RWBY Effect
by Owriush
Summary: The Breach has been dealt with and team RWBY needs a break, but not before they are sent to stop a sudden Grimm gathering. Now they seem to have ended up in a different world with its own humans living along side various alien species. Join Shepard and her crew along with team RWBY as they fight to stop a darkness from rising. P.S WhiteRose and BumbleBee paring plus FemShepXTali
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader to my re-vised version of my first chapter of RWBY Effect. I took the time to fix the spacing, wording and even added a few more scenes. I do hope you all like the changes and expect more to come soon.**

 **So onwards to re-reading my friends**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.1: Remnant to wait where are we?

 _It was another day in Vale for team RWBY as they are to be sent off to eradicated a large group of Grimm that have been seen gathering in one area of the Emerald forest for who knows what reasons. Though on this day the girls of team RWBY would get a surprise that none of them knew would happen…._

 **-Ozpin's office: Early Morning-**

"Ah girls I'm glad you're here, this task is of the upmost importance." Ozpin said as he looked at the four girls who have become somewhat of an infamous group in his school

"It no problem professor, team RWBY IS ON THE CASE!" Ruby Rose the team's energetic leader yelled out in a joyous tone

"Jeez Ruby do you have to yell that every time you announce our teams name, I mean honestly?" **Weiss Schnee** the daughter and heiress of the well know Schnee family asked. The Schnee's were the biggest manufactures of **Dust** the life blood of Vales technology from their weapons all the way to the everyday appliances. She hit Ruby on the back of her head lightly scolding her more energetic partner's brash behavior

"Hey lay off my sis Weiss, I for one think it's the best way to introduce our group don't you think so Blake?" **Yang Xiao Long** Ruby's older half-sister said to before turning to her partner **Blake Belladonna**

"I guess so Yang." Blake replied shrugging as she was the team's ninja of the group along with being a cat Faunus. A Faunus was a secondary race that had a human appearance, but with animal appendages. Her animal appendages were two black cat ears were under a big black bow she wore on top her head **(Which ironically looked like cat ears themselves)**

"Well either way you'll have to discuss this later we have a serious problem, Glynda if you would please." Ozpin's asked his secretary Miss GoodWitch or Glynda who tuned in on the camera feed in the Emerald Forest

"As you see from what Ozpin has told you four, it is of the up most importance at the moment. A large number of Grimm have been gathering around one central area in the Emerald Forest. We don't know why this is, but they should be trying to kill each other the least; we need you four to go and see what this is about. Oh before you ask we would have gotten another team to do this but most are unable to at the moment, they're helping with fixing up the town still. Sadly, Ozpin and I can't do it ourselves either since we have to deal with the paper work." Glynda explained annoyed by that fact a little

"I know you girls just got done dealing with the Grimm breach and you all must still be recovering, but we need you to do this for us." Ozpin stated as the girls looked at one another for a moment, then looked back to their Professors with confident smiles

"Don't worry Professors we are on it, team RWBY won't let you down!" Ruby answered with complete confidence

"Good to hear, now then ladies follow me." Glynda replied back with a small smile as she and the team RWBY made their way to the Bullhead docking bay

 **-Elsewhere in the city of Vale-**

As Team RWBY was on their way to the Emerald forest, friend of theirs from team JNPR were helping out with fixing up Vale after the Grimm breach.

"Nora will you stop messing around please. We need to be careful." **Pyrrha Nikos** team JNPR's mother like figure and seasoned warrior asked with a worried tone as **Nora Valkyrie** the teams crazy little sister figure skipped around pieces of destroyed window glass

"Oh don't worry so much Pyrrha. Here look, the glass won't hurt me see." Nora happily answered back as she stomped on a large piece of glass that broke under her boot and making Pyrrha freak out a little

"AH NORA DON'T, YOU MIGHT CUT YOURSELF!" Pyrrha replied back in a panicked tone as Nora just giggled at her friend's reaction

"Ladies you mind helping us?" **Jaune Arc** the team's leader asked as he and his teams ninja **Lie Ren** or as he goes by **Ren** commonly came in from behind Pyrrha. Both boys were holding up a large crate of replacement window glass

"Yeah, I think this way too heavy. Even for two of us." Ren added in as he and Jaune were struggling a little to keep large crate up

"Silly boys, if you wanted help lifting stuff you should have asked." Nora said kindly as she walked up to Jaune and Ren and with one hand she easily lifted up the crate "See easy as pie, speaking of pie I'm pretty hunger for some so can we get this done quickly please?"

"Ren you girlfriend is way stronger than you are." Jaune stated with a smug grin as Ren blushed a little from the statement

"Very funny Jaune, say it again and what happens." Ren answered back with a slightly flustered face as Jaune couldn't help but snicker at his friend's embarrassment, meanwhile the girls stood at the sidelines and just stared amused by their partner's antics

"Those are our silly boys aren't they?" Pyrrha asked as Nora grinned

"You bet ya and I'm guessing you want to be more than just friends with your boy huh?" Nora replied back as Pyrrha was startled by the question a little

"W-What do you mean by that Nora, me and Jaune are just friends." Pyrrha said back with a nervous tone as Nora grin became more mischievous

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Pyrrha. Beside you already know who I'm crushing on." Nora explained kindly as Pyrrha looked at Ren and the back at Nora

"Wait really, I thought that was a joke you two had with each other?" Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow

"Really Pyrrha, because even I'm not that oblivious." Nora as with a deadpanned look as she put down the crate she was holding up

"That's mean Nora." Pyrrha replied as sh slouched a little, but Nora kindly patted her on the back

"Sorry didn't mean for it to sound so mean but maybe you should tell him." Nora answered back as Pyrrha straighten back up and looked at her in slight bewilderment

"Oh no I couldn't, I shouldn't I mean…. what if it you know ruins our friendship?" Pyrrha asked with a worried looked but Nora hugged her for a second

"You won't know if you don't try, besides I'm sure he'll say yes. Trust me on this okay." Nora explained with a wide friendly grin which Pyrrha couldn't help but grin back at

"Alright then sooner or later I will. But if I do then you have to do the same with Ren alright?" Pyrrha stated as Nora only nodded in agreement and before another word could be said a few new arrivals came in

"Hey kiddos!" **Coco Adel** team CFVY's leader yelled out happily as she and the rest of her team made their way over to team JNPR

"Oh Coco…ah hi." Jaune answered first as Pyrrha and Nora regroup with him and Ren. Jaune in all right was still pretty nervous around Coco, but from some of the stories he's heard of her it was somewhat a justifiable fear

"Nice to see you to." Coco replied back rolling her eyes in amusement from Jaune nervousness around her, not that she blamed his since some of those stories that he along with rest of his team had probably heard we're a little exaggerated. Not by much, but a little bit

"Sorry if we're intruding but Coco wanted to say hi." **Velvet Scarlatina** the team's bunny faunus ninja explained with an embarrassed tone from her friend's brash entrance

"Yeah but that's Coco for you, ain't that right Fox?" **Yatsuhashi Daichi** , teams CFVY's heavy hitter asked **Fox Alistair** who was the blind/ mute ninja of the team. Fox just nodded in agreement

"In all honesty it's no problem, we we're just talking is all." Ren answered

"We can see that Pink eyes." Coco joked, getting a quick laugh out of her and Jaune only

"Very funny, but they're actually pale Pink just to say." Ren stated with a slightly annoyed look on his face

"We knew that, but Coco can't help but be a joker sometimes." Velvet explained as Coco and Jaune ceased laughing to catch their breaths

"It's true, so very true. But my jokes are what keep the mood up along with my fabulous fashion sense!" Coco said proudly as she flashes a quick pose showing off her outfit

"Oh very nice." Nora replied back with a smile as Coco does a quick bow of appreciation

"So anyways are you just here to talk with us?" Pyrrha asked as Fox did a few hand signs, much to her confusion. "Um…"

"Oh sorry about that, he said that's the case since your friends with team RWBY. Also he asks where they are anyways." Velvet explained quickly much to team JNPR's surprise

"Wow that was pretty cool." Jaune stated impressed by Velvets sign language skills

"It's a hobby really." Velvet replied with a smile

"But for real where are they, those girls seem to be with your team for most of the days at the academy." Yatsuhashi asked bringing the conversation back to the main question

"They're still back at beacon recovering from what Ruby told me when we were texting each other on our scrolls." Jaune answered "Then she said she had to go since she and her team had been called to Ozpin's, but that's all I know."

"Hm I wonder why they we're called to his office?" Pyrrha asked wondering on the reason why

"I'm sure professor Ozpin is just telling them what a good job they did during the breach, I mean from what I heard around the school those four were in the center of all the conflict." Coco answered

"I guess so." Jaune said as he noticed Nora's somewhat sad expression, then the others took notice. But Jaune was the one to ask "Hey what's wrong Nora?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…. It's just that I got this weird feeling we won't see them after today." Nora answered to the others confusion

"Nora don't worry; we'll see them again tonight after we get back from here." Ren replied back as Nora smiled once more

"Your right, I'm just being a worry worm." Nora stated with an embarrassed grin "But come one let's get to working so we can see them earlier!"

"You mind if we help, we'd like to see them to. But only if that's okay with you all." Coco asked as team JNPR looked at one another, then smiled

"Yeah we're cool with it." Jaune answered kindly as team CFVY smirked back. With that both teams began working on their current area to clean up, though like Nora they all began getting a weird feeling to. A weird feeling like they were going to see team RWBY again. But they all just ignored that feeling and were excited to see their third group of friends later on toady

 **\- Emerald Forest -**

"Alright girls this is as far as we can go without being noticed by the Grimm, you know what to do. Get down there and make sure this threat is dealt with. We'll pick you all back up in the Bullhead in this exact spot once you have completed the mission." Glynda explained as team RWBY all nodded understanding what the mission was. Once they were dropped off, they made their way into the forest and straight towards the heart of the sudden Grimm gathering. For a while it was quiet until Yang decided to break the silence

"So girls what do think we will find there, because I'm hoping there's going to be a lot of Grimm. I'm always up for a good fight ya know." Yang asked with a wide smirk as Ruby nodded quickly in agreement with her older sister. Blake just shook her head at her partners continued need to fight

"Personally if you want my opinion Yang I hope that's not the case, not that we can't keep our own but we just dealt with the breach and I'm still recovering a little." Weiss answered back rather against her Yang's idea

"Aw does Weiss need a nap, well I'll sit down and you can lay on my lap." Yang asked teasing Weiss as always

"NO I DO NOT NEED A NAP YANG SO STOP MOCKING ME AND IF THERE IS ANYONES LAP I WANT TO SLEEP ON IT'S RUBY'S!" Weiss yelled back only to realize what she blurted out, while Yang smirked at this as it just became all too easy for her now

"Oh so you want lay on my sister's lap huh?" Yang asked once again teasing the heiress for her sudden outburst

"No I mean wait... Ruby y-you know what I meant right?!" Weiss quickly said as Ruby blush heavily

"Um... well I... yeah I know what you meant Weiss, I mean I'd like you to sleep on my lap too." Ruby replied back only to realized what she had said

"Oh little sis how forward of you." Yang stated trying to keep in her laughter

"WAIT... I mean..." Ruby tried to say in her defense, but couldn't finish the sentence at the moment as her heart was beating too fast. Yang smiled mischievously as she put her arms around the two, getting them closer to one another

"Oh that's okay I think we all know what you both meant, you know I never knew you both felt that way about each other." Yang remarked enjoying this too much as she look to her sister. "So Ruby are you going to make an honest woman out of Weiss?"

"I ah…I…." Ruby tried to reply back as she and Weiss were as red as her hooded cape. Yang herself couldn't help laughing out loud at how cute these two were being, though that stopped when Blake grabbed her right ear and pulled it hard

"Now Yang be nice; you wouldn't want them to make fun of **'OUR'** relationship would you?" Blake asked with a slight smirk

"Um wait w-what I thought we promised not to tell anyone yet... I mean you're such a kidder Blake." Yang replied back laughing nervously knowing what she meant by their ' **Relationship'**. Weiss and Ruby both stopped blushing and glared at the Yang with mischievous smirks across their own faces

"So big sis, have you been keeping secrets from us?" Ruby asked smiling as she couldn't help but giggle a little at Yang's embarrassment at the moment

"Yes Yang you must tell us or better yet, Blake would kindly inform us?" Weiss asked next loving every minute of this now as Blake smiled mischievously at her suggestion

"Of course I will, let see where to sta-" Blake began explaining but was cut off as they heard loud howls and roars in the distance

"Was that what I think it was?" Yang asked as Blake let go of her ear

"I think so, come on we need to get over there now!" Ruby answered as she and the others began to make their way over to cluster of roaring. As the girls ran into the area they were stopped by what could be seen as a large group of at least sixty-five Grimm's, mostly Beowulf's and a few others being Ursa's. The large Grimm horde looked at team RWBY with those sinister red eyes of theirs with intent to kill

"Happy now Yang?" Weiss sarcastically asked as she pulled out her Rapier **Myrtenaster**

"Well it will be more exciting!" Yang replied happily as she activated her Gauntlets **Ember Celica** and loaded a clip a shell in each

"I suggest we focus on the targets" Blake said pulling out her katana **Gambol Shroud**

"Alright girl let's do this and remember have fun!" Ruby yells excitedly pulling out her large scythe, her pride and joy the **Crescent rose**

As team RWBY charged they took out the nearest Grimm's relatively easily, but then quickly we're surrounded by the rest. Ruby used her speed semblance taking out ten Beowulf's instantly by cleaving their heads off and then shot three more quickly through the chests with a hip shot. Blake used her shadow clone semblance to attack and confuse some of the Ursa's, while she also turned her blade in its gun mode from time to time for quick shots of extra damage. Weiss uses her Glyph semblance to dodge incoming attacks and boost her speed and agility, taking out a good portion of the Grimm which she impaled in through the eyes with the tip of her blade. For Yang, well two of Beowulf's had touched her hair and pulled out at least twenty strands. Her eyes turned red and she went on rampage using her fire semblance. Yang burned many Beowulf's while also becoming completely impervious to their attacks, along with also shooting up/ punching out all the Grimm's in her sights with her gauntlets. It was a sight to behold for at least two minutes as they keep up a good defense, but then the Grimm's suddenly stopped in their tracks which confused team RWBY

"What in the world?" Blake asked out loud as the rest of team RWBY wondered the same thing

Just then they all heard a woman's laughter coming from the hill above them to see said woman looking down at them. The woman in question was tall at least 6'2, she had long black hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, wore a white tail coat jacket, skinny black jeans, black combat boots and holding what seemed to be a long sword or katana but it was too far to tell really

"Well done girls I see you all can hold your own against these beasts, I'll have to see about improving them so I should thank you for the research material." The woman said happily as the girls looked at the her even more confused. Blake was the only one to ask the question they all had in mind

"What do you mean by research and who are you?" Blake asked as the woman laughed manically

"Well at least someone finally asks me that, I am **Kianna Graves** at your service and to answer your previous question; you see I have been researching the Grimm. In other words I'm trying to improve them." The woman now known as Kianna Graves answered with a genuine smile of joy as the girls were shocked by this

"ARE YOU INSANE, WHY WOULD YOU HELP THE VERY CREATURES TRYING TO KILL US!" Weiss yelled out to the mad woman who just laughed harder at the question

"Oh my how funny, you girls really wouldn't understand would you. But I'll tell you anyways, you see I was given a very special trinket to control these beasts of darkness and once I can perfect them me and my partners will be the glorious masters of a new world order; we will be GODS!" Kianna Graves answered laughing in pure insanity. The girls knew they had stops this mad woman from what she was trying to accomplish

"Listen here weird lady, we four of team RWBY will not allow you to do this." Ruby said trying to sound threatening but failed miserably at it

"Aw you're so cute trying to be a tough, to bad I have to get rid of you...ATTACK!" Kianna Graves yelled into a dark crystal she's pulled from the breast pocket in her jacket while the remaining Grimm's charged at the girls only to be cut down over and over again. Ten minutes passed as the Grimm horde received reinforcements from the forest around them and they just kept charging at the girls who kept cutting them down. But unfortunately the four huntresses were becoming fatigued from the battle

"We need to find out how she keeps getting more and more Grimm here?!" Weiss yelled out annoyed by their current situation. Ruby took the initiative and quickly look to see if there was something Kianna Graves was doing. Then she remembered the black crystal in the woman's hand so Ruby realized that must have been it

"Blake, Yang, and Weiss I need you to keep me cover while I climb up the tree behind us to get a clear shot at her. "Ruby said as the others nodded their heads, Ruby then made her way up the nearest tree Weiss, Blake and Yang keep the Beowulf's and Ursa at bay. Ruby activated her weapons sniper mode on and aimed it at the crystal. She took a deep breath while lining up for the shot and then fired, within seconds the black crystal Kianna shatter into pieces. As this happen all the Beowulf's and Ursa's died as their heads exploded, while Kianna look at Ruby with a glare

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kianna screamed out in pure rage as a large dark portal appeared suddenly under all of them and as they all began to be sucked down into the portal Kianna said one last thing to them "Remember this girl, we will meet again and when I find you. You're all as good as dead!"

With those final words Kianna said, the girls were sucked into the portal and with that their world went dark and silent

 **-Back in Ozpins Office-**

"We should be there you know." Glynda said with a slightly worried tone as she finished another piece of paper work

"I know Glynda, but we have to do this paper work. It's not going anywhere and since I'm the headmaster and you're my secretary, we're stuck doing this." Ozpin replied with an amused grin while Glynda rolled her eyes. Though Ozpin took notice of her worried look "Glynda why are you worrying so much?"

"You know why Ozpin." Glynda answered back with a bit of venom in her tone as Ozpin frowned a little

"Glynda…" Ozpin said in a kind tone as Glynda looked away from him with a pout

"Don't even start, I don't want to talk about it." Glynda answered back with more venom in her tone as Ozpin sighed

"Alright then I understand." Ozpin replied back sighing in disappointment, though knew in a sense he kind of deserved it even after all this time. A few minutes passed in tense silence until Glynda broke the ice she had technically created with her mood

"I'm sorry…. I just worry about the students and team RWBY is one of the few teams I'm close with." Glynda explained with a kind tone as Ozpin just smiled back at her "And before you even say it I know that team RWBY is our best team in many years, but I can't help but worry. Especially right now."

"It's alright Glynda, I worry for them too." Ozpin replied back, then he began wondering on what Glynda meant by **'Especially right now'**. "Glynda what did you mean by that last part of your sentence?"

"Oh that, I just meant I got this weird feeling is all." Glynda answered as Ozpin raised an eyebrow

"Glynda nothing is going to happen to them, they are beacons best and most infamous team even for being first years." Ozpin said as Glynda just sighed then smiled back

"Your right, I'm just getting myself worked up. Let's just get this paper work done with please." Glynda replied as she and Ozpin resumed working on the paper in front of them

Though unknown to them team RWBY wasn't going to be around after today, the girls were in quiet a different predicament

 **\- Unknown location-**

Ruby awakened and slowly opened her eyes while hearing the wind blowing past her. She got up off her back and look around to see she was in a forest. Strange thing was that these tree were much smaller and scatter apart than the trees in the Emerald forest. Ruby wondered why that was, but then the past events of toady suddenly came back to her

"OH NO WEISS, YANG, BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby yelled in a panic but only hear three groans coming from behind her. She turned around to see her friend and big sister on the ground "Oh good you're all okay."

"Ow... Ruby could you please lower your voice ... ah my head hurts so much." Weiss asked groaning as she rubbed the sides of her head

"You think you got it bad at least you didn't hit a tree on the way down." Yang replied back and to prove her point she pointed up to a broken tree branch above her

"Yang as much I like you, could you please get off me?" Blake asked startling Yang

"Oh crap sorry Blake!" Yang said in shock as she quickly got off Blake and gave a hand to her partner lifting her up to her feet

"Thanks but where are we?" Blake asked as they look around not having any clue where there current location was

"Well from what I remember when Ruby shoot whatever that nut job was holding it made a portal and well that's it really all I remember." Yang answered while Ruby looked worried by that

"HEY I didn't mean too!" Ruby franticly argued back with a sad tone

"Sis don't worry no one's blaming you" Yang responded back to calm her little sister down

"Yang's right Ruby no one is blaming you, but whatever you shot sent us well… where ever here is." Weiss stated and was starting to get nervous in this unknown area already

"I think we should head out somewhere, better than sitting around here." Blake suggested trying to get the team back to task at hand which was their survival at the moment

"Blake is right, let's head out. Maybe we'll find a small town?" Ruby stated happily walking to the Eastern direction while the others followed hoping for the same thing

 **-A while later-**

As the team walked for what seemed like forever, they started to see what looks like a city. Much to their relief the girls ran up to it, until they noticed the fires around it which got them worried. Though once the girls finally made it to the platforms what they saw was horrible. It was at least eight bodies on the ground, some burnt while the rest were riddled with multiple bullet holes

"Oh my..." Ruby tries to say but couldn't as she started to tear up, then began crying into her sister's shoulder

Yang herself was attempting to calm Ruby down but was also shocked by the sight. Weiss teared up from seeing all the dead bodies of not just men and women, but children as well. Blake only stared in a mortified manner trying to comprehend who would do something like this, they got their answer as a man came running to them looking scared beyond belief

"Oh...oh thank... thank god help is here... please you have to-" The man yelled out as he was inched away from the girls, but stopped as part of his head blew up spewing a bit of blood on the girl's clothing. As the girls looked to see who the attacker was to extract their anger on it, it turned out to be an ungodly sight

The attacker in question was a robot of some kind. It had an all dark gray metal body with wires sticking out of it and a strange looking gun. It had three finger and toes on each limb, but it most noticeable feature was its long head with a single lightbulb eye. Before the attacker could shot its gun at them, Yang lunged toward the machine breaking its head clean off. A little bit of white liquid squirted out of the neck, then seconds later the body slumped to the ground

"I...I... can't believe that monster did that." Yang muttered angered by the robot's actions, then she turned back to see if her friends were okay. Specifically, her little sister "Ruby are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I am b-but we need to get moving now, we got to save anyone else who might be here." Ruby answered wiping away her few remaining tears as the others nodded in agreement

"But what we're those... thing's, there weren't Grimm." Blake asked as she looked around to see if they we're going to be ambushed by anymore robots

"Your right Blake, but maybe we can find someone who can tell us what's happening here." Weiss suggested getting her composure back and as luck had it she got her answer as a few seconds later. A beeping noise came from the dead man's belt which turned out to be a hand held radio, Weiss ran up and took it off of him though held back the urge to throw up at the grisly sight. Weiss then activated the radio as the rest of the girls walked up to her to see who was on the other side of the radio

 _"Hello...Hello (static)... This is (static)... Gunnery chief William of the 212 re... (static) back up needed near the dig site!"_ The woman named Gunnery Chief Williams yelled over the radio, but then the transmission died and was replaced by more static

"Well there's our first lead but how do we get to this dig site?" Weiss wondered

"Hey Yang, Blake, Weiss I found a tram station and it has a directory!" Ruby yelled out happily as she and the others made their way to the directory, studying it for a few seconds. "Oh this tram ahead of us goes to the dig site area let's go!"

"Wait Ruby maybe... oh never mind." Blake tried to say, but decided just to not say anything since there was no real other forms of transportation she could see. So with that Blake followed behind Ruby leaving Weiss and Yang behind

"I'm not doubting Ruby, but are we even sure that tram is safe?" Weiss asked trying not look nervous

"Oh come on Weiss, better that than just walking aimlessly." Yang answered back as she lightly punched Weiss shoulder in a friendly manner, then she began making her way to the trams. But she did turn her head back to Weiss for a moment with a grin "Besides you wouldn't want to leave you friends alone, especially my little sister right?"

"Oh are you still on that?" Weiss asked, but her question fell to deaf ears as Yang was already at the tram with the others. "Oh just forget it then."

With that Weiss began making her way up to the trams, meanwhile they all had the same thoughts on their minds. They wondered how many people they could save in the new place and if any of them would have answers for their questions. But only time would tell. Little did the girls of team RWBY know that they were about to become entangled in events that would change their lives and many others lives around them forever….

* * *

 **How did you all like this revised version of chapter one. I hope you all liked it because more revised chapter are to come. So until the next re-vised chapter I'll see you all then and I hope you have a wonderful day or night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once more, here's the next re-vision of my second chapter. I did my absolute best with the spacing, wording and grammar along with adding in a few more things. So I hope you all enjoy it and more re-vised chapter will be up soon! :D**

 **Onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.2: Worlds collide

"Space, how I never tire of how you look." An averaged sized woman with a black pony tail, amber eyes, pale skin, black lip stick and wore N7 armor muttered happily looking out the window. This woman was **Commander Elizabeth Shepard** and at the moment she needed to get over to cockpit

Elizabeth Shepard was an icon of what it means to be a solider, she was born to a military family and lived on many naval ships during her younger life. At the age of 18 she joined the alliance military, where she trained hard. After her initially basic training she signed onto the ITC's **(Interplanetary Combative Training)** N7 program which bred the best of the best in the Alliance Navy. With a few months of more hazardous training she obtains the rank of **N7** , one of the highest and well respected ranks someone could get within the Alliance itself. A few years later she was called the **Hero of the Skyllian Blitz** as she inspired the citizen to fight against the invading slavers and Batraian forces until the bitter end. When the front line had successfully finally held off the invading forces, they sealed the breach that the slavers used which helped achieve their victory in the end. Now Elizabeth was on the most advance space ship in the Alliance Navy. This ship was top of line having been built by both Turian and humans, making it the first joint species project or better known as the **SSR Normandy**

As Elizabeth made her way to the cockpit, she wondered why the Normandy needed so many crew members, a skeleton crew would have been much cheaper. Also she wondered why they need a man like **Captain Anderson** to be the C.O of the ship. Not that Elizabeth had any issues with it to be honest as she was glad he was here. Anderson was a well-known and respected veteran with so many medals that he could make a life size statue of him if he wanted to. As Elizabeth finally got up to the cockpit she bumped into Nihlus again, he who was the only Turian on the ship along with the fact he seemed to be everywhere she went. Not that she was xenophobic, but Elizabeth found it odd is all

"1500 is good, your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said walking past Shepard

"I hate the guy." loudly muttered the pilot **Jeff Moreau** or aka **'Joker'** , he was a wise cracking man but also the best damn pilot in the whole Alliance Navy from what his last C.O had said in his profile

"Nihlus gave you a compliant... so you hate him?" The man next to Joker asked **Kaidan Alenko.** Kaidan was the only biotic other than her on the ship. From what Elizabeth had been told, Kaidan was a good man though a bit by the book sometimes; but still was a damn good solider in the end

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out the bathroom that's good. I just jumped half across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead so that's incredible!" Joker replied back as he sighed before continuing "Bedside Specters are trouble I don't like having him on board, call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid, the council helped fund this project so they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaidan argued making Joker roll his eyes a little

"Yeah that the official story, but only an idiot would believe the official story and I sir am not an idiot." Joker answered as Elizabeth had to be honest with herself that she agreed with Joker on this one. Though Kaidan did bring up good point too, she still she agreed with Joker more

"They don't send specters on shake down runs." Elizabeth stated gaining the attention of the two men who turned back to look at her

"So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on." Joker said happily but just then the comms turned on

"Joker Status report." Ordered a gruff voice that was stern yet oddly friendly which could only belong to Captain Anderson himself

"Just cleared the mass relay captain, stealth systems engaged and everything is looking solid." Joker answered proudly

"Good find a comm buoy and link us into the network, I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." Anderson order

"Aye, aye, Captain, but better brace yourself sir I think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker warned

"He's already here, Lieutenant." Anderson responded as Joker just shook his head "Tell Commander Shepard to meet in the comm room for a debriefing." He ordered before the comms went off

"You get that commander?' Joker asked

"He sounds angry, something must have gone wrong with the mission." Elizabeth answered making her way to the comm room

"Pff, Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me." Joker said when Shepard was out of earshot

"I can't possibly imagine why." Kaidan remarked sarcastically

Elizabeth began to inspect the ship a bit while making her way up to the comm room. She still wondered the need of a full crew, why captain Anderson was here and why the specter Nihlus also was here also. This all seemed way too much just for a simple recon mission. She wondered if anyone else felt the same way, but she would get her answer soon

"I'm telling you I just saw him, he marched by like he was on a mission!" Said an older man which Shepard had overheard as she walked towards the comm room. It was Pressly the Normandy's navigator talking to someone over the comms and her guess was that it was Adam'sthe Normandy's engineer

"He's a Spectre, they're always on a mission." Adam's stated back as Elizabeth mentally applauded herself for being right on that assumption

"And we're getting dragged right along with him!" Pressly argued back

"Relax, Pressly, you're going to give yourself an ulcer. "Adams responded in a calm manner as their comms cut off after that, though Pressly still look nervous. Elizabeth decided to talk with him, maybe get his mind off his worries for a few minutes. As she made her way to Pressly he noticed her

"Congratulations Commander, looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the captain?" Pressly asked as Elizabeth decided to be blunt about it

"Sounds like you don't trust our Turian guest." Elizabeth bluntly stated as Pressly sighed for a moment

"Sorry about that Commander. Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering, didn't mean to cause any trouble." Pressly explained as he at least seemed to be calmer "But you have to admit, something's odd about this mission and the whole crew feels it."

"You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow and though she didn't show it external, internally she was overjoyed **– "YES I AM NOT ALONE ON THIS, TEN POINTS FOR ME BABY!"-**

"Look if all were supposed to do is test out the stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge and then there Nihlus. Specters are elite operatives; top covert agents so why send a Spectre, a Turian Spectre on a shakedown run it doesn't add up." Pressly answered

 **"** I'll see if I can get some answers when I see him." Elizabeth said as Pressly nodded understanding and then she continued her way over to the comm room once more **-"Can anyone say conspiracy maybe… god I have to stop watching those conspiracy documentaries so much."-** she thought but then again overheard a few more of her crew mates, so she stopped to listen

"I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. It's not the kind of place Specters visit and there's defiantly something Nihlus isn't telling us about this mission." Said a younger man. This came from a young Corporal Jenkins a young man who was pretty green to say when it came to combat. The person he was talking with was **Doctor Chakwas** who was the ships doctor

Seriously though at this point Elizabeth was starting to feel kind of guilty that she was potentially ease dropping on everyone's conversations. She would have talked to him and Doctor Chakwas but she needed to get to the comm room first

 **\- "Beside it's not like I won't ever see him again** "- Elizabeth thought as she made her way to the comm room to be debriefed about the mission

 **-Eden Prime-Planet side four minutes in -**

\- " **So Jenkins is dead…shit."-** Elizabeth angrily thought at the moment as she along with her now two-man squad consisting of her and Kaidan were being shoot at by the same drone's that just killed Jenkins

To top it all off it turned out she had been chosen to become Spectre, as in the first human one. Now Elizabeth felt honored to be selected for this, but what a great start she had as she'd already gotten one of her teammates killed within four minutes of the mission. Right now though she just had enough of those drones, she signaled Kaidan with a nod and few hand gestures, it looked like Kaidan seemed to understand what she ordered him to do. Her and Kaidan both then activated their barrier skill, aimed their warp attacks on both drones, fired and got directs hits on them. Once weaken she and Alenko aimed their pistols at the drone's centers, causing both to exploded. Once that was done they walk over to Jenkins body seeing if he may have survived

"Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance." Kaidan stated to Elizabeth who hated herself at the moment for losing a squad mate, especially one as young as Jenkins. But she knew she'd have to live with it and that she probably was the one that got him killed in the first place. But as of the moment, the beacon was their main priority

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused." Elizabeth replied back as Kaidan nodded while they both began to make their way up to the hill to get to the beacon, Elizabeth just hoped it was worth it

 **-Eden prime: Close to the Dig Site Area-**

"Crap, crap, crap!" A young peach skinned woman with black hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, wielding an assault rifle and wore white/pink highlighted armor yelled out in a panic. This was Ashely Williams one of the few if possibly only survivor in this settlement

Ashely was at the moment running for her life as that was all she could do. She was low on med-gel and her whole squad had been killed. She could hear the lifeless noise from the bulb heads guns, but she wouldn't let them take her easily. Just then two drones came up behind flying at her but Ashely landed on the ground, then face the two drones and pulled out her pistol taking both out with a few well-placed shots

Thankfully she found a tall rock to hide behind to catch her breath after that. As Ashley laid behind the rock, she checked to see if the bulb heads were following her still. Good news was they weren't, bad new she just saw them impale a citizen on a spike, god was it horrible sight. Ashely then saw the two bulb heads coming closer to where she was hiding, she knew she probably was going to die but at least she would take a them out. Ashley was not going to die like a coward, but as a solider. Though before she could attack both blub heads were dead already, she look out from her cover to see a welcoming sight as two alliance soldiers. One man and the other woman came up to her holstering their pistols. Ashely got back up and dusted herself off

"Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams of the 212, you the one in charge here, Ma'am?" Ashely asked as the woman looked at her with concern

"Are you wounded, Williams?" The woman asked back as that's was an interesting way to say yes

"A few scrapes and burns but nothing serious…the others were so lucky." Ashely replied back took a deep breath "Oh, man...We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since." She explained and still couldn't believe it happen all so fast

Meanwhile Elizabeth looked at the woman and could tell she was a hardcore marine as it was practically spelt all over her. Also the fact she managed to survive this long earn her Elizabeth's respect already.

"Where's the rest of your squad? "Elizabeth asked Williams trying not to make it sound like an interrogation

"We tried to double back to the beacon, but we walked right into an ambush." Ashely answered lowering her head a little "I don't think any of the others… I think I'm the only one left."

"This isn't you fault Williams; you couldn't have done anything to save them." Elizabeth said kindly to make up for even asking in the first place, still she felt kind of like a jerk even if she hadn't known

"Yes Ma'am… we held our position as long as we could, until the Geth overwhelmed us." Ashley responded as Elizabeth began to wonder why that name sounded familiar to her

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?" Kaidan asked in disbelief

 **– "Well there's my answer."-** Elizabeth thought to herself as she remembered all about the Geth now

"They must have come for the beacon" Ashley replied back not sure how to answer that question "The dig site is close. Just over that rise, it might still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams." Elizabeth asked and decided to ask Ashely to join up with them, the lady did survive this long and that took some skill. Upon hearing this Ashley smirked

"Aye, aye ma'am it's time for some pay back." Ashley responded pulling out her assault rifle, just then Elizabeth knew she and her were going to get along just fine. As they were about to get moving they suddenly stopped when a very loud howl echoed through the area. The trio looked around to see where it came from and what they found was mind boggling

In front of them, blocking their path to the beacon stood a creature. It looked like a werewolf from old books Elizabeth read in her spare time when she was younger. It had pitch black fur and blood red eyes which was currently staring at her, Ashely and Kaidan with a predatory gaze. They all slowly pointed their guns to the beast, but within seconds in had pounce on Kaidan trying to bite him. Thankfully Kaidan quickly pushed the creature off with a biotic enhanced kick. The creature instantly got back up, but not before Elizabeth and her companions opened fire killing the large wolf beast which then proceeded to dissolve until nothing was left

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ashley yelled out as she reloaded her clip and looked around the area with a newfound caution

"I don't know Williams it looked like a-" Elizabeth said but stopped herself

"A what Commander, why did you stop?" Kaidan asked puzzled by her sudden shyness

"Um…well…. a werewolf." Elizabeth answered worried about their reaction

"Okay… why would you know that?" Kaidan asked smirking a little as Elizabeth just sighed. She had a feeling her squad mates would not let this go until she answered them, even if it was a race against time

"Because… I use to read those romance novels with… werewolf" Elizabeth answered as Kaidan and Ashely began to snort then busted out laughing "HEY I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHASE…. and besides now that I think of it when it comes to werewolf's and real life wolfs they usually hunt in-" she yelled back a little frustrated. But was interrupted as right on que a large pack of the wolf beasts popped out right in front of them, all looked very hungry and pissed off

"Oh…." Kaidan and Ashely said with nervous look on their faces

"Packs…" Elizabeth finished off saying and dreading that she was right again

 **-Meanwhile with team RWBY-**

"Get it off me, get it off!" A father yelled out as he was being pulled away by a Geth

"Daddy!" A little girl screamed in fear, only to be pulled back by her mother behind a crate and avoiding getting shot up by the Geth who fire a few rounds at her

"Stay back sweetie, you almost got yourself killed!" The mother sternly said in fear as her daughter looked up at her with teary eyes

"But Daddy is being taken away!" The little girl answered as the mother just hugged her daughter. All the while, the screams of her husband could be heard getting quieter and more distant. But then a new sound came. A sound of metal being cut in half and falling against the ground

"What was that?" The mother muttered as she and her daughter looked from behind the crate to see four girls in red, white, black and yellow while the Geth was laying on the ground sliced in half. The girl in red helped her husband up

"T-Thank you, but who are you people?" The father asked in a relived, but also nervous tone

"Oh I'm Ruby, Yang is my big sister with the long blonde hair, Weiss is my best friend in lovely white and Blake is my other best friend with the big black bow. Together we make team RWBY!" Ruby answered proudly

"Ruby, right now is not the time for theatrics." Weiss said amused by Ruby's antics

"I know, but I just couldn't help it." Ruby replied back sheepishly grinning

"And that's what we love about you little sis." Yang stated smirking

"Anyways, sir are you okay?" Blake asked as the man nodded quickly

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled out happily as she ran up and hugged his legs

"Dear!" The mother said next as she ran up and hugged him and he hugged her back

"It's okay, I'm okay." The father stated calmly as his wife and daughter let go of him, he then turned back to team RWBY

"Thank you, all four of you. Is there anything I can do to help?" The father asked kindly as the girls smiled

"Making sure your family was safe is reward enough." Ruby responded back happily

"That's good to-" The mother was about to say, but was cut off as loud howls echoed from a distance

"What was that?" The daughter asked as she clung onto her mother's legs, though team RWBY already could tell what it was

"Girls?" Blake said as the others nodded

"Beowulf's." Weiss stated with a distained tone, but thankfully she felt better when Ruby patted her on the shoulder "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem Weiss." Ruby answered back with a warm smile that made Weiss heart melt in internal joy. The moment though was interrupted by Yang

"Wait you girls hear that?" Yang asked as she and team RWBY listen to hear gun fire as well

"Looks like some people are fighting back, come on let's get to them before anything happens." Ruby responded with a serious tone

"Right!" Weiss, Blake and Yang answered back with serious looks on their faces

"Sir, will you and your family be safe?" Ruby asked as the man nodded

"Yes we will, there's a bunker we can go to. Again, thank you." The father answered back as he, his wife and daughter made their way past the girls. Then to the direction of the bunker he spoke of

"So ladies, shall we?" Weiss asked as the rest of the girls smirked. With that they made their way to the source of the distant battle

 **-Meanwhile back with Elizabeth-**

"I hate when I'm right!" Elizabeth yelled as she shot down the tenth wolf beast coming at her. Ashley and Kaidan were holding up their own, Kaidan used his biotic skills to halt and push back the wolfs. Ashely on the other hand just shot them once they stopped moving with her assault rifle and she was a killer with it. Elizabeth meanwhile was holding her own in this battle itself. Though this did remind her of the Skyllian Blitz, only now it was smaller and the slaver/ Batraian's were replaced with killer wolf beasts. Something she never though she would have to fight

"SHEPARD IM RUNNING OUT OF JUICE HERE, WE NEED TO PUT AN END TO THIS NOW!" Kaidan yelled as he threw another biotic push at one of the wolf beasts and sending it into another one near it. He was right and Elizabeth had only brought one energy bar to keep just in case this happen. But they already ate the split half's and she already use most of her second wind to kill at least twelve of wolfs in one blow, which was taking its toll on her. Elizabeth was only using her pistol at this point and Ashley was starting to show signs of fatigue herself. Though she did push off a wolf beast that had jumped on her. It was not looking well as Elizabeth and her companions we're being pushed back to the trees behind them

"Crap Commander I'm out of juice…" Kaidan groaned as he slumped on the tree shooting his pistol to the best of his abilities. Though his fatigue was effecting his aim so he only hit shoulders, legs and arms. Not that it wouldn't help pushing back the wolf beasts, but none of his shots were kill shots

"Same here, these things are tough to pull off and…. damn, I think one got me on the side." Ashley said as she slumped to on the tree holding her left side that had a claw mark on it and decent amount of blood dripping from it. She still was using her assault rifle, but with her right hand while she used her left hand to keep her wound from bleeding out as fast

As Elizabeth looked at her companions and she started to get angry with these wolf beasts. She had already let one of her teammates die and she would be damned if she let anymore die on her watch. If anyone were to die, it would be her. Elizabeth had already decided that she'd use herself as a distraction to give her teammates time to get to safety so they can get to the beacon. But before she could get up the strangest thing happen. As if out of nowhere three of the wolf beasts were cut in half by a blur of red, then another four ended up with stab wounds through the center of their skulls by a blur of white, another five were cut into dozens of pieces by a blur of black and the rest were all beaten to a plump by a blur of yellow. Once it was over the blurs were gone. Elizabeth, Ashley and Kaidan then got back up, dazed by what they just saw

"What…what just happened commander, did you see that?" Kaidan asked a dumbfounded expression

"I think I saw it, it was like blurs or something. What the hell was it!?" Ashely asked a bit freaked out by the sudden deaths of the wolf beasts, though she kept a good grip around her wound which still was bleeding out. But thankfully not by much

"You both are referring to the blurs of red, white, black and yellow… yeah I saw it too." Elizabeth replied back pretty dumbfounded herself. Elizabeth then took out her last medi-gel kit and applied it to Ashley's wound "Feel better Williams?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, I mean it." Ashley answered back with a grateful smile as she moved her left hand from the wound which by now had stopped bleeding. Though it would need some cleaning, stitching and bandaging once this was over

"Good to know, still I can't believe we just got saved just like that." Elizabeth responded back as she looked around some more to see nothing out of the ordinary. Well other than the dissolving dead wolf beasts bodies along with the fact Geths were invading a human settlement. But other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary at the moment

"I got to agree with you on that. The question is what or who was it that saved us?" Kaidan asked curious on what could have killed the remainder of those wolf beasts with such ease and agility. But suddenly a voice came from behind

"Oh that would be us!" A high pitched girls said happily. Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely quickly turn around to thank their saviors. Only to be shocked by its reveal

"Hello!" A young girl in red enthusiastically said as she was with three other girls in white, yellow and Black. The thing was that these girls all had a unique appearance to them, Elizabeth and her group just looked at the four girls with a wide eyed look for a moment before answering back

"What?" Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley replied back as the sight of their saviors was a strange one indeed. Elizabeth though had a feeling this day just got a whole lot more complicated….

* * *

 **Hope you'd like this chapters re-vision, I know I enjoyed fixing it up very much. So until the next re-vised chapter, I'll see you then and I wish you all a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers, here's a re-vised chapter three. Though it wasn't that much of changes, mostly just grammar changes along with some added in scenes and lines. I do hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed rewriting this chapter. Until the next chapter I'll see you then! :D**

 **Now onward's to reading!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.3: ...What?

 _"Oh that would be us!" a high pitched voice said, the trio turn around to thank their saviors only to be shocked by its reveal_

 _ **"What?"**_ _was all Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley could say in unions coincidentally as the sight of their saviors was a very…strange one_

 **-Eden Prime-**

Elizabeth knew for certain one thing, she was an experienced person and had seen it all throughout her entire military career. But this… this was new. In front of Elizabeth and her friends stood four teen girls, all with a unique sets of attire and physical appearance's along with weapons too. She took a minuet to observe them all with interest

The first girl Elizabeth noticed was a pale skinned, with silver eyes and shoulder length black hair that had red trims at the ends. She wore a black blouse with a black skirt and black boots all having red trimmings around various places. But the most unique feature of her outfit was a red cloak which had a hood attached, the get up made the girl look like a more modern little red riding hood. Her weapon on the other hand seem to be in a folded mode, so Elizabeth couldn't tell what it was; but whatever it was looked like a large weapon.

The second girl was also a pale skinned with icy blue eyes, though there was a scar across her left eye. The girl also wore a pair of earrings with a necklace, all seeming to be winter themed. She had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail, while her attire consisted of a thigh-length dress similar to the red hooded girls. But she wore a white and pale blue jacket that had red trimmings on the inside. She also wore mid-calf wedged high heels, to Elizabeth this girl literally was an ice princess. Her weapon was interesting, it was a rapier that seemed to be outfitted with a six-shot cylinder. The cylinders were filled with six different colors, much to Elizabeth's confusion.

The third girl had light olive skin, with yellowish-amber eyes and a bit of purple eye shadow. Her eyes though were titled a little, making them look somewhat cat like. She also had long black wavy hair. Her attire cons tied of a white shirt/black tail coat combo in one, that showed a little bit of her mid-drift. She had two black separated sleeves on her left arm and a black rope like lace wrapped around her right forearm. Her lower attire consisted of a pair of white short-shorts, with black stocking that changed to purple around the calves and lastly wore a pair of black high heeled boots. Though the girls bow stuck out the most, but that was because they gave off a cat ear look. Elizabeth saw this girl as a sort of kitty assassin. The weapon she had look like a modernized katana, but none she'd ever seen.

The last girl was pale skinned like the first two girls. She had lilac colored eyes and long blonde hair which stuck out the most. The girls attire consisted of an orange scarf around neck, a tan vest with a bit of gold coloring on it while her yellow shirt was low cut revealing her… assets a bit. Her lower half consisted of a buckled belt, that had a white skirt connected with black shorts. She also wore knee high leather boots that had two uneven orange socks sticking out. Elizabeth couldn't see the girls weapon, but did notice she wore two black finger less gloves with two strange looking yellow bracelets. Elizabeth took a guess that maybe those were her weapons, the girl reminded Elizabeth of a brawler and a bit of a comedian.

For two whole minutes, both groups stared at each other. Creating an undesirable awkwardness. Elizabeth decided to break the tension since no else seem to be wanting to. So she took a quick breath to regain her senses, though that didn't do much for her.

"Okay so… are you girls telling us, you were the ones who took out all those wolf beasts?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. The four teens looked at one another confused by the statement, then looked back at Elizabeth

"We did miss, is there a problem?" The kitty assassin responded, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah there is kind of, I find it highly unlikely you girls could have been the ones to take those wolf beasts out." Elizabeth answered as she was still skeptical about this. But if Elizabeth was going to be honest with herself, they all had the same colors she and her teammates saw when those wolf beasts suddenly died. Though again she was on a teeter totter of believing and skepticism's

"We really did miss, honest!" The little red hood stated happily, but then lightly smacked herself on the forehead "Opp's where are our manners. We forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Ruby Rose the leader of this little group!"

"I'm Blake Belladonna, it nice to meet you all." The girl named Blake said with a small smile

"I'm Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust corporations a pleasure to meet you." The girl named Weiss said next while doing a quick curtsy

"Um…" Elizabeth responded back quietly, not knowing what to say while her teammates stayed silent from confusion **– "This is so weird. Wait what's the Schnee dust corporation… AND WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY HEIRESS!?"-**

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and older sister to our leader Ruby here!" The girl named Yang said last while she hugged her little sister Ruby

"Wait you two look nothing alike at all?" Kaidan remarked, finally getting out of his state of confusion. Yang just laughed a little at his statement

"We get that a lot." Yang replied back with a wide smile, meanwhile Ashley herself finally came out of her state of confusion

"OKAY WAIT JUST A MINUET. First off you two!" Ashley yelled pointing at Ruby and Weiss

"Us?" Ruby and Weiss asked in confusion and slight nervousness

"Yes, you two or more specifically Ruby?!" Ashley answered pointing at Ruby "What in the world did you mean by team, I mean how the heck can four teenage girls be a team that did what you did to those wolf beasts?!

"Well um…" Ruby tried to responded, back but Ashley continued with her small rant

"And what did you Weiss mean by that you're an heiress?!" Ashley asked sternly, but kept on with her rant before Weiss could answer "Secondly what the hell is the Schnee Dust Corporation, I may not pay attention to all the different corporations out there. But I have never heard of that one?!"

"Hey no need to be rude or yell!" Weiss stated angrily. Ashley just ignored her comment and kept on going with her rant

"Rude or not, here is how I see this and you four girls personally. Either you four snorted up a lot of red sand and are currently high right now or you four escape some kind of mental ward here." Ashley bluntly explained as the girls were shocked and offended at her accusation

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY YOU HAG!" Yang screamed in a slight rage, being the most offended out of team RWBY. Ashley just walked up to the center of both groups as did Yang a second later, both women getting into each other faces

"Do you want to repeat that, you bratty bimbo?!" Ashley growled back, annoyed by the fact she was being insulted by a teenager

"Oh I'm sorry I should speak louder, you must have forgotten your hearing aid. I said your a Hag." Yang replied back mockingly to Ashley, the tension was already boiling high between the two. While this went on, Kaidan walk up next to Weiss and Blake

"Hey don't you two think we should split them up?" Kaidan asked worried of the fight that was likely to happen

"I would say yes we should, but it's best not to get in Yang's way when she gets in this mood. Trust me I know." Blake answered, as she then remembered suddenly the time when she tried to stop Yang who was in a similar situation like this one. But received a punched in the nose by Yang, who later apologized by taking her out for dinner later that night. This is what lead to them both confession their feeling to one another and they've been happy ever since "On second thought, I wonder how she would make it up to me if she hit me again?"

"Um is she okay?" Kaidan asked worried about Blake's change in attitude, as she went from serious to kind of donning on a prevented smirk

"Yes she is, but I think Blake's in her own wonderland at the moment." Weiss responded, pinching the bridge of her nose, embarrassed a little by her team's behavior in front of their three new acquaintances

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BLONDE BRAT, I AIN'T AFRAID TO HIT A KID!" Ashley yelled raising her fist ready to attack

"SAME HERE YOU HAG, BRING IT ON!" Yang said copying Ashley motion as the tension was about to blow. Weiss, Blake and Kaidan were ready to do what they had to do, to prevent either of their teammates from attacking one another. Thankfully Elizabeth and Ruby took it upon themselves to settle this

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth and Ruby sternly yelled out, though they both looked at eachother for a second in slight shock. Then they turned their attention back at their teammates

"Williams I need you to step back and take a breather, that's an order." Elizabeth said with her tone suddenly was laced with a small hint of anger

"And that goes for you as well Yang." Ruby said more nicely to her older sister as both women stepped back from each other, taking a few deep breaths while Ruby turned to Elizabeth "Look if you don't believe us that's fine, but we need to save the rest of the people here. If we don't then there can be more causalities to come, so for their sake's let's work together on this."

"Hm…" Elizabeth muttered as she looked at Ruby who was holding out her hand to shake, then she looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang. All of them donning a serious and determined look on their faces now. She had to admit that these girls had the determination, which already gave the four teens her respect. Elizabeth smiled as she shook Ruby's hand, then released it a moment later "Alright then, I'm Elizabeth by the way, but most just call me commander or Shepard. These two behind me are Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Sergeant Ashley William's. It's nice to meet you four."

"Like Wise, now come on we got people to save!" Ruby stated proudly as she and the rest of the newly formed group made their way over to the dig site

 **-The dig site-**

"This is the dig site and the beacon was right here, it must have been moved." Ashley said as she was a bit puzzled by this, she along with their new teammates had made their way over here. But only for Ashley shock that the beacon was gone, like it was never even there

"By who, our side or the Geth?" Kaidan asked also a bit puzzled by this as well, he didn't see any signs of construction equipment. Which was the only explanation he had for how the beacon could have been moved

"Hard to say, maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Elizabeth suggested, though she didn't like it even though they had back up now

"Okay wait time out." Ruby said as she and the girls were confused by what Geth were "Look I know we are on a tight schedule and all. But can anyone explain to us what a Geth is?"

"Short version they are a race of A.I created around 200 years ago that rebelled against their creators, they're not hard to miss since they have a big light bulbs for a head." Kaidan answered

"Oh okay, then that's what Yang punched out when we first woke up here around all the…" Ruby began saying, then stopped mid-sentence. Getting worried glances from her teammates and Elizabeth team

"Something wrong Ruby?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh um no…. let keep moving okay." Ruby responded giving everyone a reassuring smile

"Yeah it's nothing, trust us Elizabeth." Yang added in with her own reassuring smile, though Elizabeth wasn't fooled by either one of them. But before she could dwell on it further her ear piece went off

"Changes of plans Shepard there a small spaceport up ahead, I'm going to go check it out. I'll wait for you there." Nihlus quickly said as his comms went off, just as quickly as it went on

"Alright then, let's move out people." Elizabeth order and as they made their way up the hills they noticed a base camp up ahead. It looked like it had been attacked as fires blazed around the area

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Ashley stated with a hint of anger

"Do you think anyone might still be here?" Blake asked, worried about the answer she may receive

"Can't say kid, but if someone did survive; then they sure have some luck." Ashley replied back trying her best not to show her nervousness **– "Come on William's you're a Marine dammit, act like one!"-**

"It's a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up." Kaidan said cautiously

"An ambush you say, that's sounds like fun to me." Yang remarked grinning widely

"Hey look up there?!" Blake said shocked from the sight of three impaled bodies on the spikes

"Oh m-" Ruby muttered, but was cut off as the spikes began to descend down. Then the bodies were separated from the spikes. The bodies stood up, showing a human like appearance. But had gray skin along with blue glowing wires sticking inside and out

"My God, what did the Geth do to them?!" Ashley asked horrified by the sight as the three bodies glared at the

The bodies then lunged towards the group, Elizabeth hit the first one with a biotic push which was followed by Yang punching it with her bare hands. Blake meanwhile kicked the second body and Ashley shot it in the head with her shotgun. The final one jump toward Weiss. But Weiss hit the creature with the hilt of her rapier, Ruby jump behind and then kicking towards Kaidan. Kaidan finish the last body off with a biotic push into a tree where bones could be heard breaking, much to the girl's slight disgust. Once that was over with, Weiss look at the closest body to see what this thing was while Ruby, Blake and Yang followed in behind

"Hm, from what I could tell these three unfortunate souls had their internal organ replaced by electronic components. The result was that it turned them into to these..." Weiss explained as she tried to figure out a name for them

"Husks?" Blake suggested as the group silently agreed, since it fitted these new adversaries very well based on their dead looking appearance

"Yes Husks, thank you Blake" Weiss replied, though at the same time Yang noticed something going on with the bodies

"Hey why are the bodies- "Yang asked but was interrupted as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake received a mostly harmless; but strong electric blast. Which sent them to the ground in slight pain

"Holy crap are you girls okay?" Ashley asked worriedly

"Never better Ashley…thank you for asking…" Ruby responded with a dazed tone, as she twitched a little from the sudden electric shock along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Elizabeth sighed a little. She was getting headache, not from the girls though. But from this whole situation in general as this mission was getting weirder by the second

"Alright, Kaidan you and me will take a look in these shacks behind us. See if anyone is hiding in them, Williams stay with the girls until they recover." Elizabeth ordered as she and Kaidan walked towards the shacks

"Oh sure, leave me to babysit." Ashley muttered as she look to the four girls, she was still skeptical that they were one who saved them. But they all seem nice even the blonde one, though Ashley already decided she would get her pay back somehow for that **"Old Hag"** comment. But something else came across her mind "Hey you girls feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think we're better. Right girls?" Ruby answered as Yang and Weiss nodded. Blake meanwhile gave her a thumbs up "See all fine."

"Good to know, because I just thought of something. When we fought those husks why you didn't use your weapons?" Ashley asked as she just found it odd is all

"Well to be honest we just didn't need to, these husks were weaker than what we are used to fighting." Ruby explained kindly, while Ashley raised an eyebrow at that

"Wait what do mean by- "Ashley started to ask, but was cut off as Elizabeth and Kaidan returned from the shacks a lot quicker than she expected

"Okay good news, there were two survivors. Bad new we might have another Turian here and not the friendly kind. So keep an eye out for any Turian not wearing red and black armor." Elizabeth explained as Ashely and Kaidan nodded, understanding the situation. For the girls, it was their turn to be confused once again

"What is a Tur-"Blake asked, but stopped mid-sentence when she heard as sudden gunshot coming from ahead from their pathway to the beacon

"Blake what's wrong?" Weiss asked worriedly

"Didn't you all hear that gunshot just now?" Blake answered cautiously

"I heard myself Blake, it came from over the hill so let's move out." Elizabeth ordered as they made their way over the hill. Once over they immediately noticed a giant ship lifting off into the sky. The ship had a red field of lighting sparking around its hull and admitting an awful sound. This effect the groups ears momentarily, but effected Blake the most because of her cat ears hidden under her bow

"What is that off in the distance!?" Kaidan asked in shock as the noise stopped

"It's a ship look at the size of it!" Ashely answered, shocked as well

"Really because that look like a giant squid!" Yang remarked while they all watched the ship increase its speed and finally exit the orbit of the planet. Then the group suddenly began getting shot at by Geth troopers, two husk and a shadowy figure

"HOLY CRAP, IS THAT A BEAR?!" Elizabeth yelled as the shadowy figure was a giant black bear, with bone like armor on it and covered in triabale red engravings of sorts

"Elizabeth!" Ruby yelled out "You guy take out those Geths and Husks. The girls and I will take of the Ursa, ladies let's go!"

"Right!" Weiss, Blake and Yang responded, but before Elizabeth could ask what they were plaining to do or why they just called the bear an Ursa. The girls then quickly made their way towards the Geths and Husks on their way to the Ursa

"Covering fire!" Elizabeth yelled as she began firing on the Geth troopers to help the girls, thankfully luck was on her side too as the Geths went down quickly. Meanwhile the Husk were taken out quickly by Ashley and Kaidan. With them out of the way, Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley decided to help the girls out with the Ursa as Ruby called it. But as they looked to where they girls were at, they stopped. The trio looked at the girls in awe and shock

As Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley watch the girls fight, the trio saw they were using their weapons. Their weapons were the new strangest thing about these girls. Yang bracelets turned into Gauntlets, she then punched the Ursa in the face with devastating force. Blake had her weapon out also, but was using the sheath as a blunt force sort of weapon against the Ursa's legs. Though after the fifth hit Blake then unsheathed her blade, revealing the Katana. She began slashing at the bears legs once more with very deadly results, as gashes appeared on the Ursa's legs after each strike.

Weiss meanwhile used her rapier at extreme speeds that Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely couldn't comprehend. She impaled each Grimm with relative ease and precision that only the most elite of fencing duelist had. Ruby though was the most shocking and had the strangest weapon out of the four. The small petite girl was literally swinging around her Scythe. Her Scythe that was twice her size as she used it to cut the Ursa's head clean off with one swipe. Ruby then jumped off the Ursa's body as it began dissipating into black smoke, just like wolf beasts. Team RWBY then quickly made their way back up Elizabeth's squad, were they saw them with bewildered looks on their faces

"Um… Elizabeth whats wrong?" Ruby asked with a confused tone as Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely were still in a daze

"Hello there, anyone home?" Weiss asked next as she got no reaction from them

"Maybe their battle fatigued is finally kicking in?" Blake suggested "I mean we did save them as they were fighting off a horde Beowulf's and that's pretty exhausting as it is. Along with the other battles after that, I'm surprised their bodies didn't give out sooner."

"Good point Blakey, but for real what's the matter with you three?" Yang said as Elizabeth and her team finally snapped out of it. Elizabeth though was the one to answer

"What's that matter with us…WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH US?!" Elizabeth yelled out, startling the girls a little

"Y-Yeah that's what Yang asked Elizabeth?" Weiss replied with a nervous tone

"I want you to explain to us how in the world you killed that bear thing so easily, why you called that bear thing a Ursa and lastly what in the worlds is with those weapons of yours?!" Elizbeth explained, finally venting out her frustrations with making sense of this mission. In all seriousness, she was okay with these four and could tell they were nice girls. They had combat training and that she didn't mind either. But when Elizabeth saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang using weapons like theirs to take down the so called Ursa with quicken haste. That's is where she drew the line of sanity and insanity so to say

"Whoa chill out there Elizabeth, have you or your friends never seen a huntress or Grimm before today?" Yang asked, extremely confused with Elizabeth's behavior

"No we haven't, so tell us what a Huntress is and what the a Grimm is?" Ashley asked back, noticing Elizabeth breathing in deeply still after her blow up

"Your kidding right, Hunters and Huntress's are what we are. Well to be exact the girls and I are in training to become huntress so we can fight back the Grimm. Grimm's being a species of soulless monsters like the bear and wolf creatures you fought. Though their actual names are Ursa's and Beowulf's." Weiss explained irritated about their reaction. The tension between the two groups grew thicker and it would have exploded, but thankfully an unlikely source cut in

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT CAN WE JUST STOP BICKERING AND GET THE BEACON ALREADY FOR CHRIST SAKES!" Kaidan yelled as the two teams turn to see him looking at them with frustration

"Damn…" Ashely muttered as she and the girls stared at Kaidan, all of them waiting for what he had to say

"Sorry about that. But look, girls this is weird for us so please excuse the commander, Ashley and I if we're in a bit of a shocked. Now commander, Williams I know your frustrated; but can we please get the beacon before the Geth do. Once we do that, then we can play twenty questions back on the Normandy. Is that aright with everyone?" Kaidan explained as no one responded back, none of them were even mad anymore. They felt more ashamed of themselves for acting this way, while the colony was currently being attacked

"Your right Kaidan" Elizabeth responded back, then turn her attention to the girls. "Look I'm sorry about my outburst, but right now we have to get the beacon. Like Kaidan said, once we do that then we can ask each other some questions. Oh also Kaidan, nice job taking control of the situation."

"Just trying to play peace keeper was all ma'am." Kaidan stated with a sheepish grin

"I see, well thankfully no time was lost from this little argument. Let's get that beacon." Elizbeth ordered, though the whole group took a few quick breathers before making their way to the tram station. As they made their way further down the hill, a body could be seen

"Commander is that?" Kaidan asked hesitantly as the group fastened their pace

"Don't let it be, don't let it be…" Elizbeth muttered, hoping that it wasn't Nihlus. But her worries were confirmed as the group made their way up to the body. She sighed as the body was Nihlus and from the looks of it, he had been shoot in the back of the head

"It's Nihlus alright. How the heck did the Geth get the better of him though. He's a Spectre, he should have been able been able to handle them." Kaidan said sadly as he, Elizabeth and Ashley tried thinking of a possible answer to his question. The girls just stayed quiet, staring at the body with wide eyed gazes. But suddenly a rattle could be heard from behind the crates which the girls didn't hear, since they we're too bewildered by the dead body of Nihlus. Though Elizabeth and her teammates quickly pointed their weapons at the source of the noise

"DON'T SHOOT, I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!" A tanned skinned man wearing a dark tan beanie and dark tanned jumpsuit yelled fearfully, as he popped out from behind a few crates with his hands up in the air

"Sneaking up on us like nearly got you killed!" Elizabeth said, scolding the man ignorant mistake

"I… I'm sorry I was hiding from those things." The man replied back, but before Elizabeth could ask any more questions. She noticed the girls were just staring at the dead body of Nihlus

"Williams, Alenko take over for me and see what he knows. I need to check up on the girls." Elizabeth asked as Ashley and Kaidan nodded, she then made her way to the girls. Who at this point looked as if they had seen a ghost

Meanwhile for team RWBY, they currently were having a dilemma of utter confusion. They had dealt with many different types of Grimm all throughout their whole two years at beacon, from Beowulf's, Ursa's, a few Boarbatusk's, Creeps and even a Nevermore during the initiation test. But the dead creature the girls were looking down at currently, was something else to them. It looked like a bird from how its bone like skin was shaped, but mostly in face area. Also the creature seemed to wear armor and wield a gun just like a person would, which surprised them. Sure they had Faunus back in Vale, but even they seemed normal compared to the dead creature before them

"Something the matter girls?" Elizabeth asked, as she walked up from behind. She was worried why they were acting this way, as most people in this galaxy had seen a few of the different races in their life's. It was unavoidable, so for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to be behaving this way was odd to her

"Um… well, what is this thing?" Ruby asked, hoping not to sound to rude with her question

"It's a Turian." Elizabeth explained, but the girls looked even more confused now **– "Seriously, have they been living under a rock?"-**

"Elizbeth your talking crazy here." Yang stated as Elizabeth sighed a little

"No I'm not Yang, this dead man here is a Turian. You know, one of the many other species that live alongside humans." Elizabeth explained once more, but the girls only raised any eyebrow at that

"What?" The girls asked trying to get a solid answer, as to they surely had no creature like this living amongst them in Vale. Elizabeth just pinched the bridges of her nose for a moment, before answering

"You know aliens, like from outer space and thats where we are at the moment. On another world colonized by humans?!" Elizabeth answered slightly frustrated with the girls. Though to her worry once more Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all frozen up from what she had told them. Elizabeth would have asked what was wrong, but by this point Kaidan and Ashely had made their way up to her

"Hey commander we got the dirt bag to talk, you won't believe it but… hey what's wrong with them." Ashley asked as she noticed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all staring out into space

" Don't know William's, girls are y-" Elizabeth asked, but was interrupted when the girls excluding Blake; suddenly screamed at the top of their lungs

"WHAT!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang screamed out startling Elizabeth and her team. Then the girls proceeded to freak out more

"They're real, they're real…" Ruby and Yang muttered loudly. While they cried out rivers of fearful and shocked tears from this revelation

"OH GOD, OH GOD THEY ARE REAL. I'LL NEVER DOUBT ALIEN SIGHTINGS AGAIN!" Weiss screamed out as she ruffled her hair, having an extremely hard time coping with this new information. Blake, well she was kneeling on the ground and started rubbing her forehead trying to make sense of this. Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely looked upon the girls, confused by their reaction. But after a minuet more of freaking out, they all seemed to calm down… mostly

"Ah Elizabeth, sorry about that we're just-" Blake began to explain for her friends and herself, but was halted by Elizabeth who just held up a hand to stop her; then smiled at them

"Look we'll ask about this later okay, but seriously we need to get to the beacon before the Geth do." Elizabeth said kindly as the girls nodded. They had a clear understanding of what she was telling them, so with that the girls got themselves back up and were ready to continue the mission. The group then proceeded to the trams to make their way to the dig site. Thankfully nothing was in their way as they made it to the trams controls, once at the controls Elizabeth was about to start the tram. But she waited on doing that, as she wanted to ask Ashley about what her and Kaidan had gotten from the man hiding behind the crates

"Williams, you said that you had some intel correct?" Elizabeth asked as Ashley nodded

"Correct ma'am, from what I and the LT got from the dock worker; he had apparently had seen Nihlus get shot in the back of the head by another Turian. The new Turian in question was named Saren from what Nihlus had called him and they both seemed to have known one another. Also I punch him in the face after he admitted to being a sleazy black marketer. I got a nice grenade mod out of it, but I think this would work better for you more than me." Ashley explained handing over the mod to Elizabeth

"Well then good job Williams. " Elizabeth said with a smirk "But next time, try to resist the urge to punch someone no matter how bad they are; okay?"

"I'll try ma'am" Ashley replied back with a quick salute while smirking back, but suddenly a shoot came from the trams entrance. The whole group hid behind cover as a few more bullets bounce against the ground

"Commander I think we got a problem!" Kaidan stated, pointing out multiple figures. There were eight Geths with a larger Geth, that had yellow highlights added to its body and at least three Beowulf's advancing towards them

"Hey girls you got any guns on you, because I don't think using your current weapons would be a good idea." Ashley asked as she began firing off a few shots to slow down their advancing attackers

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Williams, we defiantly got guns!" Ruby answers as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang pulled out their weapons. But like the pervious battle, the girls surprised the group once more

The girl's weapons turn into guns. Ruby's scythe was now a sniper rifle as she quickly shot off the first two Beowulf's heads clean off. Yang gauntlets had built in shotguns as she shot out a few shells into the face of a last Beowulf, that somehow had gotten close enough without their notice. Blake weapons turned in a pistol that she used on the advancing Geth troopers, taking out two of them with multiplied shots through their chests. Lastly Weiss's weapon didn't change in form, but her rapier did begin to glow red. Seconds later she blasted out fire from the blade of her weapon at three unlucky Geth troopers, the fire blast hit them and they began to burn to a crisp quickly.

Though Elizabeth and her crew were impress by this, they quickly snap out of it to help finish off the rest of attacking forces. The last three Geths were taken down easily as they were grouped together behind cover and an explosion crate. Elizabeth used a biotic pull on the explosive crate to bring it up right behind the three Geths. She then quickly popped out of cover, shot off her pistol and hit the explosive crate; taking out the last three Geths.

"Take that!" Elizabeth yelled out, before ducking once more. The bigger Geth was the only one left and had started to sprint towards the group. But in a quick act of self-defense, Ashley used her assault rifle to continually hurt the thing and keeps it's agro on her. Kaidan meanwhile used his warp ability, to add more continues damage and lastly Elizabeth also used a warp on the large Geth. The three then quickly began firing on it and the large Geth fell to the ground dead, before it even was able to reach half way across the tram. This time it was the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's turn to be impressed by their new allies

"That was awesome!" Ruby and Yang yelled out with joyful glee as Elizabeth smiled from their praise

"It was pretty cool and we are safe for the moment." Blake said happily

"Indeed, also Ruby…" Weiss said next as Ruby moved up next to her happily

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked with a wide grin as Weiss blushed from how cute she looked, which only made her feel worse for having do what she was going to do as she smacked Ruby across the back of the head

"You dolt, were still in danger and your yelling could have alerted the rest!" Weiss sternly stated, but with soft tone as she still was blushing

"Same goes for you Yang, you got to learn when to keep quiet during a mission." Blake state next as she pulled Yang's ear

"Blakey that's hurts badly!" Yang responded back as Blake let go of her ear

"I know, but I scold you because I love ya." Blake replied back as she gave a Yang a quick kiss on the forehead

"It's okay Blake, I know you do and I love ya for caring so much." Yang said as she and Blake she gave Blake a quick loving hug and a kiss on her cheek

"Aw that's cute. Still I'm sorry too Weiss, I didn't mean to yell out that loudly." Ruby stated with an apologetic frown as Weiss sighed a little

"I know, I know just… just be more careful okay." Weiss responded back kindly as she gave Ruby a hug and Ruby immediately hugged back. Once they let go of one another, the whole team noticed Elizabeth, Ashley and Kaidan staring at them again

"Look um… about our weapons you see-" Ruby began saying as she and her team walked up to them. But only for Elizabeth to hold out her hand like before and stop her mid-sentence

"Like I said we'll ask later, though I have to admit I'm a me and my friends here are surprised. But again, well ask you once this is all over." Elizabeth happily explained as the girls nodded in appreciation

"So what now?" Weiss asked as Elizabeth's smirk widely as she started up the tram as it began moving to where the beacon was

"Getting the beacon of course and it should take only a few minutes to get the site. So load up your ammo and get ready, because we're probably going to heading into an ambush." Elizabeth stated as she and the rest of the group began readying up. Though she believed it was unlikely that they would run into an actual ambush in this point of the mission

 **-Eden Prime Time: Tram Delivery Station -**

"I wasn't serious about the ambush…" Elizabeth mumbled to herself as if luck had it, the group ended up in an ambush. What made it worse, was that this ambush also happened to be a race against time to disarm four bombs. They were given five minutes thankfully. The first two bombs were easy enough to get to and disarm, though the last two bombs were proving to be a tad bit harder to get to. Which lead the group to their current predicament. The last two bombs were heavily guarded by the five Geth troopers, six Beowulf's and one white painted Geth trooper that could deploy energy shields. But the group did have **3:15** seconds left to go before the bombs went off. But this battle was taking too long for the girls, Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley's liking

"Just back off already!" Ashley yelled out as she blind fired a hail of bullets at the enemies, mainly to ward them off from advancing any closer to their positions "Commander we need to get to those bombs soon!"

"I know Williams!" Elizbeth responded back as she blind fired her pistol "Anyone have an idea to deal with this?!"

"I think I got a plan, but you have to promise us not to freak out again… well not that much at least." Ruby replied back with a sheepish grin

"Ruby today's been a strange day in general, so I don't think anything else could make it any weirder." Elizabeth stated, from the Geth to the dubbed Grimm's and the four teenage girls with them. Elizabeth couldn't picture that anything else could surprise her today, but she was wrong on that

As Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley kept shooting blindly at the Geths, the girl came out from cover; then began to glow a little. Suddenly out of the four, Yang's was the first to show change as her hair literally caught on fire. Yang then ran up to the attackers as Beowulf's tried to stop her. But she punched out three of the Beowulf's and wasn't even flinching in pain from the shot's two of the Geth troopers were laying onto her. Blake was next as a clone of herself appeared and quickly cut up the last three Beowulf's into many pieces, her clone also distracted the Geth troopers for a moment. That's when Ruby and Weiss took advantage of this.

Weiss suddenly summoned a glyph on the ground ahead of her, then a second later she dashed forward at extremely fast speeds again. Each attacks deadliness enhanced by the glyph's as she impaled each Geth trooper through the bulb eyes with ease. Ruby was the last to go as she suddenly disappeared in a blur, while leaving a trail of rose petals behind. The next thing Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley knew the remaining Geth troopers fell to the ground as their bodies split in half. The three Alliance soldiers just stared in shock, but Elizabeth quickly snapped out of it and disarmed the last two bombs quickly with **2:30** seconds left to spare.

"Oh thank god." Elizabeth stated as she sighed in relief, then she stared at the girls who were taking a few deep breaths after what they had just done

"Commander I'm going to be honest here, but this has to be the weirdest day I think I've ever had." Kaidan said with a bewildered tone

"Believe me LT, I agree with you on that." Ashley added in a she rubbed her eyes, just to make sure what she had seen actually happened

"Same, but's let's just get to the beacon. Then we can ask question once we're back on the Normandy." Elizabeth responded kindly as she, Kaidan and Ashley made their way up to the girls who had taken notice of them

"Oh hey, good job on taking out the bombs Elizabeth!" Ruby joyfully said, giving Elizabeth the thumbs up

"Totally Elizabeth, but I would have loved to hit a few more Geth and Grimm's some more though." Yang said next in as she gave Elizabeth a smirk, while Blake and Weiss just nodded agreeing with the sisters

Elizabeth smiled back, as even if these girls were something else entirely. They all already seemed to have grown on her, especially Ruby and Yang who both reminded Elizabeth of her herself at that age. When she was younger, still had her child like innocents and had a tendency to fight with her fists of course. Elizabeth though started to worry what would happen if someone from the council found out what these girls and what they were capable of. Now that she thought about it more, a good amount of the other species were either okay with humans or against them. But these girls could do more harm than good, if they were found out by someone who didn't care for Humans. Good thing though was that she already decided to bring them onto the Normandy. At least there they could be safe from any suspicious parties, that might be interested in the girls weapons or the girls themselves.

"Thanks girls and good job with taking out the majority of the enemies, the beacon should just be down these stairs so let's go." Elizabeth replied back as they made their way down. Once down the stairs, the group finally saw the beacon **\- "There it is, the beacon that cause this trouble in the first place. The thing that caused all these life's to be destroyed. This damn thing better had better been worth it."-**

"Wow look at it real living Prothean technology!" Kaidan yelled out happily, like an excited school kid

"What in the world, it wasn't glowing like that before?" Ashley stated as she was surprised that this thing was glowing at all. The beacon had looked broken when she had first seen it and seeing it glowing like this made her feel uneasy

"That's it, that's the beacon?" Yang asked with a slightly angered tone, getting the attention of Kaidan and Ashely as Elizabeth went closer to look at it. She was becoming oddly entranced by the beacon

"I'm going to have to agree with Yang sadly." Weiss said as Yang glared at her a little

"HEY!" Yang yelled back as Weiss ignored Yang's comment and continued on

"I mean was this thing even worth all… all this death?!" Weiss remarked, angered by the fact that so many died for this hunk of junk in front of them

"I do agree with you ladies, but this beacon is important. Our technology wasn't even this advance when we found an archive on mars, that information forwarded it 200 years further and that was just a small data pack compared to beacon here. Who knows what could be in it, but again I do see where your both coming at." Kaidan explained, though both girls didn't seem very pleased with the explanation. But Weiss and Yang just decided to let it go, knowing arguing any further about this wouldn't be worth it

"I guess that makes sense, but at what cost did it bring in the end." Blake stated angrily, not happy with the outcome of the situation herself

"I'm with you on that there myself, I'm just wondering how they're going to rebuild after this." Ashley replied back sadly, but unknown to the group. The beacon began glowing brighter and started to levitated Elizabeth who screamed in pain, catching the attention of the others. Ruby and Yang being the closet were about to go save her, but the beacon exploded leaving Elizabeth unconscious on the ground

"CRAP COMMADER!" Ashley yelled out loud as she and the rest ran up to her, seeing if she was alright

"Is she okay?!" Ruby asked feeling like this was her fault "Oh I should have done something sooner…"

"Hey don't start blaming yourself little sis, I was right next to you when this happened. I could have done something to, but I couldn't. So I'm as equally at fault okay." Yang replied as she gave Ruby a conforming hug, while feeling guilty as she believed she was at fault as well "Ashley, how is she?"

"I'm seeing to that." Ashley responded back, then put her fingers on Elizabeth's neck checking for a pulse "Thank god the commander is alive, she's just knockout cold with a few injuries from the blast from what I can tell. But we need to get her help now!"

"Right!" Kaidan said as he activated his helmets inner comms "Normandy requesting immediate evac!"

" _Roger that, meet us back at the evac site."_ Joker responded back as the comms went off, Kaidan then sighed and looked at the girls who looked beyond worried for Elizabeth

"So… what now?" Blake asked with a concerned tone

"Now the Normandy will come to pick us up, Elizabeth will be rush to the clinic and you ladies will be coming with us." Kaidan answered as the girls suddenly became a bit wary

"Why's should we, not to be rude or anything. But what make you think we'll be going anywhere with you, we've only met you three and we don't even know your intentions?" Weiss asked narrowing her eyes a little

"Listen princess you got any other places to go?" Ashley asked sternly as Weiss frown

"We don't alright, but again like Weiss said we don't know your intentions." Yang said with stern tone of her own. Thankfully Kaidan intervened once more

"Look girls we're just trying to help you four out, if you come with us you'll be safe. I swear on my life, I promise you girls that." Kaidan kindly stated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another; then nodded as they looked back at Kaidan

"Okay we'll go with you, sorry about the whole being suspicious thing." Ruby said as Kaidan smirked

"It's fine really." Kaidan responded back as he picked up Elizabeth's right arm and place it over his shoulders "Williams you mind helping me with carrying the commander?"

"On it." Ashley replied as she picked up Elizabeth's left arm and placed it over her shoulders. Meanwhile Kaidan turned his attention to the girls

"Stay close to us and watch our backs." Kaidan said as team RWBY nodded, then followed Kaidan and Ashley to the evac site. The girls though wondered what would happen next and if they could survive in this new world. But unknown to the group, a creature of fused darkness and metal watched them through its camera like eyes. It studied them for its masters, as it knew she'd be happy with the results

 **-Unknown location -**

On a lone ship flying through space, a Turian in gray armor sat in his chair waiting for an update on the situation with Eden Prime. Seconds later a blue skinned woman who wore a black dress and headwear came in from the door behind him

"Ahem… one of scouts was able to identify the ship that touched down on Eden Prime, the Normandy a human alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson and they managed to save the colony." The blue skinned woman calmly explained and the Turian scowled a little at the news

"And the Beacon?" The Turian asked with a aggravated tone

"One of the humans may have used it." The Blue skinned Woman answered as suddenly Turian pop up from his seat growling in rage while throwing object left and right, then he quickly walked up to the woman and grabbed her by then chin. He stared at her with raged filled eyes as he brought her face closer to his

"This human must be eliminated." The Turin growled in anger as he released the blue skinned woman

"You might have a problem with that my good Turian." Another voice stated, gaining the Turian's and the blue skinned woman's attention. As from the shadows came a young woman, revealing it to be Kianna Graves. Which in turn made the Turian scowl some more

"Oh it's you." The Turian replied with a bit of distain in his tone

"Come now Saren, is that anyway to treat your partner?" Kianna asked with an innocent and faked hurt tone

"I am not in the mood for jokes Kianna so don't push it." The Turian now known as Saren replied back as Kianna just smirked

"Fine then, I was just trying to lighten then mood up is all." Kianna said with a shrug **– "Still the grumpy old geezer he is."-**

"Kianna if may ask, but what did mean that we will have problem with eliminating this human?" The blue skinned woman asked as Kianna donned a more genuine smile

"Why thank you for asking Benezia, here let me show you." Kianna happily said as she pulled out a portable hand device, also known as a scroll from her pocket. Then show both Saren and the blue skinned woman now name Benzia the video footage. Saren and Benzia stared in slight bewilderment from girls of team RWBY and their abilities. But this also showed that they had allied themselves with the Alliance military, as they were seen in the video fighting alongside with three alliance soldiers. One of them probably the human who used the beacon on themselves

"This is indeed troublesome, we'll have to take them all out somehow. But for moment, you two leave me be. I need to do some thinking." Saren stated in a troubled and angered tone. Kianna and Benzia just nodded, then left. Now alone Saren began thinking to himself. He was already plotting the next course of action to figure out how to summon their master's allies and he swore to himself to stop anyone who got in his way be them old or young

 **-Meanwhile on the Normandy-**

"Oh, I hope she's going to be alright." Yang said with a worried tone as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake had made their onto the Normandy; while currently sitting outside of the medical center. Which seemed to have a lot advance tech, but team RWBY didn't take the time to look as their main concern was Elizabeth who was currently undergoing medical care from the ships doctor. Though they didn't get a good look at he or she along with not knowing said doctors name. So they'd have to wait before getting any answers to Elizabeth's condition

"Yeah, it's my fault. I should have done something soon, but because I didn't Elizabeth got hurt." Ruby said next as she blamed herself still for Elizabeth's injuries, but Blake scooted in front of them and gave both girls a quick smack across the face

"Ow, what that for Blake?!"Ruby and Yang asked in a sudden shock as Blake gave them a scolding gaze

"That was for playing the it's my fault and worry game. Look for one Ruby you didn't know what was going to happen, so please as one of your best friends. Please don't blame yourself." Blake stated in a kind and stern tone

"Yeah your right, thanks Blake." Ruby responded back with a appreciative smile, Blake smiled back giving her a quick hug before turning her attention to Yang

"Now that I got little sister feeling better, you Yang have to calm down. I don't like seeing you get so worked up and try to have some faith in Elizabeth. She's a tough woman from what I've already gathered. So she'll be fine, I promise." Blake said with a warm smile as she held Yang's face with her hands, then brought her face up to her. With that Blake locked lips with Yang, giving her a loving kiss for a few moments before retracting back "Have faith okay my love."

"Yeah I will Blakey." Yang answered back as she kissed Blake back, with an equal amount of love. Then she retracted from Blake's lips, as both girls giggled until they remembered they were in the company of Ruby and Weiss who just stared at them with smiles

"Sorry, we just think it's cute to see you two like this." Weiss kindly said as Ruby nodded in agreement

"Thanks and we we're going to tell you both eventually. But we just wanted to keep it a secret for a bit, besides every moment I've spent with my Blakey here has been wonderful." Yang happily stated as she and Blake hugged each other lovingly. While Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but awe at the moment, along with feeling even more happy from the two. Though the moment was cut short as they heard an older giggled a second later, the girls all looked to see an older woman who they guessed was the ships doctor

"Oh sorry ladies, I've always found young love cute." The older woman kindly said with a smile "But where are my manners, I am Karen Chakwas. Who would you four colorful ladies be?"

"Um well I'm…I'm Ruby Rose miss." Ruby shyly said as she gave Doctor Chakwas a nod

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner in our little team. Nice to meet you miss Chakwas." Weiss said next as she patted Ruby's shoulder, making her feel less nervous

"I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." Blake kindly stated

"And I Yang Xiao Long, big sister to our adorable leader Ruby and Blakey's partner. She is my pretty kitten." Yang happily said last as she and Blake nuzzled their noses against on another

"I see, nice to meet you ladies then. Also if you want to know, Elizabeth will be fine. Now I know your still worried, especially you Ruby and Yang from what I can tell. But may I ask if you four could wait down in the storage bay. Your current spot isn't the best place to sit down on." Doctor Chakwas asked kindly as the girls looked at one another, nodded and then looked back the Doctor Chakwas

"Sure no problem, we just using the elevator we pass to get there right?" Ruby asked as Doctor Chakwas nodded

"Well lets get a move on and thanks again for informing us on Elizabeth's condition. Me and Weiss knew she'd be okay, but our silly partners looked like they were going to pass out at how worried they were." Blake stated with a smirk as the group laughed a little at that, though Ruby and Yang were laughing more because they were a bit embarrassed at how much they were worrying beforehand. As they could tell that Elizabeth was a tough lady, but they couldn't help but worry either way

"Jokes aside, let's get a move on ladies." Ruby happily said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way to the elevator. All of them wondering what events were to come next in this new and crazy world they ended up in

* * *

 **So how'd you like this revision, I know there are some differnces which will change certian things in the later chapters. Mainly just lines and such, not really big. Either way until the next revision for RWBY Effect, once more I hope you all have a spectacular day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO AGAIN READERS! Well here it is the fourth chapter, and word to wise if it seem well different that's because I'm trying a new way of writing out the dialogue in the story thanks to the helpful insight of a fellow reader you know who you are, and thank you again :D. Now I did this because one its seem cleaner and two it's a bit more easier to read, also from here on out the dialogue in the story will mostly be made up mainly because I have trouble remembering the lines but there will be still certain lines from the game used so don't worry. One last thing though the story will be mostly cannon though it will be altered a bit but that's only because if you think about it if team RWBY showed up in the mass effect world certain thing would be changed and altered slightly. okay now I'll let ya'll read now lol and leave any form of advice, insight or criticism for me all the feed back helps me make the story even better.

I do NOT in anyway own either Mass Effect or RWBY. Mass Effect belongs to BioWare and RWBY belongs to RT/Monty Oum

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.4: Answers for questions…. sort of

-Normandy Cargo Bay: Time: 4:50 PM-

The past few hour have been hectic for team RWBY especially when they learned that they somehow have ended up in another world not of their own. The ideal of going into space itself was preposterous, Remnant had its own local problem the Grimm so the ideal of making a life in space wasn't a priority for anyone. No their priority was to protect and defend their home against the never ending horde of Grimm. Now the girls had no idea what to do as they were at the moment being held in the cargo bay of the space ship they were on, having been told to wait until Elizabeth awakens to get the full report from her.

"I'M SO SORRY….IT'S….IT'S MY FAULT WERE IN THIS MESS!" cried Ruby who was just feeling awful that she was the reason they were even here now, she just hated herself at the moment thinking over and over again in her head –"WHY DO I AWLAYS HAVE TO MESS UP SOMETHING!-. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby giving her a gentle hug.

"Sis no one is blaming you honest, I mean how were you suppose to know that shooting that mad woman's crystal would send us her?" She said letting her sister cry into her chest while stroking her hair a little to help clam her.

"Yang's right Ruby there no point in crying about it now what's done is done, and even though you may think you've gotten us into a bad situation in all honesty you saved our lives." Blake told Ruby giving her young leader a reassuring smile.

"I agree with them, Ruby you saved our lives that's what's important, we may be stuck in a new place but we are still a team and we are still in this together. I promised you when we became partners that I'd be the best teammate ever and I plan to stick to that so no matter what I'll be here for you… all of you no matter how bad the situation becomes." Weiss said to her whole team.

Ruby stooped crying into Yang's chest as lifts up her head to wipe away the remaining tears. "Thank you I couldn't ask for a better team." She said giving her friends her signature smile.

"Alright I'm getting a lot of feels right now so might as well do this…GROUP HUG!" Yang yelled grabbing her sister and friends in her arms. Though they struggled for a few seconds until they gave into the sudden hug.

"Ahem…" The team looks to see an older dark skinned man in military blues. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything girls." The girl nodded no "Good then let me introduce myself I am Captain Anderson of the SSV Normandy, the ship you all are currently on in case you didn't know." The girls look in confusion of that statement. "Never mind just a little joke, but that not why I'm down here. I'm down here because I have question for you four about what happen on Eden prime and don't think about lying to me we got the footage off of Shepard's helmet cam, so we know everything thing you did there and I mean everything." He said to the four teens giving them a glare.

"Where…. would you want us to start Mr. Anderson?" Ruby said a bit nervously as the man glare reminding her of their ever so strict teacher Mrs. Goodwitch, her friends apparently felt the same way as they looked nervous as well.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we." Anderson answer Ruby who was now sitting down on a crate in the cargo bay waiting patiently.

"I don't think you would believe us if we told you" said Ruby now on the verge of freaking out again worried they might throw them into a mental hospital or something if she told him the truth.

Anderson just sat there with his right leg over his left "Try me." He simply stated waiting to hear what these girls knew and more importantly what they were.

-Normandy Med Bay: Time: Same time as the Cargo Bay-

Pain that's what Elizabeth felt as woke up from her slumber, she felt sore everywhere. She knew why she felt this way and frankly she angry with herself for letting it happen in the first place. How was she supposed to know that the damn beacon would lift her up and give her a crazy ass vision . A vision of death and destruction, Synthetics slaughtering organics by the dozen and much worse, she didn't even want to think of. As Elizabeth finally got up and open her eyes she looked around to see she was in the Med Bay of the Normandy, she decided to get up and stretch out a little but a voice came from behind her.

"I hope you're not going to exert yourself while you still injured?" said the voice sending chills down her spin a little. Elizabeth turns slowly to see Dr. Chakwas, now Elizabeth didn't hate her, no in fact she like the doctor a lot but she was scared of her when Chakwas was in her…. doctor mode as Elizabeth called it. In this said mode the she would not allow anyone under her care to do anything strenuous until she decided they were healthy enough too, also she knew how to wield guilt like a hammer.

"Oh…um….no I uh dropped a penny… in my pocket yeah penny." Elizabeth stuttered nervously as she looked into the doctors scolding gaze.

"Oh well that good then now if you don't mind." Said Doctor Chakwas not even having to give a hint to Elizabeth to what she wanted it was so clear. So Elizabeth just sat right back down on the table until the doctor was done with her exam.

"Good now you seem to be okay physically other than a few cuts and bruises which will be sore for a while. Though I noticed a rapid increase in eye movement while you were unconscious." Doctor Chakwas said and Elizabeth had a hunch why that was.

"Well I had…. a vision when I was hit by the beacon." Elizabeth told the doctor still trying to sort out what the hell any of it even meant or if it had a meaning at all.

"A vison of what exactly Commander?" the doc asked her with curiosity and worry for Elizabeth mental wellbeing.

"I saw…..I saw synthetics, slaughtering ….slaughtering organics it's just too hard to explain at the moment." Said Elizabeth starting to feel a little sick from the thoughts sure she has seen her fair share of bloodshed, but that vision no it wasn't bloodshed what she saw was more like all out genocide. It sent chill up her spin just thinking of it.

"Hm, I'll have to add this to my report for later." Said Doctor Chakwas now writing a few notes on her clipboard. Elizabeth suddenly remember the girls that were with them.

"Wait what about the girls with us you know who I'm talking about right?" Elizabeth asked worried that the girl may have been left on the Eden Prime.

"Don't worry Commander they are here on ship, currently in the cargo bay with Captain Anderson as a matter of fact. Might I say though they are a… interesting group but still very sweet girls especially Ruby she wouldn't stop worrying about you and kept asking if you were alright, personally I think you found yourself a little friend." Doctor Chakwas said remembering it was cute how much the young girl worried about Elizabeth.

"Well that's good how about the Alenko or Williams are they okay?" Asked Elizabeth also worried about her two teammates

"Oh yes Commander they are fine but they did said they needed a quick rest after everything that went down on Eden Prime." Said the doctor who was silently mourning over Jenkins and the colonist's deaths as everyone else was when they heard what happen on Eden Prime.

"Good um can I go now, I feel fine really but just like you said a bit sore" Elizabeth asked wanting to check up on the four girls.

"Yes you may Commander the Captain said to meet him down in the Cargo Bay once you were awake anyways." Doctor Chakwas told Elizabeth.

"Thanks doc I'll be going then." Elizabeth said as she gets up and makes her way down to the elevator so she can get down to the Cargo Bay.

-Normandy Cargo Bay: Time: 4:52-

"So that our story, please believe me when I say that it all true none of us are lying to you honest." Ruby said having finished explaining what had exactly happen before and when they got on Eden prime. They whole team took turns explaining their weapons, Aura and semblance when the Captain asked about that.

"Alright girl well I will say your story seems… outlandish, but the camera footage from Shepard's helmet cam says otherwise. Though that does not mean you're still off the hook. Well need Shepard to also give us a lay down too before we can decided what will be happening with you four." Anderson told the four teens, he felt like he shouldn't believe what they had told him but footage itself said otherwise, also when people from his past had lied to him none of them were as outlandish and detail as the explanation he had hear from these girls, so against his better judgement he decided to believe them.

"Hey are you all talking about me?" Said Elizabeth coming from the elevator behind them bringing relief to everyone there especially Ruby. "Because that might explain why I was sneezing up a storm on my way down here." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Ruby yelled pouncing on the woman and giving her a huge (but painful) hug. Elizabeth though happy to see the girls was now in pain again not that she blames Ruby for it since she and the rest had no idea that she was still sore at least "Ruby, I'm glad to see you again too but…. could you kindly let go of me…still…sore." She said while fighting off the pain coming from her aching body. Ruby immediately let go of her

"IM SO SORRY!" Ruby said while bowing over and over again. She look to her teammates who were holding in their laughter. "Why didn't you stop me?!" she asks her friends

"Ruby for one we couldn't because you were hugging her before we even knew it." said Yang smirking a little at her sister.

"Yes and beside sometimes it's better to learn your mistake by yourself Ruby." Blake said face palming herself but also smirking as well.

"Aw why do you always do this to me, I'm the leader you know." Said Ruby making a cute pouty face.

"Ruby stop pouting, beside as your teammates we sometimes have to let you learn for yourself like Blake said it will help make you a more experienced leader." Weiss added in the conversation while trying not to blush from how adorable she found Ruby's pouty face.

"Really Ruby it's okay, it's not like you broke anything I'm just a bit sore that's all and I'm glad you're all safe." Said Elizabeth giving the girls a smile.

"Well that was entertaining to watch but Shepard I need a full report from you about what happen on Eden Prime." Anderson said who had kept quite while the girls and Shepard had their little reunion.

"To be honest Captain it went all downhill from the start, from Jenkins death, the geth who apparently now have come out of the veil after 200 years, me and my team consisting of Alenko and Williams being attack by creature made out of pure darkness, Nihlus death and the beacon being destroyed. To put it simply Captain not to sound rude or disrespectful at all but command dropped the ball on us and we got screwed, the only good thing that came out of this were the girls here." Explain Elizabeth who was still steaming over all the crap that went down there, though the girl were the only good thing to come out of the mission without them they Elizabeth probably wouldn't be standing here at the moment.

"I don't blame you for being angry Shepard, no one expect this to happen, and the council won't be happy about it either especially with one of their top agent's dead." Anderson explained to Elizabeth.

"Well then what going to happen now, because I don't think you just wanted me down here for a quick mission debrief." Said Elizabeth bring a smile to Anderson –"Clever as always"- he thought to himself. "Correct you are, it about the other Turian that Williams informed us about when we debriefed her about the mission."

"What about him, is he a fugitive or something?" Elizabeth asked him

"No actually he's a specter, the problem with him is that Williams said he was the one to kill have killed Nihlus from what she and Alenko had gathered from the dock worker they question. Which in that's the case he must be working with the geth and those so called shadow creatures the question is why, though for now we'll be going to citadel the council will be wanting answers… Shepard if there is anything you can tell me when the beacon was destroyed it would help." Anderson said

"Well Captain there is one thing… when I was hit by the beacon a vision came to me… it showed death and chaos. Synthetics slaughtering organic by the millions honestly I'm still trying to piece it together." Elizabeth said rubbing her forehead from just the mention of her vision.

"It's alright I guess now we may have some ideal what happen, but there is one last thing we need to talk about." Anderson said activating his omi-tool to show a video. "Apparently an anonymous source somehow was able to get footage of your actions during the mission particularly their actions." Anderson said truing his gaze over to the four girls who had been keeping quite.

"Apparently everyone and when I say everyone I mean every species on the citadel has seen the video, every embassy is demanding answers accusing the alliance of creating illegally altered super teenaged soldiers and as ridiculous as that sounds, it's also another reason were seeing the council since they will be wanting answers about that too." He said while rubbing his forehead. "So I need to know what should we do with these girls for the time being."

"Hey we have names if you don't mind." Yang said a bit angry that the captain was talking about them like they weren't there. "Look I don't know what all this nonsense is with the council and stuff, but if there is one thing I know we need to stop this Saren guy from doing whatever he cooking up."

"Yang's right if he's working with these geth and the Grimm we need to stop them before it's too late." Said Ruby agreeing with her sister

"Let us join you Shepard, you both saw how we fight we can hold out own and it is our duty as future huntresses to protect the innocent from any form of danger." Weiss added on to make sure Yang's and Ruby's point was made.

Blake though didn't say anything but gave the Elizabeth and Anderson a look of determination like her friend were doing. Anderson just sighed a little he knew what Elizabeth was going to say next even though he was the captain, but he really had no problem with it like the girls said themselves they knew how to fight and the video footage was evidence enough.

"Alright then welcome aboard the Normandy now then let get up to the deck we should be arriving at the citadel soon if my guess is correct." Said Elizabeth who was already heading to the elevator along with the girls and Anderson who thought to himself as they began to ascend up –"This is going a be a long day"-.

-Normandy's Main deck: Time: 5:10 PM-

"WOW IT SO AWESOME!" Ruby yelled out in total awe and wonder with the technology around them at the moment which just consisted of some pods which still look pretty cool to her. –"Maybe if I can get some of this tech for myself I can convert it into the crescent rose!"- Ruby yelled in her mind thinking up all the ideal she could do with her beautiful weapon and the tech here.

"Ruby you have that look on your face again." Blake said who was also amazed by the technology, though she didn't show it as much.

"What face do mean Blake?" asked Ruby putting on her innocent face to avoid any suspicion.

"The one when you start drooling over your weapon like a cat is to fish especially…. delicious…. tuna..." Said Blake who was now wanting tuna badly, while ruby went back to her day dreaming.

"Great now they both have those face." Said Weiss annoyed by the fact that her Ruby and Blake surprisingly were behaving childishly in font of complete strangers. She just started to pinch her brows.

"Chill out will ya I think they get well deserved day dream after what we just got out of." Yang said while looking around the deck.

"Yes I know that, I just hope we can stay safe here while we help Shepard out." Weiss said a bit tired from not getting much rest. Yang just put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"I know Weiss but don't worry were huntresses even if we are still training we are the best of best in Vale." Yang told Weiss giving her a reassuring smile who then smiled back at Yang.

"Girls." Said Anderson who was standing with Shepard outside of the elevator and getting the girls attention. "I believe you and the Commander will be needing to head up to the cock-pit, I'll be in room going over reports from today." With that he made his way to his office while the girls and Shepard made their way up to the cock-pit.

As the girls made their way up to the cock-pit they noticed some of the stares they were receiving from some of the crew members and from others stares of distrust. This made them feel a little bit uncomfortable as they walked with Elizabeth who noticed the girl's worries.

"Don't worry about it you four, it's natural for them to do that especially with the leaked video that's been sent out through the extranet. Though I will have to admit I'm kind of worried what the council will see it as but for now let see what going on at the cock-pit." Elizabeth said to the girls to make them feel better a least a little bit more. When they finally make it there they saw Ashley, Kaidan and another man who was obviously the ships pilot.

"Oh hey Commander how are feeling." Ashely asked Elizabeth glad to see she was fine.

"Good Williams but pretty sore still, hopefully my bruises heal quickly." Elizabeth answered

"That's good to hear, oh and how you four doing must be pretty tired after the day you've all been through." Ashely asked the girls also glad they were safe even if the blond pissed her of a bit she still like the girl but just would be planning on getting her back soon for that nasty little comment the blonde called her.

"Thanks were all good, though I don't think any of us are tired are we?" Ruby asked her friend who all just shrugged a little not knowing either.

"Well I suggest you get some rest after were done with our business on the citadel, wouldn't want any of you to get hurt from lack of sleep." Kaidan said joining the conversation.

"Hey um don't want to be rude but, mind telling me who these four are?" asked the man sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Right, Joker I'd like you to meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang these are the girls we found on Eden Prime." Answered Elizabeth "and girls this man here is Joker the best pilot in the while alliance navy even though he can be a bit of a smart ass." She said introducing Joker.

"Nice to meet you girls." Joker said looking back at them. "But I got to ask are you guy like robot or something because I don't think most human can do what you do or dress like you do no offence of course." Joker asked kind of nervous what would happen if they took it the wrong way.

"None taken Mr. Joker, but we are human believe it or not." Ruby said while Yang nodded, Blake giving him a small smile and Weiss who was glaring at him making the man a bit nervous that he offended her only.

"Well… okay then, also good timing commander were just making our way into the citadel, let see how that tax payer money paid off." Joker said.

The next few moment put the girls into a state of complete and utter awe and wonder. The place called the citadel was enormous, it looked like a huge flower with a bright light in the middle of it and millions of smaller lights within each pedal of the flower like station. It only added to the beauty of the station as the void of space behind and around the stations area was a soothing purple.

"Wow" Ruby could only say as she began to feel butterflies in her stomach from all the excitement.

"It so….. Amazing." Yang said with her mouth slightly opened

"Yeah it is" said Blake even showing her excitement which made her bow twitch a little but thankfully no one noticed.

"Yes it's inspiring really like a work of art." Weiss said who unknowingly began holding Ruby's hand tightly who also didn't noticed Ruby was holding her hand with the same tightness as well.

"Look at the size of that ship." Ashley said as she and the rest turned their attention toward a huge white ship with two large fins on the sides and bottom but a short fin on top and a large oval in the center.

"The Accession, Flag ship of the citadel fleet." Kaidan said informing Ashely and the others

"Well Size isn't everything." Joker said defensively a little to Ashely who gave a little smirk to the Joker.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Ashley asked teasing him.

"I'm just saying you need fire power too." Joker replied back to Ashley know exactly what she was trying to do to him but decided to mess with her back.

"Right… that what they all say Joker are you just feeling a little… smaller next to the big scary Accession." Yang said teasing joker as well and getting a high five from Ashley.

"AH…" Joker say dramatically while holding his chest like he'd been shot. "Right in my pride have mercy." Getting a giggle from Yang, Blake, Ruby and even Weiss.

"Well I guess from one comedic to another I'll show you some mercy." Yang said giving the pilot a smile.

Blake just smiled at Yang the girl she loved –"Look like were already making friends"- she thought to herself as she laughed along with everyone else at the two comedians banter.

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land" Joker said speaking into the comm's.

"Stand by for clearance." Said a voice coming from the comm's, a few second later the voice responded back. "Clearance granted you may begin approach, transferring you to an Alliance Operator."

"Roger Alliance tower. Normandy out." Joker said as he makes his way closer into the space station.

"Normandy, this is Alliance tower, please procced to dock 422." Another voice said coming from the Alliance tower now. With that Joker made his way to the dock 422 where they land the Normandy.

"Alright then people let's gear up and you girls are coming with us too think of it as… a reward for helping us." Elizabeth order giving the girls a smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said happily in unison as they made their way to the exit to wait up for everyone else. They all stood there with excitement wondering how their first visit at the citadel would go, little did they know it would be more interesting than they could imagine.

-Unknown ship: Time: Unknown-

As Saren sat on his chair he wondered how he could get rid of the human female who destroyed the beacon and the four…girls that helped her get there. From behind Kianna stood there staring at the old Turian in boredom, she was disappointed a little in him for being a specter and all he didn't notice her there.

"Boo." She said in a normal tone startling Saren out of his seat who then gave her a glare.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GIRL CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY!" he yelled at her but Kianna wasn't intimated not at the least bit.

"Oh, sorry I was bored so I came to see what you were doing and what do I find, you just sitting again thinking. You know for the councils top agent you didn't even notice me behind you… are you getting old now on me Saren?" she asked mocking him which them made him grab her by the throat lifting her up.

"DO NOT TOY WITH ME YOU INNSOLENT CHILD I COULD KILL RIGHT NOW!" Saren said anger by the brats comments and wanting so bad to break her neck. But suddenly she grabs his wrist and with an inhuman strength she crushes it under pressure until he lets go second later. She the grabs him then by the face and pushes him against the wall.

"And don't you forget I'm stronger than you and we need each other to complete our goals so …DON'T…SCREW…WITH…ME." Kianna says with a growl and a dark aura coming from her suddenly. She lets Saren go as he gets back up and rubs face a bit.

"May I ask why did you put that footage our scout recorded up on the extranet?" he asks her to change the subject. Thankfully it worked.

"Because Saren my dear, if you must know with them being exposed to the people of this place like that, it will take up their time to deal with the political backlash. Which in turn means we have more time to complete our masters plan and our goals." Kianna says as she looks at Saren.

"That something else that puzzles me why go against your own kind?" Saren asks her, Kianna just smiles and make her way out the door but stops before she exits and look back at Saren.

"To be honest I don't think I'm human…not anymore at least." She says as her eyes for a split second turn red and then she leaves.

"Well then what are you I wonder?" Saren says as he sits back on his chair thinking once again on the next course of action.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again here it is the 5th chapter which has two parts. The first part of the citadel visit will be a bit more serious since it will be focusing mainly on team RWBY meeting with the council but still will have a bit of humor as well, but once I get to writing the second part of the citadel visit that's when the action will start and that's when they girls of RWBY will come face to face with some of the other citadel races.

I also hope I got it mostly correct with how the girls would behave when meeting the council for the first time, personally I just think Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang would not like the council that much . Now like I have said before the dialogue will mostly be made but there will still be lines here and there that is used in the game so don't worry lol. I also hope I wrote everyone else's personalities right too, like I've said before most of this is coming from my memory .

So now I'll let you all get on reading this chapter and as always leave a review, comment or any form of criticism with the story ever bit of info helps me make the story even better :D

I do NOT in any way own either Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Monty Oum

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.5: The Citadel visit Pt.1

-Citadel Human Embassies: 5:25 PM-

Team RWBY was disappointed at the moment, not because of the Citadel itself no that wasn't it. No once they left the docking bay into C-Sec HQ as it was called they weren't given much time to look around especially when it came to seeing the new races they wanted to learn about. No they were rushed all the way to the embassy for the human race, now that wouldn't be so bad but they had to deal with a particular induvial in front of them and Elizabeth's crew. This individuals name was….

"Hello there Udina." Anderson greeted the human's embassies representative.

"Ah hello there captain I see you have brought everyone here, well… almost everyone." Udina said hinting at the fact he was not happy with the situation that had happened on Eden Prime.

"Only the ground team Udina and I would kindly ask to show a little more respect for the dead." Anderson said with venom in his voice

"No matter, you all know why you are here correct?" Udina asked with Shepard's crew nodding "Good then let me explain to you the current situation we are in because of the Commanders failure." He said annoyingly

"Hey Mr. Meany it's not Elizabeth's fault that those people died she did everything she could so back off!" Ruby yelled slightly not caring for how he was talking Elizabeth down for just trying to help everyone that was Eden prime.

"Ah yes and here's the other problem that's been giving me a headache, you four girls are trouble already for me and I've only just meet you." Udina said with a glare of distrust on the four teens.

"Ambassador if I may, if these girls here didn't come when they did on Eden prime my team and I would have been dead, the real issues here is Saren he's a threat to everyone in galaxy if we don't do something to stop him." Elizabeth explain to the man so he could just lay off of the girls. –"Seriously who shoved a stick up his ass to make him this cranky."- She thought to herself.

"Settle down Shepard you already jeopardized your nominations for the specter, you let their top agent die then you destroyed the beacon and you only made the situation worse by harboring these… freaks here." Udina said as he look at the girls who were giving him glares.

"That was Saren fault not Shepard's and I would ask you not to call the young ladies here freaks." Anderson said to Udina with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well then let's hope C-Sec finds evidence then, come with me Anderson we need to go over a few things." Udina said as he made his way out of his office followed by Anderson. Udina stopped in front of the door and looked back to Elizabeth's crew and the girls. "Commander if don't mind trying to keep those girls on a leash don't want them making any more trouble." He said as he and Anderson left.

"And that why I hate politics." Ashley said with pure distain for Ambassador Udina

"Shepard just say the word and he'll have two broken legs by the end of the day." Said Yang wanting to get permission to hurt the man that just insulted them, oh how badly she just wanted to beat the guy up.

"Sorry Yang can't, don't want to add any more fuel to the flame" Said Elizabeth who notice a slight look of disappointment from the blond "Though…. I won't say that you can't do it for a later date." She said to Yang who grinned in appreciation.

"Yang you're starting to sound like Nora." Blake said to Yang who was acting like one of their most kind hearted but destructive friend Nora Valkyrie part of team JNPR.

Yang laughed at Blake's comment "Well if that's so then you're my Ren." Yang said talking about Ren the quiet and tactical one of the team JNPR.

"Well if your Nora and Blake's Ren then I would be absolutely the Pyrrha of our group." Weiss said with Pride as she remembered another one of their friend Pyrrha Niko's the most skillful fighter of the team JNPR.

"Then I guess I'd be Jaune then since he's the leader of his team, like I am with our team." Ruby's said joining the conversation talking about Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR though he wasn't the most skillful fighter, had a hard time controlling his Aura/Semblance and was well clumsy he meant well and tried his best.

"Yah I guess you'd be right on that." Weiss said feeling a little down now by the fact she would not see any of their friends again. Weiss had admitted to herself that sure the people she has met at beacon could be annoying, irresponsible and all out well a pain to deal with sometimes. But even with those issues somehow they became a second family in a way that's she had grown to care for in her own way. The other girls suddenly felt the same way as Weiss did.

"Hey are you girl feeling alright?" Asked Elizabeth who had kept quite along with Ashley and Kaidan as the four girls had their little chat.

"What…oh yah just talking about some friends of ours that all." Blake said to Elizabeth giving her a fake smile which didn't fool anyone in Elizabeth's crew at all.

"Right… well let start to head out to the council chamber, maybe on the way there we can find a gift shop." Elizabeth said trying to cheer the girls up.

"Yah that's sounds good right girls?" Ruby said as she asked her friends

"Yep sounds like a plan and hey maybe if we find Udina we could cause a…. breaking accident for him." Yang said doing one of her trade mark jokes which caused all the girls to groan again at the horribly made joke. Elizabeth's crew though just look at them in confusion.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with just Yang being herself bad jokes and all." Weiss said getting a glare from the blond.

"You're just jealous I can tell jokes and you can't." Yang said with a smirk

"Yes I'm jealous at your obviously great jokes." Weiss replied sarcastically

Yang was about to reply back but Kaidan beat her to it. "Look as much as I like standing around I think the council is waiting for us." He said

"Alenko's right, alright everyone move out." Elizabeth said as both her group and the girls moved out of the Udina's office to make their way to the council chambers.

-Council Chamber Entrance: Time: 5:37 PM-

"Ah, my back why did we ever decided to do that?" Ashley said as she rubbed her back

"Well at least we know now that the sky cab can't fit seven people at once… well without any forces included it won't." Kaidan said as he move out of the cab with girl's right behind him all rubbing their backs, necks and arms.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that though... to be honest I didn't mind being pushed up next to Blake." Yang said as she looked at her lover seductively.

"Okay…well…um…okay." Kaidan said a bit taken back by the Yang's forwardness.

"Honestly Yang don't you have and shame people are looking." Weiss said as she rubbed her forehead when she noticed a few people looking at the girls.

"Weiss calm down beside there was no harm done, I mean we are bound to get some looks anyways, though once this meeting is done I need to do something very important." Ruby said with the upmost seriousness.

"Oh what would that be Ruby?" Asked Elizabeth noticing the seriousness on the girls face. –"It must be of the upmost importance to have Ruby act like this."- Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I'm glad you asked Elizabeth, I need to…" Ruby took a deep breath making Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley listen in suspense but her team groaned a little having an ideal on what she was going to say. "I need to….. LOOK AT ALL THE NEW WEAPONS HERE!" She yelled out in pure joy

"Wait…what." Was all Elizabeth could say at the moment in shock.

"Yes if I can get my hand on some of the weapons here maybe then I can combine it with my beautiful baby the Crescent rose along with everyone else weapons as well." Ruby explained as she hugged her weapons making Kaidan and Ashely feel a bit disturbed by Elizabeth no she was feeling the opposite.

"Oh…my….GOD….ANOTHER WEAPON ENTHUSIAST JUST LIKE ME!" Elizabeth yelled getting a shocked look from everyone but a look of joy from Ruby.

The two started off talking so fast about weapons, modifications and some many different weapon involved questions that seemed to go on and on, when only it lasted from a minuet before both Ruby and Elizabeth stopped took a deep breath and did a pinky promise.

"Sorry about that Ruby and I just got into a little chit chat no biggy, alright then lets head out." Elizabeth said happily making her way with Ruby to the council chambers while both of their teams just stood there for a moment looking at the their leader deadpanned.

"Did they just…" Kaidan started off

"Treat that like…" Blake said

"It was normal…" Yang add

"To talk about weapons like that…" Ashely said next

"Our leaders are crazy aren't they?" Weiss finished off looking at both her teammates along with Kaidan and Ashley who all just nodded and said in unison. "Yeah." Weiss just took a deep breath "Well let's get going then." She said as both teams began to make their way back behind their crazy leaders.

-Council chambers: 5:44 PM-

As then group made their way to the meeting now they stop to see an argument between two Turians as the girls knew them as since they were the only species who's name the knew of at the moment.

"Just give me more time, stall them" the young sounding Turian, clad in blue armor, with blue markings on his face and a visor.

"Stall them don't be ridiculous your case is over with." said the older Turian who had white face paint and wore a more elegant uniform who was obviously his boss who left after that leaving the younger Turian very frustrated.

As Elizabeth and her team began to make their way to the Turian he notices them and introduces himself. "Garrus Vakarin, I was the one in charge of the case involving Saren." He said

"Nice to me you Garrus did you have any luck at all?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No every damn thing he touches is classified, I couldn't even get the investigation barley going at all." Garrus said obviously frustrated with the case.

"It's alright Mr. Vakarin I'm sure you did everything you could to help thank you." Blake said giving the Turian a smile

"Thanks kid that helps with the pride a little." Garrus says appreciating the young girls complement.

"Shepard I think we should get going now the meeting with the council should be starting soon." Ashley said

"Your right, well I guess we got to get going, it was nice meeting you Garrus." Elizabeth says

"Thanks it was nice meeting you all as well, and good luck with the council." Said Garrus as he pass by them making his way to the elevator.

"He was nice." Ruby said liking Garrus already he seem to be a very helpful guy.

"Yes he is Ruby but did you hear what he said everything on that Saren fellow is classified." Weiss said a bit worried about that.

"And like I said before this is why I hate politics." Ashely said again as she put her hand on her hips.

"You and me both Ashley, you and me both." Yang says agreeing with Ashely as the start to make their way to the meeting again.

-Council Meeting: 5:47-

As the two teams made their finally to the meeting Anderson was already waiting for them. "Good you're here the meeting is already starting." He said motioning the two teams to follow him.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern, but there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." The blue skinned Councilor said ( **Asari** if you don't know). Already both Elizabeth's crew and the girls knew that this was not going to end well.

"The Investigation by Citadel Security turned up to no evidence to support your charges of treason." The Turian councilor said next.

"Yeah that's because everything the guy touches is classified." Yang scoffed a little under her breath, getting a few nods of agreement from her friend.

"An eye witness saw he killed Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina growled

"We've read the Eden Prime reports Ambassador, the testimony of a traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling evidence." Said the bug eyed counselor ( **Salarians** ).

"I resent that accusation Nihlus was my comrade, a friend." Said another Turian who was who else Saren himself. The look of Turian creeped the girls out a little he just looked pure evil to them. To Elizabeth and her crew they felt anger that this guy had the gull to lie in front of them. But sadly it seem like the council was already on Saren's side.

"That just a lie to deceive you." Anderson said

"Captain Anderson you seem to always be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren said in a slightly mocking tone. He turns his attention to Elizabeth. "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard the one who let beacon get destroyed."

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret, the only way for you to have known was for you to been there." Elizabeth said back knowing that he trying to shift the blame onto her she just hoped that he wouldn't mention the girls.

"With Nihlus gone, his files past to me, I read the Eden prime report and I was unimpressed." He said with a tone of superiority, Saren then turns his gaze slightly to the girls. "Speaking of top secret what about the four girls with you at the moment." He said getting everyone gaze now upon the girls.

"Umm….hi" Ruby said becoming extremely shy with all the gazes looking at her and her friends.

"Hello there might we ask who you four would be." The blue skinned councilor asked.

"Um well I'm…. Ruby Rose." She said nervously as she looked at the gazes they were receiving.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long Ruby's sister." Yang said next wanting to get the attention off her sister who was obviously become more and more uncomfortable with it.

"You two look nothing alike." The bug eyed councilor stated

"Man if got lien every time I heard that…. but yeah we get that a lot" Yang said as she started to think of making a betting pool with her teammates on how many time people will say that phrase when she tell them that her and Ruby are sisters.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said next while studying the three councilors quietly. She didn't trust the three not because they were a different species oh no she knew what it felt like to be hated because your race. She didn't trust them because they seem to not care for humanity much or at least thought of them as second class citizens, which was ironic because the human at vale treated her race the same way. –"Irony at its best I guess."- She thought to herself.

"Greeting I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company." Weiss said next, though she already knew it probably meant nothing in this place, -"old habits die hard I guess."- Weiss though to herself as she got a few stares of confusion from her introduction.

"I don't think we ever heard of your company Mrs. Schnee." The blue skinned councilor said.

"Yes but that not the issue with….them." The Turian councilor said as he gave the girl a gaze of pure distrust.

"Yes the real issues with them is their involvement on Eden Prime, I'm sure you all have seen the video." Saren said not even taking his gaze of the four girls for even a second.

"Yes we have Saren, which bring up the question, why were you there in the first place?" The Turian councilor asked.

"Look …. councilors we don't know how we got there, on moment we are fighting a horde of Grimm then another moment we end up on Eden prime fighting along with Elizabeth to save the colony and retrieve the beacon she was sent to get." Ruby said starting to get a little annoyed that Saren was tricking the council. –"I mean I will admit I can be a tricked easily at times… but not this easily."- she thought to herself.

"Would these Grimm be the creature here?" The bug eyed councilor said activating his Omni tool and show an enlarged picture of a Beowulf.

"Yes that would be a Grimm for you information." Weiss said also getting annoyed by the council now.

"No need to rude young lady, and if these are the Grimm would it correct to say they are a…new race?" The bugged eyed councilor said not liking being talked down by a little girl.

"With all due respect councilors they attacked the citizens of Eden Prime along with geth and they sure as hell would have killed me and my team if Ruby's team didn't show up and there would have been more causalities if they weren't stopped." Elizabeth said to three councilors as she came to the defense of the four girls.

"Even so they are a new species we could have tried to communicate with them, make peace." Said the blue skinned councilor.

"That would be a mistake, Grimm only have the basic instinct to kill anyone who isn't them." Blake said with a tone of distain for the creature and the council ignorance on what was obviously as threat.

"Yeah and that where we huntress and hunter come in, to fight off the Grimm." Yang said with pride as she crossed her arms.

"And what would a-"The bug eyed councilor was about to aske before the Turian councilor stopped him.

"I believe were off track now, the main point of this is that you four are an unknown danger to us. We could just arrest you four now, but since it seems the Commander here has already taken you all into her crew you're her responsibility now." This brought some relief to both team there. "Remember commander whatever they do will reflect upon you as well."

"Thank you, but councilors Saren is the only real danger here can't you see that?" Elizabeth said trying to shift the conversation back to the real threat

"Accusation again without evidence, but what can you expect from a human." Saren's say with a tone of hate.

"Saren despises humanity that why he attacked Eden Prime!" Elizabeth yelled getting a "Yah" in unison from Ruby's team and a silent nod of agreement from her teammates.

"Your species needs to learn its place Shepard you're not ready to join the council, you're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren said as clearly an insult

"He has no right to say that, that's not his decision!" Udina yelled after being quite for almost the whole meeting.

"Yeah so back off you MEANY!" Ruby yelled at Saren trying to make it sound like an insult but failed at it, though she received a silent thank you from Elizabeth.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting and Miss Rose I would advise you not to blurt out such childish comment here you only making your situation worse." The blue skinned councilor said making Ruby feel a little down but getting a glare from her teammates especially Weiss.

"This meeting has no purpose, the humans and their little freaks are wasting your time councilor and mine." Said with annoyance

"Saren is hiding behind his position as a Spectre you need to open your eyes!" Elizabeth yells having lost her patients with the council.

"What we need is evidence, so far you have come up with nothing." The bug eyed councilor stated

"How can we when everything he touches is classified he's playing you like chess pieces!" Weiss yelled now at her wits end.

"Miss Schnee I would ask if you keep quite you and your friend have no say in this." The Turian councilor said to her.

"There is still one outstanding issues, Commander Shepard's dream it may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson added in to keep the meeting going.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now, how am I supposed to defend myself against this kind of testimony?" Saren asks making himself seem like the victim here.

"I agree our judgment must be based on facts, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." The Turian councilor says.

"Do you have anything else to add Commander." The bug eyed councilor said

Elizabeth looks to her teammates who have face of disappointments, then at Anderson who has the same face but I was probably more of anger than disappointment with him. Then she looks to the girls who had face of mostly anger.

"You've made your decision, I won't waste my breath" Elizabeth finally says

"Then the council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren, the geth and these Grimm as they are called. Ambassador your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres has been denied." Said the blue skinned councilor

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren said making Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang look at him with anger that he got away with this and anger towards the council's unwillingness to take into account Saren was lying to them.

"This meeting is adjourned." The blue skinned councilor said and with that it was over but they would not give up just yet.

-One minute after the meeting-

After the meeting the two groups meet at the bottom of the stairs. All who had looks of disappointment and anger.

"It was a mistake bringing you into this meeting captain, you and Saren have too much history with one another it made the council question our motives." Udina said them turning his attention to Ruby's team. "Also you four made it worse with your little childish comments."

"Hey don't blame us, those council members wouldn't even consider Saren was lying to them." Blake said defensively not caring for her and her friends being accused for the way the meeting went.

"I know Saren he's working with the Geth and those Grimm for one reason, to exterminate the human race." Anderson said "Every colony we have is at risk, every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

"Tell us about this history between you and Saren?" Elizabeth asked curios about it as well as everyone else in the group.

"I worked with him before on a mission long ago, things went bad really bad." This brought a few shiver up the two groups spins worried what Saren had planned if he succeeded. "We shouldn't talk about this here, but I do know what he's like and he has to be stopped."

"Well then what do we do like Blake said the council will be no help at all so what's our next step." Elizabeth asks out loud

"As a Spectre he virtually untouchable, we need to find some way to expose him." Udina said as he rubbed his chin.

"What about Garrus that C-Sec investigator, we saw him arguing with the executor." Kaidan said out loud.

"That's right he was asking for more time to finish up his report, seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Ashely added

"That sounds like a good lead to follow Elizabeth." Ruby said happily.

"Any ideal where we could find him at all?" Elizabeth asked agreeing with Ruby, Kaidan and Ashely.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us find him, his name is Harkin." Udina answers

"Forget it C-Sec suspended Harkins last month for drinking on the job, I won't waste my time with drunken loser like that." Anderson says

"You won't have too I don't want yours and Saren's history as an excuse for the council to ignore any type of evidence we may find, let Shepard handle this." Udina tells Anderson

"You can't just cut the Captain out of this investigation." Elizabeth said

"No he right Shepard I need to step aside." Anderson said reinsuring Elizabeth that it was okay.

"Good now I need to take care of some business, Captain meet me in my office later." Said Udina who then left the group.

"Harkins is probably getting drunk up at Chora's Den, It a dingy little place in lower section of the wards." Anderson told Elizabeth

"Maybe there's another way we can get the information on Saren?" Elizabeth suggested

"You could talk to Barla Von, he's over in the financial district and rumor is he's an agent of the shadow broker." Anderson suggest

"Wait hold up who the Shadow Broker?" Ruby asked Anderson

"I guess you can call him an information dealer, he sells whatever Intel he's got to the highest bidder no matter who they are affiliated with which as you can imagine can be very dangerous." explain Anderson giving Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang a worried look on their faces.

"Does anyone know who he or she is?" Ruby ask but only getting a simply nod no for an answer. "Well I guess we can deal with that later, I'll make a note that we shall take down the shadow Broker one way or ANOTHER!" Ruby yells getting a "YAH!" from her teammates. "Though I will be after we help Elizabeth take down Saren."

This little scene brought a small smile to Elizabeth-"She got spirit I like that."- She thinks to herself as she is elbowed lightly by Ashley.

"Hey Commander looks like we found your future protégé sooner than anyone though." Ashley said jokingly.

"Yeah…. Maybe." Elizabeth says as she look at Ruby who was asking Anderson a few more questions on what he knew of the Shadow Broker. Ruby just kept reminding Elizabeth of herself when she was her age form her kindness, to her need to take down ever criminal she heard of.

"Well Ruby that's all I really know which is why you should talk to Barla Von since I heard he's one of the Shadow Brokers top representatives." Anderson said finishing answering Ruby questions.

"Well then thank you Captain for telling us, well put to good use don't you worry." Ruby said giving the Captain a big smile

"I'm sure you will, now Commander I still got sometime before I have to get back to Udina's office do you have any question you want to ask me at all?"

"I got a few first off what's with Udina and the Council they seem to not get well with one another." Elizabeth's asks

"He's just frustrated is all, the council always is preaching about how we need to be part of the galactic community but for them it's a one way street." Anderson answers

"Sounds like a bunch of hypocrites if you ask me." Weiss says out loudly

"I can see where you coming from when you say." Anderson says to Weiss then continues on with his explanation.

"They want us to settle on unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and Attican Traverse. But when we run into trouble they don't want to help us." Anderson explains

"I take back my hypocrite comment that too nice of a word for them, I'd say they are more like self-centered dolts." Weiss says as she was reminded of the people her father always worked with. She always felt so uncomfortable around them and they always were hypocrites when I came down to it always saying it was for the greater good of the people but in the end it was just for themselves. Now she knew why she didn't like the look of the council they reminded her of those…people if you can call them that, her time with Ruby, Blake and Yang has changed her outlook on a few things especially her companies policies and business partners. Though she just kept these thoughts to herself really no use in bothering's other with it she believed, then again that might have been her pride telling her that.

"I won't say I agree or disagree with you on that Weiss everyone has got their opinions." Anderson said to her. "Everyone knows that humanity is getting closer to having a seat on the council it's just that Udina thinks it should happen sooner than later and I agree for once with him."

"Maybe they would let us join sooner if we were more willing to corporate with the other species." Elizabeth's says trying to not take any side on this though she secretly agreed with Anderson and Weiss.

"Of course they would if we did everything they told us they would love to have us on the council, but it wouldn't be much of deal for us in the end." Anderson says but continues with his explanation "I understand their side, they don't want us to dominate the council it's founded on cooperation and alliances, but we have to look out for our own interested too."

"Personally I think the whole system is mess up, it strong-arms anyone species to follow their rules if they want any say in the politics here. If they keep doing this there's going to be a rebellion sooner or later." Says Blake who though liked the new atmosphere hated the ruling government. It reminded her a bit too much like of Vales government thought it wasn't as bad as the citadel, the Faunus were treated as second class in Vale for the most part just like the humans here and probably some other races as well. Though she would not have a White fang copycat form if she could do anything about it.

"Well that's an interesting view Miss Belladonna, I take it none of you girls have been given anytime to learn about this place?" Anderson askes getting nods form the girls.

"Oh I can help with that Captain." Kaidan says as he pulls something out of one of his pouches in his suite. "Here it's a physical electronic copy of the history of citadel space since its founding, it even has small bios on all the species here." Kaidan says as he presses the book and a page flips open showing the blue skinned councilors race and a small bio on them.

"Huh so they are called Asari, I just called the squid heads since that what it look like to me." Yang says

"It should help you girl out with the basics until we can get you four Omi-tools I'm guess." Kaidan says as he looks at Elizabeth.

"Right you are on that Alenko, and thanks for giving them that book but…why did you have it anyways?" She asks kind of curious why he would have that just stash in one of his combat suits pouches.

"Well to be honest I won it off a lottery draw, and don't ask for detail because I have no memory of it, though I do remember waking the next day in store that sold old school ice cream but that's about it." Kaidan says rubbing the back of his head a little.

"Wow LT didn't know you had it in you." Ashely says teasing Alenko.

Anderson knew he should probably since both teams seem to be occupied at the moment. Elizabeth's and Ashley were ganging up on Kaidan teasing him about how much of a 'Bad boy' he can be completely forgetting that they were going to ask him few more question. Then he looks at the other team with Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss all reading the book together while they argued with one another from time to time on how fast or slow they one of them was reading. –"This generation is going to do some amazing things."- He thought to himself with a smirk across his face as he made his way back to his Udina's office leaving the two group with one another. "I just hope they don't take too long to start with their investigation." He mumbles to himself

-10 minutes later-

The girls had been reading up on all of the citadel species, they decided they would leave the bigger parts of history for later. Much to Yang's and Ruby's dismay at having to learn again. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Ashley were just having too much fun teasing Alenko.

"Oh come on Kaidan think about it if you go all 1950's grease on this place the women here will be all over you." Ashely says as she can't stop but laughing at the thought of Kaidan dressing up as a greaser form this old show her father watched… Happy days she believes it was called.

"Totally hey maybe you can make a catch phrase like… oh I got it you could say AYE every time you see someone you know." Elizabeth added thinking about the show Happy days which she loved to watch when she was younger though eventually the reruns stopped. "-Damn you TV networks taking good shows off the air that should be on instead of half the crap on TV now."- she said to herself but then she notice something was out of place.

"Hey where the Captains?" Elizabeth asked as she got everyone else's attention

"Huh that weird wasn't he just like here a minuet ago?" Yang asked

"I think so wait what time is now?" Weiss asks

"Here let me check on my Omi-tool" Kaidan says as he activates it.

"So what time is it?" Ashley asks

"Well this is embarrassing seems like it's been a few minutes since the meeting was over, ten minutes to be exact." Kaidan answers

"Oh he must have left then since we were kind of occupied." Elizabeth says embarrassed by the fact she just spent ten minutes teasing Kaidan.

"You mean teasing me along with Williams." Kaidan say deadpanned

"Hey don't blame us that you're an easy target, I mean come on it was fun." Ashley say in her defense

"Maybe for you but not me." Kadin replies back

"That must mean we just spent ten minutes reading this book." Ruby said amazed by the fact she read a history book that didn't put her to sleep.

"Well at least we have some more knowledge of our new surroundings." Blake said happy that she knows more now but disturbed by some of the… action taken against certain races here.

"Well we should probably get on with the investigation now, but the question is who do we see Harkins or Barla?" asked Yang

"OH I GOT AN IDEAL!" Ruby yelled loudly making everyone's ears finch a little especially Blake's hidden cat ears.

"Ruby how many time have we told you not to yell that loud?" Blake said giving her leader a glare while rubbing the top of her head a little. Elizabeth who noticed swore to herself she saw the bow the twitch again but she just let it be…for now.

"Sorry Blake but I got an ideal, why don't we split up and go to both contacts that way we can get twice the information!" Ruby explains to the group.

"You know Ruby that one of your better ideal I've heard." Weiss said agreeing with Ruby's plan

"Hey that's not fair I make good plans…. mostly." Ruby says as she rubs head arm in embarrassment.

"I have to agree that's a good plan Ruby." Elizabeth says giving the girl a thumbs up. "But now who should go to where and who's going with who."

Weiss immediately answered. "How about Kaidan, Yang and Blake go after that Barla Von and Elizabeth, Ashely, Ruby and I go see Harkins?" Weiss says. –"This is perfect maybe this will give me a chance to get closer to Ruby even more and then who know where it will go!" Weiss though to herself while trying not to get a blush from the … thought she was currently having.

"That sounds like a good plan Weiss everyone else good with it?" Elizabeth asks the whole group who all nodded yes. "Good then let get going, well see you three soon."

"Roger commander, girls let get going." Kaidan says as him, Blake and Yang all walk to sky cab to be brought back to the presidium to get info from Barla Von.

"Well guess we should start heading out now too." Elizabeth says as her Weiss, Ruby and Ashley got into a sky cab that came after Kaidan's groups cab left and made their way down to the wards to see this Harkins fellow.

-Citadel council chambers: 2 minutes later-

Unknown to both groups a creature in a gray rob covering its whole body was sitting on top of pillar using a shroud of darkness to keep itself unnoticed invisible while scanning the trials the cabs left behind to see which way to go first the comm's in its ear went off.

"Good job tracking them down 1872, keep on them though and if you can find a way to eliminate them do it the sooner the better I always say." Said the female voice

The creature responded back in a creepy tone. "Y **e** S M **A** st **E** R K **I** a **NN** a." With that the comm channel goes back to silences as the unknown creature loads up an interesting looking assault rifle. It then activates a cloaking device and begins to follow the sky cab trail that lead to Elizabeth, Ashely, Ruby and Weiss first to find the perfect time to strike then once it was done with the first four the creature would go after the other three then it's master Kianna would be happy with its success.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again readers here it is chapter 6, I do apologize it took a bit longer but this is as of the moment the longest chapter I've written and I do hope that I got most of the fact down when it comes to the races of Mass effect and the Dust that team RWBY uses and just to tell you I will include most of the side missions but they will come a little later though. I also wanted to thank you all once more for giving this story a chance it makes me feel good that you guys like my work and I will be starting on the next chapter soon.

Now I'll let you all get to reading and like usual I appreciate any kind of criticism, be it a review or PM every bit of feedback help me improve on my writing skill do till the next chapter c'ya and I hope you enjoy :D

P.S for anyone who's forgotten or is new to this story most of the dialogue will be made up with some key point with in-game dialogue just though I'd remind yall :)

I do NOT in any way own Mass Effect or RWBY. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Monty Oum.

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.6: The Citadel visit Pt.2

 **-Elizabeth's, Ashely's, Ruby's and Weiss Sky Cab: Time: 6:20-**

As their sky cab made it's way to the lower wards to meet up with this Harkin's fellow, Ruby being her usually self couldn't help but giggle and screamed loudly in joy as she looked upon the Citadel from their sky cabs window.

"Ruby would you please calm down you act like we never flow before, we have in the bullhead remember so why should this be any different?" Weiss says scolding her adorable partner's antics. -"I may have deep feeling for Ruby but that doesn't mean I'm going to be any easier on her, no I must be harder on her since I care that deeply for her!"- Weiss mentally tells herself as she can't help but quickly smirk at Ruby's antics.

"That is true Weiss...BUT we haven't ever flown in an awesome space cab in a space station filled with aliens it's AMAZING!" Ruby say as she yelled again joy at the top of her lungs.

"I'm going to have to agree with Weiss on this Ruby, you might want calm down a little." Elizabeth kindly said smiling at Ruby's childlike nature.

"Yeah kid you look like a Varren hoped up on red sand." Ashely said jokingly leaving a confused Ruby and Weiss.

"It's a joke don't worry, but you should calm down Ruby, you might smash your face against the Window by accident." Elizabeth said in concern

"Thank you Elizabeth beside we wouldn't want you to hurt that adorable face of yours." Weiss said who then suddenly blushed immensely from what she said.

"Well...I...um...I...thank you...Weiss!" Ruby said blush immensely to as she was unable to form a sentence because of Weiss comment.

"Yo-your we-elcome Ruby I just care about you a lot" Weiss said trying to make the situation less awkward-" STOP TALKING WEISS, STOP TALKING!"- She mentally yelled to herself.

"Oh I-I care about you a lot to." Ruby said as she couldn't help but melt from the sight of Weiss blushing. -"Why does she have to look so cute, why can't my heart stop beating so fast every time I look at her."- Ruby quietly mused to herself.

"Why th-thank you." Weiss replied as she turns her head to look out the cabs window still blushing.

"Yo-your welcome." Ruby says as she does the same as Weiss does while blushing too.

As this little interaction between Weiss and Ruby went on Elizabeth and Ashley just kept their mouth shut feeling a little awkward having witness practically two teenaged girls unintentionally flirting with each other.

Ashely quietly whispers to Elizabeth, "Hey um commander did those two just...flirt with each other?"

"I think so William's and it appears they are completely oblivious to one another's feelings for each other." Elizabeth whisper back. -"But I will admit this is so KAWII!"- She mentally thought to herself as she remembered a few anime's she use to watch when she was younger. Those anime's had a similar future couple vib that Weiss and Ruby were unintentionally giving off at the moment.

"Commander, hello are you there?" Ashley asked as she waved her hands in Elizabeth face who had somehow blanked out.

"WHAT, WHO... Oh Williams something wrong?" Elizabeth asks as she noticed Ashely looking at her.

"Well you blanked out for a few second something wrong?" asks Ashely

"No don't worry that happens to me sometimes when I get into a deep thought." Elizabeth explains to Ashely.

"Okay… well I was going to ask but how much do you bet on how long it will take them to confess to each other?" Ashley asked

"Williams I'm not going to bet on their personal affairs it's rude." Elizabeth says as their Sky Cab began to descend into the lower wards parking bay. As the cabs doors open the girl rush out, but Elizabeth leans over to Ashely and whispers "Although you can put an anonymous 100 credits in on that bet." She says making Ashely grin a little as they left the cab.

 **-Blake's, Yang's and Kaidan's Sky Cab: Time: 6:24-**

As their Cab made it's way back to the Presidium though through heavy traffic, Yang, Blake and Kaidan sat in silence which unlike Blake and Kaidan was bothering Yang a lot. –"I need to break this silence soon or I'm going to lose it!"- She mentally yells to herself. "So um Kaidan how did you and Elizabeth do that glow blue thing anyways?"

"You mean biotics Yang?" Blake asked Yang

"Yah that's what I meant Biotics, so how did you do them?" Yang asked trying to steer the conversation back to Kaidan before Blake could give her a scolding for skipping over that part of the book. –"I mean how was I supposed to know that what's it's called, it all just seems like boring science to me." - She mentally said to herself.

"I'm guessing you're not much of a science lover are ya?" Kaidan said with a smirk who then received a glare from the blond. "Just kidding…. but to answer your question, Biotic are what happens when an induvial is expose to a high amount of eezo or Element Zero as we call it. This usually happens with young children and babies, though it's pretty risky to expose someone to eezo and most young that are exposed to it aren't effected but the ones that are effected usually developed horrific health issues. Also its been proven that at least one out of ten children exposed to eezo will developed biotic abilities and when that happen most are outfitted with a chip to help us control our abilities better." Kaidan explain to Yang who though was a little confused on some parts got most of it.

"Well thanks I got most of that but some parts were a little confusing to me." Yang said scratching the back of her head.

"I will say that was an interesting lesson, but you just explain how it happens, but how does work exactly is what I'm curious about." Blake said as she had also listen in on Kaidan's explanation of biotics.

"Well to put it simply biotics are able to manipulate dark matter to our needs. How it works exactly is hard to say most biotics you ask will give you a different explanation, but if I was able to explain it I'd say for me it feels like a rush going through my body. I picture what I want to do and then let it happen but that's just my explanation." Kaidan explain

"That interesting to know thank for sharing that with us Kaidan." Blake says giving a small smile

"Your Welcome, hey I guess we made it the Presidium we should be landing any moment now." Kaidan said as they noticed the sky cab began to descend downwards until it parked. "This is our stop ladies first." Kaidan said politely

"Well thank you very much Kaidan you know you're going to snatch a lucky woman one day." Yang says as she teases Kaidan who was blushing a little only to have her ear grabbed by Blake.

"Yang what did I say about being nice, you wouldn't want me to…" Blake says as she leans in closer to Yang's ear. "Punish you would you?" she says seductively making Yang blush intensely.

"Oh…um…I…I..." Yang tried to say but was unable to as Blake just staring into her eyes.

"Um….. I can just leave you two alone for a while if you want." Kaidan said feeling extremely awkward at the moment.

"No, that's okay I just like to remind Yang that I can be the alpha once in while I our relationship." Blake said as she lets go of Yang's ear. "Especially when me and her are alone." she said with a smirk and a wink.

"Blake I though you said you would tell anyone that!" Yang said franticly tried to get Blake to stop talking.

"I know but I just like to see you embarrassed… you look cute." Blake said to Yang as they both blushed. "Now Kaidan could you take us to Barla Von office."

Kaidan just nodded and began to make his way to Barla Vons office with Blake and Yang following behind, he was still feeling pretty awkward about the whole situation.-"I hope Shepard and Williams are having a less awkward time than I am."- He mentally sighed to himself.

 **-Meanwhile at the Lower Wards-**

"So this is the lower wards, it look so…." Weiss said as she tried to find a word to describe their current location but couldn't really think of anything that would be nice enough to say without being seen as judgmental.

"Crappy, dirty, sleazy which one would like to pick?" Ashley said bluntly.

"None of those actually Mrs. Williams ….I guess I could say this place is less… elegant as the presidium is." Weiss replied

"Well I for one think this place seem nice, what do you think Elizabeth?" Ruby said as she asked Elizabeth on her thoughts.

"To be honest Ruby I don't really have an opinion on a place I just got to only a minuet ago, let just get down to Charon's Den and speak to Harkins….then we'll go look at the weapons." Elizabeth said making a large grin as Ruby did as well, making both Ashley and Weiss get a little worried about what kind of weapons those two could make together and if their guess was correct their enemies would be wetting themselves from pure fear soon.

As the four made their way down to Charon's Den none of them could shake the feeling off that they were being watched it felt like they were under surveillance at the moment, so they quicken their pace to the bar until they were stopped by a blond older man.

"Commander Shepard, you're her right?" the older blond man said.

"Yes that would be me and you are…?" Elizabeth asked a bit surprised that the man sudden question.

"Conrad Verner and might I say it's an amazing honor to meet the hero of the Skyllian Blitz!" The man Conrad said with excitement.

"Well Elizabeth seem like Ruby may have some competition on being your number one fan." Weiss said with a little smirk across her face and a hint of jealously in her voice.

"What no it's not like that really, you're such a kidder Weiss." Ruby immediately said embarrassed by the fact that Weiss was completely right when she said Ruby was already a big fan of Elizabeth she was just so cool to her and really nice as well, she was the type of hero that Ruby herself wanted to be when she got older.

"Well I appreciate that you're a fan Ruby and Weiss you sound jealous or is it that you would prefer that Ruby was your number one fan." Elizabeth said as she appreciated that the Ruby had taken a liking to her, just as Elizabeth had taken a liking to Ruby and also thought it would be fun to tease Weiss a little about her apparent jealously.

"What…no…no that's not it, whatever do you mean." Weiss said with nervousness in her voice

"Right….. well anyways Conrad it's nice to meet you." Elizabeth said as she turn her attention back to Conrad.

"Thank you hey I know you and your friends are probably busy but could I ask for an autograph." Conrad asked Elizabeth with excitement as he pulls out a holo-board with a touch pen.

"Oh…Well I guess so I don't usually do that but sure." As Elizabeth say as she signs the man's holo-board then gives it back to him.

"Thanks a lot my wife going to love this when I show her, I should let you go now you're probably busy." Conrad said

"Well your welcome and you'd be right so until again have a good day." Elizabeth said giving the man a polite goodbye as she, Ruby, Weiss and Ashley made their way back on the track to Chora's den. "He was nice Elizabeth, though he seem a little strange for some reason can't figure out why though." Said Ruby wondering why she felt that way.

"I got to agree with you on that Ruby the guys seems suspicious, I don't trust him." Weiss said getting the uneasy feeling from the man too.

"Aren't you guy's being a little paranoid, he just seem like a fan of the commander a strange one but a harmless strange fan." Ashely said to the two girls. –"Though I wouldn't lie when I say I felt a little uneasy around him too"- Ashley mentally noted.

"Well for now let bring our attention back to the target and if I'm right the bar should be right a bout he-" Elizabeth was cut off as she instinctively ducked into cover as a bullet shot went over her head. Ruby, Weiss and Ashley followed as they ducked into cover with Elizabeth.

"Nice dodge Commander but were the hell did that bullet come from!?" Ashely yelled as she readied her rifle, followed by Ruby and Weiss taking out their weapons.

"I don't Know Williams but it looks like someone doesn't want us to get to Harkins. Ruby, Weiss I need you two to get the from behind to deal with them and don't worry about them noticing you me and Williams will draw their attention to us." Elizabeth explained to her current teammates.

"How many do you think there are?" Weiss asks

"My guess kid about three or four but nothing too big." Ashley answered back

"You heard the lady nothing to worry about now let do this." Elizabeth said smiling

As Ruby and Weiss began making their way around the walkway to get behind their assailants they were thankfully unnoticed even with Ruby's scythe pointing out a bit, thanks to Elizabeth's and Ashley's distraction which just had the two women insulting their assailants mothers, shooting at them and Elizabeth throw a biotics push at them ever few seconds.

As both girls made it to behind their attackers Ruby struck first as she hit a Salarians and Turian hard with the back of her scythe knocking both out cold. The third attacker which was another Turian was knocked out cold when Weiss hit the back of the aliens head with the hilt of her rapier. The last attacker wasn't as lucky as it was clearly a human male who had been shot down by Elizabeth and Ashley. Ruby looked at the dead body for a second frozen as she saw the red blood flow out of the man's bullet wounds, she felt nausea by the sight.

"Good job Ruby and Weiss you did well…hey Ruby you okay." Ashely asked as her and Elizabeth walked up to Ruby and Weiss.

"What…oh yah just a little dazed is all, almost got shoot at." Ruby said lying about how she really felt at the moment.

"Well I guess then we should see the Harkins guy right." Weiss added in.

"Yeah let's get going, hopefully he's not going to be too drunk to answer our questions." Elizabeth said as her, Ruby, Weiss and Ashley made their way into the bar. –"It's strange though Ruby and Weiss didn't kill their target just knocked them out and that face on Ruby it was the same one she had when we first met. Wait could it be that they have never actually killed another per-." Elizabeth was interrupted from her mental though when she heard a voice.

"Hey lady can't have minors in here, get em out." Said an annoyed human bartender as Elizabeth looks at both Ruby and Weiss who were trying not to get anyone's attention but not doing a good job at it.

"Were just there to do a quick visit, then we'll be going." Elizabeth responded quickly

"Fine….whatever too sleepy to argue anyway." The bartender said as he easily gave up on arguing with Elizabeth.

"Hey commander I thinks that's Harkins back there in the corner." Ashley said as she pointed out an older balding man wear a C-Sec uniform, he looked drunk already.

"Great, well then let get over with then shall we." Elizabeth said as she and her teammates began to make their way to the man only to be distracted by a rather loud argument with two very large and scary looking aliens or ( **Krogans** ) as the Ruby and Weiss had learned from Kaidan's little book.

The first Krogans had dark orange skin with a blue crest on his head and was obviously a bouncer for the club as he wore a similar uniform as every other employee at the bar. He also sounded young from the tone of his voice.

"Forget Wrex, Fist isn't coming out." The young Krogan said to the other Krogan with a verbal threat.

The other Krogan was much more intimidating. Unlike his younger kin he was a bit taller, had lighter skin, a red crest on his head and a very painful looking scar across his face. The Krogan wore heavy plated red armor, had what looked like a shotgun strapped to his back and his voice was much deeper meaning he must have been much older.

"Then tell Fist I'll be waiting for him." The Krogan Wrex said as he step towards the younger one with an obvious intent to kill whoever this Fist person was.

"He not coming out Wrex, it's over." The younger Krogan said not trying to look nervous.

The other Krogan just lean into the younger ones face and with a growl he stated. "It's not over until I'm done with him." And with that the older Krogan made his way out but not before walking through Elizabeth and her Crew. "Out of my ways humans." Was all he said as the Krogan made his way out of the Bar.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked a bit confused on what just happened

"I don't know but I'd rather not get in middle of it." Elizabeth answer back

"I agree with, that was Krogans as I remember." Weiss said as she remembered reading up on them only to be wary of them because their violent life style though she wasn't too quick to judge as she hasn't gotten the time to know about the Krogans full yet. –"But like they say first impression always last."- Weiss mentally said too herself.

"I believe you're right on that Weiss, I wonder if I can get one of them to let me ride on their back." Ruby said as she imagined herself riding on a Krogans back as she swung her baby the Crescent Rose around attacking Grimm and Geth alike. "I WOULD BE UNDTSOPPALBE!" she yells out unintentionally.

"Um Ruby hate to burst our bubble but I don't think that would work." Elizabeth said feeling a little guilty on bursting Ruby's ideal though a good one she had to admit. But she knew a Krogan would not appreciate that at all.

"AW….why." Ruby asked pouting a little.

"I'll tell you when we have the time okay." Elizabeth said back

"Aw….okay." Ruby said still pouting a little.

As they finally made their way to Harkins without any more distraction they were hesitant to talk to him as of the moment he was sleeping with a lot of glass mugs around him. Elizabeth running thin with her patients kicks the man in the leg with extreme force.

"AH WHAT THE FU….. Well hello there, what a nice babe like you doing here. You going to give me a lap dance?" The Man Harkins said to Elizabeth.

This made Ruby, Weiss, Elizabeth and Ashley cringe at the man's statement as they all though the same thing at the moment. -"I want to punch him already."- They all thought to themselves as they tighten their fists a little though Ashley was the one to make a verbal comment.

"Watch your mouth their or you're going be picking up your teeth once I'm done with you." Ashely said with a clear threat as she also cracked her knuckles to make the point across.

"Well I'm guessing then you or your friend her aren't strippers?" Harkins says again making all four girls even angrier.

"Let's cut to chase smart guy we need to find someone, a Turian who goes the by the name Garrus." Elizabeth said wanting to get the answers from the man so she can get as far away from the pig as possible.

"Garrus huh, that mean you must be looking for any dirt on Saren which also mean you must be Commander Shepard the 'GREAT' Captain Anderson protégé and these two young girl with the freaky clothing and hair must be those two of those little freaks on that leaked Eden footage. Where the other two that were with ya girls, I wouldn't mind getting to know your other two friends more…personally." Harkins said prompting Ruby out all people to punch him right in the nose making the man fall out of his seat.

"AH YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Harkins yelled as he looked at Ruby

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER OR BLAKE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Ruby said giving the man a deadly glare along with Weiss who was also glaring at the man with her rapier out and pointed right at his throat.

"Girl's" Elizabeth said getting both Ruby and Weiss attention. "Wait outside and cool off okay." She said to them like a mother who was happy with their child's action but scolding them as well for doing it. Both Ruby and Weiss looked around noticing a couple of glares coming from the bars patrons and a few bouncers moving their hand ever so slightly to their weapons. Both Ruby and Weiss nodded and went out to the bars entrance.

"Williams keep them company, I'll handle Mr. Harkins here." Elizabeth said as Ashley just nodded and made her way to keep an eye out on Ruby and Weiss.

"Now that they're gone, I'm going to ask you again." Elizabeth then grabs Harkins by the collar" Where….is….Garrus?" She said with a tone that sent chills down Harkins back.

"Fine I'll tell you, but before I do, did your oh so great captain tell you about his big secret." Harkins says with a lot of sarcasm in his tone.

"No what secret?" Elizabeth asked a bit skeptical that it was that big of secret and that Harkins was just bullshitting her.

"Well did you know that Anderson was supposed to be a Spectre, the first human one it was all hush hush and then you know what happen he blew it. He said that Saren was the reason his mission was a failure but in all honesty he's probably just lying about that because he's a screw up like you, your friends and those little four freaks with you." Harkins said but he received a hard punch in his nose again.

"AH YOU DAMN BITCH!" he yelled as he rubbed his already mess up nose. Elizabeth just push him against the wall not even caring if people were looking.

"That what your get for being a smart ass, now tell me where Garrus is or else you're going to see what happens when you piss off a biotic." Elizabeth says as she make her threat clear when she start to glow when she's about to use her biotics.

"Alright, alright he said that he was still looking for answers, Garrus mention he was going to visit Doctor Michelle's clinic don't know why though. But it's located on the upper floors here you can't miss it now let me go will ya." Harkins says as Elizabeth lets him down.

"Thank you for the information also one more thing." Elizabeth says making Harkins confused only to be stunned in pain when Elizabeth punches him again in his nose. "If you ever and I mean ever insult my crew member, Captain Anderson or those four girls with us again I promise you this, I **WILL** find you and I **WILL** hurt you bad you got me?" Elizabeth says to Harkins with a very clear threat, Harkins only nods.

"Good now then have a nice day…you pig." With that Elizabeth makes her way out the bar as all the patrons and bouncer just look the other way scared by her presence. Outside Chora's Den Elizabeth see Ruby, Weiss and Ashely just standing next to the door way obviously waiting for her.

"So Shepard did you get the information?" Ashely asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I did we'll be heading to the Clinic down here in the wards that's where Garrus was going to be." Elizabeth answers back as she the looks to Ruby and Weiss who look back at her with a guilty look on their faces. "And are you two better now?"

"Yeah sorry about the Elizabeth I just don't like it when people talk about my friends and sister like that." Ruby said

"I'm also sorry I don't like it when that happens either and being Ruby's partner I should have been then one to calm her down but I let my anger cloud my judgment so again I do apologize." Weiss said

"It's okay girl to be honest I didn't mind you doing that but everyone else in there may have which will be adding more fuel to the fire people already have against you, Ruby, Yang and Blake, but still good job." Elizabeth said to them giving them a smile of reassurance

"Thanks." Both Ruby and Weiss say in unison

"Though that doesn't mean you won't be getting a punishment for your little stunt later." Elizabeth said still smiled as Ruby and Weiss understood that she wasn't mad at them but they did make a bit of more trouble for themselves so a punishment from their new boss would be understandable.

"Yeah I got to agree with Shepard here you two girls are alright though Ruby, next time you might want to make your punch a bit straighter that way it will be more painful." Ashely said smiling.

"Ashely don't give them any bad habits, or do you want me to give you a punishment too?" Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Sorry about that Elizabeth just trying to help our new crew mates." Ashley said

"Hey I just noticed you guys called each other by your first names not last." Ruby said

"Huh I guess your right on that, guess were getting more comfortable with each other by the minuet." Elizabeth said back to Ruby.

"Since we're all cooled down now we should probably make our way to the Clinic now, wouldn't want to miss finding Garrus there." Weiss said as Ashley, Elizabeth and Ruby all nodded in agreement and began to make their way to the Clinic to find Garrus and hopefully get answers. Unknown to them an 1872 had been watching them the whole time still waiting for the right time to attack.

 **\- Mean while at the Presidium-**

"So Kaidan is this his office?" Yang asked

"Probably but it could be someone else office we won't know till we check it out." Kaidan said as he, Blake and Yang made their way through the door to see a… short rounded figure.

"(inhale) Greeting Earth Clan, how may I help you?(inhale)" The short figure said that was in a tightly sealed white suite from the looks of it this was Barla Von.

"Oh that an um Valois or no wait a-"Yang said trying to remember the name of the species.

"Volus you mean Yang? "Blake said as she face palmed herself because of Yang unintentionally rude comment.

"Yes a Volus that's what I meant." Yang said rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"I take it (inhale) that you've never seen a Volus (inhale), which mean you're those four girls (inhale) from the Eden prime leaked video." Barla Von said

"Were we really that noticeable?" Blake asked not feeling comfortable with the ideal that a lot of people here knew what she and her friends looked like.

"Well when it's come to you four (inhale) you stick out a lot (inhale), I take it you want information on Saren (inhale)." Barla said getting a surprise look from Kaidan, yang and Blake.

"How did you know?" Kaidan asked Barla

"Information is my (inhale) specialty." Barla said

"So I take it that your other business is just a front and your really do work for the Shadow Broker." Blake said like she was deducting a case.

"(inhale) Correct, you're a smart one (inhale), that why I know you're looking for clue's (inhale)." Barla said back a bit surprised by Blake's quickness on figuring out he works for the Shadow Broker.

"Well then can you give us any information on him, please we need it." Kaidan askes the Volus

"Well I don't exactly have the information (inhale), I do know of someone that does (Inhale). A Quarian has it (Inhale) the Quarian went to a man named Fist the owner of Chora's den to get in contact with my boss (Inhale) since he works for the Shadow Broker as well." Barla Von told the three.

"Wait… ISNT THAT WHERE RUBY AND THE REST WENT!" Yang said now worried that Ruby and the other were in danger. "We have go now we need to get them out of there!" Yang said as she was about to make her way to the door only for Kaidan to garb her arm and stop her.

"Yang wait, I don't think they are in any danger if what Barla says is true then the Commander and the rest probably don't know that Fist and the Quarian have the information." Kaidan said to Yang

"He right Yang they will be okay trust me and Kaidan on this." Blake said helping Kaidan calm Yang down.

"Alright then thanks, but if we going to get Fists well need to see Elizabeth and the other to get in though even that might not be enough." Yang said not really sure what the defenses of Chora's Den was.

"If I may add (inhale) the Shadow broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter (inhale) named Wrex to kill Fist since it turns out (inhale) Fist has betrayed my boss (inhale) to work with Saren (inhale). My guess he's at C-Sec now being interrogated (inhale) by a few C-Sec officers there (inhale) if you hurry you might catch up to him (inhale)." Barla Von told Yang, Blake and Kaidan.

"Well you heard him girl let get going to C-Sec, a Krogan might come in handy." Kaidan said

"Okay well be behind you but first do you mind if we ask Barla here a few more questions, it will be quick." Blake asked Kadin who just nodded and made his way outside.

"Now then, Barla would you mind give us a little bit of information on your boss?" Blake asked looking back at the Volus.

"Why would I (inhale) tell you anything about that (inhale)?" Barla questioned a bit confused why these girl would expect him to say anything sure he just gave them the info they wanted but that was just a onetime freebie. He got his question Yang body caught on fire.

"Because shorty if you don't you nice little office and you will be receiving a…. burning treatment." Yang said with another one of her terrible jokes.

"Yang….really now of all times?" Blake said as she groaned at Yang's bad joke. –"I love Yang with all my heart but her joke are just so bad a time's."- Blake mentally said to herself

"That's what you love about me though my fun jokes, now then Mr. Shorty tell us everything or… its time for your new makeover." Yang said to the Volus not actually intending on hurting Barla but just wanted to scare him enough to spill something.

"(inhale) You've made your point (inhale) truth is I don't know anything about him (inhale). I usually get jobs viva messages from him (inhale) nothing else honest." Barla said. Both Yang and Blake could tell he was telling the truth so they just let it go for now and made their way outside leaving a frighten Volus behind.

As the girl made their way outside they see Kaidan standing there waiting for them. "So you girl get what you needed?" he asks them.

"Yep we did now let's get going down to C-Sec." Yang replied back as she stretched her arms out.

"Alright the follow me there's an elevator over by the embassies that goes to C-Sec HQ." Kaidan said as he, Yang and Blake made their way to the elevator wondering how Elizabeth, Ashley, Ruby and Weiss were doing.

 **-Lower Wards: Clinic Entrance: Time: 6:41-**

"Well here the Clinic, let's just hope Garrus is here." Elizabeth said out loud to Ruby, Weiss and Ashely as she open the door into the Clinic only for her and her teammates to be surprised. From what Elizabeth, Ashely, Ruby and Weiss saw there was Garrus hiding behind one of the clinics walls while a group of four men where on the opposite end of Garrus. Three of the men were pointing their guns at Garrus location, the fourth man held his gun next to what could only be presumed as Doctor Michelle.

"Please help me!" Doctor Michelle yelled fearing for her life.

"Back off or else I'm going to-" he was interrupted when he saw Elizabeth, Ashely, Ruby and Weiss. The thug then pointed his gun at the four who also pulled out their weapons well except Ruby who was currently using her rifle mode instead of her Scythe mode. "WHO ARE YOU!" The man yelled only to be shot in the head by Garrus which shocked Ruby and Weiss a little. Within seconds Doctor Michelle Ran behind cover near Garrus followed by Elizabeth and the rest who hid behind cover near Garrus as the three reaming thugs began shooting at them.

"Hello Mr. Vakarin it's nice to see you again." Ruby said cheerfully to Garrus even with them being shot at.

"KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Garrus yelled as he blind fired his pistol at the thugs.

"Oh just looking for you also don't worry I can handle myself so can Weiss." Ruby said as she pointed her thumb to Weiss who was crouched next to her.

"Ruby this is not the time to chit chat, but hello again Garrus." Weiss said scolding Ruby but also glad that they found Garrus.

"Um…hi…wait look let just take these guys out first before we start chit chatting." Garrus said

"My though exactly." Elizabeth said as she threw a biotic push at two of the thugs pushing them down as Ashely shoot both of them in the chest.

"Two down, two more to go." Ashley said as she went back into cover.

"Ruby, Weiss would you like to take care of the other two?" Elizabeth asked both girls.

"Sure that sound good, you ready Weiss?" Ruby said as Weiss just nodded.

"Wait a minute, there just kids what can they do?!" Garrus asked worried for the Ruby and Weiss's safety.

"Don't worry Garrus they can handle it." Elizabeth told him to calm his worries

Before Garrus could respond he saw both girl jump out from cover the next thing he knew Ruby began hip firing her rifle like weapon at both thugs' weapons destroying them in the process. Weiss then used her Glyph Semblance to quickly charge the two men hitting both in the stomach with just her hands making both thugs fall to ground in pain. Garrus in all his years was completely shocked, -"WHAT THE HELL!"- He mentally screamed at himself.

"I'm taking it you didn't see the leaked Eden Prime footage?" Elizabeth asked trying not to laugh at Garrus face of shock.

"No…No I didn't why?" Garrus said still pretty shocked on how two teenage girl took out three two thugs easily.

"Well since you haven't let me just tell you this….those two girl plus their other two friends you meet with, they are extremely well trained. Also one more thing…" Shepard explain to Garrus who then received a light smack on the back of the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINIKNG WITH YOU LITTLE STUNT YOU COULD HAVE SHOOT THE HOSATGE!" Elizabeth yelled at Garrus for his mistake. –"OH GOD I'M STARTING SOUND LIKE MY MOM!"- Elizabeth yelled mentally, not that being like her mom was a bad thing, but she's never has seen herself having kids anytime soon so for her to act this way was kind of freaking her out a bit.

"Oh I was just trying to…. Doctor Michelle are you alright!" Garrus asked suddenly realizing what could have happen if he had missed his shot.

"It's alright Garrus I'm fine really." Doctor Michelle said coming out from here hiding place.

"Look, I know those men attacked but we can keep you safe just tell us what they were here for." Elizabeth asked as Ashley, Ruby and Weiss regrouped next to her.

"They were asking me about a Quarian a while ago." Doctor Michelle answered

"Why would that be, what does this Quarian have to with anything?" Ashley asked out of the blue

"Well this Quarian came in seeking help, she had been shot and needed some anti biotics but she didn't want anyone to know she was here." Doctors Michelle explain. "The reason was that she said she had some information on someone named Saren she went to Fists to ask for some help don't know why though he just a thug."

"Well I guess we have to head back to Chora's Den then." Elizabeth said as Ruby, Weiss and Ashley just groaned at having to go back to that place again. "Thank you for the information doctor." She said

"WAIT… look Shepard this is your gig but let me come with you." Garrus asked

"Don't you work with C-Sec, wouldn't they be upset if I just took one of their officers?" Elizabeth asked though she wasn't against having Garrus he seemed very reliable, but she did not want to deal with an anger C-Sec if she took Garrus along with her.

"Well then take this as my unofficial resignation from C-Sec, Saren is out there he is threat to everyone in the Galaxy and I want to do more to help and he's a disgrace to my race." Garrus said in anger

"Well what do you girl think." Elizabeth asked her teammates.

"Ashley just shrugged not looking too happy about it.

"I believe Garrus would make a fine addition the Crew." Weiss said giving the Turian a smile

"YAY, A NEW FRIEND!" Ruby yelled happily which to Elizabeth was pretty much a yes

"Well the votes are in, welcome to the crew Garrus." Elizabeth said happily as she and Garrus shook hands.

"You know were not the only ones going after fist, I heard there was Krogan bounty hunter hired by the Shadow Broker after Fist betrayed him." Garrus informed his new crewmates

"WHAT, fists betrayed the Shadow broker that's stupid even for him." Doctor Michelle said in disbelief

"Wow that Shadow Broker guy sound like bad news, now I'm even more motivated to capture him!" Ruby yelled as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you girls, and a Krogan bounty hunter sounds like a good addition where could we find him?" Elizabeth said

"He should be a C-Sec being interrogated by some of the officers if we get their quick we can catch up to him." Garrus said

"There won't be any need for that." A voice said from behind getting everyone in clinics attention.

"Yang, Blake, and Kaidan what are all doing here?" Ruby asked happy to see, Yang, Blake and Kaidan.

"Well we overheard your conversation right now and also because our new friend and I need to have a quick patch up on our foreheads." Yang explained as Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss and Ashley noticed her head was bleeding a bit.

"Oh my god Yang are you okay!" Ruby asked worried about her sister

"Wait Yang you said new friend who would that be?" Weiss asked curious as well but worried about Yang's injury too.

"Like Yang said we overheard your conversation right now and I think we might be able to help you with your Krogan, Kaidan bring him in please." Blake said

"I am but… he's a little…. heavy…. to carry." Kaidan said sounding like he was exhausted

"Well thats just because your weak kid." A familiar older voice said

"No…it can't be." Elizabeth mumble think this was way too convenient as she and the rest now looked onto their Krogan bounty hunter.

"Hey are you those four female humans I bumped into." The Krogan said who turn to Wrex from the bar, the same Wrex that rudely passed by them.

"Hi again yes that would be us." Ruby said politely to Wrex

"How in the world did we not put that together?" Ashley said kind of bewildered that they didn't realize that Wrex was the bounty hunter. The others though this as well it made sense they all heard him say he was waiting for Fist.

"Wait how were you able to convince him to tag along with us Yang." Elizabeth asked having a feeling that it involved their both hers and Wrex head wounds.

As Yang and Wrex sat down for Doctor Michelle to check them over Yang decided to answer Elizabeth's question. "Well it sort of went like this…"

 **-8 minutes earlier: C-Sec HQ-**

"OH MY GOOOSSSHHHH…. Why was that elevator ride so long?" Yang said as she, Blake and Kaidan got out of the elevator as they entered C-Sec HQ.

"Yang you're over exaggerating it didn't take that long to get down here." Kaidan said

"It took long enough for me to get bored." Yang replied back

"To be honest Kaidan I have to agree with Yang on this, those elevators took too long." Blake said joining in on the conversation.

"Let's just go find Wrex he should be here somewhere." Kaidan replied

"Were do start looking it's not like he going to be right in front of us." Blake said skeptically

"Several eye witnesses say that you were making threats to Fist Wrex." A C-Sec office said talking to who else Wrex.

"So what I'm still going to kill Fist." Wrex said not imitated at all by the C-Sec officer or his two friend with him.

"Do you want me to arrest you Wrex?" The C-Sec office asked him with a mild verbal threat.

"I want to see you try." Wrex said making all three C-Sec officer back up a little

"Blake…are you a fourteen teller?" Yang asked as she held both Blake's hands looking at her.

"No you dolt, it was just a coincidence he here." Blake said pinching her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well coincidence or not he right there, let's see if we can talk to him." Kaidan said as he, Blake and Yang who was rubbing her cheek made their way to Wrex.

As Wrex was glaring at the C-Sec officers he notices three human looking at him. The first male was just a normal Alliance grunt from what he could tell. The two female were different not just because of their… unique appearance, but they gave off a strange feeling to Wrex. Both seem well normal but they also seem to have a presence of warriors, so Wrex seeing them as more interesting company and a way to get away from the C-Sec officers push his way through them to see what the three new humans wanted from him.

"Go on, get out of here." Said the C-Sec officer as he left with his two friend following close behind

"So what can I do for you three today?" Wrex asked the male of the group came up

"I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, the two ladies behind me are Yang Xio Long and Blake Belladonna, were heard that you were going after Fist well my boss Commander Shepard is going after him too we would like you to join us as it would benefit us both." Kaidan explained to the older Krogan who just glared at him.

"Shepard, I've heard that name before but let me clear with you three if you're Commander wants me to join then she should come down herself not send one of her subordinates and two kids that look too green behind the ear." Wrex said to the three but Yang was the most offended.

"Hey lizard face, look here we didn't have to come all the way down here so you just try and consider our offer instead of being a jackass about it!" Yang yelled making Kaidan and Blake face palm themselves and surprise Wrex quite a bit.

"You got some quads little girl but can you back them up?" Wrex said not wanting to back down now he was starting to have fun though what Yang did next surprised Wrex, Kaidan and Blake…. Yang head butted Wrex and a hard head butt it was.

Instead of Wrex responding he head butted her back, then Yang head butted Wrex back again, then Wrex did again and so on so forth for at least a good two minutes until both laid on the ground panting with bloody foreheads. Kaidan and Blake watch this go on uninterrupted because they knew they would be literally committing suicide if they had tried to stop either one. So once both Yang and Wrex were downed Blake and Kaidan picked them both up wiping away a bit of the blood… though Kaidan had it a bit rougher you know because he was holding bloody Krogan bounty Hunter also the guy was heavy.

"Got to admit kid that was fun, let do it again sometime." Wrex said as blood was dripping out a little still from his wound.

"You got it Wrex… does this mean you're in?" Yang asked not wanting to have to head butt the Wrex again if she didn't have to.

"You got guts kid I like that…. ah what the hell sure I'll join you all so when do we get Fist?" Wrex asked

"Don't worry about that Wrex well be taking a Sky Cab to the lower wards, well meet everyone else once we get you both some bandages." Blake explained to Wrex

"Look kid I'm with you now but I don't need a bandage." Wrex said not really need one.

"Well you'll be getting one anyways…understand." Blake said with a tone and glare that surprisingly sent a little shiver up Wrex's spin and unintentionally sent a shiver up Kaidan's and Yang's spins as well. They all nodded and began to make their way to the Sky cab.

"I take it back kid you've got guts too." Wrex said to Kaidan

"Why's that Wrex?" Kaidan asked a bit confused on what he was taking about.

"I mean you've quads for having to be around these girls 24/7." Wrex said making Kaidan just sighed in agreement he really was meeting a lot of crazy women lately.

-Doctor Michelle's Clinic: Present time-

"So that what's happen anymore question?" Yang said as she finished explaining what happened

"One, are you crazy because that was an insane stunt you pulled." Ashely said impressed

"Well I just winged it and it turned out well in the end." Yang said as Doctor Michelle was done cleaning and covering her head wound

"Yes it did Yang but you may have lost a few brain cells in the process." Weiss said annoyed by Yang actions once again.

"Very funny ice princess very funny." Yang said sarcastically as she did a slow clap

"At least my joke are funny." Weiss barked back

"Nah-uh" Yang said back

"Uh-huh" Weiss said next

"NAH-UH!" Yan yelled this time getting in Weiss face

"UH-HUH" Weiss yelled as well copying yang's actions.

"ARLIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Ruby "Can you two please just stop we need to get the information from the Quarian who's with Fist so please just stop fighting." Ruby said with her voice cracking a bit making everyone in the room noticed that even though Ruby said she was fine an even looked fine, she was really becoming frustrated and tired by the second.

"Were sorry." Both Weiss and Yang said feeling pretty guilty for just adding on more stress for Ruby.

"It's okay…. I'm just tired is all." Ruby said forgiving her sister Yang and Weiss quickly and giving them a big smile though for Elizabeth it made her worry a bit about Ruby's she didn't know why but she just did.

"Well I guess that your Commander Shepard then?" Wrex asked out of the blue breaking the somewhat awkward tension.

"Yes and that would make you Wrex, welcome to the crew." Elizabeth said shaking Wrex hand. "And these would be your other crew members, Ashley, Garrus, Ruby and Weiss" Elizabeth said introducing Wrex to the rest of the crew. Garrus, Ashley, Ruby and Weiss all waved to Wrex but only Garrus, Ruby and Weiss gave him a smile Ashley didn't.

"Nice to meet you, now then let's give Fist a visit." Wrex said as he pumps his shotgun giving off a menacing look.

Elizabeth just smiled as she did a quick look at her growing crew. –"I think our odd of success just doubled."- She mentally told herself. "Alright people let's move out" Elizabeth says making her way out to Chora's Den along with her crew.

 **-Chora's Den Entrance: two minutes later-**

As the whole team made their way to the bar entrance, Ashely noticed something. "Elizabeth, look the place looks closed." She says

"Huh looks like they knew they were coming, probably going to be and ambush in there." Wrex said as he readied his gun.

"Great now what we do, they know were coming." Weiss said irritated by the fact their element of surprise was gone.

"Relax Weiss when one plan is ruined…" Garrus began off

"Another one comes into play." Kaidan finished

"I agree with them, if we can't hit them by surprise well have to use force." Blake said a bit out of her usually stealthy nature.

"Blake you know I love it when talk that way." Yang said winking at Blake while biting her lip.

"Save the bed room talk for later girls." Elizabeth said a bit suspired how open Blake and Yang are with their relationship.

"I don't get it what do you guys mean." Ruby asked with complete naivety

"Wait is she serious, like for real?" Garrus asked

"No she isn't she just that innocent." Weiss replied back

"Don't worry Ruby one or all of us will probably explain it when you're a bit older." Elizabeth said Ruby who just pouted but accepted the answer as she and everyone else readied their weapons.

"Hey wait a minute who going in first?" Ruby asked coming out of her pouting.

"Well if we are going to do this right well have to send in two people first, those two must have a specialty with closer quarters combat and shotguns." Elizabeth explain as she and everyone else look at Yang and Wrex.

"Crap" both Yang and Wrex said in unison as they got closer to the entrance.

"So Yang those gauntlets of your are shotguns too?" Wrex asked a bit skeptical about it.

"Yep my Ember Celica are I just like to punch thing so I decided heck might as make them shotguns too." Yang said showing Wrex her gauntlets gun mode.

"Kid you and I are going to get along just fine." Wrex said with a smirk as he pumped his shotgun and then both he and Yang ran in commencing the attack screaming war cries followed by the rest of the crew as a battle took place within the shady bar.

{ **We interrupt this story** }

Now for reasons this fight scene will be skipped, it was deemed to violent for younger readers by the M.O.T.C.L (Moms of the Citadel League). But to still give you a clue what happened here a short story made after the event.

( **Ahem** ) It was said on that day at Charon's den from the survivors that were disarmed by the four strangely colored girls and not killed by the crazed alliance soldiers, Turian C-Sec Officer and blood raged Krogan that it all happen within one minuet though they refused to tell what happen exactly. That day would for then on be remembered as "Were closed" day for it is believed that it will happen again to whoever is in that bar on that day so…. Beware.

 **{Now back to our regularly written story}**

 **-Charon Den: One minute later-**

"That was…. Quick." Garrus said as he looked at the beaten and dead bodies around the floor hearing groans of pain and mummers of "My leg…" and "Call…a…doctor…"

"Yeah I kind of feel bad for these guys, especially the one Wrex got his hands on." Ashely said as she remember one of Wrex's kills –"How do you even do that with a spoon."- Ashley mentally said to herself pretty convinced she would never look at a spoon the same way again.

"Well that what's happens, now let stop wasting time Fist is waiting for us." Wrex said impatiently

"Right well let's get going then, on me." Elizabeth said as she went through a door in the back of the bar leading to Fists office only to be greeted with a gun to her face.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." Said a man with his friend both pointing their guns at Elizabeth and her crew.

"Storage Workers, we must have dealt with the real guards out there." Blake said outload

"What do we do with them?" Kaidan asked

"We can kill them." Wrex said with a grin on his face as he pumps his shotgun

"No were not going to kill them." Elizabeth said as she looks back at the storage workers. "You know now would be a good time to find a new job." She told the two storage workers.

"Yeah that a good ideal" This first worker said as he makes his way out

"Never liked Fist anyways." The second worker said as he follows his friend out

"That was easy." Garrus said a bit surprised they back out so easily

"Should have just killed them." Wrex said with a bit of annoyance

"You don't have to kill everyone you meet." Weiss said not liking Wrex's comment much.

"Come on Fist is just behind that door, but let be cautious we don't know what Fist might have in store for us." Elizabeth says to her whole crew.

As they all enter Fist's office they all immediately are fired at by two automated turrets in his office, they take cover behind two walls on the opposite to one another as they all began to fire at Fist turrets well except for Weiss, and Yang who were just wanting for the right time to strike. The battle went on for around two minutes but the turrets were shielded making it hard to take them down. Weiss decided to take action and apparently Blake, Yang and Ruby had the same ideal as Weiss. All four jump out as the four split into their respective partner pairs.

Weiss fired off an electric shot from her rapier taking down the shield of the turrets that she and Ruby were taking care of. Ruby then activates her scythe and with one swing took out their turret. With the other turret Yang shot a barrage of shot guns blast to their turret making the shields short out, Blake then takes out her blades and with three slashes destroyed the turret her and Yang were dealing with. All four girls then pointed their weapons at Fist before before he could even take out his pistol. This all happen within forty seconds leaving a stunned, Elizabeth, Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex even.

"Shepard can I ask you something." Garrus says as he stare at the girls with disbelief on what he just saw again.

"Yeah you can ask." Elizabeth replied still being surprise even after what she saw them do on Eden prime.

"Not to be rude to them but… are you sure their human?" Garrus asked

"To be honest I think they are, the question is though if there are any more like them out there." Elizabeth answered back a she and the rest of her crew walked up to the girls and Fist.

"Good job as always girls, you always keep impressing us." Elizabeth said complimenting the girls

"You won't get anything out of me" Fist said in defiance

"He's no use to you let me kill him." Wrex says looking at Fist

"NO...NO wait, I was just kidding look just tell me what you want?" Fist whimpered

"Were after a Quarian who came by here a while ago." Answered Elizabeth

"Her, sure I sent her to a contact of mine she wanted to trade information to the Shadow Broker face to face." Fists replied back fearing for his life.

"That impossible even I was hired by an agent." Wrex added in

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Elizabeth said grabbing Fist by the collar

"She in the alley ways between the market place and the elevator you can't miss it." Fist answered almost looking like her was going to wet himself. Shepard let go of Fist and within that split second Wrex raised his shot gun and fired at Fist killing him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Garrus yelled at the top of his lungs as everyone else looked at him in shock and Ruby looking at the dead body again getting the same sickening feeling as before.

"The Shadow Broke paid me to kill him I never leave a contract unfinished." Wrex replied back only for Yang to punch him in the face in anger.

"HE WAS GIVING UP, YOU DON'T SHOOT THE ONES GIVING UP!" She yelled in anger at what she just saw Wrex did, sure the guy was bad but he at least was going to give up.

Wrex just get up unfazed by the girl's anger. "How many people do think he's killed, besides don't we have a Quarian to get too."

"He's right we need to get to that alley way fast, but Wrex were going to have talk about this once this is all done." With that Elizabeth's crew and Ruby's crew went off to save the Quarian but unknown to them they were being watch by the same entity 1872.

1872 had watched it all and now he had a new target to takeout before Elizabeth's crew and the four girls the Quarian was going to die and now is its time to strike.

 **\- Alley Way -**

Tali waited and waited it had been ten minutes after the meeting was to take place she wondered what was taking the ever so important Shadow Broker so long. She notices three figure coming up to her two Salarians and a Turian, they must have been the Brokers escort.

"Hey there baby, are you are client?" the Turian asked Tali

"Where the Shadow Broker I thought I was meeting him here?" Tali asked getting a bad feeling about this

"He'll be here soon but let's see the goods first." The Turian asked as he stroked Tail's suite a little which Tali just pushed off.

"No deal" Was all Tali said before she noticed the two Salarians pull up their weapons out only to be visited by a whole new groups of Stanger coming from behind her consisting of a Krogan, a Turian, three alliance solider and four human teens with the strangest appearance. This distracted the thugs long enough for Tali to throw a stun grenade as she found cover pulling out her shotgun. Within seconds the three thugs were taken down by the red head alliance solider and the Krogan everyone else that was with them didn't even need to pull their weapons out.

"Damn the broker tricked me he must have sent those thugs after me" Tali said in anger before she turn to her saviors.

"I should thank you all for helping me but why would you?" Tali asked as she knew a lot of people didn't care for her race.

"Well for one we just couldn't let a young lady like you be hurt, I'm Commander Shepard or Elizabeth as some call me and this is my crew Garrus, Ashley, Wrex, Kaidan, Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake. I'm looking for information on Saren." Elizabeth replied back to Tali

"Well then…. Elizabeth I believe I can repay you and your friends for saving me." Tali said

Before Elizabeth replied she, her whole crew and Tali all were hit by and invisible force. As everyone got up from the sudden blow, they notice that there a glimmer in the air when suddenly as figure appeared out of nowhere and by god was it creepy looking.

The beast had a number on it 1872, it was tall like taller than a Krogan by and foot, it had black fur and red eyes but it's legs, arms and chest all have metal fused into it the tech was very similar too…

"IS THAT A GETH!" Tali yelled in fear that the Geth had created a new combat unit.

"Don't know but shoot it!" Elizabeth yells as Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss activate their weapons gun mode and Elizabeth's crew pull out their weapons. Only Tali did not fire a she was still shocked from the things appearance. Tali wouldn't need to shoot anyways as the whole group she had just met shoot at the beast dubbed 1872, well expect for Weiss who shoot once but it shoot a huge hunk of ice. After thirty seconds they storm of bullets stopped.

"I think it's dead Elizabeth, if not we can just shoot it again." Ashely said already reloading her gun.

"You're kidding right that thing must be full of bullet by now." Garrus argued back but sadly he was wrong as a growl came from the smoke that was had formed showing the beast with a flickering shield and no visible damage.

"…oh shi-" Elizabeth, Kaidan and Wrex were about to say until 1872 pounced at them knocking over Weiss, Ashley and Yang and had pinned down Garrus who was at the moment dogging its bit attempts. As the 1872 kept biting at Garrus it was suddenly pushed to the wall by Wrex who was now punching it in the sides and face, but 1872 grabbed one of Wrex arms head butted him and flung the Krogan into the wall hard making a dent in it.

Weiss came up next thrusting her rapier at 1872 and was able to nick it twice in the chest before 1872 grabbed her arm twisted it, knee her in the stomach then threw her hard against the ground.

Ashely got up and began shooting her rifle at the 1872's back making it flinch for a few seconds before it turn and began to sprint to her. Ashley tried to reload but the clip fell on the ground, then Kaidan saves her as he fire a few biotic pushes and his pistol at the 1872 while Elizabeth fire a warp at it the shot it's leg leaving a few holes. 1872 let out a roar of pain but only to then sprinted to Kaidan grabbed his leg and threw him with great force into Elizabeth knocking them both down on the ground.

As 1872 checks its Yang hit it with a few shot gun blast and punches. Blake and Ashley who are also help out with a mixture of bladed attack and bullet shots. 1872 was getting irritated and let out a roar that stunned the three girls, it grabs Blake by the leg and throws her into the ground lift her up and throw Blake into the wall. Then at the same time 1872 uses it other hand to grab yang by her ankle threw her into Ashley who was just getting out of the sudden daze. 1872 then is attacked by a few more bullets that came from Ruby who has her weapon in its sniper mode and Garrus with his sniper rifle out, both shoot rapidly at the 1872 hitting it in its left eyes and damaging it. That doesn't stop the beast though as 1872 made it to them and bite Garrus in the arm while Ruby activates her scythe mode hitting 1872's shoulder, it lets out a cream of pain as it swing Garrus into Ruby flinging them both to where everyone else was. But before it could do anymore attacks it heard a voice from behind.

"HEY BOSH'TET'!" was all 1872 heard before it was shock by Tali pulled shotgun as she shoves the barrel of the gun in a stunned 1872 mouth and pull the trigger killing it as metal flew all around and oil squirted out of its once intact head.

As everyone got back up from the beat down they received, they went to study the now dead 1872 all except for Elizabeth who was just staring at Tali.

-"Holy crap… I think in love!"- Elizabeth mentally yells as she had watched everything Tali just did.

"Hey Elizabeth you got to see this." Said Yang said snapping Elizabeth out of her love trance.

"Oh okay then." Elizabeth says as she make her way to the thing her whole crew is looking at. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Well for one commander from what Tali has confirmed it is Geth tech that is infused with this thing, but the organic parts well…"

"It's a Beowulf, like the ones we fought on Eden prime." Blake said

"Another thing, from what it looks like the mechanical parts also have traces of dust in them." Weiss said getting confused looks . "It's what Ruby, Yang, Blake and I use to power our weapons and also as ammunition which at the moment were running low on." Weiss explain

"So… let me get this straight this thing here is a cyborg?" Garrus asked

"That would be correct buddy." Ruby said

"Pay up Wrex I told you it was a Cyborg." Garrus said as Wrex pulled out twenty credits

"Excuse me." Tali said getting everyone's attention. "If you don't mind maybe we should get somewhere safe before we discuss anything else."

"Tali you are absolutely right come let move out also Wrex carry that that things body it might be good evidence." Elizabeth said trying to scores some good points with Tali, while Wrex just lifts the 1872's remains up and follows his new leader.

 **-Udina's office: Time: 7:22-**

"Fire fights in the lower wards, harassment and assaults, a decimated bar and half a dozen individuals with broken limbs. None of you are making this easier on me especially you four brats." Udina says as he looks over his complaints and the troublesome girls "There better be a good reason why you-"Udina stopped when he noticed Tali enter with Wrex carrying the remains of 1872.

"Who are and what is that thing?" Udina asks

"Proof Udina just like you ask for remember." Elizabeth said in a mocking tone getting a giggle out of Ruby's team.

"Um yes right proof, well then would mind explain what this thing is and why you are here miss..?" Udina asked no really knowing the Quarian's name.

"Tali…Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Tali introduces herself politely

"We don't see many of your kind here Miss Zorah." Udina asked a bit suspicious of the Quarian, everyone else in the room noticed that and gave him a glare.

"I'm here to complete my pilgrimage." Tail explained

"Isn't that where the youth of your Migrant fleet are sent off to find something of worth and value to bring back to your people to improve life one way or another in the fleet." Blake said getting a look from everyone in the room. "What it was in the book Kaidan gave us, well the shorten version at least."

"Any who… that's why I'm here also I have evidenced against Saren I got it from a Geth memory core." Tail said a bit shocked that someone actually took the time to learn about her people.

"I though the Geth fired their memory cores when they're killed." Said Anderson who had been listening quietly to the conversation.

"That's true how were you able to retrieve a memory core then?" asked Udina

"You must not forget the Geth were originally created by the Quarian's, so it wouldn't be a problem for my species to know how remove certain pieces of hardware from Geth corpses. Though I will say it was a tricky and quick process so I was lucky." Tali explain to Udina while Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake were a bit shocked that her people made the Geth, no information about was in the book Kaidan gave them. Team RWBY would have liked asked more on it but deiced it would probably be best to ask later.

"But how I got it though is a different story, I was curious about the Geth once I began hearing reports of them traveling beyond the veil, so I tracked a patrol down and waited for one of them to wander off by itself. One did eventually I got the jump on it, removed the memory core and here I am now.

"Well that explains a little but now would someone mind telling me now what that thing is?" Udina asked pointing to 1872 dead body.

"That's a Beowulf suited up with Geth technology, a very dangerous combination I can assure you." Weiss said still sore from the hits she took from the 1872.

"So this is a Beowulf then, and Commander you said you and your team faced these things with those girls?" asked Udina

"Yes we did but this thing… it was different it was stronger than a Krogan and very agile as well if Tali didn't step in when she did we be all probably would not be here at the moment." Elizabeth said as she gave Tali a wink making her blush a little for some reason.

"Thank you Elizabeth, but I should play back this data now." Tali said blushing still, she was happy she wore a helmet.

"Right, sorry um go ahead." Elizabeth said embarrassed a little with all the flattery she was giving Tali. –"I hope she doesn't think I'm weird at all."- She mentally worried as Tali began to play her data.

 **["Eden Prim was a Major victory, the beacon has brought us one step closer into finding the conduit"]** A voice that was defiantly Saren said

"That Saren's voice, this proves he was involved in the attack!" Anderson says

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit any ideal what that means?" Elizabeth asks

"The conduit must have something to do with the beacon, maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology... like a weapon." Anderson answers

"Joy…why is it every bad guy needs to have a super weapon of some sort?" Yang mumbles quietly to herself

"Wait there more Saren wasn't working alone." Tali said as she continued the message

 **["Eden Prim was a Major victory, the beacon has brought us one step closer into finding the conduit"]**

 **["And one more step into the return of the Reapers"]** a new voice said that belong to an older woman

 **["Hey what are you two doing?"]** A third voice came that sounded like a much younger woman, it sounded very familiar to Ruby's team.

 **["Kianna will you leave us, Saren and I are busy at the moment."]** The older woman said

 **["I can see that, man you two are so boring... can I go out for a bit?"]** Kianna asked

 **["Were not your parents child, but no you can't you know why because we still can't trust you to be by yourself not after the last incident."]** Saren said sounding annoyed

 **["You're still sore about the kids, hey look I was bored and I wanted to know who would pay enough to see a couple a children's fight club, I made a lot of money from that."]** Kianna replied with little remorse for what she did

 **["That beside the point, the answer is no, now leave and do whatever it is you do here on your spare time."]** Saren said as the sounds of footsteps could be heard in the background **["Brat"]** he whispered

 **["I HEARD THAT YOU AS-"]** the rest of the playback was cut off before whatever Kianna was going to say could be finished

"I don't recognize those two other voices the one talking about the Reapers and the more… annoying one with them." Udina said

"We do that was Kianna Graves, she a crazy lady we fought." Ruby said to Udina

"I see is that all you know of her?" he asked Ruby a bit suspicious

"Yes and no we are not I league with her Mr. Udina." Ruby replied back a little annoyed by the accusation.

"Reapers is that some kind of new alien species?" Elizabeth asked Tali as she got everyone's attention.

"According to the memory core, the Reaper were a hyper- advance machine race that existed over 50,000 years ago." Said Tali "The Reapers hunted down the Prothean to total extinction and then they vanished, at least that's what the geth believe." She finished

"Sound a little far-fetched." Udina said skeptical of the information

"The vison on Eden Prime they make sense now, I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Elizabeth said as she began to sweat a little remembering the vision.

"Seriously what is with crazy people wanting to bring back things that could kill us all it make no sense." Blake says wondering

"I agree beside if that's the case with the Reapers why follow Saren then he's an organic just like us." Weiss added in become confused by this whole thing minuet by minuet.

"The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, being the pinnacle of non-organic life, and they believe Saren can bring them back." Tali answered

"The council is just going to love this." Udina says extreme irritated now

"The Reapers are a threat to every specie in Citadel space we have to tell them." Elizabeth says becoming more worried now with the thought of super killing machines existing. –"I just hope this all just myth."-

"No matter what they think about it those audio file prove that Saren's a traitor." Andersons added in reminding everyone what the evidence can proves.

"The captain's right, we need to present this to the council right away." Udina says agreeing with Anderson

"What about her the Quarian?" Ashley says out loud

"My name is Tali." Tali replied not being keen on being just called the 'Quarian' "You saw me in the alley Elizabeth, you know what I can do let me come with you."

"Don't you have you Pilgrimage still to do?" Elizabeth asks –"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHUT UP ME SHUT UP!"- She mentally yelled at herself.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this, Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy my Pilgrimage can wait." Tali answers –"Besides I wouldn't mind spending more time with Elizabeth she seem so…interesting."- Tali though.

"I think she should come." Ruby said

"Agreed Tali did save us after all." Weiss added in

"I second that she would indefinitely be a valuable ally." Blake chimed in

"Ditto on that with Blakey and the rest, besides she can handle a shotgun pretty well." Yang says

"And what do the rest of you think?" Elizabeth asks her crew

Though they didn't say anything Garrus and Kaidan nodded agreeing with the girls, Wrex shrugged as he didn't care either way but Ashely didn't say anything which was starting to become something Elizabeth had noticed she had done when Garrus and Wrex joined, Elizabeth would have to talk to her about it later though.

"Well the Tali… welcome to the crew." Elizabeth tells Tali. –"BEST WING CREW EVER!"- She mentally cheers.

"Thank you Elizabeth you will not regret this." Tali gratefully says

"Anderson you and I will go ahead to get things ready with the council, take a few minutes to collect yourself then meet us at the tower when you're ready Commander." Udina told Elizabeth and with that he and Anderson make their way to the council chambers leaving Elizabeth's and Ruby's teams alone.

"Alright then well I'm not going to force any of you too come with me, whoever want to get back to the ship can it's up at the docking bays trust me it ain't hard to find it the only ship called Normandy." Elizabeth says to her whole crew.

Ashely, Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex decided to go back. One because they were all tired and two because they had enough of craziness for one day, leaving Elizabeth with only Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Tali.

"Well then girls I guess we should make our way down to the council now." Elizabeth states as she and her five other companions make their way to the council chambers. Though they don't know it yet the future will hold many surprises for the whole crew of the SSV Normandy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again readers, this one took a bit to write but here it is chapter chapter will just be an end for the citadel visit and is a little more serious but still has its comedic moments. The next chapters will be the missions in the game with my own twists and turns. I still can't believe this got popular with you guys but as always I'm glad those who have read my story so far have enjoyed it.**

 **Now I shall let you all get to the reading and as always leave any sort of criticism if you'd like to, whether it be a review or PM everything bit of criticism just helps me more. Thanks again and until the next chapter see you soon.**

 **I do NOT in any way own Mass Effect or RWBY. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Monty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter Seven: Off to a new journey we go!

 **-Sky Cab to Council Chambers: Time: 7:26 PM-**

Elizabeth at the moment was going over these past hours again and what craziness she's experience during it. Eden Prime was supposed to be for her a simple mission, get the beacon then get out simple as that. But of course in her life nothing is that easy. She lost Jenkins, got the beacon destroyed and Nihuls was killed not the best start. Though good came out of it she got a few new crew members like Ashley who she liked but noticed Ashely seem a bit hesitant around Tali, Garrus and Wrex Elizabeth planned on talking to Ashley about that. The other crew members where four young ladies who have in these past hours blown her away with their talents and strange abilities.

First was Blake who from being around the girl Elizabeth could sense she was a quit but also deadly with those sword pistol chain things, but she's shown to care a lot about her friends as well especially Yang but Elizabeth had good ideal why that was –"Bow chicka, bow wow anyone?"- Elizabeth mentally joked

Speaking of Yang Elizabeth had come to like the blond as well, kind of bad at jokes though but still a caring girl that seem to have a bad temper at times and was deadly as hell up close with those shotgun gauntlets of hers. –"Note to self though, I may want to show her a few breathing exercises lesson to keep her anger in check. Rather not have her hurt anyone… well maybe Udina." Elizabeth noted to herself and snicker at the thought of Udina running away in fear from Yang.

Weiss came to mind next and to Elizabeth she saw a girl who was cold as ice too new people but is a sweet and kind girl to those she would see as friends and loved ones especially Ruby who she noticed she was mean to at some points but in a flirty-caring way. –"Is it wrong that I think Weiss and Ruby would make an adorable pair."- She asks her self quietly while blushing at how cute it would be.

Ruby came into mind last for her. Elizabeth knew that Ruby was extremely kind and sweet but also a little naïve at some points. Though to Elizabeth that worried her a lot because she noticed Ruby's face every time she saw a dead body it was the same face Elizabeth herself had made when she saw her first dead body. Eventually though Elizabeth got use to seeing dead bodies especially considering her lifestyle, but Ruby an excellent fighter as Elizabeth has seen so far also believe Ruby seem well a bit too innocent at points. –"I hope this mission doesn't affect Ruby badly."- She worried.

This brought up more and more question in Elizabeth's head but one that worried her the most was what other people, other species, other groups will think of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Would they want her to hand those four girls over, would people demanded them jailed or dead, would other groups try to kidnap them to study their inhuman abilities like Lab rats or attempt to kill them as well. This was all worrying Elizabeth a lot but she was certain of one thing, a though that was keeping her calm as she kept thinking to herself over and over in her head. –"I swear with all my power I will not let anything happen to those girls and I **WILL** take down anyone who tires"-

"Hey Elizabeth are you okay?" a similar voice said snapping Elizabeth out of her train of though.

"Huh, what… what happen?" Elizabeth said to see Ruby poking her arm, well poking her gauntlet to be exact.

"Nothing happen Elizabeth but Sky Cab will be at the council chamber soon. I just wanted to tell you that but it looks like you were thinking of something, anything that I can help with." Ruby asks while she rest give Elizabeth a huge smile.

Elizabeth then remembered they were still on in the Sky Cab, she couldn't help but smile back at the girl, no matter what seems to happen Ruby always somehow bring a smile to everyone around her. "No it's nothing that just happen when I think a lot, but thank you for making sure I was okay." Elizabeth says as she pokes Ruby back.

Tali sitting next to both Ruby and Elizabeth giggle a little at the two, getting a confused look from them. "Oh sorry about that Elizabeth it just you and Ruby act like twins you could be for all we know." Tali explain laughing followed by Elizabeth and Ruby who began laughing as well.

As Ruby, Tali and Elizabeth talked and laughed with each other on the other side of the Cab Yang, along with Weiss and Blake who was sitting on Yang's lap couldn't help but smile as she look at Ruby, Tali and Elizabeth. It was weird though but when she looked at Elizabeth she couldn't help but think of their mother. Elizabeth seem way too similar to hers and Ruby's dead mother if she was going to be honest.

"Yang are you okay?" Blake asked noticing her girlfriends sudden gaze on Ruby, Tali and Elizabeth.

"Yah I am Blake it's just… Elizabeth just reminds me of Ruby's and mine mom in a way." Yang said as she turn her attention over to Blake who was staring out the Sky cabs window like always.

"Why would that be Yang?" Blake asked wanting Yang to clarify on that.

"Well our mom was very kind and caring to everyone, but also a talented huntress. Elizabeth just seem to remind of me her because she also like our mom kind, caring and deadly fighter as well." Yang explain to Blake.

"I see that makes sense, do think Ruby notices this as well Yang." Blake asks her girlfriend

"I can't say really maybe she does but doesn't want to say anything… then again maybe not." Yang replies back to Blake

"Personally I think your sister does Yang she's not that clueless." Weiss says joining in on Yang's and Blake's conversation getting their attention.

"Huh well that's surprisingly nice of you to say Weiss." Yang says giving Weiss a smirk

"Well Yang I can be nice just so you know beside Ruby is my friend." Weiss says back

"Yah we know that, but I'm guessing you want more than just my sister… friendship." Yang says to Weiss with a big smirk across her face

"Wh-hat do you mean." Weiss asks defensively but having a light blush begin to appear on her cheeks.

"Oh come on Weiss me and Blake have notice how you look at my sister with your lovely dovey eyes, you like her just admit it already." Yang said making Weiss blush more

"Well…. let's just say if I did like your sister that way so what, Ruby is annoying, brash and childish but…but she also very kind, caring and loving she really is a wonderful person to know and… I'm glad to that I know her I wouldn't trade her for anyone else." Weiss quietly says looking at her two friends and attempting to hide her increasing blush.

"If I didn't know any better Weiss that sounded like a confession to me, so question is what are waiting for?" Blake said to Weiss.

"Well…. I just….. I just don't know how she feels about me." Weiss said shyly admitted only for Yang to lightly hit her on her head.

"Jeez you and her are hopeless of course she likes you haven't you seen the signs?" Yang said kind of surprised Weiss of all people did not see how obvious it was.

"She…she does REALLY!" Weiss asks as she notices her heart rate sky rocket

"Yes she does Weiss I've…read her diary once in a while when she was asleep, she writes a lot about you on how cute you are, how sweet you can be, on how much she want to be with you for the rest of her life." Yang said teasing Weiss a little.

"Well then what do I do then, I can't just ask her about it." Weiss asks still trying to keep herself calm about the sudden revelation.

"Why not, it's pretty easy once you do trust me, but you might want to find somewhere private before you talk to her about it." Blake said as she still was looked back out the cabs window.

"Alright then….. I'll do it." Weiss said as she was now determine to talk to Ruby about their relationship when she can.

"Good on you Weiss but here one thing I'm going to tell you since she is my little sister." Yang says to Weiss as she lean over to her. "Weiss I like you even though you and I argue I like you but…. if you in any way hurt Ruby I swear I WILL HURT YOU BAD." Yang says as a bit of a warning to Weiss.

Weiss a bit stunned understood why Yang just threatened her, if there is one thing Weiss has learned about her friend Yang it's that Yang is and will always be extremely protective when it comes to Ruby no matter how old they get so in this case Weiss was not mad at all for being threatened. "Okay I understand." was all Weiss could say to Yang.

"Good then at least you understand what you're getting yourself into here with Ruby." Yang said giving Weiss a friendly pat on the back.

Blake just giggle a little getting both Weiss and Yang's attention. "Sorry I just thought of something funny." Blake Turing her gaze back again to her two friends.

"What would that be my little kitty?" Yang said calling her girlfriend by her nickname making Blake blush a little.

"I told you not to call me that in front of people it's embarrassing" Blake said blushing but she sighed knowing she was telling deaf ears this so she just continued on with her though. "Like I was saying though if Yang and I got …. married and you and Ruby get married in the future we'd actually end up being sisters in Law." Blake explained blushing when she mention her and Yang getting married.

"Well we practically do act like sister anyways, always arguing or laughing with each other but do you two think that Ruby and I would make a good…..married couple?" Weiss asked hoping Yang and Blake wouldn't make fun of her.

"Weiss… I think you and my sister Ruby would be perfect together." Yang said giving Weiss a smile of reassurance along Blake.

"Thanks you both are really amazing friends." Weiss said smiling back at Yang and Blake but also noticed something. "Hey have you two noticed that Ruby and Elizabeth were asleep this whole time?" Weiss said as she saw both Elizabeth sleeping with Ruby laying her head on Elizabeth's lap while Tali just looks at the three girls and giggles.

"Don't worry about them apparently they began to talk about weapons then feel asleep of a few minutes into the conversation don't ask me how that's possible though. Also you three should be thankful that these two here are apparently deep sleeper, some of the stuff you all were just talking about was a little…. personal" Tali explains to Weiss, Blake and Yang hang their heads in embarrassment.

"I agree with Tali, but in any case it looks like were finally at the Council Chamber we should wake them up before we land." Blake said as she notices the Council Chambers coming into sight.

"Good Ideal Blake you, Tali and me can wake the two sleeping beauties up and Weiss think about what me and Blake told you trust us on this you two will be happier for it." Yang said as she, Tali and Blake proceeded to wake both Ruby and Elizabeth up.

Weiss just smiles –"I guess their right beside…. I wouldn't mind having them as my sisters in law."- Weiss mentally thought to herself as she wonder how she would tell Ruby how she felt about her once she was able to find the right moment.

 **-Council Chambers: Time: 7:30 PM-**

As, Elizabeth, Tali, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang began to make their way up to the meeting area of the Council Chamber to show their evidence, Elizabeth look at Yang with a guilty face.

"Hey Yang again I'm really sorry." Elizabeth said as she apologized to Yang who had a bit of dry blood on her lip.

"Elizabeth it's okay it ain't your fault, beside how were we suppose to know you swing your fists when you wake up at least you didn't hit Blake or Tali." Yang said trying to get Elizabeth to stop apologizing so much.

"Yeah I know, it's a habit I've has since I was little god knows how many alarm clock my parents had to replace every time one went off." Elizabeth said suddenly remembering her old nickname her mom and dad gave her as a joke 'THE CLOCK KILLER' a name she really got annoyed by.

"That seem like a pretty bad habit Elizabeth ever talked to a doctor about it?" Weiss asked Elizabeth who just face palmed herself. "I'll take that as a no then." Weiss said with deadpanned expression.

"Well don't feel too bad about it Elizabeth everyone has one or two weird habits." Blake said giving Elizabeth a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Blake that help my ego a little but I think the meeting is starting, Tali you got the evidence ready?" Elizabeth asks Tali as she gives the Quarian girl a wink.

"Um…Yes, yes I do once the meeting starts just tell me when and we should be good." Tali stuttered a little because of Elizabeth's playful wink.

"Good then let's get this show on the road then and girls." Elizabeth said as she look at the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "Though I don't mind you making a comment or two just make sure they are more appropriate here… but with that said maybe you can stick your tongues out at them when they're not looking." Elizabeth told the girls with a playful smirk.

As the Elizabeth and the rest were making it up to the center stage of the chambered again they were greeted by Anderson who was happy to see them , Ambassador Udina groaning and the councilors who didn't look to happy to see them at all. Actually they three councilor gave Elizabeth, Tali and the girls a glare.

"Commander do you remember when I said that those girl would be your responsibility?" The Turian councilor said keeping his glare on Elizabeth.

"Um…yes why?" Elizabeth asked cringing slightly know what he was hinting at.

"Good then would care to explain to us…. WHY WE ARE GETTING REPORTS OF HARRASSMENT, ASSAULT AND DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY CAUSE BY YOUR THOSE FOUR GIRLS!" the Turian councilor yelled making the two other councilors cringe a little at the volume of his voice.

"Though my fellow council member could have been a bit more civil about it, we have been getting multiple reports of destruction of property mainly at Chora's den, one report of harassment at Barla Vons office involving Miss Long and Belladonna and another report of an assault on a suspended C-Sec officer a mister Harkins was his name." The Asari council member said as she read of a short list of complaints from a few citizens.

"We do apologize for that councilor's but we need to get information and sadly some of the source were unwilling to tell us or hostile…though I will definitely have a little chat with miss Long and Belladonna about their little harassment of Barla Von." Elizabeth said looking back at Yang and Blake who just hung their heads down in defeat knowing they probably wouldn't be able to talk their way out of whatever punishment Elizabeth had for them.

"Well that is good to hear commander but there are also other reports about you and your other companions as well mainly involving Chora's Den once again." Sighed the Salarian councilor.

"Yes that I know as well, that's is why I am planning to punish every one of my crew members including MYSELF!" Elizabeth said loudly while on the Normandy Ashley, Garrus, Kaidan and Wrex all got a sudden shiver down their spines. "Except for Tali of course since she just join our crew." Elizabeth said as she looked back at Tali and gave her a big smile.

"That's good to hear but you better have a solid reason why all this trouble started and what kind of information were you looking for." The Turian Council member said as he seem to have calmed down a bit.

"I'm glad you asked that, Tali would you show the councilor's here why we went through all this trouble." Elizabeth asked kindly to Tali as she began to play the recording that she had recovered.

As the audio was played Elizabeth, Tali, Anderson, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang couldn't help but snicker a little at the three councilors shocked faces while they were listing to the video feed Udina couldn't help but smirk too at the sight.

"You wanted proof there it is." Udina said with a hint of cockiness in his tone.

"This evidence is irrefutable Ambassador, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The Turian councilor said with anger in his voice.

"I recognize the second voice, Matriarch Benezia." The Asari councilor added in

"And she would be….?" Elizabeth asks wanting a better explanation

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stages of their lives, revered for their wisdom an experience they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers, she will make a formidable ally to Saren." The Asari councilor explains to Elizabeth.

"Great another problem we have deal with, why can't it ever be easy." Weiss mumbles as she is starting to get sick of having to deal with so many powerful opponents.

Though Weiss mumble it Yang heard what she said. "Hey don't worry ice princess it's more fun that way." Yang whispers to Weiss who just glare at her for a few second then sighed rubbing her forehead as she goes into a deep though. Yang trying to get Weiss out of her sudden trance then notices the council member staring at her and Weiss. Yang looks at the other for help but Elizabeth, Ruby, Blake and Tali just shrugged and Anderson just whistled to himself.

"Miss Long, Miss Schnee was there something you wanted to tell us?" The Asari Councilors said a bit annoyed.

"Um…" Yang could only say,-"CRAP THINK OF SOMETHING…. OH I GOT IT!"- She mentally told herself. "Well I and my friend Weiss here were talking about the third voice in the message." Yang told the council members.

"Wait….what now?" Weiss said coming of her sudden trance confused about what they were talking about, but was hit in the side by Yang's elbow as she noticed the glares that the three councilor's were giving them. "Oh… OH yes we were talking about…who again?" Weiss asks as Yang face palmed herself.

"Your funny Weiss, the lady remember the third annoying voice in the message remember?" Yang said trying to jog Weiss memory and giving a glare to Elizabeth, Tali, Ruby and Blake who were trying to hold in their laughter at the moment.

"OH YOU MEAN THAT VILE WOMAN KIANNA GRAVES!" Weiss yells out far louder than she meant to.

"Oh and who would this Kianna Graves be, please enlighten us Miss Schnee?" The Turian councilor demanded

"Well…um you see she's…" Weiss said trying to form a sentence but was caught off guard with the Turian councilor's sudden question.

"She a crazy lady me, Blake, Weiss and Yang fought with a while ago and when I say crazy I mean like really crazy." Ruby said joining in the conversation

"And why were you fighting her in the first place?" The Turian councilor asked with a hint suspicion.

"We were on a task assignment to take out a sudden gathering of Grimm she showed up and cause… problems for us." Blake answered before Ruby could

"Well that's all interesting and such but I'm more curious about what they meant by Reaper, what do you know of them?" The Salarian councilor said turning the attention back to the main subject of the meeting.

"Only what was extracted from the Geths memory core, the Reapers were and ancient race of machine that wiped out the Protheans then they vanished." Anderson chimed in explaining it to the councilors.

"The Geth revere them as gods and believe Saren is the prophet to bring them back." Elizabeth added to Anderson statement

"Also just to inform you all I just did a quick scan with the memory banks to see if I missed anything, it turns out this Kianna Graves Ruby and her friends fought is seen to the Geth as a goddess who will bring them into a state of true awareness." Tali informed everyone with a worried tone in her voice.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back, Saren and his allies are searching for it that's why he attacked Eden prime." Anderson says

"Do we even know what the conduit is?" The Salarian councilor asks

"Why does it matter, the reaper are the obvious threat and if we don't stop Saren and his allies we will all end up dead." Blake said losing her patients quickly with the council again.

"Yeah, so why are we standing her doing nothing, Saren, Kianna, Benezia, the Geth and Grimm need to be stooped before it's too late and were dead!." Weiss yells angry with the council still questioning them.

"I agree Saren and his allies believe that it can bring back the Reaper and that's bad enough." Elizabeth says also becoming increasingly annoyed as well again.

"Listen to yourself Saren, Benezia and this Kianna Graves want to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy, impossible it can't be done. If they had where here like you say where did they go and why, if they were real we would at least found something about their existence." The Turian councilor says with much skepticism

"Seriously why can't you three just take a leap of faith with this, if you can't open your eyes well end up dead just like we keep telling you!" Yang says bluntly as she is outright done with the councils bull crap. –"AH THIS IS WHY I HATE POLOTICS!"- She mentally screams to herself.

"Miss Long remember we could have you arrested any time, you and your friend are already on suspicion and have caused nothing but trouble since you've came here if I were you I would keep my mouth shut and not talk back to the three people who could have you and your companions arrest with in an instant." The Turian bluntly tells Yang with a clear threat.

"Councilor with all due respect I would kindly ask you not to threaten any of my crew members again, and I frankly agree with Yang's statement. Fifty thousand year ago the Protheans were wiped out by these Reapers, I warned you about Saren and I was right don't make the same mistake again." Elizabeth said with her patients with the council running out as well.

"This is different you have proven Saren has betrayed the council, we all agree that he's using the Geth and Grimm with the help Benezia of this Kianna Graves to search for the Conduit. But we don't really know why." The Asari councilor said trying to calm down the rising tensions in the meeting.

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth commander, a convenient lie to cover Saren's and his allies' true purposes. A legend he, Benezia and Kianna Graves are using to bend both the Geth and the Grimm to their will." The Salarian Councilor adds in.

As this was going on Ruby the usually kind and sweet girl was becoming extremely angry with the council and her frustration was now taking its effect on her, so her next actions were unexpected.

"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT TO ABOUT HERE WITH YOU THREE, NONE OF YOU THINK IT COULD HAPPEN BUT WHAT IF YOUR WRONG THEN WERE ARE ALL GOOD AS DEAD JUST LIKE YANG, BLAKE, WEISS AND ELIZBTEH HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LAST FEW MINUETS. SO JUST FOR ONE MOMENT OPEN YOUR EYES OR EVERYONE IN THIS SPACE STATION, IN EVERY COLONLY AND YOUR HOME WORLDS WILL BE DESTROYED COVERED WITH THE BONES OF ALL THOSE DEAD INNOCENET PEOPLE BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WOULD LISTEN!" Ruby roared at the council shaking and with tear running out her eyes as she noticed blood coming from her lip from biting it so hard. Everyone there from Tali, Udina, Anderson and the council members were stunned especially Yang, Weiss and Blake who had never seen her get this angry before and Elizabeth was worried as well as she knew that Ruby had just let out all her frustration she had been keeping in this whole time.

"Yang, Weiss, Blake could take Ruby down the stair to take a breather she need its." Elizabeth asks them worried about Ruby at the moment. The three girls just nodded with faces of concern and worry as well for Ruby then procced to take her down the stair to take a breather.

"Now…. back to business councilors as you can see my crew agrees with me fully, so will you please do something about this it's only a matter of time before Saren and his allies find the Conduit." Elizabeth said trying to sound professional again but was worrying a lot about Ruby.

"Saren is a rouge agent now on the run for his life, he no longer has the rights or resources a Spectre does. The council has stripped him of that position." The Turian councilor said still a bit stunned from the Ruby's sudden outburst.

"That not good enough, you know he's hiding somewhere in the traverse send in your fleet!" Udina demands

"A fleet cannot track down one man Ambassador." The Salarian councilmen tells Udina

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region, keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Udina explains

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus systems, we won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies." The Turian councilmen replied back rudely.

"Every time humans asks for help you ignore it." Elizabeth barks back sick of the council's hesitation to help. –"I'm sick of this these three are too damn stubborn…. I hope Ruby is doing okay I really hope so."- Elizabeth thinks to herself not able to stopping worrying about Ruby.

"Shepard right I'm am tired of the councils Anti- human Bull-" Udina yelled out only to be interrupted before he could finish his last word.

"Ambassador, there is another solution to stopping Saren that does not require fleets or armies." The Asari councilman said as she turns her gaze to the Turian councilor.

"NO, it's too soon humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres." The Turian councilor said not sounding too happy with the ideal

"Look at this way, you don't have to send a fleet to the traverse and the Ambassador get his Spectre. In the end everyone will be happy." Elizabeth said using her charm to persuade the Turian councilor that it's a good ideal.

All the three councilors looked at one another then nod in agreement. "Commander Shepard step forward." The Asari councilor told Elizabeth

Elizabeth moved to the up on the podium in the chamber, while this happened the Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby all came back up next to Anderson having heard everything that went on when they took Ruby for a breather. Also many other civilian and politicians in the chambers as well started to gather up muttering o each other and watching the significant event that was about to unfold.

"It is the decision of the Council, that you be granted the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." The Asari councilor started off

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen individuals forged in the fire of service and battle. Those whose action elevate them above the rank and file." The Salarian councilor said next

"Spectres are and ideal, a symbol the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will." The Asari councilor continued

"Spectres bear a great burden, they are protectors of the galactic peace both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." The Turian councilor adds in.

"You are the first human Spectre, this is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The Asari councilor finishes

"I am honored, councilors." Elizabeth said as she bows he head slightly

"Were sending you into the Traverse after Saren, he a fugitive now from justice so you are authorized to use and means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him and his allies." The Salarian councilor tells Elizabeth,

"Any ideal where I can start?" Elizabeth asked

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina." The Turian councilor answers

"This meeting of the council is adjourned." The Asari councilor says and with that they meeting ends and everyone around disperses.

Anderson walks up to Elizabeth and shakes her hand. "Congratulation's commander you earned it." He says with pride in his voice.

"We've got a lot of work to do Shepard, you'll need crew, supplies…" Udina say joining in on the conversation.

"You'll have access to special equipment and training now, you should go down to C-Sec and speak with the Spectre requisition officer." Andersons tells Elizabeth

"Anderson come with me, I'll need your help to set this all up." Udina ordered. Udina and Anderson then make their way out of the chamber.

Elizabeth at the moment felt very excited and proud to have accomplish this. As she turn to make her way to the girls and Tali she is surprised when she gets a sudden group hug from Ruby, Weiss, Blake ad Yang.

"Congratulation!" Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all say as they hug Elizabeth

"Hey what's this about, you girls miss my company already." Elizabeth's jokes as the girls let her go getting a giggle out them.

"No, we were listening in on the meeting so we though hey what better way to congratulate you then to give you a group hug am I right?" Yang explains to Elizabeth

"Yes I don't usually partake in this sort of stuff but after everything you've done for us you deserve one." Weiss says giving Elizabeth a friendly smile

"Agreed, now we'll be able to stop Saren without any interference and save many lives." Blake says happily.

"TOTALLY, it's not every day we get to witness history in the making like we did with your Spectre initiation right now!" Ruby said with a huge smile making Elizabeth feel better that Ruby was alright now.

"Thanks you all and you seem to be feeling better Ruby, I'm glad." Elizabeth said as she gave Ruby a big smile in return.

"Thanks… sorry again about my behavior." Ruby said as she played with her hair feeling guilty.

"It's okay Ruby besides I felt the same way you did during that meeting, you just beat me to the punch." Elizabeth says as she pats Ruby's shoulder making her feel much better now.

"Thanks again you really know how to make people feel better." Ruby gratefully says to Elizabeth who at that moment notices Tali talking to a Salarian who's scanning a bug like creature.

"What wrong sis?" Yang ask noticing Ruby sudden gaze

"What, oh I'm just wondering what Tali is talking about with that Salarian guy over there." Ruby says as she points to Tali's location.

"I don't know, but it might be good to see." Weiss suggests to her friends.

"Sounds like a plan Weiss, let's go see what Tali's doing." Elizabeth says as she makes her way to Tali's location with the others.

As they make their way to Tali Blake stops as her cat ears hear an aggressive argument going on with an alliance officer and a terminal from the looks of it.

"Blake what's wrong?" Weiss asks Blake as she and the rest notice Blake sudden stop.

"That man seems to be in distress, I'll go see what it's about." Blake says as she make her way over to the officer.

"Elizabeth I'll be with Blake okay, you all just see what Tali's up to." Weiss says as she follows Blake over to the officer.

"Jeez, my crew is already breaking the chain of command I need to teach you guys so military protocols." Elizabeth said jokingly

"Aw… but do we have too." Ruby and Yang asks together giving Elizabeth their puppy dog eyes

"Alright I will admit those are some pretty cute faces…but I think it's for the best, besides think about it you'll get military hand to hand training and access to weapons only people trained with can use." Elizabeth said to the two girl who gave each other a high five.

–"It's funny I've only know these two for a short time but when I'm around them I feel like I'm their moth-" Elizabeth mentally thinks as she stops herself at that one word last word. She look at Yang and Ruby as they two girl are just looking at her with smiles, Elizabeth had a feeling why she was about to say that word but for now she just smiled back.

"Alright girls let's see what Tali's taking about with the man over there." As she make her way to Tali again followed by Ruby and Yang.

Meanwhile with Weiss and Blake, they move up closer to the man he seem to be frustrated and annoyed by whoever he was talking too.

"No, I'm waiting for one of the Councilors assistants." The man said to the terminal Blake and Weiss walk up behind him. The man notices and turns around giving the girl a confused look.

"Yes can I help you two young ladies out with something?" The man asks Blake and Weiss

"Yes, I noticed you seem to be frustrated, I know it's probably not our business to ask but is it problem me and my friends may be able to help with Mr.…." Blake asks the man

"Rear Admiral Kahoku, and no I don't think two teenagers could help me with this." The man said giving Blake and Weiss a skeptical look.

"With all due respect rear admiral we not just regular teenagers were accompanying Commander Shepard the newly dubbed first human Spectre at the moment." Weiss said with a hint of annoyance for being treated as a kid as she points to Elizabeth.

"Really now, well I guess I wouldn't hurt to tell you since you'll report it to your Commander. Here's the problem one of my recon teams were sent to investigate some strange activity in the Traverse. We lost contact with them yesterday, now I can't get clearance to check it out it's suddenly it's a restricted area." The Rear Admiral explain with anger in his voice.

"That terrible, I'm guessing you would like us to go out there and check it out for you correct?" Weiss asks the Rear Admiral.

"You would be correct miss, you see your Commander is a Spectre now so that restriction would not apply to her. You can go find out why my team dropped out of communication." The Rear Admiral says

"Don't worry, we'll find them I promise you that." Blake said as she and Weiss gave the man a look of determination.

"I trust you and your Commander will make true onto that promise, now I'll be sticking around here to see if I can get through official channels though I wouldn't hold my breath though. Until next time ladies." Rear Admiral said as he gave the girls a nod of appreciation and turn his attention back to the terminal.

Blake and Weiss nod back then made their way over to Elizabeth but as they did Weiss wanted to ask Blake something.

"Hey Blake why did you want to help the Rear Admiral anyways?" Weiss asks Blake

"To be honest I just wanted to, I mean that's what hunter and huntress do help people in need and it will help the people here be less suspicious of us if we're willing to help out." Blake answers back to Weiss who just nods.

"So you want us to…scan the keepers correct." Blake and Weiss heard when they made it to Elizabeth's location.

"Yes that's correct all you need to do is scan them you see them, there should be enough of the keepers around here to get enough data so take my scanner, thank you again for helping me out with this so until we meet again happy scanning." The Salarian said leaving

"Well that was interesting, though I will say the guys seem a little…" Yang said trying to find a nice word to say.

"Twitchy." Blake said from behind

"Oh Blake, Weiss when did you get here?" Ruby asked her two friends

"We just got here a few moments age, what did that guy want you to do anyways?" Weiss answered Ruby.

"Well tell you but first what did you talk about with that man you two." Elizabeth said

"He wanted us to go to the Traverse to go look for his missing recon team I told him we could do it, sorry about that I probably should have asked you first." Blake said realizing her mistake.

"It's okay Blake and that sounds something well be able to do so don't worry." Elizabeth says with a grin.

"Thank you Elizabeth, so what did that Salarian guy want anyways?" Blake asked

"He wanted us to scan the keepers, though it is illegal here well still be doing right Elizabeth." Tali said

"You bet, beside it would be nice to know more about the Keepers anyways." Elizabeth answered giving Tali a thumbs up.

"I have to admit I find them a bit….creepy." Tali said as she looks at the keeper in front of them.

"Aw I think they look ADORABEL!" Ruby says as she look at the keeper

"Well cute or not this guy right here will be our first scan, I shall call him Florence!" Elizabeth says as she scans the keeper.

"Florence?" Weiss says confused on the name

"Why not besides it fits this one and it could be fun naming the ones we scan. Now then let get out of here, well scan the other keepers here later." Elizabeth says as she move towards the elevator followed by the rest who were mumbling how slow the elevator was.

 **-C-Sec HQ: Time: 7: 54 PM-**

"Alright here we are once again C-Sec HQ, now before we do anything ladies let us make our way to the Spectre requisites I want to look at their inventory." Elizabeth said as she made her way along with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang down to the requisite that had a Turian clerk and another keeper.

"Another keeper may I name this one Elizabeth." Weiss quickly asks before Ruby, Yang or Blake could.

"Sure Weiss I don't see a problem with that, but everyone will get at turn." Elizabeth says to Weiss who is given the scanner to her.

"Alright then I'll name you….. Bon-Bon" Weiss says as she scan the keeper only to hear a bit of snicker coming from behind her seeing it coming from Yang and Blake. Elizabeth and Ruby were talking to the clerk in the shop already.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked a bit annoyed by their snickering

"It's… It's nothing it's just funny how you named it Bon-Bon me and Blake though you would have named it something else like, Sir Fredrick Lancaster the eight or something fancy like that." Yang explained trying not to laugh.

"Well it just goes to show you both I'm not always prime and proper." Weiss said with a smirk on her face.

"AHH IT'S PERFECT WE HIT THE JACKPOT!" Ruby yelled loudly startling Weiss, Yang, Blake and even the keeper.

"I KNOW RIGHT THINK OF WHAT WE CAN DO WITH THIS!" Elizabeth yelled just as loudly as Ruby

"What are two screaming about?" Blake asked as she, Yang and Weiss walked up to them.

"Blake it's the most wonderful thing ever, me and Elizabeth were browsing through the weapons here and we found this wonderful rifle!" Ruby said as she jumped in the air with joy.

"Yeah also me and Ruby were thinking over design plans to modify our weapons with the same capabilities of yours, this rifle here will be the first but don't worry I'll be the one test running our prototype it will be GLORIOUS!" Elizabeth yells as she and Ruby start doing a little dance.

"Um… Are you girl sure this woman is the first Human Spectre and not a crazy woman?" The Turian clerk said looking at Elizabeth in disbelief.

Thankfully for Blake the Range of Elizabeth's and Ruby's yelling was at a far enough distance that it didn't affect her much. But she did face palm herself at the Turians question. "No sir she really is the first human Spectre, I do apologize for their behavior." Blake said to the man.

"Yes we do apologize sir, but Elizabeth, Ruby how much is that weapon anyways?" Yang asked as she noticed the rifle though was nice looking seem …old as well.

"It's free why?" Ruby asked still jittery with joy

"That gun there is free and you both see no issue with that?" Weiss asked Elizabeth and Ruby who just shrugged.

"Well let's ask the man here why he's selling it for free." Blake said giving the Turian a glare.

"I agree with you on that, so spill it why are you selling this gun for free?" Yang demanded the Turian to tell

"Look that gun there is just like any other gun I have here that I sell to the Spectres, but for some damn reason it doesn't seem to work for anyone." The Turian clerk told them.

"Wait whys that?" Ruby asked finally calming down as well as Elizabeth was both glaring at the Turian with Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"…What I mean by that is when any Spectre has tried to shoot it nothing will fire, it ejected the clips we try and put into in and it seem to have a scanner on the trigger we don't know why but it does. I've had this gun with me for over four years no Spectre will take since it won't work for any of them." The Turian Clerk explains to them.

"So why would you think it would work for Elizabeth or Ruby?" Tali asked

"Call it a gut feeling look like I said I'll give it to your friends for free I just want it out of this place. I'll even wrap it up for you." The Turian clerk said with a hint of desperation.

"Alright then well take it, BUT if this blow up in our faces….well be back trust me." Elizabeth said as the Turian nodded nervously while wrapping up the gun and handing it to Tali who volunteered to carry it.

"Thank you again sir we shall take our leave, girls let us go." Elizabeth said with an accent that made her sound like an elegant woman. She struts out of the shop followed by Tali, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all copying her. But Blake and Yang turn around the right before they leave and say in unison to the Turian clerk "Spectre crew out" then turn around exiting the building where Elizabeth, Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at what Blake and Yang just did.

"Nice one you two but we should really be making our way back to the Normandy now." Elizabeth said as she and the others make their way to the elevator again.

 **-Docking Bays: 8:14 Pm-**

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES THE EVLAVTOR'S HERE HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG!" Yang yells out making everyone flinch and Blake grabbing her by the ear.

"Stop yelling… remember you're not supposed to do that near me." Blake says as she rubs her under her bow where her cat ears are.

"Opp's sorry Blake won't happen again." Yang say a bit nervous as Blake lets go of her ear.

"Though I didn't appreciate having my ears almost bleed out from that, I got to agree whoever made those elevator was a complete dolt if you ask me." Weiss said annoyed by the slowness of the evaluators on the citadel.

"Ah there you all are we've been waiting here for you and your friends Commander." A voice said to them which belonged to Udina who was standing with Anderson next to the Normandy's docking hatch.

"Oh Ambassador what are doing here I though the Captain was only going to be here?" Elizabeth asked a bit confused

"Actually commander good news, Captain Anderson here is stepping down as the commanding office of the Normandy and the ship is now yours." Udina answered

"She's quick and fast and you know the crew, perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well commander." Anderson said with a small smile on his face.

"I'll take good care of our girl here don't you worry about that." Elizabeth tells Anderson

"I know you will Shepard." Anderson replies back

"Captain why are you doing this?" Ruby asks confused on why he was giving up his ship.

"To tell you the truth Ruby, Elizabeth needs her own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the council themselves and its time for me to step down anyways." Anderson answers

"Captain…. come clean with me, you own me that much." Elizabeth says to Anderson who knows he's not telling the whole truth

"I was in the same shoes as you Shepard twenty years ago, they had considered me for the Spectres but I'm guessing Harkins told you that part at least." Anderson answers her

"Yeah he did but why didn't you tell me or anyone else this sooner we would have understood." Elizabeth said to Anderson

"I know you would have but what was I supposed to say 'I could have been a Spectre and blew it'. I failed and it's not something I'm proud of." Anderson explains to Elizabeth as everyone there kept quite as Anderson continued. "Ask me later and I'll fill you in on the whole story, for now you all need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren and he made sure the council rejected me." He finished off with.

"Wow, I'm hating Saren even more and more with each passing minuet." Yang said with her friends, Elizabeth and Tali all nodding in agreement.

"I had my shot, it came and went, now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes." Says Anderson

"I won't let you down Captain I promise you that." Elizabeth says with a reassuring smirk

"Saren's gone so don't even try to look for him, but we do know he's looking for clue of the conduit out in the Traverse with his Geth and those Grimm." Says Anderson

"We've had report of Geth and Grimm activity in the Feros system shorty after it dropped out of contact, also the same has been said to be going on with Norveria but only sighting have been reported." Udina adds into the conversation

"Find out about what Saren is doing on Feros and Norveria, maybe then we will be able to figure out where the Conduit is before he and his little two friends Benezia and Kianna get their hands on it." Anderson says

"Wait what about the Reapers there the real threat here." Tali says out loud getting a look from Udina only. "Sorry" was all she said shyly

"Well miss Zorah, Unlike Anderson, the Commander and her four little…. brats here I'm with the council, I'm not sure they even exist." Udina said getting a glare from the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"But if they do exist that Conduit is the only thing to bringing them back. Stop Saren and his allies from getting their hands on the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning." Said Anderson

"We'll stop them." Elizabeth said in a deadly tone giving shivers down everyone back except Anderson.

"We have one more lead, Matriarch Benezia the second voice in the recording has a daughter Liara T'Soni who is a specialist in the Protheans, though we don't know if she is involved in any way with Benezia. But it might be a good ideal to find her get some answers from her, we have reports that she was exploring an archeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau system" Udina informs Elizabeth

"I think we should start there Elizabeth, think about if we find this Liara she may be able to help us find the Conduit then were one step closer into finding and stopping Saren, Benezia and Kianna." Ruby said smiling

"Though that could be it, like the Ambassador here said we don't know if she is allied with her mother at all though it would be good to get some answers." Weiss said

"Agreed, Tali, Yang Blake how do you feel about this?" Elizabeth asked Yang, Tali and Blake all gave her a thumbs up. "Well looks like I got my answer there so I guess I should be get going then and Anderson thank you again for everything." Elizabeth says as she makes her way to the Normandy's entrance followed by Ruby's team and Tali.

"Anderson are you sure we should let those girl go with her, they dangerous who know what they could do and what problems they could bring." Udina said with a hint of distain in his voice

"You worry too much Udina those girl seem to know what those Grimm are if we have any chance of taking those things down on along with the Geth they are our best chance at helping out with." Anderson replied back

"In any case I'll be in office waiting for the complaints to start pouring in, until then Captain." Udina says as he makes his way to the elevator leaving Anderson alone on the docks as the Normandy takes off back into space.

Anderson looks at the ship and a smile grows on his face knowing he made the right decision he turns around and make his way to the elevator as well. –"Good luck to all of you, you will need it because if my gut instinct is telling me right this is only going to become much more complicated."- Anderson mentally says to himself as he enters the elevator.

 **-Normandy: Time: 8:22 PM-**

Elizabeth stood in the cock pit having just finished off an inspiring speech and thinking over the most recent events that's happened. She was now a Spectre an agent for the council and they had been able to find evidence to strip Saren of his Spectre status today was a good day for the most part. But again like always she worried about the mission, her new crew mates and Ruby and her friends. Elizabeth knew she would have to have a talk with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang about their skills to figure out what they can and can't do, though she knew about their abilities but not about them personally other than a few things and along with everyone else being Ashley, Garrus, Kaidan, Wrex and Tali she would have to make time to get to know them all much better.

"Hey commander you know if you keep looking at the wall like that people are going start wondering if you're mentally stable." Joker joked receiving a friendly glare from Elizabeth. "Hey just kidding but I just wanted to tell you that were close to the Mass Relay also got to say loved your speech got me pumped."

"I agree joker, Elizabeth speech filled me energy like I can take on the world!" Ruby says as she skipped into the cockpit.

"Ruby what you doing here, I though you would be with everyone else or sleeping, you really should be resting you know." Elizabeth says as she ruffles Ruby's hair a little.

"Well Weiss, Yang and Blake are getting themselves some rest, Tali is looking over that gun we got to see if it defective, Kaidan, Garrus, Ashley and Wrex are doing their own thing as well and I came up here to congratulate you again on becoming a Spectre and well thank you myself." Ruby said as she twiddled with her hair.

"Ruby you know you already thank me before, it's no big deal really." Elizabeth's says to Ruby giving her a smile.

"I know but it's just I can't ever express how grateful I am to you, Anderson, everyone here who's helped me, Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang feel welcomed here so again I want to says this." Ruby says as she takes in a quick breath.

"Elizabeth thank you so much for everything I will never be able to repay you back in a million years." Ruby says to Elizabeth who then kneels down and hugs Ruby suddenly.

"Ruby you don't have to repay me just having you and your friend here helping me and my crew track down Saren is enough for me and I should be thanking you as well without any of you me, Kaidan and Ashley would belong dead so thank you as well Ruby." Elizabeth says lets go of Ruby and stands back up and hears a sniffle coming from joker.

"Sorry just allergy's honest also we nearing the Mass Relay now, so setting coordinates to the Artemis Tau system to find one Liara T'Soni correct Commander?" Joker says as he begins activating the Normandy mass effect accelerators.

"Correct Joker, so Ruby you ready for this?" Elizabeth says as she makes a fist then lifts it up to Ruby.

"You know it Elizabeth, off to adventure we go." Ruby says bumping her fist into Elizabeth's and giving her a smile.

"Well then ladies lets gets going." Joker says as the Mass Relay begins to activate hitting the Normandy and sending it off to the location of their first mission.

 **-Unknown Ship: Unknown time-**

"YOU STUPID CHILD YOU SAID YOU HAD THEM, YOU SAID THAT YOUR LITTLE CREATION OF YOURS COULD KILL THEM BUT IT DIDN'T AND YOU FAILED!" Saren yelled at Kianna who was just standing her ground taking Saren's verbal abuse while Benezia stood next to her.

"You got that out your system…. or are you still pouting that you got your Spectre privileges taken away by a C- sec officer of your own species, a Krogan bounty hunter , three alliance soldiers with one of the becoming the first human Spectre I might add and oh I almost forgot four teenaged girls. You think I failed at least I was able to obtain date from 1872's defeat you on the other hand became too cocky thinking they would never be able to get evidence. Well I guess you were wrong since you lost your Spectre status." Kianna said to Saren in a very passive aggressive tone

Both looked at one another with glares of hate for each other, Benezia just stood there looking at them waiting for their bickering to stop.

"You're lucky we need each other girl or you'd be dead by now." Saren Said as he left the room.

"Yeah like I'd let you." Kianna muttered as she flipped off the door Saren exited at.

"Well I see you two are getting along as usually, but I must ask what data were you able to obtain Kianna." Benezia asked truly curious about it.

"Well if you must know I was able to figure out what I need to improve on my later models, Benezia would follow me please I'd like to show you something." Kianna said as she began making her way to her lab with Benezia following her.

"Ah here it is my lab, let us enter shall we." Kianna said as she and Benezia entered a strange room filled with dismantled Geth and Grimm that are in test tubes, as they made their way in further, Benezia sees a huge container opened but it was pitch black inside.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Benezia asked a little confused on what it was she was supposed to be seeing.

Kianna just smirks at the woman's confusion and walks up in front of her and turns around to face her. "Yes, you see when I first came onto this ship I saw the Geth as misunderstood creatures just like the Grimm both trying to survive in harsh worlds. It brought tears to my eyes but then and ideal came to me, when I thought about it I remembered reading many book on evolution on how the strongest survive by adapting, I then knew what had to do in order to help these two misunderstood species thrive."

Suddenly the sound of metal footsteps beings to come from the container within the pitch darkness of it but stops before anything come out of t. "Like the old saying goes Benezia, in with new an out….with the old." suddenly within the darkness around three dozen red and white glowing eye appear out of the darkness and the sounds of digitalized growls follow. Kianna looks at Benezia would looks to be a bit nervous but she doesn't mind because in end Kianna know one thing a motto that has been with her since she was little.

-"No matter how much they try the darkness will always thrive in the end and those who go against it will die."- Kianna remember to herself as a psychotic smile from on her face, she knew this was going to be the start of a lovely, oh so lovely bloodbath.

* * *

 **Well this is my first after the chapter message. First off if you are wondering what with mysterious gun they received for free trust me it will play a role later on in the story.**

 **Second off I do hope like always I got the reactions and personalities right with the characters for the most part though they may seem OCC at points, like I say I tend to go off by memory when I come to writing. I do at points though get mixed up with my memories at which came first and what happen at one point or another with Mass effect and RWBY so I do apologize for anyone who feels like it may be rush at some points or if I missed something that may have been important.**

 **Third off, I hope I got most of the spelling error corrected which another reason why this chapter took a little longer to finish. Also if some sentences seem weirdly worded or repeated a lot throughout the chapter I do apologize for that, I tend to do that as well when writing but like I said before in other chapters I am practicing on my vocabulary and writing ability so bear with me lol XD**

 **Last but not least, I will say this I am going to involve pretty much every side mission the Mass effect has to offer they may just come around in later chapters, the only side mission I probably won't include would be the resource gathering mission since it's not exactly a mission that has any significands' other than getting money and XP for it in the game. I will though be adding a few side mission to the game that will be connected to the girls of RWBY and one major mission that will be introduce later in the story.**

 **So for now I hope this answers some question some of you may be thinking while reading this story and trust me on this I will be focusing on this story 100 percent but just to say if it take a while for some chapter it's because it take me a bit to get it started and also I sometimes get easily distracted by other thing going around me. So again thank you for reading this chapter and my story till next time see ya :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, here it is chapter eight. First off sorry for this taking a bit longer to upload, had a really nasty stomach flue for four days this week. Thankfully I'm better now, so to get on the Subject of the story I will say I had to make some changes. First off I did a few changes with the Mako so when you get to that part expect it to be a little different, but that's only so I could make it easier for a fight scene that goes on with the Mako. Secondly like always I do hope I got character personalities and traits right when it come to the story. Last but not least I just hope you all enjoy the story, because you all liking and reading this story is the reason I keep doing it because it make me happy that you enjoy it so thank you again :D**

 **Now... ONWARDS TO THE STORY and as always leave any kind of criticism you want, be it a review or PM all the feed back just helps me make a better story :D**

 **P.S: I CAN"T WAIT FOR SEASON THREE, SO CLOSE YET SO FAR!**

 **I do NOT own Mass effect or RWBY in anyway. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Monty Oum **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.8: Operation: Rescue Blue!

 **-Normandy: Time: 9:15 PM-**

As the ship went through its usually traveling speed when using a Mass Relay it's was normal for Elizabeth, Joker, Garrus, Wrex, Kaidan, Ashley and everyone else on board the Normandy, but to the girls of team RWBY…. that's a different story.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Elizabeth I feel weird." Ruby says panicking a little as she began to get a sudden rush of energy, she couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"Hey calm down Ruby what's gotten into you?" Elizabeth said concerned about Ruby sudden hyper activeness.

"I...I…I don't know but I feel so…. ENERGETIC!" Ruby Yelled as she start to jump up and down even faster.

"Okay….weird wait could this be effecting her little friends to?" Joker asked feeling weirded out by Ruby's current actions.

"Well it's worth a check, Joker contact the comm's down in the storage bay and Ruby please try to calm yourself." Elizabeth order to both Joker and Ruby.

"Roger that give me a sec." Joker said as he began to contact the comm's in the storage bay of the ship.

"Okay, okay I'll try." Ruby said to Elizabeth as the forced herself to stand still which worked, with a few twitches going on still.

"Okay got it, Yoo-hoo anyone down there or am I talking to static again?" Joker joked as he spoken into the comm's

"Garrus here, look can't chat right now the girls, they acting str-" whatever Garrus was going to say was interrupted by a loud thud on what could be the walls of the ship followed by crazy laughing.

"Garrus you still there?" Elizabeth asked as she talked into the comm

"Yeah I'm here….look you might want to get down here Elizabeth." Garrus said to as the comm's went to static.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Elizabeth said worried a little

"Yeah I hear you Commander, but you should head down there fast. I would come with you but someone need to pilot the ship." Joker said to Elizabeth giving her an innocent smile

"Right, you're lucky you're a damn good piolet or I'd be mad right now." Elizabeth said as she smirk and rolled her eyes

"What can I say the ladies love a good pilot." Joker said as he looked behind Elizabeth at Ruby who was twitching a lot still. "Hey you might want to check up on her."

"Crap almost forgot she was there, I'll be back later Joker just for now make sure we don't hit any asteroids." Elizabeth said as she walked up to Ruby who was twitching.

"Hey Ruby we're heading down to the storage bay, here take my hand so you don't start jumping around too much." Elizabeth say to Ruby as she holds her hand out to Ruby who grabs it within seconds. "Alright then good let get down and see if Yang, Blake and Weiss are faring better." She said as she and Ruby made their way to the Elevator to get down to the Storage bay. To the eyes of a few crew members they passed by, the sight of Elizabeth and Ruby walking together holding hand like two sisters was cute.

 **-Storage bay: 2 minuet later-**

As Elizabeth and a hyper energetic Ruby exit the elevator to the storage bay they were surprised when a box was flung at them, both dogged the box of course but still they were surprised.

"OKAY WHO THREW THAT!?" Elizabeth yelled let go of Ruby's hand and angry at the fact she almost got taken out by a box.

"That would be Yang over there by the others." Garrus said as he offered a hand to Elizabeth and pulls her up with Ruby grabbing Elizabeth's hand again.

"Thanks what the situation with Yang, Blake and Weiss?" Elizabeth asks Garrus

"See for yourself we have them sitting down to see if that will calm them." Garrus says as he points to Ashley, Kaidan, Tali and Wrex standing looking down at a Blake who was twitching a lot, Weiss who was smiling in a very creepy way and Yang who was…. dancing.

"Okay…. let's go see what going on with them." Elizabeth says as she, Garrus and Ruby walks over to the group.

"HEY ELIAZBETH DID YOU SEE MY THROW IT WAS AMAZING!" Yang yells as she dancing

"Yeah I did it almost…. TOOK MY HEAD OFF." Elizabeth yells at Yang who isn't fazed by it at all and continues dancing.

"Yeah sorry we didn't stop that box commander she threw it quicker then we could react, but at least we all know you got good reflex." Kaidan Joked as Elizabeth gives him one of her not amused glances. "Sorry." Kaidan whisper nervously

"Jokes aside we don't know what's going on with them, from the looks of it seems like Ruby is acting the same way too." Ashley says as Elizabeth as Ruby is jumping up and down like a lunatic again.

"Yeah she is, Weiss, Blake, Yang what's going on with you three?" Elizabeth asks them.

"CAN'T SAY BUT IM SO HYPER!" Yang says as she suddenly hit her head on the wall making her tumble on the ground as she then starts to laugh which explain what Elizabeth heard over the comm's when she was talking with Garrus.

"Yang, you have such a cute laugh!" Blake says as she twitches and jumps on Yang tickling her.

"This is getting weird." Wrex says kind of feeling weirded out by these girls at the moment and that saying something, especially for him.

"WREX BE NICE, WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICER, WHY ARENT SMILING!" Weiss Yells franticly as she starts to poking rapidly Wrex arm making him growl in annoyance.

"Shepard, you mind telling us what's going on?" Tali asks as she and Ashley try to break up Yang and Blake from their current tickle fight but to no avail because both girls wouldn't budge away from one another.

"I don't know right when the Mass Relay hit a minute later Ruby just started to jump up and down like a lunatic." Elizabeth explain to her crewmates.

"Hey Commander just a head up were arriving at our location in about three, two, one and were here." Joker said over the comm's as the ship came to a halt.

Just as this happen Yang and Blake immediately stopped tickling each other and laid down on the ground. Weiss suddenly stopped poking Wrex and falls on her knees and Ruby suddenly stopped jumping rapidly, let's go of Elizabeth's hand and feel on her butt.

"Whoa, that was weird." Yang said as she laid on the ground while Blake just thumbed up in agreement.

"Indeed, I don't know what came over me, I acted like…. a child." Weiss says as she rubs the back of arm in embarrassment.

"My legs hurt now, this sucks." Ruby says as she rubs her legs

"That was weird right when we stopped the girls just went back to normal, well as normal as the can be I guess. " Ashley says as she looks at the four girls.

"Yah, you think maybe the Mass Relay Energy was what affected them." Garrus asked getting a confused look from everyone.

"Garrus are you crazy how the hell would that affect the girls?" Ashley asked Garrus

"Wait don't they have that um aura stuff?" Kaidan said

"That's right, maybe that's what was affected by the Mass Relay." Elizabeth said as Tali, Garrus and Wrex gave her a confused look. "They basically have a protective barrier that heals them of minor cuts and they have powers that come with it. Trust me you'll all see it sooner or later and it's pretty trippy at first." She explained

"Huh just when these girl couldn't get any stranger, well that enough excitement for now I'll be calibrating the guns on the Mako over there." Garrus said as he made his way back to his spot aby the Mako.

"I'll be back in the engine room just going over a few things." Tali said as she made her way back to her spot.

"I'll be over by the work bench, need to fix up my guns a little." Ashley said as she went back to her spot near a work bench in the corner of the storage bay.

"I'm just going to be the lockers, got nothing better to do anyways." Wrex said as he walks over to his spot near the crew's lockers leaving Elizabeth with Kaidan and the girls.

"Well I guess that just leaves us maybe we should get the doc to check them see if that little theory of yours is correct." Kaidan suggested.

"Good ideal, girls come on get up we're going to take you to doctor Chakwas so she can make sure you are all well." Elizabeth explain as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood up groaning a little as they, Elizabeth and Kaidan went back up to see Doctor Chakwas.

 **-Doctor Chakwas office 2 minutes later-**

"NO KEEP THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!" Yang yelled as she backed into a corner sweating a little.

"Yang you're acting like a baby, you have fought Grimm for dust sakes using only your fists and Gauntlets are you seriously sacred of needles?" Weiss asked bewildered by Yang's fear of needles.

"I have to admit I didn't think a girl who punched a bunch of Beowulf's square in the face would be scared of a little needle." Kaidan said trying to keep in his laughter.

"I have to agree with Mrs. Schnee here and the Lieutenant, young lady you will sit down on this table and you will allow me to take a blood sample no if, and or buts do I make myself clear?" Doctor Chakwas said in a concern but stern tone.

"But..." Yang was about to say until she saw Elizabeth who was next to Chakwas give her a look. This look Elizabeth gave Yang reminded her again of hers and Ruby dead mother who always gave them a similar look when she was scolding them for behaving badly. "O-okay I'll do it." Yang said as she sat back on the table then let Chakwas take some blood from her though she did wince a little.

"There that wasn't bad was it?" Doctor Chakwas joked with Yang giving the blond a smirk.

"Yeah I know I was being a baby, sorry about that doc." Yang apologized rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's alright Yang, if it makes you feel better I was scared of needles too when I was younger, now look at me a doctor using needles." Chakwas said making everyone in the room laugh. "Alright then who's next?" She asked

"I'll go next." Weiss says as she sits on the table pulls up her sleeve and lets the doctor take some blood from her while she looks at Yang with a smug look.

"What with that look you're giving me?" Yang asked a bit annoyed by it.

"Oh nothing just wanted to show you that I'm braver than you when it comes to this." Weiss answers while still giving Yang her smug grin as she rolled her sleeve back up and got off the table.

Before Yang could replied back to Weiss Blake beat her to it. "If I remember Weiss you sleep with a teddy bear every night." Blake said as Weiss blushed in embarrassment and Yang's frown became a huge grin.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Weiss demanded from Blake as she sat on the table and let Doctor Chakwas do her thing.

"I woke up a few time in the middle of the night and noticed a teddy bear in your arms, it was pretty fun especially since the teddy bear look an awful lot like Ruby." Blake explains as she got off the table and walked back next to Yang and Weiss.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Weiss tries to explain as she then start to notice a pattern that's been going on with her, which involved a lot of blushing lately.

Doctor Chakwas smirk as she looked at Yang teasing Weiss about her Ruby Teddy Bear she had while Blake just stood there listening. She had to admit these girl were very intriguing and she was very impressed by their abilities that were displayed on the Eden Prime leaked video.

"Um, Miss Chakwas, I'm ready whenever you are." Ruby said getting Chakwas attention

"Oh my I do apologize about that Ruby, now lift up your sleeve and I'll take a small sample." Chakwas told Ruby who complied and lifted up her sleeve to show her bare arm to Chakwas.

"Ruby, I wanted to thank you." Chakwas said as she inserted the needle into Ruby's arm.

"For what doc?" Ruby asks as she looks away from her blood being taken out.

"For making Elizabeth a bit happier." Chakwas answered as she remembers Elizabeth attitude change over these past few hours.

"What do mean, wasn't she happy before?" Ruby asked as Chakwas took out the needle and put a band aid over where the needle was.

"I guess she was but before she meet you she didn't seem as happy, actually she seem well sad in some ways." Chakwas explains as Ruby got off the table. "I will say though since Elizabeth has meet your friends and you, she seem to be happier so thank you Ruby." Chakwas says as she give Ruby a smile.

"No problem beside that what friends are for anyway" Ruby answered giving Chakwas a smile back.

"HEY RUBY GUESS WHAT WEISS HAS A TEDDY BEAR OF YOU THAT SHE SLEEPS WITH EVERYNIGHT!" Yang yells as she darts out of with Weiss chasing her followed by Blake smirk at their antics, Ruby follows after them still blushing and Elizabeth and Kaidan were standing next to the door laughing a little.

"You know you could have stop them at anytime, either one of you two." Chakwas said to Kaidan and Elizabeth.

"I would have but Elizabeth here wouldn't let me." Kaidan said as he darted out the door.

"I swear you're a bad influence when it comes to kids." Chakwas said as she smirk at Elizabeth.

"Hey don't blame me, beside they were having fun but now I need to make sure that Weiss doesn't kill Yang from her little outburst so see ya." Elizabeth says as she quickly move out of the med bay.

Doctor Chakwas just stands there rolling her eyes while smirking as she take the four blood vials to begin analyzing as she could still hear the girls going at it outside.

"Weiss clam down, you don't have to attack Yang you know it was just a joke." Ruby said to Weiss standing in between her and Yang.

"I know that but I was a bit much for a joke." Weiss said back still looking a bit angry

"You mean that you have a Teddy bear of my sister correct?" Yang said as she smirked.

"Yang you know that was a little much for a joke." Blake said to Yang giving her a disapproving stare.

"I know I guess I just make jokes like that by impulse…. sorry about that Weiss." Yang said as she gave Weiss an apologetic nod.

"It's okay, let's just put behind us… BUT don't do it again." Weiss said as she gives Yang a warning glare.

"Well I can't promise not too but I won't make it as personal as this one." Yang said

"Yang please be nice beside I think it's cute that you have a teddy bear of me." Ruby said as she smiles at Weiss.

"Well… thank you, I mean we are partners after all so I thought it would be a good ideal to have a teddy bear of you since were partners you know." Weiss said trying to play it off

"Right, just keep telling yourself that." Elizabeth said as she walked up to the girls. "I'm glad thought, I was worried you were going to get into a fight."

"Don't worry Elizabeth Weiss and I just joke around like that a lot." Yang said to Elizabeth

"I see, well since that's taken care of I think I need to call everyone down at to the Storage bay again." Elizabeth said

"Whys that?" Ruby asked

"Well we need to go over what we will be doing for this mission, also just as a reminder in case you forgot after this mission is done then the punishments will start well not right away but they will." Elizabeth told the girls as they hung their heads down in fear of what she was planning on doing. "I'll see you all in a few minutes and if you're late then your punishment will become more serve."

 **\- Storage Bay: Pre-mission debrief-**

"Alright that's all, any questions?" Elizabeth asks as she had just finished explaining to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ashley, Kaidan, Tali and Wrex about the mission on getting the doctor, she also had been thinking about a few way to punish everyone once this missions was done well expect Tali since she hasn't done anything wrong yet but everyone else including herself would be punished.

"I have two Elizabeth." Blake says

"Alright then Blake go ahead." Elizabeth replies back

"First off who's going with you and secondly is there any know enemy fortification or units we may encounter?" Blake asks wanting to know every single bit of information that will help them on this mission.

"As of the moment no we don't have any intel on the enemy, though we have Intel on the name of the planet which is Therum. To answer your other question I'm taking Wrex and you four with me." Elizabeth answered Blake

"Wait not to argue but why take us four and Wrex when I would be easier taking just two people?" Weiss asked

"Well to be honest you four are our Grimm experts other than that excluding me when we go on mission either, Kaidan, Ashley, Tali or Wrex will be coming with us." Elizabeth explained

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss said satisfied with the answers

"Good now then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Wrex prep up and wait for me, the rest of you wait on the upper level until the mission is over expect for you Tali I need to talk to you for a moment." Elizabeth said as everyone else made their way to the upper floor.

"What did you need to talk about with me Elizabeth?" Tali asked as she looked at her

"Well first off I haven't gotten around asking Garrus or Wrex this, but is anyone bothering you at all because your-"Tali cut Elizabeth off knowing what she was asking.

"If you're asking if anyone has been prejudice towards me then no, everyone I've meet so far on this ship has been very welcoming." Tali answered. "Though I get the ideal you wanted to ask me something else correct?"

"That's good to hear and yes I did, it's about that gun we got from the Spectre requisite I was going ask if you've found anything out yet?" Elizabeth asked Tali

"Sadly no, I can't figure out why but that gun seems to be resistant to everything I've used on it from my personal tool kit." Tali said with a hint of saddens

"Hey don't worry I know you'll crack it open soon, you know why because I see a very smart individual and not to forget a cute one too." Elizabeth said to Tali not realizing what she said

"Why thank you Elizabeth that's very nice of you to… wait what was about me being cute." Tali asked trying to make sure she heard that right.

It took Elizabeth a few seconds to realize what she said. "OH UM NOTHING…. I got go now so see you soon and keep up on the gun cutie… I mean buddy." Elizabeth said as she bolted to the elevator to get herself prep up for the mission. –"Smooth, I can take on a whole battalions but can't seem to talk to a cute girl... I need to get these thoughts out quickly."- She scolds herself mentally as certain thoughts came up in her mind pertaining to Tali.

 **-Storage Bay: 10 minutes later: OPERATION BEGIN!-**

"Hey anyone know where Elizabeth is?" Ruby asked as she, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Wrex looked around.

"Nope don't see her anywhere, hope she hurry's up though my trigger finger is itching." Wrex says as he pumps his shotgun.

"You know Wrex people get scared when you do that." Weiss pointed out as she noticed a few of the crew members moving away a little from Wrex.

"Well that just means I'm doing my job right then." Wrex replies back

"You were a bounty hunter right Wrex?" Yang asks

"That be right, why do want become one?" Wrex said looking at Yang

"No it's not that I was just curious, beside I don't think I would have what it takes to be one anyway I mean I love fighting but..." said Yang as she tried to find the right words to say.

"But… what my sister was trying to say is that we're huntresses and it is our duty to protect the innocent." Ruby said giving Yang a smile which she returned back to Ruby.

"Is that so let me ask then little red, what would you do if someone was going to kill the innocents your sworn to protect would you let them live simply because your against killing?" Wrex asked Ruby seeing that she was in his opinion soft.

"Mine and Yang's mom always told us that no matter what there is always another way to beat the bad guys that doesn't have to involve killing them. So to answer your question yes I'd let them live if it mean that a looming danger is still alive." Ruby explain with a bit seriousness in her voice.

"Agreed, like Ruby said there is always another way. Sure if were left with no choice then we will kill but only in self-defense for ourselves and the innocent's bystander around us." Blake added

"Yes, I also have to agree with Blake and Ruby though I say some may deserve it. But it's better to save a life even if that life is a horrid one." Weiss said as well

"Yeah, that's the main reason why I said I probably couldn't be a bounty hunter, I may love fighting and I may one day have to kill to keep my friend, family and the innocent safe but I'd never do it for money. I'm not judging you if that what you're thinking Wrex but that's just my personal belief." Yang said

"Fair enough, make sense why you punched me when I killed fist. I will say though you four girls are too…. Soft for this place." Wrex said to them

"Why would you say that Wrex?" Blake asked as she raised up an eyebrow

"Because here it's a dog eat dog galaxy, I know that from personal experience." Wrex answered

"You mean with the Genophage correct Wrex." Blake said getting a look from the girls.

"What you all should know I love reading, so I read a bit more before any of you did." Blake said putting her hand on her hips.

"That's our Blake for you, but what's the Genophage?" Ruby says

"The Genophage is something my race the Krogans have been dealing with for a very long time, but as of the moment it not relevant. If you four want to know more about it talk to me later, and I'll explain it to you." Wrex said giving the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang a hint not to push the subject.

Just then Elizabeth runs in with her armor and is sweating a little. "Sorry about that I had to do….something private."

"It's okay Elizabeth, but why are you sweating?" Ruby asks as she and everyone else notices.

"No reason Ruby... okay." Elizabeth answer almost to quickly

"I think I know why." Yang says with a smirk

"Yang…. do you want you punishment to become more severe." Elizabeth says as she give yang a look that scream 'don't push it'.

"No, that fine I was just kidding you know me." Yang says nervously as she waves her hand franticly.

"I don't get it." Ruby says

"You'll learn in due time." Wrex said to Ruby making her pout again.

"Anyways…. Joker you ready for the drop off." Elizabeth says getting into her serious mode.

"Roger that commander just get into the Mako and we should be good." Joker said as everyone turn their gaze over to the mediums size vehicle.

"Are we even all going to fit in there?" Weiss asked skeptical that they would fit.

"You won't have to worry about that, despite how it looks it can hold up to eight people total." Elizabeth answers

"Well in that case let get going inside." Ruby says as she stops pouting and runs to the Mako.

"Is she always like that?" Wrex ask

"Yep that's our Ruby for you." Yang answers Wrex

"Cut the chatter everyone into Mako I'll drive." Elizabeth says as she and the rest walk over to the Mako where an excited Ruby is trying to get in.

"How do you get in Elizabeth?" Ruby asks as she look around the Mao trying to find a door or something.

Instead of answering Elizabeth walks up to the Mako and press her hand against the side of it which then immediately opens up. "Like that Ruby, now come on let's get in." she orders as she get into the driver's seat while Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss all buckle themselves into the passenger seat and Wrex takes the gunner seat.

"Joker, were in commence drop off." Elizabeth order over the Mako's comm's.

"Roger that commander dropping off in three two, one and… we are good to go." Joker said as the Normandy's hatch opens up and Elizabeth drives off onto the planet with a screaming, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss inside.

 **-Planet Side: Therum: Time 9:35 PM-**

As the Mako began it's decent onto the planet's surface there was a faint sound of screaming coming from inside the Mako, three scream were of joy the last well….

"AHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT DIE!" Weiss screamed as the Mako made it's fast decent down to the planet.

"COME ON WEISS THIS AWESOME!" Ruby screamed to Weiss as she was having the time of her life.

"TOTALLY SIS THIS IS AMAZING!" Yang yelled as she raised her arms up in enjoyment.

"YOUR BOTH INSANE ATLEAST BLAKE FEEL THE SAME AS I DO!" Weiss yelled back at her two insane friends.

"SORRY WEISS BUT I'M EVEN HAVING FUN AS WELL!" Blake yelled back as she just sat in her seat with a smile of excitement.

"AW COME ON NOT YOU TOO!" Weiss yells in disbelief that Blake the quietest of the group was behaving the same way as Ruby and Yang.

Meanwhile in the driver and gunner seat Elizabeth and Wrex just waited until they were at the right altitude to activate the Mako's thrusters so they can safely land.

"Their first time doing this?" Wrex asks as he just waited till he could shoot something.

"Yep and I should be activating the thrusters right about…now." Elizabeth said as she activated the Mako's thrusters which then help the Mako slow down until it was finally landed on the ground.

"So, how did you enjoy it?" Elizabeth asks as she turns to see the Ruby, Yang and Blake give her a thumbs up but Weiss well she was shaking a little.

"Not a fan of it, do have to do that every time we land on a planet." Weiss asked as she began shaking less

"No for the most part, every colonized planet has some sort of docking bay. Though on uncharted planets that different story." Elizabeth explain to Weiss

"Oh joy, I hope I get use to this then." Weiss sighed

"Weiss we've fallen down higher heights on foot, why would this scare you?" Blake asked

"Because when we were falling like that we could control our landing, here we have a chance this thing might hit something while landing messing us up and the bam we explode." Weiss explained

"So you have a bit of claustrophobia then." Blake deduced from the information

"Yes I guess you can say that, I've had it since I was five when I somehow trapped myself inside a box and then by accident was pushed down the stair of our home by one of the maid there that though it was a box full of junk, I was stuck in that box for two hours before anyone though to look in it." Weiss explain as she shiver a little

"Hey don't worry about Ice princess if it's that bad for you then next time I'll let you sit next to Ruby so you snuggle with her." Yang said teasing her.

"Will you knock that off sheesh, what are you a five year old." Weiss said as she was starting to regret telling Yang and Blake how she felt about Ruby.

"Well…. I wouldn't mind." Ruby said as she gave Weiss a shy smile, making Weiss smile back at Ruby and for a few seconds they were having their own little moment.

"If you four can cut the chatter, then maybe we can get this mission started." Wrex said ruining the moment Weiss and Ruby were having and making Yang and Blake glare at him.

"What you want the doctor to die?" Wrex said in his defense having Yang and Blake just sigh at Wrex for not understanding what he just ruin unintentionally.

"Wrex be nice, and girl he's right we need to keep quiet so we can hear enemy movement outside." Elizabeth said agreeing with Wrex but also a little mad at him that he just ruined Ruby's and Weiss little lover's moment. -"Why is that no one can ever just let the two lovers have their moment?"- Elizabeth mentally sighs.

The girls nodded understanding the dangers of the situation, as the Mako began to make its way across the planet the girl took a chance to see the outside through the Mako's side slits. The planet for what the girls could see was mostly dirt with pools of lava around. Though as they were looking out of the planet something hit them that they really hadn't thought of until now.

All of them were right now were on a different planet just like in those science fiction movies they would watch together in their dorm room. This was to the girls mind boggling sure they had been on Eden Prime and the Citadel seeing many different species, but right now it just all began to sink in. What all the girls only a day ago believed to be nothing but a dream was now literally happening. This moment was amazing to them until the Mako began to shake violently forcing the girl out of their thoughts.

"What was that!?" Yang asked surprised by the sudden Shake

"Nothing good we have a single enemy unit up ahead but we can't see were exactly girls I need you to help Wrex spot the enemy, the gun only has a straight field of view" Elizabeth explained to them as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all looked on the left side of the Mako through the slits to see if they can spot anything.

"There a little to the left in front of us." Blake said as she saw a giant metallic black machine that had four legs, but had that one large eye like the Geth trooper they fought before.

"Got it Wrex you can shoot when ready." Elizabeth said as she gives the Krogan a smirk

"Way ahead of you." Wrex said as he moved the gun to the direction Blake pointed to until he spotted the metal tin can. "Say hi to gun tin can." Wrex said as he fired off the gun for a few seconds noticing it wasn't taking effect.

"Shepard the tin can is shielded, this might take a few burst before it's down." Wrex explained

"Um Elizabeth I think it's about to shoot, you might want to dodge like NOW." Ruby says as she see through the slit the giant four legged machine shoot a ball of energy out of its eye.

Elizabeth on instinct activated the Mako's thruster sending the vehicle up into the air dogging the energy projecting just in time then the Mako lands back on the ground a few seconds later. "Thanks Ruby keep me alert if it shoots again. Yang, Blake, Weiss any other bogies?" She asks

"Nope were good, Wrex how's it going with that things shield?" Yang said as she keep an eye out for any other incoming enemies.

"Pretty good kid its shield are flicking up now, but I don't know how much longer it will take." Wrex explains as he fires off another burst.

"I think your pretty close Wrex, its shield are flickering more than before I believe a few more shoots should take it down." Blake says as she keeps her eye on the target

"Elizabeth its going shoot again right about…NOW." Ruby says as Elizabeth activities the thrusters again dogging another energy blast.

"Nice dodge Elizabeth but why don't you drive up and ram the metal monstrosity?" Weiss ask.

"Though a good ideal to do so damage, we'd possibly get shot up in the process." Elizabeth explained

"Good point, Wrex what's taking so long?" Weiss asks impatiently

"Don't worry ice princess, its shield are about down then it will be an easy kill." Wrex said as he fire another bust on the machine until it shield finally came down. Wrex then shoots another burst finally killing it within a few seconds. "There I got it." He says

"Did you just call me ice princess?" Weiss asked annoyed

"Yes I did, it fits you." Wrex says as Yang walks up giving him a high five.

"Wrex you are awesome!" Yang said as she sits back down in her seat.

"Yes good job Wrex and good job to you four as well." Elizabeth says as she felt a great feeling of pride of her teammate's cooperation already. "Now then let's get going but keep an eye out for another surprises.

 **-Operation Rescue Blue: 10 minutes into the mission-**

As the mission went on the only other units that were attacking were Geth infantry colored red units and using rocket launcher Ruby called the rocket troopers, the Mako took care of them quickly. After that they reached a small open base guarded by a rocket turret which was taken out quickly as well. Then they procced past the barricade well more like the Elizabeth rammed the Mako through it, only to be ambushed by more geth units on the inside of the base which has brought them to their current predicament.

"WHY CANT WE GET A BRAKE FROM AMBUSHES!?" Elizabeth yells as she shoot off her pistol from cover taking out two Geth troopers.

"Well if you didn't ram through the barricade maybe they wouldn't have been alerted." Wrex said as he shoot his shotgun at an incoming Geth Prime blowing its head of.

Unknown to Wrex a Geth trooper was sneaking right behind him to get a clear shoot, as the unit is about to pull the trigger Yang comes in punching the trooper and with a shot gun blast blowing it up into small piece of scrap. Wrex looks behind for a second to see that Yang had saved him.

"You owe me big guy." Yang says as she give him her trade mark smirk. She then notices Wrex glowing like Elizabeth does when she about to use her biotics. Then out of nowhere Wrex launch a Biotic push to her, Yang dodges the incoming attack but glare at Wrex with anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!" Yang yells but Wrex just points behind her as she notices another geth trooper with its body all crunched up against a wall from Wrex attack.

Wrex sprints to her and gives her a hand. "Now you owe me to kid." He says to Yang as he pulls her up only for a few gun shoots to almost hit them. "Let get back to cover now!" He yells as they both him and Yang sprint back to where Elizabeth and Ruby were.

"Hey Yang how it going." Ruby says as she fires off a round from her weapon into a Geth primes head blowing it up into a million pieces and hitting three other Geth troopers behind it.

"Oh I'm good Ruby, wait where Blake and Weiss?" Yang asks as she notices both of them missing.

Yang got her answer when she look from cover to see Weiss impaling multiple with her rapier while using her Glyph semblance to dodge income attacks and shooting off a fire round at a group burning them to a crisp. Blake came in next as she was swing around her chain scythes and while firing of rounds with every other two hits hitting multiple Geths. Then another prime comes from being trying to tackle her but fails as Blake disappears into thin air, within the next three second the Geth prime splits in half as Blake appears behind it as she had used her semblance to trick the Geth prime with her clone.

"Oh that's where they are…nice." Yang says

"Is that the last of them?" Ruby asks as she looks around see nothing else other than destroyed Geth units.

"I think so Ruby, Weiss, Blake get over here." Elizabeth says as Weiss and Blake sprint to them.

"Good now that everyone here I need to do a quick check, so anyone have any sort of injury at the moment." Elizabeth ask as Blake, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Wrex check over themselves to find no injuries. "Good then load up and let get ou-" she about to say until something hit the ground a few feet away from them creating a large dust cloud.

As everyone there load up their weapons again the dust start to disappear and is replaces by the sight of another one of those metal monstrosities but this one was different. It's white as snow, much larger than its small counterpart and much more armored up. The larger machine spotted Elizabeth, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Wrex and immediately fire at them. Luckily Elizabeth and the rest dodged it and found cover behind a few large rocks but were separated from the Mako which was on the other of the white giant.

"So any ideal on how to take down this thing out, because I don't think we can get to the Mako at the moment." Yang asks franticly.

"Colossus." Blake said

"What?" Weiss asked

"Just though be easier to call it that." Blake answered

"Okay then let just go with that and no not at all I don't have anything to take that Colossus down quickly, how about you Wrex?" Elizabeth asks

"Same and I'm not stupid enough to charge at that thing there." Wrex said as he fires a blind round at the Colossus.

"Don't worry I got an Ideal but I need you all to distract it except Yang I need you to follow me." Ruby said

"What the plan Ruby?" Elizabeth ask

"You'll see Elizabeth." Ruby says as she give her a big smile

"Alright then I trust you Ruby, well we heard the girl let go keep that thing distracted." Elizabeth says as she run out of cover firing at the Colossus followed by Blake, Weiss and Wrex who was using his biotic warp to weaken it.

As this was going on Ruby lead Yang to the top of the small bases roof, there Ruby activated her weapons scythe mode and Yang stated to get and ideal of what she was planning to do.

"Yang, remember that combo attack we were going to practice since we didn't have one with the both of us yet?" Ruby asked Yang

"You mean the one we were going to practice before we got sucked into a dark portal by a crazy Grimm loving woman's crystal you blew up with you weapon?... Then yeah I remember that one, you think it's a good time for practice?" Yang said with a huge grin across her face.

"Yep that's the one and I'd call this more of a field test. Hopefully I can stick the landing." Ruby said as she got ready

"Don't worry you'll do fine sis." Yang says as she kneels down as Ruby lifts her feet onto her hands.

"Thanks Yang now let's do this." With that Ruby crouches and yells. "FLAMING ROSE!" with that Ruby shoot her weapons to give her a boost in the air with the help of Yang pushing her up as well. As Ruby is in the air Yang jump off the building shooting a barrage of shot gun blast at the Colossus weakening its shield immensity. Then before the Colossus could react to Yang's attacks, Ruby from the air shoots three rounds taking out its shields. Once that was done Ruby then activates her scythe mode again and drops down on the Colossus with her blade cutting through its neck like butter and the Colossus falls to the ground blowing up behind Ruby and Yang as they walk back to Blake and Weiss who are happy to see they are okay. Elizabeth and Wrex on the other hand were stunned.

"Good job you two, I didn't even know you had that combo." Weiss said to Yang and Ruby.

"Well this was just a test run." Ruby said bashfully while Weiss just smirks at them.

"I'm glad it worked then, I was starting to run out of ammo." Blake said

"Speaking of ammo how much do you all have anyways?" Ruby asked

"I got a dozen more dust cylinders before I'm out." Weiss said

"Nine clips left for me." Blake says

"I got six more belts then I'm dried out." Yang said with a depressed sigh

"Bummer, I got four more clips of my cross rounds before I'm out what are we going to do?" Ruby asked

"I don't know Ruby well figure that out later, so for now let's just use our melee modes if that okay?" Weiss asked as they all nodded. "Alright then but we should get on with the mission now." Weiss said though she was worried about their low ammo supply.

"Your right, hey Elizabeth, Wrex you coming." Ruby asked as she notices them staring blankly at them.

"Are you two okay?" Blake asks Elizabeth and Wrex.

"Yeah we are just suspired that just happen." Elizabeth said as she regrouped with the girls along with Wrex who had a newfound respect for the four teens. "Let's just get back in the Mako now the Ruins shouldn't be too far ahead beside there probably more where that came from." Elizabeth joked not thinking there would be anymore while she, Wrex, Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang went back inside the Mako.

 **-Dig site: 5 minutes later-**

"DAMMIT WHY DO I ALWAYS TO JINX IT!?" Elizabeth yelled as she was now behind cover again, with Wrex, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss who weren't able to do anything because they the entrance to the Ruins site was surrounded by a ton of Geth troopers and they were being attack by wall crawling Geths or hoppers as Weiss called them.

"Elizabeth what we do, me and the girls can't do anything with this gun fire without getting shot up." Ruby said

"Why wouldn't your aura keep you safe?" Elizabeth asked a bit confused

"Sure we could, but our aura can only handle so much before it need to recharge itself." Weiss said as she stabbed a Geth that a little too close to them.

"For real?" Elizabeth asked learning something new about Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake.

"Yep kind of suck if you ask me, but we can't do anything like my sis said." Yang added as she stood up and shot her last two current rounds in her gauntlets before she reloaded.

"Hey, does anyone smell something burnt?" Blake asks

"Yeah it smell like burnt-" Weiss was about to say until she saw what it was.

"What wrong Weiss?" Yang asks

"Um Yang I think the smell coming from…" Ruby said but couldn't finish the sentence

"Yang don't look down." Blake said nervously

"Why no-" Yang said until she saw it, her hair had been burnt badly on the lower left side. Yang didn't say anything no she didn't but she began to shake violently.

"I think we should back up." Blake said as she began to move back, along with Ruby, Weiss and Elizabeth.

"Why do we need to do that?" Wrex asked until he saw Yang eyes turn blood red and her body caught fire with her face turning into one of pure blind rage. "Okay then backing up." Wrex said as he moved to where the rest were.

The next two minutes were a blur of fire as Yang ran into the horde of Geth and a lot of metal pieces flying around quickly. Ruby, Weiss Blake ,Elizabeth an Wrex didn't look but from the Geth body part flying over them they could tell it was a one sided battle.

"Is it wrong I feel bad for the Geth?" Elizabeth says as she nearly gets hit by a geth head that is on fire.

"Nope I don't think that's wrong to feel." Ruby says

"How the hell is she doing that?" Wrex asks completely stunned by what Yang is doing and that is a hard thing to do when came to him.

"Remember that aura stuff we were talking about?" Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah, why?" Wrex says

"Because what Yang is doing is a perfect example on what aura can do, that there is her semblance or simply her super powers." Elizabeth said as she remembered what Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang did on Eden Prime.

"Huh well remind me never to piss her off." Wrex says

"Don't worry Wrex she nice just don't touch her hair ever, or as you can see that will happen to you." Blake says as she points to a flaming Geth arm next to her to make her point clear to Wrex

"Noted, she make the women on my world seem like cake walk to handle." Says Wrex as he along with everyone else notices its quite now.

As they all look over to see what has happen they are relived Yang was okay but amazed at what she did. On the left side of her there was a pile of Geth head all with their light bulb eyes punched out. On Yang's Right there was a bunch of geth torso in a flaming pit and in the center of it all was Yang sitting on a throne made of Geth arms and legs. The group walked up to her.

"Yang what are doing?" Weiss asks as she notices Yang was back to normal

"I am sitting on my throne, I have decided I will become this planets ruler for I am the strongest and no one can challenge that." Yang say as she place a crown on her head made out of Geth fingers.

"How did you even manage this within two minutes?" Elizabeth asked bewildered

"I have my ways do you wish to challenge me?" Yang say playfully

"Yang get down her now." Blake said giving her girlfriend a glare that could make the devil himself weep in fear.

"But…okay then sorry Blake." Yang say as she jumps down from her throne and walks over to Blake who then grabs her ear and pulls her over to a corner to talk with her in private.

"Well this day is just getting weirder." Wrex said as he rubs his temples

"You can say that again, but for real how did she do all this?" Elizabeth asks as she looks back at Yang handy work.

"Elizabeth trust me on this sometimes it's best not to question Yang's antics, you'll stay sane if you take my advice." Weiss says

Though Elizabeth was going to ask what she meant by that she deiced against it, just then Yang and Blake walk back to them though Yang is rubbing her ear.

"I'm guessing you two had a nice chat." Elizabeth asked

"Yes we did and I had a little chat with Yang on how she should behave when on a serious mission like this, right my love?" Blake says

"Yes." Yang says

"Yes what?" Blake says with a playful smirk

"Yes… my kitten goddess." Yang say blushing madly as she heard everyone around her holding in their laughter.

"That's better, now commander we should get moving Miss T'Soni may die if we don't hurry." Blake said

"Your right, everyone move out." Elizabeth says becoming serious again as she and the rest through the Ruins site entrance.

 **-Operation Rescue Blue: Dig site: 9:55 Pm-**

As Elizabeth and everyone else make their way down a tunnel that was behind the entrance, they all could have sworn they were hearing noise mainly a faint growls.

"Huh wonder what that sound is, doesn't sound too friendly.' Ruby says as she keeps her hand on the hilt of her weapon.

"Well if it's not friendly then its target practice for me." Wrex says

"Yeah but its sounds familiar." Ruby say outload

"What do mean Ruby?" Blake asks her

"Can't say maybe once we get inside further we'll find out." Ruby answers back

As they reach the first door to the Ruins Elizabeth motion her hand to stop them. "Alright everyone our main objective is to find and rescue Doctor T'Soni, expect Geth resistance and possibly Grimm resistance as well." Elizabeth explains as she then runs through the door along with everyone else following and immediately began attacking a band of a dozen of Geth she saw as they began firing back at them and four Beowulf's that charging at the group.

As the attack commenced Ruby and Weiss charged ahead to tackled a few of the Geth trooper cutting and impale those one standing in their way. Elizabeth and Wrex were sending Biotic pushes at a three Geth troopers pushing them into a wall where Blake appear slashing them all in half. Yang was taking on two Beowulf's as she punched one with a three hit combo and a shotgun blast to the face, the other Beowulf Yang was fighting received a surprised tackled by Wrex who then shove his shotgun down the Grimm's mouth and blew it's head off. The other two Grimm's were taken care of by Elizabeth who used a grenade on the first Grimm, then shot the other one in the leg followed by Weiss who came from behind the Grimm impaling it through the chest, the battle was finished within three minutes.

"Good job everyone, form up." Elizabeth said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Wrex all from back up with Elizabeth.

"Great now we have to deal with the Grimm what else could go wrong." Weiss said

"Well at least this is getting more fun by the second." Yang said

"You got that right kid, though I will say never thought I'd be walking inside Prothean Ruins." Wrex said look around the place

"I will say it is interesting to be inside a place like this." Blake said as she and the rest of the crew made their way into an elevator.

"Um…. Elizabeth are you sure this elevator safe?" Ruby asked as she noticed the elevator seemed…. Broken.

"I'm sure Ruby beside it's not like it's going to breakdown." Elizabeth said as she activated the elevator. As they descended the elevator sudden broke down. "I really got to stop saying stuff like that." Elizabeth said as she slumped down on the ground.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, hey maybe you can be fortune teller as a side job wouldn't that be awesome." Ruby said as she patted Elizabeth back.

"Thanks Ruby, hey maybe you can be life councilor since you're so good at making people feel better." Elizabeth said back giving Ruby a smile.

"Hello, anyone out there….please I'm trapped." A voice said suddenly getting everyone attention.

"Did you all hear that or was it just me?" Yang ask looking around for the source of the voice

"No, I think we all heard it as well the question is though where is the owner of that voice." Blake said as she looked around as well.

"I think I know where it is." Weiss said as she pointed to the floor below them.

"Where I can't see anything." Wrex said as he squinted his eyes

"Look closely Wrex, you'll see it." Weiss replied back

Wrex though not caring to be talked down by a kid, did what she said. As he squinted his eyes he noticed am Asari trapped in some kind of force field. "Oh yeah now I see her." Wrex said as everyone else looked to see what Wrex was looking at.

"Huh so that the owner of the voice." Ruby said as she saw Asari as well

"Yeah and if I'm a guessing woman that must be Doctor T'Soni." Yang said

"The question is how do we get down there to her?" Weiss asked seeing no way to get down to the Asari without the elevator.

"I think our way down is over there." Blake said as she pointed out a hole at the edge of the platform leading conveniently down to Doctor T'Soni.

"Well if that's the case then we must make haste." Elizabeth said as she sprint to the hole and jumped down followed by, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Wrex who tripped as he went down the hole.

As Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang landed on their feet Wrex landed next to Yang face first startling her. "Crap Wrex you okay?" Yang asked as she help Wrex up.

"Yep nothings broken, just a little bit of my pride though." Wrex answers back as he rubbed his nose.

"Hello….I do apologize for being rude but are you here to help me?" The Asari ask from behind getting their attention.

"Doctor T'Soni I presume?" Elizabeth asked

"That would be correct but I prefer Liara, and you would be?" Liara asked

"Commander Shepard, were here to help you, but what are you in exactly?" Elizabeth askes as she noticed she was being suspended in air by what look like blue beams which was blocked by a barrier.

"This thing I'm in is an old Prothean security device, I'm trapped as you can see." Liara explained

"Wait a minute hold on, how did you get trapped in there the first place?" Weiss asked

"I was exploring the ruins when the Geth just came out and ambushed the site, along with these horrible creature that looked like nightmares out of horror novel." Liara explained to them.

"Grimm I presume." Elizabeth said

"Grimm?" Liara asked confused

"Never mind, look is there a way to deactivate the security system." Elizabeth asked

"There a control console in here that should do the trick but you'll have to find a way around the barrier." Liara answered

"Alright, then let's go find a way to save the doctor, and Liara don't worry about a thing just **YANG** in there." Yang said as Blake, Weiss, Ruby groaned. Elizabeth just face palmed and Wrex was the only one to laugh.

"See Wrex got it." Yang said giving Wrex a first bump

"Time and place Yang, time and place. Come on let go down to the bottom floor and see if there a way to get pass the barrier." Elizabeth said as she and the rest began to make their way down further into the ruins.

 **-Operation Rescue Blue: Time: 10:10 PM-**

As the crew made their way down the area they had a little bit of resistance with a few Geth trooper they were taken out quickly. But as everyone looked around for any sign of an entrance to get passed the barrier, there was nothing.

"Why can't we find anything seriously these Protheans must have been brain dead not to think of a back door." Yang said as she was becoming frustrated with the search.

"We can't give up we're so close." Blake said as she was inspecting the Ruin to see if maybe they missed something.

"Where could it be then because I see nothing." Weiss said as angrily

"Maybe there's another way we can get around." Elizabeth said as she would not give up

"Hey Elizabeth I got an Ideal!" Ruby yelled getting Elizabeth's attention

"What would that be Ruby?" Elizabeth asked when she noticed a smirk come across Ruby's face

"Oh no I know that look, Ruby what are planning to do." Weiss asked as she saw Ruby infamous smirk when she about to do some sort of insane ideal.

"Well if you must know I'm was suggesting that we use this mining laser behind us to shoot a hole into the ground underneath the ruins so we'll be able to get pass the barricade." Ruby said as she folded her arms and smirked with pride that she came up with such a brilliant ideal.

"Wait sis how'd you know that this thing is a mining laser?" Yang asked pointing to the machine behind Ruby

"I found a manual on it." Ruby said as she tossed Yang a small book that simply said 'Mining Laser Manuel' on it.

"I can't believe it." Weiss said in amazement

"Yeah what are the chance you know?" Ruby said happy Weiss was impressed

"No, I mean I can't believe that you read a manual that didn't put you to sleep." Weiss said as Ruby slump down on the ground with her pride injured.

"That's mean Weiss." Ruby cried out

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, actually I'm proud of you for it." Weiss said as she lifted Ruby back up giving her a smile.

"Aw thanks Weiss you're the best." Ruby says as she and Weiss do a quick hug.

"I'm also impressed Ruby, so let's get this mine laser working." Elizabeth says as she makes a similar smirk like Ruby's as she activates the mining laser.

"Shepard you think this is safe to do, I mean I like living dangerous but I do not want to go out from being crush under a pile of rocks." Wrex asked Elizabeth

"Don't worry Wrex, beside it's not like this will create a seismic event that will cause the ruins to collapse and the volcanic lava under to pour out so that we would be forced to make a daring escape." Elizabeth said as she finished activating the laser while Weiss, Blake, Yang and Wrex just started at Elizabeth with a deadpanned look. –"Did she just hear what she said."- They all thought to themselves.

"Alright now last thing to do is to press the activation then we have lasers galore, Ruby would you like to do the honor since it was your plan." Elizabeth asked as she does a bow to Ruby

"Why yes thank you Elizabeth I shall now fire thy laser now." Ruby says as she does a curtsy, she then walks up to the laser and pressed down the activation button the next few seconds a huge laser was shoot out into the ground. Once the laser died down a hole was left that lead to the other side of the barricade.

"That…" Ruby said

"Was…"Elizabeth said next

"AWESOME!" Ruby and Elizabeth say in unison

"Well I will admit, it did get the job done." Yang said

"Yeah now can we get going, I'm getting tired just standing around." Wrex said irritated

"Right, onward to saving our blue damsel in distress." Elizabeth said as she began making her way through the newly made tunnel with everyone else in tow.

As they made their way through the Ruins none of them could help but stare at the beauty of it, even Wrex couldn't help but stare. They finally made it up to Liara and were they began feeling more relaxed that they were coming closer to finishing the mission.

"But…how, how did you all even get past the barrier?" Liara asked surprised that they were able to get pass the barrier at all.

"No time to answer that were here and that what matter." Blake said

"Blake's right, so tell us how to deactivate the security system?" Elizabeth asked Liara

"There should be a control panel to the right of me it's should do the trick." T'Soni answered

"Right just give me a second then, Girls, Wrex stay with Liara while I get to computing." Elizabeth said as she turn her attention to the control panel.

"I must say I didn't think anyone would come to save me." Liara said with relief

"Though it's good you're safe, we still don't know who your allegiances are to." Weiss said with a hint of suspicion in her voice

"Weiss come on she seem nice enough beside I don't think she has anything to do with Benezia." Ruby said while Liara was shocked to hear that name.

"Ruby I agree with Weiss you can't possibly know that." Yang says as Liara is still processing the name she just heard.

"Yang can't you see she doesn't mean us any harm." Ruby say trying to prove her point to her friends.

"Ruby listen to us we can't be sure if that's true." Blake says

Before Ruby could respond Liara spoke up. "Now just wait a minute, I may not know what this has to do with my mother but I do not have anything to do with her….. I haven't had anything to do with her for a while now." She says defending herself but grateful that the one called Ruby trusted her fully.

"Look were sorry, you do seem nice but were just being cautious is all." Yang says

"I can understand that but I'm telling you all the truth when I say I have nothing to do with Benezia and could you tell your Krogan friend to stop staring at me." Liara says as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake notice Wrex had been starting at her with a murderous glare.

"Wrex don't even think about it." Ruby said as she wagged her finger at Wrex

"Don't worry little red, beside I'm just being cautious." Wrex said as he tighten his grip on his gun.

Just before anyone else could say anything Liara was released from her imprisonment. "Shut down the security protocol just in case anyone wants to know." Elizabeth said as she notice there seemed to be a tension in the air. "Something the matter here?" she asked but not before ground beneath their feet shook for a few moments.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked as she regained her footing.

"Tell me how did you get behind the barrier?" Liara asked

"Well if you must know we used the mining laser on the on the bottom floor to make a tunnel so we can pass by." Ruby said proudly

"I see that makes sense then, since you used the mining laser it's caused a late seismic event that will collapse the whole Ruin's on us if we don't get out quickly also there will be Lava flowing up as well." Liara explain as Ruby just hung her had in disappointment and Elizabeth was well furious.

"DANGIT WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO JINX US!" Elizabeth yells as she activates her ear piece. "JOKER I WANT YOU DOWN HERE FOR AN EVAC NOW MISTER!" she yelled

"Got it commander be there shortly, meet us outside the entrance for pick up" Joker said over in Elizabeth's ear piece.

"You heard the man let move out now we need to get top side." Elizabeth ordered

"Shepard you can use the control console to lift the platform beneath us up." Liara explained to Elizabeth.

"Right then double time everyone." Elizabeth said as she activates the platforms lift control, raising them up to the top of the cave. It' would have been a clean getaway for them but it turned out Saren hired help.

As they reach the top of the ruins to make their way back to the entrance, they were stooped when a Krogan with a green crest , yellow skin and silver amour accompanied by three geth troopers and one Ursa. Wrex and Liara were a bit taken back by the large bear creature.

"Well, well it looks like out our friends here did all the work for us, now then hand the Asari over." The Krogan demanded

"Nah she'll stay with us I don't think you're her type." Yang said as an insult to the Krogan.

"Not and option Saren paid us to bring the girl to him and he gets what he wants, so either you give her to us or this can get violent." The Krogan said as he loaded up his rifle making Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang pull out their weapons in their melee mode while Elizabeth and Wrex pull out their guns already knowing what biotic ability to use first which for both was the push.

"You do notice the whole place is falling on top of us right?!" Elizabeth yells

"Exhilarating isn't it?" The Krogan says back

"Can't say much about everyone else here but the violent way sound more fun." Wrex said as he pump his shotgun with his sights on the other Krogan.

"If that what you want then so be it, kill them all but leave the Asari alive." The Krogan yells only to be tackled down by Wrex making them both Krogans drop their guns.

As the two Krogan begin to fist fight Elizabeth pushes two of the trooper on the ground as she fire her pistol rapidly destroying both, then she rolls into cover and stasis the last Trooper but throw a grenade on the wall next to it. Elizabeth then ducks into cover as the stasis wear off on the Geth trooper but is destroyed a few seconds later as the grenade next to it goes off.

Back with Wrex fight he was keeping up the upper hand on the younger Krogan but it helped Wrex that he was kneeing the young Krogan in the stomach. But then younger Krogan head butts Wrex stunning him for a second long enough for the younger Krogan to kick Wrex in the chest pushing him off him as Wrex laid on the ground. As the Younger Krogan walks up to Wrex ready to finish him off he get a nasty surprises when Wrex pulls out a pistol hitting the younger Krogan in the leg just rapidly enough times to pierces through his shields and then his leg. As the Younger Krogan fell on his limp leg Wrex pick up his shotgun and shoot the younger Krogan in the chest three times in a row finishing the fight.

With Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang they were having the normal difficulty when dealing with Ursa with the usually slashing and clawing. They all knew they had to finish this quickly before the Ruins collapse or the Lava under them caught up, so Yang ran up to the Ursa giving it a upper cut which stunned it momentarily, Ruby then slash the Ursa's Hine legs, Blake slashed the two font legs, Weiss used her Glyph semblance get some above the Ursa then right when she was right above the Ursa's head she used her Glyphs to boost herself and her rapier down impaling the Ursa's head killing it.

"Good job everyone, now let get out of here before we get buried alive." Elizabeth said as she, a stunned Lira from what she just saw the girls do, Wrex, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake sprinted to the ruins entrance. For a few second it was close but they made it out alive and were picked up by the Normandy though they almost got hit by the Lava that sprayed out of the Ruins entrance.

 **-Normandy: After Mission de-brief 10:57 PM-**

At the moment Elizabeth along Garrus, Wrex, Ashely, Kaidan and Ruby's gang were all in the communication rooms sitting down well except for Ruby and her friends since there weren't that many seats anyways and Joker was doing what he does and making jokes.

"Hey Commander next time when you ask for a pick up make sure it's not over a molten pit of lave. Two more seconds and we would have been toast." Joker said but he wasn't done just yet. "The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanos it fries our sensor and burns our hull." Joker finished with a snickering Yang and Ruby while Blake and Weiss just smirk and roll their eyes.

"We almost got killed and your pilots making jokes!?" Liara says not amused by Jokers joke at all.

"Hey lay off him he just save our asses, so I think he deserves a joke or two." Yang said

"Took the word right out of my mouth Yang." Elizabeth said

"I see this must be a human thing, I apologize I don't have much experience with your species, though I must say I don't think I ever heard of human doing what I saw Ruby and her friends do." Liara said as she remembered how amazing it was to watch the four young girls fight that creature.

"That would be a no Liara, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are a….special case. Though you can ask about that later once we get some answer from you." Elizabeth said to Lira

"Of course, I apologize now what was you wanted to ask me?" Liara said

"What did Saren want with you, do you know something called the Conduit?" Kaidan asked

"Only that it was somehow connected with the Protheans extinction, which was my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years of my life trying to figure out what had happened to them." Liara answers

"Wait a minute how old are you exactly?!" Ruby asked

"I hate to admit but I'm only one hundred and six." Liara said suspiring Ruby and Yang

"Didn't you two read anything from the basic guide Kaidan gave us?" Blake asked

"Well me and Yang just skimmed through a bit of the details when it came with the different species. We mainly read about the weapons and fighting styles of each species." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment

"Honestly I can't imagine what you two would do without me or Blake making sure you read everything. So this is how it's going to be you two will read the whole book once the debriefing here is over. Me and Blake will be right beside you to make sure you do isn't that right Blake?" Weiss says as Blake nods her head in agreement.

Both Ruby and Yang knew they wouldn't be able to win this argument so they just went with it. "Okay." They both said in unison, but then Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed everyone in the room looking at them.

"Well…. this is awkward." Garrus said as Tali leaned over slightly and punched Garrus in the arm. "Ow what it's true." He says as he rubs his arm a little

"Yeah, but you don't need to be rude about it." Tali replied back

"Can we all please just get back to the main subject at hand?" Ashley groaned

"Personally I think this is pretty entertaining to watch, though could use more punching." Wrex said

"Wrex stop it your kind of freaking me out now, you sound like one of those soap opera lovers." Ashley said

"What wrong with liking soap opera Ashely?" Kaidan asked sounding a bit offended

"Oh nothing at all Kaidan, it's just that soap opera are cheesy." Ashely answered back

"Then I guess you don't have a good taste, Soap operas are timeless classics." Kaidan snaps back

"Oh I have good taste, but not for cheesy love stories." Ashley barked back

As this was happening Tali and Garrus were having their own conversation heated conversation which was… well going bad quickly.

"You know Tali you sure that you're female, because you punch like a guy." Garrus said with a smirk

"Did you just call me a boy?" Tali said giving Garrus a glare

"No beside guys do like strong women, though you could just be a scrawny Quarian guy pretending to be a girl. Not that I think you are but there are rumors I've heard about Quarian's, some of them are stranger than others though." Garrus said having fun teasing Tali.

"Oh so you are calling me a guy you BOSH'TET!" Tali yells at Garrus

"Geez what your issue, it was a joke what they don't tell them on the flotilla?" Garrus barked back at Tali

"No we tell jokes, but you're just being a jerk." Tali said getting in Garrus face as she punches Garrus in the arm.

"Ow damn in the same spot, you know what fine to can play at that game." Garrus said as he punched Tali back in the arm. Tali then hit Garrus back and it went back and forth until they started to fist fight on the ground.

As this went on the only ones not arguing were Wrex who was just watching at the chaos ensuing and laughing, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss who were just staring at the awkwardness this was making, Liara who just kept her mouth shut not wanting to get anyone on her case, then Elizabeth who was trying to process how the hell she lost control of this **SIMPLE** debriefing so quickly and her anger was at the tipping point.

"ALRIGHT THAT ENOUGH!" Elizabeth yelled getting everyone who was fighting with one another's attention as they saw her giving them all a very intense glare. "Now you will all stop behaving like children."

"Like you have room to say that." Wrex remarked

"Did you have something to say Wrex, because if you do I could just make your up and coming punishment worse." Elizabeth said as her eye twitched a little. Wrex just decided to shut up. "That what I thought, now do we all have a general understanding?" Elizabeth asked while her eye still twitches.

"Yes ma'am" Everyone said seeing that Elizabeth has her limit with their antics.

"Good, now then Liara I apologize for this you must feeling awkward but can we go back to the main topic at hand of this debriefing." Elizabeth asked as she completely changed her attitude a complete 180.

"Um…it's okay Elizabeth, but yes let us." Liara said –"What have I gotten myself into…"- Liara mentally screamed to herself.

"Good, can you please continue where we left off?" Elizabeth said to Liara

"Indeeed, like I said before I'm only one hundred a six year old which his why most of my finding on the Protheans are looked down upon." Liara said

"What exactly where your findings?" Weiss asked

"According to my findings the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish, this cycle began long before them. Thought I don't have much proof." Liara said

"Cycle wait you mean that this happen before?!" Ruby asked a bit startled by the news just as everyone else was.

"Correct, that would be the case." Liara replied back

"Wait I thought you just said there wasn't any proof on your theory." Elizabeth said

"I've spent the past fifty years on this, I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually subtle patterns started to emerge, patterns that hinted to a truth." Liara explained

"What would that truth be?" Blake asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's hard to explain to someone else I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It's more a feeling derived from a half-century of dedicated research. But I know I'm right and eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans and this cycle has repeated itself many times over." Liara explain to everyone making them all feel a bit tense from it.

"Wait if-if the Protheans weren't the first who-who was then?" Ruby asked stuttering a bit.

"I… I don't know there is barley and evidence of the Protheans, even less of who came before them. I cannot prove my theory but I know I'm right. The Galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction, each time a great civilization rises up it's suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive." Liara answered adding more tension onto everyone's nervousness.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Yang said as she was feeling a little sick in her stomach from what she was hearing.

"I agree, the Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed on top on the remains of those who came before them." Said Liara.

"Sounds pretty messed up when you think of it in that perspective." Tali mumbled to herself

"Their greatest achievement, the mass relays and the citadel. Both were based on the technology form those who came before them, then like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why." Liara said to everyone

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore Liara." Blake said to her

"Why would that be?" Liara asked in confusion

"Because I got the answer, the Protheans and all those other races before them were wiped out by a race of sentient machine…. The Reapers." Elizabeth answered as just mention that word made her spine shiver a little.

"Reaper… but I've never heard of them. How do you know this and where is your evidence." Liara asked suspired by Elizabeth's statement.

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime I'm sure you heard about it. It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out most of it." Elizabeth said as her head started to ach from just think about those Visions.

"Visions, wait that would makes sense the beacon were design to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare." Liara said

"Well sadly it blew up when Elizabeth got to close to it, though were glad she survived." Ashely said as she give a nod to Elizabeth along with Kaidan who give a nod to Elizabeth as well.

"It would make sense why the geth attacked Eden Prime then, a chance to get a working Prothean Beacon even a badly damaged one would be worth the risks." Liara said "But the beacon were only made to work with Prothean physiology, whatever information you have would be confused and unclear." Liara explained

"That must mean that Elizabeth has a strong will." Tali said making Elizabeth blush a little from her comment.

"You'd be correct and to say the least I am amazed that Elizabeth here was able to make sense of it, most mind would have been destroyed by it." Liara said complementing Elizabeth.

"Okay this isn't helping us at all finding Saren the conduit." Ashley said annoyed that this briefing was go so slow.

"You're right… sorry my scientific curiosity got the better of me, but I do not have any information that could be of help in finding Saren or the Conduit." Liara said

"Geez could have been a bit nicer about it Ash." Kaidan mumbled not noticing a slight glare Ashely was giving him.

"Well we can't leave you by yourself, beside if you think about it your on Saren hit list now too. So the best course of action would be to bring you along with us." Elizabeth said already knowing she made the right choice here.

"Her Biotic will also come in handy too." Wrex added

"Totally, welcome to the crew Blue." Yang said giving Liara a thumbs up.

"Blue?" Liara asked

"It's just a nickname, she does it all the times with everyone so just try to bear with it." Weiss said as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Right well thank you Elizabeth, Saren might come after me again so I can't really think of a safer place than on your ship. Also my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful for later on." Liara said grateful for Elizabeth's offer.

"YAY ANOTHER NEW FRIEND!" Ruby yelled happily.

Liara just smiled at the young girl but she then suddenly wobbled a little. "Whoa, I am afraid I am feeling a bit light headed." Liara explained

"Liara when was the last time you slept or ate since your imprisonment?" Blake asked with a worried tone.

"I can't really say, I didn't keep track." Liara admitted

"Maybe you should go see doctor Chakwas to check on you." Kaidan suggested to Liara

"It's probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans true fate, I need time to process this. Still I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a medical exam by a professional, it will give me time to think over things." Said Liara

"Good, well talk again later once you feel better, the rest of you...dismissed." Elizabeth ordered as Ashley, Wrex, Tali and Garrus made their way back to the storage bay. Kaidan decided to accompany Liara to the doctor Chakwas office. Yang, Blake and Weiss decided to go look around the ship a bit and get to know their new crew mates better before they would go and get some rest. Ruby and Elizabeth where the only ones left in the comm room.

"That was fun wasn't it Ruby?" Elizabeth said as she patted Ruby on the back

"Yeah you can say that but, if I'm going to be honest I'm a bit sacred of what will happen if Saren succeeds." Ruby says as she feels a shivers go down her spine just thinking of it.

"Hey don't worry Ruby well make sure that doesn't happen, beside with the help of everyone else including you and your friends there nothing that can stop us." Elizabeth says as she give Ruby a big smile.

"Thanks Elizabeth, you know you'd make a great mom." Ruby said to Elizabeth as she gave her a smile back.

Before Elizabeth could respond to that Joker called in over the comm's. "Commander the council want a report from you and also Ruby." Joker said

"Wait why me?" Ruby asked confused

"Don't ask me, that just what I was told to tell you." Joker answered back

"It's okay Joker patch us through and Ruby relax I don't think this is an Interrogation." Elizabeth said as Ruby nodded, a few seconds' later three holograms of the council members appeared.

"Hello again Commander and Miss Rose. We've received your report and to our understanding you still have Dr. T'Soni on the Normandy." The Asari councilor said.

"I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" The Turian councilor asked

"We didn't have to Liara is on our side, the Geth and Grimm were trying to kill her." Ruby answered trying to sound as professional as she could be.

"Benzie would never allow Saren to kill her own daughter." The Asari councilor argued

"Maybe she didn't know." The Salarian councilor suggested

"Or maybe we don't know her, we never thought of her to becoming a traitor." The Turian councilor said

"Still either way the mission was a success." The Salarian councilor stated

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean Ruin. Did you two believe that to be necessary?" The Turian councilor asked not sounding pleased.

"It was crawling with Geth and Grimm forces we had no choice, me, Ruby and my crew were lucky to make it out alive." Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah beside if we didn't who knows what the Grimm and Geth could have found in those Ruins." Ruby added getting an approving nod from Elizabeth.

"Of course, the mission always takes priority." The Salarian councilor interject.

"Yes that is true, there is one more thing though we needed to talk about. This may interest you and especially Miss Rose." The Turian councilor said.

"What do mean, why would this interest me especially?" Ruby asked confused

"That's what were here to tell you, an hour ago we began getting a few distress signals from small colonies that reported to be being attacked by and I quote 'Monsters of darkness'." The Asari councilor answered Ruby.

"Yes, we lost contact with those colonies a few minutes later, we believe them to be those Grimm you talked about." The Salarian councilor said

"We already sent the locations to you, though we fear that most or all the colonies that reported this are already gone. But what we need you to do is take those things still so they don't attack anymore understood." The Turian councilor asked.

"Sure that what we huntresses are trained for." Ruby answered back

"Good then, we bid you farewell wish you the best of luck." The Asari councilor said as the three holograms disappeared, leaving Elizabeth and Ruby alone again in the comm room.

"So Ruby how you feeling now?" Elizabeth asked Ruby

"Good just a little worried about everything still, I know we can do it but still… I just don't want to see any more civilians die." Ruby answered with sadness in her voice.

"I know what you mean Ruby, but you do know it going happen." Elizabeth said as she knelt down to look Ruby straight in the eyes.

"Yes I do, I hate to admit it but I do know it will happen…. doesn't mean I have to like it though." Ruby said as she crossed her arms pouting a little.

"I know how you feel Ruby trust me I do." Elizabeth said to Ruby. –"You know I got admit, even when she's pouting she look adorable. No wonder why Weiss likes her."- Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Hey Elizabeth what are we going to do now?" Ruby asked as Elizabeth got back up and stretched her arms.

"Well for now were taking a break, you know rest up and relax before the next mission. As for me at the moment I'm going to be in my room… hey you want to join me I wouldn't mind having someone to talk with." Elizabeth said as she gave Ruby a smile

"Sure besides were friends and as friend we should get to know one another better so lead the way Elizabeth." Ruby says happily to Elizabeth

"Then follow me Ruby." Elizabeth said as she exited the comm room followed by Ruby, both happy that they have become close friend already in the short amount of time they have known each other.

 **-Unknown Ship: Unknown Time-**

Kianna was at the moment sitting in her room going over some of the footage she was able to save from the dead Beowulf's and Ursa she sent with the Geth on Therum.

"Ah I see I guess I will have to do some more improvements then, great another sleepless night. Oh well if it helps these poor Geth and Grimm evolve so they won't be killed off then it's my pleasure to help." She said as she turned her seat around.

"Wallace how goes the search for the…energy source." Kianna asked as she summoned a red A.I program with a creepy smile and eyes that make it look like a jackal-O-lantern.

"Nothing so far mistress, why do you waste your time searching for it?" The A.I asked with curiosity

"Because Wallace, when we spotted the energy source it was bad luck we lost its signal before we could trace it. But once we find whatever this energy is again then maybe I can use it for my own purposes." Kianna explained

"What purpose would that be Mistress" The A.I asked confused

"Well if you must know, let's just say I'm going to become a goddess of a new world order and no one will stop me. Not those four little brats from the forest, not that Commander Shepard and her crew, not even Saren. They will all fall to me… they will all embrace the Darkness." Kianna says as she begins to laugh uncontrollably excited that she will soon become a goddess of a new world order and boy did she have things planned for it.

* * *

 **There you have it what is this energy source Kianna has found and is keeping a secret? Well you'll find out sooner or later.**

 **So...here's another after story message, first off I do hope you enjoyed this chapter... well you probably did if your reading this so good on you and thank you. I will say this the next chapter will be having the girls of RWBY getting to know everyone on the Normandy a little bit better, and what I mean by that is everyone who you can talk with thats a NPC in the game as well as the crewmates Tali, Garrus, Wrex, Liara, Ashley and Kaidan so look forward to those interaction because you know there going to get weird at points also there will be some WhiteRose, BumbleBee and FemShepXTali moment as well.**

 **Secondly, now as for the ones that know I have a second story which is Fallout:Damnation and have read it, I will be continuing it but I am going to be doing a lot of revision on it and will add more chapters but only after I'm done with this story. Why you ask it's just easier for me to keep my focus on one story at the time but like I said don't worry I still be going to finish the story up but after like I said I'm done with this one.**

 **Lastly I will eventually write up other stories I had thought of later on, here's the two I've put the most thought into which isn't much but it's a start. Also I will put a small description on what its about or at least the ideal of it**

 **RWBY: The Grimm Guardian **

**Description: Grimm the monsters of Remnant, the beasts that want to kill all who live on it. For Team RWBY this is what they are told when Grimm come up but what happens when they find a different Grimm one who's a relic of a lost past.**

 **Fairy Tali: Legacy **

**Description: The years have past and Fairy Tail is still the most powerful guild in Fiore with a new guild master and all. Follow the grand adventures of the children of our well know and loved Fairy Tali Wizards. Watch as their children leave their mark on the path their parents left for them because for the children of our Fairy Tail wizard this is their legacy and their time to become legends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again chapter 9 is up finally. I do have to say this one took a bit for me to write down since I've been trying to go over the grammar and such so I do apologize it took a little longer. This chapter is what you would say a to be a filler a heartwarming and weird filler with my first attempt with POV so I hope it works well. Like is said last time after my previous chapter, chapter 9 is about the girl of team RWBY talking to the various members to get to know them better, though I couldn't get all of them in this chapter but I will later. Also there will be a twist or two in this chapter you'll see lol. Final words on this this chapter, it will have some history of both the RWBY and Mass Effect worlds so I do hope I got most of it right.**

 **Well time to let ya'll read now hope you enjoy and like always leave any kind of criticism you'd like to be a review or PM :D**

 **P.S YAY FOR VOLUME THREE OF RWBY ITS HERE YAY!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect in anyway. Mass effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Monty Oum.**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.9: Getting aquatinted with a side of...WHAT THE HELL!

 **-Storage Bay: Time: 11:16 PM: Yang's POV-**

 **"** You know if you were to tell me hours ago, that I would end riding on a space ship filled with alien lifeforms which including a separate form of humans and that I would be fighting a crazy alien ex super-agent, who happens to want to bring back an ancient sentient race of killer A.I **('A.K.A Reapers which still sounds creepy to me)** and has an army of Geth **('Which are killer robots from what I've learned from a firsthand experience')** and an army of Grimm that also seems to be becoming augmented with Geth technology…..then I'd laugh at it thinking you were joking." I mumbled to myself as I walked around to Normandy

"You know kid you really shouldn't talk to yourself, people might think you're crazy. Well more than they already do." I heard as I turned around to see Wrex sitting up besides some locker, like he's been doing since we all got on the Normandy.

Now to say I don't hate him at all, actually I think he's a very skilled fighter. I do though have issues with his need to kill and lack of conscious when he kills unarmed opponents and that he kills for money. I mean I like fighting a lot, but like I told him before we started the mission on Therum. I will only kill if it means that I can keep Weiss, Blake, Ruby and everyone else safe. But maybe I should answer him back now.

"Yah well whatever, it's kind of hard trying to fit in when you look like no one else here. Also that leaked Eden Prime footage really made that hard for me and the others." I explained to Wrex, seriously though because of that damn video anyone who saw it can recognize me or the others within seconds.

"Well think of this way kid, now at least your enemies will know what's coming to them and for those who don't… well they'll be pissing their pants in no time. Especially with that little trick you can do with your body catching on fire." Wrex said to me, personally I couldn't tell if I should take that as a compliment.

"Thanks, it's my semblance….. So any who what are doing here all by yourself? I mean you been next to these locker for the whole time we've been on the ship, don't you… you know want to make some friends?" I asked Wrex because he looks like he could use some friend, so he doesn't look so grumpy all the time.

"Can't say I do, not much of a people person. Beside most don't care to be so why the hell should I try with bias pricks." Wrex bluntly told me, which is kind of sad really. It's like the how Faunus were treated in Vale because of how people perceived them to be like.

"Well… I think you'd be a cool friend to have." I told Wrex as I gave him a smile of reassurance though he seemed to looks at me strangely when I said that.

"Your…serious, do even know what people think of my race?" Wrex asked as I could tell in his voice he had a hint of disbelief and confusing, which I couldn't understand why that would be.

"Nope, I just know that your race is much stronger than most and has a redundant nervous system, which I can say must come in handy when beating the live day lights out of someone." I tell him honestly because I mainly just read over the fighting styles of each species so I didn't know much about any of them.

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell ya so you aren't misinformed by any bias pricks. See my race is seen by a good majority of the other races as violent, bloodthirsty and all around trouble. Which is all true by the way so many of the other races try not to have much interaction with us…. pricks should have let the Rachni kill them all." Wrex explained to me which intrigued me a lot when he mention Rachni.

"What a Rachni?" I asked Wrex, even if I didn't read much about the other races that's one I didn't see in the book.

"Right you don't know that either, well kid take a seat on the ground this will take a bit to explain." Wrex says as I sit down on the ground, Wrex gave me a weird look.

"I was joking you know, you really didn't have to sit on the ground." He said as I just look up at him giving him a smirk.

"Well you said sit down so I did, besides my feet are killing me so get on with the story please." I said happily to Wrex as I became excited for once about history.

"Right… I should probably explain what a Rachni is, well at least what I remember from descriptions. Rachni were bug like creatures that were tall, aggressive, smart and always worked together in groups, which is why the Krogan were **'Uplifted'** by the Salarians into the galactic community." Wrex explained which confused me a lot.

"What do mean by that, how could the Rachni be the reason you guys were introduced into the galactic community?" I asked Wrex hoping to get a more clear answer.

"I'll get there but first I'll have to explain a bit about my home world Tuchnaka, you see Tuchnaka was a harsh place to live but we Krogans thrived in it where most would have died. After our people became more advance in technology so did our weaponry which lead to my home world become a nuclear wasteland and not just a regular wasteland. Our people where then reduce to tribes that still waged war against one another." Wrex explained as I felt a bit shocked learning that the Krogans had lived in such a harsh world and life.

"I see… that must have been hard to live with." I said giving Wrex my sympathies.

"Like I said before we thrived in it, but around that time after my planet had been ravaged by nuclear war that when the Salarians found us. They uplifted us and help our people become part of the galactic community, so we deiced to repay them back and they already knew what they needed us for." Wrex took a deep breath then continued.

"As I said before the Rachni were the reason we became apart the galactic community, which was because the Rachni had become a plague for the races. They need us to fight them since the Rachni world was just like ours harsh and unforgiving this came to be known as the Rachni war." Wrex explained as I started to get the whole picture on the Krogans.

"So you fought the war and won it I'm guessing. Why would anyone hate you all for that I would think they would all be grateful to you?" I asked him become more confused why people would hate the very specie that saved them from what I'm understanding.

"Because…. kid once that was over we became the problem, the Krogans breed like a wild fire and because that we began to expand taking over other worlds for our growing population. After a while the council took noticed which then became the start of the Krogan rebellion. We fought hard and were winning some most and losing other but our breeding habits kept our number steady, but because of those damn Salarian we lost." Wrex said as I became more and more interested by his story but also more confused with every new piece of information.

"What could the Salarians have done to Krogans? From what I've gathered your race should have won with its…breeding habits." I asked as I shivered from the mental image of Krogans breeding.

"That's because those damn Salarians made the one thing that has crippled the Krogan to this very day…. the Genophage." Wrex said with a distain in is voice as I remember before we went on the Therum mission a while ago that Blake had said something about it.

"I remember Blake mention that, what is the…. Genophage if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Wrex hoping I didn't overstep my boundaries with him.

"I guess I should tell you. The Genophage was a made by the Salarians as I said, they reason they made it was because they believed it was their fault the Krogan Rebellion happen since they were the ones who uplifted us. The Turians though were one that used it on us though since they were keener on immediate action. When that damn thing infected us our number began to dwindle as our new born would die and most wouldn't even make it after the first stage of pregnancy, this is what defeated us and though the council still let us live in the community after that …we're pretty much hated or looked down upon." Wrex explain as I felt a sense of shock and disgust about what happen with the Krogan.

"But, your race it's still here so that a good thing right?" I asked trying to see if there is a good side to this

"No, living with the Genophage for so long has mad most Krogan developed a kind of fatalism making them not even care if they live or die. Most Krogan have accepted our fate, some tried to change the ways of the Krogan wanting to focus just on breeding for at least a one generation. But that ideal never went anywhere." Wrex said as my heart sank knowing that there was a race out there dying out.

I could see why the Genophage happen but for it to go so long to the point where they could die out…it made me sick to my stomach and that doesn't happen usually. "I…I'm so sorry that happen to your people." I said as my voice trembled a bit.

"Well that's life kid sometime it good to you, other time it just screw you over." Was all Wrex could say

"I see…can I ask why do you keep calling me kid. I'm pretty much an adult if you can't tell." I said to Wrex wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Well when you live as long as I have everyone else just seem like a child to you well except for the Asari as you may know." Wrex answer me which brought up another question.

"How long have you been alive for anyway Wrex, when you mention the Rachni war and Krogan rebellion it seems like that happen a long time ago and that you were alive around then." I asked as I had noticed that Wrex seem to talk about those event like he was alive around that time.

"My father was alive during the Rachni war, I was born around the beginning of the Krogan rebellion I believe so the Genophage hadn't been created yet. I guess you don't know but Krogan can live a very long time just like the Asari, I've been around for at least three centuries." Wrex told me as my eye widen at how old he really is.

"Wait…three centuries that mean you like…like um?" I said freaking out comprehending how old he is.

"Over three hundred years old yeah I know shocking isn't it?" Wrex said to me as he began to smirk at my antics.

"Yeah I mean I remember Liara telling everyone during the debriefing that the Asari lived for long time I thought they were the only one. You must have like a hundred stories you could tell." I said still pretty stunned by how old Wrex is.

"I do but for now I think I'm done telling stories, beside don't you have your friends to hang out with or something." Wrex said as I got back up on my feet stretching.

"Yeah I do but they are doing their own thing right now beside Wrex you're my friend to." I said to Wrex as I gave him a big smile.

"You still want to be my friend even after what I told you about the Krogan?" Wrex said a bit confused by my statement.

"Yah beside I don't think you're a bad guy, actually I think your pretty nice so yeah were friends." I told Wrex not really understating why he was confused by that.

To my surprised Wrex just started to laugh. "You know you and your little friend are very strange, sure why not I guess we can be friend beside you already prove you're a strong as Krogan so you have my respect." Wrex said as he gave me a nod.

"Thank Wrex that's nice of you to say." I said giving him a smile

"Hey kid you know I noticed that you like those gauntlets of you're a lot, but I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to learn some tricks with the shotguns we use here." Wrex said as he pulled out his unloaded shotgun and handed it to me.

"Sure I'd like that where do we start!" I said exited again to learn.

"Well kid let move a little toward the center of the room here then I show ya." Wrex said as he moved to the center of the storage bay. I followed a seconds later but with a good feeling this was a start of an ass kicking friendship.

 **-Second Floor of the Normandy: Time: 11:48 PM: Blake's POV-**

As I walk around the second floor, I can't help but think of the event that have transpired today. We somehow ended up in a complete new place, one with its own human that have transcended into the star and join a galactic community filled with many alien species. I do think this place is amazing but the attitude of the other species for the most part is mixed when come to the humans. Even though no one other than my friends know that I am a Faunas I still can feel the hate coming of many individuals of the various species including the human here which makes me feel like I use to when I was younger on Remnant. I must say it's very disheartening to think that most people don't trust Yang, Weiss, Ruby and I simply because of that leaked video of Eden Prime.

This brings up another question I've been trying to figure out, who could have uploaded that video. Saren couldn't have doesn't seem like that tech type, then it could be an outside party but what for. Though my last guess is one that bring much worry to me that it could be her….Kianna Graves, the crazy woman that was helping the Grimm become stronger, now that I think of it makes sense she may be the one. Since the fight with that thing…1872 I've been becoming more concern at what that mad woman is planning on doing, I just hope for our sakes that we can stop her, Saren and Benezia. With Elizabeth, her crew and Ruby, Weiss, Yang and I we should be able to stop them… I hope.

"Ugh…damn migraines." I heard a voice say as I immediately turn to the sources which was Kaidan holding his head with pained expression on his face, this got me worried.

"Kaidan are you okay I'll go get doctor Chakwas!" I said as I was about to make my way only for Kaidan to grab my arm.

"No wait you… won't need to do that it's normal for me." Kaidan said confusing me what he meant by that.

"What do mean, migraines aren't normal, why would you say that?!" I said giving Kaidan a skeptical look.

"Right probably haven't learned about the implants biotic get." Kaidan said as his face gave off a look of relief now.

"I remember you saying all biotics get one to help your abilities growth but not much else." I admitted though this was starting to get my attention as I wanted to know more about it now.

"Well for starter like I said before every biotic get one to help enhance control over the user abilities so that we don't end up hurting ourselves or others. I have a L2 implant while most biotic now have L3 implants." Kaidan explained as I wonder what the differences were.

"What the differences between the two?" I asked Kianna

"Honestly the L3 give the user a better control also they are a lot safer." Kaidan explains as the word safer caught my attention.

"What do mean by safer Kaidan" I asked confused by the word.

"Just as I said safer, you see with the L2 implants it helped many young kids such as myself when we first began to show signs of having biotic abilities, but there were…issues and they were not pretty. Just to keep it short there was many health issues with the L2 from illness all the way to being crippled for life. I'm pretty lucky I guess I just get migraines." Kaidan said as I felt appalled about what this L2 implant did.

"But isn't there a way to fix it maybe or change out the implants?" I asked him

"Sorry to say Blake but sadly no, once you're implanted with the chip you're stuck with it….I remember a friend of mine who had a L2 implant like me. He couldn't handle what the L2 had done to him so he… kill himself." Kaidan said as he had a hint of sadness in his voice. "Sorry I don't why I just told you that." he apologized

"No, that's okay sometimes it's best to talk to people you barley know about these things, it's show that you are willing to trust them…. I will say Kaidan you're a pretty nice guy so I do apologize in the future when Yang start to tease you. My girlfriend sometimes doesn't know when to stop… but that's why I love her." I said as I began to smile remembering the day when Yang and I became a couple.

 _ **-Flash Back: Blake's POV-**_

 _"Again I want to say that I am so sorry about this." Yang said to me as she kept bowing to me_

 _"It's alright Yang like I said before it was my fault for even trying to stop you in the first place. Now please just stop bowing people are looking." I said I noticed people staring at me and Yang._

 _"Okay then but I did say I will make it up to you, so as my way of apologizing I'm taking you out for dinner there!" Yang said to me as she pointed to a sea food restaurant called 'Le'Fish' which also happen to be a very expensive place._

 _"Yang we don't have to go there that place is known to be very expensive." I said trying not to be rude about Yang's gesture._

 _"Actually, I already got us seats you see a while ago I helped the manager of the restaurant catch a crook who robbed them. As a reward she offered to give me and a friend free seats with everything paid for." Yang explained as I could feel much excitement knowing I will be eating very well made tuna…yes delicious tuna._

 _"That sound great…. but why didn't you take Ruby or Weiss instead just out of curiosity." I asked as I mentally face palmed myself for asking a rude question like that curious or not._

 _"Well you know Weiss and I would get into an argument don't get me wrong me and her are great friend now but still we'd fight each other throughout the whole dinner. Ruby I think you can guess would not care for sea food, she's a cookie girl for life." Yang answered which made sense to me._

 _"Good point, so what are we waiting for let get going inside?" I said as Yang and I walked up to the front of the restaurant where a hostess was waiting._

 _"Ah Miss Long, my employer said you would be coming tonight, I guessing this young lady here is your lovely date then?" the hostess asked as I began to blush madly._

 _"You got it, so can we go in now?" Yang said as I blush even more from Yang answer_

 _"Yes you may a waiter inside will bring you to your table." The hostess said as Yang and I made our way in to be meet by a large man._

 _"Ah I see so you are the one I will be serving tonight. My name is Travis and if you would please I will be leading you to your_ _ **'private'**_ _seats now." The waiter Travis said as he lead Yang and I to a separate room away from everyone else as we seated ourselves._

 _"Do you already know what you will be having tonight?" The man asked us_

 _"I think I do, how about you Blake?" Yang asked me_

 _"Yes I already do as well." I answered Yang_

 _"Good, then I'll have the lobster and shrimp special and a Doctor Duster for a drink." Yang said as the waiter Travis wrote down her order._

 _"And I will have the Tuna deluxe special with ice tea." I said as I remembered looking up the menus online once out of curiosity. Travis wrote my order down, then took our menus that we didn't even use._

 _"Very good I will be back soon with your drink and food until then enjoy they quality time with one another." The waiter Travis said as he left and I began to blush madly again._

 _"Well I guess we'll just have to pass time until our food and drink are here, though I totally called it when you ordered the Tuna deluxe special." Yang said to me as she gave me that smirk of her… the same smirk from the girl that I had slowly fallen in love with._

 _"So what, I like tuna it taste good and is filling also I had already guess you were going to have a Doctor Duster for your drink, you seem to like that stuff a lot." I said back to Yang getting a laugh from her._

 _"I guess you did but can you blame me they just taste so good and it gives me a boost of energy." Yang said back to me playfully defending her love of Doctor Duster._

 _"That may be true and all but it's only a small boost then which after it runs out, you always get fatigued from it. Which is why if you remember your sister Ruby, Weiss and I decided for you to not have them anymore." I reminded her. "Beside if you became fatigued when were on a mission fighting Grimm and you got hurt I don't…don't know what I do then." I said as I began to tear up at the thought of Yang being hurt or worse._

 _"Hey, hey don't worry Blake I promise you that I won't let that happen beside I can't just leave my sister, Weiss or you what would you three do without my dashing charms." Yang said to me as she held my hand with hers giving me a big smile of reassurance._

 _"Thanks Yang, you know your good at making a girl feel better." I said playfully to Yang_

 _"Well I do my best… listen Blake there something I've been meaning to tell you for as long as you and I have known each other I just wanted to say I-" Whatever Yang was going to say next was interrupted as the waiter Travis came in with our order._

 _"Your food and drinks ladies." The waiter Travis said as he gave us our food which smelled extremely mouthwatering especially the Tuna I got._

 _"I'll leave you two be now and my employer tell me to tell you that she hope's you and your friend enjoy the all paid meal." The waiter Travis said as he made his way out leaving me and Yang alone again._

 _"We should start eating now, I can tell from the look in your eyes that you're craving the Tuna." Yang joked with me as she began to eat her dinner as I then began to eat mine and to say this with pure honesty it was…. glorious._

 _After me and Yang had finished our food and Drinks a different waiter came by to pick up the empty dishes and glasses. Once she was gone the next few moment would be forever engraved into my memories as one of my happiest one's._

 _"Hey Blake I said I needed to tell you something important." Yang told me as her voice became more serious than I've ever heard before._

 _"What… would it be Yang, you did say you wanted to tell me ever since we've know each other." I said as my heart kept beating faster and faster hoping this is what I wanted her to tell._

 _"Blake…. When you and I first met I honesty though you were a bit standoffish." That sentence made my heart sink a little. "BUT…. as I got to know you more I learned you're a kind, smart and beautiful person." Yang said as she moved her seat next to mine, she then grabbed my hands with hers and looked me straight in the eyes at this point my heart was sky rocketing._

 _"Blake what I'm trying to say is….I…I…I love you Blake and I know for a fact I truly do." Yang said as my heart now had gone into hyper speed from the pure joy from what I was feeling so I did what I though was best in the situation._

 _I quickly wrap my arms around Yang's neck and say "Yang… I love you too with all my heart." I said to her as I locked my lip with her making it the best apologue from someone I could have ever receive._

 _Our lips were locked together into one for a good ten seconds before we part them. "Blake, I may not be the best at this mush gushy stuff but… I want to be with you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?" Yang asked me as I just hugged her tightly_

 _"Yes Yang I will as I feel the same about you… so I guess we should be making it back to the dorms now before Ruby, Weiss or Mrs. GoodWitch start to wonder why we're out after curfew." I said to Yang_

 _"Hey this was a risk I was willing to take, beside we could… have some private time." Yang said to me as a blush a little from what she was suggesting._

 _"Not now, we have to get back okay." I said to Yang as she got a look of disappointment on her face. "But, I will say we will be doing_ _ **'THAT'**_ _very soon and for a very long time…sweetie." I said as I had a good ideal where I could take her so she and I could have some_ _ **'quality'**_ _time together and the look on Yang's face of pure joy made it only more wonderful._

 _"Okay I can work with that…. my kitty goddess." Yang said to me as I began to get warmer from the nickname she gave me and it felt right._

 _"I think we should get going now come on." I said as Yang and I got out from our seats interlocking are hand together. As we walked out the restaurant the hostess and Travis the waiter were giving us a thumbs up which made Yang and I giggle._

 _As Yang and I walked back to Beacon we decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone for the time being. I knew we'd probably get yelled at by Mrs. Goodwitch for being late and interrogated by Ruby and Weiss who would have been worrying about where we went. But that didn't bother me at that moment because right then and there I finally got the person I knew I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, my blonde beauty… Yang._

 _ **-End of Flash Back: Blake's POV-**_

"Hey Blake, Blake your there?" Kaidan said as he snapped his finger breaking me out of my trance.

"WHAT…oh Kaidan something wrong?" I asked him as I was confused by the look of concern he was giving me.

"Yeah you space out there for a few minutes, I was going to wake Doctor Chakwas up but remembered I valued my life." Kaidan answer me

"Oh I'm sorry about that I was just remembering the day me and Yang became a couple." I said to Kaidan as I then notice what I just said. "Oh sorry I shouldn't be bothering you about that not after what you told me about your friend." I said

"No it's okay, like you said sometimes telling a person you barely know is a sign of willing to trust them. So though I won't pry into the detail I will say thanks for trusting me enough to tell me what was on your mind." Kaidan said as he gave me a smile

"Thanks you know I think I can see why you and me get along already." I said to Kaidan

"Oh and why would that be exactly." Kaidan asked me with curiosity

"Well you and I both seem to the quiet ones of our groups, second we seem to say out opinions out bluntly when we have the urge too and third you and I seem to care to learn more so that's why." I answered Kaidan with full honesty.

"Huh I guess you're right, you know Blake I think this is a start of a good friendship." Kaidan said as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"I agree with you Kaidan, so here's to new friends." I said as I shook his hand.

"To new friends, well if you don't mind I'm going to get some rest now see you around Blake." Kaidan said to me

"Same to you Kaidan." I said to him as he just gave me a smile. I decided to make my way down to the Storage Bay to get some rest myself and as I made my way into the elevator, I couldn't help but think that this journey was going to becoming even more interesting in the near future.

 **-Storage Bay: Engine Room: Time: Same time as Blake's conversation: Weiss POV-**

I'm starting to think that our team specifically has a tendency to get into unbelievable situations, and this by far the strangest out of all of them. I still can't believe we ended up in another world with its own government **(Who are incompetent fools if you ask me),** a variety of alien species and their own humans. The event leading up to where I, Blake, Yang and Ruby as I recall went like this.

We fought with that mad woman Kianna Graves and were sucked into a portal of darkness after Ruby destroyed that crystal she had to control the Grimm. We then end up on the world of Eden Prime just as it was being attacked by the Geth and Grimm, then we meet up with Elizabeth and her crew where we help them retrieve the beacon which was destroyed leaving the mission a failure and Elizabeth injured.

Then after all that's done we go to the Citadel which still is hard to believe something that big exists. Sadly we had to deal with those three moronic council members and that pig headed Ambassador Udina. We also got some new crew member Garrus, Tali and Wrex and eventually found evidence that Saren was behind the attack on Eden Prime thanks to Tali though we did have to deal with that thing 1872 which was a Grimm fused with Geth technology. Once we dealt with that we showed the council the evidenced, the councilors then decided to make Elizabeth the first human Spectre to go after him and his two partners Benezia and Kianna. Once that was over with we were able to save Liara from the Protheans Ruins and gain an additional member to the crew and now were back on the Normandy taking a break so we can rest up… easier said than done.

Everything that I had just thought about was replaying in my head because I can't believe this all happen so quickly it felt like a dream and to make matter worse was how Ruby, Yang, Blake and I will be able to get more ammo for our weapons since it's seems that dust doesn't exist here. Sure we still have a decent supply now but we need to find a way to relief our ammunition so we don't have to just rely on our weapons melee mods. That is why at the moment I'm making my way to engine room since I have a feeling Tali might be there. I remember when I read up on the Quarian's Bio from that little book Kaidan loaned to me, Ruby, Blake and Yang the Quarian's are tech experts so maybe I can ask Tali if she can help me with this situation.

As I made my way through the door into the Engine room I could not help but stare at what must be the engine of the Normandy. It's look like a ball of energy which to me looked very pretty for some reason.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice said to me as I turn me head to the source to see a much older man standing next to me who wore military blue and seem to be around the age of fifty or fifty five.

"Yes it is… oh how rude of me where are my manners, I'm Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee dust company and you would be sir." I asked holding my hand to the man to shake as I mentally scolded myself for saying that to him. **–"It's not like it's going to mean anything here, damn you old habits."-**

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm chief engineer Adams, behind me is my crew that helps me keep this engine running." Adams said to me as he pointed to three men and one woman.

"This man here is Tucker." Adam said as he introduced a young light skinned male with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey pretty lady." Was all Tucker said before I mentally made a note to stay away from him.

"The man next to Tucker is church." Adams said as the next man was light skinned as well, with brown eyes, black hair and a black goatee while also looking a little older than Tucker.

"Sup" was all Church said to me

"Next is our new guy Griff." Adams introduces as this third guy had an olive complexion, light brown eyes, blond hair and looked like slob because he had stains on his uniform.

"Huh…oh hi." Was all Griff had to say before I just noted him as a lazy moron.

"Lastly this is Griff's sister um…. Sister is her name so don't get it mixed up." Adams said as the young woman looked like her brother except she seemed more energetic than her brother maybe I could get along with her.

"Oh hey look a weird girl with white hair how **'ORIGINAL'** you must be popular with the boys you Skank!" the girl named Sister yelled at me as she just made a new record on how quickly I can hate someone.

"Sorry about that, SO anyways….you must be one of the four young girls Commander Shepard found on Eden Prime correct?" Adam asked me very politely.

"Why yes I guess you can say I am along with my friends." I answered Adams who I already liked since he had some manners.

"Well like I said before nice to meet you, but I'm guessing you didn't come down here to just check out the engine correct?" Adams asked me very politely again.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for Tali I needed to ask her help with a little project of mine." I said to Adams who nodded understanding.

"Ah yes the Quarian, she would be over by the other side of this room using her little wooden make shift work bench. Next time you see Elizabeth tell I said thanks for bring along Tali, She has been a lot help to us down here." Adams said as he made his way back to his station and began to converse with his fellow engineers.

I looked over to where he had pointed to see Tali working on that gun Elizabeth and Ruby got for free from that Clerk who worked the Spectres Requisition, I wondered if could get her attention without startling her since she seems to be very concentrated on that gun at the moment.

"Damn gun why won't you open?" I heard Tali say with anger as I approached her noticing a lot of broke tools on the ground around her as she was looking at the gun on her small wood mask shift workbench.

"Um Tali?" I asked but Tali didn't answer

"Stupid gun, so stupid, everything about you is stupid. I hope you get dropped in a lake you pieces of-"Tali said but before she could finish I decided to do the louder approach.

"TALI." I said raising my voice a bit louder than I should have as Tali jumped from being startled.

"WHAT SISTER CAN"T YOU SEE I'M….. Oh it's you Weiss sorry about that just got caught up in my work is all, did you need something?" Tali asked me taking the words right out my mouth.

"Actually yes but you seem distracted, anything I could help with?" I asked her even though I didn't have that great of skills when I came to fixing technology.

"No that's okay I can deal with this gun myself, but thank you for the offer. You said you needed something from me what was it?" Tali asked me as I smile a bit from how nice she was being.

"Well I wanted to ask if you can help me find a way to make more of our ammunition for mine, Ruby's, Yang's and Blake's weapons." I asked Tali who gave me a confused look… well from what I could tell at least through her mask.

"Why would need that, doesn't your weapons work off mass effect technology?" Tali asked me defiantly confused by my previous statement.

"No our weapons don't run on that, it runs on Dust for it ammunition." I explained to Tali

"What Dust?" Tali asked which made sense since we haven't show anyone what dust is, well might as well start with Tali.

"This would be Dust Tali." I said as I pulled out a fire dust vial from my ammo reserves. I noticed that Tali looked at it with aw and wonder along with Tucker and Church who caught a glimpse of it but quickly went back to work as Adams gave them a look.

"Wow it so pretty and this is what you use for your ammo?!" Tali asked me with excitement in her voice.

"Yes that would be correct Tali, we also use dust for our everyday need as well from where Ruby, Yang, Blake and I lived." I explained to Tali as I began to have a feeling of sadness talking about Vale again but that quickly passed as Tali asked another question.

"Wait a minute, your saying that this Dust is used for everyday living purposes along with your weapons and ammunition. I have to ask do you have an Omi tool right now on you." Tali asked me as I began to get confused by the question.

"Well no, I mean I remember being told we would receive one sooner or later but like I said no I don't have one same goes for Ruby, Yang and Blake why do you ask." I answered Tali as I wondered why she asked that question.

"Because Weiss Omi Tools are used for everyday purposes here but does not use dust, as well as being able to translate languages between the species. So for you to say you and your friends don't have one can't be possible since you would need it to understand what I'm even saying." Tali explained to me a bit surprised by that piece of information.

"Wait if what you say is true, then how come Ruby, Yang, Blake and I have been able to talk to you, Garrus, Wrex or Liara with no problem?" I asked becoming pretty curious why that was.

"Hm…. Weiss do have anything else with you than just your weapon and ammo at the moment?" Tali asked me as I began to think over it, then I remember something.

"Wait there maybe one other thing I may have on me." I said as I dug through my right pocket hoping to find what I'm looking for. After a few second I found it and pulled it out of my pocket to show Tali.

"What's that Weiss?" Tali asked wondering about the item I currently had in my hands.

"This here Tali is my scroll, it's used for everyday purposes as well from where me and my friend lived. Do you think maybe this is what could be translating our languages?" I asked Tali as she began to look over my scroll.

"Well I can't say for sure but it's seems to be very similar to the Omi Tool so it probably is what translating our word between each other at the moment." Tali answered

"So I guess won't need Omi-tools then huh?" I asked Tali joking a little with her

"Well I wouldn't say that, but maybe if you would let me I can see if I can convert your scroll along with your friend's scrolls into Omi-Tools. That way it will be easier to carry around without having to hold it in your pockets and it will draw less attention to yourself because I don't think anyone else here carry something like that around." Tali said to me as she joked a bit at the end

"Well it's alright with me but maybe a little later, still would you be able to help me out with the ammo situation?" I asked Tali getting back on the main subject.

"Hm, maybe but we will have to wait until you run out of ammo to do it. If I'm correct on this I may be able to convert your weapons into using mass effect technology but I will need each of you to help me with it since those are your weapons I would be working on." Tali explained to me as I felt a bit of relief that this could be the alternative once mine, Ruby's, Blake's and Yang's ammunition runs out.

"I think that would be a good great ideal, I will have to bring it up with everyone else though and it will fall on Ruby our team leader to decide if it's an okay ideal. But if I know that little adorable ball of energy she'll go for it." I said as I smiled thinking of what adorable thing Ruby will say once I talked with her about this ideal and maybe talk to her about our relationship also then.

"Well that's good to hear, I have to say though I find that dust stuff you have pretty interesting." Tali said as she began to get back to work with that gun.

"It is pretty interesting isn't it…. look I know you said that you could to handle that gun by yourself, but maybe I can take a quick look over for you. Just a way of saying thanks for offering to help me and my friends out." I said to Tali who seem a bit hesitant for a few seconds.

"…. Alright then maybe it won't hurt to get a second pair of eyes on this thing." Tali said as she made room for me to help her out.

As I look over the gun I finally got a good look at it. The gun was old but not rusted, it had many scratch's on it like it had seen countless battles, it was slim looking with a grip in the front of it and Iron sights on the top while colored in raven black. It looked like an old antique gun that I use to see in museums back on Vale. "You said you're having trouble with this, what exactly is the problem." I asked Tali _**(If you're wondering what the gun from my vague description looks like just think of a MP45 but with a longer barrel, longer in length like a Ak-47, old and scratched up)**_

"Like I told Elizabeth when she asked me about it the thing won't open no matter how much force I put into it and half the tool I used as you can see around you have broken trying to open it." Tali said with disappointment in her voice. I gave her a pat on the back as a friendly gesture.

"It's okay Tali, I can see your doing your best so don't give up." I said to Tali as she gave me a smile from what I could tell. "Hey I just noticed something odd about this gun." I said as I looked to see a small round sliver circle in the middle of the gun.

"Well that's Stanger I wonder how I didn't notice that, do you think it's a button?" Tali asked me as she kept her gaze on it

"I don't but we should probably be careful if we're going to press it." I said as Tali just nods agreeing with me.

"Sounds good here take these safety goggle I have." Tali said as she pulled out a pair of white googles for me to wear which was quite funny to me since I'm usually wearing white anyways.

"Thank you Tali." I said as I put on the glasses. "Now then here goes nothing." I said as I began to slowly move my finger to the button on the gun, while Tali just back away a little for safety. As I press the button down something strange begins to happen.

The Gun began to shake a little, then it stopped, then it shook harder freaking me, Tali the whole engineering crew out as we all stepped back. As the gun was shaking it suddenly stopped and green glowing lines begin to glow on both sides of the gun. I walked up to the gun slowly as Tali tells rest of the engineer crew that everything is fine.

"Hey Tali come over here, I think I may need some help." I said as Tali made her way back to me thankfully calming the worries of the engineers.

"What is it Weiss, what going on with this gun?" Tali asks me as she looks over the guns new glowing lines look.

"I don't know but maybe we should try some of the other function on it, maybe then we can open it then." I said as Tali nodded again agreeing with me.

"As I remember that Requisition store owner saying, the gun has a scanner on the trigger should we test that out first?" Tali asked me

"Yes I think we should but let me do it though, my aura should keep me safe just in case if something goes wrong." I said to Tali who agreed again with me beside it the least I can do since she decides to help me with the ammunition problem and offered to convert our scroll into Omni tools.

"Alright then just take it slow though Weiss." Tali told me as she back away again while the whole engineering crew stopped what they were doing and watched.

As I picked up the gun I had to admit it was a bit heavier than I believed at first. I then proceeded to slowly to move my finger on the trigger prepared for anything that could happen. As my finger wrapped around the trigger to my surprise nothing happened.

"Huh well that's…. anti-climactic." I said as I was kind of hoping something would happen. I began then to pull the trigger since there was no rounds in it. "I think this trigger need a bit of a tune up." I said as I pulled the trigger a few more times then suddenly the said scanner turned on surprising me as the lines on the gun turned red and suddenly the electric systems in the engine room flickered on and off for a few seconds.

"Weiss what did you do!" Tali asked also shocked by what just happened.

"I don't know Tali…. I think I'm going to put this gun down right n-" I didn't finished that last word as the gun suddenly popped up hitting me in the nose hard as I feeling on the ground in pain with the gun still in my hand.

"Weiss why did you just hit yourself with that gun?" Tali asked me bewildered by my actions as the engineers Tucker, Griff, Sister and Church looked at me strangely.

"I didn't this stu-" I was interrupted as the gun popped straight up then smacked me across the face four time as I then laid down in pain thankfully dropping the gun this time as Tali walked over picking it up.

"Okay that's it I'm taking this gun away since you're so keen on hur-" Tali said but then was being hit by the gun the same way I had been hit. Tali fell on the floor in pain as well with her visor of her mask slightly cracked and dropping the gun next to her.

"That hurt…. a lot….so much…..pain." Tali said as I crawled next to her making sure she there wasn't any blood. The engineers Tucker, Church, Sister and Griff all just looked at the two of us like we were crazy. Adams walked up from behind the group.

"Alright what's going on here?" Adams ask as he looks down at me and Tali

"We were attacked by that gun!" I said immediately regretting it as it made me sound like I was crazy.

"Right…. so you're saying that this gun hurt you?" Adam said as he picked it up Gun next to us before I could say anymore. "See nothing dangerous about this gun, I think you two are just a bit tired why don't you-" Adam said before the Gun decided to take its turn with him as it hit him in the face three times and as Adam dropped the gun, the stock of it extended at the right time to hit him in the stomach. Adam then feel on the floor in a lot of pain from the sudden attack.

The other engineers went to apprehend the gun but it had more surprises. As Tucker picked it up he was suddenly shocked by an electric current knocking him out as he threw the gun it the air. As the gun fell it landed into Griff's hands as he got his face hit around seven time by the gun and fell down in pain too but also dropping the gun next to Sister and Church. Sister and Church then decided to jump the gun together but another surprise happen as the gun suddenly magnetized to the roof of the engine room but not before it hit both of Sister and Church under their chins but only knocking church out. As Sister tried to get back up the gun demagnetized and hit the woman in the face knocking her out.

As Tali and I looked in fear we couldn't believe that a gun with no bullets took out five people so quickly. The gun wasn't done yet as it then began to shake looking like it was ready to attack me and Tali but before it could do that Adams jumped on it with his whole body. "Get out of here girls I'll hold it off!" Adams yelled as he was struggling to keep the gun at bay, Tali and I then moved to the door but it had somehow locked itself.

"How did this happen?!" I yelled not believing out luck

"It's must have been when the gun activated remember the electric systems went haywire for a few seconds, but don't worry I'll hack it open." Tali said to me as she activated her Omi-Tool.

"Okay I'll keep an eye out." I said as I kept a close eye on the corner while hearing the sounds of Adam being beat the living day light out of by that demon gun then I heard an electric shock and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The gun then suddenly magnetized itself on the wall facing us. Before I could say anything I notice something. I had dropped the fire dust vial I had shown Tali earlier on the floor a few inches away from us. The gun seeing my concerned face then magnetized itself on above the dust vial as I knew what it was going to do next.

"Tali are you almost done?" I asked her as I began to panic

"Close why do you ask?" Tali said as she just kept her eyes on her hacking

"Because the guns here and what's worse I dropped the vial of my dust under it." I said as Tali then looked to see what I said then she began to panic.

"Oh no…. um…. I'm almost done keep it from hitting that vial I'm guess it's explosive right?" Tali asked as I turned my head to her nodding then turn my head back to see if I can keep the gun from doing what it was planning on doing.

"Hey there little gun you don't want to hit that vial, that would be bad." I said to it like a mother does to a young child. The gun just began to shake freaking me out.

"No don't do it, if you do you will be damaged too." I said as the gun stopped to my relief only for a few seconds later for it to shake even harder like it was mocking me.

"Tali are you done now." I asked with nervousness in my voice

"Almost there." Tali said

"Tali hurry up." I said as the gun began to shake faster now.

"Almost…" Tali said as her voice began to tremble a bit

"TALI!" I yelled as the Gun was about to drop

"THERE!" Tali yelled as the door began to open.

What happened next was and explosion of fire behind us as the door was blow off. We then noticed Garrus, Wrex, Ashely and a Yang come behind us wondering what happened. Before we could answer the gun landed a few inches away from us with no damage to it at all and with those red line still glowing on it. We screamed as the next few moment I knew weren't going to be pretty.

 **-Normandy: Time: 12:10: Elizabeth's Room: Ruby's POV-**

I'm still having a hard time believing this is all real, but I'm glad it is. It's been almost a day since me, Yang, Weiss and Blake ended up in this new place. The alien species here are really cool looking though the humans here are much different than the one from Remnant. The humans here use just guns as their primary weapons which for seems a bit bland, but still even if the guns may seem bland in design I can't help but squeal at the power those guns can have when it comes to fire fights. Then there are biotics which to me look super cool with blue glow and awesome skills you can do with them. I'm glad to say I'm friend with one of the coolest biotic I've meet Elizabeth.

It's weird to say that me and her are friend since we've only know each other for about a day, but within these passing hours I've come to like Elizabeth. She just so nice to everyone, she funny, she very pretty but also knows how to kick butt when it comes to fighting bad guys and she also is an amazing leader ….. better than me. I know its sound like I'm jealous but I'm not I just wish I could be as an amazing leader as Elizabeth, sure I've developed my leadership skill better through my time at beacon, but compared to Elizabeth I'm just a novice. Maybe I could ask her for some advice which makes this a good time to ask since were in her room right now, but I'll have to wait since she taking a quick shower.

"Hey Ruby, sorry about that just needed to clean of some of that dirt I had on me." I heard Elizabeth say came out of her bathroom wearing her pajamas which was just gray sweat pants and a black shirt with a N7 on it.

"It's okay Elizabeth I don't mind really." I said to Elizabeth giving her a smile

"That's good to hear, so how are you and your friends adjusting so far here it must seem very strange." Elizabeth asked me as I rethought everything that had happen up to this point.

"I guess you can say that, I don't know how Weiss, Yang or Blake are feeling now but I'm still having trouble believing this is all real even though I know it is." I told Elizabeth

"Well that's probably natural to feel that way it's not every day you wake up to find yourself in unfamiliar world." Elizabeth said to me as she put her hand on my shoulder

"Believe me that I know, but I'm glad this is real because I got to make a few new awesome friend like you Elizabeth." I said to her as I smiled widely at her.

"You think I'm awesome I'm just a solider, a solider that is a biotic….and a N7 special operative…. now a Spectre, look what I'm trying to say is I'm just like everyone else." Elizabeth said to me but I didn't agree with her on that.

"Don't be so modest your way better than most people, your kind, smart, really cool, pretty, know how to kick bad guy butt and just all around awesome. Compared to you… I'm just average I just want to be kind of like you so I can be a better leader." I said to Elizabeth as I twiddle my thumb a little embarrassed for going all fan girl on her.

"Ruby… I appreciate that you think I'm an awesome person really I do." She said to me as she gave me a smile. "But I have my flaws, beside you got to be kidding me when you say you're just average. You're an awesome person too. When I look at you I see a smart, very kind hearted, very pretty young girl that has powers that no one else here has. The same goes for your sister and friend, you all are amazing girls and I'm glad to have meet all of you." Elizabeth said to me as she gave me a hug as I then returned the hug back.

"Thank Elizabeth you really are a good friend." I said to Elizabeth as we both released each other from our hug.

"You are to Ruby… but why did you say you wanted to be a better leader if you don't mind me asking. I've seen how you and your teammates fight together, it seems like you a pretty good leader already." Elizabeth asked me as I took a deep breath.

"Because even though I'm am a good leader I still have my issues when it comes down to it and it doesn't help when people looked down on you because your younger than them attending Beacon academy." I said as I remembered a lot of people mocking me because of my age even Weiss thought I wasn't right for Beacon but that was when we first meet now she totally okay with it.

"Why would your age be an issue and what beacon academy?" Elizabeth asked me as I remembered that Yang, Blake, Weiss or I haven't had a chance to explain much about our home.

"Right almost forgot I haven't been able to explain to you about our home. I guess I should start with some history about it, bear with me though since I'm not the best when it comes to history or math….or most school subjects." I said as I rubbed my arm

"That okay Ruby and trust me I wasn't the best student myself when I was your age." Elizabeth said as she gave me a smirk.

"Well that make me feel better." I said as I gave her a smirk back. "Now let see well back in our home Remnant as it was called mankind in its early years always had the constants threat of the Grimm attacking them. After a while though we founded the crystals called dust which are grow natural on Remnant."

"Wait wasn't that the stuff that your friend Weiss said her family made for a living?" Elizabeth asked me raising up her hand.

"Yah Weiss family The Schnee's are the main manufactures of dust refinement and product that use dust. Dust as Weiss briefly explained is used for our everyday life's to our weapons." I explained to Elizabeth

"Interesting, but continue on with the history lesson." Elizabeth said

"Right well the dust crystal change the tide of the battle to an equal footing. You see the dust crystal from what I've was taught have elemental powers like fire, water, ice, lighting and I think you get the ideal. Now because of dust the people of Remnant had a fighting chance. Years later when our society was more advanced some people decided to make schools to train the next generation to fight off the Grimm one of those place is the one me, Blake, Yang and Weiss went to. Beacon academy it was called, known to be the most prestigious of the rest thanks to the great staff including the head master of the Beacon Professor Ozpin." I said as Elizabeth raised her hand up

"Um… yes." I said amused Elizabeth was treating this like I'm teacher

"So let me get this straight those dust crystal you girls have contain elements in them, and that your home made schools to teach the younger generation to fight those Grimm thing correct. Doesn't that seem a little unethical I mean wouldn't be better to use those dust crystal to power up an army of soldiers or something, I'm not trying to be offensive I'm just stating my opinion." Elizabeth said to me while she had a bit of anger on her face. I guess I could understand why from what I've can tell the teens here seem to not be allowed to do what teen did on Remnant.

"I guess from a certain view it could be seen as that, but that's not really the case. The students that attended Beacon didn't enroll rather we were picked because were the best of the best." I explained to Elizabeth who seemed satisfied with the answer mostly.

"I guess that's better but you still haven't explained what this has to do with your age?" Elizabeth said to me

"Like I said before everyone is picked to be in Beacon and that was my dream to go there one day. It all started on a faithful night when I was in the dust shop called _**From Dust Till Dawn**_ that near my home, I was reading through a weapons magazine while listen to my some music on my dust player. The next thing I knew some guy in a black suit say to hand over everything I have, I was all like _'Are you Robbing me'_ and such and he said yes." I told Elizabeth as I took a quick breath

"So I did the most appropriate action I thought I should take…. I tackled him out through the shops window he was down within seconds. Turns out though that the thugs belong to a man I would later learned was a notorious thief Roman Torchwick, so the guy orders his goons on me I took them down easily. Roman made a run for it and I chased him, then it turns out he had in his possession a bullhead which is like an air transportation vehicle. So Roman threw a dust vile at me that was set to explode and it did only for me to be saved by Mrs. Goodwitch who was like the right-hand woman for Professor Ozpin but we were also attacked by this really mean lady named Cinder Falls." I said as I took another quick breath

After the Bullhead had escaped from me and Mrs. Goodwitch I was all like _'You're a huntress, can I have your autograph'_ , she didn't take that to well since a while later I was being lectured by her on how dangerous my little stunt was. But it turns out that Professor Ozpin had watched the replay of my little fight and he asked me to join Beacon because of my skill which I freaked out over because my dream had come true!" I explained as I took one last quick breath

"Okay I got most of that and I have to admit you got guts Ruby not a lot of teenaged girls would take on a group of armed thugs so good on you Ruby." Elizabeth said as I smile at her praise. "But you still haven't told me what your age has to do with anything."

"Right sorry got of track a little, okay so students that are picked to join Beacon are around the age of seventeen…. I was fifteen when Ozpin invited me to join." I said as I looked down a little

"Oh I see so you're kind of like a prodigy in a sense." Elizabeth said to me

"I guess you can say that, but I didn't want people to treat me differently because I was invited to join Beacon being two years younger than everyone else." I said as I looked back up at Elizabeth

"I can see why, that probably would make me uncomfortable as well if I was in your shoes. Though if you want my opinion you already an amazing leader and anyone who think otherwise is probably just jealous that you're better than them." Elizabeth said to me as she made a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Elizabeth, I mean it thank you so much." I said as I gave her another hug

"You're welcome Ruby hey since we got that out of the way maybe I could help you with your situation with your little friend Weiss now." Elizabeth said to me as she made a smirk

"What-What do mean what situation!?" I said as I reacted from the hug and was blushing from what I knew she was hinting at.

"Oh don't play with me, I see how you two look at each other with those love struck eyes… oh how it is to be young and in lobe so cute." Elizabeth said as she began to poke my cheeks

"What do mean I'm sure Weiss doesn't feel that same way I feel about her." I said as I cover my mouth knowing what I just said

"SO… You do like her, aw that so cute. Have you two done anything forbidden yet or are you waiting till your married to each other oh this is so cute!" Elizabeth squealed as I just kept blushing more and more as certain images were popping into my head.

"Fine I do and we-we haven't done any-anything forbidden at-at all… besides why would a beautiful girl like her go for a plain girl like me." I said still doubting Weiss really liked me like that even with how she has been acting around me these past hours.

"Ruby…. I may not know much about love myself but I know one thing Weiss does like you, and you still not giving yourself enough credit." Elizabeth said to me

"Thanks again I'm sorry you probably didn't want to hang out with me just to help me with my problems and low self-esteem issues." I said to her with a sad look on my face

"I don't mind that what friend are for to help out, so please stop putting yourself down like I've said you are an amazing girl." Elizabeth said as she gave me thumbs up

"Alright then and the same goes to you if you need any help you just have to ask me." I said as I gave Elizabeth the thumb up too.

Before we could continue with our conversation Ashley came panting and looking like she had been beaten up by an Ursa.

"Ashely what happen to you!" Elizabeth yelled as me and her ran up to Ashely.

"Had….situation…. down…. In storage bay… dealt with it… but lots of injuries…" Ashley said between breaths

"What situation could cause this much damage to you?!" I asked Ashely with concern

"Better to…show…you….follow me." Ashley said as she limped to the elevator

Elizabeth and I were just stunned by what just happen but we quickly snapped out of it, gave each other a nod then proceeded to elevator while we assisted Ashley the rest of the way wondering what situation had happened down in the Storage Bay.

 **-Storage bay: time: 12:20: no ones POV-**

"What the hell happen here!" Elizabeth yelled as she saw Yang with a dried bloody nose and a few cuts on her cheeks, Blake with scratch mark on all over her arms as she used her aura to heal herself, Garrus who was lying on the ground with his visor cracked while it was sparking a bit, Tali who was on sitting on the ground fixing a crack in her helmet temporarily with duct tape, Weiss using her aura to heal her right leg which had a few cuts and Wrex who was on the ground groaning in pain as he held his... private area.

"A demon happen Elizabeth... a demon in the shape of a gun.." Tali said as she finished her repairs.

"Wait what?" Elizabeth ask as she and Ruby walked over to their injured teammates while still holding Ashely up.

"Like Tali said that gun you and Ruby got for free from the Spectre Requisition clerk came to life and attacked us." Weiss said as to both Ruby and Elizabeth as they laid Ashley down on the ground to rest.

"The gun did this to you guys!" Ruby yelled with much concern for everyone.

"Yep and may I say that gun pit up a hell of a fight." Garrus joked as he coughed a little from laughing

"Yeah it did get me in the nose good and cheeks, I'm just glad my aura healed it up mostly." Yang said as Blake moved to her laying her head on Yang's right shoulder.

"We were lucky no one any serious injuries." Blake said as her aura finished healing her cuts up, while Wrex who was next to her and Yang groaned louder. "Well... most of us."

"What happen to Wrex?" Elizabeth as she had a pretty good hunch what happened.

"Shepard... I have been through many types...of pain but this... Is the worst..." Wrex said as he groaned in pain again.

"Let's just say aside from that gun being a complete psycho path it's also very sadistic too." Yang said as she looked at the Krogan with pity for what happened to him.

"I get the feeling it was involving his...quad." Elizabeth said

"Uggggghhhhh..." Wrex groaned

"Taking that as a yes." Elizabeth said as an anime sweat drop went down her face.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Ruby asked as she noticed behind them a burnt door way

"Yes, Adams and his little crew in Engineering were attacked when the gun first activated we haven't been able to check on them because of our wounds." Weiss explained

"Okay then, Ruby go check and see how Adams and his crew are doing." Elizabeth said as Ruby nodded and went through the burnt door way to the engine room.

"Alright now can someone tell me how this all even happened?" Elizabeth asks as she could not even imagine how a gun could beat down everyone in the storage bay and Engineering room, but this brought up another question. "Hey where is the gun anyways?"

"Behind you in that cardboard box." Ashley said as Elizabeth turned around to see that there was a turn up cardboard box with duct tape on the sides to hold it down.

"Really…. That's supposed to hold the gun down?" Elizabeth asks as she was skeptical that a cardboard box could hold it down.

"Well it's all we could find in short notice beside Tali hit with a sabotaged." Garrus says as he turns he gazes at the box.

"Alright then I'm not going argue…. so anyone care to start explain what happened?" Elizabeth asked out loud.

"I'll do it,I think we should start at the part where Tali and I had escaped the engine room." Weiss said as she began to explain what had occurred down in the storage bay.

 **-Storage Bay: 10 minutes ago-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Weiss and Tali screamed as they saw the gun they had just escape from land only a few inches away from them as the fire behind it died down.

"What are you two screaming for?" Garrus ask confused by Tali's and Weiss's behavior

"IT'S THE GUN QUICKLY GET AWAY FROM IT!" Weiss yelled as she and Tali back away quickly against some crate making it their safe zone.

"What are two talking about?" Ashley asked confused by Weiss statement

"The gun it-it's alive it beat up everyone in engine room and almost took us out when it smash into one of Weiss dust vials." Tali said as she and Weiss kept their gaze on the gun.

"You're kidding right, I don't think a gun could do what you two are accusing it of doing." Yang said as she walked up to the gun picked it up then walked back to Wrex, Garrus and Ashely. "See look it's not attacking me, it just a rusted old heap of ju-" Yang said before the gun hit her in the face three really hard knocking her on the ground while getting surprised looks from Ashely, Wrex and Garrus.

"Yang why did you just do that?" Wrex asked Yang

"I… DIDN'T!" Yang yelled as she rubbed her bloody nose then got up and moved over to where Tali and Weiss were.

"Oh don't tell me the gun attacked you, look I'm going to take this gun away now and maybe I can fix the stock of it because it looks like shi-" Garrus said as the stock of the gun that he was looking over suddenly extended into his face making him fall down as his visor sparked.

"Garrus what the hell?" Ashley asked confused on what Garrus just did

"Ah…damit…. That gun hits hard…damn my eye." Garrus says as he sit up rubbing his eye as he quickly made his way to join Weiss, Tali and Yang in their safe zone.

"Oh haha you area all so funny you must have all planned this, but please just knock it off this isn't a funny joke." Ashley said as she picked up the gun only for her to feels its wrath as it electrocuted her then hit her in the face three time making Ashley fall over on the ground.

"Holy crap Ashley are you okay?!" Tali asked

"Yep just… in pain….mind if I …. Join you?" Ashley wheezed as Yang, Garrus, Tali and Yang all nodded. "Thanks…" Ashely said as she crawled to them.

"Wrex get over her now!" Yang yelled at Wrex who was eyeing the gun on the ground

"No…I can't not yet." Wrex said as he kept his gaze on the gun

"Wrex, don't you dare think about it." Weiss said in an scolding tone

"But I have to this gun… I don't know why but I think it's mocking me calling me its little bitch." Wrex said as his tone became that of a bloodthirsty beast.

"NO, NO WREX YOU DO NOT GO NEAR THAT GUN!" Yang yelled at Wrex angered with the way he was acting.

"BUT I CANNOT, I AM NOT A GUNS LITTLE BICTH NO THIS GUN WILL BE MY BICTH!" Wrex yells as he grabs the gun aggressively and to everyone's surprise it didn't do anything though it still had its red lines glowing on the sides of it. "SEE WHO IS WHO BICTH NOW YOU PIECE OF SHI-" Was all Wrex could say before the gun did something new…. It sprayed a red spray from the iron sights into Wrex's eyes.

"AHHH SON OF A VARREN, IT BURNS AHHHHH!" Wrex yelled as he drops the gun that somehow was able to land on the barrel and position itself right under Wrex's…. quad as the gun rapidly extend its stock into Wrex's groin ten times making everyone who saw it flinch as Wrex feel on the ground in pain.

"Wrex…are you okay?" Ashley asked

"…ugh." Was all that came from Wrex

"Shouldn't we try and move him to us, even with armor and a redundant nervous system I don't think he's going to be walking for a bit?" Garrus asked as his visor kept sparking

"Oh you want to go near the psychotic gun that just the beat crap out of us!?" Tali barked back

"Well sorry I was just saying!" Garrus yelled back

"Stop it you two, we need to get that thing contained so it doesn't hurt anyone else." Weiss said as her knees shook a bit from being nervous.

"Well how do stop it, not like any of us could since we just got our ass beaten by it." Ashely said with an irritated tone.

Before Weiss could reply back the elevator doors open showing Blake smiling as she walked in. "Oh hey what's-" Was all Blake said before she saw Tali, Weiss, Ashley and Garrus all huddled up in a corner while Wrex who was holding his groin quad, next to him was the gun the Ruby and Elizabeth got for free.

"BLAKE RUN!" Yang yelled a little late as Blake already ran up to Wrex

"Oh my god Wrex are you okay!" Blake asked worried

"No….quad….pain….run….to…..other…" Wrex forced himself to say as Blake looked back at the group

"Blake please hurry up get to us and bring Wrex!" Weiss said to Blake

"Why and how did you all get hurt, also I don't think I can move him by myself." Blake replied back

"Because of that demon of a gun Blake!" Garrus yelled as Blake looked back at the gun but quickly dodge it as the magnetized on the wall behind her trying to hit her.

"Nice dodge Blakey!" Yang yelled glad Blake didn't get hit

"Thanks, now quickly get over here and help me with Wrex." Blake yelled as Yang and Ashley ran to Blake and helped her move Wrex over to their safe zone.

"So anyone want to inform me what's going on?" Blake asked as she just couldn't seem to get a break from the weirdness that's been happening.

"Well Tali and I were studying that gun, then we activated it somehow, then we got our butts kick along with everyone one in the engine room. Once we escaped the engine room then the gun followed us only for Ashley, Wrex, Garrus and Yang here to not believe us when we told them the gun attacked us which from their perspective is understandable. They all proceeded to grab then gun leading to all of them getting beaten up and now where here stuck in a corner with the threat of that demon attacking us." Weiss explained as she pinch the bridge of her nose **–"Seriously this is official the weirdest thing I've ever experienced."** \- Weiss thought herself

"Okay well that an interesting explanation... so how do we stop it?" Blake asked hoping someone came up with a plan.

"No ideal." Garrus, Ashley, Yang, Tali and Wrex said making Blake sigh

"Look I don't think it can hurt us from this distance so we should be safe right?" Ashley asked only for the gun to drop on the ground.

"Um… I think you pissed it off." Garrus said nervously

"Whatever like Ashley said it can't hurt us from this distance with us knowing." Yang said only for her words to jinx them all.

The gun suddenly positioned itself upright pointing its barrel at them, the gun they began to open flaps from its side making it look like four fins. The next thing happen in a blur as Yang, Blake, Ashely and Garrus feel on the ground from being hit with Sharpe objects. Tali wasn't hurt because she dodged it and Wrex well he was still on the ground holding his quad.

"Oh god what happened!" Tali yelled as she sat back up from her dodge.

"…. my arms…ugh." Blake said as her arms began to bleed out from a dozen of small cuts

"Crap Blake did you get hit anywhere else!" Yang yelled as she held up her girlfriend.

"No…just my…arms…my aura should heal this up…. but are you okay." Blake asked as she gave Yang a worried look.

"No I'm okay just a few cuts on my cheeks is all." Yang said as her cheeks bleed a little.

"I'm okay just to say…." Ashley said as she sat back up with a few dozen cuts on her right arm and five on her left cheek.

"Good how about you Weiss and Garrus are you okay?" Ashley asked as Weiss and Garrus sat back up

"Yes I'm good I think it was just hit on my right leg." Weiss said as her leg had a lot of blood on it

"Same, I am glad I'm wearing armor, wouldn't want this amazing body of mine to get scratch up." Garrus joked

"Funny…. Damn my quad." Wrex said as he still held his quad

"Well at least it won't be able to hit us again." Tali said as she and everyone else looked at the wall behind them to see around 6 dozen small knifes imbedded into the wall.

"Yeah that's good at least it can't-" Whatever yang was going to say next was interrupted as the knives began to glow with red lines like the gun.

"DODGE!" Yang yelled as everyone moved quickly out of the way as the knives flung out of the wall onto the spot that Yang, Blake, Weiss, Tali, Wrex and Garrus were at only moments ago.

"Okay that was close, everyone okay!?" Weiss yelled as she, Blake, Garrus and Ashley were on the right side of the storage bay while Yang, Tali and Wrex were on the other side.

"Yeah ice princess we are!" Yang yelled much to Weiss annoyance

"THAT HURT MY QUADE JUST TO MOVE OH SWEET HELL WHY!" Wrex said as he was on the ground again holding his quad in pain.

"Okay well at least were alive." Blake said grateful for that

"Well that's fine and dandy….but…. how do we…. Stop it?" Ashley asked ignoring the pain to get some answers

"I don't know we need to somehow power it down, wait Tali would you be able to do something about this!" Blake said

Tali just helmet palmed herself. "Stupid me why didn't I think of doing that in first place." Tali said scolding herself of her stupidity.

"Give me a second I should be able to-" Tali said about to use sabotage on the gun only for her to dodge a knife that was flung at her.

"Crap Tali you okay!?" Yang asked seeing Tali almost get impaled by that knife

"Yes but you need to-" Tali said only for all the knives to be flung again at everyone making them dodged once again.

"Okay that was close look I need you to distract it quickly so I can hit it with sabotage." Tali explained to Yang

"Sounds good hey did you all hear that?" Yang yelled at Blake, Garrus, Ashley and Weiss

"Yes." They all said

"Good how about you Wrex you good to move?" Yang asked Wrex who sat himself back up

"Not really… but what the hell might as well help." Wrex said with pain still in his voice

"Alright then let go distract that thing!" Yang yelled as she, Ashley, Blake, Garrus, Weiss and Wrex all started to run around in different direction surprisingly distracting the gun with success.

"HEY OVER HERE YOU RUSTY PILE OF SHIT!" Wrex said as he dodges a few knives much to his displeasure as he fell on the ground holding his quad again in pain.

"You momma so old when people went to shoot her she shoot dust from the barrel!" Yang yelled as she face planted on the ground and almost nearly got hit by ten knives

"YOU SUCK YOU OLD HUNK OF JUNK!" Garrus said as he tripped but thankfully dodging seven knives.

"You look like a bunch of dogs shit on you!" Ashely yelled as she fell jumped out of the way of a dozen knives almost hitting her

"…..Hi." Was all Blake's said as she dodged eight knives that hit the wall behind her

Before the gun could do anything else it was stunned and fell on the ground hard as the red lines on it dimmed. Without thinking about it Weiss grabbed a cardboard box near her and place it on top of the gun.

"I need something to hold the box down!" Weiss yelled to her teammates. Garrus was the first to respond as he ran over to Weiss with a thing of duct tape coving the box in it.

"Is it over?" Garrus asked with worry

"I think so it hasn't moved." Weiss said as she kept her eye on the box

"Good, good now I'm going to lay down." Said Garrus as he laid down on the floor

"Well were alive yay…. but one of us should tell Elizabeth about this." Yang said with relief that the nightmare is over.

"I'll…go…tell….her…" Ashley said as she moved her way up the elevator to inform Elizabeth about this incident.

 **-Storage Bay: Present time-**

"That how it happened, I was glad we all got through this with our lives." Weiss said as she rubbed her throat for talking so long.

"…..Damn, I mean damn that is just…. damn." Was all Elizabeth could say stunned by the story while behind her Ruby came out with the whole engine crew still alive but hurt.

"Yeah that was I feel like, but we should move that gun somewhere else so that it won't harm anyone else." Weiss said to Elizabeth as Ruby in the background saw the cardboard box and looked at it with curiosity.

"Your right but we need to do it carefully and with the upmost security." Elizabeth said while Ruby lifted up the box and saw the gun, Ruby then picked it up and ran over to Elizabeth and the rest.

"Hey everyone I found the gun what should we do with it?" Ruby said as everyone else turned white with fear "Um what wrong?" Ruby asked with an innocent face

"RUBY PUT IT DOWN NOW!" Weiss yelled fearing for Ruby's life but before that could happen the gun activated again with its red glow.

As the gun glowed red and began to shake Ruby was frozen in fear and confusion while everyone else minus Wrex who was still holding his quad prepared to fight back if needed. But the gun did something unexpected it stop shaking and the red glowing line on it turned green again to everyone's shock.

"Quick anyone have a thermal clip!" Tali said as a crazy ideal came to mind

"I got on here take it." Garrus said as he threw it to Tali

"Thanks, Ruby I'm going to give this clip I want you to put the clip in the gun okay." Tali said as she tossed Ruby the clip.

"Okay got it." Ruby said as she catches then inserted the clip, and to Tali's surprise it didn't eject the clip like it had done when she tried it.

"Oh my." Tali said surprised

"Wait Elizabeth didn't that clerk who gave you the gun say it wouldn't work for any Spectre he tried too seel it too?" Yang said amazed that Ruby wasn't getting attacked by it.

"Yeah he did, Ruby how is that gun working for you?" Elizabeth asked Ruby surprised as well

"I don't know…. CAN I KEEP IT!?" Ruby asked with excitement

"NO!" Weiss, Blake, Yang, Garrus, Tali, Ashley and Wrex yelled

"BUT WHY!" Ruby yelled with a sad tone

"Little Red it just tried to kill us!" Wrex said as he finally let go of his quad and was sitting up.

"But…but it works for me and I promise not to let it hurt you again." Ruby said as she began to give everyone the puppy eyes.

"Oh no, look away quickly!"Blake said as she looked away but for everyone else it was too late to look away.

"Why would I…" Was all Elizabeth could say before she looked at what she could say was the most damn adorable puppy dog eyes. "….okay you can keep it." Elizabeth said

"YAY THANK YOU ELIZABETH!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up in the air in joy

"Wait what happened?" Ashely asked as she came out of here daze

"You were just hit by my little sister puppy dog eyes one of the most powerful weapon she wields." Yang said as she smirk a little

"Damn, now she would make a scary cop." Garrus said in disbelief he just got effect by what Ruby's little technique.

"Yes it is most effective when no one does not expects it." Weiss said smirking that Ruby got her, she also squealed internally on how cute ruby looked **-"Oh I could just snuggle with her right now!"-**

"Damn can't believe I feel for that, alright you can keep it like I said, BUT make sure it doesn't attack anyone else alright." Elizabeth said to Ruby who was overjoyed.-"Note to self mentally condition myself to withstand Ruby's puppy dogs eyes in the future."- Elizabeth mentally noted to herself

"Thank you so much, hm you know I should give this gun a name. How about…..FLUFFY!" Ruby yelled

"Fluffy really?" Ashley said raising her eyebrow

"Yeah I mean its acting like a dog does with its owner isn't that right Fluffy." Ruby said as the gun rubbed ejected the clip onto the ground the proceeded to rub its barrel against Ruby's cheek gently.

"I don't know if I should be disturbed that she was able to get that…demon to corporate with her or that it's acting like a pet now." Tali said as she looked at Ruby and fluff's interaction.

"Honestly Tali I don't think you should we should be questioning anything anymore, by the way are you okay I mean I know you look okay but… is there like a cut on your suit or something." Elizabeth asked with concern as she gave Tali a hand

"Thank you Elizabeth but you don't need to worry about me I'm fine, besides I'm a tough girl too you know." Tali said a bit playfully

"I guess you are, if you keep this up I may have to spare with you skin to…skin contact if you think it's be worth it." Elizabeth said smirking at Tali

"Hm well I could sick from doing that even with all my immunity boost I've had inject in me….but I wouldn't mind it be worth it." Tali said seductively making Elizabeth blush lightly.

"Ahem!" Weiss said getting Elizabeth and Tali attention who then looked away at each other in embossment as they noticed everyone looking at them awkwardly minus Ruby who had Yang's hands over her ears and Blake's left hand over her eyes.

"Well this is awkward, so are you and going to…. you know have s-" Garrus said until he got a light biotic push for Elizabeth making him hit his head on the ground. "Okay sorry…" was all Garrus said

"Hey why are you covering my ears and eyes?" Ruby said as Yang and Blake release their hands from her head a second later

"No reason really just cause." Yang said

"Aw why do always say that." Ruby pouted

"Because just like Yang said just cause." Blake added

"Alright enough chit chat, I'm going to wake up doctor Chakwas, Kaidan and Liara for some help, you all just stay here and Ruby stay with everyone here as well okay." Elizabeth said as she made her way to the Elevator.

"I have a bad feeling this is just the start of a lot of strange suspires… I just hope the rest are less dangerous than this." Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she entered the elevator not knowing that many suspires were to come and the most important ones would be the most dangerous of them.

 **-Therum: Unknown time-**

On the top side of the now destroyed Prothean ruins a figure stood. This figure was tall, human looking skinny and had a female shaped body. The figure was draped in black clothing and black skull mask surrounding the whole head showing no flesh or hair at all…. if there was any to begin with.

The figure looked at the destroyed cave entrance alongside the large pile of burnt geth body parts with the arms and legs looking like they were constructed to make some sort of ….throne.

"It seem there is no way to get into the ruins, sad really I was hoping there was still a way in but everything in there is probably destroyed I am sorry master." The female figure said as the radio in her mask activated.

 _ **"**_ _ **It is of no concern, procced with your current mission objectives."**_ A monotone voice said from the radio on the other side

"You mean to keep a low prolife and watch the crew of the Normandy correct master?" The female figure said.

 _ **"Correct you must not show yourself to them, you must also keep a close eye on those four girl with them as they could cause much trouble in the future and if it come to it kill them."**_ The voice said

"Of course master but what will I do if I run into Saren, Benezia and Kianna Graves?" The female figure questioned.

 _ **"Simple do not get caught by them or you will be punished severely."**_ The voice said still with in monotone.

"Yes I understand master… If I may ask what are the four girls names you want me to keep a closer eye on?" The female figure asked curios

 _ **"Their name are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xi Long and Ruby Rose. These are enhanced photos of the four girls."**_ The voice said as a photo from the Eden Prime video appeared on the female figure Omi tool, she smirk when she saw Yang and Ruby.

"I understand master I will do as you order." The Female figure said as the radio in her mask went silent.

As the Female figure looked at the photos showing Weiss, Blake, Yang Ruby suddenly she began to remember as an old memory as she focused her attention one Ruby and Yang in the photo her master sent her.

She remembered a forest of white and red as she chase a girl also colored with white and red. She remembered hearing the heartbeat of her prey as she chase the young girl of white and red while getting the feeling of excitement from it. Then the memory flash forward as she is fighting with the figure it was good battle but in the end she won. Then the last part of her memory was when she looked down at to see the young girl's sliver eyes tear up as she says…..

"I'm so ….sorry… my love….I'm so sorry my little girls please….. forgive me…." Then the girl of red and white took out a photo and smiled only to take her last breath a few seconds later.

As she remembered she picked up the photo that the girl held as she look she saw a picture of two young girls. One with lilac eyes and blond hair dressed in yellow shirt, orange pants and brown shoes and then the other girl who was younger with sliver eyes, black hair with red on the tips on the ends and wore a dress of red. She turned the photo to see two simple names.

 _ **-Yang and Ruby: My little girls-** _

As the female figure came back to the present she couldn't help but laugh a little as she remembered those faces from that girl's photo so long ago.

"It's funny first it was the girl in red and white, now it will be her **'Little girls'** that will die by my hands sooner or later. Oh how I can't wait for it, I will have to thank you later for giving me this gift….. _**M**_ _a_ _ **s**_ _te_ _ **r**_ _So_ _ **ve**_ _r_ _ **ei**_ _g_ _ **n**_." The figure said as she disappeared into a portal or darkness knowing that sooner or later she will find her prey and what a hunt it will be for her.

* * *

 **SO…. How did you like this chapter and the ending there tell me what ya think :D**

 **I won't say much more about this but I hope you noticed the RVB references . So until next time see ya then and thank you for continuing to read.**

 **Also just in case: I do not own RVB rooster teeth does just like RWBY which belongs to rooster teeth and Monty Oum.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again finally it's done chapter 10 the mission on Noveria which I decided to do I two parts, reason is this was my favorite mission in the game to do because it's lonest to me but I did stop at the part where they talk to Lorki Qui'in and have to get the pass from his place to get the pass to leave to Peak 15 so yeah just to tell you that in advance because most of this chapter is just going to be talking, also the gang will be back to the citadel soon but I just need to get other stuff in first before that.**

 **Now this took a little longer because I'm trying to make the story sound better with the words and make sure no spelling errors, well as much as I can see and because well collogue homework and such. Also I noticed this some of my chapters, when I do the more lore story mission I tend to not write it as well than when I write just plain chapter that are completely made up. But like I've said before practice makes perfect, well I did say that but still lol.**

 **Well now I'll let you read the chapter and thanks for the patience. Like always leave any kind of criticism in a review or PM it just help me better write the story, so till the next Chapter enjoy and see yah :D**

 **P.S: I'll just say this but it will probably not mean much once it's past twelve but HAPPY HOLLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Monty Oum **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.10: Ice cold Reunion Part.1

 **-Normandy Storage Bay: Time: 1:00 AM-**

"Elizabeth may you explain to us why you have woken us up?" A half awakened Doctor Chakwas asked holding two medical bags as she, Liara and Kaidan were descending down the elevator to the Storage Bay with Elizabeth.

"Like I said you're all just going to have to see it, because this is way too damn hard to explain." Elizabeth answered back

"What could be so bad that it requires al-" Said Kaidan who was cut off as the elevator doors opened showing what the problem was.

As the door opened showing the injured crewmates of the demons guns attack all just sitting around still in a bit of pain, except for Yang, Blake and Weiss who were just rubbing their arms and legs that had previous bruise marks. Thanks to their aura they were the least injured beside Tali who discovered she's good at dodging.

"What the hell happen here!?"Doctor Chakwas yelled completely flabbergasted at the sight of the injured crewmembers while giving Elizabeth a sense of Déjà vu from what she said when she first saw this scene only a while ago.

"Now you know why I couldn't explain it." Elizabeth said as she saw Ruby checking over everyone like a worried mother hen.

"I see that Elizabeth and I also see you left Ruby down here to keep an eye on everyone." Doctor Chakwas said

"Yep you'd be right, so doc where do we start?" Elizabeth asked Doctor Chakwas

"First off I'll will be looking over Adams and his crew first you, Kaidan and Liara take my second medical bag and see how the Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Ashley and the girls are doing. Though judging from this view it's seem that Yang, Weiss and Blake have recover thanks to their Aura. Still it wouldn't be bad to check them anyways." Doctor Chakwas told Elizabeth, Kaidan and Liara

"Right got it doc we'll do are best." Kaidan said

"I know you three will…..but enough of this chit-chatting chop, chop all of you." Chakwas said as she made her way over to Adams and his crew.

"Well you heard the doctor we should procced, though I do not know much about medical practices I'll try the very least." Liara said as she made her way over to Wrex who was at least able to stand up now, though his quad would never be the same again.

Kaidan made his way over to Garrus who would probably end up with a black eye and Ashley who looked like to him had been used as a punching bag for group of Krogans but that was his opinion and he would keep his mouth shut about it. **–"Rather not say anything, seem like she already has had a rough night, thankfully Garrus seem to be relaxed."-**

Elizabeth deicide to check on Tali first then the girls. As she walked up to Tali she was starting to get nervous **.-"Come on me, you faced far more intense battles than this….but….but the way she's sitting down bored it looks so…. KAWII!"** Elizabeth mentally squealed not noticing she was about to….

"Ow my hand!" Tali said with a hint of pain

"Tali, hi…. oh wait did I step on your…. OH I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEP ON YOUR HAND!" Elizabeth said not wanting to have hurt Tali.

"No….it's okay you just stepped on my hand so no worries. But it did hurt…. I'm guessing you're here to do a quick check up on me?" Tali asked

"Wait how did you know that?" Elizabeth asked **–"Can she read minds…. OH CRAP I HOPE NOT I DON"T WANT HER TO SEE WHAT IVE BEEN THINKING!"-** Elizabeth thought to herself

"Well you have a medical bag with you so…" Tali said making Elizabeth blush a little

"OH….right doctor's bag silly me, so I guess I should you do some doctoring right?" Elizabeth said **–"Scratch that she cannot read minds thank god."-** She thought

"First off I don't think **'doctoring'** is a word, second it okay I don't need a checkup. I'm perfectly fine, well except for this crack on my helmet but the duct tape should work for a temporary fix" Tali said as she gave what Elizabeth could guess was a reassuring smile.

"That's good to hear but how long do you think it will take before you can get it fixed." Elizabeth asked concerned

"I'll be fixing this in a few second I was just about to head back into the Engine room, beside with Adam and his crew injured someone has to keep the engines running." Tali said as she sat up and stretched her back

"Well okay then I let ya go now." Elizabeth said a little disappointed but gave Tali a smile

"Thanks, you know you should probably see how the girls are doing now." Tali said as she past Elizabeth and made her way into the engine room.

"I probably should, though I don't know why with their aura they should be alright…. though it's probably a good ideal to check on them anyway." Elizabeth said as she made her way toward the girls all the while she hearing their rather loud conversation.

"Ruby I still say we should get rid of that gun." Weiss said as she gave Fluffy a glare

"Weiss his name is fluffy and I'm sure he didn't mean too." Ruby said back while petting Fluff's barrel

"Wait Ruby how would know if Fluffy meant it or not?" Blake asked confused on how Ruby came to that conclusion

"I don't know but I'd call it a hunch." Ruby answered Blake smiling

"I don't think what Fluffy did should be assumed by a hunch Ruby." Blake replied back as she rubbed her arms

"Wait Ruby how do you know if Fluffy is a guy, Fluffy could be a girl for all we know." Yang said as she noticed Ruby calling that demon of a gun **'he'** , which also got Weiss and Blake wondering the same thing.

"I don't know I'm just guessing at that if you want to know." Ruby simply said as an anime sweat drop went down Yang, Blake and Weiss faces.

"Well that's an interesting guess Ruby but like I said before I'm still wary of …Fluffy if I'm going to be honest." Weiss said

"Sorry to say sis but I feel the same way to, Fluffy is way dangerous to keep around." Yang said as she covered her nose just in case if that gun had anymore urges to hit her.

"Aw come on guys give Fluffy a second chance, he could have been scared for all we know don't you think so Blake?" Ruby asked as she, Weiss and Blake turned their attention to Blake

"Well to be honest I wouldn't say it couldn't be possible, but then again maybe Fluffy could be just a blood thirsty killer." Blake said not improving the worries Weiss and Yang had about Fluffy. Also not improving the worries Ruby had that everyone wanted to get rid of Fluffy **(which for everyone who survived Fluff's attack was true)**.

"I will admit that could be true but still-" Ruby said but was cut off when they heard another voice.

"Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything girls." Said Elizabeth as she walked up to the group

"Oh hey Elizabeth, no don't worry we were just talking about Ruby's new little pet demon." Yang said as she pointed at Fluffy

"Yang be nice, Fluffy is just misunderstood is all." Ruby said as she hugged Fluffy like a little girl with a doll.

"Miss understood how Ruby, please explain." Weiss asked as she looked at her adorable dolt with a deadpanned looked.

"Well I….I…. look just give Fluffy a break please." Ruby said a bit upset for not being able to have answer for Weiss question.

"I…alright Ruby I'll try." Weiss said feeling a tad bit guilty for upsetting Ruby, but nervous that she just agreed to be friendlier with the very same demon gun that attacked her only a while ago.

"Well if Weiss is going to then I will to, heck maybe it won't be bad to have a blood thirsty gun as a friend." Yang said **–"Though now that I said that out loud I think I just made myself more nervous."-** Yang though to herself as she had already made back up plan incase Fluffy attacks.

"Well if they are going to try I'll try as well." Blake said while giving Fluffy a quick glare of wariness

"Thanks you're all the best." Ruby said as she gave the girls a big smile

"It's good to hear you're all willing to try, but Ruby if Fluffy does get out of hand I will get rid of him with your consent or not is that understood." Elizabeth said as she looked at Ruby

"But. But-"Ruby could only say before Elizabeth gave her a look, the same look she had given Yang a while ago, Ruby swore just for a moment she saw an image of her mother when she look at Elizabeth. "Okay…. I understand Elizabeth."

"Good, now with that out of the way I'll be needing to do a quick check up on Yang, Blake and Weiss if that's good with you them" Elizabeth said as she held up the medical bag.

"Oh well is that okay with you three?" Ruby said as she turned her head to Weiss, Blake and Yang who nodded

"Well there you answer so go and doctor away with them." Ruby said as she gave Elizabeth a smile

"Thanks though I will say I don't think they need one with that aura stuff you all have, must come in handy a lot huh." Elizabeth asked as she check Blake's arms first which healed up nicely with only a few small cuts that were barely visible.

"Heck yeah it's helpful, our aura's have saved our skin more than time that I remember." Yang answered as Elizabeth went up to check Weiss leg which also healed well with on a few barely visible cuts left.

"She right on that, but like we told you on Therum out aura does deplete after long use, so we have to be careful on how much we use during battle." Weiss said next as Elizabeth took a good look at Yang's face, to her relief the cheek was fully healed as well as the nose though it still had a little dry blood under it but she'd let Yang take care of that.

"That's pretty interesting, were you all born with your abilities?" Elizabeth asked as she was curious how that aura and semblance stuff worked.

"No, we all develop it later in our around the ages of eight to ten, it's pretty scary when it first happens." Blake said as Elizabeth got back up and stretched

"Hm well again that's pretty interesting also I'm finished with my little checkup." Elizabeth said as she cracked her neck. "Now then I'm going to get ready for some rest, I'll have Alenko bring down four sleeping bags for you since the bunks and sleeping pod are pretty much taken already." Elizabeth said as Kaidan walked up to her having heard his name.

"Needed something Commander?" Kaidan asked

"Oh well if wouldn't mind could you bring down four sleeping bags for the girls?" Elizabeth asked

"Sure no problem, beside I'm done checking up on Garrus who will be fine but he will have a black eye for a while hopefully he fixes his visor soon." Kaidan answered "Also Ashley will be fine as well since I got most of her cuts bandage but she will be needing some rest."

"Good that's good to hear, I wonder how Wrex is holding up." Elizabeth asked as she flinched a bit from how much pain Wrex must have felt.

"He's doing fine, just complaining a lot about gutting someone called Fluffy." Liara said as she walked up to Elizabeth, Kaidan and the girls

"Oh, well that also good to hear though Ruby." Elizabeth says as she looks at Ruby who looks at her back. "Word of warning you might not want to leave Wrex alone with Fluffy if it ever happens, might come back to see Fluffy ripped apart." She warned as Ruby hugged Fluffy tighter

"Understood thanks Elizabeth." Ruby said as the Yang, Weiss and Blake all giggle a little at how protective Ruby was of Fluffy despite their wariness toward the gun.

"Good, well I think we're good on the checkups and it would probably be best if we left the rest to Doctor Chakwas." Elizabeth said as Kaidan and Liara nodded in agreement

"What was that Commander?" Doctor Chakwas yelled across the room as she finished her checkups with Adams and his crew

"OH… I mean after we get a good night's rests of course." Elizabeth said quickly as she recognized a tone simply stating **'You better let me sleep before you think I'll do anything else'**

"Good that's what I though you said, now let get Adams crew up to the upper floor so I can let them rest in my office." Doctor Chakwas said as she, Elizabeth, Kaidan and Liara picked someone up well other than Sister since she was the only one who wasn't banged up to bad and was able to walk on her own. "Also girls if you wouldn't mind could you help Wrex, Garrus and Ashley Back up?" she asked Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Aw but do we have to-" Was all the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang said together before Doctor Chakwas gives the four a smile and a gaze that would make a nevermore whimper in fear. "Okay, quickly grab someone!" Yang said as she, Ruby who was still holding Fluffy, Weiss and Blake all picked someone up so Doctor Chakwas would stop with the gaze.

Yang went and picked up Wrex since she had the strength to help him up also because he was walking a little fun since his quad had been assaulted. Weiss helped Garrus up who just wanted to stay on the ground because he was tired which made Weiss yell at him and threaten that she would use her glyph to propel him into the elevator if he didn't get up. So like any other rational man who was under the threat of being propelled into an elevator by a teenage super powered girl…. he picked getting back up.

Blake helped Ashley up all the while reading her Ninja of Love book that was cleverly disguised as a dictionary how you ask… that's because Blake is ninja that's how. Ruby helped Yang with Wrex all the while keeping Fluffy a good few inches away from Wrex. Tali was the only one who stayed down in the storage bay so she could get some rest and to keep an eye on the engine. As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Elizabeth, Kaidan, Liara and Doctor Chakwas all lead the injured up to the second floor and then would FINALLY be able to sleep.

 **-Storage Bay: 1:20 AM-**

"Finally we can have REST!" Yang said as she laid on her sleeping bag

"I know what you mean Yang I feel like if I stay up any longer I'll pass out, which now that I've thought about it why haven't I or any of us?" Weiss asked as she laid on her sleeping bag

"With all the craziness going on these past hours, I guess we just might have been going on sheer adrenaline." Blake said as she laid in her sleeping bag

"Well like Yang said at least we all get some rest, wish though we had our pajamas." Ruby said as she laid on her bed and as she had stated yes none had their pajamas with them well other than Yang since all she had to do was take off her clothing except for her black shorts and shirt but Blake said if they had to deal with no pajamas then Yang had to also.

"Yeah, but we have slept in our clothing before you know." Yang said trying to cheer up everyone.

"True but that was when we were with Professor Oobleck a few day before the breach happen remember." Weiss said as she and the other began to feel sad again when thinking about Remnant.

"Hey, what do think happening right now with everyone back on Remnant. They must be all worried about us." Blake said as she started to feel gloomy.

"Yeah probably I mean Juana, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren must be freaking out about where we went you know… yeah." Yang said as she started to feel pretty down just thinking about it

"Yep and the other teams too as well like team CFVY. Even if we don't know them well like they don't know us well, they probably wondering where we went I mean we hunters and huntress stick together." Weiss said as she began feeling really even gloomier.

"Yeah and let not forget Penny, Sun, Neptune, Professor Ozpin, Professor Oobleck, Professor Port, Mrs. Goodwitch, our families too… everyone we've known…" Ruby said as she began to cry while begin comforted by her Yang, Weiss and Blake who also began to cry.

That night the girls decided to move their sleeping next to each other Yang and Ruby in the middle holding onto each other, while Blake was holding onto Yang and Weiss was holding onto Ruby all to comfort each other knowing that they may never see their home or friend again but at least they have each other which help them all sleep better expect Ruby who was having a nightmare.

 **-Ruby's Nightmare-**

Ruby was in darkness, no sound, no light, no nothing she wondered why this was happening. Ruby tried to move but her body but her body but couldn't. She was just in darkness then she heard them, the voices of her friends on Remnant but they did not sound like themselves they sounded like they were in distress, she could only make out a few things they said.

 _ **"Pyrrha what's going?"**_ it sound like Juana

 _ **"Ren what are we going to do!?"**_ that sounded like Nora

 _ **"Alright give em hell."**_ That sounded like Coco

 _ **"Everyone we must go!"**_ That sounded like Professor Ozpin

 _ **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS!"**_ that was defiantly Mrs. Goodwitch

As the voices went on Ruby couldn't understand why they all sounded like they were in pain and sadness, then the voices became louder and louder making Ruby wish she could cover her ears but then silence. As Ruby began to see a little fire in the middle of the darkness but it was not as it seemed as the fire turn into a monster which then lunged at Ruby.

 _ **"L**_ _i_ _ **T**_ _tl_ _ **E R**_ _ub_ _ **Y Y**_ _o_ _ **UR TIM**_ _e_ _ **W**_ _i_ _ **L**_ _l_ _ **C**_ _oM_ _ **E, A**_ _n_ _ **D YO**_ _u_ _ **AL**_ _on_ _ **G**_ _w_ _ **ITH YO**_ _u_ _ **R FR**_ _ie_ _ **N**_ _d_ _ **S WI**_ _ll_ _d_ _ **IE Fo**_ _r_ _ **Y**_ _ou_ _ **A**_ _r_ _ **E**_ _th_ _ **E**_ _b_ _ **LO**_ _c_ _ **K**_ _ad_ _ **ES**_ _t_ _ **HA**_ _t_ _ **A**_ _r_ _ **E S**_ _ti_ _ **ll**_ _i_ _ **N**_ _wa_ _ **Y!"**_ the shadow said in a distorted voice as it raised its claws and slashed at Ruby waking her up.

 **-Storage bay: 8:00 AM-**

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she bolted up from her slumber breathing quickly as she felt sweat drip down on her face.

"RUBY WHATS WRONG!" Ruby heard as she saw Yang, Weiss and Blake run up to her with worried faces.

"No-No-Nothing just a really bad dream is all okay…" Ruby said not wanting to worry her friend at the moment.

"Don't lie me Ruby I know when you're lying." Yang said giving Ruby a scolding look which was supper effective on Ruby.

"I…..okay…. I had a dream about everyone on Remnant, I don't know why but they all seemed to be in distress and then there was more and more voice we knew talking with same tone of distress it scared me. Then there this weird fire monster thing that threaten that our team will die and just…scary things." Ruby said as she started to hyper ventilate a little while telling Yang, Weiss and Blake about it.

"Ruby slow your breathing down, here follow what I do." Blake said as she began to show Ruby a few motions.

"That right Ruby just follow what Blake is doing just breath in then out." Weiss said as she did the same motions Blake was doing followed by Yang who was copying both Weiss and Blake to help calm Ruby.

After a few minutes Ruby finally calmed herself down thanks to Blake, Weiss and Yang's help. But this got them concern for Ruby since this has never happened when she has a nightmare but right now they need to keep her mind off it.

"Hey do you think we will be going on another mission soon?" Yang asked out loud

"Maybe or we could be going to the citadel either one seems good to me." Blake said shrugging

"Well you be right on the ladder of that Blake." Elizabeth said as she walked up to the girls in her armor. "We'll be heading to Norveria, the council has heard report of Geth showing interest in the cooperation research facilities though we don't know why." She explained

"Wow that was quick, when do we go?" Ruby asked

"Soon girls so get suited up, also Liara will be accompanying us there." Elizabeth explained as Ruby and the other got ready for the next mission.

 **-Normandy Cock- Pit: 8:16 AM-**

"Morning Commander, seem like you had a good night's rest." Joker said as he stretched his arms out.

"That I did joker, though I can't say the same for the girls." Elizabeth said as she pointed behind her showing a still pretty sleepy Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake.

"What's the matter girls not use to waking up early?" Joker asked the girl with a smirk

"Actually we are Joker, but I think our bodies are still recovering a little from the crazy event we dealt with yesterday." Blake said as she yawned

"Yeah and our bodies were still recovering even before we came to this place." Yang said as she cracked her Knuckles.

"What do mean by that Yang, or is TOP SECRET?" Joker said jokingly

"No nothing like that but… I think it would be a bit hard to explain." Ruby said as she pulled out a cookie from her pocket and ate it grossing out Elizabeth and Joker a little.

"Did you just eat a cookie from your pocket?" Elizabeth asked a bit confused why she had a cookie in there the first place.

"Oh I always have a cookie in my pocket just in case." Ruby answered

"In case of what?" Elizabeth asked

"In case she gets one of her cookie craving while were doing something else entirely." Weiss answered as she was fixing her ponytail.

"I'm going to take a guess and say little Miss Red her has a cookie addiction, oh do you think can get a TV show out of this. I would call it 'My struggle of Cookie addiction' I think it would work." Joker said as Weiss, Blake, and Elizabeth gave him a look saying 'Really you pick on a little girl' while Ruby and Yang though otherwise.

"WE'D BE RICH!" Ruby and Yang said as they held their hand together in joy

"WHAT YOU TWO AGREE WITH HIM!?" Weiss and Blake yelled

Before they could continue with their banter though Elizabeth cut them off. "Okay enough, I think we should just let this go beside it's early in the morning I don't think we need to have weirdness happening this early." She said and as if the gods themselves were there to mock her Liara came running in face planting hard on the floor.

"Ow….that hurt…" Liara said as she rubbed her nose

"Um… You okay Liara?" Ruby asked

"Yes why would you ask?" Liara said as she got back up

"Well you just face planted on the ground, that's either is from clumsiness or lack of sleep." Blake answered Liara

"Yes did you get anymore sleep after I woke you up." Elizabeth asked Liara

"Well to be honest no, but I've dealt with sleepless nights before." Liara answered

"Oh you must been a busy girl then doing a little bow chicka bow wow am I right?" Yang asked as she grew a smile on her face and thrusted her hips making Liara Blush.

"Yang really do you have to be so vulgar whenever someone remotely say something that sounds sexual?" Weiss asked as she looked at Yang.

"Yes, yes I do beside last night I heard you moaning a certain someone name who was it again of I Know-" Yang said only to be cut off by Blake grabbing her by the ear once again.

"Yang really now, be nicer or else I'll be showing Weiss and Ruby here some of your poetry you wrote for me." Blake said as she hugged Yang close to her

"Pff, you write poetry?" Joker asked trying to hold in his laughter

"None of your business and Blake why do have to embarrassed me like this?" Yang asked with a blush on her cheeks

"Because like I said before you look so cute like this." Blake said as she gave Yang a kiss on the cheek then released her from her grip.

"Okay this is getting a bit awkward, you two." Joker said

"What the matter Joker can't handle two girls kissing, though you would with all the videos you have?" Elizabeth said with a grin on her face making Weiss, Yang, Blake look at Joker.

"WHAT HOW!" Joker asked as he panicked

"From your old CO, who told me you keep a horde of explicated material in your Omi-Tool. I wonder how you haven't caught a virus yet." Elizabeth answered as her grin grew

"I don't get it?" Ruby said as she tried to come up with an answer

"We'll tell when you're older." Liara, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Joker and Elizabeth said in unison much to Ruby's displeasure

"AW…why does everyone say that I'm fifteen you know?" Ruby said as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Is it wrong to say that she look pretty cute when she pouts?" Elizabeth said as she can't help but giggle a little.

"Nope not wrong at all." Blake, Yang and Weiss said together as they smiled at their Ruby's antics.

"Okay well this has been fun and all but don't we have to get going to Norveria?" Joker asked

"Your right Joker plot a course for Norveria, Liara I think you might want to change into some armor and girls I going to need you to wear these until we get there." Elizabeth said as Liara made her way down to the storage bay to get her equipment while the girls all were handed two cuffs each.

"What this for Elizabeth?" Ruby asked completely confused along with Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Well just in case you girls go crazy again once we use the relay, this is a safety measure for everyone but mainly for yourself." Elizabeth explained as the girl remembered what happen the last time they used the relays.

"Okay that make sense but what happens if we use our semblances?" Yang asked as she brought up a good question.

"Well the last time that happened you girl didn't, so I'm taking a guess that you won't this time though you could but we'll figure out that if it happens until then…. JOKER LET ROLL OUT!" Elizabeth said as Joker came up to the Mass Relay and activated it sending them off to Noveria.

 **\- Five minutes later-**

"Finally, Elizabeth I'm ba-" Liara said as she was now suited up and had made it back to the cock pit to see something weird going on.

As she looked she saw Ruby rocking back and forth rapidly yelling that she shall summon her cookie army if she is not released, Yang singing 'Oh she sexy good fellow!' Loudly, Blake trying to jump up in the air as she said she need to catch the tuna flying above her. And Weiss well she was yelling "SMILE EVERYONE LOVE SMILING!" Liara was confused beyond belief.

"Right forgot you weren't here the first time this happened to them." Elizabeth said getting Liara attention

"Noooo, I wasn't what is happening right now?" Liara asked while turning her gaze back the girls

"Well to be honest we don't know but the first time this happen was when we went to go get you on Therum, for some reason when we used the Mass Relay the girl went crazy like really crazy. Thankfully they calmed down though once we exited the relay so there's that and before you ask I already got doctor Chakwas looking over some blood samples we got from them to see if there is anything in their blood that could be causing this, she hasn't gotten back to me on it yet so until then we'll just have to deal with it." Elizabeth said as the Normandy finally made it to their destination Norveria.

"Whoa…. I feel sick." Ruby said as she stopped rocking back and forth looking a little green in the face.

"Please don't throw up sis…. jeez my jaw hurts from singing that song." Yang said as she moved her jaw to loosen it up.

"Yes, I must also ask you not to throw up Ruby, I hate when this happens though and I have a feeling that this issue won't stop anytime soon." Weiss said as she had a look of annoyance on her face.

"WHERE DID THE TUNA GO!?" Blake yelled as she began to tear up from the Tuna going away

"Commander is this what you had to deal with the first time?" Joker asked looking at the four teens

"Yes Joker, yes I did…. can we get to the docking of the ship now? "Elizabeth said as she un- cuffed the girls who then stood up, all feeling better…. well except Blake who was still sad about the Tuna.

"Now that we are all prepared let us begin our mission on Norveria, but you all should know it's an ice cold planet with many cooperation using it as a base of sort to conduct their business so….OFF WE GO JOKER DO THE SHIP DOCKING!" Elizabeth said but only for them to be hail on the comm's as they descend down to the planet.

"Normandy, your arrival was not schedules, our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business." A voice said on the other side which everyone in the cockpit guessed it was the docking crew for Norveria.

"Oh crap that doesn't sound good, I DON'T TO DIE!" Yang said as she began shaking Ruby by the shoulders

"Yang….stop…feeling…more….sick…" Ruby said as Yang immediately let go of her.

"Opp's sorry Ruby." Yang said only to get a thumbs up as a Ruby way of saying 'That's okay'

"Relax Yang I got this just watch." Joker said before he took a quick breath and responded back. "We've got a Council Spectre Aboard." Was all he said

"Oh please that won't wo-" Weiss said before she was cut off

"Landing access granted, Normandy, be advised we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established your vessel will be impounded" The voice on the comm responded as the Normandy docked into Norveria's landing bay.

"You were saying miss 'It won't work'." Joker said to Weiss with a smug grin

"Well…fine it worked, but we're still going to be met by guards." Weiss said not giving Joker the satisfaction of knowing he was right this time.

"Fine whatever make you sleep at night, I'll leave the rest up to you." Joker said

"Alright then let get mov…. on second though before we do that lets get you four some winter attire to wear." Elizabeth said noticing that Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss didn't have any gear that would keep them from freezing to death.

"But why, it's not like we're going to be out in the cold the whole time." Blake asked with curiosity

"That may be true but this planet temperature is extremely cold, even me and Liara would freeze to death with our armor on in matter of a minuets. So let me get you some coats to wear I'd rather be safe than sorry." Elizabeth said with a concern tone.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl all said in unison

"Good I think I have the perfect ones for you anyways, then once were done with that when will we be off to ADVENTURE!" Elizabeth said as she led the girl to her room to get them some coats while Liara decided to wait at the cockpit until they returned.

 **-Docking Bay: Noveria-**

"Wow...ice cold temperatures, an unforgiving land and a bunch of stiffs. Ice princess I think we found a new home away from home for you." Yang teased as she wore a brown hooded coat with white synthetic fur on thecollar while her gauntlets were able to fit over of the coats part that cover her forearms, black leather gloves and black winter jeans with the ends tucked into her leather boots.

"Quiet you, this place is not somewhere I would want to be. Especially with the 'stiffs' you refer to trust me on that." Weiss replied as she was now wearing a white hooded winter trench coat with ice blue outlining since she decided that her usual coat was too thin to wear, ice blue winter stocking to keep her thighs warm, a winter combat version of her boots and white wool gloves.

"Oh come on Weiss you have to admit with your powers and knowledge of business you could take over this place in hours." Blake said with a smirk as she wore a black winter hoodie, white winter stockings with a little purple on the bottoms, a winter styled version of her high heels and gray wool gloves.

"Yeah you can even make your own Schnee Corporation from the ground up." Ruby said as she wore a black winter trench coat with red outlines with her cape attached from the outside, black and red winter stockings, her black combat boots and black wool gloves.

As Weiss was told this she began to form a creepy smirk **. -"Yes, excellent and when I take over this place SCHNEE CORPERATION SHALL RULE THEM ALL MMMMWWWHAHAHA!"-** Weiss mentally chants as thunder clouds appeared behind her suddenly and while she rubs her hand together like she is plotting something.

Outside of this Elizabeth can't help but feel a little scared by Weiss at the moment. "Is it just me or did anyone else see thunderclouds form behind her?" Elizabeth asked out loud as she swore she saw thunderclouds.

"I believe I did too Elizabeth, girls should we be concern about this?" Liars asked knowing she saw thunder clouds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked having no idea what Elizabeth or Liara where talking about.

"Yah, is the cold getting to guys already?" Yang asked

"No, but-" Liara was about to say only for Elizabeth to raise her hand up.

"Look let's just get moving now, I'd rather not debate if thunder cloud did appear behind a teenage girl or not." Elizabeth said as everyone else around her who was listening in on the conversation just shrugged in agreement.

As the group walked down the docking bay to enter they were stopped by a group of guard. "That's far enough." A woman with black hair said as raised her hand.

"Were not her to cause trouble." Elizabeth said as she held her hand up slightly

"This is and unscheduled arrival, I need your credentials." The black haired woman replied back

"You first please." Elizabeth asked trying ease the guard's tension.

"Were the law here show some respect." A blond woman in the group said

"Hey she said please and beside it's proper to introduce yourself first before asking someone else their name law or not." Weiss said in Elizabeth's defense

"Keep your mouth shut you white haired brat." The Blond woman snapped back at Weiss

"HEY DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT LADY!" Yang yelled not liking the blond woman's attitude.

"Or what you'll hit me, I'd like to see you try you blond bimbo." The blond guard said giving Yang a smug smirk.

"THAT'S IT Y-" Yang said rising her fist but was stopped why Elizabeth grabbed her fist and gave her the same scolding glare as before making yang stop immediately.

"I'm sorry about my young friend here, but I would ask if you keep your guard from picking fights with them if would kindly." Elizabeth said as she gave the Blond woman a cold glare.

"Of course I'll be having a through talk with Miss Kaira here about it." The black haired woman said as she gave the blond a glare too. "Now since you asked and you're white haired friend made a point, I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk control Services."

"I'm a Spectre, my name is Elizabeth Shepard." Elizabeth said as the blond Kiara in the group scoffed

"Load of horse crap ma'am." The blond Kiara said as she received glares from Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Liara and Yang who had already developed a disliking from her.

"We will need to confirm that, also I must advise you and your friends here that weapons are not permitted here on Noveria. Sergeant secure their weapons." Captain Maeko said to the blond Kiara.

As Kaira walked toward the group Elizabeth and Liara pull out their pistols while the girls pull out their weapons in the melee mode and freaking out the guards especially when Ruby's weapon came out.

"Sorry Miss Matsuo you seem really nice but we need our weapons so can let this past pretty please with sugar on top." Ruby said

The tension in the air was thick for a few moments until Elizabeth put her pistol down.

"Their rules, we'll comply with them. Elizabeth said as Liara puts her pistol down follow by Blake and Weiss to with a bit of hesitation but Ruby and Yang protested against it.

"You can't be serious!" Both Ruby and Yang yell not willing to handover their weapons.

"I am serious now you two are going to do just that, like the rest of us understood girls." Elizabeth said with a scolding tone.

Before the Ruby or Yang could reply a female voice from the stations intercoms halting them.

"Captain Mutsuo stop, Spectre's are allowed to carry weapons here which also applies to their crewmates too." The female voice said as the guards, Elizabeth, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Liara and Yang put their weapons away.

"I guess you're free to go then, we hope you enjoy your visit. "Captain Matsuo say as she returned to her post

"Yeah and don't cause any trouble will yah." Karia says as she and the other guard with them walk back to their posts.

Elizabeth and the rest made their way through the door but Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. "Liara, Weiss, Blake could you wait security field up here. I want to have a talk with Ruby and Yang in private." Elizabeth said

"Sure is that okay with you Blake and Liara?" Weiss said as Blake and Liara just nodded. "Well I guess that a yes well just wait over there up by the security field then." Weiss said as she Blake and Liara walked over up to it.

"Alright then, now you two come over her with me." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Ruby and Yang by the arm and pulled them both over to a corner where no one would hear them.

"What the issue here Elizabeth?" Ruby ask as she and Yang were confused on what was going on.

"I wanted to talk to you both about your behavior a few minutes ago." Elizabeth say as she give Ruby and Yang that ever so familiar scolding glare.

"What did we do?!" Yang said getting more confused along with Ruby.

"Talking back to me when I order you that we all follow their rules, I told you that you would have to follow my orders with no issues. I'll let this go for now but we'll have a one on one talk each once were done here is that understood girls." Elizabeth said **-"Wait why I am talking to them like this...I wonder if I... no can't be I've only know them shortly so it can't be... can it?"-**

"Yea ma'am were sorry." Both Yang and Ruby said **-"why do I always see mom when I look at her?"-** Both Yang and Ruby though separately as they kept seeing Elizabeth more and more like their mother.

"I know you are, look I don't want to have to scold you for this but I need you both to know that when we're on mission you all follow my order okay." Elizabeth said as she talked to the girl in a more sweetly tone.

"Okay Yang and I understand we just didn't want to be defenseless if we ran into any trouble." Ruby said

"I know that but hey if that happens you two got your powers, me and Liara's biotics and your little girlfriends Weiss and Blake to help out. So I don't think we'd be defenseless." Elizabeth said as she gave the girls a smile.

"Thanks...wait me and Weiss aren't like that!" Ruby said as she blushed

"Well me and Blake are, but sis really you two should hit it off you'll be happier." Yang said as she gave Ruby a pat on the back.

"But I-I but..." Ruby tried to say but couldn't

"Alright I think that's enough of teasing little Ruby here, no let get back to-" Elizabeth said as an alarm from behind them went off as her, Ruby and Yang turned around to see Weiss had tripped into the security field.

"Oh great we better get to them." Elizabeth said as had, Yang and Ruby walked up to Weiss, Blake and Liara.

"Nice going Weiss you set off the security field." Blake said

"It's not my fault I tripped on my foot, it's not like I meant it." Weiss barked back

"Girls I don't think this is a good time to argue." Liara said

"Okay what happened here?" Elizabeth asked as she, Ruby and Yang Walked up to them.

"Weiss tripped in the security field." Blake answered

"Hey I told you it wasn't my fault." Weiss said annoyed

"Oh I'm sure you didn't mean to Weiss thought you might want to make sure you don't trip anymore." Ruby said as she pulled Weiss up.

"Dolt I'm not a simpleton...but thank you for not teasing me about it." Weiss said as she had a little blush on her checks

"Aw that so sweet, but shouldn't someone turn off the alarm now." Yang said annoyed by the alarm

"Oops sorry just got here I'll turn off the alarm for ya." A dark skinned woman in a purple business dress said on the other side of the security field. "There that better now, these alarms are meant to keep weapons out. Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gianna Parasini and you are Commander Shepard's correct?"

"Yes that would be me….seem like a lot of security here." Elizabeth said changing the subject

"Yes there is, Norveria takes extra precautions to keep the privacy of all the companies here safe and sound. You wouldn't believe how many cases of corporate espionage happen on a daily basis." Gianna said

"I can only imagine, look not to change the subject again but has an Asari matriarch been here recently!" Elizabeth asked

"Now that you mention it yes, Matriarch Benezai came through. She should still be here" Gianna said

"BENZAI...she's-she's here?" Liara asked in a worried tone while Elizabeth, Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang gave her a look of concern for Liara because of her reaction.

"Is she still here at the moment?" Shepard pressed for answer as she turned her attention back to Gianna.

"Well not here in the station, she went to Peak 15 research station a few days ago." Gianna said

"Is there any way we could get there Miss Gianna?" Ruby asked

"If you all need to get there you'd have to speak with Administrator Anoleis." Gianna answered

"And he would be where?" Blake asked wanting her to elaborate more

"He would be in his office on the main level, left at the top of the elevator." Gianna explained satisfying Blake with her answer.

"Roger that miss, can we go in now?" Elizabeth asked as she clasped her hand together

"Of course and if you need anything else, you can ask me in the administrators front desk also welcome to Port Hanshan." Gianna said as she left the security check point.

"Well ladies let's get going." Elizabeth said as she and the rest entered and elevator a made their way to the main level of Port Hanshan.

 **-Port Hanshan Main level-**

"SERIOSULY WHAT WITH THESE PLACES AND SLOW MOVING ELVATORS!" Yang yelled loudly into the air as Blake, Ruby, Weiss covered their ears while Elizabeth and Liara flinched from the volume of her voice.

"Yang are you going to do that every time we enter an elevator?" Elizabeth asked as she rubbed her ears

"Are most of these elevator slow?" Yang replied back

"….Then I guess I'll have to get used to it." ELziebth said as she playfully punched Yang in the arm.

"Yep you'll have too and bedside my charms will always overcome any of my flaws." Yang said as she places her hand on her hips and made a huge grin.

"Okay Yang, I don't think your ego needs anymore pampering." Blake says as Yang rubs her right arm in embarrassment.

"Though this has been a fun to conversing, I believe we should make our way to administrator office. Hopefully he'll let us leave to get to Peak 15." Liara says

"Right you are on that Liara, were is it again." Ruby said as she completely forgotten the direction Gianna gave them.

"Ruby she said that he was in his office, left at the top of the elevator you really need to listen more often." Weiss says as she face palms herself.

"Right sorry Weiss, just have a lot of thing on my mind but enough about me LETS GO!" Ruby said as she began to skip to the administrator's office.

After a few minutes the group had found the office entrance much to Ruby getting them lost two times. "Here we are everyone, see I'm great at directions amit I?" Ruby says with a prideful tone

"Ruby you got us lost two times, I don't think that the correct phrase to call you." Liara correct Ruby as a friendly gesture only for Ruby too sulk on the ground in sadness.

"I-I tried my best I-I'm sorry…" Ruby cried making the scene rather awkward

"Nice one Liara, you made Ruby cry." Blake and Yang said in unison

"Oh Ruby I didn't mean it really I was just trying be a helpful friend." Liara apologized to the sadden Ruby.

"REALLY YOU MEAN IT!" Ruby said as she pop up in happiness

"Um…." Liara said as she looked back at the group for them all the be nodding their head yes "…Yes." She said as Ruby jumped on her hugging her.

"OH THANK YOU YOU'RE SO NICE!" Ruby said as she hugged Liara in a bear hug

"Ruby….please…can't….crushing….lungs…" Liara gasped out

"I KNOW ISNT THIS A GREAT START TO BEING FRIEND!" Ruby said as she kept hugging Liara.

"Um Ruby I think she mean your chocking the air out of her." Elizabeth said as a anime sweat drop went down her forehead

"Wait…what?" Ruby said until she realized what she was doing and let go of Liara instantly" AHHHH LIARA IM SO SORRY!" Ruby yelled

"No, no it's okay really you were just being nice." Liara said hoping Ruby wouldn't hug her again

"Oh okay thanks Liara you really nice, but enough diddle dallying we got an Administrator to see." Ruby said as she marched into the office front entrance.

"Did she just march in there?" Weiss asked

"Yes, yes she did." Blake said

"Wait…why didn't we stop her and why aren't we following her?" Yang asked

"…..Crap" Elizabeth said as she and the rest ran into through the office front entrance then second entrance to see Ruby talking to the Administrator who happen to be a Salarian.

"Young lady for the last time no I won't tell you anything, shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something?" The Salarian admin said with much annoyance

"No, one that's sexist and two I'm here with the Spectre Commander Shepard on an important mission so tell me everything sir or I will have to use my authority to make you." Ruby said as she smirked. **–"Gotcha now mister, just hope he doesn't see past my bluff with the authority part"-** she mentally thought to herself before she got a light bop on the head

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she looked down at Ruby Rubbing her head while Yang, Blake and Weiss just can't help but laugh a little at Ruby's little stunt right now and Liara well she just smiled at the close bond Elizabeth and Ruby seem to have.

"I was just trying to get some question out of this guy, I even told him I could use my authority to make him." Ruby said innocently

"Oh that what you were doing, well I don't think he believes you do you Sir?" Elizabeth asks the Salarian.

"Not in the slightest, now if you don't mind take your little Asari friend and four brats out of my office I'm a busy man." The Salarian said before making Elizabeth twitch a little from his comment.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I am a council Spectre so you better give us some answers and also an apology to my friends here your comment was harsh." Elizabeth said as she twitch a little more

"Now listen here you I do not-" Was all that Administrator said before he was face to face with a glare from Elizabeth that would if possible could kill a whole army just by looking at it. Thankfully the girls and Liara were not on the receiving end of the glare.

"What were to say Administrator Anoleis?" Elizabeth said in a sweet yet terrifying tone

"Um…I…Um…. Was going to say I'll answer your questions." The Salarian said with much nervousness in his voice as he began to answer Elizabeth's questions, while this went on the girl and Liara decided to wait outside of the offices second entrance.

"Hey is it wrong to say I'm a bit frighten by Elizabeth at the moment." Weiss said as she felt pretty bad for the Administrator even though he came off as a sleazy dirt bag.

"No, I don't think you're wrong to feel that way Weiss, I will admit humans are one thing I don't really know about. Is that normal for the females to be that frightening?" Liara asked as she was curious about it from what Elizabeth just did.

"Well I wouldn't say all human women are like that but we can be if we're pushed enough." Yang said as she could feel the fear coming the Administrator office.

"I see then, I will say that this will be fun to spend time on this crew it will help me with a lot social Issues I have." Liara said

"You have social issues whys that?" Ruby asked receiving an elbow to the side by Weiss

"Ruby that's rude to ask, where your manners for dust sakes?" Weiss said scolding Ruby **–"I swear this girl sometimes, ah but I can't help but love her."- She thought to herself**

"Oh I don't mind it Weiss and to answer your question Ruby I guess I've never really been much of a social person. Unlike most I love the feeling of solitude and being around artifact of an old forgotten age." Liara explained

"Sounds lonely, don't you have anyone that you talked to?" Blake asked

"Well now that mentioned it I did it was my mother Bene….Benezia she was my mother and friend even if we had out issues." Liara said as her voice lowered in sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too, are you sure you're alright with this you know fighting against your mother." Blake said as she felt bad for bringing up close memories to Liara.

"No…it's okay it's just that woman right now, I don't think she's the same Benezia I loved as a mother. I hope maybe it's just a trick but that seems like a disappointing wish." Liara said as her head hung low a little.

"Hey don't worry Liara it's not bad to hope for that she your mom so it's only natural. So chin up me, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Elizabeth are here for you we promise." Yang said as she patted Liara gently on the back.

"Thank you, your all very kind." Liara said gratefully until the office doors in front of her and the rest opened showing a somewhat annoyed Elizabeth.

"So I take it you had a hard time?" Liara asked

"Well yes and no. I got some info off of him, but he still wouldn't let us out unless we have the pass that will let us leave." Elizabeth said as she sighed in anger as she and the rest began to make their way past Gianna's desk to the first entrance of the Administrators office.

"Now what do we do, without that pass were stuck." Weiss said angrily

"Hey you want to get the pass huh I can help?" Gianna said from behind getting their attention

"Really, that awesome of you to do thank you so much." Ruby said joyfully

"Wait hold up Ruby." Elizabeth said as she narrowed her eyes at Gianna. "You're his secretary what can you do to help us get a pass?"

"I thought you'd ask that, well I just so happen to know of a Turian named Lorik Qui'in who may need some help. You'll find him by the hotel bar just on the other side of the Port you can't miss because it has a blue S as the logo. I can't say anymore right now not within ear shot of Mr. Anoleis" Gianna whispered as Elizabeth got what she was saying.

"Well then thank you for your help, well do that." Elizabeth said

"Oh no Spectre it's no problem, it is my job anyways." Gianna said as Elizabeth and the rest left the office to get over to the hotel bar.

As they group began to make their way over to the bar Blake was curious about something. "Hey don't think that a little strange for her to do? She asked out loud

"Who you mean Gianna she seemed nice enough, why what make you think it was strange?" Yang asked her girlfriend

"I can't put my finger on it but she seem like she has different motive that much I can say." Blake answered

"What could she want Blake?" Ruby asked with childlike curiosity

"I don't know she just doesn't seem to be what she is." Blake answered Ruby

"Blake don't you think that's a little paranoid of you to think, I doubt she going to try anything." Weiss said

"Well if ask me sometimes it's good to be paranoid, it can keep you alive trust me I know." Elizabeth said as the group came closer to the bar

"Still, it can be unhealthy depending on how you look at it, then again it can help when I come to shady situations." Liara said agreeing wit Elizabeth

"Well let's all just agree that being paranoid can be a god bad thing anyway I think we're here." Blake said as she and everyone else stopped in their tracked and look up to see the blue S logo.

"Huh guess we are well let's get on the elevator." Elizabeth said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yang yelled as Blake, Weiss and Ruby dragged her into the elevator

 **-Hotel Bar a minuet later-**

"OOOOOOOOOOOO, oh were here." Yang said as she finished her minuet long 'No' and exited the elevator along with everyone else.

"Yes Yang were here but I think you almost killed my ear drums." Weiss said as she lightly punched Yang in the arm in annoyance

"Yeah sorry about that Weiss just don't care for these elevators there so slow." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head

"It's okay Yang let just put it behind us, though I am surprised everyone else didn't even flinch from it though." Weiss said until she notice everyone else pull out ear plugs.

"WHERE DID YOU ALL GET EAR PLUGS!?" Weiss yelled in surprise

"Oh I though you found the pair in your coats right pocket." Ruby said as Weiss then rummaged through her right pocket to find …. two ear plugs.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Weiss yelled as she face palmed herself

"Well at least you know now Weiss so that good right." Elizabeth said to Weiss giving her a smile as she and the group began to walk into the bar area of the hotel

"I suppose your right Elizabeth, I believe we should find this Lorik Qui'in now. The sooner we find him the better we can get out of this place of scum and villainy." Weiss said as Elizabeth swore she heard that in an old movie.

"Excuse me, could I ask but for a moment of your time?" An Asari in a yellow business dress

"Like I said scum and Villainy." Weiss mumbled as she and the rest walked up to the Asari.

"Yes miss can I help you with something?" Elizabeth asked

"You can, the male human at the hotel bar is a sales rep for Binary Helix. His name is Rafael Vargas, I need you to speak with him." The Asari said

"Do you know who I am?" Elizabeth asked a bit surprised by the woman's demand

"Everyone knows who you are dull stone, which makes you ideal for my job. You are well known or that what Vargas will think. He will assume you are here to investigate his company's dirty laundry, which will distract him from my true intentions. " The Asari said making Elizabeth internally want to punch the woman for what was basically an insult.

"Whoa hold on a second lady why can't you talk to him yourself… HUH UNLESS YOU LIKE HIM!" Ruby said giggling

"No that's not it little girl also I already talked to him, he didn't buy it a saw I wasn't a real buyer." The Asari replied

"I have no ideal about Binary Helix, what would I even talk to him about?" Elizabeth asked annoyed

"I represent the Aramali City Council on Thessia, our company is known for its biotic amp crafters." The Asari said to Elizabeth

"Wait a minute, but Binary Helix studies do genetics works why would the Aramali city council be interested in that?" Liara asked bring up a good question

"Much of Binary Helixes works relates to biotics, there are even rumor that the Noveria Branch has flown in Asari biotics, powerful one at that. We want to assess any potential risk to Asari copyright." The Asari explained

"Ah so it's to get the edge on them so you stay on top am I correct." Weiss said to the Asari

"Say what you will little girl, but I only do this to help my company profit, as for the plan Commander Shepard you will present yourself as a buyer on the behalf of the Spectre's or Alliance which ever you want to pick. Once you get him to talk then discuss about their military enhancement program, your real objective is to distract him so you can slip a device I'll be giving you to crack his personal wireless network. It will then upload a variety of monitoring viruses, they will infiltrate Binary Helix when he logs onto their intranet." The Asari explained to the group all of them giving the woman glares.

"That Illegal miss, my job is to enforce the law not break it." Elizabeth simply said

"Do you think that Binary Helix obeys all the laws, that they don't spy on other companies?" The Asari replied back

"Still it no excuse to ruin one companies lively hood just to boost your own, this could cause a long run of problem for the employees of Binary Helix you know." Blake said crossing her arms in disapproval of the woman's plan.

"Well I wasn't asking you was I, so what will you answer be Commander?" the Asari asked

Before Elizabeth could say anything Weiss beat her to it. "I'll do it for you miss." she said to everyone else's shock.

"Weiss you can't be serious, you know what effect it will have!" Blake said in disbelief of what Weiss said

"She right, I know that I tease you about being an evil tycoon and stuff but you can't do this for real." Yang said also in disbelief

"Please Weiss don't do this, you know this will hurt a lot people I the end." Ruby begged Weiss not to go through with it.

"Girls..." Weiss said as she turned around to look back at them. "Trust me, that won't happen." Weiss said as a gleam in her eye hint the girls off of what she was planning on actually doing.

"Elizabeth, Liara do you mind if you both handle Mr. Qui'in, me and the girls can handle this trust me." Weiss said to Elizabeth and Liara with a smile as the same gleam in her eye tip off to them what she was thinking of doing.

"Sure, I'll let you handle it, beside I think I found 'in." Elizabeth said as she and Liara walked over to a well-dressed Turian sitting alone at two seater table while leaving the girl with the Asari

"Now that they are gone, I can assure you that I'll be able to get the job done. My friend here are just to make sure I get paid once I'm done with the deed." Weiss said with a smile still in her face

"I can assure you will be paid miss, here's the module just like I told you foolish commander you just need to distract him and implant the virus." The Asari said

"Understood I will be back." Weiss said as she made her was over to Vargas

"Hm...um can I help you young lady?" Vargus asked as he saw Weiss walking up to him

"Yes you can I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." Weiss said in professional manner

"Oh a pleasure to meet you then, though I've never heard of your company before." Vargas said

"Our company was relativity secret and is now trying to outreach to other companies since our funding from out generous secret sponsor is gone." Weiss explained **-"Just as I though not everyone has seen the Eden prime video, which explains why no one here recognizes me and the others."-** she noted to herself

"Ah I see you're a buyer then Miss Schnee." Vargas said

"Actually... I wanted to warn you about the Asari woman over by the corner with my three friend, she's from the Armali Council. She asked me to distract you so I can implant a virus within your personal device, so when the next time you logged into your company's intranet they would be able to rob your data." Weiss explained to Vargas

"Huh, I see I knew that woman over there wasn't a buyer but I didn't know she was from the Armali Council. Thank you Miss Schnee, I'll send a message to my superior about this so that won't happen. I'll be off now thank again young lady." Vargas said as he walked out the bar.

Weiss walked back over to where Asari and her friends where, knowing she was just going to love the expression on the woman's face.

"So did you do it?" The Asari asked

"No, actually I told him about your plans. Now they will be on the lookout for your other employees." Weiss said with a smile as the Ruby, Yang and Blake all smile proudly at Weiss.

"Oh...might I ask why?" The Asari asked with venom in her voice

"You want to know why? Let me tell you this I use to be like you, always thinking about the good of the company. But because of that I didn't care who I hurt to do it, but when I meet my freinds here they taught me that not a good thing to care about. So I told him because I know that what you were planning to do for the **'GOOD'** of your company would hurt other in the end so that why, because I wanted to prevent somethings like that from happening." Weiss explained with a serous face.

"I see... well then I better be off. But remember this you just made any enemy miss Schnee." The Asari said as she suddenly noticed Ruby walk up to her.

"Listen her lady I'm someone who has never has done this, but that little comment right now has cross the line in my book." Ruby said as she looked up into the woman's eyes with a glare that brought paralyzing fear to the Asari.

"I promise you this if you and your friends come after anyone I care for…then you and whoever you work will feel my **WRATH** …understood." Ruby said as the Asari woman just nodded and ran out of the bar.

"Wow...that was awesome Ruby." Blake said simply

"Totally sis, never though you could be the scary one of our group." Yang said as she gave Ruby a quick hug

"Yes indeed Ruby that was...AMAZING you were wonderful like a knight protecting the princess!" Weiss said blushing as she hugged Ruby in joy

"Oh...thanks Weiss you know me, your knight in shining armor." Ruby said blushing too as she hugged her back.

"Aw that is so sweet... NOW KISS!" Yang said as she giggled along with Blake who just shrugged but smirked at the comment.

"What wait …what!?" Weiss and Ruby said as they let go of each other still blushing.

"Way to ruin the moment Yang I was going to take pictures." Elizabeth said from behind as she and Liara walked up to them.

"Aw sorry about that, I just couldn't help how cute this moment was." Yang said

"I will admit the moment between those two was pretty adorable." Liara said as she rubbed her left arm

"How long do you think it will take before they get into each other pants? "Blake asked

"WHERE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Ruby and Weiss yelled out in unison.

"We know." Elizabeth, Liara, Yang and Blake replied in unison

"Anyways did you have any luck with Lorik? "Ruby asked trying to change the subject

"He said he would give us a pass but we need to get something form his office." Elizabeth answered

"That sounds easy why can't he do it?" Blake asked

"Because his office happen to be involved with a murder case, so no one allowed inside but he did give us the key to enter." Elizabeth explained

"I don't know sound a little too risky." Weiss said

"Risky or not we need to get that pass, so where going to have too." Yang said to Weiss

"Yang's right we need to get that pass, but we should be careful I don't want us to have to fight security if they are there." Elizabeth said as she and the rest of the group made their way to Lorki's place so they get their pass from him hoping this was going to be easy…. which for them probably wouldn't be.

 **-Noveria Peak 15: Time: unknown-**

"So Beniza you think the Ranchi will kill them once they get here?" Kianna asked Benzia as they both stood in a large room with Benzia's commandos walking around the perimeter

"You speak of it as if Shepard and her little merry band of annoyances will make it here, they will not trust me." Benzia said with annoyance

"Oh you seem grumpy is that because your little girl is here with them?" Kianna asked

"Yes, I should thank you for those micro listen devices you gave me they didn't even notice I bug the whole Port." Benzia said as she held a little black dot on to tip of her index finger.

"Why thank you, just another one of my brilliant invention. I must ask though do you believe you can do it…kill you own daughter?" Kianna asked Beniza with curiosity

"Like I said they won't make it here." Benzia replied

"I hope they don't because I want to kill those four little whores myself." Kianna said as she frown on the thought of those four girls.

"You really hate those girl don't you?" Benzia asked

"Yes I do they got in my way I don't take kindly to that not one bit, so when they come I'll enjoy killing them so slowly." Kianna replied as she lick her lips with a predatory growl coming from her.

"You're really not human are you?" Benzia said as she move a little to side away from her

"I guess not much anymore, I will say though because of what I am now I was able to finally understand the Grimm so long ago back then. Oh what I will do to keep them thriving along the Geth." Kianna said as she stretched her arms until her A.I Wallace popped up

"Mistress, I have identified the power source we were looking for, it is in an unknown sector of this galaxy shall I send the coordinates to you?" her A.I Wallace asked

"Yes send it to my scroll, I'll look over them later okay." Kianna answered as she received a beeping noise from her scroll in her pocket second later.

"I will say Kianna your technology very intriguing, ever thought of selling it?" Benzia asked

"No I don't think this galaxy need any more way of killing, besides once the masters plan come to light we won't need our weapons though for now weapon our what will keep us alive." Kianna said as she picked up a katana from the ground that had a rifle trigger under the guard of the blade.

"I see, may I also say I do admire your weapon, so versatile in both melee and ranged combat." Benzia said

"Why thank you **Shanksaw** here has been my trusted weapon since I made her all those years ago, she a katana and a rife a perfect killing machine and she will have her fun killing those little whores once they get here." Kianna said as she hugged her weapon.

"I have to ask, but can you do it. I mean kill members of your home world, do you think that would be wise to do that especially since their children." Benzia asked with curiosity

"I haven't consider anyone from there as my kind for a long while now, not after what they did to me." Kianna said as her eye grew red with hate and she remembered the people from that damn academy and a certain girl that she loved as her best friend but who then back stabbed her when her plans for the Grimm back then were revealed.

"Summer, you may be dead now but I swear when I find them your girls and their friend are good as dead and there nothing you can do about it." Kianna mumbled as she felt rage build up in her and what rage it was as Kianna was going to enjoy killing them so very slowly.

* * *

 **So how did you like this chapter, since we got to know a little more about the ever so lovely Miss Kianna Graves tell me your feeling on it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, finally I have finished chapter 11 the second art of the Noveria mission, I took time on this one and checked it over a lot of times today since I finished it last night. Reason I took my time on this one is that this is my FAVORITE story mission in the game so I wanted to give it some more time on it, so I do hope also that I got most of the fact right or close enough to it. One last thing here for the if the description in the sorry aren't that great I do apologize for that have never really been the best at that so again I do apologize for it.**

 **Now let you all get to reading and I hope you enjoy it because I sure did when writing it :D**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect Belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mounty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.11: Ice cold reunion Part.2

 **-Loriks home: Time: 2:00 AM-**

"So this is Mister Lorik Qu'i'ns home, I must say it's pretty bland." Weiss said as she, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Liara and Elizabeth made their way out of the elevator **(much to Yang's displeasure)** that lead up to Loriks home.

"Weiss there are bigger things to worry about at the moment." Blake said

"I know that I'm just-" Weiss said before Elizabeth silenced her with a **'Shhh'**

"What?" Weiss asked confused

"Listen ice Queen it's not too hard to hear." Yang said much to Weiss annoyance a as she suddenly heard tow voices coming from further in the building.

"Who do thinks is in there Elizabeth?" Ruby whispers hearing the voices as well

"Don't know Ruby, but ready up we may be deal with some trouble after all." Elizabeth said as she and Liara pull out their pistol while Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang all got ready to pull out their weapons if needed.

As the group walks in they see a female guard and Turian guard standing by the entrance side by side with their backs turned to them. Elizabeth was deciding rather to knock them out or wait and see if both guards walked away but before she could think further Blake decides to take action as she sprint right up behind both guards and tapped their shoulder startling the guards, but covering both their mouth before either could scream.

"Now listen here you two, you're going to leave or my friends behind me will hurt you." Blake said as Elizabeth, Liara, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all waved to enforce Blake's threat. "If you value you're health I'd suggest taking my warning." She finished with a dark tone.

"Un-nderstood m-miss come let get out here." The Female guard said nervously as she and her Turian friend ran past the group into the elevator.

"Nice on Blake, didn't know you had it in you though." Elizabeth said as she and the rest walked up to Blake.

"Oh no I wouldn't have, I was merely bluffing but you all waving to them help with my bluff so thank you." Blake replied with a smile

"Oh my gosh Blake is it wrong I'm so turn on right now by you?" Yang said as ash hugged Blake tightly making their chests push against one another's **–"THE THINGS I WANT TO DO WITH HER RIGHT NOW!"-** Yang mentally yelled as she was close to getting a nose bleed from sheer excitement

"Yang I-I don't this i-is an appropriate time." Blake said as her cheeks began to blush heavily

"Whys that my Blakey." Yang says seductively only for an "Ahem" to be heard from behind her. Yang turns around to remember that Elizabeth, Liara, Weiss and Ruby were with them and just like that Yang lets her grip go and blushes a little from embarrassment.

"Seriously keep it PG we have a young child with us." Elizabeth says as she cover Ruby's ears while Weiss covers her eyes.

"Oops sorry about that I just sometime get in the mood easily." Yang said as she scratch the back of her head

"Weiss, Elizabeth can you let go now?" Ruby asks as Weiss and Elizabeth remove their hands from her face

"Why do you keep doing that for real?" Ruby asks already guessing what they were going to say.

"Well tell... You know what I'll tell you once we get back on the ship or better yet how about Weiss does it you wouldn't mind would you Weiss? Elizabeth asks with a smirk

"What I- well-" Weiss said unable form a sentence all of a sudden. **-"Oh god stop thinking those thoughts now is not a good time to get excited…. DAMN CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"-** Weiss thought as a lot of dirty images of her and Ruby were coming to mind.

"And you wouldn't mind if Weiss here talks to you little sister about **'THAT'** would you." Elizabeth ask Yang who was confused until she figured out what Elizabeth was hinting at.

"No problem Elizabeth, beside I think Weiss and Ruby need some bonding time together." Yang said as she and Blake give Weiss a smirk while Liara quietly giggles a little and Elizabeth just smiles at Weiss blushing face and Ruby's confusion on the whole situation.

"I'm confused, but… I look forward to it Weiss." Ruby says as she pats Weiss on the back. **–"My heart racing again, why does this always happen. No calm yourself Ruby this is no time to be taken over by these urges I keep getting."-**

"Y-Your welcome Ruby my pleasure." Weiss says as she gives a quick glare to everyone else

"Alright fun and game besides we should get to the Loriks room to get his data for him." Elizabeth says

"Agreed but do you think anyone else is here?" Liara asks

"Can't say but only one way to find out right, so weapons ready ladies." Elizabeth says as she start to move to the upper levels of building followed by the rest.

While they made their way up what was strange was that no one else was in the building, Elizabeth herself expected that someone else would be in here. But no one was as they enter the upper room of the building. Once inside the room Elizabeth spotted the Loriks personal terminal and began to download the data. While this was going on a few question rose up.

"Hey don't you all think this is weird?" Blake says as she keep an eye out for any hidden attackers.

"What do mean Blake?" Liara asks

"I mean doesn't this seem just too easy, like we should have been meet by some more guards?" Blake replies

"Maybe there on break or something?" Yang says

"Maybe, then again maybe those were the only two guards here." Weiss added in

"Either way we should be careful, I don't want any of us getting hurt you know." Ruby says as she looks around Loriks room

"It could be a trap for all we know, but still I think we can handle them." Elizabeth says as she waits for the data to finish downloading. "Also don't touch that Ruby." Elizabeth says as Ruby stopped in her tracks three inches away from touching a very expensive looking vase

"What I just wanted to look is all." Ruby says as she back away from the Vase

"Looking or not you should be more careful not to break anything." Weiss says as she sigh in relief that Ruby didn't touch the expensive vase.

"Alright done the data has been downloaded." Elizabeth said happily

"Good then let get going I'm sure Lorik will be happy with this." Liara says

"Right come on let's move out." Elizabeth order as she and the rest exit the room only to be halted a feet further down by a familiar disliked woman Kiara Stirling

"Well, what do have here a breaking and entering?" Kiara said as she crossed her arms

"Officer what a nice day were having am I right?" Yang said **-"She better not try and start anything."-** Yang noted as she was ready to activate Ember Celica if needed.

"Funny girl you are, want me to tell you one of my jokes now." Kiara says

"Not really." Elizabeth, Liara, Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang say in unison with deadpanned expressions.

"Well I tell you anyways, what do you call five people who threaten to kill two guards… Dead meat." Kiara says

"That wasn't a very funny joke you know." Liara says

"I don't think it was meant to be Liara." Ruby says a she slowly move her hand to Crescent roses hilt

"Well what are you doing here Miss Stirling?" Weiss asks moving her hand slowly to the hilt of Myrtenaster

"I'm here because I was paid to kill you six from a Miss Kianna Graves and boy what a payment she gave me." Kiara says with a smirk

"You were bribed then, you're nothing worse than a dirty cop." Blake says as she moves her hand onto the hilt of her blade.

"Yeah, so back off lady and tell us where Kianna is now!" Yang says as she activates her gauntlets.

"Can't say she didn't tell me, just paid me. But it won't matter much when I kill you six." Kiara says as she readies her shotgun

"You really think you take the six of us on." Weiss says as she readies her weapon along with Blake and Ruby

"Hm…Yes I do." Kiara says as she snaps her finger for three Beowulf's with their arms, legs and upper torso replaced with Geth technology appeared behind her in a row also the two Beowulf's on the sides were smaller than the one in the middle . "You see Miss Graves lent me some of her Pet project as she called them, Now then…. KILL EM BOYS." Kiara says as the Beowulf's lunge at the group only for them to be pushed back a little by a biotic push from Liara and Elizabeth.

"Girls get rid of these Beowulf's, me Liara will take care of Miss Stirling here!" Elizabeth orders loudly as everyone goes to their intended targets.

As Liara and Elizabeth activate a biotic barriers on themselves they begin to fire their pistol rapidly at Kiara activates her own Biotic barrier and rolls into cover but not before leaving a grenade in front of Liara and Elizabeth who jumped to the sides into cover and thankfully advoiding the blast but now was in a fire fight/biotic battle with Kiara.

Meanwhile at the same time Ruby and Weiss were taking on one of the smaller Beowulf's who kept dodging the slashes Ruby did with Crescent rose. Weiss got behind the Beowulf while it was distracted by Ruby, she actives her glyph and thrust forward impaling the Grimm's leg but barley as the Beowulf then turned its head to Weiss's direction swung at Weiss with its enhanced claws but thankfully Weiss was able to pull out Myrtenaster from the hybrids leg and jump back to avoided any damage. Ruby then took advantage of the Grimm's distraction as she impaled her Scythe into the ground behind her as she twirls her body on top of her weapon actives the trigger and is pushed forward as she does a high speed kick into the Beowulf's back sending it into the wall with a painful crunch being heard making Weiss and Ruby flinch a little from the confirmed sound of the Grimm's demise while the body also began to dissolve like most Grimm's bodies do.

"Okay that was AWESOME LETS DO IT AGAIN!" Ruby says as Weiss just face palmed only for them to dodge and incoming attack from the other smaller Beowulf followed by Blake who was stabbing the back of it only for the Beowulf to grab her arm and throw her off into Ruby and Weiss. As the girl got back up and readied their weapons Yang came in from behind punching the Beowulf in the face hard making the Grimm's head slam into the ground making the same sickly crunching noise that confirmed its demises as this one's body also dissolves. But before the girls could celebrate the bigger Beowulf tried to slash at Yang only for her to roll out of the way and next to Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"Well that was fun, now we got to deal with this one. Seem tougher and bigger." Yang said as she got back up.

"True maybe it's the alpha of the three, which would explain why it hasn't attack us yet." Weiss said as she noticed the Beowulf was a indeed bigger than the other two and had more Geth upgrade in it from what she could tell

"If so then we'll probably have to be more tactful with this one, since it seem to be more intelligent." Blake said as she and the rest noticed it was waiting for them to strike first

"Well either way we're going to kick its butt and show it how team RWBY handles Grimm….. LET'S DO IT GIRLS!" Ruby yells as she, Weiss, Yang and Blake all charged at the Alpha Grimm with a war cry.

While the girls began their fight with the Alpha Beowulf, Elizabeth and Liara were having trouble surprisingly from Kiara as she kept throwing what seemed to be an endless number of grenades and biotic pushes at them. Elizabeth decided that enough was enough as she jumped over from cover and rammed into Kiara using her Biotics as a boost as she rammed Kiara into the wall behind her but not enough to killing her. As Elizabeth back off an inch and threw a punch Kiara grabs her fist and rams Elizabeth down the stairs as they both landed away from each other but still getting back up. Liara jumps down and throws a push at Kiara throwing her to the ground again, then while Liara runs right up to her pulling her pistol out to finish the woman off Kiara does a quick leg a sweep tripping Liara as she then gets up quickly and pulls her pistol out to shoot the falling Asari but only for Elizabeth to use a biotic pull to bring Kiara closer to her. Elizabeth then does a clothesline on Kiara making the woman fall on the ground in pain, Elizabeth then uses her Biotics to enhance her right leg as she stomps on the blonds guard chest making her scream out in pain.

"You...bitch…" Kiara said as she cough out a little blood

"Takes on to know one bitch." Elizabeth says as she pulls her pistol out and shoot Kiara in the head finishing her off as Elizabeth then runs over to Liara who was still on the ground.

"Ugh…my back." Liara says as she stands back up.

"Here let me help." Elizabeth says as she helps Liara the rest of the way

"Thank…you Elizabeth, is it over." Liara asks

"Yeah it is with her, are you okay?" Elizabeth asks as she lets go of Liara

"Yes I will be fine what about the girls though?" Liara ask as she remember those Beowulf things fighting them

"I don't know but I'm sure their fine Liara." Elizabeth says as only for her and Liara to hear a roar followed by a loud thump against the walls on the upper floor and a scream from Weiss and Blake.

"RUBY, YANG!" Elizabeth and Liara heard both Weiss and Blake yell in a frighten tone

Suddenly at that moment Elizabeth felt something inside her, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long while….the feeling of rage and she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this but when she hear Ruby and Yang being called knowing they must have been hit hard she just began to feel this rage.

"Elizabeth we should-" But Liara was cut off when Elizabeth used her biotic to jump up on the second floor.

"Huh…didn't know she could do that." As Liara began to make her way to the stairs

While that happen Weiss and Blake had just witness Yang and Ruby get flung into the cement wall at a high speed making an impact crater that former dust making it hard to see if Ruby and Yang were okay or not. Both Weiss and Blake looked back at the Alpha in anger but knowing now that someone had either trained it or programed it with a high level of hand to hand combat which is why they were having a hard time taking it down. But before they could attack Elizabeth popped out from the side of them as she was glowing blue and rammed into the Beowulf alpha straight into a wall. What happen next suspired both Blake, Weiss and Liara who had just gotten up the stairs as Elizabeth then began to do a flurry of well-placed punches making the Grimm bleed out red blood as it feel on its knees as it howled in pain. Elizabeth then pulled back her fist as it glowed with blue.

"This is for hurting the girls." Elizabeth whispered as she punch the alpha in the face hard as the same sickening crunch noise came from it singling that it finally was dead while the body dissolved, Weiss, Blake and Liara then ran up to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Weiss asked with concern

"Don't worry I'm fine how about you and Blake?" Elizabeth asked back

"Were fine, but what about Ruby and Yang over there?" Blake said as she pointed to the wall where Yang and Ruby crashed into with the dust around them finally starting to clear out.

"I'll check on them, you three take a quick breather okay." Elizabeth says as Liara nods her head in agreement followed by Weiss and Blake who nodded as well but were a bit hesitant about it.

"Good and don't worry Weiss and Blake…. there tough girls." Elizabeth said to bring some comfort to Weiss and Blake as she ran over to where Yang and Ruby to see the dust clear up and she finally saw the girls.

Both were okay for most apart though both had a bit of blood coming down their faces and both were knocked out which would explain why their aura wasn't healing them at the moment. Elizabeth then takes off her chest piece as quickly as possible and then her shirt she wore under it leaving her in her sports bra and then tears it apart to clean up the blood from their faces. **–"Come on you two wake up your tougher than this."-** she mentally said hoping that it wasn't more serious as it was than it was but her fear were calmed when both Ruby and Yang open their eyes slowly.

"Ugh…my head…what…what happened?" Yang said while she kept a tight grip still on Ruby out of sisterly instinct.

"Why…are…we bleeding…Elizabeth what happened." Ruby said as she turn her head to Elizabeth followed by Yang who did that same.

"You both took a pretty hard hit and got your little girlfriend worried about you, including me." Elizabeth says as she hugs both of them tightly to Ruby's and Yang confusion. "I'm glad your both safe like the others." Elizabeth says as she lets go of them

Both Ruby and Yang where confused still but couldn't help but smile a little at Elizabeth, it was weird but they felt like they were with their mom again. It had been bothering both Ruby and Yang that Elizabeth was so much like their mom and they just couldn't help but see Elizabeth as that even though they only know her for such a short time but they would keep that to themselves for now. As the girls got back up with a little help from Elizabeth they were soon both hugged tightly by Weiss and Blake.

"YOU IDOITS YOU ALMOST GAVE US HEART ATTACK!" Weiss yelled as she and Blake hugged them tighter

"Weiss…Blake…..we…breath….please." Ruby said losing air from Weiss and Blake's intense hug.

"Oh our bad, sorry about that." Weiss said as she and Blake let go of Ruby and Yang

"It's no problem Weiss, I'm just glad were alive." Yang said for Blake to pull her ear hard

"OW….Blake that hurts!" Yang says as she tries to fidget away with no luck

"It should you nearly could have died, but your alive thankfully. BUT I believe once we get back to the ship I'll be giving you my own punishment." Blake said as her angered face turned in to a seductive one hinting to Yang what was she was planning on doing and in the process making her get a nose bleed from excitement.

"Um why is Yang's nose bleeding?" Ruby asks as she and the rest watch the little banter with Yang and Blake

"I'll tell you sooner or later, but I am also glad your safe I don't know what I could do without you dolt." Weiss says as she gives Ruby a smile

"Same to Weiss, same to you." Ruby says give Weiss a smile back

"Aw this is just too cute to stop…. but we have to get this info back to Lorik." Elizabeth says as she internally shames herself for ruin such a Kawii moment.

"Elizabeth is right, the sooner we get the data back to him the sooner we can get to Peak 15." Liara says as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walk over to the elevator while Liara stops Elizabeth for a second and whispers in her ear. "I wanted to ask you if you can tell Ashely that I put in five hundred credits for that little bet she made with everyone." she says

"You mean the one where we predict when Ruby and Weiss will get it on?" Elizabeth asked as Liara nodded her head in confirmation. "Got it, I'll tell her when we get back to the Normandy." Elizabeth said

"Hey Elizabeth, Liara you coming." Ruby yells from across the little building as hers, Yang's, Weiss and Blake auras start to heal them up.

"Coming!." Elizabeth says as she and Liara make their way back to the elevator where the girls were waiting.

 **-Hotel Bar: Time: 2:20 AM-**

As the group made their way into the bar and Elizabeth finally was able to reattach her chest plate they were suspired to see that Gianna was in the bar as well and she waving them over to her. So Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Liara decided that they might as well see what she wants.

"Hello again Commander I see that you've just come back from 'i'n office and might I say you made quite a mess in there you know." Gianna said

"Um I don't know what you mean Gianna, we've been pretty busy with other ...stuff right guys?" Elizabeth says as Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Liara just nod in agreement.

"Funny, look you can drop the act I know what you did in his little home so don't play coy with me." Gianna said with a frown. "I also see that you have the data with you good, but before you give it to him I need you to help me get Lorik to testify against Anoleis." She said

"Why, you suing him or something. Did he touch your butt one to many times what is it you want?" Elizabeth asked a bit frustrated with the woman

"I knew you'd ask that so allow me re-introduce myself. I am Gianna Parasini Noveria internal affairs." Gianna said

"Wait, what's that? "Ruby, Elizabeth, Yang, Weiss and Liara ask

"She a cop that goes undercover as an employee for a suspected corrupted business man, woman or politician. They can stay on the same case for years to catch their culprits...basically their spy's." Blake explained

"Oh, okay that makes sense." Yang says as the other just nod in agreement

"Very good miss cat ears." Gianna said as Blake's heart sank in panic

"How did you know about my cat ears!?" Blake said as Gianna smiles, the girls looked worried while Elizabeth and Liara were confused.

"I had noticed your bow twitch a few times when we talked last, so I had my suspicion but didn't say anything because I had no proof. I decided ight now decided to mention it to you and the reaction you just had has proven my assumption also your bow looks like cat ear anyways plus you feline like eyes." Giana's says as she smirks a little

"Okay wait hold on stop...can anyone tell me what's going on right now?!" Elizabeth asked out loud in frustration.

"Apparently Miss Blake here and her little friends were keeping secrets from you not that I blame them with this one." Gianna answers

"What does she mean?!" Elizabeth asked the girls

"Well you see...um." Ruby stuttered trying to answer

"Ruby...it's okay I'll explain but thank you." Blake said as she gave Ruby a smile then turn her attention back to Elizabeth

"Explain what?" Elizabeth asked again becoming more confused

"I don't know if Ruby told you much about our home but she probably forgot to mention the Faunas." Blake said

"Faunas, what's that Blake?" Liara asked with curiosity

"The Faunas are a second species living on Remnant alongside the humans. The Faunas are all born with animal traits but still have a human appearance... I'm one of those Faunas." Blake explained quietly as she lifts off her bow slowly to show her cat ears surprising Liara, Elizabeth and Gianna. Thankfully for them no other bar patron had noticed.

"Hold up, you're saying you're a..." Elizabeth said

"Animal..." Blake muttered **–"That's what most say anyways."-**

"AN AWESOME NINJA CAT GIRL!" Elizabeth said with excitement as she squealed a little like fan girl looking at Blake's cat ears

"Wait...what?" Blake asked a bit surprised by Elizabeth's reaction

"I always though cat girls were awesome I mean who wouldn't want to have cat like abilities it would be AMAZING!" Elizabeth explained still acting like a fan girl

"I have to admit this is a side of the commander I thought I'd never see from the few time I've spoken to her today." Gianna whispered to Liara

"I must agree I never though Elizabeth could act so ...well cute." Liara whispered back as she had to admit it was pretty cute how the war harden hero was acting at the moment.

"Wait you're not mad at us for not telling you this?" Weiss asked **-"This is a surprise I thought she at least yell at us a little."-** Weiss thought

"Mad no, but I am a little upset that you kept it for so long. Though I can understand why you kept it a secret." Elizabeth answered

"You do really?" Yang asked

"Yah from what I can guess from Blake's reaction I'm guessing that Faunas were treated as second class citizen by the humans of Remnant because they were different and also probably because of some war that happen between the two. Correct me if I'm wrong at all." Elizabeth said surprising Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang at how spot on she was about it.

"I'm guessing from your face I'm spot on. But you girls can tell me later about that we still have business here to do isn't that right Gianna?" Elizabeth said directing the attention back to the task at hand but still hinted at the girls that she would want an explanation later on.

"Correct like I said I need you to persuade Lorik to testify against Anoleis, you think you can do that?" Gianna said

"I think we can right ladies."

"Right." Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake said at once while Liara simply nodded her head

"See we can do it, so just wait right here and we'll be back beside how hard can it be to persuade him." Elizabeth said

 **-2 minutes later-**

"OH COME ON, WHAT CAN I DO TO CONVINCE YOU!" Elizabeth yelled out gaining the attention of a few bar patrons

"Like I said I'm not one to be bribed whether it be tickets to a show, a few drink or an all-expense paid trip to a tropical island which I will say that last one I don't think you'd be able to pay for." Lorik said with an annoyed tone

"Please just consider it man, I don't know what else I can do to convince you." Elizabeth begged out of frustration

"No, like I said to you I will not testify I want nothing to do with it and if you can't seem to understand that your little friends with you explain it." Lorik said as he pointed to Liara, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby who stayed quite throughout Elizabeth's failed attempt to convince Lorik to testify.

"Excuse me Elizabeth but do you mind if me and Yang try something." Weiss said as she and Yang moved up next to Elizabeth.

"Be my guess girl I need to take a breather." Elizabeth said as she moved next to Ruby, Blake and Liara who patted her on the back for a good attempt.

"Now then Mr. Qu'i'n I'd advise you take this opportunity instead of rejecting it." Weiss said in a very professional manner

"Oh really whys that, can you give a good reason young lady." Lorik said back

"Dude I can tell you are a lower ranking politician of sorts, think about it like this if you testify against Anoleis and he's charged as guilty then everyone who hated him will be on your side which mean your position will strengthen among the other politicians here." Yang explained

"Huh, that does make sense and I really would like a higher position of power and I really don't like Anoleis…"Lorik said as he scratched his chin

"Totally and you can get all the fine ladies as well, so what do say?" Yang added in

"Indeed like my more….open friend here says can happen to you if you take down this corrupted individual so do you choose to testify or not." Weiss says adding in a tone of seriousness to her statement

"….I'll do it but this better not bite me back in the ass later." Lorik says

"Oh trust me it won't man." Yang says

"Yes it most certainly won't and thank you again for accepting this offer sir." Weiss says as she and Yang moved back to group.

"How did you two do that?" Elizabeth asks impressed by Yang's and Weiss display of persuasion

"Just business smarts." Yang and Weiss said as they made their way back to Gianna followed by Ruby and Liara, leaving a confused Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth we should get over to Gianna with the others." Blake said a bit surprised herself by Yang's intelligence with business

"Right….let's do that." Elizabeth said as she and Blake made their way back to Gianna and the others.

"I can't believe you did it I was worried that he wouldn't budge seeing Elizabeth here failed attempt." Gianna joked

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up still good Job Weiss and Yang." Elizabeth said complementing the two girls then turning her attention back to Gianna. "So I guess that you have everything you need now to make the arrest?"

"Yes I do, I'll get you that pass once I make the arrest. Follow me you'll defiantly want to see this." Gianna said as she left towards the elevator followed shortly by Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Liara

 **-Anoleis Office: Time: 2:34 AM-**

"Unhand me at once damnit!" Anoleis yelled as Gianna was dragging him out of his office

"You have the right to remain silent, wish you would practice it." Gianna said as she forced him toward the outer doors of his office.

"Shepard I demand you arrest this bitch!" Anoleis plead only for Elizabeth, Liara, Weiss, Blake and Yang to smirk.

Ruby on the other hand waved to him and said "By Mister Meany pants have fun in jail!"

"Hey Shepard remind me to get you a nice cold beer the next time we meet… and girls." Gianna said getting team RWBY's attention. "Word of advice try not to get to much attention on yourself there a lot of dangerous people out there." And with that Gianna dragged Anoleis out of the office.

"Well that was fun we should do stuff like that more often." Yang said as smiling

"Please no Yang, I think I'm done for one day having to deal with people like that….god I hate politicians." Weiss said with an irritated tone

"Who doesn't Weiss most of them are just in for themselves, there are only a few selfless ones really." Elizabeth said "But now is not the time to talk about that we have the pass so let's get going to the garage the Mako should be there." She added

"Right come on let's get going everyone!" Ruby says as she skips over to the garage followed by the rest of the group.

 **-Garage entrance four minutes later-**

"Hey look the Mako is there sweet I call gunner!" Ruby yells excitedly as she see the Mako from her position and a woman guarding the entrance

"Why am I not surprised Ruby is the one to call gunner." Blake says smirking a little

"Hey that my little sis for you always ready to kick butt." Yang answers

"Well that is a charming quality of her, I will admit that." Weiss says as she blushes a bit while Blake and Yang giggle a little at how their ice queens been acting lately

"What do mean I can't go through!?" Ruby yelled at a female guard

"Little girl I can't let you in unless you have a pass to allow you to leave." The female guard answered

"But I have one right….oooohhhh that's right." Ruby said embarrassed a little

"Ahem" said Elizabeth getting the Guards and Ruby's attention "I believe this is what you needed to see." She said as she gave the guard the pass

"Yes that would be it you and your companions with you can go through, just be careful out there." The woman said as the whole group walked into the Garage.

"Wow it's so big in here…. Still CALLING GUNNER ON THE MAKO!" Ruby yelled as she ran to the Mako with everyone laughing at her antics.

"My Ruby is…" Weiss said but she then noticed a large figure on the roof of the garage looking down right at…

"RUBY ABOVE YOU!" Weiss yelled startling everyone else while Ruby stopped to see a large figure falling down to her thankfully she did a back flip and dodged it.

"What the hell just happened!?" Yang yelled out as the impact created some dust

"I don't know but I saw something above her, thankfully she dodged it." Weiss answered as the dust started to die down.

"Whatever it is were killing it, weapons free!" Elizabeth yells out as everyone else pulls their weapons out

As the dust cleared the group could see Ruby crouched down in front of the with Crescent rose already taken out in it's melee mode. The dust finally cleared to show an intimidating sight, it was an Ursa but not like the ones they had fought before this one was a little bit bigger, its fur had streaks of red and purple on its arms and legs, The face of the Ursa had been modified by Geth technology as it's eyes were now two bright red lights and the skull mask on it was a matted dark gray plated mask. The Ursa's back had red spikes coming out from it all in all this was going to be hard.

"What is that?" Blake asked out loud with it's eyes wide open

"It's a Ursa guys." Ruby said

"Yeah it think it's more than just a mere Ursa Ruby." Liara said

"Very perceptive of you Miss T'Soni!" A voice said that was way too familiar to the girls

"Oh….my…god…. NOT YOU!" Weiss yelled in anger

As Weiss yelled that the top of the Ursa head began to open up with a screen coming out. As the process was done an all too familiar face came on screen. "You got it's a me Kianna Grave how you doing!" Kianna said as she flipped the group off.

"What the hell are you to scare to fight us one on one you nut job!" Yang yelled in a mocking tone

"Pff as if I just don't want to waste my energy on weak girls like you." Kianna said making Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby give her a glare.

"Okay wait hold up this lady…this lady here is Kianna Graves….your kidding right?" Elizabeth said as she expected her to be more…. Scary looking.

"Yes that would be me, and you must be Commander Shepard the first human Spectre ever…wow such an honor it is to meet you." Kianna replied in a mocking tone to Elizabeth

"I've only spoken with you for a few second and I already hate you." Elizabeth mumbled in anger

"What is that you want from us, you haven't attacked us yet so there must be something you want?" Liara asked the mad woman

"Yes indeed very perspective again doctor….what I want is simple, give me those four little **WHORES** and I'll let you live simple as that. "Kianna said in a dark tone while smirking

"OH SHE DID NOT JUST CALL US THAT!" Yang yelled as her semblance began to active

"OH YES SHE DID THAT IT SHE DEAD!" Weiss yelled in pure anger

"…. DEAD. "Blake yelled in anger as well

"OH SO DEAD, NO ONE CALLS MY FRIEND AND I THAT!" Ruby yelled out of her usually clam persona for once in anger at the woman's comment

"See now you've pissed them off and me so the answer is no you crazy bitch!" Elizabeth yelled

"Oh so foolish you are I should have sent my wonderfully pet Ursa Kiki here to take care of you and not that Stirling woman…oh well learn and live now then….. KIKI KILLED THEM ALL!" Kianna yelled as the screen on the Ursa head turns off and retracts back. The Ursa Kiki then lunges at the group only to miss as the whole group dodged.

"ALRIGHT LAIDES KICK ITS ASS!" Elizabeth yells as she and Liara fire off rounds into the Ursa's body but the Ursa swipes at the two forcing them to roll back. Blake then jumps from behind Elizabeth and Liara using her Semblance to create a double of herself as both begin to slash at its face distracting the Ursa as Yang jumps on the front of its face firing a few shells in the Ursa's eyes. As that was going on Weiss and Ruby also use their gun modes to fire a barrage of cross clips and an ice dust vile on its arms and legs making it trip while freezing it's legs, Yang and Blake then back off as Elizabeth and Liara can be seen running to the Ursa with a biotic enhanced fists as they punch the Ursa making it fly a few feet away on its back. The Ursa then goes limp.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Blake said

"It's not over till we make sure it's really dead." Elizabeth replies back as she and the rest sprint over to the limp Ursa body.

"Well it looks dead and hey the bodies dissolving so th-" Yang said before the Ursa swung it's claw at the five sending them back two feet from the Ursa.

"How its was dissolving that always signifies most Grimm's deaths." Weiss said as she sat back up long with the rest of the group

As if the Ursa understood, it press it left eye and then a beep came followed by a message. [ **"Hello if you are hearing this then you've just been deceived by Kiki's black smoke installment, yeah pretty cool for now on you won't be able to tell if you killed a Grimm or not isn't that wonderful. Well I should probably let this little recording end see you soon well not really cause you'll be dead!"]** Kianna said as another beep came ending the message

"You know I really hate that woman and I haven't even meet her personally also DODGE!" Elizabeth yelled as the Ursa lunged at them making the group dodge in different directions.

"Alright at least it can't stand up." Elizabeth said before she covered her mouth and just like that the Ursa stood up

"YOU REALLY HAD TO SAY THAT!"Weiss yelled as she ran away from the Ursa charging at her.

"SORRY WEISS!" Elizabeth said as she began to shoot the Ursa in the back with her pistol from a distance

 **-"Okay Weiss think, what can you do to get the jump on this Ursa abomination….maybe no not that … how about-"** Weiss though before she ducked down from a swing to the head by the Ursa "A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPRECTIATED!" Weiss yelled as she continued to run away from the towering Ursa, meanwhile Ruby and Yang devised a plan of attack.

"Okay Yang you ready." Ruby asked

"Ready as ever little sis!" Yang yelled

"Alright then lest do this!" Ruby yelled as she let yang pick her up

"You bet yah!" Yang replied back as she began to swing ruby in a circle and then at the third swing she activated her gauntlets giving her boost in speed as she threw Ruby in the Ursa direction. Ruby then used her Scythes gun mode and fire off two round increasing her speed as she the lifter the bladed part over her head and stabbing the Ursa back with much force as the Ursa stopped chasing Weiss and began to try and swipe at it's back in agony.

"GOOD JOB YANG!" Ruby yelled before she notice the Ursa's back spikes began to glow then suddenly she was electrocuted making her fall to the ground with her Crescent rose still in the Ursa's back.

"RUBY!" Yang, Blake and Weiss yelled as the ran up to her

"RUBY ARE YOU OKAY SPEAK TO ME!" Yang yelled as she could hear in the background Elizabeth and Liara shooting at the wounded Ursa

"Yeah…just…in…. a little pain." Ruby replied making the girls worries die down

"Thank god you're alright, but what do we do about the Ursa now?" Blake said as she looked behind her to see Elizabeth and Liara now hitting it with biotic pushes as the Ursa still screamed in pain from Ruby's attack.

"I don't know….at least… it stopped attacking." Ruby said as she tried to get up but couldn't as she feel on the ground in pain as her aura was doing the best to heal her fast.

"Yang, Blake I'll stay with Ruby you two take care of that abomination I know you can do it." Weiss said as she turned her attention back to Ruby as Yang and Blake move over closer to the Ursa

"Right Blake got any ideal how to take it down, I don't think Elizabeth and Lira can keep it up forever." Yang said

"I already though of an Ideal but I need you to do everything I say okay." Blake said

"Alright then lay it on me babe." Yang says as Blake begins to quickly tell her the plan

Meanwhile with Elizabeth and Liara they were having a tough time hurting the Ursa as it kept swinging wildly as it tried to get ruby's weapon out of its back and worse they were starting to run out of energy from the last fight they had.

"So…"Elizabeth said as she dodge another incoming swing "have any idea how to kill this thing!?"

"No I couldn't say really." Liara answered back as she dodged a swing to the head

"Great just great how do we-" Elizabeth said angrily as then Yang suddenly jumped on top of the Ursa's head where the screen came out of and began to rip off it's metal plating then the screen which Yang ripped out too. It then showed and exposed brain which grossed Yang out.

"ELIZABETH THROW ME GRENADE QUICLKY!" Yang yelled as Elizabeth threw one grenade out getting what Yang had planned and thankfully Yang caught it.

"THANK ELZIBETH!" Yang yells as she then activates the Grenade and jams it into the Ursa exposed brain. Yang then jumps off the Ursa's head for it to explode into a ton of small bits and pieces of brain's, metal and wires as the body of the Ursa fell down and the body began to dissolve this time for sure noting that it was dead.

"Holy….shit." Elizabeth said impressed by what she just saw

"So how did I do Elizabeth?" Yang asked as she turned around to look at Elizabeth and Liara

"You did… AMAZINGLY THAT WAS AWEOSME YANG!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Yang tightly

"Thank Elizabeth!" Yang says as she hugs Elizabeth back. "But I couldn't have done it without Blake's help." Yang added in

"Yes and I must say you did a swell job sweetie." Blake said as she kissed Yang on the cheek

"Well that's over with but where's Ruby and Weiss" Elizabeth asked not seeing either one of them.

"Were right here don't worry about us." Weiss said as she walked over to the group while Ruby had her left arm slung over her shoulder as support.

"What happen to you two!?" Elizabeth asked with concern

"I'm fine Elizabeth but Ruby here got zapped by that things back spikes but she alright for the most part." Weiss explain

"Well that good, but Ruby you sure you can keep going we can drop you off back at the ship." Elizabeth said worried about Ruby's health

"No…I'm fine really I'm a tough girl." Ruby says as she let's go of Weiss and stand back up with a determined face.

"Atta girl, well we should probably get going before-" But Elizabeth was cut off as Captain Matsuo accompanied by two other Guard and the Guard that was at the garage entrance run in with weapons pointing out.

"What the heck happen in here!?"Mastuo yells as Elizabeth, Liara, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake look around to see that the Garage was a bit destroyed and a still dissolving Ursa

"Crap I guess we didn't pay attention to our surroundings." Blake says

"You would be correct Blake." Liara replies as she looks around the accidental destruction they caused.

"YOU SIX WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Captain Matsuo yells as she and the other guard's walks up to the group.

"Look you may not believe me when I say it but the giant mechanized black bear that's dissolving behind me attacked my group here it's the truth." Elizabeth answered **–"Oh god that sounded worse when I said out loud!"-**

"See Captain I wasn't lying!" The female garage guard said

"Well…if they are saying it must be true especially with the dissolving giant robot bear body behind you….look let's just forget this happened I'd rather not deal with the paper work." Matsuo said as she pinched her brows

"Agreed, now if you will let us we need to get going to Peak 15 now." Elizabeth said

"Alright, I'll leave you to it… just don't cause any more trouble for me." Matsuo said as she followed by the other guards left the Garage

"You know you could have told her about the Geth and Grimm probably being here." Liara said

"Yeah but I'd don't think she needs anymore stress." Elizabeth said as she and the rest of the group made their way into the Mako ready to finally get to Peak 15.

 **-Hot Labs: Time: 3:25 AM-**

"GOD DAMN THOSE WHORES!" Kianna yells as she throw a metal chair against the wall while Benzia and two Geth Primes with her just stood and watched.

"Kianna you need to calm yourself." Benzia said with a monotone voice

"NO, THOSE DAMN BITCHES KILLED MY LITTLE KIKI ILL TEAR THEIR HEARTS OUT!" Kianna yelled back as she started to tear up

"Alright then you leave me no choice you two try to restrain Miss Graves here." Benzia order the two Geth Primes

As the both Geth Primes grabbed her arms she suddenly tugs her arms inward making both Geth Primes ram into each other and falling in the ground. Kianna then grabbed her Katana and sliced the chest plate off the Geth primes, she then drops her weapon and kneels down shoving herd in both Primes chests ripping out wires and gears in a furious rage. Once she was done Kianna stands back up but only for Benzia to grab her by the collar of her shirt and slap her hard at across the face five times.

"Now then, you will stop having your temper tantrum and act your age understood." Benzia said with her same monotone voice as she lets go of Kianna who just stood there for a few a seconds.

"I...yes your right...I apologize." Kianna said as she wipes her tear stained face.

"It is fine, though you may be an adult and very intellectual from most here, you still are a child emotionally." Benzia replies

"I can control my feeling just fine." Kianna replies annoyed

"Really then the two destroyed Geth prime on the ground right now is just my imagination?" Benzia replied with a small smirk

"I...fine whatever... do you still plan on using the Rachni though?" Kianna asked

"Yes I do even though they run wild among this station now, I'm sure we can use the ones that haven't been killed yet for our future plans we just needs to find a way to capture them. "Benzia answered

"Okay but how do we control them, they seem hell on bent on killing anything in this station that isn't them." Kianna asked

"Oh don't worry about that we have the Queen with us. I'm sure you can find a way to make the Queen obey us and with her obeying us the rest will too." Benzia explained as she looks to her side to see a Rachni Queen trying to escape its holding chamber

"Hm I guess I could try a few things...alright I guess we got plan then." Kianna says

"Yes we do and one more thing once they get here and I know they will, I need you to get off planet." Benzia said

"Of course...WAIT WHAT WHY!" Kianna yells in disbelief

"Because between you, me and Saren you're the one with the most know how on the Grimm we cannot lose that if Sarens plans is to come full circle." Benzia explain still with a monotone voice

"But-" Kianna said before Benzia gave her glare pretty much saying 'You know I'm right.' "Fine I'll go then much to my dismay since I won't be liking those little whores..." Kianna mumbled

"I'll save the bodies for you does that make up for it." Benzia asked with a bit of amusement in her voice

"TOATLLY!" Kianna said happily

"Good, now then we will wait." Benzia said back in her monotone voice

"Sure sounds good and Benzia... If you die somehow from this I want to say that you are probably the closest thing to a friend I have so thank you." Kianna said as she scratch her cheek

"You are welcome child." Benzia simply say

The two then just stand in peaceful silence waiting for their enemies to arrive. Unknown to them they were begin watched by a familiar masked female figure who was clocked.

"Master Sovereign it looks like they believe that the Rachni are needed how foolish of them." The figure whispers in her mask comm piece with amusement as her master relays order to her.

"I know Master I will keep from their sights and stay on watch, over and out." The figure said as her comm piece went to off a few seconds later "But that doesn't mean I won't help prevent the death of Shepard team because if anyone will be killing them it will be me...oh how excited I am for it." The female figure said as she resumed her watch over the current residents of Peak 15.

 **-Noveria: Road to Peak 15: Time: 3:45 AM-**

"How much longer until were at Peak 15 like for real it's been how long?" Yang said as she sat in the Mako bored out of her mind

"Yang stop complaining it will only make it that much longer." Weiss said irritated as she sat next to Yang

"I know but it's just so boring right now I can't stand it." Yang replied

"Yang we shot a few of those bigger Geth a while ago wasn't that fun?" Liara asked

"You mean those newly named Geth amateurs yeah it was fun but Ruby was the one who was shooting….though still pretty cool to watch the explosion." Yang said

"Speaking of which I think Ruby need a break from the Gunner seat." Blake said as she and the rest turn their attention over to where Ruby and Elizabeth were

"NO IM PERFECLY FINE!" Ruby yelled in excitement as she twitch a little

"Really Ruby, because I don't think twitch is normal when shooting a high powered cannon…or the feeling of excitement." Liara replied with concern for Ruby's current behavior

"Really Ruby I can't see how shooting the gun on the Mako could get you so excited." Elizabeth said with a hint of amusement **–"Wow the pot calling the kettle black on that one"-** she thought to herself knowing she was guilty of this as well

"BECAUSE IT SO POWERFUL IF ONLY I COULD APPLY THIS TO CRESENT ROSE I WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE MMMWWWHAHAHA!" Ruby yelled as her inner mad scientist began to emerge making Elizabeth stop the Mako in its track immediately.

"Elizabeth why did you stop?" Blake asked confused as everyone else was then Elizabeth took Ruby's hand into her own and looked into her eyes

"YES AND THEN WE COULD APPLY YOUR TECH AND THE MAKOS TO OUR WEPAORY AND THE NORMADNY WE WOULD MAKE HISTORY MMMMWWWHAHAHA!" Elizabeth yelled as Ruby a few seconds later began to laugh with her

"Maybe they both need a break am I right?" Yang said as she along with Weiss, Blake and Liara all had an anime sweat drop go down their head while Elizabeth and Ruby stopped laughing noticing the stares Liara, Weiss, Blake and Yang were giving them.

"Oh…. sorry about that just get carried way you know how we gun hobbyist are…" Elizabeth said she scratched the back of her head

"Right well maybe we should get moving now Elizabeth you know so we don't get attacked." Yang teased

"Right but first Ruby mind letting someone else try to gunner seat for a while?" Elizabeth asked as Ruby sadly nodded as she got up and sat in her seat in between Liara and Weiss. "And who want to get in the gunner seat now." She added

"I'll do it." Weiss said the quickest of the group

"Alright then get up here while I start moving the Mako again." Elizabeth said as she began to drive the Mako forward again while Weiss made herself comfortable in the gunner's seat.

"Damn I wanted to go in the gunner seat." Yang said as she crossed her arms

"Well you can do it next time okay Yang." Blake said to make her girlfriend feel better

"Thanks Blakey you know how to make feel better." Yang said as she gave Blake a kiss on the lips

"Ew…Yang don't do that in front of me." Ruby said as she cover her eyes

"Aw does my baby sister feels embarrassed how cute." Yang said with a smirk

"It is cute, but think about this Ruby you might be doing this with Weiss one day." Blake quietly said to Ruby as she giggle

"Wh-what do you two mean?" Ruby said as she began to blush harder

"Nothing were just teasing you." Yang said with a giggle as suddenly a bump was felt under the Mako as Weiss fired the Mako's cannon for at least four bursts

"What was that?" Liara asked

"I ran over a few Geth troopers while Weiss here destroyed a rocket turret in only four burst." Elizabeth answered

"Correct the trick is to weaken the shield with the first two burst then once the shield are down shoot right into the barrel with two other burst and boom you got yourself a dismantled rocket turret." Weiss explained

"That's really hot…"Ruby said as she got a minor nose bleed and licked her lips seductively making Yang and Blake look at her funny

"Wow…never thought Ruby could act that way. "Blake said a bit surprised that their innocent Ruby could be acting this way

"Yeah got to admit little sister here is growing up fast…I feel so old…"Yang said as slumped a bit in her chair.

As this went on the Mako did a sudden halt startling Ruby, Yang, Blake, Liara and Weiss all wondering why Elizabeth had stopped the Mako again.

"Why did you stop the Mako again Elizabeth?" Blake ask again like before

"Oh sorry about that, but were at our Peak 15 now well the entrance so get ready to run into the side door of the building." Elizabeth answered as the garage entrance was sealed off

"Wait how do you know if it's open?" Ruby asked

"Because Ruby from mine and Elizabeth's view the light next to the door is green which indicates it is." Weiss answered

"Okay then let's get started can't wait to bust up some more heads." Yang said

"Same here Yang, alright everyone get ready to run. "Elizabeth said as she, Weiss Yang, Blake, Ruby and Liara stood up in the Mako as the right side of it opened up.

As the side door of the Mako opened up the whole group booked it to the side door as they began to immediately feel the ill effect of the freezing tempters. As they got to the door Blake who was the closest immediately ran through then door way as it opened followed by the rest of the gang. As everyone stopped and shook of the snow they noticed they were inside of the entrance that lead had an inner door which was green to which meant to them that this could be a trap.

"Alright ladies let get in slowly, beside not like there is going to be a legion of Geth waiting for us. "Elizabeth said as they group walked through the inner door to enter the station

 **\- Five minutes later-**

"OH COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK!" Elizabeth yelled from behind cover as a twelve Geth troopers and five Geth primes kept firing upon the group with no stop to it.

"Seriously Elizabeth not to be mean but you got to stop jinxing us all the time. "Yang said as she ducked her head

"It's not my fault Yang really I don't mean to." Elizabeth replied back as she blinded fired her pistol

"How about we don't argue about this at the moment since were being shot at!" Blake said with an irritated tone

"She right, also how are we going to take these Geth down without ending up with bullet holes!?"Weiss asked as she tried to look over the corner of the group cover only to duck back when a hail of fire shot in her direction

"Weiss you okay!"Ruby said with concern

"I'm fine Ruby, really I am." Weiss said back

"I don't suppose we can just start shooting back?" Liara said

"We could but then like Weiss said we'd end up with bullet holes in us so we need to devise a plan quickly." Elizabeth said as she blind fired her pistol again

"I don't think we need to be too quick they haven't move towards us and they just keep firing at our cover." Yang said

"Well still we need to hurry before-"Ruby said but not before the firing stopped and they heard sounds of metal being crushed and broken.

"….Ruby was that you?" Elizabeth asked as she and the rest stayed behind cover and wondering if Ruby used her semblance

"Nope that was not me…should we go check?" Ruby said a bit nervous

"I think we should, ladies you know the drill on the count of three we pull out of cover and aim our weapons at whatever is killed those Geth." Elizabeth explained as the others nodded "Alright then three…two…one….GO!" Elizabeth yelled as she, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Liara all pulled out their weapons and pointed it straight forward for the girls to see a familiar creature.

"ARFF!" Said the creature which turn out to be a small dog

"ZWEI!"Ruby, Yang and Weiss yell in happiness and shock running up to the dog while Blake well she stayed where she was and had yelled his name nervously **(Since you know Blake's a cat and Zwei is a dog…you get the drift…back to the story.)**

"…what?" was all Elizabeth could say as Liara just stood there stunned that a little creature like that could destroy a huge group of Geth like that

"Elizabeth, Liara this is Zwei and Zwei this is Elizabeth and Liara say hi." Ruby said as she walked up to Elizabeth and Liara holding Zwei in her arm as Yang and Weiss followed

"Um…hi?" Liara said as to Zwei

"Okay wait, just wait…. HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT DOG DO THAT?" Elizabeth asked finally getting her sense back

"Truth is he never has done something like this before must have gone into a rage when he saw me, Ruby, Weiss and Blake in trouble." Yang explain casually

"Okay that makes sense…wait does that mean he has a…."Elizabeth asked as she empathize on the word she was going to say

"Aura yeah he does pretty cool huh?" Ruby said back as Elizabeth began to rub her forehead while mumbling

"You're kidding …. I will say that's weird but also amazing, still why is he here in the first place? Liara said as Elizabeth was trying to comprehend if she was still sane

"Nope pretty much anything that isn't and Grimm on Remnant has and Aura though mostly hunter and huntresses use them and for why he is here I don't' know." Weiss answered

"Maybe he followed us through the Black portal that brought us here." Ruby suggested

"What how could that be and can we leave him here please he might you get in our way." Blake said nervously as she kept her distance

"Maybe it could be, we don't know how those portal thing worked. Maybe it stayed open for a while after we departed and Zwei followed our scent trying to find us then he ended up here cause…um…it's a portal of darkness…I don't know but let's just all agree dark portals are a mystery." Yang said frustrated from trying to figure out how Zwei got here in the first place

"Also on a side note Blake are you still scared of Zwei?" Weiss said to Blake

"Wait why would she be…oh right your part cat…huh must have been hard for you to live with a dog." Elizabeth said as she gained her sanity back

"Actually mine and Yang's dad sent Zwei to us to watch over him for a while and that was a few day before we came here." Ruby answered

"That aside yes Elizabeth it was hard since he's a dog and I'm am part cat." Blake said giving Zwei a glare

"Well this had been informative but we need to get going inside deeper into the base, Blake look I know this will be hard but I need you to deal this fear of yours okay." Elizabeth said

Blake was hesitant for a few moment but in end she gave in "Fine, I already decided to make friends with a gun that tried to kill me so might as well give him a chance….BUT if Zwei here tries anything that I don't like I can't promise I won't go and neuter him." Blake said as she look back at Zwei and slightly pulled out her blade making Zwei whine a bit as he somehow understood what Blake was hinting at.

"I guess thats good enough come on now, we need to get moving." Elizabeth said as the whole group plus the new member Zwei began to make their way deeper into Peak 15

 **-Hot labs: Time: 4:38 AM-**

As the group had made their way deeper into Peak 15 they had seen turrets faced the wrong way which confused them all, now they had just finished off of group of Geth in a room that was filled a with snow.

"Man that was easy, like way to easy." Yang said a she retracted her gauntlets

"I agree but the again there wasn't as many of them like the first group we encountered and was saved from by little Zwei her oh yes you're an adorable puppy." Weis said as she knelt down and petted Zwei on the head.

"Speaking of fights, how is all your ammo holding up?" Ruby asked as she counted now two and a half magazines left

"I still got eight clips left." Blake said

"Four belts left no thanks to that Ursa we fought earlier." Yang grumbled

"Seven cylinders since a few broken when I was trying to survive your demon guns attack." Weiss said

"Speaking of which where is Fluffy?" Yang asked with curiosity though was happy Fluffy wasn't with them at the moment

"Oh I left him on my sleeping bag in the Normandy's Storage bay, I'm sure everyone there is getting along with him." Ruby said

 **-Meanwhile at the Normandy-**

"So what do think it will do?" Garrus asked as he held his sniper rifle at Fluffy

"Don't know but we have to keep an eye on it." Ashely said as she pointed her assault rifle at Fluffy

"I need to go to bathroom." Wrex said as he pointed his shotgun at Fluffy with one while holding his groin for safety with the other

"NO WREX YOU STAY HERE GOT IT BE A MAN….Krogan…MAN KROGAN OKAY!" Tali yelled as she was ready to use a sabotage again

"Why am I here?" Kaidan said reluctantly as he held his pistol to at Fluffy

"Because we need all the support here." Ashley answer

"….I hope they get back soon." Garrus sighed

"Yeah…"Everyone else said together only for Fluffy to shake a little freaking out Garrus, Wrex, Ashely, Kaidan and Tali as the ducked in cover.

"Please…. hurry back." They all begged in unison

 **-Back with the group at Peak 15-**

"No, no I don't think they are Ruby." Blake said with a deadpanned expression

"Aw but why is th-" Ruby said as a large noise could be heard startling the whole group as they all back up into each other in a circle with their weapons out while Zwei was growling.

"Alright what's is that noise?" Yang said as she pounded her fists together

"I don't know, but stay focused ladies." Elizabeth said as the noise became much louder

"Seriously that noise sounds like it coming from everywhere around us." Weiss says as she starts becoming nervous

As Weiss said that a loud screech could be heard from the upper level of the area. As the group turn their attention there they were greeted with a most creep sight.

It had four legs support an average sized Hunched body with a smirk like head, it had two big bladed arms with two much smaller blades arms and the worst part of it was that it had two tentacle like claw like appendages that hovered above its body like shoulder cannons of sorts...to say simply to the girls, Elizabeth and Liara the thing was creepy as hell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Elizabeth yelled as the creature sprinted to them

"WHO CARES SHOOT IT!" Blake yelled as everyone by instinct just fired at the creature mowing it down

"Is it dead!?"Liara asks as she breaths heavily

"I think so but it's friend don't seem to happy." Ruby says as she points out two more of the strange creatures moving to them at a fast speed

As the group was ready to attack one of the two creature's fires acid from its tentacles at them. Thankfully Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Elizabeth, Zwei and Liara dodge just in time to avoid damage.

"That was close everyone okay?" Elizabeth yelled as everyone regrouped

"Yep!" Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Liara replied

"We need to take them down quickly!"Weiss said as she and everyone else where dodging acid spits and slash that the two creatures were giving.

"Liara, Yang, Blake take the one on the right. Me, Weiss and Ruby take the one on the left and Zwei… just….just be support." Elizabeth ordered as the whole group attacked their designated targets while Zwei well he just sat on the ground.

With Liara, Yang and Blake they were having an easy time fighting their target as Liara kept hitting it with biotic pushed. While it was downed by Liara's attacks Yang ran up and began to punch the creature in a combo flurry sending it into the air. Blake then finished the creature off by slicing it in half with her Blade.

With Elizabeth, Ruby and Weiss they also had an easy time with their fight. Elizabeth was shooting it pistol in the chest area distracting it as Weiss summons a glyph under Ruby that flung her towards the creature. Ruby then activates her Scythe mode and hit the creature on the neck but is stuck because of the creature two smaller arms pushing the Blade back. Elizabeth then used a biotic push to help Ruby while Weiss then use a glyph on herself flinging her to the creature where she stabs it in the stomach. It not enough though as the blade is only an inch or two into the creature. Out of nowhere though Zwei then jumps into the air and Rams his head into the Back of Ruby's weapon giving a high enough boost for Ruby to finish off the creature slicing its head off.

"Thanks Zwei!" Ruby says as pets the dogs head and picks him up

"ARFF!"Zwei barks in happiness

"I wonder if there are any more of those things out in the station." Elizabeth wondered.

"My guess is yes sadly." Liara said as she, Blake and Weiss regrouped with the rest

"No time to dwell on it though there could be some survivors and if so we need to save them." Ruby said becoming more serious at the moment even with an adorable dog in her arms

"Ruby's right though finding Benzia is our first priority we need keep a look out for survivors." Elizabeth said as she and the rest continued into Peak 15 on an elevator much to Yang's displeasure again.

 **-Hot labs: Time: 4:47 AM-**

"Got to admit they can hold their own pretty well." Kianna said as she looked over the security camera footage on her scroll

"Indeed and you said that they would not make it here if I'm correct?" Benzia replied back

"Yeah rub it in, but I still think they will be killed before they get to us." Kianna said

"You can have your opinion on it but to change the subject how goes the control process on the Rachni Queen?" Benzia asks

"Slow very slow, I don't know why but Miss Rachni Queen seems to be very resilient to the obedience processes like she has a mental barrier." Kianna explained as she typed away on a laptop

"That seems….strange." Benzia says

"It is but doesn't mean I won't be able to crack her soon, then we can help these poor creatures and uplift into the next stage of their evolution." Kianna answered

"You seem to have a mission to uplift **'Mistreated creatures'** as you call them." Benzia said as she put empathies on the words Mistreated creature's.

"Yes I do, I see the Grimm, Geth and now the Rachni as poor living creature that have been misunderstood and kill on sight, if people could only try and learn how to befriend new species then maybe we can have peace…but sadly these races in the citadel have failed at that and must be killed along with those four girls for they are part of an even more hateful world. Once the plan is done then we can become god of a new world order." Kianna explained as she mumbled the last part of her explanation to herself. **–"Though it's not like I going to share this soon to be power with anyone. I am the one who deserves this chance and I will be the new God of this place….maybe I'll let Benzia be my assistant"-** Kianna thought to herself

"Look like she's day dreaming again." Benzia sighs as she turns her gaze over to a few security terminals recording Elizabeth and the rest's movement. "And it looks like they have beaten the Rachni in the central station."

 **-Peak 15 central station-**

"Thank the goddess that over with… those creature and green blobs where a nightmare to deal with in this enclosed area" Liara said as she removed gunk off her armor

"Yeah but Yang you really need to control that anger of yours." Elizabeth said as she pulled out a eye from her hair

"I know….but they hit my hair and no one messes with my hair." Yang said as she held a few strains of blond hair in her hand

"Believe me Yang we know, but that's what makes you amazing." Ruby said a she hugs Yang

"Aw thanks Ruby you're the best little sister ever." Yang said as she returns the hug

"Complements aside how do we get out of here, seem like the other doorways in here are locked down." Blake said as she and everyone else noticed two doors on the sides

"Who knows Blake but if I'm a guessing girl I'd say that this place here has more doors further within it." Weiss said as she now held Zwei in her arms

"What does that mean Weiss?" Ruby asked

"It means that this place must have a power switch here somewhere we just got to look around, Isn't that right Zwei?" Weiss said as she started to do baby talk with the dog

"Okay….. me and Liara will check around here Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss look down further in here and heck maybe Zwei here will find the switch before any of us do." Elizabeth said as Zwei just barked happily and the girls nodded and began to walk down further in the control hub until they got to the end of the room past a large metal tube to see a third door in the center.

"Huh well I guess there's a third doors here, but I don't see a control switch anywhere do you?" Yang asked Weiss, Blake and Ruby

"Nope." Ruby, Blake and Weiss responded

"Hey maybe we should WHOA!" Ruby screamed as she turned around only to fall in a small hole form the metal tube that was behind them.

"RUBY YOU OKAY!" Yang yelled

"Yep I'm fine, but I think I found something down here." Ruby said a she looked around the hole to see all sorts of tech and wires

"Can you see if there a switch down there then?" Blake asked

"I can see if there is one give me a second." Ruby replied as she looked around to see a small terminal

As Ruby touched the terminal nine holographic blocks appeared three each in a column of all blue, all red and all yellow. Ruby was confused and started to mess around with the blocks which would disappear and reappear in different columns.

"Ruby what's taking you so long?" Weiss asked

"Nothing just give me a second." Ruby replied as she was finishing up the little puzzle she was doing and with a stroke of luck she finished it. Suddenly the technology in the little hole began to light up and the ground beneath Ruby rose up until she was outside of the hole with Blake, Yang and Weiss looking at her.

"What do I still have guts in my hair?" Ruby joked

"No it's just…what did you do Ruby?" Weiss asked curiously as she put Zwei down

"Can't say really I just did a puzzle." Ruby answered only for a female hologram to appear a few seconds later scaring Ruby into Weiss arms

"It looks like your trying to restore power to this facility. Would like me to assist you?" The hologram asked

"Um…who are you lady?" Ruby asked as she got out of Weiss arms much too both their disappointment.

"I am Peak 15's virtual intelligence Mira, may I ask your names?" the V.I Mira asked

"Um…" Ruby was could only say a she didn't know if giving the V.I the wrong name would make the V.I hostile to them or something else so she decided to use a fake one. "Um…Commander Elizabeth Shepard?" Ruby answered as Weiss and Blake faced palmed while Yang gave her little sister a thumbs up

"One moment please…..council authority confirmed. You are entitled to secure access of all systems, please remember that quarries to corporate secrets requires privileged access. Privileged access is only available to Binary Helix Executives. This system is ready to process quarries, you may access me at any holographic interface when in Peak 15" The V.I Mira said

"Wow I didn't' think that would work?" Weiss said surprised while Blake just nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm just lucky is all." Ruby replied having heard their comments

"I can agree on that sis, but you should probably ask Mira here some questions." Yang said

"Arff!"Zwei barks

"See even Zwei glad it worked for you." Yang says

"Thanks, now let's see what to ask hm….OH I GOT IT!" Ruby says excitedly as she snaps her fingers. "Alright Mira where would Matriarch Benzia and a Miss Kianna graves be at the moment?"

"Lady Benzia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift station subsidiary Labs, I do not have a record of a Kianna Graves….USER ALRET THE TRAM WAY SYSTEM IS CURRENTLY INOPERABLE" The V.I Mira said

"What the issue with the stations itself?" Blake asked only for Mira not to answer

"What the issues with this place Mira?" Ruby asked

"One moment please, diagnostic in progress." The V.I Mira replied

"Huh looks like Ruby is the only one the V.I will answer too must be because she the one who was given access." Weiss said

"Make's sense when I think about it." Blake said

"Arff." Zwei barked

"Quiet your comment did not make me feel better." Blake said glaring at the dog as it whined in Weiss arms

"Blake be nice." Yang said mimicking her girlfriend voice

"ALRIGHT….. fine I'm sorry." Blake said with annoyance as Zwei just barked happily

"CRITIAL FALIURE, Main reactors shut down in accordance with emergency contaminate procedures. Manuel is required. CRITICAL FALIURE, Landline connection are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete do you have an additional system status query?" The V.I Mira said

"Hey girls what's….what been happening here?" Elizabeth asked as she and Liara walked up to them noticing the V.I

"I feel down a hole and I activated her the V.I." Ruby explained

"Really are you okay?" Elizabeth asked concerned

"Yeah just hurt my butt is all." Ruby replied

"Commander Shepard are you still in need of my assistance?" The V.I Mira asked

"Why did she just call you by my name Ruby?" Elizabeth asked as she put her hands on her hips

"Well I kind of used our name…to gain access to the data here funny right." Ruby said as she twiddled her thumbs

"Ruby I'm not amused, but I'll let this slide for now…. but we'll talk about this as well once the mission is done." Elizabeth said as she gave Ruby a scolding glare

"Yes ma'am." Ruby said

"Good now ask her some more question since she's only responding to you now." Elizabeth said

"Right let's see um….. why was the reactor shut down?" Ruby asked

"I am sorry but I was offline at the time which would only occur if the reactor itself was breached or in cases of catastrophic laboratory containment failure." The V.I Mira replied

"That's weird wonder why?" Weiss mumbled

"Emergency Guidelines suggest the frigid environment will kill the biological contagions. It may also damage mechanical ones alongside any other organic creatures." The V.I Mira continued

"She must mean the Geth and the Grimm, turn off the heat and hope the cold kills the rest nice." Liara said

"Smart when you think about it but I don't think the Grimm are effected much by the weather." Blake said

"True that then again were never fought them in a winter environment." Yang adds in

"So Mira what do we need to do to get the power on again?" Ruby asked

"The values to the helium-3 fuel line must be opened, this can be done at the controls on the reactor assembly proper." The V.I Mira explained

"Makes sense, I think Liara, and I can get that one." Elizabeth said

"Okay what are the land lines then and why were they disable anyway?" Ruby asked confused

"The land line connects my many mainframes here at central station to the various sub facilities of Peak 15, this allows the crew to remotely access my database from the control and security of their labs. When the emergency protocols where implemented within the hot labs, the cabling was automatically ejected." the V.I Mira Explained

"Okay cool, so how do we reconnect the landlines then?" Ruby asked

"The land lines are designed for easy reconnection, the router for the landlines is on the roof of operations. Simply activate the controls and the hardware will reconnect and reboot automatically." The V.I Mira answered

"Cool then I guess me, Yang, Weiss and Blake can take care of that one right girls." Ruby asked her friends

"Defiantly but we should be careful and expect resistant's from the Geth, Grimm or those creatures we encountered earlier." Weiss said as Zwei barked in agreement

"Let em come I'm always up for a good fight." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles

"Yang Weiss is right we need to be careful about this one, I don't want you or anyone else to be hurt here." Blake said

"Relax Blakey I'll be careful." Yang said as she gave a smile to Blake who smiled back

"Yah well be safe Blake don't worry." Ruby said as she turned her attention back to Mira

"If you don't mind me asking but what happened here in the first place?" Ruby asked knowing that was the answer everyone else wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, I need a more specific query." The V.I Mira responded

"Okay the… how about what happen right before you were shut offline that be a good start right everyone." Ruby asked as they Weiss, Yang, Blake, Elizabeth and Liara nodded and Zwei barked

"Cool well then Mira could you tell us please." Ruby said

" **Stage one** alert issued at hot labs, contaminations released from laboratory pod Gamma. Emergency protocols implemented. **Stage two** alert issued at hot labs as the isolation tube was breached. Landline to hot labs disconnected. **Stage three** alert issued locally as the contaminations were in the tram tunnels. Station shutdown and evacuation initiated code Omega sent." The V.I Mira explained

"That does not sound good at all." Liara said

"I agree Liara, whatever this place was doing was not known to the public. Then again this place seems way too shady anyways." Yang said as she felt a chill up her spin

"Okay then but… what kind of contaminates escaped anyways?" Ruby asked with curiosity though she and the rest had a good idea what it was.

"I'm sorry but inquiries related to our research requires privileged access, only executives of Binary Helix have that clearance." The V.I Mira answered

"Damn that sucks, the people here must really be not wanting anyone to find out what they are doing." Weiss said a little irritated

"Maybe not Weiss, Ruby try to ask again but in a different way." Liara suggested

"Alright, Mira the creatures me and my friend here fought did they come from the labs at all?" Ruby asked hoping that could have worked

"I'm sorry but inquiries related to our research requires privileged access, only executives of Binary Helix have that clearance." The V.I Mira repeated

"OH COME ON GIVE US SOMETHING DAMN YOU!" Yang yelled

"I don't think she going to Yang, maybe I should ask something else let see what to ask… Oh um Mira why were you taken offline in the first place." Ruby asked

"In the event of Peak 15 must be sterilized for security purposes, my program and data are purged." The V.I Mira answered

"Cool, I'm don't think I need any more help at the moment but thank you Mira." Ruby said as she bowed slightly as a thanks

"Logging you out commander." Mira said

"That was informative, but like I said before I think Liara and I can get the reactor started. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake you four can get the land lines ready." Elizabeth explained

"Wait what about Zwei, where he going to be?" Ruby asked a little worried as Zwei chased his tail

"Ruby it would be a good ideal to leave him here at the core the moment he would freeze in the temperature outside even with an aura." Liara explained

"But what if he…" Ruby tried to say but couldn't argue that it made sense

"Ruby don't worry Zwei here is a tough puppy you should know that." Yang said as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder while Weiss and even Blake who was still pretty fearful of Zwei gave Ruby a smile.

"Thanks you're all the best." Ruby said as pets Zwei and tells him to sit and wait

"You girls are like a well knitted sweater you know that." Elizabeth said as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake just nod

"I guess we should get going now, stay safe Elizabeth and Liara because well be back here before you know it." Ruby said as she, Yang, Weiss and Blake go through the door behind them leading up to the operation deck to reconnect the landlines

"I know you all will, come one Lira let's get that reactor back online." Elizabeth order as she and Liara get going to the main reactor and silently praying that they all stay safe.

 **-Operations Deck: Time: 5:17 AM-**

As the girls entered the operations deck the cold air hit the group hard as they all looked around noticing large generators and terminals all around the area so the land line must have been somewhere.

"Sheesh it's freezing out here even with jackets, Ice queen you feeling at home?" Yang joked as she shivered along with Weiss and Blake

"Quite you I'm just as cold as you are out here." Weiss replied back annoyed

"Best not to argue here girls, we might get ambushed by whatever is here." Blake said as she put her hood on along with Yang and Weiss though that didn't seem to help much with the shivering

"Good point Blake, but by who the Geth, Grimm or those creature that seem to be familiar to me for some reason." Yang said trying to remember something like she had been told only a day ago but she was having a hard time doing that

"Strange why they seem familiar to you, but my real question is HOW RUBY IS NOT FREEZING!" Weiss said as she, Yang and Blake notice that Ruby had her hood on but wasn't shivering like them

"I don't know Weiss maybe I'm just that awesome." Ruby replied back as she put her hands on her side in pride

"More like crazy dolt." Weiss said blushing alittle **-"But is it wrong that I'm completely turn on right now by Ruby's resilience to the cold…oh god I hope Yang or Blake doesn't noticed this."-** Weiss thought to herself

"Weiss why you always got to bring down my pride." Ruby said as she slumped a bit

"So you don't get a big head and become cocky…I just care." Weiss said as she smiled

"I see, then thank you Weiss." Ruby said as she smiled widely back

"I swear you should just ki-" Blake said but was cut off when around four screeches coming from further in the open area.

As the girls look they see four of the creature they have encountered earlier and two of those weird green blobby things moving towards them.

On instinct the girls all spilt up while avoiding the two green blobs as they exploded in the spot they were just at.

"Huh that new." Yang said as she stood back up and activated her gauntlets Ember Celica

"No it's not you just were too busy calming down from your rage the last time." Blake said as she pulled out her sword Gambol Shroud

"Girls not the best time for chit chat." Weiss added in as she pulled out her rapier Myrtenaster

"Weiss is right, everyone take on one target each and be careful." Ruby said as she activated crescent rose and sprints toward the creature to the far left

"That's Ruby for you. "Blake says as she charged one of the two creatures in the center

"Yep!" Yang simply says as she charges the other creature right a few feet away from Blake's target

"My team maybe crazy, but that why there the best team." Weiss said as she rushes to the creature to the far right

With Ruby she was having a surprisingly fun time as her Blade would collided with her targets bladed hands but Ruby wasn't put down because of it. No she was more incline now to use one of her move advance techniques. Ruby first did a backflip kick stunning the creature, as Ruby then lands she swings Crescent rose from the side wraps the Blade around the creatures back. Ruby then finishes it off as she fires off a round cutting the creature in half.

With Blake she was just playing with her target as she used her semblance to creature a double making the creature confused when he attacked Blake's fake. Blake knew though she couldn't keep it up for much longer so she decided to strike. Blake starts to slash her target hurting it, then she fire off three rounds to add in an extra set of damage. Finally she jumps and activates her chain function as she rapidly slashes, once done her target just hits the ground dead covered in many cuts.

Weiss didn't even have to use here semblance as she was already to agile for her target to hit her as she along with the other knew these things tactics. Weiss repeatedly stabs her target on the sides and it's legs as it screams in anger as it tried to slash Weiss. Weiss though dodges the slash and impales her rapier into the underside of her targets head as she pulls her weapon back out the creature slumps on the ground dead.

Yang was just destroying her target as she kept punching the creature in the face continually as she fire off four rounds into its face making it back off in pain. Yang then grabs the creature left bladed hand and starts to swing it around in a circle. As Yang stopped she throws her target to the ground hard. As her target gets back up Yang the activates her semblance covering herself in a fiery shroud as she charge forward and punches the creature straight into the face launching it out of the station area far in the snowy landscape.

"That was a bit easier than last time." Yang said as her semblance deactivates and she walks over to the other who have already gather up around one of the computer like devices in the operations deck.

"Hey girls how did your little fights go." Yang asked

"Easy." Ruby, Blake and Weiss replied

"Cool, but what are you doing around this thing?" Yang asked as she saw Ruby and Blake standing next to the large computer like object as Weiss worked on it.

"We figured out that this is the terminal is for the land line and Weiss is working on it right now." Blake answered as Weiss was knelt down fiddling with the panel of the terminal

"How would you know that?" Yang asked confused

"Um Yang looked up." Ruby said as she pointed up for Yang to see a sign that says **'LAND LINE TEMRIANL'**

"Oh….I knew that, I just wanted to test you all." Yang said embarrassed she didn't notice that sign

"Don't feel too bad Yang I kind of didn't notice it until Blake pointed it out." Ruby said make Yang less embarrassed

"Yeah I guess, thanks sis." Yang said when the terminal next to Yang, Blake and Ruby suddenly turned on startling the group.

"And I'm done, that was kind of hard if I'm going to be honest." Weiss said as stood back up to notice Ruby, Blake and Yang all startled. "Don't tell me this scared you, not the monstrous bug creature we've been fighting." Weiss added in

"Um no of course not." Ruby said as she, Blake and Yang all get calm down playing it of that they weren't startled.

"Right…look the land lines are on now so we should head back down to the central hub, Elizabeth and Liara are probably already there." Weiss said as Ruby, Yang and Blake nodded and then began to make their way back to the elevator as Yang started to mumble that she would hurt whoever though up the ideal to make slow moving elevator even if it was for a few seconds.

 **-Meanwhile in the Central station–**

"My god this is hard to do and just wait to attack, why Master Sovereign ever gave me this task to just watch these people I will never know… oh well I can't complain much." Said the Female figure as she had made her way to central station to keep a more personal surveillance on Commander Shepard, the Asari and those four girl who somehow had a dog with them now. **–"How did they got a dog I will never know …god I want to kill them and waiting for them to return here is so bo-"-** the female figure though to herself until she heard two sets of doors open one from the door that lead to reactor and the other one that was in the back that lead to the land line mainframe accompany by a happy bark from the dog that had been sleeping.

"Girls you here?" yelled a woman in armor accompanied by an Asari which the figure herself could figure out was Commander Shepard and the Asari Liara T'Soni

"Where here Elizabeth." Replied another female who was clad in Black and white followed by another girl with a scar on her face while in all white with some icy blue and red. The figure concluded that this was Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee and judging by the color scheme of the two she already decided the one named Weiss was the one in all white with the scar and the one in Black and white was Blake, but she didn't care much about those two her real target she wanted to see where…

"Ruby, Yang get over here." The one Weiss yelled behind her

"Coming!" two voices said back with a bark from the dog as well and as the last two came to the rest of the group she saw them …those two girl that where her….prey.

She recognized them in an instant. The one in red was Ruby and one in Yellow was Yang they had grown so much and how she knew she would have fun hunting them down when she is given the green light to. But her heart was racing faster and faster as she want to just kill them right now and bath in their blood…but she had to wait sadly.

"So I guess we should head down to the Trams now." Her prey Yang said as her other main prey Ruby agreed

"Totally sis, I can rest my legs for a while finally." The young red clothed girl Ruby said, oh she had to fight the urges as they were clawing at her mind to kill them as she closed her eyes to calm herself and like before she would wait and strike when the time comes.

"Hey where did they go?" The female figure asked herself as she open her eyes again then realized they must have gone to the trams.

The figure then moved her way back into the vents in the roof of the building she was using to move around as she began to go back to check on Kianna Graves and Benzia but with a new happiness that her two new preys were so close and maybe unlike their mother so many years earlier they would much more of a challenge.

 **-Rift Station: Time: 5:32 AM-**

"Hello Rift station!" Yang said excitedly

"Yang Shhh, we don't want anyone to know where here." Ruby said as she looked around

"Oh don't worry Ruby your big sister is here to keep you safe." Yang teased

"Yang I'm not a little girl." Ruby pouted

"But you are adorable when you pout." Yang said as she hugged Ruby face into her chest

"Alright that's enough Yang, I don't think right now is an appropriate time to be messing around." Elizabeth said as she exited the Tram with Liara, Blake and Weiss

"True but Elizabeth we still do you know." Weiss said

"Weiss that was when I knew we were safe, this new area here is an unknown which means we need to be quite and focused." Elizabeth replied back

"Okay then Elizabeth I guess we should start to look around this station." Blake said as she looked around to see a few two sets of doors at the far end "I think those doors are the only way to get further into this station." She added

"Agreed come on then let's go see where side door number one leads to." Elizabeth said as she, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake made their way over to the other side of the tram station.

 **-Meanwhile at the Rift Labs-**

"Crap they did make it here, well Benzia I guess you were right." Kianna said

"I told you they would, you should get going now you're still needed for the plan." Benzia said

"No I'd rather stay and watch beside they could still die you never know." Kianna replied

"That would be a very bad choice and you know it." Benzia said back

"Maybe but it's my choice to make." Kianna answered

"Fine then but when they do get here your leaving understood." Benzia said

"Roger that, I can wait a little longer to kill those little whores….beside the longer you wait the more pleasurable it is in the end." Kianna said with a devilish grin

 **-Rift station-**

"COME ON OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR!" Yang said as she tried to kick open the door to the Hot Labs

"Yang stop I don't think that is going to work." Liara said

"Liara right and why do you want to get into the hot labs anyways?" Weiss asked

"Think about if these creatures have survived for so long they need a place to breed a place nice and warm like the hot labs that would probably be the best place they could breed in." Yang explained while everyone else looked at her in suspired other than, Ruby, Elizabeth and Zwei

"Wow….that actually makes sense Yang good job." Blake says as she gives Yang a thumbs up

"I agree with Blake, though I must ask what did you do with our Yang." Weiss joked

"Very funny Weiss, look I can be smart when I want to be." Yang replied

"ARFF!" Zwei barks

"See Zwei agrees with me." Yang says

"Were all impressed Yang but maybe we should try the other door on the other side here." Elizabeth said

"Oh…well yeah I was going to do that soon." Yang said as she scratched her arm

"Right…., let's just get moving." Elizabeth said as she and the rest went to the other door which open immediately when they got a few inches away from it revealing and elevator.

"Cool another elevator come let's get in." Ruby says followed by Blake, Weiss, Elizabeth and Liara follow while Yang just mumbles again on how slow the elevator where.

As the elevator ascended Yang was about to start complaining but a few seconds into it and it was over.

"And where here let's go." Elizabeth said as the rest follow and Yang smiles for once at how quick it was.

As the group got out of the elevator they were meet by three guards. Two where in black armor with their helmets on sitting on each side while the one in the middle was in a white armor with gray lining and no helmet

"I don't want to die." Ruby silently whined as she held her arms up

"Wait hold on you all ain't no of those things, get over here quickly." The guard in white said as the group fast walked over to him "Sorry about we couldn't be sure what was on the Tram." The guard in white apologized

"Wait can they work train controls?" Liara asked with curiosity and fear

"Please no, them spitting acid is bad enough in my book." Weiss replied as Ruby, Yang and Blake just nodded in agreement

"I've got to agree with the little lady here, I hope they don't damn thing are trouble enough as they are." The guard in white said

"Great so were dealing with an unknown, just another day with our team." Blake joked getting a giggle form Weiss, Yang and Ruby

"Look aside from your Asari friend and dog the rest of you look human and that's enough for me. I won't shoot but I'd like to know who you are?" The Guard in white asked

"My name is Elizabeth Shepard, I'm a Spectre and these are my crew mate Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Liara and Zwei." Elizabeth introduced as the girls and Liara nodded while Zwei barked

"Huh nice to meet you, I defiantly won't look an heavily armored horse in the mouth." The Guard in white said but continued "The aliens here overran the hot labs last week, only Han Olar got out. But he ain't all there anymore." He added

"Ha I was right!" Yang yelled in a short victory until Elizabeth look at her with a raised eyebrow "Sorry… just saying." She said

"As I was saying the first we knew of this, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot of more staff then." The guard in white said in a sad tone

"Hey don't be so down on yourself about it mister, you were taken by surprise and did the best you could so be happy about the lives you did save you really did do a good job." Ruby said giving the man a smile.

"Yeah, sure as hell doesn't feel like it…but thanks kid also just call me Captain Ventralis I ain't an old man yet." Ventralis said appreciative of Ruby's compliment

"Well then Captain has anyone tried and stop these things in the hot labs?" Blake asked

"The board did send an Asari Matriarch to clean up the mess, she went in to the hot labs a while ago and we haven't heard from her since." Ventralis answers as everyone in the group figured out that it must be Benzia he was talking about

"We won't let any more of your people die Captain." Elizabeth said with a tone of assurance

"That helps with mood, all I can do here is just hold out and protect the remaining civilians. There is an emergency elevator out by the trams, this card will let you activate it. It can take you down to the hot labs." The Guard in white said as he gave Elizabeth a security card. "Oh and by the way if you need any first aid. Dr. Cohen is downstairs in the med bay." He added

"Thanks…look I know you're keeping watch but could me and my friends here ask a few questions about the Rift station here?" Elizabeth asked

"Sure why not, though just to tell I can't talk about everything here." Ventralis replied back

"Alright then anyone want to ask him something?" Elizabeth said as she look to her group who all thought for a few seconds

"Could you tell how the defensed here are?" Weiss asked noticing the front here didn't look very fortified

"Secure enough that shouldn't poke in corners." Ventralis answered a bit defensively

"We were just impressed with operation you have here, being able to survive constant assaults is no measly feat." Liara said trying ease the Captains tension

"Only the best of us get assign for high security facilities like this one. What impress me though is that most of the turrets, alarms and cameras are all routed through a central location in the quarantine labs. One guy can lock down the whole facility, the security hub's the last logical fallback and we'd have cover from the turrets all the way." Ventralis answers calmer now

"Interesting, thanks for the answer." Weiss said

"Welcome did you want to ask anything else?" Ventralis asked

"I do, I like my friends here would like to know what this place even researches into?" Yang asked

"Beats me girl, I'm not supposed to know, so long as people don't start dying it's not my problem." Ventralis answered

"Huh well that's all I wanted to ask. "Yang said a little disappointed

"I'd like to know more about those weird creatures we've been dealing with here." Ruby asked next

"You'd have to ask Dr. Olar, like I said before he was the only one to survive the hot labs. He's also the only Volus left in here." Ventralis answered back

"Okay well how about the situation with the hot labs then?" Ruby asked again

"The facility is off the network, the only way to find out would be to send scouts down the elevator. I won't send my people to their deaths" Ventralis answered

"Well since you answer my friend Ruby's questions, I want to ask about the structure of the hot labs." Blake asked

"It's built into one of the Glaciers further down the mountain, real old and thick but stable. Something goes wrong in there like if they heated it up the whole lab would sink into the ice." Ventralis explained

"Hm well you just gave me some good info thank you captain." Blake said

"My question is did the creatures here attack from the inside or out?" Elizabeth asked next

"You all want my personal opinion on this, place like this exist to only make stupid crap that gets everyone around them hurt or killed." Ventralis said with a bit of anger in his voice

"Well how everyone holding up here?" Elizabeth asked next

"We weren't expecting the initial wave, they had somehow made it inside and we lost some good people. Those of left are shorthanded. We've had to keep order by long shifts and stims, I don't like it myself but what choice do we really have." Ventralis answered

"Were not judging you captain, we could only imagine how hard it must have been those previous days." Liara said

"Thanks…I just hope we this won't have any long term side effect, if we survive any longer that is." Ventralis says with frustration in his voice

"Okay there one last question we want to ask but are you sure that the Asari Matriarch you spoke of is still down there?" Elizabeth asked

"She hasn't come back yet and your people came through the central station so she ain't there." Ventralis answers back

"Thanks, I don't think any of us have anymore more question we'll let you get back to work Captain." Elizabeth says

"Yeah okay then I'll just-" The captain said before those familiar screeches where heard "DAMN THERE BACK MAN THE PREMITER!" He yells as he gets behind one of the crates with the two other guards doing the same,

Before anyone else could do anything else two of the creatures popped out from the floor vents behind as the group turns around all ready to pull their weapons out. Elizabeth beats them to it as she just charges the two hitting both with a Biotic push as she then fire her pistol repeatedly at one of them killing it within seconds and then punching the other one to death within ten seconds. Once she was done she got back up and turn around to see everyone there looking at her.

"What, I am tired of those things I just want to get this over with were so close and I'm losing my patients." Elizabeth explained

"Um…thanks for the help really…. every few hours a group come by up the tram tunnel. It's better since we locked down the elevator." Captain Ventralis says as he still pretty stunned at Elizabeth little fight

"Your welcome me and friends here will do whatever we can to help." Elizabeth says

"Yeah thanks, I will say it does surprise me that they keep throwing themselves at us, even the most dumbest animal knows when to not stick it's nose into something that hurts." The Captain replies

"We'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth says as she and the rest walked past the captain and went inside the station that held the survivors there.

 **-Rift station: The Female figures POV-**

As I look from front of the entrance of the little camp the commander, her Asari friend, the dog and the four girls just entered I can't help but wonder what would happen if I just reveled myself right now and killed them all. But I can't, I need to keep watching them until they are consider a threat to Master Sovereign. When that happens then I can kill them but damnit the waiting is killing me I just want to kill them all especially little Ruby and Yang oh how I'm getting so excited from just the thought of stabbing them and watching them bleed out. Their mother really did not do anything for my craving's she died a weakling but her kin look tough and that's what I'm hoping for.

"Just a little longer and I'll have my prizes." I mumbled as I walk past the guard oh how silly they are not knowing I'm passing them but oh well I'll just get in this little camp and keep watch hopefully I can kill them soon…. oh god I hope so.

 **-Rift Station Camp: Time: 5:58 AM-**

"Well where here, what now?" Ruby asked as she looked around

"Me and Liara are going to ask the people up here about what's been happening see if there some information we can find. How about you girls go down and see if the doctor has any information his clinic is right over there." Elizabeth answers as she point to one of the doors with a cross symbol on it

"Sure I guess that would be good." Ruby said

"Than what are we waiting for let's get going." Yang says as team RWBY walks through the clinics doors, then make their way down a few stair to see an older man with a few sick doctors strapped into a few medical devices

"What do you children want?" The older man said a bit surprised by the girl's sudden appearance

"Were sorry sir we didn't mean to scare you." Weiss said apologetically

"What oh no that's not it I was just distracted here is all." The doctor said

"Sir if you don't mind me asking but what's wrong with the people here?" Ruby asks with a concern

"They're suffering from a toxin, there was accident….look I have a non-disclosure agreement I shouldn't discuss this with anyone outside the company." The doctor said

"Come on man we can help you if you just tell us." Yang said angrily

"I never said I wouldn't though miss, I myself would like to think the companies we work for think our lives our worth more than the research here, but I think we all know that isn't true." The doctor said with a bit of distain in his voice

"I have to say the companies here make feel sick to my stomach." Blake mumbled to herself but Weiss put a hand on her shoulder giving Blake a nod as Blake nodded back

"You know Mira the V.I of Peak 15, she handles the safety protocol for our experiments here." The doctor continued

"Oh well I reactivated her myself." Ruby said with pride

"That was you, well then you have my thanks. Before Mira was back online the automatic equipment here wouldn't work, we lost the connection to Mira in the middle of an experiment, and that's why the experiment that infect these people here failed." The doctor explained

"Look we understand that you're being caution here but we need details, I and my friends here can promise that anything said here won't go beyond these walls." Ruby says

"Well…alright then, you see what we were working on was a Bio weapon that was based on an exotic life form discovered on the frontier. They wanted something that could kill the creature, but there was no profit of a Bio weapon that killed one species so we kept moving forward on it… we eventually adapted it to affect more species." The doctor answered as he took a quick breath and continued. "Thoros-B is highly effective, but can't pass form one person to the next. Like a bio war attack without a pandemic happening." He added

"Oh yeah things like that never get out of control doctor, you and your friend truly have made a **'MARVEL'** of warfare." Blake said with much sarcasm and anger in her voice

"Militaries, governments…they'll get this kind of weapon one way or another. We're trying to limit the damage you four are just too young to see that." The doctor said defensively

"They are reason that Bio weapons are banned, can't you see that." Weiss said frowning as she folded her arms

"Yeah like she said, your think you're different but your still making death in vial just like the rest." Yang said as she gave the man a glare

"I didn't expect you children to understand, but our notes and equipment are locked in the labs, Captain Ventralis doesn't want to risk anymore infections." The doctor said back

"And is he right on that part?" Ruby asked but gave a glare of disapproval at the man

"No, the toxin has a brief period of viability, after that it breaks down into simple proteins chains but he won't listen to me." The doctor answers

"Did anyone else get what he just said?" Yang asked as she rubbed her forehead

"Nope I didn't sis that was way too many big words for me." Ruby said as she tried to make sense of it

"Me and Weiss did so don't worry about figuring it out." Blake said as Yang and Ruby sigh in relief

"Doctor you won't have to worry about the captain, us four can be pretty persuasive when we need to be." Blake says

"Well I can't ask this of you four officially…BUT if you can do anything it would be appreciated." The doctor says

"That what where here for to help, so can you tell us how to help these people out?" Ruby asks

"The Quarantine labs are near the science team's quarters, once you're in there look for our notes. It should just be matter of following our processes." The doctor explained

"Blake can handle that." Weiss, Ruby and Yang said in unison while Blake gave them a look

"Blake out of us all you would be the one to understand the science of it the most." Ruby explained

"Oh okay then, I guess that makes sense." Blake said as she gave a small smile

"Speaking of your team just so we get an ideal but how are they holding up?" Yang asked

"Better than Ventralis guards, they've been on after since the first attack. I've been administrating stims at their request but everyone no matter the species needs rest, they're getting twitchy and irrational." The doctor answered nervously

"So better then, you could have just said that you know." Yang replied

"Anyways I sure you're doing the best you can doctor." Ruby says

"Technically I'm **'a'** doctor, not **'the'** doctor." The doctor explains as Ruby looks confused

"He means he's not a medical doctor but a doctor in a field of science Ruby." Weiss explained

"Correct, I study microbiology not fist aid. We did have medic Doctor Saleh he's de- we lost him. The automatic can handle basic treatment but that's it." The doctor said

"Well this has been helpful well talk to you later doctor once we get the cure." Ruby said as she, Yang, Weiss and Blake made their way back up stair to get Ventralis permission to enter the quarantined zone.

 **-Rift station camp a few minutes later-**

As the girls walked up to Captain Ventralis they had gone over what they could possibly say to convince him to let them into the quarantine zone.

"Something you need?" The Captain asked as he turned around to see the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Actually yes me and my friends here heard about the issue with quarantine lab, we'd like to recover the cure please." Ruby said politely

"God I wish that we could help them, but I can't risk anyone coming back here contaminated." The Captain replied

"Hey dude were not part of this team of you so let us go, beside if we're consuming extra ration if we stay her alongside extra med gel and…" Yang said trying to prove a point to the Captain

"Yeah, but you girls and your friends have extra guns heck even the dog of yours could do some damage given the chance." Captain Ventralis responded

"Please captain you got to let us do this, if you don't those people will die for sure." Ruby said to the captain giving him a sad look

"Alright….fine, you all want to gamble with your life then so be it you aren't under my command. I'll have the guards down there let you in but he'll lock the door behind you and he will run a full scan before he let you out, if he does find that any of you are contaminated you be staying in there understood." Ventralis explained

"Sounds reasonable to me." Weiss said as Ruby, Yang and Blake nod in agreement

"Good luck girls you'll need it." The Captain said to them

"Thanks but we don't need luck were just that awesome." Ruby said as she and the rest made their way back up into the camp

As the girls walked up into the camp area they look to see Elizabeth talking to an Asari woman a rude one by the looks of it and Liara talking to an Elcor shopkeeper which was weird to the girls since none of them could figure out who would open shop at a time like this. But they put that behind for now and headed through the door that said Quarantine and Barracks as the walk through a long hallway to another door it opens to reveal and elevator as the girls get in Yang just mumbles once again hoping it was a short ride.

 **-One minute later-**

"AHAHAHA!" Yang yelled as the elevator stopped and Blake, Ruby and Weiss pulled out their ear plugs

"Really Yang do you have to scream every time we get into an elevator?" Blake ask her girlfriend

"Hey at least I gave you a warning before I did." Yang replied back

"True and I will say these elevator can be slow at times." Ruby said in her big sisters defense

"Still you really have to get over this irrational hatred of these elevators." Weiss said

"Maybe, but for now it's elevator hating all the way!" Yang said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and her walked out the elevator and through a short hallway then went through a door to see another room with a Turian guarding which they could guess was the Quarantine zone and a Volus

"Hey isn't that the Han Olar guy?" Weiss said as she pointed him out

"How would you know that Weiss?" Ruby asked with confusion only for Weiss to hit her lightly on the head

"Because dolt don't you remember Captain Ventralis saying he's the only Volus left here." Weiss said **–"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings to bad Ruby but I must do this for I love you that much that I only want the best for you."-** Weiss mused to herself

"Also wasn't he the only one to survive the initial attack in the hot labs, and that he was no all there anymore because of it. If that's the case we should be very car-" Blake said before Yang did well what Yang best…. doing the opposite

"Hey you Mister Olar, me and friends here got some questions!" Yang yelled as she ran up to the startled Volus while Ruby and Weiss followed behind with Blake who face palmed herself because of her girlfriend's action right now.

"(Inhale) WHAT…what do you want with me (Inhale) what questions?" Han asked completely startled by Yang

"Whoa child dude me and my friends just need to ask you a few question." Yang said as she held her hand up slightly to show Han she meant no harm and then she got her cheek pinched by Blake. "OW!" she yelled in pain as her cheek was released

"What was that for Blake?" Yang said as she rubbed her cheek

"For not being more careful, Mister Han here is probably a little twitch since then." Blake said scolding her girlfriend

"I guess so…sorry about that dude." Yang apologized as Blake then gave her a peck on the cheek which made Yang smile

"No harm done (inhale) other than me being startled (inhale). But I'm guessing you came to (inhale) find out about them." Han said as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake where confused on what he meant.

"Um Mister Olar what do you mean by them, are you talking about those creature out there in the station?" Ruby asked

"Yes (inhale) I'm the only survivor form the hot lab (inhale) you know." Han said back

"Well tell us about them then please." Ruby asked

"About the Rachni?" Han said as Yang's eye opened wide

"OH CRAP SEROISULY!" Yang yelled startling everyone

"Yang what's wrong it's like you've seen a ghost." Weiss asked with concern

"I just remembered Wrex told me about the Rachni, there like a really aggressive and smart space fairing species that cause a war a long time ago. That was the reason Wrex's people where uplifted into the galactic community in the first place to get rid of them before they took the whole galaxy over!" Yang explained in a panic

"Whoa sis just take a breather okay." Ruby said as Yang nodded and started to take deep breaths while Blake helped her out, Ruby then turn her attention back to Han. "Can you tell us how they even got here?" she asked

"They found it within a derelict ship (inhale), an egg that had been waiting since the last battles (inhale). They brought it here-" Han said before a human scientist talking to a Turian scientist turned to Han and yelled at him

"SHUT UP, god do you want to us killed?" The human scientist yelled

"I don't have any control (inhale) over who lives and dies here (inhale), do you?" Han barks back as he turn to the human scientist

"If you're going to be crazy, be the quiet kind." The Turian scientist yelled

"Hey if you two don't back off me and friends here will make you." Weiss yelled back as she, a calmed down Yang, Blake and Ruby flashed their weapons at the two scientist who backed off after that

"Crazy, I'm sane (inhale), Oh god I'm sane (inhale)." Han muttered as he turned back to the girls

"Can you tell us anymore about the Rachni?" Ruby asked

"I told you all I can (inhale), we brought the Rachni back form the dead (inhale). In retrospect a bad decision." Hans answered

"Okay then but just curious how did you survive anyways?" Ruby asked as she was hoping Han may have done something that made him less of a target for the Rachni

"I killed her (Inhale)." Han simply stated confusing the girls

"What?" Yang asked

"Doctor Zhonmua (inhale), we were going to lunch (inhale) when the alarms went off. I ran into the tram (inhale) and I closed the door, (inhale) she banged on the window once (inhale) then they sliced her into pieces (inhale). Her head came apart (inhale) like a melon. I closed the door, I killed her (inhale)." Han answered and shocked the girls a little

"Then tell us how to beat them, your survival can mean something if you help us." Blake asked knowing Han must feel terrible about it

"You think I want absolution (inhale), there is none." Han answered back

"Could have Matriarch Benzia and whoever else she was with survive in the hot labs." Ruby asked trying to change the subject quickly as she could only imagine how horrible it would be to watch a friend of yours die in front of you.

"It's possible (inhale), the specimens are sensitive to biotics" Hans answered

"Well thank you for your time, and if I mean anything I'm sure your friend forgives you." Ruby said as she as Han's just walks nods at her and walks off.

"Guess we should get the cure now right?" Ruby said to her friends

"That would be our next course of action." Blake answered as she, Weiss, Ruby and Yang walk to the Quarantine area to be stopped by the Turian Guard

"Hold it there, who are you four." The guard asks with suspicion

"We're the people Captain Ventralis allowed to go in sir." Ruby answered

"Oh so it's you four, well I let you but if I spot any abnormalities your staying in there got it. "The guard said

"Got it." Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake say together

"Alright then get in there then." The Turian guard says and with that the girls enter through the door into the Quarantine zone as the door closes behind them seconds later.

"Okay now where are his notes?" Ruby asked out loud as she looked around

"Over here follow me." Blake says as she walks over to a terminal on a desk followed by the others

"So this is it then, Blake do your magic." Yang says as Blake nods and begins to follow the doctor's notes.

As this happens the girls watch nervously that this may go wrong and they could get infected then again their auras could keep them safe but only for a while. As Blake starts to sweat a little the girls begin to become more nervous at this then Blake stops making Ruby, Weiss and Yang worry she had failed. But Blake just turns around and smiles.

"Did anyone order a cure?" Balked joked holding a vial with the cure as Ruby, Weiss and especially Yang laughed

"Nice one Blake now lets get it back to the do-" Weiss said before the doors behind her opened revealing the same Asari Elizabeth was talking to earlier and a Geth trooper an another Asari which the girls guess was a commando with her.

"Sorry kids, but your mission ends here." The Asari said

"Um who are you?" Ruby asks

"Alestia Lallis, I was order to eliminate Shepard, her little Asari friend and you four but I think I'll keep the dog for myself….though those two aren't here, you four are so I can get rid of you all at least." Alestia says

"Wait can't we talk this through!" Ruby asks not wanting to fight but would if it came to that

"No, WEAPONS FR-" Alestia says but before she could finish her command the Geth was impaled by Blake's weapon which was throw by here and the Commando was knockout immediately by Yang who was flung forward by one of Weiss glyphs.

As Alestia was pulled out her rifle and about to shoot Ruby runs up to her using her bare hands as she grabs the rifle and pushes it to the side the with her left hand and with her right hand does and upper cut on Alestia knocking her out cold.

"Nice one sis, didn't know you knew hand to hand." Yang said as she walks up to Ruby and gave her a pat on the back

"I don't that was just me improvising." Ruby said back giving Yang a smile as Yang smiled back

"Improvised or not it was still a good job done Ruby." Weiss says as she walks next to Ruby

"I'll agree with Weiss and Yang on that nice job Ruby." Blake says

"Oh you stop it you're asking me blush from the praise. We should get out of here now and let's take Alestia and her friend here out as well, we wouldn't want them to get infected even if they are the bad guys." Ruby says as she blushes from the praise while she, Blake, Weiss and Yang who was carrying both unconscious Asari over her shoulders walk out of the room only to be stopped by a panicked Liara and angry Elizabeth.

"WHAT WERE YOU GIRLS THINKING!?" Elizabeth yelled

"Oh hi Elizabeth… um wh-what you mean?" Ruby says as Weiss, Blake and Yang just sigh knowing that she wasn't going to fool Elizabeth with that

"Don't play coy with me, I was talking with the doctor on where you girls where since I noticed you hadn't come back from there, THEN I learn that you accepted a task to go into a Quarantine Zone to get a cure for the Bio Weapon that his team was making. One I will say I am proud of you four for taking the initiative, but second I am incredibly angry with you four for taking on such a high stakes task. Also…WHY DOES YANG HAVE TWO UNCONCIOUS ASARIS OVER HER SHOULDERS….Wait a minute is that Alestia and is that an Asari Commando?" Elizabeth yelled in a passive aggressive tone, she was proud that they all took the initiative but was also angry that it was a very high stakes one and with the two knocked out Asari on Yang's shoulders more questions arose.

Before the girls could answer Han came up to them. "They came (inhale) from out of maintenance." Han said

"What, who are you?" Elizabeth asked

"This is Han Olar the solo survivor of the initial attack on the hot labs." Blake answered

"Okay then but do you mean the Asari?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes the ones (inhale) that was accompanied by those bots." Han answered

"Geth... that means we must be close to the Benzia and Kianna." Liara mumbled to herself

"Yes she had brought (inhale) them with her along with a (inhale) human female." Hans said

"Well at least we know Kianna is still here with Benzia." Weiss said

"How do we get in Han?" Yang asked

"A team lead would have access (inhale) like Doctor Cohen, he's in the medical bay." Han answered

"Oh so that's his name, we've just been referring to him as the doctor." Ruby said

"Girls get back to the doctor and give him the cure then ask him for his key to maintenance, then meet me and Liara back here where we will take point and apprehend Benzia and Kianna." Elizabeth order as the girl went back up the stairs to get to the medical bay.

Elizabeth then turn her attention to Hans. "I can already guess that the girls asked you some questions, it my turn now to ask and will answer them." Elizabeth said with a clear threat that she was not in the mood for games right now

"(deep Inhale) O-okay then (Deep inhale) what do yo want to know (nervous inhale?" Hans asked as Elizabeth just smirked making the Volus wish he was with Rachni at the moment.

 **-Medical bay: Time: 6:20 AM-**

"Doctor we got the cu-WHOA!" Weiss yelled as she, Ruby, Yang and Blake entered to see Doctor Cohen with a black eye

"Oh my, what happen to you?" Ruby asked

"Well you see….." the doctor said but stopped when he remember what Commander Shepard had told him.

 _ **"Remember doctor tell anyone what I did and you'll get another black eye.**_ " He remembers after the commander had hit him but that what he gets for being a smartass to her

"I hit myself by accident when trying to kill a fly." The doctor answered

"Blake I think I know how Elizabeth got the doctor to answer her questions." Yang whispered to Blake

"You got that right." Blake whispered back as both she and Yang turned their attention back to the conversation at hand

"Alright then doctor…. but we got the cure here." Ruby said as Blake held the vial with the cure in it

"That is the cure, you really did it!" The doctor said as Blake hands him the vial

"It was easy for us to do until we got attacked by that Asari in the hall way that was talking with Elizabeth a while ago." Weiss added in

"Alestia that's unbe-" the doctor said until he stopped mid-sentence. "I-I don't know much about her, she arrived a month ago. One of the shareholders pulled strings to get her here." He said

"Let me guess doctor Saren the Spectre?" Blake said with a frown

"Yes I believe that was the name, honestly I don't pay much attention to the other research teams. The guard seemed to have been on edge more since you and you're two other friends got here. They may have been expecting you all to be here, they won't let anyone in the other labs here just people with… clearance." The doctor warned the girls

"Thanks doctor…look um do you have access to the maintenance area then?" Ruby asked

"The maintenance area, yes I do. Here take my pass don't know why though it's just snow back there." The doctor says as she hands Ruby an access card to the maintenance area "Now then let me see the phial…. an extension on Phelps works? I though he was on the right track." The doctor mumbled to himself

"Well he's happy about it." Weiss said as the doctor stops mumbling and looks back at the girls

"I can't thank you four enough, you know that you all have just saved these people's lives." The doctor said happily

"Your welcome we live to help others." Ruby said

"Very noble of you four, I need to get to work now on this and administered it thank you all again." The doctor said as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake began to make their way back to the Quarantine and Barracks to regroup with Elizabeth and Liara

 **-Quarantine and Barracks-**

"Is that all you can tell me Han?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes (inhale) it is." Han's replied a bit nervously

"Okay then because if you don't I'll send our attack dog on you isn't that right Liara?" Elizabeth said bluffing as Liara held Zwei was barked to act the part as the attack dog

"I promise I told you everything (Deep inhale)." Hans said as he back away a little

"Hey Elizabeth where back with the maintenance key!" Ruby said excitedly as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked up to Elizabeth and Liara

"That's good and Mister Han's here had been informing me and Liara with what he told you four." Elizabeth said as Zwei barked "Yes I almost forgot about Little Zwei too." Elizabeth said as Zwei barked happily

"So then you know about the Rachni then?" Blake asked

"Yes we do Blake though it is terrifying, I can't help but be intrigued by this as well." Liara said with a bit of excitement in her voice

"Still Liara we need to get them out of this station for any pf the survivors here to make it out." Elizabeth said as she felt bad about bursting Liara's bubble of curiosity

"Sorry about that I just get ahead of myself at times." Laura apologized

"No need to feel bad Liara, I have to admit I was pretty interested about the Rachni too." Ruby said getting a few looks from Yang, Weiss, Blake and even Zwei "What I like to learn about stuff too…as long as it is interesting enough." she said as everyone who gave her a look just shrugged

"Alright ladies let get serious now, we need to get going." Elizabeth said as she and the rest made their way to the maintenance areas entrance not noticing they were being watched by a security camera.

 **-Hot labs-**

"Crap they are actually going to make it here…well you win Benzia." Kianna said as she strapped her weapon on her back

"I did tell you child, get going now I'll hold them off enough so you'll have enough time to escape…speaking of which where are my commandos?" Benzia asked as she noticed her commandos where nowhere to be seen

"Oh…um look I took upon myself to well upgrade them into well….this." Kianna said as a single seven foot shadow in the shape of an Asari came out from behind her with glowing red eyes, two claws glowing the familiar biotic blue and a black matted chest piece.

"What is this…thing?" Benzia ask a little surprised by the being in front of her

"This Benzia is a first of it's kind I called it the **Exodus** , the process though required that all four of your commandos be fuse into it to make it stable." Kianna explained

"I see…. I should be angry but I'm mostly impressed by it, is there anything else I should know?" Benzia asked

"Yes for it to be loyal to you I need you to make a link with it, the consequences will be that if the Exodus dies then your biotic power will be drain immediately." Kianna explained as she took out a wire with needles at both ends

"I see a rather dire risk, but if there is no other choice then so be it." Benzia said as Kianna walked up to her and stabbed the needle into hers and the Exodus arm and for a few seconds Benzia felt a sharp pain then it was gone

"There it's done, I should get going now." Kianna said as she began to make her way to the exit but stopped for a second and turn around "And Benzia…thanks for being a good friend." Kianna said as she smiled sadly then made her way out of the exit leaving Benzia by herself now with the Exodus.

"You are welcome child." Benzia said a she smile a little "Now then Exodus hide away and when I give the signal then you strike understood." Benzia said as the Exodus nodded then cloaked itself into the shadows.

Benzia then takes a deep breath as she knew it will be either her or them coming out. "Alright then let see what you six can do." Benzia said as she waited for the inevitable battle that was to happen.

 **-Tunnel to Maintenance area-**

In the Maintenance area the group had just finished off killing two Rachni waiting for them, it was a mess again.

"Alright then everyone oaky?" Elizabeth asked as she dusted herself off as she helps Liara up

"Yep me, Yang, Blake Weiss are okay and Zwei are okay." Ruby said as she wipes some Rachni guts off of Yang's shirt, Weiss dusts herself off and Blake fixes her bow

"Good, then get make last minuet preparation because I don't know what is on the other side but if I' a guessing girl it will probably be Benzia, Kianna and possibly some Geth and Grimm hopefully though not Rachni." Elizabeth said as she began to make last minuet checks as Blake, Weiss and Yang began to do the same while Zwei just sat and waited. But Ruby walks up to Liara who looks very nervous.

"Liara you going to be okay?" Ruby asks with concern

"Yes I am Ruby but still I haven't seen my mother in years so I guess I'm just…" Liara said but she couldn't find the word

"Scared?" Ruby said

"I a way yes, but I know she not the same Benzia I knew back then I just hope we can stop her without killing her." Liara said as Ruby just patted her on the back not knowing what to say. But before she could Elizabeth issued orders.

"Alright ladies form up and keep your weapons ready." Elizabeth ordered as Ruby, Liara, Weiss, Blake and Yang all formed up as Zwei followed behind growling a little.

As the group goes in through the door, they are greeted with the sight of a large Rachni which was probably the queen and a slim Asari in a dark Black dress who could only be…

"Benzia I presume…where Kianna at?" Elizabeth said but only for Benzia to answer her question with a weird answer

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother, there is power in creation. To shape a life, turn it towards happiness or despair." Benzia said as she turned to look at Elizabeth and the rest giving them a glare. "Her children were to ours to control, raised to hunt and slay Sarens enemies." She adds

"Guess she's not telling us." Yang said a little annoyed

"Look Benzia we don't have to fight I'm giving you a chance to help us stop Saren you know he's going to get us all killed." Elizabeth said trying to get the woman to surrender

"I think not and bringing my daughter here will not sway me from my course." Benzia said

"Liara came here to see you on her own will none of us asked her." Ruby replied in Liara's defense

"I see then tell me my daughter how does it feel to go against your own mother?" Benzia asked

"What do you want me to say mother, that I'm angry, sad, conflicted. WHAT IS IT YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?" Liara says with frustration

"Are you seriously willing to kill your own daughter lady!?" Yang yelled

"If it call for it then yes, I knew I should have been stricter with her." Benzia said

"Well you can't take us all down Benzia, you don't even have your commandos with you." Blake said with a smirk

"That is what you think." Benzia said as she uses stasis on the whole group and then snaps her fingers as Exodus appears before her

"My commandos have become much more powerful, now the Exodus KILL THEM ALL!" Benzia says as she clocks herself in a protective barrier and Exodus hand begins to form a growing blue sphere. .

Just then the stasis on the group wears off "EVERYONE MOVE NOW!" Elizabeth yells as the group moves down the right walk way to dodge Exodus attack which left a mark on the ground

"Crap how do we take it down?!" Weiss yells as she dodges a biotic push from Benzia

"The question is how do we take on both this Exodus thing and Benzia at the same time!?" Yang yells as she dodges a swipe form Exodus while run up and does a back flip kick pushing Exodus back

"I"LL HANDLE BEZNIA THE REST OF YOU TAKE ON THIS THING!"Liara yells as she dodges a swipe exodus and run up to Benzia readying up here biotics.

"I hope Liara can handle it?!" Ruby says with concern as she is swings Crescent Rose at Exodus only to be stop mid-way as she is pushed back by a biotic push from Exodus

"RUBY!" Elizabeth yells a she turns back to Exodus and fire off her pistol while throwing a few Biotic pushes only for Exodus to jump up in the air and hit the ground send off a small blast pushing Elizabeth into some crates behind them hard

"OH HELL NO YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!" Yang yells as she charges Exodus throw a few good it's on her as she receive a few hit back only for her semblance to active as she is basked in fiery aura "YAH NOW WERE TALKING!" Yang yells as she charges

As this went on Ruby was waiting for a well-placed shot as she was using her sniper rifle mode and waiting for the right moment to shoot. Weiss in the meanwhile helps Yang by using her glyphs to do continues aerial attack as Yang continues punches to the sides with the enhanced help of her semblance, Blake uses her semblance to make her clone help by using the chain scythe function of her blade to wrap around the neck of Exodus holding the abomination down as the blade begins digging slowly into its throat, while the real Blake fires three rounds from her pistol when she gets a clear shoot every few seconds. Zwei is biting hard on the ankles of Exodus and Elizabeth using Biotic pushes to force the incoming swings coming from Exodus so the girls don't get hit and fire her pistol when she gets a clear view. The plan seem to be going well but everyone knew they were getting fatigued that's when Ruby decided to strike.

"MOVE" Ruby yells to get everyone to move so they won't get hit and as they do Exodus is momentarily stunned trying to regain its sense from the ongoing assault and right when Exodus head is in Ruby's sights she fires and hit its head spot on making a dust cloud form around Exodus

"Did it work?" Ruby says as she runs up to the dust cloud while everyone else regroups with her

"Can't say sis hope it did." Yang says

But as this happens in the dust cloud a faint light can be seen then the light become brighter as a huge wave of energy blast through the dust cloud sending Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Zwei and Elizabeth back into the end of the walk way.

"No way…can't it be..." Weiss says as she along with the others see that Exodus is still up with only a few scratches on it's body

"Damn, I hope Liara is having a better time in fight then we are." Elizabeth says as Exodus roars and lunges at the group with the full intent to kill.

 **-Meanwhile with Liara's fight-**

"You have improved much with your skills." Benzia says as she fires off a biotic push at Liara who dodges it. "But you have much to learn still." Benzia says as she uses a biotic pull this time tripping Liara up as Benzia then uses a biotic slam on Liara who lands hard on the ground

"Who are you what did you do with the Benzia I knew." Liara says as she staggers back up to throw a biotic push at Benzia who easily dodges then use a biotic push making Liara hit her back against a crate

As Liara tries to get back up the pain keeps her form it, then Benzia pushes her boot up against Liara's face as Liara tried to push Benzia back but with no success.

"I disappointed in you Liara, I thought by this age you would have improved much more. But I guess you haven't." Benzia says as she and Liara can hear the other fight going on

"It seems like your friends are having a hard time themselves don't worry they will be joining you soon after I kill you." Benzia says with no emotion in her voice

"Are you set on killing me…YOU ARE NOT THE BENZIA I KNEW!" Liara yells only for Benzia to push her boot harder against Liara's face as Liara screams a little in pain

"No I am not that weakling I once was, I am a stronger Benzia and you my dear child are a disappointment." Benzia says

"If that the case then let me show you how wrong you….ARE!" Liara yells as a biotic blast erupts form her sending Benzia back against the stairs on the walk way they were fighting on.

"I see you were just playing with me…fine then show me what you got my child." Benzia say a she is pushed back further by a fist connecting with her face from Liara's biotic enhanced punch shedding some blood form her lip "But how, this biotic layer I've used on myself should keep me safe from any harm."

"Like I said mother I haven't shown you the brink of what I've learned." Liara says as she runs up to her mother with a biotic fist.

 **\- Meanwhile with the Exodus fight-**

"DAMN!" Yang yells as she is sent back again by Exodus who was now having to deal with blocking Ruby's attacks from Crescent rose while she used her speed semblance to keep out of harm's way

"Yang are you alright?" Blake asked as she laid on the ground in pain as her aura is drained up as she only had two clips left of ammo

"I should ask you that…Blake." Yang said as she coughed a little from the hits she's been receiving as her aura is drained as well.

"All in all we need a plan to take this thing down quickly." Weiss responds as her leg is a little bloody with her aura drained as well, while Zwei licks a cut wound on his side sitting next to Weiss

"Well we need to do it quick because I don't know how long Ruby can keep that monster distracted." Elizabeth said as a bit of blood was flowing down her face and her armor was a little dented in the chest area

As if by unluckiness Ruby while she was trying to get a good hit on Exodus had her right arm was caught mind air. As Ruby struggles Exodus tightens it grip hard on Ruby's right arm a she screams in pain and is thrown against the ground hard right in front of everyone.

"RUBY!" Yang yells in fear of her sister's life as she, Elizabeth and Blake try to move to her but are push back against the wall behind Weiss as they groan in pain.

Weiss then tries to get up but falls on the ground a few inches away from Ruby but also without anyone noticing an unrefined dust crystal fell out of her pocket right in between her and Ruby.

 **-"I…can't let her die….I can't lose her….I CANT LOSE THE ONE PERSON I'VE TRULY FALLEN FOR!"-** Weiss mentally screams to herself as she tried to move closer but couldn't as she watch in horror as the Exodus slowly walked towards them ready to kill them all. As Weiss was trying to get up again with all her strength she see Ruby Turn her head to Weiss as tears flow down her eyes and is lipping words that Weiss could immediately read which made here heart break as she read them

 _"Weiss…I love you….I wish we could have been something…."_ Was what Weiss read from Ruby's lip reading as the footsteps of Exodus where becoming louder and the screams of Yang, Blake, Elizabeth and even Zwei who was barking could be hear but became faint as Weiss was able to reach and hold Ruby's hand with her own while time slowed down for them.

 _"Ruby….I love you too….lets be something…. just for these last moments."_ Weiss lipped back as Ruby smiled bigger and tear ran down both hers and Ruby's face

" _Okay…. and if we die ….In the next life I'll find you again."_ Ruby lipped back as the foots steps of Exodus where no much closer as Weiss got closer to Ruby

 _"Yes…and if we die again…we'll find each other over again forever..."_ Weiss lipped back as the foot steep where dangerous close and the scream of the rest could increased

 _"And ever because…"_ Ruby lipped back as the footsteps stopped and a roar could be heard signaling what was going to happen next and in that moment Weiss and Ruby where now close enough as in their final moment they locked their lips together and with that doing their first and final kiss together as a couple and one last though was going through their mind and in some way they heard it from each other.

 _"We were meant to be together…"_ and with that Ruby and Weiss kept their lips locked waiting for the killing strike but it didn't happen a few seconds past and Ruby and Weiss open their eyes to see Exodus stop with it's claws a few inches away from them with a look of fear in its eyes.

This shocked them both wondering what just happened and why, but they got their answer right under them as a faint glow began to grow. Ruby and Weiss look down to see the unrefined dust crystal glowing and then they look back to see Exodus backing away in a panic and with that and ideal formed with the two lovers. Weiss stood up as she held the glowing unrefined dust crystal in her had with Ruby supporting her up as they found a new formed strength to move. As the two walked closer Exodus was backing up while whining in fear until it hits a dead end at one the corners.

"Neither of us can figure out why… but you don't seem to like this do you?" Ruby says as Exodus begins to beg a little for it's life

"Well then….HAVE YOUR TATSE!" Weiss yells as she throws the glowing unfriend crystal at Exodus which then somehow dissolves into Exodus chest as it then start to thrash around in agony while it dissolves then it exploded sending the girls back and the four Asari commando bodies from it sending three of the bodies into corners of the area as the last one lands right in front of the Rachni queens holding tank and with that Exodus was defeated.

 **-Liara's and Benzia thirty seconds earlier-**

"You can't defeat me child I am-" Benzia yelled as she was now fist fighting with Liara in front of the Rachni queens holding tank but as she said that he power suddenly drained. "NO THEY COUDLNT HAVE!" Benzia yelled for the first time as she saw a Asari commando dead body land in front of her **–"They must have beaten Exodus which means I'm-"-** Benzia though but was cut off as Liara did one final punch knocking Benzia out cold.

"Holy…crap…I did it…what's with the dead Asari commando though?" Liara asked as she then suddenly remembered the others and ran to their area hoping they were alive still.

 **-Hot labs Presents time-**

"What…what did they do right now." Yang said as she had just witness Ruby and Weiss beat that monster

"I…I don't know Yang." Blake replied as she was looking at Weiss and Ruby who were getting back up

"Whatever they did…it worked well." Elizabeth said as Zwei barks in agreement while Ruby and Weiss walked up to them

"Are you okay girls?" Ruby asked giving a pained smirk

"Yep, I think we'll live." Elizabeth replied back as Blake and Yang smile wearily

"Good ...wait what about Liara?" Weiss said as they all remembered Liara was fighting Benzia

"Who you mean me?" Liara said as she ran up to the group. "Looks like you all had a rough time?" Liara said

"Same could be said about you Liara." Blake says back

"ARFF" Zwei barks

"For once I agree with you." Blake says as she smile and surprisingly pets the dogs head "But I think my bow is ruined." She said as she took off her bow that was torn to near shreds

"Well to be honest Blake… I think cat ears look a lot better on you." Elizabeth says

"So don't get a new bow…wouldn't that…cause issues with the council." Blake replied back

"Blake they council can kiss my ass on that, they have to just deal with it." Elizabeth said as she slowly got back up and offered her and Yang and hand up which they took.

"Besides, I think it's time to show the council who you really are Blake." Elizabeth said as she lifted the Blake and Yang up and then knelt down and held Zwei in her arms "You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah I guess so …. Might as well now and not get on the council bad side later." Blake said back

"That the spirt Blakey and well will be there for you when they question you about it." Yang says as she hugs her girlfriend softly

"Thanks." Blake said "But can I ask what did you two do to defeat that thing?" She asked Ruby and Weiss

"We just used an unrefined piece of dust I had in my pocket, which is weird because I don't remember having it in there…." Weiss answers trying to figure out how it got there in the first place

"That's cool but how is that possible?" Yang asks

"We don't know." Weiss and Ruby replied together

Then an awkward silence happened for a few seconds but Ruby broke the ice.

"How about we go check on that Rachni queen now." Ruby said

"Yep." Everyone else responded while Zwei barked and began to make their way slowly up to the Rachni queen since it was a short walk

 **\- A few moments later-**

Once the girls reached the Rachni Queens tank they notice dead Asari commando, Benzia who was on the ground knock out cold and the Rachni queen in her holding chamber.

"So I guess you didn't kill her then Liara?" Elizabeth asked

"No…even though she tried to kill us…she was still my mother in a way." Liara replied

"That's good you didn't I don't you could forgive yourself if you did." Yang said as she patted Liara on the back

"Good or not what will happen when she wakes up?" Weiss said as everyone else began to wonder the same thing

"We'll worry about that once it happens, right now the better question is-" Blake said but was cut off as the Rachni queen screeched "what are we going to do about the queen?" she finished as she cover her cat ears

"I don't know Blake, I just don't know." Elizabeth replied as she tried to think of what to do with the Rachni Queen

"You…you might want to put that on hold." Weiss said a little nervously

"Whys that Weiss?" Ruby asked

"Because I think some is waking up." Weiss replied back as she pointed to Benzia who was starting to get back up groaning in pain as Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Zwei get ready to attack if need as Elizabeth, and Liara were still pretty injured

"Wait…I….I will not attack you…but I will thank you." Benzia said confusing everyone

"What?" Ruby asked as she raised an eyebrow

"I have to agree….What?" Elizabeth says as she raises an eyebrow too

"You all must listen to me, Saren still whispers in my mind, I can only fight it for so long but the indoctrination is much too powerful for me to withstand for a long period of time." Benzia says

"If that's true then why can you break free of Sarens control now?" Blake ask as she narrows her eyes

"I sealed a part of my mind away from the indoctrination, saving it for the time I can help destroyed him but it will not last." Benzia answered her eye twitch a little in pain

"So you'll turn back to that witch soon then?" Yang asked with a little bit of pity for the woman because this Benzia already sounded a lot kinder and the look on Liara's face made it harder not to feel bad

"Yes but it will not be of my will child." Benzia answered as her she rubs her forehead in more pain

"How could that be though, how could you not hurt us by your will?" Weiss asks confused by the statement

"People are not themselves when around Saren, you begin to idolize him then worship him like a god like a mindless drone." Benzia said as her nose bleed a little from her fighting the whisper in her head "The key is Sovereign his flagship, a dreadnought of size and immense power.

"Sovereign not like any ship is it mother, where did it come from?" Liara asked her mother as she knew this was probably the only time she would be able to speak with her like she used too.

"I afraid I do not know my daughter, it is not a construct from any species even the Geth as it far more advanced. The longer people stay aboard that thing the quicker it becomes to be indoctrinated, I myself believe I was strong enough to withstand it but in the end I became Sarens slave." Benzia answer as blood dripped from her mouth a little.

"Are you okay mother!" Liara asks in a panic

"Yes I am child, but I do not know how much longer I can keep fighting the whisper." Benzia said

"Alright then, where is Kianna graves heading and why did Saren send you and her here in the first place." Elizabeth asked quickly

"I do not know where Kianna goes though I am worried as her mind seems to be in a mess, and as for why me and her where sent was to find the location of the Mu Relay as it's location was lost to us thousands of years ago." Benzia answers as her blood begin to drip out more from her mouth

"But how is something like that lost?" Yang asked confused

"Four thousand years ago a star went super nova, the shockwave propelled the relay out of its original system but did not destroy it. The precise vector and speed is impossible to determine as a millennia past the nebula that the nova created enveloped the relay. It is difficult to find any cold abject in space especially if it is in hot dust and radiation." Benzia answered as she kept fighting the whisper but it was become much harder now for her

"I'm guessing then someone found its location here on Noveria right?" Ruby asked

"Two thousand year ago the Rachni occupied that region of the galaxy, they had discovered that relay. The Rachni can share memories across generation and the Queens inherits the knowledge of their mothers, I took the memories from her….I was not gentle." Benzia said as she was starting to bleed more from her nose.

"So they founded it then?" Liara asked as she became more sadden by her mother's internal conflict at the moment

"Yes they search with much patients, they are territorial creature after all and driven by the need to close any way into their systems." Benzia answered

"Why does he need the relay then and what is Kianna planning to do?" Yang asked as she began to feel much more heartbroken seeing Liara at the moment

"Saren thinks it will lead him to the conduit, I would tell you more but Saren did not share anymore on the subject and as of the child Kianna she said nothing about her plans but with her mind the way it is the result will not be good." Benzia says as she starts to sweat now fighting till she can't anymore from the whisper clawing into her mind

"Is there anything else you can do to help us you can make up for the past right now." Elizabeth said sympathetically as she patted Liara on the back for comfort as Liara began to tear up a little

"I was not strong enough…. here I put the date onto an OSD please take it."

"Knowing the location of the relay won't be enough though, when need to know where to go from there." Weiss said

"That is correct young one but I will not be able to help you with that since I was never told too but I had transmitted the data to him." Benzia said as blood began to drip from her right eye

"I know this you may not be able to answer but is there anything else you can tell us that may help?" Elizabeth asked as she held Liara comforting her

"Yes….I believe there is…when I-I…. was with Kianna one day I remembered something… she said it was….a source…a source of…of-"Benzia said but was cut short as a steel blade stabbed straight through her chest, as Benzia laid on the ground dying now Liara ran up to her while everyone else was shocked what just happened and Elizabeth quickly pulled her pistol our to find who did that but with no luck

"MOM…please…d-don't…die…" Liara said as she began to cry

"It's okay Liara….I'm happy to have seen you again…. Remember my darling daughter….I'll always be proud of you…. no light…they said…." Benzia whispered to Liara as she now laid dead while Liara began crying her eyes out.

The rest of the group the knelt down to Liara and hugged her while letting her cry her eyes out. Ruby and Yang hugged Liara the hardest as they both also knew what it felt like to lose your mother.

 **-Mean while at the Rift station Trams-**

As the Tram where silent the masked female figure stood there waiting, then she heard a beep truing around to see a samll drone fly to her.

"Is she dead Vik?" The female figure asked the drone which beeped twice

"Good, at least now one problem is out of the way, but I must wait to kill the rest. I hope Master Sovereign will not be angry with me for killing Benzia she was as good as dead anyways." The figure said out loud as her drone made a low beep

"Yes I know Vik, here go back inside and rest up you earned it." The figure told the drone as her back opened up showing a small metal compartmented the drone could landed into. "Now I should take my leave before any more trouble happens, but I will be seeing them soon and most importantly seeing those two again." The figure smiled as the Tram came up as she entered it but cloaked herself and while the Tram began to move a faint laughing could be heard.

 **-Hot Labs one minute later-**

As the girls got back up after comforting Liara, they all knew they still had one problem left

"So like I asked before, what should we do with her?" Blake said as they all looked at the Rachni Queen

"I don't know we could kill her, but then again would that make us murders?" Elizabeth asked but was startled along with everyone else as the Asari Commando's body they saw earlier began to rise up.

"ZOMBIE!" Yang yells as she and everyone else where ready to attack

 _ **"No, stop… I mean…. no harm."**_ The body said with voice that sounded like millions at the same time

"Okay I say it again…what?" Ruby said as she looked at the body with a wary gaze

"This is way too trippy." Weiss said with a deadpan look

"ARFF!" Zwei bark only for Blake to nod her head to him in agreement

"Seriously how can you understand Zwei?" Weiss asked while Blake just shrugged

"Girl lets focus on the fact were literally looking at a Zombie right now." Elizabeth said as she keep her eye on the body in front of her "How are you alive?" she ask

 _ **"This one is…..not alive, this one serves as our voice…we cannot sing, not in these low spaces….your music are colorless."**_ The dead body said

"Wait a minute that's the Rachni Queen doing that with the body." Blake said putting the piece together

"Well that's just great… nightmare fuel is what this is." Yang mumbled

"What I want to know is what she means by music's and colors?" Ruby said scratching her head in confusion

 _ **Your way of speaking is strange and flat, it does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all."**_ The Rachni Queen explained

"Oh this is going on my top five weirdest conversation….this being number one." Yang said as she crosses her arms

"I agree with you on that Yang." Weiss said as she rubbed her forehead

 _ **"We are the mother…we sing for those left behind. The children you…thought silenced."**_ The Rachni Queen explains

"How are you speaking through her?" Elizabeth asks

 _ **"Our Kind sing through touching of thought….we pluck strings…and the other understands. She is weak to urging…. She had color…we have no names for. But she is ending, her music is….bittersweet. It is beautiful."**_ The Queen answered

"Okay this is getting to be too much for me, feel like I'm in a horror flick." Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes

"Agreed." Yang, Weiss, Blake, Liara and Elizabeth said in unison while Zwei did a quite bark

 _ **"The children we birthed were stolen from us….before they could learn to sing. They are lost…to silence."**_ The Queen said

"You're saying we have kill them aren't you." Liara said

 _ **"Correct….end their suffering, they cannot be saved….they will cause harm as they are."**_ The Queen answered Liara

"I don't understand, why are your children killing people?" Elizabeth asked becoming a little frustrated with trying to figure out what was going on

 _ **"These needle men stole our eggs…. they tried to turn our young into beast of war, claws with no song of their own. Our elder are comfortable with silence… but the children only fear … if no one sings to them…fear shatters the mind"**_ The Queen said with a tone of irritation

"That would make a lot of sense, a child that is taken from their parent and left alone for many years will not come out a sane person…more like a monster." Blake said with anger in her voice

"That pretty messed up, now I want burn this place down to ground after hearing this." Yang said also not very happy with Peak 15

"I'll help you both out on that, would love to hurts some of these so called 'SCIENTIST' here." Weiss said pretty pissed at the people of this place.

"This place is just getting worse, first Bio weapons…now forcing young to kill….I don't like this place at all." Ruby said with a sad tone

"Are you sure they can't be saved at all?" Elizabeth asks as she was kind of set off that she was pretty much killing what was the equivalent children, though in self-defense it was still kind of offsetting to her.

 _ **"It is lamentable, but necessary…do what you must, But before…you deal with our children….we stand before you. Will shall you sing…will you resale us or…are we destined to fade away once more?"**_ The Queen asked Elizabeth

"If you were allow to live what would you do, start attacking other races again?" Elizabeth asked

 _ **"No…we…I do not know what happened in the war. We only heard…discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place to teach our children…harmony. If they understand… perhaps we would return."**_ The Queen answered Elizabeth

"This is a lot to ask of me…what do the rest of you think." Elizabeth asked as Ruby, Yang, Liara and Blake began to think it over.

"If you think about it Elizabeth the Rachni are technically an extinct species… if they were to be allowed to live well it could usher in another ally or enemy in the future that much can be said either way it's a gamble." Liara said

" I have to agree with Liara on this the event that will take place can't really be predicted, though if you want my honest opinion I'd say let them live." Weiss said

"I seconded that, sure their ancestor may have done violent action but the Queen here shouldn't be killed because of that." Blake said

"I see what about you Ruby and Yang?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed it took Ruby and Yang a little longer to think about it

"We have to agree with the rest, our mom taught us when me and Ruby were little that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they did or someone related to them did." Yang said

"Yep and that they shouldn't be punished for it like Blake said, if the Rachni Queen here is willing to change and start and new course for her specie then me and Yang say let them live." Ruby said happily

"Well then you hear the vote, your good to live…I hope it goes well for you and I'm sorry we can't save your children here." Elizabeth said as she walked up to the resale on the cage

 _ **"It is okay…you are doing them a kindness… and thank you for this chance….we will never forget your actions today….but before you let me go may I say something…to these girls."**_ The Queen asked as Elizabeth just nodded and stepped back as the girls walked up

"What is it you would like to tell us?" Ruby asked politely

 _ **"Like Benzia told you earlier…. my kind can share memories across the generation that also includes colors and songs… I see your colors and songs they are….unique yet familiar…. I may not be able to tell the future….but I can already see, that you four will change this place….in ways unlike any other…. But take my waring, there are forces that will and are already hunting you…. but I know you four will prevail in the end and bring with it peace…for all."**_ The Queen said as the Asari body dropped dead like it was before, Elizabeth walks past the girls and presses down the release button. The Queen begins to leave but turns around with one last look then makes her way out.

"So….let's get to hot labs." Elizabeth says smirking as the girls, Liara and Zwei all begin to make their way toward the nesting ground of the insane Rachni and finish their business here for good.

 **-Hot Labs the nesting ground-**

As the group stops at the Elevator Elizabeth can't help but ask the girls something

"Girls are you okay you all seem distracted?" Elizabeth asks concerned

"What… oh Yeah totally Elizabeth where just a little tired from this mission you know…and our wounds are healing up still so it take a lot of energy out of us right girls." Ruby says **("** _ **Unique yet familiar")**_ **–"what did the Queen mean by that?"-** Ruby thinks as that phrase loops in her head

"Oh yah totally Elizabeth don't worry about us." Yang says as she give her a thumbs up **(** _ **There are forces that will and are already hunting you)**_ **-"Hunt us will they, I won't them near Weiss, Ruby, Blake or anyone else in the crew."-** Yang thinks to herself as she clenches her fist

"Yes we are fine beside like Ruby said were just tired." Blake says as her ears twitch a little **(** " _ **I may not be able to tell the future….but I can already see, that you four will change this place….in ways unlike any other")**_ **-"How can me, Ruby, Weiss and Yang change this place… we're just people."-** Blake thinks to herself as her ears twitch not use to being exposed

"Agreed now we should probably make are way up to the hot lab's nesting grounds before it's too late." Weiss says (" _ **but I know you four will prevail in the end and bring with it peace…for all.")**_ **–"There's no way we could, just the four of us…but what if we will…. this is all too confusing for me at the moment"-** Weiss thinks to herself as she sighs a little in frustration

"Alright then let's get in then." Elizabeth says as her with Liara who is holding Zwei and distracted Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake go inside the elevator to the hot labs.

 **-Hot labs a few moments later-**

As the Elevator rose the girls shook their thoughts off and prepared for what was coming next as they expected an ambush by the insane Rachni but as the elevator stopped and the door open all that was there was an older man sitting in a chair, the group walks over to the man as he looks up at them and takes a deep breath.

"Are you here to secure the situation?" the man asks with a Russian accent

"We are here to do that mister…?" Elizabeth asked

"Yaroslev Tartakovsky…you must listen to me, if we do not contain our mistake…they will drop bombs from the battle station. You understand?" Yaroslev asks as the groups eyes widen at what he said

"You…you let these things out?" Ruby asks in disbelief

"Ehh… I am only following the ord-" Yaroslev says in his defense but Yang pick him up by the collar in anger as she pull her fist back

"YEAH WELL NICE GOING JACKASS, BECAUSE OF YOU A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE DEAD!" Yang yells as her eyes turn red and she is about to punch him but is stopped when Elizabeth puts her hand gently giving her a motherly look that just said **'Don't your better than this'**.A few moments Yang calms down and drops the man back in his seat and walks back in the group

"You're lucky…" Was all Blake and Weiss whispered as Ruby just look at the man disapprovingly

"I apologize for that what where you going to say?" Elizabeth asked as Yaroslev regains his composure

"Yes. As I was going to say… Binary Helix found and egg. It was on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was a Rachni ship and inside they found many eggs in cryogenic suspension

"An egg that was a thousand years old hatched? "Blake asked in disbelief as Zwei whined a little

"Yes, very tough to be so long frozen that it survived the centuries…this is miraculous" Yaroslev answers Blake not even really noticing the cat ear on her

"Not really sure if this can be thought of as a miracle sir." Weiss says with venom in her voice

"Binary Helix had planned to mass- produce them, create an army. But when they get here…they find this egg is not common it was a Queen, after she lays eggs they moved her to Rift station. They are thinking that without her they can raise the babies to be obedient." Yaroslev explains

"Wait a minute, don't you need a male to get the eggs?" Elizabeth asked as the other noticed that little missing detail

"Queens are born carrying the genetic code of their fathers, eggs are carried away from the colony to hatch alone. Queens can lay eggs in hours and have a colony in days. This is how they spread so quickly." Yaroslev answered

"Wow no kidding and here you were wanting to clone them and I guess separating them from their mother didn't work out for guys did it?" Blake said as she crossed her arms in anger along with Yang who was giving the man a glare

"Ehh… this was exactly the wrong thing to do, I am thinking without a queen Rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs, these Rachni are uncontrollable." Yaroslev says as he avoids eye contact with the group

"That what happens when kid are taken away from their mom or have their mother taken away from them." Ruby says with a sad bit also upset tone

"So if we brought the queen here we could save them?" Elizabeth asked as she knew it was a dumb question to ask since they let the queen go already and agreed to end the suffering of the Rachni. **–"I know that is stupid to ask but damnit I don't want to kill what is pretty much insane children."-** She thought to herself

"No I am afraid that twill not work, these Rachni are beyond saving at this point. It is a sad thing but the must be euthanized. I am thinking the neutron purge must be set off." Yaroslev says

"What's a Neutron Purge?" Liara asks after being quite for the most part of this conversation and still holding Zwei in her arms

"It creates burst of neutrons radiation, kills everything within this station. Things beyond get genetic damage of varying degrees." Yaroslev explains to the group

"Then how do we set it off?" Elizabeth ask

"Arming the controls are nearby, all you need to do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira the destruct co-UHHH!" Yaroslev screams as a Rachni impales the man through his chest with it tentacle like appendage and throw him a few feet away from the group as it turns it attention to them.

As the Rachni is about to attack it's knocked down by an angry Yang who punches it repeatedly in the face until it goes limp, Yang then lest out yell of anger and yells "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO DIE AROUND US!" as she falls on her knees on the ground taking a deep breath

Ruby, Weiss and Blake look at Yang with understanding glances as they too have been getting a little sick with all the nameless and few named people that have been kill around them since this all started. Liara just sighs as she can understand how the girl feel to and extent since she only join up with them a short while ago, Zwei just Whines as he look at Yang not liking her feeling this way. Elizabeth walked up behind Yang knelt down and hugged her tightly for a few second until Yang turns around hugging Elizabeth back while crying into her chest.

"I know how you feel Yang, I don't like it either but it will happen and for all those deaths that happen it will just give us more of reason to stop Saren and Kianna plans so millions won't die." Elizabeth said as to Ruby's, Weiss and Blake's suspire she was stroking Yang's hair as a way of comforting the blond as her crying stopped a few seconds later

As Yang stops crying she looks up at Elizabeth who giving her a gentle smile and for a split second once more she saw her and Ruby's mother in place of Elizabeth.

"Yeah thanks Elizabeth." Yang says as she and Elizabeth get back up and the group walks over to Yang give her hugs too and in Zwei's case a lick on the face.

After that Yang looks over to the now dead Yaroslev as she kneels down to him and look through his right pocket pulling out a paper that had the code to the Neutron Purge. Yang then straightens the man's body out flat on his back, closes his still open eyes and crosses his arm together on his chest like in a funeral, because even though she didn't know the man at all and he had made a pretty bad impression of himself she believe that even a person like him didn't deserve to die like that. Yang walks back to the group and looks at them as they smile in approval.

"Let's finish this." Yang said as she and the rest walked to the back room where one of Mira's terminals would be at.

Once the group is in the room Yang gives the code to Ruby. "Since you're the one she will listen too, you'll have to give her the code." Yang explained as Ruby nodded then activated the Terminal

"Connecting, I have full access to the facility I am at your disposal." The V.I Mira says

"Mira can you tell us how many Rachni are here at the moment?" Ruby asked

"I'm sorry, the sensor network is too damaged to provide an accurate count." The V.I Mira answered

"Can you give us your best guess?" Ruby asked

"Guessing is beyond my design parameters commander." The V.I Mira answered back to Ruby

"Okay then tell us the status of facility then?" Ruby asked getting a little frustrated with lack of answers

"Containment breach in laboratory Pod Gamma. The neutron purge system is functional, but has not been armed." The V.I answered

"Well I guess that's going to change in a second." Yang joke a little getting a giggle from the whole group and a bark form Zwei

"Alright then Mira active the Neutron Purge." Ruby said

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that without proper code authorization." The V.I Mira replied back as Ruby pull out the paper with the code on it

"Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution." Ruby said surprising herself she said that sentence so easily

"Verified. Code Omega execution in 120 seconds." The V.I Mira said before logging off the terminal

"I think that's our que to leave." Weiss says as she and the rest of the group book it out of the room to get to the elevator only to be stopped a few feet by three Rachni

"Oh come on cant we just have ab break?" Blake says annoyed

"Don't worry we don't have to fight them, we just need get past them." Elizabeth says

"Right." Ruby says as she takes Zwei out of Liara's hands and puts him down." Zwei….tackle." Ruby simply says before Zwei charges one of the three Rachni with a head but sending it into a wall hard

As the two other Rachni are about to attack Zwei who was inform of them, one is pushed by a double biotic push form Liara and Elizabeth. The other one is kicked in the face by Yang who jumps off, Blake who does the same, Ruby who picks up Zwei and does the same as Yang and Blake and Weiss who jumps over the Rachni with a glyph then uses another Glyph to send the Rachni into the wall into other direction. The whole group then runs into the elevator closes the doors and waits for a few seconds before they open again in the trams station. The group then runs out of the elevator as the doors close behind them.

"Did it work?" Liara asked as suddenly a boom could be heard with a slight vibration under their feet

"That would be a yes blue." Yang says jokingly

"Well jokes aside we did it…. so good job everyone." Elizabeth says as she takes a deep breath

"Should we check on the survivors in the camp?" Ruby asked

"No, they're safe now with the Rachni gone. Once we get back to Port Hanshan I'll tell captain Matsuo to send some help to get the survivor out of here." Elizabeth says as the rest of the group just nod in agreement

Ruby who was holding Zwei, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Elizabeth and Liara then walked into the station to see a Tram already there. Elizabeth and Liara sit on one side of the Tram while Blake and Yang sat on the other side resting on each other with Weiss and Ruby who had put Zwei down next to her resting on each other as well on the same side. A few seconds go by and the tram begins to move.

"Well I guess we'll be having to explain a lot to the council and in our debriefing with the rest of the team huh?" Elizabeth says

"You mean like me being a different spices that just so happen to share a similar appearance to humans." Blake said smirking as she laid her head on Yang shoulder as Yang wrapped her arm around Blake and was scratching her cat ears gently

"Yep that one, also the information about the Mu Relay and the fact we let a Rachni Queen free." Elizabeth said

"Well deal that later right now let just get a quick rest we deserve it especially the two lovers next to us." Yang said happily as she pointed to Ruby and Weiss who were whispering to each other while holding one another's hands which brought a smile to Liara's, Elizabeth's, Yang's and Blake's face but also made them wonder what they were whispering about.

"So…Weiss does this mean you and I can be…"Ruby whispered into Weiss ears

"Yes we can be…I want to be how about you?" Weiss whispers back

"You know I do…I love you." Ruby whispers happily

"Good then." Weiss whisper back as she give a kiss on the lips to Ruby then stops "Then you'll have to make an honest woman out of me when where older like Yang said." Weiss joked getting a giggle out of Ruby as she and Weiss both decide to take a quick nap.

A few minutes pass and Elizabeth looks around to see Liara resting, Zwei resting, Blake and Yang resting with each other and Weiss and Ruby resting with each other. Elizabeth can't help but smile at the peacefulness now and when Elizabeth looks at both Ruby and Yang she can't help but smile and mumble…. **"Those are my girls."** and with that Elizabeth take a well-deserved quick nap with a smile across her face.

 **-Unknown Planet: Unknown time-**

"COME ON KEEP IT UP WE NEED TO MAKE SOME PROGESS ON THE FIST DAY!" Kianna yells as Geth and Grimm workers are trying to break through a very well-fortified door

"Mistress, Saren wants to have a word with you." Kianna's A.I Wallace says

"Tell him I'm busy at the moment." Kianna replied

"What if he asks what your busy with?" Wallace asks

"Then tell him and I want you to quote me on this…. NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISSNESS YOU WASHED OUT OLD SPECTRE!" Kianna yells

"Recorded mistress, how goes the progress though." Wallace asks

"Oh thank you Wallace and good for a start but we need to cut through this barrier here it seem to be made of similar metal to the ones used on Remnant but of different origin…strange but oh well we still have time before anyone finds us." Kianna says as she barks more orders at the Geth and Grimm workers while unknown to her a lone drone was watching them and sending a signal to its owner.

 **-Unknown ship: Unknown system-**

"Can't believe she didn't check for any bugs on her ship, for being so smart she is very naive at times too, and those girls better be grateful to me that I dropped that little piece of unrefined dust in miss Schnee's pocket" The female figure said as she was now sitting in her cock pit of her ship that was clocked at the moment

The female figure was now out of her uniform and in nothing more than white tank top and black short – shorts. She was thin, had a very supermodel like body but with red lines under her eyes and one under her lip, she was tanned skinned, had bright red eyes, raven black hair and two fangs that poke out a little under her upper lip with two black wolf ears that poke out of her the top of her head.

"Oh well, doesn't matter if they know I did it and I'll just wait before I send the coordinates to this place to the Normandy, maybe by that time miss graves will be through the door and I'll be able to get whatever power sources she talking about and give it to my master, then I'll kill my two little preys along with their friends and Kianna which will eliminate many more problems." The Female figure said as she just sits in the cock pit and waits for the right time to attack like a good wolf always does.

* * *

 **Soooo ...how did you all liked this chapter as a whole and the snippet of info I gave more on Kianna as a person and the female figure let me know in the PM or Review in anyway form of criticism because your feedback helps me make the story better so until the next chapter enjoy and have nice day see you all then :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again it is here chapter twelve finally, this took me a while since I've been pretty busy these past two weeks so yeah. Now to say this chapter is pretty much an after Noveria chapter so there going to be a lot of just talking and such. I hope this chapter is good because it took me a while to read it over and over to make sure it mostly was spelt right and sounded good though some part myself I am still kind of wary with. Like I have said before I'm am really not the best with grammar and how to spell out what I mean more clearly, but I hope you do all enjoy this chapter and tell me if I got some of the facts right because this chapter also has a bit of RWBY and Mass Effect lore in it at a few points**

 **Now as usual I let ya'll get to reading this chapter and also I wanted to thank all my readers/followers that have taken the time to keep on reading this story I appreciate it a lot.**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mont Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.12: Relaxation, Explanations, Making friends, Remembering and Promises

 **-Normandy Med Bay: After the mission-**

"Well Elizabeth looks like you'll live from your wounds, BUT I advise you take it easy for a day or two before doing anymore mission." Doctor Chakwas said as she finished up her examination of Elizabeth

"I don't think that's going to be possible Doc, especially with Saren and that nut job Kianna still out there." Elizabeth said as she rubbed her bandaged arms

"Like it or not Elizabeth you will be taking a two day resting period to heal up." Doctor Chakwas replied back to Elizabeth who gave her an annoyed look "Don't give me that look Elizabeth, you maybe the CO but when it comes to the health of the crew I outrank you." she added in with a look of concern

"….fine, geez doc you sure know how to make someone feel guilty. I feel bad for your kids having to have dealt with you scolding them." Elizabeth joked as she just accepted that Doctor Chakwas was not going to let her off on anymore missions until she's healed up.

"Actually I never had children." Doctor Chakwas replies

"Wait…what why not?" Elizabeth asked surprised by the new piece of information

"I guess I never really had time, I was always busy with my job as a medical office for the alliance. But I will say that I consider the men and women I work with as my children." Doctor Chakwas answered

"So….does that mean everyone here on the Normandy are your kids, great now I'm going to have to make sure to do the bad stuff when you're not looking." Elizabeth joked as Doctor Chakwas playful pinched Elizabeth cheek

"Yes I guess it does mean that and for the children that try to be smart with me I'll just pinch their cheeks." Doctor Chakwas joked as she let go of Elizabeth's cheek

"Ow that hurt you." Elizabeth said as she rubbed her cheek but couldn't help but laugh a little along with Doctor Chakwas

"Speaking of children I've notice a change in your behavior since you've meet our four colorful young ladies." Doctor Chakwas said smiling

"What do mean by that Doc?" Elizabeth asked confused by her statement

"Elizabeth I've served many years on ship and planet side, I know the look of depression in someone's eyes when I see it." Doctor Chakwas said as Elizabeth tenses up a bit

"…..Guess you're right a little I don't why I am, I mean the work I've done and the lives that have been saved because of my action well that makes me feel pretty good. It's just for the past month I just started to get depressed like there was an empty void missing in my life." Elizabeth explains as she was still trying to figure out why she had been feeling that way until recently

"Maybe it's because you want a kid?" Doctor Chakwas says as Elizabeth look up at here with an expression of uncertainty

"A kid huh…. Maybe but I don't if I'd be a good mother you know being probably busy all the time as a Spectre and stuff." Elizabeth said as the ideal of a kid had crossed her mind a lot but she didn't know if that would be a good ideal to have one.

"Elizabeth I think you'd would make a wonderful mother, the proof is with those four girls and how you have been acting with them." Doctor Chakwas replied

"What do mean?" Elizabeth asked confused again

"Just like I said, you have been patient and understanding with those four girls, also you know how to keep their spirits up when they have been pushed down. So if you think you would not be a great mother then you're dead wrong on that." Doctor Chakwas explained smiling at Elizabeth

"Thanks those girls have really made my life a little happier, me and most of the crew here has taken a liking to them as well." Elizabeth said back

"I can say that is true as those four girls have made this ship a lot livelier and they seem to be very fond of you Elizabeth as you have become quite fond of them as well especially Ruby and Yang." Doctor Chakwas said as Elizabeth head stiffed a little

"What do you mean by that Doc I like those four all the same" Elizabeth said confused on why she was being defensive from the docs little comment

"I know you like them all equally, but I noticed when it comes to Ruby and Yang you seem to have a more maternal attachment to them unlike Blake and Weiss were you have a more close friendship with those two." Doctor Chakwas answered as Elizabeth started to think over what she just said

"I….I….I don't know why really, I've only know them for a while now." Elizabeth explained still confused on why she has been acting like she their mother so much

"I see, well you don't have to answer that right now, I actually wanted to show you what I have discovered with the girls blood samples." Doctor Chakwas said as she and Elizabeth walked a few steps over to a table with a glass box that held four small glass plates that had a drop of blood from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang each

"Okay then tell me doc what did you find?" Elizabeth asked as she was still a little distracted by previous thoughts

"Something interesting come closer and watch." Doctor Chakwas said as Elizabeth leaned in closer. "Now then their blood looks the same as our correct?" she asked Elizabeth

"Yes they do why?" Elizabeth asked confused once more

"Well I'll show you Elizabeth, but just stand back a little." Doctor Chakwas said as she put on a protective helmet, knelt down and open up a box to pull out a vial made from steel.

"What is that doc?" Elizabeth asked as she look at the vial

"This right here Elizabeth is a steel vial that hold a small amount of eezo in it, now watch as I drop a small drip onto the girls blood samples." Doctor Chakwas said as she dropped one drop each on the blood samples, what happened next was…. interesting

As the eezo hit the blood samples each on glowed a color matching the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's color schemes, then the blood glowed brighter as small electric bolts blots would pop out once every few seconds but as it had started it then ended a few seconds after leaving the blood samples the same way they were before undamaged

"What…what was the doc?" Elizabeth asked as she was now very confused on why that just happened

"That was their blood fusing with the eezo which in turn created a boost of energy which would explain why the girls behaved the way they did, as it must take a high amount of eezo to react to the blood inside a human body which would have been when we use the relays to travel." Doctor Chakwas explained as Elizabeth was interested by this discovery but also brought up a question

"Wait if that's true then why didn't they behave that way when we first came to the citadel after Eden prime?" Elizabeth asked as she just remember that little detail

"To be honest I don't know maybe the second time is when it's starts but again your guess is as good as mine is." Doctor Chakwas answers.

"Great, at least we're on the same page there." Elizabeth jokes

"Agreed but I should let you go so you can begin your debriefing with your teammates of Noveria, it's been delayed to long." Doctor Chakwas says as Elizabeth nods in agreement and exits through the door but not before Doctor Chakwas tells her one last thing "Elizabeth." She says

"Yeah Doc what is it?" Elizabeth askes as she turn her head back to her

"If you want to adopt Ruby and Yang just ask them I'm sure they would okay with it." Doctor Chakwas says as Elizabeth just nods and turn around and as the door closes Doctor Chakwas just laugh a little a mutters to herself

"Trust me on that Elizabeth I can see it, those two girls look at you as their mom as you look at them as your two daughters." She mumbles happily while sitting on one of the medical tables for a quick break

 **-Comm Room a few minutes later, Mission debrief on Noveria-**

"Soooooo...whats it like having cat ears Blake?" Ashely asked as the comm rooms was deadly awkward silence

"Why do you ask Ashely, want a pair?" Yang joked in the defense of her embarrassed girlfriend

"No Yang I don't it's just I feels like I have to ask since none of you four girls told us about this." Ashley said back with an annoyed tone

"Hey Ashley I think they would have told us when the time was right and Blake like the ears must come in handy." Garrus said a little irradiated with Ashley at the moment

"Yes you would be right about that Garrus her cat ears do help her pick up far distanced noises, also alongside with her night vison and flexibility she pretty well armed." Weiss said as she gave a nod to Blake as silently thanked her for the praise

"Damn she be a walking killing machine, wish I had cat ears." Tali said as everyone else imaging a Tali with cat's ear and to say the least a cute sight but funny sight it would be

"Huh that wouldn't be so bad, I think it be pretty cute Tali." Liara said but had a sad tone in her voice still as she was trying to hold in her grief of her mother's death at the moment

"Speaking of pets, Ruby why do we have a dog now? Kaidan asked as Zwei who was being held in Ruby's arms barked happily

"Zwei here was mine and Yang's pet, he followed us through the dark portal that sent me, Yang, Weiss and Blake here or that were guessing happened." Ruby explained happily as she petted Zwei's head with her left hand

"Can he fight?" Wrex asked as he and Zwei stared at each other

"Yes he can Wrex trust me I still question my sanity when I think of it." Elizabeth said as she enter the comm room

"I see so he is a warrior then." Wrex said as she nodded respectfully to Zwei who strangely nodded back respectfully

"Hey Elizabeth, where were ya?" Ruby asked as she smiled happily at Elizabeth along with Weiss, Yang and Blake who did the same

"Sorry about that everyone I just had to look up something quickly." Elizabeth answered

"What on Elizabeth if you don't mind me asking." Ashley asked

"Oh it was nothing really just…. Well it was nothing trust me." Elizabeth shyly said

"Okay then sorry I asked then." Ashley apologized as she along with everyone else noticed how strange she acted a few moment ago but deiced to let it go

"It's no problem but we should get this briefing over with so we can just relax a little." Elizabeth said as everyone else nodded as she began the briefing

 **-Unknown Planet: Unknown time-**

"Three hours into this and we have gotten only THREE FEET THROUGH THIS DAMN DOOR!" Kianna yelled in her tent as the sounds of ramming, bashing, scratching and bring could be heard outside

"Mistress you must keep calm you're still upset about Benzia death." Wallace said as he tries to calm his mistress down

"I KN….I know I should but Benzia was probably aside from you my only friend I have in this place." Kianna said as she moved over to her bed and sat on it

"I know that Mistress but why can't you try to be friend with Saren I'm sure you two have a little in common." Wallace said

"Well though I thank you for your suggestion I don't think we make very good friend, beside that guys is nothing but a stick in the mud and reminds me to much of those people back on that….place." Kianna replied back with a bit of anger in her voice

"You mean Remnant right Mistress?" Wallace asked

"Yes I am Wallace, that place bring me nothing but bad memoires….so very bad memories." Kianna said sadly as she began to remember a few memories of her teen years

 **-Kianna's Flash back-**

 _"So….we can be best friend….REALLY YOU MEAN IT!" Kianna yelled happily_

 _"Of course we can Kianna you're an amazing girl and I'd love to have you as my best friend!" Summer said happily back_

 _"SAME HERE SUMMER AND I PROMSIE ILL BE THE MOST BESTEST BEST FRIEND EVER!" Kianna yelled as tears of joy run down her face and she hugged Summer_

 _"And I promise to be the bestest best friend to you as well Kianna." Summer replied back hugging Kianna back_

 _"So what should we do now Summer?" Kianna asked as she wiped her tears_

 _"Hm….OH I got how about we see if we can get you enrolled into Beacon Academy!" Summer suggest happily_

 _"REALLY THAT WOULD BE AMAZING…but you think they accept me into a place as awesome as that?" Kianna said as she let go of Summer and was a bit scared to find out if Beacon Academy would accept her or not_

 _"Of course they would Kianna with your intelligence they will let you in for sure, no come on let's get going okay…best friend." Summer said as she stood back up and hold out a hand to Kianna_

 _"Of course Summer….my best friend." Kianna said happily as she accepted Summers hand, was lifted up onto her feet and ran happily to Beacon with Summer as they both held on one another's hands both happy to have found as best friend in each other._

 **-Back in the present-**

"Mistress come on snap out of it." Wallace said as he tried to snap his Mistress out of another one of her flash backs but with no luck. "Well that's great I guess I'm going to have to wake her up with the shock bolt again." Wallace said as he sent a quick electric bolt to Kianna who then immediately snapped out of her daze as she fell on the ground.

"Ow…Wallace you know I hate it when you do that." Kianna said as she gave her A.I Wallace a glare

"I know mistress, but it's the only way to get you out of your dazes." Wallace replied back with a bit of amusement in his tone

"Yeah laugh it up Wallace but I can't help it I just miss those days you know." Kianna said sadly

"I know you do Mistress, but to change the subject what do you believe we will find once we get through that door?" Wallace asked

"To be honest I don't know really but it feels familiar in a way, I wonder why…..oh well time to think of it later and time right now for me to help out my workers down there." Kianna said as she stood back up and was about to walk out of the tent but stopped and look back at Wallace

"Wallace if Saren calls just tell him I'm busy okay." Kianna asked

"Of course mistress it will be done." Wallace replied back

"Thanks' Wallace you're an amazing friend." Kianna say as she walk out of the tent

"Friend….yes I guess we are." Wallace mumbles to himself as a hint of happiness can be heard in the A.I's voice and with that he waited until his Mistress/Friend Kianna would need his service again today.

 **-Normandy Comm room: After debriefing-**

"And that's what happen any questions?" Elizabeth asked after a full detailed briefing of the Noveria mission with everyone looking at one another except Liara who was allowed to leave since she started to not feel so well once they got around the part involving Benzia

"One Elizabeth, what were you thinking when you let the Rachni Queen go she could turn to be a danger just saying." Ashley said in a bit of a passive aggressive tone

"Hey calm down Ash I'm sure the Commander has a logical reason on why she did it." Kaidan said in defense of Elizabeth

"I just couldn't kill of whole race is all, no matter how bad they were in the past." Elizabeth answered

"That's right and the Queen said she was going to stray away from her ancestors path so we decided together that it would've good to let her free." Ruby said as she proudly smile as Zwei barked happily in her arms

"So...you all decided this then?" Garrus asked

"Yes we did as it was the best way to help Elizabeth out with her choice, I am happy that the Rachni did get a second chance to live again." Weiss said a she smiled a little

"I see well what do you think about this then Wrex." Garrus said as everyone's attention turned to the Krogan

 **-"Crap almost forgot about that, hope Wrex isn't mad about us letting the Rachni go** "- Yang thought to herself

"Look I wasn't around when that happened I was born after it so I don't have any grudge against those thing." Wrex said surprising everyone that he wasn't mad or didn't even yell at least

"I'm surprised Wrex I thought you'd be a least a little tick off at that." Yang said surprised

"Besides if they go against us in the end then more killing for me." Wrex said grinning happily

"And there's the Wrex we know." Everyone else said in unison as they slump their head down a little that they didn't see that one coming

"Aside from the Rachni and the Geth, this Kianna Graves seem to be a very demented woman...especially with her cross mixing those Grimm things with Geth tech." Tali said as she shivered a little at the thought of what Kianna could produce if she isn't stopped soon.

"Got to agree with Tali on that those Grimm were hard enough for us on Eden Prime, hate to see what they can do with Geth upgrades." Kaidan said as he also shivered a little remembering Elizabeth, Liara and the girl explanation of their fight with the creature Exodus

"Yeah it is hard to fight them but we can do it." Blake said with optimism as Yang, Weiss and Ruby nod with her in agreement

"Agreed, now then I need to tell you all that and this is by Doctor Chakwas 'recommendation ' as the ships medical doctor that I should and will take a two day leave of duty on the Normandy to heal." Elizabeth said everyone else except Zwei shiver a little in fear knowing from firsthand experience when Doctor Chakwas says you're going to do something...you do it.

"Okay then does that mean we have a free two days then?" Yang asked hoping for a break

"No it does not, I decided that maybe we should get our assignment from Admiral Kahoku out of the way now and I already picked a team to go do it." Elizabeth said as everyone in the comm room looked around at one another

"Well who's it going to be Elizabeth?" Tali asked with curiosity

"Well Tali it's pretty obvious, since Blake was the one who initially was given the assignment it only fitting that team RWBY be the ones who do it." Elizabeth said smiling as everyone else even Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were suspired by Elizabeth's decision

"Whoa hold on Elizabeth you sure that's a good ideal, I mean sure they can handle themselves but still to send the out by themselves." Ashely said with concern even if she was still suspicious of the Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake they were still kids

"I don't know about you Ashley but the best way to have a kid learn is to let them do it themselves…well that's what my mother told me." Garrus replied back to Ashely

"I agree with the Turian for once, we won't know if they can do it if we don't send them out to." Wrex said

"How about we asked the girl what they think about it right Elizabeth?" Kaidan said as he noticed the girls were still a little shocked by Elizabeth's decision

"You'd be right Kaidan…girls what do you think about this? "Elizabeth asked but she like everyone else noticed they all were still shocked. "GIRLS!" Elizabeth yelled to get their attention

"HUH WHAT….oh Elizabeth sorry about that what did you ask?" Ruby said as she Yang, Weiss and Blake were startled back into reality

"It's okay Ruby but I asked what you four though about my decision?" Elizabeth asked a little concern she may have put a little too much pressure on the girls especially Ruby since she was shying a little from everyone's gazes

"Um…well…I…I um…" Ruby tried to say but she was becoming shyer

"What Ruby is trying to say is that we thank you for giving us this opportunity Elizabeth." Weiss said as she patted Ruby on the back

"Yeah totally Elizabeth and don't worry about anyone getting hurt I'll help keep them all safe promise." Yang said happily as she patted Ruby on the back too while Blake smiled and waved a small RWBY flag in the air

"Where did she get that flag?" Kaidan asked confused

"I made it myself…why would you like one?" Blake asked

"Um no thanks Blake but thanks for asking." Kaidan said as Blake nodded

"Any who…yes Elizabeth me and the girls thank you for letting us do this we won't let you down I promise you that." Ruby said breaking out of her shyness and giving Elizabeth a big smile

"Well alright then you girls will do it tomorrow though and the rest of you dismissed." Elizabeth said

"Oh hey Garrus can I ask you to bring Zwei down to our sleeping bags where fluffy is." Ruby asked as she stopped Garrus for a second

"Look Ruby I don-" Garrus said wanting to not have any reasons to not go near that demon gun but Ruby's face was too damn cute to say no "….Okay I'll take him." Garrus says as Ruby hand Zwei over to Garrus and the procced to make his way back down to the storage back only for Zwei to lick his face all the way down there

Once Garrus left the comm went off "Hey Elizabeth the councilors want to talk you again along with Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss." Joker says as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang figure out that the councilors probably want to talk to them about Blake's little secret

"Thank you joker patch them through." Elizabeth said

"Setting up the link good luck." Joker said as the three councilmen's holograms appeared a few moments later

"Is this report accurate Commander, you found….Rachni on Noveria?" The Asari councilor said with a tone of disbelief

"And then YOU release their queen…do you have any idea what you've done. How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?" The Turian councilor asked with a clear tone of anger

"Hey dude this Queen was different alright, she knows why here specie was wiped out last time so chill alright you're going to pop a blood vessel." Yang said annoyed as she got a quick thank you from Elizabeth

"I hope your right then Commander because if you're not then we will all pay for it, and you four are also in a lot trouble especially since we have gotten a few reports about Miss Belladonna here and from what I and my associates can see they were true." The Turian councilor said as he turned his anger now towards the girls.

"Indeed you have broken a very important rule here commander, allowing an unknown species to be on your ship." The Salarian councilor said

"Excuse me councilor but Blake isn't threat if that's what your worried about so if you could kindly not treat her like one then me and my friends here would be thankful." Weiss said with annoyance in her voice from the councilmen

"Threat or not Miss Schnee it is a rule that we have here one that has a very severe punishment if broken." The Asari councilor replied back

"Well you're not taking her away from us if that's what your think of doing, she hasn't down anything to hurt you so just leave her alone." Ruby said in the defense of her friend

"Girls…its okay I'll handle this but thank you." Blake said as she gave the girls a reassuring smile then walk a bit closer to the holograms to address the councilors

"Miss Belladonna it's not that we believe you will hurt us but our Galaxy has had trouble with new specie before so people here are just cautious is all." The Salarian Councilor explained

"I can understand that councilors but believe me on this I do not have any intent on hurting anyone here that isn't a Geth or Grimm." Blake answered

"If that's true then as a peace offering could you inform us what you are then." The Asari councilor asked

"I guess I can, I am a Faunus which is a second specie that lives with the humans in mine and my friends home Remnant." Blake answered

"So your home has a secondary species interesting but what is the difference between the two, from far as I can see you look pretty human to us." The Turian Councilor asked

"That is correct the Faunus and Humans on Remnant are pretty similar in appearance, but the Fauns are all born with animal like features and abilities depending on what animal traits we are born with." Blake explained further

"I see and that is why you have feline ears then?" The Salarian councilor asked with curiosity

"Yes that is correct, also the Faunus have other traits like night vision, enhanced strength you name it. But because of that the humans there tend to be a little discriminatory against my kind, but unlike most humans there I have meet a few that have been nothing but supportive like my friends Ruby, Weiss and Yang along with now Elizabeth here." Blake said as Elizabeth, Ruby, Yang and Weiss all smile at Blake's compliment

"I see, well then Miss Belladonna we will take your word for it and thank you for telling us a little on your species. But if I may ask are there anymore Faunas out there in the Galaxy?" The Turian councilor asks

"To be honest I don't know really, maybe I'm the only one here or maybe not but again like I said I do not know." Blake answered truthfully

"Very well then this meeting is over anyways, we wish you and your companion's good luck with the mission." The Asari councilor said as the holo grams turned off after that

"That was fun but good job on keeping you cool Blakey." Yang said as she playfully hugs Blake who hugs her back

"Indeed good job on that Blake and as of now our breaks start so you girl do what you want to do for the rest of the day here then get good night's rest because tomorrow your first team mission will start." Elizabeth said

"We will and team RWBY won't let you down Elizabeth!" Ruby says as she, Yang, Weiss and Blake all give her a smile and then make their way out of the comm room to do whatever they were going to plan on doing on the Normandy until tomorrow all the while leaving Elizabeth by herself in the comm room as she smile at the four girls determination

"Those girls are something else, I'm really am glad to know them." Elizabeth mumbled to herself as something doctor Chakwas said came back to her **("If you want to adopt Ruby and Yang just ask them I'm sure they would okay with it.")** said the memory as Elizabeth just smiled even more

"You know doc maybe I will, but I'll wait a little longer before I asks them. Besides I guess in way they are already my girls but I should probably talk with Weiss and Blake about this as well when I can." Elizabeth mumbles as she walked out of the comm room now feeling happier then she has been in a long while.

 **-Unknown ship: Unknown system-**

"Dear lord when will I get the chance to kill the rest of them especially my two little preys, I can only hold in my predatory urges for so long." The female figure said as she laid on her bed in her sleep wear as a Geth like drone came up to her

"Miss you must rest now you know it is good to have a lot of sleep." The Geth like drone said

"I know Ekail I will soon but don't call me miss, makes me sound old so just call me by my name okay." The female figure said as she sat up on her bed now

"Of course….Ziara I apologize but the master did create me to be your caretaker." Ekail said as he patted Ziara on the shoulder

"I know that which why I'm not mad that your acting like a mother hen right now, but I need to ask you when I wake up tomorrow can you remind me to tune up my helmet a bit I think the comm piece inside is a little messed up." Ziara asked

"I will do so but I still don't understand the need for a mask so….creepy looking." Ekail said as he look at the mask with a bit of disdain.

"Because my dear Ekail Skulls are very intimidating especially for me since I wear all black which just add to the fear meter. Though I also wear so my wolf ear don't show then again no one ever see me but I just like to be safer than sorry." Ziara explained to Ekail who just nodded understanding what she meant by that

"Ziara if I may ask before you depart into your slumber but how does it feel to have another one of kind here now?" Ekail asked as Ziara wolf ears perked up

"You mean the other Faunas Blake Belladonna correct… I can't say I'm not happy about it even though she is my enemy, BUT I can't also consider her a Faunas anymore." Ziara answered

"Why would that be?" Ekail asked a bit curious why that was

"Because that girl decided to involve herself romantically with a human of all things." Ziara answered but this time with a hint of disgust in her voice

"Oh yes you mean Yang Xi Long one of your two personal targets, if you don't mind me saying but they seem happy together." Ekail replied back

"That may be true Ekail but no self-respecting Faunas would dare let themselves be involve with a human like that…no not after how most humans treat out kind it's just asking for trouble." Ziara explained as her voice became more filled with the tone of utter disgust

"You really don't care for human do you?" Ekail asked with curiosity

"Yes you are right and I don't blame you for asking I haven't really told you much about my old life even for as long as you and I have been working together." Ziara said as she laid back down on her bed

"That would be correct but I had decided that you would tell me eventually so I did not push it." Ekail replied back as he pulled the sheet over Ziara

"Then I thank you for that, I guess just hard to talk about it…that war that was fought so long ago was the reason for my hatred in humans." Ziara said with anger in her voice

"What war do you mean?" Ekail asked become more curious

"It was no ordinary war no this was the largest one ever recorded on Remnant a war simply known as **The Great War** I will tell you more about it later, but I will say before I was brought her by our glorious Master Sovereign I was in that war and I will never forget how horrible humans really are." Zira asked as she began to feel angered just thinking about it and Ekail picked up on that

"I see Ziara thanks for telling me a little bit, but let us forget it for now and let you get some rest." Ekail said as he stood back up and walked through the door before Ziara stopped him

"Hey Ekail I just wanted to say but…thank you for always taking care of me and just being there for me, you really are my best friend and that all I wanted to say so goodnight Ekail." Ziara said with a smile as she closed her eyes and began to relax

"Good night to you as well Ziara I'll wake you up in eight hours." Ekail said as he turned off the lights in her room and closed the door behind him

Ekail then walked over the Ziara's uniform and folded her clothing portion of it setting it down then he grabs the black skull helmet and places it onto of the folded uniform as he then goes into a corner and shuts down for the night waiting for the morning but with a good feeling that he really had a friend.

 **\- Normandy's docking bay: Time: 8:40 AM-**

"Zwei meet Fluffy and Fluffy meet your new big brother Zwei!" Ruby said joyfully as she sat on her sleeping bag with Zwei happily licking Fluffy who didn't attack the dog at instead Fluffy just let Zwei continued licking

"I got admit that's pretty cute to see." Yang said as she was surprised that Zwei and that demon of a gun Fluffy hit it off so easily with each other

"Yes though it scares me why they are getting along so well." Blake said as she hid behind Yang **–"A crazy gun that tried to kill us and a dog which always want to play with me even though I am a part cat…great this is going to be a very weird trip isn't it-** Blake though to herself as she took a deep breath and move from behind Yang's back to the side of her now along with the rest

"Agreed but I just hope Zwei is careful I wouldn't want that little adorable puppy wuppy to get hurt now." Weiss said as she began to talk in a baby voice as she looked at Zwei while getting a few stares from Ashley and Garrus

"Um is that normal for her to do?" Garrus said as he walked up to the girls

"I got to agree with Garrus on that one I never though miss ice queen here had a heart." Ashley joked as Weiss gave her an annoyed glare while Ruby, Blake, Yang and Garrus snicker

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked as she gave everyone there a glare

"Um…nothing Weiss really nothing" Garrus said as he then lean to Ruby and whispered to her "First rule kid do not laugh at your girlfriend when she made fun of." Garrus said

"Wait why?" Ruby asked before Weiss pulled her over into her lap and began to tickle her a little

"BWAHAHHAH STOP WEISS IM SORRY HAHAHAH." Ruby laughed as Weiss stopped tickling her and kissed her in the forehead

"That's better and if you do it again I may have to do more a **Private** punishment for you." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a seductive smile which made Ruby just blush

"Wow…. foreplay much we can say?" Garrus joked as Yang and Ashley high-fived him, Blake just giggled, Zwei and Fluffy were busy playing each other all the while Ruby gets off Weiss lap but couldn't help but laugh a little too

As the all stopped laughing Ruby deiced to ask Ashley and Garrus a question. "Hey you know me and the girls here haven't really gotten to know you both better mind telling us a little about yourself please." Ruby asked smiling

"Sure I don't think that would be a bad ideal, how about you Garrus." Ashley said as she was still a little wary around Garrus but decided to try and get to know him as well.

"No problem with me either but as a gentleman I will say ladies first." Garrus said

"Oh my how chivalrous of you, fine then I'll go then but what should I tell you girls." Ashley said as she was thinking what to tell them

"To be honest Ashley you can tell us anything really." Blake said

"Well my family has been serving the alliance for since its founding." Ashely answered as it was the first thing that came to mind

"Oh so military life must be like I'm your blood that's so cool!" Ruby said excitedly

"Um yeah I guess you would be right in that but military life could be hard at times and no I won't go into it." Ashley said back unknowingly with a bit of a snippy attitude

"Hey no need to get snippy with my sister she was just curious is all." Yang said becoming irritated by Ashely attitude toward them

"Whoa hey hold up I wasn't getting snippy with your sister alright I was just telling her is all." Ashley said back a bit annoyed now by Yang accusation

"Could have fooled me is all I'm saying hag." Yang hissed back at Ashely

"You know I feel really sorry you brat, your boobs must take up your brains capacity to think..." Ashely restored back as she and Yang Pushed their foreheads against one another's in anger as the tension in the air was thick

"Alright that enough you two I think you both need a breather." Garrus said as he gently pushed both girls away from each other

"Fine whatever I'll be back at my usual spot. Oh yeah also Ruby, Weiss, Blake nice taking with you." Ashely said as she forgot Yang on purpose and walked back over to her usually spot in the docking bay while Yang stares at Ashely with an anger look in her face, crosses her arms then turns around from everyone's view.

"Oh boy this is bad we probably should fix this." Blake said as she looked at Yang with concern for her girlfriends and Ashely health if they keep egging each other on like this

"Agreed I can already tell if they keep this up they will defiantly get into a fight and we all know that will not be good." Weiss said agreeing with Blake

"Then it's settled me, Weiss and Blake will talk to Yang here and Garrus could you talk to Ashely." Ruby asked as Garrus who reluctantly agreed to it praying that he will come out of this unscathed as he made his way towards Ashely.

"Now then Weiss, Blake huddle up." Ruby said as Blake and her girlfriend huddled up together in a circle

"So any ideal in how to get Yang to apologize to Ashely for accusing her of yelling at me." Ruby asked as Weiss and Blake slumped their heads down for a few seconds

"No honey we don't she is your sister we though you already had a plan." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a deadpanned look

"Sorry sweetie I was never the one that dealt with Yang when she was like this it was always our dad or uncle crow that calmed her down." Ruby explained

"Well we should figure out something soon she looks like she is turning red and I should know since she also gets this red when me and her are having se-" Blake said only for Ruby and Weiss to cut her off by covering her mouth with their hands

"Please Blake you don't need to tell us the rest I think we get the ideal." Ruby said as she and Weiss removes their hands from Blake's mouth blushing from the awkwardness

"Sorry about that just wanted to see the look on the newly made couple's faces and boy was it worth it." Blake said smirking as Weiss and Ruby blush more

"Fun and games aside Blake, what do we do about Yang." Weiss said as she tried getting back to the more serious subject at hand

"You know I can hear you girls right." Yang said form behind startling the girls

"Yang oh hey we were just um I mean we um..." Ruby said nervously

"Ruby its okay you don't need to lie about it." Yang said giving Ruby a reassuring smile though still pretty ticked off at Ashely

"That's good to hear but Yang you really should apologize to Ashely over there for accusing her of getting snippy at Ruby...even though it did sound like it." Weiss said as she agreed that Ashley did sound a bit snippy which made her a little irritated as well, just like Yang.

"So you agree then with me? "Yang asked

"Yang I don't think that's what Weiss meant, still the matter of fact is you just need to start getting along with her. If you don't it could cause major problem in the future especially when it come to the mission here." Blake explained to her girlfriend who began to look a bit guilty for the way she acted

"Yeah sis beside I might have said something wrong anyways to make her reply like that. I'm not offended by it at all she was nice enough to say goodbye to us well besides you I guess...look can you make up with her pretty please sis with sugar on top." Ruby said as she held her hand together and gave Yang a sad look

"Alright I'll do it just stop with the face sis." Yang said as she giggle a little about getting persuaded yet again by Ruby's cuteness

"Thanks sis I know you too can be great friends:" Ruby said as she gave Yang a hug

"Indeed you to could be, you are similar in ways." Weiss said as Yang gave her a confused look

"Don't worry about it my love, just try to make friend with her alright." Blake said as she gave a kiss on the lips to Yang who smiled at her

"Promise Blakey, now then I have an apology to make." Yam said as she got up and made her way over to Ashley only for Ashely to meet her half way

"Oh um hey Ashely...what up?" Yang asked as there was a few moments of silence

"Not much just I'm wanted to say...I'm sorry." Ashely said as she scratched the back of her head

"Oh um thanks you... I'm sorry too." Yang said as she rubbed her arm as the awkwardness kept going

"So I didn't hurt your sister feeling right?" Ashley asked as she look a little guiltily that she might have

"No don't worry she's okay and really I'm sorry about accusing you about you knew being snippy I'm just protective of my little sister though I don't know if you would understand that." Yang said as she gave Ashely a smile

"Actually I do understand, I have two sisters I'm the oldest of us three." Ashely replied back smiling

"Really then I guess you do understand the plights of a big sister." Yang joked

"You mean dealing with our younger sister's silly little action then yes I do but in the end we love them." Ashley said back

"True so very true I don't think I'd be as happy without my little sis around." Yang said as Ashely nodded in agreement

"So from one big sister to another are we okay now." Ashley asked as she raise her hand to Yang to shank

"Yes we are Ashely." Yang said back as she shakes Yang's hand

"Good look we can talk a little later but for now I'll be heading back over to my usual spot down here so see you around." Ashely said with a smile

"Yeah see you around." Yang said as she walked back to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Garrus who just got over to them.

"Hurray Yang looks like you made a new buddy!" Ruby said happily

"Yeah I guess so beside can't have enough friends can we." Yang replied back with a smile

"Your right on that honey bunny." Blake said as Yang blushed a little

"Blake not in front everyone else." Yang said as she blushed harder while everyone else just laughed a little

"Hey Garrus how did you even convince Ashely to apologize." Weiss asked wondering how he accomplished that

"Well I was able to make her see the errors of her ways, but I also well...let's just say l be getting a firsthand experience with human woman's Laundry for a few weeks." Garrus said nervously as Weiss look at him with pity, Yang was laughing, Blake well she just shrugged but smirked a little and Ruby she patted him on the back

"I am sorry to hear that Garrus but if it make you feel better none of us will think of you as a prevent." Ruby said to make Garrus feel better which worked...kind of

"Thanks look I'll tell you all little about myself later I'm kind of tired might just take a nap or so upstairs." Garrus said

"Sure no problem Garrus we can wait just get some rest if you really need it." Weiss said

"Thanks I'll be off now." Garrus said as he made his way into the elevator

"So I guess we still have a whole day left before we go on our mission. Are any of you nervous?" Ruby asked her friends

"No can't say I am Ruby, beside I'm with you all the way." Blake said as she gave Ruby a smile

"Totally, beside I won't let my baby sister do a mission without me." Yang said as she patted Ruby in the back "Also because Weiss would kill me if anything happened to you." She added

"Yang would be correct with that." Weiss said as she smirked at Yang "And I need to protect my little Rose here." Weiss dudes in a she gave Ruby a passionate kiss on the lips for a few second before retracting

"I...uh...wow just wow." Yang and Blake said together as they were a bit surprised at how Weiss and Ruby where behaving now that they had become an official couple

"Sorry it's just something me and Weiss like to do...but don't look at us like you haven't done it before." Ruby said shyly

"We know Ruby trust us...so what should we do now?" Blake asked

"Don't know but maybe we should read a bit more over Kaidan's little history book he gave us." Ruby suggested

"Actually Ruby it was destroyed." Yang said

"Wait what how? "Ruby asked surprised

"Remember when Fluffy attacked us." Weiss asked

"Yah I do why?" Ruby asked confused

"Well Ruby your demon gun destroyed our little history book when it was shooting knifes at us." Blake answered

"What really, aw that sucks but I'm sure he didn't mean it in me a look at him right now." Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang turned their attention Zwei and Fluffy (from what the girls could tell) sleeping next to one another

"Huh you know that isn't so strange to see for some reason." Yang said as she recalled all the weird stuff that been going on

"Yah isn't it adorable!" Ruby squealed as the other hair looked at her

"Ruby I love you very much but you sometimes you find the strangest things to gush over." Weiss said

"Well it is kind of cute." Yang said admitting it was cute to see a small dog and a killer gun sleeping like babies next to each other

"More like scary imagine the destruction they could create together." Blake said as imagines of a giant Fluffy and Zwei were rampaging through the citadel

"Um Blakey babe you okay?" Yang asked as she, Ruby and Weiss noticed Blake was in a trance

"NOOO NOT THE FISH SHOP IT WAS MY ONLY HAVEN NOOO!" Balks yelled as she dropped into Yang's arms

"It's alright babe really it was just a day dream." Yang said as she was being hugged tightly by Blake

"You know maybe we should get our scrolls converted into Omni tools now." Weiss suggested

"What do mean Weiss?" Ruby asked confused by her girlfriend's suggestion

"Oh right I never got around telling you girls." Weiss said before she pulled out her scroll. "You all still have your scrolls right?" She asked

"Yep I got mine." Yang said

"Sa-ame..."Blake said as she pulled her scroll out while still crying about her imaginary fish shop

"Okaie dokie Sweetie!" Ruby said happily as she pulled her scroll out

"Good because Tali said she can try and convert our scroll into an Omi tool, also she offered to convert our weapons so that we will be able to use the mass effect round in this place." Weiss answered

"Then what are waiting for let get going to Tali then!" Ruby said happy that she would be able to keep using Crescent Rose Rifle mode

"Actually Tali ain't here right now." Ashely said

"Wait Ash were you listening to us?" Yang asked

"Well it's kind of hard not to, you girl are a bit loud you know that?" Ashely joked

"That's just a part of our teams charm I guess." Blake said

"So to back the question but where would Tali be then?" Weiss asked

"She said she was going to give Elizabeth a room visit." Ashley answered

"Whys that?" Ruby asked confused

"So they can get more **'aquatinted'** with each other." Ashely replied smirking

"Wait what?" Ruby asked again more confused by Ashley's statement

"Well tell when you're older Ruby." Blake joked

"Aw alright fine." Ruby pouted

"Hey as long as we're waiting how about we hair relax and enjoy own another's company." Weiss suggested

"Sounds good." Yang and Blake said together

"Yeah I guess your right and beside I get to snuggle with my snow angel now." Ruby said as she stopped pouting and hugged Weiss

"I wouldn't want anything more then that." Weiss said hugging Ruby back as Yang and Blake just smiled at the cute sight.

Ashely the meanwhile was smiled to herself as she listen to the conversation while she walked over to the elevator to go to the upper floor to give the girls some privacy

 **-Elizabeth's room-**

"Geez can't believe I got forced into medical leave for two days...the again it was probably best not to argue with the doc on that." Elizabeth said as she laid on her bed in her bedroom relaxing and healing from the Noveria mission

"Still I guess it would be good for me to heal up, I just hope the girls are ready for the mission tomorrow." Elizabeth worried about how Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang where going to Handle the mission until she hear knock on her door

"Um...who is it?" Elizabeth ask loudly

"It's Tali you mind if I come in?" Said the muffled voice of Tali

"OH...okay give me a second." Elizabeth said as she began to walk to the door and with each step her heart races more and more **-"OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THIS GAME OF EMOTIONS WE PLAY."-** She mentally screamed as she became more nervous with each heart beat until she reaches to door switch and presses it

"Hey Elizabeth um you don't look well...I can come back later if you want." Tali said with a concerning tone

"NO...I mean no you can come I don't mind especially if it's you." Elizabeth said only to make the situation a little awkward at the moment

"Okay then we'll where should I sit then since I don't notice another chair in here." Talk said as Elizabeth looked behind just to see one chair on the whole room a monthly cursed herself for it

"Well I guess we can sit on my bed if that's o-okay with y-you of course." Elizabeth said as stuttered and her face turned red **-"WAIT...did I just stutter?!"-** she thought to herself in a small panic

"Okay then that w-will be okay." Tali said stuttering a little as she entered and sat on Elizabeth bed followed by Elizabeth a few seconds later as the two sat there for a what seem like an eternity of awkwardness

"Soooo I really did want to come up a see how you were doing and to talked to you too since you and I haven't spoken much." Tali said shyly as she rubbed her arm a little

"True and I have talked with some of the others a while ago so I know about them a little more ... but yeah I'd like to know more about you Tali like a lot more." Elizabeth said as she smirked at Tali

"Shouldn't you take a girl out on a date first before we go that far?" Tali joked as Elizabeth began blushing more

"Well I...I meant..."was all that Elizabeth could say as her body became numb from how nervous she was getting

"I was joking don't worry, though your face looks pretty cute when you blush." Tali said giggling

"Yeah... I guess it does, so um tell me a little about yourself." Elizabeth said trying to change the subject quickly

"Well as you obviously know I'm form the Migrant fleet the ships that have become a home to my people." Tali said

"Huh that's pretty cool must be a hassle though to keep those ships running." Elizabeth asked as she already knew a little about the age of the ships from a drunken history teacher she bumped into one day back on Earth which had made it a pretty weird day then

"Your good but yes those ships are pretty old like two centuries old." Tali replied back

"Damn that must take a ton of parts then just to keep those ships going." Elizabeth said surprised

"Right again Elizabeth, that why the Pilgrimage is so important to us, it allows us to find new sources of technology, parts and particle anything else that will help us survive. It also helps with what crew the Pilgrimage participants will go into." Tali explained as Elizabeth just sat there and listened

"That really interesting have any Quarians never come back before?" Elizabeth asked curious about that

"Yeah there have been a few that haven't come back and you know when I was younger I though they just died or something. But now that I'm out here myself maybe they just wanted to stay out here and make a life for themselves." Tali said as she smiled a little under her mask

"I see that would make sense but how about you ...what do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked

"To be honest I'll be going back to fleet once we finished this journey, besides this is something that is important because this could save many lives. Also my social standing in the Fleet I will have to go back anyways." Tali answered back

"I see well I'm glad you'll be here for a while then, but what did you mean by social standing?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh um...well it's something I don't talk about much maybe I can tell you later if that's okay with you of course." Tali said as she began blushing from what Elizabeth could tell under her mask

"Tali I'd like that and hey just to mention I noticed you've made friends with the girls." Elizabeth said smiling

"Yeah I have there all pretty nice, Blake is all quite but a genius as well and here being half cat is cool too. Yang is pretty funny though some of her jokes I've overheard have been...not that great, Weiss is also pretty nice and smart but she seem a little cold at times but still she's pretty nice. Ruby well she extremely nice and kind of reminds me of you in a way same goes for Yang now that I think of it." Tali said

"Wait what about Zwei and Fluffy, also what is mean by Ruby and Yang reminding you of me?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity

"I like Zwei plenty he is just way to adorable, I really hope Ruby lets me babysit him sooner or later. Fluffy...well don't get me started on that demon of a gun." Tali said as she a hint of angry when she mention Fluffy

"Okay so I guess your good with them, except Fluffy. But you still didn't answer the second part of my question." Elizabeth replied back smiling a little

"Right well what I mean was that when I look at Ruby she is just as kind, caring and helpful as you are. When I look at Yang she just like you also because she funny, courageous and protective of her friends so yeah they are similar to you in that sense." Tali said which made Elizabeth smile at that but then she decided to ask Tali something

"Hey Tali can I ask you something it's about the girl mainly Ruby and Yang because I need someone's opinion on it, also don't tell anyone else promise." Elizabeth said as she began to feel a little nervous

"Yeah sure what is it?" Tali asked with curiosity

"Well I know that the whole crew here has only know those four girls for only a short amount of time, and don't get me wrong I like them all equally but in different ways." Elizabeth said making tail a little confused

"What do mean by that?" Tali asked very curious now

"What I mean is that I like Weiss and Blake like two really close friends, but I like Yang and Ruby in a….motherly way so I was going to ask you but… do you think it would be a good ideal to adopt them as my daughters." Elizabeth asked as she closed her eyes waiting for the ridicule for her question but instead Tali just patted her on the back

"Well maybe not at the moment but you should talk to Weiss and Blake about it first see what they think about it you know." Tali suggested a little surprised that Elizabeth really wanted to do this

"I already though of doing that… I don't think they would mind though because you know them being Ruby and Yang's girlfriends and all." Elizabeth replied back a little still a little surprised Tali didn't say anything mean about her ideal

"True, but if you want my opinion like I said before wait a little longer okay, then once you think it's the right time then bring it up with them." Tali answered

"Yeah I think I'll do that beside I still need to have a talk with the four of them anyways so yeah good ideal thanks Tali." Elizabeth said as she gave Tali a pat on the shoulder

"Thanks and you know one more thing..." Tali said as she pushed herself on top of Elizabeth who then began to blush madly suspired by Tails sudden change in her mood "If you want I can be their mother too if you know what I mean." Tali said a bit seductively noting that she really wanted to do it with Elizabeth who at the moment was in an inner conflict on if she should go with it or wait a little longer to get to know Tali then do it

Elizabeth tried to figure out what she should do but only for some weird reason time then froze around her

"Huh what the hell?" Elizabeth said confused as hell

 **"Hey there little lady nice to meet ya."** Said a voice as Elizabeth turned around see an old tanned man wearing a black suit and with white hair

"Who are you and what's happening!?" Elizabeth asked freaking out a little

 **"Well for one you're inside your own mind right now and two I'm what you would call your consciousness manifested into a human form capiche."** The old man replied as Elizabeth freaking out a little more

"Okay one WHAT and two why does my conscious have to be an old tanned man in a black suit that sound like Al Pacino!" Elizabeth asked a little faze by the fact that she was taking to literally her own conscious

 **"I don't know you're the one that watches too many old Italian mob movies so don't blame me will ya, and also your basically thinking this up as a way to deal with your current moral dilemma of if you should get some tonight or not."** The old man replied back

"Wait if that's so then why hasn't Tali even freaked out that I'm in a trance right now?" Elizabeth asked confused by that logic that was presented to her

 **"Because numbskull, its like a…a few millisecond that where having this conversation in. Like I told you before your just thinking this up to help you out with your current dilemma."** The old man replied back

"Okay that make sense I guess so what wisdom do you have for me old man?" Elizabeth asked just accepting the fact that this was happening now **-"Why the hell not it's not I haven't been not having my fair share of weirdness lately."-**

 **"Got to agree with yah girly, also the names Vinny."** The old man Vinny said suspiring Elizabeth a little he hear what she thought

"Vinny...really and wait did you just hear what I was thinking of?" Elizabeth asked as Vinny just looked at her "Oh right this is pretty much my mind…sorry." She said a little embarrassed

 **"No problem, but I'm here to give you advice not chit chat which is weird because thinking about it your basically talking to yourself within only a few milliseconds."** Vinny said smirking

"OKAY stop no need for a mind-blowing now can you just give me my advice or whatever." Elizabeth said

 **"Alright calm yourself kid, now then you know that your hormones are telling you to do her now and your brain be telling ya not to and get to know her so it won't be so awkward between you two. But what does your heart say kid."** Vinny answered

Elizabeth took a moment or so to think about it then she got her answer "I think I got it and I know what to do thanks Vinny but will I see you again?" Elizabeth asked

 **"Da hell do you think kid I'm your conscious so yah you'll be seeing more of me, I'll see yah around and try not to get killed kay."** Vinny said before he vanished and time began go at normal speed again

"So what do want to do Elizabeth?" Tali said as she started to rub Elizabeth's face only for Elizabeth to garb her hand gently and kiss it making Tali blush a little under her mask

"Tali I want to but... not right now okay, we will talk about this later though I promise you." Elizabeth said as Tali got of her and both sat back up on the bed

"Okay then I'll wait…sorry about that though this was my first time trying that and I don't know why but I really like you so I just wanted for you to know that, but I didn't know how to say it to explained only for Elizabeth to hug Tali

"Thanks I like you a lot to but how about you and I go on a date the next time where on the citadel okay, so we can get closer to one another." Elizabeth replied back happily

"Sure I'd like that, so um I should get going now okay. But I'll see you around cutie." Tali said as she left Elizabeth's room

"Man I think my luck just keeps getting better, you know what I'll call up the girls here right now." Elizabeth said as she went over to her desk and activated a comm

"Joker can you send me Weiss and Blake up to my room for me in about ten minutes please." Elizabeth asked

"Sure thing commander." Joker said back as Elizabeth just sat back on her bed waiting now

"Huh I wonder what the girls are doing right now." Elizabeth wonders to herself

 **\- Mean while in the Normandy's storage bay-**

"Alright then Ruby truth or dare?" Yang said as a mischievous grin grew across her face

"Yang you should know your little sister by now as I shall pick DARE SO DO WORST!" Ruby said in a heroic tone

"Alright little sis but don't ever say I didn't warn you." Yang said as her grin grew wider

"Blake why do I get the feeling that Yang is going to make Ruby do something weird." Weiss whispered Blake who just smiled a little

"Knowing my girlfriend she going to be merciless against your girl." Blake said as she patted Weiss on the back

"NOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE A WIDOW!" Weiss yelled in a panic

"Weiss you and Ruby aren't married yet." Blake so as giving her friend a deadpanned look

"But we will be sooner or later that I know!" Weiss said back in her defense

"Hey hear that sis Weiss can't wait you might want to get her a ring and quick before she goes full psycho." Yang jokes as Ruby blushed

"Is it wrong I think the way Weiss is behaving is really exciting me?" Ruby asked as she began to feel a little hot as Yang panicked a little

"Oh um hey Ruby let's do that dare now okay." Yang said franticly

"Okay…sure what's the dare?" Ruby asked as she began to feel normal again

"Well I dare you to… touch your own toes." Yang said not really able to think of anything at the moment

"Really that's it no problem for me." Ruby said as she bent down only for her to stop midway a few inches away from her toes

"Wow that worked, I mean yeah that worked." Yang said trying to play it off as Blake just face palmed herself while also trying to calm down Weiss who was still babbling on that she refused to become a widow so soon…even though she's not married to Ruby

"Darn I couldn't do it." Ruby said as she sat back down "So now what's happens since I could do it Yang?" Ruby asks as Yang grins a little

"Oh I think you know what I'm going to make you do sis." Yang said as she grinned wider

"No... you don't mean?" Ruby said as her voice became filled with fear

"Yes Ruby you must eat THE BROCCOLI!" Yang yells as she pulls out a small piece of broccoli from her jackets pocket as Ruby just slumps down in sadness

"Yang why did you have a piece of broccoli on your pocket?" Weiss asked as she had calmed down noticing what Yang just did

"I have to agree with Weiss, why in the world do you have that piece of broccoli in your pocket?" Blake asked a little surprised as well

"Just in case we play truth or dare, Ruby hates broccoli so this is a punishment in its self you can say." Yang answered with complete honesty

"Yang can we please just do another dare pretty please!" Ruby pleads as she keep her distance from the broccoli

"Nope sorry sis you got to do it and eat the whole thing." Yang replies back while handing Ruby the broccoli who reluctantly took it

"So….just eat this and no more broccoli right Yang?" Ruby asked as Yang just nodded "Okay then let's do this!" Ruby shouts as she stuff the broccoli in her mouth and swallows though with a frown on her face now

"Good job little sis but now you must EAT TEN MORE PIECES OF BROCCOLI!" Yang yells as she pulls out ten more pieces of broccoli

"Wait didn't she skip us?" Weiss asked as she is then elbowed in the side lightly by Blake

"Quiet or do you want to possibly goes through one of Yang's dares and trust me on this she will make sure you pick dare." Blake said as she kept her eyes on Ruby and Yang

"Well no BUT if I'm going to be the best partner, girlfriend and future wife I must stand by her side through the worst of punishments." Weiss replies back to Blake who gives Weiss another deadpanned look

"Weiss correct me if I'm wrong but even though you are a bit of health nut, don't you hate broccoli?" Blake asks as Weiss just slumps her head a little

"Yes it is true I've hated ever since one of the boys that use to accompanied his father to my father's meetings dressed up as a giant piece of broccoli and chased me around my house for two hour straights as I hid in many cabinets that day. But as I said before I must not let Ruby go through this by herself." Weiss says as she scoots over to Yang who was trying to get Ruby to eat the rest of the broccoli

"She really had a weird childhood didn't she?" Blake asks herself as she recalls Weiss also having a few other fears that developed at a younger age after she went through some strange event involve those fears she now has

"Hey Yang." Weiss says as she finishes scooting over next to Ruby

"Oh hey Weiss her to watch Ruby go through with her dare?" Yang says

"Well one isn't it against the rules to add into a dare?" Weiss asks while giving yang a **'Did you cheat'** look

"Well yes but they never said anything about lying about it so you can extend a dare once the participant has done it the first time." Yang said which made sense to Weiss and Ruby sadly

"Sis your mean you know that." Ruby says as she pout's a little

"I know but hey I'm your big sis so I have a duty to mess with you once in a while but I still love you don't you forget that little sis." Yang says as she give a quick hug to Ruby "Now lest eat some broccoli." She adds in

"Wait Yang let me take five of those off Ruby's hands." Weiss says getting a look of confusion from both Weiss and Yang

"Whys that ice princess?" Yang asks getting an annoyed look from Weiss

"Because if I'm going to best partner, girlfriend and future wife to Ruby I shall stand by her no matter what the situation is." Weiss says as she holds Ruby close to her as Ruby Blushes a little from what Weiss just said especially the wife part which made her smile

"Well okay then here you both go five piece of broccoli each for the lovely couple." Yang says as she hands both Weiss and Ruby their pieces of broccoli

"Yang don't you think this a little too cruel?" Blake's asks as she moves next to Yang

"Maybe but you got to admit it's pretty cute how they been acting with each other and pretty funny as well." Yang says as she and Blake look to see Ruby and Weiss supporting each other as they took bits out of their broccoli pieces

"Yep they are defiantly going to happy married couple later on." Blake says as she leans into Yang and whispers in her ear "Also you know I can't wait until I can be your wife." Blake whispers as Yang being to blush madly

"YOU REALLY DO ….I mean yeah totally someday." Yang says as she tried to hide her happiness but failed at it making Blake smile and give her a long kiss on the lips

"You're so cute when you get all embarrassed but I can wait for that day I promise." Blake says as she give yang a loving smile while Yang does the same back

"Alright Yang we did it!" Weiss yells as Yang and Blake turn their attention back to the other couple in room

"OH YAH TEAM AWSOME COUPLE FOR THE WIN!" Ruby yells in joy as she hugs Weiss tightly "Weiss you're the best girlfriend ever." She adds in

"Oh thank you Ruby I try my best and you're the best girlfriend as well." Weiss says as she hugs Ruby back the proceeds to give her a kiss on the lips

"Thank, now the Yang it's our turn to dare." Ruby says as she smirks along with Weiss

"Are we just going to forget this is truth or dare we are playing?" Blake says as everyone else just shrugs "That what I though." Blake adds in as she rubs her eyes

"Actually I don't feel like doing trust hand Dare much more so sorry can't dare me now." Yang says as she lays back on her sleeping back noticing Zwei and fluffy still sleeping like a baby "Huh weird they haven't woken up at all even with all our yelling and wait no one else is in here now?" Yang add in as she notices Ashely is gone now as well

"Don't change the subject Yang, you just cheated us out of a revenge dare." Weiss says as she gives Yang a glare

"Oh calm down Weiss, when we play again you can get your revenge dare again." Yang says back **–Note to self make sure enough time has passed before we play this game again."-** She mentally notes to herself

"Though Yang does bring up a good point, are we the only ones in here right now?" Ruby says as she notices as well no one is in the docking bay anymore

"Well I'm sure Adams crew is in engineering I mean they have to keep an eye on the engine core you know." Weiss says

"No don't you remember they are still on medical leave on the ship until they are healed up enough and Tali went to go see Elizabeth." Blake replies back

"Wait then doesn't that mean the engine could like blow up if no one is watching it?" Yang asks as everyone else beings to panic a little

"What no we have to make sure that doesn't happen then, come on girls we need to do the work Adams crew and Tali usually do." Ruby says but before anyone could say anything or even do anything else the elevator opens as Tali walks out of it

"Hey girls what's up?" Tali ask as she notices Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all looking at her

TALI YOU'RE HERE!" Ruby shouts happily as she appears suddenly in front of Tali hugging her as trail of rose petals could be seen behind her

"Yes I'm here Ruby what's wrong?" Tali asks as Ruby lets go of her

"Oh Tali we were freaking out because no one was in the engine room and we didn't want core to blow up because no one was watching it." Ruby explains as Yang, Weiss and Blake walked up to them

"Don't worry about that I got my assistant to do it." Tali says making the girls a bit confused by that statement

"What assistant Tali?" Blake ask as Tali starts to us her Omi tool

"Chikkitak girl come on out I'll take over now." Tali says as an orange ball comes out with a similar design to Tails Omi tool then suddenly vanishes

"What was that Tali?" Weiss asked as she and the other were a little surprised by the orange ball

"Oh that's my drone Chikkitak, she a new program I've created to help me out with task and combat but the combat part is still in the works so yeah." Tali explains

"So we don't need to worry about blowing up?" Yang asked

"Nope and besides the core in engine room won't exploded just because no one is their, well for a good while at least but still you don't need to worry." Tali answered

"That's good to know, hey Tali Weiss here told us that you offered to convert our scroll into Omni tools and our weapons so we will be able to use the ammunition everyone else uses here." Blake said as Tali nods

"Yes I did say that, but lets do you scrolls first before we get to your weapons." Tali said as the girls all nodded

"That's a good ideal, lead the way Tali." Ruby said happily

"Alright then fol-"Tali said but was cut off as Joker spoke over the comms

"Hey Blake, Weiss Elizabeth wants to see both up in her room." Joker said over the docking bays comm

"Huh I wonder what she want with us?" Weiss asked a little curious

"Don't know but we she get moving." Blake replied back

"Agreed, don't worry well be down here working on the scrolls okay." Ruby said as she walked over to Weiss and kissed her on the cheek while Yang did the same with Blake

"Alright then let's get going Blake." Weiss said as she and Blake make their way into the elevator while Ruby and Yang follow Tali into engineering to get their scrolls converted

 **-A few moments later at Elizabeth's room-**

As Elizabeth laid on her bed in her room she kept wondering if it was a good ideal to adopt Ruby and Yang, not that she didn't want to but she didn't want anyone to think she was putting favoritism on them only and also she began to wonder how she would support the two financially after this was all over. Her worries were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door

"Blake, Weiss that you?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes it us can we come in?" Weiss replied back

"Sure let me get the door." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the door opened in to see Weiss and Blake smiling

"So what is that you needed to see us about Elizabeth?" Blake asked as she and Weiss entered Elizabeth's room

"A few things, mainly though I wanted to get you two better and see how you you've been holding up lately?" Elizabeth answered as she sat back down on her bed. "I do apologize though I don't have any other seat in my room then one so well just have to sit on my bed." Elizabeth adds as Weiss and Blake take a seat on her bed

"Well I myself am doing great at the moment, though I'm still worried about what going to happen later on like what if we can't stop Saren and Kianna then what." Weiss says as she frowns a little

"I feel the same way and with that leaked video of Eden Prime most people who have gotten a chance to see it know who we and what we are capable of, which from what I can tell has been making a lot of the other races to petition for our arrest and incarceration." Blake says as her cat ears lower a little in sadness

"Hey don't worry girls the council already know I'm looking over you four and don't worry about Kianna and Saren well stop that I can promise you." Elizabeth said as she gave a hug to both Weiss and Blake who hugged back then let go a few seconds later

"Thanks Elizabeth honestly I know Ruby has said this before a few times but we really do owe you our lives, you have just been so kind to us I just wish there was a way we could making it up to you." Blake said as Weiss just nods in agreement

"Well like I told Ruby just having you all here to help me is good enough along that note has everyone in the crew been good to you if not just tell me and I'll have a talk with them okay." Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms

"No need to worry Elizabeth everyone has been kind to us, though with some attitude at points but still no one has given us a hard time." Weiss answered

"That's good to know so any who like I said haven't gotten to know either one of you better so tell me a little about yourself." Elizabeth said as she got comfortable while Weiss decided to go first

"Well I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company as you know and as the other have explained briefly my company is the main manufacture of dust products." Weiss said

"Yes I remember you saying that, must have been a bit hard to live a life like that you know being a heiress and probably having a lot of responsibly put on you." Elizabeth said as she gave a sad look to Weiss

"In a way yes though when I was younger not as much was expected of me but once I got older that's when everything started to get harder for me." Weiss said as she began to frown again

"I see did you have any siblings?" Elizabeth asked feeling bad for making Weiss remember bad memories from what she could tell

"Yes I did my sister Winter she was very caring to me, though your couldn't tell since she did keep her appearance out in pubic mostly as cold and quiet but still she was one of my first friends." Weiss explained as she began to tear up a little thinking about her family "Though I did meet others as well once I went to beacon like my Ruby, Yang, Blake, the teachers, team JNRP and so many more people and I…. I MISS THEM ALL!" Weiss added as she began to cry hard as Blake hugs her

"It's okay Weiss just let it all out, I miss them all to." Blake said as she let Weiss into her shoulder

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Elizabeth said as she felt really guilty

"No i-its okay I- I needed to have a go cry…so thank you, Blake why don't you tell her a bit about yourself now." Weiss said as she wiped her tears away

"Sure Weiss, well Elizabeth as you know I'm a Faunus a half human half animal species, I usual wore my bow so that no one could know it though." Blake said as her cat ears twitched a little

"Right wasn't that because the human and Faunas had some tense issues?" Elizabeth said as she remembered what Blake had told explained to her earlier a bit about the Faunas

"Yes this was a while before I, Ruby, Weiss or Yang where even born. You see many years ago the Faunas where treated very badly by the humans as they were made to stay away from the human populist in separate area known as Menagerie and because of that a three year long war known as the Faunus Rights Revolution began which ended in our favor as around the time any of us where born Faunas where allowed to live with humans though discrimination was still a large issues." Blake explained as she took a breath and rubbed her throat

"I see so I'm guessing that something else came from the discrimination?" Elizabeth said as she already had a feeling what probably happen next

"Yes a group known as the White Fangs was created, it was at first a peaceful group that did nonviolent protest and I was a member of that group. That all changed though when a new leader took over then the group became nothing more than a bunch of terrorist, sadly I was still a part of the group then and only left when I was being ordered to kill people which I never did thankfully. Once I left the Whit Fangs I was found by Professor Ozpin where he offered me a chance to become something more, to become a huntress and help the innocent so I accepted the offer and the rest well that where I meet Yang, Ruby and Weiss but I'll tell you that later my throat is starting to get sore." Blake said as she rubbed her throat

"Sure no problem and don't worry Blake if you think I'll treat you differently I won't." Elizabeth said as she respected Blake's decision to leave a terrorist group to find a better calling in life

"Thanks Elizabeth really thank you." Weiss says as her eye are still a little red from crying

"No problem girls, hey I need to ask you about one more thing though." Elizabeth said as she began to get nervous

"What is it Elizabeth?" Blake asked as she and Weiss both smiled at Elizabeth

"Well before I tell you I just want to say that I like all four of you equally alright." Elizabeth said as Weiss and Blake become a little confused what she was going on about

"Alright we understand." Blake replied back

"Good well it's about Ruby and Yang I don't know why I've been thinking this way but I have been considering this a little later down the road to maybe….. adopt them both as my daughter." Elizabeth said as she waited for to be judged by the two girls with her right

"That would be GREAT!" Weiss yelled happily while Blake nodded agreeing

"Wait what, I'm so confused right now?" Elizabeth said not expecting this kind of reaction

"Well we just think they need a mother like figure in their lives they deserve it, me and Weiss defiantly aren't opposed to it either since we're dating them and if you adopted me and Weiss too might make things a little weird." Blake explained as she gave Elizabeth a smile

"Well I guess that makes sense I just wanted to inform you two beforehand since well you're their girlfriends and partners." Elizabeth replied back so relieved that Weiss and Blake were okay with it **–"Huh guess Tali was right…. Sweet."-** She mentally cheered

"We are okay with it and I know they will be too since like Blake said before they need a mom again." Weiss said

"Wait what do mean by again?" Elizabeth asked confused by Weiss statement

"That right you don't know, should we tell her Blake or let Ruby and Yang do it themselves?" Weiss asked as Blake though it over for a second

"Let just tell her ourselves you know Yang and Ruby don't like talking about it." Blake said

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth asked even more confused now

"Well you see Ruby and Yang as you know are sister but half-sisters. Yang's mom left very early in her life then Ruby's mom which Yang considers her real mom came into the picture and gave birth to Ruby and for a while they were happy then when Ruby was around five and Yang was around seven their mother died on a mission. No one knows how who could have killed but only that it was a stab wound to the heart so they haven't had a mother in a long while." Weiss explained as she and Blake had a frown on their face while Elizabeth couldn't help but feel bad for Ruby and Yang

"That's…that's terrible, I don't know if I should do this now wouldn't want to bring back any bad feeling they may have gotten over." Elizabeth said not wanting Yang or Ruby to relive old wounds

"Elizabeth trust me when I say this they will love the ideal." Blake said giving Elizabeth a smile of reassurance

"Agreed, Elizabeth trust me and Blake when we say this but we both have noticed how Ruby and Yang look at you. They look at you like a daughter does with a mother so believe us when we say they would love to be your daughters." Weiss said

"I… Your right and I want them to be my girls, I'll adopt them then but I'll wait for a little while longer before asking them." Elizabeth said as she began to smiling again

"That's good to know but we should get going now, but we did have a lot of fun talking with you and getting to know you better." Blake said

"Same here Blake and Weiss same here, and when you get back down there could you send Yang and Ruby up I still need to talk to them about their behavior when we first got on Noveria." Elizabeth said as Weiss and Blake just nodded and exited through the door and then made their way into the elevator as they began to descend back down into the docking bay.

 **-Docking Bay: Engine Room: 9:20 AM-**

"So Tali how's it going with the scroll conversion?" Yang asked as stood against the wall while Ruby sat on the ground

"Pretty good, your scroll are very easy to convert into the Omi tool frame surprisingly and….done." Tali said as she finished up with Ruby and Yang's scrolls

"Awesome so how did they turn out?" Ruby asked jumping in excitement as Tali handed them both bracelets one yellow the other red

"Huh what's this?" Yang asked confused

"I said they were easy to convert in to the Omni tool frame but how to activate them was a different story. You see most people here have their Omni tools converted into some sort of device, I decided to convert yours into a bracelets so go ahead and try them out." Tali said happily as Ruby and Yang both strap on their bracelets on their left wrist

"So how do we-" Ruby asked but was cut off as the Omni tool activated but was different from the rest she had seen already

Ruby's Omni tool look a little thinner but instead of covering just her forearm it cover her whole entire arm with a small rounded shoulder guard and glove at the end covering her hand, lastly instead of the usual orange color it was silver like her eyes

"WHOA THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby squeals in excitement as she gushes over her Omni tool

"Holy carp Tali what with Ruby's Omni tool?" Yang asked surprised by the Omi tools appearance

"Well I know that you wanted just old ordinary Omni tool but I decided since you girls have been so nice to me since I came upon this ship I would give you all a little present each. That's why Ruby has her own custom made Omi tool, I call it the **Omni Guard**. Besides if you think about it I don't think having an Omni tool will make you any less noticeable." Tali explained as Yang decided to active her Omni tool as well that has its own unique appearance

Yang's Omni tool was a little bulkier than the standard Omi tool and like Ruby's it cover her whole arm and hand but instead of simply shoulder guard like Ruby's it was a spiked Pauldron while the color was lilac like her eyes

"Nice, good job on this Tali you really out did yourself." Yang said as she happily began fiddling with her Omi Tool just as Weiss and Blake walked in

"Hey wha- WHOA WHAT THE HECK!" Weiss yelled as she along with Blake were shocked by Ruby and Yang's Omni tools

"Hey Weiss look at our new Omni tools!" Ruby said as she and Yang deactivated them

"I will admit they are impressive, I'm guessing Tali will do the same as well?" Blake asked

"Correct and don't worry about it taking a long while as you can see it only took around twelve minuets to do." Tali said as she motioned Blake and Weiss to her work bench

"Alright then let see what Tali can do for ours, also Yang, Ruby Elizabeth want to see you up in her room now." Weiss says as she gives Ruby a peck on the cheek "Now go on you two better not to have her wait." Weiss said as she and Blake walk over to Tali and hand her their scrolls while Yang and Ruby make their way now up to Elizabeth's room

 **-Elizabeth's Room (Again)-**

As the Ruby and Yang walked up to Elizabeth's room entrance Ruby wondered something

"Hey Yang you think this is about how we behaved on Noveria?" Ruby asked Yang who though it over for a few moments before answering her little sister

"Can't say Ruby but if I'm a guessing girl then that will probably be the case." Yang said as she and Ruby slumped their heads down a little not really ready to be yelled at

"Well let's get this over with then." Yang says as she knocks on the door

"Ruby, Yang is that you?" Elizabeth asked

"Well I don't know Elizabeth is there anyone else as adorable or charming as me and Ruby?" Yang joked as the door suddenly opened showing Elizabeth just standing right in front of them with a smirk of amusement across her face

"Can't say but if there is can you call them down here to so they can get a talking to?" Elizabeth joked back as Yang hung her head with her guess being confirmed

"We really are sorry Elizabeth really we are we didn't mean to." Ruby said as she look down on the ground shyly

"I know you two are but I did say we would talk about it so please come on in so we can discuss this in private." Elizabeth said as Ruby imminently sat on Elizabeth bed while Yang gave her a look

"Elizabeth doesn't have any other chairs here other than the one she uses for her desk so her bed is our seats." Ruby explained as Yang just shrugs and sit on the bed followed by Elizabeth who sit in between the two girls

"So… would it be bad to ask if you can let this slid and we talk about more fun stuff?" Yang says giving Elizabeth a smile

"No Yang we are talking about this okay?" Elizabeth answered back

"But why we didn't do anything wrong." Ruby repeated

"Again I know that but what the issues was is that you two openly defied a direct order from me during the mission when you Yang tried to pick a fight with miss sterling and when you Ruby plus Yang decided not to hand over your weapons when I told you both to." Elizabeth explained

"Hey it's not my fault, I didn't like the way that lady talked to Weiss." Yang said as she crossed her arms

"Also me and Yang just thought we would need our weapons for the mission and didn't want them to be taken away." Ruby explained next as she had a look of worry on her face

"Maybe so but when we are on a mission you do not disobey an order, the reason is when I say an order it's so that the crew can stay safe do you both understand?" Elizabeth said back to both Yang and Ruby

"I guess… sorry again." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head

"I know you two are I just don't want either one of you to get hurt alright." Elizabeth says as she hugs both Ruby and Yang who hug her back tightly

"So were good now Elizabeth?" Ruby asks as she and Yang let go of Elizabeth from the hug

"Yes we are girls I just wanted to make my point clear alright, so want to talk about more fun stuff now?" Elizabeth asks smiling

"Totally let's show her our Omni tools!" Yang yells out a Ruby and her active their Omni tools suspiring Elizabeth

"Wow those are awesome, how did you get those?" Elizabeth asks with curiosity

"Well Tali made them for us we had these thing called scrolls which where like communication devices and such. Tali offered to convert out scroll into Omni tools, neat-o huh?" Ruby says

"Yeah it is want to show me what they can do?" Elizabeth asked as she, Yang and Ruby began to study and learn more about the new Omni tools Ruby and Yang received. To anyone else outside of the conversation if they saw the three at the moment, all would say was that they looked like a happy family.

 **-Unknown Time: Unknown Planet (once more)-**

"Mistress Kianna, I have important news to tell you." Wallace said as he entered Kianna's tent

"What is it Wallace can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment." Kianna asked as she was trying to make a stuff animal

"Um Mistress you just making a toy I don't think that make you busy." Wallace said bluntly making Kianna gasp

"How could you say that Wallace this isn't just any toy this is going to be my sleeping teddy bear Mister Ursa!" Kianna said as she showed Wallace a teddy bear that a was turned into an Ursa plushy

"Mistress I apologize then but this is very important it has to involve the door we have finally broken through it." Wallace said as Kianna becomes wide eyed

"WAIT but I thought that we had at least a few more feet to go through before we broke through that huge ass door?!" Kianna asks as she was so happy that she wouldn't have to wait anymore

"Actually Mistress it turns out that the door had a weak point in the center of it, the dig team hit and the door just suddenly collapsed. This only happened a few minutes ago I'm surprised you didn't hear it." Wallace said

"Well I was probably to busy working on Mister Ursa to have noticed." Kianna said as she had no memory of hearing any sort of loud noises

"Mistress I have to say that's kind of problem you have then, you might want to get that checked out." Wallace said with a hint of concern

"How rude Wallace, but I'm not mad at the moment because I'm way too excited right now." Kianna said happily as she hugged Mister Ursa tightly

"That is good to know Mistress, come follow me and you can bring Mister Ursa with you also." Wallace said as he and Kianna who was holding Mister Ursa walked out of the Tent

As the two walked down Kianna noticed that the area was no riddled with broken piece of the large door. As Wallace and Kianna made it to what was is now a gaping hole where the door was a large group of Grimm and Geth stood at both sides

"Great job everyone really I can't express how happy I am, you all deserved a break now so get on it." Kianna said happily as the Geth and Grimm began to leave the area

"Mistress would you like to have a look inside?" Wallace asked Kianna

"Wallace what do you think of course I do come on lets go." Kianna said as she and Wallace made their way into the large gaping hole to see only darkness at first until they went further in as the natural light brighten up the place

"Huh that's weird why have a large door protect an empty cave it doesn't make sense?" Kianna said out loud disappointed

"Mistress my sensors are picking up the energy source in the center of the cave, follow me." Wallace said as he began to lead Kianna further in the large cave until they reached the source which was not what Kianna had expected

"What…. this is the power source?" Kianna asked as she noticed the power source were just ten large pods all lined up in row against each other in the center of the large cave

"Mistress I believe it is the signal is going hay wire right now, so whatever is in those pods must be the source of energy we've been looking for." Wallace replied back to Kianna

"Question is what's in there, Wallace can you see if you can open it up while me and Mister Ursa look around the cave more." Kianna asked

"Actually Mistress I', already am on it and sadly it won't open for me, so I guess the Geth and Grimm will be needing to cut into these too." Wallace said

"Alright then, Wallace go get the Geth and back here before they start their break and I'll stay to study these pods a little." Kianna said as Wallace made his way out of the cave

"What is it that you pods keep hidden within you, I shall find out soon though then I will harness your power and become the new god of this place isn't that right Mister Ursa!" Kianna yelled as she began laughing manically while hugging her stuff toy Mister Ursa tightly again feeling so excited that she may be able to soon have the power to takeover this galaxy.

* * *

 **So how did the chapter go as I hope it didn't seemed rushed to you all, how did you like the new info on our villains and their personalities and what the hell will be in the pods well you'll just have to wait and find out :D**

 **Also like I always ask if you have any form or criticism be it a bad or god one just PM or leave a review because every bit helps me out to try improving on the story itself so until next time see you all soon and have a lovely day or night :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again it is I Owriush here with chapter 13 finally after almost a week and a three days and I apologize for that but with Thanks giving an all I was a little busy. Also didn't help that my relative's house in Los Angeles didn't have that great of an internet connection but still I was glad to spend the holiday with them. Now just to say this chapter is the first part of the UNSC: Missing Marines Mission and will be continued along with a few more side mission later on once the whole crew is back on the citadel which will be very soon :D**

 **This chapter is also not the longest it's one of the shorter ones but I do hope you all love it the same as the others now I let you all get off to reading so enjoy :D**

 **I do NOT  in any way own RWBY or Mass Effect: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.13: Teams RWBY first solo mission and closer to the truths

 **-Normandy storage bay: The next day : 7:00 AM -**

Ruby was dreaming again, her dream this time was different from her usual cookie dreams. She was in a field all alone as the breeze flowed through her hair it was peaceful, Ruby could not wonder what could possibly go wrong until the sky's turned dark and the wind stopped. Ruby then began to panic as her world went to utter darkness, she closes her eyes then opened them a second's later to see nothing but a darkness all around her.

"Hello….anyone out there?" Ruby asked as she only heard an echo of her own voice "I guess not…. Where is here anyway?" She asked herself until she began to hear familiar voices again

 _ **"WHY IS THIS HAPPEING!"**_ said a voice sounding like Nora

 _ **"They're going to pay!"**_ said another voice which belonged to Mrs. GoodWitch

 _ **"I miss them Juana…"**_ Said a sad toned voice belonging to Pyrrha

 _ **"I know I do too….."**_ Said another voice Belong to Juana

"Why…..why do I keep hearing their voices….why?" Ruby said as she covered her ears only for her throat to be grabbed as she was lifted up to come face to face with a familiar fiery figure

 **"W** hY D **O** y **o** u N **ot D** iii **EEEE**!" Said the Fiery beast as he throws Ruby to the ground hard **"Yo** u a **N** d yo **U** r Fr **IE** n **d** s A **rE t** h **E O** nL **y** TH **In** gS **I** N Th **E** W **a** y!" The beast went on as it raised its hand to hit her but before that happened Ruby woke

 **-Back in reality-**

"AAAHHHH!" Ruby yelled as Weiss immediately ran up to Ruby and hugged her

"Ruby calm down its okay." Weiss says as she keep a good hold on her thrashing girlfriend which began to work as Ruby then started to calm down after a few seconds later

"I…I….I….I….I'm sorry…"Ruby said as she started to hug Weiss back tearing up a little

"It's okay Ruby I'm here for you." Weiss said as she let go of Ruby then started to wipe her tears away. "You know when you cry it takes away from the adorable face of yours." Weiss said happily as Ruby suddenly jumped on her kissing her passionately for a few moments then stopped breathing heavily

"I…Know….and….your way to cute….when you smile." Ruby said as she got off of Weiss both blushing

"Thanks….I'm glad I can be with you Ruby, but now is not the time to dilly dally we should go get some breakfast. Yang and Blake are already up there eating so hurry and get dressed." Weiss said smiling at Ruby

"Oh okay then um I need to get fix my hair then, give me a second." Ruby said as she franticly fixed her hair to Weiss amusement as Ruby finished fixing her bed head a few seconds later just like she said she would.

"Well that was quick come on let's get going I don't know much longer I can wait to eat. My stomach is killing me." Weiss said as she and Ruby ran into the elevator and began to ascend up

 **-A few moments later-**

"Hey Blake what do you think is taking them so long?" Yang asked as she finished her eating her blue berry muffin

"Can't say Yang maybe there making out down there?" Blake said as Yang tensed up a little "Is there something wrong Yang?" Blake said as she noticed Yang always behaving like this when it came to Ruby and Weiss relationship

"I…no it's just I'm having a hard time well….accepting that Ruby is growing up, I mean sure it's a good thing but still I'm just worried eventually she won't need me around anymore." Yang said as she frowned a little

"Well that's normal Yang but she'll always need you me." Ashely said from behind as she took a seat next to Yang

"Oh good morning Ashley, how are you?" Blake asked as she gave a small smile

"Pretty good thanks for asking, but Yang trust me when I say this. No matter how old they get your little sister will always need you around even if they don't know it themselves, beside I think Ruby never will not want to be around you she looks up to you a lot I can tell." Ashely said as she gave Yang a friendly pat on the back

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better." Yang says giving Ashely a smile

"Yes thank you, I didn't have a good idea what to tell her myself." Blake said as she gave Yang a peck on the cheek

"Well I think maybe another kiss on the lips would do." Yang joked as Blake grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips using a little tongue while doing it.

"There will that do Yang?" Blake asked smirking as she also giggle a little form Ashely who was covering her face at the moment

"Yep…totally but do it again in a more…private place." Yang said as she laid her head on the table with a hug smirk on her face

"Yah I agree, I don't have anything against it but still pretty awkward to watch." Ashley said as she uncovered her face giving Blake a deadpanned look

"Sorry about that but the look on your faces was worth it." Blake said as she began to laugh a little

"Honestly Yang I think your starting to rub off on Blake here." Weiss said as she and Ruby walked up to the table

"Hey what's wrong with being like me I am **YANG** tastic." Yang joked as everyone just groaned at the joke

"Yang I love you as much as a little sister can but you really got stop with the jokes." Ruby said as Yang just laughed and patted her head

"Sorry little sis can't I just love saying them too much." Yang replied back as Ruby just shakes her head smiling

"You girls really have interesting mornings don't you?" Ashley asked giggle a little

"Yeah we do but that's just team RWBY's charm." Weiss said shrugging

"I see and how is team RWBY feeling about their first solo team mission?" Liara asked coming up to the group as she takes a seat next to Blake

"Pretty good I would say, but… how are you feeling Liara?" Ruby asked as she and the rest gave her sympathetic looks

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine now Elizabeth even checked on me after she was done talking with you girls so again I'm better but thank you for asking." Liara said a Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss all gave her a quick group hug

"That's good to know then." Ruby replied back with relief

"Well that was a touching moment but I have to get back down stairs right now." Ashley said as she began to make her way to the elevator to stop for a seconds "Hey Liara….sorry about not trusting you much." Ashley said a she then continued to the elevator

"That was nice of her to say and I thank you four as well." Liara said as she gave the girls a smile "But I believe you girls should eat now, Elizabeth wanted me to tell you that once you're done with breakfast to meet her up in the cockpit." Liara said

"Okay then come on Weiss let's get something to eat now." Ruby said as she and Weiss walked over to where the breakfast items where at

"What about you two aren't you going to eat?" Liara asked as she noticed Blake and Yang just sitting down.

"Nope we already ate as you can see." Yang said as Liara noticed a few napkins on the table

"Oh then I guess you have sorry about that." Liara replied back

"No problem but we'll just have to wait for Weiss and Ruby to have their breakfast then we'll be off, Liara could you tell Elizabeth that." Blake asked Liara

"Sure thing, I'll go right now and tell her so you four have a nice day." Liara said as she made her way back up to the cockpit to inform Elizabeth

"Hey where's Liara?" Ruby asked as she had a plate of cookies while Weiss had an apple

"She went up to tell Elizabeth that we are waiting for you two to finish breakfast before we get going to the cockpit." Blake answered

"Why would we go up there, I mean Joker is funny but-" Ruby said before Weiss lightly hit her on the side with her elbow

"Ruby think about it please." Weiss told her girlfriend

"Why….OH okay Elizabeth is up there so she can tell us about the mission." Ruby said as she finally got the hint

"Honestly Ruby you need to use your brain more often." Weiss playfully says as she pats Ruby's head

"I know Weiss but then again I have you my lovely snow angel to help me remember." Ruby said giving a peck on the cheek to Weiss

"You're lucky your cute you know that." Weiss said as happily

"I know, I am that's just part of my charm." Ruby replies back proudly

"Got to agree you are way to adorable little sis, but you should get to eating I don't think it would be nice to keep Elizabeth waiting." Yang said as she smiled at the couple

"Your right, time for overdrive!"Ruby says

"Overdrive what does that me-" Blake asked only to get her answer a few seconds later as Ruby begins to devour the cookies at an increasing rate.

"Probably should have seen that one coming." Weiss said as she began eating her apple normally

"Just another day in our little family ain't that right Blakey." Yang said to her girlfriend

"Yep and I wouldn't trade it in for anything." Blake said as she and Yang waited for Weis and Ruby to finish Breakfast

 **-Cock Pit: A few minutes later-**

"My stomach hurts…." Ruby whined as she held her stomach

"Well that's what happens when you eat too many cookie Ruby." Weiss said giving her girlfriend a scolding look

"I'm sorry sweetie I'll listen to you more often from now on." Ruby groaned as she, Weiss, Yang and Blake finally made it up to the cock pit to see Elizabeth and Joker

"Hey there girls….what's wrong with Ruby here?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow as she looks at Ruby holding her stomach in pain

"Little sis here ate too many cookies to fast, her stomach couldn't handle the extreme chocolate chip flavor of it all." Yang said as she pats Ruby lightly on the back

"Yep and I brought a trash bin just in case she throws up, better to be safe then covered in barf." Blake said as she was holding a small plastic trash can

"Okay one Ruby you had cookies again?" Elizabeth asked as Ruby just gave her a sheepish smile "Cute and two you are not going to be having cookies for a while its vegetable from a few weeks." Elizabeth said in a stern motherly tone

"What…no…please you can't take away my cookies please." Ruby begs only for Elizabeth to become sterner

"Ruby no, you going to have vegetable for a few weeks and that is that okay?" Elizabeth says

"Fine…"Ruby says as she pout's a little as Elizabeth sighs and kneels down to her

"Ruby, look I just want you to have a bit more of a healthy diet because I care, your friend, sister and girlfriend here would agree." Elizabeth said as Ruby turns to see Weiss, Blake and Yang nod in agreement but give sympathetic glances to Ruby

"Look Ruby we care about you okay and we just don't want you to not contract some sort of health problem later on it the future." Blake said as Yang and Weiss nod agreeing

"Well…okay then I'll try to enjoy it, thanks everyone." Ruby says as she give a hug to Yang, Blake, Weiss then lastly Elizabeth

"You're welcome Ruby." Elizabeth says as she and the others hear a sniffle

"Sorry… had something I my eye." Joker said

"Right Joker admit it you were tearing up." Yang said smirking

"Shhh….don't spread it around I have a reputation to keep here." Joker whispered

"Well I guess so beside us comedians have to stick together, we got to **YANG** in there you know." Yang said as Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Elizabeth groan while Joker laughs

"Nice one Yang, you know you're a good **JOKER** to know." Joker said as groaning again could be heard from Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Elizabeth

"Please for all that is holy stop." Elizabeth said pinching the bridge of her nose

"Agreed." Ruby, Weiss and Blake said together also pinching the bridges of their noises

"Oh come on where is your inner comedians at, this is comedy gold!" Yang says happily

"Totally, I guess it takes two advanced minds like ours to full understand the jokes." Joker says as he talk in uptight rich person voice

"Why yes it is mind like out that help progress the world." Yang says as she talks in a rich person voice as well

"For the love of god how do we always get off the main subject?" Weiss asks out loud noticing that they all do get off the main subject very easily

"I don't really know, and you two please just stop right now okay I need to inform you girls on your mission." Elizabeth said in a scolding tone

"Sorry Elizabeth." Yang says as Joker just tips his hat off as a form of an apology

"It's alright Yang I'm not mad, but now let's get onto how the mission will be playing out." Elizabeth said

"Well then Elizabeth, the floor is yours then." Yang said joking a little more

"Thanks." Elizabeth says smiling a little as she turned her attention back to the debriefing of the mission

"I'm so excited!"Ruby mutter happily

"Alright girls as you all know Admiral Kahoku assigned the task to find his missing Marine squad in the Artemis Tau cluster in the Sparta system on the planet Edolus one of the uncharted worlds." Elizabeth explained

"So you're saying like we'll be the first ones to be on the planet?" Weiss asks with curiosity

"No sorry, people have been on there to explore, but onto my next question which is who will be driving the Mako?" Elizabeth said surprising the girls as open another pointed to each other

"This might take a while, maybe they should draw straws." Joker joked as Elizabeth smiled a bit

"That's a good ideal Joker, girls line up and joker hand me a few straws." Elizabeth ordered as the girls got into a line and joker raised an eyebrow

"Why would think I have straws Elizabeth?" Joker asked as Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all pointed to a box that said **'Straws of different sizes'** on it

"I think that's why Joker." Weiss said giving the man a **'Really'** look

"Alright fine but it helps me drive the ship and take a drink at the same time just in case you were wondering why I have straws in the first place." Joker said a little defensively

"Easy Joker we figure that would be the case." Blake said give the man a smile

"Well okay then and here you go Elizabeth four straws of four different lengths." Joker said giving Elizabeth the four straws

"Why thank you Joker, now girls this first picking will be for who will be the Mako's gunner, so close your eyes and pick the straw. Also whoever gets the shortest will be the Gunner." Elizabeth said as the girls closed their eyes and pick a straw

"Can we open our eyes now Elizabeth?" Yang asked

"Yes you can." Elizabeth replied back smiling as the girls opened their eyes to see Blake had drew the shortest straw

"Nice one Blake in sure you'll be a better gunner than I was." Ruby said with a sheepish smile

"Don't worry you were good gunner." Blake said back giving Ruby a smile

"Thanks Blake." Ruby said smiling back

"Looks like Blake will be the gunner then, alright now close your eyes this will be for who is driving the Mako." Elizabeth said as the girls closed their eyes once again to draw. As they drew the straw it turned out Yang picked the shortest one this time

"Alright then Yang will be driving, Yang promise me you will be careful." Elizabeth said in a concerning tone

"Don't worry I'll be safe and I'll kept them the others safe as well." Yang replied back smiling

"Good to know we gonna have an amazing driver!" Ruby said hugging Yang

"Aw thanks sis you're the best." Yang said hugging Ruby back

"Well I can't argue with the choices, besides how can anyone mess up at driving the Mako." Weiss said happily

 **-10 minutes later: Edolus ground side-**

"YANG SLOW DOWN!" Weiss yelled as Yang went off another cliff on Edolus making their way to the where the Marines where

"Aw clam down Weiss I got it all under control." Yang said as Ruby was holding onto her seat for dear life and Blake well she was just reading book

"I take it back, only yang could make driving a nightmare." Weiss said as she remembered what transpired when they got to the Artemis Tau cluster with the girls having to deal with their crazy few minutes again thanks to the relay.

She remembers them all getting into the Mako and being dropped off then Yang decided that they should have fun at least driving to the Marines location which has lead them now being in their current predicament with Yang going off hills at high speeds.

"Honesty I'm surprised we haven't crashed yet." Weiss muttered to herself

"I think we're almost there, Blake you see anything?" Yang asked as Blake closed her book and looked through the turrets scope

"No I don't….wait I see something in the distance, I think it's a fire?" Blake said unsure if she was just seeing things

"That must be them then, girls get ready I don't want any of us to get hurt if it's an ambush." Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose in its concealed mode

"Ruby sweetie don't you think your being a little too cautious?" Weiss said as she pulled out Myrtenaster anyways

"No I just want us to be safe is all." Ruby replied back happily

"Well it's good that you're being cautious because it looks like the Marines are dead." Blake said in a sad tone

"Wait what Blakey you serious?!" Yang said surprised as she stopped the Mako a few inches away from the wreckage

"Alright lets go out and see what the damage is, thankfully there are helmets in here." Ruby said as she pulled out four helmets from a large box she had under her seat one Red, one white, one Yellow and the last one Black with cat ear shaped on the top

"Indeed and we won't get mixed up on which helmet is ours." Weiss said as she, Yang, Ruby and Blake put one their helmets

"Everyone good?" Blake asked through her helmets comm

"Roger, Roger." Yang said as Weiss just gives a thumbs up

"Wait I almost forgot we need to out on some armor, so our bodies aren't harmed by the outside atmosphere…well that's what Elizabeth told me before she handed me four suits as well." Ruby said as she pulled out four suits from the large box

"Ruby when did you get these?" Yang asked her little sister

"I talked to Elizabeth about it when we first talked one on one, she then talked to Tali about it, and it is really amazing how she was able to make these in only a day." Ruby answered happily

"So that why you have that large box under your seat." Blake said as she had wonder what she need a large box for four helmets

"Then we'll have to thank Tali once we get back, but I think we need to dress into these now." Weiss said as she began to blush a little

"I'll go first and no one look…. well except Blake if she wants." Yang said seductively as Ruby, Weiss tuned around but Blake just smiled and watched her girlfriend undress while waiting to change next

 **\- Eight minutes later-**

"So how does everyone like their armor?" Ruby asked as she and the rest inspected their new armor

Ruby's armor was black with red shoulder pads, red arm guards, red knee pads, red gauntlets, red leg guards, black boots, a red chest plate that had a hole on each side of the front so Ruby could attach her hood and a red metal skirt with black outlines.

Weiss armor was a complete clone of Ruby's armor except it came with a padded jacket that went over the chest piece but had the gauntlets over the arms of the padded jacket.

Blake's armor was thinner that the others, she had a white chest piece, white upper and lower leg pieces, black combat high heels, purple gauntlets with black outlining and two white thin shoulder pads

Yang's armor was the most reinforced out of the four as she had bulkier leg guards that went over her boots, upper brown thigh armor, a yellow chest piece that had reinforced steel attached to it, two much larger shoulder yellow shoulder guards and a brown padded jacket that covered over the chest piece while having her gauntlets slid over the jackets sleeves.

"Got to say Ruby this is really cool." Blake said as she admired her armor

"Indeed it fits me like a glove, I feel like I could take on anything thrown at us!" Weiss cheered as she was really taking a liking to her armor

"Heck yeah, and with this armor we won't have to rely on are aura as much." Yang said with excitement

"Come on lets go." Ruby said as she walks over to the controls of the Mako and actives the side door release. "After you girls." Ruby said as Yang, Weiss and Blake walk out of the Mako followed by Ruby.

As the girls are now outside they are met with the fiery remains of a much larger land vehicle with seven unrecognizable burnt bodies as Blake does a silent pray, Yang shakes her head in disappointment, Weiss also does a silent prayer and Ruby just looks at the bodies as she teared up a little in her helmet

"Who could have done this…?" Ruby said in a sad tone

"That something we may never find out, but we should look around a little more before we leave." Blake said a she also had a sad tone in her voice feeling like she had just broken her promise she had made to the Admiral

"Blake is right we might have not have saved these men but that doesn't mean we can find their out how they died out here." Weiss said as she began looking around the area followed by the others

"I have to say I may not have the best attention to detail but…doesn't this seem weird?" Yang asked as she look around more

"What do mean Yang?" Ruby asked wondering what her big sister meant by that

"I mean that there isn't any sign of gun shots, or even blood from a stab wound." Yang answered

"I have to say Yang does bring up a good point, as gruesome as it is there should be some signs of conflict. I mean sure whatever killed them burnet the bodies and destroyed their vehicle but who could have done it." Weiss said as she looked at the destroyed wreckage of the large vehicle

"I don't think the bodies were burned separately from the vehicle." Blake said as she looked around the area

"Whys that babe?" Yang asked

"Because if you think about what would the point be, why burn bodies in a place no one will ever find them. Then there is another thing, like how could something kill a group of marines and destroy the very large vehicle here without using any sort of weaponry." Blake explains as Ruby, Weiss and Yang began to connect the dots

"We get your point Blake what do think could have done this then?" Weiss asked curious of what the answer could be

"I don't know, maybe something much bigger?" Blake guessed

"Hey wait a minute girls do hear that?" Ruby said as she began to look around slowly

"What do mean little sis hear what?" Yang asked as she noticed Blake was doing the same as Ruby now

"Blake, Ruby what are you both hearing?" Weiss asked a little concerned

"Listen alright you'll hear it." Blake replied as Yang and Weiss begin to listen only to hear a strange low pitched beeping noise.

"What how did we not notice that before, Blake how do you not notice that either I though your cat ears would pick it up?" Yang asked a little surprised that her girlfriends didn't notice the low pitched noise either

"I did notice but I thought it was from something broken inside the vehicle, I was wrong on that assumption." Blake replied back

"No matter we need to see where it's coming from." Weiss interrupted

"Sounds like a plan to me, spread out we'll find the signal in no time." Ruby ordered as she and the rest began to look around

 **-A few minutes later-**

"For the love of...Where is it!?" Yang said in an irritated tone

"Yang don't worry we'll find it alright." Weiss said as she patted Yang on the shoulder

"Thanks Weiss...you're a good friend." Yang said as she smiled under her helmet

"GIRLS I FOUND IT!" Ruby yelled from the other side of the wreckage

"You heard her let's go." Blake said coming from behind Yang and Weiss who followed until they reached Ruby's location to see a decently large object just sitting there

"For real...how did we no notice this thing?" Weiss said out loud as she shook her head

"If it make you feel better the wreckage covered it pretty well so that maybe why sweetie." Ruby said trying to make her girlfriend feel better

"Guess you right...when we get this over with I'll give you a private thank you for making me feel better." Weiss said given a wink under her helmet making Ruby blush

"Um...well...ah okay then can't wait, but um we should turn this thing off now anyone against the ideal?" Ruby asked

"Nope." Weiss, Blake and Yang said in unison

"Alright then." Ruby said as she tried to find the off switch but then just used Crescent Rose to cut the object in half

"Over kill much my little rose?" Weiss said smirking at Ruby's trade mark improvisation

"Well I aim to please." Ruby replied back

"You know this seem really familiar like a movie for some reason?" Blake said

"What do mean Blake?" Weiss ask confused what she was going on about

"No Weiss I think she's onto something, Blakey you talking about that movie we watched together on one of our dates?" Yang asked

"Yep the one with the people in a town in the middle of nowhere." Blake replied

"The one with the monster living underground that hunts using sound to guide it?" Yang asked

"The same one doesn't it fe-" Blake said as the ground a few feet away from them began to crack open and what came out was monstrous

The creature was very large, had a green bro winch body like a worm, had a pinchers for its mouth and was at the moment looking down at the girls

"...hi?" Ruby said hoping that this creature was a peaceful giant ...sadly she was wrong

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRR" the giant worm roared as it sunk back into the ground

"IN THE MAKO NOW!" Yang yelled as they booked it to the Mako that was thankfully still opened

As the girls got back in they could feel rumbling under the ground which meant this was going to be a very tough fight

"Is everyone strapped in?" Ruby asked as Weiss, Yang and Blake nodded "Good then punch it!" Ruby yelled as Yang started the Mako which then made the giant worm pop out as Yang began to drive around it in a circle

"Can you see what it's doing Blake?" Weiss asked as Blake looked through the gunner's scope as she fired a few rounds

"It's not doing anything just watching us, you do remember we have the side slits as well." Blake said as the giant worm then fired acid out of its mouth hitting the side of the Mako

"Crap that did a number on the shields, hold on I'm speeding up!" Yang said as the Mako dodged another acid projectile

"Well now I'm thankful we didn't use the side slits." Weiss said sighing in relief

"Blake how's it going taking that thing down?" Yang asked as she kept most of her focus on dodging the acid projectiles

"Not too well it's like the skin on it is layered, the bullets aren't doing much to it." Blake said as she fired another burst at the giant worm

"Wait a minute." Ruby said as she thought of something

"Ruby what is it?" Weiss asked wonder what her girlfriend was thinking

"I got an ideal but Weiss I need you to help me open the hatch above us." Ruby said as she and Weiss looked above them to see a hatch, Weiss then looks at Ruby with concern

"Ruby what are you-" Weiss said but was cut off when Ruby took off both their helmets and kissed her for a few moments

"Weiss do you trust me?" Ruby asked smiling

"...Yes and I always will." Weiss said smiling as she and Ruby put both their helmets back on

"Good now help me up." Ruby asked as Weiss help Ruby up to the hatch and opened it

"Ruby whatever you doing hurry I don't think the Mako can handle much more!"Yang said as a diagram of the Mako next to her seat was flashing red

Ruby was now half way outside as she pulls out Crescent Rose in its sniper mode and aims it at the creature face seeing there was a weak spot. Ruby found it right in the center of its face between the eyes as it had a soft spot

"Weiss tell Blake to keep shooting at its face and tell Yang to move straight to the worm and dodge whatever it shots!" Ruby said loudly as Weiss relayed it back to Yang

"What is she thinking why would we-" Blake said surprised about what Ruby wanted them to do only for Yang to cut her off and smile

"I got and ideal on what she might be doing. Alright hang on this is going to get crazy!" Yang yelled as she turn the Mako straight to the giant worm

As the Mako drove reaped the behemoth worm Blake did her job amazingly as she kept shooting the worms face distracting it from firing most of its acid projectiles with only a few being shot but Yang did her job well also as she dodged each acids shot with only a few dings to the paint job

"RUBY WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO, DO IT NOW!" Weiss yelled as the razor of the faint worm increased

"Almost..."Ruby said as she steadied her aim as best as she could

"RUBY HURRY!" Blake yelled

"Almost..." Ruby mutters again as her sight were almonds right in between the monsters eyes

"RUBY!" Weiss, Yang and Blake yelled as the worms roars we deafening

"GOT YA!" Ruby said as her sights landed right in between the worm's eye as she fired

For a few moments to Ruby time slowed down as she held her breath hoping that the bullet would hit as she swore that she could see the bullet flying through the air as it came closer and closer to the giant worm. The bullet closed in on the worms head as Ruby closed her eyes too nervous to see if it would hit, but as she closed her eyes she opened them quickly as she heard a screech of pain from the worm as it swerved around a little the feel down backwards on the ground dead.

"I...I did it..." Ruby said surprised as she dropped back into the Mako

"RUBY THAT WAS AMAZING!" Yang yelled as she hugged her little sister tightly

"Yang...air...need..." Ruby said as Yang let go of her and patted in the head

"Oops sorry." Yang said giving her sister an apologetic smile

"Though my little fire could have been more subtle about it, you did a great job Ruby." Blake said giving a hug too as Yang Blushed a little from being called another one of her little nicknames Blake gave her

"Thanks I re-" Ruby said as Weiss suddenly ran up to her and hugged Ruby with much more force than Yang did

"RUBY YOU WERE SO ABSOLUTELY AMAZING WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE SHIP WE ARE TOTALLY GOING TO FU-" Weiss said loudly as Yang cut her off

"WEISS!" Yang said in a concern tone

"What?" Weiss asked confused

"Weiss um...you might want to loosen your grip on Ruby." Blake said face palming her helmet

"Why would..." Weiss asked as she realizes how hard she was hugging Ruby

"Weiss...sweetie...air...please..." Ruby said as Weiss let her go freaking out

"RUBY IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Weiss yelled in fear she might have hurt her girlfriend

"Yeah no problem...just didn't know you were that strong." Ruby joked

"Any who...maybe we should check if that thing is dead for good." Weiss suggested as she wanted to avoid giving Yang anymore ammunition for nicknames **–"Already have to deal with Ice Queen don't want have to deal with being called strong arm or whatever as well"-** she thought to herself

"Sounds like a good ideal, Ruby may have shot it in the frontal lobe but it still could be alive." Blake added in

"Well then back to your seats were driving to the face." Yang said as she jumped back in the driver's seats followed by Ruby, Weiss and Blake who got into their seat.

As the Mako made it way up to the giant worms face, Ruby had realized she had just took down a creature that was bigger than a Nevermore all by herself

"Ruby you okay?" Yang said noticing her sister had been pretty quiet

"Yeah but I just realized something." Ruby said as she tried to scratch her cheek but remembered she still had her helmet on

"And that would be what Ruby?" Blake asked curious about what Ruby realized

"That... I AM THE BEST MONSTER SLAYER EVER...aside form you girls who are my every bit equal." Ruby said happily

"Great like my girlfriends ego couldn't get any bigger." Weiss joked as Ruby laughed when the Mako did a sudden stop

"Where here and boy talk about a face only a mother could love." Yang said as she and the rest made their way out of the Mako to look into the face of the giant worm

"Ew even with helmets on I can smell it." Weiss said as she tied to cover her nose only yo hit her helmet

"Well at least you don't have a heighten sense of smell." Blake said as she also tried to cover her nose but also remembered she had a helmet in as well

"Well don't worry about having to stay here long, I'm sure it's dead I mean the shot I took went right dead center in its head." Ruby said as she pointed to the hole in the center of the beasts head only for a small round object to fall out of it startling the girls

"What the heck was that?!" Yang said as she eyes the small object

"Looks like some sort of electrical device." Weiss said as she began to study the device

"I believe you're right on that Weiss but I think it's actually a transmitter." Blake said as she walked up to the device and picked it up

"Why would that be inside this things head?" Weiss asked confused by Blake's statement

"Think about it, the device Ruby destroyed make sense now on why it was there, also it makes sense how this squad of Marines and their vehicle were found and taken down so easily without the use of weapons. It's because whoever implanted this transmitter in that creatures head somehow and whoever placed the device that was sending out the signal must have been doing it for some part of sick twisted experiment." Blake explained as the girls looked at her

"That...that makes sense but who would do something like this?" Weiss asked

"Maybe I can check and see if there is anything inside this transmitter that may give us a clue." Blake said as she began tinkering with the device

"So what do we do if we find something?" Yang asked

"We find them and make sure they don't do anything like this again." Ruby answered "But we will need some handcuffs to capture whoever is responsible." She added

"Yeah problem I guess, beside I don't think I'm ready yet to...you know." Yang relied back hesitantly

"You mean kill right...I don't think me and Ruby could do that either." Weiss said as Ruby nodded agreeing

"I got it." Blake said happily as she pulled out a small chip

"What is it Blake?" Ruby asked looking at the chip

"This is the main memory core that details all the functions for the device to do and with our luck this will help us find out who built it or at least the location of its manufactures." Blake explained

"Sweet, Blakey Babe this just another thing I love about you." Yang said hugging Blake

"Thanks Yangy." Blake said giggle

"As nice as this is and it really nice we should probably get the Normandy to pick us up." Ruby said as she smiled at Blake and Yang

"Agreed...so how do we explain this once we get back?" Weiss said

"I don't know." Yang, Ruby and Blake said in unison as Weiss just slumped down a little as the engines of the Normandy could be heard

 **-Normandy Docking Bay ten minutes later-**

As the girls were now sitting down on their sleeping bags out of their armor and had handed over the chip to Joker for safe keeping for now, they all were relaxing from their recent fight with the giant worm creature wondering who could have implanted that transmitter into the things head and better yet why would they in the first place, but their though would be cut off as they notice Elizabeth walking to them with an angry look and Kaidan who was trying to calm her down since he said he would explain it to her so the girls could rests up for a few while Garrus, Ashley and Wrex were going to get ready to leave just in case something went down

"Why does she look so mad…?" Weiss asked quietly to her friends as she became a little nervous from Elizabeth's look on her face

"I don't know myself Weiss but I think it would best not to talk about it." Blake said through her teeth as she gave an innocent smile to Elizabeth as Weiss, Yang and Ruby suddenly began doing the same as Elizabeth was right up to them now

"First off I want to say this….good job with the mission I am very proud of you four and we will be going to the citadel soon to inform the Captain about his crew while handing over the chip from the transmitter as well." Elizabeth said giving a smile to the girls as they, Garrus, Wrex, Ashley and all sighed in relief

"Oh that's good..." Tali whispered as she walked up next to Garrus from the engine without Elizabeth noticing

"Yeah, at least Liara is safe upstairs." Garrus replied back only for their peaceful few moments to be cut off

"Now….WHAT WERE YOU FOUR THINKING!" Elizabeth yelled as the girls were startled

"Hey Tali you got room in the engine room for me and the others." Ashely asked as she, Kaidan and Wrex waked up to her and Garrus now

"Yeah I think this is not going to go well." Kaidan said as he gave the girls a sympathetic look

"Yeah sure, quickly follow me." Tali said as Elizabeth was pinching her brows muttering a little and as they were about to entered the room the girls noticed this and began to do hand motions

 **"PLEASE HELP US!"** Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang said with their hand motion

 **"Sorry we can't we're not suicidal."** Ashley, Wrex, Garrus, Kaidan and Tali said back with their hand motions

 **"TRATIORS!"** The girls replied back with sad faces

 **"WERE SORRY!"** Wrex, Garrus, Ashley, Kaidan and Tali said back as they entered the engine room that thankfully was sound proof as Elizabeth finally stopped pinching her brows and mutter to herself

"Alright now then I want you four to explain to me why in the world would ANY of you think that a solid I will admit but severely life threating ideal to charge a Thresher Mawl head first was a good one?" Elizabeth said as she was proud of the girls for their quick thinking but also very upset that it was a gamble to do **–"I am defiantly going to giving them a punishment they won't forget…especially Ruby and Yang."-** She mentally swore to herself

"Hold on it wasn't their ideal it was mine, I'm the team leader so if anyone will be getting yelled at its me." Ruby said as she looked back at Elizabeth with a face of determination as Elizabeth couldn't help but smile a little at Ruby's bravery to take on all the responsibility

"No, Elizabeth Ruby may have though this up that plan, but I was also the one that decided to go along with it so I'm just as guilty as she is." Yang said giving Ruby as smile as she looked at Elizabeth with a face of determination as well

"Hey me and Blake also went along with it too even if we though it may have been a bad ideal." Weiss said as Blake nodded in agreement

"Weiss is right on that, beside were a team Ruby so if you get punished we all do." Blake said as she gave Ruby and Yang as smile along with Weiss who did the same

As this went on Elizabeth couldn't help but admire the four girls care for each other and their close bonds they had with one another **–"Though it may help that Ruby is going out with Weiss and Yang is going out with Blake but still I can't help but admire these girls"-** she thought

"Elizabeth tell us what is our punishment then." Ruby asked with a brave face

"Hm….you punishment will be….." Elizabeth said as the girl were going to prepare themselves for the worst as they knew from what they have overheard form some of the other crew members that though Elizabeth is very kind and caring she can also be very hard on people when they do soothing wrong. "You all will have to do a play of Romeo and Juliet." She finally said with a smirk on her face

"…..what?" was all that Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang could say as one what kind of a punishment involves doing a play and two what the in the world was Romeo and Juliet

"WHAT!" Tail, Wrex, Garrus, Ashley Kaidan from the corner of the engine room entrance and Liara who had just gotten out of the elevator yelled out

"Hey why didn't any of you help us if you were right there?!" Weiss asked a little peeved that they just watched

"Like we said Weiss with our hand motions we value our lives." Garrus said giving Weiss a deadpanned look

"I just came down here to ask you girls if its normal for Zwei and Fluffy to be sleeping together." Liara said as Ruby and Yang suddenly remembered that they had asked Liara to watch over Zwei and Fluffy while they had been on their mission

"Yeah it's normal, hope they haven't been a bother thought." Ruby said

"No they have been little angels for me, they are both well behaved." Liara said as from behind Garrus, Wrex, Tali and Ashley all looked at her wide eyed suspired that Fluffy hadn't attacked Liara at all which went the same with Blake, Yang and Weiss who also were surprised as well

"Lucky…" The survivors from fluffy attack muttered

 **-Normandy Barrack at same time-**

"Lucky…" Adams and his still healing crew said as they all looked at one another

"That was weird." Tucker said

"Yeah, like holy shit weird." Griff said agreeing

"I don't care really." Church said as he was trying to sleep

"Maybe it's a conspiracy!" Sister yelled

"SHUT UP!" Church, Griff and Tucker yelled as Adams just sighed

"I'm am getting to old for this crap." Adams muttered as his crewmates began to argue

 **-Back to the Normandy docking bay now-**

"So any who what was this about a play?" Liara asked changing the subject as she remembered that Ashley, Wrex, Garrus, Tali, Blake, Weiss and Yang didn't have such a great time with Fluffy as she has had

"Well I thought maybe this could be a new way to punish someone, make them do a play and see how the handle the stage fright." Elizabeth answered

"What do mean?" Yang asked getting a little nervous about this play

"Oh you didn't know I have now decided inviting the whole crew to watch you do this in the **Citadel Acting Theater** but not at the moment, oh no I'll give you some time before I give you this punishment but I won't tell you when." Elizabeth said with a smirk as the girls slumped on the ground knowing that this would be inviable

"Jeez, Elizabeth would make a good Krogan." Wrex said as he felt a shiver down his spin

"What do mean Wrex?" Tali asked as she also felt a shiver down her spin suddenly

"Because she knows how to create fear among her friends." Wrex answered back as the shiver down his back intensified

"Here I thought I could be the scary one, Elizabeth took the cake on that." Ashley said as she admired Elizabeth more now that before

"Agreed, let us be thankful that we don't have to deal with that." Kaidan said as he sighed in relief

"Yeah not like she can make us do the paly as well." Garrus said as Elizabeth turned to him, Tali, Wrex, Kaidan and Ashely

"You all will also be helping the girls out as well with this play, expect for Tali and Liara." Elizabeth said smirking at her other crew members

"Nice going." Ashley, Wrex and Kaidan said together giving Garrus a glare as Tali sighed in relief

"Me and big damn mouth, but Elizabeth why do we have to help?" Garrus asked as Elizabeth gave him a bigger smirk now

"Because I decided to punish you all for the incident during our first trip to the citadel, I even told the council I would so this will be it." Elizabeth answered

"Crap forgot about that." Wrex, Garrus, Ashley and Kaidan all muttered remembering why they all felt a cold chill down their spins that day when Elizabeth and the girls were in talking to the council while Tali was with them as well

"Yep now then like said not right now, so you all are good and now I'm going to take a nap …also girls." Elizabeth said walking to the Elevator as the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang got back up and looked at Elizabeth

"I'm proud of you four and I'm glad you all came back safe." Elizabeth said as the Elevator doors closed making the girls all smile at the praise they received

"Well that was…interesting, but what do we do now?" Ashley asked

"Hm I guess we can talk and hang around, sound good to you all?" Ruby suggested as the rest though about it for a moment and decided yeah might as well

"I'll be right back then so I can bring down Fluffy and Zwei." Liara said only for Blake to stop her

"Wait Liara just let them sleep okay, they will be fine trust me." Blake said as she Lira just shrugged and went with it **–"Thank god, I'd rather not have to deal with two fearful creatures at the moment"-** She thought to herself as she and everyone else began to talk amongst one another

 **-Unknown Planet: Unknown time-**

"So Wallace tell me again what is taking so long?" Kianna asked as she and Wallace watched as a whole group of Grimm and Geth were trying to get into those ten pods with no luck

"I cannot say mistress, the pod seem to be if I dare say…. Unbreakable." Wallace answered as he cringed a little at the last a part hoping not to put Kianna into another one of her tantrums

"Wallace nothing is unbreakable, everything can be broken with the right tools." Kianna said as she smiled proudly that they would succeeded in opening the pods

"Mistress if I may say we have already used a variety of tools ranging from blow torches to even ten packs of explosive with no luck." Wallace said as he remembered the crazy tool they began to use to open the damn pods especially the one involving the Kianna signing a sad song to open the pods **–"Why she believed that would work I shall never know"-** The A.I thought to himself

"Wallace do not start being a downer as we must keep moving to achieve this goal!" Kianna said as the Grimm and Geth around her began to bow to her in praise **–"This shall only the beginning of my glorious conquest to become the god of this place HAHAHAHAH!"-** Kianna though to herself with a big smirks until she noticed one Geth and Grimm walk up to Wallace and began speaking to him well… really they just made a static noise and growled

"Mistress these two say they have found a way to open the pods and to follow them." Wallace said

"Really then you two lead the way if would kindly." Kianna said as the Geth and Grimm lead her and Wallace to the back of the pods to see a weird looking panel

"Wait….this…this is all had to use?" Kianna asked with her eye twitching as Wallace, the Grimm and the Geth backed up a little both making a beep and a growl

"They say yes this was all we had to do." Wallace translated as Kianna began to shake a little then out of her character fell to her knees on the ground and began to cry….like a lot

"I FEEL SO STUPID!" Kianna cried out as her face became covered in tears

"No, mistress no you just didn't notice is all don't worry your still the smartest girl out there." Wallace said hoping to cheer his friend up

"….YOUR RIGHT I AM THE SMARTEST!" Kianna yelled happily as she did a complete turn around form being sad to extremely happy

"Well that was easy…. little too easy if you ask me." Wallace said as became a little concerned about his mistress easy mood swings

"Now that I feel better, you both mister Geth and Grimm shall become the next test subject for my prototype experiment." Kianna said as the Geth and Grimm looked at each other while two Geth primes walked up behind them "Guard please escort these two to the labs I'll be there soon." Kianna said as the Primes took the Geth and Grimm away

"Mistress now that we have found the way to open the pods I should tell you something." Wallace said

"Of course Wallace what could it be?" Kianna asked

"Well I already did a check on the panel here…. let's just say it may take a little while to open and before you ask it's unknown how long." Wallace said as Kianna just took a deep breath

"Well then Wallace you should get started." Kianna said happily

"Then I shall, also I should tell you one more thing that is very alarming." Wallace said

"You mean that we have been watched since we got here, oh I know I just let the little drone be since it wasn't doing much harm to us." Kianna said which surprised Wallace

"Why would you allow us to be spied on mistress?" Wallace asked with confusing in his voice

"Because Wallace whoever sent the drone could become a very powerful ally and if not then we kill whoever it is either way it would be good to make new allies then maybe once I get enough I can get rid of Saren and become the master right hand. Which in the end he will allow me to rule over this place." Kianna said smiling very creepily

"Though I do think this is risk, I will follow your judgment but I should begin with activating the pods." Wallace said as he began to integrate with the panel

"Then I shall be going to be going to the labs then." Kianna said as she began making her way the labs **–"So close, so very close and once I get this power and possible new ally then I will get rid of Saren, help the master with his plan. Then finally I will be able to kill them four little whores especially that her kids …. Summer I hope you're watching because your little girls will suffering for what you did to me."-** Kianna though to herself as her smiling became a wicked grin

 **-Unknown System: Unknown Ship-**

"Did you hear that Ziara they know we have been watching them." Ekail said with concern in his voice

"That I know Ekail, but still if she thinks we could be allies well why not take advantage of it, I pretend to play nice with her upon meeting then I'll stab her in the back when I convince her to bring me to those ten pods. We then kill the Grimm and Geth there as well along with the other guest that will be coming and once that is over we take the power source for the master himself." Ziara said as she was still in her sleep earing paint her toe nails at the moment in black

"Ziara the master will be angry if we reveal ourselves to them also don't you think it a bad time to be painting your toe nails with everything else going on?" Ekail asked a little annoyed that Ziara was not taking this seriously

"One it's a perfect time to be painting my toe nails and two if bring him the power source he will surly forgive us and a bonus we get to kill Kianna and the others." Ziara said happily

"You mean Shepard's crew and those girls correct, what make you think they will come anytime soon?" Ekail asked

"Because my dear Ekail I have already sent the information of this location to the Alliance HQ with a message to give this information to Elizabeth Shepard so they will come and I will kill them and finally my two little preys as well but I will take my time with those two so I can listen to their screams of pain and agony." Ziara said as she smirked **–"Oh how the screams of those two Yang and Ruby will sound to me I can only picture it now as I slowly cut them up."-** she though as she waited for her toe nail paint to dry so then she can get into her uniform and finally get a chance to shed so blood.

 **-Normandy: Elizabeth's room-**

"I still can't believe I'm deciding to do this…but I really do want them to be my girls and its killing me to have to wait before I can asks them." Elizabeth said to herself as she laid on her bed smiling that once she find the right time she could possibly have two wonderful girl as her kids but her thoughts were cut off when Joker contacted her through the private comm in her room

"Elizabeth we got an urgent call from the brass." Joker said with a nervous tone

"Really what could be so urgent?" Elizabeth asked getting off form her bed and responding in the comm

"One it's a personal call from Admiral Hacket himself and two it's about that crazy Kianna chick." Joker answered as Elizabeth heart raced at the severity of this call **–"Holy crap a personal call from Admiral Hacket himself one of the most well-known alliance solider ever and also it involves that Kianna bitch herself…this defiantly is important."-** She thought to herself

"You still there you went quiet for a second?" Joker asked over the comm

"Yeah I'm still here, tell Hacket I'll be right there but was anything else he wanted?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah he asked for you to bring in our four colorful teenagers as well." Joker answered back

"Got it Joker tell them girls to get up to the comm room then." Elizabeth ordered as she began to dress back into her military casuals

"On it they should be up there the same time you get there." Joker said as the comm went off leaving a very nervous Elizabeth getting ready for whatever is going to happen

 **-Normandy Comm Room-**

"Hey what do think this is about?" Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang all stood in the comm room waiting for Elizabeth

"Can't say really sis but it has to be very important." Yang answered her little sister

"Hopefully not too bad, I don't think we need any more issues to deal with." Weiss said hoping it was just a report on how their mission has been going so far

"Either way it's important enough to get Elizabeth and us in here at once." Blake said with a worried look on her face

"We'll be okay I'm sure of its girls." Ruby said giving her friends a thumbs up as just then Elizabeth came walking in

"Oh you girls are here good then we can get started." Elizabeth said

"What this about though Elizabeth?" Weiss asked

"You'll see okay don't worry and also try to be on your best behavior during this okay." Elizabeth said as she gave the girls a smile who smiled back at her as the holo emitter came on showing a figure

The figure was an older man with gray hair, a gray beard, a scar across his mouth, light blue eyes and a look of an aged and very well harden veteran. He also wore the same officers outfit Anderson wear except he wore a hat along with the outfit. To the girls he reminded them of Professor Ozpin

"Commander." Hacket said in a deep gruff voice

"Admiral Hacket." Elizabeth said saluting the man as he turned his gaze over to the girls studying them

"So these four are the famed girls for the Eden Prime leaked video." Hacket said as he raised an Eyebrow

"Y-Y-Yes sir th-that's us…" Ruby said as she started to shy away from the man's gaze

"What my girlfriend here is saying is that we are those girls and it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company." Weiss said **–"STOP SAYING THAT ME!"-** Weiss thought scolding herself

"I'm Blake Belladonna nice to meet you as well." Blake said as she was suspired Hacket didn't even mention her exposed cat ears but was happy when he gave her a small smile and nod

"Yo sup dude I'm Yang Xi Long the muscle of this team and older sister to our adorable leader here." Yang said as she patted Ruby on the back while Blake, Weiss and Elizabeth all face palmed themselves for Yang's lack of…. subtleness

"Yes I…I'm Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY nice to meet you sir." Ruby said a she gave a nervous smile to the man

"Nice to meet you four, I must say though Miss Rose you seem a little young to be a leader." Hacket said as Ruby looked down a little sad that she was being judged again for her age. "But then again you seem to also have a lot of leadership qualities in you." Hacket added as he gave a small smile to Ruby who smiled back for the man's compliment along with everyone else

"Admiral if I may ask but what is it that you got for us?" Weiss asked

"Elizabeth was partially informed but alliance command received a day ago an encrypted message. We finally got it open and it was a mission address for the Commander here to do with you four girls as well." Hacket answered

"What do mean sir?" Elizabeth asked confused

"I mean that it turs out that this woman Kianna who is working with Saren has found an unknown source of energy, the info states that this energy is very dangerous which mean we cannot allow this woman to obtain it." Hacket explained

"Alright then so where do we go?" Yang asked with a very serious tone

"That's the thing the message also has coordinates to a mass really at the edge of your current location which leads to and unknown part of the galaxy that no one ever knew existed. This means you all will be going in blind now I know this is dangerous but I wouldn't be asking this of you all if I though none of you could handle it." Hacket said

"Don't worry we'll get it done." Elizabeth said giving Hacket a salute

"Good, I'll let all go now and good luck." Hacket said giving a salute as well as the hologram shut off

"So….now what?" Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake said at the same time

"First off girls get into your armor, then get everyone up here for debriefing of our new mission we will be needing the back up." Elizabeth said as the girls exited the comm room **–"Looks like we'll have to go to the Citadel later, but I can't help but feel that something weird is going to happen"-** she thought to herself as she made her way now to get herself ready not knowing that she was right and what was to happen next would change the galaxy like never before.

* * *

 **How did you all enjoy this chapter as we are getting closer now figuring out what in the world is in those pods so leave me I PM or review on what you thinking and what any question you may have be it good or bad it all help me in the end so until the next see ya all soon and have a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is chapter 14 of my fanfic, took me a little to do it so I hope it turned out well. Now just to say this is one of the few major points in this story for good reason trust me and I will primarily be focusing on the girl of team RWBY in this chapter but will slip in Elizabeth and the rest of the crew on too so just wanted to say that in advance. Lastly if there are spelling errors then I apologize for that along with if some of my description aren't good either I'm not the best at this like I have said before lol XD**

 **Also just so you got an ideal on the planet the will be on here is the best description I can give, the planet is cover by many rocks on the surface, Kianna's base is located in a large round canyon with many smaller crayons connected to it which is where the team will be going through so yeah hope that at least explained a little about the planets in a ground side perspective but mainly just us your imagination :D**

 **P.S: Hope this doesn't seem rushed because it wasn't lol just wanted to put that out there XD**

 **But now onto reading, hope you enjoy: D**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.14: Fight for the power

"So let go over this again Elizabeth because and I'm not saying I'm not going to help but you want us to do what?" Ashley asked as she, Wrex, Garrus, Kaidan, Tali, Liara, the girls in their armor now, Zwei and Fluffy all were in the comm room having heard Elizabeth explain what she and the girls had been informed by Hackett

"Like I said we all will be commencing a frontal assault on whatever stronghold Miss Kianna there has and expect Grimm and Geth." Elizabeth explained understanding her crew's nervousness at the moment

"Yeah but that's the thing, we have no idea other than she probably has Geth and Grimm there, what else we will be possibly facing on this uncharted part of the Galaxy that is now showing itself. Heck we don't even know what native life forms could be on whatever planets Kianna has built her base." Ashely said trying to figure out the logic in this…then again she would do this missions anyways since Elizabeth was a friend of hers

"I have to agree with Ashely here, it be better if we scouted out the place first." Wrex said suspiring everyone in the room

"I have to say Wrex I never thought I would hear a Krogan suggest that." Garrus said wide eyed

"Well believe it or not even if I am a Krogan, I'm not stupid enough to go in without at least a little more reliable info… well unless there no way to get info." Wrex replied back giving Garrus a smirk

"Got agree with ya on that Wrex." Yang said also suspiring everyone

"What have done with our Yang?" Kaidan asked looking at the blond surprised as hell

"Hey I might like the frontal assault most time but like Wrex I would at least like to know some more info, which sadly we don't have." Yang said back as everyone else looked at one another

"Well I think we can do it, I mean were an amazing team you know!" Ruby said happily as the rest couldn't help but smile at the girl's positivity

"I have to admit when Ruby says it like that how can we argue?" Tali said giggle a little as Zwei who was sitting next to her on the ground barked with a happy tone and Fluffy who was next to Zwei ( **Much to Tails discomfort since Fluffy was like inches away from her** ) shook in agreement

"Agreed, but how will we pull this off you know taking on this unknown?" Liara asked as everyone else minus Elizabeth began to think of a response but could not come up with anything

"To be honest Liara I can't say but I know one thing no one here is going to die you know why? Well it's because like Ruby said were an amazing team and I know we can do this." Elizabeth said proudly as the rest of the crew began to smile and nod their heads agreeing with her

"So since we have our worries out of the way, do we have any idea who is going with who?" Blake asked curiously

"Yeah I'd like to know that too, I don't think we can all do the same tactic right?" Weiss asked also wonder the same question

"Well I'm glad you asked as I have already deiced whose will be going with who." Elizabeth said as she stretched her arms for a moment "That felt good, now then I have decided for the first frontal assault team it will be Garrus, Wrex and Tali." Elizabeth said

"Not that we have anything against each other but why?" Garrus asked a little confused on the his teams choosing

"It's because Wrex is the heavy hitter, tail is the engineer and you are the support for them." Elizabeth answered as Garrus nodded as it made sense to him

"Makes sense." Wrex said as he lightly **(In Krogan terms)** hit Garrus and Tali on the shoulder who just smiled but scream a little in pain on the inside

"Now then the next team will consist of me, Ashley, Kaidan and Liara." Elizabeth said as she continued with and explanation knowing ether Kaidan, Ashley or Liara were going to question why "And before you ask it's because Liara and Kaidan along with me are biotics but we need some strength to back us up which is where Ashley comes in." she explained as her squad mates for the this mission just went with it as it made sense to them as well

"And that leaves you four again with each other, you all good with that?" Elizabeth asked turning her attention now over to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang who all look at one another for a moment then smirked

"You know it Elizabeth team RWBY is on the job!" Ruby yelled as Yang and Weiss yell "OH YEAH", Blake waves her RWBY mini flag and Zwei picks up fluffy with his mouth and runs over to the girls running around them in a circle while having Fluffy still in his mouth

"That's what I like to hear, now then everyone get to the storage bay and wait there. I'll be with you in a few once I tell joker the coordinates." Elizabeth said as everyone in the room began to make their way out only for Ruby and Yang to run up to her and hug her

"Oh hey what's with the hug?" Elizabeth asked as she giggles a little not minding the girls hugging her

"It's a good luck hug so good luck!" Ruby says as she and Yang let go of Elizabeth and walk out the door as Elizabeth just smiles to herself.

 **-Normandy Cock Pit a few moments later-**

As Elizabeth made her way to the cock pit she couldn't help but think about a certain subject over again even with the dangerous mission coming up. **-"I wonder when I should ask them about it….would Ruby and Yang go for it, I hope so."-** She thought to herself as she heard four distinct voices as she arrived at the cock pit

"Oh hello Elizabeth, what's up?" Weiss asked as kindly

"Not much but didn't I tell you all to go down to the storage bay with the others?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow

"You did but our two stubborn girlfriends here being who they are wanted to watch as we entered a new system of the Galaxy…and to be honest me and Weiss want to as well." Blake explained as Elizabeth laughed knowing that Ruby and Yang would be the ones to drag Weiss and Blake here even with the orders she gave them.

"I see then I guess you can all stay up here but first I think we need to pry those two away from the front window." Elizabeth said as she, Blake and Weiss looked to see Ruby and Yang watching as they came closer to the relay which unfortunately was distracting joker a little

"Hey any of three mind helping me out here, not that I don't mind having company but I'd rather not die crashing into something because Yang and Ruby here were too excited to keep still." Joker said as Yang and Ruby began to sing a little tune for the trip

 **"Flying in space!"** Ruby sung first

 **"Flying in space!"** Yang said after

 **"To kick creepy woman butt!"** Ruby contained with a fist pump

 **"Oh yah we are…"** Yang added in

 **"FLYING IN SPACE!"** Yang and Ruby yelled as they swung their arms in the air like they just don't care

"See what I'm dealing with?" Joker said as he couldn't help laughing a little even if it was distracting to him

"Alright girls leave joker alone he needs to concentrate if we are to make it to the relay." Elizabeth said as Yang and Ruby frown for a few seconds and walked over next to Blake and Weiss

"Sorry about that Elizabeth just excited is all you know because we are going to a new uncharted sector of this place." Yang said as she stretched out her arms for a few moments still pretty excited

"I know Yang, still best not to distract the man who's driving the ship." Elizabeth replied back

"Agreed, but if it makes you feel better Yang I'm pretty excited to." Weiss said as she and Blake move up to them both smiling as well with excitement

"And I personally couldn't think of anybody else to experience this with." Blake said as she gave a peck on Yang's cheek

"Aw Blake you're the best you know that." Yang said as she gave Blake a kiss back on the lips

"I know." Blake said smirking

"You know you two should get a room." Joker joked as Yang stuck her tongue out playfully getting a laugh from everyone there

"So we almost there Joker?" Ruby asked as they all stopped laughing

"Almost thought finding it won't be a problem since this is like literally at the edge of the Galaxy." Joker replied back

"Hey Joker you know since we're have some time still, been wondering but can tell us a little about yourself?" Elizabeth asked as she and the girls actually really didn't know much about their comedic pilot

"Oh I see you all have already read my files and testing me now, well let me tell you all this I am probably the best pilot in the whole Alliance and worked my ass off to get to where I am now even with my disease." Joker said back as Elizabeth and the others all look at him a little surprised by the new information

"Joker what do mean what disease?" Elizabeth said as the other girls nodded in agreement

"Wait…none of you, oh crap well now I feel stupid." Joker said face palming himself

"So…. you're sick with what?" Ruby asked with concern

"It's…. it's called Vrolik syndrome I've had it since I was born." Joker said with a serious tone

"Sounds nasty, what is it exactly?" Yang asked as she felt pretty bad that Joker has been infected with whatever this is since he was born

"You're right on that Yang it is pretty bad which is why it's also called brittle bone and before you ask it mean my bone are a heck of a lot more fragile, they were already breaking when I was in the womb." Joker explained as the girls and Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic look

"Must have been hard to live with that during your early years." Weiss said

"You could say that, back in the early years I would have not lasted a year but thanks to medical technology of toady I am the productive citizen you see before you." Joker said giving off a smile

"Well thanks for sharing with is… but I'm actually pretty curious about something else." Ruby said

"Oh what that be Ruby?" Joker asked

"Well is Joker your real name, because I don't think that is a real name more of a nickname." Ruby said as Elizabeth, Yang, Weiss and Blake all actually began wondering the same thing

"You know you sure you can't read minds because you guess it right." Joker joked as Ruby laughed a little "But yeah Jeff is my actual name but everyone calls me Joker… not that I picked it in the first place." He added

"What do mean?" Blake asked curious now

"I got it from one of the instructors in the flight academy I went to, she gave it to me because I never smiled." Joker answered

"Not to be mean but that seems pretty hard to imagine, you know because you always seem to smile every time we see you." Weiss said who found it funny the guy in front of them didn't smile at all when he was younger

"Again true, but I didn't pass my courses smiling like a Jackass. Once Graduation happened thought you can all probably guess who was smiling then, everyone got upstaged by the kid with creaky legs." Joker said with a big Grin

"That really cool Joker again thanks for sharing with us." Yang said as she gave Joker a smile

"No problem beside you all are alright with me, also I believe where closing in on the relay now." Joker said as everyone in the cockpit looked out and began to see the relay with wide eyes as they could tell that it was active and it was unlike the other relays, this one was pure white in color with a yellow light coming from it

"Sooooo…. is that normal?" Ruby asked as Yang, Weiss and Blake all just nodded

"No, no it isn't. Joker activate the ships comms." Elizabeth said as she kept her gaze on the abnormal Relay

"Sure thing commander." Joker said as he was pretty shocked as well at how the Relay here looked as the comms activated "All yours" He added

"Listen up crew, we are heading right now into an unknown territory with little knowledge at all on what we will find on the other side of it. With that said if something does happen I want to say I am proud to have worked a long side all of you." Elizabeth said as she deactivate the comms

"Nicely said Elizabeth." Blake said giving her the thumbs up

"Thanks Blake, Joker you know what to do right." Elizabeth said as she looked at the pilot

"You know it commander but here might want these to cuff the girls before we go." Joker said as he handed Elizabeth four sets of wrist ankle cuffs

"Aw do we have to I mean I know it's for our safety but still they get uncomfortable." Ruby said as she rubbed her wrist a little

"I know girls I don't like it myself but we don't want anyone getting hurt by accident or any of your four to get yourselves hurt either." Elizabeth said as Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake just nodded understanding that it was meant as an ensured protection as Elizabeth slapped on the cuffs around the girls ankles and wrists

"So, you want me to go now?" Joker asked

"You know it, Joker hit it!" Ruby said happily as her cuffs jangled a little

"Well you heard the little lady Joker hit it!" Elizabeth said as she smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm

"Alright then hold to your seats ladies, this is going to be a wild ride!" Joker yelled as he got the Normandy close enough to the relay that it garbed the ship into its pull and flung it into the unknown new system

 **-Unknown system: Normandy a few minutes later-**

As the Normandy finally made its way into the unknown system inside the Normandy at the moment team RWBY were beginning to calm down from their usual routine when using relays.

"Girls please just take some deep breaths." Elizabeth said with concern as this time the girls were laughing uncontrollably to the point where they started to cough a little but thankfully the girls began to calm down with their laughing as they finally exited the relays fields

"I….I…I…sorry….to…much…laughing…"Weiss said as she began to take deep breaths and trying to rubbing her jaw which was hard cause well she had cuffs on her wrists

"It's okay just like I said take a few breaths okay I don't want any of you four passing out." Elizabeth said as she smiled in relief that the girls were getting better now as she pulled out the keys an began to unlock the girls cuffs

"Crap jaw hurts like hell." Yang mumbled rubbing her jaw as well with her ankle and wrist cuffs being unlocked first

"Well at least you didn't hit your head against the wall laughing big sis." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head a little as her cuffs were unlocked second

"Aw my poor little rose." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a quick hug and kissed the spot where she was rubbing as her cuffs came off next "There feeling better?" Weiss asked smiling

"You know it sweetie." Ruby said giving Weiss a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you to her

"Your welcome, Blake how are you feeling?" Weiss asked as Blake was the last to have her cuffs unlocked as she rubbed her jaw to and stretched her back as her cat ears twitch in delight from the relief of not laughing anymore

"Better but this is probably my least favorite relay moment." Blake said giving the girls a thumbs up

"Relay moments?" Yang asked wondering what her girlfriend meant by that

"Yeah because every time we have gone through a relay we've had these few minutes of have a wired moment until we exit the Relay." Blake explained as the girls didn't respond but nodded as it made sense to them

"Joker got any ideal which planet she might be on?" Elizabeth asked as she and the rest in the cockpit noticed that there were like four planets already in view

"Um…well…" Joker said trying to respond only for it to seem that universe helped them out for once as an unknown ship darted across them down to the closets planet to the left of the Normandy which had a brown rock land like landscape to it

"So I guess it would be that planet then?" Blake as she was suspired at the coincidence of that ship passing them

"Hey Blake what's wrong, you have a worried look on your face?" Ruby said with concern as she and the rest noticed it as well

"I think I know why, Kianna knows already we are coming isn't that right Blake." Elizabeth asked as Blake nodded confirming her statement

"Well I guess the element of surprised is out of the question then?" Weiss asked as she was disappointed that the enemy already knew they were coming

"Element of surprise or not we have get down there come on girls lets meet up with everyone down at in the storage bay, Joker I want you to make sure that we don't get blindsided by another ship…just don't break a bone okay." Elizabeth said smiling as she cracked a small joke at the end

"On it and don't worry it's not like I use my feet to move the ship so I think we're good." Joker replied smiling at the small Joker Elizabeth made

"Good." Elizabeth said back happily as she and the girls made their way back down to storage bay to get this mission going and hopefully without to many problems once they got down to the unknown planet.

 **-Meanwhile down on the unknown planet-**

"Wallace what is taking so long to open these damn pods!?" Kianna yelled losing her patience with how long this was taking

"Like I told you mistress this tech here is an unknown for me so that's why it's taking so long." Wallace said not fazed by Kianna's anger

"Well could you hurry up please I'm getting concerned Shepard crew and those four little brats will be getting here soon." Kianna said as suddenly Wallace stopped trying to get into the pods and froze for a second

"Mistress they are already here, just above the orbit of the planet and as what I can tell getting ready to land." Wallace said

"FUCKING HELL!" Kianna yelled in anger as she quickly clamed herself down. "Alright Wallace send a message across to the Geth to get themselves and the Grimm ready to defend the outer area of the fortress." She ordered as Wallace quickly did what she said

"Already done mistress, but what about the Hybrids would you like them to be sent out as well?" Wallace asked

"No I want them here guarding the base itself along with your help." Kianna said as Wallace activated the projects and from behind Kianna the ground opened up reveling two sliding doors as a platform rose up showing her projects

Kianna's projects were an army of an unknown amount Geth upgraded Beowulf's and Ursa's ( **AKA Hybrids as of now** ) with one larger Beowulf unit in the front adorned with golden Geth arms, chest piece and a helmet while the legs, shoulders and waist all left as in their natural state with the exception of golden lines across the lower legs

"So this is army then and that is…" Wallace asked with enthusiasm

"Yes this is the army and the largest Beowulf in the front is your new body so don't worry I'll take over hacking the pods for you." Kianna said smiling as Wallace

"I see, well before I enter my new body I should tell you that once the pods are hacked it well take a while for them to open, but that would be normal because how old they are though the estimated time is unknown." Wallace informed Kianna as he suddenly disappeared and the large lead Beowulf rose up cracking its joints for a few seconds and then began to slowly walked over to Kianna

"I ….. I am….at your service…. mistress." Wallace said in a deep primal tone as he was getting quickly adjusted to his new body already

"Excellent, Wallace as of now you are now in charge of this army, my army…my Shadow Legion." Kianna said smiling wildly as she hugged Wallace's arm

"Then I shall lead them mistress if it means your safety." Wallace said as he hugged her back gently "You know…. I've glad I can hug you now mistress because I've wanted to for a long time now." He added in as a smile grew across his face

"Same here Wallace, same here." Kianna said back as she began to tear up a little smiling as she and Wallace let go of one another "Now then go one lead your army." She added with heartwarming smile as Wallace stood up and turned to his new found army

"SOLDIERS WE SHALL PROTECT OUR MISTRESS, WE SHALL PROETCT THIS PLACE FORM THE INVADERS AND WE SHALL SLAUGTHER ALL THOSE WHO OPPSOE US…. ARE YOU READY FOR BATTLE!?" Wallace yelled as the Hybrids all roared in a blood thirsty war cry ready to fight for their mistress no matter the cost

 **-Mean while on the Unknown planet's surface with the Unknown ship-**

"Crap, I didn't think she had this many of those abomination already." Ziara said as she was now in her uniform kneeling on the edge of a cliff with a pair of very high tech binoculars as Ekail walked out of the ship

"Ziara it appears that we may have to rethink on revealing ourselves to Miss Graves at the moment, maybe we should leave." Ekail said with a concern tone

"But we can't we are so close to getting rid of all of them please we need to stay and get that power source for the master." Ziara said with a pleading tone

"Alright…. fine but we need a plan to get it without them noticing us." Ekail said

"Well like the old saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ziara said as she turned her binoculars over to see the Normandy landing a good distance away from Kianna's fortress as a wicked grin crossed over her face.

"I see so we will be using them then to get rid of those abominations first, smart." Ekail said with happy tone

"I know it is thank you, so soon I will get rid of all the masters' problems and I will finally get to kill my lovely two little preys." Kianna said as she began to laugh at the thought of slaughter that was going to commence

 **-Normandy Docking bay: Planet side-**

As the Normandy landed ground side on the rocky planet the girls made their way out of the storage bay for Elizabeth to yell to them important information as the Normandy began to ascend again

"Alright girls remember we will meet you at the base, stay safe and be careful!" Elizabeth yelled as the docking bays began to close

"We will Elizabeth see you soon!" Ruby yelled back as the Normandy lifted off again to drop off the next team in a different location around Kianna's fortress

"So we probably start heading off to the dark and scary fortress….wow never thought I'd say that." Yang said scratching the back of her head laugh a little

"I know what you mean Yang and we should expect heavy resistance." Weiss said as she already had a dreadful feeling this was going to be a long day

"True that ice princess but I'm sure we can take them I mean were just that awesome of a team." Yang said as she and the rest began making their way to the fortress

"Hey what do you all think this power source will be?" Ruby asked as she wonder if it was like a super weapon or something **-"OH I HOPE SO I WANT TO USE IT THEN!"-** She though having a giggle fest inside her mind as her smile grew wide which no one noticed

"Personally I believe it is a powerful relic of some sorts, then again I'm just guessing here." Blake said as her cat ear twitched a little

"Well whatever it is, it will be bad either way especially if that whack job Kianna get her hands on it." Weiss said as she took a deep breath "It's kind of funny when you think of it." she added

"What do mean Weiss?" Ruby asked wondering what her girlfriend was getting at

"I mean that when we all first meet at Beacon I personally didn't think any of us would get along well expect for you and your sister Ruby." Weiss explained as Yang cut her off

"That an understatement Weiss I remember when we first meet I wanted to punch you like a lot especially the way you treated my sister back then." Yang said as she gave Weiss a reinsuring smile that it was all okay between them now

"Yes and I personally just had a disliking for you because of your family's reputation and for that I have to say I'm sorry. Sure you had issue back then but I'm glad to call you friend now." Blake as she patted Weiss on the back smiling

"Totally and I'm glad to have meet you two because you are so kind, smart and beautiful. I'm so glad you're my girlfriend Weiss I don't think I could live without you." Ruby said a she hugged Weiss and gave her a few kisses on the cheek making Weiss blush

"Now I wish we had brought our helmets so I wouldn't be blushing so much in front of you all." Weiss said as her face was as red now as Ruby's hood as Ruby let go of her giggling

"Yeah but then again you wouldn't be able to get any of my sisters kisses then." Yang said laughing

"Got to admit pretty funny see you blush so much lately Weiss." Blake said laughing as well

"Yes well thank you for making me feel even more embarrassed, but as I was going to say next was that it's also pretty hard to believe this still all real but I know it is." Weiss said as she began to get her cool back

"You mean that we are here fighting alongside aliens and separate human race against killer robots and Grimm that have been brought here correct...huh you know I think we've had this conversation before." Yang said as she tried to remember her sudden feeling of de'javu

"I believe we did, still it's pretty strange what our situation is right now don't you think." Weiss replied back

"Yeah but I'm glad we're here thought I just hope we'll see all our friends again one day." Ruby said as she frowned a little at the thought of everyone back on Remnant

"We'll see them again Ruby I know we will." Blake said making Ruby smiling again as the rest of the walk was in a peaceful silence for a while until they suddenly felt a weird surge through them

"This feeling...it feel so..." Ruby said feeling strange suddenly

"Familiar." Yang, Weiss and Blake said as they felt the same sense of familiarity only for a stray bullet passed them as the girls immediately went into the closet cover which was a short rock wall

"That was a surprise, how many do you think are out there?!" Yang said as she took a deep breath

"It won't matter because we'll kick their butts!" Ruby said happily

"I don't think that will be an easy task Ruby?" Blake said as she looked over the corner of the wall quickly then retracted her head back with a look of concern

"Why do say that Blake?" Ruby asked as Blake motioned for her, Weiss and Yang to look over the side of their cover with her and as they did they all knew why Blake said what she did

A huge group of normal Geth and Grimm were running up to them with the obvious sole intent to kill them as the girls darted their head back behind the rock wall again

"That's a lot of Geth and Grimm!" Weiss yelled

"Yeah it is, but how about we show them what team RWBY can do." Ruby said smiling as she unsheathed Crescent Rose in melee form while Weiss, Yang and Weiss all did the same all with smiles on their faces now being inspired by their young leaders courage

"Their greeting closer." Blake said as her cat ears twitched from the increasing sound of foot steps

"Sweet, you ready girls?" Ruby asked still smiling

"Yeah!" Weiss, Yang and Blake replied

"THEN LET'S GET EM!" Ruby yelled as she, Yang, Weiss and Blake jumped over their cover and charge the large group of Geth and Grimm as the sounds of battle commenced

 **-With Garrus, Wrex and Tali-**

"So how many credits are you betting we'll be finding enemy units soon?" Wrex said as he cocked his shotgun

"Wrex it might be a little easier for us if that doesn't happen." Tali said giving Wrex a deadpanned look or well from what could be seen from her mask

"I have to disagree with you on that Tali it might prove to provide us some target practice." Garrus said with a grin

"Yeah for once I agree with Garrus it could provide us some good practice, especially since you need it the most Tali." Wrex said laughing a little along with Garrus only for them both to get a fist to the shoulder from Tali

"Shut it you two, I got good aim…. mostly." Tali said as she crossed her arms

"Well you just helped prove our point." Garrus teased as Tali gave him a glare

"Anyways can I ask but…why did we bring Zwei and that demon with us?" Tali asked through her teeth as she turn the conversation over to Zwei who was holding fluffy in his mouth

"Elizabeth said we need backup since we were the only three person team so she stuck those two with us. Zwei I'm fine with since he can be out attack dog… but I get how you feel about that thing with Zwei." Wrex said as he tighten the grip on his shotgun glaring at Fluffy

"Well if we don't die from the Geth and those Grimm things then we can count on Fluffy to do it for them." Garrus said as he also gave a glare to fluffy while Zwei dropped Fluffy from his mouth began to bark wildly

"What's wrong boy?" Tali asked as she was the first to notice a horde of Geth and Grimm running towards them

"Maybe we should find cover!" Garrus said noticing the horde now as he booked it to a rock formation a few feet away from him as Tali and Wrex did as well then began to blind fire from behind their new acquired cover

"So plan of attack?!" Tali asked in a panic as she reloaded her shotgun  
"Yeah… I got one Tali, you and Wrex cover me so I can get a better sniping position. Wrex once I do goes crazy on them and Tali stay here and be the middle support and keep Zwei and Fluffy with you as back up just in case you get cornered sound good?" Garrus ordered quickly as Wrex nodded Tali nodded "Good then GO!" Garrus yelled as their battle began

 **-With Elizabeth, Liara, Ashley and Kaidan-**

"Finally were ground side, was getting bored staying in the ship for so long." Ashely said as she pulled out her assault rifle

"Though I'm not one to look for a fight it does beat staying in the ship while this goes on, what do you think Liara?" Kaidan said agreeing with Ashely as he pulled out his pistol

"I myself hope we don't run into any Geth or Grimm, rather not have to face those things again." Answered as she reluctantly pulled out her pistol as well just in case

"Where the fun in that blue, what do you think Elizabeth?" Ashely said as she, Kaidan and Liara noticed that Elizabeth didn't even hear her but had a worried looked on her face.

"You okay Commander?" Kaidan asked with no response still as he was actually was quite impressed she hadn't trip at all being so deep in whatever she was thinking "I don't think she can hear us?" He added in

"That's not good at all how do we snap her out of it?" Ashley asked as she didn't want Elizabeth to be so distracted that she might get shot somehow

"Um…we could trip her?" Liara suggested shyly

"Okay Liara I don't mind you, in fact I've come to like you but are you suicidal because I'm not." Ashley said giving Liara a deadpanned look

"What do you mean?" Liara asked a bit confused by Ashley statement

"Liara trust me and Ashely on this but from what we've seen and heard she can be a very terrifying woman when you piss her off. You should know you saw her pissed off once during Noveria remember?" Kaidan said shivering a little at what would happen to them if they actually decided to trip her

"I don't….oh…oh that's right the Grimm/Geth thing right…" Liara said as she remembered explaining in the debriefing that she saw Elizabeth beat the crap out of one of those things with her bare fists and biotics and shivered at the thought of the repercussions of her suggestion

"So how do we snap her out of it then?" Ashley asked

"Hm maybe we could-" Kaidan said but was cut off as they hear a grunt and stop walking to turned to see Elizabeth had tripped herself over a medium sized rock

"Maybe we could do nothing and she trips herself… I like that plan. Involves less of us dying from her rage if we'd tripped her." Ashely said with an amused grin on her face

"Ow….that hurt…wait why am I on the ground?" Elizabeth said picking herself up as she noticed Liara, Ashely and Kaidan staring at her "Did one of trip me?" She asked with a cold glare

"No….no you tripped on a rock…because you were distracted with your thoughts." Kaidan explained as he, Liar and Ashley were a bit afraid of the glare Elizabeth gave them

"Really I was?" Elizabeth said as she scratched her head

"Yeah you were… we just wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't get shot or something." Ashely added in hoping that would help

"Oh then I thank you for considering my safety and sorry about that I was just thinking about something really important." Elizabeth replied back

"Was it about the girls?" Liara asked

"I guess, I know that you three, Wrex, Garrus, Tali and I are pretty capable of staying safe in a fire fight and I know the girls can hold their own too but I can't help but worry about their safety. They are still technically children." Elizabeth answered as she rubbed her arms a little embarrassed on how much she was acting like a mother Hen

"Don't worry Elizabeth, they'll be find beside they are the one with the high tech weaponry after all." Kaidan said as he for once called Elizabeth be her name other than just Commander

"Thanks for cheering me up, and thanks for calling by my name." Elizabeth said smiling as Kaidan smiled back only for a bullet to fly past Liara's head a few seconds later as they all found a few crate next to them and hid behind it for cover

"Crap that was close, Liara are you okay!?" Elizabeth asked worried about Liara

"I'm fine but I guess we have some company." Liara said back as she and the rest took a quick peak to see a ton of Geth running to them as they all peaked their head back down in cover avoiding a few bullets fired at them

"Maybe we should start shooting back!" Ashley yelled as she began to fire from the corner hitting a few Geth

"Nice hit Ash!" Kaidan yelled as he fired a few shoot from his pistol hitting only one Geth

"At least they don't have any Grimm with them." Elizabeth said and as of some sick joke five Ursa's came out from behind charging along with the Geth

"Aw crap…" Ashley mumbled

"SERISOULY EVER TIME GIVE ME A BREAK FOR ONCE!" Elizabeth yelled as she began just firing at the Ursa's in anger while throwing a few biotic pushes as well

"Elizabeth not to be mean but for the safety of everyone else here you might want to stop jinxing us so much." Liara said as she used stasis on an Ursa that got a little to close while Ashley threw a couple of Grenades on it then once the stasis wear off the Ursa plus a few Geth next to it went up in pieces

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT JUST KEEP SHOOTING!" Elizabeth yelled as **–"I hope the other are doing than we are."-** She thought to herself as their battle continued on

 **-Back with the Girls current battle-**

"RUBY HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP!" Blake yelled as she sliced another Geth in half and shot two Beowulf's charging her **–"This isn't good I'm on my last clip"-** She thought while reloading her last clip

"PRETTY GOOD HOW ABOUT YOU, YANG AND WEISS!" Ruby happily yelled as she fire a cross round hitting through two Geth Primm and taking out three Beowulf's as well **–"Oh no I'm out of ammo now!"-** Ruby thought to herself as a Beowulf behind her lunged for the attack only to be impaled in the side by Weiss

"RUBY STAY FOCUSED!" Weiss yelled scolding her girlfriend "ALSO I'M HOLDING UP WELL AS YOU CAN SEE!" She yelled again Smiling this time as she fire off onto the ground seeding a shockwave of ice destroying seven Geth, three Beowulf's and one Ursa

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Ruby yelled happily as she sliced up a few more Geth only to see ten Geth, eight Geth Primes, three Geth Stalkers, ten Beowulf's and two Ursa's fly in different directions on fire in the air as Yang jumps next to her and Weiss with her semblance activated the lower right side of her hair sliced off

"I'M DOING AWESOME LITLE SIS AND I'LL BE WAY BETTER WHEN I TEACH THESE PUNKS A LESSON ON MESSING WITH A GIRLS HAIR!" Yang yelled as she began punching every Geth and Grimm near her

As the girls fought it went on for what seem like hours but by the end they had successfully fended off against the incoming hordes of Grimm and Geth that had attacked them and now were able to take a quick breather

"So…now how we all doing?" Ruby asked as she caught her breath as she held Weiss who was a little wobbly

"Doing good but I'm out of ammo now…" Blake said as she unloaded the empty clip from her weapon

"Same here Ruby, had to use the last of my shells a while ago during the fight actually." Yang said as she formed a frown on her face

"I'm glad were all alright and as for me I have three fire dust rounds left." Weiss said as she loaded the last three dust rounds into the chamber of her rapier "How about you sweetie, how are you on ammunition?" she asked

"I'm out just like Yang and Blake, but at least we don't have to deal with the Geth or Grimm anymore more now right?" Ruby said as for some reason two Ursa's came out charging at the tired girls as they got ready for the next fight.

As the Ursa's made it close enough to the girls they all dodge out of the way as Blake and Yang jumped on one side while Ruby who had picked up Weiss holding her bridal style now landed on the other side as the two Ursa's rammed their heads into a rock wall dazed from it now

"You two okay!" Yang as she and Blake ran to Ruby and Weiss side

"Yah we are, but we need to take those two Ursa's down quickly I've used up to much of my Aura healing myself from our last fight." Weiss said as the other girls nodded agreeing as they had also used most of their Aura mainly to heal themselves from all the cuts and bruises from their recent fight

"So how do we beat them because I think their regaining their senses now." Blake said as both Geth enhanced Ursa's were coming back from their self-inflicted head injuries

"Um…Oh I got how about we us our Omni Tools!" Ruby suggested as she and Yang activated their Omni Tools

"Huh that's a good ideal, Blake you agree." Weiss said as she smirk while Blake nodded smirking as well as they activated their Omni Tools

Weiss Omni tool was light blue with white lines appearing once every three seconds arm various places of the arm but was similar to Ruby's in that it was thinner and instead of a small shoulder pad, it was a medium sized Pauldron with three icicle look spikes stick out point upwards also her palm had what looked a mist of ice surrounding it

Blake's Omni Tool was a dark purple while turning out to be the thinnest looking out of the groups as it looked like it was practically part of her skin with no shoulder pad as well, also the part which cover Blake's hand had feline claws attached to the finger tips.

"SO COOL!" Ruby and Yang yelled happily at the sight of their girlfriends Omni Tools

"Less admiring more fighting!" Blake yelled as she, Weiss, Ruby and Yang dodge the two Ursa's charge again but this time Blake jumped onto of one of the Ursa's back and began swiping with the Omni tools claw and her blade making the Ursa fidget wildly in an attempt to fling her off its back but stopped as its front left paw was frozen solid

"Your welcome!" Weiss said as she began shooting more ice from the palm of her Omni Tool

Meanwhile Yang and Ruby were taking turns slashing and punching the Ursa who was swiping at the two girl almost always hitting them

"Yang you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked as she dodged another one of the Ursa's strikes

"OH YEAH LITTLE SIS!" Yang yells a she punches the Ursa in the nose making it stop it's attack while wining in pain

As the Ursa rubbed it's nose it was suddenly hit by a blast of fire which as it turn to look saw Yang smirking while she began firing off a barrage of fire balls as Ruby jumped on the Ursa's neck and pulled out a very sharp looking Omni Blade and stabbed the Ursa in the side of the head killing it instantly as it fell to the ground with Ruby jumping off and landing on her feet

"Nice one Ruby when did you start practicing?" Yang playful tease as she ruffled Ruby's hair

"I didn't need practice your little sister is just this amazing… I wonder who Weiss and Blake are doing?" Ruby said as a second later the second Ursa's body fell a few inches away from

"Does that answer your question Ruby?" Weiss said as she walked up to her and Yang smiling

"That was hot!" Ruby yelled as she gave Weiss a lustful look

"Calm your hormones Ruby, we need to make sure no one else is coming." Blake said as she jumped of the Ursa which was disintegrating at a fast pace now

"I think we're good Blakey if there was any more Geth or Grimm coming they would have come up with these two Ursa's." Yang said as both Ursa bodies finally disappeared

"So I guess other than Weiss, we all need to rely on our weapons melee forms." Ruby said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Yeah but at least we can ask Tali once we get back to tune up weapons so we can use the ammo here." Yang said patting her little sister shoulder in reinsurance

"Yeah you're right but we should get moving now, I just hope we don't run into anymore problems." Ruby replied back as she and the rest began to make their way towards the fortress

"Hey you know what we should called the Geth/ Grimm's things Hybrids from now on when we see them again!" Yang said as the girl began running to Kianna's fortress again

"Sounds good to me." Ruby replied back as Weiss and Blake just nodded agreeing and as they ran to the fortress having no idea what was about to transpire

 **-With Ziara-**

"Huh you know I didn't expect those four to the first one to advance, thought that the other ones would be first." Ziara said as she looked through her binoculars to see Shepard's group and the other group with the Krogan, Quarian, Turian and strangely a dog doing head butts on random Geth and Grimm alike while also having a gun flinging itself around somehow hitting random Geth and Grimm like the dog while also shooting multiple knifes impaling whatever is in its field of range that isn't part of it's team.

"Mistress don't you think we should strike now, I mean I know you said for us to wait but what happens if your plan backfires?" Ekail asked with concern

"No we are staying here, I could take on all those Geth/Grimm things myself in Kianna's base but I want to see what's in those pods. Once that happens then I'll stop on in and kill them along with Shepard's crew and Miss Kianna herself." Ziara explained

"I guess that make sense, but if you don't mind asking what do you think will be in those pods?" Ekail asked as he began tinkering with one of his arms from boredom

"That's a good question that I can't answer, still I don't why this is Ekail but for some reason the energy coming off those pods seems….. familiar but like I said I don't know why." Ziara answered shrugging

"What do mean familiar, how can you call something you don't know about familiar?" Ekail asked confused by Ziara statement

"I can't place it on the top of my head but how the energy feel's it's like I've felt it before , around the time when I first became a loyal subject to the Master." Ziara said as she began to scowl a bit from not knowing why this felt so damn familiar

"I'm sure you will find out in due time, from what I can tell from my own scanners those girls are right at the gate now. The group with the Turian, Krogan, Quarian, dog and …gun seem to have taken down the Geth and Grimm they were facing and now are proceeding to help Shepard's team which from what I can see only more reinforcements are coming in slowly ." Ekail said as Ziara began to smile wildly

"What thank you for the report Ekail it has brighten my day now." Ziara happily as she licked her lips under her mask

"I am glad to see you are happy about this and if you don't mind I'll be taking a quick rest in the ship." Ekail said

"No problem Ekail, I'll wake you up in a few then." Ziara said in a loving tone as Ekail walked up into the ship **–'"SO CLOSE…..so close my body is already quivering with pleasure and excitement. I can't wait until I get that power source and then to GUT MY LITTLE PREY AND THEIR FRIENDS!"-** She thought to herself as she began to laugh hysterically

 **-Back with the girls-**

"Well were here now, but how the heck do we open this large gate up?" Yang said as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake had arrived at the entrance to Kianna's fortress only to be stopped by a huge gate they are facing now

"But I though Elizabeth said for us to wait?" Ruby asked

"She said she and the rest would meet up with us, so now we don't have to wait Ruby." Yang asked **–"I think that is what she meant"-** she thought "But can someone tell me how we can open this huge gate now?" she added in

"Hm maybe there is a secret entrance to this, maybe this large gate is just a front." Blake said as she rubbed her chin while looking around

"You might be right Blake, we should look around for any sort of hidden door." Weiss added in as she began looking around as well

"OR…maybe there a hidden lever!" Yang yelled as she also began looking around with Blake and Weiss while Ruby just stood by herself looking at the door as she deiced to help out as well

"Hm I wonder… Um excuse me mister or miss door would you please open up for us!" Ruby asked kindly only for nothing to happen "Well I guess that di-" she said only for the door to suddenly begin sliding apart form one another

"RUBY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Weis yelled amazed that Ruby found out how to open the large gate

"I just asked nicely for it to open." Ruby said happily

"Wow….nice going Ruby." Blake said giving Ruby the thumbs up

"Thanks!" Ruby replied back

"Hey maybe we should get our weapons out, you know so we don't get **YANG** bushed." Yang said as Ruby, Weiss and Blake just face palmed themselves

"Seriously right now you decided to pull a pun?" Weiss said giving Yang a deadpanned look as she pulled out her rapier

"Yes, yes I did and I'm very proud of doing it." Yang said back activating her gauntlets

"Let's focus please." Blake said pull out her blade

"Hey don't worry Blake at least we won't have to face impossible odds of Geth or Grimm, heck if we do then at least it ain't those hybrids." Ruby said only for the door to finally open and well… Ruby felt guilty for saying what she said

As the doors finished opening it revealed huge numbered group of hybrids, both with an equal amount of Ursa and Beowulf's hybrids with one very large Beowulf hybrid clad in golden armor in the front as all their eyes where now on Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake

"Ohhh….me and my big mouth…" Ruby said with a frown on her face as Yang had her mouth hanging open, Weiss eye twitching in suspires and Blake well her cat ears were down low in sadness that they had to deal with this now. The girls were snapped out of their stupor when they hear that familiar voice again

"Why hello there my little fools nice to see you again!" Kianna yelled as she stood on what the girls could tell ten pods and guessed that was the energy source Kianna was trying to get

"The only fool here is you lady!" Ruby said as she pulled out crescent Rose

"Yeah you think that this will keep us from kicking you butt you whack job!" Yang yelled smirking

"Oh how I love it when they think they can win… If you haven't noticed girls you're surrounded by my little army and my friend Wallace. By the time you get to me I will have already have unlocked whatever power is in these pods then I'll kill every last one of you." Kianna said proudly

"You're a little smug you know?" Weiss said back to Kianna

"Takes a one to know one you little ice bitch!" Kianna yelled back as Ruby was about to attack in anger for what Kianna just called her girlfriend but only to be stopped by Blake

"Ruby calm down she's just trying to aggravate us." Blake said as Ruby took a deep breath and nodded thanking Blake

"Girl you sure are the brain of your little group aren't ya, to bad I have to kill you as well we could have done so much good together with our intellect." Kianna said making an obvious fake sigh of sadden

"Sorry to disappoint then crazy lady." Blake said back smiling as Kianna eye twitched a little

"I swear if I wasn't opening these pods I would kill you all myself but that's what I have Wallace here for." Kianna said as she got off the pods and began to work on opening them again

"Seriously who is Wallace?" Weiss asked in confusion

"That would be me." Said the golden clad Beowulf said in a very gruff voice

"Really…that's not very much and intimating name if you ask me." Yang said as she tried to hold in her laughter at how the most fearsome looking Beowulf had the most non-threating name ever

"The name is what my mistress gave me as she has also done much more for me as well. I should repay her back for all the kindness she has given me, Mistress will you allow us to kill them now?" Wallace asked as Kianna popped her head back up

"Wallace I would be forever grateful but leave the Red and Yellow whores alive so I can kill them personally the other two just slaughter like the reject they are." Kianna said happily as she went back to tinkering with the pods while Blake and Weiss were mad about being called reject and having heard Kianna call their girlfriends whores while threating their life's

"Oh hell no… no one threaten my little rose!" Weis yelled as she fired her last three shots at the large group making an inferno

"Um Weiss I think you went a little too far." Ruby said as she was secretly pretty touched at how mad Weiss got for what Kianna had called her **–"How am I so lucky to have a wonderful lover like her!"-** She squeal internally to herself

"Maybe but now does that and gets away with it." Weiss said back only for the warm moment to by interrupted as Wallace and the other hybrids jumped out from the flames unharmed mostly as they began charging the girls with a bloodlust look in their eyes.

 **-With Elizabeth, Ashley, Liara and Kaidan**

"BACK OFF!" Elizabeth yelled as she used another biotic push finishing off a few Geth as they hit hard against the rocks in the area making a sickly breaking noise

ELIZABETH WE BETTER FINISH THIS UP THE GIRLS NEED OUT HELP!" Ashley yelled as she shot down a few more Grimm and Geth in a hail of gun fire

"Wait what does she…" Elizabeth mumbled only for her to dodge an income Beowulf attack as she pushed her pistol against the Grimm's eye and shot making the brains splatter out. Then she turn quickly into the direction of the fortress to see a hug flame erupt from it **–"Yang…. Damnit they decided go in alone before we got there."-** she thought as a Ursa came from behind suspiring her as it swiped down for an attack only to shot by a single bullet through the eye

"You might want to watch your back there!" Yelled the familiar voice of Garrus who was accompanied by Wrex, Tali, Zwei and Fluffy who were now helping out with the Geth and Grimm Elizabeth and the others were fighting

"Garrus how did get here so fast?" Elizabeth asked surprised to see him here

"Well we got done early, it especially helps when we got a killer demon gun on our side." Garrus said as Fluffy could be seen impaling a magnitude of Geth and Grimm with its knifes

"Huh guess it does." Elizabeth said as she shot a Beowulf who had somehow survived Fluffy's attack square in the head

"Nice shot Elizabeth but I think you missed one." Garrus said as he hipped fired a Geth Primm who was getting back up in its large bulb eye

"Now you're just showing off Garrus… come on let's get rid of the rest of these Geth and Grimm then we can help the girls." Elizabeth said as three bodies landed next to them only for Kaidan and Liara to give her and Garrus a thumbs up that they were close in beating the attacking group and reinforcements as well. **–"Just hold on girls were coming."-** She thought to herself as she began firing again at any Geth and Grimm in her way

 **-Back with the girls-**

"OH COME ON JUST STAY DOWN!" Weiss yelled as she used another Glyph to fling herself into three Hybrids cutting them all in half only for an Ursa and Geth Primm to lunge at her but were taken down by Blake and her shadow clone

"Stay focused!" Blake said as she slice up two Hybrids were about to attack

"I am!" Weiss replied back as fifteen hybrids were cut into many pieces from Ruby with a trial of rose petals falling being her

"TAKE THAT!" Ruby yelled with pride as she began slicing more of the hybrids in half only for a twelve more to be flung into the air by Yang who was having way to much fun as she just punched every hybrid with her fiery fists

"OH YEAH THIS IS WHAT I CALL A FUN DAY OUT!" Yang yelled punching more as Wallace came out of nowhere swing his massive claws at her

"DIE YOU!" Wallace yelled while not having a good time fighting as he had many dents on his body from the girls since he wasn't too familiar moving his body to fight just yet. But he finally got a good hit on Yang's side flinging her into Blake who the bumped into Weiss and Ruby who all fell on the ground while the hybrids all began to make their charge at the fallen girls only for Wallace to yell "STOP!" The Hybrids obeyed as Wallace walked over to the girls

"What's going on, too scared to finish us off?" Yang asked with a glare

"No, on the contrary I have decide that my mistress should be the one to kill you four. It will truly be my way of thanking her for all she kindness she has giving me." Wallace said as Kianna popped up from behind the pods with a huge grin then Ran up next to Wallace

"OH THANK YOU WALLCE YOU'RE THE BEST!" Kianna yelled hugging Wallace around his arm

"You are welcome mistress, do you want me to finish with the pods now?" Wallace asked

"No don't worry I've fished the code for opening them but like you said they might take a while to open up." Kianna said with a little disappointment but quickly smiled again

"So you're going to fight us now?" Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Yang and Blake all got back up dusting themselves off and readied their weapons

"Yes I will, but I think we need a few rules in place." Kianna said smiling as the Hybrids and Wallace formed a circle around team RWBY and Kianna like a colosseum

"Rule for real?" Ruby asked confused

"Yes first off no weapons or Omni tools just fists." Kianna said as suddenly the girls weapons flew off only to show that Wallace used a magnet built in his large hand to do so while also using his other hand to electrocute girls Omni tools temporarily

"DAMN THAT HURT!" Yang said as she rubbed her arms since they were gauntlets and had scratched her skin a little while unlike her friend's weapons which were all blades only rubbed their hands in slight pain

"Good I'm glad you got hurt from that, but second rule is…. no aura or semblance." Kianna said with a wicked smile as the girls all looked at her funny until Kianna began to glow with a black aura then Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake suddenly feel on the ground in pain

"What…what's was that?!" Weiss said as she got up slowly a few seconds later along with the others, all still in much pain

"Seriously what did you do just now lady?!" Yang asked as she gave Kianna a death glare

"OH….that's right I never have shown you my Semblance, well you see unlike most mine is rather unique. You see my semblance is one of a kind for it can temporality for around ten minutes top short out other people's semblances and aura." Kianna explained with a happy grin

"That's not fair!" Ruby yelled out in shock

"Oh but it is my little red bitch, because sadly it helps you as well since the price for using this is that I now do not have my aura for ten minutes like said it's very unique, but then again I'll only need five minutes to kill you four." Kianna replied back as she cracked her knuckles while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all got ready to fist fight with the insane woman

"We aren't going to back down crazy, we'll beat you." Ruby said with a determined tone

"Good love it when my enemies have a false glimmer of hope, so who first in fist fighting 101?" Kianna joked as Yang rushed first

Yang threw her punch at the woman's face but Kianna quickly dodged and grabbed her arm, then she flung Yang on the ground hard followed up by a very hard kick to the face while Yang was still on the ground. Weiss deiced then to attack while she wasn't looking only for Kianna to turn around and close line Weiss and as Weiss was falling to the ground was caught by Kianna by the pony tail, Kianna then flung Weiss into the ground hard face first as Weiss let out a scream of pain followed by two stomps to Weiss back making her scream more in pay. Blake charged in while Kianna was about stomp Weiss again but Kianna in only seconds later turned around and caught Blake by the throat, Kiana procced as she scream extremely loud in Blake's left cat ear leaving her stunned in pain. Kianna took advantage of this as she then turned her grip on Blake's throat into a neck hold on Blake and began punching her in the stomach three time before finishing her off with a knee to the face. Ruby was the last to go as she actually got a hit on Kianna in the stomach but Kianna was prepared as she kneed Ruby in the stomach followed by two more knees hits to Ruby's stomachs. Kianna then grabbed Ruby by the throat lifted her up then began punching Ruby in the face about ten times. When Kiana was done she threw Ruby hard on the ground a few feet away from her. This all happen within one minuet as the girls slowly got back up with a lot more pain running through their body.

"Oh my… Beacon sure went in the dumps if your four are any testament to their training courses, then again you really wouldn't have a change against a huntress like me." Kianna said as she yawn in boredom

"YOUR LYING, HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES ARE NOBLE NOT PSYCHOS LIKE YOU!" Ruby yelled angry at Kianna's statement

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE NAVIE BITCH…. It is the truth, I graduated early but decided to stay because of one person." Kianna said as she gave the girls a cold glare

"Who would that be?" Weiss asked through her teeth in anger and pain

"Oh well it was the most beautiful and kindest girl ever, she was my best friend. Her name was Summer Rose." Kianna said as Yang and Ruby looked at Kianna wide eyed

"LIAR MOM NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU EVER TO US!" Yang yelled as she coughed out a little blood

"No I'm not lying, let just say me and Summer had a falling out so that's why you and your stupid little sister never have heard of me." Kianna said as her tone became even colder "If I'm going to be honest I was pretty glad when I heard that slut of mother of yours died." Kianna added as Ruby and Yang where about to charge again but only for Weiss and Blake to hold them back

"Shut your mouth crazy!" Weiss demanded as she knew Kianna was now playing with Ruby and Yang's emotions

"No I won't because once she died I swore something that I would do to get back at her since she wouldn't be able to stop me or that pathetic father of yours either." Kianna said as Weiss and Blake held tighter onto Ruby and Yang

"What would that be?" Blake asked with a threating tone

"You want to know, I promised myself that when I found her two adored little girls that I would kill them both so slowly that in the end they would be begging for a quick death." Kianna answered smiling wickedly as Blake and Weiss began to become furious with Kianna now as well

"So it's about getting back at our mother!" Ruby yelled

"That is one part of it but enough talk, I am going to finish this now so come on I want you four to come at me all together. Let's see what the great team RWBY can really do." Kianna said in a mocking tone as Blake and Weiss let go of Ruby and Yang who now were all now charging Kianna

Kianna saw this and only smiled as she grabbed Weiss who was the first to throw a punch and threw her into Yang forcing them onto the ground once more. Kianna then dodged Blake's jump kick and grabbed her leg as she threw Blake against the ground then into the air. While that happened punched Ruby who was throwing her strike now in the face the kicked her in the stomach, once Kianna did that she then threw her fist into the air right as Blake was falling down doing an upper cut sending Blake a few feet away from her. Yang who got back up jumped on Kianna throwing her them both on the ground once more and began punching her in the face, but Kianna caught the third punch and twisted Yang's wrist as she head butted Yang's face who then fell on the ground in pain. Kianna got back up picking Yang by the throat choking her. As this happed Ruby got back up throwing a punch and hit Kianna's side but only for Ruby to be grabbed by the throat as well and lifted up next to Yang.

"SO HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW YOU TWO ARE GOING FUCKING DIE NOW YOU GOD DAMN MSITAKES!" Kianna said with bloodlust in her voice as she suddenly dropped them because Blake had been able to get a good kick into Kianna's upper back while Weiss was able to get a jab on Kianna lower half of her back sending the crazed woman onto the ground

"DON"T YOU DARE GO TOUCH THEM!" Blake yelled as she and Weiss ran up Ruby and Yang who were catching their breaths and helped them up

"Thanks…you both are…awesome." Ruby said as she rubbed her throat only to hear a giggle

"You know….you girls really know how to push my buttons." Kianna said as she got back up cracking her back and neck

"The heck are made out of?" Yang asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake began to back up until they hit the pods behind them

"I'm am what you would call an evolved human." Kianna answered as she slowly walked up to the girls

"What do mean by that?" Weiss asked as her voice began to tremble a little

"Well when I was younger let's just say I became part of the Grimm family. How do you think I can control them so easily, I didn't need that crystal little red dimwit shot at all, but it helped accelerate my control over them." Kianna answered as Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss looked at her in shock

"That can't be you look Human to us?!" Ruby said with much confusion

"It is true I am human in body form, but I gave up my humanity because humans are nothing more than monsters." Kianna said as she stopped a few feet away from the girls

"Were not monster the Grimm and Geth are!" Ruby replied back even more confused on what Kianna was saying

"Really, do Grimm and Geth go out of their way to destroy their environment without a justifiable cause no, do Geth and Grimm wage war because they can no…well maybe the Geth but that's because they need to survive, but still if you all think about it humans and even Faunas a like all destroy their worlds because of their greed. I plan to become the new god of this place and when I do I'll make sure the Grimm and Geth are on top while new specie that pop up follow their example weather the will like it or not." Kianna explained as Wallace and the remaining hybrids all roar cheering from their mistress words

"Your insane, that nothing more than a dictatorship. No one will be free to live the way they want!" Yang said with shock in her voice

"Maybe so, but freedom is what causes the issues here so if taking away personal freedoms is the price for peace so be it. You know I just thought I could kill you all right now but I got a better ideal I'm and going to paralyze you four be severing your spins but not enough to kill oh no….because once I do that I'll lay you four flat on your backs and let my boys here eat your four alive and I promise you'll all feel the pain. So does that sound like a plan boys!" Kianna said as the hybrids and Wallace all roared in favor of it

"Well you're not doing anything without a fight!" Ruby said as she readies herself as best she could do along with Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Don't worry this will only take a few moments." Kianna said as Wallace threw Shanksaw **(Kianna's weapon just in case you forgot)** to her while the Grimm began advancing on them only for the pods to start beeping then pop open leaving a huge cloud of dark gray dust in the air as it shrouded the girls

"DAMN WHY NOW!" Kianna yelled as she was pretty pissed the damn pods opening now but what came next was a suspired as the ground beneath the some of the hybrids began to glow purple then suddenly the ground exploded flinging the hybrids in the air  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Wallace yelled as he saw this happen only to noticed the dust cloud began to finally let up and as it did it showed a figure which Kianna instantly scowled at

"No…NO NO NO YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Kianna yelled as she saw the figure

The figure was a peached skinned woman with blond hair tied in bun, green eyes and wearing glasses. She wore a black and purple cape, with a white blouse and black skirt along with black legging and black high heels. She wielded a black riding crop as her weapon and had a glare of anger in her eyes

As this happened the girls all had been covering their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the dust and once they opened them they were more than shocked to see who it was

"Miss…Miss GoodWitch?" Ruby said as she along with Blake, Yang and Weiss who now all looked wide eyed at the woman that they knew was Miss GoodWitch one of their teacher back on Remnant the question was how was she here. They wouldn't get an answer as Miss GoodWitch began issuing order not noticing the girls looking at her

"TEAMS ATTACK!" Miss GoodWitch yelled out as even more suspires came out as Pyrrha, Juana, Nora, Ren ( **AKA team JNPR** ) and Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi **(AKA team** CFVY **)** jumped out from behind Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss all who began attacking the Hybrids with deadly force. But the girls still in shock also noticed something was very different about both teams

For Team JNPR members, Pyrrha was now clad in very heavy looking golden armor with red tattered cloth hanging from the waist. Her shield **(Akouo)** was still the same but had on it a dark red heart engraved and her spear **(Milo)** now had sharp spikes attached to the spear head

Nora had much longer hair now as she her attired had stayed the same but with modification to it. Her shirt was cover in a pink chest piece, her arms had white shoulder pads, and she still wore her skirt but had pink and white greaves on her legs and over her boots. Nora's hammer **(Magnhild)** also had changed as it now had a Pink lion head on the front of the blunt end while also having now a grip with spikes on the outside of it where Nora held her right hand on the handle.

Ren's attire was still the same but with a green chest plat, yellow gauntlets and a green hood now pulled down at the moment. His hair had become shorter and his mouth had three deep scratch marks on it. Ren twin bladed pistols **(StormFlower)** were relatively as well the same but only that they had been modified with two hand guards at the sides protecting his hands and the blades on the twin guns were now fitted with a saw blade edge

Juana though was the most changed out of team JNPR as his blond hair was still shaggy but a little longer now also he had a chin goatee and three deep scars on his left cheek. His attire changed as well as his hoodie was still pitched black with the red selves and inner tint, but now he wore black combat pants with black combat steel toed boots. He still had his white chest plate but with the addition of two white arm guards connecting to his shoulder guards and two white leg guards while his shield was now outfitted with bladed edges and three spikes pointing out the front. Juana sword **(Crocea Mors)** looked very different as it had now what looked like a gun mode but what it could be was unknown to the girls at the moment.

For team CFVY they look different as well since Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake had spoken with them for a good while after the breach had happen and gotten to know them a decent amount especially Velvet who they and already know for a little while before hey meet the rest of team CFVY

Coco still wore her same outfit but was modified with all black shoulder pads, chest plate, gauntlets and greaves outline with fancy yellow engraving so all in all Coco still was damn fashionable even with armor on. Coco also had pulled out her weapon in its mini-gun mode as it had a triangle like muzzle on the tip of it now while also have black plating with even more fancy yellow engraving attached to the sides and barrel of it as well.

Fox thought never spoke and probably was the quietest of the team also changed as he now wore two orange gauntlets, two orange greaves and a light weighted chest plate with a white skull painted on. His face was now cover with by his hood as he wore a black bandana around his mouth leaving only his white eyes showing. His weapons like Ren's now were outfitted with saw bladed edges and which made it look a hell of a lot more fearsome

Yatsuhashi being also one of the more quite members of team CVFY but still talked once in a while was cover in heavy sliver plated armor with only his green hood cover his head but he also had grown a short bread as well. His sword was outfitted with two spikes on the front end of the blade as the hilt now was changed into a hand guard and the side of his blade had a phrase engraved saying " **Hope** **is never lost** " on it.

As Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked in shock seeing them here they were just too confused on what was going on, but that was short lived as Kianna began screaming

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU KIDS ARE BUT I SURE KNOW THAT DAMN WITCH, BOYS KILLED THEM ALL!" Kianna scream with rage as the Hybrids all charged Team JNPR, CVFY and Miss GoodWitch as Wallace stay behind to calm Kianna down from her developing tantrum while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were about to have their minds blow even more.

 **-With Elizabeth and the rest of the crew-**

"AND STAY DOWN!" Elizabeth yelled as she stomped on the last remaining Geths head crushing it

"Elizabeth I think that's the last of them." Ashley said as she Ran up to Elizabeth

"Good, is anyone here hurt badly?" Elizabeth said outload

"Nope but I did get hit pretty well on my side." Garrus said as he held his side which was bleeding a little

"Garrus sit down let me help you." Liara said as she forced Garrus to sit down

"Look it's not that bad, beside Wrex has it worse than me." Garrus said as he point to Wrex who was at the moment begin bandaged up by Kaidan and Tali much to his protest

"Yes but still I don't want to take chances beside your my friend." Liara said as she began to clean up Garrus wound

"Guess that answers my question then, but damn can't believe we made it through this." Elizabeth said as she sat down for moment

"I know what you mean, personally I thought we were going to die but I'm glad we made it." Ashley said as she reloaded all her guns she had on her

"True, so very true….wait does it feel like we are forgetting something?" Elizabeth said as she began trying to remember

"I can't remember either that fight just took way too much of my focus." Ashley said as she rubbed her head only for her and everyone else to hear Zwei barking and Fluffy shaking wildly

"What's wrong with them?" Kaidan asked as he and Tali finished up patching Wrex along with Lira who was done patching up Garrus

"I don't kn….. THE GIRLS!" Elizabeth said as she darted to the fortress along with Ashley who followed behind

"Oh crap come on hurry!" Garrus said as he chased after followed by Zwei who was holding Fluffy in his mouth

"DON'T WORRY LITTLE ONES UNCLE WREX IS COMING TO HELP!" Wrex yelled as he followed now waving his shotgun it the air

"Well we better follow to Tali." Liara said giving Tali a smile

"Right you are on that." Tali said back smiling under her mask as she and Liara began to follow their comrades all hoping that the girls were safe

 **-Back with the girls-**

As Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all watched the fight go on, none of them could believe what they were seeing. Nora for one was using her hammer in a more tactical way as she used it only when the enemy missed their hit on her then she would use her semblance which they discover was generating lighting to electrify her hammer sending a shockwave at the hybrid while also hitting other hybrids in the way as well.

Pyrrha was using her semblance which was magnetization to lift up the many Hybrids coming to her and throwing them all in different direction. She also used her shield as a throwing disc hurting multiple Hybrids as she then used her semblance to retrieve it hitting the hybrids again killing them all in the process while also using her spear to impale any other Hybrids that got to close

Ren was using his semblance to cause multiple explosions inside every hybrid he touched while using the saw bald edges to slash every hybrid the lunged at him. He also used his gun mode to shoot down ten to twelve Hybrids charging ta him at a time which the as the girls saw set the his enemies on fire

The most surprising to the girls for team JNPR was Juana who was actually hitting his targets with is blade slashing and hacking all who came close to him. He also used his shield to slash as well making him partially untouchable as he suddenly deactivated his shield and then activated his weapons gun mode which tuned out to be a three burst rifle which had excellent aim as every shoot hit almost every hybrid he was facing in the head and eyes.

Coco was doing what she did during the breach as she sprayed a hail of bullets which now exploded on contact at the Hybrids who were unlucky enough to be in her way all the while taking out any other hybrids that got to close to her with the side of her gun

Velvet didn't use her weapon which was a simple box strapped to her side, instead she used her fists doing devastating damage to every Hybrid she got her hands on.

Fox was using a semblance similar to Ren's as every Hybrid he touch would explode while other would be hacked to piece by his sawed edged blade leaving a trail of hybrid body parts behind him

Yatsuhashi used his blade to slash many hybrids in half with one swipe each time while also using make the ground explode on impact which confused the girls if that was his semblance or he was really just that strong but either way every hybrid that was hit was destroyed by the deviating attack

Miss GoodWitch was doing well to as she fired a barrage of rocks using her Semblance and flung it at many of the Hybrids which cut all of them down to dead bodies with holes in them as she also used her semblance to levitate any other hybrids in her range and flung them into one another.

While this went on Kianna was in shock at how her army she had worked so damn hard on was practically destroyed by these people, she wanted to stop them but she couldn't move as her shock was too much for her to handle

"Mistress, Mistress snap out of it!" Wallace said as he felt great shame for failing his mistress and worried about her current condition

"WHAT….what Wallace?" Kianna asked coming out of her shock finally as she noticed the few remaining hybrids running over to her to protect her as the sounds of battle stopped

"Mistress we must go now with the remaining forces we have!" Wallace said with concern

"NO YOU DON'T HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Miss GoodWitch yelled as she, team JNPR and CVFY all pointed their weapons at Kianna, Wallace and the remaining few hybrids

"So it is really you Miss GoodWitch." Kianna said with venom in her voice

"I'm sorry who are you young lady?" Miss GoodWitch asked confused

"Don't you remember me, they label me the Crazy Grimm girl." Kianna said with a scowl

"Kianna…no…no you're supposed to be dead. You fell off that cliff how are you alive?" Miss GoodWitch asked as everyone else's was in confusion

"That is none of your concern but now I must take my leave Wallace." Kianna said as before anyone could stop them Wallace activated a smoke screen and by the time it died out a few seconds later Kianna, Wallace and the remaining few hybrid were gone from sight

"Damn they got away." Miss GoodWitch said as the Ruby, Weiss, Yang an Blake were having their own little conversation

"It's them…"Weiss muttered on the verge of tear happy to see them all again

"Yes it is really them." Ruby said also tearing up while holding onto Weiss

"I can't believe it really I can't." Yang said as she also began tearing up

"It is them though….but….but how are they here?" Blake said as she was already crying wondering how both team JNPR, CVFY and Miss GoodWitch got here

"We don't know ourselves but we are here now." Said an all so familiar voice as the turn around to see him… Professor Ozpin

"YOU'RE HERE TOO!" Ruby yelled in surprised as she and the rest didn't see him at all in the fight

"Yes I am too, but for some reason I didn't wake up until a few moments ago bt=ut I'm over joyed to see you four. "Ozpin said "Also I think the other have taken notice as well" he added as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all stood up now and turned their attention to see team CVFY all smiling while Team JNPR smiled as well expect for Pyrrha and Juana who were crying tears of joy and Miss GoodWitch surprisingly also was tearing up tears of Joy as well

"Is….is it really you?" Pyrrha asked as she smiling as she and the rest walked over to Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ozpins location

"Yeah…it's is us." Ruby said crying while giving the biggest smiles she has done in a while as all of a sudden both team JNPR and CVFY all gave the girls a group hug as they all began laughing and cheering in joy that they were reunited while Miss GoodWitch and Ozpin stood on the side smiling at the sight until they head foot steps

"FREEZE!" Yelled a voice team RWBY recognized

"ELIZABETH!" Ruby and Yang yelled as they both made their way out of the group hug and Ran up to her giving a big hug

"YOU'RE ALL SAFE THANK GOD!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Ruby and Yang back as well happy that all the girls were alive while now wonder who the rest of these people where

"Hey Elizabeth are the girls…WHAO WHO THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE!" Ashly yelled as she and the rest of the crew caught up only to pull out their weapons surprised by team JNPR, CVFY, Miss GoodWitch and Ozpin

"Whoa calm down Ashley they are friends!" Weiss yelled as she got out of the group hug as well along with Blake who was giving the ' **lower your guns please'** hand motion

"What do you mean Weiss?" Wrex asked confused

"They are from where we are at, they were in those pods over there, and they were the power source." Blake answered quickly

"Wait, you mean they are…" Kaidan asked shocked by the new information

"Yes they are from out home Remnant they are just like us." Ruby answered

"Holy shit." Garrus said as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief

"I was right, oh my god I was right." Ashley said in shock

"What do you mean Ashley, make sense?" Tali said getting just as confused like everyone else

"I mean I told Elizabeth once if they were any others like the girls here and now here they are." Ashley said as she rubbed her forehead getting a headache now

"This is…THIS IS THE MOST SHOCKING THING I'VE LEARNED IN MY LIFE….well other than the Reapers but still my goddess this is…" Liara said as she began to mumble to herself

"Okay pause who are you miss, what is going on and what are those…creature there and how are you four alive?" Miss GoodWitch asked wanting answered as Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss raising their eyebrow at Miss GoodWitch last part of her sentence but before they could ask about it Elizabeth answer the question

"I'm sorry Miss…" Elizabeth said as not know the woman's name

"Miss GoodWitch, behind me is the headmaster of Beacon academy Professor Ozpin and also with us is team JNPR and team CVFY both still hunters and huntress in training technically." Miss GoodWitch answer with the upmost professionalism

"Okay then Miss GoodWitch, I am Commander Elizabeth Shepard Alliance solider and Council Spectre, behind me is Ashley and Kaidan also Alliance soldiers. The other thing as you call them is the Krogan Wrex, the Asari Liara, the Quarian Tali and the Turian Garrus who are alien species. So right now you ten are on an alien planet just discovered recently and I along my crew have been watching over Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang since we found them a while ago who have also been a huge help to us." Elizabeth answered as she took a deep breath having to speak for so long and suspired on how well she was taking this

"I KNEW IT ALIENS ARE REAL YOU ALL NEED PAY UP NOW!" Nora said only for Ren to pat her on the shoulder

"Nora time and place." Was all Ren had say

"Sorry." Nora said shyly

"It's okay kid besides at least you haven attacked us yet." Garrus said giving Nora a thumbs up making Nora smile and Ren smile too giving Garrus a silent thank you

"So wait a minute I need to check something." Tail said as she walked over to the pods and began fiddling with the control panel

"Tail what are you-" Weiss asked only for Tali to make a loud scream as she ran back over to everyone else

"Whoa Tali was it, what wrong?" Pyrrha asked kindly not even fazed that she was talking to an alien

"Oh um well thanks…I just checked the pods you know and well um….. You see…" Tali tried to say but was having a hard time doing so

"Tali take a deep breath then tell us take your time." Ozpin said kindly

"Oh um right deep breath." Tail said as she took one surprised that the man called Ozpin seem so harmless when he spoke but had a stature of a war vet

"You feeling better Tali?" Elizabeth asked concerned

"Yeah…alright well like I was trying to say, I check the dates on those pod and they date back almost…. 50,000 years ago." Tali said cringing at the last part of her sentence as silence took hold a few moment

"WHAT!" Elizabeth, Kaidan, Ashley, Liara, Garrus and even Wrex yelled out in shock while the teams and two teacher from Remnant along with Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all just stayed silent shocked as well

"Wait a minute that mean that the girls are…" Garrus said

"Yes it appears that team RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, Miss GoodWitch and I are over 50,000 years old." Ozpin said bluntly in his normal tone getting over the shock of this new pretty quickly

"But…that can't be that would mean we were around the time the Prothean's where." Blake said as she tried to comprehend this news

"Wait who are the Prothean's?" Coco asked as she began to rubbed her face while everyone else tried to get their sense's back together

"I believe I can tell you." Said a monotone voice coming from the pods as a figure which looked like a person made out light popped out

"Who are you!?" Elizabeth asked in shock

"I am….Eve from what my name would be in this language." The light figure answered in a monotone voice

"Wha are you?" Ren asked calmly

"I am the program installed within these pods to ensure you all lived." Eve replied

"Why what would the reason be that they would be in these pods anyways?" Ruby asked needing answers

"I cannot explain right now, not here not with eyes watching us we must go to a safer place." Eve replied back knowing someone far away was watching them

"Well we can talk on the Normandy how does that sound." Elizabeth asked

"Acceptable." Eve replied

"Okay good….look I know you all just woke up but we promise we wo-"Elizabeth said only or Miss GoodWitch to cut her off

"Stop, look we'll go with you because we know you won't hurt us beside you look after these girls here so we already trust you." Miss GoodWitch said smiling

"Alright then I'll radio the Normandy to pick us up then." Elizabeth said but Eve stopped her

"Wait before we go, Professor Ozpin are your forgetting something that's in your pod?" Eve asked as Ozpin thought it over then snapped his fingers

"Right I remember now, if you don't mind giving me a moment." Ozpin asked as Elizabeth just nodded while Ozpin walked back to his pod and pick up something in both is arms and when he turned around team RWBY Were shocked again as Ozpin walked back to the group

"PENNY!" Ruby yelled as she noticed Penny was not awake and also had change but not by much mainly her hair was longer and her body was taller as well

"Wait who is this and why isn't she waking up?" Liara asked as she and everyone else who didn't know Penny all looked at girl

"No time to explain, take me out of this panel and get us onto your ship I suspect you all have question to ask each other and me." Eve said before she shut herself down and Elizabeth walked over to the pod taking her chip out while she noticed Zwei and Fluffy where right next to her

"Hey boys, had fun?" She asked as Zwei and fluffy both shook happily as they ran back to Ruby

"So…who's going to explain this to the council?" Ashley asked as Elizabeth walked back to the group rubbing her forehead as she called in the Normandy knowing that now this was going to cause some issues and also wondering to herself what will happen to the Galaxy now that there are eleven more people like Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss here now. But she didn't want to think about it right because she just happy that they were all safe.

 **-With Ziara-**

"Now I'm glad I didn't go down there." Ziara said with a scowl as she having watch the whole events unfold

"Ziara what's the matter why are you behaving so differently now, what did you see?" Ekail asked noticing Ziara was shaking a little

"I saw them again, I thought they were gone but I was wrong, I should have killed them when had the chance back then". Ziara replied back as she stood back up "Ekail I know you have question on what I'm even talking about but we need to get back to the ship and out of this system. I'll report this to the master then once that is done with I'll explain to you I promise." She added

"Alright then I shall get in the ship and start up the engines." Ekail said as he made his way into the ship while Ziara stopped and turned around to see the Normandy dropping down now down on Shepard's location picking them up.

"This just became a lot more complicated for me." Ziara scowled as she made her way into the ship as well while it began to lift off into space knowing that the master would not be happy about this not one bit.

* * *

 **Well how was this chapter for you, crazy wasn't it? Well it just going to get more crazy here on out now and if you're wondering about some things in this chapter don't worry the next one will explain answer them mostly.**

 **So leave me a PM or review on how this was I always love to hear your feedback so until the next chapter see you all around and have a wonderful day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again I here it is chapter 15, now just to say this will answer some questions so I hope I did the best explain them in the story also this will be mostly flash backs in this chapter but it will be written like the other chapters so you'll get to see the lives of the others from Remnant as well but within time gaps. I will be doing two chapter solely on Kianna's and Ziara past as well. Now then I really do hope this sounds right because I really did try and make the sentences in this chapter sound right when you read it if not then tell me so I can work on it more**

 **P.S: I just noticed that in chapter 14 I forgot to put in Velvets description so here it is: Velvet in the story has here usual outfit on (Which is like a combat one piece suite or something if that is the correct term) the only real difference is that she has like the rest of team CVFY and JNPR a chest plate which is brown with a yellow grinning bunny in the center, yellow greaves, yellow gauntlets, no shoulder plating and that's pretty much it as here weapon (Which is like a music box thing of mysteries as I call it) is the same design like in the show and before any of you ask no she still hasn't used it at all but may eventually later in the story so yeah sorry about that must have missed it when I read over it a few times but I swore I put it in their oh well lol XD**

 **So now as always I shall let you all go to read this chapter and hope you all enjoy it**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mounty Oum **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.15: Answers to riddles

"So…..where should we start?" Elizabeth asked as it had been only three minutes past since she, her crew and the girls were picked up along with eleven more occupants now consisting of teams CFVY, JNPR, Miss GoodWitch, Professor Ozpin and Penny who had been laid on Yang's sleeping bag still not waking up for some reason

"Well first off maybe we should let the girls ask the question Elizabeth." Kaidan suggested as he was still getting over the initial shock of everything

"I believe you would be right on that Kaidan, girls go ahead ask away." Elizabeth said as she and the rest turned their attention over to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang who all were still pretty riled up from finding out that the pods themselves held their friends in there and to make it more shocking that they had been in those pod for over 50,000 years so the girls already had a good idea what they should ask

"Why….why we're all in there?" Ruby asked first since it was probably the most need asked question at the moment

"Ruby we really don't know ourselves, heck I can barely even remember getting into a pod." Juane answered back first as he gave Ruby a sad look of his face of confusion

"Seriously none of you know?" Blake asked as everyone part of the Remnant group other than Penny for obvious reason all nodded their heads no

"Like Juane said none of us know, then again we really didn't have much good memories after you all…. well you know." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her arm a little

"I guess that's the best answer we will get with that question, but I have to ask why do all look so…. different and what do mean by not having many good memories after we disappeared?" Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang all wanted desperately to know why their friends other than Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch all look so different while Elizabeth and her crew all just stood and listen

"You all might be shocked once we tell you." Velvet said as he bunny ears drooped down a little in sadness

"What do mean Velvet how long was it for you all on Remnant after we disappeared?" Yang asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"Actually miss Long I don't think disappear would be the correct term, you see when you all went missing at first we searched for you day and night for a week wondering where you went and we even got the help from your families and other friends to help out with the search but…. after a while we couldn't find anything so officially you four where declared dead for over four years." Miss GoodWitch said as a frown of sympathy crossed her face

"WHAT!" Weiss said as she began to feel like she was going to throw up in disbelief that they were all declared dead

"Weiss calm down oaky, take a deep breath." Ruby said patting her girlfriend on the back while she Yang and Blake all were trying to calm themselves more now hearing that news

"Dang that's got to be hard…" Garrus said as Kaidan, Ashley, Wrex and Liara all nodded in agreement

"Yeah can't imagine being declared dead for four years and then discovering that it also been another 50,000 years as well since you've been back home." Elizabeth said as she couldn't help but feel helpless looking at the despairing faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang but before anyone else could say anything Joker cut in

"Um…. Commander sorry for the interruption but the council wants to see you and boy do they sound mad from what I'm getting." Joker said as his tone pretty much said **'My prayers are with you'**

"Great….now I got to deal with this." Elizabeth said in annoyance as she really did not have an ideal on how to tell the council that there are now in total were now eleven individuals that have arrived having powers just like the girls do

"Hey don't worry about it Elizabeth well come with you and help explain." Tali said as she gave Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder and smiled under her mask while Garrus, Wrex, Liara, Kaidan all gave her the thumbs up

"And before you say no we already deiced we'll be helping you out with this one, besides it would be polite to give our guest some privacy." Ashely said as she and the rest look over to Ruby's team and the rest of their newly found friends

"I guess your right come one lets go, Oh and Ozpin here catch." Elizabeth said as she pulled out Eve's chip and tossed it to Ozpin who caught the chip

"Thank you Elizabeth but why?" Ozpin asked already guessing what she was going to say

"Because for one me and the rest of the crew here can be informed later, but you all might want to use her to help out answering any question whenever you decide you need her help." Elizabeth answered smiling as she and the rest got into the elevator

"Thank you very much Elizabeth." Miss GoodWitch said smiling back at Elizabeth in gratitude

"Oh and if you want just have one of the girls use their Omni tools to activate Eve." Tali said as the Elevator doors closed and began to ascend into the upper floors

"What and Omni pool?" Nora asked scratching her head

"Omni Tool Nora." Ren said in his normal calm voice

"Oh opp's sorry misheard." Nora said grinning in embarrassment

"Seriously Nora you need to listen more closely." Coco said with a concern look on her face as Fox face palms himself

"I know Coco thanks." Nora said as Coco smiles back with Yatsuhashi elbowed Fox on the side while Velvet giggle a little

"Anyways, we should get back to answering the girls questions here." Miss GoodWitch said giving the teams a disciplinary look

"Yes ma'am." Both team JNPR and CFVY said

"Good then girls you may ask us more question I'm sure you four have plenty." Miss GoodWitch said as she and the rest turned their attention back to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Weiss asked this but I'll ask again but Pyrrha said after we were gone there was nothing but bad memories, what do mean by that?" Ruby asked

"Right that…well…. anyone want to explain because I can't without tearing up." Nora said as the teams looked at one another trying to decided who would explain

"I'll explain." Juane finally said after a few moments

"You sure?" Ren asked

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine." Juane replied back giving his friend a reassuring smile

"Seriously what are talking about?" Yang asked rubbing her forehead as she already was getting a head ache

"I guess I should explain what happen after you four were declared dead." Juane replied with a sadden tone

 **-46,000 years ago: Remnant: Beacon Academy-**

 _(You see like you were told before we looked for you girls for over a week only for none of you to turn up. Your families were notified and had their own private funereal for each one of you, but we decided to have one a private one as well at Beacon as it was just my team, team CFVY, Professor Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch that were able to attend since everyone else was still pretty busy fixing up the city after the breach.)_

"I…I can't believe it… their dead…" Pyrrha cried out as she, the rest of team JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch all stood around four grave stones each with the names of Team RWBY members

"I know Pyrrha… same here." Juane said as he tried his best to keep his tears in while Nora was also crying her eyes out while Ren attempted to calm her as well doing a much better job keeping his tears in

"Jeez, one of our team should gone with them..." Coco said as she also was tearing up a little as her team had gotten to know team RWBY decently well after the breach

"Yeah…. but none us could have seen this coming." Velvet said as she did a silent prayer along with Fox and Yatsuhashi who did the same as well

"Glynda how did the parent take the news?" Ozpin asked as he just stared at the four grave stones sighing that he had let four his students die then just him having said to hell with the paper work and go himself or have a more experience huntsman go with them then this would have not have happen

"Not well at all… the Schnee's are mourning in their own way but Weiss sister Winter is taking it the hardest out of the family I guess they had a very close sisterly bond with each other. Blake's mother, father and two younger sisters were suspired when we found them on the outskirts of the city, but they did not take it well at all either when we told them their daughter had died and as for Taiyang and Qrow it went the same way but unlike Qrow who is keeping himself busy for a while to get his mind off of this. Taiyang hasn't spoken or even moved from his house." Miss GoodWitch answered as she sighed since telling parents that their child had died somehow was never an easy experience for anyone and for Miss GoodWitch, she hoped that this would be the first and last time she had to do it

"I see, I do apologize for having you do that I hope you can forgive me." Ozpin said with guilt in his voice

"It's okay, but we haven't had and students died here at Beacon since you became headmaster. No we haven't had one since Ki…." Miss GoodWitch said but stopped before saying the name

"Yes I know who you mean, but unlike her team RWBY did nothing wrong…I just hope there are in a better place." Ozpin said as he looked up at the sky for a moment then turned his attention back to the graves

"We… never found the bodies though." Miss GoodWitch said as her voice began to tremble a little now

"I know we didn't but do really want to know what happen to the bodies?" Ozpin asked as Miss GoodWitch just shook her head no and then finally began to cry along with the rest of the other two teams who also let out their tears knowing that they had lost a group of four excellent student and four good friends

 **-Vale Festival: Festival Entrance a Week later-**

 _(A week after we had your funerals the Vale festival came, we went to it to try and keep our spirts up as we were still effect from your deaths…. but once the tournament began that's when it became worse not just for us but for Remnant itself)_

"Here we are READY TO KICK BUTT!" Nora yelled out loudly as she skipped into the air excitedly

"Nora you might want to save your energy for the fight." Pyrrha said as she smiling at Nora's antics

"I know but I can't help it this is going to be so fu- OW!" Nora yelled as she had accidently bumped into someone falling on her butt

"Nora you okay?" Juana asked as Ren helped Nora up

"Yeah I am but I wonder who I hit?" Nora asked only to get conformation a second later

"Fox are you okay?!" Said a familiar voice which belong to the bunny eared Faunas Velvet who helped fox up as he performed a few quick hand signs indicating he was okay

"That's good but who's the jerk that bumped into you?" Coco asked only to see team JNPR in front of them

"Oh um….hi Coco…"Juane said as he always felt a little nervous around Coco, not that he didn't like her no she was just a bit….intimidating to him

"Hello Juane let me guess Nora?" Coco said as Ren, Pyrrha and Juane just slumped their head down pretty much saying **'Yes'**

"Hm, then she should watch where she goes next." Yatsuhashi said as he looked down at team JNPR also looking pretty imitating because of his size though Ren looked back at him with his own stare pretty much stating **'Back off of her'** which only had Yatsuhashi nod in respect that Ren wasn't intimated by him

"Yeah I know that Pyrrha just told me the same thing, sorry again Fox." Nora said as Fox did a few hand signs once again saying that it was okay and harm done

"Soooo anyway how have you guys been feeling lately?" Velvet asked kindly

"Better… thought we miss them you know." Ren answered

"Yeah I can understand, my team may have only know them shortly but it was horrible what happened to them." Coco said as she frowned a little

"Agree, you know I'm sure they would have loved this as well." Pyrrha said as she frown a little as well

"Yep they would but…. I don't think they would want us to grieve anymore about them. If we know team RWBY they would want us to enjoy this time, so for our own well begin and to make team RWBY happy let's enjoy this." Juane said in a surprisingly very serious tone and they did have fun as both teams enjoyed the games in the more festive areas for a good portion of the first two days then finally the tournament came around.

 **-Vale Festival Tournament-**

"Hello people of Vale and welcome to the opening day of the Vale Tournament!" Yelled a very energetic man over the microphone inside a commentator's booth. He had thick glasses, wearing a white short with brown pants and black formal shoes with the most crazies green messy hair anyone would ever see

"Indeed Professor Oobleck and what a wonderful day to start the official Vale Tournament." Said a more large man who was with the green haired man Professor Oobleck. This man was much older, with a short neatly combed white hair and a mustache, he wore an old elegant military red jacket with white lining on it along with tan pants and two black leather boots

"Agreed Professor Ports, now then before we start this tournament let us go over the ground rule one more time." Professor Oobleck said as moan of boredom could be heard across many part of the stadium they were in

"Aw man do we have tooooooo?" Nora whined from her seat along with Juane while Pyrrha and Ren just looked bored wanting the tournament to start

"Well how long can it take?" Pyrrha asked optimistically not knowing what she had just jinx them

 **-One hour later-**

"And that is why you must not bring canned tuna into the arena." Professor Oobleck finished as he closed a large rule book while many sounds of snoozing or moaning from sheer boredom could be heard across the whole stadium

"Oobleck… please let us just get this started with." Professor Port said as he woke up from his slumber of boredom

"Yes now then…. ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THE TOURNAMNET!?" Oobleck yelled as many of the stadium occupations woke up and began cheering when figuring out what was happening and as more cheers came the more excitement could be felt in the air

"WHAT, WHO, PANCAKES!" Nora yelled as she woke up from the loudness of the cheering

"Hey Nora did you sleep well?" Ren asked as he smile at her

"Wait… I was asleep?" Nora asked

"Yep and you were lucky because Pyrrha here wouldn't let me doze off." Juana said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well I only hit you in the back of the head because I care about you a lot, beside it's not like I would have given you choice in the matter." Pyrrha said smiling as she blushed a little while Juane began blush back at her

"Juane and Pyrrha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love the lovely dove marriage then an adorable little baby in baby carriage!" Nora sang making Juane and Pyrrha blush even harder

"Nora be nice, beside it's not nice to make fun of two friend who like each other." Ren said as he smirked a little having a bit of fun teasing them about it while making Nora laugh loudly

"Aw, Ren you know just how to make me laugh come here you!" Nora said as she suddenly jumped in Ren's lap and began hugging him so closely that their cheeks were practically fused as Ren tried to not blush but failed as Nora began blushing as well

"Well now looks like you four need to find to a room." Coco said as she and the rest of her team walked down and sat in the seats behind team JNPR

"Very funny Coco, why do have to say stuff like that?" Juane said as he tried to stop blushing from Nora's little comment about him and Pyrrha

"Because it's fun tell em Yatsuhashi." Coco said as she snapped her fingers smirking widely

"Yep it is true she just loves teasing people… little too much at time if I must say." Yatsuhashi said as he pinched his brows at how much Coco love teasing him, Fox and Velvet almost everyday

"She's just like that but any who are you all excited for this?" Velvet asked as she also pinched her brows knowing firsthand of Coco's habit of teasing people **–"Especially that one time when me and Coco we're alone in the showers and then it lead us having s…"-** Velvet though blushing as she remember what happen that day in the showers

"Oh yeah we are, we are totally going to KICK BUTT!" Nora said again as she pumped her arm up in the air

"Well don't expect us to go easy on you if we end up fighting you all." Coco said as Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi gave a small smile to team JNPR

"Wouldn't have any other way thought if you feeling mercifully maybe you could let us win?" Juane said as he took his hand for Coco to shake

"Nice try…but I don't think that will happen even if both our teams are friends now." Coco said as she crushed Juane hand

"Ow…okay I get your point." Juane said as he rubbed his hand

"Shhhhh they are starting the first match now!" Pyrrha said happily as everyone else in the stadium listen in as Oobleck and Port introduced the first two teams and the Tournament began

 **-Vale Tournament: half an hour later –**

"There we have it what a miraculous fight that was to watch." Oobleck said from the commentators booth as cheering could be hear from all around the stadium

"Man that was an awesome fight did you see all the explosion. It was like BAM, POW, and BOOM!" Nora said as she waved her arms in the air imitating an explosion while both teams CFVY and JNPR laughed and Fox gave Nora a high five in agreement

"This is a nice day I'm glad we get to spend it here, I know that Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake are probably happy to see us enjoying ourselves as well." Pyrrha said as she smiled happily looking up in the blue sky

"Yeah they probably are and they are probably rooting for us to win." Ren added smiling

"Totally this day is getting better and better already!" Nora yelled happily as team CFVY all nodded agreeing

"Yeah nothing could ruin this d-" Juane said as suddenly a large explosion came from behind both teams and everything went black

 **-A few minutes later-**

 _(We were lucky that we survived that day, we didn't know it unit later on how bad it was but it was…. a tragedy.)_

 **"** Juane…" said a voice sounding like Pyrrha but it was distance as Juane himself was now just waking back up

"Why are… you so…quite Pyrrha…?" Juane mumbled as his eyes were still closed

"JUANE WAKE UP!" yelled the similar Pyrrha voice as he felt a slap across his face waking him up

"WHAT THE- OW…my arm…" Juane said as he felt a sore bruise on upper bicep only for his aura to heal it up a few seconds later

JUANE YOU'RE OKAY!" Pyrrha yelled happily as she hugged Juane who winced as he still was in a little pain even with his aura healing him up, but he hugged Pyrrha back despite that

"JUANE IS OKAY EVERYONE!" Yelled Nora as she, Ren, Team CFVY , Miss GoodWitch, Ozpin, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck ran up to him and Pyrrha

"Nice to see your breathing you had us worried there dude." Coco said as she gave him a smile

"Yes we are glad you are safe Mister Arc, but we now have a bigger issue to deal with." Miss GoodWitch said with concern but relief that Juane was okay

"Thank…. but what happened?" Juana asked as Pyrrha with the help of Velvet helped him to his feet only to notice the stadium was destroyed with rubble everywhere but even with this…. a lot of dead bodies and body parts could be seen as Juane suddenly threw up from the sight while Pyrrha gently rubbed his back for comfort

"Honestly we don't how but it was a series of bombs that exploded from inside random civilians and students…. terrible fate and a terrible crime to have committed." Oobleck said as he balled his hand into a fist from anger

"Clam down my friend, even though we all feel the same way we must keep a level head if we are to figure out what has happen here and who could have done it." Port said as he was also angered by the terrible tragedy here but knew they had to keep a level head

"You are right, thank you Port." Oobleck said as he calmed himself down and gave Port a nod of appreciation

"So…I hate to ask but what is the damage here?" Velvet asked as the teacher looked around one another

"We don't know yet, but Fox could you help us and get a higher perspective from the commentator's booths." Miss GoodWitch asked as Fox nodded and walked up to Yatsuhashi who then picked him up and threw him high enough that he landed on commentator's booth roof

"Well while Fox looks around what will we do once we find this criminal?" Yatsuhashi asked as he had a scowl on his face

"BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora said in very serious and angry tone

"Sound like a plan to me." Coco said with venom in voice agreeing with Nora and before anyone could object Fox had made his way rather quickly down back to them with a fear stricken face

"Fox what's wrong?!" Velvet asked as she held Fox face looking at him with a concerned look as Fox began to do a few very shaky hand signs making Velvet gasp in shock

"What did he say Velvet?" Ren asked as he was getting worried about the answer

"He…he said that… most the beacon students are dead…and that's not even including the visiting students here as well… there only a few are left." Velvet said as she began to cry making Coco run up to her and hug her to comfort her while the rest of team CFVY, team JNPR and the teachers there were in shock from the news

"No…that…that can't be…no…" Miss GoodWitch said as she feel on her knees feeling like she was going to throw up

"Glynda come on get up." Oobleck said as he and Port helped her up while Ozpin almost crushed his Kane enraged from the news they had just been told

"Everyone…. we must get the survivors out of here now. Once we do that we'll try and start up a manhunt for whoever did this understood." Ozpin said as though his voice was clam he gave off a look that said **'Whenever we find who did this they are dead.'** And no one argued as both teams and teacher began to make their way to find the survivors Fox had spoken of while walking through the piles corpses of the now dead youth of Remnant

 **-Beacon Academy three days later-**

"In other news the recent bombing of the Vale Festival has now been confirmation to have over ninety five prefect of the festivals participate dead. This included mostly student dead from all combat school from across the countries, both residential and visiting along with a still growing amount of civilian casualties ranging from infants and children all the way to adults and elderly. This had been mark as one of the most tragic event to happen on Remnant and we will keep you informed on any further updates thank you." Said a new reporter on the television as it was suddenly turned off by a very depressed looking Juane

"Damn…. can't believe this happened." Juane said as he rubbed his eyes

"Well it did…. I just can't wait to find the guy who did this." Coco said as she along with her team where sharing one of the bigger rooms together since now only their two teams were left in the school as the other survivors had chosen not to come back at all and one had disappeared all of a sudden after before being rescued

"I personally can't figure out how the hell someone implanted bombs inside the students and civilian there. What makes it worse is that it wasn't just the stadium it was all over the festival grounds as well." Ren said in a rarely heard angry tone as he tried to figure out who could have down it and how it even happened

"It's not best to think about Ren, if you do it will drive you insane." Velvet said as she rubbed a depressed Nora's back who was at the moment trying to calm herself down still pretty effect by the events three days ago

"Yeah but what can we do, we don't have any leads and with the Grimm also being around finding this bomber will be impossible for us." Yatsuhashi said as he sharpen his sword on his bed while Fox did the same but making a few hand signs

"You said it Fox, I'm still pissed off myself." Coco said as she was crossing her arms

"I guess…well just have to train nonstop then." Juana said as he stood up from his chair taking in a deep breath

"What do mean Juane?" Pyrrha said as she had just gotten out of the bathroom with tear stained eyes

"What I mean is that…that we need to train if we are going to keep what's is left here safe… and to find that bomber without worrying about the Grimm either so what do all say are you in!" Juane answered in a very out of character heroic tone as he held his hand out which was shaking a little

"You know me, Ren and Nora will were a team anyways." Pyrrha said with a small smile as she, Ren and Nora walked up to Juane placing their hands on top of his then turning their attention to team CFVY

"You know what… sure why the hell not, beside me and the rest of the team here have come to like you four a lot so were in." Coco said as she, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi all walked up to team JNPR and placed their hands on top of theirs then raised them up in the air all committing to this cause

"This is really cool but when do start?" Nora asked as she wiped the last of her tears away

"How about right now." Miss GoodWitch said as she, Ozpin, Oobleck and Port all stood inside the team's rooms now with smiles on their faces

"Oh um hey Miss GoodWitch….how long were you all there for." Juane asked suspired they hadn't noticed the teachers at all

"The whole speech and as of now the teachers and I unofficially promote you eight to Hunter and Huntress and along with me and the other teachers here we will help you with this cause of yours." Ozpin answered as both teams smiled "Also there will be one more member joining you as well." Ozpin said as from behind a girl with red hair, green eyes, a yellow dree with a green bottom, black stocking and black shoes came up from behind Ozpin

"Um who's this?" Coco asked

"This is Penny, she had decide to join us after her father was…sadly found dead in his home not to long after the explosions happened." Ozpin said as he gave Penny a sympathetic glance

"Hi…I'm penny…nice… to meet you all…" Penny shyly said as both team walked up to her

"Well nice to meet you I'm Juane." Juane said as he held his hand out only to wince a little in pain as Penny shook it "Ow dang that's an iron grip." He joked

"Oh that is right Miss Penny would you mind telling your new comrades here your little secret." Ozpin asked kindly as Penny began to panic a little

"Well…I…I…I…" Penny said but only to not be able to as her panicking was getting the better of her

"Don't worry Penny you can do it." Miss GoodWitch said kindly to Penny to help the girl out with her shyness

"Okay…well….I'm… I'm a…. android." Penny said closing her eyes from the judgment that was to come only to be suspired

"THAT IS AMESOME!" Nora yelled as she grabbed Penny's hands and jump up and down wildly for a few seconds

"You…you're not afraid and you believe me?" Penny asked shocked by this reaction while recovering from Nora's greeting

"No none of us are and yeah we believe you. I mean we fight monsters for a living so I can probably speak for the rest of us when I say we can keep an open mind, so welcome to the team Penny I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha said smiling

"AND I'M NORA!" Nora yelled as she still jumped up and down happily but let go of Penny's hands and while the rest of the both teams introduced themselves to Penny while the teacher couldn't help but smile because as they knew that this was going to be a long few years.

 **-Four years later: Beacon Academy front entrance-**

 _(We trained every day becoming stronger with each session, it was hard and painful but worth it. We also decided to fix up our weapons and add some gear to our arsenal which is why we have all this armor you see on us and why our weapons are so different now. But to get back on track this was around the time of our first mission after four years.)_

"So tell us again why we are going to Festival Ruins?" Coco said with a frown as she clean up a smudge on her chest plate

"Because friend Coco Ozpin has been getting reports that large groups of civilians have been disappearing without a trace from various cities as of lately and the last know location was at the Ruins for some reason so that where we need to go." Penny said as she braided the side of her hair which had grown longer

"Yeah I guess so but still I'm bored." Coco replied back as she sighed heavily while Yatsuhashi wo sat next to Coco just let her place her head on his lap knowing that he had no say if she could or not

"We all are Coco but the hammerheads are being used mainly now to fight the advancing Grimm." Velvet said as she frowned a little at that the Grimm where now advancing closer to the town borders

"Yeah and it makes it harder since everyone is afraid to become hunters and huntress now since the bombing. A lot of the citizens have been say being one is the reason why most of the hunters and huntress in training died that day." Ren said as he waited along with the rest scowling at the paranoia that have been formed because the bombing

"Well those people are idiots, we need more people to help if we are to survive." Nora said as she hugged Ren's arm tightly

"I know Nora, but hey I'm here to watch your back." Ren said as he gave a kiss to Nora on the lips

"Hm, I wouldn't mind a little of something else." Nora said seductively as Fox began giving hand signs rapidly

"Yeah Fox is right get a room you two and speaking of lover where is Juane and Pyrrha?" Coco said as the sounds of footsteps could be heard suddenly

"Here we are, did you miss us?" Juane asked as he was out of breath while getting a laugh out of Coco

"In your dreams lover boy, but where were you guys for real though?" Coco asked

"Dropping off some flowers to the girls." Juane said as everyone else nodded understanding

"It's been four year since they died right?" Yatsuhashi asked frowning as Coco patted him arm in comfort

"Yeah it has been …hey what do you all think they would have done in this situation?" Juane asked as he and the rest looked up at the blue sky

"Personally I think they would be out there right now killing Grimm especially Ruby." Pyrrha said smiling

"Yeah and Yang would be breaking skulls while Blake cuts them from behind." Nora added on

"And Miss Weiss herself would be impaling every Grimm see saw with grace." Coco said as well as everyone laughed for a few moment

"I still can't believe everything that has happened since Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang died." Velvet said sadly

 _(You see during our four years of training a lot happened, first off all the combat schools were shut down because of low income I guess people blamed the ideal of hunters and huntresses for getting their kids killed that day of the bombing. Then during the second years General Ironwood and Roman Torchwich who was still in jail at the time were both found murdered with knifes in their backs and a lot of blood. Around the third year the Grimm started advancing rapidly against the borders and only Atlas as technology advanced as it was fell to the Grimm hordes…I don't want to say what we saw from the aftermath. During the same year the whole Schnee family had also been found killed with the same method as how Ironwood and Torchwich but from what we could tell they tried to fight back but lost well expect for Weiss sister Winter but I'll get to that a little later. During the fourth year well… I'm getting to that.)_

"Yeah, it's weird when you think about it really… it feels like we only saw the yesterday all smiles and happiness…. I miss them." Pyrrha said as she hugged Juane

"I know… I miss the too." Juane said hugging Pyrrha back

"We all miss them." Penny added as a large truck came into view as it stopped right in front of them

"Hey there hope on in!" Said a man who had short blue hair with a blue beard, a marron Jacket, blue pants, brown shoes and wearing a pair of welding goggles on his forehead

"Neptune what doing here!" Nora asked suspired along with everyone else

"Hey I'm here to you know." Said another man wearing a white shirt with the top part showing his chest, black combat jeans, red sneakers, had long as hell blond hair and a monkey tail as well

"You're here too Sun, not that we are complaining but why?" Velvet asked as she was happy to see two of their friends

"Look we may not be technically hunters but we still want to help out, especially when it involves friends and you all better be happy I brought a truck big enough to fit you all in also Ozpin asked us to help anyways." Neptune answered as Sun smiled widely

"Then I guess we should get going, ladies first." Juane said as Pyrrha gave him a quick kiss on the lips then made her way into the truck followed by all the other girls and guys but not before Juane whispered to Ren in a teasing way "That my dear friend is how you get points with your girl." Juane said only for Pyrrha to grab him by the ear pulling him into the car

"And this is a good example on what happens when you get caught joking about that stuff near your girlfriend." Ren said with an amused smirk on his face as Pyrrha gave her boyfriend an ear full while the trucked started making its way back to the ruins

 **-Vale Festival Ruin thirty minutes later-**

 _(In the whole four years we trained, none of us had gone back to the Festival Ruins except for Sun and Neptune which I guess is one reason Ozpin asked them to come with us, but also many people did find some sort of shelter in the ruins well before they all disappeared.)_

"Were here everyone, now before we get out if the truck I have to warn you all that there will be a lot of ….skeletons so if you need a moment to prepare yourself then me and Sun will give it to you." Neptune said as everyone else in the car even Penny too a few deep breathes before signaling that they were all ready

"Alright then lest get going and be careful okay." Sun said as he, Neptune, Penny and both teams exited the car and for team JNPR and CFVY it was…. horrible

The ruins were all now littered with skeletons of dead civilians and students from the day of the bombing, old festival games were still standing but with burn marks and even more skeletons. As the group made its way through the hell hole Fox accidentally stepped on doll making a **'Daddy'** noise as the group got startled for a second

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Juane yelled as he and the rest of the group pulled out their weapons until Fox check under his shoe to find the doll and pick it up

"Oh…it was a little girl's doll." Yatsuhashi said as he frown knowing that it had probably belonging to an innocent little kid on that damn day who got caught up in that madness

"That is…. messed up…" Sun said as he did a quick silent pray

"We should keep moving, we don't want to get ambushed or attacked by anything that could be here." Neptune said only for him a second later to be jumped on by a strange figure in a full body cloak as it began choking Neptune with every ounce of its strength while Fox and Ren pulled the figure off only for it to get back up then back away slowly making its hood fall. What was under shocked both teams

The figure was a man, skinny to the bones, pale sickly white, had many scars on his face and had a blond hair with eye that remained the group of ….

"Mister… Mister long…is that you?" Coco asked as the figure just growled like a rabid animal

"What happen to him?!" Penny yelled in shock

 _(Before you girls ask yes we all meet your parents eventually to give our own condolence to them. Weiss like we said before your whole Family was killed except your sister who actually survived the attack, only to die two years later by the same methods but during those two years she did not stop looking for you and your friend as she believed that you all were still alive…. I guess you can say she really was right. Blake your two younger sisters died a year later after your death from a surprised Grimm attack at your home and though we hadn't meet them at all or even knew their names we still mourned for them, your father died of a heart attack a few days after and your mother she… killed herself having lost her whole family by then as she couldn't take it. Ruby, Yang just to tell you yes it was your father we found that day, you see after the news of your death your Uncle Qrow disappeared a while later almost without a trance as he had left a note saying he would be looking for the bomber himself and saying that he was going to look for you girls too because like Winter he believed that you all were alive…sadly he was found dead a few months later also having had a knife to the back just like the others. Your father Taiyang though well he just started to give up on living, we had to force feed him and that only lasted a few months before he ran off to who knew where until that day we went to the Ruins but let me get back to explaining now.)_

"I think he went insane." Yatsuhashi answered wincing at the sight of the man

"Yeah I think she meant how did he get this way in the first place exactly?" Coco said hitting her large friends softly on the arm

"Personally I think it was from m the loss of his family." Ren said giving the figure a sympathetic of the former Taiyang a glance from what he had become

"True, Neptune, Sun did either one of you see him on your last trip here?" Velvet asked

"No he wasn't here, and the other people we saw were from the other countries." Sun answered

"Well then he is a ghost, but for real if this is Taiyang then why did he attack Neptune. I remember him and Neptune getting along fine when they meet for the first time." Coco said putting in her two cents as well

"Maybe it was because Neptune was the closest to him or maybe..." Velvet though as she notice something ghostly about the doll Fox was holding

"Maybe what friend Velvet?" Penny asked as she and the rest noticed Velvet sudden stop in though

"Fox...can I see that doll you have?" Velvet asked as Fox threw her the doll and began examining it closely

"Velvet what does the doll have to do with anything?" Yatsuhashi asked crossing his arms while everyone else wonder the same thing

"Well if you all must know then look at this doll and tell me who does it reminds you of?" Velvet asked as she held the doll up and as they all looked a still image quickly appeared as it disappeared of a certain girl

"Looks like... Ruby..." Ren said with a sad tone

"Must be why he attacked Neptune, because he was the first one in the way from him getting back this doll." Sun said as he along with the rest noticed a doll looking very similar to Yang as well on Taiyang's belt

"That so...sad." Pyrrha said pitying Taiyang from what she could tell was now nothing more than a broken shell now

"I think… we should give it back to him friends." Penny suggested as the rest nodded. Velvet then a second later walked up to Taiyang and placed in the ground which he quickly picked up

"Yes daddy is here to keep you safe..." Taiyang said in a very gruff voice as he hugged the doll closely to his face

"Damn we can't just leave him here right?" Juane asked feeling horrible for the man

"No, but then again does that seem like the Taiyang we knew?" Neptune said hating to be the one to say the truth about the Taiyang they were seeing now.

"...No...I guess not, maybe we should keep moving now." Juane answered back as the group began making their way further into the Ruins and away from the broken Taiyang

 **-Festival Ruins: 10 minutes later-**

 _(We eventually made it to the arena where both my team and team CFVY where when the bombs went off. We all decided that would be a good place to start looking for clues while also making our way through old rotten skeletons…that was hard to do even after four years had passed. We didn't find clues on the disappearing civilians but we did find the bomber finally…though we never knew that on that day it would be our last time seeing our beautiful home.)_

"Anyone have any luck!" Nora yelled as she shivered a little having had to go through a few more skeletons and now looked like she was going to throw up

"Nope Fox, Neptune, Sun and I haven't found anything!" Ren yelled back to his girlfriend as the four men were now sitting on the ground pissed off that could not find a single clue at all

"Same with me, Pyrrha, Yatsuhashi and Coco we got nothing!" Juana yelled "How about you and Penny?" he added

"Nope we haven't either, we should just regroup now and think of what to do next friend Juane!" Penny said coming from behind Nora patting her on the shoulder for comfort

"Thanks Penny." Nora said smiling as she began to feel better

"No problem friend Nora, I didn't like it either." Penny said with a sad tone as Neptune, Sun, team CFVY and the rest of JNPR regroup with her and Nora

"So what do we do now?" Pyrrha asked with a disappointed tone while Fox did a few hand signs

"Got that right Fox, I think this place has nothing for us to find and I want to get away from here to many bad memories." Coco said only for a laughter to be heard behind them as the whole group turns around to see a strange person

The person was a female from what they could tell mainly because the body shape gave it away, she wore all black which included a leather coat, shirt, combat jeans, boots and a plain old meatal mask spray painted black but for some reason this girl gave off an intimidating aura not just figuratively but physically too as her body glowed a faint purple but only for a few seconds

"Who the hell are you?" Coco asked getting into a defensive position

"Hm, oh little old me well…let's just say I'm someone very important." The female figure said with what could be heard as a smug tone

"Who would that be, queen of the weird cosplay?" Penny joke getting a small laugh out of everyone one

"Cute, did you think that one all up on your own well that isn't a question I should ask. You see I am the one and only…. **Festival Bomber**." The female figure said with pride in her voice as Coco suddenly out of Rage lunged at the woman with a punch only to miss and be grabbed by the hair and flung back to her group thankfully being caught by Yatsuhashi as he set her down

"Thanks buddy, damn my hair better not have been torn out because of that." Coco said as she touched the back of her head thankful that her hair was still intact

"The hell was that you could gotten yourself killed Coco!" Juane yelled

"Well sorry I thought we were going to kill the bomber when we found them so there!" Coco yelled back as she and Juane looked at each other in annoyance

"ENOUGH…. look just back off each other okay we don't need to fight amongst ourselves right now." Pyrrha said as Fox made a few hand gestures agreeing with her

"Hey look I can come back when you are done bickering with each other." The female figure said yawning

"Shut it you we are not bickering friends just argue with one another alright, but you probably wouldn't know that would you." Juane said in a mocking tone with a smirk on his face

"Oh so you got some back bone well I guess you got me at that, but where was your back bone when you saw all your fellow classmate blow up in little piece. I believe you all were shock, sick to your stomach and crying that day like babies am I correct?" The woman said as Juane began scowling a long with the rest of the group

"You were watching us?" Juane asked as the woman just laughed

"Yes you idiot, I wanted to look at my handy work and to answer an age old question you all have been wondering. I preformed this feat by forcing doctors to inject micro-explosives devices of my own design as medicine into all the students and civilians of all ages in the yearly checkup a few week before the festival but I decide to leave your teams, your teachers, a few of your friends and some other team called team RWBY alone so I could kill you all myself since the school records show you all to be the most strongest and as lover of killing strong people you all were my prizes after I was done here. But enough talking I need to get going now as I have decided to test you some more, so I'll be leaving you with a few of somewhat familiar faces so till next time see you soon…or not." The woman said as she suddenly disappeared out of thin air

"What…where did she go!" Velvet yelled outload

"Who knows what worries me though is what she is leaving behind to deal with us." Yatsuhashi said as he along with the rest of the group pulled out their weapons

"Well here's a guess, it's us." Said a voice as suddenly both teams JNPR and CFVY both barely dodged a surprise fire ball that was thrown at them as they got up three new figures came into sight a few feet away from them

The first one in the middle was the tallest as she was pale white had yellow eyes and raven black hair, she wore a red dress with black high heels along with golden claws around her fingers. The second figure was a man who was also pale white with long gray hair who was wearing sun glasses, he wore a patted black jacket with a gray tie and black glove. He also wore black pants and black shoes with no visible weapon on him. The last figure was a girl who had long emerald hair, blood red eyes, darker skinned unlike her more pale skinned friends, wore a white sleeveless jacket with brown pants and brown blackish boots as she also had no visible weapon on her. Teams JNPR and CFVY excluding Penny instantly recognized them

"No way…you three what are doing here working for that monster?" Ren asked in disbelief as they figure were three exchange students that had come for the festival and befriended team RWBY before they disappeared. These three were Cinder, Emerald and Mercury and were believed to be dead since they went never found after the bombings

"So you all do remember us, well then just to tell you we are working for the young lady because she will be helping me with my plan for this world once all the hunters and huntresses are dead." Cinder said smiling

"I'm guessing then you never were really students right, your name probably isn't even Cinder is it?" Nora asked in anger in a surprisingly serious and fearsome voice

"No it was, along with my two friends here Mercury and Emerald. You see we infiltrated your school to get Intel on it but as you can guess that didn't go well when the bombs went off that day four years ago." Cinder answered with a bit of a frown

"Wait wasn't there a fourth one with you as well on that day?" Nora asked remembering on the day of the bombings a young girl with pig black pig tails and a black dress was with them

"Yes…but she died because sadly as she turned out to be one of the human bombs that day." Emerald cut in with a scowl on her face

"Then why don't you help us take the woman out then, she killed your friend for god sakes?!" Coco asked in disbelief

"Because even though she dies because of that woman, we need her to help with the plans I have for this place so now we will kill you all so you better be at peace yourself because this is the last time any of you will be breathing." Cinder said as she, Mercury and Emerald commence there attack

 **\- Meanwhile with the Female Figure two minutes later (AKA Ziara)-**

"Hm you know I should probably use it now, yeah Ziara you clever girl me, I will use it is time I do it anyways." Ziara said as she pulled out a small box and placed it on the ground

 **"Ziara you better be contacting me for good reasons."** The monotone voice said as only a shadow of a squid looking creature could only be seen

"Of course Master Sovereign, I believe that I have done everything to prepare for your invasion of this planet all I really need to do is get rid of a few more hunters and huntresses then there will be no one to stop you. I already have a few of them fighting my agents at the moment." Ziara said with a prideful smile under her mask

 **"I see well then once those hunters and huntress are dealt with by your agent get rid of them as well."** Ziara's master Sovereign ordered

"Are you sure master, Cinder and the other two have done very well with their jobs?" Ziara asked hoping she did not anger Sovereign with that question

 **"I know that but we must not have any lose ends, so get rid of them along with the last of the hunters and huntress and contact me once it is over."** Sovereign ordered as he turned off his holo

"Then I guess I have too, oh well it was nice knowing them but I guess their time is done." Ziara said as she pulled out three timers and placed them on the ground and activated them "There once the thirty minute timers go off they will exploded as well… it was really fun having them around still these vails of DNA should come in handy later" Ziara said as she pulled out three small Vials which were labeled **(Cinder DNA, Mercury DNA, Emerald DNA)** " Oh well enough of this I need to kill those old folks at Beacon then my master will finally be able to archive his goal here." She add as she began making her way to Beacon

 **-Back with the fight a few minutes in-**

 _(I can see from the looks on your faces right now that you're pretty surprised by Cinder and her friends where not who they said they were. Well we were two and let's just say they were a tough trio to fight even with the training we all received)_

"AHHHH!" Velvet screamed as she was launched back into Fox who caught her thankfully but was pushed to the ground as well

"You two okay?!" Sun asked giving them a hand up as Fox then does a quick hand sign

"Yeah like Fox said where okay also DODGE!" Velvets replied back as she, Sun and Fox dodge yet another fire ball flung from Cinder as they also begging dodging attacks from Mercury

"Seriously lady enough with the fire balls already!" Coco yelled at Cinder as she dodged a left swipe from Emerald "And you back off already I'm trying to keep my friends alive here!" She yelled

"Funny I just want them dead!" Emerald yelled as she quickly crouch and did a stomach kick to Coco sending her back on the ground but before Emerald could attack Coco again Nora came in swinging Magnhild into the ground sending Emerald into the air as Ren jumps up and does a drop kick sending Emerald straight into the ground as dust formed

"Did we get her?" Nora asked only for her to be suddenly punched in the face by Emerald who lunged out with a vicious attack sending her back a few feet as Ren swipes at her with a few slashed form storm bringer in its melee mode only for Emerald to grab him by the arm and fling him onto the ground as Coco begins to fire her weapon at Emerald as explosion after explosion happen until Coco had to reload

"Nice one Coco." Ren said as he and Nora ran up to her smiling

"Thanks you two okay?" Coco asked with concern

"Yeah don't worry but we should probably help the others now huh?" Nora said as Yatsuhashi, Fox, Velvet and Penny could be seen fighting Mercury while Juana, Pyrrha, Sun and Neptune were fighting Cinder

"No….. you won't be able to help them out." Said Emerald as the dust faded to show Emerald had been barley harmed with only a few cuts and burns on her arms

"No fucking way…" Coco said in disbelief as Emerald cracked her neck a gave her, Ren and Nora a crazed bloodlust gaze

"BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE TO FIGHT WITH ME!" Emerald yelled with her eyes glowing bright red as she lunged at Coco, Ren and Nora

 **-Meanwhile with Yatsuhashi, Fox, Velvet and Penny's fight with Mercury-**

"Just stay down damn you!" Yatsuhashi growled as he swung his sword into the ground making a shockwave that was aim towards Mercury only for it miss as Mercury jumped to the side dodging the shock wave and ran up to Yatsuhashi doing a jump kick in the face making him stumble back a bit in pain

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Penny yelled as she swung all four of her blades at Mercury making him jump back a few inches away only for Fox to do a successful slash at Mercury cutting his chest a little as Mercury again jumped back away from Fox now but Velvet came from behind as she did a solid strike to Mercury's back making him trip forward but as this happened Velvet swiftly moved in front of Mercury and kneed him in the chin sending him a few feet across the field as he landed only to get back up cracking his neck

"Please sir stay down or more pain will be commenced upon you." Penny said with a deadly gazed at Mercury

"Sorry doll face can't you see we need to kill you then we will be able to get on the masters graces with our bosses help then Cinder plans for this place can also become a reality ." Mercury said smirking

"But isn't Cinder your boss?" Velvet asked confused because she though Cinder was Mercury and Emeralds Boss

"No I mean the woman who bomb our festival all those years ago she will help us with our plans and getting in good with the master." Mercury said making a creepy smile now

"One who other hell is your master and two for real why not just help us kill her, she killed did kill your friend after all like Coco said?" Yatsuhashi asked as he prepared for a battle again just in case

"To answer one it is none of your damn business who our master is and second we will kill her eventually but only after we get in good graces with the master which start with killing you all." Mercury said as his eyes glowed red as well while he lunged at the group making them dodge as he turns his sights to the closet Fox. As he grabs Fox and prepares to punch him, Fox manages to pull out his left blade quick enough to slash Mercury in the stomach making him kneel to the ground as he begins coughing up blood

"Nice hit friend Fox!" Penny said as Fox gave her a thumbs up as Velvet walks towards the bleeding Mercury

"Give up now, your injured and will die if you keep going on with this. We don't want to kill you and we will let you heal up with your aura if you do surrender." Velvet said as she really did not want to kill him even though he, Emerald and Cinder where trying to kill them

"You know I'd take you up on that offer but I'll have to pass I want to be on the wining team here, beside I wouldn't be able to heal myself anyway you see…. I don't have an aura anymore." Mercury said as he began getting back up while Velvet moved back to the others

"What…what do mean you don't have an aura anymore?" Velvet asked in a shocked tone as Penny, Fox and Yatsuhashi all got into a battle stance

"I won't tell you because….YOU WON'T BE ALIVE TO LEARN ABOUT IT ANYWAYS!" Mercury yelled out as he lunged again at Penny, Fox, Yatsuhashi and Velvet with a blood lust smile on his face

 **-With Juana, Pyrrha's, Neptune's and Suns fight with Cinder-**

"FOR REAL STOP SHOOTING FIRE BALL ALL EVERYWHERE BITCH!" Sun yelled out as he swung his staff getting a few good hits on Cinder face before he was blasted back with fire ball to the chest

"DAMN YOU!" Neptune yelled as he jumped over Sun and plunged his trident straight at Cinder who simply dodged it as his trident got stuck in the ground

"Hm seems like you have trouble let me help you." Cinder said as she punched him in the face hard and stomach twice then did an upper cut on Neptune sending him in the air as she shoots a fire ball at him but only for Pyrrha to jump up in the air and block the fire ball with her shield as she grabbed Neptune then landing gently onto the ground

"Neptune are you okay!" Pyrrha asked worried about her friend

"Yep…just pain… a lot of pain…I'm going to lay down now so kick her butt for me kay." Neptune said as he closed his eyes and groaned noting he was resting his body now

"I shall Neptune now rest easy." Pyrrha said as she was glad Neptune was safe now as she hoped her boyfriend and Sun were okay as well and she got her answer as she turned around to see Sun swinging his staff at Cinders head while Juane swung his blade at her stomach always missing her by a few inches

"You know boys if you want to start the real fight then be my guest because I'm getting tired of these games." Cinder mocked as she was able to get behind both men and kick them to the ground "You boys shouldn't play hero if they don't have the skills." She added in only for her to be slammed on the side of the head by Pyrrha's shield sending her into a bit of rubble near them

"Then how about a woman's touch, does that suit you?" Pyrrha said with a smirk as she ran up to Juana and Sun "You two okay?" She asked

"Yep I'm fine but my tail hurts like hell though." Sun said as he rubbed his tail

"My sweet girlfriend how happy I am you came in." Juane said as he smiled at Pyrrha who smiled wider

"Oh you'll be happier tonight once where done with these people here." Pyrrha said back winking and making Juane blush

"OKAY T.M.I!" Sun said waving his hands for them to stop "Hey where's Neptune?" He asked worried

"OVER HERE LAYING DOWN IN PAIN!" Neptune yelled raising his hand

"Well he ain't dead that's' go…..oh shit…" Sun said as from the spot where Cinder had collided with the rubble they could see here getting back up as she cracked her neck, arms and back

"OKAY THAT SOUNDED BAD!" Neptune yelled as he got back up to see Cinder with a very pissed off face "YES VERY BAD SO VERY BAD!" Neptune yelled as he ran to Juane, Pyrrha and Sun forget about his injuries

"You know I was going to give you quick clean deaths but now I'm going to make it as slow as possible." Cinder said as she gave the four a glare mainly Pyrrha

"You know what before you even do that I need to ask but I noticed from Emerald and Mercury that they haven't used their semblance or aura like you have… why that is?" Juana asked as he already devised a plan to get Cinder to become distracted by answering his question then once she was done he would quickly stab her in the heart it was a full proof plan

"Well might as well explain it since you'll be dead soon anyway, just to say though I'm taking this as all of your last wishes before I kill you all." Cinder said as she continued on with her explanation "You see when the bomb went our little Neo wasn't the only one effect by it, Emerald and Mercury both where severely injured that's when that mad woman came to us and offered to help her and in exchange she would heal them and make them better. So whatever she really did do to them, is why they don't have their semblance anymore because she somehow took it away from them but they also got enhanced strength and agility from it so it wasn't a completely bad trade off. So after that we helped her out with the final few parts of her plan over the next four years, what it is I do not know but enough of this your time to die is now." Cinder said as Juana suddenly dashed to her with his blade pointed at her heart only for Cinder dodge and grab his wrist and look him in the eyes

"Oh crap." Juana muttered as Cinder just scowled at him

"Did you honestly think that would work child?" Cinder asked raising an eyebrow

"Going to be perfectly honest fifty-fifty on it." Juane replied

"Hm I admire you honesty, also you have something on your face." Cinder said smiling

"What is it… oh god I hope it ain't a spider!" Juana said freaking out as Cinder socked him in the face making him fall down to the ground in pain

"No it was my fist, now then your will be the first to die." Cinder said as she conjured up a fire aimed right at his head, Sun and Neptune where about to do something but Pyrrha beat them to it as she ran right to Cinder only for her and everyone else to stop when they heard screams of agony coming from both Emerald and Mercury who were both kneeling on the ground now

"What….what IS HAPPEING TO THEM!" Cinder yelled as she showed the first emotion other than smugness…. concern as both Emerald and Mercury began to glow brightly while the people who were fighting them both watched just like Juana, Pyrrha, Neptune, Sun and Cinder were as then both Mercury and Emerald explode into many gory pieces but thankfully the people who were fighting them both Mercury and Emerald where far away enough not to get any on them but still pretty damn shocked by what happened while Cinder fell on her knees crying surprisingly as the Penny, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Ren, Nora and Coco ran back up to Juane, Pyrrha, Sun and Neptune

"The hell just happened!" Coco yelled as she look still pretty shocked

"I…I don't… I don't know they just exploded like…." Velvet said as she stopped

"Like the human bombs that went off fours years ago, that woman did the same thing to them." Ren concluded as Cinder stood back up with her eyes to the ground

"Look… Cinder just give it up your outnumbered and your friends just died which mean you probably don't have much time left either so please if you can tell us anything of what she is planning tell us." Pyrrha pleaded as Cinder just began laughing hysterically

"Okay totally creep out here by her." Coco said as she was ready to shoot the woman if needed

"You…you know those… were my last two comrade I had…I finally came to love them as my own children…now there dead but I'm not going to tell you all shit….no I know what I'm going to do.." Cinder said as before anyone could even pull out their weapons Cinder began glowing as well and dashed to the group who had no way of stopping the now suicidal woman at her speed. As she got closer and closer both teams JNPR, CFVY , Penny, Sun and Neptune all though this was end but then out of nowhere a very familiar figure tackles Cinder to the ground

"WHAT THE GET OFF ME!" Cinder yelled as the figure pinned her down while everyone else saw who it was

"TIAYANG WHAT ARE DOING YOU'LL DIE!" Nora yelled in fear as Taiyang just looked back at the group smiled as a tear drop came from him

"I'm sorry…..friends…" Taiyang said as Cinder finally exploded but this time into a huge ball of fire which pushed the group back a few feet and once it was over with there was nothing but silence and ash as the whole group lifts their head back up knowing what just happened

"….No…he…he's…" Sun tried to say but couldn't as he and the rest heard a soft groan a few feet away from the as they made their way over to the source and once they found well it wasn't a pleasant sight

"Oh no…." Coco whispered as the groan came from Taiyang who now had a burnt chest, burnt hair, a missing left arm and no lower half of his body leaving only his entrails hanging out

"Hey….there buddy….your alive." Juane said with a cracking voice as everyone else tired not to cry

"I…I saved my friend… I remembered you all….how….how bad is it…" Taiyang asked as he cough out blood

"Hey don't talk okay and it's really find I promise…you just need to use your aura to heal you up nice and good okay." Juane replied back trying to keep a smile on his face as everyone else found it harder not to tear up

"I know that look….I'm done for….I knew the day… would come soon…" Taiyang said as he began cough up a lot more blood and wheezing

"No we can save you we promise we just need to-" Pyrrha said in desperation of not wanting to lose any more friends but Taiyang cut her off

"No….no….I'm good as dead now….and… I'm okay with that…" Taiyang said as the whole group began tear up but he continued as he look Juane straight in the eyes and asked "Juane…do you…do you think…..they are up there…you know… my Summer and my…two little girls…. will I see them again?" Taiyang asked as Juane just tried to hold back his tear as best as he could

"I can't…. can't really s-"Juana said not wanting to put Taiyang in distress anymore since he was dying now but the small smile on his face was just too much. "….Yes….yes they are…. Ruby will… want to ask you for cookies, Yang will tell you… all her new jokes and your wife Summer… will be so happy to see you….I…I promise." Juane said as he began tear up now along with everyone else

"Then I….I get….my wish… thank you…friends…."Taiyang said as he finally took last breath but with a smile on his face thanks to the kind words of his friends

As the whole group stood there in silence for a few moments many feelings came back, feelings of anger and sadness that even now they couldn't save anyone and it was because of that damn woman… the one who brought all this to them….the one who killed their friends and the one who single handily destroyed the lives of some many here along with their world.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Juane yelled in rage startling everyone as they not use to seeing him this way but thankfully Juane slumped his head down a few second later taking a few deep breaths before closing Taiyang eyes and standing back up

"Juane… what… what do we do now?" Velvet asked as her voice trembled while Fox and Yatsuhashi were patting her on the back to calm her down as they also were trying to calm themselves down as well

"I don't know…but that mad woman did say something about getting rid of the remaining hunters and huntress right?" Juane asked as everyone else began calming down to think

"Yeah they did…hm maybe…hm." Ren said as Fox did a few hand gestures showing he was along having a blank guessing

"Wait if we are here then the only other hunters and huntress would be…"Sun said as the whole group eyes open wide

"Oh no…" Yatsuhashi said with fear in his voice

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE TRUCK NOW!" Neptune yelled as he and the rest of the group all ran to the truck except Juana who stopped for a moment to look back at Taiyang body

"Don't worry we will come back to burry you later." Juane muttered as he began to catch back up with the group all who were hoping it would not be too late

 **-Beacon Academy: Backyard Garden-**

 _(During this time we were still shocked by Taiyang's death and it only became worse for us once we arrived at Beacon to make sure the professors were okay only at that time….we didn't know who else we would lose that day)_

"Oobleck I like you, you're a good friend but please and I am begging you on this…but please just calm down for once." Miss GoodWitch said sitting around a four person table as she was again getting another headache from Oobleck who was sitting on right of her though she couldn't blame him since this was his way now to relive stress so she just went with it… but with one or two comment every time this happened

"Personally Glynda I think this is nice to hear for a change, it most certainly beats all the constant despairing news we get so much of now." Port Said as he sat down to the left of her smiling under that moustache of his

"I know Port but still he really will give himself a heart attack if he keeps this up…" Miss GoodWitch said with a look of concern

"True and this does reminds me of a time when I was a young…" Port Said as Miss GoodWitch just sighed knowing that it was her fault for getting port into his story telling mood

"Port I hope you're not bother Glynda here with another story of yours?" Ozpin said as he sat on the opposite side of the table from Miss GoodWitch

"Nonsense Ozpin I was just recalling a time when I….hm I seem to have forgotten." Port said as he began thinking again on what he was saying

"And Oobleck you should take a breather." Ozpin said as Oobleck was now mumbling about the unlinking hood that monster weasel could be behind these resent civilian disappearances

"He is not going to listen now, you know that Ozpin." Miss GoodWitch said as Ozpin just smiled agreeing but then noticed something

"Glynda are feeling alright, you seem distressed?" Ozpin asked with a worried look as Oobleck and Port noticed this as well and stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong as well

"I am too worried Glynda, did you not sleep, eat or is it your…time of the month?" Oobleck asked with the intention of a good friend but only to have Miss GoodWitch a smack on the back of the head

"None of those Oobleck…." Miss GoodWitch hissed through her teeth as Oobleck rubbed his head

"Then what is my dear girl you must be feeling this way for some reason." Port asked worried

"It's the kids isn't it?" Ozpin said as Miss GoodWitch just nodded her head confirming his guess

"Yes I know that they are all adults now and that we have taught them everything we have…but I can't but well…" Miss GoodWitch answered but could not finish

"You think something will happen to them correct and you feel a maternal protection over them as well." Ozpin said as Miss GoodWitch just sighed nodding again confirming Ozpins guess

"But Glynda like you just said we have taught them everything they need to survive this world, they are the embodiments of our four years of dedication to their training." Oobleck said with a smile

"I know that…still those kid are all I have left ever since….that day…. and you three are also the only real family I have as well." Miss GoodWitch said getting a smile from the other three professors only for a small red dot to appear right on Miss GoodWitch's chest where her heart was. Port saw this and immediately pushed her aside as his chest suddenly exploded with bright red blood and fell to the ground while starting to feel very cold

"PORT!" Miss GoodWitch yelled in shock as she, Ozpin and Oobleck all ran up to him

"Stand back let me check him!" Oobleck yelled as Ozpin pull Miss GoodWitch away so Oobleck could see what the damage was as this went on for a minute before Ozpin asked

"Oobleck how is he?" Ozpin asked with a stern but concerned tone

"…He's dead Ozpin, the shoot must have killed him on contact." Oobleck said as he hung his head down while Miss GoodWitch began to cry into Ozpin shoulder but only for the moment to be cut short by a voice

"Damn that sucks my last bullet too and it was wasted on the old geezer oh well might as well do this the fun way." Said the voice which turned out to be Ziara who was holding a sniper rifle as she landed on the ground only a few feet away from the professors

"Who…WHO ARE YOU!" Miss GoodWitch demanded as Oobleck and Ozpin now were ready to fight if needed

"Oh well you want to know who I am, well I'm the girl who's bullet was wasted just now on that old relic of the past but I'm also…. **The Vale Festival bomber**." Zira answer as she was suddenly lifted in the air dropping her sniper rifle by Miss GoodWitch who was now had broken out of Ozpins grip with a look of rage

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Miss GoodWitch yelled as she began slamming Ziara against the ground over and over again then once she was done with that she lifted up the largest trees around her and flung them all at Ziara leaving only a pile of large trees in sight as Miss GoodWitch fell to her knees breathing heavily as she had used up all her aura and natural energy in that one attack

"Glynda are you okay." Ozpin asked with a worried tone as he and Oobleck had never seen her this pissed before and that was saying something

"Yes….I did it….I killed the monster who did the bombings…. I-" Miss GoodWitch said only for the sounds of the trees breaking one by one until Ziara could be seen standing on top of the trees with her uniform torn a little and mask broken a little as well

"Wow that hurt, truly it did but you're going to have to do better then a temper tantrum to kill me." Ziara said mocking as she jumped off the trees and began walking toward Miss GoodWitch as Ozpin and Oobleck stand in front of her with their fist up in a fighting stance

"Now I really wish I had remembered to bring my weapon out here." Oobleck said as Ziara came slowly closer to them

"Same here Oobleck, but we need to take her down." Ozpin said as Ziara was now much closer

"What do we do use our semblances?" Oobleck suggested

"No, she was able to withstand what Glynda did so she will be a tough opponent. We may need our Aura for healing purposes." Ozpin said as Oobleck just nodded agreeing with the plan as they both kept eyes on Ziara who suddenly dashed right up to their faces

"Hi." Was all Ziara said before she punched Oobleck in the stomach hard and barley kicked Ozpin in the face as he dodged the hit while Oobleck quickly regain his breath and grabbed Zira by the waist turning her around quickly, then doing a suplex making a small crater as he got back up and back away next to Ozpin

"Nice move Oobleck didn't know you remember that one." Ozpin said as Oobleck gave him a thumbs up

"Less talking friend she coming back." Oobleck said as Ziara ran lunged at them but missed again as Ozpin this time grabbed Ziara's leg as r swung her into the ground then jumped on top of her delivering a series of punched to the face not caring about the mask at all. Ziara then suddenly after the twentieth punch was able to kick Ozpin off as he land back on his feet with Oobleck running to his side

"Nice one Ozpin didn't know you still had it in you." Oobleck said with a smart remark

"Yes I do and remember that were only a few years apart in age so don't go calling me old just yet." Ozpin said back with a smirk as they could hear a few giggle now coming from Zira who was standing back up once again

"My oh my you really are the cold blood veteran they say you are, it's hard to believe that they would let a man like you become headmaster of this school." Ziara said as she began cracking her neck

"I may have done terrible thing in my life, but I accepted the role of headmaster when the previous headmaster offered me the position because I wanted to make sure the youth of today would not have to go through what I and the friend I knew then had to." Ozpin said in a very deadly tone as his eyes narrow with anger at Ziara

"That is rich really it is, but you should know that no matter what they will have to deal with that in this line of work of being hunters and huntresses, those kids I killed that day are better off dead so they don't have to be lied to by a man like you." Ziara said in a disgusted tone

"Silence yourself, you have no right to say that you murdered them all." Oobleck said also becoming very serious

"Maybe but that's not the issue right now, no right now I have to kill you all and since this is taking way to long for my taste I'm calling in a few friends." Ziara said as she whistled loudly making a large horde of thirty Beowulf's appeared "So think you can win now?" she asked

"Ozpin what do we do now?" Oobleck whispered as Ozpin though for a moment

"Oobleck we need to retreat to the front gate maybe lose them, so you grab Glynda and follow me and before you ask though I hate myself for having to say it but we'll have to leave Ports body behind it will slow us down." Ozpin said with much regret and sadness in his tone making Oobleck nod agreeing understating that this was not an easy decision he made just now

"Hello there what are you two going do now, fight or die like dogs?" Ziara asked only for Ozpin and Oobleck who picked up Miss GoodWitch running with extreme speed into the schools back entrance "WHAAT… HOW….damnit…. you all find a way to cut them off, I'll chase them through the building." She order as the horde of Beowulf's all disappeared in a flash while Ziara followed them through to schools back entrance

 **-Beacon Academy: Hallway to the front entrance a few minutes later-**

"WERE ALMOST THERE!" Ozpin yelled to Oobleck who was still carrying Miss GoodWitch

"But what do we do once we escape here and what about the children!?" Miss GoodWitch asked as all thirty Beowulf's suddenly broke through the upper windows of the hallway blocking their path to the front entrance

"That was a decent ideal but did you really think I was going to let you leave here at all, hell no you will all die just like that old ass geezer I shot." Ziara said as the Beowulf's growled

"What do we do now?!" Miss GoodWitch said with a cracking voice as Ozpin was trying to think of something but couldn't since nothing was coming to mind until Oobleck pitched in by handing Miss GoodWitch to Ozpin

"Go….I'll hold them off, you two get back to the Garden and see if you can get to the escape tunnel." Oobleck said with a serious voice

"NO OOBLECK YOU'LL DIE!" Miss GoodWitch yelled not wanting to lose as second friend now in the same hour

"Maybe, but if it is for my friends I will gladly die, now get going." Oobleck said as Ozpin nodded knowing Oobleck would not change his mind so he nodded thanking him silently as he ran past Oobleck and quickly jumped over Ziara who was about to go after them until Oobleck threw a rock he had in his pocket at her head

"That was not smart of you, are really so sure you can kill us all?" Ziara asked as she glared at Oobleck

"Yes and though I may not be the best at hand to hand I guess it is up to me to show a young lady like you a lesson in it but then again you seem to need help anyways with your Grimm horde here." Oobleck said cracking his knuckles and making Ziara scowl under her mask as she wanted to kill this old man by herself now

"Fine then, you all go back after the other two I will deal the old man here." Ziara said as the Beowulf's disappeared leaving Ziara and Oobleck alone now

"Whenever you are ready young lady." Oobleck said as Ziara lunged at him only to be kneed under her chin by Oobleck but she wasn't done their as she skidded across the floor only to launch herself head first into Oobleck stomach pushing him back a few inches

"You a lot tougher than I thought old man, but are ready to die?" Ziara asked mockingly

"No I'm not but are you ready some more lesson in hand to hand?" Oobleck asked in mocking tone as well making Ziara jumped at him again

This time though Ziara got a hold of Oobleck sending him to the ground as she began punching him in the face with rage but Oobleck caught one of her punches and swung her into the hallway wall the he proceed to punch her in the stomach now but only for his hand to start hurting as he pulled back

"Metal chest guard, never leave without it." Ziara answered as she ran to Oobleck pushing him against the other side of the hallway as she got a few good hits on his side but not before Oobleck got himself a few punches to Ziara sides making her back off as now she and Oobleck were both on each side of the large hallway

"You should give up now, I do not want to kill a girl as young as you." Oobleck said

"Sorry but you all have to die so no I won't." Ziara said as she and Oobleck lunged at each other only to be stopped as they were pushing their hand against open another to get the higher ground on this fight as their face were close enough that they could stare at one another

"Please give up now!" Oobleck yelled as he struggled against Ziara

"Like I said no and now I am going to END THIS!" Ziara yelled as she head butted Oobleck making him lose his grip as she pulled out a long Knife from her boot and stabbed Oobleck straight through heart making the man gasp a little as blood came out of his mouth and then hit his back against his side of the hallway as he fell on the ground.

"I…I…I…" Oobleck tried to say as Ziara kicked him

"Shut it….you know that was stupid of you to sacrifice your life like this, but now you will die." Ziara said as Oobleck began to try and say something "What are trying to say old man." She asked as she kneeled down to the dying man to humor him

"I wanted say….yes….sacrificed my life…I did…but I also…..got you as well." Oobleck said as Ziara raised an eyebrow only to see Oobleck hit the wall next to him hard as it crumbled showing a large button he had pressed as Ziara quickly figured out it was a bomb as Oobleck smirked

"You son of a bi-" Zira said only for her and Oobleck to be shrouded in a coat hail of fire

 **-Beacon Academy: Garden backyard again-**

"Ozpin do you think Oobleck will be okay?!" Miss GoodWitch asked as she and Ozpin had made in back to where they had left in the first place

"I can't say Glynda, but I'm sure he is-" Ozpin said only for the hallway they were just in exploded as fire burst out from the Widows and the sound of concert crumbling was heard

"NO OOBLECK!" Miss GoodWitch yelled as she tried to run back into the fire in desperation to save her friend only for Ozpin to tightly hold her back

"No Glynda he's dead." Ozpin said in a low stern but sad voice as Miss GoodWitch tried to get out of the grip only to stop as she turned around and began crying into Ozpins chest as he let go of her

"Why…why is this happening now…." Miss GoodWitch said wanting an answer but before Ozpin could say anything they heard something coming from the woods

"I think we have company." Ozpin said as he and Miss GoodWitch both did the best they could to get ready for whatever was coming

The where be shocked as they saw a large truck burst through the forest and land as one of the wheels broke off from the left side and skid a foot away from where Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch where standing and as the door popped open the voices of both teams CFVY, JNPR, Penny, Neptune and Sun could be heard… mostly just Coco and Neptune though at that moment

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THE BACK WAY BUT NO YOU HAD TOO DIDN'T YOU!" Said Coco as she was the first to get out of the truck

"WELL SORRY PRINCESS I WAS TRYING TO GET HERE AS QUICK AS POSIBBLE!" Neptune yelled as he got out of the car as well glaring at Coco

"ENOUGH!" Juane yelled as he got out the car now along with the rest of team JNPR, CFVY while Penny and Sun came out after

"Look we need to calm down we did get here alive so that is a good thing alright." Sun said as Fox did a few hand signs

"I agree with Fox you two really need calm down the Professors may be in danger right now." Velvet said as Yatsuhashi and Ren both nod their head agreeing

"Right so you two make up now and now pouty faces." Nora said as Pyrrha giggle a little as Coco and Neptune looked at each other for a few moments then sighed

"Yeah…. sorry about that Neptune." Coco said with a smile

"Yeah I am too and were cool right?" Neptune said smiling back

"Totally dude." Coco replied as she and Neptune did a fist bump

"YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!" Miss GoodWitch yelled as she ran up to the group followed by Ozpin as the group themselves noticed the school and Professor Port's body on the ground

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Pyrrha yelled in shock

"Oh um….we got attacked and Port got shoot protecting me but dying the process…" Miss GoodWitch answered in a sad tone

"What about friend Professor Oobleck?!" Penny asked concerned

"He just gave his life to save me and Ozpin as well…the burning destroyed building you see behind us is where he was at…" Miss GoodWitch answered again as she, Ozpin and the rest of the group all hung their head in sorrow only to be cut off by Ziara who was with the Beowulf's she had summoned now a feet away from them

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Juane yelled wanting answers for this madness

"Well like my master wasn't this place and its people gone, he didn't tell me why but I do as he says so here is how this is going down. You all will killed, then once that this over with I shall call my master to come this place finally then after that I will be in his graces even more so now if you could kindly just die that would be nice." Ziara said as she and her Grimm began advancing to the group

"What do we do we can't get the escape tunnel without them following us?" Miss GoodWitch said as the Grimm and Ziara where coming closer

"Me and Sun will stay the rest of you go now." Neptune said surprising the group

"No we can't let you-" Juane said only of Sun to cut him off

"No we will now GET GOING!" Sun yelled as the group all looked at him and Neptune and sadly knowing they had made up their minds and began to run to the escape tunnel

"That wasn't smart boys you both know you're going to die." Ziara said as she halted her Grimm and herself as Sun and Neptune both walked in front of the truck placing their backs against the door on the driver's side

"Yeah that is true but before you do kill us can you answer a question?" Sun asked

"Well why the hell not" Ziara said as she felt like humoring these two as well

"Okay then, can you tell us if you had anything to do with the large disappearances of civilians lately and did you have anything to do with all the deaths of the Schnee family, Qrow and everything else that has happened and if so what where the reasons?" Sun asked as he and Neptune along with the rest already had figured out she probably did but they wanted to hear it from her directly

"To answer the first question no I had nothing to do with the civilian's disappearing that is something I was trying to figure out myself. To answer the second question you already probably have figured it but yes I was the one who has inflicted many of the horrible events that has happen theses past four years and I killed all those people with a stab to the back a trade mark you could say. Now to answer that last question I killed the Schnee's because I knew once they were gone the production of dust would halt and crumble crippling the people here, I killed that old Qrow because he got too close to finding me, I killed Iron Wood because I knew he was the glue holding the military together after the bombing and I killed that Penny girl's father because he somehow found out who I was two day after the bombing and was going to alert the authorities. So there I am the reason your home will fall and burn so now then as I am a kind woman you may have you last word if you have any." Ziara explained as she was feeling like hearing the boys plead for their lives as it would be music to her ears

"I do actually…Sun I want to say I am glad that you are my best friend and if I'm going die I'll die with my best bud." Neptune said smiling

"Same here man same here, best friend for life." Sun said as he and Neptune gave each other a brotherly hug before letting go and turning back to Ziara

"Wow that was so lame, well now you can die." Ziara said only to heard Neptune and Sun laugh "What's so funny?" She asked

"Well if you want to know me and Sun here deicide a year or two ago if we die we would die a badasses death, so we got a lot of money from a few jobs and well spent it on this." Neptune said as he held his trucks keys up and pressed a small yellow button as the truck suddenly shifted its form into well….a very large bomb

"Yep as you can see this bomb here will destroyed anything within a hundred yard radius which we are in a seventy year radius so yeah me and Sun here want to say this last thing to you my dear lady." Sun said as he quickly pulled out a detonator and as he and Neptune both held the device in their hands together while smirking at a Ziara

"Burn in hell bitch." Neptune and Sun said in unison as they pressed the detonator for the truck bomb to go off covering both men in a ball of fire

"MOTHER FU-" only for the explosion to hit her and the horde of Beowulf's she had with her in the same ball of fire

 **-Escape tunnel exit-**

 _(We did make it to the tunnel and escaped into the forests edge of the city thanks to Sun and Neptune that day and around this time our energy and aura were low and this is around the time when we would say goodbye to our home…)_

"Did everyone make it out okay?" Ozpin asked as both teams JNPR, CFVY, Penny and Miss GoodWitch all nodded

"I hope Sun and Neptune make it out alive." Nora said with a sad tone

"They have to, I mean they just have to." Juane said only for a large explosion where Sun and Neptune where to be heard signaling what they had done

"No…." Velvet said as she cover her mouth while Fox next to her bowed his head in respect

"They died like heroes…" Yatsuhashi said bow his head as well in respect

"I can't believe they're dead now too." Pyrrha said as Ren frown along with Coco while the whole group stayed silent for a few minutes only to be interrupted once again

"Well now I found you all…" Said Ziara as she appear right in front of the group with her mask still on but with her black hair now flowing out from the back while missing the left lower part of her pants along with the boot leaving only her lower calf and foot exposed. Her jacket altogether was gone leaving only a sports bra to show as her tanned skin had many cuts and some burns on it all and all she looked pretty beat up now

"FUCKING HELL JUST DIE PLEASE!" Coco yelled as she along with the rest of the group where fed up with this woman

"Nah I won't but right here and now you're going have front row seats as I introduce MY MASTER!" Ziara yelled as all of sudden the sky grew dark and a large shadow figure was seen coming from the skies

"What…what is that…" Miss GoodWitch asked as the figure look like a large octopus but with metal instead of flesh with red lighting surrounding the monster all the while giving off a horrible screech

"GOD WHAT IS THAT NOISE!" Ren yelled as he and the rest cover their ears until the screeching stopped

"This here my boy is my master, but none of you have the privilege of knowing his name. But know this your world is coming to an end and you all will die by my hands now!" Ziara said as she pulled out a large pistol and shot it at Juane who was the closest but before he could be shot Penny jumped in front and took the bullet the back as she fell down in front of them now unresponsive

"PENNY!" The group yelled as they looked back at Ziara who was about to shoot again only for her gun to jam

"PEICE OF SHIT GUN! Ziara yelled as she fixed her gun a few seconds later and was about to shoot but only for a large pillar of light to surround team JNPR, CFVY, Penny, GoodWitch and Ozpin as they were lifted in the air yelling and screaming in confusion while Ziara tried to fire her gun at them only for the bullets to burn when they touched the pillar which disappeared along with the teams, Miss GoodWitch, Penny and Ozpin now. Though she was pissed off now, the sight of her master's shadow covered the sky which signaled to her that at least one victory was achieved today.

 **-Normandy Storage bay: Present time-**

"Before you ask… we don't remember what happen next, it's all still very fuzzy for us but from what I can remember which is barely we ended up somewhere with some form of intelligent life, they spoke English to our surprise as they told us just to relax. They said that we were safe and not worry about Penny who as I told you had been shot as they told us that they were going to transfer her mind into a temporary holding unit and then fix her body…. so yeah that is the whole story." Juane said as he finished his story as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all just sat down on the box with faces filled with sadness, rage, agony and despair on them

"Why….." Ruby said quietly in a quivering tone getting a sad look from Teams JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch

"Like we explained Ziara said it was for her master." Pyrrha replied back hoping that this information didn't do too much damage to them

"BUT WHY OUR HOME, WHY DID SO MANY HAVE TO DIE!" Yang yelled as she fell on her knees punching the ground as Blake knelt down next to her and wrapped her arms around her now crying girlfriend as she began cry as well

"What makes it worse is that you didn't even figure out why those civilians went missing…. along with… the…the deaths that ended up to be in vain in…in the end." Weiss said as she began tearing up also knowing now that all those people they had meet over the year at Beacon were all dead and gone, that she and the rest of team RWBY would never see them again and that their home if they ever found it would not be the same one that was theirs 50,000 years ago

"This only is making more questions for us, like who was this woman who destroyed our world or what happen to Penny once you were all save from being killed or well just… just to many more questions?!" Ruby said loudly as she was fighting to hold her tears back feeling like this was all but a horrible nightmare

"I believe I can possibly answer that." Said a Eve as her hologram popped out from the chip Ozpin held

"Whoa you could do that all along?!" Velvet asked surprised along with everyone else

"Yes… but I only remember I could do this a few minutes ago." Eve answered getting a few deadpanned stares from teams JNPR and CFVY

"You said you could possibly answer our question…then tell us what you know." Yang asked in a cracking voice as her eyes red with anger because their world was destroyed and sadness that their friends, family and so many others all were gone now for good

"Yes we would all be grateful if you could answer our questions." Blake said in a sad tone as Yang and her where now just holding each other's hands for support

"I said I possibly could, the issues is that because of my long years of inactivity my memory has somehow become blank. It is only temporary but it will take time before I can truly answer most of your questions I am sorry." Eve said as her monotone face became one of disappointment in herself

"Hey it's okay Eve we understand, so whatever you can tell us will be appreciated okay hun." Coco said as she gave Eve a small smile

"Thank you, now the only I can get one somewhat clear memory at the moment. It is one involving your friend Penny but that's all can get right now." Eve explained

"That is a better start then no start Eve so thank you and continue if would kindly." Miss GoodWitch said

"Why thank you once more and of course." Eve said as she closed her eyes to recall the memory "Now all I can remember is that my creator ….took Penny's body into the tech room on our ship….. there we found a weapons for some sorts, really just relic but still we were able to install her mind into it as we then took our time fixing her body. This didn't happen for a while since the ship I was on needed to escape the income Reaper so we did…then…then I remember we placed Penny's body into the Pod with Mister Ozpin since we only had ten at the time. Before we could…we could put her mind back…we…we…we were attacked by a raiding party of other desperate survivors and the weapon which held Penny's mind was taken…we tried to find them but…that took a while and then….oh god then a Reaper came and….I can't remember anymore I apologize for that." Eve said as she rubbed her forehead a little

"No you gave us something to start with, we can wait until your memories come back." Ruby said as she was glad that one question was answered in a way

"Thank you, do you need my assistance anymore at them moment?" Eve asked

"No I don't think we will you done a lot for us today right everyone?" Weiss said also feeling a little better as teams JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin, GoodWitch and the rest for team RWBY all nodded agreeing

"I see then I shall rest now and inform you all when I regain some more of my memories." Eve said as she shut off while Ozpin place her chip in his coat pocket

"Girls I know this has been… distressing for you four but just remember we are here if you need us and once Penny is back she'll be here along with us as well as we all try to cope with this new world we are in. We are Hunters and Huntresses after all and we stick together till the end." Ozpin said in an inspirational tone as all the teams smiled with hope now "But right now me and Miss GoodWitch need to head to the upper levels so we can get a few thing straighten out since we will be staying here now as well along with you Team RWBY" he said as him and Miss GoodWitch both make their way into the elevator and make their way up to leaving the three teams alone

"Hey you know maybe we should try and catch up now… you know since we haven't seen one another for a long time." Ruby suggested as all the teams then sat down in a circle with the girl next to their sleeping bags as Yang looks back and frowns at Penny who was laying on her sleeping bag

"You know I hope we find Penny's mind soon, she may have been weird but still none of us knew she was an android so I guess that would explain why she acted the way she did." Yang said as she, Weiss and Blake all felt guilty now that they though Penny was just a really weird girl until Juane explained she was an really an android

"Actually I knew before any of you did." Ruby said as the rest of the teams and the WBY of her team all looked with surprise

"You did Ruby?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah… when I found out Penny wanted me to promise not to tell anyone so I did, sorry about that." Ruby said only to get a laugh from the group "What's so funny?" She asked

"Sorry but were not mad, beside now we all got a mission to find the weapon Penny's mind was transferred into." Velvet answered happily

"Yeah and team RWBY now has back up from Team JNPR and the amazing team CFVY!" Coco yelled out as Yatsuhashi just rolls his eyes again at their leader's loudness while Fox covers his ear

"HECK YEAH WE CAN BREAK LEGS AS WELL!" Nora yelled out as Ren smiles at his girlfriend excitement

"Well team RWBY will be happy to have you join." Weiss said as Ruby gave her a kiss on the lips giggling

"Hey that my line snow angel." Ruby said playfully as Weiss kisses her back quickly

"AW THAT'S SO CUTE!" Nora, Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet all scream as the boys of the group cover their ears

"You know you two going out is something we'll have to get used to." Juana said to Ruby and Weiss smiling as he and the rest of the boys uncovered their ears

"Hey me and Blakey here are an item as well, beside you and Pyrrha along with Nora and Ren is something well have to get use to as well." Yang said smiling as Blake gave her a peck on the cheek

"Maybe we should informed each other on how we have been since we've been separated for so long like Ruby suggested as well as having you four inform us on this place itself," Yatsuhashi suggested to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Great Ideal Yatsuhashi, but where should we start?" Ruby said as she gave a smile to Yatsuhashi as a thank you as he smiled back happy to have helped

"How about you girls tell us a little about this place, like the species, the government and well you know the basics." Ren said as everyone else's agreed as it seemed like a good ideal to do

"That's sounds like a good Ideal Ren, Ruby you can start off explaining." Blake said as Ruby looked at her with smile then turned her attention back to teams JNPR and CFVY

"Alright then, let's see oh I know where to start!" Ruby said as she began explaining what she and the rest of team RWBY knew so far about this place they were all in now and even though they still had heavy hearts from the news they had been given and learned… right now all three teams sat down happy to know that at least they were all together once more and nothing would tear them apart again that was something they would all make sure of, because like what Ozpin said… _"Hunters and Huntresses stick together"_

* * *

 **So yeah…. Pretty different from what some of you may have expected, I actually felt pretty bad writing a few portions of this chapter which is why I did try to put in some humor here and there as well so again I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I hope this did answer some question also I did put hints in for the later chapters so I hope you could spot them out, then again maybe I am telling you this to throw you off you shall never know :D**

 **Remember if you want to ask me anything or leave a piece or criticism you can PM or leave review either one will do as I always appreciate it when you guys tell me your thoughts on it so until the next chapter I hope you all have a wonderful day or night see ya then!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is chapter 16 finally. This took me a while to finish because well Christmas which I am happy I got just gift cards and such so I can just buy what I want. But that is beside the point, what I was going to say is that I am glad I got this chapter done so YAY! Now then this is a Pt.1 through I believe I was going to make it Pt.6 though it maybe longer or short depending really on how the other parts will go. Now just to say these next parts will be dealing with teams JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin, Miss GoodWitch and Penny getting use to the Citadel along with Team RWBY who will also be exploring as well also along with Elizabeth, Garrus, Tali, Kaidan, Liara, Ashley and Wrex but it will explained in this chapter how it's going to work. I also am making this possible six parter so that more side mission can be found so that is also the other reason. Now I do hope you all enjoy this chapter because I myself had a bit of a hard time trying to make it sound not rushed, spelt correctly, and sounding right when you read it so again I hope this I did a good job :D**

 **P.S: I also hope that you all had a nice holiday as well be it Christmas, Kwanzza, Hanukkah or whichever holiday you may celebrate I hope had a good one. If you don't celebrate anything then I just hope you had a good day then during the holidays :D**

 **Now let us get on with the REDAING and until the next chapter I'll see you all then!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.16: Crazy day on the Citadel: Pt.1-Meeting Council again (It won't be fun… but it will be funny!)

"Okay this may sound very unprofessional of me as one of the Council member but….what the fuck do you mean when you say there are….. MORE OF THEM NOW!" The Turian Councilor yelled out as Elizabeth and the rest of her crew which consisted of Garrus, Liara, Tali, Wrex, Ashely and Kaidan who were with her in the comm room all winced a little at the volume of the Councilors voice

"Even though my fellow Council member here could have put that into a better phrasing, I have to agree with him this is very troubling to hear." The Asari Councilor said as she formed a look of concern and worry about this news

"Yes this is troubling, those four girl brought us enough trouble with the embassies of the other races. But now they will want more answers from their new friends now as well." The Salarian councilor added as he sighed knowing there was going to be a hell of a lot of paper work to do

"Look I know that's is probably case with this now, but still I can assure you with full confidence that the girls new friends here do not have a violent intentions planned." Elizabeth said as she was hoping this would calm down the Councilor's fear's and worried a little bit

"Fine…. I guess your word can be a bit of reinsurance for us, but we still want an official meeting with them so as of the moment as the Council members of the citadel we order you Commander Shepard one of Council Spectre's to bring them all here at once understood?" The Turian Councilor order

"I…..understood we'll be there soon." Elizabeth said as the comms went off leaving the comm room silent

"Assholes." Wrex said as with a hateful tone

"Seriously can't believe I spent part of my life working for people like that." Garrus said with a pretty hateful tone as well

"Well we have to, if we don't then they will probably end up being more forceful with us." Liara said bring up a pretty good point about the current situation

"Yeah but they might they try and find a way to take the girls and the other's into custody." Kaidan added in as he began to worry that might be the case

"Well if they try then they will have get through us because no one is going near them while I'm on watch." Ashely said as she crossed her arms already mentally planning ideals incase that possible could happen

"That not all we should worry about, what about the anti-human organizations there as well they may try and attack them. Heck even the humans who are part of the anti-alien groups will try and attack them no matter if the girls and their friend look human." Tali said as she along with Liara also brought up another good point about the current situation right

"Either way we have to go there, but don't think I'm doing this because they told me too no… to be honest it would probably be the best ideal to have them all present themselves to the council." Elizabeth said as her crew mates with her all raised an eyebrow

"Why would that be Elizabeth?" Ashley asked a few moments had past

"Think about it if they show themselves now then at least they can publicly announce that they are here in peace and it would be better than having rumors about them spread if we deiced to ignore this and people saw them with us while we travel around the system." Elizabeth explained

"That does make sense, better to break the wall of fear soon instead of waiting and hoping it will fix itself." Kaidan muttered happy with the ideal

"Exactly so now we should make our way to the Citadel." Elizabeth said as she went over to the comms on the holo transmitter "Joker plot a course to the Citadel." She said

"Sure no problem Commander, one trip to the Citadel here we go….hm seem like were forgetting something." Joker said as the comms went off while Elizabeth, Tali, Wrex, Liara, Kaidan, Ashley and Garrus all took a seat as the sounds of the relay could be heard activating the a few moments later they felt the same small surge through their body that happen always when they are traveling through the relay

"Hey…. Elizabeth I really do think we are forgetting something." Garrus said as he and the rest all started to think on what they could have forgotten

"Wait…. OH SHIT!" Wrex yelled getting everyone else's attention

"What Wrex, what's wrong?" Tali asked with concern

"Remember what happened to the girls when we go through the relay!" Wrex answered loudly as everyone else's eyes pop wide open

"Oh crap…and now there are eleven more of them in the storage bay…right now." Garrus said as his voice had a hint of nervousness in it

"Now…now hold on maybe it only happen when they get hit a second just like with the girls." Elizabeth said hoping to god that was the case

"Where did you get that ideal from?" Liara asked wondering how Elizabeth came up with that theory

"Oh well the doc told me about it, and she said that it could possibly be the case." Elizabeth said before she realized what she just said "Oh… oh crap." She said as a slight thud accompanied by three more thuds could be heard from below

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tali asked freaked out by the thuds as the comms activated again

"Um…Elizabeth we have a…hey stop….we have an issue here…seriously stop lady!" Joker said as it sound like he was having an argument with another person

"Okay what is and who are you talking to?" Elizabeth asked with a worried voice

"Well um…I think the kiddos down in the storage bay are doing the girl have been doing, I'm sorry I just remember that… also turns out that the older blond and older guy with them wanted to get some arrangements straighten out but now…DANGIT FOR REAL STOP POKING ME!" Joker yelled as the rest of the crew started to freak out because all those kid down there were now going to behave like Ruby and here team had been every time they used the relays

"Okay Wrex, Liara, Tali, Ashely, Kaidan, Garrus you all go down and try to restrain the kids, I'm going to help Joker so move!" Elizabeth ordered as her crew all booked it to the elevator while Elizabeth booked it to the cock pit to see a somewhat funny sight

"FOR REAL LADY STOP POKING ME!" Joker said as he was somewhat holding back Miss GoodWitch who seemed to be effect by the relays as she was smiling while attempting to poke Joker

"AW BUT WHY I WANT TO PLAY YOUR CHEEKS THEY ARE SO SOFT!" Miss GoodWitch said with a very cute but….creepy tone

"ELIZABETH CAN YOU HELP BECAUSE HER FRIEND HERE SURE AIN'T!" Joker yelled as Elizabeth noticed Ozpin was not acting wired at all like Miss GoodWitch was but still was twitching a little

"How the hell are you not being effected?" Elizabeth asked but was thankful that at least Ozpin was not being effected by the relays ….mostly

"Oh no I am being effect as well, I can't say why I'm not acting the way Glynda is at the moment but maybe I just have enough discipline to control whatever is happening." Ozpin said as he took a sip of from a mug he had somehow obtained and somehow was filled with coffee

"Okay….um maybe you could see if you can try and get her off Joker, I have a bad experience with this sort of thing the first time it happen to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang." Elizabeth explained as she still had nightmare from how weird it was

"Very well then, Glynda please be a good girl and leave the young man alone." Ozpin said as Glynda stopped trying to poke joker and made a very cute pouty face

"Aw… do I have to." Miss GoodWitch or Glynda from what Shepard now knew said as she crossed her arms making the same cute pouty face while talking in that cute/creepy tone as well. All in all this was weird yet pretty funny moment to Elizabeth

"Yes Glynda, can you please do this for me, I'll even let you pinch my cheeks to make it up to you." Ozpin replied kindly as for Glynda's perspective Ozpin face began to glisten with light while his hair flowed like wind was blasting through it all the while jazz music could be heard in the back ground making Glynda's heart pounding in her chest

"OF COURSE ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Glynda yelled as hearts where in her eyes and she ran up to Ozpin went behind him jumping on his back as she started to pinch his cheeks giggling as she did it making it even more wired Elizabeth and not to mention Joker at this moment

"So um…yeah um…thanks Ozpin." Joker said as Ozpin just smiled while Glynda kept pinching and poking his cheeks

"Welcome, but Elizabeth you may want to get down to the storage bay now before any of the children do any permeant damage." Ozpin suggested as Elizabeth thanked him and booked it to the elevator now "Good luck, beside what is the worst that could happen." Ozpin said while Glynda giggled

 **-Storage Bay: two Minutes later-**

"OKAY WHAT THE SITU-" Elizabeth yelled as she ran out of the elevator only for a box to fly straight at her making her instinct to kick in a second later as she ducked to the left side of the storage bay covering her head

"Hey Commander." Said Wrex very casually as Elizabeth noticed that him, Tali and Lira who was at the moment holding Zwei in her arms who himself was holding Fluffy in his mouth were on her side behind a very sloppy but sturdy wall made from the boxes in the storage bay. While on the right side of her she noticed Kaidan, Garrus and Ashley who was holding Penny's body in her lap all were hiding behind a similar made barricade

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING, WHY ARE YOU HIDING AND WHY ARE BEING SO CAUSL ABOUT THIS!" Elizabeth yelled as she was still trying to get a sense of what was going on

"Actually Elizabeth I think Wrex is the only one being casual about this, me I scared as hell!" Ashely yelled as a few more box hit against the Barrier she was behind

"SAME!" Garrus and Kaidan yelled as the scooted behind their barrier even more along with Ashley so that they wouldn't be hit by any debri at all

"OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Elizabeth demanded as more boxes were being thrown against their quickly made barriers

"TAKE A LOOK!" Liara yelled in fear as she held Zwei tightly in a protective manner while Fluffy shook a little nervous surprisingly in Zwei's mouth as Elizabeth looked over to see what she only could call youthful chaos

In the area where teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were all in it was nothing but insanity. On the right of the room Ruby, Fox and Ren were all slicing up the boxes with their weapons in a very violent manner while also throwing the pieces as they were laughing and yelled **"PURGE THE BOXES!"** the whole time. Yang and Nora were at the moment were holding tightly to Yatsuhashi extended out arms who himself was spinning around making a whoosh noise as Yang and Nora yelled " **FASTER WE MUST BREAK TAKE FLIGHT!"** while also laughing like maniacs . Velvet and Blake were having a poke ninja fight as the swung their index finger at one another like swords making themselves but also doing kicks and head butts while trying to get a poke on each other with a stalemate always being the end result. Pyrrha and Juana were throwing box as well just like Ruby, Ren and Fox but unlike those three Juana and Pyrrha were making out while throwing the Boxes as they were whispering to each other what Elizabeth could only guess was very " **Private"** suggestions and Coco well she…she had somehow found a batch of grapes and loaded the up into her gun and now was shooting them at the barriers while laughing like she was committing a pleasurable murder as she **yelled "PURPLE IS THE NEWEST COLOR IN FASHION NOW BICTHES!"** as the grapes where surprisingly denting the barriers Elizabeth and the none crazy crewmates where hiding behind

"Okay well this something but I need to ask….WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO TO STOP THEM WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CUFFS FOR ALL OF THEM!" Elizabeth yelled once again in concern for one the kid's safety and two so that the storage bay would not end up looking like a warzone

"Um maybe we can wait this out Elizabeth." Tali suggested as Joker cut in over the comms

"Sorry Tali this might be a good ten minutes before we get to the citadel and by then I don't want to know what the Storage bay will look like and LADY FOR REAL GET BACK TO BOYFRIEND AND POKE HIM ON THE CHEEKS!" Joker said as his comms went off

"Great Glynda is poking Joker again and we have a group of hyped of teenagers going on a rampage." Elizabeth said **–"Well technically the girls are the teenagers and the rest are the adults but still I'm considering them all teenager. Question is what can any of us do to stop them from hurting themselves?"-** She thought to herself only for her world to freeze in time noting who must be here to help here

 **"Hiya kids it's me again."** Said the same Al Capone sounding conscience of her's or as he called himself Vinny

"Vinny it's you oh thank god I really need some internal advice right now!" Elizabeth said as she gave Vinny a puppy dog look

 **"Enough with the dramatics, you know if ya gonna be adopting those two Ruby and Yang your going have to learn how to deal with them when they get this way and I believe this is a good time to put your skills to the test."** Vinny said giving Elizabeth a smirk

"Well that's is going to be an issues as I have never been a mother you know so I wouldn't know how too, I mean I'll learn on the way but still this is a little bit more then I can even handle and that's saying a lot from what I've been going through these past days." Elizabeth said giving Vinny an annoyed looked like he was stating the obvious

 **"One don't be giving me that look remember I know what you know and two think about it this way. They all are very mature when they are not in the relay, heck even Ruby is mature …well… maybe….sort of….you know what I mean. But what I'm trying to tell ya is that right now they are acting more like…."** Vinny said as he wasleaving the last word out for Elizabeth to figure it out herself

"They're acting like….children." Elizabeth said as she realized that while Vinny just smiled as he had completed his goal

 **"DING, DING, and DING ya got it, now then if they are acting like kids then as an adult I think you know what you should do."** Vinny said as he gave Elizabeth as smile

"Yeah I do, thanks Vinny!" Elizabeth said happily

 **"Ain't no problem kiddo and also before I leave you know it think I would be a good ideal to ask Ruby and Yang about the adoption once you get on the Citadel cause well you remember that they got and adoption agency near the Citadel tower. Besides those girl need a loving parent now since they have no one else now other than their friends and girlfriends."** Vinny saidas time around him and Elizabeth began to slowly started again

"I will then and I'll see you around Vinny." Elizabeth said smiling as Vinny just smiled as time resumed its course

"ELIZBTEH WHAT DO WE DO!" Kaidan yelled as the grapes from Coco's gun where mainly hitting against his, Garrus and Ashley's barrier

"I know what to do but I need to wait until Coco is out of grapes to shoot!" Elizabeth yelled as just then in a coincidence Coco ran out of grapes in her gun as Elizabeth took this opening to begin her plan as she stood up in between the barriers much to the confusion of the others and walked a few feet in front of their barrier and then did something surprising out of the blue

"KIDS GET OVER RIGHT NOW!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs as this surprised her sane crew mates and got the attention for all the members of Teams RWBY JNPR and CFVY as they halted their madness while Ruby replied back franticly

"But why were just having funny Elizabeth!" Ruby yelled happily only for Elizabeth to reply back

"NO ENOUGH IS ENOUGH YOU ALL GET TO WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW OR THERE WILL BE TROUBEL I AM COUTING TO FIVE….. ONE!" Elizabeth yelled as the teams all looked at one another

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST-" Yang said in protest before being cut off

"TWO!" Elizabeth yelled louder

"BUT WE WANT TO HAVE FUN!" Nora yelled back in sad tone

"THREE!" Elizabeth yelled even louder now

"BUT-" Weiss and Blake yelled back in a nervous tone only to be cut off as well

"FOUR!" Elizabeth yelled so loud that by then all the teams knew she was serious

"COMING!" They all yelled as they ran right up to Elizabeth in a single file line as Elizabeth took a deep breath and smirked **–"HELL YEAH IT WORKED I AM TOTALLY GOING TO BE A KICKASS MOM!"-** she mentally cheered to herself

"Were…were…were sorry Elizabeth." Yang said in a very shy tone twitching which for Elizabeth knew was out of her character but though was pretty cute to see

"It's okay but you kids will behave from now on when you get this way understand?" Elizabeth said in a very stern but kind tone

"Yes ma'am." All three teams said at once

"Good now then I think you all need to clean up your mess, and also you owe the others here an apology." Elizabeth said as Wrex, Liara, Garrus, Kaidan, Tali, Ashley who was now holding Penny in the arms and Liara who was still holding Zwei in her arms who himself was still holding Fluffy in his mouth all stood up from behind the barricade and up behind Elizabeth

"Look I don't think they need to I mean sure it was possible we could have been hurt but still it's not they meant to." Kaidan said as he gave the still twitching teams a smile

"Meant to or not they still need to apologize so kids what do you say?" Elizabeth said in a kind but scolding tone

"We're sorry." All three teams said together once again as they still twitched but less now that they were probably getting closer to the exit of the relay

"And we all accept your apology." Elizabeth said as the rest of the crew just went with it and nodded their heads "Now then get to cleaning up your mess and none of try to start anything understood." She added as teams JNPR, CFVY and RWBY all began to clean up their mess while fighting the urge to go crazy again

"How the hell did you do it Elizabeth I mean I know how you did it but still?" Kaidan asked as from behind the Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch came back down the elevator both also twitching a little

"HI EVERYONE!" Miss GoodWitch yelled happily as she skipped up to Elizabeth and the rest

"Okay….now I'm creeped out." Liara said as she let down Zwei down on the ground as he ran up to the Ruby and the others while still holding Fluffy

"So I see Glynda is still acting the same?" Elizabeth asked as Glynda was poking Ozpin's cheeks while giggling like a school girl

"Yes though I believe this will end soon once we leave the relay, though I must say I do give you credit for calming the children down. From what I can tell it looks like a war zone down here." Ozpin said as he calmingly

"Guess you can say that, though I still don't get why Elizabeth's little stunt worked on them." Wrex asked confused as everyone else was as well excluding Ozpin and Glynda

"I believe I can answer that also at least mister Krogan." Said eve as she activated herself again from Ozpins coat pocket

"Okay for real that is just creepy and how long could you do this?" Ashley asked as she, Elizabeth, Tali, Liara, Kaidan, Wrex and Garrus had never seen her do this then again

"She just remember a while ago Elizabeth!" Weiss yelled happily twitching still as she was cleaning up a few broken box pieces and kissing Ruby who next to her once very few seconds as Ruby kissed her back

"So you only remember a while ago, that sucks." Elizabeth said turning her attention back to Eve

"Yes it doesn't and like I told the other here, my memory is fuzzy because of little to no activity for over 50,000 years so it will take a while to regain all my memories. But like I said I believe I can answer Mister Krogan question." Eve said with a small smile on her face

"The names Wrex." Wrex grunted while Ruby, Yang, Nora and Coco laughed a little before getting back to cleaning

"I apologize then Wrex, but to answer your question properly, I had taken it upon myself to scan them all a few moments before I reactivated my holo display and what I have found is that all residents of Remnant auras have an interesting reaction within their brain when we entered the relay. From what I can tell it heightens their natural energy tenfold but also makes them more childlike because of it. It's the best way I can explain it so Elizabeth doing what she did worked because basically their mind had slight been fine tuned to a child's. But I also discover with Ozpin and Glynda that because of their age had their mind reverted back to a more teenage state of mind around thirteen and fifteen while like I said the other here being younger have their mind fined turned around six to seven years old. This thankfully is only temporarily as you may all know since once we exit the relay they will revert back speaking of which we should be exiting the relay in three…two…one and…." Eve explained as suddenly teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY all fell on the ground exhausted

"OH GOD WHY I AM SO EXUSTED NOW!" Coco yelled as she tried to get back up but just decided to lay on the ground as she moved over to Velvet

"HEY WHAT ARE DOING COCO!?" Velvet yelled blushing

"You're going my cutie bunny pillow sounds good to you?" Coco said with a smirk as she laid her head on Velvet chest making it more embarrassing for her

"HEY GET OFF COCO, YATSUHASHI, FOX, ANYONE HELP!" Velvet said only for the rest of the group to just look the other way "YOU TRAITORS!" Velvet yelled only to get a laugh out of everyone else as she just accepted Coco laying her head on her chest

"This is pretty cute to see, reminds me of you and I Yang." Blake said as she scooted over next to Yang and gave her a peck on the cheek

"I know Blakey… but man I hate when those Relay moment happen." Yang said as Blake just laid her head on Yang's stomach

"OH DANG GIRLS IT GONNA GET SEXY IN HERE!" Nora yelled laughing

"Nora be nice aren't you always like that with me, remember that time me ad you did it on th-" Ren said before Nora cut him off quickly

"REN NO THAT'S SUPER SERECT!" Nora yelled as she blushed madly

"Aw Nora you look adorable blushing no wonder Ren fell for you." Ruby joked laughing out loudly

"Very Funny Ruby but have you and Weiss done….you know the naught business?" Juane asked with a smirk

"That's…THAT none of your business Juane!" Weiss yelled as she and Ruby began Blushing as well

"Jeez what happened to the nervous and stuttering Juane we use to know, that one couldn't make my sister and Ice princess here blush in embarrassment." Yang said smiling

"We all grew up Yang, and now you're the kids here." Yatsuhashi answered as Fox did a few hand signs

"Yeah go that right Fox and Yatsuhashi right we all grew, especially me since I grew a lot." Juane joked laughing loudly

"Mmh you grew a lot indeed." Pyrrha said in a seductive tone as she scooted next to Juane and latched onto his arm as she gave him a kiss on the lips

"EWWWW DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT PYRRAH!" Ruby yelled out as she made a yuck sound

"Well I want to hear more Pyrrha give us all the dirt on your sex life!" Yang said smirking widely as Blake just nodded shyly agreeing with her girlfriend

"Of course you would Yang but you to as well Blake?" Weiss asked giving Blake a look that said **'Really I thought you were better than this buddy'** but she couldn't help but smile as well

"Well she and Yang have been together for a while she picking up her habits and I say it's a good improvement from the quiet and shy attitude she had before…no offence Blake just saying." Ren said as Blake gave him a glare but smile after that

"None taken and you have changed as well thanks to Nora." Blake said back as Ren just shrugged agreeing as Fox did a few more quick hand signs

"Fox has got a point we should get up and stop talking about our sex life we have other company here you know." Coco said as she got off of Velvet and help her up followed by the other teams as the all got back up on their feet

"Do they always do this Glynda?" Elizabeth asked smirking as she and the rest of her crew along with Glynda and Ozpin all just stood there listening in on the kid's conversation

"Yes…sadly it does I was hoping though that they would find a more private time to speak of this." Miss GoodWitch said as she pinched her brow now having regained her own energy from exiting the relay along with Ozpin

"Well at least they can find time to do this sort of stuff." Ozpin said smiling

"True Ozpin but I was wishing I didn't hear some of that stuff they were talking about." Garrus said shaking his head a little

"Then why didn't you cover your ears like I did?" Ashley asked smirking

"Because unlike you Ashley, I'm don't have the freakish strength to keep my arms up that long." Garrus joked poking Ashley on the forehead getting a glare from her

"Alright break it up we don't need a fight going on here." Tali said as she pushed Ashley and Garrus apart

"Seriously you two act like children." Liara said laughing a little

"Technically aren't you a child yourself Liara?" Wrex said laughing now as Liara gave him a glare

"Liara you got to agree, Wrex got you there." Kaidan said agreeing with Wrex as he laughed along with him as Liara smack their heads lightly

"Be nice or you'll get a Biotic slap next you two." Liara said with a stern tone only for Kaidan and Wrex to laugh more now

"Don't worry blue me and Tali here got your back on this." Ashley said as she gave Liara a smile while Tali thumbed up

"Thanks girls, you want to kick their butts now?" Liara asked as Kaidan and Wrex stooped laughing while Garrus thanked himself that he kept his mouth shut now

"Not me though right you know cause I didn't say anything at all." Garrus asked as he raised his hands in defense wanting to make sure they didn't think he had a part in it

"No Garrus we were just joking but take this as a warning not to push us girls." Liara said smiling which made the threat all the more intimating

"Yes ma'am." Wrex, Garrus and Kaidan said as they back a way a little

"Does this happen to you a lot Elizabeth?" Glynda asked smirking that she wasn't the only one to deal with nonsense 24/7

"Yes…yes they do but that's why I love em." Elizabeth said smiling as she suddenly noticed that Eve was wide eyed looking directly at Zwei and Fluffy who was in Zwei's mouth" What wrong Eve?" Elizabeth asked concerned while getting the attention of everyone else now

"Its….its that gun there…it looks so…so…familiar." Eve replied as she rubbed her head trying to remember something

"What you mean Fluffy, what your issue with Fluffy?" Ruby asked confused on what Eve was going on about

"I….I think….look do any of you have a connectable cable of some sort?" Eve asked as Elizabeth, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Kaidan, Ashley and Garrus all raised an eyebrow on what was going on

"Wait why would you need a cable?" Liara asked Eve as teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY all looked through their pockets

"I'll tell you once we get one, now do any of you kids have one?" Eve said as she still rubbed her head

"Nothing sorry." Blake said frowning

"Shit just stupid dust bunnies." Coco said before she noticed Velvet with a sad look

"What's wrong with bunnies…?" Velvet said as Coco just hugged her as an apology

"Same as the rest nothing." Yatsuhashi said as he shrugged

"I HAVE A DONKEY TOY!" Nora yelled as she pulled out a small donkey plushy as Eve looked at Nora with a raised eyebrow

"Don't asked, also I don't have one either." Ren said face palming himself

"I don't have anything at all along with Juane." Pyrrha said as Juane pulled out an old chip and ate it making Pyrrha give him a scolding look

"Um….sorry sweetie." Juane said as Pyrrha slap him lightly across the head

"Nope I ain't got anything either also Juane you are so WHIPPED!" Yang said as she began laughing loudly only for Blake to pinch her cheek hard once again

"I'm cable free as well." Blake said as she kept her grip on her girlfriend's cheek as yang started to apologize and sweet talk her

"Ruby and I are cable free as well sorry." Weiss said as Ruby pulled out a cookie and tried to eat only for Elizabeth, Weiss, Blake who let go of Yang's cheek now and Yang who was rubbing her cheek to look at her making Ruby put the cookie away while Fox pulled out a short white cable from his pocket

"Hey Fox has one, wait why did you even have that in your pocket anyways?" Yatsuhashi said as Fox did a few shy hand signs

"What did he say?" Elizabeth asked curiously

"You really want to know?" Velvet asked as Elizabeth nodded her head yes

"Well he's said and I quote _("For my sex doll, yes sex doll and before any of you judge I have literally no female companionship. Do any of you know how hard it is to get some sweet pun when you have eye that look like something from a horror flick do any of you think a girl wants to look at that when doing it…nope they do not.")_ So yeah that's what he said." Velvet said as she gave a friendly patted on the back to Fox who was slumped on the floor now

"Dude um….sorry to hear that but I'm sure there's a girl out there for you right?" Coco said sympathetically as she turned her attention to everyone else in the room who all just awkwardly nodded as Fox did a few more hand gestures as he stood back up

"I'm a little afraid to ask but what did he say now?" Elizabeth asked feeling pretty bad that she made a man feel really bad

"Well he said and again I quote _("Just take the damn Cable and I do not believe that for I truly believe the hubris of the universe is against me when it comes to finding acceptable love from a female…. Well blue balls for Fox….")_ Yep that's what he said." Velvet said as she gave Fox another friendly pat on the back as all the men in the room all bow their head in sympathy for the boy

"We are totally getting that kid laid when we get to the citadel." Garrus whispered to the guys next to him

"Yeah…" Ozpin, Kaidan and Wrex said agreeing as Miss GoodWitch and the rest of the girls near them gave them a glare as they all looked at one another all knowing they were thinking the same thing at the moment **–"Men will never change when it comes to sex"-**

"Um may I ask if we can get back to the subject at hand?" Eve asked feeling a little awkward with this whole situation

"Oh right well um thank you again for the cable Fox." Weiss said as she walked over to Fox who handed her the cable as she made her way back next to Ruby, Yang, Blake and Eve

"Good you have the Cable, but could one of you bring Penny to the center of the room please?" Eve asked as Nora ran up to Penny picked her up quickly then gently placed her on the floor

"Okay for real Nora being careful with something is going to be hard for me to get use to as well." Yang muttered as Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded agreeing with her as they were the only ones to hear her muttering

"Now then who here has high intellect that can understand what I am about to explain." Eve asked as everyone in the room all looked at Blake

"For real…no really none of you have the qualification?" Blake said as she especially looked at Tali, Weiss and Miss GoodWitch who all just looked the other way whistling **–"I should ask for payment in tuna the next time I do this sort of stuff."-** Blake said as Weiss handed her the cable and then made her way next to Penny

"Okay now then I need you to follow my every direction or else you may get hurt from this." Eve said as Blake glared at the Eve who just shrugged

"Fine then tell me what to do." Blake said as she looked back at Tali, Weiss and even Miss GoodWitch giving the a silent promise that they would pay for this if she was injured from this making the three women shiver a little knowing she would go through with that promise

"Good now then I needed you to kneel down next to Penny." Eve said as Blake did as she was instructed to do

"Why does she need to do this?" Wrex asked confused as Liara looked at him shrugging as she was just as confused

"Okay good Blake now then I need you to tap her forehead serval time in a slow beat." Blake said as she began tapping Penny's forehead

"Wait whys doe she need to that now?" Kaidan asked as Garrus just nodded agreeing confused like the rest who didn't know Penny's little secret only for them to get their answer as Penny for head opened showing to Wrex, Liara, Garrus, Kaidan, Ashley, Elizabeth and especially Tails shock that it was all tech inside Penny's head

"Now then Ruby can you bring Fluffy next to Penny." Eve said as Ruby knelt down to Zwei who dropped Fluffy down instantly as Ruby petted Zwei's head. She then brought Fluffy and place him to the right of Penny as Blake scatted a little away from the demon gun while Elizabeth and the other excluding Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch all watch to shocked to move

"Oh my god is she a…a…" Ashley tried to say but couldn't

"Good now then Blake plug the cable into Penny's head and Ruby since you're here plug the other side of the cable in Fluffy sides port, trust me you'll know it when you see it ." Eve instructed next as Blake plugged one end of the cable into Penny's exposed forehead while Ruby took a few second before she saw Fluffy's side port and plugged the other end of the cable into it

"Oh kee-kee-kee…" Tali said as she began stuttering in fear knowing what Penny was but was still pretty shocked to move at all

"Now then step back as I BRING THIS GIRL BACK TO HER TRUE BODY!" Eve for the first time yelled as she remotely activated Fluffy whose green light began to die down as Penny's body began to fidget and then she woke up abruptly

"AHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Penny screamed loudly as she made teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY scoot back a little to give their friend some space while for Elizabeth group expect Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch who smiled happy to see Penny back the rest well….they backup and pulled out their pistols in caution as none of them had a very good experience with A.I thanks to the Geth

"What…who…where…where am I?" Penny asked as she took a few breaths

"PENNY!" Teams JNPR and CFVY said as they ran up to Penny giving her a huge group hug as Penny giggle happy to see them

"Friend you are all safe I am so glad!" Penny said happily as Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch walked up to Penny as well

"Penny we are glad you are safe as well but I do think they are a few other people here that you'll be happy to see." Ozpin said as teams JNPR and CFVY all let go of Penny from their group hug as Penny eyes widened

"Hi Penny nice to see you again." Ruby said smiling as Yang, Blake and Weiss all smiled back at Penny who ran up to all four of them and lifted them all up in one hug

"FRIENDS RUBY, BLAKE, YANG AND WEISS YOU ARE ALL ALIVE!" Penny cheered as she gave them a pretty heartfelt **(but crushing)** hug

"Penny were glad to see you as well but…maybe you can…let us down…now please…" Weiss said as Penny noticed what she was doing a set them all back down on the ground

"Opp's I apologized friends I didn't mean to do that but where are we and who are those people and creature over there behind you?" Penny asked as she looked at Elizabeth, Garrus, Wrex, Kaidan, Ashley, Liara and Tali who all had a cautious look on their face as well as their pistols out

"Oh crap I knew we forgot to tell the others something." Yang said hitting herself on the forehead

"What are talking about?" Ren asked as the rest of Teams JNPR and CFVY all raised an eyebrow

"She forgot to tell you all that A.I's are illegal here!" Tali yelled out as Penny look wide eyed at Tali as quickly sprinted and looked at Tali who was now frozen in fear face to face as Tali believed she was going to be attacked

"Why?" Penny asked confused making Tali look at the A.I in shock along with the rest of the crew who had just learned what Penny was

"Penny I believe they will explain but you may want to give them some space alright." Ozpin said kindly scolding Penny for her lack of subtly

"Oh…okay." Penny said as she back up until she was a few inched in front of Elizabeth and the rest of her crewmates with a sad look then said "Well I do apologize then for scaring you all but i hope we can be friend one day."

"Oh well um… that's nice of you to say…um sure we can be friend heck… we can be friends now if you want Penny beside any friend of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and yang is a friend of ours." Elizabeth said a little nervously as the rest of her crewmates all just smiled awkwardly as Penny looked back up at them smiling widely now

"OH THAT IS WONDERFUL TO HEAR I LOVE HAVING FRINEDS!" Penny yelled making Elizabeth the only one to smile a little more at Penny as she couldn't help but smile at Penny kindness **–" Maybe she isn't so dangerous after all she just seem like a normal girl … well other than being an A.I but still."-** She thought to herself as Ashley then brought up a question

"WAIT HOLD UP… if Penny here was in Fluffy I need to know but why in the hell did you attack us when we first activated you?" Ashley asked as Weiss, Blake, Yang and everyone else from Fluffy's attack remembered that

"I...I did what?" Penny asked confused on the accusation

"You don't remember kid?" Wrex asked as he unintentionally held his quad for protection

"No it's all Fuzzy though…. I do remember slightly seeing what appeared to be Weiss…. and the other one in the mask here as they activated me then I began feeling weird as I felt an…a…a… AN UNDYING LUST FOR BLOOD!" Penny yelled with her eyes turning red just a little as everyone except the Remnant group back a little away from Penny "Huh where did that come from?" she asked herself loudly

"Well it seem like you didn't know what you were doing Penny so I guess me, Yang and Blake here can't be mad at you really." Weiss said as she, Blake and Yang all walked up to Penny giving her a quick hug

"Hey you all should know Penny here is probably going to be the nicest A.I you'll meet so when not introduce yourself to her?" Blake said as Elizabeth and her group all just decided why the hell not but still where pretty hesitant as put away their pistols, walked up to Penny and began introducing themselves to her even Tali who still was very wary of the girl. After that was done Penny still had one question she needed answered

"Now friends can any of you tell me what's is going on, are we on a secret ship on remnant? Did we get rid of that crazy murderous woman?" Penny asked as the Remnant Group all looked at one another

"So who going to tell her?" Juane asked as he was willing to tell Penny what he had told Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

"We will Juane." Ruby said as Weiss, Blake and Yang all nodded agreeing with Ruby

"You sure, I mean Juane just told you four this only a while ago you don't have to." Pyrrha said with concern

"No it's okay Pyrrha you all have suffered enough going through it yourself, trust us we will all be taking turns each part okay." Weiss said as she gave a smile to teams JNPR and CFVY who just let it go knowing team RWBY all made up their minds on this.

"Hold up what are you all talking about?" Elizabeth asked confused by this conversation

"They are talking about what Juane had explain to them when they asked about Remnant." Eve answered

"Oh okay then thank you then Eve for telling us, you know you can shut off now if you would like to?" Elizabeth said with a small smile

"Of course I shall then." Eve said before she shut herself off once more

"So I guess we should be leaving then?" Garrus suggested

"Wait maybe you all should hear this to you know so you can have a good perspective on our situation." Blake suggested

"Um…I guess if it is okay with the rest you." Elizabeth said as Teams JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin and GoodWitch gave Elizabeth and her crew a nod of approval "Cool then I guess we should sit down next to Penny then?" Elizabeth said a she and the rest made themselves comfortable next to Penny as teams RWBY began explaining what Juane had told them not so long ago.

 **-One Hour Later: Normandy Storage Bay-**

"So….that's what we were told…." Ruby finished off as she and the rest of team RWBY had finished explaining the story Juane told them with only a few moment where they needed to stop and take a quick breather as Elizabeth, Garrus, Ashley, Liara, Wrex, Tali, Kaidan all sat quietly taking in what they had been told while Penny was being comforted by the girls of Teams JNPR and CFVY

"Man that…that really was horrible to hear." Garrus said as he scratched the back of his head not really not knowing what to say to the girls as they all had faces of sadness once again

"Yeah I mean I think we all can agree that what happen to your world well… I just don't know how to put it words." Liara said as she felt bad for the girls for them having to learn that their home was gone as Kaidan and Ashley just nodded agreeing with Liara feeling the same way

"You kids really got it rough." Wrex said as he felt also pretty bad for the girls and the other from Remnant but especially the girls as he had come to like them very much

"Yeah, that's something no one should have to go through." Tali said as though she didn't ever see her home planet she felt pain inside herself when she thought of the world she never could see herself as it had been rob form the Quarians her race by the Geth

Elizabeth was the most silent of them all as she felt disgusted by this mad woman deed of destroying the girls and the their friends home. But she also began thinking if she should even ask Ruby and Yang about the adoption thing now but then she decided she would anyway. **–"I have to now, they may have lost their father but I will try and make them feel better again. They need a mother and I going to be that mother then need because I need them as well."-** She thought to herself until joker cut in

"Hey um Commander I know we've been in Citadel space for a bit now but can we get the station I don't think the council will want to wait anymore." Joker said as he brought up a very good point

"Right Joker get to the Citadel then." Elizabeth ordered

"Roger on that, we will be there soon." Joker said as the comms went off

"Now then Tali, Wrex, Liara, Garrus, Kaidan and Ashley once we get to the Citadel you all leave right away to walk around a little and relax. Think of it as a well-rewarded break, the council will probably just be wanting to talk to the others here and me anyway." Elizabeth said as Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara and Kaidan all nodded "Good then well all need to get ready because this is going to be a very long day." she added hoping this would go over somewhat easily as the sounds of the ship docking could be heard

 **-Citadel Docking Bay Ten minutes later-**

As Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Wrex and Kaidan all left right after the ship docked, Elizabeth and the Remnant group al stayed on the ship to make themselves presentable also while they finished clean the rest of their mess up in the docking bay. Once they were done with that all made their way up to the cock pit where joker was only for him to have a worried look on his face

"Um Elizabeth we may have some trouble." Joker said as Elizabeth and the whole Remnant group stop a few inches away from Jokers seat

"What would that be Joker?" Elizabeth asked as she was slightly nervous about what it could be

"Um well it looks like there is a whole crowed of people out there on in front of the entrance, oh and I think I see some reporters and news cameras as well." Joker joked only for Elizabeth, Miss Good Witch and Weiss to give him a look while everyone else laughed a little at his joke

"Really Joker at a time like this?" Weiss said scolding Joker once again

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood up alright can you blame me?" Joker said smiling sheepishly as Miss GoodWitch slapped him on the hand with her cattle whip

"Lightening the mood up or not try and act your age, you're almost as bad as Miss Long here." Miss GoodWitch said as Yang smiled only to think the comment over for a second as she then frowned

"Hey that's not true I can serious when I want to be!" Yang protested back as everyone else looked at her raising an eyebrow and smirking "Well…shut up!" She said blushing as Blake gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Yes you can be mature but I love you more when you're not my Sun princess." Blake said as everyone around her began to laugh a little

"Pff…Sun Princess really Yang?" Coco said holding in her laughter along with Fox who was not doing as well as Coco

"Blake why did you have to say that?" Yang said only for Blake to shrug and smirk

"Well as funny as this has been why are these people here anyways?" Weiss asked loudly

"Oh crap…" Joker said as he look on his Omni Tool

"What's Wrong Joker Friend?" Penny asked smiling

"Well I just looked up new videos posted up a few hours ago on the news feed of the extranet and well…look." Joker said as he showed the Omni Tool the Elizabeth and the Remnant group

"You have got to be kidding me for real…no for real?" Blake said as her eye twitched a little as the new feed had a video that was labeled... **– NEW second leaked video of the girls from the Eden Prime leaked video , more now are here does this mean a new species or is the Alliance hiding something form us?-**

"What do we do, are they going to attack us or something?" Velvet asked nervously only for Yang to pat her on the back giving her a reassuring smile "Thanks Yang" she said as Yang smiled wider now

"What are friend for Velvet?" Yang said happily as Fox did a few hand gestures

"Got that right Fox, what happened if some try to attack us what do we do then?" Velvet said out loud

"We could break their legs just saying." Nora said causally as she got a slap to the back of her head by Weiss

"Nora no if we do that then everyone here will just fear us more so no leg breaking." Weiss sternly said "Also hope I didn't hit you too hard Nora." She added as Nora smiled and waved it off

"Don't worry, I'm a council Spectre so I think I'll be able to find a way to get people off your back so again don't worry." Elizabeth said as she gave a heartfelt smirk to the Remnant Group

"We trust you on that Elizabeth thank you." Ozpin said smiling back

"Your welcome but what I'm wondering is how the hell we even got recorded. Could have not been Kianna since she was fighting us before and after you all were ejected from those pods… hm maybe there is someone else behind it?" Elizabeth said as she began thinking up suspects

"Yeah and also how did they even get a recording of us I didn't see any security cameras on Kianna's base and the planet there was all just rocks." Ruby added

"We can figure it out later, but we should get this out of the way now before anymore reporters show up." Miss GoodWitch said as Elizabeth came out of her train of thought

"Right…sounds like a plan come on let's get going." Elizabeth said as she waited for the entrance doors to open along with the Remnant group

"Hey now that I think of it why didn't we just go with Garrus, Wrex, Tali and well the other when we docked here?" Yatsuhashi asked out loud

"We had to finish cleaning up our mess we made and get ourselves looking presentable remember?" Ren answered as Yatsuhashi just shrugged

"Yeah especially me, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren and Fox since we were the ones throwing the boxes." Juane added

"Enough children we need to get ourselves composed for the media press here." Miss GoodWitch said as she took a nervous breath

"Don't worry like I said before just stop a few inches once we exited the Normandy so we can introduce you all, then once we do that follow me to the Sky Taxi terminal there we will make our way up to the Council is that understood." Elizabeth said kindly as the Remnant groups all nodded their heads "Good and Ruby, Yang try not to cause any more trouble here." She added smirking as Ruby and Yang smirk back at Elizabeth as the entrance to the Normandy opened and well it was crazy once they exited

As they all left the Normandy and stopped just like Elizabeth had stated they were bombarded with people screaming either **"WELCOME FRIENDS!"** **or "GO BACK TO WERE YOU CAME FROM FREAKS!"** Some of the comments where pointed towards Blake and Velvet for obvious reason as some people would yell **"I LOVE THE EARS"** or **"I WISH I HAD ANIMAL EARS TOO!"** other well it reminded both Blake and Velvet of their time in Vale **"WHAT WITH THE EARS FREAKS!** or **"THEY'RE JUST BEAST!** " these comments towards Blake and Velvet made both Coco and Yang very upsets as they both silently promised that they would find out those people who said that then hurt them bad. As the screams went down Elizabeth took a deep breath before speaking

"Hello, as you may all know I am Commander Elizabeth Shepard the first human Spectre; behind me are the first four girls to have come to our community and I would like to have the formally introduce themselves to the public along with their comrades from the newly leaked video of their arrival here." Elizabeth said as the crowd shushed and the news cameras rolled and the reporters prepared to ask their question. Ruby decided she would be the first one to go as she walked up and took a quick breath.

"Hello fellow friend I am Ruby Rose first year student of Beacon Academy, Huntress in training and leader of my team called RWBY and that spelt with the initials of my other teammates who you will meet momentarily. I must say it is really still shocking that this is all real, my friends and I came to Eden Prime on accident but Elizabeth were saved us and before any of you try and accuse us of being a Alliance secret pet project we are not so please try and believe us on this…now then I'll let me friend here introduce themselves as well." Ruby said as she stepped back for Yang to go up next but not before her, Weiss, Blake, team JNPR, team CFVY, Miss GoodWitch, Ozpin and Elizabeth all looked at here in surprised at how mature and formal she sounded only for Ruby to see this then smile and shrug like it was nothing as Yang began her little short introduction

"Hey there everyone my name is Yang Xi Long the badass brawler of team RWBY and older sister to our leader Ruby Rose, now like my little sis said we are all still shock about this and also a little peeved at the rumors going around along with the nasty comment as well so before you all can judges us just chill and give us a chance we are all really nice." Yang said smiling as she walked back next to Weiss who just smirked at Yang total lack of subtly as Weiss step up next

"My name is Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee dust cooperation and another part of team RWBY lead by our adorable leader and my girlfriend Ruby Rose. We all are grateful for the kind hospitality of your community and hope that we can continue on proving that we belong here just like the rest of you thank you." Weiss said as she stepped back to let Blake take the stage as Weiss gave a blushing Ruby a kiss on the lips getting a few squeals form a good amount of men and women in the crowd stating that it was **"SO KAWII"** as Blake a few seconds later began to speak

"Hello…I'm….my name is Blake Belladonna and I guess you can say that I am the….. ninja of team RWBY and also girlfriend to Yang Xi Long as well. Before you ask I am a Faunus a secondary humanoid race on my mine and my friends here home and that pretty much it so just ask the question a little later once we all finished with our introduction." Blake said as she stepped back let team JNPR have their turn, which was then followed by team CFVY, then Penny, then Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch as the introduction went on for around ten minutes before everyone from the Remnant group was finished with their introductions.

"Now before anything else I will ask please just leave the question on them, nothing political, religion or ideology." Elizabeth said as she stepped back and then craziness came from the news reporters

"MISS ROSE, THIS IS A QUETSION FOR YOU!" Yelled a Asari news reporter

"Um yes miss…" Ruby said as she need to get the woman's name

"Terrain, Zelo Terrain Citadel morning news. My question for you is what you personal view point on the Citadel and the committee around it itself?" the Asari reported asked wording it as more of a normal question then a political one

"Well um…um…it's nice I mean with all the flying cars, various people and all around technology here it is very nice…but I also think there are some bad part here as well." Ruby said as the Asari reporters asked another question

"Well the Miss Rose if that is how you feel then what are the bad part of this place, can you elaborate for us all?" the Asari asked smirking like she had just found a goldmine

"I think that…that the way some races that aren't part of the council are treated here I mean no one is trying to help the Quarian out with their issues of having now world to live on just because of a mistake that happen years ago, the treatment of Krogan as well….because they help you all get out of a sticky situation with the Rachni but you all punished them as well though I can see why at the start but it been going for so long that you all the council could be labeled murders for letting a race die out." Ruby said as she was surprised about what she just said as more reporters began to ask more question again

"MISS BELLODONNA AND SCARLATINA I HAVE QUESTION!" yelled a middle aged man

"Um…" Velvet said as she looked at Blake nervously as Blake then gave her a smile of confidence "Yes mister…" she said

"Bobby Fly from Galaxy Public news, my question is for you both but how is it to have been born half well human and animal?" The man asked as Blake and Velvet looked at each other for a moment then nodded silently agreeing on how to answer

"To answer your question mister fly there is really no difference between a human and Faunas only that we Faunas have animal like traits and appendages. Other than that me and my friend Velvet here are just the same as everyone else with us today." Blake answered

"I see well if you don't mind me asking one more question but do you believe there could be more of your kind that will show up?" the man's Bobby Fly asked as other news reporters held up their microphones and civilians their phones to record

"Do you mean Faunas or other from our home of Remnant Mister Fly?" Velvet asked raising an eyebrow

"Both I guess, so what is your answer" Bobby Fly asked

"Well if you want my personal answer I think not, why I will not say and that is all you're getting from me unless my friend here Blake is willing to tell." Velvet said as Blake shook her head no "I guess not but I hope this satisfy you enough Mister Fly?" she said

"I will do thank you for your time ladies." Bobby Fly said as the question where being screamed out again

"OH MISS LONG, MISS VALYRIE, MISS NIKOS, MISS ADEL THIS IS QUETSION YOU FOUR LADIES!" Said a very energetic red haired human woman who was accompanied by her Asari camera operator

"Oh hell yes, go ahead and ask miss…?" Yang said loudly

"Oh well Miss Victoria Vin, the citadel most popular and well respected woman anchor." The woman said proudly as a few moans of annoyance could be heard around her. "My question here is how does it feel for your four along with the other Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, and Miss Scarlatina now that I remember correctly. But how does it feel for all your to have become such popular inspiration and role models for so many young woman and little girls here on the Citadel already?" The woman Victoria Vin ask all the girl a part of the Remnant group all had wide eyes, except Miss GoodWitch who was glad she wasn't involved in this

"Wait what when did this happen?" Weiss asked out of turn but really no one cared about that at the moment

"Oh well it happen around the time the second video came out which for that to even happen so quickly is a very rare occurrence here. I even took it upon myself to copy the statics sheet on how popular you all have become." Miss Victoria answered as she pulled out Omni-Tool "Now lest see here only five percent of females on the Citadel have issues with you while ninety-five percent of the female populace here have come to idolize you all." the woman said as the Remnant groups eyes became wider

"WHOA THAT IS SO AMAZING!" Coco yelled out happily with a big grin

"As amazing as it is my question is why they idolize us already? Pyrrha asked as Yang, Coco and Nora all gave her a look that said **"Don't crush this moment Pyrrha!"** Making Pyrrha laugh a little nervously

"A good question Miss Niko, well I also being the best news anchor here on the Citadel also decided to minimize a chat session about you girls on my Omni-Tool now let's see here …. Oh here one from a thirty years old mother nicknamed ElcorLover123. She say on her comment ( **"These girl show power and demand respect, which I believe personally could be a great influence on our younger generation of girls out here today.")** So that's one, lets see another good one is hm…oh this one from a little six year old girl nicknamed HanarBuddy22. She states and again I quote ( **"THESE GIRLS ARE SO AMAZING I WANT TO BE LIKE THEM WHEN I GROW ALL STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL AND I THINK RUBY ROSE OUT OF ALL OF THEM IS MY IDOL!")** So there are some examples here to answer your question Miss Nikos." Miss Victoria said as Ruby was smiling like a dummy happy that she was being an inspirational role model for some many young girls out there while the rest of the girls from the teams RWBY, CFVY and JNPR all were pretty happy about that as well

"I hate to be the one to ask this but you said five percent of the woman on the Citadel have issues with us…well what would those issues be exactly?" Weiss asked as the rest of the girls began to wonder that as well

"Um well if you want me to answer that for you I need you to know that well some of these aren't the nicest comments here and some even are for some reason targeted at he men in your groups for some reason but still give me a moment to look through some of my notes…. Oh here's one and it is from a twenty four year old woman nickname THECRUSH180. She says ( **"These girl look more like a colorful freak show then role models, they are hardly a good role model for younger girls out there and don't even get me started on those men there. They all look like they are bum, especially the blond one and the black haired one with the pink streaks in his hair.")** I do hope that wasn't to offensive to say." Miss Victoria answered as Pyrrha and Nora eyes where twitching with anger as they tried to bring back Juane and Ren spirits back up

"I think you should continue on before Nora decided to do something about that woman." Weiss said as Nora made a creepy smile

"OH um right okay well let's see….um Oh here is another one that is actually just targeted at team RWBY and came from a forty-five year old mother of two twelve year old girls and is nicked named TheMotherOfSensablilty wow that's a long one. But she says here **("These girls many be powerful and all but it is tarnished by their clothing apparel, for real what kind of respectable girls would wear skirts that short like that Ruby and Weiss and what's is with that Blake girls attire um can we say kinky dominatrix casual clothing anyone; also that Yang girl has to be the wore with all that revealing clothing she has on like she some sort of prostitute or something! But all that could be excused if it wasn't for their way they look at one another in that sickening lesbian love way, I mean what kind of role model would support something so immoral so in my opinion these girls will ruin all the good values us mother are trying to teach our daughters.")** Damn that was a long one to read but I hope that also answers your question Miss Schnee and um sorry if that was a bit too much for me to read to you." Miss Victoria said the girls themselves were all pretty angry at that post but decided to let it go…for now

"No it's okay Miss Victoria because you know why, even though those are only a few bad comments on us I think I can say for all of us that we don't care and we can show prove it Yang, Weiss, Blake you know what to do." Ruby said as the rest of her teammates all nodded smiling as Yang and Blake went in for a big and loving kiss on the lips while Weiss and Ruby did that same making the whole crowd cheering as they kissed only to stop a few seconds later as the girls stopped kissing

"There you go Miss Victoria, like my little Rose here said we don't care what they say about us and especially when it comes to what people out there view our relationships as. So I would like to tell them all they can just go and deal with it because none of us are changing at all in the slightest and that goes for not just team RWBY but the others here as well if I might say." Weiss said skimming as the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and CFVY all began clapping agreeing with Weiss statement

"Well I think that has answered most of my questions here, I want to thank you so much for giving me and the audience here you time with those question." Miss Victoria said before the crowd all began asking more question but only for this to be stopped as C-Sec Forces came in on the large crowed

"Alright back off of our guest here, the Council let you ask a few question but now they need to get going to meet up with Council for their meeting so as I said before back off." Said a Turian C-Sec officer who was accompanied by around twelve other armed C-Sec Officers as the crowd began to disperse

"Great I guess we have deal with the local authorities now…great." Yatsuhashi said in annoyance

"Hey come on buddy at least you don't have to as any possible question those people may have had for you." Juane said patting Yatsuhashi said who just shrugged agreeing with that

"We should all be lucky that the question were geared to the girls more, I hate having to do public talking." Ren said as Fox did a few hand signs which from how his face look was pretty much just him agreeing with Ren

"Hey why didn't Penny, Miss GoodWitch or Professor Ozpin get asked any question?" Ruby asked as she overheard the boy's conversation

"Because Miss Rose we made yourself as unnoticeable as possible that is why." Miss GoodWitch answered Ruby as Ozpin just nodded agreeing with her

"Ahem excuses us but me and my comrades here are to escort you all to the Council Chamber Entranced for your meeting with the Councilor's." Said the Turian C-Sec officer as he and the other officer had made their way through the crowd

"I see then lead the way my good man." Elizabeth said as she stood in front of the Remnant Group

"Of course Commander but before we do we must ask for your friend here all to turn over their weapons, it's just a safety measure to ensure they don't try anything." The Turian C-Sec Officer said as the all three teams looked the Turian with a glare

"Sir are you sure you want to do that…. I mean I can see that you and your comrades here could hold it but do you really want to hold all that heavy equipment and when I say heavy I mean heavy." Elizabeth bluffed as the Turian C-Sec Officer looked back at his comrades all having a look of hesitation on their faces

"Well um…. I think they can be trusted enough to carry their weapons here and beside you are a Council Spectre so I'm sure you could handle them if needed." The Turian C-Sec Officer said as he motioned his comrade, Elizabeth and the Remnant Group to follow them

"Nice one Elizabeth!" Yang and Ruby said hugging Elizabeth with a look of admiration for her as everyone else other than Weiss and Blake all looked at the little scene a bit confused what was going on

"Thanks girls, but we should all get moving okay." Elizabeth said as she and the Remnant group nodded agreeing as they followed the C- Sec Officers to the Council chambers

 **-Council Chambers: 15 minutes later: Time: 10:35 AM-**

"HERE IT IS THE COUINCL CHAMBERS!" Ruby said happily as she her team, her friend's teams, the professors and Elizabeth came in as they finally where able to be left alone as the C-Sec Officers said they had to get back to work in the lower wards. So with that out of the way Ruby had decided upon herself to be their tour guide only to get a light tap on the head by Weiss

"Ruby sweetie you don't have to yell it out, besides I'm not very happy to be around those fools of leaders again." Weiss said with a frown as she really did have a disliking for all three Councilors

"Are they really that bad Weiss?" Yatsuhashi asked raising an eyebrow

"You don't now the half of it they are just so…so…UGH!" Weiss said angrily as Ruby tried to calm her down

"It must be bad then if friend Weiss says so." Penny said as she began to frown a little

"The way Weiss put them is actually a nice from what I would call them Penny." Blake said as she frowned as well

"Really like what did they do to make you dislike them so much Blake?" Ren asked really wanting to know what those council members did to even get under Blake's skins as she was probably the one out of team Ruby who though had the best patience well until she lost it and then snapped at whoever caused her so much distress but that was rare to happen

"Ren I'm going to say that they for one accused us as some sort of freak weapons, threatened to arrest us and the discredited Elizabeth here about killer robots that want to destroy all life but only after they finally saw that Saren that guy we told you all about was the one behind the Eden Prime attack. So yah I would call them something way worse, but the nicest thing I can call them is egotistical and full of themselves." Yang said also getting pretty upset now thinking about their last meeting with council members

"Now I want to break their legs badly." Nora said making a very rarely seen angry look on her face

"I'm not usually violent but I think I want to do join in as well." Pyrrha said as she hated people like that so much to the point she would just hurt them on sight if she was allowed too

"Same here, can't stand pompous pricks like that. Maybe we can scare them enough to respect us." Coco said with an angry look in her eyes but a sadistic smirk on her face as Fox did a few hand gestures in an angry fashion

"Fox and I are with you all on that as well, maybe a few poundings will change their attitudes." Velvet said frowning along with Fox

"As much as I am surprisingly agreeing with you all on that I must ask you not to, we rather not have any fire put against us here understood." Miss GoodWitch said as Coco, Nora, Pyrrha, Fox and Velvet nodded

"Yes Glynda is right, though we should be careful what we tell them unless we have no choice but to tell them everything is that understood everyone." Ozpin said

"Understood." All three teams and Penny said smiling as Elizabeth giggled a little

"You took the word right out of my mouth Ozpin, but come on I think the meeting will be starting soon." Elizabeth said as she and the Remnant group made their way to the Council members while getting looks of suspicion and disgust from most of the politicians there.

"Hey is it just me or does everyone here seem to be giving us hateful glances friends?" Penny said as another politician gave Penny the stink eye as the whole group made their way further to the meeting place

"That's what happen the first time I brought Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang here. Though to be fair it was more of glances of curiosity and fear, but from everything that's been shown now because of this new leaked video I think most people in this place here particular have a weird sort of hatred for you all." Elizabeth said answering Penny's question as she herself was feeling very uncomfortable with all the stairs the Remnant group was receiving **–"Feels like someone going trying and kill them any second now…not that I would let any of these pricks go near any of them especially my girls."-** She thought to herself as she had her hand lightly place on her side arm just in case

"Excuse me Elizabeth but who may that gentleman be a few feet away from us?" Ozpin asked as Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all stopped in their track and looked to groan a little as it was none other than Udina himself who still had that permit scowl on his face like the last time

"Ah man it's freaking Udina the grump." Yang said as frowning

"Who is he exactly?" Miss GoodWitch asked already guessing this man was an annoyance no doubt

"He Glynda is Ambassador Udina the representative for humanity in the embassies." Elizabeth answered as she felt very sick with herself when she said that

"Oh boy so we get an old grump as humanities ambassador great no wonder why other races seem to hate us, well that's what Ruby and the girls explained to the rest of us." Juane said already having a disliking for the man and he hadn't ever spoken to him yet

"Yeah he's pretty bad he even call Ruby, Blake, Yang and I brats." Weiss said scowling a little remembering the man's rude comment

"Oh is that right, can I break his legs at least please?" Nora asked with a pleading face

"Sorry Nora, Yang asked the same thing and Elizabeth said no." Blake answered as Nora slumped a little

"Though if you want to now Elizabeth here did say that she wouldn't consider for a later date of course." Yang said as she and Nora look at Elizabeth who looked back at them a winked

"SWEET!" Nora said happily as Yang smiled at Elizabeth

"Hate to bring it up but were going to have to get moving soon you know." Blake said groaning for the inevitable post council meeting conversation with Udina

"Right…let's get going…" Ruby said with a frown only for Weiss to hold her hands for comfort making Ruby smile again as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang, both teams, Penny, Ozpin, Miss GoodWitch and Elizabeth all began making their way up the stair to the meeting only for of course Udina to stop them

"I'm glad to see that you made it in time Commander Shepard along with your….four brats as well." Udina said glaring as Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all glared back at Udina not willing to back down from his obvious intimidation technique

"Hey what's your deal with our friends Mister grump?" Coco said getting the attention of Udina as she glared at him

"Other than they have been nothing but a constant annoyance here well there is a lot more I can say but won't and by my assumption you along with the rest of these new faces here must be from that second leaked video or whatever it is called…oh joy." Udina sarcastically said as he tried to intimated

"If you're trying to scare Coco you might want to try harder because that wouldn't even scare a baby if you want my opinion." Yatsuhashi said smirking as Udina gave up trying to intimidate Coco

"I'll take that into consideration young man, still I'm not here to deal with children I'm here to tell you all that the Council is pissed off even more now that they have been showed that second leaked video. So if you all want my advice I am warning you all to behave and not act like disrespectful brats like Miss Rose, Long, Schnee and Belladonna did the last time." Udina said as team RWBY glared at Udina even more intensely now

"Mister Udina may I ask you not to refer to mine and Professor Ozpins students here as….brats, because if you keep on with this I cannot promise you that you won't end up with your legs and arms broken while your eyes gouged out with a fork by me…understood." Miss GoodWitch said as she gave Udina a glare the students of Remnant knew all too well while Udina just back away with wide eyes

"Um…yes…yes…I …I do apologize miss to you and you're…um…students….sorry." Udina stuttered fearfully "Um you can all…go and um… talk with the …Council now." He added as Elizabeth and the Remnant group all walked past him but not before Glynda turned around for a second and gave him a look that said **"Better watch your back from now on"** as she began following the rest of the group again leaving Udina with a new found fear for Miss GoodWitch

"Nice one Miss GoodWitch!" Ruby said happily as she stopped at the top of the stair along with everyone else

"Thank you Miss Rose, I just wanted to make it clear to that man that he will not call any of you rude names anymore and I think I got my point across." Miss GoodWitch said proudly until someone else caught hers, Elizabeth and the rest of the Remnant group's attention

"AHEM….if you all don't mind can we please get this meeting going now?" Said the Salarian Councilor as he, the Turian Councilor and Asari Councilor all had the look of thinning patients at the moment

"Right….well then Councilors I would like to formally introduce you all to teams JNPR, CFVY, Penny Professor Ozpin and Professor GoodWitch. I believe you all remember also team RWBY here as well." Elizabeth said as she was hoping to start the meeting off on a good note

"Thank you Commander but I believe me and my associates here would like to now talk to the new faces here today so if you wouldn't mind stepping aside so we can let our new guest have their time to speak." The Asari Councilor said with a hidden scornful tone as Elizabeth nodded and let whoever wanted to go up first to do so all the While Yang for some reason being the only one to notice the hidden undertone of the Asari Councilor gave her a glare which the woman did not even notice as Juane, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren decide to go up first

"Ah I see we have volunteers, well then would you kindly tell us who you four are?" The Turian Councilor said a little too kindly as he gave off a barley noticeable look of suspicion at team JNPR

"Sure, my name is Juane Arc. Hunter and leader of team JNPR which as you can tell consist of me and my three friends here." Juane said as he allowed his friend to introduce themselves now as well

"HI THERE EVEYRONE I'M NORA VALKYRIE AND I'M THE WILD SIDE OF OUT MERYY LITTLE GROUP!" Nora yelled out happily as she gave the council **(Who got pretty damn startled by if might I add)** the most wide and innocent smile they had ever seen yet

"Um…yes it is nice to meet you Miss Valkyrie but if you so kindly… use your indoor voice please." The Salarian Councilor said as he was checking to see if his heart had stopped from Nora's surprise introduction

"Oh um sorry force of habit." Nora replied embarrassed as Ren just shook his head smiling as he decided to go up next

"Excuse her but she's just really excited right now. My name is Ren Lie I guess you could call me like the serious side of the group or ninja as Nora and the rest call me." Ren said introduction himself as the ninja from the two other teams **(Blake and Fox)** whogave him a smile and bow as their way of saying **"NINJA PRIDE!"** as Ren smiled and bowed back before turning his attention back to the council who all had a raised eyebrow at his sudden action "Don't asks" his simply answered back

"Yeah and just for all you women out there, he is MY MAN SO BACK OFF!" Nora said as she wrapped herself around Ren and Kissed him on the cheek as a way of stating that Ren was hers and anyone who tried to take that would be hurt…like bad

"Oh I see…darn shame…" The Asari councilor said as the Turian and Salarian councilor just looked at her "I mean... Darn shame for all those young women out there…yep." She said quickly giving a sheepish smile

"Right….let's just move on now shall we?" The Turian Councilor said not buying it one bit as the Salarian Councilor just rolled his eyes as they all turned their attention back to team JNPR which had only Pyrrha left as she took a deep breath before speaking

"Hello there I am Pyrrha Niko's the strength of this team, the honor of this team and also loving girlfriend of my sweet Juane who forgot to mention that little fact himself." Pyrrha said as she gave Juane a hurt look

"I…I'm sorry sweetie really I am." Juane said before Pyrrha smiled back happily accepting his apology

"Apology accepted my little dork." Pyrrha said as she latched herself onto Juane and kissed his cheek three times before hugging him tightly

"Okay well thank you for um…introducing yourself team JNPR. But I think we still another team and then a few more people to go so if your team could step aside now that would be appreciated." The Salarian Councilor said as he felt a little appalled by these children lack of modesty but paid no mind to it as team CFVY came up next with Coco being first up to bat

"Look do we really have to do this I mean we just were on the new and did the same exact damn so why do we have to do it again here like for real." Coco said annoyed as a few of the political spectators of the meeting whispered to each other surprised at Coco's blunt disrespect for the Councilors

"Oh my god did she just say that to them?" Weiss asked out loud as she knew that Coco had already put herself in a ditch with the Council now

"Yes… yes she did Weiss but then again Coco has the spunk to get away with it and we all know it." Blake said face palming herself on the side lines

"True on that Blakey true on that… still wonder what will happen now?" Yang said wondering how the Council would react to this

"Hopefully it ain't too bad, still points for Coco am I right?" Ruby said

"Right!" Blake, Weiss and Yang answered Ruby happily

"For you information none of us even knew there was a news report on you all so yes this is necessary young lady and I suggest that you learn to keep your mouth shut." The Turian Councilor said in an aggravated tone

"What did you just say you mother fuc-" Coco said only for Velvet to cover her mouth and give her a look that said **"Please just answer their questions please."** Which made Coco jut sigh internally as Velvet removed her hand from around Coco mouth

"What we're going to say just now you lady?" The Turian Councilor asked smugly

"...Nothing and since I'm playing nice my name is Coco Adela the leader of team CFVY and most fashionable of our ragtag group here." Coco said in annoyance but smirked as well as she stepped back to let Yatsuhashi take his turn but not before giving the Turian Councilor the middle finger as the Turian councilor have her a glare before turning his attention back to Yatsuhashi

"Who might you be young man?" The Asari Councilor asked

"Yatsuhashi Dachi miss." Was all he said briefly

"Is that it?" The Salarian Councilor asked raising an eyebrow as Coco decided to answer for Yatsuhashi

"Hey me again look my towering friend here doesn't speak much so yeah that's all your getting from him. But if you want to know he's the muscle of our group along with yours truly just to say." Coco answered smiling as she and Yatsuhashi step back now letting Velvet go next though she was a bit nervous with all the stares she was getting obviously because of her ears

"Hello there young lady may you introduce yourself please?" The Asari councilor asked kindly as Velvet took a quick breath

"Okay...my name is Velvet Scarlet...I'm...I'm well just another member of our wonderful team..." Velvet said nervously

"OUR SEXY BUNNY YOU MEAN!" Coco yelled out happily with a thumbs up in the air as Yatsuhashi just pinched his eyebrows, Fox did the same thing, team JNPR all face palmed, team RWBY along with Penny just began laughing, Ozpin and Elizabeth were snickering and Miss GoodWitch well...she was silently fuming. Velvet she just blushes madly at Coco's comment.

"Well um yes... I guess that is one way of putting it but again please Miss Adela keep quite." The Turian Councilor said a little put back by Coco's comment as well

"I see you have animal ears as well like Miss Belladonna. That mean you're a Faunas too correct?" The Asari councilor asked getting a nervous nod yes from Velvet

"So you are, but I'm taking a guess that you have a different animal trait as well. Am I correct Miss Scarlet?" The Salarian Councilor asked to a pretty obvious question

"Yeah…I have bunny like traits unlike my friend Blake, who has cat like traits you see." Velvet answered still a bit nervous

"Interesting thank you for informing us young lady but if you may please step back now and let your last friend introduce himself." The Salarian Councilor said as Fox looked at Velvet for a moment

"Well actually not that he is being rude but he can't really tell you anything about himself." Velvet said sheepishly

"Why would that be exactly?" The Asari Councilor asked

"Well he's technically is a mute…though if you wanted me to I could interpret what he says with his hand signs if that works for you." Velvet answered as the three Councilors looked at one another for a moment before answering

"I believe that would be acceptable so go ahead." The Asari Councilors replied back as Fox did a few hand gestures then once he finished, Velvet then began interpreting what he said

"Fox say's _"My Name is Fox Alistair nice to meet you, I am of course a part of team CFVY here and also would be considered the team's ninja just like my other friends Blake and Ren as they are the Ninjas of their teams. I also wanted to say from all of us that we appreciate that you didn't not try and arrest us once we all came to this station that's is all I have to say."_ So yes that what he pretty much said I hope that is enough for you three." Velvet said as Fox gave her a nod of appreciation

"That will suffice but I believe we have three more guest left before we get to the topic at hand so like all everyone else could you three step forward and introduce yourself." The Turian Councilor said as Penny, Ozpin and Glynda all walked up so they could begin their introduction

"Hello there council I am Penny….nice to meet you all…" Penny said smiling sheepishly as she tried to keep her calm remembering the information Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake had told her and the others that A.I's were pretty much illegal in this new place so yes as of right now Penny was trying her best to act as human as possible

"Greeting I am Glynda GoodWitch, a…. was a combat professor at Beacon…." Glynda said frowning a little before sighing, taking a deep breath and getting her composure back

"I am Professor Ozpin, head master of Beacon Academy and may I say I thank you all for giving team RWBY here a…. **'warm'** welcome when they got here. Though I will say your attitude toward them was a little…rude." Ozpin said as he smiled but gave all three councilors a look that just screamed **'You better not treat any of these children harshly again after this meeting or there will be hell to pay…that I promise'** which made all three Councilors shiver a little in fear

"Well um….we do try and help out all new comers, but we do apologize for our…rude comment it won't happen again." The Turian Councilor said nervously smiling as the other two Councilor did as well

"Why thank you for that though I do believe that this concludes all the official introduction here correct?" Ozpin said smiling still

"You would be right Ozpin well then I guess we should get to then…which one of you are willing to explain because I am having too much of a headache at the moment to explain the situation to them properly." The Asari Councilor said rubbing her forehead as the Turian Councilor both did a quick rock, paper, scissors match to see who would go…the Turian Councilor won

"Damnit… alright fine." The Salarian Councilor said as he took a deep breath before starting his explanation that his two collogues stuck him with. "Here the issues we all just wanted to get answers from you all since Elizabeth here and her other companions explained to us that there were now more of you like team RWBY. Now you all seem decent enough but so you know humanity here is the newest specie to have joined our galactic community, this brings issues with the anti-human groups because the thing is when the Eden Prime Video was leaked, showing everything that had happened there especially what team RWBY did when they first arrived here raised up many red flags as humans here are not capable of what those four girls there where shown doing. That is why we the Council wanted to meet the rest of you all here so we can try and debunk any rumors that could form. The issues has only grown worse now for you all because of the second leaked video, it wasn't because of your weapons or abilities no….this is about how you all came out of those pods and why team RWBY here didn't but where found on Eden Prime so if any of you can explain this to us then do it now." The Salarian Councilor explained as it all began making sense for the Remnant group and Elizabeth

"Crap…um how do we tell them what the reason is?" Elizabeth said out loud as the Remnant group all tried to think of the most easily way for them to explain it with now luck

"Um Elizabeth I can tell them." Ruby said shyly as Elizabeth looked at her with a worried look

"You sure Ruby?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to pressure Ruby into doing it

"Yeah I can, besides like I said before I'm a tough girl and this is nothing compared to what we've been facing lately." Ruby said proudly as Elizabeth smiled

"Okay then Ruby, the floor is yours." Elizabeth said as Ruby walked up with a brave face on as she faced the three Councilors

"Miss Rose what is that you have to tell us?" The Turian Councilor asked raising an eyebrow

"Well um….you see when the pods opened and we beat all those hybrids thing well….we I mean our friend Tali took a quick look at the pods…and um it turned out that my friends behind us well they ah well….they were in those pods for around….a little over 50,000 years ago….funny right." Ruby said going a nervous smile while everyone else who wasn't a part of the Remnant group and Elizabeth all became very quiet especially the Councilors as they all began twitch a little "Are you all okay?" She asked worried that the news of this might have just broken everyone here

"So….let us get this straight…. your friend from teams JNPR, CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda and Penny all have been and I say this loudly to make it clear but all HAVE BEEN IN THOSE PODS FOR OVER 50,000 YEARS!" The Turian councilor yelled as Ruby and everyone else flinched a little that tis meeting was going down south and fast

"Yeah I mean yes, yes that is correct and ah you can already guess that this was when the um…Prothean's were around you know…funny like I said right?" Ruby replied back as she was trying to salvage this meeting

"Funny I don't think any of us are feeling right now Miss Rose, this mean that you and your other friends are all from the past…. Which means humanity also is literally the oldest living species out there. This bring a question…how in the world is that possible miss rose?" The Asari Councilor asked franticly as she tried to wrap her head around this

"We don't know really but our friends were saved when our home was destroyed, for all we know we could be the last of our…well…race." Ruby said as her voice began to tremble just a little as she was having a very hard time believe that was really the case as of now

"What Ruby says is true, me, Blake and Yang also know this is true so please believe us on this." Weiss said as she walked up to Ruby and hugged her to calm her down as Yang did the same, followed by Blake

"Great…just… just great what next you going to tell us that you all found this out on an unexplored part of the universe?" The Turian councilor said sarcastically as Elizabeth flinched a little making Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake look back at her

"Elizabeth don't tell me you didn't tell them!" Weiss said wide eyed as Elizabeth shrugged "WHY ARE SHRUGGING!" she yelled

"Well me and the others though it would be best if we just left that bit out….not a good decision on my part now that I think of it." Elizabeth said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed as the Councilors begin to rub faces trying to take all this new information in

"Alright so now you are telling us that this all happened in an undiscovered part of the galaxy…great just great. The sad thing is if this came from anyone else I wouldn't believe them but from what we all have seen you kids do I actually believe it all…that's it I am calling for this meeting to end now." The Turian Councilors said in frustrations

"We can't just yet we need to go over a few more thin-" The Asari Councilor said only to be cut off by the Turian Councilor

"Look I know we should, but I personally am having a very hard time digesting this all in at the moment. But if it make you feel better here let me take care of this." The Turian Councilor said as he turn his attention to Elizabeth specifically "Commander I've said this before and I'll say it again, you are now in charge of everyone in your little group here and if they do anything that could cause disruption here or anywhere else then it's all on you understood?" he asked

"Yes Councilor I understand, I'll make sure they all don't cause too much trouble." Elizabeth said **–"Then again maybe I'll let them do a little damage…yeah this will be my little personal revenge on them for being rude to the girls last meeting."-** She though smirking a little

"Good now then can we please just call this meeting to a closed now?" The Turian Councilors asked

"I think that would be for the best I am also getting a headache as well now." The Salarian Councilor added rubbing his forehead

"Alright fine this meeting is now adjourned, you all can just do whatever you feel like for now." The Asari Councilor said as she and the other two Councilor's just leave there posts to take a breather

"Soooo….what we do now friend Elizabeth?" Penny asked raising an eyebrow

"I think we all earned a break here." Yang replied back smiling

"TOTALLY!" Nora yelled happily

"I AGREE LETS HAVE SOME FUN HERE!" Ruby yelled happily as well as Weiss hit her lightly on the head

"Sweetie please calm yourself, but I do agree we should take advantage of this." Weiss said as she kissed Ruby on the head making Ruby giggle a little

"Yeah, I suggest we all spilt up a little into groups of three or two as well just to make it easier to walk around and such without having to worry if someone gets lost." Juane suggested

"That does make sense when you say it." Pyrrha said smiling

"Yeah totally so I guess we should make our little groups now right?" Coco asked

"Yeah we should so who's going with who?" Ren asked next

"Well I think, me, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha will walk around a little. Beside I was wanting to buy a few things for my little Rose here as well and I think the other would want to do the same as well." Weiss said smiling a Ruby as they both blushed while the other girls nodded agreeing as they had some….ideals for items to buy for their significant other

"I believe me and the boys here could use some guy time isn't that right boys?" Ozpin said as Juane, Ren, Yatsuhashi and Fox look at one another before nodding agreeing with Ozpin's statement

"Well then I guess me, Miss Adela and Miss Velvet can walk around ourselves maybe find some good clothing to buy." Glynda said happily

"I didn't know you liked fashion Miss GoodWitch?" Coco said raising an eyebrow

"Trust me Coco when I was much younger I was a fashion diva just like you." Glynda said smirking as Coco and Velvet smiled back both knowing this was going to become a fun shopping spree

"Then I guess that leaves me, Ruby and Yang to spend time together, you don't mind that do you girls?" Elizabeth asked smiling

"TOTALLY COOL WITH US!" Yang and Ruby said happily as they hugged her as Elizabeth hugged them back

"Then I guess we are all set let's get to the Sky Cabs now so we can start exploring this place, heck maybe you all will run into the others as well." Elizabeth said as she and the rest of the Remnant group began to make their way to the Sky Cab's except for Blake and Weiss as they didn't follow but looked around for a few seconds

"What are you two doing?" Pyrrha asked confused as she noticed Blake and Weiss weren't moving

"Yeah we should be following the others ya know?" Nora added in

"We know but Blake and I are looking for an Admiral we accepted a mission from, we had to find his men who had gone missing and we did but there were al sadly dead so now we have to break the news to him. Blake you still got that data chip?" Weiss said as Blake pulled out the data chip she had taken out of transceiver from the thresher mawl Ruby took out during that mission

"Oh I see well what does he look like?" Pyrrha asked wanting to help

"He's a medium sized male, black short hair, tan skin, wearing a military dress blue outfit and a hat, both adored with yellow outlining." Blake replied back

"Yes he could be anywhere though so this may-" Weiss said before Nora cut off

"OH THERE HE IS GIRLS!" Nora yelled as she point to Admiral Kahoku who was in the same place he was before making Blake and Weiss face palm themselves for not thinking of that beforehand

"Thank you Nora for finding him, come on we need to tell him that we found his men." Blake said as she, Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora began making their way to Kahoku and as they got closer they could hear him talking to himself

"I hope that my men are safe, I also hope those kids are as well." Kahoku said before being startled by Nora herself

"HI MISTER ADMIRAL!" Nora yelled as Kahoku held his chest for a second and getting his breath back

'"What…who are young lady?" Kahoku asked startled by Nora's greeting

"She with us Admiral Kahoku." Weiss said as she, Blake and Pyrrha walked up to him

"Oh I see, well then….I am guessing she is the same as you two then…. along with your other new friend as well." Kahoku said as he was calming down now

"Yes that would be correct, this is Pyrrha Niko and the one that scared you is Nora Valkyrie, I will say I do apologize for her she just is trying to be nice is all." Weiss answered as Nora ran back next to Pyrrha

"It is okay, but have you girls found my men yet?" Kahoku asked as Weiss and Blake looked at one another with sad face

"Actually…we have and um….I'm sorry to say but they all were found dead." Blake said with a frown along with Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha who felt bad that the man had to hear that

"What…but…but how, tell me?!" Kahoku asked shocked by the news Blake gave him

"They were killed by a thresher mawl." Blake replied back

"Impossible my men where not that sloppy that they would get killed by a beast like that?!" Kahoku yelled a little

"It wasn't their fault they were tricked by a faulty distress beacon. When they got there a thresher mawl attacked killing them all, Blake give the Admiral the chip." Weiss said as Blake pulled out the chip from her pocket

"What is this?" Kahoku ask as Blake handed him the chip and began inspecting it

"It a chip from a transmitter that fell out of the thresher mawl head when our friend Ruby took it down, I think that the beacon that lead your men to their deaths also sent a transmission to the device in the thresher mawl for some sick experiment. Why you may ask I and my friend Weiss here and our other friends Ruby and Yang couldn't figure it out. But I do believe that you can get all the answer or at least most of them off that chip but it will probably take a little bit of time to do that." Blake answered still with a frown on her face

"I…thank you….both of you, I think I'll be spending some time with chip then. I'll be off now but don't be surprised if I contact your Commander a little later on this so until then I'll be going and thank you again." Kahoku said as he walked past Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Nora

"Well I feel pretty bad for the man." Pyrrha said frowning

"Don't worry I'm sure the people who did will get caught soon." Nora said patting Pyrrha on the shoulder

"Nora is right on that but I think we should enjoy our time now here." Weiss said smiling a little

"Can I ask why didn't you want to hang out with Ruby and Yang?" Pyrrha asked not to be mean but just curious

"Oh well for one me and Blake can tell that Elizabeth is wanting to ask them a very important question which once we're done shopping we will explain to you both then on what it is so that one reason why. The second reason is that we think that our two lovable dorks need a present for all they have been handling a long with us so…. I um…I looked up an um…. Linger shop so I can buy some….special attire for me and ruby. Funny thing is Blake saw this on my Omni-tool when I first looked it up, then once you all came as well we both notice how you two are with your boys. So as a way of get even more reacquainted with one another, I and Blake have decided to take you linger shopping with us so in the ended we can all bring happiness to our loved one!" Weiss said happily **–"I know Ruby will be bashfully when I show her this but in the end…it will be a happy night that I will treasure forever with my little rose."-** she thought to herself as she began smiling with a perverted grin

"Weiss…Weiss." Blake said trying to get Weiss out of her obvious sexual fantasy so Blake looked at Nora who knew just what to do as she walked up to Weiss and took a deep breath

"WEISS!" Nora yells at the top of her lungs getting the attention of a few passing politicians

"AHAHAH!" Weiss yelled back as startled by Nora "What…. Nora why did you just do that?" she asked as Nora giggled a little

"Because Blake couldn't snap you out of it so she turned to me and if that didn't work well Pyrrha here would have lightly hit you on the head with her shield." Nora's answered as Weiss looked at Pyrrha

"I would have if it meant saving you from making that perverted grin and making people here think you a pervert but I'd do it because I'm your friend." Pyrrha said smiling

"WELL….well I guess you got a point…was I really making a perverted smile just a minuet ago?" Weiss asked a little embarrassed now

"Yep you were." Pyrrha answered

"OH YEAH!" Nora yelled happily

"Total like full on pervert there." Blake said bluntly as she smirked

"You know you could have been a bit nicer about it." Weiss said raising an eyebrow in annoyance

"Yeah but you know we say it the way we do because we care!" Nora answered back laughing

"Yes I guess you're right on that, you all maybe dork but you're my friends as well and I couldn't be any happier having you all as my dork family." Weiss said smiling back "Come one lets get to the Sky cab now if we don't want to miss the sales going on at the linger store." She added in

"Sure, I know for a fact Yang will love the lingerie I'll be buying for myself and her." Blake said smiling **–"WOW…never thought I'd say that, then again never thought I'd be with Nora, Pyrrha and Weiss as we all go shopping for lingerie so we can pleasure our lovers…. Ruby, Juane and Ren are going to be happy as well I can tell. Especially Ruby because Weiss always looks at her like she going to make sure they both can't walk right for a week… I should just stop thinking about this now."-** She thought to herself as she, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha all began making their way to the Sky Cab station

"I wonder what kind of trouble we'll be getting into while where on this station?" Nora asked out loud as they all finally made their way to the Sky Cab Station

"Nora I don't think we'll be getting into any trouble on this day." Pyrrha said a she smiled at Nora's weird but funny ideals

"I wouldn't say we won't Pyrrha because trust me on this we somehow always seem to find it." Blake answered Pyrrha as she called in for a Sky Cab, enters in the location they wanted to get to which was the lower wards as then the cab came in after a few seconds later

"I hope not, I think we have enough issues to deal with as it is and besides I want to enjoy this time while we are here without having to fight for my life thank you very much, now come on the Sky Cab isn't going to wait forever." Weiss said as the Sky Cab opened the door and all four girl went in, a few seconds later the doors close on them and began to makes it's way to the lower ward.

Unknown to Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake and Nora along with everyone else who was a part of the Remnant group and the rest of the crew which included, Garrus, Ashely, Liara, Tali, Wrex, Kaidan and Elizabeth. None of them knew that by the end of this little break on the Citadel they would form a very notorious day that would be forever be remember as **'Insanity day'** as the Council meeting before hand was only the start of the insanity that would be going on the Citadel today and boy was it going be a hilarious, crazy and heartwarming day for them all.

* * *

 **How was that chapter, I made this more of a funny chapter and such so yeah I did the best I could and again I just hope you enjoyed reading it**

 **Also if you want to PM me or leave me a review be it bad or good go for it I always appreciate the feedback from you all :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again finally I am done with chapter 17 here YAY! Thanks for the wait and if some of you did not know I posted up a new story which is a kingdom Heart/Ruby crossover story more info will be in the story itself so if you feel like checking it out then cool :D Before I let you all get to reading I must warn you this chapter will be weird, funny and a bit mature with some of the subject I just wanted to warn you all before you began reading lol XD Lastly I looked over this chapter like a lot for grammar and such you know the usual so I do hope I got most of the errors corrected**

 **P.S Last chapter I forgot to put down that Penny will be with Coco, Velvet and Miss GoodWitch group (Who I will refer to as Glynda when she speaks) , that's what happens when I stay up to long writing lol XD**

 **Now as always I let you all get to reading and I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing this one**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Monty Oum **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter.17: Rocking the Citadel: Pt.2 (Its going be heartwarming and fun up in here!)

 **-Citadel Presidium: Clothing district (Coco, Glynda, Velvet, Penny)-**

"OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE PARADISE!" Coco yelled out happily as she clasped her hands together with sparkles in her eyes while still looking around the very large clothing district of the citadel

"Coco friend you may want to talk a deep breath, we wouldn't want you to pass out here." Penny said giggling at Coco's childlike excitement

"I know I should but this is just….SO MUCH FASHION!" Coco replied back to Penny as she did a small twirl in joy "Heck we can even buy little Velvet here some sexy attire to complement those adorable ears of hers!" she added as Velvet just blushed a little

"Jeez….Coco you really know how to make me feel special don't you?" Velvet said as she blushed a little more looking at Coco eyes directly

"Oh…yeah I….I just care is all." Coco said blush a little as well **–"Why can't I just tell her…."-** she thought to herself

"If you two are deciding to perform an intimate act with each other, I would say buy a hotel room for a day." Glynda said as she had just kept quiet during Coco's and Velvet little flirting session **–"I will say it's cute though"-** she thought

"WHAT…..what do you mean Miss GoodWitch, me and Velvet here are just talking…right talking." Coco replied a bit taken back by Glynda's sudden and out of character comment on her and Velvet

"Yeah…just talking is all…" Velvet replied back as well as her blush deepened **–"But maybe…. maybe that day in shower between us meant more to her that I though….maybe I should try and….maybe…"-** She though a bit conflicted on what she wanted to do

"Friend GoodWitch, Friend Velvet, Friend Coco what are you all talking about?" Penny asked tilting her head a little in confusion as she didn't really understand any of the sexual hints the other three where saying to one another

"Nothing Penny dear, just making a few light jokes is all." Glynda replied giving Penny a small smile as she along with Ozpin and both teams JNPR and CFVY all knew that after the four years of them all spending time together Penny still had trouble figuring out small jokes or suggestive hints that were said around her, but that is what added to her charm

"Oh okay then friend GoodWitch I understand I think, may we go shopping now though I would like to buy new clothing for myself, for later purposes whatever those would be." Penny said happily as she gave a wide smile to the rest of the group

"Penny good ideal, but I think we can only just look around since we don't have any money from this place...what was called again?" Coco said with a slight frown as she wanted to buy something I mean like… **REALLY** wanted to buy something. Alas the money system here was a bitch and their lien was worth nothing here.

"Credits Coco, and it does suck that we can't buy anything to be honest. I wouldn't mind having a new pair of casual clothing for myself." Velvet said with a small frown as she also wanted to get something at least

"We'll I actually may have already figured a way to get past that little obstacle friend Velvet." Penny said happily

"Wait you already have credits …how?" Glynda asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion

"Oh well let me show you." Penny said a she pulled out a small key from her pocket

"Okay….what will a key do for us, are we like going to mug people out of their money with it?" Coco joked as she got a light slap to the head by Glynda

"Not the best place to be to make jokes like that Miss Adela." Glynda said as Coco just sheepishly smiled and shrugged "What am I going to with you." she added as she turned her attention back to Penny

"I can answer that friend Coco, follow me!" Penny said as she ran to a large ally way that was behind where a small sky truck was parked making Coco, Velvet and Glynda even more confused

"Penny why are we here?" Velvet asked as she began to get a bad feeling about this situation

"Like I said friend Velvet I will show you all!" Penny said as she used the key to open the back of the Truck and pulled out a brief case that was label **"CREDIT CHIPS"** making the others looked at her wide eyed

"PENNY WHAT ARE DOING ROBBING THAT SKY TRUCK!" Glynda yelled loud enough for only her, Coco, Velvet and Penny to hear thankfully

"What I want to know is how did you even get the key and find this thing in the first place?!" Coco asked **–"NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO JAIL!"-** She though franticly

"Oh well you see friend Coco when we first entered the Shopping district and you all were talking I had quickly noticed that there was an abandoned sky truck in the back alley behind us and well I found the key, I just assumed money was the vehicle because that's what most abandoned vehicles have…at least that what the movies we watched on Remnant said." Penny said smiling so innocently that she probably really did have no deal that this was technically theft

"It's not abandoned Penny the driver must have just gone off quickly for something so your robbing it!" Velvet yelled as she was trying to get Penny to understand that just because a car is alone with no one around doesn't mean it is abandoned

"Um to makes it worst is that it belongs to the Council!" Velvet said nervously as Coco and Glynda noticed that the brief case also had a **"Property of Citadel Council"** label also on it

"Penny you have to retur-" Glynda said but Coco cut her off

"Hold on Miss GoodWitch…. this actually may be a good way to get back at the council for treating us and team RWBY so rudely. I say we spend this money here as a way of an apology from them….best thing is though they won't know we did it." Coco said with quickly changing her mind about the situation and growing an evil smirk on her face **–"Time to get back at those three stuck up assholes, especially the smug Turian Councilor."-** She though as she began rubbing her hand together as well

"Coco now we can't do th-" Glynda replied back only for her to get cut off again but this time by Velvet

"I have to agree with Coco here, they were just so rude to us even if they played it off as being **'cautious'** I could just tell they were being rude in reality. Miss GoodWitch you must have noticed this as well?" Velvet said also changing her mind after hearing Coco's explanation as Glynda tried to reply back but she knew that both girls where right on that point so after a few moments Glynda answered back

"You know what….let's do it, but we need to be careful how much we spend okay girls?" Glynda said smiling at the other three

"Understood!" Coco and Velvet said as Penny just smiled more all four women began distributing money amongst themselves

 **-Lower Wards with Ozpin, Juane, Fox, Ren and Yatsuhashi-**

"Um…professor Ozpin are you sure this place is….okay to go in?" Juane asked raising an eyebrow at their current location

"I'm sure it is, why do you ask?" Ozpin asked smiling

"Well not to be judgmental but this place seems to be…well…." Juane said but couldn't finish his sentence because he couldn't find a nice enough word

"Shady, vile, evil, shitty, likely to get a shiv to the lungs do any of those come to mind?" Yatsuhashi said with an unfazed face as Fox nodded agreeing with him

"That's what come to my mind when I look at this place." Ren said nodding as he also agreed with Yatsuhashi

"Well I guess so, though I could have found a nicer word for it but yeah." Juane said as he shrugged agreeing as well

"Speaking of this place right in front of us, how do you even pronounce its name?" Ren asked as Juane, Yatsuhashi and Fox tried to figure it out

"Mister Lin I believe you would pronounce this place as **Chora's Den** , but let us make our way in I'm sure this place will be welcoming to us." Ozpin said as he along with a wary Juane, Fox, Yatsuhashi and Ren follow and as they all came through the door the sound of music could be heard only for it to be cut off a few seconds later as the place went silent as people looked at them with gazes of curiosity and caution

"Um….hello…" Ren said to break the awkward tension which only became a lot more awkward as every bar patron just kept staring

"Hey, you folk be those um….video people like those four colorful girls?" asked a human male bartender as he cleaned a couple cups

"Well yeah, I mean who else here wears armor like this am I right?" Juane joked trying to make the situation a bit less awkward and tense…it failed

"If that's the case then get out of here, we don't care to serve your kind." A Turian bartender said as his human bartender friend nodded in agreement along with a few patrons

"Now hold on we don't have to so uncivil here, all we want is to relax a little get a few drinks maybe." Ozpin replied back trying to defused the situation

"If that's so then you got the credits to buy right!" A random patron yelled out

"Well we….um…"Ozpin said trying to answer but he couldn't as the other boys began to slowly reached for their weapons from the fact the patrons seemed to have donned a look in their eyes that they were likely going to forcefully throw them out. The tension was getting thicker and it looked like it was going to become violent but it was suddenly halted when a familiar voice cut in

"HEY OZPIN OVER HERE!" yelled a voice that belong to Garrus as the boys turned to see Garrus, Kaidan and Wrex all exiting the bathroom, walking back to their table and sitting down as Garrus motion them to get over to where they were

"Well… as you all see our friend over there are paying for us so if you could let us be maybe we can get to them." Ozpin said smiling as all the patrons began drinks again, the bartenders making drinks, dancers dancing and the music in the bar began playing again while waitresses who were hiding with the bartenders came out and began taking orders once more. All the while the boys made their way to Garrus, Kaidan and Wrex table then took a seat thankful that there were enough chairs to begin with.

"Thanks for the save there….Garrus right?" Juane said smiling a little as he rested his head on the table

"Welcome kid, and yeah you got it right. Nice to formally meet you all since we haven't had much time to talk." Garrus replied back

"We have had a busy schedule already and it is good for us to get our bodies use to moving again since most of us other than team Ruby were stuck in those pods for over 50,000 years." Ren said as he cracked his neck a little

"Yeah and also we all are still trying to cope with what happen to our home. It doesn't help either with the mood lately…damn must have been weird for team RWBY when they got here." Yatsuhashi said frowning a little at the though

"Got to hand it to you kids you all got some quads taking this whole future thing so well for the most part and trust me on this the girls were all having the same issue when they got here from what I've been told." Wrex said as he yawned a little as Fox did a few hand signs "What did he say?" he asked

"I'm not the best when it comes to interrupting Fox's hand signs, Velvet is the expert on that but from what I can tell I think he just made asked this _"What do you mean Wrex, I thought you were there when the girls first came here?"_ which actually bring up a good question now that I'm thinking of it as well." Yatsuhashi said as he rubbed his chin a little thinking

"Same with me and Ren, weren't you all there when they girls came to this place?" Juane asked raising an eyebrow

"Boys I think they will explain, but we should let them and not ask anymore question until after. I am correct on that Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex?" Ozpin said calmly as he fixed his glasses a little

"You would be right on that Ozpin, you see boys Garrus and Wrex along with Tali and Liara join up with Elizabeth after the girls came here. Me and Ashley where the ones who first met the girls on Eden Prime and boy where they a suspiring sight to see especially on what they were able to do." Kaidan answered snicker a little remembering on how much he, Elizabeth and Ashley all were dumbfounded on that day

"So I'm taking a guess here but this Eden Prime leaked Video people keep talking about, is that about them then?" Juane ask as he had been hearing people referring to that a lot when it came to the team RWBY

"You got that right kid, once that little video came up everyone in the galaxy saw what the girls could do which causes a few issues here." Wrex answered

"What kind of problem did they cause Wrex?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow up in confusion as he already knew that human where a bit if a political issues when it came to the other races here

"Well for starters you all probably already know humans are then newest Varren in town, that said most human here not including the biotics are not able to even do a third of what the girls could do and don't even get me started on their weapons because those things break pretty much every weapon regulation the Citadel has made which also included your weapons as well now. That said I have no issue with them myself heck I even think of them as little nesses in a way, which I think is damn funny that a badass like me gets all protective with those girls." Wrex said as he let out a big laugh for a few second before stopping

"Same here, those girls have a ability to get people to like them easily and same goes for the rest of your little group as well, so just to say your all are okay in my book." Garrus said smiling a little

"Yep, still I have to worry that someone might try to go after you all for either experiments or to kill because they don't like any of you for whatever dumb reason." Kaidan said with a worried look on his face

"Hey don't worry man, if it comes to that I'm sure we all could take on whoever comes after us." Juane said smiling a little

"Still we should be on our guard from now on so we don't get ambushed." Yatsuhashi said as he looked around to make sure no one was eyeing them like a predator with its prey

"Yatsuhashi brings up a good point, beside I have a feeling that the people in here are only a possible fraction of the danger that waits for us outside here." Ren said

"Speaking of that aren't you and Juane worried about your little girlfriends getting hurt, I am not being sexist at all I'm just saying as their boyfriends would that be a constant issue?" Garrus asked as he knew the two girl Nora, and Pyrrha could handle themselves just by looking at them but still he just wanted to ask that question out of curiosity

"Trust me on this Garrus Miss Nikos and Valkyrie both are very protective over Juane and Ren here while also being very infatuated with them, so I would make a safe bet that they would do whatever they can to keep themselves alive and their boyfriends here alive as well." Ozpin answered Garrus

"Huh makes sense, speaking of which Fox dude we need to get you laid." Garrus said as everyone at the tables attention turned over to Fox who raised an eyebrow and did a few hand signs

"What did say now?" Wrex asked Yatsuhashi curiously

"From what I can tell he is pretty much asked how you will be able to get him laid, because most girls as he has said before and is reinstating right now from what I can tell don't want a guy with eyes like his." Yatsuhashi answered as foxed nodded agreeing with the interruption

"Hey kid don't sell yourself out short yet, you haven't even meet the women here. I'm sure there is someone here that could be your perfect match." Garrus said as he patted Fox on the back as Fox just smiled back and shrugged pretty much saying **'Eh why not."**

"Good on you Fox, besides how hard can it be to find you a girl?" Kaidan said smirking

 **-5 Minuets later-**

"Okay I rephrase what I said before, how the hell can Fox not have been knocked out by one of these girls already they're freaking viscous verbally and physically!?" Kaidan said with a sympathetic frown along with Garrus, Wrex, Ozpin, Juane, Ren and Yatsuhashi as they watched Fox again getting slapped across the face by another woman which was an Asari who look pretty angry at him

"Can't you just talk or something because this little silent act is getting old and stop with the weird hand signs… look If you aren't going to talk then just get out of my sights loser. The Asari woman said with venom in her voice as Fox just slumped his back and walked back to the table with the rest of the boys as he took his set while ramming his head hard against the table

"Hey buddy don't worry there is like a few other girls here you could try and hit on so don't give up." Ren said as he patted Fox on the back

"Um Ren sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I think Fox has pretty much tried hooking up with every woman in here…so yeah." Yatsuhashi said as he rubbed the back of his head feeling bad that he had to be the bearer of bad news

"Wait really, like every woman here even the Asari dancers?" Juane asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah he did kid, but those dancer were just there to take his money remember?" Wrex said as he took a sip of his beer that he ordered about three minutes ago

"So what now, I don't think it would be good for Fox to get back on the Normandy feeling like this." Garrus said as he tried to think of any of women he could try and help hook Fox up with

"Garrus I don't think there much else we can do as sad as it is." Kaidan said with a slight frown

"NONSENSE WE SHALL PREVALE AS MEN WE MUST!" Ozpin yelled out as he stood on top of the table while the boys along with all the Patrons, waitresses and Bartenders all stopped to see what the commotion was about

"The hell are you talking about Ozpin?" Garrus asked very confused with the situation along with everyone else around him

"What I mean is that we are men, we do not give up so easily like this on getting a girl or boy depending on your preference BUT THAT'S IS NOT THE POINT….the point is that no matter what no man should give up on finding love!" Ozpin answered as he grabbed Fox and planted him on the table as well while all the men in the bar began to nod silently agreeing with Ozpins statement while the woman in the bar were just becoming way more confused now

"My god he make so much sense." Kaidan whispered to Wrex who nodded agreeing with Kaidan as Ozpin continued again with his speech

"MEN THIS BOY NEED SOME FEMALE LOVE IN HIS LIFE FOR HE HAS THE CURSE OF THE BLUE BALLS, WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS I ASK OF YOU MEN HERE NO ALL MEN NEAR IS THIS PLACE HEAR ME AND LEND THIS BOY YOUR STENGRTH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Ozpin said as he scream on the top of his lungs as he raised his open right palm in the air followed shortly by Kaidan, Wrex, Ren, Juane and Yatsuhashi who did the same

"AHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHH!" All the men in the bar began screaming as well while raising their arms in the air making every woman there bat shit confused now as distant screams could be heard from further away surprisingly

 **-At the Presidium: Finical district-**

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" All the men had stop what they were doing and began to scream while raising their hands as well as they had hear the pled of a man who want to help boy get away from the curse of the blue balls while the females there began freaking out wonder what the hell was going

 **-At the Embassies-**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" All the men there screamed as well as their raised hands began to glow a white light to transfer their man power to the boy with the curse of the blue balls as the woman there were also freaking out from what was going on

 **-Lower Wards-**

"AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Again all the men there screamed while raising their hands from the plead of helping the boy of the cursed blue balls as their hand began to glow much brighter and the area around them began to shake a little

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEING!" A random female citizen yelled out as the rest began screamed a little from the ground shaking

 **-In the Council Chambers-**

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" yelled every male politician as they also were screaming at top of their lungs with their hands raised up which now were glowing very brightly as the area around them shook a little more

"SERISOULY WHAT IS GOING ON!" The Asari councilor yelled out in confusion as the Turian and Salarian councilor also were doing this as well while getting reports from her Omni- Tool that this was happening in the more central areas on the Citadel from literary every male. But suddenly the men's hands fired a beam of light in to the sky as more beams could be seen fusing into a large ball of energy which then floated and descended onto the lower wards area.

 **-Back at Chora's Den-**

As the ball of energy descend onto Ozpins raised open palm all the men screaming plus the men screaming from the distance stopped all at once, he clenched his fist and looked upon a very confused Fox

"Fox my boy I bestow upon you the very energy of the combine power of the men of the Citadel!" Ozpin said as he planted his hand upon Foxes forehead enveloping the boy in light as Fox's body floated in the air a few seconds then landed him on the ground

"How do you fell Fox?" Juane asked as he rubbed his throat a little while Fox just looked back at him and well….shrugged making it clear that nothing really changed

"Oh…well that sucks." Juane replied back as he along with every other man ( **Including the one in the more distant parts of the Citadel** ) just shrugged too and went back to their business like nothing just happened while the woman…well they just let it go because that shit was way too weird to even question

"Soooo…. want to buy some more beers?" Wrex said a few seconds as Fox just nodded no and began making his way to the door

"Where you going Fox?" Kaidan asked as Fox did a few hand signs

"He said he is just going for walk….and maybe finding a new sex doll model to buy." Yatsuhashi said as he frowned a little along with the Ozpin, Juane, Ren, Garrus, Kaidan and Wrex only for them to see Fox bump into a young orange haired woman, with green eyes, Caucasian skin and a simply gray dress with black sneakers. Fox and the woman feel on the ground a second later both on their butts

"Ow…that hurt…" The woman said as she rubbed her head while Fox got right back up and offered her a hand "Oh thank you very much kind sir, who might you be?" The woman asked as Fox help her up then did a few hand signs before he mentally scolded himself because this woman probably doesn't know sign language

"Crap this is going g bad." Garrus said sadly as he watched Fox and the woman interact only for Fox to be surprise along with the rest of the boys when the girl giggled a little

"Well it's nice to meet you Fox, I must say I didn't think many people knew sign language still." The woman said smiling as Fox smiled back and did a few more hand signs "Oh I see so you're a mute, that makes sense…hey not to be rude but I like the way your eyes look they are so pretty." The woman added much to Fox's suspires

"Holy crap boys I think this might be the one for him." Ren said smiling at the unfolding scene along the rest of the boys as they watched Fox and the girl sit down and started talking more as Fox did a few more hand signs

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Kelly Chambers and again it is nice to meet you Fox….so tell me a little about yourself?" Kelly said smiling as her voice made a flirty tone as Fox just smiled back and began doing more hand signs

"Hey we should order some drink because I think those two are going be talking for a while." Ozpin said as Juane, Wrex, Ren, Garrus and Kaidan all nodded agreeing as they were happy their friend Fox seemed like he had finally found a girl who saw him as not a scary guy with blank white eyes or a silent loser…. but instead saw him as a kind soul.

 **-Citadel Commons: With Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang-**

"HAVING FUN ON THE CITADEL WE ARE!" Ruby sung loudly as she skipped alongside Yang who was smiling at her little sister and Elizabeth who was also smiling at Ruby's always upbeat attitude

"You know Ruby you should get into a singing career since you have such a nice singing voice." Elizabeth said as she halted along with Yang and a bashful Ruby

"Oh… well…thanks….I'm not that good…my snow angel Weiss is much better…yeah." Ruby said smiling as she also blushing from the praise

"Aw you look so cute when you're like this little sis, no wonder Weiss fell in love with you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby who hugged Yang back while Elizabeth smiled at the sight

"Hey Elizabeth?" Ruby said smiling still along with Yang as they both looked over to Elizabeth

"Yes what is it?" Elizabeth asked smirking as suddenly Yang and Ruby both ran up to her and gave her a very tight and loving hug

"You get a hug too!" Yang said happily as both her and Ruby kept themselves on Elizabeth with their hug as Elizabeth hugged them back with a very motherly love added to it

"Thanks girls…." Elizabeth said in a motherly tone as she, Ruby and Yang stayed in their hugging position for around a minutes before letting go of one another

"Sorry about that Elizabeth we just like hugging you a lot." Ruby said as she rubbed her right arm in embarrassment

"I don't mind girls, I like hugging you both as well…so anyways what are you both up for doing since we have this free time?" Elizabeth asked

"Hm well does this area of the Citadel have a park?" Yang asked

"I think so but it's half a mile away so if neither one of you mind walking there then we could do that." Elizabeth said as she gave the girl a small smile

"No problem, I like walking!" Ruby said happily with a big grin

"Same here Elizabeth, I need a walk to relax myself anyways after all we've been going through lately." Yang said

"Alright then girls let's get going then." Elizabeth said as she began walking to the park along with Ruby and Yang

As they started walking Elizabeth noticed that most of the people around them three gave a quick but hateful look mainly at Ruby and Yang but that was only the adult females and some adult males. When it came to the kids be it young girls and even a few young boys they looked at Ruby and Yang with stares of aw and idolization like most kids do when they see their hero. This struck Elizabeth a little as she found it strange that the girl got so popular so quickly then again when it came to younger kids they looked up to anyone who showed hero like qualities, heck even the younger kids were look at her in the same as they were with Ruby and Yang. Elizabeth would have said something but she deicide that maybe it would be best to leave it since Ruby and Yang didn't seem to notice this at all…well until a young girl with a white dress, black shoes, dark brown skin, green hair and red eyes along with a boy with a whitish grey, a dark grey shirt, black pants with black shoes, and Caucasian skin and brown eyes came up running to them.

"Excuse us!" the young girl yelled as she and what Elizabeth could guess her brother ran up to Ruby and Yang who stopped a little surprised to be singled out

"Um hi what can we do for you? Ruby asked in a kind but confused tone

"We just wanted to ask but are you two like part of that leaked video thingy?" The little girl asked as she and her brother both looked at them with faces of admiration which went unnoticed by Ruby and Yang

"Well…yeah we are why?" Yang asked a little nervous they were going to start poking fun at her and Ruby

"Really well then…CAN ME AND MY SISTER HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!" the brother yelled as he and his sister pulled out a piece of paper and a black pen which brought great relief and excitement to Ruby and Yang along with Elizabeth who was pretty worried what those kids where wanting with them

"Oh for sure we can right Ruby!" Yang said happily while Ruby nodded as then the young girl and boy handed Ruby the paper and pen as she signed her name on it with a smiley face. Ruby then handed it to Yang who wrote her name on it with a few words that said **'Keep being awesome!"** then Yang handed it back to the girl as she and her brother both squealed in delight until a upset older woman wearing a red summer dress with sandals, a tan summer hat which cover her eyes, who had long black hair and Caucasian skin ran up to the two younger kids

"Why did you both run off like that, you almost gave me a heart attack and are bothering these three ladies here?" The woman said in a very upset tone as the two kids walked up to the woman and hugged her legs

"Were sorry mom…" both the young girl and boy said in a sad tone as the woman picked them both up giggling

"It's alright…just don't do it again okay…. Oh dear me where are my manners I'm sorry I'm talking to my kids like you aren't there." The woman said as she set her two kids down and took off her hat revealing her yellow eyes "My name is Cinder and these are my two lovable little children Emerald and Mercury, I hope they didn't bother you three here." The woman Cinder said happily with as she hugged her two kids in a loving hug while Ruby and Yang frozen for a second

 **-"HOLY CRAP I JUST NOTICIED IT BUT THEY LOOK SO MUCH LIKE THE CINDER, MECURY AND EMEERALED WE KNEW!"-** Yang mentally yelled to herself in shock as Ruby had similar thoughts

 **-"How can they be alive…I though Juane said they all died….so how are they here…wait I can't be them at all…but still it so strange."** Ruby though as she knew these three couldn't be their Cinder, Emerald and Mercury but she couldn't denied it either now as she noticed that the three people in front of her had a haunting resemblance to their dead Cinder, Emerald and Mercury

"Um are you two okay, I think you're getting your mother worried?" Cinder said with a concern tone as Yang and Ruby snapped out of it

"Were…fine…sorry and wait our mom?" Yang replied back as Emerald giggled a little

"Yeah the lady behind you isn't she your mommy?" Emerald said as Ruby and Yang laughed a little at that because unknown to anyone even each other they did see Elizabeth as a mother and accepted that. While Elizabeth herself laughed as well because she really did see Ruby and Yang like her daughters which she didn't mind at all…because she wanted to be their mother

"Oh well…they are,right girls?" Elizabeth said happily as Ruby and Yang smiled back thinking it was just Elizabeth playing along with Emerald which it wasn't as Elizabeth was dead serious about that

"Well I must say your two daughters as very sweet girls to be so kind to my kids… still I want to know why they bothered you three in the first place." Cinder asked kindly

"Oh they just wanted our autographs is all miss." Ruby said a little nervously as she just couldn't get over the woman's similarities in looks and names with their Cinder…though this one was ten time more nicer

"Autographs why would they want that?" Cinder said as she took the paper from Emeralds hand, look at it them look back at Ruby and Yang with wide eyes with a smile "Oh my gosh are you both part of that group of new humans?" she asked excitedly

"Yes they are miss, you don't hate them?" Elizabeth asked suspired as she remember it was most of the older woman and mothers that hated team RWBY along with their friends, so to meet a nice mother who likes them was like finding a chest full of gold on the beach

"Hate them no, they are a very great inspiration to so many young girls and boys out there along with my two little cubs here….wait that means you must be Commander Shepard the first human Spectre, I've heard a lot about you." Cinder said she shook Elizabeth's hand who shook her hand back then let go

"Thanks the extranet really is a great source to learn about people." Elizabeth said smiling as Cinder laughed "What so funny?" she asked Cinder confused

"I'm sorry, it's just that actual my older brother told me about you in great detail." Cinder replied smiling

"Who would that be if you don't mind me asking?" Elizabeth asked Cinder with curiosity along with Ruby and Yang who were also curious about that as well

"Oh I guess he never told you about me, but I don't blame him since he is so busy with everything going on lately. But you should know him though by his title…. **Captain Anderson**." Cinder said as Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang eyed widened in shock

"WHOA hold up…Anderson is your brother?" Ruby asked in shock still

"I know we don't look much a like but he really is my older brother and like I said before he has said many great thing about you Elizabeth along with you two as well Ruby and Yang. Funny thing is we actually where heading over to David's to give him a suspired hello since I haven't seen him in a while and my two little babies here wanted to see their favorite uncle as well." Cinders said happily as she lifted Mercury who was holding Cinders hat and Emerald

"No we believe you don't worry and it was nice meeting you all but we shouldn't keep you three hold up any longer." Yang said smiling along with Ruby and Elizabeth who did the same

"Oh silly me I tend to talk a lot but I let you three get back to your mother and daughter time and I'll tell Anderson you all said hi so see you all later." Cinder said as she began walking away

"BYE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mercury and Emerald yelled waving back with happy face as they both and Cinder disappeared into the crowd

"Well that was nice…. but Elizabeth why did you say we were you daughters?" Ruby asked curiously along with Yang as they both fought the urge to smile at the thought of that

"Oh…um well….hey ah can we take a seat at the park then I can explain." Elizabeth asked as Ruby and Yang both nodded agreeing

It then took Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang a few more minutes to get to the park but it was very nerve racking as they all were wondering what was to be said next. Once the three got to the Park they found a closest park bench that had a nice view of a pound as Elizabeth sat in the middle while Ruby sat on the right and Yang the left

"So…can you tell us now?" Yang asked as she and Ruby looked at Elizabeth with their full attention

"Well…I know it might be weird to say but….I…I have to say first I like you and the rest of your friend all equally okay….still I like them rest of them as good friends. BUT when it come to you both….I care in a more…mother like way…" Elizabeth answered as she internally flinched at how Ruby and Yang would react but was suspired when they both smiled wildly

"Actually it's pretty funny but I think of you as a mother anyways." Ruby replied happily

"Same here Elizabeth…same here." Yang said happily as well

"REALLY….well in that case…I…I wanted to ask because I know it might too soon but still….would you two like to be my daughter officially…. Like adoption and I know that you both are still grieving and that I can't replace you real mother ever but still-" Elizabeth said only to be cut off as Ruby and Yang hugged her from both side so tightly with their face dug in a little in her chest

"Yeah….I think we'd like that…" Yang said as she looked up at Elizabeth with tears forming a little in her eyes accompanied by a smile

"Yes….we both would love to that a lot." Ruby said next as she also was smiling with tear going down her eyes

"Then….then it's….it's settled…. we're going to be a family…." Elizabeth said tearing up as well as she hugged both Ruby and Yang hugged her even more tightly now in joy "I…I love you both….my little girls." She added with a smile

"We love you too…mom." Both Ruby and Yang said back as all three of them began crying tears of joy while still hugging one another as both Ruby and Yang along with Elizabeth gained something with each other that they had been missing for so long now…. a family

 **-Meanwhile back with Coco, Penny, Velvet and Glynda-**

"OH MY GOD I AM LOVING THIS!" Coco yelled out on at the top of her lungs as she carried around seven bags filled with clothing, shoes and well anything else really that she wanted

"Coco I know you are but didn't I say to be careful about how much you spend?" Glynda said as she rubbed her forehead while only carrying two bags with a few pieces of clothing

"Friend GoodWitch didn't you buy a dress that was seven thousand credits worth at the last store we went just left?" Penny asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I….I needed it to…well….you know…." Glynda said not sure on how to respond to Penny's accusation….which was true about the price

"Miss GoodWitch was it because it shows off well….your assets I should say?" Velvet said giggle a little as Glynda's dress when she tried it on in the store was well….it fitted her body tightly and showed of her chest like a lot

"I have to agree with Velvet and heck I didn't even know you were a D-Cup…you've been holding out for a special headmaster I'm presuming?" Coco said smirking as she, Penny, Velvet the rest of her team and team JNPR knew that Miss GoodWitch had deep feeling for Ozpin

"What...tha-that none of business Miss Adela!" Glynda scream as her blushing making the woman look more cuter than threatening – **"It's not that I'm trying to get him to notice me…I just want to re-spark something again is all… especially after we gave up…"-** she though sadly and couldn't finish the painful thought, but decide played if off that she was embarrassed by Coco's comment to cover up her sadness

"Friend GoodWitch why is you is face becoming redder all of a sudden?" Penny asked with a curious face

"Penny dear let your big sister Coco teach you everything there is to now about human sex." Coco said as she smiled at Penny who smiled as well

"Really so is that why Friend GoodWitch is blushing because she want to have then sex with Friend Ozpin, Friend Coco?!" Penny said with curiosity

"Oh god will you two stop, I think people are looking." Glynda said embarrassed as a couple of people were looking at her as they walked by

"Miss GoodWitch you know Coco, she won't stop." Velvet said pitying the poor woman who was Coco's current target

"Yes...I know and you have the patience of a saint." Glynda said to Velvet who just shrugged agreeing and then unfortunately the day went down the drain as a three C-Sec officers, two human females and one Turian male all walked up to them

"Excuse us ladies we need to ask you all to come with us." The Turian C-Sec officer ordered

"On what charges officer?" Glynda asked raising an eyebrow

"Don't play coy with us lady we know what you all did with the councils money." One of the human women said

"What proof do you have lady?" Coco asked defensively as the other woman activated her Omni tool and displayed a video that showed from a high placed security camera Penny, Velvet, Coco and Glynda all taking the money from the sky Truck

"Oh...that's proof." Velvet said whimpering a little

"Look officer I'm sure we can pay off the money how much did we spend?" Glynda asked nervously

"Well if you must know you spent..." The Turian C-Sec Officer said as he looked on his Omni tool the back at the group "Around forty five thousand, eight hundred and twenty credits alone." He said with a monotone voice

"What how is that even possible?!" Miss GoodWitch yelled out in surprise

"Well it seem one of you bought a limited addition fully authentic maid outfit for over ten thousand credits plus a pair of high end quietly high heels for fifth-teen thousand and a custom made head band made from Varren silk...holy crap that's a real thing...but a head band that was for six thousand. " The Turian C-Sec officer replied back as Glynda and Penny turned their heads to Coco who was raising an eyebrow

"Hey it wasn't me." Coco said back defensively only to hear an "Epp!" coming from Velvet

"Velvet friend you where the one who bought the all that?" Penny asked as Velvet nodded and pulled out a maid outfit that was very modest looking but also looked skin tight …mostly around the chest area. The high heels she pulled out next were black as night itself, very shiny and had real gold lined in it. Velvet then pulled out a head band that look so soft along with a custom phrase sowed in it saying **"Coco's one and only forever."** And put her items away bag in her bag as Coco knew this was a confession of love along with everyone else there as well

"You...you really want to be...with a girl like me...for real." Coco asked in disbelief as believe or not this would be her first relationship ever if this went right, as she was always to sacred to go for one and never found anyone who fit her taste... until Velvet who dealt with her antics on a daily basis that would drive most off, but Velvet always smiled after a day with her antics not minding at all. Coco even remembered the day they were in the showers and her playful antic ended up with both of them having sex which was awkward for a while but they passed it eventually. Coco herself believed it was a onetime thing and that she would forever be stuck with her feeling for Velvet she had developed until now of course.

"Yeah...it can only be you." Velvet said back blushing as she herself never though she would be the one to do this. But she did it because even if Coco could be a bit to playful or tease people to much at times...well Velvet knew the real Coco who was the caring, drop dead gorgeous, kind hearted goddess she had come to fall in love with and wanted to be with her until the end of their life's as old married women. This was one thing Velvet knew was true and would do anything for her, likes what she was doing now

"Um…well….then I...I…. I'll be your girlfriend and you be mine sound good to you? Coco asked as she was nervous as hell not even caring that they were in the presence of company right now

"YEP….yep…sounds good….so…can we kiss to seal the deal?" Velvet asked as her heart raced so fast

"YES GET OVER AND GIVE SOME ME LOVE!" Coco unintentionally yelled as Velvet hugged her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips pretty much seal the deal that they were now a couple….though the moment was cut short

"AHEM!" Said Glynda as Coco and Velvet let go of each other a little embarrassed now that they did this in front of others "Be it a happy moment we still have the issues of being sent to jail girls." She added with a twitching eyebrow

"I don't want to go to jail friends!" Penny said loudly in fear

"Look ladies I'm sorry but you have to come with us, you will only be imprisoned for around two months." One of the female C-Sec officers said which only made the situation worse

"OH HELL NO I AIN'T DOING IT FOR THAT LONG!" Glynda yelled as she did a quick triple neck chop to the three C-Sec officers knocking them all at once

"Holy crap GoodWitch friend why did you do that!?" Penny asked in fear as she along with Coco, Velvet noticed people all were panicking while some were calling for more officers who were close by

"Damnit that was by instinct, girls I know as a teacher I'm supposed to be a good role model for you all and have said always respect the law but…." Glynda said as she picked up her bags while noticing C-Sec officers already arriving and running over to her and the rest. "SCREW THE RULES AND BOOK IT FROM THE 5-O!" she yelled and began running to the direction of the Presidium Financial district who was followed shortly by a frantic Coco, Velvet and Penny all hoping they would lose the cops

 **-Presidium Financial district: 15 minutes of frantic running from C-Sec officers later-**

It had been fifth-teen whole minuets for Glynda, Velvet, Coco and Penny as they had all ran longer than any of them thought possible. As of right now though they stopped in their tracks taking a deep breath from all the damn running while also still having their bags of clothing with them.

"Oh…thank…thank god…I think we lost them friends." Penny said as she was surprised she could even run out of breath

"Yep….thank…god….hey Miss…GoodWitch…" Coco said as Glynda turned her attention to Coco

"Yes…Miss Adela?" Glynda asks as she was catching her breather quicker than the others

"Well….how…how did you do that…neck chopping stuff." Coco asked as she really wanted to know

"Yeah…we never….knew you could do that?" Velvet asked next as she also was curious about that as Glynda deiced to answer but took a few second to fully catch the rest of her breather before answering

"Well, if you must know when I was much younger and a student at Beacon I actually was what you can call a…. hand to hand combat prodigy…." Glynda answered

"Whoa hold on why haven't we heard about this, or even had read it in the archives before we were taken?" Coco asked surprised by this new as well as Velvet and Penny who were also very surprised

"That…that is very hard to explain, let's just say a certain event from the past made it so that I wasn't remembered as that and I have Ozpin to thank for it." Glynda said as she smiled a little to herself before continuing. "And before you all ask, no I will not tell you." she added as Velvet, Penny and Coco just shrugged

"There you four are!" Said a human male C-sec officer with his gun out "Please put your hands up and come with me." He asked very nervously as Penny, Velvet, Coco and Glynda all were hesitant to do it until someone else came into the scene

"Excuse me officer but what charges are you arresting these young ladies on?" Asked an older woman with Caucasian skin, grey hair tied in a bun and wearing a red and white long-sleeved dress

"Well they stole money from the council, wait who are you lady?!" The human male C-Sec Officer asked a bit nervously

"I'm just another citizen of this fine place, but how much did they steal officer I'm sure I can pay it off for them." The woman said sweetly making Coco, Velvet, Penny, Glynda and the human male C-Sec officer raised an eyebrow at this

"Lady look unless you have around…" The officer said as he looked on his Omni tool for a second then back at the woman "Around forty five thousand, eight hundred and twenty credits then I don't think you can help." He said as woman just smiled and activated her Omni Tool and within a few seconds the officer's radio in his Omni-Tool went off

"I believe you should pick that up young man." The woman said with sweetly smile as the officer activated his Omni-Tool

"Yeah what is it?" the officer asked as he went wide eye a few seconds later "No way all the money has been paid back for real?!" he asked as he deactivate his Omni-Tool in shock

"Now I believe you don't have cause to arrest these woman isn't that correct young man." The woman said with a small smile

"Um…yes ma'am and just tell these ladies not to…to do it again, have a good day." The officer said as he left quickly

"Thanks lady, not to be rude but why did you help us and how in the hell did you pay off all that money?" Coco bluntly asked as she held her new girlfriend Velvet's hand who also was wondering the same thing along with Glynda and Penny

"Young lady you may want to work on your manners one day but to answer your questions, I paid that money off by using a hacked account from one of the ambassadors here, not going say who it was though. Also I help you four out because I know you four are from that second leaked video along with your other friends and those girl from the Eden Prime leaked video. So with that I also know that you are under the command of Commander Shepard the first human Spectre… which I would like you four to give her a mission of mine to do, as it is of the upmost importance." The woman answered with a serious tone

"What is this important mission of your then Miss…" Glynda asked as she along with the others didn't know her name

"Oh how rude of me my name is Helena Blake, and to say my mission involves my two acquaintances who are two crime bosses that are both hiding on remote worlds. I have to coordinates to their locations and you along with your friends and Commander Shepard could be doing this Galaxy a huge favor by getting rid of these men

"Whoa hold on their miss you want us to kill them, even if they are bad men they don't deserves to be murdered but tried in court of law." Velvet said as she glared at Helena while tightening her grip in Coco's hand which Coco herself noticed

"Really even if I say these two have done horrendous crimes against many individuals in this galaxy?" Helena asked raising an eyebrow

"Miss Blake I will say these men do sound bad but we are not a judge and executioner so the answer is no." Glynda said giving a look that just said she was not going back down from her decision

"Very well though I'll give the coordinates anyway just in case, but think of it do you really believe you could live with yourself letting these two monster roam free?" Helena said as she activated her Omni tool only for Glynda's scroll in her pocket to vibrate much to Glynda's surprise and without Helena noticing as she just walked away a few seconds before that

"What now friend GoodWitch?" Penny asked

"I think we'll show this to Elizabeth and see what she wants to do with this information. Right now though let's find a place to sit down and rest for a while okay." Glynda said as she, Velvet, Coco and Penny all made their way to the nearest bench to sit and relax.

 **-With Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Nora in the lower wards Lingerie shop-**

"So what do you girls think of this one for Weiss!" Nora asked happily as she held up another set of Lingerie, this one being a black laced one piece set

"Nora I don't think I can wear that….I don't know how Ruby would respond." Weiss said nervously as she was the only one out if the group to feel uncomfortable doing this…even though she was the one to suggest it

"Weiss for real I think Ruby will love whatever you wear, beside do even notice how she looks at you. She looks at you like a goddess so don't worry." Blake said smiling at Weiss while also getting a kick out of this from seeing Weiss the ever so calm and collective one freaking out over what she should wear when she has sex with Ruby

"Easy for you to say Blake, I have never even been in a shop like this let alone buying anything for me and my little Rose." Weiss said as she was trying so hard to keep the dirty thoughts of Ruby locked up until she can find some alone time with her

"Hey don't worry like Blake said she looks at you like a goddess and take it from me when someone be it boy or girl looks at you like they will always adore you no matter what." Pyrrha said kindly

"Thanks, I'm taking a guess Juane is like that now with you?" Weiss asked smirking

"You can say that but also just to say he has many time…. awaken my aura if you get my drift." Pyrrha said winking as Nora giggle, Blake smirk and Weiss well…

"OH MY GOD PYRRHA WAY TOO MUCH MENATAL IMAGING THERE!" She yelled out from Pyrrha very dirty talking

"Oh come on Weiss you know you think that way about Ruby." Pyrrha replied back laughing

"You kidding Pyrrha if she had it her way, Weiss would lock her and Ruby in a room and we wouldn't be seeing them for a week or two." Blake said smiling wildly as Nora fell on the ground laughing so hard along with Pyrrha as well all the while Weiss was blushing so much from this

"Blake…I…I never thought you… you spoke that way have you no shame?!" Weiss asked trying to get her composure back but failing at it hardcore

"I have to say this is surprising to hear you talk like that, Yang must have rub off on you a lot." Nora said as she got back up from laughing while helping Pyrrha up as well

"Oh yes Yang has rubbed off on me, but we also have rub a lot of each other as well." Blake said with a perverted smile as Nora and Pyrrha just giggle knowing what she meant while Weiss was freaking out more now

"AHAHAHAH TOO MUCH INFO, TOO MUCH INFO BLAKE!" Weiss yelled out as the rest of the girl just laughed at how flustered Weiss was getting

"Weiss you and Ruby haven't you know yet?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk

"Your boyfriend asked me that before as well and like I said it is none of your business." Weiss replied back blushing as it was true both of them hadn't tried anything like that yet other than kissing and making out but that was it

"That pretty much means you must be a virgin Weiss, but don't worry I can guess that once you buy a set of Lingerie for you and Ruby it won't take long before you end up deflower a rose and she deflowering a snow angel." Nora joked making the others laugh

"STOP PLEASE I DON'T NEED THESE THOUGHT'S IN A PUBLIC AREA!" Weiss yelled as she cover her ears and tried to make her way out of the store to get a quick breather but bumped in another woman "Ow…who the heck did I hit?" she said outload with her eyes closed

"Ah…damn my visor is going to break with all this rough housing lately." Said a very familiar voice as Weiss opened her eye to see none other than Tali

"Tali what are you doing here!" Weiss said as Tali was stunned for a moment before noticing Weiss there

"OH… hi…um nothing wait what are you doing here Weiss?" Tali said as Weiss was about to answer but was cut off

"Weiss you okay!" asked a worried Blake as she, Pyrrha and Nora ran up to her to notice Tali as well but before they could asked anything they were cut off by another very familiar voice

"Hey Tali you alright?!" Asked a worried Ashley who was with Liara as well as them noticed Weiss and the others in front of them "So….this is awkward." She added

"Yeah…it is." Pyrrha replied back as Weiss and Tali got back up

"So what are you three doing here?" Nora asked out of the blue

"Oh well I'm here because I was curious about if they had anything for Quarians…you know as under garments for sleeping." Tali said nervously

"Yep and I came here because I was more curious about humans culture and such stuff...for research." Liara said next blushing a little

"And I came with them to keep them safe from any prevents is all, not that I was planning on buying any of this stuff at all." Ashley said with a sheepish smile "So why are you four here?" she asked

"Well me, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha here are to um…buying Lingerie…you know for our lovers…" Blake answered honestly as Weiss just gave her a look that said **"Really you had to tell them?"** which Blake just shrugged at

"Oh well that's interesting….I'm guessing Weiss here is the only one having issues with this then?" Liara asked as she gave Weiss a small smirk

"Yep she is just embarrassed because she's a noob at this whole being sexy thing." Nora said as she got a smack to the back of the head by a blushing Weiss

"Why do you have say it like that and why am I the one being pick on here?!" Weiss asked as Nora just giggled

"Weiss if it makes you feel better I haven't done this sort of stuff either, then again I never have had a person to like in my life in a love sense." Liara said to Weiss which made her feel a little better

"What about Yatsuhashi, you keep looking at him with a gaze like you want to eat him up like your little prey." Ashley joked with a mischievous smile

"WHAT I WOULD NEVER EAT HIM I'M NOT A MONST…wait is this one of your human phrases Ashley?" Liara said as Ashley just nodded yes making Liara face palm herself

"What was that about Liara?" Pyrrha asked confused by Liara's reaction

"Liara here doesn't have the best understanding when it comes to human slang, I don't fare better myself to be honest." Tali said as she patted Liara on the shoulder who smiled as a way of saying thanks to Tali

"Huh that sucks, but what was this about Yatsuhashi now?" Blake asked as Liara began blushing a little while covering her face with her hands to hide said blush

"Oh you didn't know, Liara here has a little crush on your friend Yatsuhashi." Ashley said as she wrapped her arm around Liara's shoulders giving her a one armed hug

"Well I…fine I do… but he's just so handsome and I like the silent type." Liara admitted as smiling shyly

"Yep and that why she's really here so she can try and seduce you friend with her charms because she believes that buying a pair of Lingerie will give her a confidence boost." Ashley said as she poked Liara on the cheek a little

"Yes it is true…and it is also true that Ashley came here with me to buy some Lingerie as well so she can seduce Kaidan because she likes him a lot." Liara said as payback to Ashley for picking on her about her little crush

"Well I-I damnit Liara why did you have to say that?" Ashley said blushing a little as everyone else was smiling while Tali was laughing "What's so funny Tali?" she asked

"Nothing except that I have never seen you blush Ashley it's cute." Tali answered as Ashley just blushed a little more before making an evil grin on her face

"Oh yeah well Tali didn't you come with us so you can find Lingerie for Elizabeth as you told us and I quote **"Because I want to be Elizabeth's little sexy engineer"** isn't that correct?" Ashley said snickering as Tali stopped laughing and began lightly hitting Ashley on the shoulder

"Why did have to say that outload Ashley?!" Tali asked in a cute pouty voice which made it all the more funny and cute to watch

"Sorry Tali, but as we humans say **'An eye for an eye'** which I just did by getting you back for laughing at me for my little crush as Liara did with me so you know what the circle is complete." Ashley said as Tali just cover her face embarrassed by this only for Nora to hug her

"Aw cheer up Tali we all are here to buy sexy clothing for the one we like and love so lets all look around together girls for sexy stuff meow!" Nora said happily

"Sounds like a good ideal Nora but never make that meow sound again please." Blake said raising an eyebrow

"Yes Nora Blake might not care for that, beside Yang probably makes her meow every night." Weiss joked as Blake lightly punched her on the shoulder

"You're just jealous I got some first before you Weiss." Blake said back as Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Tali, Liara and Ashley just laughed at their strange banter they were all having at the moment until the sound of broken glass from the front of the store could be heard

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Pyrrha yelled out first in a panic

"Oh no its them!" yelled the shop keeper of the store which turned out to be a very short old woman in winter clothing of all things

"Wait are you the owner here?" Tali asked suspired

"Why yes I am, been that way for ten years now." The shop keeper proudly said

"Wow… never looking at an old woman the same way again." Weiss muttered in horror as no one else heard her

"That all nice and good but who are talking about lady?!" Ashley asked a little worried

"She'd be talking about us solider girl." Said from the front entrance a mid-aged woman with gray hair, brown skin, blue eyes and also wore a god awful green dress that just looked like a Varren took a dump on a piece of cloth and left it there for ten years and that dress was the end result

"Who would you be lady?" Weiss asked in disgusted from the woman's dress along with everyone else in the shop as they all hated the dress to

"My name would be Linda Good, the founder of the **Mothers of the Citadel League** or **M.O.T.C.L** for short and I am here today to shut this place down for selling horrid clothing to our youths." The woman Linda Good said with a very serious tone

"Wait for real lady, because isn't that against the law to shut down a legal business by vandalizing it?" Blake asked in disbelief

"OH HELL NOW THIS YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN!" The shopkeeper yelled out as she pulled out a shotgun from under her skirt somehow and pointed it at Linda Good

"HOLY CRAP THIS WENT UP LIKE TEN LEVELS RIGHT NOW!" Tali yelled out in a panic

"OH YEAH YOU OLD HAG BRING IT ON!" Linda Good yelled back as she pulled two pistols and pointed it at the shop keeper

"Oh my god are we going get smoked here?!" Liara asked as Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, Tali and Ashley looked at her with a confuse look

"What those old gang movies where my introduction to human culture so don't be hating on me home girls." Liara replied back making a few random gang signs as the rest just let it be

"Okay….. so ladies listen we just wanted to buy something here, but seeing as you are both busy we'll go." Weiss said nervously only for the shop keeper to point her gun at them

"Oh no you all will be helping me kick this bitch's ass!" The shop keep ordered

"Okay not to be rude, but why would we help you with this?" Pyrrha asked nervous as hell but wanted an answer

"Because if you help me then I'll let you all pick one or two pieces of Lingerie here for free no matter the price." The shopkeeper answered with a smirk

"Sounds good to me, girls?" Pyrrha said as the rest just nodded agreeing as they all walked up behind the shop keeper

"Well I guess whores will always pick whores." Linda Good said with a scowl

"OKAY LADY YOUR GETTING YOUR LEGS BROKEN FOR THAT!" Nora yelled in anger for being called a whore while the other girls were fuming in silent anger especially Weiss and Blake since that word reminded them of a the nut job Kianna Graves who for the most part called them that the few time they have met

"That won't happen young lady as I have back up!" Linda good replied back as the other windows in front of the shop broke as seven women, two being Turian, two being humans and three being Salarians appeared in really horrible color dresses similar to Linda Good's

"Okay this is getting out of hand I suggest we take this outside agreed?" Tali suggested as both groups nodded and walked out of the store onto the wide open front of the lower wards where random civilians were spectating now noticing the commotion

"So this is going to be a street brawl then?" Ashley asked Linda Good

"Correct and we will see who is the better group, now the let us-"Linda good answered only to be cut off by another unknown older woman who was tall, blond haired, tanned and had brown eyes while wearing a trench coat while also being accompanied by seven other women also wearing trench coats, three being human, two being Volus and two being Salarians

"Who are you people?!" Pyrrha asked surprised along with the rest of her group and Linda's Good's group

"We are the **Mothers of the Galaxy League** or **M.O.G.L** and I am their founder Rachel Davis!" The woman Rachel Davis answered

"Your league is a disgrace to mothers everywhere, I mean look at the stuff you wear. Trench coat are always the sign of bad apples!" Linda Good yelled in anger

"NO WE WILL BE THE ONLY MOTHER'S LEAUGE LEFT AFTER THIS AND WE WANT DESTROEY THIS LINGERIE SHOP OURSELVES!" Rachel Davis yelled as she pulled out an assault rifle and her friends pulled out spiked chains from their coats while the rest of Linda's group pulled out spiked baseball bat out of nowhere

"Okay this is getting way out of hand now!" Blake yelled in fear while the rest of the girls with her nodded agreeing but it only got worse as one last group decided to join in

"Don't forget about us ladies!" yelled a young woman coming in from an alley way with pink hair, pale skin, blue eyes, wearing skin tight black pants, sandals and wearing only black a bikini top as she was followed by seven other human women with the exact same style

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU ALL!"Weiss yelling pure annoyance and anger

"Well if you must know I am Vicky Dove the leader of the **Sexy Mothers League** or **S.M.L** and we are here to make ourselves top dogs in the mother leagues all the while wanting to take over this shop and make it a Rave center." The woman Vicky Dove answered as she pulled out a two shotguns while her little gang pulled out spike metal poles with dried blood on them

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT LISTEN UP!" Blake yelled in annoyance as she walked into the center of the groups "If we are really going to do this then we need to lay down some ground rules…ONE no touching of the hair or boobs." Blake said in a very serious tone

"Make sense." Linda Good said as the other agreed with her

"TWO, no kicking of the privates!"Blake said next

"WE AREN'T SAVAGES! Rachel Davis yelled as her group nodded agreeing with her

"THREE THERE ARE NO RULES!" Blake yelled once again

"Wait that doesn't make sen-" Liara said only for Ashley to elbow her

"Quiet blue, this mean we can do whatever." Ashley said as Liara just went with it

"THAT IS ALL, NOW THEN TWENTY SECONDS AFTER I GET BACK TO MY GROUP WE ARE DOING THIS!" Blake yelled finishing her speech and she ran back to her group as they all pulled out weapons. This consisted of Weiss wielding a stun baton, Pyrrha wielding a leather whip, Blake herself wielding a pair of brass knuckles, Ashley wielding a fire axe, Tali wielding a sledge hammer, Liara welding a prison shank and Nora who somehow had in her hands a katana

"Wait how did we get these weapons and why aren't we using our own?" Weiss asked as the rest of her group just shrugged not really knowing themselves but turned their attention back to the soon to be battle as the seconds went down for what felt like and entirety while random spectators just began recording it with their phone instead of alerting the cops and as the last second went down all hell broke loose

"ATTACK!" The shopkeeper yelled as she along with Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Ashley, Liara and Tali all followed with a battle cry as the four groups collided

As the battle began it was already chaos as the **S.M.L,** **M.O.T.C** and **M.O.G.L** were duking it out stabbing, bashing and cutting one another with no mercy as blood spit to the ground all the while Tali, Ashely and Liara were stuck in between this and were doing their best to dodge and block all the surprise attacks happening. Meanwhile Weiss and Nora were dodging gun shots from Linda Good's Pistol as the woman was running out of ammo quickly

"Just stay still little skanks!" Linda good yelled as she fire another barrage of bullets at Nora who somehow was able to cut each bullet with her katana while Linda Good finally ran out of Ammo

"Looks like we got you now." Weiss said with a smirk along with Nora who was smiling very creepily only for Linda Good to flip her pistol barrel into her hand

"I can still pistol whip you girls!" Linda Good yelled as she charged Weiss and Nora

Meanwhile Blake and Pyrrha were have their own fight with Rachel Davis who surprisingly was a good shot with her assault rifle but low on ammo as Blake and Pyrrha dodged her shots while trying to get up close to her.

"Almost got ya that time little babies!" Rachel Davis yelled evilly as she shot again only to be empty after as she then dodge a kick from Blake

"Give up Miss Davis you're out of ammo!" Pyrrha ordered only for Rachel Davis pull a machete from her trench coat

"I ain't going down yet!" Rachel Davis yelled as she ran up to Blake and Pyrrha raising her arm up for the attack only for the woman to get a hard solid punch to the face from Blake and Pyrrha

"First rule in bladed combat don't leave yourself open, you lucky these brass knuckles of mine weren't spiked." Blake said proudly as Rachel Davis laid unconscious on the ground with a bloody but not broken nose

"Let's help Ashley, Lair and Tali. I'm sure Weiss and Nora can handle Linda just fine." Blake said as she and Pyrrha made their way to help Ashley, Liara and Tali

Meanwhile another battle was going on with Vicky Dove and the shop keeper who was very agile for a woman of her size and age as she kept dodging shot gun blasts from Vicky dove.

"Damnit just die already!" Vicky dove yelled in anger only for her to shoot of her last rounds in her two shotguns before having to reload only for the shop keeper to take advantage of this as she shoot out Vicky Doves right knee cap making the woman fall on the ground in pain as blood poured out

"You've just been caped bitch." The shopkeeper said as she used the butt of her gun to knockout Vicky Dove and then began searching her pocket as the shop keeper took her credits and extra ammo "Thank for the loot noob." She add with a smirk

Meanwhile Weiss and Nora were having a surprisingly hard time with Linda Good as she dishing out very heavy hits with her pistol whipping. Weiss and Nora dodged another swing but only for Weiss to get hit on the side this time making her fall to the ground in pain as Linda Good walked up to Weiss

"YOU'RE DONE FOR NOW!" Linda good yelled only for Nora to come in with her Katana and cut off the woman's right hand which had her weapon in it

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" Nora randomly yelled as she punched Linda Good in the face, dropped her Katana, grabbed Linda Goods right leg and yelled "I TOLD YOU I'D BREAK YOUR LEG FOR THAT COMMENT!" as the sound of bones could be heard breaking and Linda Good crying in pain only to blackout from it a few seconds later

"It's over thanks Nora…" Weiss said as Nora helped her up while Blake, Pyrrha, Liara, Ashley, Tali and the shopkeeper regrouped with them

"You two okay?" Blake asked with concern

"Yep we are as I am glad you all are safe as well but what's the situation now?" Weiss asked kindly

"Well the three groups are still at it with a few less members as me and the rest here got out of that to see how you two were doing before we take down the rest of them." Ashley answered as her and the rest were getting ready to fight again only for the sounds of sirens to echo the lower wards and were becoming louder every second

"Crap the it's C-Sec, look you girls get out of here and don't worry about the Lingerie, I'll send you all a few pairs I know you will all like as a thank you gift but it may take a while…NOW GO!" The shop keeper said as the girls all booked it while the sounds of fighting and police sirens could still be heard

 **-thirty minutes later in the bar known as Flux-**

"That escalated quickly…. like that got out of hand fast." Weiss said as she, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Tali, Ashley and Liara all were sitting at a large table with glasses of water to drink

"Yeah… it did like really did." Blake said as she took a ship of her water

"Yeah and I cut that lady Linda Good's hand off and broke her leg." Nora said in her usual happy tone like it was no big deal

"That's right Nora maimed and crippled that woman for life." Tali said next as she used her emergency exhausted port **(A straw** ) to take a sip from her drink

"Oh yeah that was….got to admit badass." Ashley said next as she rested her head on the table

"Agreed it's always the happy ones that are the most dangerous when it comes to a fight." Liara said as she took a few ships of her water

"Well not always still it did seem like a fun thing to do…not that I would do it of course." Pyrrha said as she stretched out her sore arms

"Yeah it was fun!" Nora said as she giggling little

"Nora I wanted to talk to you about that….you may want to wear a hat around here for a while because you're probably wanted for assault on the elderly." Weiss said with concern as Nora laughed it off not really caring either way

"So we agree never to speak of this again?" Liara asked the whole group

"YEP!" the girls all said in unison and took a sip of their waters

"Well I'm out of water again, I'll be right back okay." Weiss said as she got up from her table and walked up to the bartender which was a Volus bartender but before she could ask for another water she noticed a sad looking red haired woman with brown eyes in a purple dress that show a bit of her light skin on the back talking to the bartender. Weiss being a huntress well huntress in training felt she need to ask the woman what the problem was

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked as the woman turned her attention to Weiss now

"Oh um sorry, I'm a bit busy right now…did you need something?" The woman asked Weiss

"Well actually yes and I know it probably isn't my business but what where you talking about with the Volus there…you seem very sad and distressed about it." Weiss asked in a kindly tone

"Oh Doran, well I was just talking to him about my sister who use to work here with me until she went to…you know what sorry about that you probably don't want to hear my problems do you." The woman said as she hitting herself lightly in the forehead

"Well if I didn't then I would have not asked would I have Miss…?" Weiss said crossing her arms

"Rita and I guess you have point there. Alright here's the deal my sister left to work at Chora's Den, problem is she is working for C-Sec as an informant there, you know ease dropping on people and such. Even with the old owner Fist is dead it is still dangerous there and if she is found out she will be killed." Rita explained much to Weiss's concern

"That does sound bad, I take C-Sec though will protect her?" Weiss asked curiously

"Yes but they can't watch her all the time and I think she just stays there to spit me." Rita said as she frown at the thought of her sister getting hurt

"Have any Ideal who her contact at C-Sec is Rita?" Weiss asked

"No, it's all top secret an the last time I ask an officer about it he told me just to stay out of it for my sister safety." Rita answered

"Look I know we just meet but me and my friends with me could try and talk some sense into your sister for you, show her how dangerous Chora's den really is." Weiss said with a small smile

"Would you because that would be great, just don't tell her I sent you…OH and also you'll know it is her because she looks just like me and her name is Jenna." Rita said with a small smile as Weiss nodded and walked back to her table not remembering about her drink

"So Weiss what took you so long?" Ashley asked as Weiss sat back down at the table

"If you must know I was talking to a girl name Rita who I offer to help out as her sister turns out to be an informant for C-Sec as an eavesdropper in Chora's den." Weiss answered as Pyrrha, Nora, Blake, Ashley, Liara and Tali got serious

"Alright you got our attention Weiss what do we have to do?" Blake asked

"We'll all we need to do is try and convince her that her current job is a very dangerous one, though this really doesn't require a lot of people I think it would be best of we all go you know safety on numbers and all." Weiss answered Blake

"We get you Weiss, don't worry we will succeeded because we are team AWESOME PANCAKES!" Nora yelled proudly

"What is she talking about?" Tali asked Confused by Nora's statement

"Trust me Tali just go with it." Pyrrha answered giggling a little

"Alright well let's get going then!" Weiss said proudly as she began making her way to Chora's den with the rest not to far behind

"I guess Ruby has really rubbed off on Weiss as well." Blake mutter to the rest of the group and out of Weiss's ear shot as they all quietly laughed all the while wondering how this little side mission was going to go.

 **-Meanwhile with Elizabeth, Yang and Ruby at the Citadel Adoption Center-**

"So Elizabeth…. I know I asked this before…. but um are you sure you want us I mean me and Yang can be a real handful." Ruby said bashfully as she really was happy about this and just wanted to make sure

"Yeah and we…we can make a lot of trouble you know…"Yang said also feeling butterflies in her stomach

"I know you two are, but if that's the only issue then your my little trouble makers now for the rest of our lives." Elizabeth said as she was overjoyed with the feeling she was going to become a mother

"Thanks…mom." Yang said shyly as Ruby just hugged Elizabeth's arm while they walked into the adoption clinic which when they did were surprised as it was empty like no one else in there except the workers

"OH…you must be here to adopt someone correct? "Asked a female Turian receptionist

"Yeah I am…um where everyone is?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity

"Oh you must have not heard, most people now a days don't really adopt kids much. They says it's too much of a hassle which makes me sick to my stomach, still what can you do. But forget about this sad talk who was it you wanted to adopt?" The Turian receptionist asked kindly

"Well I wanted to adopt these two girls here." Elizabeth said as Yang and Ruby waved to the receptionist

"Huh well okay then, still there will be a long process when it comes to the papers, approval and such." The Receptionist said with a slight frown

"That's not an issue as long as I can legally call these two girl my daughters I'll be fine with the wait." Elizabeth said with a wide smile as Ruby and Yang grabbed her hands and smiled back at their new mother which pulled some heart strings in the receptionist

"You know what, since you seem like you already a good mother to these two I'll just say that the paper were already past which mean that all you three need to do is sign this one certificate we keep as a record of the adoption. Though you two girls will have to go by her last name." The Turian Receptionist said as she pulled out a single certificate that was meant to finalize the adoption

"Sure…but Ruby, Yang are two alright with that. I mean you know changing you last name, I don't want to pressure you in this if you two aren't okay with it." Elizabeth said with concern tone

"Mom for real if we weren't okay with this would be even be here?" Ruby asked with a big smile

"Yeah mom and beside if that the only issue then we'll be your little Shepard's." Yang said as she gave Elizabeth a big smile as well

"Well I guess that my answer then, I'll sign first." Elizabeth said overjoyed as she signed the paper then Ruby signed and finally Yang who drew a little smiley face and once they were done signing it then gave it back to the Receptionist.

"Thank you, and if I may say as of now you two girls are officially know as Ruby Shepard and Yang Shepard. I hope you three have a wonderful life together." The Turian Receptionist said smiling at the three women

"We will and thank you again." Elizabeth said as she and her two new daughters Ruby and Yang all walked out of the adoption center with joy in their hearts

"Hey mom I just thought of something?" Ruby said to her mother as she, Yang and Elizabeth were all making their way now down to the Premium Finical district

"What would be Ruby?" Elizabeth asked her daughter and got butterflies in her stomach still that Ruby and Yang were really now her kids

"Well how do we tell everyone else without them freaking out about it much?" Ruby asked

"I don't think we have to worry about that girls, they'll just be happy for us three…the Shepard family has a nice ring to it huh?" Elizabeth said as Ruby and Yang nodded "Oh yeah since I'm your mother now I guess I'll have to find a good date to have you girls and everyone else get their punishment by doing that play of Rome and Juliet soon." She added

"Darn I though you forgot about that mom…" Yang said as she and Ruby slumped their heads down a little

"I don't forgot easily kiddo and I'll also be having to take a lot of pictures with my Omni Tool as well. Oh it will be so adorable to watch my little girls doing Rome and Juliet with their little girlfriends!" Elizabeth squealed with delight as Ruby and Yang knew they were going to dread the day when it came

"Well at least the others will be falling with us too." Yang said still slumping

"Yeah but not teams JNPR, CFVY, Penny, Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch…. they will be taking pictures as well and will never let us live it down…." Ruby replied back slumping even more now

"Wait...speaking of girlfriends, Yang, Ruby I think I need to have a talk with you about safe sex…well mainly Ruby." Elizabeth said as Ruby just blushed from the ideal that they were going to have this talk right now while Yang just shrugged smirking as she knew that she didn't need the talk since her and Blake had been doing it like no tomorrow ever since they first began dating

"We're having this talk now mom?!" Ruby asked with a shy look as Elizabeth just nodded yes but lead her and Yang over to a stool on the side where they took a seat and Elizabeth began her lecture to Ruby

"Now then Ruby, as your mother I just want you to know that I am having this talk with you because I care. So first off I can straight up tell you and Weiss haven't done the funny business yet." Elizabeth said as Ruby just squealed a little in embarrassment while hoping no one passing by them heard this

"Take that as yes mom, Ruby's just to embarrass at the moment." Yang said as she patted Ruby on the back

"I see, well like I was saying before you two even think about having sex you got to know how to make it less awkward so here's some of my advice. First when you two are undressing don't go crazy with it, instead take a long while to make it more erotic and if you do it right Weiss will be wanting you even more." Elizabeth said proudly

"Oh my god mom that was a little too detailed." Ruby said covering her increasingly blushing face while Yang had a note pad in her hand writing down everything her mother was saying

"I know hun but like I said as your mom it is my job to talk to you about this because I care, so next after you both have undressed you then slowly touch her body and do a little fore play like kissing the neck, licking her stomach, heck even licking her feet if you want, trust me she looks like the girl that would probably like that sort of stuff with the ways she acts with you." Elizabeth said next as Ruby face was growing more red as many, so many dirty thought were coming to her mind all of them being about her and Weiss having sex as the thoughts were getting more and more erotic

"Mom keep it going this stuff is genius!" Yang said as she went to the next page of her notepad

"Well alright then, so lastly once you get done with the foreplay and all, then you want to gently play with her fun zone as I call it , once you get that over with after like a few minutes then you just grab and flip her over on the back side and FU-" Elizabeth was saying until Ruby's nose squirted out blood making her fall on the ground as she donned a prevented look in her eyes along with a perverted grin

"RUBY ARE OKAY!"Elizabeth and Yang yelled with much concern as they knelt down to Ruby while bystanders walking by just ignored them not wanting anything to do with it

"Yeah…I'm fine…just had a sexual thought overload…can you both help me up and clean my bloody nose." Ruby answered as Yang picked her up and sat her back on the bench while Elizabeth got a napkin she was keeping in her pocket and cleaned Ruby's nose with it

"Sorry about that Ruby, probably was my fault with the stuff I was telling you to do with Weiss." Elizabeth said with a frown only for Ruby to hug her around her neck

"Nah it's okay mom, like you said you only were telling me tis because you care and because you are an awesome mom!" Ruby said as she let go of Elizabeth

"Thanks Ruby…. also Yang hun, word advice from me, your mom but if you're going to have hardcore sex with Blake behind a stack of crates in the storage bay make sure that you do it when everyone is for sure a sleep because I came in one night to check on you all and I saw you two behind the crate…well your clothes actually but I could hear you both loud and clear so again just be careful." Elizabeth said to Yang with a motherly smirk as Yang just blushed a little in shock

"Wait for real…well okay then….man this is embarrassing…" Yang said scratching the back of her head as she stood back up from the bench along with Ruby and Elizabeth too

"It is embarrassing but I think you two are just adorable like this now come one let's get going again I hear their selling high quality sweets for a limited time at the Presidium Finical District." Elizabeth said happily as Yang and Ruby followed with smile on all of their faces as they were finally a real Family.

 **-Meanwhile on a lone Cargo ship in the Sparta System -**

"How many did we lose taking over this ship?" Kianna asked as the bodies of what use to be the crew littered around her with the walls stain with blood and guts

"I am sorry Mistress but it seem you and I are the only one left…I have failed you." Wallace answered as he was kneeling to look Kianna face to face while also lowering his head in shame only for Kianna to hug him around his neck

"No…you did the best you could, they died for us to live and I won't forget that. I'm just glad I didn't lose the last friend I have in this place." Kianna said in a very depressed but also relived tone

"Thank you mistress, it is also a shame though that the pods actual held more of those people from your home world…if you don't mind me asking you seem to have a hatred for them all. Though I noticed you have a hatred especially for the older woman that came out of the pods first." Wallace said carefully as he still didn't know how Kianna's metal state was at the moment

"Oh…you mean Miss GoodWitch right?" Kianna said with a still very depressed tone

"That is her name then, yes I do wonder why you seem to have a very deep hatred for the woman. Now that I think of it I also noticed that you seem to have mixed views on the other woman you always talk about…Summer correct?" Wallace said as Kianna sighed a little before answering

"Yep you'd be correct on that as well, me and Summer…. well we were the best of friends when we meet, we did everything together but then she back stabbed me like all the rest in that damn school…. but it's wired I should hate summer like I do Miss GoodWitch but I can't help but also still hold onto my feeling for her for some reason. I probably should tell you now since we have all this time Wallace." Kianna answered smiling a little

"If you want to then I will listen, if you do not want to then I will let it be for your sake." Wallace said as he gave a friendly pat on Kianna's head and giving her a toothy smile

"No I'll tell you, you are my friend and as such should know my full back story, where to start …well…..it started many years ago when I a very small child…" Kianna started off as her life would soon be revealed

* * *

 **How did you all enjoy that weirdness, how many of you caught the Easter eggs I put in there and how did you like the few cameos I put in as well. Also just if any of you were wondering about that ending then I'm going to say it the next chapter will be taking a break from the Citadel chapters and taking a look into the Grimm loving nut job girl, Kianna Graves past so I can't wait to post that one up.**

 **As always leave a Review or PM for me if you want all the fed back helps and until the next chapter I hope you all have a wonderful day or night see ya! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello here it is the first part of the two part chapters of the Grimm loving gal Kianna Graves. Now I want to say this was fun to write and you'll see Kianna in a possible different way once you read this first part of her back story which I decided will be focusing on her younger life and well you'll see once read it. Like always I hope I did get the error sorted out and also I hope this doesn't seem rushed to you all because it wasn't lol. **

**Now just for an update I like I said before have posted up another story called Four hearts of one Journey which is a KH/RWBY crossover. So to all my readers that reads that story as well I will tell you all that I decided to taking turns when it comes to writing chapter for this and that story. So if the next chapter of this story seemed later than when I usually post up, then that's just because I'm writing the next chapter for Four hearts of one Journey. So yeah basically I'm taking time to write one chapter for this story then take time to write a chapter for my other story which will go back and forth, you get my drift. **

**Now then I'll let you all get to reading and I hope you like this chapter because I loved writing it so until the next chapter see you all soon and have a wonderful day or night! :D**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.18: The Grimm girls past Pt.1

 _"It started many years ago, when I was a very small child…."_

 _(I remember it like it was yesterday, me a small little girl who didn't know just how much her life would change years later. I was an orphan abandoned by my birth parents….when I first asked about them, the people who ran the orphanage told me that it would be best if I left it alone. The orphanage was a little ways from outside the city walls but was safe enough from the Grimm, it was also a very small place and the sad thing was I was the only orphan ever there. So I had no friends my age instead the four workers Mr. Cheng, Mr. Bubbles, Miss Lira and Miss Quinn were my friends and family. They were all amazing people who made my early life to teens very enjoyable.")_

 _ **-Vale outskirts: Year: Unknown-**_

"Kianna where are you!" Yelled a mid-aged dark skinned man who wore a black worn out suit, wore two black dance shoes and had graying black hair with a graying black bread along with bright green eyes. This was John or better known as Mr. Bubbles who was the owner of the orphanage

"John clam down I'm sure she's safe, it's not like she can go too far." Said a young man who had blond hair, light skin and brown eyes while he wore a simple white t-shirt, brown jeans and white sneakers. This was Marco or also known as Mr. Cheng who was the orphanages gardener

"I will not clam down Marco Kianna is only six years old and though this orphanage is small it still hold a very clear danger for a girl that young." Said John with an irritated but concern tone and before Marco could reply someone else did

"What are you two looking for, maybe I can help?" Said from behind John and Marco a young lightly pale girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, wore an orange tank top, a white skirt and two brown hiking boots. This was Ellen or Miss Lira and she was orphanages doctor

"Oh Ellen thank god you're here we are looking for Kianna, she wasn't in her room this morning and we've been searching for her for little over than an hour and a half now and-" John said franticly but stopped when Ellen just began giggling "What so funny Ellen?" he asked wonder what she was laughing about

"You two worry way too much over Kianna is all." Ellen said with a smile

"Hey hold on don't lump me in with John here, I told him not to worry since Kianna really can't go too far from this place." Marco said with an annoyed look

"Well whatever the case is I know where Kianna is, so follow me." Ellen replied back as she past John and Marco who looked at each other, shrugged and followed her for a good two minutes until they reached a door that Ellen stopped at

"Stupid, freaking stupid me I should have known she would be here." John said shaking his head and face palming himself for not coming to this room of all places

"Have to admit I didn't think of this room either." Marco said next as he also should have known Kianna would in this room most likely

"Yes, you both are pretty stupid not to figure out she would be in the Library with you know who." Ellen said with a happy tone

"Thanks for the compliment Ellen, really… still I should have known she would be with Kianna as well." Said John only for the door to the library to open wide up showing the last worker of the orphanage

"Will you three keep your voices down, Kianna is trying to read." Said young and drop dead gorgeous woman with pale skin, light amber eyes, a long jet black pony tail and wore a long black skirt, a red tank top and black sandals. This was Ophelia or Miss Quin who from the day Kianna's care taker since the day she had been found as a baby in front of the orphanage and was Kianna's big sister in way as well as they both spent much time together

"Well sorry Ophelia you could have left a note telling us that you brought Kianna here." John replied back in irritation

"Yeah John here was freaking out like a lot." Marco added snicker a bit only to get a punch in the arm from Ellen

"Oh don't act like you weren't worried. Unlike us girls who have complete faith in Kianna's ability to take care of herself, you two seem to treat her like a baby still so don't just say it was John who was freaking out." Ellen said with a kind tone and smiled and it was true that John and Marco did treat her like a baby still along with Ophelia at times but Ellen knew Kianna was a very smart girl for her age and knew what to stay away from. As Ellen and the other began arguing a small child's voice cut in

"Can you all keep your voices down, I'm trying to read here." Said a six year old who wore a white summer dress, wore two black shoes at all and had her black hair tied in bun. This was Kianna the only child of the orphanage who was raised by John, Ellen, Marco and mostly Ophelia who were the only family she had ever known.

"Oh, sorry about that Kianna. Hey what are reading anyways?" Marco said as he knelt down to Kianna's level

"This well….it's a hunters and huntresses weekly magazine with my…favorite huntress." Kianna answered with an embarrassed face

"Aw that is so cute, who would you favorite huntress be?" Ellen asked as she always found it cute when Kianna was embarrassed

"Well….it's **Glynda GoodWitch** she is so cool and pretty and just all around amazing….I want be like her when I grow up she is my idol!" Kianna said with a very fan girl like tone as she was a very huge fan of Glynda GoodWitch, one of Beacon Academies top graduates a few years ago, a prodigy in hand to hand combat but also had recently become the assistant of Ozpin who was a young vet from the Great War that had only ended two years prior and was the newly appointed head master of Beacon Academy a few months ago

"Well I'm sure you'll grow up to be a big and strong huntress one day, your smarts will take you places." Ellen said supportively as Kianna smiled back at her as a thank you while John, Marco and especially Ophelia all looked very worried about Kianna's obsession with huntresses and what they do. The Grimm where not a problem much for Vale at the moment, but still the life of a hunter and huntress was deadly so the thought of Kianna possibly one day getting killed when she grew up by the Grimm was not a pleasant thought.

"Um yeah…yeah I'm sure you'll be one of the best." John said with concern in his tone as Marco just nodded hesitantly agreeing while Ophelia did something else

"Kianna do you really want to be a huntress, I mean there are a lot of jobs that do just the same amount of good for people you know." Ophelia said with a wary smile as even though she hated to admit it Ellen was wrong…she too secretly treated Kianna like a baby a lot but did it when no one was around her and Kianna. So Kianna wanting to be a huntress was a big No to Ophelia as she refused to have her little Kianna live that sort of life. But as Ophelia said that to Kianna who was about to answer back, she was grabbed on her right arm by Ellen who dragged her out of the room while motioning John and Marco to follow

"Kianna you stay here okay, we'll be right back." Ellen said smiling as Kianna just smiled back and continued reading about her idol Glynda GoodWitch some more while Ellen walked a few feet away from the library entrance and stopped, turned around to face Ophelia, Marco and John as she gave them all an angry glare

"Now listen here and keep quite when I speak, I know that you two John and Marco baby her too much and now I see you do as well Ophelia." Ellen said as John and Marco looked at Ophelia with a surprised look as Ophelia began to tear up a little then spoke

"No….I…I….I just don't want our little Kianna to get herself killed is all!" Ophelia yelled only for Ellen to cover her mouth until she calmed down a few moments later

"I understand trust me I do…. we have all been raising her since she was an infant, but you three need to figure it out that Kianna is not a baby anymore. Sure she maybe six year old only, but she is very smart for her age. She know what to stay away from and I have faith in her that she will be a wonderful huntress…don't you three have faith in her too?" Ellen asked as John, Marco and Ophelia though it through and sadly Ellen was right, the baby they had raised was now starting to become her own person and wouldn't need their help as much as she use too. As much as it was hard to accept John, Marco and especially Ophelia knew that they had to let Kianna grow on her own eventually.

"I guess you're right, still it's hard to know Kianna will be all grow up one day." John said with a sad smile

"Yeah I agree, it's hard to accept it will go by so fast too." Marco said next as he sighed

"Yep, and I will be hard to know one day…one day our…our little Kianna will be leaving this place to make her own life ….oh god why does time have to be so cruel." Ophelia said as she began to cry her eyes out while John, Marco and Ellen all hugged her as they felt the same. But they all decided they would make as much memories with her until that day came

 _("Yeah I know pretty strange huh, me idolizing Miss GoodWitch when I was younger and an orphan. Well that was my life then, my life there went by like a flash, I had good times and bad times, my life there was perfect but that all changed a day after my seventeenth birthday…..")_

 **-Vale outskirts: 17 years later-**

"Kianna wake up little missy!" Said Ophelia who still looked the same but had changed her hair style to a shoulder length cut

"UGH….a few more minutes…." Mutter Kianna who was still very sleepy and was cover by her sheets

"No way, you know you have to get up it's already ten O'clock and I won't be having you waste a day like this sleeping in your bed so get up." Ophelia said as she threw the sheet off a seventeen year old Kianna wearing a white tank top with black short- shorts and much longer black hair now while also having grown up very well as her body had filled up in the right places making her a stunning sight to see

"UGH… I hate sun light." Kianna said irritated as she sat up on her bed with an annoyed look

"I know you do but we did promise to help Marco with his garden remember you were the one who offered yesterday before we celebrated your birthday." Ophelia said as she fixed up Kianna's messy hair

"That was an imposter, Ophelia you know me well enough to know that was a fake." Kianna said as she really was to tried right now though Ophelia played along to get Kianna moving

"OH…then I guess it was the imposter Kianna that was going to get the surprise late birthday gift today. Oh well I guess we'll just have to return it since you the real Kianna wouldn't have use to it." Ophelia said as she counted down to three with her fingers waiting for what was going to happen next

"WAIT…um no I mean I was you know….just playing with you…please I really would like that gift." Kianna said as she knew Ophelia had out played her once again

"I knew you would see reason, but really Kianna Marco does need help ever since his health started to go down." Ophelia said as it was true Marco five months ago had somehow contracted a very rare unnamed disease that cause it's victims to cough out blood like a lot. Ellen the one who gave Marco the bad news said that there were only two other cases of this disease and both were fatal. Ellen told him he had seven months….Marco now only had two months left

"Yeah…I know….ALRIGHT LETS DO IT! Kianna said with much determination as she would make as many memories with Marco before he died so toady would be a good day to start some more memories

"Good, now go take a shower and get dressed. Once you do that meet me and the rest in the garden then we'll get started." Ophelia said as she gave Kianna a kiss to the forehead and made her way out of her bed room **(P.S if your wondering what Kianna is wearing around this time, well it's just her outfit she has on through the earlier chapters of the story. Go to chapter one if you don't remember lol XD...well back to the story now.)**

 **-The Gardens: 30 minuet later-**

"How this Marco I did pretty well with the flowers now huh?" John asked who also looked the same but had grown his beard out so now he looked like a semi well-dressed hermit

"Hey I help to you know John!?" Yelled Ellen who looked the same as well but had grown an inch or two taller while letting her hair grown very long and also wore black wire framed glasses now

"Hey simmer down you two, you both did well but try to not make this contest I mean look over at Kianna and Ophelia they both are just doing this for fun." Said Marco who pointed at Kianna and Ophelia planting some flowers with wide smiles. Marco himself had still like the other kept the same look but due to his disease his eyes had developed bags under them from the lack of sleep because of all the coughing as he also had paler skin now making him look ghostly at times. Which in two months for him would sadly be the case

"Thanks Marco!" Kianna yelled over to him happily as she went back to gardening while Ophelia looked over to Marco, John and Ellen as they nodded to her

"Hey Kianna I'll be right back okay." Ophelia said as she walked into the gardens shed

"What Ophelia doing?" Kianna asked as she got up and walked over to Marco, John and Ellen

"Don't worry Kianna just stay here and she should be out in a second." Ellen answered as Kianna looked confused until she heard Ophelia coming up form behind her, turned around and was surprised from what she saw

"Here's your late gift baby girl!" Ophelia said happily with a huge smile as she held a long white box in her hands while Marco, Ellen and John came up next to Ophelia with huge smiles as well. Ophelia then gave Kianna the gift who looked at it for a few seconds

"Well are you going to look at it or open it?" John joked as Kianna smiled widely and open the box only to be absolutely over joyed by it's contents

"OH MY GOD IS THIS THE KATANA BLADE I'VE BEEN NEEDING FOR MY PROJECT!" Kianna yelled out as she put down the box and gave Marco, John, Ellen and Ophelia big hugs " THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she said ecstatically

"Your welcome Kianna, were glad you like it." Ophelia said happy that Kianna was happy with her gift

"Yep and before you ask you can go off to finish your project now, me and rest have the garden cover okay." Marco said with a wide grin glad that he got to see Kianna happy as well because he knew soon he wouldn't be able to see her or the rest ever again

"Really, thank you I'll be in the workshop don't burn up in the sun okay!" Kianna said happily as she ran over to another shed which was Kianna personal but very small workshop

"Can't believe she is already seventeen years old." Marco said with a sad smile

"Yep, seem like yesterday she was that little girl who would always read the same Hunters and Huntresses weekly magazine with the Glynda GoodWitch interview." Ellen said with a sad smile and as well

"You know she still does read that magazine like every day." John said as he laugh a little along with Ellen and Marco

"Yeah, our little Kianna sure is a special girl." Ophelia said as she slight smile a well along with a single tear going down her face

 **\- Gardens: 1 hour later-**

 _("I was so happy that day, so much sunshine was around us, my family there were so happy as well to see me happy…I wanted the day to last forever…but life can be cruel so very cruel to the innocent.")_

"I DID IT I FINISHED SHANKSAW!" Kiana yelled as she ran out of the work shop with pride in her voice as Ellen, Marco, John and Ophelia all looked up from their Garden work and smile at Kianna

"Be careful Kianna you could hurt yourself if you trip." Ellen said worriedly as Kianna stopped a few away from her and the rest

"Oh don't worry so much Ellen I-" Kianna said only for her to be cut off as a large roars could be hear from the forest around the orphanage "What….what was that…" she asked as her voice trembled in fear while Ophelia, Marco, Ellen and John stood in front of her in a protective manner

"What is it?" Ellen asked raising an eyebrow as she kept her focus on the source area of the roars

"Well... it could be a…a few scared wild animals." Marco said as he hoped that was the case

"I don't know Marco, animals don't make that loud of sounds what do you think Jo-" Ophelia said as she noticed John have a look of horror on his face along only for Ellen and Marco to notice and then finally Kianna

"John what's wrong?" Kianna asked in concern as she began to feel her heart race in fear only for John to run to the shack

"John hey wait up where are you going?!" Ellen asked as she, Marco, Ophelia and Kianna followed him to the shack to see John pulling out a chest from one of the shelves

"John what is the matter?" Ophelia asked wanting an answer as John got up and answered

"Well let's just say I had a more active life than any of you." John said as he turned around holding battle axe that also looked like it had a shotgun barrel sticking out of the tip and a trigger near his right hand placement in the axe

"Whoa are you a…." Kianna asked surprise along with everyone else as well

"Yes Kianna before I opened this orphanage I was hunter, the reason I open the orphanage in the first place was to get away from the constant violence of the life of a hunter I just couldn't take it but this was way before any of you came here. Right now though this isn't the time for a history lesson come on and Ellen take the chest with us." John said as he exited the shack while Ellen picked up the chest he had taken his weapon out from and followed along with Marco, Ophelia and Kianna back to the garden and once they were there John halted making the other halt as well

"John what has got you so spooked?" Ellen asked as she put John's chest down next to her

"For one the roars came from Grimm but not any Grimm, those roars came from a death stalker well to be exact three death stalkers." John said to the shock of everyone else

"Wait that can't be, I heard death stalker don't even come near this area since it's only a five miles away from the city wall." Marco said with fear in his voice

"Ture, then again Grimm have been known to take risks at points, and it looks like these three death stalker picked this day to do it." John answered as he cracked his neck while keeping his focus on the area where he knew the death stalkers would come from

"Then what do we do?" Ophelia aske with a very worried tone

"The only thing we can do… fight them because if I know death stalkers they won't give up a chase once they got a scent." John said back as he pumped the center if his axe

"Then what's the plan?" Kianna asked as she was terrified but would not allow this monster to attack her home and family

"No not you the rest of us willing be fighting, you on the other hand have to leave this place now." John said as Kianna and the rest were shocked by what he said

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU ALL HERE!" Kianna yelled in defiance as she could not believe what she was hearing

"Why does she have to leave this place John why!?" Ophelia asked with a scared tone

"Because like I said the Death stalkers won't give up the chase once they got a scent, also I know none of us can kill them since there are three of the monsters and I'm too old to what I use to be capable of as a hunter. The only thing we can do now is send Kianna away to the city, there at least she can be safe and she won't have to die with us." John said in an angered tone that this was happening all of sudden

"What…what do mean die?" Ellen asked as he eye were wide in terror

"I mean we will die from this, one death stalker is enough trouble but three is too much so please Kianna has to leave now. Before any of you ask no we cannot go with her because the Grimm are attracted to groups. Kianna is small enough to stay undetected and that is why she must go alone." John said sternly as he held back his tear having to say this

"O…..Okay then, I guess there is no other choice." Ellen said as she knelt down to the chest and pulled out a small pistol and made her way to the left side of John as she was willing to die if it mean saving their little Kianna

"Yeah, if it's to save Kianna then I don't mind beside I'm a dead man anyway in two months. So might as well go out like a hero." Marco said as he knelt down to the chest now and pulled out an old bolt action rifle and made his way to the right side of John

"NO YOU CAN'T IF YOU DIE I DIE WITH YOU I WON'T LEAVE MY FAMILY!" Kianna yelled in anger and sadness only for Ophelia to hug her for a few second before letting go and looking her in the eyes

"Kianna….please we can't let you die, we were the one to raised you and as your caretakers we will anything to keep you alive….so please…please do this because if you die then no one will remember us so please…. do this for us." Ophelia said as she was tearing up along with John, Ellen and Marco who also were knowing this was to be the last time they would be together

"I….I will…for you all….I….I'll miss you…" Kianna said as she finally caved-in and agreed

"We will miss you to child, now go." John said as he, Marco and Ellen prepared for their battle as Ophelia gave Kianna on last hug

"Just remember this….we all love you so much and we are proud of you. We all know you'll do great things." Ophelia said as she for the last time gave Kianna as kiss on the forehead and then took an old sword from John's chest and went to join the other

"Thank you….I love all." Kianna mutter with tears in her eyes as she began to make her way to the direction of the city wall and once she was out of sight John, Ellen, Marco and Ophelia began to reflect on their memories as the sounds of large steps could be hear growing ever so louder

"So…I guess we did all we could huh?" Marco said as he began to cough out blood but didn't care this time as he began to remember all the time Kianna and him would pick flowers and make jokes with each other while the steps became louder and closer now

"Yep, she going to make it on top as the best huntress ever I know it." Ellen said as she began to tear up remembering all the times Kianna had cut herself up by accident and she was there to heal her up loving every minute of their time together in her clinc while the steps now became very loud and so much closer

"Agreed, but she was a lot of trouble for these seventeen year too…but I wouldn't change that for anything" John said as he tighten the grip on his weapon while remembering all the times he and Kianna would get into arguments then make up with one another a few minutes later like nothing ever had been said while the step were deadly loud and alarmingly close

"Yeah, like….like….like I said before….our little Kianna is such a special girl." Ophelia said as she began tearing up a lot and remembering all the things her and Kianna did together from reading to doing on another hair like sister as from out of the bushes came the three death stalkers

The death stalkers were large scorpion creatures who were clade in a white bone shell than went up to its pincher, eight black thin legs on each, menacing claws along with a menacing pinchers tip and lastly but not least the four red eyes on each stalker that all looked right at John, Marco, Ellen and Ophelia who now had come to terms with their soon to be deaths. The death stalkers then began to advance to the four with the soul intent of killing them

"Well then…lets go die as a family who protected their little Kianna." John said as his aura began glowing slightly as he, Marco, Ellen and Ophelia all charged the three death stalkers. They all where thankful to have been in care of such a special girl like Kianna.

 **-Vale city: A two weeks later: 11:00 AM-**

 _("I still think about them every day, I didn't understand why then for most the part… but once I grew up a little more I figure out that they were buying me time that day so I could live. Well they did a good job at that as I had made it to the city entrance of Vale, sadly though I had to pay money to the guards to get in which I didn't have so I sneaked in inside when gate guards weren't looking. I then saw it, the city of Vale for the first time in my life as I was awestruck by it. Though sadly that didn't last as I ended up on the streets for two weeks looking for food but on the new day of the third week in vale, I meet the girl who would change my life there forever….my then best friend Summer.")_

"I wish I could go back home….." Kianna said as she sat in an alley way with her clothes all little dirty and tattered up while holding Shanksaw in her right hand "Well at least it's not raining." Kianna said as she heard a door from the alley way open

"Oh no it's you again, how many times have I told you to get out of here you little rat!" Yelled an old man who was wearing an all-white dinner uniform and was waving a broom at Kianna

"What is your deal old man I'm just trying to find a place to stay safe and this alley way seems that safest to me at the moment." Kianna said as she was getting fed up with this old man here

"My deal with you is that your scaring away the costumers who come by and what makes it worst is that you have a weapon with you which is only making people more scared to come around here, that is bad for business so like I said get out of her your dirty little rat!" The old man yelled as he began to swing his broom more at Kianna

"Alright fine I will!" Kianna said as she got up and began to make her way out of the alley way but only for a voice to stop her and the old man

"Excuse me sir but why are you harassing this girl here for?" Asked a girl wearing white- grayish pants, a white top from what Kianna could tell and wore what she could also tell a white cap with a hood that was down at the moment showing her face. The girls face was a light skinned, dark red short hair and silver eyes.

"Because this little rat here is scaring away costumers and her weapon she's holding is only making it worse." The old man said with an annoyed frown as the girl took a good look at Kianna

"Um….something wrong?" Kianna asked a little confused on what the girl was doing at the moment

"Hm well then I'll order two take-out rice dinners for me and this girl please." The girl finally said with a big smile bringing a confused look to the old man and Kianna

"Wait what, you sure you want to buy for this little rat here?" The old man asked giving Kianna a glare who at the moment didn't even notice

"I'm sure sir but if I could always just buy from another place…." The girl said with a smirk as the old man freak out a little

"Oh no that's, that's okay Miss I'll be out in a few minutes or so just wait here okay." The old man said as the sounds of yelling and cooking could be heard from inside

"Are you okay um…." The girl said as Kianna got out of her confused daze

"Oh sorry…um Kianna yeah my name I mean." Kianna said as she was a little embarrassed she was in a daze for that long

"No problem nice to meet you Kianna my name is Summer Rose." The girl now known as Summer said as she gave Kianna a wide smile

"Well nice to meet you Summer and not to be rude but why-" Kianna said before the old man came out walked past Kianna and handed Summer two boxes as Summer then paid

"Thank you for your services miss, remember to tell you friends about this place." The old man said cheerfully before walking past Kianna as she and him gave one another a glare before the old man went back into the dinner

"Come on follow me I know a place where we can talk." Summer said as she began to make her way out of the alley way followed by a still really confused Kianna

 **-Vale City Park: Time: In the afternoon around 11:20-**

 _("It was weird for me when I first meet her, my two weeks in the city was a hell as no one help me out or even gave me a little bit of lien so I could just get something small to eat and drink. That made me have to scavenge around that old dinner since the people there tended to not finish their food at all so I took what I could. But after what Summer had did for me I was like I said confused on that but as we made it to the park and found a bench to sit on, she then explained why she had helped me.)_

"So Kianna how are you enjoying you meal?" Summer asked with a smile as Kianna was scarfing it down but stopped to swallow and answer Summer

"Good really good, sorry about my manner though." Kianna said as she wiped her face with a napkin

"It's no problem I'm sure you haven't eaten much for a while." Summer said with a smile unfazed by Kianna's messy eating right now

"Thanks….look I really do appreciate it but why did you help me. I mean I'm just a stranger and all so why?" Kianna asked as Summer looked up in the sky before answering

"For one I was just being nice and two well…. with the horrible thing that happen in our world we don't need any more hate between fellow people. If we all being to hate one another then that just make the world a more negative place which attracts Grimm and also because to me that doesn't sound like a world I would like to live in…one of hate." Summer said as she turned her gaze back over to Kianna

"Huh I never thought about it like that, you know Summer you're an interesting girl." Kianna said with a smile

"Thanks you are to, so anyways why were you in that alley way all by yourself?" Summer asked out of curiosity

"Well…..truth is I only got here two weeks ago after…after my family died." Kianna responded back as Summer frown hearing that

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…we just meet and that was rude of me to ask..." Summer said as Kianna just sighed but patted Summer on the shoulder

"Its no problem really, it's funny though… truth is they weren't really my family in blood relation but they took care of me when they found me." Kianna said with a small smile

"If you don't mind me asking…. but what do mean by that?" Summer asked a little shyly

"I don't mind but where should I start…. Oh I know let start when I was but a small little girl." Kianna said as she began to recall all of her earliest memories, to her early teens and then to the events of two weeks ago about her adoptive family's death because of three death stalkers attacking. By the end of the explanation Summer had teared up quite a bit along with Kianna

"Wow…that…I'm so sorry that happened to you." Summer said as she wiped her tears away

"Yeah well I may not get exactly why they told me to leave but I'll miss them till the day I die." Kianna said sadly as she got up from the bench she and Summer had been sitting at "Well thanks for meal and listening but I don't want to be a bother to you anymore so…" Kianna said only for Summer to ran up behind her and gave her a hug surprising Kianna

"Please don't say that you aren't a bother to me and I…I…I don't want you to go." Summer said as she let go of Kianna who turned around to look into her gaze

"You….you mean it?" Kianna aske as Summer gave her a smile

"Yeah I do, so let hangout some more. It's my day off of school so we have to rest of day to spend together okay." Summer said as she smiled at Kianna widely

"Okay then…lets hangout." Kianna said as she smiled back at Summer getting a feeling she hasn't felt since she back at the orphanage… the feeling of happiness which she had only felt with John, Marco, Ellen and Ophelia but now was feeling with this girl. Kianna knew this day was a start of a new life

 **-Vale city: One month and two weeks later-**

 _("During the time me and Summer spent together it was always at the park. We would talk, laugh and just enjoy each other's company. Summer had offered to shop for some clothing for me but I declined saying I could do just fine with what I got, though I said that because I didn't want a sweet girl like her to spend so much money on me. But as a day's went by we became closer and closer, though I decided to make my residents at the park so at least I had made a somewhat of a home. Summer didn't like that I was always living out in the open because she was worried I get attacked which did explained why she asked me a very important question on the first day of the third week of the new month.")_

"Hey Kianna you know were friends right?" Summer asked as she and Kianna were sitting once again on the park bench listening to the sounds of the wild life and people going about their lives while enjoying one another's company

"Summer you know we are, what you worried I leave you because I won't. You are an amazing friend." Kianna replied back with a wide smile

"Thanks, I brought this up because I wanted to ask you something very important." Summer said as looked Kianna in the eyes

"Um…what is it?" Kianna ask a little nervous on what this was about involving their friendship

"Well like you said we've been friend for a month but….Kianna do you want to be my best friend?" Summer asked as Kianna replied a second later

"So….we can be best friend….REALLY YOU MEAN IT!" Kianna yelled happily

"Of course we can Kianna you're an amazing girl and I'd love to have you as my best friend!" Summer said happily back

"SAME HERE SUMMER AND I PROMSIE ILL BE THE MOST BESTEST BEST FRIEND EVER!" Kianna yelled as tears of joy run down her face and she hugged Summer

"And I promise to be the bestest best friend to you as well Kianna!" Summer replied back hugging Kianna back

"So what should we do now Summer?" Kianna asked as she wiped her tears

"Hm….OH I got how about we see if we can get you enrolled into Beacon Academy!" Summer suggest happily

"REALLY THAT WOULD BE AMAZING…but you think they accept me into a place as awesome as that?" Kianna said as she let go of Summer and was a bit scared to find out if Beacon Academy would accept her or not

"Of course they would Kianna with your intelligence they will let you in for sure, now come on let's get going okay…best friend." Summer said as she stood back up and hold out a hand to Kianna

"Of course Summer….my best friend as well." Kianna said happily as she accepted Summers hand, was lifted up onto her feet and ran happily to Beacon with Summer as they both held on one another's hands both happy to have found as best friend in each other.

 _("Up until then I actually never had a best friend, John, Ellen, Marco and Ophelia family my family, so Summer asking me that brightened my day up so much and it only got better once we got to Beacon Academy. When we got there I was entranced by it, it was so beautiful and Summer lead me all the way to Ozpin's office where I took the next step into my future.")_

"Professor Ozpin are you in there I got someone you need to meet!" Summer said loudly with excitement

"Summer don't worry we can wait I'm sure he's busy you know being the headmaster of this place." Kianna said as she didn't want to be a bother for to the man

"You would be right about that young lady, though Ozpin is at the moment not in his office." Said a woman from behind as Kianna and summer turned around. To Kianna's surprise it was someone she never though she would ever meet in person

"Oh Glynda how are you and where would Professor Ozpin be I wanted him to meet my friend here." Summer said with a wide smile as Glynda just sighed a little

"Miss Rose I told you to refer to me in a more proper manner." Glynda said with another sigh "To answer your question though Ozpin is at the moment taking a well-deserved nap." Glynda answered as she finally noticed Kianna which Summer to noticed of as well

"Oh right Glynda this is-" Summer said before Glynda cut her off

"Let me guess the friend you wanted Ozpin to meet correct?" Glynda asked as looking Summer who nodded before she turned her attention back to Kianna "Well it's nice to meet you young lady I'm Glynda GoodWitch…um are you okay?" she asked as she and Summer noticed Kianna shaking a little

"Kianna what's-" Summer asked but remembered suddenly that Kianna was a hug fan of Glynda's which showed from Kianna's introduction

"NOTHING, I'M JUST A LONG TIME FAN OF YOUR'S MISS!" Kianna answered as she was blushing from embarrassment and nervousness at meeting her long time idol in the flesh

"Oh my well I didn't think I'd ever meet a fan of mine ever." Glynda said with a very uncharacteristic smile and gave Kianna also a very uncharacteristic hug then letting go making Kianna fan girl a lot more by what was happening

"What are you kidding me your like the most coolest huntress ever, I mean you were one of the top graduates of Beacon and you're a famous hand to hand combat prodigy. I even had the hunters and huntress Magazine that had your interview in it from when I six year old…um sorry didn't mean to go all fan girl on you...just really surprised I'm meeting you is all." Kianna said as she was worried she may have gone overboard

"Well thank you very much, like I said I've never meet a fan before but I'm glad the first one I got to meet was such a sweet girl like you." Glynda said as Kianna smiled at the compliment from her idol "Now then I'm guessing you wanted more than Ozpin to meet your friend here correct?" she asked Summer

"Yep indeed, you see Kianna here is probably the most intelligent girl's I know like really she is. So I brought her here because I know she would make an excellent addition to Beacon Academy and it's been her lifelong dream to become and huntress." Summer explained as Kianna nodded nervously

"I see, well Miss Rose I'll take your word for it and because how would it look for me to denied an intellectual fan of mine to have an opportunity to become a huntress." Glynda said in yet again a very uncharacteristic tone as Summer thought this would be a bit harder to convince her on letting Kianna join

"Wait you mean it Glynda she can join?" Summer asked wanting to make sure she hear Glynda right

"Yes she can, though I will be needing to inform her parent about this." Glynda said with a smile only to then get a look of worry when she noticed Kianna's and Summers face "What's the matter?" she asked

"Well, it's kind of hard for me to explain…" Kianna said with a depressed tone

"Oh, well I have time to listen so please follow me into Ozpins office and you can tell okay?" Glynda said as she opened to door to Ozpins office with Kianna and Summer following right behind her.

 **-Ozpins Office: 30 minutes later-**

"So there my story…the same one I told Summer a month ago and two weeks ago when we first meet…" Kianna said with a very depressed tone as Summer hugged her in comfort

"I see…well…I'm ve-very sorry you had to go through that." Glynda said with a sorrowful tone as hearing about Kianna happy up bringing only for it to be destroyed hit her hard. The names of the people unfamiliar except the one Kianna referred to as Mr. Bubbles "If you don't mine me asking…but can you describe a bit further the man you referred to as Mr. Bubbles." She asked

"Oh…yeah sure. He was the oldest of us all around maybe his late sixties at my current age, he had dark skin, always love to wear his black tattered suit and black dance shoes…he was like a grandfather to me." Kianna answered as remembering him was painful as her wounds had yet to heal still after all this time

"Hm okay then, but on last question. Kianna can you tell me what kind of weapon he used?" Glynda asked as she had a feeling who the man was

"Well he used a large axe that was equipped with a shotgun mode, he also had a chest full of old antique weapons if that's important at all." Kianna answered

"Really, then I guess the old man really did do it after all." Glynda said smiling to Kianna's and Summers surprise

"Wait Glynda what are you talking about?" Summer asked

"What I mean is that the man who owned the orphanage was an old famous hunter before me and Ozpin went to beacon…to be exact he was my father." Glynda answered again to Kianna's and Summer surprise

"For real wait how can that be the man was pretty old?" Kianna asked very confused now

"Well I'm only twenty-six, but yes John Bubble was my father a very good one to be exact, I mean where do you think I got my hand to hand skills from." Glynda said with a smirk

"So if that's true then why was he in the outskirts of the city wall running a orphanages…not that I'm complaining but it's a little strange is all." Kianna said as she really was feeling overwhelmed by this but wanted to her more

"Well around the time was four-teen my mother had died, my father had taught me enough so I can look after myself. When my dad told me what he was planning on doing I wasn't mad at all, in fact I supported him in it. Now you may be asking why. Well the reason is to me my father had done enough for vale and enough for me by being a wonderful parent along with my mother, so as my way of saying thanks I help him find a place where he could run an orphaned since that was a job he wanted to do after retirement. Before he left though he gave me a location to a very large pile of money he was keeping safe for me so I can keep myself financially stable until I was a full licensed huntress…so yeah that the reason Kianna." Glynda answered as Summer was wide eyed and Kianna was speechless for a few seconds

"Well thanks for telling us….if it make you feel better John had a neckless that he told me had a picture of his child and he would look at it every day with a smile, but I never would have thought his child would be you. Still I just wanted to tell you that in case you were wondering if he still though about you…his child." Kianna said as Glynda smiled back

"Thank you….I guess that settles it you'll be staying here. I'll tell Ozpin once he wakes up which should be sooner or later, but until then Summer show Kianna around the school a little. I'll find you two once we got the arrangement settled okay?" Glynda said as Kianna and Summer look at one another and nodded

"No problem Glynda I'll be the best guide there can be." Summer said as she got up from her seat along with Kianna

"Yep and thank you again for this I really appreciate it, you won't regret this." Kianna said with a wide smile

"It's no problem, I'll see you two soon." Glynda said with a small smile as Kianna and Summer made their way out of Ozpins office leaving Glynda alone now "I wish I could have seen you one more time…dad." She mutter as single tear went down her cheek only for Glynda to take a deep breath, wipe away the tear and then make her way to where Ozpin was taking his nap so she could wake him up as the was going to take a bit to explain to him

 **-Beacon combat court: 1 hour later-**

 _("I couldn't believe it, that I had made a best friend, that I had meet my life long idol Glynda GoodWitch, that Glynda GoodWitch was Johns daughter and that I was finally going to Beacon academy to become a huntress. My life was getting better then, I may have lost John, Marco, Ellen and Ophelia and I would forever miss them, but I knew that my life was fixing itself now and on that ame day I would meet my best friends team who would become my closest friends.")_

"Here's the combat court Yard which Glynda teaches herself, get used to seeing this because you'll be learning to hone your fighting skills here just like me and my friends will be doing." Summer said happily to an awe struck Kianna

"It's amazing, I can't believe this is really happing, Oh Summer I can't thank you enough!" Kianna yelled with joy as she hugged Summer who hugged her back but as they were having a best friend moment it was interrupted by a new voice

"There you are Summer…wait who's that with you?" Said a girl a little taller than Summer, she had pale skin, raven black hair and red eyes. Her attire was a red and black padded shirt with two red leather gauntlets with black detailing and black gloves. She also wore a black short skirt, black stocking and black shoes along with what Kianna could tell a long sword in it sheath

"Oh Raven sorry about that I was just showing my besti here the way around this place, since she'll be joining soon." Summer said as the girl now known as Raven began to scan over Kianna

"OH…so this is the person you've been meeting up with at the park, never though you we're on that side of the fence Summer." Raven said with a teasing smirk

"NO RAVEN…she is just my best friend is all, jeez does everything have to be dirty with you?" Summer asked with a blushing face as Kianna couldn't help but laugh a little "What's so funny?!" she asked a she pouted a little

"I'm sorry I just found it funny your friend here would think that upon meeting me." Kianna said as she gave a quick hug to Summer making her feel better "By the way nice to meet you Raven, I'm Kianna." She said holding out her hand to raven

"Nice to meet you to Kianna, I'm Raven Branwen…now then where the heck is that fool brother of mine and the other dork." Raven said with a slight smirk

"What are talking about?" Kianna asked raising an eyebrow on who Raven was referring to

"Oh right your new here, well I'm referring to Qrow my dork brother and Tia Yang my dork friend. Actually I should be thanking you for being a good friend to my dork friend Summer here, she say's good things about you." Raven said with a wide smile as Kianna smirked at that

"Hey what do mean by dork Raven, I'm a graceful rose." Summer said proudly only for Kianna and Raven to giggle at how cute she was being making Summer blush a little but suddenly the sounds of trash cans could be heard being knock over and what could only be heard as two boys arguing

"Um… what is going, sounds like trouble." Kianna asked

"Well those Kianna are my two other dorks who you'll see in three….two….one and…" Raven said as suddenly two boys could be seen tripping over one another and arguing

"IDIOT YOU FORGOT TO SET THE ALARM CLOCK UP!" yelled a man who had short blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a brown short coat along with two steel shoulder guard and dark brown leather bracers. He lower half consisted of orange-brown pant and brown shoes. This boy was Tia-Yang from what Kianna could guess since the boy next to him looked just like Raven but with more masculine features

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU BOUGHT A CHEAP ALARM CLOCK IN THE FIRST PLACE MORON!" Yelled a man who had pale skin, black hair but unlike his sister had yellow eyes instead of red. He wore a white and grey tail coat with the sleeves rolled up and a red cape. His lower half had black pants and black shoes while holding a very large black circle hilted triangle silver sword. This was Qrow from Kianna already guess since he and Raven looked very much a like

As both boys were arguing they didn't notice that they were actually moving closer to one another and without noticing they tripped on each other legs, rolled on the ground and stopped two inched away from Ravens shoes

"Like I said Kianna, these are the other dorks." Raven said as Qrow and Tia Yang got back up giving Raven an annoyed look

"Hey who are you calling dork little sis, I'm older than you so I'm smarter than you." Qrow said as Raven and Summer just giggled "What so funny?" he asked

"Nothing Qrow, it's just funny because out of all of us you have the worst test scores." Summer responded while Tia Yang started to laughed a little at a flustered Qrow who gave him a glare

"Sorry man, but I have to say you are **TAI** -rrebile when it come's to testing." Tai Yang joked as Qrow and Raven groaned while Summer and Kianna laughed

"See Summer gets it along with….wait who is this?" Tia Yang said as he and Qrow finally noticed Kianna

"Oh hi I'm-"Kianna said but was cut off by Qrow

"Why hello there miss my name is Qrow, Qrow Branwen who will soon be one of the best hunter out there" Qrow said with a dashing smile only for his bravo to be crush by Raven who smack him hard across the head

"Stop hitting on every girl you see dork!" Raven yelled in annoyance of her brothers constant flirting but that also what added to his personality and she loved her brother no matter what …even if he was a dork at times

"Ow damn girl you almost took me head off." Qrow said as he knew he had done something wrong yet again and re-re-introduce himself "Eh…sorry about that like I said I'm Qrow Branwen the older brother of little miss head smacker here." He said with a smirk

"It's okay Qrow, though I'd say try and be a bit more subtle with your flirting because you may end up one day getting maced…just trying saying." Kianna said as he seem nice even though a bit of a flirt

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Qrow said with a smile as Tai Yang went next

"Hi I'm Tia yang Xi long, nice to meet you….huh funny we still don't know your name." Tai Yang said polity

"Oh sorry I'm Kianna and nice to meet you as well." Kianna said with a wide smile

"Yep, she is also my besti here and will be attending beacon here as well." Summer said as happily

"Really now, well that rare." Tai Yang said raising an eyebrow in surprise along with Raven and Qrow who were surprise as well

"What do mean?" Kiana asked not really knowing what he was talking about

"You don't know Kianna, huh I thought I told then again maybe I didn't." Summer said as she scratched her head a little

"Seriously what are you talk about?" Kianna asked again

"Well Kianna, Beacon Academy is as you may know is the most prestigious school in Vale." Qrow answered

"Yes that I know, but what's the deal with me being a rare case coming here?" Kianna asked as she was feeling like playing a game of question

"Well you see Kianna, students here don't enroll like most schools. Instead they are picked from the best of us." Tia Yang answered next as Kianna became wide eyed

"Wait…really, if that's so then I…" Kianna tried to say but was stunned at the revelation that she had been let into beacon without even knowing you have to be picked to join. She felt even luckier now

"Yeah you're special Kianna, very special." Raven answered with a smile

"See I told you that you were special Kianna!" Summer said happily as she gave Kianna a quick hug

"Um…thanks, so then I'm taking a guess you all are on a team?" Kianna said as she had overheard one day from a graduate of Beacon that the Students at Beacons all were assigned a team and partner that would go through the school year with them for the whole four years

"Yep, Qrow is our damager, Tia Yang is like our scout, I'm the leader and Summer is are small adorable little ninja." Raven said laughing a little

"Hey I'm not that small?!" Summer said with a pout again only for Qrow, Raven, Tia Yang and Kianna to look at her as Summer was at least two inches shorter than the rest

"Summer not to be mean but….this is coming from the girl who needs us help her get her books from the top shelf in our room." Tia Yang replied back as Summer slumped her head a little

"That was mean Tia Yang…." Summer whimpered as she sighed on why she had to be so short while Kianna patted her back

"Hey don't worry, think of this way small ninja are the best ones as they can be them most lethal in quick attacks." Kianna said with a wide smile as Summer straighten herself up

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I WILL BE THE BEST NNJA OF ALL!" Summer said with a proud tone

"That's the spirit, nice job Kianna on making her feel better." Tia Yang said with a small smile

"No problem beside what kind of best friend wouldn't try to make their besti feel better." Kianna replied back only for a question to pop up in Ravens mind

"Hey Kianna what about your parents, did they even know you're doing this?" Raven asked as Qrow and Tia Yang also wonder that but only got an answer as Kianna's happy face turned instantly into a frown

"Oh um….well I don't think Kianna has to-" Summer said as she knew that question was stung Kianna's heart every time it was asked but Kianna had stopped her as she held her hand up

"It's okay…. I'll need to harden myself anyways." Kianna said as she deiced to give a short version to Raven, Qrow and Tia Yang as she couldn't blame them for not knowing. " You see when I was a baby my parents left me at an orphaned which only had me as it's occupant while my only friend for seven teen years where the workers there wh were pretty much my family. A day after my seventeen birthday we were attacked by three death stalkers who happen to choose to wander around our area, I was told to leave and make my way here while the rest my family John, Ellen, Marco and Ophelia made the decision to stay back so I can live….two weeks after Summer found me we became friends. Then a month and two weeks later leading up to this day me and Summers became best friend while also having me join Beacon so…here I am." Kianna said as Tia Yang and Qrow had looks of pity for Kianna while Raven felt the worst for bringing back bad memories to the girl

"Oh my god I am so sorry Kianna I-I di-didn't mean to bring up bad…memories." Raven said franticly as she felt terrible

"No…it's okay like I said I'll have to steel myself when people ask this. But thank you apologizing anyways." Kianna said as she gave Kianna a small smile

"Hey Summer we're here for you okay, beside a friend of Summer is a friend of ours." Tia Yang said as he, Raven, Qrow and Summer all nodded agreeing

"Thank you…really thank you all." Kianna replied back as silence followed for a minuet only for Qrow to speak up once more

"Hey Kianna I'm just curious but do you have a last name?" Qrow asked as he along with rest noticed that Kianna never said he last name when she introduced herself

"Well….no I don't, never had a need for one I guess." Kianna said as that was only part of the truth, if she was being honest she also wanted to find a last name that would leave an impression on people so she never really and one up till now since she really could never think of one

"Really Kianna, you never told me that?" Summer said with a sympathetic tone

"Well I didn't want you to worry too much about me, it's not nice to make you worry about me that much…you have better things to worry about." Kianna said with a sad tone only for Summer to hug her

"Silly girl you're my besti so of course I'm going to worry about you okay?!" Summer yelled happily in a way saying **'You can't make me stop to worry about you."**

"Well I guess I'll have to live with it besti." Kianna said happily as She, Summer, Qrow, Raven and Tia Yang all smiled at the happy moment only for it to be cut short

"Excuse me Kianna are you ready?" Glynda asked as she came from behind her and the rest

"Oh um hi….wait what do mean ready?" Kianna asked confused

"Well Kianna, every student has to go through this. What you must do is go through your initiation test." Glynda said to everyone else's except Kianna's surprise

"No way Glynda you can't mean she has too-" Summer said with concern only for Glynda to cut her off

"I do, and don't worry there won't be any Grimm in the area. We made sure." Glynda said with a reassuring smile

"Wait what Grimm?!" Kianna said now a little nervous and very confused on what was happening

"Yeah…. you see when me and my dorks here did our test we had to deal with a few Beowulf and then get a colored rocks which decided which team we would be assigned to." Raven answered

"Correct Miss Branwen, Kianna will you please follow me." Glynda asked as Kianna nodded while she looked at the other's now "The rest of you meet Ozpin in the assembly hall you'll be watching your friend here." She said as Summer, Qrow, Raven and Tia Yang made their way to Ozpin while Kianna followed ready for whatever these tests would bring

 **-Initiation test start: Emerald Forest-**

"So what are we doing here Miss GoodWitch?" Kianna asked wondering why they were at a grassy field at the edge of the Emerald forest with what looked like around ten metal plates in the ground

"Oh you'll see, and also you can call me Glynda when it's just the two of us. But when we are in more public area we should behave more professionally by calling each other by our last names…what is your last name?" Glynda asked with curiosity

"Oh…um…" Kianna muttered as she decided to make one now since her idol asked her. But he didn't know and began to think about her time back at the orphanage to see if she could find some inspiration. She tried but couldn't find anything until she finally found it

"Kianna are you okay?" Glynda asked with concern as she didn't know why Kianna had froze

"Graves…" Kianna replied back

"What?" Glynda asked confused on why she just said the word **'Graves'**

"You ask for my last name….it's Graves." Kianna answered as for her reason picking this as her last name was for her to always remember John, Ellen, Marco and Ophelia who died and would never get a grave to be remember. So she deiced she would be their grave, their link to being not forgotten, the person they died for because they loved her so much….she would be their graves.

"Oh well then I thank you for telling me…so ready for the test?" Glynda asked with a smile as she motioned Kianna to take a step on one of the metal plate which she did then answered Glynda

"Yeah sure but….why I am I on this thi-" Kianna asked only to be launched towards the Emerald forest high into the air as surprised screams could be heard

"Please stay safe….Kianna." Glynda said with a small smile as she made her way back to where Ozpin and the rest were

 **-Emerald Forest thirty seconds later-**

 _("Yeah that was a scary moment since I had been unknowingly launched up into the air, still I knew I would figure out a way to land safety. Though this was also when I finally unlocked my well…aura.")_

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Kianna screamed as she flew through the air waving her arms wildly **-"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP HOW DO I LAND…wait I KNOW!"-** She though as she pulled out Shanksaw with a happy look in her eyes "I got to remember you more often buddy." She said as she began to descend into the trees, but as Kianna was falling she saw a long tree next to her so she used Shanksaw, impaled the tree and used it as a way to slow her falling and to land safely as she hit the safely to ground finally

"Thank god, thought that wasn't going to work for a moment…still where should I go now?" Kianna said outload only to be surprise as a voice replied back

 _"Go south…."_ Said the voice that was female and calming

"What…whose there?" Kianna muttered as her eye's widened from the voice's sudden reply

 _"Don't worry I am a friend…."_ Replied the voice

"Wait but-" Kianna asked confused only for the voice to cut her off

 _"I am talking with you in your mind, you can also speak to me with your mind. Try it think of a sentence."_ The voice explained as Kianna was trying her best to take this all in while think of her next sentence since she noticed cameras around here noting that everyone else must be watching her so she didn't want to seem well crazy

 _ **"Um okay….well who are you?"**_ Kianna asked with her mind as she was really hoping she wasn't going crazy right now

 _"See you got it, and to answer think of me as….. your guardian angel for now."_ The voice replied making Kianna raised an eyebrow

 _ **"Really… look I'll play along with you for now, but once this is all over I want some answers"**_ Kianna said to voice

 _"We'll see, still head south that is where the stone will be. But be careful I believe Grimm are here."_ The voice replied back as Kianna raised another eyebrow

 _ **"But Miss GoodWitch said that the Grimm here had been taken care of."**_ Kianna replied back

 _"Maybe, but take this piece of advice. Remember that no matter what Grimm will always appear rather you want it to or not."_ The voice said as Kianna took those word to heart as the voice advice made a lot of sense _"Now then move."_ The voice said next as Kianna nodded as she began to make her way south of the forest

 **-Emerald Forest: 20 minutes later: Rock site-**

 _ **"I think we're here now, thank god."**_ Kianna said as she had gotten use to already with speaking to voice with her mind even if the whole Guardian Angel thing was probably a lie still she didn't mind the company

 _"Good but you must hurry I believe there are three Grimm here…one's that are very large."_ The voice said as Kianna started to feel her heart race from the voices warning but also was relived as she saw the single red rock on a stand that was what she probably needed to get for her to pass the test

 _ **"Well then let's get that rock and get out of here!"**_ Kianna replied happily as she ran to the rock

 _"NO WAI-"_ The voice yelled but before she could finished that last letter in her warning as Kianna was inches away from the rock three large death stalkers appeared before her and in Kianna's sudden fear she knew in her heart that these were the same three death stalker that had killed her family she couldn't say why…but she just knew

 _ **"No…what do I…what do I.."**_ Kianna said panicking as the lead death stalker raised it's claw at Kianna

 _"DODGE NOW!"_ The voice yelled as Kianna by instinct did what the voice was as she dodged the lead death stalkers attack and landed on her feet while preparing Shanksaw for battle

"Crap what now?" Kianna muttered as she dodged another attack by instinct from one of the other two death stalkers

 _"Listen to me, follow your instinct on this one and I know you'll be able to kill them aura or not."_ The voice said as Kianna smiled at the advice before charging the death stalkers for an offensive attack

As Kianna jumped onto of the lead death stalker she was able to get a decent inch into the shell with Shanksaw before she pulled her weapon out to dodge a claw swipe from another one of three death stalkers as she landed back on the ground only for one of the death stalkers to wings it's pincher down at her make her dodge once more to the left of her as she then again dodged another pincher attack. As Kianna got back up she deiced the best way was to make the other two back off was to kill the lead death stalker and she knew just how too kill it. Kianna dodged two more claw swipes from the other two death stalkers before jumping on top of the lead death stalker and plunging her blade into it's shell again but unlike last time Shanksaw got stuck. While Kianna tried pulling Shanksaw out the lead death stalker was able to gets its pincher to swipe Kianna a few feet away as she landed on the ground. As Kianna got up she saw what was most likely her death soon just like how her family went, but for some reason she started to become enraged.

 _ **"No…."**_ she thought as the lead death stalkers pincher thrusted to her _**"No….NO I WON'T GO OUT LIKE THIS!"**_ she screamed in her head in rage only for time around her to stop to her surprise

 _"Child…"_ The voice said in a kind tone

 _ **"Did…did you do this?"**_ Kianna asked puzzled by this

 _"Yes I did, I slow down time for you while in reality it's only a millisecond here. I did this to offer you a gift."_ The voice said in a more stern tone

 _ **"A…a gift?"**_ Kianna asked confused

 _"Yes this gift that will unlock your aura and grant you a semblance like no other. There is though a price to be paid for being allowed this gift."_ The voice answered as Kianna felt her heart racing once again

 _ **"What would that be exactly?"**_ Kianna asked as she swore she heard a snicker for the voice

 _"Only that you become half Grimm…"_ The voice answered as Kianna's eye's widened but before she could answer the voice continued _"I know you are shocked, but let me ask do you want to die, do you want the memories of your family to be gone…do you want to leave Summer?"_ The voice asked as Kianna's eyes widen knowing the voice was right. If she died then the memories of the other would be gone and she was also be leaving Summer, the girl who had made her way into Kianna's heart like John, Ellen, Marco and Ophelia had. Summer was her best friend as well as family and the others she had meet could be to so she would be damned if she died now.

 _ **"Alright then…I accept your gift."**_ Kianna said as she could have sworn she could see the faceless voice smiling just for a second

 _"Very well then…this might hurt for a few seconds."_ The voice said as Kianna suddenly felt a very sharp pinch on the back of her neck and as a the voice promised it stopped a second or two later

 _ **"So…what now"**_ Kianna asked as she was glad the pain was over only to hear the voice giggle

 _"Now you must learn yourself as I was only here to be a guide for you. I'll be going now but don't worry you'll learn your semblance is very special and has a verity of abilities tied to it, some though will go away for the news one….still just don't tell the others about the Grimm part okay."_ The voice said as it disappeared from Kianna's mind and time itself began to start again but this time Kianna knew she would be victorious

As the time started again the lead death stalkers pincher plunged down to Kianna's body only for Kianna to grab it's pincher with her bare right hand while a silver aura glowed around her and to the now rising horror of the three death stalkers Kianna was able to ripped off the pincher of the lead death stalker and plunge the pincher through it's head killing it. The other two death stalkers began to back away in a fear as Kianna walked on top of the now dead lead death stalker and ripped out Shank saw from it's shell

"So….who wants to go next?" Kianna asked as her eyes had a look of fury in them while he lips formed an anger frown. To Kianna surprise both death stalker turned around and ran away into the forest "Huh that's weird….well I guess I should get the rock now." She said as she walked up to the stand and picked up the red rock only to be surprise as a hammerhead landed behind her and as it's back ramp opened Summer came out running followed by Qrow, Raven, Tia Yang, Glynda and a man she could only guess was Ozpin himself

"KIANNA ARE YOU OKAY!" Summer yelled as tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged Kianna with a concern hug

"I'm okay Summer don't worry." Kianna said as she hugged a tearing Summer back as the rest made their way up to her now

"We saw it all on the cameras and came to help, but tell us how did you rip off that death stalkers pincher so easily?!" Raven asked with a relived but surprised tone

"I…I was only able to because well… I finally unlocked my aura…funny right." Kianna said with a sheepish smile as everyone else looked at her in shock while Glynda suddenly grabbed Summer and pushed her off of Kianna then to everyone else's surprise she slapped Kianna hard across the face

"YOU STUPID GIRL YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Glynda yelled as Kianna looked at her with wide eyes as she hadn't realized that it was a stupid move on her part. But yet again to her and everyone else surprise Glynda the hugged her closely "You'll be getting a punishment once we start your training with me." She said as Kianna looked up at her confused along with the rest as well

"Training?" Kianna asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, you show great skill with hand to hand so…. you'll be my personal apprentice." Glynda said to everyone's shock as Glynda's behavior today was very uncharacteristic of her

"Whoa wait, Miss GoodWitch I never though you even would want that? Qrow asked as he along with Summer, Raven and Tia Yang all wondered why Glynda was acting this way with Kianna

"This is great Kianna, we can attend the same school and you get to be the apprentice to your life long idol!" Summer said happily "Don't worry I'll visit you in your room so we can hang out every day!" Summer said with joy

"Actually Summer she'll be a part of your team now." Ozpin said for the first time and to Kianna his voice had what she could call a calm authority. "Kianna Graves I welcome you to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said with a small smile a Raven patted her on the back

"Welcome to the team Kianna also I like the last name you picked." Raven said with a wide smile

"Defiantly I know you'll make an awesome addition to the team." Qrow said giving Kianna a wink as he got a light slap to the back of the head from Raven

"Yep, welcome to the dork club." Tia Yang joked with a smirk

"YAY ME AND YOU WILL BE TOGETHER EVERDAY!" Summer said giving Kianna a quick but caring hug

"I'm going to love this place." Kianna said as Qrow, Raven, Tia Yang and Summer where now talking and congratulating their new teammate while Ozpin and Glynda stood at the side lines smiling at the scene of the happy five teens

 _(It was like a dream come true, I now had friends, was going to become a huntress and was the apprentice of my life long idol. After that day time passed and we all grew as one team and I graduated early but stayed to be next to Summer but as my happy life grew so did my powers as they changed. By the fourth year of beacon everything was about to change and would lead me to the life I live now…)_

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **So how did you all enjoy this chapter, never knew those thing about Kianna did yah, well now you do and next chapter you'll be getting more back ground on the Grimm loving Kianna and if your having question they'll be answered in later chapters. If you want to** **PM or leave a review up to you, be it bad or good I'll always appreciate the feedback! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello once again, I finally got this chapter done after having to deal with the hectic first week of college. This is the 19th chapter of the story and part 2 of the back story of the Grimm loving Kianna. So just want to say this did take me a bit to write down and I wanted to make it sounds right while also giving important details of Kianna's back ground. I decided to do time gaps in this story so there won't be much mention of the three years of her time in Beacon but instead this chapter will be on around the last week of her third year and the fourth year of Beacon. Just wanted to put that down since I came up with a possible ideal that after this story and the other sequels to this story and yes I am doing the whole trilogy. But as I was saying after this story and the squeals I may do a story all on Kianna's three years at Beacon along with the adventures she had with Summer, Qrow, Raven and Tai Yang along with her time spending with Glynda and Ozpin at points. Though I would like to hear all your thoughts on that Ideal.**

 **Oh one more thing I believe it was said that Summer was the leader on the wiki of her team but I had already stated Raven was so I'm sticking with that just in case that is true.**

 **P.S: Just in case this seem rushed it is not, I just sometimes have a hard time explaining events so just wanted to put that out there lol**

 **Now than before I let you all get to reading I wanted to say a thank you to everyone who has read/followed this story I really could have not have had the motivation to do this without you all wanting to read more. So thank you all so very much I appreciated it dearly :D So finally I let ya'll get to reading**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.19: The Grimm girls past Pt.2

 _("Four years had passed, but it seem to go by so quickly for me and the others. We all had change personality wise in our own ways, Raven had become an excellent leader while still keeping her cool in every kind of situation involving Grimm. Qrow was still the same for the most part but had become quite the sweet talker with the ladies. Tia Yang was probably one of the kindest hearted and helpful person in Beacon which made him all the more popular with the ladies, which from what I had noticed made Raven and Summer a little jealous whenever a random girl tried asking him out. Speaking of Summer she turned out to be quite the ferocious little ninja of our group in battle, while also keeping her bubbly and kind personality intact when dealing with everyday life. As for me, well like I said before I graduated two years early but stay for my little second family, I became close with Glynda and had mastered her hand to hand skills to the point where we could say we were practically twins in it. Yeah...my team was my family, Raven being the big sister, Qrow being the perverted but kind brother, Tia Yang the good behaving brother and Summer the adorable little sister. I had it good...but it was change soon, so very soon on our fourth year….")_

"Raven what are we doing out here in the Emerald Forest on a Friday?" Qrow asked as he yawned

"We're here because Professor Ozpin and GoodWitch were notified there are decently sized pack of Beowulf's are killing incoming and leaving travelers from the city. So we need to take care of them dork." Raven answers as she smacked Qrow across the head

"You know Raven if you keep doing that I don't think Qrow is going to have any more brains cell left." Tia Yang jokes giving Qrow a smirk

"Very funny Tai Yang, you think that one up on the spot." Qrow sarcastically asked doing a slow clap

"Why yes I did Qrow, thank you very much smart ass." Tia Yang replied back only for him and Qrow to get into an arm punching fight for a few seconds before it was stopped

"Now boys behave and save this energy for the Grimm today okay." Summer said as she lightly bopped both boys' heads

"Yes ma'am." Tia Yang and Qrow said apologetically

"Are you two giving Raven and Summer a hard time again?" Asked Kianna who smirked walking up from behind the group

"No Kianna we ain't." Qrow replied back giving her an innocent smile

"Oh Kianna there you are, though you might not have come with us." Summer said with a relived tone

"Hey it's me, you think I would miss doing this job with my little family. Besides what would you and the rest do without my charms if I didn't come along?" Kianna joked

"We would probably be pretty bored buddy." Raven said as she fist bumped Kianna

"Aw stop it, you making blush now." Kianna replied back with wide smile

"As nice as this conversation is, we should get back to our mission at hand. Those Grimm ain't going to kill themselves now." Tai Yang said

"Would be nice if they did." Qrow joked

"Yeah but then we'd be out of job then Qrow." Kianna replied back with a smirk

"Huh fair point so where's the Bullhead?" Qrow asked with an impatient tone only for his question to be answered as a Hammerhead descended a few feet away from them and within seconds of landing open the back ramp for them to enter

"Qrow I swear you must have like some sort of wishing powers." Raven said giggling a little

"Hey think I can wish up a bunch of big breasted naked girls right now?" Qrow asked only for Raven to smack him hard on the back of his head

"For real why is it that sex is always on your mind?!" Raven yelled annoyed a little by her brother's constant need for having sex

"Hey it's fun hobby to do." Qrow said as Raven began chasing him up into the Hammerhead yelling **"Prevent!"** as Qrow just laughed

"You know I think those two are going be like this even when their old folks." Tia yang joked as Summer and Kianna laughed at the thought of an old Raven and Qrow acting like they are now

"That's too funny, you know I'm surprised you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet from your jokes." Summer said as she yelp a second later from what she said worried that Tia yang would take that as some sort of confession

"Oh well I guess I'm just not looking for one really, still maybe one day but we should get into the Hammerhead now." Tai yang answered with a small smile as he made his way into the hammer head while not noticing Summer sigh of relief

"Oh, so little Summer has a crush." Kianna said with smirk as Summer yelp a little in surprise before trying to waver off Kianna close suspicion

"Wh-what do-do you mean, I just like Tia Yang as a friend…a handsome…sweet...caring and dreamy friend." Summer answered as her cheeks blushed and her smile widened all the while Kianna was snicker a little at the cute confession

"So, then I guess I should help Tia Yang get set up with one of the many girls who would love to be his girlfriend." Kianna said as she counted her fingers down to three before Summer answered back the way she had guess she would

"No please don't those girl aren't good enough for him like I am!" Summer pleased in a very cute way only for her to cover her mount once more from her defiant confession

 **"** Ah, there it is, you know your look so cute when you're blushing my adorable little sister." Kianna said as she hugged Summer who was even more embarrassed now

"Sis I'm already embarrassed enough, beside I think Tia Yang likes Raven anyways…. so what chance do I have." Summer said with a sad tone only for Kianna to tighten the hug and kissed her on the forehead

"Aw don't be so sad, hey maybe he just thinks of Raven as a friend and likes you. Still I don't want you to be jealous with one of our friends so just for now let it be okay." Kianna said with a caring tone

"Okay I will thanks, you really are so helpful you know that… speaking of you I wanted actually wanted to ask you something." Summer said as Kianna released her from her hug and gave her one more kiss on her forehead

"Summer what is you want to ask me?" Kianna asked with a small smile

"Well I actually don't know why I want to ask you this and you can say no if you want but… if I ever have kids be them my own or adopted...well would I wanted to ask you if you would be their god mother." Summer asked with wide but shy smile

"You're…your being serious?" Kianna asked as she felt over joyed from Summers question

"Yeah I mean you're already family to me so yeah…if you don't want to then you can say no." Summer said shyly

"Summer…I would love to be your children's god mother." Kianna replied back with a wide smile

"Really, well that's great the thanks Kianna you're the best." Summer repealed back with a wide smile

"Your welcome but come on let's get into the hammerhead we don't want to keep the other waiting." Kianna said as she and Summer made their way into the Hammerhead with smile on their faces

 **-Emerald Forest: 30 Minutes later-**

 _("It was so nice to have her ask me that, though it make it more ironic now since I've been trying to kill her two little girls that I guess in a way are my god daughters. But I remember that day very well, that day was the start of the end of that life and just the beginning of the one I have now….")_

"Bye mister piolet, stay safe okay!" Summer yelled happily as she, Raven, Qrow, Tia Yang and Kianna had been dropped in the area close to the Grimm pack by the Hammerhead which was at the moment taking off

"You know Summer they can't hear you." Raven said raising at eyebrow but laughed a little at Summer cute antics

"I know but I believe that when you say that, then the person you say it to will stay safe and healthy." Summer replied back

"You know Summer no matter how old we get, your going to keep doing that aren't ya?" Raven asked

"Yep, like how you always hit crow across the head for being a pervert." Summer answered back with a wide smile

"Honestly I think I should file a claim for spouse abuse, I think her constant head hitting really is the reason why I can't do well in school. You know because she's killed most of my brain cells." Qrow said as he gave Raven a smirk and a quick pinch on the cheek

"Told you so Raven, now where going to have to care of him once he loses the last of them." Tia Yang said with a wide smirk

"Jeez Raven, your going have to care of you brain dead brother if you keep this up." Kianna joked laughing a little

"Okay I get it, jeez what is this pick on Raven hour?" Raven asked as she giggled a little

"Maybe, but you know we all love you Raven." Kianna said as she gave Raven a big hug

"I Know, but could you let go now I'm starting to get embarrassed now…" Raven shyly asked with a hint of blush on her cheeks

"Yeah I think you should Kianna, beside we need to get going now before we lose the Beowulf packs trail." Tia Yang said as Kianna released a still slightly Blushing Raven

"Well thank you Tai Yang, and yes let us get going I don't think it would be good to keep this pack roaming any longer." Raven said as she got her composure back and began making her way to the directions where the attacks where being reported happing at.

"Where behind you sis, come on lets get moving." Qrow said as Summer and Tai Yang followed except Kianna who seconds before following felt like she was being watched

"Um…hello anyone there?" Kianna kindly asked as she slightly placed her hand over the hilt of Shanksaw ready to be attacked only for her not to be as the feeling of being watched slowly went away as Kianna released her light grip over Shank saw's hilt "Guess no one was there…."

"Kianna come on we don't want to lose you!" Tia Yang yelled as Kianna noticed they were already a bit a ways from her

"Oh right, um coming!" Kianna yelled back as she ran up to catch up with the others while for only a few seconds getting the feeling of being watched again…but only for a seconds

 **-Emerald Forest five minutes later-**

"Still nothing, I don't get it this should be the place where the Beowulf's where nesting." Raven said in an annoyed tone

"Yeah I get what you mean, still maybe they deiced to leave?" Summer replied with a hopeful tone

"Summer I don't think that's the case, still I wish it was that would be a nice change." Qrow said as he gave a nod

"Focus, we need to stay focused right now in case this is an ambush." Kianna said in a very serious tone

"Uh oh Kianna is in her protective state of mind now, you two better do what she says." Tia Yang said as he along with Raven, Qrow and Summer knew Kianna would only get this way if she truly believed that there was danger a head. Which was always true in the end making Kianna current behavior as a sort of warning alarm

"Your right we will, Kianna where do think they are?" Summer asked as she began cautiously looking around along with Qrow and the other who did the same

"I can't say, but think they're watching us which means these one a little smarter than the average Beowulf's we usually deal with." Kianna answered as she halted suddenly making the others halt as well

"What's wrong?" Raven asked with a concern tone

"I think they're here right now, if that's the case then I think we should prepare for an amb-" Kianna answered as she was then suddenly cut off as a horde of very old and very scrared Beowulf's jumped from the bushes and trees in the surrounding area. In a few seconds Raven, Qrow, Tia Yang, Summer and Kianna were all surrounded

"Ambush, that's what you were going to say right?" Qrow asked as Kianna just simply nodded her head

"Well there here now, so Raven do what we usually do?" Tia Yang asked as he pulled out a pair of spiked brass knuckles with a stun gun mod on it

"You know Tia Yang it would be a lot safer if you just got a weapon with a bit more range." Summer said with concern as she pulled out a short set of twin daggers with a pistol mode built in

"I know but personally punching stuff is much more fun, and the stun mode just makes then easy targets." Tai Yang responded with a smirk

"Less talking, get ready for a fight you two." Raven said as she pulled out her long sword while Qrow pulled out his blade which from turned in a scythe

"Got that right Raven, look I think we need to be smart with this battle these are veteran Grimm from what I can tell." Kianna said as she pulled out Shanksaw

"Yeah I think we can all see that, but how do think we should do that?" Raven asked as she kept her eyes on the Beowulf's as they just studies and watched them with bloodlust in their eyes

"Well you four take on the left side and I'll…" Kianna said only to surprises her team as she ran up to the right side of the horde, ram through them and made her way into the forest yelling "HEY BOYS COME AND GET ME!" she yelled as to the other surprise the right side of the horde did follow her with the still ever growing bloodlust in their eyes

"What is she doing!" Summer yelled in panicking for her best friend

"She doing what Kianna does best, taking the heat off us and kicking ass. But I think we got our issues at the moment." Qrow answered as the Beowulf's with them where now preparing to attack

"Well my dorks, lets go show them what we can do." Raven said with a smirk as she, Qrow, Tai Yang and Summer charge the Beowulf's now who in return charged back beginning their battle

 **-Meanwhile with Kianna-**

 _("I know must sound crazy for me to have believed I could take on that may veteran Beowulf's, but I could since I was pretty much a master with Shanksaw at this point of my life and with hand to hand fighting as well. This would have been another slaughter of Grimm for me to out in my book, but that fight was when it all first started…the changes I mean")_

"Come on big boys is that the fastest any of you can go!"Kianna yelled back at the horde of Grimm on her tail as the growled in annoyance "Better find somewhere to stop and start the fight." She muttered as she found a flat piece of land which was perfect for her battle. As Kianna halted her running when she got over to the large field and took a quick breather, the Beowulf's stop a few feet away from her all ready for a fight.

"Alright then boys, don't leave a girl waiting now its rude you know." Kianna joked as the a few Beowulf's charged her only to be cut down within seconds from Shanksaw as their body parts fell off into small pieces "Thanks for the warm up, but come on I want you all to come at me now." she yelled as the whole horde now charged at her

As Kianna began her fight she was able to cut down the first few Beowulf's head off with no effort. But with the ever incoming attackers Kianna had to start dodging quite a bit while slashing and shooting at any Beowulf near her, she did get hit a few time but thankfully her aura had taken the hits. Kianna continued slashing, stabbing, shooting every Beowulf in her range with no mercy and a strangely growing bloodlust herself. Kianna had noticed this for a while now, ever since her fourth year at Beacon started she had become ever so happy when she saw the sounds of bones crushing or blood pouring out.

She didn't know why though, be it Grimm, movies, documentaries and videogames, Kianna would love the sight and sounds of death almost to the point where she got off on it in a sick pleasure. Kianna had put this issue on her aura she received from the voice so many years ago as she remembered it saying that her aura/semblance was very unique, so Kianna put it as her sudden growing blood lust came from that. At the moment she was starting to feel her blood lust once more as it became more intense in her current fight as Beowulf body part flew in the air, blood squirted and by the end of six minutes in the fight all the Beowulf where dead.

"Whew, though that was never going to end…. Still I need to get a hang of this growing bloodlust of pleasure I can't let the other know about it at all." Kianna muttered to herself sitting on the ground as her body like a few other times before had begun quivering with the same sick twisted pleasure. She knew she had to get this under control soon but her thoughts where cut off as a figure came in from behind which turned out from what Kianna could tell a Beowulf pup that is on it's first hunt. Before Kianna could react the Beowulf pup lunged to her and for a seconds she thought she would die and out of instinct yelled out "STOP!" much to Kianna's surprise it did then a whisper began to creep in her mind

 _"Wh...at?"_ said a very primal but young voice as to Kianna's quick realization it was the Beowulf that had said that in her mind like the voice did so she knew what to do then

"Did you say that, little Beowulf?" Kianna asked the Beowulf pup that only moved its tilted its head to the right a little making the thing itself seem very cute

 _"I…think so….who...are…you…wait...are you…my…mommy?"_ The Beowulf pup asked as it walked up to her and began licking her face like a puppy making Kianna laugh a little

"Hey stop that pup that tickles!" Kianna scream in her mind while she let out a laughter only to her sudden surprise once more as the Beowulf pup stop licking her face "Wait why did you stop?" she asked with curiosity

 _"You…told me….to…mommy."_ Beowulf replied back as it rested it's head on Kianna lap as Kianna for some reason unknown to her began to pet the pup's head and for a few minutes it was peaceful until she heard the sounds of her teammates coming which made the Beowulf pup book it into the bushes to hid as Kianna understood why and sat back up and turned around to see the relieved faces of her teammates

"YOUR OKAY KIANNA!" Summer yelled in joy as she ran up to Kianna giving a very tight but caring hug

"Yeah I am…but…please Summer…air…" Kianna said as she Summer noticed and let go of her freaking out a little

"AHAHA I'M SO SORRY!" Summer yelled in fear she hurt Kianna by accident

"Whoa chill out bestie, besides like I've told you a hundred times I ain't gonna die so easily." Kianna replied back with a wide smile as Summer calmed herself down now

"Well with Summer calmer now I need to ask but why the hell did you do that, you know you could ended up Beowulf food." Raven asked with an angry but concern tone

"I could have been but I'm not and I knew I could take them on. I just wanted to keep you all safe I guess…sorry I'm just protective over you four." Kianna replied back with a smile

"I guess that's a good enough answer just…just don't do it again okay." Raven said as she was honestly just glad Kianna was alive

"Yeah it is, Kianna's alive and that's what matters here most. Still I got to say you really did do a number on these Beowulf's here." Tia Yang added as the bodies of the Beowulf where all around the area with many missing limbs and such while the bodies where also slowly dissolving into black smoke

"She sure did, but I think we should get back to the Hammerheads landing zone and radio them to pick us up." Qrow said as he pulled out a small hand held radio from his right pocket

"Sounds good to me, come on lets get going." Raven said as she, Qrow, Tia Yang began moving along with a slower paced Kianna who looked back to see the Beowulf pup look at her then make it's way into the forest and as she turned around to quicker her pace she head another voice, one that was new to her.

 _ **"They don't love you…"**_ said the whispering voice well it sounded more like a group of voices saying that in her mind at once but before she could think on it more she was cut off

"KIANNA COME ON WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Summer said happily as Kianna looked at her and the other with a big smile

 _ **"Liars…lairs…"**_ said the same whispers again but Kianna decided to ignore it this time

"COMING!" Kianna replied happily as she ran up to catch up to her friends, still a little worried about the new voice in her head.

 **-Beacon Academy: Night time-**

 _("That experience was very strange, but I guess my ability to control Grimm awoke that day but back then I was still a novice when it came to it. Still it got stranger the night later and the weeks to come, also I was dealing with the whispering my mind but in time I would learned that is wasn't my enemy no…they opened my mind to so much more and showed me the ugly gray of that place, my goals I have toady would come to life soon that year….")_

As Raven, Summer, Qrow, Tia Yang and Kianna all slept in their respective beds, Kianna was awoken by the whisper in her head

 _"Lies…lies…lies….all lies…. You being lied to….lies….LIES!"_ Yelled the whispers yelled in her mind waking Kianna up in a cold sweat. As Kianna looked around to see she was alright but she suddenly heard at low whimper from outside of her window

"What the…it's you the little Beowulf pup. You know this place is dangerous for you, go before they find you." Kianna quietly said as she had opened her window only for the pyup to tilt its head to the side again making Kianna smile a little "Alright, I'll be down there in a few minutes okay."

With that Kianna closed her window, got dresses and silently left her room not wanting to wake up her friends from their slumber. As she walked down the halls of Beacon she felt a sense of calmness in the air as she for the past few days has been walking down the halls from being in an irritable mood when she woke up in the middle of the past few nights. Kianna blamed her aura once more for this, not that she was complaining at all about her powers, but the changes where happening fast as her new ability to command Grimm was probably just the start. Kianna after a few more minutes made it the door exit to the combat yard where she walked up to her new little friend

 _"Happy…to…see…mommy."_ The Beowulf pup mental said to Kianna who couldn't help but for some reason smile at the

"Aw thanks, but why do call me mommy?" Kianna said back as she was not offended by it at all to her surprise, she was more of curious about it

 _"Because….you…can hear me….my old mommy ignored me….you heard me so your my…mommy."_ The pup respondedas it gave Kianna a quick happy lick on her face, making her giggle for a few seconds.

"Really, well I can't believe I'm saying this but sure I can do that. But for right now I need you to hid somewhere in the forest in the area, close enough to where I can find you but far enough where the others can't okay?" Kianna said with a concern tone as she really didn't know why she was going along with this, but it felt right to her. The Beowulf pup simply nodded, licking Kianna' face and made it's way into to forest. After a few minutes of waiting Kianna sighed and smiled "Well I guess I should get going back into the dorms now."

"My thought's exactly young lady." Said a concern but angry all too familiar voice to her as Kianna turned around startled to see Glynda looking at her with a concern but scolding glare as she tapped her foot and had her arms crossed as if say **'Explain yourself'** to her

"Oh…um hey Glynda I…I…how did you find me…I mean you know…out here?" Kianna asked a little nervous as for the past three years at Beacon Glynda had become very protective over Kianna, much to the rest of the schools surprise well except Ozpin but he's Ozpin so yeah

"I was walking around doing my nightly patrol and I found you out here only a minuet ago standing by yourself, you do know how dangerous your little outing could be young lady." Glynda said with a scolding tone

"I…I know but I wasn't feeling very well lately so I've been walking around the school at night to calm myself down…sorry Glynda." Kianna answered as she shyly looked at the ground only for Glynda to life her chin up and give Kianna a quick kiss on the forehead much to Kianna's surprise

"Sorry about that, I just care about you a lot…I don't want you to get hurt okay so please just open a window the next time you're feeling this way." Glynda said with a caring smile as Kianna smiled back

"Okay I will, sorry again." Kianna replied back as Glynda took her hand and began to make her way back along with Kianna to her dorm room

"Come on you'll need to be accompanied by an adult so don't get in trouble with anyone else." Glynda said as Kianna just smiled and nodded but looked back for a quick second to the forest and wonder how she was going to deal with this. But as she and Glynda made their way to the door way into the academy fused voice came back again

 _"She LIES, LIES, LIES…she a murder, murder, MUrdeR, MurDER, MURDER!"_ The voices yelled in a blood rage making Kianna stop in between the door way

"Kianna are you alright?" Glynda asked with a concern look

"Oh yeah…just a little woozy." Kianna lied so she wouldn't worry Glynda to much

"Well then young lady we'll get you back to bed now, no if's, and's or buts." Glynda said with a happy tone as she began leading Kianna back to her room

"Yeah…sounds good." Kiana replied back with a very well-practiced fake smile **-"Please, don't let this get worst…please."-** She though with a chill suddenly running down her spine

 **-Beacon Academy: Three Weeks later-**

 _("Time passed after that day, my powers of controlling the Grimm pup only strengthened as I decided to make daily visits to my new little baby, who I named Wallace which is where you got your name from. Little Wallace was such a good pup, always loving and caring no matter my mood. I had to always lie to the others that I was just getting some air by myself and thankfully they bought it. I also noticed that my strength had actually decreased a little because of this new developed ability, still I didn't mind. Oh and those whispers kept growing and growing louder and closer but with each day passing I began to see images, memories and horrid act done by the humans and Faunas I had decided to protect, I also began hearing other Grimm's minds from a distance getting an ever more growing picture of the Grimm's actually plight. The Grimm wanted to keep this world alive, but the humans and Faunas then where destroying for their constant need to expand, they were the true monsters, the whispers and the Grimm helped me see that ….so on the first day of the fourth week I decided to start my new found goal….my goal in uplifting the Grimm to become superior.")_

"Crap, where is she?" Raven asked as she and Summer were walking down the halls of Beacon with worry in their hearts because as of yesterday people have been starting to call Kianna that crazy Grimm Girl. People were saying she's been seen all over beacon studying book's on Grimm with a happy smile on her face as she also had made a Beowulf plushy she's been carrying around as well

"I don't know we check all around the outside areas of the school…where else could she be?" Summer replied back as this news had affected her especially since Kianna was her best friend and practically her sister as well. Now Summer didn't mind Kianna reading on Grimm, no she was worried because so of the students had sworn they heard Kianna mutter **"I love Grimm so much…"** This was a big **NO** for Summer as the whole point of her team's, Kianna's and her own reason for coming here is to kill those monsters out there. So for Kianna to say she loved the Grimm brought up warning signs to her and as Kianna's best friend she need to get to the bottom of this.

"Seriously where could she be, I want to have a stern talking with her when we find her." Raven said with a concern, angry and hurt tone

"I know what you mean Raven…wait I think I know where she is." Summer said back as she ran past Raven up to the third to last door of the hallway and to the left turn on it

""Whoa Summer wait for me!" Raven yelled out to her as she followed the path Summer had ran but slower and as she made it where Summer was she saw the place she knew Kianna had to be at…

"The library how could I have not have thought of this place first." Summer said as she lightly smack the top of her head for her little mistake

"Hey don't worry Summer it's not like you could remember, there's like a hundred places you and her hangout." Raven replied back as she caught up with Summer

"Thanks Raven, still no time to waste we need to talk to Kianna about this." Summer replied back with a concern look forming on her face

"I know your right, come on." Raven said as she and Summer took a deep breath and opened the library doors, but only to be welcome by silence and the sight of a completely empty library

"Maybe…maybe she's not here." Summer said becoming for some reason a little nervous but only for a sound to be heard, the sound of books being taken of shelf on the second floor of the library in the corner both her and the rest of the student body knew was the section with the Grimm studies books

"She's up there, Summer come on we need to confront her about this." Raven said trying to hide her increasing nervousness in her voice

"Yeah…..let's go..." Summer replied back as she and Raven made their way through the bottom floor, went up the stairs and went over to the section with the Grimm studies on them

"Kianna!" Raven yelled to see if she got a response but she didn't and looked over to Summer with a worried look "What now?"

"We'll have to go in, I just hope the Rumors aren't true…" Summer replied back as she and Raven took yet again another deep breath and walked into the Grimm studies section

As she and Raven walked down the section both girls couldn't help but feel a cold feeling down their spins, the air just seemed to get colder, it seem to get more tense also as the air seem thinner. Both Summer and Raven just though it was their nerves hitting them from their worries about the rumors being said about Kianna. Still as both Summer and Raven continued they swore they heard a faint cluster of whispers

 _"She's not yours anymore…"_ the Faint whispers said as Summer and Raven stopped in their tracks and looked around franticly

"Did you hear that!?" Summer asked as her heart raced while looking around with very cautious eye's

"Yeah…I think, look lets just find Kianna and get out of here." Raven said as she and Summer suddenly hear the whispers once more

 _"She not yours….not yours, NOT yours, nOt yours, NOT YOURS!"_ the faint whispers scream as Raven and Summer began running down the long book aisle hearing the whispers over and over again repeating that same line while the sounds of children's laugher and crying where faintly accompanies with it. As Summer and Raven finally got to the end of the book ilea, both girls took a quick breather noticing the whispers suddenly stopped

"Hey girls what's up?" Said a familiar voice from behind making Raven and Summer jump up in feat and turn around quickly to see Kianna looking at them with a raised eyebrow "Um you two okay, looks like you've seen a ghost?" she asked with a concern tone

"What…oh yeah where fine, still me and Raven where looking for you." Summer replied back only for Summer to respond next with a more direct approach

"Alright Kianna what are doing back, tell us." Raven asked with stern but worried tone

"What can't I read about the Grimm, I mean we are fighting them right?" Kianna asked raising an eyebrow at her friend sudden tone

"That's the thing, people have been talking about you nonstop, we're only asking because the rumor about you just started a few days before and we want to make sure they're not true." Raven replied back as her stern look turned to one of a very worried friend

"Wait what rumors?!" Kianna asked with a startled looked as Raven and Summer looked at each other

"You don't know Kianna, I mean it only started a few days ago like Raven said, but still we thought you would have heard them one way or another beforehand from someone asking you about it." Summer asked as Kianna donned on a worried look

"What do mean, what are people saying about me?" Kianna asked as her voice began to tremble a little

"Well um…." Summer said having a hard to saying them since it hurt her to even thinking they might be true about her best friend, thankfully Raven took over

"People have been saying that your obsessed with Grimm, that you have plushy of one and worst that you even said you love Grimm." Raven said with a sad tone as it hurt her too to think these Rumor maybe true

"What no, well look I have a plushy of one but I only have that one because it's more of a joke toy and sure I maybe reading about Grimm but we need to know about our enemies right. Also I don't love Grimm, why the in the world would I love the things that want to kill us." Kianna answered as her voice began to tremble more as she looked like she was about to cry from these so said Rumors about her

"Aw Kianna don't cry!" Summer said as she hugged Kianna tightly "Look we don't believe them we just wanted to make sure because we care about you so much, so don't cry please." She said and let go of Kianna who took a deep breath and gave her and Raven a big smile

"Okay I'm better….still I guess I only have myself to blame for these rumors starting in the first place." Kianna said as she let out a sigh

"Hey at least you clear it up with me and Summer, um look this maybe out of context but did is anyone else with you at the moment in this section?" Raven asked as she hoped that those whispers where just some jackass's sick ideal of a prank

"No, why Raven?" Kianna asked with a confused look

"Oh nothing, just curious is all, look me and Summer are going to get back to the Dorms now since classes are over for the day." Raven said with a wide smile as she became now very disturbed that Kianna really was the only one in Library

"Yeah, you going to stay here for a little while longer?" Summer asked as she also was very worried about the whispers she and Raven heard, but was extremely glad that the rumors weren't true. Well mainly just the part's with her loving Grimm really since the other two weren't really bad as Kianna explained it was harmless

"Yeah Summer, I'll be here okay but I'll meet you two back in the dorms with the others soon that cool?" Kianna replied back as Raven and Summer smiled at her, then made their way down to the exit and once both girls where exited and the sounds of silence came back Kianna just sighed and tear up a little "I'm sorry I had to lie to you both, I just don't want to lose you or the others…I'm so sorry…" she said and then sat on the ground crying her guilt away…

 _("The Rumors that I was told felt like a kick to the stomach, after I was done with my little crying session in the library I deiced to be more discrete with more even growing love for Grimm, the day went by yet again and five weeks later the Rumors about me stopped. Mainly because Glynda and Ozpin found out who started the rumors and punished them with a lot of detentions because as they both stated "Slandering a student and bringing great emotional distress to said person". After that no one spoke a word of those Rumors again, but by the new night of the sixth week I finally learn my true goal after I had a weird dream I can't seem to remember other than well it was weird….")_

 **(P.S I put this next section down anyways to tell you the dream even though she doesn't remember it at all, I wanted to show you all what it was okay. Now back to the story)**

 **-Kianna's dream (The one she can't remember)-**

Kianna opened her eyes, she was in pitch black darkness but only had her body clearly visible. She took a step forward only to hear the loud echo of her foot step in the world of darkness. Kianna decided to keep walking and she did for what seemed like an eternity and even if she was a girl who loved silence, the silence in this unknown place of darkness didn't help her feel better about any of this. Kianna began to feel like she was going to crack now from the enteral silence and darkness but finally she was greeted to her surprise a familiar but old voice

 _"Hello there again child, you have grown much since I gave you your aura."_ Said the female voice from the test four years ago but now the voice had a body. The body was made of purple fire but formed a very well-shaped feminine body. The face though was that of beauty as the eyes where red like beautiful blood, dark long purple hair flowed and her smile was that of a dangerous but loving woman. Kianna though never having a relationship ever or even wanting one couldn't help but fall in love with figure before her

 **"Is it… is it really you?"** Kianna asked as her heart raced and was dazed by the alluring gaze of the woman

 _"Yes child, you may call me Fang."_ Said the woman now referring herself as Fang as she lifted Kianna back up to her feet and smiled

 **"That your name then, you really are my guardian angel then."** Kianna replied back as she knew this was the voice from so long ago and now she knew her guardian angel had to be a goddess of some sorts but she wouldn't ask as she believe it would be rude to

 _"Yes I am, but I'm here to tell you that your calling is here Kianna. Your true destiny awaits you and you will make this place so much better."_ Fang said as she gave Kianna a loving smile

 **"What do mean Fang, what is my destiny?"** Kianna asked as she was confused now but couldn't help but gaze at Fangs lovely red eyes

 _"Child your destiny is simple, you must make a better world for the Grimm. Kianna you know what you must do to achieve this, you know you must eventually start killing off the people here because they will keep killing the Grimm if they are allowed to live."_ Fang said as Kianna eyes became wide open

 **"What…so to do this I have to kill the people here even…even…."** Kianna asked with worry only for Fang to put her index finger on Kianna's lips silencing her

 _"No you can spare your friends along with Ozpin and Glynda, but they are the only ones you're allow to spare. I know this will be hard for you to do but you must and so you don't forget I need to do something."_ Fang said as she planted her lips against Kianna's for a good long minuet then back away

 **"Why…why…that was my first kiss…what did you do that...?"** Kianna asked confused but also oddly very happy about it as well

 _"Because now you won't forget your mission once this dream is over, you see you won't remember anything of this dream except for this mission which will over time form to have you think you though this up yourself. But still this is a mission of great importance."_ Fang answered much to Kianna continued confusion but also sadness that she would forget Fang as well and their kiss

 **"Oh, well if that's the case then I don't mind, beside I wanted to help the Grimm out anyways. The Grimm are just misunderstood, but if you don't mind could we kiss again….I like it."** Kianna asked as she blushed a little only for Fang to turn her face over to hers

 _"Of course we can beside once I kissed you, you were marked as mine all eternity…now get ready my lover."_ Fang said as she and Kianna did a very long, loving and passionate kiss while their hands held tightly with one another and as they kept their lips locked Kianna's dream became pure white and the she woke up.

 **(So yeah that was it, now just to say one more time she does not remember this, but I wanted to put down here so you all could know what it was, now back to the story once more!)**

 _(…. Nope I still can't remember that dream really, but I was happy and it felt like I had found true love with someone. But I can't help but also get this feeling that something important happened in that dream…oh well. But like I was saying the new day of sixth week I figured out my true goals….)_

 **-Beacon Academy in the morning-**

"Hey Kianna wake up sleepy head!" was the first voice Kianna heard as she woke up and knew it was Summer

"Summer you know I'm going to get up, but it may take me a moment or so dork." Kianna replied back as she opened her eyes to see Summer already dressed up

"I know but the others are already at the combat arena, remember we have Glynda's class today." Summer said and within what she could say a few seconds Kianna had brushed her teeth, showered and got dressed "Well I knew you'd get ready quickly when I mentioned Glynda's class"

"Are you kidding ain't no way I'm being late for my idols class, besides she taught me everything I knew so the best I can do to repay her is to be early for her class." Kianna replied back with a bright smile

"Yeah I know um just to say I think we only have ten minutes before-" Summer said only for Kianna to grab her, her up and book it out of their room to the combat yard as she knew Kianna did not want to be late

 **-Court yard 6 minutes later-**

"WE ARE HERE!" Kianna yelled out as she stopped and put down a dazed Summer

"Yeah…just wished you didn't run so fast." Summer replied back as she was about to fall on the ground only to be caught by Tia Yang

"I got you Summer, and nice save Kianna. I though you were going to be late for once." Tai Yang said as Summer got back up

"Well it's Kianna, you know she wouldn't be late and thanks for the save." Summer replied back as Tai Yang just nodded his head

"You know I wouldn't, now come on we need to get to our seats." Kianna said as she quick got to her seat next to a sleeping Qrow while Tia yang sat back next to Raven and Summer to the opposite of Tai yang

"So you two finally made it here, well Qrow owns me lien then since he said you two weren't going to make it also you owe me as well Tai yang." Raven said as Tai Yang handed her ten lien "Hey Kianna could you wake up my dork brother?"

"Sure no problem Raven." Kianna said as she elbowed Qrow waking him up

"WHAT….oh hey Kianna…wait…" Qrow said as he looked to see Kianna and Summer with them now "Oh damnit did I lose the bet?"

"Yes you did big brother, so pay up!" Raven said victoriously as Qrow pulled out fifty lien and handed to her "Oh yeah I am so buying a new video game with this!"

"Well there goes my lunch money for a week." Qrow said as Kianna Summer and Tai yang couldn't help but laugh a little at the yet again strange antics of their little family

"Attention class will start now so please keep quite." Glynda said as she walked up onto the arena as Kianna waved to her and she wave back to Kianna with a wide smile

"I can't wait to see what she teaches today." Kianna said with a very happy tone

"Kianna I think you know what it is, you now combat." Qrow joked as Kianna just giggle a little

"Alright class, now I know this maybe different but I have deiced to have a small little competition with you all. This will be all no aura, semblance or weapons fight, which means you all will only be using fists." Glynda said to the class's surprise

"Whoa what, seriously?!" Raven yelled out in shock

"Yes Miss Branwen I am, now then to add to this small little competition I will make the prize for the last one standing to fighting my pupil Miss Graves herself!" Glynda said happily as she motioned Kianna up to her which she did in a second with a happy but shocked look "Now then lets begin!"

 **-35 minutes later-**

The fist fights were at first quick as two students would be picked to fight and the less adept fighters were taken out quickly, then it became a little longer as the somewhat adept fist fighters took on each another out. The last fights where the longest while Raven, Qrow and Tai Yang where beaten along with a small portion being beaten as well, which only left one person standing in the end….

"It seem we have a winner which is Miss Rose here and you all know what is to come next. Girls please take you positions and wait for me to start the fight." Glynda said as Kianna and Summer went over to the opposite sides of the small arena

"You know just because your my best friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Kianna said with a smirk as Summer giggled

"Wouldn't count on you doing it anyways, may the best woman win." Summer said as Kianna giggled now

"Yeah and hey we can go out for dinner with the others after okay?" Kianna suggested as Summer just nods agreeing with the plan

"Alright girls, in five seconds I'll let you start." Glynda said as she took a quick breath "Five, four, three, two….one…. COMMECNE THE BATTLE!" she yelled as Kianna and Summer lunged at each other for the attack

As their fist fight started Summer threw the first three swipes only for Kianna to dodge them with ease. Kianna then took advantage of fight as she threw a punch at her right side but Summer saw this a second before impact and threw her body a few inches to left making Kianna's swing miss. Summer then was able to land a jab into Kianna face making her step back a little, but Kianna was able to land a straight punch in Summers face a few seconds later making her step back now. As both girls rubbed their faces they then get back into their brawl and lung at one another again. Summer and Kianna begin throwing punches left to right at each other getting some misses and hits. The fight went on for a good ten minutes with Kianna and Summer not giving each other an inch, but as they were going to go at it again the battle was stopped.

"BEOWULF!" A random female student yelled out in fear as Summer, Qrow, Tai Yang, Raven and Glynda turned to see a Beowulf but not just any Beowulf

 **-"CRAP I FORGOT, NO WALLACE RUN AWAY THEY WILL KILL YOU RUN!"-** Kianna yelled in her head for fear of her pup's life and only made it worst as two teams consisting of five boys and three girls all charge at the Beowulf with the intent to kill while Wallace saw this and charges at the two teams

"I guess that pup isn't too smart right Kia-" Raven said only for hers and the other horror as Kianna ran up in front of the teams and yelled at the Beowulf

"STOP WALLACE!" Kianna yelled as to another shock the rest of the group, the young pup stopped, whimper a little and licked Kianna face as Kianna said out loudly without realizing she in company "Oh my little baby I'm so sorry I haven't didn't visit you today, I was busy so please forgive mommy." she said only for her to hear gasp as she remembered she was with the others

"Kianna…."Summer said in complete horror with an expression of shock, worry and hurt as Kianna turned around to look at her with a guilty face

"Um…I…I can explain…" Kianna said as Summer began tearing up a little from now knowing she had been lied to along with Raven, Qrow, Tia Yang and Glynda who also had looks of hurt as they had been told she by Kianna that she was fine, but the evidenced in front of them said otherwise

"What the hell do mean explain!" Raven yelled out in anger as she began tearing up form Kianna betrayal of their long forged trust with each other

"Yeah Kianna how the hell do you explain keeping a Beowulf as a pet?!" Qrow asked wanting an answer as Tia Yang just nods agreeing with Qrow but something annoyed Kianna when Qrow called Wallace a **"Pet"**

"He's not a pet, he's my baby and I'm his mother. I've been taking care of him since I developed the ability to talk to Grimm a few months ago because I accept an aura from a bodiless voice four years ago which turn me half GRIMM!" Kianna yelled out as she cover her mouth in a second realizing she just revealed her darkest secret making the students and her friends their gasp even more. Summer though began silently crying as her eyes stayed wide open in pure shock

"You're what!?" Glynda asked in pure horror as she looked at her long time apprentice and friend

"I…shit no…I meant, well I…" Kianna said in horror as she knew she was losing everything she had held onto so long

"We don't care, we're going to kill her and the pup now!" one of the males from the two attacking teams yelled as they continued their charge

"NO WAIT!" Glynda yelled out as she was hoping this would not end in violence

"KILL HER!" one of the females of the two attacking teams yelled out and as they got closer to the stunned Wallace and Kianna something awoke in her semblance doing something even she never though could happen. As the two teams got closer Kianna's semblance glowed and within seconds the team attacking teams halted in their attack falling on the ground in pain as their aura's disappeared, along with Kiana who feel on the ground in pain as well

"What just happen?!" Raven asked as she, Summer who was still balling out her eyes in horror, Qrow, Tia Yang and Glynda all looked at what had happened while the other students in the class booked it out of the area with fear that Kianna would somehow summon more Grimm

"I don't know she just…just…"Tia Yang responded back as he along with the other we're just confused on what had happened while Wallace whimper next to the Kianna who was standing back up still in a bit of pain

"Thanks baby, don't worry mommy is okay." Kianna said as she gave Wallace a kiss on the nose in a loving manner only for horror to happen as one of the males of the attacking teams shot Wallace in the face with what looked like a hatched /pistol weapon. Kianna looked at the dead body of her baby in pure horror and then looked at the two teams who were still on the ground in pain, at the moment Kianna finally snapped

Kianna didn't know why but as she saw this happened her blood began to boil, her vision became red, her muscles tense and her only thought was that of a need to murder and gut. Much to the horror of Glynda, Raven, Qrow, Tia Yang and Summer who were frozen in shock, Kianna lunged at the two downed teams as she pulled out Shanksaw and began slicing up them all with a pleasurable grin on her face as the blood squirted and body parts flew. When she was done only one was alive, the one that shoot her little pup, Kianna saved him for last as she sheathed Shanksaw and grabbed the boy by the neck she then began to strangle him while also punching him in the face. This went on for only eighteen seconds and by the end of it the boy had turned pale, his face was unrecognizable as Kianna had stopping punching the face. She was cover in a good amount of blood along with a very wicked smile of pleasure on it what she did next was even more terrifying as she began to laugh in a very sadistic manner

"THAT WHAT YOU GET YOU PIECE OF FUCKING TRASH FOR KILLING MY LITTLE WALLACE, NO SO GOD DAM HAPPY NOW WITH YOUR CHOICE NOW YOU MONSTER!" Kianna yelled in anger as she continued laughing in a very so very sadistic manner, then she remembered the other where still here. As she stopped laughing she turned her head over to see the stunned and mortified faces of her little family

"Kianna damnit now I have to take you in!" Glynda yelled out of her shock as she held her cattle whip at her with an angry look but also a heart broken look on her face

"Why, because I killed these damn monster for killing my little baby!" Kianna yelled in anger before she took a quick breather and continued "NO, you're not taking me in before I can even get my grand plan going!"

"WHAT GRAND PLAN KIANNA, WHAT PLAN COULD BE WORTH LOSING US OVER, LOSING YOUR HUMANITY OVER, LOSING ME OVER TELL US DAMNIT!" Summer yelled a distraught tone as her heart had been shatter from this betrayal between her and Kianna

"Summer sweetie my plan is to make the Grimm stronger, don't you all see they are only attacking us because we're killing this planet here with all out expanding. They are the true protectors of this place and I have to be the one to kill the humans here. But don't worry I'll keep you four, Glynda and Ozpin alive because I love you all so much." Kianna said with a smile though that didn't help since she was covered in blood and sounded like a lunatic

 _"RUN…. they want you dead, dead, DEAD, RUN DAMN YOU….run…"_ came the whispers with an alarming tone as Kianna's eye's widen when Glynda prepared to attack but Kianna deiced to book it as she ran into the forest behind her and within seconds she was out of sight

"Damn, we can't go in there now…we have to tell Ozpin about this." Glynda said as she was getting her calm back, then she look over to a stunned Raven, Qrow, Tai Yang and an extremely hurt Summer "You four get back to your dorms now, I think you all need some time to …well cope with what just happened." She said as the Raven, Qrow and Tai Yang nodded and made their way back to their dorm while having move a still stunned Summer and as they all went inside the academy building Glynda sighed and let a few more tears fall as she knew that Kianna had to be punished for this even if she didn't like it…

 **-Emerald Forest: one Month later-**

 _("My second life was over, I had ruined it when I killed those two horrid teams for killing my little baby. I had revealed to them my dark secret in a rage along with my goal… I had lost them. After that day I escaped Beacon academy sent out a warrant for my arrest, and many veteran teams went out to find me. I killed them all with my new developed powers of my semblance, turns out I had gained the ability to shortly short out other aura/semblances though at the cost of shorting out my own for a good ten minutes, also my ability to control Grimm grew along with the whispers which grew as well telling me even more ugly truths of this world along with the Grimm's that connected to my mind showing me their side of the story….I began to see them as my family now. But what I did with the attacking teams was usually shorting out the their semblances with mine, beat them to near death with my hand to hand combat skills then once they were downed I'd summon a few Beowulf's or Ursa to finishes them off. There was only one survivor out of all my battles and because of them living people who heard what the survivor had to say started to actually blame my EX-idol Glynda for training me. By the end of the month I had grown a hatred for the ones I cared for once, they all had backstabbed me, turned on me so quickly so I hated them but I couldn't hate her…I still to this day can't decide if I hate or love Summer. But on the night of the first day of the new month would be my last day there and the beginning of my new life was to start….")_

"KIANNA GET BACK HERE YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Yelled Glynda as she, Summer, Raven, Tai Yang, Qrow and Ozpin followed a fleeing Kianna through the forest

"BACK OFF, HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FIND ME!" Kianna yelled back as she was trying her best to lose her ex- second family with no luck

"DAMNIT KIANNA JUST STOP, WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET A FAIR TRAIL!" Tia Yang yelled out next

"PLEASE KIANNA TRUST US!" Qrow said next as he began panting a little

 _"DON'T TRSUT THEM, don't…don't….d-d-dOn'T TRSUT THEM. LIES, LIES, LIES!"_ The whisper told Kianna with a wary and scared tone

"KIANNA STOP PLEASE!" Raven yelled with a pleading tone

"STAY AWAY FRO-"Kianna yelled back as she stopped from instinct as she ended up getting herself stuck at the edge of a very high cliff with the bottom shrouded by darkness. As Kianna tried to figure out another way the others had caught up with her

"Don't move Kianna, your out of option for escape." Ozpin sternly said "Now then turn around." He said as Kianna did now facing her ex second family

"Well now you got me, why don't you kill me then huh? You know it would make it much easier for you." Kianna asked with a hateful glare as her voice just flowed with rage

"We would never do that, we just want you to come back with us, please Kianna we all love you still!" Summer pleaded as she began to tear up

"IF YOU LOVED ME THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND SUPPORT MY PLAN, I EVEN SAID I WAS LETTING YOU SIX LIVE BUT NO YOU ALL BACK STABBED ME!" Kianna yelled in pure rage

"Kianna what you planning is pure genocide, it's madness and you have to know it." Glynda said as her voice was calm but desperate to change Kianna mind

"Madness…. No why won't any of you just try and understand that we're the monster here, not the Grimm, I want to help them reach their true potentially but that can't happen if all the other live so I need them all dead." Kianna replied back with a calm and very disturbing happy voice as she truly was in with this plan

"NO YOU CAN'T PLEASE YOU CAN'T!" Summer yelled out an anger as her tears ran down her face

"Summer you'll see soon, but why don't you join me. It can be just you and I the two bestest of friends making a new and better place." Kianna said as she gave Summer a warm smile

"I…I….no...no I can't Kianna I can't, I can't… I JUST CAN'T!" Summer answered back as she ran back in the forest balling her eye out as Kianna looked at her with a look of betrayal and hurt that she out of all of them wouldn't go for it. She and Summer were so close and now Summer couldn't even look at her and that is what hurt Kianna the most

"SUMMER!" Raven, Qrow and Tia Yang yell out in worry as they follow Summer into the forest so she would get herself hurt leaving only Ozpin and Glynda with Kianna now

"Kianna give up, I don't want to have to hurt you." Glynda said as she held her cattle whip with a shaky hand

"You are just so damn stubborn, you can't see what I'm doing will help." Kianna replied back with an anger face

"It isn't Kianna, your sick we can help you, sure you may have to be in prison for a while but we can help you. It's not too late to turn back on this we will all eventually forgive you, please Kianna." Ozpin said as he held his hand out to Kianna

"I…I…I…" Kianna said as she was actually consider it but her mind was in a war between accepting and not accepting

 _"THEY WANT YOU DEAD THEY LIE!"_ The whispers in her head yelled in a panic making Kianna even more confused now on what she should do

"Maybe I should…maybe…I…I…"Kianna mutter as she held her head in confusion but before she could make up her mind an explosion happen from under her feet so fast she heard only one last thing

"KIANNA!" Ozpin and Glynda yelled in shock and with that she began to fall

As Kianna began to descended down the cliff side her life began to flash before her eyes, from her early childhood living at the orphanage with John, Marco, Ellen and Ophelia while having dreams of becoming a huntress one day, then the day of her seventeenth birthday where three death stalkers came and took away her first family. Then the two weeks after that event where she ended up in Vale only to be homeless, then summer came in and gave her a friend to have. Then the times after her and Summer being friend to now best friend, then her joining Beacon where she meet Summer team, Glynda her lifelong idol, Ozpin and gained her unique Aura/Semblance. She then began remembering the good three years with her second family. Now she remembers this year where her powers developed, she could talk to Grimm and adopted one, she heard whispers that showed her the truth which then made her finalize her plans of making the Grimm reach their full potential but only after she had a weird dream she can't seem to remember. Lastly she remembered this month of her killing the two teams that murder her baby Wallace and her second family betrayal which lead her to flee which now lead her to this moment where she was falling to her death.

"I just wish….I just wish I could have lived a little longer…." Kianna muttered as she finally accepted her death "I had a good life…" she muttered once more before closing her eyes but what happen next was breath taking

 _ **"You are not meant to die yet child…."**_ Said a deep and gruff voice and within seconds Kianna glowed white and she then disappeared while her world became dark

 _("That's what's happen, I knew what that I was going to die from that fall and my goals would never be complete and I would never see Summer again the last person I still held my love for but also grew hate for as well… but I guess the universe had other plans for me as I woke up later in a place of absolute wonder and my goals later on would now become even more critical to the survival of the universe itself. When I re-awoke I finally meet him…I finally meet the master the one being I could truly call a god…"_

 **-Unknown -**

As Kianna began to wake up, she heard sounds of locks opening then all of sudden she fell on the ground letting out a grunt. A few seconds later she lifts herself up slowly as her legs and arms felt like they hadn't moved in ages. Then when she opened her eyes she saw she was in a large medium lighted purple room with tubs all around her.

"Where…where am I? Kianna asked out loud as she was utterly confused by what was happening

 _ **"I see you have finally awakened, welcome."**_ Said the deep gruff voice Kianna remembered hearing when she was falling down the cliff

"WHAT…who…who are you?" Kianna asked now with a hint of fear in her voice

 _ **"Do not fear, I am Sovereign and I was the one to save you**_." Said Sovereign

"But where are you?" Kianna asked looking around for the voice

 _ **"I am what you stand in child, it might be easier if I show you."**_ Sovereign said much to Kianna's shock when she suddenly was given an image in her mind of Sovereign which looked like a huge, purple squid like ship made out of metal when the image was done Kianna took a few deep breaths before deciding to ask more questions

"Wait…so…so if you're a ship, then I'm in space from what I could tell from that image. Then that means you're a..." Kianna said as her eyes widen in her realization what Sovereign really was

 _ **"Yes child I am what you would call an alien, I am though much more than a mere Alien. I am the highest form of evolution, I along with my fellow Reapers as we are called watch as organics advance in their technology, we watch them grow in a galactic community and when they grow too far it is our jobs as Reaper to eradicate them so that new primitive organic lives can rise again and then we can do the same with them in a never ending cycle."**_ Sovereign explained much to Kianna's surprisingly curiosity

"Really, then your kind must be gods of some sorts, well then I guess I'm grateful for you rescue but…why?" Kianna asked with much curiosity

 _ **"Because child, you have a great destiny ahead of you, you are like us as we kill off these races to ensure that one race will prove themselves enough to be spared..."**_ Sovereign answered

"Really…actually I have to know first, but how long was I out for anyways?" Kianna asked

 _ **"For over 50,000 years, your home world perished from us as they were proven to be a danger to the galaxy, though the Grimm still thrive there. But a new galactic community has risen up and with it also a new separate specie of humans. These humans though from what we can tell are not like the ones from your home world, they rely on technology and have no auras or semblances and as for the year it is 2179."**_ Sovereign answered as Kianna took a few very deep breaths taking all this new information in

"OKAY….okay…. so this is the future well not mine but still…the future. Holy shit…okay well what did you want from me, what is my destiny?" Kianna asked as she was really having a difficult time keeping in her shock while also keeping up her composer

 _ **"You destiny is part of our goal, you see the Grimm have shown themselves to be allowed to rule this universe along with a new race as well."**_ Sovereign said much to Kianna's excitement

"REALLY OH MY GOSH I KNEW THAT I WAS RIGHT WHEN I SAID THE GRIMM WE'RE NOT MONSTERS….wait what do mean other race?" Kianna asked as she was curious about what race could Sovereign be talking about

 _ **"They are known as the Geth, they are A.I's created by one of the many alien races of this place. They were almost destroyed because they ask if they had a soul. They are misunderstood creatures juts like your Grimm and believe me you are meant to do much good for this place, do you accept my proposition in making the Grimm and Geth the top alphas of this universe?"**_ Sovereign asked as Kianna took a moment to think about it

"You… we have a deal, master Sovereign." Kianna said as what Sovereign had told her was very similar to her own goals and if she ever could think of a god, then it would this thing she is inside of right now "Now then I guess I'll have to be updated on what's is what in this new place." She asked with a smirk

 _ **"Indeed child, take a seat for this will take a while but in the end you will know who the real monsters of this universe really are."**_ Sovereign said in a way that if he had a mouth he would have a evil smirk across his lips

 **-With Kianna and Wallace on the Unknown ship in current times-**

"There my story Wallace, all laid out for you. I do apologize it took so long to tell you buddy." Kianna said as she sighed remembering it all from the good times to the bad

"It's of no problem Mistress, I'm glad that you gave me the time to tell me. Though may I ask to see the back of your neck for a second?" Wallace asked as Kianna raised an eyebrow, shrugged then lifted her hair up so Wallace could see the back of her neck for whatever reason

"So why did want to look at the back of my neck?" Kianna asked as she let her hair down once more

"Oh, just curious is all because you did say when you accepted the aura you felt a sharp pain so I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything possible wrong with the area is all." Wallace answer with a toothy grin

"Why thank you Wallace but don't worry I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm fine buddy, but I think at the moment I'll be getting bed so good night Wallace." Kianna said as she got up and went through the door near her leaving Wallace alone who just sighs

"I can't believe she never even thought of looking at the back of her neck…that black skull mark on the center of it. Then again if I'm guessing maybe whatever gave her that mark maybe also making her not want to look back there? That means she could be under a mind control, her semblance could have been replaced by whatever that voice gave her all those years ago, heck maybe her goals for wanting to rise up the Grimm originally aren't her's but from that dream she can't remember before the fourth year at Beacon. "Wallace mutter as he rubbed his head a little before talking to himself again

But the question is why would anyone want to brainwash Kianna, a girl that was just wanting a normal life to be the goddess of a new world order, to help the Grimm and Geth rise up, hell maybe she also really doesn't even have a real hatred of her own for those four girls but a force feed one…oh god could me and her be someone else's puppet. I hope not but… maybe it's time to change sides….I just hope we can still do it before it's too late." Wallace muttered himself once more as the creeping fear of what is really going on was starting to rise up in him and though may not have known it he was closer to a truth that no one could have suspected. He just hope he and Kianna still had a chance to choose the right side in this battle…oh he hoped that was the case.

* * *

 **Well now how did you like that final part to Kianna's backstory? I personally had fun writing this even if I had trouble with some parts and if none of you have figured it out the Reaper where pretty much manipulating Kianna at the end. Also how did you like that little end but with Wallace and his possible decision to switch sides? Well any who just to say he next chapter will be coming back to the girls of team RWBY, their friends and a continual rising insanity that will be going on.**

 **So if you want PM or leave a review for me as I take much appreciation in hearing on what you thought of my work be it good or bad I welcome all forms of criticism. Until next time I hope you all have a wonder day or night and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello once again finally after a longer time than I'm usual am comfortable with I have finished this chapter so YAY! Now I want to apologize for the slight longer wait on this chapter I have been busy these few weeks with college, work, and projects for college while also being sick for a few days as well. I also had been taken over slightly by the game Bloodborne as well which if none of you have played the game then play it if you loved the game Dark Souls, which is pretty much the same thing but with a few changes to the gameplay and such. But going back to the story topic sorry about that but lastly I wanted to say I hope you all enjoy this chapter because even though it took me a while longer to do I had fun none the less writing this so like I said enjoy :D**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum **

**Now then ONWARD TO READING! :D**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.20: Rocking the Citadel: Pt. 3 (Weirdness and happy moments!)

 **-Premium Financial District-**

"So…let me get this straight just for account, you're their mother now?" Glynda asked as she sat at a larger table with Coco, Penny and Velvet with their bags of clothing still around their arms while Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang where on the other side of the table

"Yeah pretty much and I couldn't be any happier now since I got my two little troublemakers." Elizabeth answered as she gave Ruby and Yang a quick kiss on the foreheads while both girls laughed a little in a joyful way

"You know this is going to be hard to get used to seeing now." Coco said raising an eyebrow but with a small smirk

"Well it probably will bring up a few issues with people in this place, but I know me and Yang won't care because we love our mom here." Ruby said as she gave Elizabeth a smile while Yang nodded agreeing

"Well it's nice to see you three are happy, still I guess this wouldn't be the only bombshell today." Glynda said as she, Ruby, Yang and Elizabeth turned their attention over to Coco doing a sensational nimble on Velvet's left bunny ear

"Oh…um…hi." Velvet whispered as she blushed a little while Coco smiled still having her teeth on Velvets left bunny ear

"You two really can't wait at all huh?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow with an amused smirk

"No I do not believe they can friend Elizabeth their hormones are sky rocketing at the moment." Penny said with a smile as Coco and Velvet stopped their little sexual moment and got a hold of themselves

"Wait Penny you can tell when people are horny?" Yang asked "That's awesome girl!"

"Why yes I can friend Yang, I was made to be as human as possible but still was installed with sensors and such. Still I've never had a need for any sexual pleasure…. then again I do remember stumbling upon friend Coco's stash of pornographically marital one day, I watched them all and I began to feel weird down in my lower zone but did nothing as I was too entranced with the videos themselves." Penny replied back as Yang was laughing her butt off, Velvet was trying to calm down a very embarrassed Coco as people were looking at her when Penny talked about her secret porn stash she hid under her bed. Glynda's eye twitched a little at how casual Penny talked about that stuff and Elizabeth was covering a pouting Ruby's ears as she wanted to keep her little Ruby's innocents intact as much as possible.

"Um…Penny I think you may have said that a little too loudly." Glynda said as people were looking at their table with raised eyebrows

"Is it because I was talking about friend Coco's porn stash, I must say Coco I did like the one with the two pale brunettes having a what was it called…oh right a week long hard core lovemaking session. I think one of them had bunny ears." Penny said with no ideal that this particular subject was not to be spoken about in public

"Oh my god…. NOT FUCK BESTIES FOR LIFE, that one was the most graphical one I have…oh god big sister Coco has failed." Coco said as she shook her head

"What do mean Coco?" Elizabeth asked as she kept her hands over Ruby's ears as Ruby herself was still pouting a little for not being allowed to hear what the others were talking about while Yang had stopped laughing her butt off and was now listening in on this conversation

"Well I was going to show Penny that one later, you know after I showed her the Metal Grinder series since that was one is with Robots. But no penny has been exposed to the most graphical porno I had… a very lustful…hot and wet….wet…um I think I need talking about this now." Coco said as her face was becoming warmer while Velvet and Glynda where face palming themselves since people were just listening in on their weird conversation

"Ladies please let's just talked about something else." Glynda said as she looked over at the people listening in on their conversation "You all mind, this is private." She said giving a glare that made the spectators just walk away quickly

"Nice one Glynda, at least now we got our privacy back." Elizabeth said as she uncovers Ruby's ears

"Mom, you know I don't like it when your or one of the other's do that." Ruby said as she was still pouting a little

"Hey don't worry sis it wasn't important okay." Yang said giving Ruby a reinsuring smile

"Well sounded like it is all…" Ruby said as she pouted a little more before giving Yang a smile back

"It wasn't Miss Rose, but actually bringing up a different subject do you three remember what me and others here told you what happen with us and that woman that helped us out." Glynda asked

"Yeah, I'm still pretty amazed that the whole situation with you three happened in the first place and that that women came up with the money." Elizabeth said as she remembered when she, Ruby and Yang first had meet up with Glynda, Coco, Velvet and Penny in the Finical district they said hi to one another then began to tell each other about their days so far on the citadel. Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang were pretty surprised hearing about Glynda's, Coco's, Velvets and Penny's little incident but let it go as no real damage was done

"Well I should tell you but that woman Helena Blake's, gave us a mission to do but we didn't accept it though she still gave me the coordinates." Glynda slightly whispered as Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang all became serious when hearing about a mission

"A mission, what you talking about Miss GoodWitch?" Ruby asked with a curious face which to Elizabeth and Yang couldn't help but squeal a little at how cute she said the sentence

"TOO CUTE!" Elizabeth and Yang said as they gave Ruby a very loving hug then retracted to bring their attention back to Glynda

"Sorry about that what were you going to say Glynda?" Elizabeth asked with a sheepish smile

"Right, well I was going to say the mission she gave us was one to take out two of her acquaintances who happen to be crime bosses. I told her that we're not executioners but like I said she gave us the coordinates to the two crime bosses hid outs any way's, so I decided to tell you about it since you're the Commander of the ship me and the others are staying on. Question is what would you like me to do with the information Elizabeth?" Glynda explained as Elizabeth took a moment to think about it

"You said that these men were acquaintances of her right, did any of you four have a reason to doubt her?" Elizabeth asked as she wanted the input on what Glynda, Velvet, Coco and Penny thought

"Personally I think it's a trap, no way a lady like that with those sorts of connections would want to just throw it all away!" Coco yelled out but realized she was a little too loud. "Sorry…didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay Coco, but how about the rest of you?" Elizabeth replied back as she gave Coco a smile who then smiled back at her

"I have to agree with my Coco here, she didn't seem to be telling us everything. It just make me feel uncomfortable is all." Velvet said as her bunny ears folded down a little

"Hey don't worry, your Coco is here to protect you." Coco said as she gave Velvet a quick kiss on the lips

"I also agree with the girls on this, she just seemed too happy about it and like Miss Adela said it could be trap." Glynda said as she knew the woman Helena Blake's was up to something, what is was she didn't know but it just gave off a bad feeling is all

"I see, Penny do you have any sort of installment that can tell if someone is lying?" Elizabeth whispered to her so no one else outside the table could hear her ask that

"Well I do but it didn't pick up her lying, but then again she could be a very good liar friend Elizabeth." Penny whispered back

"So it's still an unknown..." Elizabeth said with a hint of annoyance that this woman gave Glynda coordinates to take out two crime bosses to kill for the betterment of the Galaxy. It just seem way to suspicious to her but she deiced to get some feedback from her Ruby and Yang as well "Girls what do think of all this?"

"Well mom if you want my opinion that lady is defiantly hiding something, but I do think we should arrest these guys if they are crime bosses." Yang said with a smile

"Yang's right mom, still I hope we won't have to end it with death." Ruby said as she felt still very sick to her stomach whenever she thought of the dead bodies she has seen since hers and the others arrival to this place

"I'll try to make sure of that, but if they force my hands your mom will take care of it." Elizabeth said as Ruby nodded while Yang smiled "Glynda may I have the coordinates please."

"Sure but I don't know how to send it to your Omni tool." Glynda said as she pulled out her scroll

"Don't worry just hold out your scroll for me." Elizabeth said as Glynda did just so, then a few seconds later Elizabeth slowly moved her Omni tool over Glynda's scroll which made a beep sound when she was done "There I have it now, thank you for telling me about this Glynda."

"Your welcome, now what should we all do now that we've met up here?" Glynda asked

"Oh I know can we get some sweets now!" Ruby said with a happy tone as she looked over at the vendors selling sweets of all kinds

"Ruby you really are going to give yourselves a tooth ache if you keep eating sweets." Velvet said with a worried tone

"Actually Ruby here hasn't had a sweet in a while since mom said she needed to have a healthier life style." Yang replied back with a giggle as Elizabeth just pats her and Ruby on the head

"Yep though I say we should get some sweets here now, so lets." Elizabeth said with a toothy grin much to Ruby's delight

"YAY THANKS MOM!" Ruby said happily as she ran over to the sweets booths looking at all the lovely treats while leaving the others at the table with looks of amusement on their faces

"Well your sister is still as crazy as ever Yang, though that's what adds to her charm." Coco said with a grin

"I wouldn't have it any other way with her, come on lets join her." Yang said as she and the other got up from their seat and then made their way over to Ruby who was to gleeful with the sugary delights being sold

 **\- Chora's Den Entrance-**

"You sure this is the place?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow at the bars entrance sign

"Yep, trust me on this Pyrrha it's as bad as it looks." Ashley said as she had a look of irritation having to come back to this place

"So you all have been here before?" Liara asked

"Yep, it was around the time we need to get to Fist so we can find out were Tali was." Ashley replied back

"Really, I always wonder how you and the others found me that day." Tali said with a surprised

"Indeed Tali, still this place looks like it's been fixed up since our... last visit." Weiss said as she remembered the events of the small battle in Chora's Den

"What are talking about Weiss, Oh did you all get in a brawl!" Nora asked happily

"Yeah we did and we kicked butt to!" Yang replied back with the same amount of happiness as Nora in her tone

"So it was pretty brutal I'm guessing?" Pyrrha asked with a slight shiver down her spin as from what she had been told by the girls the Aliens and humans in this new place all had very interesting and sometime dangerous talents along with some of them even having a natural armor or a redundant nervous system. So a fight in this new place to her seem like a blood bath waiting to happen

"It's wasn't brutal as much as you would think, most of it was just people shooting guns so not much blood. Though the girls only knock out the people they we're fighting while the rest of us did the shooting….still I remember Wrex and the spoon on some of the more unlucky one. I can never look at a spoon the same way again." Ashley explained only to have a shiver go all around her body

"Um…." Pyrrha responded a little dumbfounded on what Ashley was talking about along with Nora, Tail and Liara who looked at her the same way since none of them knew what she was going on about

"It would be better not to ask, still you all should be careful here. Other than Tali the rest of you probably don't know much about this place right?" Blake said as the girls Pyrrha, Nora and Liara all nod "That what I thought, well then a word of warning just try and stay away from anyone giving you a gaze. It's either of gaze of lust or suspicion the patrons will give which leads me to my next warning which is just try and keep a calm and level head in this place, people here seem to tend and get violent when the bar has a disruptive dispute and lastly we all stick together no wandering off in the bar." Blake explained as Pyrrha, Nora and Liara nodded understanding what she was telling them

"How do you know so much about this place, you and I have only been in there twice?" Weiss asked very amazed at Blake on her perception of the bar patrons even though the two times she and the other we're there was a brief one

"Weiss I'm the ninja of our team, I have to know this stuff. Beside how do think I know what things Yang will say and do before it even come to her own mind." Blake said with a casual tone

"I have to say but I think your probably the only girl I know that can keep Yang behaving, It so CUTE!" Nora said with a wide smile

"Cute yeah but a little scary as well…" Ashley muttered to Tali and Liara who just nodded agreeing though couldn't help but agree with Nora as well since Blake seem to be the only one to keep Yang from doing what she does best…making sexual jokes and doing strange act to boot as well

"So Yang is whipped then?" Liara asked out loud but cover her mouth a second later

"Well I guess you can say that Liara, though me and her take turns being the dominate one…especially in bed." Blake replied back with a smirk as Pyrrha, Nora, Ashely and Tali all giggled in the scandalous hint, Liara just smirked a little while Weiss well….

"WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS IN PUBLIC!?" Weiss said as she cover her ears trying to stopped herself from hearing anymore so she wouldn't begin fantasying her erotic thoughts once more

"Oh come on Weiss, you know you want to listen and maybe get some tips to do with Ruby." Ashley said back with a smile

"Maybe…but still I feel weird thinking about that stuff in public about my little Rose." Weiss replied back with a hint of blush on her cheeks

"Aw you're just way too cute like this Weiss, no wonder Ruby fell for you." Tali teased as Weiss just blushed more

"Alright I think we've had enough fun teasing Weiss here, we should get in maybe they sell pancakes in this place." Nora said as she and other made their way inside

"Nora I don't think they do." Weiss said back as the bar's doors closed behind her and the other

"Aw man that su….huh why these people all staring at us?" Nora said as she and the other noticed that the patron all stopped what they were doing except for a few who were too damn drunk along with the bartenders and waitress who we're too busy making drinks and serving them to the very drunk patrons

"Well…this is awkward." Tali said as the silence lingered for a few more seconds only for a familiar voice to call out to them

"Hey ladies over here!" Kaidan yelled out as he, Ren, Juane, Garrus, Ozpin, Wrex and Yatsuhashi all were sitting at large round table with drinks while Kaidan himself was motioning them over to his group

"Well it's would be rude to not go over right girls?!" Weiss said with a nervous tone

"Yep!" the others replied back as they all quickly made their way over to the men, once they were there the girl took a breath of relief

"You all seem nervous, something wrong?" Garrus joked as he took a sip of his drink

"Nervous, we we're like shaking in our boots out right now!" Nora said as she gave a sad face only for her to jump in Ren's arms "Renny will you give me a few kisses to make me feel better?" she asked as Ren began to get embarrassed by his nickname while the other boys snickered

"Dude Renny really, man that's funny." Juane said only for Pyrrha to pull him by the ear a little

"Juane my little knighty bear you know it's not nice to laugh at friends, you wouldn't want me to make me feel sad that my lovely wovey man is being mean right?" Pyrrha said in a very cute tone as the Kaidan, Wrex, Ozpin and even Yatsuhashi couldn't help but laugh at Juane's embarrassment

"Sweetie please stop…I have my dignity as a man on the line right now." Juane pleaded only for Pyrrha to pull a little harder "Sorry oh my lovely angel of combat!" he screech out as Pyrrha let go of his ear while the other began laughing out loud well except for Yatsuhashi and Ren who we're holding in a forming smirk

"Boy you sure are whipped." Wrex said laughing loudly

"Come on Wrex, mister…. Knighty bear is embarrassed enough!" Garrus said next as he was holding his sides from laughing so much

"Crap now I'm seen as a whipped man." Juane said with a slight frown

"You maybe one but whipped men get….special treats." Pyrrha replied back with a seductive tone as Juane's slight frown turned into a joyful smile

"Well if that the case then HELLO BEING WHIPPED!" Juane yelled out as the guys and girls just laughed at the strangeness of this conversation until Weiss noticed something

"Hey wasn't Fox with you all?" Weiss said as the other girls noticed that as well

"Hey that right, where is mister hoody at?" Nora said as she stayed seated on Ren's lap

"Oh right, well if you must know he is over by the bar with his….female friend." Ozpin answered as he point the girls sights to Fox and a girl sitting together and laughing

"Is she a…. you know working girl?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow

"Nope, Fox bumped into her when she entered the bar and then a few second of helping each other up they hit off just like that. They've been at it for a while, but now I should ask what are you girls doing here?" Yatsuhashi answered as the girls looked to Weiss to explain

"Right well I was talking to a girl up at the bar known as the Flux, turns out her sister is an informant for C-Sec and we came here to get her out." Weiss explain quietly with a simplified version of the mission as the boys looked at one another then nodded understanding

"So I'm guessing one of the waitresses here is your girl then?" Garrus guessed

"Correct, if you see a waitress with red hair, pale skin and brown eyes and goes by the name Jenna tell us please." Blake replied back

"Oh Jenna, she's been the waitress that's been serving us our drinks." Ozpin said

"Really that's great, Professor Ozpin could you tell us where she is?" Weiss asked happily

"She right over there clearing up a few cups in the bartender's booth." Ozpin said as he pointed to the bartender's booth with a girl in a purple somewhat skimp waitress attire and had the same exact face as Rita's expect this girl was a little shorter looking

"That our girl, thank you." Blake said happily

"Hey girls look do any of you need help because we would more than glad to lend it to ya." Garrus said

"Sorry Garrus we already got a large enough group and adding more would be maybe a little too much." Weiss said with a frown as Garrus nodded understanding

"Actually Weiss Nora and I deiced to take a break and stay here with our boys if that's okay with you." Pyrrha said as she was now sitting on Juane's lap snuggling herself against his chest while Nora did the same thing with Ren

"Yeah Weiss, me and Liara also would like to take a break as well here for….reasons." Ashely said as Weiss and Blake already decided it must be because they can get some time to spend with their crushes as well as Ashely took as seat next to Kaidan and Liara next to Yatsuhashi

"Well I don't think me, Tali or Blake have a problem with that right?" Weiss asked as she looked at Blake and Tali who nodded

"Looks like you and Wrex can come along with the three of us if you want, wait Professor Ozpin would you like to come with us as well?" Blake said as Garrus and Wrex got up from their seat and made their way next to the girls

"I would like to but I think I'll be taking my leave, besides I would like to look around this place some more before we have to get back to the Normandy." Ozpin said as he got up from his seat and made his way out of the bar

"Well I guess he'll be doing that then, come on girls let's get going." Garrus said

"Sounds like a plan, still I hope that girl will listen to reason." Tali said

"We'll make her if we need to." Wrex said with a Grin

"Wrex please try and play nice with the others here." Weiss said giving Wrex a deadpan look

"I was only joking…mostly." Wrex said as Weiss just sighed but could help but smirk a little at Wrex since she probably knew that her efforts would make little change as he would make trouble anyways

"So are the rest of you all going to be here, including Fox over there with his little girlfriend?" Blake asked

"Yeah we will and don't worry girls we'll stay safe now go and save some lives." Juane said with a smile as Weiss, Blake, Garrus, Tali and Wrex nodded then made their way over to Jenna and once they were near her she noticed them

"Oh hello did you need more drinks, also sorry to say we can't have minors in here so they're going to have to leave?" Jenna said

"That's not it, but me and my friends here are actually wanting to talk to you about your C-Sec inside job." Weiss said but whispered the last part so no one else but Jenna could hear

"WHAT…I mean what do mean I'm just a normal waitress who is trying to do her job." Jenna replied back through her teeth trying to keep her nervousness in

"Jenna this place isn't really the safest for you, the people here are dangerous." Blake said with a hint of annoyance of Jenna's stubbornness

"You all just sound like my sister, friend and family, they always thinks I'm just too frail to handle anything on my own. Well you all can take this for my answer, no I will not leave because I'll show you all and everyone else I can do this. Now if you excuse me I have to serve some drinks since it's my job thank you very much." Jenna said as she walked away from the group

"Swell girl, should we see if we can find another way maybe to get her out of here?" Garrus said

"We could just force her too, I mean we already trashed this place once. I'm sure they can pay off the damages again." Wrex said with a wide grin

"I don't think that be wise Wrex, we all are under Elizabeth's command and anything we do could affects her as well." Tali said with a kind tone

"Yeah I known, just though I put that out there is all." Wrex responded back

"Then again we should keep that suggestion for a last resort option." Weiss said as Garrus, Blake, Tail and Wrex looked at her with a surprised look

"What I can't consider a more violent option because I usual do plans with subtlety?" Weiss asked with a slightly offended tone

"Sorry it's just I personally never thought you would consider a violent option for as long as I've know you. Ruby and Yang are the ones that usual suggest that stuff, Ruby must be rubbing off on you more than I thought." Blake replied back with an apologetic but also amused tone

"Well maybe she has, but it's worth it to be my Ruby." Weiss said in a joyful tone as she smiled like a pervert

"Alright maybe we should get back to the mission at hand?" Wrex said snapping Weiss out of her trance

"Oh right well any of you have suggestion where to go next?" Weiss asked blushing slightly from being caught looking like a slight pervert

"Hm maybe we could ask around the area here amd see if anyone knows if something big is going on." Tali suggested

"Or and not saying your suggestion was bad Tali we could go to C-Sec and ask around there." Garrus said

"Yeah sound good expect that I will probably be arrest on the spot, I still got a warrant for my arrest in this place." Wrex said with a sarcastic tone

"Oh wow never knew Krogan knew sarcasm, must not be a common trait because of all the brain damage from head butting." Garrus joked as Wrex gave him an assumed but challenging look

"Huh a Turian who isn't a stiff, must be not a common trait with all the sticks up their asses." Wrex joked back as Garrus smirked but with and eye twitch

"You really want to go against C-Sec's former sass master because I can throw down old man." Garrus said back with a wide grin

"This old man can still kick your ass boy." Wrex replied back as he and Garrus began to stare down each other only for Blake to intervene

"Alright boy enough with the macho man nonsense, we need to get to C-Sec. No offense Tali your suggestion was good but C-Sec would be a better bet." Blake said

"Oh none taken I'm just not that good with helping out much am I?" Tali said with a slight sad tone

"You are helpful Tali and we appreciate your input, still let's get going now I rather not stay in this bar any longer." Weiss said as she, Blake, Wrex, Garrus and Tali all made their way through the bars entrance only for a random Turian to bump into her

"Hey watch where you going!" Weiss yelled only for the Turian to lean in and whisper to her

"If you want more information on Jenna meet me in my office in C-Sec HQ." The Turian whispered much to Weiss's and the others confusion

"What did you just say?" Blake said raising an eyebrow

"Buzz off, you freaks just arrived to this place and you already think you own it." The Turian yelled out in a fake drunk tone as he staggered in the bar

"What was that about?" Tali asked

"I don't know but I think we just found a contact in C-Sec." Weiss replied back

"Well then let's go and see them." Blake said with a smirk as she and the other made their way now to C-Sec

 **-Meanwhile in the Human Embassies-**

"Anderson there's a woman outside my office asking for you. She says she's your younger sister." Udina said with curious tone "I didn't know you have a sister?"

"Well I do, she's about three years younger than me and likes her privacy a lot." Anderson said as he walked up to exit of Udina's room "Udina I'll be out for a while, just to say hi to her and all but I'll be back sooner or later."

"It's of no problem I'm busy anyways filing these damn complaints the other embassies keep having about those freak humans and two Faunus we've allowed into the station." Udina said with a hint of hate in his tone

"I'm sure you can handle it." Anderson said as her exited the room thankful that he can get away from Udina and as the door closed behind him he let a sigh

"Work getting to you Davey?" Said a young voice which belonged to…

"Cinder there you are, I didn't expect you to come visit anytime soon." Anderson said with smile as he hugged Cinder who hugged him back only for them to let go of one another a few seconds later

"That's a nice hello to say to your little sister, boy the work must be getting to you. Still I'm sure there are two little ones that will be happy to see you, kids get over here and say hi to your uncle!" Cinder yelled as Mercury and Emerald ran up and hugged Anderson's legs

"Hi Uncle Anderson!" Emerald and Mercury yelled happily as Anderson just laughed and picked them both up

"You both are getting so big now, what is your mom feeding you both?" Anderson joked as Emerald and Mercury laughed before he put them back down

"I'm feeding them food David, what you seem to be lacking in. I mean when was the last time you ate something you look like you've lost a lot of weight as of lately." Cinder said with a concern tone

"Cinder you don't have to worry about me I've just been busy lately is all." David said with a small smile

"I know I shouldn't but I do because my dummy of a big brother can't seem to remember to keep his health up." Cinder replied back with a smirk

"I get your point Cinder, still I can't get a break since I've been trying to get Alliance brass to back off the girls and their friends." Anderson said as Alliance Brass has been wanting to have a chat with Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Ozpin and Glynda ever since the news of them reached earth

"So I'm guessing even the Alliance is having issues with their existence." Cinder said with a sad tone

"Sadly yes, I just wish they could see that they aren't a threat. But no anything that seems different has to be looked at with suspicion even if the girls and their friends have shown no sign of wanting to attack us." Anderson said with an angered tone

"You mean Ruby and yang, they're not bad me and brother met them and got their autographs!" Emerald said joyfully as she pulled out the paper which Ruby and Yang signed their names on

"Huh well they did, that must mean you met at least two of them then Cinder." Anderson said as Cinder just smirked

"Why yes I did those two girls we're so kind to my little ones and I also met your protégé Commander Shepard she was with them and also very kind hearted as well." Cinder answered with a wide smile

"Well she's the best I've seen in all my years in the Alliance, still I wonder what those three are doing now." Anderson said

"I'm sure they're just having fun and all." Cinder said as Emerald pulled her skirt a little

"Momma can me and Mercury walk around her a little we promise we'll stay close." Emerald said as she and Mercury gave Cinder the puppy dog eyes

"Alright but make sure to stay in my sights understood." Cinder said as Mercury and Emerald nodded then ran off out of ear shot but not from out of sight

"It's hard to believe they are already six years old huh?" Anderson said with a small smile

"Yeah…still it's amazing I even had them." Cinder said with grin as she felt blessed having her two wonderful kids

"You still haven't figured out how you became pregnant with them?" Anderson asked

"Nope, it was weird when it happened because other than the family I avoid any outside contact with people until I was thirty years old." Cinder said back

"Right a gamer girl for life, mom still wonders about all the swearing you did back then." Andersons said with an amused look

"I still am but only when the kids are busy with school and friends, still I've never even been in bed with anyone ever…so when I got pregnant with them I didn't know how it happened." Cinder said with a slight frown

"I know, mom, dad and I were just as confused as you, still I'm glad because you gave birth to two wonderful kids." Anderson said

"Yes I did, come on you want to get something to eat with us?" Cinder said

"Well…" Andersons said as he heard the muffled screaming of an annoyed Udina "You know what yes I would."

"Wonderful, kids come on me and your uncle are taking you two out for lunch." Cinder said as Mercury and Emerald ran back to her and Anderson with happy smiled on their faces as they all began to make way out of the embassies

 **-Premium Finical district -**

"MOM CAN I HAVE THIS COOKIES PLEASE, IT'S SO LARGRE AND YUMMPY LOOKING!" Ruby yelled out as Elizabeth and Yang looked to Ruby to see her next to a cookie that was the size of her head and more importantly was a chocolate chip cookie

"Ruby are you sure you want that because I think if you eat that I'm going to have to give you an exercise schedule for the next two weeks." Elizabeth said with an amused look on her face

"Aw but I have a high metabolism that can lose all those calories in a seconds." Ruby said with a slight frowny face

"I have to agree with mom on this one Ruby, beside why have one large cookie when you can have a set of twelve chocolate chip cookies packed with extra chocolate chips." Yang said with a wide grin

"That would be nice Yang but where could I get that?" Ruby said as Elizabeth and Yang smiled at each other

"Well you can have the one me and your sister got for you." Elizabeth said as Yang pulled out a small box of said cookies and gave them to Ruby who took the gift in surprise

"You…you…"Ruby tried to say but was too happy for the delightful gift from her sister and mom

"Aw Ruby you know we would have anyways." Yang said with a smile

"Thank you….really thank you I love ya both…but I didn't get either one of you something." Ruby said with a frown

"Ruby you don't have to get us anything okay." Elizabeth replied back just happy that she gets to have these family moments now with her two daughters which was a term she a surprisingly had an easy time using so quickly when she looked at Ruby and Yang…they were her daughters and that was something she would cherish for the rest of her life and she began to think more about the happy times she was going to have. Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed Yang and Ruby weren't next to her but Coco, Penny, Velvet and Glynda were trying to snap her out of her trance

"Hello Elizabeth are you there?" Coco said while waving her hand in front of Elizabeth's face

"Maybe you should poke her face friend Coco?" Penny suggested

"That won't be needed Penny and yes Coco I am, wait was I in trance again?" Elizabeth asked as Coco stopped her hand waving

"Yes you were um…this happens a lot?" Velvet answered

"Yah, but at random times it does, then again I've always been a deep thinker. Wait where are Yang and Ruby?" Elizabeth replied back in a slight panic

"Calm down Elizabeth, we saw them passing by you and that's when we noticed you were in a trance. So we deiced to snap you out of it first before we followed the girls" Glynda answered

"So let's get to following them then." Elizabeth said as Coco, Velvet and Glynda nodded then proceeded to follow the girls which really wasn't needed as they saw Yang and Ruby nearing two people, one a man in blues suite with light skin, blues eyes along with red hair and a beard. The other was a woman who had a similar look to the man but had a slightly darker complexion, had brown eyes and was wearing a tan-white dress of some sorts that cover her arms as well while lined with colors of green, red and blue. Both the man and woman seemed to be arguing then Yang and Ruby walked up to them

"What are they doing!?" Glynda said with surprises as she was worried that Yang and Ruby could cause an incident if it went wrong but Elizabeth stopped her before she could procced to do anything else

"Wait, I want to see how they handle this situation." Elizabeth said as she kept her focus on Ruby and Yang

"Why's that Elizabeth?" Glynda replied back with curiosity while the others also were curious as well on Elizabeth's idea

"Call it a mothers curiosity, I just want to see how my girls do in this sort of situation because I'm sure more situations like these will come up in their lifes….so I want them to be ready." Elizabeth explained as Glynda, Coco, Velvet and Penny nodded understanding and proceeded to watch Ruby and Yang

 **-A minuet earlier with Ruby and Yang-**

"Aw man, moms in another trance again." Yang said as she tried to snapped Elizabeth out of her thinking trance with no luck

"Nothing we can do about it Yang, I guess we'll have to wait." Ruby said as she looked at her mom with a slight worry that this was becoming a somewhat bad issues, though Elizabeth didn't do this often it still got Ruby worried what would happen if she did this during a battle. Yang being the observant big sister she was noticed Ruby's worry and could guess easily what it was about

"Don't worry Ruby mom wouldn't do this in the middle of battle, she smarter than that so don't worry okay?" Yang said as she hugged Ruby

"Thanks Yang….can I ask but how do you always know what I'm thinking?" Ruby replied back as she just embraced her sister's hug

"I'm your big sister that what I do, you know making sure my silly little sister is happy." Yang answered but the moment was cut short when yelling could be heard

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO I WILL NOT!" yelled a woman's voice apparently angry at whoever she was yelling

"AND I SAY YOUR MAKING A HUGE DAMN MISTAKE!" yelled a man's voice this time as the argument seemed to be sounding like it was heating up in a very bad way.

"Mom will be fine right here right?" Ruby asked as she looked at Yang

"Of course mom is a badass after all." Yang replied back as Ruby smile then made her way along with Yang to the source of the yelling which we're two people, what they saw was a man in a tacky dark blue suit and a woman in a slightly less tacky long sleeved dress who were both glaring at each other and as the girls got closer they decide to stop when they we're a few of inches away from the man and woman as they began arguing again

"I don't care what you say Michel, it's my decision!" said the woman who gave the man a angered glare

"I know your hurting Rebecca but don't let your grief hurt your baby to." Said the man who was named Michel to the woman named Rebecca

"Should we help them?" Yang asked

"Yang you know we will." Ruby replied back with smile

"Yeah I know just wanted to ask anyways." Yang said with a laugh as she and Ruby then walked up to the two who were glaring at each other once more

"Excuse me but is there anything me and my sister could do to help you two out?" Ruby said as the man Michel looked at her and Yang with a suspicion look but then just sighed

"Well if you want to really help, then perhaps you can talk some sense into her." Michel answered

"I don't need anyone to talk some sense into me Michel, I am not undergoing any treatments." Rebecca replied back with an angered tone which made Michel just sigh

"My sister in law her is pregnant and she's refusing to let the baby go through Gene therapy in Utirou." Michel said as Ruby and Yang looked at one another surprised that they had gotten themselves into this sort of conflict

"Um sir I'm pretty sure you sister in law has a good reason to refuse this, maybe we could hear both sides." Ruby said as Rebecca nodded before answering

"My…my husband Jacob died from a rare heart condition several months ago." Rebecca said as she frowned

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Miss." Yang said as she gave the woman a sympathetic nod then Michel cut in

"There's a chance that the baby could developed the same heart condition, but routine Gene therapy can eliminate it." Michel said with a very annoyed and angered tone

"A very small chance Michele and extranet reports say that therapy could harm the child." Rebecca yelled back angered again by Michel

"IT'S LESS DANGEREOUS THEN THE GENTIC ENHANCMENTS THAT THE SOLDIERS IN THE ALLIANCE RECEIVE!" Michel yelled back as Rebecca glared at him while Ruby and Yang listening to the whole argument figuring out what to say

"Okay first tell us what are the chance the child could develop the heart condition." Yang said in a very serious tone

"According to the doctors there is a one in fifty chance and if my baby develops the condition medical treatments are available." Rebecca explained which Yang and Ruby understood perfectly

"Which are nowhere as effective as simply getting the Gene therapy." Michel said through his teeth as his anger was only rising

"Okay well then sir what are the chance the baby could get hurt by this Gene therapy?" Ruby asked next in an also very serious tone

"One in three hundred at most." Michel simply answered which didn't sound like it could be that harmful to the baby from what Yang and Ruby could understand

"BUT extra net articles say there could still be long term compactions we don't know about." Rebecca said next which yet again was another valid point from what the girls could tell but Rebecca wasn't done yet as she looked over to Michel "Don't you understand, if my baby is that one in three hundred I will always wonder if I…if...if I killed my baby for nothing." The woman said with a slightly less angered tone and with that Yang and Ruby knew defiantly what to say next

"Look dude I know you have the best interest at heart for the baby but it's Rebecca child Michel, it's her decision you should honor that." Yang said with a small smile

"Damnit she's not choosing, she's acting blindly out of grief." Michel said in an also less angered tone

"Like my sister said, we know you have the best interest for your brother's child but this isn't your decision." Ruby said next as she gave the man a slight glare

"OF COURSE IT IS….I'm the closest thing to father this baby is going to have." Michel yelled out as he sounded more desperate now then angry

"Then stand by the baby mom, help her with the tough decisions. Look me and sister do not know much about your brother at all or you both to be exact but Michel do you really think your brother would want you and his wife to be arguing like this about something that should be a wondrous joy." Ruby said in a very dead serious tone as Yang look at her little sister in surprised at how mature Ruby sounded just then

"This…this baby is the only thing my brother…. It's all I have left of him, I need to know that the baby is safe." Michel said as Ruby and Yang could only feel sympathy for the man as he really did just want his deceased brother's baby to be healthy and that was understandable to them both along with Rebecca

"It's all I have left of him too Michel." Rebecca said with a small frown

"I just want Jacobs's child to be safe, I want to give him that much." Michel said as he looked like he was about to tear up a little

"We will I promise." Rebecca said as Michel just nodded to Rebecca and gave her a small smile. Rebecca nodded back then looked over to Yang and Ruby "Thank you both for helping us out with this, I and Michel both appreciated it." she said as Michel and her walked off leaving Ruby and Yang by themselves now

"Wow we really helped just now didn't we?" Yang said as she felt very happy from the outcome of this

"Yah we did Yang, I'm glad we settled this peacefully. Hey Yang can I ask but…do think well do you think I would be good with kids one day?" Ruby asked as Yang just smiled

"Ruby I think you would be good with Kids any day and if you want to know I think Weiss would love to have some kids with you as well…you both would be good mothers honest." Yang said as she gave Ruby a wide smile

"Thanks Yang, same goes for you and Blake as well." Ruby said as she smiled widely back at her big sister

"I think you both would make good parents." Elizabeth said from behind them startling both girls

"Whoa mom what the heck you almost gave us a heart attack?!" Yang yelled as she and Ruby took a few quick breathes while Elizabeth was laughing

"Sorry but me and the others couldn't help but listen in on you little intervention." Elizabeth said as Coco, Velvet, Penny and Glynda all came up behind Elizabeth smiling at Ruby and Yang

"Wait you were listening to us, why?" Ruby asked confused

"Ask your mom, she's the reason why." Coco said with a smirk

"Okay well then mom why did you just watch us, you know how nervous me and Ruby were?" "Yang said as Elizabeth just chuckled

"Well you two could have fooled me, you both seemed to have it under control. Besides I wanted to see how my girls can handle these sorts of situations and you two did great." Elizabeth said with a toothy grin as Yang and Ruby smiled widely back from their mothers praise

"This is such an adorable moment, don't you think friends GoodWitch, Coco and Velvet?" Penny said as the other three women couldn't help but awe a little at the moment

"So now what do we do?" Glynda asked

"Well I was thinking of taking the girls to a gun shop around this area, if you four would like would all want to come with us. That's okay with you two right?" Elizabeth said as she looked at Ruby and Yang

"Totally fine with me mom, the more the merrier!" Ruby said happily as Yang just nodded agreeing with Ruby's statement

"If it's okay with them then I guess we can come along, ladies we have gun shop to go to…though we should followed Elizabeth since she may have a better time finding it." Glynda said as Elizabeth just smirked and began to make her way over to the elevators followed by the Ruby, Yang, Glynda, Penny, Velvet and Coco while they all wonder suddenly what the others we're up to

 **-Meanwhile at C-Sec HQ-**

"Wrex you just had to go and pick a fight didn't you?" Weiss said with an annoyed tone as she, Tali, Garrus and Blake who at the moment was being patted down by a female human officer were on the ground in handcuffs as Wrex not even a minuet after entering C-Sec HQ was apprehended by officers though Wrex did not go down without a fight…a very one sided fight for the C-Sec officers which thankfully none were harmed at all since the officers we're eventually able to mace Wrex like a lot and sadly the others we're arrested as well since they we're assumed to be his accomplices

"Well I told you all that this would happen and I will be damned if I get arrested so easily." Wrex replied back as he still fought the ten other C-Sec officers that we're holding him down

"Quiet down or you'll get maced again and trust me I'll do it." Said an Asari officer who seemed to be the one in charge at the moment "What did the one with the animal ears have on her?" she asked the female C-Sec officer that patted down Blake ran up to her

"Ma'am all that one had was a picture of her and obviously her lover along with a small pinch of something what we humans call Cat Nip." The female officer explained as she handed Blake's stuff over to the Asari

"What is this some sort of drug little girl?" The Asari asked

"Actually ma'am it-" The female officer said but only to be cut off

"I asked her not you understand, now then girl tell me what this cap nip is?" Th Asari officer asked

"Well it's a…um it's a well toy in a way for me to help me with… things." Blake answered as a hint of Blush went over her cheeks as she was reluctant to say anymore

"Blake can you please just tell them, I don't want to go to jail for drug charges." Tali pleaded quietly as Blake just sighed

"Actually it would association with a person who had drugs we would be arrested for." Garrus said as he got a glare from Tali "What I'm just saying?"

"Alright stop, fine I tell you….well my girlfriend uses it to tease my more feline side with its tuna scent when we…have hot sex." Blake said bluntly as Weiss just blushed from Blake forwardness, Wrex laughed a little, Tali blushed a little and Garrus just looked surprised while the C-Sec officer just stared at her with wide eyes "Hey me and my girl have are kinks okay, none of you are the police of me."

"Okay well Blake next time if you don't want this to happen, don't have your sex toys in your pocket." Garrus replied back

"Okay how about we stop talking about this and try and figure out a way to get out of this." Weiss said as she looked at Wrex "And not with anymore fighting okay?"

"Fine, but if one of them has to do a cavity search that's where I draw the line." Wrex said as he stopped struggling and let the C-Sec officer's hand cuff him

"Ew did not need to hear that Wrex, this almost as bad as when I accidently typed in Hanar sex on the Extranet….I will never look at them the same way again." Tali said as she shivered a little from the thought

"Wait what?" Blake asked but before anyone could answer the Asari officer had enough

"QUIET...look I don't know what is going on but until we can get this all cleared up, you all will be staying in cells here for a while. How long I do not know." The Asari said as the group looked at one another with worried faces

"I don't think that will be Necessary officer." Said the same Turian that Weiss had bumped into but was in a C-Sec Uniform now and she also wonder how the in the world he got here before her or the others did

"Oh um detective Chellick sir, what a surprise your here sir but why…sir?" The Asari officer said with a slight nervousness in her tone

"I came down to see what the ruckus was about, I see what it is but do you mind telling me why you have my informants in cuffs?" Chellick asked with a raised eyebrow ridge

"What these people are working for you, but sir one of them has a warrant on them isn't that-" The Asari officer asked in disbelief but was cut off by Chellick

"I know what the protocol are officer, but as of the moment they are my informants for a special case of mine so if I could ask you to release them I will take them under my supervision." Chellick said with a stern tone

"Um…yes sir right away." The Asari officer said with a very nervous tone as she looked back to a human and Turian male officers who were doing nothing at the moment "You two instead of standing around why don't you take off those cuffs on the detectives informants." She said as both officers began unlocking the cuffs on the group and once they were done Chellick took over

"Thank you, now then all of you get back to work." Chellick said sternly as the officers all scattered to resume their C-Sec duties leaving Weiss, Blake, Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Chellick alone

"Thanks Chellick didn't know you had a heart." Garrus said with sarcasm

"Nice to see you as well Garrus, but right now you all follow me to my office then we'll speak." Chellick said as he began making his way up a few stair followed by the other and once they made it Chellick office the doors close and the Turian took a seat before speaking again "Now that we have some privacy may I ask what the hell you all we're thinking in Chora's Den?"

"Wow nice way to start a conversation have you ever heard of something called manners because I think you need them." Weiss said with an aggravated tone only for Blake to lightly hit her on the arm "What I'm just saying is all."

"Well how about not saying it to the person who just got our butts out of going to jail time." Blake said back

"No it's okay, I'm just a little stressed out with this case is all so do excuse my rude manners at the moment. Now like I ask what were you all trying to do with my informant Jenna at the bar?" Chellick asked with a stern but tired tone

"Well you see Weiss had a chat with her sister Rita and she's worried about her safety at Chora's Den since she could be killed if the people there found out she is working for C-Sec so me and my friends here were trying to get her to rethink her current job." Tali explained

"Oh I know it's dangerous for her, but she wanted to and I can't pull her out now she's getting closer into helping me with closing this case I'm working on." Chellick explained getting glares from Weiss and Blake

"Come on man do you really need her for this, I mean you're a trained detective for goodness sakes I would think you would have the skills to tackle this case yourself." Weiss said with an irritated tone

"Sorry but I got to use what I've been given so tha answer is no." Chellick answered making Weiss frustrated

"If he's not going to budge I say we kill him." Wrex muttered to himself as he moved his hand slowly to Wrex but Blake slapped his hand gently and gave him a look "What?"

"Let me handle this." Blake whispered as Wrex gave her a confused look

"Was your friend about to do something young lady?" Chellick asks

"No he wasn't, actually you know now that you say it you probably are smart for using a young girl like Jenna instead of yourself who looks to be an intimidating fella. Yeah I'm sure the once you file in your report this will be the most highlighted point of your career." Blake said much to everyone else confusion while Chellick was about to respond back then retracted from it thinking

"Blake what are you doing?" Garrus whispers

"Trust me on this, it's going to work." Blake whisper back to Garrus

"What's going to work?" Tali whispered confused on what Blake was talking about though her question was answered a second later

"You know, now that you say it like that maybe I can well….you know let her off. Beside I think I'm capable enough to handle the rest, so Jenna will be pulled out." Chellick said "But um before I let you all go maybe you can help me out with my investigation if you a want, I can do it myself but it may take a while for me reschedule before I can put my plan into action."

"We'll think about it and get back to you sooner or later." Blake responded back

"Sure no problem I have time still, but now off with you all I have some papers to do and don't worry Jenna will be out of Chora's den." Chellick said as the group nodded and made their way out of his office, then made their way over to the elevator to get back up presidium so they can then can make their way over to the elevator to the wards. Once the group entered the elevator Weiss was the one that broke the silence

"So….how did you do that Blake?" Weiss asked

"Oh well all I did was use reverse psychology on him, he seems like a man who has pride so mentioning that he would be completing a case with the help from a girl who is much young than him, well I was hoping that his pride would make him think things through. Thankfully it did." Blake explained with a small smile

"You know Blake you scare me, like a lot at times but I'm glad you're on our side." Garrus joked as Blake, Weiss and Tali laughed at his joke

"Thank you Garrus, hey you know maybe I should become a C-Sec officer one day." Blake joked back

"If you did that I think you would take over C-Sec in less than a week." Wrex joked now

"Wrex that's mean to say, I think she would do it in three days top." Weiss began joking also as everyone in the elevator was laughing now

"You know I wonder where the others are, I wouldn't mind spending some time with Ruby and Yang." Blake said

"I'm sure you'll be able to sooner or later, I'm also pretty sure they want to spend some time with you both as well," Tali said as the elevator stopped and opened, once everyone was out Weiss and Blake got a surprise hug from behind

"HI BLAKEY!" Yang said happily as she twirled Blake around and hugged her

"HI WEISS MY LOVELY LITTLE SNOW ANGEL!" Ruby said as Weiss turned around and bopped her on the head lightly "Ow why did you do that?"

"Because you making me blush." Weiss said as Ruby gave her the puppy dog eyes

"I'm sorry sweetie." Ruby apologized in a cute tone

"Oh…how can I say no to that adorable face of yours, I can't that's the answer." Weiss joked as she hugged Ruby back and gave her a kiss on the lips

"Huh didn't expect them to arrive so soon." Tali said with a surprised tone while Garrus and Wrex just nodded

"Well did you expect us too?" Said Elizabeth getting the three aliens attention as she, Coco, Velvet, Penny and Glynda all followed in close behind

"No I did not, but do I get a reward for a good try?" Tali said with a flirty tone as Elizabeth blushed a little but smiled back

"Maybe but…." Elizabeth said as she learned in near Tail's face "Maybe a little later on when we get the time to…." She said as Tali just giggled like a smitten school girl

"Call me crazy but I think there's a little love thing going on with her and Tali." Garrus said as he and Wrex snickered a little at the lack of subtly the two were giving off but that was cut short when Glynda smacked them across the head with and gave them a scolding tone

"Ow the hell was that for?" Wrex asked in an annoyed tone

"I did that because I hate it when adults act like children, you two are adults so act like it." Glynda said hardening her glare

"What are you our mother?" Garrus asked also pretty annoyed as well

"No, but trust me if I was then you both would be getting smack from my cattle whip right about now." Glynda replied back as she pulled out her whip

"Alright we get you point…geez would be afraid for whoever got to be your kid." Garrus said sarcastically as he turned his attention back to the other but Wrex kept his gaze on Glynda as he had noticed when Garrus said his little comment, he sworn the woman just for a spilt second had a look of what Wrex could only guess was either sadness or…regret but let it go for now and turned his attention back to the others

"So where are you two off to anyway?" Yang asked as she set down her girlfriend

"To answer your question, Blake and I are going back to the Flux to inform a girl I spoke with that her sister is safe from any harm as of this day." Weiss said proudly

"Wow that great Weiss, wish we could go with you but we're kind of busy at the moment." Ruby said with a slight frown

"Actually Ruby, I think I remember but the gun shop is closed today. Silly me, probably should have remembered that." Elizabeth said as she lightly smacked herself on her head

"Aw man that sucks." Yang and Ruby said in unison

"Yeah it is but I think now you can spend some time with your girlfriends." Elizabeth replied back

"Yeah that would be probably a good idea, me and Wrex were wanting to walk around the area ourselves just because so if you two don't mind keeping Blake and Weiss company for the rest of the time here then be our guests." Garrus said as Wrex nodded

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Weiss said as she held Ruby's hand with a loving tightness

"Sweet now I get to hang out with my girl for the rest of the time." Ruby said as she held Weiss hand back with the same loving tightness

"I have to agree with Ruby and Weiss on that." Blake said

"This will be **PUR** -fect now I get to spend time with my Blakey." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck

"Yang as much as I love you holding me like this, I think holding hands would be a bit more appropriate for our current company." Blake said as Yang retracted from her hold and held her hand instead while sheepishly smiling

"Alright then girls are you all set then." Elizabeth asked

"Yes ma'am!" The girls all replied at once

"Good then you can get going on having a fun just be don't get into trouble okay." Elizabeth said as the girls nodded and then made their way off to the elevator leading to the wards

"So I'm guessing you just said the gun shop was closed right?" Coco said as she looked at Elizabeth with a smirk

"You know it Coco, sorry about that though but I guess we'll just all have to go there another day." Elizabeth replied back

"It's no problem, but if you don't mind me, my sexy bunny Velvet and Penny going off on our own would you be cool with that?" Coco asked as Velvet smiled with a slight hint of blush from the Coco's little nickname for her while Penny just does what she always does which is smiling and being somewhat oblivious to whatever was going on at the moment, though Penny felt like a third wheel at the moment from Coco's suggestion

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother to you and your lover friend Coco." Penny said with an innocent smile

"Don't worry Coco and I insist you come with us Penny." Velvet said kindly

"Yeah and Penny you can call me big sister Coco if you want, I've always loved ya like a little sister." Coco said with a wide smile

"Thanks then Friend Velvet and…big sister Coco." Penny said shyly

"Aw you so cute when your shy come on lets go find some clothing shops around here!" Coco yelled as she took of dragging Velvet and Penny along with her in search for more clothing stores

"Well I guess that leaves us then?" Wrex said

"Actually I would like to get some something to drink, toady has been a little stressful for me." Glynda said

"I can take you up for that, there's a bar around here so I'll join ya sound good?" Elizabeth said as Glynda gave her a smile

"That sound's nice Elizabeth, are Garrus and Wrex going to join as well?" Glynda said as she and Elizabeth looked over to Garrus and Wrex who looked at each other before answering

"No thank you, not that we don't want too but I'm sure me and old timer here can find something to do that doesn't involve sitting around for a long period of time. Been doing that too much as it is today." Garrus said

"I heard that the Presidium commons are having a fist fighting competition, you want go there and see if we can win some money?" Wrex suggested

"Might as well, better than nothing." Garrus said as he and Wrex began to make their way over to a sky cab terminal leaving Glynda and Elizabeth alone now

"So ready for those drinks Glynda?" Elizabeth asked

"You know what yeah I am, beside we can do a toast to you being a new mother." Glynda said as she and Elizabeth began walking up to the bar's area which was located in the embassies all the while wondering how what the rest of the day had in store for them….whatever it was Elizabeth and Glynda knew and guessed the others knew as well that the time here was limited so they would spend the rest of this day in complete tranquility until harsh reality would come back but thankfully they would be ready for it

 **-Meanwhile with Sovereign-**

 **"I must find it, I must find it soon. I must find it again…the place of long ago. If I do not find it and those organics do in some way, they may have a trump card against me and my kin so I must find that place, I must find it."** Sovereign thought to itself as it flew through the void of space with none of its agents within its body at the moment giving it time to think **"Yes I will find it, that place called Remnant once again, but I guess the Grimm will make sure no one gets to close fro now and then they will rise when I find that world again and kill these worthless other creatures plaguing this galaxy for they are superior in every way. Then again, I made them that way yes they are the Grimm….they are my Grimm."**

* * *

 **So how was this chapter, sure not as crazy but it was more of a fluff fest all up in here, still now there are more question rising up I'm guessing for you all, but don't worry they will be answered sooner or later in his story :D but again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now before I let this chapter end I want to ask you all but I have been wanting to write a certain story for the longest while and have told a few friends about this little project of mine as well, though like your opinions on it.**

 **I'll go into some detail at the moment but this was an ideal that I've been thinking of ever since I first began watching anime which is like for me was starting when I was eight years old, I'm am nineteen now so yeah been thinking this up for that long. Now this story is going to be hard to write for me because one I have no damn idea in which category to put it in since this will be taking place in a completely OC world and with OC charters of mine that have been formed in my head and on paper.**

 **The second reason is because this is Story/anime I've created involves a hell of a ton of crossovers with animes and video games worlds which will include my OC main charters which will be six of them going to those worlds and interacting with the characters themselves. Some worlds will have a bigger role in this story of mine.**

 **The last reason is that this will be a story/anime that will have a lot of happy, sad and joyful moments in it but will also have a lot of disturbing like really disturbing at times, bloody and gory as hell moments, which will also involve a lot of murder by my six OC'S who are the heroes of the story. Trust me when I say this but no one in this story other than characters who are allies to my OC's will be safe from death, be them old or very young no one who is the enemy will be spared from some of the brutal deaths.**

 **Now that I said that I guess I should also say the story will simply be called _Light and Darkness,_ and takes place in a world that is brutal beyond belief but has also very tranquil and peaceful areas to it as well. This world also has a pretty messed up moral compass which can at time have my six OC's to resort to a lot of killing and bloodshed that can lead them to points of in insanity. But I can't go much more into this at moment, I may make an introductory page for it later on it, but I wanted to do a summary of sorts for you all and would love to read some feedback on this since this is a very hard thing to explain in the first place and I haven't even touched on what is to be involved in this. **

**Well with that said I say goodbye for now and if any of you want you can PM me or leave a review both works and I always appreciate it. So until the next chapter I will see you all soon and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO AGAIN, finally after a while I am done with this chapter so thank god lol, I am so sorry it took much longer for this chapter I have just been busy with work, more college homework and also the fact my computer kind of went a little haywire for a day or two but I got it fixed. Now this chapter I really do hope does not sound rushed because it wasn't rushed, still if it seems like that I am very sorry. Alright got that out the way, now then this chapter is the second to last chapter before the final chapter of this little arc here. Next chapter we are as good as done so then I can finally write up the next Mission which will be Fero's yay! :D**

 **Now onward to reading!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or Ruby, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Monty Oum **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.21: Rocking the citadel Pt.4 (So close to the end of this arc lol)

"Elizabeth you can't be serious thats hilarious!" Glynda said laughing as she and Elizabeth sat in bar in the embassies which compared to Chora's den was so much nicer in Elizabeth's opinion

"It's true and when the young lady looked up at me during boot camp she literary freaked out, she tripped over her feet and stuttered so much!" Elizabeth replied back as she was retelling a time when she had did a surprise visit to the boot camp she went to, which then at the time had a problem with a certain female recruit. This recruit was pretty much being an all-around bratty person to the other cadets and very stubborn, so the instructors there though to get Elizabeth's help to straighten her out. It worked as the girl freaked out seeing Elizabeth knowing who she was and after the one day of training Elizabeth gave the bratty recruits well….let's just say she wasn't bratty anymore

"That is so damn funny, I love it when I did that to disrespectful little students back at Beacon!" Glynda said back as she and Elizabeth laughed for a few more seconds before Glynda stopped suddenly and donned a sad look on her face which Elizabeth took notice of

"Are you okay Glynda?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as she scooted her seat closer to Glynda's

"Yeah….I….I'm just having a hard time still you know accepting that Remnant is dead…that everything we tried to do to keep our home safe was destroyed in the end." Glynda replied back as Elizabeth just gave her a quick hug

"You we're a teacher right?" Elizabeth asked trying to get Glynda to perk up a little more

"Yeah I was, I was Ozpin's second in command you can say and the combat instructor. Funny thing is I was to most students consider well…kind of a bitch since I could be very strict with them. But even if I was I did because I cared, I didn't want any of them to lack in their studies or training because the life of hunters and huntresses is a very dangerous one." Glynda answered with a small smile now

"Well sometimes you have to be especially when it comes to training for a life risking career choice, still I'm sure you were close to some student's right?" Elizabeth said as she was curious now

"Yeah I was, Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were three of the teams I was closets to in my later years at Beacon….but….but there was one person I was the closets to at Beacon in my much earlier years." Glynda answered with a wide grin now on her face

"Who that be if you don't mind me asking you that?" Elizabeth said as she didn't want to pry too much into Glynda's personal life

"I don't mind but you maybe shock who it was." Glynda replied back

"Really now, Glynda I've been dealing with events these past days that no one else has so I don't think I could be freaked-out." Elizabeth said with a smirk as a human waitress came by

"Here's your drinks ladies, enjoy." The human waitress said as she place two pink drinks on the table

"Oh thank you miss, now then Glynda who was it?" Elizabeth said as the bartender left and she now took a sip of her drink

"It was Miss Kianna Graves." Glynda replied back as Elizabeth spit out her drink

"Okay….I take it back that was surprising." Elizabeth said with a sheepish smile as she grabbed a few napkins from the table next to her and began wiped their table up. "But um you knew her?"

"Yes I did, she was a late addition to the school and also my personal apprentice." Glynda said as she sighed a little "And before you ask she wasn't like the way she is now when I knew her…Kianna back then was such a smart, sweet and loving girl along with probably being the only person who actually though of me as their idol."

"But how is she here then, you all lived way back during the time of the Prothean's so how?" Elizabeth asked very confused now

"I can't say but I saw her fall off a cliff, so your guess is as good as mine. Still I miss all those wonderful days I had with her." Glynda replied back

"Alright then, but you know it sounds like you both had quite a close bond with each other." Elizabeth said with a bit of hesitation as she didn't want to bring up any painful memories

"Yeah….yeah we did….." Glynda replied back quietly as she began to sink into a flashback

 **-Glynda's Flash Back-**

 _"Glynda stop that tickles!"_ Kianna yelled out laughing as Glynda was at the moment in her dorm room having one on one time to hangout as close friends

 _"Well that's what you get for switching my sugar packets with sour packets young lady!"_ Glynda yelled back happily as she was tickling Kianna's sides with a wide grin

 _"I'm…I'm….SORRY, PLEASE FOGIVE ME!"_ Kianna replied back as she was tearing up a bit from laughing so much but Glynda tickled her a little more before stopping as both women just laid back on Kianna's bed giggling still before looking at each other

 _"Well I hope this teaches you not to mess with my sugar packets."_ Glynda said with a smirk as Kianna smirked back

 _"I'll remember but you got to admit it was funny."_ Kianna replied back as she and Glynda sat back up on her bed only for Glynda to lightly bop Kianna on the forehead

 _"I will admit it was funny, still I rather not get complaints on you doing this to anyone else. A smart girl like you has got better things to do and when I say smart I mean really smart girl."_ Glynda said happily as Kianna blushed a little from the praise she was getting from her lifelong idol

 _"I…I'm not that smart…I mean you probably much smarter than me..."_ Kianna said bashfully only for Glynda to give her a very caring hug

 _"You're so sweet but how about we go with that we are bot he equally intelligent."_ Glynda said as she kept her caring hold on Kianna then kissed her on the forehead shocking her and Kianna slightly _"Oh…sorry about that I wasn't…I'm sorry."_ She said as to her surprise Kianna laughed a little

 _"It's okay, friends can do that beside we're both girls so I guess it's not a weird as if a boy did that to me just now so no biggy."_ Kianna replied back as Kianna gave Glynda a friendly kiss on the cheek making Glynda smile at the girls understanding that it was just a friendly gesture she did and nothing more

 _"Thanks for understanding, though I don't think I'll be letting any boy or girl mess around with you_." Glynda joked as she and Kianna laughed then hugged each other once more

 _"I'm glad I get to be your one of your closet friends."_ Kianna said with a joyful smile

 _"I'm glad to Kianna….so very glad we're great friends."_ Glynda said as she and Kianna kept their hold on one another happy with their ever growing friendship

 **-Back in present reality-**

"Glynda….Glynda you there?" Elizabeth said as she snapped her fingers at a dazed out Glynda which worked as the blonde blinked her eyes in surprise before looking over to Elizabeth

"Um…what … is something wrong?" Glynda asked with a confused look

"Yeah, you were kind of out of it for a few minutes. Everything alright with you though because you had me worried." Elizabeth replied back with a worried look

"I'm okay really, I was just remembering a good memory I had with Kianna. You know what's funny, I always think that if I had been more involved with her when she began to change later on in our lives then maybe…maybe I could have kept her the same sweet girl I knew." Glynda said as she forced herself not to tear up but Elizabeth saw that was the case and patted her on the back

"I know how that feel actually." Elizabeth said giving Glynda a comforting smile

"You do?" Glynda asked with a curious tone

"Yeah, though I didn't know the kid long he was good one. His name was Jenkins who was a very green and somewhat impatient kid, but he was also very nice and always just wanted to help out those in need along with wanting to find some adventure in his life." Elizabeth said as she and Glynda laughed a little both knowing that's how young men and women just were, but they stopped laughing a few seconds later while Elizabeth continued. "But as I was saying though, we went back to his home world Eden Prime the same one where we meet the girls, so anyways we were just staring the mission and not even three minutes in he gets shot down."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, it's never really easy seeing the young die huh?" Glynda replied back with a frown

"Yeah but what I'm trying to say is that even before the mission started I had a chance to talk to him, what I heard from his tone he was excited for it just like how most rookies are. But I didn't talk to him and I always wonder that maybe if I just took a few minutes to that maybe just maybe I could have given him some advice to not be so gun hoe about the mission. Maybe then he would have been still alive and able to live the rest of his life out. But I'll never know, so yes I do understand how you feel when it comes to Kianna." Elizabeth said as she slightly smiled at Glynda

"I see what you're saying, thank you Elizabeth." Glynda replied back with a small smile

"No problem, but unlike me you still have Kianna, though maybe she's not the same you could still have a chance to bring her to our side of this fight." Elizabeth said with a wide smile now "And before you ask I know that team RWBY and the others may have issues with it but I'm sure they would eventually accept her."

"Hm well I hope that can be the case…I really should thank you for this little talk we've been having." Glynda said with a smile of appreciation

"Your welcome, but how about we stop talking about this stuff and get back to having fun." Elizabeth said

"I'd like that, let's get to it." Glynda said but only for Elizabeth and her to notice a conversation between two men. One was a young man with pale skin, orange hair, blue eyes and wore a blue suit with white lining. The other man was much older with gray hair, dark skin, brown eyes and wore a tan suit with white lining.

"That seems like trouble, don't know why but would you care to listen in?" Elizabeth said as Glynda smirk and nodded. Elizabeth and Glynda then made their way closer to the two men to hear what they were saying

"Please I'm begging you just let me have my wife's body back." The older man pleaded

"I'm sorry but like I've told you before we can't." Said the younger man with a frown

"But she deserved to be sent back home where me and her family can bury her with dignity." The older man pleaded once more

"And like I said before I'm really sorry but we can't, my hands are tied." The younger man replied back with a frown still as the older man just sighed and exited the bar

"I know this isn't probably a good thing to get into other's business we're going to do it anyway right?" Glynda asked with a small smirk

"Glynda you'll be learning that me, the girls and the others have a knack for helping people out with their personal business. Beside you saw the Ruby and Yang do it so what are we waiting for, we got a grieving man to help out." Elizabeth replied back as she and Glynda walked up and exited the bar quickly with the hope that they would be able to help out with the grieving man's problem

 **-Meanwhile at Chora's Den-**

"You know you keep getting more and more interesting with every question." Kelly said to fox as she and him had been having such a nice conversation about their hobbies, likes, dislikes and generally basic info about each other

 _"Well thank you, I have to say I've been enjoy this chat as well, not every day a pretty girl talks to me…without smacking me or yelling at me. But still thank you Kelly."_ Fox signed back to Kelly who smiled at his complement but also this brought up a one of a few question she had been wanting to ask him

"You so sweet Fox…but if you don't mind me asking um…what was your world like, and sorry if that's too much to ask I was just curious." Kelly said with a shy and worried look that she could have overstep her boundaries but was surprised when Fox kissed her on the cheek as in a way of saying it was alright, Kelly didn't mind the kiss at all surprisingly as she looked up to Fox who gave her a small smile before answering Kelly

 _"How do I explain it, well Remnant the home world where me and my friends came from, it was beautiful….but it was also deadly with Grimm ever so advancing with the want to kill us all. I along with the others went to a school that trained the hunters and huntresses who fought off the Grimm to protect the citizens. It was all good but things changed when four of friends from a team call team RWBY disappeared and were pronounced dead a little while later. Let's just say a week or two after that, a very….horrid tragedy happened which killed so many and changed how people viewed us. After a while no one wanted to be a hunter or huntress leaving me and the others to be the only two teams left but we we're trained by the remaining teacher there. We became stronger and years later…I'm sorry I just can't get into that part I…I hope you can understand."_ Fox singed to Kelly with a sad look on his face

"No it's okay Fox I shouldn't have asked really I understand." Kelly said with a very caring tone as she hugged Fox who hugged her back and it was a feeling of neither one of them wanting to leave the other alone "You know Fox I'm really glad that I've gotten a chance to know you." she said as they both released each other from their hug

 _"Thanks…same here….same here."_ Fox signed as Kelly grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the lips who then he returned back making Kelly giggle

"Sorry…. I didn't expect you to kiss me back." Kelly said blushing with a grin on her face

 _"I didn't mind, I like you because well you're the only girl that seem to like me back."_ Fox signed with one hand as Kelly just scooted her chair closer to him and rested her head against shoulder and both were fine with it

"You know I have to ask but….I wonder what your friends are doing over there at the tables while you and me are getting well acquainted." Kelly said with a flirty tone as she pointed to the two separate tables were Pyrrha, Juane, Nora and Ren we're conversing while Liara, Yatsuhashi, Kaidan and Ashley had left to get back on the Normandy since they seemed like it would be a good time to

 _"Probably just hanging out is all, I wouldn't bother them though…. but now where were we at?"_ Fox said as he gave Kelly a smile

"Probably at the part where we just relax with each other." Kelly said as she and Fox resumed their relaxing moment together

 **-Meanwhile with the others in Chora's Den-**

"Aw Renny benny I'm having such fun spending time likes this with you!" Nora said as she sat on Ren's lap tightly hugging him while also kissing him rapidly on the cheek making the man's usual calm demeanor crumbled a little from his girlfriend lack of worry for affection when in public

"Nora, I think people are staring at us." Ren said as he and Nora looked to see some of the patrons taking quick glances at them with a few snickers here and there

"Oh let em look Ren, my love for you is more important to me then what they think or even pancakes." Nora said in the only loving way Ren could understand as he just sighed with a smile knowing this was pretty much the woman he had fallen for and he hasn't regretted it at all

"Well if that's how you feel then let's just enjoy this while we can, we'll have to be back on the Normandy sooner or later." Ren said as Nora happily agreed and nuzzled her head closer to his chest **–I wonder what those two are talking about in their little private chat-** he thought to himself as Juane and Pyrrha were being all lovely dovey with each other at a separate table

"So Juane how have you've been enjoying the day so far?" Pyrrha asked happily as she and Juane were having their own little private talk

"Pretty good now that we're away from those council members, man the girls we're right they are all just ugh." Juane responded as Pyrrha giggled a little making Juane raise an eyebrow

"I'm sorry it's just how you ended that sentence was just too cute, still I get what mean I can't believe those three are the leaders of this place." Pyrrha said with a frown as she didn't care much for the three council members from what the girls had told her and the others

"Yeah, what makes it worse is that some people here still have issues with us." Juane replied back

"True…you know I have to say it's kind of hard to believe it." Pyrrha said with a slight frown

"What's hard to believe Pyrrha?" Juane asked as he gave Pyrrha a smile to brighten her mood

"Just well all this around us right now and from the fact that we are in a space station filled with a multiple number of alien species along with their own humans also." Pyrrha answered with an amused smirk

"Well I guess it is really weird to think of, but at least we also all we're able to reunite with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang now." Juane said with a wide smile a Pyrrha nodded agreeing with him

"True, I still can't believe they're alive too. But I'm happy we got a few friends back from all the ones we lost." Pyrrha said with a sigh as Juane hugged her tightly

"I know how you feel with that, I wish we could have done something to save them but we couldn't." Juane said as Pyrrha kissed him on the lips

"Yeah but we still got the gang and each other, I love you Juane." Pyrrha said with a wide grin

"Your right and I love you too Pyrrha." Juane replied back happily as he and Pyrrha gave each other a loving kiss before just deciding to make as much of the time here swell before they had to leave back to the Normandy

 **-Presidium Commons-**

"Well that was a bust, I guess you must have gotten your dates wrong because we ran into a perfume convention." Garrus said as he and Wrex had made it to the commons only for the little fist fighting competition to actually be a few days later which both men learned the hard way as they had entered a Perfume convention. They got sprayed with breath choking scents that made both Garrus and Wrex want to throw up, thankfully they made it out relatively sane and with their noses still functional

"Hey don't blame me, blame the damn idiot who wrote up the damn paper." Wrex growled back as he was in an annoyed mood now and Garrus wasn't making it any better

"Right or it's your age getting to you." Garrus muttered to himself but Wrex heard it anyways

"I heard that kid, you really got to learn to talk quieter." Wrex said much to Garrus surprise

"Oh um…sure sounds good, wait the hell do mean by kid?" Garrus said as he actually felt a little offended being considered a child

"Funny Yang asked me the same thing not so long ago, though maybe not like you did but still pretty funny." Wrex replied back with a laugh for a few seconds before answering "But to answer your question, I've been around this galaxy for over three centuries seeing many miracles and horrors most people these days never will see. Pretty much after living through three centuries of that stuff everyone else here is just a child to me really from you, to Elizabeth and the others along with the girls especially." Wrex answered with a calm tone

"Makes sense, still I'm kind of curious but how old would the girls be in your eyes anyways?" Garrus asked with curiosity

"Well you and the others are all considered kids to me, the girls would be considered baby's in way since there the youngest out of our whole group. Though they do have skills with combat, they also still have the naivety of a young one." Wrex answered

"I see, huh you know I wonder where were at right now?" Garrus said as he and Wrex noticed that they both were in a plaza like area of the commons

"Can't say, maybe we can ask someone for directions back to the embassies." Wrex replied back

"How about those two over there with the kids?" Garrus suggested pointing near an ice cream shop were a dark skinned man in an alliance navy outfit, a woman in a white sun dress and two kids with an odd hair color of green and gray we're standing in front of the ice cream shop

"Might as well, let's just hope they don't think we're going to mug them." Wrex said as he and Garrus made their way over to the small group

"Excuses us but could we ask you kindly for directions?" Garrus asked kindly as tapped on the man's shoulder making him, the woman and two kids turn around to see that the man in the group was actually captain Andersons "Anderson well funny meeting you here?" he joked

"Funny indeed Garrus and Wrex, I didn't expect to be seeing anyone from Elizabeth's crew to stop by." Anderson joked back getting a laugh out of Wrex and Garrus

"David do you know these two?" The woman asked with a raising eyebrow

"Oh sorry miss…." Garrus replied back but paused to figure out her name

"Cinder will do fine, saying Miss just makes me sound old." Cinder answered "It's nice to meet you both."

"Same to you miss, um Anderson who is this woman anyways?" Wrex asked making small talk now

"Oh right, this is my younger sister Cinder along with her two kids Emerald and Mercury." Anderson answered as Garrus and Wrex looked down at the kids who were hiding behind Cinder with a look of wary curiosity

"Oh sorry about that my kids haven't ever been this close to another species before, well in the conversation sense?" Cinder said embarrassed by that fact

"Why would that be?" Wrex and Garrus asked at the same time with curiosity

"Oh well to be honest I'm a tad bit over protective over my two little angels here." Cinder replied back with a sheepish grin

"Mom you broke the mailman's arm once from waving at me and Emerald under the idea that he wanted to kidnap us." Mercury said with an innocent smile

"Oh well that was when you were like four and I was much more cautious with you two being near other people." Cinder replied back with a winder sheepish grin

"Mom the mail man uses a five foot pole to drop off the mail now because he's scared of you." Emerald added as Cinder just laughed a little nervously

"My oh my kids will say the funniest things these days." Cinder said to Garrus and Wrex who raised an eyebrow while Anderson just face palmed himself

"Is that all true Anderson?" Garrus asked with a skeptical look

"Sadly yes it is, my sister just seems to have a hard time dealing with her kids growing up." Anderson answered but before anymore questions could be asked Emerald cut in

"Um…are you a Krogan and Turian?" Emerald asked with a small smile

"Yeah we are little lady, I'm guessing this is pretty cool to be talking to aliens right now huh?" Garrus said with a smile as Emerald giggled a little

"This is so cool, hey how I hear Krogan's can live a long time so how old are ya mister Krogan?" Mercury asked now more comfortable with being near Garrus and Wrex since his sister seemed fine with them

"You bet, I'm over three century's old kid." Wrex said in a kindly manner that was actually pretty surprising to Garrus and Anderson who didn't expect to ever well…see a Krogan being kid friendly

"THAT SO COOL, YOU MUST GOT LIKE A HUNDERED AWESOME STORIES TO TELL!" Mercury yelled out happily

"I do but I don't think I have time to tell you any." Wrex said as Mercury sighed a little disappointed by that

"Actually you two can join us if you would like. I wouldn't mind and the kids wouldn't either, how about you David do you mind?" Cinder said with a wide smile

"Oh no it's okay, me and Wrex here wouldn't want to intrude." Garrus politely said

"Actually Garrus I wouldn't mind either, beside who going to keep watch over my little sister, nesses and nephew." Anderson replied back to the confusion of the others

"What do mean by that David?" Cinder asked raising an eyebrow

"What I mean is that I probably should be heading back to Udina's now, he'll annoy me for being out to long sadly." Anderson replied back as he really didn't want to have to deal with Udina giving him a hard time for spending time with his sister and her kids who he hadn't seen for a long while…still he knew he better head back

"Oh that sucks, but I understand trust me David I really do." Cinder said as she could tell just by the look of David's annoyed face when speaking about Udina that the man wasn't a pleasant choice of company

"Thank you Cinder." David said as he hugged Cinder who hugged him back

"Just try to remember to eat okay Davey." Cinder asked with a worried tone as she and Anderson release each other from their hug

"I will Cinder don't worry." Anderson answered with an amused tone

"Good because I'll know if my dork of a big brother hasn't." Cinder joked as she gently flicked Anderson on his forehead "Mercury, Emerald say good bye to you uncle."

"Bye Uncle Anderson!" Mercury and Emerald said as they hugged the Anderson legs who he himself bent down a little to give the two kids a hug back

"I'll see you two sooner or later promise, but be good for your mother." Anderson said with a smile as Mercury and Emerald let go of his legs and walked next to Cinder nodding their heads

"We will Uncle Anderson promise!" Emerald yelled out happily while Mercury just did a thumbs up

"Good, Garrus, Wrex promise me you'll keep these three safe. I'm sure there really isn't sort of danger around the commons but still I just want to make sure is all." Anderson said as Garrus and Wrex looked at one another then answered

"Don't worry Anderson we'll keep them safe." Garrus said as he gave a nod to Anderson

"Yeah what the kid said, beside not many people mess with Krogan's so they should be safe." Wrex added in

"Thank you both." Anderson said before he turned his attention over to Cinder "I'll be going now but you all have fun okay?"

"We will, now get going back to your job dork." Cinder replied back with a smile as Anderson nodded then made his way back to the embassies leaving Garrus, Wrex, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald alone now

"So where should we go next?" Emerald asked with a wide smile

"Oh maybe we can…no never mind." Mercury said but couldn't think of anything

"How about we all just walk around a little, would that be okay with you two?" Cinder suggested

"I don't have a problem with it, what about Wrex?" Garrus replied back

"Same, as long as we aren't sitting around doing nothing I'm good." Wrex answered

"Well then you got our answers, so lead the way Miss." Garrus said with a smile as Cinder laughed a little

"My you are so very chivalrous but thank you, now then come along" Cinder replied back with a wide grin as she, Mercury, Emerald, Garrus and Wrex just began walking and enjoying their time at the citadel

 **-Lower Wards: Stair's to the Flux-**

"So this is the place then?" Yang asked as she, Blake, Ruby and Weiss looked at the stairs leading to the Flux's entrance

"You know Pyrrha asked the same question about Chora's Den." Weiss said with an amused smirk

"Really that's funny, so does it still look unwelcoming as before Wissey?" Ruby asked in a cute tone

"Well… um yeah I mean it's a shady kind of bar…but are you going to use that nickname more often?" Weiss replied back with a hint of blush on her cheeks

"Cool and if you want me to stop I'll do it sweetie." Ruby answered with a smile

"No it's not that I….I just find it cute when you call me that." Weiss said with an increased blush

"OH WEISS YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!" Ruby said as she kissed Weiss on the cheeks a few times followed by a loving kiss on the lips "I LOVE YOU!"

"Geez you don't have to say it so loud dolt….but I love you too." Weiss said with a very red face now but a wide smile

"You two really need to get a room, Ruby if you want me to I'm sure me and Blake could pay for a motel room for just you both for a few hours." Yang said with a wide grin making Blake giggle while Ruby and Weiss began to blush a lot from the comment

"Wh-what do mean by that Yang, me and ruby w-will find a-a good time to do that stuff!" Weiss said stuttering as her heart began to race from all the dirty thoughts she was having about Ruby

"Yeah …I mean well… me and Weiss here wi-will do that stuff when we're re-ready." Ruby added in shyly as Yang and Blake laughed a little more before getting back to the task at hand

"Well, as fun as it was to see you two get flustered by this I think we should get going up to the bar now." Blake said as Yang nodded while Ruby and Weiss calmed themselves but nodded after that "Good then let's get moving then" she happily said but not before slapping Yang's well….butt in a seductive manner

"Oh Blakey you know I like it when you get frisky." Yang said as she and the others began to move up the stairs while Ruby and Weiss just shake their heads amused by Blake and Yang's very forward actions with each other but that though was cut off as the girls went around the corner to the second set of stairs that lead to the Flux's entrance along with seeing a Salarian being thrown out by a human male bouncer making the girls stop in their tracks

"AND STAY OUT!" The human male bouncer yelled out as he gave a quick kick to the Salarian's side before making his way back into the bar

"Holy crap I though you girls said this bar was safer?!" Yang said in shock

"It is from what me and Blake we're told and saw inside" Weiss said in slight shock

"I think that Salarian's hurt we should help." Blake interjected as the Salarian groan a little making the girls ran up to him

"Are you okay sir?" Ruby asked with concern as she and Blake help the Salarian to his feet

"Yes thank you… brute kicked me hard though." The Salarian responded back with an angered look

"Why did he throw you out anyways?" Weiss asked

"All I was doing was using a little device of mind to calculate the odd of winning a Quarts game." The Salarian answered as the girls suspected that **Quarts** was a gambling sort of game

"OH…so you were caught cheating then?" Yang bluntly said

"I was not cheating, I was calculating the odd's is all. It's fairly harmless." The Salarian replied back a little annoyed by Yang's accusation

"Right so cheating, look dude that's what it sounds like to us so yeah." Yang replied back with an amused grin

"Whatever, look you four seem like smart girls so if I can ask you four to help me with this then I'll share the profits with you evenly." The Salarian replied back

"Whoa hold on I don't think-" Ruby said but was cut off by Blake who gave her a look then gave the same look to Yang and Weiss like some sort of mental conversation was going on. The girls then smirked having a good idea what Blake was suggesting for them to do

"You know what sure we'll help you." Ruby said happily

"Really, wonderful here take my device and play a few games of Quarts then record the game and I should get some good data." The Salarian said with a wide grin as he gave the girls a small device

"You welcome, we'll see you in a few." Ruby replied back as she and the girls walked up the stairs behind him and entered the bar

"Nice place, so any who…. we're going to turn in the device to the manger here right?" Yang said with a toothy grin

"Yep." Ruby, Weiss and Blake answered also with toothy grins as well

"But maybe we should tell Rita about her sister being safe now." Weiss added in

"Good idea, and I see her over at the bar now." Blake said as she and the others made their way over to Rita

"Oh it's you two again, but who are your friends here and have you been able to help with my sister safety?" Rita asked with a distressed tone

"Oh sorry these two are our girlfriends, the one in red is name Ruby and she's my girl, the other is her sister Yang and she Blake's girl. Now to answer you more important question, your sister is safe and sound and she'll should be pulled out of Chora's Den so you needn't worry anymore." Weiss answered as Blake nodded while Ruby and Yang waved hello

"Oh really thank you so much I can't ever repay you enough for this, but only to say thank you again so much!" Rita said as she nodded before taking her leave to continue doing her job

"Well now that is over with, we should find the manager of this place." Ruby suggested as the girls nodded

"Are you (inhale) talking about me (inhale) young lady?" Asked a voice from behind making the girls look down to see a Volus in the usual get up most Volus wear but was cleaning a few cups

"Wait you're the manager?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes I am (inhale) what, were you expecting something else? (inhale)" The Volus answered with a somewhat offended tone

"No, sorry mister um…." Yang replied back

"Doran (inhale) now tell me why were you four (inhale) looking for me?" The Volus named Doran said with a cautious tone

"Oh well mister Doran, my friends and me are looking for you to ask you but do you know a Salarian that was kicked out of your bar only a few minutes ago?" Yang asked as the Volus just shook his head

"Is that a yes mister?" Ruby asked happily

"Yes…yes I do, his name is Schells and I caught him cheating the Quarts game, so I had a couple of my bouncers throw his ass out." Doran answered

"Is that so, because we met him outside and he asked us to use his little device to do his dirty work for him." Weiss said

"I'm taking it (inhale) that you're not going to then (inhale) since your telling me this?" Doran asked with a very amused tone as the girls smiled

"You bet, here you can take his device and do whatever you deem fit with it." Blake answered as Ruby took out the device from her pocket and gave it to Doran

"Thank you girls (inhale) here take some credits as a reward." Doran said as he handed one hundred credits to each girl "Just to say if you want (inhale) you can play a few games of Quarts on the house."

"Thanks but not at the moment, still we're happy to help." Ruby said happily as Doran nods while the girls exited the bar and met back up to Schells who was happy to see them

"So were you able to do it, did you get the data?" Schells asked

"Sorry dude but we gave Doran that device thingy." Yang answered much to Schells shock

"WHAT… but….but that was two years of work, what do I do now?!" Schells asked with anger in his voice

"Get a job maybe?" Blake bluntly said as she crossed her arms

"OH NONE OF YOU ARE ANY HELP!" Schells yelled in anger as he passed by the girls and stormed off to who knows where leaving the girls alone

"So what now?" Ruby asked as the others began to think on what to do

"Hey I got an idea, but we'll have to take a Sky cab okay, Blake you know what I'm suggesting right?" Yang said with a wide grin

"Yang I don't….OH…oh okay." Blake answers only for her to figure out what Yang was suggesting

"What are two talking about?" Weiss asked

"Yeah come on tell us?!" Ruby asked with a curious tone

"Don't worry you two, you'll just have to trust us okay." Yang said back as she and Blake began to make their way to the nearest Sky cab terminal while Ruby and Weiss just shrugged following them wondering what Yang and Blake had in mind for them all

 **-Citadel Presidium-**

"Hm, still can't believe this is all real." Ozpin muttered to himself as he looked around the scenery of the Presidium finding it hard for himself to believe that the whole situation he and the others had awoken into was real and that surprised him as he knew that the fact that he was surprised was a rare occurrence. But it was all real and he knew it to be the truth which only made it harder for him to also think about the dead world of Remnant, the planet probably was physically still there though devoid of life now. But whatever the planet was now was for sure not the Remnant he or the others lived on. Ozpin's thoughts though were cut off when he heard a small yawn coming from his vest pocket, he went through the pocket and found Eve's chip which he must have forgotten to give to Joker for safe keeping until the whole group got back on the Normandy

"What time is it…?" Eve Yawned as her hologram activated only to be startled by Ozpin who laughed a little that the A.I was able to be frightened

"I do apologize Eve, but you're on the Citadel right now." Ozpin answered as Eve look around with caution in her eyes

"It's not safe for me here Ozpin, you should just put me back in your pocket so you do not get into trouble" Eve said with a slight worried look on her face now

"Nonsense, I doubt anyone here would think of you more but just a simply custom V.I, beside you deserve to get some fresh air for yourself. Though I must ask but are you really capable of sleep or is that a part of some very intrigued programing?" Ozpin asked with a small smile

"Oh well thank you then… you're to kind Ozpin." Eve said with a small smile "But if you must know I do sleep like any normal person, the Prothean's weren't too keen on A.I's I believe, but the ones that created me we're I guess more opened minded about it….huh strange." Eve explained but donned a look of confusion on her face which made Ozpin raise an eyebrow

"What's the matter?" Ozpin asked

"It's just that… well I feel like some my assumptions are wrong of what I just told you…I…I..." Eve answered but began to hold her head tight as she knelt down on her holo emitter in her chip groaning in pain as she held her head which began to hurt more and more

"Eve are you okay?!" Ozpin asked in a worried tone

"I…I…memories….coming back….it hurts…to remember…" Eve replied back in pain as memories began to emerge

 **-Eve's Memoires: Unknown time** -

 _"Eve wake up, you we're sleeping again silly."_ Said a female voice to Eve that had a blurred figure so Eve couldn't tell what the said woman looked like

 _"I'm…sorry, I just like reading a lot late nights."_ Eve responded but not by her own free will. She concluded that she must be saying what she said in the memory

 _"It's okay little one, being a sentient A.I must be hard to get used to, but I know that you'll be able to do great things one day."_ The woman replied back in a motherly tone

 _"Oh… you really think so?"_ Eve asked shyly

 _"Yes I do Eve, I'll be back in a few minutes okay so try and get yourself more awake young lady."_ The woman replied back with the same motherly tone as the sounds of sliding doors were heard

 _"I guess I'll try and do that, I'm still a little sleepy though…."_ Eve said as she began to wake herself up wondering how the day would go…

 **-Back to present reality-**

"Eve, are you still there?" Ozpin asked with a much concern tone as Eve projection had gone silent for a few seconds while still clenching her head

"What…Ozpin oh…what…what did you ask of me?" Eve answered back as she took a deep breath before looking up at Ozpin

"I was asking if you we're alright still, does that usual happen when you get your memories back." Ozpin replied

"I…I don't know I just hope it doesn't keep on, still I got a few new memories but it's nothing of importance. Just a few memories of…some woman, but still you needn't worry yourself." Eve explained

"Of you say so Eve, though we should get back enjoying this place while we can. So Eve what would like to see?" Ozpin said with a smile now

"I think I'd like to look around this area some more if that's okay with you Ozpin?" Eve replied back

"I think that would be nice, let's take a gander at the beauty of this place." Ozpin said as he began to walk around while putting Eve's chip back in his vest pocket but thankfully was large enough for Eve's projection to be able to look out of the top without being noticed as Ozpin walked around wondering what the other we're doing at the moment…

 **-Citadel Plaza-**

"Penny come over here, I think I found the cutest set for you!" Coco yelled out excitedly as Penny walked up to her

"May I see it big sister Coco" Penny asked as Coco nodded showing her a pair of white jeans with a black skirt attachment along with a white shelves tank top that had a dancing Robot design as well and lastly a pair of white sneakers

"So what do think Penny, wouldn't this just look adorable on you!" Coco asked with squeal

"Coco sweetie are you sure we should buy that for Penny, it make her seems more vulnerable from what I can tell." Velvet said as she walked up next to the two with a few more bags of clothing around her arms

"Oh my sexy bunny that's the point, Penny here will be looking sexy as hell while giving off a **"Hey don't touch me unless you want your balls cut off"** sort of look. I want make sure little sister Penny here won't get messed around by some boy or girl in the future." Coco explained happily

"Thank you big sister Coco I love the outfit and thank you friend Velvet for the concern, I'm sure you'll be a perfect wife for big sister Coco." Penny said joyfully making Velvet blush and Coco squeal in delight, put down the outfit she picked then hugged Penny

"OH YOUR ARE JUST TOO ADORBALE, I'M MAKING YOU ONE OF MY BRIDES MAIDS AT THE WEDDING!" Coco yelled out as Penny hugged her back while Velvet blushed much more hearing that Coco really wanted to marry her

"Wai-wait for real, you really want to marry me!" Velvet asked as Coco and Penny released each other from their hug, then Coco walked up to Velvet and kiss her passionately on the lips before answering her lover's question

"Velvet you bet I do, still I don't mean now but when you're ready you know….because I really do like you a lot." Coco said in a shy tone that was very opposite to her usual personality but this made Velvet smile wildly

"Coco, you really do know how to make a girl happy." Velvet replied back as she and Coco kept their gaze in each other's eyes but then Velvet noticed something "Wasn't Penny just with us a moment ago?"

"Wait what….oh crap." Coco said as she looked behind her to see Penny had literally disappeared "HOLY CRAP PENNY WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled out and began franticly looking around

"Coco calm down, we'll find her but we need to keep a level head okay." Velvet said while Coco took a few deep breaths and nodded

"Alright… now then where could she be though, I mean think a girl like Penny could find much to peak her curiosity in this place." Coco said

"I know Coco, but we should ask around first and I think I may have found our first source." Velvet replied back as she pointed to a literally floating Jelly fish that was also known as from what the girls told them were called **Hanar**

"So we're going to ask a Jellyfish then, great…" Coco said sarcastically as Velvet gave her a look but sighed before both girls walked up to the Hanar which took notice to them

"Greetings, this one must ask but are you two by any chance the secondary human's species that has just arrived not too long ago to our galaxy?" The Hanar asked with curiosity

"Um….yes why do ask my good… Hanar?" Coco answered awkwardly as she and Velvet had really no idea why they just got asked that

"Then this one must also ask, but if that is true then you and your comrades were around the time of the Enkindlers?" The Hanar asked with a much happier tone

"Yes that would be correct, but like my girlfriend asked but why do you want to know?" Velvet answered this time

"It's true then, you two really are just like the Enkindlers!" The Hanar happily said as he slightly bowed to the two

"Um…sir I don't think-" Velvet said as she didn't want any misunderstanding to arise since the girls back on the ship before they got on the Citadel did tell them that the Hanar saw the Prothean's/ Enkindlers as gods of some sorts, but Coco being Coco beat her to the response

"Actually yes in a way we are, though if I may ask now but have you seen another one of ours. She about the same height as us with red hair, green eyes, wearing a tan top with black pants and shoes. Does that ring any bells?" Coco said politely with a toothy grin

"Oh yes this one has seen the one you seek, she went to the left side of the plaza here. This one hopes this one has been of help oh mighty one's." The Hanar said in a very joyful tone

"Yes you have, thank you very much my kind sir but we must make haste!" Coco replied back as she grabbed Velvets hands and began to run through the left side of the Plaza to see if Penny could be seen anywhere while also bumping into people by accident

"Sorry!" Velvet yelled as Coco ran through groups of pedestrians "Coco slow down, I don't think Penny got this far!"

"True but better to be safe than sorry now where cou-" Coco said only for her to stop in her tracks along with Velvet

"Coco what's-" Velvet asked but only for Coco to stop her mid-sentence

"Call it a sisterly instinct but over a couple of a feet away from us right now, I think she may be there in the alley way." Coco answered back as she and Velvet made their way over to the alley to find Penny along with …well a gang of ten human males wearing black leather jackets, blue jeans, black boots and all while having black buzz cuts standing around her in a circle with very angered faces

"Oh no…." Velvet muttered in worry but only for her and Coco to hear one of the members who was probably the leader of the gang speak

"SO girly what's your deal with my friend Pedro here or do you just always bump into to people?" The gang leader asked with a suspicion tone and a glare

"Yeah boss, little girl here said it was my fault too what nerve!" Another member Pedro said in annoyance and turned out to be the shortest of the whole gang

"OH IS THAT SO, well then little red head got anything to say for yourself?" The leader asked in a more angered tone

"Yes I just want to say it was a mistake, you really would attack me just because of that, would you really strangers?" Penny asked as she didn't want to fight at all

"Mistake or not we're going to have to hurt ya because no one makes any member of the Tunnel Varren's look like a fool, you know why?" The leader said as he snapped his fingers

"BECAUSE TUNNEL VARRENS RULE!" the other members yelled out in pride as they cracked their knuckles and began to slowly close in on Penny

"Please let's not resort to violence kind sirs." Penny said with a nervous smile only for the members to keep closing in but before then two of the ten members suddenly were knocked out cold

"Who the hell did that?!" The leader yelled out in rage but saw no one

"THAT WOULD BE US JACKASS!" Coco yelled out as she and Velvet ran up next to Penny in a defensive manner

"Who the hell are you two?!" The leader asked in shock "And how the hell did you even knock out Paul and Wally so easily?!"

"Easy, it's called chucking rocks at their foreheads with enough force to knock them out, but not kill which if you look closely at them you'll see the evidence for yourself." Coco said as the gang leader looked at the his knockout comrades to see two pebbles on the ground next to their heads

"Oh that's it no one does that to members of my gang if my name isn't Butch DeLoria!" Butch said as he pulled out a pocket knife

"OH SO SCARY, look if you boys are done playing men just apologize to my little sister and we'll get out of your hair alright." Coco suggested with a smirk making the Tunnel Varren's even more pissed

"Sweetie I don't think that helped." Velvet said a little nervously

"Oh I know, so boys who's first?" Coco asked as three of the members jumped at Coco only for Velvet out of protective instinct to jump in between them and knock them all out with a few jabs to the stomach and necks

"No one touch my Coco." Velvet said with a surprisingly scary glare

"Aw Velvet, I wanted to take them down. Oh well it's the though is what counts." Coco said as she gave a quick peck on the cheek to Velvet then looked at the remaining gang members "So now then my turn so which one of you boys got the balls to attack?"

"No wait big sister Coco don't." Penny said but only to be unheard by the others

"YOU BITCH!" Pedro yelled out in rage as he and three other members lunged at Coco now. But Coco waited till the right time until she was able to simply sucker punch two of the closet gang members then flip kick the third member. Once they were down Pedro was closing in and jumped to air tackle her, but right when he was in the close enough distance Coco rolled under him and as Pedro landed on the ground Coco turned around and kicked him in the crouch making the boy scream in silent pain

"OH!" Velvet, Penny and Butch all yelled wincing at what could only be seen as unimaginable pain as Pedro feel over on the ground with a now plastered face of pain

"Big sister Coco you probably should have been a little merciful with that boy." Penny said as she felt pity for the boy

"I could have but he was the one that almost got you hurt, your big sister Coco ain't going to let some punks hurt you." Coco said as she smiled at Penny widely then turned her attention back to Butch who was slightly shaking in his boots a little "Well now it's your turn." She said cracking her knuckles and walking closer to Butch but Penny step in

"Big sister Coco stop!" Penny yelled in a pleading tone as she stood between Butch and Coco

"Huh, Penny get out of the way and Coco teach this guy a lesson." Velvet said confused by Penny's actions

"No please let me handle this friend Velvet…. please big sister Coco let me please… big sister" Penny replied back as she gave Coco and Velvet a small smile

"I…"Coco tried to say to oppose Penny's suggestion but she couldn't, she just couldn't say no to Penny because ever since the beginning of hers and the other training after the tragedy's at Remnant so long ago she had then always dotted on Penny in a sisterly love "I….okay do what you have to then Penny."

"Thank you big sister Coco." Penny happily said as she turned around to Butch who was confused "Now look I am truly sorry I bumped into your friends, but please do not pursuit into fighting with my big sister and her girlfriend. I would not like to see a young man like you be hurt so please just let it be."

"I…um….okay miss I will and um….I'm really sorry for you know." Butch said surprised that he actually agreed to it but looking into the girls face he felt extremely regretful about him wanting to beat the same girl up not even a minutes ago

"It's okay, you and your friend seem like trouble ones though. I would suggest you all see if you can redirect yourself to a less depraved and violent life style. I'm sure if you all put everything in making your life's better than you can become better people for it." Penny said with a wide smile while Butch began to cry and fell on his knees

"OH THANK YOU OH GODESS OF KINDESS!" Butch yelled out as he began to bow down to Penny

"Wait …..WHAT!" Coco and Velvet both yelled at once

"THE TUNNEL VARREN'S WILL BE FOREVER IN YOU SERVICE OH GODESS OF KINDNESS!" Butch continued as he kept bowing down

"THAT RIGHT WE ALL WILL BE FOREVER IN YOUR SERVICE OH GODESS OF KINDESS!" The rest of the gang yelled happily as well now bowing to Penny like Butch was

"THE HELL THEY WERE ALL KNOCKED OUT JUST A MINUET AGO!" Coco yelled out in disbelief

"Coco I think it's best not to question it." Velvet said with a slight twitching eye from the continued weirdness of the day

"Why thank for the praises, I will ask that you all behave while I'm gone though. Can you all do that?" Penny asked with a wide grin

"YES WE WILL DO ASK YOU ASK GODESS OF KINDESS!" The whole Tunnel Varren gang answered as they got back up and made their way to who knows where while chanting of the kindness of their Goddess of Kindness

"Penny you know I can never figure out how you do it." Velvet said to Penny's confusion

"What do mean friend Velvet?" Penny asked

"I think what my sexy little bunny is asking is how you always seem to find the good in everyone, even the ones who are attacking you and also how you can forgive so easily?" Coco explained

"Oh thank you for explaining big sister Coco about what friend Velvet said, but to answer your question…well I just do." Penny answered

"I guess that's the best answer we will get huh?" Velvet asked with a smile

"Yeah but that's what make my little sister even more cuter, now come on I think we should head back to the Normandy now. I personally am pretty tired, how about you two?" Coco said as she yawn a little

"Sound's good to me, Penny?" Velvet said as Penny just giggled and nodded "Well you got our answer, so would you kindly lead us back to the docking bays?"

"Why yes I can for my little sister and my lovely gal, follow me ladies." Coco said as she wrapped her arms around Velvets and Penny's arms and began to lead them back to the docking bay while happy about the day that they had. Though the three girls wondered as they walked to the get back to the Normandy's dock bay, how the others days had been going but deiced not to think further on it as they would probably hear it form then once they all got back on the Normandy by the end of the day…

 **-Embassies entrance-**

"So all you need us to do is talk to the young man you we're speaking to correct Mr. Bhatia?" Elizabeth asked the man now known as Samesh Bhatia

"Yes that would be correct, still I do hope you and your friend here will be able to convince him." Samesh replied back with a hopeful tone

"Don't worry Mr. Bhatia, me and Elizabeth here will make sure that we get your wife's body back home we promise." Glynda answered as she gave a pat on the man's shoulder with pity as she and Elizabeth both had learned that his wife died on Eden Prime and that the Alliance military was holding her body in custody for some reason that Samesh was not told of

"Thank you ladies, if you can actually somehow manage to do this for me then I will forever be in your debt." Samesh said with a small smile

"No need for that honest, but just stay here for now until me and Glynda come back. Don't worry it will be with good news." Elizabeth replied back as she and Glynda walked back to the bar

"So Elizabeth any idea on how we'll convince the man to see reason?" Glynda asked

"Easy we use our ways of persuasion to make the boy see reason." Elizabeth replied back with a smile

"And if he doesn't see reason then…." Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well you still have your cattle whip right?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes I do Elizabeth." Glynda said pulling out her cattle whip "Why do you ask?"

"Because if our persuasion fails then we can show the man the literally definition of being whipped." Elizabeth answered with a toothy grin

"Elizabeth you just made me respect you even more, still I say we don't whip him too hard." Glynda said with an evenly wide toothy grin

"Trust me I'll let you decide how much he receives if it come to that, speaking of which were here." Elizabeth said as she and Glynda both walked through the bar's entrance to see the same young man still laying his back against the wall looking very bored "There's our boy, let's see if we can persuade him, if we can't well…"

"A good whipping will get him thinking." Glynda said with a very wide toothy grin now

"Excellent, Glynda you and me share two minds alike." Elizabeth said as she and Glynda walked up to the man now who noticed them and straighten himself up in a more professional manner

"My goodness you-your Commander Shepard, you actives lately have made quite a briefing in a diplomatic corps and this must be one of the new humans that came to the citadel like the others. You miss along with your friend have also brought up some very controversial debates within the diplomatic corps as well. But I'm guessing that you're both here not to chat, is there something I can help you ladies with?" the man asked

"Yes you can Mister um…." Elizabeth said but realized neither her or Glynda knew his name

"Clerk Bosker, sorry about that forgot to introduce myself." Clerk answered a little embarrassed by that fact

"Okay then Clerk well like I was saying me and my friend are here because a man named Samesh Bhatia is having trouble clamming his wife's body." Elizabeth said with a bit of venom in her tone

"Ah…right Mr. Bhatia, he's a good man in a very understandable frustrating position. I really do wish I could do something to help him." Clerk said with a slight frown

"Well why can't you if I might ask?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow

"As you may already know Serviceman Nirali Bhatia died on Eden Prime, but her fatal wounds actually are inconsistent with any type of weapon damage we've seen before. That's the reason her body is being held." Clerk asked but only to startled by the glare Glynda and Elizabeth gave him

"Wait so you're telling us that you're running test on her body because you might think it's contaminated or toxic?" Elizabeth asked with a very angered tone

"N-no Commander that's not it, Nirali Bhatia body poses no danger…her body in fact is extremely valuable to the Alliance. The test we're conducting may lead to well better defenses against future attacks for whatever else might be out in the galaxy, so respectfully Serviceman Bhatia may actually be saving more lives in death then when she was alive." Clerk said which though was understandable pissed off Elizabeth but before she could say anything a pissed off Glynda beat her to it

"Now listen here I may not have no actually notable say in this, but what you're doing though an understandable cause is just wrong to keep the body of a man's dead wife to experiment on!" Glynda yelled out loud enough so no one else could hear but to also show her stance on this issue

"Look miss I understand you are angered by this and believe me I feel bad I can't help the man out but this could also help out with possible future attacks. Commander you agree with me right?" Clerk said only for Elizabeth to show him her stance on this situation as well

"Like my good friend here said, I have to agree that this little project of yours though for a good cause is going about it the wrong way keeping the body of a grieving man's wife." Elizabeth said very sternly

"But Commander you of all people should understand how we must go to protect humanity!" Clerk said in surprise

"NOT IF WE LOSE OUR HUMANITY, I JOIN THE ALLIANCE TO STOP CRAP LIKE THIS….look what you're doing is noble but is it really worth defiling the dead to achieve it. If we start doing that then we're no better than the same monster that we're trying to keep people safe from." Elizabeth explained in a very stern tone

"I…you win I don't want to risk creating an incident with you, tell Samesh that his wife's body will be delivered soon to Earth. I'll go now and see to it myself." Clerk said as he exited the bar leaving a pretty happy Elizabeth and Glynda alone

"Well that went over very well Elizabeth, I have to say I'm impressed that we we're able to even get the man to agree with us." Glynda said

"I knew we could, come on we should tell Samesh the good news." Elizabeth replied back as she and Glynda made their way out of the bar, once they made their way down the stairs, they then walked over to Samesh who gave a look of curiosity for what they would have to tell him

"Hello again, we're you able to get my wife body back?" Samesh asked

"Yes we did sir, don't worry your wife's coming home just like we promised." Glynda said with a smile

"Oh thank you both so much, I can never repay you enough!" Samesh said as he nodded

"There's no need to, were just happy to help out is all." Elizabeth replied back

"Still either way I have to say thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I have to make a few phone calls to tell my family the good news, thank you again." Samesh said and with that made his was off

"I'm glad we helped that man out, is this what you and the girls had been doing before we even got here." Glynda said

"Yep, you saw it yourself with Ruby and Yang a while ago, we've all just been trying to help out." Elizabeth answered

"That's good to know and it's good to know that they we're founded by someone as kind as you. But not that I'm not having fun hanging out with you but I think I'll be heading back to the Normandy now just to get ready to relax a little and when I say relax I mean take a nap." Glynda said

"That's sounds good, you go do that then I'll be here just for a little longer." Elizabeth replied back with a smile

"Okay then I'll see you back on the ship whenever, have fun." Glynda said as she gave Elizabeth one last smile before making her way back to the docking bay

"Well I guess I'll just sit down for a while a think over a few things for the probably upcoming mission soon…I just hope we all will be ready." Elizabeth muttered to herself as she found a table with a single seat and sat down on it thinking over what the missions to come will bring for them…

 **-Meanwhile on an unknown planet in an unknown system-**

"Citadel HQ this is civilian passenger ship Enra, our ship was mistakenly launched off course into an unmarked sector. Please if you're receiving this message then send us help." An Asari in a tan uniform said in a small hand held radio which only answered back with static

"Forget it Amelia no one is picking up, hell we don't even know if we're in range to get a signal." Said a human female in the same uniform as her friend but had tan skin, Black hair and blue eyes

"I know Teal but still we have to try, we have over a thousand civilians on the cruiser and we need to find a way to get off this planet before we all starve to death or in the worst case we all result to cannibalism." Amelia replied with a scared tone

"Hey calm down, you'll get yourself in a fit again. Look I know how the situation is but I personally don't believe we'll be getting off anytime soon from this planet…whatever this planets is." Teal replied back with a frown

"Well the others are making sure the ship stay's safe, so maybe we should continue to scout around this large forest we're in." Amelia suggested

"Sure better than listening to static." Teal said with a small smile as she and Amelia began to make their way deep in the forest

 **-Unknown Forest: 5 minutes later-**

"Hey teal I think this was a bad idea… like a really bad idea." Amelia said with a whimper

"I know what you mean, feels like we're being watched." Teal answered as she looked around nervously

"Well I think we should go just a little further and then make our way back okay." Amelia replied back as she and Teal walked through the forest a little faster but suddenly a whisper came to them

 _"Are you lost….little ones?"_ The whisper said with a female voice along with a curious tone

"Wh-Who said that?!" Teal asked as she and Amelia looked around franticly

 _"Who…who indeed, you two seem scared but why is that?"_ The whisper answered along with a sadistic snicker

"BECAUSE WE'RE STUCK IN A DAMN FOREST WITH A CREEP TALKING TO US WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Amelia yelled in anger as she was getting sick of this Planet already

 _SILENCE, HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE YOU LITTLE PARISITE!"_ The whisper yelled loudly scaring both women. _"I guess you'll both have to be punished now…"_

"Wait what does she mean by-" Teal asked only for her to be attacked by a blur as she was pulled into the darkness of the forest only for her fading screams to be hear

"OH MY GOD TEAL NO!" Amelia yelled out as she looked on in fear only to hear the screams of her friend to suddenly go quiet then a growl could be heard

 _Maybe you should get to running back to your little ship…"_ The whisper said in a very sadistic manner as Amelia just began to sprint back to the ship but only for a hand to grab her by the throat and lift her up

"Wh-Wha-at…." Amelia tried to say but was have her throat crush a little more by a female figure in a black cloak with her hand clover by a black metal gauntlet

"Oh so close, then again I always loved to play with my toys." The woman figure said which turned out to be the whisper. The woman threw Amelia on the ground who was rubbing her throat

"You….why…why…WHERE'S TEAL DAMNIT!" Amelia said as she coughed a little from the pain in her throat

"Oh your friend you want to see, well….." The woman figure said as she pulled into her cloak then threw onto the ground the decapitated head of Teal with half of her face eaten off while on the other side had the look of horror and agony

"AHAHAHAH!" Amelia screamed in horror as she began to back up only to hit the woman's legs who had somehow without her knowledge had gotten behind her

"Well I will say she did taste pretty good and the screams made it so much more pleasurable, still onto business now." The woman said as she lifted Amelia again by the throat

"What do-do-do you mean…" Amelia asked with all her strength but only to get her answer as she felt a pain in her stomach now only to look down and see the woman's other hand embedded in her stomach

"Theirs your answer." The woman figure said as she began to dig her hand deeper into Amelia's stomach while the Asari began to scream in agony but only for her screams of help to be heard by the sadistic woman…

 **-Unknown Forest: Civilian Passenger Ship Erna one hour later-**

"Damnit where are they?" Said a Turian captain named Varlas, at the moment Varlas was waiting for cadets Teal and Amelia to come back from their scout expedition but they we're forty five minutes late from the appointed return time though his concerns were replaced a few moments later

"HEY WHATS TAKING SO LONG!" Yelled a random human man

"ANGERED: YEAH WHATS IS THE HOLD UP!" Yelled a hulking Elcor which was an alien with massive for arms used to walk on, small hind legs, a long brown skinned body along with a face with two black eyes and a few slits for ear holes, nostrils and mouth holes

"SERISOULY (inhale) WHEN ARE WE (inhale) GOING TO LEAVE!" Yelled a Volus who was accompanied by yells and complaints by the rest of the civilians from the passenger ship

"Calm down please yelling won't help out with this situation!" Varlas yelled out to try and calm the crowd

"THIS ISN'T A TIME TO CALM DOWN, WE'RE STUCK ON AN UNCHARTED PLANET DAMNIT!" A human female yelled out in the crowd while others in the crowd yelled out in agreement statements like **"YEAH!"** and **"DON'T TELL US TO CALM DOWN!"**

"Agreement: I say-" A female Elcor started to say but only for her neck to be suddenly have a red line appear then blood began to spill out scaring most of the civilians as the female Elcor's body fell on the ground slowly dying

"EVERYONE CAL-" Varlas yelled out but suddenly was blinded by a red and black light then his world went dark….

- **Three minutes later-**

"What…what hap-…..oh god no." Varlas muttered to himself a he lifted his body up the opened his eyes only for seconds later to see that the area he was in was covered in fire, the ship was partially destroyed and the civilians were all dead but being consumed by what could be seen as only black blurs

"Hello their captain, like the new scenery?" said the woman figure from behind Varlas

"WHAT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Varlas yelled out only for the woman to kick him in the face making Varlas vison even more blurry

"Oh how rude, you know you should introduce yourself to me it's proper manners." The woman said with a smug tone

"Well…. my good **LADY** , I'm am Captain Varlas now tell me your name if you would?" Varlas asked in a mocking but pissed off tone

"Very well but before you I do that, I think you need to have a little punishment for your mocking tone." The woman said as she snapped her fingers much to Varlas confusion until he hear a snarl then felt a very painful bit on his arm that lifted him up and threw him around like a rag doll for a minute and once that was over with, the attacker let go of the Turian's now mangled arm

"GAH WHAT THE HE-" Varlas yelled out in pain but stopped when he came face to face with a creature that he and most of the Galaxy had only seen in pictures involving the new arrivals…creature called Grimm. If he remembered well this one was called a Beowulf

But this wasn't any normal sort of Beowulf, no this one still had the black fur cover body shape but with many deep scars along with a white cracked mask, extremely long red tipped claws, gray long hair's sticking out from the back of the head, body and arms. The Beowulf also had red eyes but with black slighted pupils. All in all Varlas was terrified as he noticed more Beowulf's along with a smaller Grimm that had long arms, short legs, a tail and a more humanoid body eating the remains of the passenger.

"Seriously…who…who are you!?" Varlas asked with a stuttering voice as the woman just smirked before removing her hood and clock showing a young looking woman wearing full black armor that cover her body only. The woman's face was a gray-whitish skin that had black markings around the eyes along with also a black diamond on her forehead. She had gray hair tied in a bun along with two bangs, lastly she had red eyes with the same pupils the Grimm's had.

"You know if you had asked me this when I was much younger I probably would have been a little more cryptic with you, but since your little friends here have been the first visitors in so many years I want to be blunt before killing you. I'm sure father Sovereign would be happy to see me getting some well need exercise. " The woman said as she raised her hand up which glowed a dark purple "Also my name is Salem and welcome to your grave here on….. **Remnant**." With that last word Salem brought down her fist at Varlas face and within a few moments the Turian made one last mental prayer

 _"If there is some sort of god out there….please make sure this monster never makes her way to the Citadel."_ Varlas prayed to himsefl and within a second later he felt a quick skull crushing pain, then his world went dark and the sounds of life slowly fade away leaving the Turian in the everlasting darkness of death…..

* * *

 **Well how was the chapter, weird but not too weird also did some of you notice the little Easter eggs in this chapter lol. Also more question arise for you all I'm guessing :D But like I said before the next chapter will be the final part of the Rock the Citadel arc. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it and until the next chapter I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello finally I go this next chapter done YAY :D, now this is the last part of the second visit to the citadel so the next chapters will be back to good old missions. But I do hope you all like this chapter because it took me a while to get it all done with between my work days and school days. Still any who this chapter isn't much of an action like or humor like one, it's more of a fluff sort of chapter. Though it does have a bit of action along with humor but for the most part it's just talking and concluding everything going on so again I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it :D !**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mounty Oum **

**P.S: If anyone here is also reading my RWBY/ Kingdom Hearts fanfic Four Hearts of One Journey, I have put up a poll to see what world the readers of that story would like to see them go to next so if you have the time the go for it :D **

**P.S.S: Actually before I let you all to read I wanted to say thank you all for reading my story this far and like it, I never really thought I could get it up to already 22 chapter counting this one. So again thank you all so much and I can't wait to write more for you all to enjoy, now ONWARDS TO READING!**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.22: Rocking the Citadel Pt.5 (end to their visit here it is!)

 **-C-Sec Entrance-**

"Man this suck, didn't think I'd lose track of them…" Tali said with a slight pout as she had remembered she had somehow gotten herself into a trance and wandered off when she was with Elizabeth and the others. "They probably thought I walked off to do my own thing, oh well not like I can find them anyways now, besides I should get back to the Normandy and make sure the Engines are still full operational." She muttered to herself making her way to the elevator leading to the Normandy's docking bay but she wasn't looking were she was going and bumped into someone, sending her and the person on the ground

"Ow, the hell was that?" Said the person Tali had bumped into which turned out to be a young girl

"Sorry about that miss here let me help you up." Tali said standing back up and giving the girl a hand. Once she helped the girl back up to her feet, Tali noticed that this girl was average in height, had tan skin, red eyes strangely, jet black hair, wore a black shirt with a black skirt, buckled red boots and wore a black cap. But her strangest feature was three red lines under her eyes and lower lip which also showed what looked like two small well….fangs coming from under her upper lip

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I probably shouldn't have been standing in the middle of this place. Sorry but I'm somewhat new here, but where are my manners. My name is Ziara a normal girl from a farm life trying to make it into the big city. Who would you be?" The girl Ziara asked with a smile showing of her two fang's a little more now

"My name is Tali, if you don't mind me asking…not that I'm being rude but are those fangs sticking out of your mouth?" Tali asked mentally slapping herself for how insensitive that must have sounded

"Oh no worries miss, actually it's a birth defect you can say. Don't know why I grew with it but I did. Still I have to really get going now so see you later but I do hope we meet again Miss Tali." Ziara said happily as she walked away from Tali

"Um…bye?" Tali said a little confuse but shrugged it off and made her way into the docking bay's elevator. As the elevator lifted up Ziara from a distance watched with narrowing eyes

"Pff, should have killed her then but again it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to do that in public with all the security camera's here. Still might as well let them all live for now, better to savor the kills for when I'm on the job, besides none of them know what I look like. Though enough on them, right now though as it's time for…. CUPCAKES!" Ziara muttered to herself but yelled out on the last word happily as she went up into the elevator leading to the Presidium

 **-With Liara and Yatsuhashi-**

At the moment, Liara and Yatsuhashi both stood in the center of the Presidiums gardens. Both admiring the beauty and tranquility of the garden with it's variety of flowers along with other flora as well, but unlike Yatsuhashi who was just looking around with no issues. Liara was having her own inner dilemma…

 **-"Am I on a date right now?! No wait get a hold or yourself Liara, this is just a friendly get together with the man next to me. The tall, muscular, handsome man next to me… I am not helping myself right now."-** Liara thought to herself as she realized that unlike most of her other crushes from when she was younger, this was actually the first time she had ever been given time to talk and be next to said crush.

"Um are you okay Liara?" Yatsuhashi asked as he noticed Liara had a worried look on her face but she didn't respond "Never mind…." He muttered to himself as he was figuring out how to make this supposed date work, Coco had always bugged him back on Remnant that he should get out more and find a cute girl or guy if that's how he rolled. He also remembered wanting to smack her a little from the teasing when she talked to him about that, but he knew that's just how Coco was, right now though he had to snapped Liara out of her trance and he figured out just how too…

As he and Liara walked a little more into the garden, Yatsuhashi decided for once in his life take a page out of Coco book and well… playfully poke her on the sides, it worked and Liara seconds later jumped a little from the sudden side poke.

"WHAT…. Oh wait Yatsuhashi d-did you do that?" Liara asked as she blushed just a little from the act and the thought of him touching her

"You had seemed to have been in thought and I didn't want you to trip. So yeah I poke in the side." Yatsuhashi answered as he mentally smack himself for not realizing that maybe Liara would take his little action the wrong way

"Oh, thank you then…." Liara said with a shy tone as just for a few moments it got a little more awkward that it already was "Sooooo….how about this garden, pretty isn't it?"

"It is, I have to say I do like the blue and yellow tinted flowers we past when we first got here." Yatsuhashi replied back with a small smile

"Yes those we're pretty flowers, I think I know what they're called but right now it doesn't seem to be coming to mind. Sorry about that." Liara answered back with a small smile now as well

"No problem, heck maybe if you ever deiced on a different career choice you could be a florist?" Yatsuhashi surprisingly joked back making him and Liara laugh loudly

"You know you're a lot funnier than I thought, not saying you aren't but well…Oh goddess I'm all tongue tied now." Liara said as she frowned a little for yet again another one of her blunders, to her surprise though Yatsuhashi just laughed a little more much to Liara's confusion

"Sorry, I actually have to agree with you on that. Coco is usually the joker of our group and don't worry about offending me I don't really get offended easily. If you don't mind me saying though, you did look pretty…cute when you got all flustered right now." Yatsuhashi explained with a slight blush on his cheeks as he really was not great with women, he could only picture that if Coco were with him that she would be giving him the thumbs up while also teasing him for blushing

"REALLY YOU DO, I mean um thank you for the compliment I mean….you know…." Liara answered back loudly but got even more embarrassed now form that fact that she sounded desperate a little just then

"I um, yeah I do think your cute I mean not that well….damnit now I'm tongue tied." Yatsuhashi said as he was now losing his cool with the situation **–"Thank god Coco is not here to see me like this, she would NEVER let me live it down."-**

"No it's okay, I have to say your pretty cute yourself when you get flustered." Liara replied back as she unintentionally gave a quick peck on Yatsuhashi cheek which within a second later both he and Liara registered at what just happened "Goddess I'm sorry I didn't mean to I mean I wanted to but, I mean no wait um?!"

"Liara, breath." Yatsuhashi said calmly but with a reddening face as Liara just nodded and took a deep breath "Better now?"

"Yes I am, thank you I really needed that." Laura replied back though very shyly

"Good….look I didn't mind you well kissing me." Yatsuhashi said back making Liara look at him while her heart beagn to beat fast now "And if you didn't mind well…would you like to kiss some more?" He added in now hoping to himself that she didn't take it the wrong way

Turns' out she didn't take the wrong way at all as she jumped onto Yatsuhashi and planted her lips against his. To say to the fact they made out for a good minuet or so before stopping and getting back up on their feet, both were glad that no one else saw them at all.

"I…wow um, that was interesting." Yatsuhashi said as took a few breaths to calm himself down

"It was, I do apologize for that I never really have acted that way. I guess it was just a heat of the moment thing…look if you don't want to be well you know my boyfriend you don't have to be, I mean there so many other better girls out there I'm sure you can do better than me…" Liara said as she really did believe she wasn't that special but to her surprise Yatsuhashi just hugged her for a second or two before letting go of her

"Well I can't do that, because I'm just starting to like ya now. Not to sound sappy but maybe if you would like you and me could do this whole couples thing, we take it as slow as you want I'm not rushing you at all." Yatsuhashi explained and to his happy surprise Liara smile widely back at him

"I think I'd like that, but if you want to we could you know…have sex." Liara said as she button her shirt a little

"WHOA WAIT WHAT!?" Yatsuhashi yelled out as he was not ready for this at all but Liara just giggled before buttoning up her shirt again

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Garrus told me once that if you find an opportunity to make a joke do it. I'm not too great at it but how did I do?" Liara explained with smile

"It was a good one, but like I said whenever you're ready then you can tell me I ain't rushing you." Yatsuhashi replied back

"Good, because I don't think I'll be ready for a bit. Still since you we're a ….couple now I should tell you some facts about my species along with some rumors that may have come form out said species mating rituals." Liara said a little shy at the moment

"You mean that the Asari have a mind melding ability along with the fact that they can pretty much mate with any other species but will always have a Asari child with the genetic code of the different species and trust me I've know all the rumors as well." Yatsuhashi answered back as Liara looked at him wide eyed

"How did you…" Liara asked a little shocked he knew that much

"I looked it up on the extranet." Yatsuhashi replied as he took out his scroll to show the extranet on its screen "Team RWBY said we'd all have to get our scroll converted to Omni tools, none of us had a problem with that but I was just curious if it still worked on our scrolls. Turns out it does, but I don't mind having an Omni tool conversion."

"That is very interesting, so what do want to do now?" Liara asked changing the subject

"I would say we could walk around here some more but I'm getting a little tired so if you would like to we could both head back to Normandy. If you not then I'll just met you back at the ship later on" Yatsuhashi answered

"I'm actually a little tired myself and a little hungry to, so I think I'll be joining you." Liara said as Yatsuhashi offered her his arm

"If the lovely lady would care to have me escort her, then I will." Yatsuhashi said with a small smile as he pretty thankful for the tips Coco and the others gave him on how to treat girls during their years of training together on Remnant

"Why thank you, I am so glad to know such a kind gentleman." Liara said as she took his arm. She and him then made their way back to the Normandy, both happy to have found a little love on this short break here in the Citadel

 **-Citadel Commons-**

"Hey mom where we going anyways?" Mercury asked as he and Emerald held onto Cinders hands tightly

"Just walking around is all sweetie, don't worry mommy's not going to let you out of her sights." Cinder replied back with a smile

"Oh okay then, but why did you send of Mister Wrex and Garrus away?" Mercury replied back but also was curious why his mother sent the cool Turian and Krogan away to do whatever they wanted to do

"Well because I didn't want to waste their time having to look over us three, beside your mommy can handle herself just fine and keep you two safe as well." Cinder explained as she happily scoped Mercury and Emerald up into her arms and hugged them

"We love you to mommy!" Mercury and Emerald replied back as she set the back down, but before hey could start walking again Emerald pulled on Cinder's skirt

"Um mom can I ask you something…" Emerald asked as she looked at the ground shyly

"Of course you can Emerald, you know your mom is always here for you and your brother." Cinder replied back with a wide smile

"Well me and Mercury both really want to ask but…who's our daddy?" Emerald said as Cinder went wide eye for a moment from the question, but reeled herself back in quickly to take control of the situation

"W-why do you both want to know that?" Cinder asked as she was immediately getting nervous

"Because everyone else in our school either has a two mom's, two dads or a mom and dad. But we only got a mom so we just want to know." Mercury answered in a pretty mature voice for his age of six years old

"Oh well, um…you see ah…." Cinder replied back but was fumbling on the right words to say and also the fact she feeling conflicted if she should just lie to them or not **-"Crap what do I do, I can't tell them they never had a father I mean how the heck do you tell two six years old they never had a father but instead were born from just me alone…no wait let me think of this…."-**

"Mom are you okay?" Emerald asked as she poked her cheek with no reaction

"Nice going Emeralds you broke mom." Mercury said as he lightly punched Emeralds arm

"Ow, hey stop being so mean Mister Meany!" Emerald yelled back as she punched Mercury in the arm now as well

"Now who's being a meany?" Mercury replied back as he punched Emerald again in the arm

"You are!" Emerald restored back as she and Mercury beagn to punch each other in the arm over and over, this went on for a good thirty seconds before Cinder snapped out of her train of though and looked to see Emerald and Mercury fighting again like most sibling do every once in a while

"Hey enough you two!" Cinder said with a motherly but scolding tone a well "How many time have I told you not to hit each other?"

"Yeah but mom Mercury hit me first!" Emerald said with a frown

"Why you-" Mercury said as he gave Emerald a slight glare but was cut off by Cinder

"Mercury is that true?" Cinder asked as she was now in her scolding mother mode which both Emerald and Mercury knew was not a good thing to be the target of

"Well I…I just though she broke you is all since you weren't talking and all…" Mercury answered as he looked at the ground shyly

"I was thinking sweetie but that's not a good reason to go hitting your sister." Cinder replied back with a small frown as she sigh a little at her two kid's behavior at times "Now please say sorry to you sister."

"Okay….I'm sorry Emerald." Mercury said as he looked at his sister

"Aw it's okay silly Billy." Emerald replied back as she patted Mercury's head like a puppy a little

"You're not off the hook either little lady, you say sorry to your brother now. As I recall you said he hit you first so that must mean you hit him back." Cinder said as Emerald slumped her head down now realizing she got caught as well with her little slip up

"I…I'm sorry to Mercury." Emerald said as she rubbed her arm a little

"There that's better, now are we all good with one another?" Cinder asked with a small smile

"Yah we are." Emerald and Mercury replied back happily now as they hugged each other for a few seconds

"Good, I never like it when you two fight. Now with that out of the way what would you like to do?" Cinder asked as she gave a mother smile as she tried to get her kids minds off their current question

"Um…hm, Emerald you got any idea?" Mercury said as he really didn't know what he wanted to do at the moment along with Cinder's inner relief that her kids now didn't even remember their previous question

"I don't know either, OH wait maybe we can just keep walking around with mommy!" Emerald replied back with a wide smile

"Yeah that sounds good, unless mom doesn't want to…" Mercury replied back with a slight frown

"Now why wouldn't I want to spend time with my two little angels, come one take my hands." Cinder replied back with a motherly smile as she gave a kiss on the forehead then offered them her hands

"OKAY!" Emerald and Mercury happily said as they took Cinder hands and began walking with her

"Oh how I'm so glad to have you both…" Cinder mutter to herself joyfully as she began to remember the day when she first became pregnant with them…

 **-Cinder Flashback-**

 _"OH crap, oh holy crap how did this happen, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"_ A younger Cinder yelled to herself as she looked at three pregnancy test all with the same result of positive meaning she was pregnant. What baffled her the most was that she had never even had well sex with anyone _"How the fuck do I explain this to mom and Dad?!"_

 _"Cinder is everything alright in there, you've been taking a longer time than you usually do in the bathroom?"_ Yelled Cinder's mother who asked with a worried tone

 _"I'm fine mom!"_ Cinder yelled back _**–"No I'm not…."-**_

 _"Cinder you know I don't like that tone!"_ Cinder mother yelled back

 _"What's going on Ursula?"_ Cinder's father asked as he spoke next

 _"Paul your daughter is giving me a tone again."_ Ursula said with a bit of anger

 _"Cinder you know what we told you about raising your voice at us."_ Paul said through the door as he tried to open it _"Young lady open this door now."_

 _"I can't dad!"_ Cinder yelled back as she didn't want her mother and father to find out until she could figure out a way to word it

 _"Cinder you know what your father is going to do next."_ Ursula said next with a now concern tone

 _"That's it I'm kicking down the door!"_ Paul yelled out as he began to count _"One!"_

 _"On no here he goes again!"_ Ursula said in worry

 _"TWO!"_ Paul yelled out louder as from his side he was getting ready to kick the door in

 _"Paul let's just think this through!"_ Ursula yelled out but to deaf ears

 _"THREE!"_ Paul scream out now but before he could even get his right leg moving the door suddenly open slightly and small sobs could be heard

 _"Sweetie are you alright?"_ Ursula said as she and Paul walked through the door to see Cinder crying in her hands

 _"No I'm not mom…. I don't know how it even happened…"_ Cinder replied back as she handed Ursula the test

 _"Cinder your pregnant!"_ Ursula yelled out in shock

 _"WHAT, WHO'S THE CHEEKY BASTERED WHO DID IT!"_ Paul yelled out in much inevitable fatherly anger

 _"Paul stop, let Cinder explain."_ Ursula said sternly making Paul calm down almost immediately before turning her attention back to her sobbing daughter _"Now hunny have you had sex with anyone at all lately?"_

 _"What do think mom, of course not. I've never even done that with anyone…so why am I pregnant?!"_ Cinder yelled out slightly offended by the accusation

 _"Okay just calm down and take a breath."_ Ursula replied back kindly as she knew when her daughter was being dead serious, meanwhile Cinder just nodded and took a few breathers _"Feeling better now?"_

 _"Yeah….yeah I am, I'm just so confused on how this happened…"_ Cinder replied back as she wiped away her tears

 _"Alright here is what we're going to do, Cinder you get dressed then met me and your mother down stair. We're going to take you to the doctors and see what he has to say okay?"_ Paul said calmly as Cinder just nodded and made her way to her room

 _"Paul do you really think the doctor is going to be able to help?"_ Ursula asked with uncertainty

 _"Of course dear, I'm one hundred percent sure the doctor will know how this happened."_ Paul replied back with a reassuring smile

 **-1 hour later at the doctors-**

 _"I have NO idea how this is even possible."_ An old female doctor replied back with a small frown

 _"WHAT!?"_ Cinder, Paul and Ursula yelled back in shock

 _"Like I just told you, what your daughter is experiencing shouldn't even be happening. Its physically impossible to occur but it just is."_ The doctor replied back with a serious face

 _"But how can that be Doctor Lin, there has to be a father or someone who impregnated her?"_ Ursula's asked with a wide eyed expression

 _"That's the thing, your daughter somehow and someway got pregnant without the need of sperm from a male. We checked her test samples and no signs of sperm are presents in her womb. She somehow was able to create two lives on her own."_ Doctor Lin explained with a sympathetic look

 _"Really…wait did just say two lives?"_ Cinder asked as she along with her mother and father noticed the doctor just said two lives

 _"Yeah I did, you young lady are having two babies and somehow we already have figure out that one is a boy and one is girl so yes you are having boy and a girl."_ Doctor Lin replied back

 _"Oh god what I am going to do?!"_ Cinder said to no one in particular as she was freaking out just a little

 _"I know your feeling scared but we could you know….give you a abor-"_ Doctor Lin suggested but was cut off by Cinder

 _"No, look I may be scared but I'm not will to do THAT understand."_ Cinder replied back with an angered look

 _"Alright, alright I was just putting it out there."_ Doctor Lin said back a little nervous of Cinder's glare

 _"What do we do now doctor?"_ Paul asked with concern

 _"Look since this is a special case how about this, how about you all come back to me in about three weeks so I can do a checkup free of charge."_ Doctor Lin kindly suggested

 _"Wait really?"_ Ursula and Cinder asked in surprise

 _"Yes, I can only imagine how scary this must be for you. So just come back in three weeks."_ Doctor Lin said

 _"We will, thank you again."_ Paul said as he, Ursula and Cinder left the doctor's office and got back in their car

 _"Well that went over well."_ Paul said with a sigh

 _"It was Paul."_ Ursula replied back as she turned her attention to Cinder who had a nervous look on her face _"Don't worry sweetie, we'll all get through this together."_

 _"I…I know but we still have one problem."_ Cinder answered back '

 _"What would that be Cinder?"_ Paul asked with a slightly nervous tone

 _"How do we tell big brother David this?"_ Cinder said much to Ursula's and Paul's slight worry now

 _"Crap…"_ Paul and Ursula muttered knowing that their boy David would not take the news well as he was a pretty protective bother when it came to Cinder

 **-Nine months later-**

 _"Cinder just keep calm and-"_ David Anderson said as he had taken the week off from his duties to help his sister Cinder out with her delivery of her two babies. To be perfectly honest David did not take it so well and assumed his sister had been knocked up by some random punk. But once the while story was told to him well he was surprised. Now nine months later David was the only one with Cinder at the moment helping her keep calm when she was delivering her babies…it was not going well at all

 _"DAVID YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I'M GIVING BIRTH TO TWO BABIES!"_ Cinder yelled out as she gave Anderson a glare that could make a Krogan run away in fear

 _"O-okay then, I'll just let you keep your grip on my hand you know for comfort…yeah…"_ Anderson replied back as Cinder crushed his hand tightly while also making him make a mental note _**–"Note to self, don't piss off my little sister when she's agitated…"-**_

 _"Alright miss the first baby is coming out!"_ A nurse yelled out a Cinder scream at the top of her lungs to feel a great pressure then slight relief

 _"You're doing good miss, the second baby is coming now. Nurse get ready."_ Doctor Lin said helping with the birthing as the Nurse just nodded

 _"COME ON OUT LITTLE ONE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PAIN!"_ Cinder yelled out as she screamed her lungs out now **(While also pretty much crushing David's hand now)** and within a few seconds later the pain she had been feeling for the past five hours was gone

 _"Cinder are you okay?"_ Anderson asked with concern for his sister

 _"Y…ye…yeah I am…tha…thank you for helping me, y…you're a good big brother…sorry about…you hand…."_ Cinder replied back as she panted from the strain she had been feeling

 _"It's okay, it was probably one of the few comforts you had during this so no worries."_ Anderson replied back but before Cinder could say anything back two new voices screamed out for the first time

 _"Congratulation it's a healthy boy and girl!"_ The Nurse happily said as she cover the two new babies in blankets then handed them over to Cinder

 _"Well would you look at that."_ Anderson said as one baby was darker skinned than him while the other had pale-peach skin tone

 _"Yeah these are…these are my babies….."_ Cinder said next as a sudden jolt of pure joy hit her. From the point up until now she was a bit reluctant to have to take care of two kids since she knew what that entailed. But as of right now those feeling were gone and replaced with joy and love

 _"We're here hun!"_ Paul said as he and Ursula ran into the room to see their two kids

 _"Oh David you got here before us!"_ Ursula said hugging her son joyfully

 _"Sorry about being late, traffic was a pain though so what can you do?"_ Paul remarked before he and Ursula noticed the two blankets Cinder was holding

 _"Are those…"_ Ursula asked with excitement growing in her now

 _"You got it mom and dad, met your two new grandkids."_ Anderson said happily as he let his mother and father walked up to his sister and her two new bundles of joy

 _"Wow look at that, we got grandkids."_ Paul mutter in joy

 _"Yes you do dad, and I think Davey here is going to have to get used to being called Uncle David."_ Cinder said with as she and Anderson smirked at one another

 _"Um excuse me miss but we still need you to tell us what names you have decided for them."_ The Nurse said as she held a clip board with the two new baby's birth certificates

 _"Oh right, hm well maybe you call the James and Janes?"_ Paul suggested

 _Don't be ridiculous, how about Rob and Marry?"_ Ursula suggested next as she and Paul started to come up with names to suggest calling the babies by. But as this happened two names suddenly popped into her mind giving her the names she knew she wanted to call her babies

 _"Emerald and Mercury…."_ Cinder said as Paul, Ursula's and Andersons looked at her

 _"Are you sure hun?"_ Ursula asked wanting to make sure her daughter was sure about this

 _"Yeah I am mom, these two are my little Emerald and Mercury."_ Cinder replied back with a smile looking faces of her babies with glee

 _"Alright then, then I am happy to say congratulations on your two kids Emerald and Mercury Anderson's I wish you a wonderful life miss."_ The Nurse Said kindly writing down the names and leaving the room

 _"We'll be back, we just need to do a bit of filing with the birth certificates and you should be able to leave in an hour or so later."_ Doctor Lin said leaving now as Cinder had listened but kept her gaze on her kids

 _"Yeah … and I promise I'll give you two the best life I can offer…I promise."_ Cinder said with tears of happiness as she held her babies close to her and swore never to let go

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Mom you okay?" Mercury asked snapping Cinder back into reality

"What, did you say something Mercury?" Cinder asked as she noticed they had halted walking while her kids had confused looks on their faces

"Yeah, you just seem um…what are the words again?" Mercury said as he tried to figure the words he was trying to describe his mother at the moment

"I think you're trying to say zoned out silly." Emerald said with a smile

"Oh right that's the words, thank Emerald!" Mercury happily replied back as Emerald nods back to him

"I'm sorry kids, I was just remembering some fond memories. But let's get moving again I'm sure we'll find something to pass the time before we have to leave." Cinder said with a smile

"Okay mom!" Emerald and Mercury yelled back joyfully as they along with her began walking once more and while Cinder held her children's hand she couldn't help but smile once more

 **-"I'll protect my children, no matter what"-** Cinder though to herself as she was glad to have two wonderful children to love in her life…

 **\- Citadel Embassies with Garrus, Wrex, Ashely and Kaidan-**

"So what are we doing right now anyways?" Kaidan asked as he and Ashley had been in the Embassies having their own time with one another just talking. But Garrus and Wrex had showed up and somehow convince Kaidan and a reluctant Ashely to join them with walking around

"I don't know Kaidan, ask humpy and dumpy." Ashley said with a slight frown as she was a bit annoyed that her attempted **(but horribly executed)** plan to seduced Kaidan and get to the busy stuff with him was interrupted by Garrus and Wrex. What made it worst was that Kaidan was oblivious to what she was doing and just decided to hang out with the other men towing her as well. **–"Men, sometimes I wonder how our races have survived this long with they was they act at times…"-**

"Hey Ashley you okay?" Garrus asked as they continued walking

"What, oh yeah I am just a little tried is all you know with everything going on and all it can take a toll on ya, even if we're technically on a mini-shore leave at the moment." Ashley replied back as Garrus shrugged taking that as her answer. Now to say Ashely didn't hate Garrus, no she thought he was a nice enough Turian even with her slight prejudice with different species. She still didn't mind Garrus since he was in a way like her. He was the sort of guy that didn't want to just sit around and let evil run freely just like how she was as well, so with that she respected Garrus but Wrex on the other hand well….

"She could just be lying, heck she's probably having one of those PM's moments from what humans call em." Wrex joked with a snort

"Very funny Wrex." Ashley replied back with a slightly amused look, but when it came to Wrex she didn't hate the Krogan at all either. No it was more of wariness when it came to him, Wrex was a living stereo type of what Krogan usually are seen as which is blood thirsty and morally gray. She knew that even though Wrex was a friend he also was still a potential danger as well. So if he got out of line she would stop him if needed.

Ashely still remembers the talk she and Elizabeth had the second time they had down time to speak. She had been kindly scolding to try and get along with the others and she was doing her best but her ever lingering prejudice would always would be there. Still she was willing to keep the whole crew safe be them alien or not.

"Trust me Wrex if Ashley was on that then you would be holding your quads in pain again, just like what happen with Fluffy before he or should I say she got turned back into Penny." Kaidan said in Ashley defense along a smirk seeing Wrex cringe just a little from the pain memory of that

"Ugh, don't remind me kid I swear I still feel it everyday…" Wrex said with a very low whimper from the memory

"Thanks Kaidan." Ashely said giving Kaidan a small smile. She for the life of her had no idea what the reason was she had developed this little crush on him, the only real reason she could figure it out was unlike most of the men she had met in her youth, Kaidan was the only decent one. When she said decent she meant men who didn't look down on her because she was a girl or treat her like some sort of fragile doll. No Kaidan seem to respect her as an equal even with the teasing she did with him on occasions

"Hey speaking of which what do you all think of the girls and their friends? Personally for me, I like em." Garrus asked as he really did like the girls and the others with them. The girls along with the others like them had proven to be very kind hearted but strange at times. The powers they all had as well were pretty neat as well along with their weapons so Garrus was glad to know them.

"I like em too kid, they can kick some ass pretty good." Wrex answered next as he did form an attachment to them, one because like he had just stated they were warriors and two though he will never admit it he has always has had a soft spot for kids. In Wrex's defense the genophage had killed many Krogan young and when one was born then survived the first year or two, those kids were always treated as a treasure. Though the Krogan youth did have a restrictive and strict upbringing for the most part it was only to harden them to the fact of life that life itself was tough and unforgiving along with that they had to learn to not be stupid with decisions that would get themselves killed. That though was easier said than done since most Krogan now a day's really didn't care much anymore what happened to them

"Same here, they're an interesting bunch." Kaidan answered next as their otherworldly human counterparts had shown to be noble in their actions and their want to help the galaxy made Kaidan respect and like them even more

"Well I'm still trying to get use to them, I like them all well enough but still…" Ashley said last as she had some issues with the whole lot, nothing serious but it just made her feel weird that she was literally on the same ship as twelve humans, two human-animal hybrids and one surprisingly nice A.I girl from a world that existed during the time of the Prothean's. It all made her question a lot of things she had been told about the universe as a whole, oh and the threat of killer machines that apparently were the death of the Prothean's along with the Grimm and Geth didn't make her think of the whole situation any better. Still she knew she couldn't hold it against Team RWBY and their friends because they had nothing to do with whatever happen to their worlds, so she decided to get to know them and so far it was going well enough for her.

"Well at least you're giving them a chance, people here and around the other parts of the galaxy still are having major issues with them." Kaidan replied back with a frown

"Can you blame them, think about it like this, those girls are humans but along with most of their friends other than Blake, Velvet and Penny they are still a different kind of species all together in the public eye." Wrex said taking a quick breather before continuing "Now from what's been showed about them all its stuff that no one here, not even biotics can do even if we tried. Like I said before the girls and their rest of their comrades are a new species all together, a species that could overpower us if they wanted to."

"Yeah I guess I can see that, still at least we know none of them would do that." Kaidan replied back

"True, wish they could get a break. It's not every day you get sent to a world unlike your own along with the fact that anyone in this galaxy that's heard about them seems to have issues with their existence in the first place. Their just well kids for the most part, no kid should have to deal with that crap." Garrus added in with a slightly angered tone

"Yeah….make's it worst for them that their world wherever it is, could be and probably is devoid of any life. I can't even imagine how that must feel like…" Ashely said now as she beagn to feel pretty guilty about the girls and the rest of their friends as she really could only image how it felt knowing your world is dead.

"Same here Ash, same here…" Kaidan replied back as he pated Ashley's shoulder but before she could respond a scream for help came

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" yelled what sounded like a young woman

"I think that came from the alleys a ways over from us to the right, come on!" Ashley yelled as she, Garrus and Kaidan ran to the source of the scream while leaving Wrex behind

"Seriously why is it always the alley ways?" Wrex muttered to himself as he now ran following the others, while also hoping this wasn't some sort of trap….

 **-Meanwhile at Chora's Den-**

"So Fox having fun still?" Kelly asked with flirty smile as she kissed Fox on the cheek again

 _"You know I am, but it's pretty funny when you think of it…."_ Fox signed with a smirk as he looked back at Ren and Nora holding one another along with Pyrrha and Juane who were doing the same, then he looked back at Kelly

"What do mean funny?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow which only made Fox chuckled a little at how cute she looked doing that making Kelly only more confused now

 _"Sorry, it's just you look really cute doing that."_ Fox signed back making Kelly smiled back at him _"But to answer your question, what I meant was just how close you and I have gotten just from this one encounter with each other."_

"Yeah I got to say it's something I've really never experience with most of the other people I've dated. I mean most of them either want to just screw or really didn't even talk to me much after we hooked up, heck even a few cheated on me…so I guess I stayed off romantic feeling for a while because of that." Kelly said with a slight frown but smiled a sec later continuing "But you're different, not just because of where you're from but your well…your just good guy."

 _"Thank you Kelly….I really appreciate that and it's better coming from you."_ Fox singed back with a wide smile now

"You're welcome Fox, but if you don't mind me asking I was curious about something…" Kelly said shyly as she fidgeted a little next to Fox

 _"Whatever you want to ask just ask, I'm not going to get offended."_ Fox singed back with a reassuring grin

"Okay then, well I wanted to ask since I've been curious about since we first met but have you well….have you always been a mute?" Kelly asked as Fox look a little shocked by the question for a second or so before sighing just a little

 _"Yeah I have been for my whole life…. I don't know why to be honest but when I was born I didn't cry and my eyes were pure white. My mother and father were scared for my life but the doctor ensured them I was healthy. After a few years I still couldn't speak and sadly my pure white eyes didn't help at school when children use to avoid me like the plague. Except for three kids name Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi, those three were my first real friends."_ Fox singed with a small smirk

"I'm sorry you had to live through that when you were a kid, if you don't mind would like to tell me about that day you met your three friends?" Kelly asked out of curiosity but also the need to make Fox smile once more since the mention of those three he spoke of made Fox smile

 _"I guess but are you sure, it really isn't that interesting to hear."_ Fox signed back as he didn't want to bore his girl much

"Fox I would love to hear it." Kelly replied back happily

 _"Alright then, well since you ask I'll tell. Now let me think…oh right well it started on a Friday when I was all alone in the extremely large sand box they had at school…"_ Fox singed as he beagn to explain a more happy moment of his life

 **-Vale, Signal Academy years ago-**

 _ **-"I just wish I could make a friend…."**_ A six year old Fox thought to himself as he sat alone in a sand box while he wore a simple orange t-shirt, brown pants and black shoe. For the longest time Fox had no idea why people just couldn't give him a chance, it wasn't his fault for the way his eyes looked and the names he would be called didn't help much with his mood either. No Fox was unlike most children at his age as he was clinically depresses, it was very true when the adults said that Human and Faunas alike were social creature by nature. Fox just wished people would give him a chance, but his thoughts were cut off by the sounds of footsteps against the sand

 _"Hey what are doing out here all by yourself?"_ Ask a young Coco grinning to show a missing front tooth along with her hair being tied in pig tails. She who wore a brown shirt with yellow tinting, a black skirt and brown sandals

 _"Um Coco I think your scaring him."_ Said a Young Velvet who had big bunny ears, brown short hair, wore a green tank top with flowers along with blue shorts and brown hiking boots. She was shorter than Coco and gave off a shy look to her

 _"No I'm not Velvet silly, right Yatsuhashi?"_ Coco replied back with a smile a she looked at probably the biggest out of the three along with being the only boy of their group

 _"Hm."_ Grunted a young Yatsuhashi who was a giant amongst them, he wore a green shirt, blue jeans and wore a pair of tan sneakers along with having a buzz cute and had a look of indifference at the moment, but then again reading faces wasn't Fox's specialty

 _"You really got to talk more buddy, but like I asked kid what are doing all here alone?"_ Coco asked as Fox looked at three kids who had just transferred to Signal from school's somewhere else and this was technically their first day here, Fox though already was thinking that they would avoid him eventually just like the rest at this place

 _"I think you did scare him Coco."_ Yatsuhashi said with a slight grin

 _"Very funny big guy, but seriously what are you mute?"_ Coco asked as she put her hand on her hips which Fox only nodded to confirmed her question _"OH wait really, well sorry then I didn't know. Hey wait Velvet don't you know sign?"_

 _"Well I-I do but not that well."_ Velvet replied back a little nervously _"But I can still try and translate it if Fox would like me to?"_

-" _ **Should I?"-**_ Fox thought to himself as he didn't know if he should or not. On one hand he was worried they would just start making fun of him as some sort of sick joke. Then again he also wondered if these three we're being genuine at the moment, so after a few more seconds he decided to say yes it was okay since it wouldn't be so bad to try and make some friends even if it failed once more. With that last thought Fox just nodded yes and signed for Velvet

 _"Oh his name is um….Fox I think that's right, is that right?"_ Velvet asked as Fox nodded

 _"Well then nice to meet you Fox, I'm Coco, the little shy one is Velvet and the big guy is Yatsuhashi. Now you may be wondering why we're here, well your becoming a part of our little group and no if's, and's of but's is changing my mind."_ Coco said happily as Fox looked at her with a very confused look but the moment was interrupted by a new voice

 _"Hey what you doing around the freak for?!"_ Yelled a boy who was slightly husky, had blond hair, brown eyes and wore a blue shirt, green pants and brown shoes. Fox really didn't remember the kids name since he didn't care to remember the people who bullied him name's

 _"What did you just call him?"_ Coco asked as she turned around and walked up to the bully

 _"What you don't know, all the kids here know that dude there just a little freak with his freaky eyes and freaky quiet act."_ The Bully answered and much to his, Fox and the surprise from the other kids around them watching now, Coco straight up socked the bully in the nose making him fall while also bleeding from his nose now

 _"Now listen here you."_ Coco said as the boy look up at her in fear _"IF YOU EVER CALL MY FRIEND THAT AGAIN I'LL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT YA GOT THAT!"_

 _"Um y-yes I d-do!?"_ The bully yelled out

 _"GOOD NOW GET OUTA HERE!"_ Coco yelled as the bully ran away cry like a baby _"AND WHAT ARE THE REST OF YOU LOOKING AT!?"_ she yelled at the kids who we're watching the whole ordeal as they ran away in fear as well now

 _"Huh, I didn't think she would hit him?"_ Velvet muttered in surprise

 _"What do mean, don't you know her?"_ Fox signed to Velvet who just giggled a little much to Fox's confusion

 _"Don't mind her, but me and Velvet here just meet Coco today. She kind of dragged us with her so yeah."_ Yatsuhashi replied back

 _"Wait seriously?!"_ Fox signed franticly as Velvet giggled again

 _"Yeah it's true, don't know why but me and Yatsuhashi don't mind her at all. She's actually pretty nice."_ Velvet answered with a small smile

 _"You bet she's right on that."_ Coco said as she walked back up to them with a grin _"Now then come on, let get you something to eat you look hungry."_ She said holding her hand out to him now

 _ **-"Should I take it…"-**_ Fox thought to himself as he did trust them now, but he was scared, he was scared of messing it up. But a gut feeling was telling him he was wrong with that assumption, so he took a deep breath and smiled taking Coco's hand

 _"Cool, well come on Fox let's get going!"_ Coco said as she, Yatsuhashi, Velvet and Fox ran to Cafeteria as a group of happy friends…

 **-End of Flashback-**

 _"And that's what happened, I can say it was the strangest way to make friends. But I wouldn't trade that day for anything ever."_ Fox signed finishing his retelling if that fateful day he meet his future teammates

"Wow that's sounds like a wonderful day, thank you for telling me." Kelly replied back with a wide smile

 _"No problem, I trust you enough already to tell you…. I'm really glad to have met you today."_ Fox replied back

"Same here Fox…" Kelly said back as she and him kissed **–"I know I should be happy and I am, but I need to stop this now…so I can keep him safe away from the people I'll be working for. They'll hurt him and his friends if they know my connection to Fox, I just hope I don't break his heart…"-** she though as they retracted their lips form one another's

 _"What's wrong Kelly?"_ Fox signed with a worried look on his face

"I…look you're a real sweet guy and I know it's stupid but I really like you a lot, I feel like I've known you all my life but…but…" Kelly said as she began tearing up just a little

 _"Are you okay, what's wrong please tell me…"_ Fox signed franticly as he didn't know what was going on

"It's just…It's just…I'm sorry I have to go and I don't know if I'll see you again!" Kelly said as she made her way quickly out of the bar leaving a very confuse Fox behind

 _ **-"Go after her idiot!"-**_ Fox mentally yelled to himself as he ran out of the bar as well now, once he made the way through the entrance he could see Kelly running a little now

"Don't follow me Fox!" Kelly yelled out with tears coming out of her eyes

 _ **-"Damnit I can't chase after her without someone taking it the wrong way….think fox think?!"**_ Fox thought to himself as he saw Kelly get further and further. He tried to think of a way to catch up with her but nothing came up without the problem of C-Sec thinking he was assaulting her and he began to panic as he didn't want to lose the first girl who actually liked him for who he was then something happened he never expected to happen…

"WAIT!" Fox for the first time in his life yelled out revealing he had a somewhat boyish but deep voice and the sound of his voice stopped Kelly in his tracks

"Fox…did…did you just…." Kelly said before Fox ran up to her and held her in a hug

"Yeah….yeah I just spoke, because I didn't want to lose a girl like you." Fox replied back as he gave her a smile

"I…I'm sorry Fox I like you a lot I do but…but I've been picked for a job a job that I have a feeling could put you in danger. The people there aren't kind to races different from them so I just wanted to keep you safe is all. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again…." Kelly explained with a guilty face

"Well that make much more sense now, look I promise you that we'll see each other again." Fox replied back

"How, how can you know that we will Fox?" Kelly asked with a frown

"Because how else am I going to get back my bandana?" Fox answered with a smirk as he removed his bandana from around his neck and tied it around Kelly's neck "There, this bandana will always remind you that we will see each other again."

"I like that promise….look I really do have to go now, but here's one last kiss just so you can remember your mine now." Kelly playfully said as she and Fox kissed one last time for a few seconds before retracting away "I'll see you again Fox." She said now walking away from Fox now until she couldn't be seen anymore

"Fox hey dude what happened!" Juane yelled as he, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora ran up to him with worried looks

"Yeah we like saw you and that girl you got all lovely dovey with run out, everything alright Fox?!" Nora asked very concern for Fox

"Did she um…dump yah because if she did then sorry to hear that then." Ren said next with a sympathetic frown

"Fox what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she along with the others noticed Fox just looked at where Kelly left with a smile, but then he turned his attention over to them

"Don't worry guys, me and her are having a long distance relationship for the moment." Fox replied back to the shock of the others

"Holy pancakes you just spoke!" Nora yelled out happily

"Wow never though your voice sounded like that, wonder how Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi will react to that." Ren joked getting a laugh out of Fox

"Well I'm sure Coco is going to freak out the most." Fox replied back

"True on that Fox, she's not going to let you stop talking for a while once she and the others figure it out." Pyrrha said with a smirk

"On the other hand, dude I thought you wanted to get laid? You sure you can wait?" Juane asked out of curiosity and concern since he knows how guys can sometimes get when they get the urges because well he's a guy too of course **(Not to mention the fact Pyrrha defiantly knows how he gets when he in the mood from a firsthand experience.)**

"Yeah, I can wait besides….. it will be worth waiting for." Fox replied back with a small smile while Ren, Nora, Juane and Pyrrha smiled as well

"So maybe we should be making our way back to Normandy now." Pyrrha suggested as the other nodded in agreement

"Let us men lead the way my sweet." Juane said with a kind tone making Pyrrha giggle

"Well lead us then good sir." Pyrrha replied back while her body language was saying **'When we get a time and place I'm going to rock your world.'** Ren pretty much knew what that meant too since Nora was giving him the same look as well

"Something tells' me this is what it going to be like once me and my girl meet up again huh?" Fox joked as he smirked at his friends

"You bet Fox but don't worry we'll help you out until you two meet again, so that you're ready for it." Ren said back

"Let's get going back to the Normandy, ladies if you would follow us." Juane said as he, Ren, Fox, Nora and Pyrrha all began to make their way back to the Normandy grateful for the nice day they had…

 **-Back with Ashley, Wrex, Kaidan and Garrus-**

"I'm telling you I heard it from over here." Ashley said as she along with Wrex, Kaidan and Garrus looked around a surprisingly maze like area of alleys ways

"What I want to know is why the hell there's this many alley way's here, I don't care what part of the citadel it is. This many alley ways is just plain weird." Garrus added in with slight frustration of the maze of Alleys ways

"You know I have a bad feeling about this situation now." Kaidan muttered with a cautious look

"Well you should, alley ways are just asking for ambush to happen." Wrex replied back overhearing Kaidan

"From personal experience I'm guessing?" Kaidan asked with a curious tone

"What do think, of course it is. I mean what kinds of idiots would blindly run into a situation like this…oh wait." Wrex answered but smack himself on the forehead for basically insulting himself

"Smart Wrex very-" Ashely began to say but was cut off by the same plead for help

"SOMEONE HELP!" Yelled the same woman but was closer and much louder now

"She close come on!" Askey yelled out as she ran to the left followed by the others, it took only a minuet until they saw a figure in the shade that looked like a woman

"Miss you're alright now." Garrus said calmly as he ran past the others and grabbed the woman's shoulder to turn her around, but what he was met with was a maiquinique cover by a trench coat and wearing a wig

"What the fu-" Ashley yelled out in shock but was cut off once more as her instincts to kicked in and she dodged to the right just barley avoiding an bullet that was aimed at her chest

"AMBUSH!" Wrex yelled out as he, Kaidan and Garrus pulled out their guns followed by Ashley who did the same

"Who the hell shot that?!" Garrus asked as he looked around to see if he could spot the attacker with no luck

"Hell if I know Garrus, Ashley you oaky?" Kaidan said as he readied his biotics with one hand and held his pistol in the other

"I am no need to fret." Ashley replied back but only for he to freeze as she felt something against her neck, before she could do anything five figures draped in black, yellow and white armor plus a black helmet with a blacked out visor de-cloaked in front of them making Ashley step back a little while the boys turned to her direction pointing their guns at their newly seen attackers

"First question who the hell are you?" Wrex asked with a snarl as he pumped his shotgun "And you better tell us or I start shooting."

"Nice to meet you as well…" Said the lead attacker with a male filtered voice modulator "Let just call me leader, my friends are grunt's one, two three, four and five."

"Nice names, now tell us why you almost killed Ashley?" Kaidan asked next narrowing his eyes as Ashley nodded in agreement while aiming her assault rifle now at the attackers as well

"You really want to know…well we aren't trying to kill you. We just wanted to see how effective you all really are." Leader replied back as he along with his small group pointed their pistols at them with the ready intent to shoot if needed

"If you weren't going to kill us then what is it you wanted?" Kaidan asked once more

"Well our higher ups wanted us to capture a few of the members of Commander Shepard's crew. Why you may ask well we need her to come and save you all so our people can obtain four very special people from your ship." Leader explained with a smug tone

"Who are talking about?" Ashley asked with confusion

"He mean's the girls, they want the girls…" Wrex answered Ashely as he glared deathly at the Leader and his five grunts

"Indeed my good Krogan, once we take you in then we'll wait for your commander to show up. We killed her and the others then we take the four girls to cut up into little itty bitty pieces so we can see what make them tick." Leader explained with a sadistic chuckle "We can't take the older ones like the girls since they're stronger from what our intel has told us, the four young one's though will be easier to obtain and boy will it be fun to hurt em…so fun."

"That isn't going to happen." Ashley said back with a very angered face

"You're going to have to live with it, like I said once we take you four down and bring you back to base well just wait until your friends come to us. So if you all would please just let us do what we have to do then we can be on our way." Leader said as he tightened the grip on his pistol

"Sorry but I don't think we will." Garrus answered back as the tension between the two groups was rising every second but before it could go any higher someone else came in from behind

"Ahem." Ozpin said as he came in from behind Leader and his group "Well I see that I'm late for the party."

"Ozpin what are doing here?" Ashley asked with a surprised look

"Well I was taking a nice walk around here and then noticed these fellows follow you all into the maze of alley ways were in. But may I ask what you armored fellows want with my fellow crew member's hm?" Ozpin asked in a very calm but somewhat unnerving tone

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Wrex muttered while the other's just nodded

"Oh not much, we we're just going to kidnap them is all. But now we have to take you as well, so if you would please just keep your mouth shut and come with us I'm sure we can arrange to place you in a temporary home with a nurse so you won't break a hip you old fuck." Leader explained as he shoved his gun up against Ozpin's forehead

"Huh, you know I usually turn the other cheek when insulted but I'm feeling a sort of white blinding range right now…I think I need to vent this out. Kids close your eyes." Ozpin said as Ashely, Kaidan, Wrex and Garrus looked at one another very confused now "Young man, I am going to count down from three to one and if you don't have that gun away from my head, well you're going to see a side of me I usual hide."

"You joking right, man old age must gave fucked up your head." Leader replied back with a snort

"Three…" Ozpin began

"I really think you and your friends should take his offer." Ashley said with a nervous look

"Pff, what is grandpa going to shit his pants or something?" Leader joked while grunts one through five began laughing as well, the meanwhile Ozpin right eye began to twitch just the slightest

"No we really mean you should, you have no idea who this guy is." Garrus said next as he and the others began to back up just a little

"Now you're all just being moronic, the old fuck ain't going to do anything." Leader said as he and the grunts continued laughing until he felt a very sharp pain on his wrist, Leader turned to see Ozpin with a very dark glare

"One, well boys…" Ozpin said as he took of his glasses and put it in his pants pocket "You're all going to see why I'm head master of Beacon Academy

"…..mommy" Leader whimper as the ass kicking commenced

 **-Two minute later: Outside the alley ways-**

"Well that was fun." Ozpin said with a smile as he wiped off the fresh blood off of his hands with a shredded piece of cloth from Leaders clothing that was under his armor

"Yeah…fun…." Ashely said with a horrified look as she, Garrus and Kaidan all now had new found respect **(Along with paranoid fear)** of Ozpin despite his age. Wrex well….

"That was….amazing. Ozpin you and me are going to get along much better now." Wrex said as he and Ozpin fist bumped

"Why am I not suspired by that?" Garrus said with raised eyebrow

"Wrex is like the Ozpin of this place, he's an old dude that will mess you up." Kaidan replied back

"Indeed and you three would care to remember that no matter how much you learn. The old men and woman are always going to have the one up on yah." Ozpin said as he gave Kaidan, Ashley and Garrus a smile

"Yeah, understood…" Kaidan, Garrus and Ashely replied back shaking just a little

"So what did you think of that leader's guy's info any way's Ozpin?" Wrex asked amused by the others antics

"You mean the name of organization he was from, the one he told us about before I crushed his trachea with the heel of my shoes?" Ozpin replied back as he reached down and peeled off a fresh piece of flesh from the heel of his right shoe

"You got it and I have to say that was funny to watch, but back to the point the name sounds like something I've heard before. Garrus have you ever heard of a group called **Cerberus**?" Wrex asked as Garrus began to think the name over

"Huh you know I think maybe, but it's just coming to me. I think…. yeah C-Sec had a file on them but it was deleted by someone a day later." Garrus said

"Should we tell the girls?" Kaidan asked

"No I don't think that would be wise Kaidan." Ozpin said back

"Why's that Ozpin, shouldn't the girls know someone is coming for them or the matter of fact that we almost got kidnapped." Ashley replied back

"Because the girls along with the rest of us have a more current issues to deal with, that being Saren, his allies and the Reapers. We need to focus our attention on that, but if this group called Cerberus try's something like this again though then we'll say something." Ozpin explained

"Make sense when you think about it Ash, besides I don't think they'll try something again. Though like Ozpin just said if they do then we tell Elizabeth about it." Kaidan said as he gave Ashley a reassuring smile

"Well said mister Kaidan." Eve said as she yawned and climbed out of Ozpins vest pocket which startled the others a little

"Whoa you brought Eve with you Ozpin?" Garrus asked with a nervous tone

"Yes I had forgotten her chip was in my pocket and before you ask I have no idea how she is able to physically touch my clothing. Also I know it's not smart to have an A.I here with us but I've taken the necessary steps to make sure no one see's her" Ozpin replied back quickly

"Well that answers my questions, how about you boys? Did ya want to ask anything?" Ashley asked

"Nope." Wrex, Garrus and Kaidan replied back

"I believe we should get back to the Normandy now, I am estimating the time for us to leave and resume our mission is soon." Eve said as she yawned once more

"Huh crap I guess none of us realized what time it was." Wrex muttered

"Eve is right though, we should be getting back. We'll all need our rest for the upcoming missions." Ozpin said as he simply just beagn walking back to the docking bays followed by Wrex, Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus who all were still pondering who these Cerberus people were along with the wonder of what the others were doing at the moment…

 **-Area Unknown with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang-**

"Yang can you please tell us where we're going?" Ruby asked giving her big sister a wide smile

"Aw such a cute smile little sis but sorry I can't" Yang replied back as she giggled at Ruby's attempts to persuade her to come clean

"Aw man I thought would work." Ruby said with a slight pout which was way more adorable than anything else

"Oh your just way to adorable doing that face!" Weiss said happily as she hugged her girlfriend closely to her and kissed her and the cheek repeatedly much to the amusement of Blake and Yang

"I will never get used to seeing Weiss be that affection to someone, let alone your little sister." Blake joked getting a snicker out of Yang

"I know Blake, I'm just a little worried what kind of talk mom's going to have with you and Weiss now since she legally our mother." Yang replied back as she was worried that Elizabeth was probably going to go into protective mama mode. But Yang wouldn't mind that since it showed just how much Elizabeth loved them

"Oh boy don't remind me, I like Elizabeth and all just like you, Ruby and Weiss do but I'm actually scared of what she's going to say." Blake answered back as she knew how protective Elizabeth could be, so when it would be coming to her now two adopted daughters she knew Elizabeth would be make sure she and Weiss treated them well, though it was understandable she also knew it would be a little frightening.

"Well mom is just being mom and that's why me and Ruby love her….still speaking of Ruby maybe we should get Weiss off her now." Yang replied back with an amused tone as she and Blake looked to see Weiss and Ruby making out a little now

"Ahem…" Blake shouted out getting Weiss and Ruby to stop, assets the situation and then blush as they released each other embarrassed they were making out in front of company

"You two are getting anxious now aren't yah?" Yang asked with a smirk while Blake snickered once again

"Quiet you, me and your sister just love each other a lot. It's not like you and Blake wouldn't do the same." Weiss said back while trying to keep her calm which only was returned back with laughter

"I guess you're right on that Weiss but me and Blake can step it up one, Blakey babe you know what I'm talking about." Yang playfully said as she and Blake beagn to unbutton their clothing but was stopped by Weiss and Ruby

"OKAY WE GET YOUR POINT JUST STOP!" Weiss yelled out as she cover her's and Ruby's eyes

"Aw and we didn't even get to removing are shirts at all, you two are going to have a hard time once we get there if this gets you flustered." Blake said with a snicker

"What do mean by THERE Blake?" Ruby asked as Weiss removed her hand from her eyes

"Little sis we mean here." Yang replied back as she pointed out the window to show a small old looking complex

"Okay where is here?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby looked out the window in confusion

"You'll see, were landing now anyways." Yang said back as the Sky Taxi landed, then opened the door to the right as the girls stepped out and a few seconds later having the Sky Cab leave them

"Follow us." Blake said as she and Yang walked through the door of the small building followed by a confused Weiss and Ruby. Once the two got in there they noticed two doors to both sides of them

"So Yang why are we here and what is this place?" Ruby asked as she gave her big sister a raised eyebrow

"For one this place is abandoned as you can see, me and Blake found info on the extra net about it so yeah. Why we're here is well …." Yang began as a second later she and Blake pushed Ruby and Weiss in the room to the left of them, closed it and locked the door up

"Yang why did you do that?!" Ruby yelled out in shock

"Sorry Ruby but this is to help you two out!" Yang yelled through the door with a giggle

"What are you talking about!" Weiss yelled back as she banged against the door

"Weiss, you and Ruby are being given thirty minutes to do it, we're doing this to help you two get started and we won't let you out until we hear some thumping against the walls in your room!" Blake answered back

"Wait what, your forcing us to have sex?!" Weiss asked back as Ruby began to blush a little

"Don't worry Weiss we're doing this so you can get those urges out. Trust me when me and Blake first did it our stress went down quickly so have fun!" Yang explained back as she and Blake walked off a bit to give the girls there privacy

"So now what?" Blake asks Yang with a smirk

"Oh you and me are going get down to it, I'm going to make your purr with delight for the thirty minutes we have my kitten goddess." Yang answered back as she picked up Blake bridal style and entered the room to the right as both girls giggled. The doors then closed behind them, but not without moans already being heard from behind the door. Meanwhile Weiss and Ruby we're now having their time to get busy to say….

"Ugh I can't believe they did that?!" Weiss yelled out as she sat next to Ruby on the bed in the windless room that only had three lights above them lighting up the room itself

"Well what can we do now, if we know those two they're probably doing you know what in the other room across from us." Ruby replied back as a sudden loud thump could be heard

"And there's our answer…." Weiss joked giving a deadpanned expression at the door

"Hey Weiss can I ask you something?" Ruby asked as she laid her head on Weiss shoulder

"O-oh um sure sweetie, what is it you want to ask?" Weiss replied back as her heart began to beat fast

"I just wanted to ask but….what do you see in me anyways like I mean what got you so hooked on me in the first place?" Ruby asked as Weiss actually was a bit taken back with the question but knew she had to answer

"To be honest when I first met you I thought you were impatient, brash, annoying, crude and unfit to be our leader then…" Weiss started off as Ruby looked up at her wondering where her girlfriend was going with this "But, when I began to get to know you better I actually start to love that about you. I was raised by a strict family and one that really didn't show much emotion to one another. After a while I fell in love with you, a girl who was so different from everything I had grown up with and I felt for once in my life free. I felt free to be who I am with someone and not be scolded for not behaving the correct way, I'm saying is that everything about you is what I fell in love with. That is something I'm so glad came to be and I'm so happy to have found you in my life Ruby…I love you more than I will ever be able to express just remember that." Weiss explained as Ruby was tearing up now from the very personal and heartfelt confession of love

"You…you mean that Weiss…. I….I….." Ruby said as she couldn't finish the rest of her sentence because she was crying hard now

"Ruby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry….I'm really sorry." Weiss said in a guilt tone as she hugged her little rose. Minuets pasted and Weiss deiced to ask Ruby the same question

"Ruby…" Weiss said in a quiet tone

"Y-yeah Weiss…." Ruby said as she wiped her tears away having finished crying now

"I want to know as well…. but what made you fall in love with me as well." Weiss said as she blushed a little from the asking the question

"Weiss…." Ruby said as she placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek "I fell in love with you because I saw you as the most wonderful, beautiful and kindest person ever. Even when we first met and I did get annoyed at times I could just see it in you, I could see your kindness. Weiss like how you fell in love with me, I fell in love with everything about you… I'll love you till the end of days, I love you for an entirety if I can." Ruby said as Weiss smiled back her with a few tears going down her cheek

"You know if you're trying to get me to have sex with you….it worked." Weiss said back as she jumped on top of Ruby and began to make out. It went on for a few seconds before Ruby pulled away

"Weiss…a-are you sure about this?" Ruby asked as her face became hot and her urges were taking over. She got her answer as Weiss pulled off her jacket and shirt she wore under leaving well on her bra in view

"What do think my little rose?" Weiss replied seductively as she stripped of Ruby's shirt top half as well now only leaving her bra left to see

"I think that's a yes, my snow angel we're going to have some fun." Ruby said seductively back as she and Weiss began kissing once again with pieces of clothing coming off every few seconds while the giggles of joy could be heard….

 **-30 minutes later-**

"Knock, knock you two your thirty minutes are up." Yang said with a smirk as she and Blake had a relaxing time with each other but also got no response form Weiss and Ruby "Huh that's weird."

"Maybe you should knock harder?" Blake suggested but only for the doors to open to show Weiss and Ruby back in their clothing along with messy hair "Never mind, looks like you two had a nice time."

"We did Blake, still don't know why you had to lock us up though." Ruby replied back with a smile

"Sorry about that Ruby, but we knew either you, Weiss or both would chicken out if we left the door unlocked. Call it sexual motivation, but aren't you two happier now?" Yang said with a sheepish grin

"Yang if this was anytime when we first met I would have decked you, but since it's not I guess I do have to say thank you for you know." Weiss answered with as she grinned back at Yang

"Aw your welcome, me and Blake are just glad you two could finally have a chance to show each other your love for one another." Yang replied back

"We did Yang, we did, but um maybe we should get back to the Normandy now. I don't think mom is wanting us out any longer than we already are." Ruby said as she and Yang felt a slight shiver at the scolding Elizabeth would give them if they ended up being late coming back to the Normandy

"Good point let's go!"! Yang yelled out as she, Blake, Ruby and Weiss ran back out so they could use the sky cab terminal in the area but they stopped when a figure donned in yellow and black armor along with a helmet with a pure blacked out visor was standing in their way

"Hello kiddos." Said the figure which turned out to be a woman with a synthesized voice box

"Um…hi, who might be miss?" Ruby replied back kindly

"Ha, young and well-mannered so cute. You may call me Shade." The woman Shade said as she walked up a little to them while Weiss, Blake and Yang all pushed Ruby behind them out of a protective instinct

"Don't come anywhere near us." Yang threated as she glared at the woman who already was giving off a bad vibe

"Oh now why would I have any intent of hurt you four adorable girls." Shade asked with a creepy happy tone

"Seriously, no seriously?" Ruby said

"Tell us what you want with us?" Blake asked clenching her fists a little as she was ready for a fight

"You really want to know, fine I'll tell you. You see girls I am part of a sub section of a very large organization who want you four to be captured and then cut up into little pieces for us to study. One team was sent to capture of few of your other fellows, but I thought it would easier to get you four right now so here I am. Now please girls I ask you to let me do my job." Shade answer back as she took one step closer to them

"Okay now we are defiantly not going with you!" Weiss yelled as Shade came closer and closer to them slowly

"Don't make this hard, just let me knock you all out then I'll put all in my skycar behind me. I promise I'll have the doctors make your deaths painless and quick." Shade replied back as she was inches away from them and lunged but as she did the girls split on both sides and ran past the woman to enter her car which thankfully was hoodless

"I call driver!" Ruby yelled out as she jumped in the driver's seat and was thankful once more that the crazy woman left the keys in

"GET BACK HERE!" Shade yelled out run at them now

"Do you know how to drive this thing Ruby!?" Weiss asked as she, Yang and Blake jumped in the passenger seats of the car

"Nope but I played a video game once with driving!" Ruby happily replied back as she pressed full throttle on the gas pedal much to Weiss, Blake and even Yang's horror

"RUBY!" Yang, Weiss and Blake yelled out as the sped off into the Citadel traffic

 **-One minute later-**

"RUBY SLOW DOWN PLEASE!" Weiss yelled out as the insanity of Ruby's driving was like a roller-coaster on overdrive

"I can't hunny, we don't know if we're being followed!" Ruby answer back with a wide grin

"I think you just got your answer Ruby!" Blake yelled out now as she and the other looked to see two black sleek skycars we're following them

"Crap what now?!" Yang asked as the cars tried to ram them from the sides of their car, but failed as Ruby figured out how to get the car the acceded up a little and as she did that the two cars rammed into each other instead denting the doors but back up from them for another attack as the girls car descended down a little

"That was close, but Ruby we're going to have to have to get you a driver's licenses soon because those moves were awesome!" Yang joyfully said but only to be cut off as the car's now were able to do a double ram on the sides denting the girls car

"Okay for real how do we deal with these people?!" Weiss yelled out as the cars rammed them once more

"Um…um…." Ruby said as she trying to figure out what to do until she and the rest noticed a truck coming right up at them hoking it's horn

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" The girls yelled out as they nearly dodged the truck which hit the two cars chasing them leaving a fiery explosion behind

"Holy crap this is way to awesome!" Yang yelled out in thrilling joy

"I think you may want to rethink that Yang!" Blake yelled out in a panic as she pointed out that they were heading straight towards a large building under construction

"Ruby stop the car now!" Yang yelled out as she grabbed her seat tightly

"I can't the brake must have been broken when the car's rammed us!" Ruby replied back as she tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation now

"Got anything Ruby?" Blake asked in a panic as their car came closer and closer to the building

"I do, but were going to have to jump, our auras should break the fall for the most part." Ruby answered back

"Are you crazy sweetie!" Weiss said back until she looked at the building coming closer "OKAY I'M OUT, FOLLOW MY LEAD!"

"Well girls, we'll all jump out right about….NOW!" Ruby yelled out at the last second as she, Yang and Blake jumped out from the car and landed on their feet in the Presidium Embassies of all places

"Are you girls okay!?" Weiss asked in a panic as she ran up and help them up to their feet

"Yeah we are Weiss, at least nothing else can go wrong." Yang replied back but only for their car to finally crashed into the building which then….made the whole thing fall to the ground in pieces

"You just had to say it didn't you Yang?" Blake asked as she, Weiss, Yang and Ruby all looked at the destruction with wide eyes

"Well enjoy it while it last, because I'm taking you four in with me!" Shade yelled as she walked up to them with a pistol pointed at them

"How in the world did you get here before us and how did you even know we were here!?" Ruby asked in shock

"I have my ways, now make this easy and come with me." Shade replied as she was ready to shoot the girls if necessary until she felt a tap on the shoulder, then within seconds later she was hit by biotic enhanced punched in the face doing an instant K.O on her

"I don't think that would be wise miss." Elizabeth said as she cracked her knuckles with a faint blue glow from her biotics flickering away

"MOM!" Ruby and Yang yelled out happily as they ran up to her and hugged her

"I'm so glad you're okay." Elizabeth said happily hugging Ruby and Yang back, then she looked at the destroyed building "What happened though?"

"Well….." Ruby began before Blake intervened

"What Ruby is trying to say is that we had a little bit of an issues with this woman." Blake said with a sheepish smile

"Huh and is the now destroyed still being constructed bank for the Premium have anything do with you girls as well?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah it was after Yang and Blake got Ruby and I to have sex for half an hour." Weiss answered as she instantly covered her mouth with no idea why she just said that, while Elizabeth well…

"WHAT!" Elizabeth yelled out as she looked at Yang with a scolding look "Yang you did what?!"

"Ah…well mom me and Blake did it so Ruby and Weiss could get all their urges out before it became too much for them to handle…so it was for good intentions." Yang answered shying a little from Elizabeth scolding gaze and she was about to say something but Ruby beat her to it

"Wait, mom don't be mad at Blake and Yang, me and Weiss wanted to do this a lot I…I really wanted to do it with her, so don't be mad with them mom." Ruby explained with a confident **(but blushing)** faceas Elizabeth looked at Weiss who nodded confirming her statement

"Alright…. I guess I can't be mad at any of you four since it was all consensual still…"Elizabeth said as she pinched Yang's cheek hard for a few seconds

"Ow mom, why did you pull a Blake?!" Yang said only to get her cheek pinched again by Blake for a few seconds "Ow…." She muttered before getting a kiss on the lips from Blake as a way of saying sorry

"I was taking a page out of Blake's book, but Yang sweetie don't do that to your sister again okay." Elizabeth replied back as Yang nodded in agreement along with Blake who felt a bit guilty as she was a part of it as well

"So Elizabeth what do we do now?" Weiss asked

"For one let's just leave miss helmet here for C-Sec and seconds we all should be heading back to the Normandy now anyways." Elizabeth answered

"But what about the building we you know destroyed?" Blake asked with a bit of worry

"Well no one was at the building at the moment so were safe with a clean conscious that none of you four killed anyone, also not many people saw you do it so let's just get out of here before C-Sec comes okay." Elizabeth said as they all quickly booked it back to the docking bay while the sounds of sirens could be heard getting closer

 **-Normandy Docking Bay-**

"Okay girls…I think we're good." Elizabeth said as she took a quick breath

"Good because I was not willing to go to jail." Blake replied back

"True that, besides I don't think prison clothes would show off my beauty." Yang joked

"Same here Yang and I don't think Ruby would care for prison either." Weiss added in as Ruby just nodded

"I don't believe that would be the case, but you all would have had to pay a hefty sum of money if C-Sec had caught you." Elizabeth replied back "But let's just get back in the Normandy now"

"Agreed." Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang said as they all entered the Normandy , ready for the next mission to come….

 **-Meanwhile Back on Ziara's Ship-**

"Ugh, I can't believe I did take the chance to kill any of them now that I think of it….I was right there in the station with them all. I could have hunted them down but no I had to wait till I was on the job to do so, I was afraid of getting seen but the security camera and my obsession with cupcakes hindered my ability to do so…still those were a damn good cupcakes." Ziara said out loud to herself as she sat in her pajamas once more

"Mistress, I know your feeling down right now but I'm sure you can find another chance to kill them all." Ekail replied back as he set down a small cup of tea next to Ziara

"I know Ekail, I know I just wanted to vent out just a little without getting my wolf traits riled up." Ziara said as she took a sip of the tea "Thank you for the tea, it always helps me relax and calms my nerves."

"It is of no problem mistress, I understand that it must be hard to keep your more…animal traits in check at times. But I know in the end you're a sweet girl." Ekail replied back

"Thank you Ekail." Ziara said gratefully as Ekail left her alone now. "Soon oh so very soon the master's plans shall come into play. I can't wait for it to be, none of the people in this galaxy know what is to come and what is to be." She muttered to herself with a wicked smile as she could only imagine the beautiful slaughter that was to come….

* * *

 **How did ya like this final for this little arc here, some pretty interesting stuff eh along with a few surprise and even more question now hahaha XD I love doing that. Any who till the next chapter I'll see you around and if you got a question or a comment be them bad or good juts PM me or leave a comment and I'll get back to ya as soon as possible so now I hope you all have a wonder day or night !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my fellow readers I finally got this chapter done YAY :D, sorry if it did take a while but the last days of my college classes have been taking up my time but soon I won't have to deal with them anymore lol. Anyway's I did change some dialogue in this chapter from the game version, but that's later in the chapter. Still I did also take the time to make sure that I got most to all misspells or mistakes fixed before posting this up, though if there are still some left then please PM about it because I do want to make sure that the story is as readable as possible. Also this chapter is a little shorter than most but I hope you all love it as much as I like always loved writing this chapter.**

 **P.S: Also I have been doing many re-edits on the earlier chapters to improve them in both length and grammar along with even adding a few more lines of dialogue to some earlier chapters. With that said if RWBY Effect is being updated but without a new chapter that's is because I've posted up a re-edited version of earlier chapters.**

 **P.S.S: Also I have to thank Raptor of Sanghelios for giving me the idea for a little idea to do with Garrus and Ruby that involves a sniper contest. Though it will only be mentioned in this chapter, next chapter it shall happen so again I say thank you Raptor of Sanghelios. :D **

**I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mounty Oum. I do NOT also own the small segment of the song featured in this chapter as it belongs to it's respective owner as well. **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch. 23: Fero's the colony of mystery: Pt.1

 **-Normandy docking bay-**

"OH MY GOSH YOU CAN TALK!" Coco scream out joyfully as she hugged Fox tightly while team RWBY, JNPR, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Penny, Glynda and Ozpin all cover their ears from the high pitch tone of her voice

"Coco….air….please….." Fox wheezed as he felt his life flash before his eyes

"Oh you sound so cute when you speak!" Coco replied back as she hugged Fox tighter

"Um Coco, I think you should let him go now." Ruby said with a sheepish grin as Coco suddenly noticed Fox was turning a little blue in the face

"OH NO I'M SO SORRY FOX!"Coco yelled out in shock **(while also dropping Fox on the ground)** and began to freak out

"Coco calm down, you didn't mean to. I'm just as surprised as you are." Velvet said giving Coco a peck on the cheek

"Thanks hunny bunny." Coco replied back giving Velvet a slap on the butt

"Mister Alistair are you alright?" Glynda asked as she shook her head at Coco's action **–"Youths, always too hormonal."-**

"Yeah I am, but I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Fox replied back as he pointed at Nora tapping her foot with an impatient look on her face which got the attention of the others

"Nora what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked with concern

"I hate waiting…." Nora mutter with a pouty face

"Oh you mean with our weapons, you do know Tali's going as fast as she can." Weiss replied back as she and the others figured out what Nora was going on about

"I know, I know but I get all fidgety." Nora answered back as she took a few deep breaths "But maybe a little sugar from my Ren can help."

"Alright Nora, I can help." Ren said giving a peck on Nora's lips making the girl giggle

"Isn't that so cute!" Ruby and Weiss yelled out in awe of the cute moment

"Yeah, speaking of which; guess which two girls just did the bow Chaika bow wow." Yang said with a wide smirk as she pointed to Ruby and Weiss

"YANG!" Weiss yelled in embarrassment but was cut off by Jaune

"Huh, no wonder why their hairs so messy." Jaune pointed out as he and the others noticed Ruby and Weiss hair was a little messy. "Oh I knew that was the case, heck yah you all owe me!" he proudly said to the whole Remnant group

"Jaune sweetie, we don't have any useful currency what so ever. Were dirt dead poor." Pyrrha replied back kindly as Jaune slumped his head a little

"Damnit…" Jaune muttered

"Hey what's going on down here?" Elizabeth asked walking out from the elevator with a wide smile

"Hey mom!" Yang and Ruby shouted happily as they ran up to Elizabeth giving her a big hug

"Aw, can't ever get tired of getting hugs from my girls." Elizabeth replied joyfully back as she hugged Ruby and Yang tightly as well

"I'm still getting use to that bomb shell." Yatsuhashi said with a slightly amused look on his face

"Preach to the choir, it's kind of weird to know that two of our friends are legally adopted by our C.O. Huh, does that mean we as their close friends get some free reign to do what we want?" Nora asked delightfully with stars in her eyes

"Sorry Nora, no can do ….still if I ever need a certain annoying politician whose name starts with a **U** and ends with an **A** to be taught a painful lesson, I'll get you and Yang here to do that for me." Elizabeth replied back as Nora and Yang smiled wildly

"Your mom's freaking awesome Yang!" Nora said with a very wide smile

"I know!" Yang replied back with an equally wide smile as she, Ruby and Elizabeth let go of one another

"Still doesn't that mean you both are actually more prone to harsher punishments, since you're her kids now?" Velvet asked bring up a pretty good question

"Oh yes Velvet, yes they are." Elizabeth replied back as she patted Ruby and Yang's heads "And my two little girls know it." she added with a smirk

"Yeah we do…." Ruby and Yang muttered with sheepish grins **–"Mom can be scary sometimes…"-** they both thought looking at one another

"Still even with that being a fact, they both know I'd just do it because I love them." Elizabeth added as she gave a quick kiss on Ruby and Yang's forehead's

"Mom, not in front of everyone." Ruby muttered as she and Yang donned embarrassed looks from seeing that their friends, two teachers and girlfriends were all snickering a little at them

"We're sorry about the snickering but it's really cute to see." Glynda said trying to hold in her laughter but before anyone else could speak the comms went off

"Hey commander hate to interrupt but where are we going to next. The Normandy needs some exercise if you get my drift." Joker asked through the comms

"Don't worry joker I'll tell you personally once I explained it to the others down here." Elizabeth answered kindly "Though one more thing, Joker can you put the comms on speaker for a second."

"Um sure." Joker said as the sounds of the ships speakers could be heard turning on

"Crew before I let you back to your work I must tell you something, guess who just won the bet." Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile as the sudden sounds of multiple groans of defeat could be heard from Joker's side

"Aw man really, Ruby, Weiss come on. You two couldn't have just waited a little longer?" Joker asked with a defeated tone

"Eh enough groaning, you all know you'll have to pay up. Any who I'll let you all get back to work." Elizabeth said as the comms went off leaving a very confused Weiss and Ruby while everyone else in the room began snickering once more

"What bet mom?" Ruby asked completely confused

"And why are you all…. OH MY GOD YOU ALL BETTED ON THAT!" Weiss yelled as she suddenly came to realization on what they betted on

"Weiss sweetie what do you…OH MY COOKIES YOU DIDN'T!?" Ruby also yelled as she then came to the realization as well

"Yeah, sorry girls but the stakes were high so I had to chip in." Elizabeth answered rubbing the back of her head awkwardly

"Were the rest of you in on this as well?" Weiss asked looking at the Remnant crew with a suspicious gaze

"No none of us where Weiss, though my silly Jaune did make a sort of bet on his own along with Coco who came gave Jaune the idea in the first place." Pyrrha answered

"Pyrrha why!?" Jaune and Coco asked at once, feeling like they had been thrown out to the wolfs

"Sorry she did ask and I was only being honest." Pyrrha replied back sheepish smile

"Ruby and I are thankful for that as well, still I don't think we can be mad about this bet all that much. My little rose and I have been flirtatious with each other on the ship, even before we became the couple we are now." Weiss said with a wide smile as she loved every moment that Ruby flirted with her. It only reminded Weiss on one of the many aspects on why she loved Ruby so much

"True, but it's cute to see." Elizabeth replied back with a wide smile, though before anyone could respond to that Tali came out from the engine room in a prideful stance along with pushing out a cart with the Remnant groups weapons on it

"Well it took me a while but it is done, all your weapons shall now be able to use the ammo we use here and I didn't even have to ask for any of your assistance like I had originally planned. Turns out they have a very similar function to our weapons besides the fact of the ammo that is used." Tali proudly said as teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY all walked up to the cart. They picked up their respective weapon and smiled to one another happy that the ammo conversion Tali did was successful "Oh just to say I did put ammo clips already in your weapons, so don't pull the triggers until you find some Geths or even Grimm's to shoot at."

"Thanks Tali this is the best!" Yang and Ruby said happily as they gave Tali a hug

"Oh your welcome, I had a lot of fun doing it." Tali replied back smiling joyfully under her mask **–"YES, I'm already bonding with Ruby and Yang. I'M GONNA BE AN AWESOME MOM ALONG SIDE ELIZABETH!"-**

"Alright girls, all fun and games aside I think it's time we get ready for our mission." Elizabeth said with a small smile as Yang and Ruby let go of Tali while the others also turned their attention to her

"What's the mission?" Blake asked

"I already informed the others on this, but were going to Fero's. Team RWBY is with me alongside Garrus. The rest of you will stay on the ship just in case we need back up understood." Elizabeth explained quickly

"We understand Elizabeth." Glynda replied back as the others nodded understanding as well

"Good, girls get suited up and met me at the cockpit with Joker." Elizabeth said as she made her way to the Elevator now while the others all began to get their weapons and equipment ready for the upcoming mission…

 **-Normandy's Cockpit a few minutes later-**

"Here you go Commander, three hundred credits on a credit chip just for you." Joker said handing Elizabeth his betted credits, she smiled widely before pocketing the credit chip while the girls watched now suited up in their armor, but didn't have their helmets on

"I'm still shock that most of the crew betted on when me and Weiss were going to you know…have sex." Ruby said with deadpanned look

"Agreed hunny." Weiss said next with a deadpanned expression as well

"I still can't believe I didn't cash in on this bet, or that mom didn't tell me." Yang replied back with a yet another deadpanned expression

"I can't believe this isn't real tuna…" Blake muttered in sadness holding a can of store bought tuna while Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at her with raised eyebrows "What I found a nice little shop before we left the Citadel that was selling tuna, but isn't tuna it…it's a fake."

"Blake babe, I told you not to. You spent those ten credits willing; so you have no one but yourself to blame kitten." Yang said with a slightly amused look as Blake just pouted

"Hm, well guess who's sleeping outside the sleeping bag tonight." Blake said with a pouty lip looking away from Yang

"What no, I was kidding my kitten goddess just kidding is all!?" Yang said franticly waving her arms in the air but only to be surprised as Blake kissed her on the lips and giggle

"I'm just kidding too, still couldn't pass up a chance to see you freak out in that adorable way you do." Blake replied with a smirk

"Ha, I guess I have rubbed off on you!" Yang said joyfully as she hugged her girlfriend tightly while Blake returned the hug

"Your sister and Blake sure are two peas in a pod huh?" Weiss asked Ruby who she herself hugged Weiss and kissed her on the cheek

"And we are too my snow angel!" Ruby said as Weiss just sighed with a wide smile and kissed Ruby back on the lips, but the girls little moment was interrupted when they heard Elizabeth giggling a little

"This is so cute, I'm calling this video **'My little girls and their girlfriends.'** "Elizabeth said with a very wide smirk now as she had been recording team RWBY's little moment on her Omni tool

"Okay now that's a little weird." Joker said with a raised eyebrow

"Mom wait no please delete that!" Ruby pleaded

"Yeah mom, this could damage our reputation as badasses!" Yang added in pleading as well with their mother

"One, Yang watch your language and two what do Weiss and Blake want. Well ladies what would you like me to do?" Elizabeth asked Blake and Weiss who just smiled at each other

"Why Elizabeth I think it would be a lovely video to keep, it could be a funny thing to show friends and family one day. Don't you agree as well Blake?" Weiss answered kindly

"Why yes I do Weiss, I know everyone we show it to will love it. So Elizabeth you can keep it if you would like to, I'm sure my Yang and Weiss's little Ruby wouldn't mind would they?" Blake replied back as she and Weiss looked at Yang and Ruby

"But…" Ruby answered back but stopped when seeing her lovely girlfriend Weiss giving her a puppy dog stare **–"That stare is too cute….it could even rival my own if she gave it more practice."-**

"We…." Yang answered next but couldn't say no as her lovely girlfriend Blake was giving her a sad kitty look while her ears flopped down a little making it even harder for Yang to say no **–"My Blakey has learned well from me….she wins."-**

"Yes, mom can keep the video…" Yang and Ruby replied back hanging their heads down in defeat

"Thank you!" Blake and Weiss said happily, kissing their girls on the forehead

"Well another video to add to the archives." Elizabeth said with a smile as she got done recording once more on her Omni tool while Yang and Ruby just let it be, knowing they didn't have a say in that manner

"Hey Elizabeth, you could totally send those videos to me. I'll post them up on my Spacer profile for all our friends to see." Joker joked but only to get a slight glare from Ruby and Yang that just scream **'DON'T YOU DARE!'** making Joker gulp a little from the gazes "Or you could not, totally fine with me."

"Girls play nice, thank for the offer but not thanks Joker. Besides we have planet to go to. Question is where the heck is Garrus ?" Elizabeth asked as she and the other noticed their resident sarcastic Turian was not with them

"I'm here Elizabeth!" Garrus said running up to the group

"Oh good, what took you so long?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity

"Well when I heard the girls and the rest got their weapons fitted to shoot mass effect round now, I had to calibrate my sniper rifle for a little wager." Garrus explained

"What wager do you mean Garrus?" Ruby asked her sniper besti

"Well that's the question to ask, Ruby would you like to have a little sniper duel once we get down to Fero's. I heard that place has some wide open space and with the Geth probably there it would make for good target practice." Garrus answered with a grin

"Hm… you're on, but don't blame me when you lose." Ruby said holding out her hand

"Ha, well let's just see." Garrus replied back amusingly as he shook Ruby's hand

"Sorry to cut the conversation short but were nearing the relay to send us to Fero's. You girls and your friends sure you can handle it?" Joker asked with a worried expression

"Oh we can Joker, beside I think we've dealt with it enough to handle the effects when that happens. The others can too, they know they'll get another scolding from Elizabeth if they can't behave during the relay moment." Weiss answered proudly

"You heard the lady, hit it Joker!" Elizabeth said as Joker just shrugged before activating the relay, then seconds later they were sent off just like all the other times

 **-Theseus System-Attican Beta-Feros-**

"And where here thank god!" Joker yelled out as he covered his ears now as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all for some reason this time singing an old classic song that was from like the early twentieth century.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA

WHERE THE SKIES ARE SO BLUE

SWEET HOME ALABAMA

LORD I'M COMING HOME TO YOU!" The girls sang loudly with wide grins **(which made it weird because they had never heard of this song in their lives)**

"Oh come on Joker, you got to admit they can all sing pretty good." Elizabeth said with a wide smile

"True very true." Joker replied back as the girls suddenly stopped singing and rubbed their throats

"Ugh, I hate it when the relay moments make us sing." Weiss muttered but then the comms in the Normandy's cockpit began beeping "Looks like we got a call from Command, patching it through now."

"Commander this is Hackett, I got a mission for you when you're ready for it." Admiral Hackett said with professionalism

"No problem Admiral, what's the issue?" Elizabeth asked getting into a professional tone as well while also slightly surprise of how quickly she was getting another mission now

"There's an Alliance training ground where we test weapons and technology in live fire simulations. One of V.I's we use to simulate enemy tactics in the drills is no longer responding to our override commands. Its gone rough from what we've gathered." Admiral Hackett explained which brought a worried look to Elizabeth and Joker while the girls realized what the Admiral was hinting at

"Sir, are you saying that the computer is thinking on it's own?" Elizabeth quietly asked so no one else other than the company with her could hear

"We're not stupid Shepard. This is a virtual intelligence, not a true A.I, it's not self-aware in any way and it can't access any external systems. We didn't do anything illegal here." Hackett answered back before sighing just a little "Virtual intelligence is critical to our military success, VIs process thousands of status reports and react in only a nanosecond. No human can do that."

"I understand sir, but what is it you exactly want me to do?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity

"We need you and your team to fight your way through the training grounds all the way to the VI core and manually disable it." Hackett replied back

"Um excuse me mister Hackett sir, but couldn't you just disable it remotely?" Ruby asked bringing a good question

"Hello again to you as well Miss Rose or should I say Miss Shepard now along with your sister?" Hackett commented getting the girls and Elizabeth to donned a look of surprise on their faces

"How did you know that?" Yang asked a little worried they were being spied on

"Word spreads around fast, especially when a journalist on break see's you two and the commander walking into an adoption center. It's already on the extra net." Hackett answered

"He's right, there's already like thirteen hundred news articles about it." Joker added as the girls and Elizabeth laughed a little awkwardly

"Now then back to your other question young lady. We could do that but our fail safes aren't responding and the VI operates on a closed network. It can't affect external networks, but we don't have any direct access to it's processes in turn." Hackett explained as Elizabeth just pinched the bridge of her nose a little from how hectic this mission already sounded

"Any other way you could stop this VI?" Blake asked next

"One of our scientist did suggest to bomb it from orbit, but the damage to the facility would be catastrophic. We'd prefer someone shut the core down. Someone like Shepard and I know Specters answer to the council but you're still human. Your still part of the Alliance military and right now we need you. The VI controls all of the facility's weapons, drones and automated defenses. You're the only one who can pull this off." Hackett answered back quickly

"We won't let you down sir, right ladies?" Elizabeth said as she looked at Team RWBY

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls all said with wide smiles and a salute

"Good, Hackett out." Hackett said before cutting of the connection to the comms

"So I'm guessing we have a few side missions to do after we're done with Feros?" Garrus asked with a small grin as he kept quiet for the whole conversation with Hackett

"You know it Garrus. But for now, Joker could you please start heading into the docking bay." Elizabeth replied back with an amused smirk

"You got it Commander." Joke said as he maneuvered the Normandy down into Feros

 **-Four minutes later-**

"Alright Elizabeth, were here. So just to make sure what's the plan again?" Joker asked as he finished shutting down the Normandy's systems for now, since they knew they would be on Feros for while

"The girls, Garrus and I will go to scout out the area. See if anyone is still around hopefully." Elizabeth answered

"Got it, want me to comm the storage bay so you can make sure the rest know the plan too?" Joker asked

"Yes if you would please." Elizabeth replied back as Joker turned on the comms to the storage bay "All right, this is Shepard I need to know if the rest of you got the jest of the plan as well."

 _"Hey Elizabeth this is Glynda, we hear you loud and-"_ Glynda replied back on the comms but only to be cut off by a loud squeal

"What was that?" Yang asked

"Good question." Elizabeth said with a smile before turning her attention back to the comm "Glynda what was that just now?"

 _"Sorry about that but… MISS ADELA, WREX PUT DOWN THE ZWEI NOW!"_ Glynda yelled out in annoyance

 _"Oh come on Glynda, Wrex and I were just trying to make this adorable little puppy here cuter. Ruby and Yang don't mind, do ya girls?"_ Coco said joyfully

 _"Hey don't drag me into this any further than you have."_ Wrex said now

"Wait what?" Weiss muttered

 _"Oh my…ugh Mister Alenko please stop levitating Mister Arc and his team."_ Glynda said with a stressed out tone

 _"Hey they wanted me too, so don't blame me."_ Kaidan answered back with an innocent voice

 _"THIS IS AWESOME!"_ Nora yelled out

"This is getting weird and that's saying something." Blake said as Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded agreeing with her

"Okay is there like anyone down there not acting weird at the moment other than you?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow

 _"Actually Miss Williams, Miss Scarlatina, Miss T'Soni, Miss Zorah, Penny along with Mister Lin, Mister Dachi, Mister Alistair and Ozpin are all just well…watching. I need some water after saying all those names at once, but um yeah we all understand the plan I mean you sent Garrus down here to explain it to us so yeah. Just tell us if you need us to do anything otherwise, over and OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST SAY MISS ADELA!"_ Glynda answered back but cut off the comm before she could finish her little one liner

"We should be use to this by now, but I personally still am not." Joker said with an assumed look "Any ways, I think it's high time you all get going and Garrus make sure to keep these nice ladies safe."

"Ha, no worries Joker I'm the best sniper here." Garrus answered back with a wide smirk as he looked at Ruby who smirked back at him

"Oh this is going to be a fun little challenge Garrus." Ruby said as she and him made a silent snipers oath to see this little bet dual out when they get a chance on this mission

"Alright enough with egos you two, Elizabeth if you would so kindly lead us out." Blake said amusingly as Elizabeth just nodded and lead her teammates for this mission out of the ship. Once though they exited the ship itself and walked off the docking ramp, Ruby noticed a young man in his probably twenties wearing working attire and already waiting for them

"Hey mom look the people here are sure friendly to send someone to greet us." Ruby said joyfully

"Seems suspicious to me if you ask." Blake muttered in a slight whisper

"Aren't you getting a little to paranoid already?" Weiss asked with an amused look

"Maybe…" Blake replied back

"Hey let's just say it's good to be a little paranoid and a little relax as well." Yang suggested kindly as Blake and Weiss just nodded to agreeing while Ruby laughed

"You girls are so weird sometimes." Elizabeth said with a wide smile but quickly noticed the man walking up to them with a smile as well. But what threw off Elizabeth was that this smile wasn't one of joy of meeting someone famous, no this was a smile a desperate joy. The look in the young man's eye as well showed he was desperately happy to see them.

"We saw your ship, our leader Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately." The young man said with calm but slightly nervous tone

"Who's Fai Dan?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat confused now but also glad that it seems like people are still here

"He's our leader and he needs help to prepare for the Geth. They're going to try and make another push at our colony. Hurry make your up to him." The young man answered back but suddenly was hit by an incoming rocket and evaporated into dust. The girls, Garrus and Elizabeth were shocked and looked to see a white Geth with a rocket launcher and a two Geth troopers advancing on them. But before Elizabeth could order an attack Ruby suddenly activated her Semblance and within seconds disappeared with a trial of roses left behind. Seconds later the Geths all suddenly split apart into small pieces while Ruby reappeared in front of the group panting with a slight angered look while also holding Crescent rose in its melee form, but she calmed herself as she looked back at the group and put her blade away in it's concealed form

"You okay kid?" Garrus asked with a sympathetic tone

"Yeah….. Just wish that guy didn't have to die." Ruby muttered with a frown as Weiss, Yang and Blake all gave her a quick comforting hug. Once the girls let go Elizabeth knelt down to her and place her hand on Ruby's left shoulder

"We feel the same way sweetie, but we got to keep strong and make sure that whoever is left in this place doesn't get killed as well. Can you do that for me, your mother?" Elizabeth replied back in a very motherly tone

"Yeah, yeah I can mom…. love ya." Ruby said with a small smile

"Love you to hun." Elizabeth said giving a kiss on Ruby's forehead, then walked up to Yang and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well confusing the blonde a little

"Hey why did ya kiss me Mom?" Yang asked slightly embarrassed that she did it in front of her friends and girlfriend again

"Well it only seems fair, if Ruby gets a kiss, then you get a kiss from your mom as well little spitfire." Elizabeth said with an amused look as Yang got a little more embarrassed now from the nickname her mother just gave her

"Mom, please…." Yang muttered getting a laugh out of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Elizabeth, Garrus and a few second late Yang herself as well

"Also one more thing." Ruby said quietly

"What would that be sweetie?" Weiss asked a little worried that her little Rose was still feeling down

"One I'm okay Wiessy." Ruby said giving a kiss on the lips to Weiss which made both girls smile "And two, that counts as one point for me Garrus."

"But Ruby you didn't even use your scope." Blake interjected with a smirk as she and Garrus fist bumped

"Nice save Blake." Garrus said smirking as well

"Oh man I didn't even consider that at all, jeez I'm such and airhead." Ruby said with a slight frown before she began laughing along with the others once more. A few seconds later they stopped to catch their breath a little

"Alright, since we got that out of our systems we should get going." Elizabeth said as she began walking down further to the entrance while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Garrus nodded and followed behind closely

As Elizabeth and the others began to walk the path in front of them, the girls mostly noticed that this place itself seem to have gone through the ringer. They could see bullet holes, scorch marks, broken blades, broken guns and even some blood stains. This didn't help team RWBY feel anymore better about the situation as the continued walking and hoped there were still survivors to save. Meanwhile Garrus noticed the girls behavior and that they had slowed their pacing down, he deiced to talk to Elizabeth about it and walked up quickly next to her

"Something the matter Garrus?" Elizabeth joked with a smirk

"Well I'm just worried about the girls is all, I think this place is already getting to them." Garrus answered as Elizabeth looked back to see what Garrus was talking about as she saw the girls looking around with worried gazes

"Ah I see, well I can't blame them for feeling this way but they're tough girls that's for sure." Elizabeth replied back as she and Garrus put their attention straight ahead once more

"I know they are, I just feel bad that they have to go through this crap. This sort of stuff can do a lot to someone." Garrus said with a sad tone

"Believe me Garrus I know, I wish they didn't have to either but they wanted to help and far be it for me to deny that help….still makes me feel more guilty. Especially since two of them are my daughters now." Elizabeth answered with a sad smile as she looked back quickly once more to see Yang and Ruby who saw her, both girls gave Elizabeth a smile while she smiled wider before turning her attention straight ahead again once more

"I can only imagine, still kind of weird to know you adopted them. No offense but I don't think most of us saw that coming when you told us." Garrus joked

"Very funny Garrus, but I can see why you'd feel that way. Personally I never thought I'd end up with two daughters…but I wouldn't trade them for anything." Elizabeth said with a small smile as she was still overjoyed to have Ruby and Yang as her daughters

"I can tell, you think they're ready for whatever we might fine?" Garrus asked

"Can't say but like I stated before, they are tough girls." Elizabeth answered back as she noticed they were closing in on a stairway leading up, but before they could go any further Blake ran up in front of them with a very cautious gaze in her eyes

"Blake what's wrong babe?" Yang asked as she, Ruby and Weiss ran up next to her while Garrus and Elizabeth wondered the same

"Something is in the room ahead of us, I can sense it." Blake answered calmly as her cat ears twitched

"Alright then, you heard Blake. Weapons ready." Elizabeth said as she pulled out her pistol, Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and the girls pulled out their weapons in their melee mode. As they all made their way into the area which had a large stair way, they were surprised by a Geth flying past them and clinging onto the wall

"What is that thing?" Weiss asked as the Geth in question had a snow white paint job and thin legs and arms. But before any of them could answer her the Geth saw them and within seconds shot a red dotted laser at them which indicated to Ruby what this new Geth was exactly

"GET TO COVER!" Ruby yelled out as she and the other all ducked behind a concert wall next to them which thankfully was large enough to for them all to hid behind as a sniper round ricochet off the top of the concert wall

"Good call Ruby, but how did you know that the Geth was a sniper?" Elizabeth asked as she began to blind fire her pistol at the leaping Geth

"Um Elizabeth…" Weiss replied back with a deadpanned look while pointing to Ruby's weapon

"Oh right, you're a sniper too." Elizabeth said with sheepish grin as she stopped firing her pistol to reload it "At least this thing doesn't have back up, am I right?"

"Oh spirits did you just-" Garrus asked but only to be cut off as a barrage of bullets hit the group's concrete cover

"Yeah she just did…" Blake answered as her cat ears drupe down slightly. Reason being was that she had spotted three normal Geth troopers slowly advancing on them along with another one of those creepy leaping Geths as well

"Mom you really should become a fortune teller for a part tome job." Yang joked while Blake and Ruby used their weapons in Gun mode now and shot back at the Geth along with Garrus who was doing the same with his sniper rifle

"Oh come on, if there's a god out there he or she must really hate me!" Elizabeth yelled out in annoyance of her prediction **(Which like 90% of them were not on purpose)** always seem to come true at the worst of times. Elizabeth though knew she had to think of a plan which she did quickly and was so grateful for being a quick thinker

"Mom you got a plan?" Yang asked as she used her gauntlets shotgun mode to shoot at the Geth now while Ruby, Blake and Garrus reloaded

"Yes I would like to know as well." Weiss added in as her rapier now had a normal firing mode in it which came from the tip of the blade opening up to reveal a thin barrel in the center while she also still had the secondary option of shooting specialized bullets that were to somewhat simulate the effect of Weiss old ammunition, at least that's what Tali explained to Weiss before she armored up to go on this mission. As Weiss though fired she actually got a hit in the dead center of leaping Geths eye , killing the machine in the process as its body fell on the ground hard and left the body itself broken but still twitching just a little

"OH MY GOD YES, TAKE THAT YOUR ROBOTIC FOOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss yelled out in a creepily happy tone as lighting stuck behind her showing her slight madness until she noticed that her team along with even the Geth stopped attacking and looked at her with wide eyes .Weiss made sheepishly grin from the embarrassment, Ruby though well…

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO HOT BABE!" Ruby said kissing her on the lips "You are my soul mate sweetie!"

"Um maybe we could get back to fighting now?" Yang suggested as the group and Geth looked at one another before Elizabeth took advantage of the situation and shot the second Geth leaper straight in the head. This prompted the remaining Geth and the team to resume fighting each other once again

"Okay before that weirdness just happen, I do have a plan." Elizabeth said as she looked at Yang with a wide smile "Yang, hunny your mom is asking you to do what you do best and beat the ever loving crap out of these Geth."

"Mom is this like an early birthday gift for me, because if so then I love it!" Yang said happily as she ran out from cover and booked it to the last three Geths who at the moment were in cover since Blake, Ruby, Garrus, Weiss and Elizabeth now were shooting at them. Before the Geths could shoot back Yang was now next to them as she lunged at the closest Geth, taking the bots head clean off. Then Yang activated her gun mode and shoved her right Gauntlet at the seconds Geth blowing a hole in it's chest seconds later as the second Geths dead body fell now. Yang then quickly grabbed the last Geths gun, ripped the gun out of the bots hands and then activated her Semblance, she then swung her left hand into the side of the Geths head which broke while also being burnt as well. Yang pulled out her left hand and with one last effort she sent a fiery side kick with her right leg, which pushed the Geth over the edge and landing on top of the two dead leaper Geths below

"Nice sweetie!" Blake yelled out running up to Yang as she deactivated her semblance and received a loving hug from Blake

"Thanks kitten." Yang replied back Kiss Blake on the lips before the others caught up with them

"Nice moves big sis!" Ruby said joyfully

"Indeed, you really showed those Geth whose boss." Weiss joked with wide smirk

"So how did you like my early birthday gift Yang?" Elizabeth asked with amused look

"I loved it, it was amazing!" Yang said giving a quick hug to Elizabeth who hug her back quickly as well before letting go of one another

"Heartwarming as this, we should get going." Garrus suggested as the other just nodded agreeing

"Right, let's go." Elizabeth said as she and the other began to make their way further into the area…

 **-One minute later-**

Elizabeth and the others now made their way further up the stairs, they had noticed a few more dead bodies of both humans and Geth alike. This didn't help the girl's mood at all, but this also made the girls along with Elizabeth and Garrus feel slightly better that it seemed no Grimm were here either…they hoped. But as they walked up to the end of the stairway, they noticed a light

"Hey I think that's the exit or an entrance of sorts." Blake said as she really didn't know what to call it

"Either way we can finally see if this leads anywhere." Ruby said next happily

"Right come on then." Elizabeth replied back as she, Garrus and the girls quickly made their way through the door way, but only to be greeted by the sight of two men pointing guns at them

"FREEZE!" A man bald tan man wearing brown workers overalls yelled out as he pointed a rusted assault rifle at the group

"Why do we always get greeted like this?" Ruby asked in a panic

"I don't know, I guess it comes with our line of work?" Weiss replied back, but before the man who yelled freeze could shoot his friend stopped him

"Wait they ain't Geth dude!" The first man's friend said who must have been his twin since they both looked alike

"Oh crap your right bro, um sorry about that. We've just been twitchy since the start of this." The first man said apologetically as he lower his gun along with his brother

"Ah, no harm I guess. But you mean the attacks right?" Yang replied back

"Talk to Fai Dan miss, he'll explain it to ya." The second man said pointing behind him, the group just nodded a made their way in. They soon realized that the area was actually a makeshift refugee camp of some sorts, but their train of thought was cut off as they saw on the other side of the area next to a large door way a short black haired, tan skinned woman in a dark grey combat suit and armed with an assault rifle guarding a middle age man. The middle age man had a buzz cut, tan skin and wore brown/ orange workers overalls while holding a pistol close to his side

"I think we found our man ladies." Garrus said as the Elizabeth and the girls just nodded and made their way over to Fai Dan who noticed them and had a look of pure relief when he saw them

"Oh Commander, am I glad they finally sent somebody to help us." Fai Dan said with a wide smile making Elizabeth feel good that she could bring some comfort to the stress out man, but also was still confused on the situation itself

"You're a bit late, aren't you?" Said Fai Dan's body guard with a glare and slight frown

"Hey back off lady!" Yang yelled as she gave the woman a glare back but the body guard wouldn't back down

"Yang calm down, no one is the enemy here." Blake calmly said as she place her hand on Yang's shoulder which helped calm her down

"Thank you miss, and Arcelia don't give our newly arrived help a hard time." Fai Dan said passive aggressively as he scolded his body guard

"Yes, sir." Arcelia replied back as Fai Dan just sighed

"No harm done sir, I'm sure you all have been stressed out lately." Weiss said kindly

"Yeah, so just tell us what you need help with and we'll gladly help you!" Ruby said next joyfully

"Thank you, I guess we've all been on edge since-" Fai Dan began to say but was cut off as the familiar sounds of metallic foot steps

"Dammit there back, we've got Geth in the lower tower!" Arcelia yelled as she pulled her assault rifle out and aimed it at the entrance next to them

"PROTECT THE HEART OF THE COLONY!" Fai Dan yells out as he pulls his pistol out now

"Alright, let head in and make sure these Geth don't get here." Elizabeth ordered but was stopped as Ruby tugged her arm "What is it Ruby?"

"Actually mom, me and the girls here wanted to ask if we can take care of them ourselves." Ruby asked kindly

"What why?" Elizabeth asked quickly in a very protective tone

"Because mom, we need the experience to do it ourselves. Please mom trust us, we'll be safe." Yang asked as Elizabeth hesitated for a moment to answer but sighed knowing that even if the girls weren't biologically related to her, they both still had her determination in them

"Alright, you all just be safe okay. Also Weiss, Blake you both better keep your girlfriends and my daughters safe understand." Elizabeth replied back kindly as the girls just nodded and headed through the entrance to fight off the Geth. Once they were out of sight Elizabeth felt a increasing ting of worry for the girls as she hoped they none of them would get hurt

"You sure that was good idea Elizabeth?" Garrus asked with a worried tone as well

"I can't say, but those four are old enough to keep each other safe. Huh it's funny never thought I'd end up being a worried mother as well." Elizabeth replied back with a slightly amused smirk

"I guess so, those girls are really special aren't they?" Garrus said as he prepared his sniper rifle in case any Geth decided to do a sneak attack

"Yeah they really are…" Elizabeth said smiling to herself as she prepared her pistol and biotics as well for battle but still had a lingering sense of worry for the girls….

 **-Meanwhile with team RWBY in the lower towers a few minutes later-**

The girls had in only a few short minuets had taken down at least a few dozen Geth troopers that had shot at them without even having to use their Semblances, still as the girls descended further down into the lower towers they were met with equally increasing heavy resistance at the end of the area which lead the four to their current predicament….

"Ugh I hate these things!" Yang said as she shot of another few shells at incoming Geths

"At least you don't have to deal with the shielded ones!" Weiss replied back as she shot off a few rounds at a white colored Geth that had deployed an energy shield

"True but at least we don't have those leaper!" Ruby yelled happily as she jumped over two Geths while slicing them in half with her weapons melee forms, then she quickly activated the gun mode and began hip shooting even more Geth closing in, making mince scraps out of them

"Anyone know where Blake is?" Weiss asked as she summon a Glyph under a Geth juggernaut, making the behemoth bot lift up into the air high and fast which crushed it's head as it met the roof of the area. Then as the body fell it crushed three more Geth troops below from the sheer weight of its limp body

"Nice one hun, but no I don't know where she is." Ruby replied back as she kicked a charging Geth rocketeer in the head and sliced it vertically but as she did that Blake along with her Semblance clone came in from behind the remaining Geths, both slicing and dicing the drones with well-placed cuts from her blade. Within moments the rest of the Geths were done for, leaving the girls with a quick moment of peace

"Whew, didn't think they would cause that much trouble. But at least Kianna hasn't been augmenting them am I right?" Yang joked as the girls laughed

"I guess your right Yang, still I wonder where that vile woman is now. Ever since we found the others she hasn't even made a peep of her presence to us." Weiss said with a frown as she really did not care for the vile woman, especially since she tried to kill her, her friends and her little rose

"That's a good thing I mean I'd rather deal with Geth and plain old Grimm then that horde of augmented Grimm Kianna had us facing." Ruby replied back as she also was still ticked at the woman, particularly the part when she said she was friend with her's and Yang's mother. That didn't sit well with her and she could tell by Yang's current expression, that the woman didn't sit well with her either

"Still can't believe your mother knew that nut job." Blake said with a annoyed look just thinking about Kianna

"She knew our mom that's for sure which meant she also knew my birth mom as well…" Yang replied back with an angered look just thinking about her birthmother who just went up and abandoned her when she was young. In all honestly she thought of Rose, hers and Ruby's mother as her actually mom

"Sweetie you alright?" Blake asked a little worried about her girl at the moment especially since she had a slight scowl look on her face

"Yeah….yeah I just don't like thinking about my birth mom or that nut job Kianna." Yang replied back but noticed that didn't improve her kittens concern including Weiss and Ruby's concern either "But don't worry I'm just fine as long as I'm with you four." She added as she hugged Weiss and Ruby, then kissed Blake lovingly on the lips

"Well that's one way to make sure your girlfriend feel's better." Ruby joked getting a small laugh out of Yang

"Sure does but I'm sure you have your own way of making Weiss feel happy as well huh?" Yang said with a smirk while Blake just smiled at the friendly banter

"Why must you make everything so sexual Yang?" Weiss asked with a flustered face while Ruby blushed heavily from Yang's innuendo which only made Yang laugh loudly for a few seconds

"I'm sorry Weiss, I just can't help it really. But you knew what you were getting into when you started to date my little sister." Yang replied back with a small smile now as Weiss just sighed

"Yes I do, but I don't regret having my little rose as mine and mine alone." Weiss said as she and Ruby held each other, then rubbed their noses gently against each other in a flirty way

"And now you've made it way to romantic for my taste." Yang said sticking out her tongue and making a **'bleh'** sound

"We should get moving, come along miss romantic poetry." Blake said with a sly smirk as she slapped Yang's butt

"Blake why…ugh I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up again." Yang muttered with a slight hint of blush on her cheeks while Weiss and Ruby giggled

"We didn't forget either, but Blake beat us to the punch line." Ruby said as Yang just smiled and shrugged but then Blake yelled out to them

"Hey girls get over here!" Blake yelled as Ruby, Weiss and Yang ran up to Blake to see she was near an elevator

"What the problem Blake?" Weiss asked

"Well I believe there may still be some more Geth down there. We should make sure that isn't the case right?" Blake replied back

"Right you are Blake, come on then girls let's see where this elevator takes us." Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way onto the elevator, then activate the controls making it descended down

 **-Meanwhile back on the Normandy: Storage bay-**

"Oh aren't you just the cutest fluffy, wuffy puppy!" Coco screamed out in delight as she had clothed Zwei in a pink dress with a black wig and had somehow applied red lip stick on the pup's lips "And look your friend love his dress as well!"

"How….how the hell did she even get me into this?" Wrex asked as he looked down to see he had somehow ended up dress in the same exact outfit as Zwei, make-up and all included

"I don't know Wrex, but she's good at what she does." Fox said with an amused look as he, Ren, Nora, Velvet and Glynda were the only one in the storage bay at the moment, while the others were exploring the ship and getting to know the other crew members

"Well they do look pretty cute!" Nora said joyfully as Wrex gave her an unamused look "Just saying."

"Yeah you and Zwei do look adorable, right Ren?" Velvet added in kindly as Ren looked at Wrex and nodded to him having initiated a sort of man to man mental conversation with their facial expressions

 _ **-"So any idea how to get me and the pup out of this?"-**_ Wrex asked with a curious facial expression

 _ **-"I think so, just need to see if Fox understands as well."-**_ Ren replied back with a side nod with his head as he pointed his attention to Fox who looked back at him now

 _ **-"I got the idea Ren, don't worry I just need to see if I can get the other guys in here as well."-**_ Fox answered with a shrug then followed up with a smirk as he was use to expressing himself without words since he only began speaking just a while ago

"Um, are you boys okay?" Glynda asked Ren, Fox and Wrex as she and the other women noticed them just looking at one another

"Yes we are Miss GoodWitch, but um Wrex looks nice I guess." Ren replied back as he gave Wrex a shrug

"Pff, just like a boy to say that." Coco said as she rolled her eyes with amusement "I think they just look absolutely FABULOUS!"

"Well we boys can have a good fashion sense as well, why don't we get the other boys down here to get their opinions as well?" Fox replied back as he gave Wrex a nod of comfort

"I guess so." Coco said with a raised eyebrow as Fox went up to the comms

 _ **-"Don't worry Wrex, we're getting back up!"-**_ Ren said to Wrex with a small smile and a thumbs up

"Is it me or is it our boys are acting weird, well weirder than usual?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, kind of weird that Fox is challenging Coco on this now and not any other time the subject has been brought up." Velvet replied back as she did bring up a good point which made the men of the room nervous

 _ **-"OH CRAP SHE'S ONTO US!"-**_ Wrex yelled out by tapping his finger franticly on his leg

 _ **-"No, no calm down Wrex we are still getting you and Zwei out of here you heard me!"-**_ Fox said to Wrex by raising his eyebrows franticly as he was about to active the comms

"Um, are you boy's having a mental chat with each other using your facial expressions?" Coco asked calmly

"OH GOD WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED ABORT, ABORT!" Wrex yelled out startling the girls

"FOX SMOKE PELLETS!" Ren yelled out as he quickly took out four small grey pellets

"RIGHT!" Fox replied back pulling out four grey pellets as well and within seconds both he and Ren threw down the smoke pellets covering the area in a thick gray smoke. This made the girls start coughing just a little

"Why do they have smoke pellets?" Velvet asked as she covered her eyes

"That's my Ren for you." Nora said happily "Oh how this brings back memories of me and him having sweet hot sex when in shrouds of smoke he made with those pellets."

"AH, T.M.I MISS VALKYRIE T.M.I!" Glynda replied back as the smoked began to die down

"At least the smoke's clearing up right?" Coco joked as the smoke finally died down showing that the boys had vanished but had folded the clothing Coco had given Zwei and Wrex neatly on the ground

"Well….at least they folded the clothing right?" Velvet said to make sure her girlfriend wouldn't get pissed off from this, but it turned out Coco wasn't pissed off at all

"Oh well, I'll just have to wait for another chance to dress those two up." Coco said with a small smile that for some reason sent slight chills down the others girl's spins

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" Tali asked as she came out from the engine room yawing a little

"Well we just had a weird moment is all." Glynda replied back with a slightly amused tone

"Okay then." Tali said as Coco walked up to her making Tali raise an eyebrow "Something wrong Coco?"

"I…I FOUND MY MODEL FOR THIS MOMENT!" Coco said joyfully as she hugged Tali

"Oh no, this may take a while." Velvet muttered amusingly as she knew Tali would be having to go through Coco's modeling mode now

"Wait what do you mean Velvet?" Tali asked a little frightened, but only to get her answer as Coco pulled out a large box full of clothing

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" Tali asked freaking out now as she looked to Glynda, Nora and Velvet for help but the three woman just looked the other way whistling "TRAITORS!"

 _ **-"Were sorry!"-**_ Glynda, Nora and Velvet replied back as they clamp their hands together in a way of apologizing but before Tali could say anything back Coco was already getting ready to model Tali

"Alright let's try the spring dresses first!" Coco said proudly as she pulled out a multitude of dress making Tali internally cry to herself while wondering how the Elizabeth, Garrus and the girls were doing at the moment

 **-Back with team RWBY in the lower towers-**

"Okay lets go over this one more time." Blake said as she wiped off a bit of white Geth blood that had stained her armor

"Which part Blake, we've probably done a few odd jobs down here without even knowing." Weiss replied back as she sighed in relief

"Well we already got rid of those Varren easily. I'm betting that they were causing an issues with the refuges along with the Geths, still surprised that Ruby was able to befriend those things." Yang said with an amused look

"Oh Yang, they just needed a little love. They're just like puppies!" Ruby said joyfully

"Puppies that can kill you with those monstrous teeth's of theirs, remember that Ruby." Weiss said giving her girlfriend a worried look at how lightly she had taken the fact of befriended a killer pack of feral animals so easily

"Oh I know that they can Weissy, but they're were way too cute!" Ruby replied back with a slight squeal

"Only, only Ruby." Blake joked getting a small laugh out of Weiss and Yang while Ruby just shrugged donning an amused grin

"Still we also got a power cell from the broken down Mako near the Varren, I'm guessing that the colonist back at the camp will need that to keep the power going and heck we even got a dozen boxes of food supplies left over in the trunk in that wrecked Mako. The colonist will most likely have been needing a refill on food supplies if my guess is correct." Weiss said with a wide smile

"If I'm a guessing girl then that's probably the case Weiss, but we also got rid of that communication thingy to." Yang said next

"You mean that transmitter those Geth were guarding, because I'm going to bet that with the Geths communications gone the refuges should have an easier time without constant attacks." Blake replied back as she felt good to be helping the colonists so much

"Yeah and again we didn't even have to be told to do this stuff, good one on you Blake for leading us down here." Ruby said now as she and Weiss nodded proudly while Yang gave her a kiss on the cheek

"That's my kitty for you, but now we also got this little task with the water pumps out of the way. Should help keep the water drinkable for the colonists." Yang said as she looked back down the series of long hallways that were littered with the remains of Geth troopers that were in their way

"I'm just happy with Tali's modifications to our weapons. Now we can shoot bullets again and boy how I have missed doing that with Crescent Rose." Ruby said with a very satisfied smile

"Yeah I do lik-" Yang said but stopped midway in the sentence as she looked straight ahead of her

"Yang what's the matter?" Ruby asked as she was worried about her big sisters sudden change in mood at the moment along with Weiss and especially Blake. Yang though just pointed for them to look where she was looking and what the girls saw was a man standing a foot or two away from them

The man was slightly tanned, averaged height, had brown eyes along with black hair and wore orange and blue worker overalls. For a few seconds both the man and girls looked at one another with a slight awkwardness that had formed, but thankfully Ruby decided to break the ice

"Um…hi, my names Ruby what's yours?" Ruby kindly said with slight wariness

"My name is…huh I…I can't seem to remember at the moment." The man said as he began rubbing his forehead

"Oh cool….well what are you doing down here anyways?" Ruby replied back as the man began wonder that himself as well

"Ruby, sweetie I think we should be getting out of here now." Weiss whispered as she began backing away while pulling Ruby back a little as well

"Agreed." Yang and Blake whispered next as they were very warry of the man while also backing up as well

"Oh come on girls, sure this guy seems strange but I'm sure he's harmless." Ruby whisper back, but then the man cut in

"I needed to get away from that place…" The man muttered with a slight scowl

"What?" The girls asked together in a slight surprise along with confusion

"I had to ….I HAD TO GET AWAY!" The man yelled out as he fell to his knees and began screaming in pain while holding his head

"Sir are you alright?" Weiss asked as she and the girls quickly kneeled down next to him even if they had a slight wariness of the man

"I… I CAN'T GO BACK THERE, I'LL BE KILLED; IT KNOWS THAT I KNOW OF IT'S EXISTANCE!" The man yelled out once more as the girls were trying to figure out what to do until the man just stopped screaming and began taking slow breaths

"Are…are you alright?" Ruby asked carefully as she, the girls and the man got back up to their feet

"Yes…I am, listen I have to stay here though, just to be safe." The man said calmly

"Whoa hold on, what place are you talking about anyways?" Yang asked

"Zhu's hope…" The man answered back

"Wait is that what the refugee camp is called?" Blake asked next as the man just nodded

"Yes it is… listen the people there are kind hearted but something is getting a hold on them. Something from what I can tell is monstrous, which is why I have to stay down here so that the whispers won't crawl into my mind. God damnit I can still feel it trying to dig into my skull…. look if you girls are going back there just treat everyone normally, if you don't then whatever is taking hold of the other colonists might take notice and take drastic measures to make sure it isn't found...ugh just get the hell out of my head." The man explained with a worried look as he looked like he was using all his will power to keep his sanity from whatever he said was trying to dig into his mind

"Well make sure we stay safe." Ruby said with a reassuring grin "Right girls?"

"Right!" Weiss, Blake and Yang replied back with reassuring grins as well

"Are you sure you're going to be alright down here mister?" Ruby asked with concern

"Yes I will, now get going." The man kindly replied back as the girls nodded then made their way back to the elevator while hoping that the man's warning wasn't true….

 **-Meanwhile with Kianna-**

"I wonder where were heading to, should I just keep the ship on this course or….head back to the master now." Kianna muttered to herself as she was wearing only her shirt and pants while sitting down in the cockpit of the ship looking onto the void of space itself, what kept her awake was something Wallace had asked her only a while ago after she told him about her past, it had surprisingly engraved itself into her mind

 _"Are you sure you hate them?"_

That is the question that had been stuck in Kianna's mind, she didn't know why though. But when she began thinking about it, the question itself brought up slight doubt in her mind. Kianna couldn't find an exact reason why she hated those four girls but only that she just did. The one named Blake and Weiss she really didn't know now if she hated for any real good reason. Heck she couldn't even figure out now why she hate Summers girls, Ruby and Yang. Sure their mother/ her ex-besti turned her back on Kianna herself. But that didn't mean she should take it out on the Summers kids who were technically her god children. Then again she also felt that those two girls were the reason Summer died, if Summer didn't have to find a way to support those two with Tia Yang then maybe… just maybe her ex-bestie would be alive. Though life is a cruel thing and maybe Summer was meant to die as a way of strengthening her daughters for the later hardships of life

"Silly Wallace, now you got me guessing if I hate them…. but I hate to admit it, I do have a slight liking to those four; especially Summers girls. Both those girls have the feisty spirt of Summer even if the blonde one is technically Ravens child. Still can't believe Raven had done that to her own child." Kianna muttered to herself **–"If I'd been there, I would have gave Raven a good smack across the face…hm I guess I may not hate those girls as much as I think"-** she thought but suddenly though noticed she was smiling at the thought of those girls. As this happened her unnoticed mark behind her neck began to glow slightly bringing a sharp pain to the crazed girl

"DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHY WHEN I START TO DOUBT MYSELF?!" Kianna yelled in pain out as she fell to her knees but then heard a familiar voice

 _ **-"Little Kianna, have you forgot the pain that come with me communicating with you at this distance?"-**_ Said a deep voice that could only belong to one person

"Master Sovereign, how long have you been watching me?" Kianna asked with a wide smile as she ignored the sharp pain now

 _ **-"Not long child, but I need your assistance once more."-**_ Sovereign said calmly as Kianna sighed in slight relief

"I will help, but you're not mad about my failure with my army?" Kianna asked a little shyly

 _ **-"No child I am not angry, but will you listen to my need?"-**_ Sovereign replied back with the kind tone that made Kianna smile to have such a benevolent master

"Oh yes I will, whatever do you need master?" Kianna answered back happily as the mark on the back of her neck glowed brighter, but gave a more soothing feeling to Kianna this time

 _ **-"Good, Kianna I must ask you to go to the main generator base on the central planet of the five commandeered planet by the Geth for the time. You must go there and protect it. Just like one of my other agents will be doing as well."-**_ Sovereign explained

"Oh so you do have other agents, well that's good to know maybe I can meet them one day." Kianna replied back with a wider smile that she now knew others were helping her master make this sick galaxy into a better and more untied place **–"I wonder if it's the person that followed me to my home base before it was destroyed."-**

 _ **"Yes you may, the coordinates will be sent to the Navi-computer in your current ship. Be quick child as our enemies may find a way to there and stage an attack."-**_ Sovereign sternly said

"I shall make haste master!" Kianna replied back proudly

 _ **-"Good I shall let you be now, but get there soon."-**_ Sovereign whispered as his voice faded away leaving a happy Kianna alone now

"Wallace get up buddy, we got a mission from the master!" Kianna said running of the cockpit to wake up Wallace while also needing to get dress, and ready for their new mission. Though after the conversation, the mark on the back of her neck which was rich in dark colors; now had slightly faded out….

 **-Meanwhile with Ziara-**

"Ziara are you sure you don't need anything else. You seem in an unwell mood." Ekail kindly asked

"No thank you, go get some rest you earned it buddy." Ziara said quietly as she was in her uniform but was tuning up her helmet

"Alright then, but call on me if you need anything." Ekail replied back as he exited Ziara's room while Zira herself just smile at her friends concern for her

"I don't know what I'd do without him." Ziara muttered to herself as she beagn to think over a few things that had been on her mind as of lately. First was how she would be able to kill the Shepard's crew along with the reaming survivors of Remnant, then what she would do when she got her hands in the ones called Ruby and Yang. But as she thought of this, she accidently hit over an old box, spilling the contents on the ground

"Damnit, why the hell did I even keep the box on the table…" Ziara muttered to herself but then picked up an old rounded, faded gold neckless which suddenly brought back an old memory she'd had forgotten…

 **-Ziara's Flashback-**

 _"Now you divided the thirteen by the four and… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"_ Yelled a eleven year old Ziara who wore a plain dark blue dress, black shoes, sported a short black hair style and had her wolfs ears out while her face was full of innocents

 _"WHAT, oh big sis why did you have to go a wake me up?"_ Said a younger boy who had brown hair, red eyes, wore a green shirt, grey pants, black shoes and a round bright golden neckless while his wolfs ears were poking out as well but were smaller

 _"Because Eric, as your big sister I have to do whatever it takes to make sure you keep up with your studies. You know how busy mom and dad get with the crops this time of year."_ the younger Ziara replied back with a scolding glare

 _"Alright, jeez enough with the guilt trip."_ Eric said with a sheepish smile as he then looked out of the window in their house to see the sun shining brightly outside _"Sure seems like a nice day to be outside though."_

 _"It does."_ Ziara replied back as she noticed her younger brother was now enthralled with the outside _"But since you seem more interested with the sun, for now I'll put a halt to your studies. I'll let you have some fun outside."_

 _"YES!"_ Eric cheered happily

 _"BUT, we're going to finish up your studies once it's dark outside and after mom makes dinner for us and dad. Tonight's spiced meat night yum."_ Ziara said joyfully

 _"Alright then, but why do you always got to treat me like a baby. I'm seven years old."_ Eric said as Zira just giggled

 _"Because silly, I'm your big sister and I will do whatever I can to make sure your safe and healthy. Both mentally and physically, I do this because I love you as much as a big sister can love her little brother. Just remember that okay."_ Zira said giving her little bother a kiss on the forehead then ruffling his hair

 _"Sis you know I hate it when you do that."_ Eric said with a slightly annoyed look, but then smiled a second later _"Still thanks, you're the best big sister ever Ziara!"_ He added hugging Ziara tightly, then let go of her and ran outside into the sun with wide smile

 _"My silly little brother."_ Ziara muttered to herself happily as she decided maybe now it would be a good idea to take a quick nap on the couch …

 **-Present time-**

"Zira, are you okay?" Ekail said as he snapped his metallic fingers trying to get Ziara's attention for the past two minuets

"Huh…oh Ekail where's the fire?" Ziara asked getting out of her trance while curious why Ekail seemed so nervous

"Master Sovereign is waiting on the comms, he has a mission for us." Ekail explained as Ziara then booked it to her ships comm room and within moments Ekail followed to see Ziara standing happily over the comms

"Master you have a mission for me?" Ziara asked

 _ **"Yes I do, you will be helping Miss Graves with keeping a safe look out on one of the five planets I have assigned her to."**_ Sovereign answered much to Ziara's surprised

"But master are you sure I should met her, I mean I thought from your last punishment you gave when Kianna discovered me following was how you felt about my relevance." Ziara asked "So why the change of heart if I may ask master?"

 _ **"This planet is the main base for the main shield generator of the five whole planets."**_ Sovereign explained

"So you really did take over five low populate planets, but what is it that the five shield generators well shielding?" Ziara asked with curiosity

 _ **"An important sixth planet, one that may hold secrets and even a way to help us finish the grand scheme of cleansing this galaxy. While making the Geth and even remaining Grimm where ever they be, the top rulers of this place and of course you shall also have place my dear for you have served me well for so long."**_ Sovereign said kindly as Ziara smiled brightly

"Oh that's wonderful master!" Ziara replied back joyfully

 _ **"Indeed, I have already sent the data to your drone Ekail. But you must take your leave two days from now."**_ Sovereign replied back

"Okay then, I shall master. Was that all?" Ziara said

 _ **"Yes, I will contact you when needed."**_ Sovereign replied back as the comms went off, leaving silence in Zyra's ship

"Now what?" Ekail asked as Zira juts laughed for a few seconds in joy before answering

"We wait and leave within two days so we need to get ready, Ekail make sure the ships is up to operational standers. I'll go make sure my gear and weapons are ready." Ziara replied back

"Understood, it shall be done Ziara." Ekail replied back as he left Ziara alone

"Maybe I was too quick on deciding to kill her, I would be very nice to see her once more and to get another kiss from those lovely lips of hers again… I was her first kiss after all." Ziara muttered as she began blushing a little while donning a smile of pure obsessive yet creepy love….

* * *

 **How did you all like this chapter, how many more question have popped into your head and how many more thoughts have come to see how this story plays out further. Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter come up hehe. :), But now it is time to say goodbye for now and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night. So until the next chapter see you then!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my fellow readers, finally I got this chapter done YAY! Anyways I do apologize this took a bit but I just started my summer classes a while ago so I'm busy with that for a while at least. Now like always I do hope I got most of my grammar errors corrected, if not tell me because it does help. Also just to say I did not in any way rushed this chapter so if it seems like I did, just to be clear I didn't rush lol XD. Oh also I got to thank my friend delta2177 for beta reading this for me along with  Raptor of Sanghelios for the sniper duel idea once more, hope you like the way I wrote it up :D. So without further waiting…..**

 **ONWARDS TO READING!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum/RT **

**P.S: PM me or leave a review if you so desire the feedback always is apprenticed. :D**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch. 24: Fero's the colony of mystery: Pt.2

"Okay so let me just recap what you girls just told us." Elizabeth said with a relived looked on her face as she, Fai-Dan, his body guard Arcelia and Garrus had all been debriefed on what the girls had done down in the tunnels (Though team RWBY did leave out that part with them meeting the crazed man)

"No problem with that Elizabeth." Weiss replied back as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement

"Thanks, so first off you girls took care of the attacking Geth, then Blake found an elevator and you all decided to go down on it correct?" Elizabeth stated

"Yep, that would be correct Elizabeth." Blake replied back

"Cool, so secondly once down there you four encountered a large number of Geths protecting a transmitter and destroyed said Geths and said transmitter. I'm I getting this correct so far?" Elizabeth asked as she was for one was impressed by the girls fighting prowess as it had yet ceased to amaze her. But she was also concerned that the girls, especially her daughters would be doing this sort of stuff when they went off on their own. Elizabeth knew they could handle themselves, but she also couldn't help but have that worry for the girls. She especially couldn't help herself for worrying over her daughters, the thought of them getting injured or worst had brought out a motherly side of Elizabeth the she herself never believed would show

"Totally mom, we kicked some serious robot ass too!" Yang answered out proudly but got a slightly scolding glare from Elizabeth "Opp's, sorry mom didn't mean to swear."

"I know you are, just try not to swear if it can be helped." Elizabeth replied back with a small smile

"Okay good." Yang muttered happily

"Now back to the main subject, so after you destroyed the Geth transmitter you then stumbled upon a group of Varrens that had an Alpha with them. Said Varren then were about to attack you but were stopped by Ruby who, and I repeat who began yelling at them calling them 'bad puppies'. This so happened to work and the Varrens quickly accepted Ruby as a sort of prime alpha and left you all alone. But you four also happen to spot a broken down Mako with a still fully charged power cell and a decent amount of crates filled with rations. Lastly once that was done you four also fought a ton more Geths down a narrow hallway while also reactivating the water lines. Did get the rest of that correct ladies?" Elizabeth asked further as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another then back at Elizabeth

"Yep, pretty much." The girls answered at once

"Got to say, when you actually say it out loud it sounds pretty tough. You girls did some fine work down there." Arcelia stated kindly

"Indeed, thanks to you four we'll be set for a good while. You have all of our thanks." Fai- Dan said graciously

"Oh it's no big deal, we're just glad your all going to be fine now." Ruby replied back joyfully as the others nodded in agreement

"Either way girls, that's one problem out of the way. Now we just need to get rid of the Geth from this place for good." Garrus stated

"The Turian's right on that, you four may have slowed them down but they'll just come back for another attack." Arcelia added in with a slightly nervous tone

"If so what do we do to stop them, there has to be a home base around here or something." Elizabeth asked

"The only home base anyone here can think of is the ExoGeni headquarters. That place has been out of communications since the Geth invaded, it's probably the best place if you're all looking for some answers." Fai-Dan suggested

"Hold on, what is ExoGeni anyways?" Weiss asked curious now about the company

"It the company that most of us work for before the Geth decided to attack, they're the ones who funded this colony in the first place. The Sky way leads directly to it so you can't miss it." Arcelia answered

"Of course there will be heavy Geth resistance waiting for you all." Fai-Dan added

"I personally think that's a good thing, more Geth to pummel." Yang said smirking as the girls, Garrus and Elizabeth just chuckled a little as they knew Yang wouldn't mind heavy resistance one bit

"Only you Yang, only you." Blake said as she gave a peck on Yang's cheek

"Yeah I know, but that's why love me babe." Yang replied back with a wide smile, while Blake just smirked

"Just get a room you two." Garrus joked but only for Yang to amusingly stick out her tongue back at Garrus

"You're just jealous because I've been getting some." Yang joked back as Garrus pretended to be shot

"Shot have been fired, Elizabeth I think your daughter is playing with a full clip." Garrus said with slight chuckle

"Alright you two play nice, besides we need get going to ExoGeni now." Elizabeth replied back

"Sweet, but shouldn't we leave some sort of defense for the others here mom. I mean the Geth could come and attack again." Ruby asked bringing up a good point

"True Ruby very true and I think I just got an idea." Elizabeth answered back as she activated her Omi Tool "Joker you read me?"

"Roger that Commander, you need something?" Joker asked through the ships comms

"I do in fact need something, tell Glynda and the others to make their way up to our location." Elizabeth explained

"Okay, but you want me to give them direction too?" Joker asked sarcastically

"No that won't be necessary since they can all just follow the trail of dead Geths." Elizabeth answered back with amusement

"Alright then, I'll tell them and they should be on their way soon. So over and out." Joker joked back

"I'm guessing we'll just be waiting for the others then, correct Elizabeth?" Blake asked as she sat down on the ground

"You bet ya, so you girls might want to take advantage of this short break." Elizabeth replied back with a small smile

"I think Yang already is." Ruby said with a giggle as Yang was laying her head on Blake's lap, while Blake just rubbed her index finger lovingly across Yang's cheek

"Well might as well take advantage of this situation also." Weiss said as she sat on the ground now "Ruby are you going to lay down or what?"

"Aw, Weiss my lovely little snow angel thank you!" Ruby replied back with pure joy as she quickly laid her head on Weiss lap. Weiss a second later began brushing her hands through her little Roses hair with a wide smile

"I'll just be sitting here and counting bugs then." Garrus muttered as he began quietly counting the bugs on the ground

"Are the rest of you crewmates like this?" Fai-Dan asked

"Sir you could say that they're all a one of a kind crew." Elizabeth answered back with pride in her tone as she, Garrus and the girls all waited for the other to make their way up to them

 **-Meanwhile with Eve-**

 _"Ugh…where….where am I?"_ Eve muttered to herself as she looked around to see she was lying in a large grass field that had white flowers growing around and along with the sun shining bright above her. The place itself was very tranquil, which only made Eve more confused since she was a tiny A.I that was the size of a normal teenage girl now. _"Seriously why am I here?"_

 ** _"A good question indeed…"_ ** responded a deep man's voice, the made Eve turn around to only be surprised as she laid her eyes upon a tall figure that was draped in a dark black tattered rob. The rob itself covered the man's whole body along with his face so Eve couldn't get a good look of what said man looked like

 _"Who are you?"_ Eve asked as she became slightly hesitant by the man's sudden appearance

 _ **"I'm no one, yet I also someone. Oh how the riddles of labeling and self-discovering have ravaged the souls of the mortals for so long."** _ The man replied back calmly

 _"What are you talking about, why am I here even. Is this some sort of dream because that's highly unlikely for an A.I, even one as old as me to achieve."_ Eve asked once more becoming somewhat frustrated

 _ **"You tell me, this is your mind after all or at least a manifestation of it thanks to me giving you a boost of sorts."** _ The man replied back as a small white table and two white chairs appeared next to him out of thin air. **_"Have a seat child, we have much to talk about."_**

 _"Alright I guess, but don't try anything funny."_ Eve said with a slightly threating tone as she kept her eye on the cloaked man and took a seat. Then to her sudden surprise once more a black tea pot and two gray cups appeared on the table also out of thin air

 ** _"Would you care for some tea my fair lady?"_ ** The man asked but only to get a glare from Eve ** _"Hm, not a fan of tea I presume. Oh well more for me."_**

 _"No I'm an A.I so I don't eat or drink at all. Look are you going to answer my question or not?"_ Eve stated with anger in her eyes

 ** _"Careful girl, you know what people in this universe do to A.I's like you. Wouldn't want you or your little merry band of friends to get hurt because you can't keep check with you emotions."_** The man said much to Eve surprised at what he was insinuating about her _**"Oh why yes you are feeling emotions right now, but no it has nothing to with a malfunction. More likely you were made that way but were never informed of it by whoever created you."**_

 _"I…I….whatever, so am I only here so can annoy me?"_ Eve asked once more as she knew already whatever this man was saying, part of it was a lie. What part he was lying about was something she couldn't tell

 _ **"Well I just wanted to have a nice chat first, but no I'm actually here to talk to you about yours and your friends plan to stop the Reapers."**_ The man explained as he took a sip of his tea cup while Eve raised an eyebrow at that

 _"Wait what, are you like here to help us or something?"_ Eve asked with a hopeful tone

 ** _"Well….no, no I'm not. What I wanted to ask is if you all could cease on that little plan."_ ** The man answered as Eve became wide eye

 _"WHAT, NO WAY IN HELL I MEAN WHY, WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!"_ Eve yelled out much to her own surprise as she had never even thought she could yell

 _ **"I guess I should explain."**_ The man muttered as he was completely unfazed by Eve's outburst, then he stood up from his chair and suddenly a book shelf appeared before him which he then began to look through _**"Do you want to know something that I've learned in all my years of life, do you want to know what I've learned about Reapers?"**_

 _"I might regret this, but do tell."_ Eve replied back with slight worry on what his answer was

 ** _"I've learned that the Reapers can never be defeated, they are and always will be the true rulers of this galaxy. You're friends efforts are futile and they will fail. I've seen it happen over and over throughout the years and every time it's happened the Reapers always won."_** The man explained calmly as he pulled out a black leathers book from the bookshelf

 _"Your wrong they can be beaten, we won't fail."_ Eve sternly answered back before she realized what else the man had said _"Wait….what do mean you've seen this happen before?"_

 _ **"Ah that's what I was waiting for you to ask."**_ The man responded back amusingly _**"But to make a long explanation short, I've been around for a very long time. My race was also killed by the reapers but I survived, I did something to myself to be what I am now and I also have come in my own way to accept the Reapers."**_

 _"You're kidding right, how in the hell could you just accept those monsters?!"_ Eve yelled in shock as though the other information she was just told was very interesting, it was overcome by the fact that there was a living fossil in front of her just decided to accept the Reapers killing everyone. If what he was saying was really true thought, she couldn't imagine how many times this man here just stood and watch the Reapers commit continues genocide

 _ **"Easily, for one the Reapers are a sort of cleaners in way. They make sure a specie or species that grow too big don't go onto the next stage of evolution."** _ The man explained

 _"What next stage, I mean isn't it good for organics to evolve. They could do so much to make the universe a better place, heck they can ev-"_ Eve began saying but was cut off as the man slammed his fist on the table and immediately shutting up Eve who looked back at him in shock

 ** _"I….I do apologize for that, but I don't care to hear the rambling of an ignorant girl. Be you an A.I or not."_ ** The man explained before continuing with his explanation _ **"But think of it like this, once organic reach the peak of their evolution there is only one rout to take then. That rout of becoming synthetic themselves. Sure it seem good for a while but then new problems will arise and war will begin. Once war begins then death, destruction, pure bloodlust and so much more will come just like always. It could threaten the universe itself and kill all life for good. So that is why the Reapers are a good thing in my eyes, it's to make sure that one day a collation of species will arise and stray away from the path of destruction and become the true chosen ones to not be eradicated by the Reapers. It's for true galactic peace and Stability."**_

 _"That's insane, that will just be a galaxy full of soulless husk. Organics are meant to have flaws, they're meant to fight and make peace with each other. If you take the things that makes organics the way they are then it will be a dead life to be having and you think that it would be better that way. You're just as bad the Reapers!"_ Eve yelled out in anger and was about to say more but was cut off by the man

 ** _"SILENCE I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN BY A MEAR CHILD!"_ ** The man yelled out in anger as the once grass field was now a barren wasteland, the sky turned stormy and the area itself began shaking like an earthquake was happening. As this happened Eve fell off her chair and onto the group where seconds later the shaking stopped

 _"What…..what are you?"_ Eve asked in slight fear as the man looked at her and even though she could not see it, she knew he was glaring at her

 ** _"Like I said before my race was killed long ago, I made myself in a way immortal. I became something that all organic have made legends about. I was always fascinated with death so I became something of it. The countless multiple species in this galaxy from eons ago until now have given names for me. But if I'd pick the names I liked, the one humans have given me are my favorite. The humans sometimes have called me El Muterte, Shinigami, Cronus, Saturn but the most nitrous I'm know as is…the Grim reaper."_ **The man or Grim Reaper answered as Eve back up a little ways from him

 _"No that can't be, you're just a myth, a made up story to give death a personification!"_ Eve said in pure fear as she swore she could feel a heart beating in her, even though she didn't really have one since she was just an A.I….a A.I that was dreaming at the moment

 ** _"Really, well sorry to say but I am real and I have been around for so very long. Though I'm not exactly living or dead but something in the middle. You see though the Reapers are like my entertainment, as I take the souls of the dead I wait till the Reapers come to preform mass genocide. When they do I am filled and overjoyed with the souls I gain from it. So I need them around and I will be dammed if your little friends ruin it for me. So will you make sure they cease this pointless mission?"_ ** The Grim reaper asked with slight annoyance in his tone, but Eve already had her answer for him

 _"No…..NO, I WON'T LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY THIS TIME!"_ Eve answered as she stood up and glared back a slightly shocked Grim reaper

 ** _"Really, well what are you going to do then little girl? You're just an old A.I with a bad memory. You can't fight and you can't do much with your virtual body, you're basically a broken relic which is the only reason I haven't killed you yet since you don't even have a soul."_** The Grim Reaper replied back with smugness which only made Eve more angered at him

 _"Even so I won't let you have your fun this time, I'll find a way to stop you with my friends. You'll see your precious fun be taken away you monster."_ Eve answered back sternly but she also was trying her hardest not to show anymore fear to him

 ** _"Have fun with that then, maybe those four girls Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang will be much more agreeable with me when I take a time to meet them."_ ** The Grim reaper said with even more smugness in his tone now, followed by a quick chuckle

 _"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THEM!"_ Eve yelled out trying to sound as threatening as possible

 _ **"So sorry but I will be, I'll get them all into one dream and then have the same chat I did with you. If they don't listen to reason then I'll kill them along with the rest of your little friends. So for now little lady, goodbye and I'll see you one day again."** _ The Grim reaper replied back as he grew two large black wings and began ascending into the sky above

 _"Wait, get back here!"_ Eve yelled out but was suddenly blinded by a bright light, then nothing but darkness until she heard a girls voice

 _"Eve…."_ The girl said

 _"What…whose there?"_ Eve asked

 _"Eve….wake up…"_ The girl said once more but was louder

 _"What…"_ Eve asked once again in confusion

 _"Wake up!"_ The girl's voice yelled out as just then Eve finally woke up

 **-Back in reality-**

"WHAT!" Eve yelled out as she sat her digital body back up and looked around, only to see Ozpin, Glynda, Penny, the puppy Zwei, team JNPR, team CFVY, team RWBY and Elizabeth all looking at her with worried gazes; well expect Zwei who just whined in concern for her

"Friend Eve are you okay?" Penny asked kindly as Eve noticed Ruby was holding her chip in her hands along with the fact that she along the others were in a camp of sorts now

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a nightmare?" Ren asked with a worried frown

"No, no I just was resting my internal drives is all…." Eve replied back with a fake smile "Still is it really a good idea for me to be out here, I don't want to cause any trouble with the residents."

"Don't worry about that Eve, we just told everyone that you were our personal V.I." Pyrrha explained kindly

"Yeah, thought we also added that you're a super cool experimental V.I that can simulate emotion. So don't worry about showing any emotions whenever you feel you need to!" Nora added joyfully

"Any ways we also decided that maybe you should go with Elizabeth, Garrus and the girls to the ExoGeni HQ. We don't know what you'll be facing but it would be a good idea to have an A.I as smart as you to tag along." Glynda explained as Eve looked at the girls with a surprised look

"Really you girls sure you want me to come with you?" Eve asked with a small smile

"Eve we'd love to have you with us, right mom?" Yang replied back

"That be right hun, Eve welcome to the team." Elizabeth said kindly getting a laugh out of Eve

"We should get going now, ExoGeni and the Geth won't be waiting for us forever. Though we could ask nicely for them to." Garrus joked

"Agreed, and while were gone the others here will be keeping an eye on the colony and taking out Geths that plan on attacking." Blake added in

"Are you all sure you're up for this, might get boring." Weiss asked

"We're good Weiss, thank you for asking though. Besides it can't be more boring than Wrex, Kaidan, Ashley, Liara and Tali watching the ship right now. At least we're outside." Velvet replied back as she felt bad for the others in the ship as it must be getting pretty boring just sitting around in there

"Well then ladies we should head off." Garrus said as he, Elizabeth, the girls and Eve said their goodbyes for now and began to make their way to the sky bridge. Once they made it down there, it was in their luck that a Mako was waiting down there for them, they all entered the Mako and deiced to have Weiss drive this time **(even though this would be here first time driving)** , while Elizabeth took the gunners seat. After that they set off down the sky bridge and were met with a beautiful sight

"Wow this sky looks so pretty." Ruby stated looking out from the side slit on the Mako

"Yeah, but the Geth ship hanging on the side of that very tall building a ways from us really does takes away the full beauty." Garrus stated as everyone else in the Mako just nodded in agreement

"That must be ExoGeni HQ, if so then we're going to defiantly have a fight on our hands." Weiss said as she kept her eyes straight ahead on the road

"A fight sounds good to me, just saying again." Yang replied back happily as she loaded her gauntlets with shells

"Yang you never cease to surprise me, how did I know you'd be looking for a fight." Blake said amusingly as she gave Yang a quick peck on the cheek

"Because we love each other so much that we can already guess what we're thinking. Can you guess what I'm thinking right now kitty Kat?" Yang answered seductively as she nuzzled Blake's nose who nuzzled back

"Alright, again girls get a room." Garrus joked once more but received a friendly flick on the forehead by Ruby

"Be nice Garrus, beside its cute to see my sister so happy. Oh and I hope you're ready for out little match when we find the right time to have it out." Ruby said kindly

"You bet ya kid, but I think I'll have to fear Elizabeth hurting me if I beat you." Garrus answered back with a slight shutter as Elizabeth smirked back at him

"Oh don't blame me if I do Garrus, she is my little girl and mommy has got to make sure both her girls are kept happy." Elizabeth explained happily

"Well at least that means you're a good mother." Weiss stated with a small smile

"Hey not to be a bother but how much further until we get off this sky bridge?" Blake asked

"Not much further, though I'm taking it slow here. Rather not go fast and fall of the edge you kn-". Weiss began explain but stopped at the last word as she slammed the breaks down hard. This pushed her stomach against the Wheel, Ruby's face against the driver's seat, Garrus head against the wall, Yang and Blake against each other along with making Elizabeth jump up a little in surprise which made the top of her head hit the roof

"Okay ….Weiss not that I'm made or anything but why did you just stop like that?" Elizabeth asked as she rubbed the top of her head

"Yeah, what's wrong sweetie?" Ruby asked a little worried about what could have made her girlfriend suddenly just stop the Mako

"To answer your question, look out from the top of the Mako and you'll see." Weiss responded back as the other just shrugged and then opened to upper hatch of the Mako. They climbed out one by one until they all were standing on top of the Mako. What they all saw was….bad "You see now why I stopped the Mako?"

"Yeah we do Weiss, question is how many of them are there?" Elizabeth replied back as she and the others laid their eyes upon a small band of Geth troopers all standing at attention waiting for order from what seemed to be one white and red painted Geth which must have been the leader

"I'd say about a hundred or a little less. Still think we can take them?" Garrus answered back with a slight frown

"Garrus look I may like a fight, but I even know that would be suicide." Yang said as she sighed knowing this was going to be an annoying obstacle to get passed

"Yang's right, from what I can tell the Mako can take a hefty amount of damage. But that's when its against one or two more enemies. This would be like putting a piece of paper in a paper shredder. The Mako would be destroyed from the combined fire power of that small band." Blake added in with her cat ears drooping down a little

"Well then what can we…." Weiss began to say until she and the others noticed Garrus and Ruby looking at each other with very wide smiles

"Why are you both smiling like that?" Yang asked as she already got a feeling what it was the two were smiling about

"I think I can make a guess." Elizabeth said next with an amused look

"Wait what do mean…oh wait are you saying…." Weiss asked as she suddenly realized what Garrus and Ruby were planning

"Yes Weiss, they both are thinking of doing their little duel now." Blake said with deadpanned look as she along with the others now saw Ruby and Garrus pull out their respective weapons in their full glory sniper modes. "You two do realize that the Geth will attack once the first few shoots have been fire."

"Yeah we do Blake, but trust us. Me and Garrus will get the drop on these Geths easily." Ruby answered back as she loaded up her rifle

"For sure, so Ruby one point for each Geth?" Garrus said with a grin as he loaded his sniper rifle also

"Oh indeed Garrus, may the best sniper win." Ruby answered back as she laid in prone position and aimed her rifle down at the Geths

"I plan on winning." Garrus joked back as he went into a prone position also and aimed his rifle down lane "Oh and Elizabeth, Yang, Weiss, Blake if you three could just let us handle these Geths that would be appreciated."

"If I can ask, but what about the Geths that get to close?" Eve asked as her hologram popped out of Ruby's pocket

"Oh hey Eve, almost forgot you were in my pocket. You don't speak much do you?" Ruby asked amusingly

"No, no I don't but could either one of you two answer the question?" Eve answered back as she placed her hands on her hips

"Right, well don't any of you worry again. Ruby and I will be taking these Geths out before that even happens, now if you don't mind can we start our little duel already?" Garrus answered

"I guess you both can, but Ruby can you hand Eve over to me for safety." Elizabeth said as Ruby just nodded, pulled Eves chip out and then handed over to Elizabeth. Once that was settled Yang, Blake, Weiss, Elizabeth and Eve who was now in Elizabeth right palm all sat a little ways back so they could give the two snipers their space.

"So rules for this duel of ours are understood right?" Garrus asked as he lined up his sights

"Oh you bet yah, but one more rule. That rule is to have fun." Ruby replied back joyfully

"Got ya, so ready?" Garrus said as he took a deep breath

"Set…." Ruby said back as she took a deep breath

"Fire…" Both Ruby and Garrus mutter at once as they lined up the shots at the closest Geths and pulled the trigger. Seconds later five Geth troopers from the small band fell over dead with their heads blow off, which also alerted the rest

"Sweet, I got three on my first shot!" Ruby yelled out in joy

"Damn, must of off shot it a little. Oh well, I'll make up for it." Garrus said quietly

"I hope you both are ready because I think out robotic advisories are on alert now." Blake asked a little nervously as the Geths were now looking around their area for the attackers with no luck surprisingly

"Best not to waste the element of suspires we still have then." Ruby muttered as she and Garrus aimed again and shoot off a few rounds, taking out five more Geths quickly. This though made the Geths become even more alert now as they finally noticed the Mako

"Crap they see us now!" Elizabeth yelled out as she held Eve's chip closely to her chest while she herself, Blake, Yang and Weiss ducked down so as not to be shot. Meanwhile Ruby and Garrus were continuing shooting off rounds and taking out three to five Geths at a time

"Ha, that's twenty points of me Garrus!" Ruby said proudly as she shot off another round but missed this time as she ducked her head down and dodged a hail of bullets from the attacking Geths

"Well maybe so but…" Garrus replied back as he shot off another round now and with it took out four Geths at once "That make twenty four for me Ruby."

"Touché Garrus, Touché…" Ruby muttered as she began shooting off more rounds

"Is it me or should we be helping somehow?" Blake asked as she kept her head down

"We could, but I don't think Ruby or Garrus would appreciate it. Sniper pride I guess." Elizabeth replied back as a few rounds hit the Mako on her side "Damn those Geth have some good aim…"

"Those noobs are using aim assist, they're just cheating jerks." Yang answered in annoyance

"Yang there robots, they don't care if they play fair or not!' Weiss yelled out as a rocket flew over them

"Okay now I think it's getting a little hectic here!" Eve stated as the sounds of bullets and sniper rounds echoed

"I know this might be a bad time to ask, but do any of you know whose winning or if they're keeping count at all?" Elizabeth asked as she ducked down before another hail of bolts flew over her

"THAT FOURTY FOR ME AND THIRTY EIGHT FOR YOU OH YEAH!" Ruby scream joyfully as the Geths numbers were being cut down

"JEEZ HOW ARE YOU AHEAD OF ME AT THIS?" Garrus yelled back in surprise as he shot of another round to only hit one Geth "OH COME ON!"

"Wow they really aren't taking the whole army of Geth attacking seriously are they?" Eve asked with an unamused tone

"No they aren't Eve, but hey if you can't have fun fighting then what can you have fun with?" Yang replied back "Also I'm betting on Ruby."

"Same." Weiss and Elizabeth added in as Blake just sighed

"Of course you girls have to bet on this, well don't count me in with you. Besides how can I bet against Ruby who is a good friend of mine." Blake said with crossed arms

"So does that mean….?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes I'm betting on Ruby, I was kidding on not betting with you girls." Blake said with an amused smile

"Oh come girls that's not fair…." Garrus muttered as he shot once more killing a few Geths "That's forty- three for me."

"And that's forty-nine for me." Ruby stated happily as she reloaded her rifle once more "Not to many left Garrus."

"Very funny, but since there aren't many Geths left I'm guessing you w-" Garrus said but was cut off as a small Geth cruisier flew over the remaining few Geths troopers and dropped a Geth Amateur

"Okay, bet or not get in the Mako now!" Elizabeth yelled out as she pocketed Eve's chip in one of her pouches and entered the Mako which soon was followed by Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Garrus. Once in the Mako Weiss immediately jumped into the driver's seat and beagn backing up so as to be out of the Amateurs range of fire, meanwhile Elizabeth entered the gunners seat and began firing the turret at the Amateur while killing the remaining Geths next to it

"Okay so what now, I mean we could take the Amateur down. But it's going to be hard dodging the things blasts since were on a pretty narrow bridge as it is." Blake said as the Mako took a direct hit from the Amateur

"How are the shield holding up Weiss?" Yang asked as she flinched from the Mako getting hit again

"I don't know, I can't even tell what's is what on this dashboard!" Weiss yelled back in a slight panic as she accidently hit the thrusters and lifting the Mako over yet again another shot from the Geth Amateur which was slowly making its way closer to them

"Well that's the thrusters, but don't worry the things shields should be down soon." Elizabeth said calmly as she looked through the scope of the turret once more and shot off a full burst. When she did that the shield on the Amateur finally were down "Ha, got ya now you big metal target…huh OH COME ON NOT NOW!"

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Eve asked as her hologram peeped out from the pouch she was put in

"The turrets jammed, this is not good, not good at all!" Elizabeth answered as Weiss activated the thrusters once more dodging yet another projectile

"Very bad and the Amateur is coming in closer…." Weiss said in a nervous tone as she was wondering if she just try and ram the metal monstrosity or not

"Wait I got an idea, Garrus come on." Ruby said as she opened the upper hatch on the Mako once more and climbed out, followed by Garrus seconds ago

"Ruby, hunny what are doing!?" Weiss yelled out in a panic, but activated the thrusters once more to dodge yet again another projectile

"Trust me love I have a plan." Ruby replied back proudly as she turn her attention over to Garrus "Okay so the plan is that once Weiss does another jump with the thrusters, you and me then aim our rifles at the Amateurs eyes. We shoot and the mister metal meanie goes down. You understand buddy?"

"Totally kid, ladies you got that to right?" Garrus said as he readied his rifle

"Yeah we did Garrus, Weiss is ready whenever you two are." Blake responded back as Ruby readied her rifle now

"You're about to get your chance right about….NOW!" Weiss said as she activated the Mako's thrusters to dodge a projectile once more and when she did that Ruby along with Garrus took a deep breath and aimed at the Amateurs center eye.

As this happen time seemed to slow down for the two snipers as the waited for the right moment to shoot, they got their chance right when the Mako was landing back down. As the Mako was a few seconds into falling back down; Ruby's and Garrus reticles landed perfectly on the Amateurs center eye. Right then Ruby and Garrus fired, the bullets shot out and move perfectly in a straight line at the Amateurs eye. Both bullets move next to one another and seemed to be trying to be first for the killing blow, but whichever bullet hit could not be said as second later the Amateurs center eye exploded in a million tiny pieces. The metal monstrosity body slumped down now dead but left a relieved team RWBY, Eve, Garrus and Elizabeth in its destruction

"Nice shot you two, but I'm going to say that Amateur was about hundred points worth. Question is who won?" Blake said kindly as she, Yang, Weiss, Elizabeth and Eve wondered who did win. Meanwhile Ruby and Garrus looked at one another before smiling

"You know girls I think we both won." Ruby said happily "Hope that cool with you Garrus?"

"Yeah it is, besides were pretty even for the most part when it comes to sniping." Garrus said as he and Ruby shook hands, then made it back into the Mako

"SO….you both are winners then?" Yang asked with amusement

"Pretty much Yang, though I think we should get going now. Don't think the Geth will take to kindly on what we just did am I right?" Garrus joked getting a quickly laugh out of everyone

"The man's right, Weiss hit it." Elizabeth replied back as Weiss nodded and began driving the Mako once more across the bridge. Once across the bridge the grouped entered into a small tunnel that was filled with scattered remains of metal and such. Thought what surprised them was a sudden transmission on the radio

 _"Got movement coming in, not one of Geth though."_ Said an older woman over the Mako's radio

"Wonder where that's coming from?" Elizabeth asked out loud

"I think it may be coming from that tunnel over by the ramp." Yang said as she looked through the side slit to see a small ramp going down next to the large ramp going up

"Should we check it out?" Eve asked

"Yes we should, Weiss park the Mako but be ready just in case it's a trap." Elizabeth answered back as Weiss just nodded and parked the Mako. Then the whole group made their way out and went down the ramp only to be met by well…humans. As they walked in further in (While getting stares from obviously the guards and a few nervous civilians), two member of this newly found group noticed them. One was a man with tan skin, dark hair and brown eyes in an outfit similar to Doctor Chakwas but was light maroon, the other was an older woman with short brown hair, peach skin and blue eyes in an outfit yet again similar to Doc Chakwas but had light purple coloring

"That's close enough!" The man yelled nervously making Elizabeth, Garrus and the girls stop in their tracks

"Whoa, guy seemed to be tense." Yang whispered to the group

"Yang sweetie, you know that with everything going on I don't blame them." Elizabeth whispered back to her daughter comment, but before Yang could respond the woman spoke next

"Relax Jeong, they're obvious not Geth." The woman said in an irritated tone as she crossed her arms

"Get back Julianna." The man Jeong said in a somewhat defensive yet still nervous manner before he turned his attention over to the others "Who are you, what do you all want?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, with me is Garrus Vakarin, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee along with my two Daughters Ruby and Yang Shepard. Were here to take care of your Geth problem." Elizabeth answered while the other smiled at Elizabeth including them in her introduction. Especially Ruby ad Yang who knew their mother mentioning the daughter part was because she was extremely proud of that fact as they were proud she was their mother

"You see you worry too much." Juliana said with an assumed smirk

"And you trust to easily Juliana…" Jeong replied back with annoyance and a slight scowl, while Julianna just shrugged

"Personally I'm just glad to see a friendly face, I thought we were the only human left here." Juliana stated

"That's a grim thought…" Weiss muttered while the others just nodded in agreement

"Actually Fai Dan and some the other members of Zhu's hope are still alive. Ironically they're thinking the same thing right now." Blake said smiling with a good feeling that the news would bring some relief to the people here

"Really, oh thank god." Juliana said with a relived smile before scowling at Jeong "I though you said that they were all dead Jeong?"

"I said they're all 'probably' dead alright." Jeong defensively responded back with a still nervous look on his face

"Well they're not dead, but the Geth are really and mean really making it hard for them to stay that way." Weiss said with a worried frown

"I see, well we know how that feels. Those damn synthetics are relentless…" Juliana replied back as she looked behind her at ten makeshift graves

"Sorry to ask but are those….." Yang asked with a frown

"Yeah, let's just say the first wave of the Geth we all were….unprepared." Juliana answered back with a grim tone

"Oh sorry to ask then." Yang said back as she felt pretty bad about opening old wounds to say

"It's okay, might be hard to tell their families though when or if we make it out of this alive." Juliana answered back as she sighed

"That's not going to happen ma'am, we're going to do whatever we can to keep the Geth away from you. But in order for us to do that we're going to need some information." Elizabeth said in a kind manner as she swore to herself that she would make sure no other life would be lost today, not if she can help it

"What kind of information?" Jeong asked with suspicion

"Okay for real, everyone here is dying and we offered to help. But you're still suspicious of us?" Garrus replied back in an irritated tone as he was about to punch the man but was stopped by the girls how gave him a understanding look which made Garrus just sigh before backing down

"Ignore Jeong here, the Geth though are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. It only just a little further along the skyway." Juliana answered kindly

"Those headquarters are private property solider so just remove the Geth and nothing else." Jeong said with a distrustful glare at mainly Elizabeth which in turn didn't go so well with the others, especially Yang

"Hey dude." Yang said as she walked up to Jeong who gave her a raised eyebrow before she well, kicked his tender area with a direct hit making the man fall on the ground moaning in pain "You don't talk to my mom that way, got it." she added in sternly before she and the others started to make their way back up, but were stopped by Juliana

"Wait, before you all go...my, my daughter Lizbeth she's missing." Juliana said and before the others could respond Jeong yelled back

"They shouldn't waste…the pain….but they should be wasting time with that ah….oh god…we'll make a proper accounting of our causalities after the Geth are gone….oh god why…" Jeong yelled out but not without some issues speaking with the whole getting kicked in the crouch by Yang just moments before

"That's my daughter you're talking about she's still alive I know it!" Juliana yelled in anger before turning her attention back to the others

"Miss where would your daughter be?" Ruby asked with concern

"Well she was working at the ExoGeni headquarters when the attack came." Juliana answered

"Oh yeah there are several places she could hide…for a short time at least." Jeong said sarcastically as he got back up and limped towards the group

"Dude if you want to get kicked again, keep talking." Yang threatened making Jeong immediately shut up

"That's my Yang for you." Blake said amusingly as Yang gave her a kiss on the lips

"I aim to please babe. "Yang replied back with a seductive grin

"Keep your pants on my little spitfire." Elizabeth said in a motherly tone while getting a few snickers from the guards around the area

"Not cool mom, not cool…." Yang said blushing a little from embarrassment

"I love you girls to." Elizabeth said to both Yang and Ruby with a smile. "Still don't worry Juliana, we will get your daughter back and get her here safely I promise."

"Thank you so Commander, really thank you." Juliana responded back with a relived smile

"Hey you know it might be a good idea to ask some more question before we actually make our way out you know?" Garrus suggested as the girls and Elizabeth looked at one another wondering if they should

"I think so too ladies." Eve whispered from Elizabeth's pouch but was loud enough for only the group to hear and no one else

"Guess we could, hm…Oh well could you tell why the Geth are even attacking or what there after?" Weiss asked knowing that was the million lien or credit question right now

"One we have no idea why they're attacking but then again maybe they just want to kill, the Geths seem not to be too fond of organics in the first place. Two what they maybe after, well that again I don't myself since we haven't found anything of use." Juliana explained as she then scowled at Jeong once more "Something ExoGeni is keen to reminding us of."

"We need to recoup our expenses, it's nothing personal." Jeong defensively responded back

"I really don't like that guy." Eve whisper to the group once more as they all just nodded in absolute agreement

"If you all don't mind but could you tell us more about the colony itself?" Blake asked next as she had a feeling ExoGeni was hiding something, what it was she couldn't tell

"We established ourselves here four years ago, growth was steady until the current attack of course. Though the biggest challenge for us was the lack of resources. There was just so little here of value." Juliana explained with a sadden tone "Still we were making a go of it and this was starting to actually feel like home."

"Thank you for telling us, but I guess I'll ask now. So I would like to know why you all came here in the first place?" Ruby asked next very curious about that

"I guess for me personally I thought this would be a start of new life, I wanted to go where I feel like I was making a difference. Instead everything we built is destroyed and its very hard not to lose hope." Juliana explained as she sighed in frustration

"Sorry to hear that but do you know exactly where your daughter is and how did you two get separated anyways?" Yang asked next with a small frown as the situation here was horrid in her opinion

"Somewhere in the ExoGeni headquarters I hope at least…" Juliana answered back grimly "How we got separate well most of us live closer to the ExoGeni building while Zhu's hope was really just a port. When the Geth hit we scattered and until your little friend with cat ears told us otherwise, we all just believed the others to be dead. Heck we would have joined up with them if we could."

"You all could still, the skyway is pretty clear now thanks to us. Well mainly Ruby and me but still the other did help a little." Garrus said proudly as he got a friendly punch on the arm by Elizabeth "OW….just joking you know?"

"I know but I just wanted to do that." Elizabeth replied back with a smirk but the Jeong had to added into the conversation

"Oh no, no, no, no that would be terrible idea. We….we have no vehicles and the skyway offers little protection as it is." Jeong said nervously

"You mean like the building we're in Jeong?" Juliana remarked back with a raised eyebrow

"Listen the best hope is to just sit tight and wait for company reinforcements to come. They'll come eventually." Jeong explained with slight doubt in his own tone

"Yeah but you all be more likely dead before that happens." Weiss muttered in frustration as Ruby kissed her on the cheek in a way of saying **'Trust me hunny, I agree.'**

"Well before we go could you tell us what ExoGeni was even used for?" Elizabeth asked kind of curious about the company as well

"Oh yeah I can tell that myself, you see we re-purpose that structure to serve as headquarters for ExoGeni. It's mostly offices with a number of light duty R&D labs." Jeong explained with pride in his tone

"ExoGeni is a master at 're-purposing' anything and everything." Juliana added in with empathies on the re-purposing term

"Juliana we've been over this the company has to make profit somehow. Feros is a long way from being self-sufficient." Jeong explained in an annoyed tone while Juliana just rolled her eyes

"Look for right now just stay here while my team and I try to find out what the Geth are even looking for." Elizabeth said as Juliana and Jeong just nodded, with that the groups made their way back into the Mako. Once they all were back in, Weiss then began wondering something

"Hey can I ask but what do you all think the Geth are looking for in your opinions?" Weiss asked as the others began thinking it over

"Maybe a weapon, that's an obvious one." Ruby replied back and it did make sense

"Sweetie what would a colony building corporation need a top secret weapon for?" Weiss asked with an amused smile as she had already guess her girlfriends would suggest that would be what the Geth were after

"Dangit, didn't think of that." Ruby muttered as she face palmed herself

"Still a good guess, but personally I can't say at all myself." Eve stated as she poked her hologram head out of Elizabeth's pouch

"Same here, can't really think what could be here that make Geth initiate an attack. How about the rest of you, got any ideas?" Elizabeth said with slight concern

"Nope." Garrus, Yang and Blake answered

"But whatever it is, I'm sure it's something ExoGeni is hiding. That Jeong fellow seemed a little too nervous when we asked about ExoGeni itself." Blake said while the others realized she could be onto something

"What do think they're hiding then Blake?" Ruby asked a little worried now

"Can't say but I just can feel like something is off?" Blake responded back

"What you have super powers now, well more power I should say." Garrus replied back

"Actually it may have to do with her cat biology." Eve answered

"What do mean Eve?" Yang asked wanting her to explained what she meant

"I mean no offence at all but it has been speculated that most animals have a sort of sixth sense which allows them to predict what may come to happen. That's why when storms are forming the animals in the area tend to at times get nervous. Heck even people who believe that ghosts exist, also believe that animals will be able to sense a ghost near them even if they can see them. It's all because of the sixth sense and since Blake is part cat I wouldn't put it behind that she actually may have that ability herself, but not at strong because she only half feline." Eve explained as to the rest that actually made pretty good sense, especially to Blake

"Well that's interesting to know. Look maybe we should just get moving now I'd rather make sure that there are remaining survivors at the ExoGeni building." Blake said as the rest knew she was right

"Alright then, Weiss let's get moving." Elizabeth said as Weiss nodded and started the Mako up again, then set off once more to the ExoGeni building

 **-Meanwhile on the Normandy in the lower deck-**

"Hey Liara what's wrong?" Kaidan asked as she noticed Liara was sitting all by herself while he, Ashley, Tali and Wrex all sat at table with each other

"Oh sorry I was just thinking is all." Liara replied back sheepishly smiling

"Right well why don't you come over with the rest of us and tell us about it?" Kaidan suggested kindly as Liara thought it over and decided that it would be better to talk to people then just sit around thinking

"Okay then I'll join you." Liara answered as she followed Kaidan over to the others who were happy to see her

"Hey there Liara how's it going?" Ashley asked as she deiced she might as well start being nicer to Liara now since she's getting uses to the others onboard

"Not much just was thinking over stuff." Liara answered back while shrugging

"What stuff if you don't mind telling us kid?" Wrex asked

"Just over everything that's happened as of lately, you know the Geth, Reapers and the discovering that the girls along with the rest of the Remnant group are an early type of human that lived during the time of the Prothean's. Also along with that fact that everyone from Remnant has literally super powers in their rights, making them probably the most powerful beings in the galaxy, even more powerful than a Matriarch if given time." Liara explained calmly while the others looked at one another now noticing Liara brought up some pretty good points

"You know Liara you scare me sometimes, I know you don't mean to but still…." Tali said as she honestly was surprised she didn't realized that she along with the rest have become friends with basically living gods so to say

"Sorry, I just tend to think a lot and my mouth gets me into to trouble because I can't seem to know when to stop speaking so sorry again." Liara responded back shyly

"Hey no problem, but we all know the girls and the others don't mean us harm right?" Kaidan asked as he knew for a fact the whole Remnant group were their allies

"We know that Kaidan but when you really think about it, the girls along with the rest are pretty god like with what they can do. I mean think about what would happen if criminals found a way to copy their weapons system." Tali replied back a little worried now

"Yeah not to mention what would happen what would happen if the militaries of the our race and the other races here found a way also to make their weapons." Ashley added in now a little worried herself at the thought

"It would be an all-out slaughter either way. A band criminal would become a serious threat while any military with that fire power by the hundreds could strong arm everyone else." Wrex said next as it only made the growing fear a little worse now

"To get off a grim subject, but um how have the people been when involving the Remnant group?" Liara asked trying to change the subject to maybe not a better but less worrisome subject

"The citadel might be more tolerate but outside of that, people are still scared of them." Doctor Chakwas said as she came out from her office

"Oh hey Doc Chakwas, sorry were we to loud?" Kaidan asked

"No, actually I could use some time off to talk. You mind if I take a seat as well?" Doctor Chakwas answered back as the others just nodded, then she took a seat next to Wrex

"So you said that outside of the citadel, the rest of the galaxy is still scared of them Doctor?" Liara asked with worrisome curiosity

"Just call me Karen, but sadly yes from all the new reports I've been reading on the extranet. Some in the Turian Hierarchy are demanding that mainly just Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are arrested for being a danger to the galactic community itself. Some in the Asari Republics want them to be tested on to see if their power can be duplicated for mass scale armament. A high portion in the Salarian Union along with the Vol Protectorate are wanting to find ways to see if they can convince the girls to show them how make their weapons so they can be manufactured. Those are just the few races that seem to have issues with them." Karen explained with a disgusted tone at how some of the governments were behaving

"Wait what about the other citadel race?" Ashely asked as she noticed the doc didn't mention them

"I was about to get to them Ashely." Karen replied back with amusement "The Hanar government or the Illuminated Primacy are practically praising them as gods since they were around the time of the Prothean's. The Drell feel the same way as well, but that's to be expected since they are part of the Hanar culture. The Courts of Dekuuna aka the Elcor's also have no ill will towards the Remnant group, actually they want to converse with them and learn about their world Remnant itself."

"Okay I'll ask now, but have the non-citadel races said anything about them?" Wrex asked next

"The Batraian Hegemony has obvious problems with the Remnant group, mainly it's because of the fact their super powered humans. The Quarian Admiralty Board only say they appreciate them looking over Tali here. Surprisingly though most of the Krogan tribes actually like the Remnant group, especially Ruby." Karen finished explaining once more as she found it funny that the most violent of the races took a liking to the girls and the others

"Whys that?" Kaidan asked in confusion

"You all remember when we entered to citadel right after we found the others, then had the press conference and remember when the new reporter asked Ruby on her opinion of the galactic community basically?" Karen asked as the others nodded "Well from what I've heard the Krogan were actual suspired by the statement Ruby had, mostly on how wrong it was to keep the Krogan infected with the Genophage. I've even heard that some of the Krogan tribes would openly welcome her along with whoever her allies are as a gesture of good will."

"Wow, never though Krogan and gesture of good will would be in the same sentence." Liara said without knowing she made a joke and got a few laughs out of everyone around her "Oh I just did a joke didn't I, well take that Joker I made a good joke for once!"

"Okay Liara don't get to crazy, still I guess it's going to be harder to travel now when some people are going to give us trouble for being associated with the Remnant group." Tali said as she and the rest all got a little worried about that "Still I don't care much about that, the Remnant group are our friends no matter what."

"Agreed." Kaidan, Ashley, Liara, Wrex and Doc Chakwas replied back

"So what do we do now?" Liara asked

"Want to play some cards?" Kaidan suggested

"Sounds goods and I happen to have a deck with me." Doc Chakwas answered back happily as she pulled out a deck of playing cards and began dispensing them to everyone. They all then began to play Poker, still they all wondered how the others were doing at the moment

 **-Unknown place-**

In a field of grass shrouded by a forming storm cloud sat the Grim reaper who was looking up in either boredom or curiosity. Either way to the Grim reaper himself this was one time he could say he was at peace, why the weather always made him feel this way didn't matter to him much really because it was always good to at least remember what feeling were like as he was an empty shell of whoever he was. But his mood was also sour in way as he was annoyed by this commander Shepard and her crewmate's attempts to stop his main form of entertainment which was watching the Reapers all out genocide on the Galaxy every couple of thousands of years

 ** _"Why they priest on this foolish goal I will never full understand, they must know that they will fail and die, it's not like they can defeat them all. Still maybe they can and that is what worries me. I mean if somehow they could find a way to kill the Reapers then my most treasured form of entertainment is gone and that is something I would not care for."_** The Grim reaper muttered to himself as he felt once more in over thousands of year's anger, rage and pure hatred. But as he thought this felt a presence he had longed hope he wouldn't have to feel again **_"Before you start talking I want to know how you found me and why your even here….Amber?"_**

Said person the Grim reaper was speaking to was a woman of his height, she wore plated white armor with blue lining around the brim of the armor pieces themselves. Her helmet she wore was that with a look of a medieval knights expect the top was shaped as an eagles face, along with a long blue feather poking out from the back and drooping downwards. She wield an engraved sliver sword and shield along with two large bright blue wings popping out from her back

 ** _"I've know where you were for a long time, I've been watching you to make sure you didn't cause much trouble."_ ** The woman Amber explained making the Grim reaper laugh

 _ **"Ha, well good job on that one Amber I mean you could have found a way to stop the Reapers then but you never did. Why is that?"**_ The Grim Reaper asked in a mocking tone making Amber clench her fist a little

 ** _"Because I don't have the power to take them all on. Maybe one or two I could kill but the rest…I'd…I'd never be able to. Then again you don't have the power to stop them either, well if wanted to of course."_ ** Amber replied back with an equally mocking tone making the Grim reaper clench his fist now as well

 ** _"Is this why you came by, to mock me because if so then that I must say is very immature of you."_** The Grim reaper asked with a annoyed tone

 ** _"No I came here to see if I can change your mind, I want to help you Draco."_** Amber answered back kindly as the Grim reaper or Draco tensed up a little by the mention of his name

 ** _"It's Grim reaper now I'd like you to use it."_** Draco replied back with a now very tense tone

 ** _"You go by that self-entitling name, I myself may have been given the name Angel of Mercy but I go by my name. Unlike you I still respect myself brother."_** Amber answered back with a kind but scolding tone

 ** _"Never thought I would hear that term again, then again I never believed I would see you either. But may I ask, what happened to Eric?"_ ** Draco said calmly

 ** _"I guess that makes sense for you to ask, since you probably weren't paying much attention to us around the time. Sadly he died…"_** Amber answered with a saddened tone

 ** _"Oh….was it you know who that did it?"_** Draco asked

 ** _"Yes I was too late to help….I miss him still."_** Amber replied back as she sighed before getting her bearings back **_"Look I need to know, will you please see reason and help those mortals find a way to defeat the Reapers. I'm asking as your sister, please brother please…"_**

 _ **"Sister I do still love you dearly, but you know I cannot for I would not care to lose my entrainment. My answer is no sister and you won't be able to make me change my mind."**_ Draco answered back as he felt another emotion he hadn't felt in so long, he began feeling sadness that it had to come to this between him and his sister who he loved dearly still even after so many eons had past

 ** _"I see, I guess then we'll just have to see who does the first move then. Will the four girls die by your hands or keep their lives by my hands of protection. It's a competition then dear brother."_** Amber said as she lifted up her helmet's mask only to show nothing but shadow. Though second's later two eyes and a wide smile made of blue light appeared in the dark emptiness of the helmet

 ** _"Oh yes indeed it is, just like when we we're younger and still lived with our mothers. Wouldn't mom and mama be so happy to see us talking again?"_** Draco joked as he looked back at his sister and from the darkness of under his hood appeared two eyes and a very wide smile made of white light

 _ **"They would be happy, but now I guess…."**_ Amber began to say

 ** _"We'll just have to….."_** Draco said next as the stormy sky began to become much more violent

 ** _"See what is to come next…."_** Amber and Draco finished saying together as the stormy sky now roared with thunder, light shot our everywhere and the grassy field died into withered dust. Whatever was to happen next one thing was known, it would be…..interesting

* * *

 **Well that was a treat of a chapter wasn't it, yeah probably should say this story will have some supernatural aspect to it. I would have put it up on the stories info but it only allowed two categories so I picked the two main ones. Also how did you like my two newly introduced characters? You may wonder who they are truly, what they are even talking about at certain parts and like always what is to come next. You'll just have to wait and see HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…..ahem sorry get a little carried away, but for real all questions for the most part will be answered sooner or later. Till the next chapter I hope you all have a wonder day or night! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello once again, I finished this chapter finally and I am glad with how it turned out as I hope you all enjoy what I've written. This is probably one of the much longer chapters I've written up in a while so I do apologize for the wait but I wanted to make this chapter good in both quality, length and grammar. I'm sure they'll be still some errors though here but still I do hope you all love this chapter. Also just to say if this chapter seemed to be rush it was not so I do apologize if it seems that way. Other than that I change a few things here and there but nothing major so no worries, and once more I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I did enjoyed writing it up.**

 **Onwards now to reading!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT **

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch. 25: Feros the colony of Mystery: Pt.3-Final

 **-Zhu's Hope-**

"Nora what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked as she, Coco, Penny and Nora who was in a meditative position all were sitting on top of one of the bungalows in the colony. Keeping a watch on the colonist along with the rest of their friends who were keeping guard of the colonies front entrances

"Oh well I'm just trying to calm my nerves with this mediation stuff Ren taught me a while ago." Nora answered as she only seconds later sighed and decided to stop "Though I'm not what you would call a patient type."

"It's the effort that matters friend Nora." Penny kindly replied back, only for her to notice Coco starting to braid her long orange hair "What are you doing big sister Coco?"

"What's it look like silly, I'm braiding my adorable little sister's lovely hair." Coco said with a small smile as she took her time to braid Penny's hair

"Hey where is Velvet anyways, you always have her around you. Not trying to say that in a bad way, it's just weird to see you without her next to you." Pyrrha asked

"Yeah because you two are always locking lips, like oh la la!" Nora said next giggling loudly

"Laugh it up Nora." Coco answered back with an amused smile "Velvet ain't with us right now because she needed to take a quick rest, she taking the nap beside a crate next to Fox." She answered, pointing to the right of the colony where the boys were playing cards while Velvet slept on the ground with her back against a crate that Fox was sitting on

"I see, but why would she need to be taking a nap, she seemed pretty awake when we all got up here." Pyrrha asked confused by that

"I may have kept her up a little late…. We were a little busy having sex." Coco explained bashfully

"Wait what, when did you have time to do that?" Nora asked with a curious gaze

"Because friend Nora, big sister Coco is just that awesome!" Penny stated happily while Coco donned a wide smile from the compliment

"Aw thanks you Penny, you're an amazing little sister. But to answers your question Nora, let's just say me and Velvet are savants in the way of quick love making. It also helps when there's a lock in the Normandy women's restroom." Coco answered proudly as she finished Penny's braid "There how do like it Penny?"

"I love it big sister Coco, thank you!" Penny answered back hugging Coco tightly as her hair was now braided into a long pony tail

"No problem little sis, I do the best I can." Coco replied back happily as she hugged Penny back while Pyrrha smiled at the happy moment

"You two are so carefree, ever since we began training back on…." Pyrrha began saying but stopped herself, frowning now at the thought of their old home

"Back on Remnant you mean, right?" Coco stated with a small frown, while Penny frowned as well

"Yeah…yeah I do." Pyrrha answered as she and the others noticed Nora frowning as well now

"Friend Nora please don't cry, no one likes to see you cry." Penny said with a kind but sad tone as Nora smiled back weakly

"Sorry girls….but can I ask you all something." Nora replied back in a very sad/serious tone that was only heard one other time, that time was the day after the Vale Festival bombing happened. So for her to ask a question in this tone meant she was very distressed about something

"Um…sure." Pyrrha asked with a worried tone as Coco and Penny became nervous also from Nora's sudden change in tone

"Do you girls think we'll ever be able to get something of our old lives back…before all this, do any of you think our world can still be reclaimed…could we…could we possible have that happy feeling back then." Nora asked in an extremely depressed tone as she pulled from her vest a small picture with a group photo that showed team RWBY, a younger Team JNPR and CFVY along with lastly Professor Ozpin and Professor GoodWitch. All smiling happily in each other's company

"Nora…"Coco said with concern, but didn't know what to tell her

"It's okay, I'm just talking is all." Nora answered back as her eyes became serious with anger at what had happened so long ago, which was understandable since everyone else that was on Remnants during it's fall felt the same

"Friend Nora, when was that picture taken?" Penny asked, curious about the photo

"Hm, well it was taken two days after the Grimm breach happened in Vale….that was a nice day." Nora said kindly as she began to re-tell that day so long ago

 **-Nora's Flashback: Beacon Front Entrances-**

 _"Finally were are so done for today!"_ Coco yelled out with a tired look in her eyes as she sat down on the paved ground, meanwhile Yatsuhashi, Velvet and Fox took a seat down next to her

 _"For someone who has all this strength, you seem to get tired way too easily."_ Velvet joked getting a laugh out of the others, even a slight chuckle from Yatsuhashi while Coco suddenly took her shoes and socks off. Then placed her bare feet on Velvets lap _"What are doing Coco?"_

 _"Jokes aside Velvet, would you mind rubbing my feet there all sore and stuff."_ Coco explained with a smirk

 _"What why me?"_ Velvet asked back with a slight blush

 _"Because your hands are so soft, so you're the perfect person to ask."_ Coco answered calmly _"So could you pretty please rub my aching feet?"_

 _"But…."_ Velvet asked as she looked at Yatsuhashi and Fox who just looked the other way, it didn't help that Coco was giving Velvet a cute smile that made her heart melt _"Alright, but only because you ask so nicely."_

 _"Oh thank you my sexy little bunny!"_ Coco happily said back as Velvet began rubbing her feet

 _"Why…why do you have to call me that?"_ Velvet muttered with a redden tint of blush _**–"Still her skin is pretty soft and this is just her feet…I wonder how soft her slim… fit…. Silky pale body feels like. I think I should stop thinking about this or I might get myself too excited."-**_

 _"Because I can, besides not like anyone else is around to hear me call ya that, expect for the boys here but there our teammates so they won't tease you about it. Still I wonder where the other teams a-"_ Coco said but was cut off at the last few words of her question….by Nora

 _"HEY WHATS UP!"_ Nora yelled out in a joyfully tone, while making team CFVY jump a little from her sudden appearance

 _"Ah, Nora when did you get here?"_ Coco asked as she had pulled her feet back and was now in a slight fetal position from the sudden surprise

 _"Oh just a minuet ago, got to say Coco you come up with the funniest names for Velvet."_ Nora answered back smiling wildly

 _"Huh, we'll she heard then."_ Yatsuhashi stated while Fox just nodded agreeing with him _"Question is if you're here then where are the others?"_

 _"Oh they'll be coming in three….two…one and..."_ Nora answered back as suddenly Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune came out from a top of a small tree, though unlike Pyrrha and Ren who landed on their feet. Jaune fell on his back **(extremely hard just to say)**

 _"Oh Jaune are you okay?"_ Pyrrha asked in shock as she helped Jaune back onto his feet, while he also rubbed his face

 _"Yeah I'm okay, you know just face planted on a paved walkway. Totally stuff I'm use to hitting my face against."_ Jaune sarcastically answered as Pyrrha smack him across the back of the head

 _"You know I don't like it when you get all sarcastic on me."_ Pyrrha sternly said with a raised eyebrow, while Ren for once actually laughed _"What's so funny Ren?"_

 _"Sorry, it's just you two act like an old married couple a lot of times."_ Ren answered with an amused tone, while Nora and team CFVY snickered at the statement

 _"What…wh-where did you get that idea?!"_ Jaune asked stuttering with a tint of blush across his cheeks, Pyrrha also began blushing as she and him looked at one another for a split seconds before moving their gazes away from each other in an embarrassed manner

 _"Aw that's so cute, when is the wedding?"_ Coco said with a giggle, but before Jaune or Nora could replied back, team RWBY came in from the bushes

 _"HEY EVEYRONE!"_ Ruby yelled out, followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang as second later as they walked up to teams JNPR and CFVY. Fox did a few hand signs

 _"What did he say?"_ Yang asked

 _"Right, Fox just asked why you all were in the bushes and I think me along with everyone else here is wondering that as well."_ Velvet answered as team JNPR and the rest of Team CFVY nodded in agreement

 _"We apologize for that, Ruby got us lost in the woods for a few minutes before we heard you all talking."_ Weiss answered as she turned her attention over to Ruby _"I told you we should have stayed on the road Ruby."_

 _"I know….sorry Weiss, I hope you're not mad at me."_ Ruby replied back with a frown and puppy dog eyes that effectively melted Weiss heart ( **Though she refused to show it and just began blushing a little)**

 _"I…I'm not mad I'm just trying to be helpful is all, silly girl."_ Weiss answered back as Ruby hugged her and she just decided to let Ruby keep her hold around her body _**–"I'M IN HEAVEN RIGHT NOW!"-**_

 _"Aw that's just cute."_ Yang stated with an amused grin, but only to yelp just a little as Blake pinched her butt with enough speed that no one else noticed

 _"Yep, but I want to see your cute little butt later on."_ Blake whisper seductively as Yang just giggled a little

 _"Oh my kitten, you know just how to make a girl feel wanted don't ya?"_ Yang whisper back as Blake giggled and quickly kissed Yang's cheek

 _"Hey is it me or do they look a little closer with each other?"_ Nora asked with a raised eyebrow

 _"I think they are, hm maybe we can get them to tell us."_ Coco replied back with a mischievous smile, but only to get a light bump on top of her head by Yatsuhashi and a quick ear pull from Pyrrha

 _"Don't even think about it, they may not want to talk about it and we need to respect that."_ Pyrrha said with a stern tone

 _"Thanks mom really thanks, but for real wouldn't it be interesting to know?"_ Coco replied back with a small smile this time

 _"No Coco, besides were busy enough with helping out re-building the wrecked areas of Vale, those Grimm did a number on some of the buildings."_ Yatsuhashi explained with a sigh of tiredness

 _"Yeah they did, I'm surprised that no one got killed."_ Ren added in with a relived tone that no one had died

 _"What are you all talking about?"_ Ruby asked she and the rest of team RWBY came into the conversation now

 _"About the damage the Grimm did two days ago."_ Jaune answered

 _"Oh right, I'm glad the no one died."_ Yang stated while the others nodded in agreement

 _"That's what I just said, but how have you all been doing these two days?"_ Ren replied back

 _"We've all been pretty good, just tired since we've been doing almost all-nighters helping the citizens out with re-building with their homes and shops."_ Coco answered as the rest of her team all smiled weakly

 _"Same here, though Nora's candy stash has been helping us out. Thanks again for that Nora."_ Jaune answered next with a small smirk

 _"It's all good, I'm glad to help my buddies out. Coco would you and your team like some sweets later on today?"_ Nora said back as with a wide smile

 _"Yeah sure Nora, thanks really I mean it."_ Coco answered back with an equally wide and appreciative smile at Nora's kind offer

 _"Though what about your team Ruby, you four were in the center of this."_ Pyrrha asked next with a worried tone

 _"Were fine Pyrrha really we are."_ Blake answered this time with a reassuring smile

 _"Blake's right, though we did get some bruisers and such were all still good."_ Weiss said next

 _"Though Professor Ozpin and GoodWitch are making us stay out of helping you all out, so that we can heal up. Which also adds problems since the Vale festival is coming up, which means the tournament will be going on. Though because were being told to stay in bed to heal up, we can't find the time for training."_ Yang added in with a sigh

 _"Yeah, but it's only because they care and you even have to admit that our bodies are too sore at the moment. But don't worry big sis I'm sure we'll have our time to help out as well and find time to train for the festival."_ Ruby replied back making Yang smiled at her little sister's words of encouragement

 _"Your right, thanks Ruby."_ Yang said giving Ruby and quick sisterly hug

 _"Well it seems like you all are doing quite well."_ Ozpin stated as he and Miss GoodWitch made their way over to the teams

 _"Miss GoodWitch, Professor Ozpin what are doing here?"_ Ruby asked curiously

 _"We wanted to see how your teams were doing, Professor Oobleck, Port and some of the other faculty members are helping the other teams out in the town with the re-building."_ Ozpin answered _"Also Glynda and I decided to walk around a little for some air, of course we had a feeling your teams would be here so we just wanted to see how you were. Well to be perfectly honest I knew you all were doing well, but Glynda wouldn't stop hounding me until she had us check just in case; cute when you think about."_

 _"Why did you have to say that!?"_ Glynda asked with an embarrassed look as she began blushing from the obviously true statement _"Fine maybe I did, but believe it or not I do care for all of you and maybe I have been a bit fidgety since the attack two days ago."_ She explained while Ozpin smiled at Glynda's embarrassment, teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY smiled widely at Miss GoodWitch's explanation

 _"Aw that's so sweet of you to say Miss GoodWitch, but we already kind of knew that."_ Yang answered back with a giggle

 _"It was pretty obvious."_ Ren said next bluntly

 _"Super-duper supreme obvious!"_ Nora yelled out while jumping into Ren's arms

 _"Me and Pyrrha took a little while longer to figure out ourselves."_ Jaune said now smiling while Pyrrha nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Fox did a few more quick hand signs

 _"He said it wouldn't take a genius to see that, and I have to agree with him on that."_ Velvet answered happily as Fox gave a thumbs up. Though a second later Coco playfully bit Velvets human ear while also playing around with both her bunny ears with both her hands

 _"Totally, ain't that right big guy?"_ Coco said next with Velvets human ear still in her mouth, while she kicked Yatsuhashi In the face with her foot; sending the guy to the side on the ground with a slightly annoyed look

 _"Yes Coco, I agree but just to say I don't appreciate being kicked in the face. Also word of advice but you might want to cut your toe nails because I think one of those almost cut my left eye a few seconds ago."_ Yatsuhashi stated with a stern tone, though in reality he wasn't mad since this was one of many usual Coco antics _ **–"The things I endure from my friends"-**_

 _"Opp's sorry big guy, won't happen again."_ Coco answered kindly while Yatsuhashi just sighed and let it be

 _"Oh, oh sorry to put this on all of sudden but this would be a perfect time for a GROUP PHOTO!"_ Nora yelled out proudly _"Velvet you got your camera with you?"_

 _"Sadly not right now, I had to leave back in the dorms to fix the lens up a little."_ Velvet replied back sadly, while Nora frowned a little

 _"Wait no need to frown yet Nora, Blake didn't you just buy a camera a while ago before all this craziness happen?"_ Weiss said as Blake looked through her pocket and pulled out a small black Camera with a kitty cat logo on the upper right side

 _"Thanks for reminding me, Yang got me this a while ago and I keep forgetting to use it."_ Blake replied back as she handed the camera over to Velvet _"Who you mind taking the picture, you have the best skills with a camera."_

 _"Sure sounds like a plan, everyone group up."_ Velvet replied back as she found three sturdy branches to hold up Blake's Camera, then found the timer on the device, setting it for two minutes. Once she was done with that, she made her way over to the others. _"Alright we have two minutes to make the perfect poses."_

 _"You heard the lady, let's get to posing!"_ Yang proudly said as Blake jumped into her arms bridal style

 _"This shall be our pose Yang."_ Blake said amusingly

 _"Then it shall my lady."_ Yang joked getting a giggle from Blake

 _"Team CFVY, poses!"_ Coco yelled out, putting her socks and boots back on as the Yatsuhashi along with Fox kneeled on their right knees while their left legs were against the ground. Coco and a shy Velvet Stood on top of the boys kneeled legs donning a smirk. Fox and Yatsuhashi just donned small smiles

 _"And team JNPR lets do the same!"_ Jaune stated next as Nora grabbed Ren's hands and positioned it so that it looked like they both were ball room dancing. Jaune got into a heroic pose with his fists against his hips while Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him like she was praising said hero

 _"Glynda if you would kindly."_ Ozpin said as he bent down and pointed to his back

 _"You want me to get on your back, like a piggy ride?"_ Glynda asked with a flustered face as Ozpin just smile. Glynda sighed and got on his back, only for seconds later to be lifted up from her feet and having her body held up by Ozpin

 _"Ruby hurry up, the timer is almost up."_ Weiss said as Ruby was having a hard time thinking of a pose along with herself

 _"Hm... Oh I got it!"_ Ruby happily said as she swept Weiss off her feet in a bridal style like Yang, but also held Weiss left hand with her right hand

 _"What...what are doing?"_ Weiss asked as her face reddened and her hearted began beating fast

 _"Just...just a pose is all...you okay with this?"_ Ruby asked with blush and a nervous smile

 _"Sure... you silly girl."_ Weiss answers back with a small smile

 _"Alright now everyone say we're tried!"_ Velvet yelled out

 _"We're tried!"_ They all yelled out smiling as the camera went off

 **-Present times-**

"And that's when the picture was taken Penny, but the day after was...was when team RWBY disappeared." Nora explained feeling even more down than before

"Oh that's right, sad now that I think about it. In a way this picture is the last remains of our old happy lives, before everything changed for us." Pyrrha said with a heavy heart at how happy they all looked in the picture, with not a care in the world

"Agreed." Coco added in frowning from those horrid memoires after team RWBY's disappearance

"Still friends Penny, Pyrrha and big sister Coco we found friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. That's a good thing to know, and that even if all our other friends might be gone the rest of us still all have each other." Penny replied back with a small smile, which made the others smile at the her gesture to brighten their mood

"Thanks Penny." Nora said happily

"Yes thank you, still not to change the subject all of the sudden but have any of you noticed that some of the colonist here have been acting weird?" Pyrrha asked now as the others looked at one another with puzzled looks

"What do mean Pyrrha?" Coco asked a little nervously

"Well just to be honest Jaune was the one that brought this up, but he told me that some of the folks were acting jumpy, fidgety and very nervous." Pyrrha answered back

"Wait really, so do you think they're up to something then friend Pyrrha?" Penny asked as she looked over the colonist below with a worried glance

"If they are we need to be ready, which means we should get down now and warn the others. Sounds good ladies?" Pyrrha answered back

"Totally." Nora and Coco answered back while Penny already had made her way down, which the girls noticed

"Come on friends and big sister, we have work to do!" Penny happily yelled out as she began making her way over top the boys and a sleeping Velvet

"Well you heard the lady let's go!" Nora said next excitedly as she and Coco made their way down and followed behind Penny seconds later

"Hm, this our crazy family. I just pray team RWBY, Elizabeth and Garrus are doing okay." Pyrrha whispered to herself as she made her way down as well now

 **-Meanwhile with Team RWBY-**

Unknown to Pyrrha, team RWBY, Elizabeth and Garrus had made it safely to the Exo-Genie building, but not before dealing with a group of Geth juggernauts on the upper skyway. Which Weiss of all people got annoyed with, she out of the Mako and used her Glyphs to launch the behemoth machines over the edge. Let's just say once Weiss got back into the Mako, Ruby pounced on her, kissing her lovingly **(Thankfully they both had the restraint to hold back on the more naughty stuff until they found a more appropriate and private time).** Once they made it to the end of the upper skyway which turned out to be blocked by fallen concert beams. They then had to deal with a Geth Amateur which took them all a good few minutes to take down pulse with Ruby, Weiss once more, Blake and Yang using their semblance it made the battle go quicker. Lastly after that they did try going into the front entrance of the building they discovered it was blocked by a blue force field, but thankfully they found an entrance from the broken wall of the right side of the building. Though once they all got through the side entrance they were confronted by a pack of Varren which would have led to a battle but Ruby decided to step in, which leads to their current predicament…..

"And don't you ever let me catch any of you trying to killing the nice people here understand!" Ruby yelled out sternly to a pack off Varren much to the shocked of Elizabeth and Garrus along with Weiss, Blake and Yang who already witness this, but still were shocked none the less

"I still can't believe she can do that." Blake said with wide eyed from the bewilderment that a girl as small and innocent as Ruby could make Varren **(which she learned were very viscous creatures)** obey her so easily

"That's my little sis for you, she's a girl of hidden talents." Yang answered back with an amused yet proud smile

"Oh yes she does, especially in bed…"Weiss said with a prevent smirk

"Oh la la, Weiss you are such a gossip." Garrus joked, only to receive a light elbow to the side by Weiss herself

"You heard nothing!" Weiss yelled with a red face of embarrassment, while Garrus held his side

"Sorry…but it's your own fault you know." Garrus answered back with a small smirk

"Garrus is right, though what is she good at anyways?" Blake asked with a teasing smirk while Weiss just sighed knowing her cat eared friend wouldn't stop asking until she knew

"Well if you must know, she's good applying her tongue and hands on many places on my body if you know what I mean." Weiss answered with a very happy tone and a wide smile, making Blake giggle at the juicy gossip

"Weiss…." Elizabeth and Yang said as Weiss looked to see them glaring at her with twitchy eyes while smiling creepily also

"We like ya Weiss really we do….."Elizabeth began saying as he eye twitched more

"But right now you might want to be careful because….." Yang said next while her creepy smile widened

"That's out little Ruby your talking about!" Elizabeth and Yang finished saying as Weiss and Blake who sadly was stuck between this shivered nervously, this lasted for a few more seconds until Ruby cut in

"Yang, mom…" Ruby said as Elizabeth and Yang turned around to see Ruby jump up then lightly bop them in on the top of their heads "Be nice to Weiss, she is my girlfriend and I do have my needs as she does as well. Also Yang why are you mad, weren't you and Blake the ones who got me and Weiss to have sex in the first place?" she added with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I know but me and mom just…." Yang began saying as she and Elizabeth hugged Ruby tightly together "Keep the baby of our family safe!"

"But I'm not a baby!?" Ruby replied back with an embarrassed face, while Blake and Weiss couldn't help it but laugh a little now "It's not nice to laugh at your girlfriend Weissy!"

"Oh I know my little Rose, but its so cute when you blush." Weiss answered back as Elizabeth and Yang let go of her now, laughing as well

"Sorry Ruby, but you are really cute when you're embarrassed." Elizabeth said as she and Yang gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, Weiss then gave her a peck on the lips while Blake just gave her a hug, Garrus who stayed quiet for the most part of this just smiled

"Jeez, you all are so silly sometimes, but that's what I love you all for." Ruby replied back happily but the moment was cut off as a round hit against Elizabeth chest plate which thankfully bounced off. But this made her moved a half an inch back in shock. Then the girls, Elizabeth and Garrus pulled out their weapons amming it ahead of them

"Alright who did that?" Elizabeth asked in a stern tone, but was surprised along with the rest to see a young woman with red hair, blue eyes, pale skin and an outfit similar to Julianna's

"Damn it wait…OH GOD I am so sorry miss I-I thought you were Geth or those Varren!" The young girl said in a panic as the group put away their weapons then walked up to the girl knowing she wasn't a threat

"It's okay miss, but why are you here in the first place?" Elizabeth asked as she really couldn't be mad at the girl since the area they were in was pretty dark, so it would have made it hard for the young girl to not mistake her for a Geth or even bipedal Varren **(No matter how ridicules that sounded when she thought about it.)**

"Yeah that's a good question, miss….." Garrus began to say but didn't her name, and she wasn't wearing a name tag either

"Lizbeth, it was my own fault being here. Everyone else was making a run for it but I stayed to back up data, not the smartest move you could say since the next thing I know the Geth ship had latched on the building and the power went out. So I was trapped and tried to get out but the front entrance was blocked off." The girl Lizbeth answered with a nervous frown as she seem like she had been running for her life till this moment

"Don't worry miss, we'll get you out of here once we actually figure out what the Geth are even after." Garrus replied back kindly

"Though that does help with my nervous mood it's not the Geth, it's the energy field they put up, they don't want anyone to get access to…." Lizbeth answered back but stopped before she could say anything else

"Hey don't worry, please tell us it's important that we find out what the Geth want here." Blake said next with a reassuring smile

"Well…. I don't know for certain but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian." Lizbeth answered hesitantly

"Okay, would you kindly tell us what the Thorian is?" Weiss asked wanting more information on this **Thorian**

"I was going to, the Thorian is an indigenous life form Exo-Geni was studying." Lizbeth replied back not as hesitant as before

"That's interesting, but do know anything more or where could find it maybe?" Yang asked next kindly

"I might be able to but not with all the Geth crawling around everywhere. Look we need to get out of this place and past that field." Lizeth answered back

"We will but can I ask now, because personally I want to know if you have any idea on how we could shut that field down?" Ruby asked this time hoping Lizbeth may know

"Sorry miss but not really, though if I'm a guessing girl I would say the Geth ship latched onto the building would be the power source. I saw Geths laying power cables down and around the whole building while I was trying to get out. You could follow those cables, but do expect some Geth to be around there acting as guards." Lizbeth explained giving the others a big piece of information

"If you don't mind but tell us about yourself Miss Lizbeth." Elizabeth continued asking as she had an idea that this was Julianna's daughter, but she couldn't be sure since Lizbeth or Elizabeth for the actual name was somewhat common

"Me, I'm just a research assistant for Exo-Geni and I came here with my mother. Though I don't know if she even made it out alive." Lizbeth replied back with a worried frown

"You might be in luck then, we found a group of survivors a while ago and one was looking for her missing daughter. Her name was Juliana." Garrus said as a smile formed across Lizbeth's face

"She's alive oh thank god, I thought I was the only one left. Wait did someone named Jeong make it to?" Lizbeth asked as she was extremely glad that her mother was alive but sounded extremely annoyed when she mentioned Jeong

"Yep, he's there too and I'm guessing you're not a hug fan of his?" Yang answered as she could definitely understand Lizbeth's feeling on that sad excuse for a person

"Not to sound mean but I was hoping he didn't make it, that guy is way too secretive and he always is trying to hit on the women here. He makes me sick to my stomach." Lizbeth answered back shivering from some irritating memories of Jeong

"If it makes you feel better, I kick him in the nuts with deadly force because he was talking to my mother in a way I personally didn't like." Yang said back as Lizbeth smiled wildly

"Well then if I had ten thousand cruets I'd give them to you for hurting that sleaze ball." Lizbeth stated happily before she turned her attention to Elizabeth "Look we need to get that field down so we can get out of here and so that I can see my mom again."

"We will, but first can you tell us more on the Thorian?" Elizabeth replied back

"I really don't know that much else about it, I think it some kind plant being. Though I do know it's thousands of years old, maybe even older than that." Lizbeth answered

"A thousand year old plant for real?" Garrus stated with a confused looked on his face now

"I have to agree with Garrus, what would the Geth want with something like that?" Blake said as she began pondering a bit on the question

"Maybe they want to help the environment?" Yang joked as Weiss lightly punched her in the arm

"Why would they want to do that Yang, use your head more please?" Weiss said with an unamused look but also in a caring tone

"Very funny Weiss, but yeah guess it doesn't make much sense when I think about it." Yang answered back smiling sheepishly from her comment

"I thought the same thing kind of to Yang." Ruby kindly said making Yang giggle a little in appreciation from Ruby's comment

"If I'm going to be honest it's really only just a plant, I have no idea why they would even bother with it. Sure Exo-Geni was studying it but I don't think they found anything special." Lizbeth answered with slightly nervous look which no one took notice of, expect for Blake

"I see, well thanks for the information. For now just stay here and we'll go open some doors." Elizabeth replied back as Lizbeth took out a small card from her pocket

"Wait take my I.D, this should give you access to the door in the upper right corner behind me along with any other locked doors." Lizbeth said as she pointed to a small lighted steel door a few feet away from them and then handed Elizabeth her I.D

"Thanks you, now let's get a move on." Elizabeth ordered as she and the rest made their way over to the door, Elizabeth then used Lizbeth's I.D and opened the door. Once they were in, Garrus pulled out his sniper but held it under his arms, Elizabeth pulled out her pistol along with getting her biotics ready and the girls pulled their weapons out in their gun modes

"Okay before we get a move on, did any of you noticed Lizbeth was hiding something?" Blake asked

"Wait what do mean Blake?" Weiss asked back as she didn't noticed anything like that, the others wanted to know as well

"I mean didn't any of you notice her facial feature when we asked her about the Thorian, she was nervous the whole time like we were getting to close to something." Blake explained

"Now that you say it I did notice she was a little fidgety with us, but I just assumed it was from her having to run for your life from the Geth. The again she was also a little too clam at times as well." Garrus stated a little surprised he didn't catch onto that sooner now that he thought it over

"But why would she lie to us Blake?" Ruby asked

"Maybe it wasn't her will to, maybe she was forced to or…" Blake said but stopped at her last assumption which Ruby, Weiss and Yang immediately figured out what it was

"Or what Blake?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed the girls worried looks "Girls what else do you think it is?" she asked once more but sterner

"Well….should we tell em?" Ruby asked as she was worried what her mother along with Garrus might think

"Tell us what, I mean come on it can't be that bad right?" Garrus asked back kindly but got a raised eyebrow from Elizabeth "What I'm just saying is all."

"Jokes aside Garrus, what is it that you girls know?" Elizabeth said much more sternly as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were getting a little nervous from her gaze. Elizabeth knowing that it would be hard to get anything out of Weiss and Blake, decided to ask her daughters. "Yang, Ruby what do you know young ladies?" she added in as Ruby and Yang flinched a little at their mothers tone

"Okay…well mom when we were in the lower areas of the colony, we may have met a guy who was a little crazy. He ah….he said that something was controlling his mind and the colonist were having their minds controlled also. That's what Blake was going to say last." Ruby explained shyly as Elizabeth looked at Garrus who shrugged, then at Weiss, Blake and Yang who nodded confirming on what Ruby told her

"It's true mom I think, I mean he sounded pretty convincing with what he told us. Maybe the Thorian could be a mind controlling plant monster." Yang added in to back up her little sister, but was pretty nervous herself

"Really so you four met a guy down in the lower areas of the colony and believed every word he said correct?" Elizabeth replied back as she was trying to help the girls realized that they may have just been duped. She especially wanted to make sure her daughters knew this as she had deiced a while ago, before this mission began that she would train them both with the skills she had learned in the N7 program. Elizabeth knew that they wouldn't mind, she was just waiting for the right time to discuss with them about it

"Well we didn't exactly believe him, but we can't rule it out either." Weiss replied back

"Yeah and besides mom what if our info is right?" Yang asked as Elizabeth just sighed a little

"Yang sweetie if that's the case then it is, if not then it's not okay?" Elizabeth answered back in a stern motherly tone

"But Mom-" Ruby replied back but was cut off by Elizabeth

"No not another word about this girls, we'll find out ourselves okay?" Elizabeth said in motherly yet stern tone once more as Ruby just pouted a little, while Yang looked a little irritated. Elizabeth sighed again, but couldn't help but smile at her girls stubbornness "Look I'm not being mean but I want you two along with Weiss and Blake to just learn not to believe every piece of information you're given. I love you both and just want the best for you."

"We know mom, we love you to." Ruby said smiling as she and Yang hugged Elizabeth, then Elizabeth hugged back

"Aw that's so sweet!" Weiss said kindly as Blake nodded in agreement

"Sweet or not, we need to get going alright?" Garrus said as all the girls glared at him "What?" he asked but before anyone could reply back they heard a new, distant and angry voice

"Stupid machine, access the encrypted files!" the voice yelled out

"Who's that?" Garrus asked warily

"Don't know but let's find out, form up in a single file line" Elizabeth replied back as she, Garrus and the girls lined up behind one another, weapons ready than began climbing up the stairs in front of them. As they went up the stairs they could hear grumbles and thuds against metal

"NO I DO NOT WANT TO REVIEW PROTOCAL!" The voice yelled out once more as they group made their way to the top of the spiral stairs to see a Krogan in thick, bulky grey armor with a green crest, yellow eyes and yellow skin. Said Krogan was yelling at a V.I unit in the form of a man

"I am unable to comply, please contact your supervisor." The male V.I replied back to the Krogan in a kind manner

"Damnit tell me what I want to know or I'll blast your virtual ass into actual dust!" The Krogan threaten

"Please contact your supervisor for a level 4 security exemption or make an appointment with-" The V.I said but was cut off by the Krogan who groaned in absolute irritation

"STUPID MACHINE!" The Krogan yelled out in anger

"If there is nothing else please step aside, there is a queue forming behind you for use of this console." The V.I stated as the Krogan turned around to see the girls, Elizabeth and Garrus

"Did we get sold out by a V.I, for real?!" Yang yelled in disbelief

"Oh good I've was wanting to kill something!" The Krogan yelled joyfully as he pulled his shot gun to shot, but before he could pull the trigger Weiss used her Glyphs to launch her and the girls a few inches in front of the Krogan. Seconds later Weiss was able to slash the Krogan's hand and cut it, making the large alien drop his gun from the sudden wound. Then Ruby activated her scythe mode and swung the Blade around behind the Krogan's neck as it clanked against his armor. Blake and Yang aimed their weapons in gun mod with a glares that just said **'Try it and see what happens.'**

"Now since your easily outnumber we want some answers." Weiss sternly said making the Krogan laugh

"Why would I answer to four little brats like you?" The Krogan asked but got a reminder when he felt the blade just ever so slightly starting digging through the neck piece of her armor

"I think you just got your answer wise guy." Yang said with a smirk as the Krogan gulped

"What is you want to know?" The Krogan asked scowling as he felt feeling of disgrace from being pushed around by these four brats

"We want to know what you were trying to get out of that terminal." Weiss answered

"Along with any information on the Thorian." Blake said next

"Also why the Geth even want it." Yang asked now as well

"An lastly who hired you to come here, you better answer us now, my sister, best buddy and girlfriend aren't the most patient with this kind of stuff and I'm not either." Ruby said last with a glare **-"Please take the bluff, please..."-**

"First off I was hired by some Turian named Saren and paid by him via extra-net, two I don't know what the hell the Thorian is but it's probably was what I was told to get information on from the stupid terminal. Happy now you little brats." The Krogan answered as the girls glared more intensely at him

"Yes we are **'KIND'** sir, anything else you would care to tell us though?" Blake answered calmly enough

"Actually yes I do….. SEE YA BITCHES!" The Krogan yelled out as he flung a biotic push, throwing the girls against on the ground. The Krogan the picked up his shotgun and pumped a shell into the chamber "NOW DIE!" he roared but was cut down by Garrus who in a mere manner of seconds shot a round straight through the Krogan's throat. Elizabeth then with an enraged glare shot the Krogan eyes dead center with her pistol, then threw a biotic push throwing the dead Krogan's body into the wall behind were the crunching sounds of bones echoed

"No one hurts those girls." Elizabeth stated with a scowl before she and Garrus went to go see if the girls were alright

"Ugh…..my head." Yang muttered as Elizabeth offered her and Weiss who was next to her a hand up "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie I'm just glad you both are alright, Garrus how's Ruby and Blake?" Elizabeth asked as Garrus gave her a thumbs up

"There okay so no worries." Garrus answered back as he helped Ruby and Blake up

"Yep no worries mom!" Ruby happily said as she, Blake and Garrus walked up to her and the rest

"Good to know and good job with the Krogan ladies." Elizabeth replied as they all looked at the dead Krogan

"We were going to let him leave here but I guess he chose otherwise." Weiss said with a small frown

"That's what happens sometimes, you girls were being more than kind to him and he chose to not take your mercy. It was all on him, still at least we know Saren was here looking for the Thorian. Now let's go see if we'll find any more answers with the V.I." Elizabeth stated as they walked up to the V.I who appeared before them

"Welcome back research assistant Elizabeth Baynham, what can I do for you?" The V.I asked kindly

"Well the first name is right but last name isn't, why do think I'm her?" Elizabeth asked back slightly confused

"It maybe because of the I.D Miss Lizbeth gave you." Eve answered as she popped out of Elizabeth pants pocket

"Oh right, thanks Eve. I almost forgot you were with us." Elizabeth replied back as Eve just giggled

"Well I did say I'm more of the silent observer." Eve answered back amusingly

"True but you'll probably be needed to help us out now, this building probably has a lot of tech we may need to be hack or examined. You up for that Eve?" Garrus stated while Eve just giggled once more

"Garrus you wound me, of course I can keep up. I'm not that old of an A.I…I think at least?" Eve said back with a smirk

"Um I don't think it would be wise to talk about what you are Eve in front of the V.I." Blake said a little nervously

"No worries Blake, I already hacked the V.I right here so he registered me as just a more advance V.I than he is." Eve explained

"Wow how did you do that Eve?" Yang asked as she and the rest were pretty curious about that

"I only figured out on our way here, but I found that I have a sort of Wi-Fi hacking program. Which means at a certain distance I can hack a piece of machinery but only one at a time and it has a cool down before I can use it again. Just to say I was able to hack this V.I unit so any of us can ask him questions, even if Elizabeth is the one holding onto Lizbeth's I.D." Eve explained with a proud tone as the others were pretty impressed by Eve's new function

"Was there anything I can help you with?" The V.I asked

"Yes you can, was the last user trying to access information about the Thorian?" Elizabeth replied back

"Fetching date, yes the pervious user was attempting to access details on the study of species 37, the Thorian." The V.I answered

"Sounds like we're on the right track." Eve stated "V.I unit, tell us everything you had told the Krogan."  
"I was unable to provide the pervious user with any relevant date, aside from lacking proper access there has been no new data available on species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles." The V.I answered as the girls eyes went wide in shock

"Whoa hold on mister V.I, what do mean by observation post at Zhu's hope?" Yang asked demanding an answer

"Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's hope outpost." The V.I answered back

"What, you can't be serious!" Weiss yelled out next

"I think the V.I is Weiss, which means….." Blake replied back as her cat ears flopped down as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang came to the realization that the information from the man they met in the swears was true after all

"They've been experimenting on the colonist there." Ruby stated with a serious and distress tone. It made her feel sick in her stomach at the thought of all the people back at the colony being controls all this time, along with a deep worry for the safety of her friends at the colony and Normandy. Though the rest of the girls along with Elizabeth and Garrus were feeling the same way she way at the moment

"Yeah that must be it, I hope the others are going to be safe." Yang replied back in slight anger, but she also smiled as she saw Weiss hug and kiss Ruby to calm the girl down. She knew at least when they were separated for whatever reasons, Weiss would make sure to keep her precious little sister safe and happy

"Damn, look ah back to our question but can you tell us anything more about this Thorian thing like anything more?" Garrus asked as he hoped they could find some sort of weakness

"The Thorian is a simple plant life form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of the spores, the Thorian can infect and control other organisms including humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results, before sensors went offline almost 85 percent of all test subjects were infected." The V.I Explained much to others horrors

"But why would Exo-Geni do this, what the reason!" Ruby yelled out in anger as she felt appalled by the new information

"It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of-" The V.I began answering but was cut off by Ruby

"NECESSARY FOR WHAT, PEOPLE AREN'T TOOLS TO USE YOU ….YOU STUPID JERK!" Ruby answered as she kicked the V.I's terminal, only to hurt her foot in the process "OW!"

"Ruby are you okay?" Blake asked as she and the girls walked up to her with sympathetic glances, while rub stopped rubbing her foot and moving to the side

"Yeah….I just can't believe how cruel people can be in this galaxy." Ruby answered back as she began crying a little, but got a comforting group hug from Weiss, Blake and Yang as they felt the same way as she did

"Elizabeth, we should contact Joker and warn him to get the Normandy ready in case something happens." Garrus suggested as he couldn't help by feel bad for the girls since he knew this was only the surface of what they would probably see when it come to this galaxy and it's people. He just hoped they'd be ready for the rest

"Good idea, Joker come in." Elizabeth replied back as she activated her ear comm, but got static in return

"The Geths field must be interfering with the signal, were going to have to find a way to take it down." Eve stated

"Agreed, V.I can you tell us anything about the Geth ship and the field generating it?" Elizabeth asked

"I have limited data on the Geth, they have blocked all sensors in the facility. Though I have detected an unusual power fluctuation. But I am unable to determine the source." The V.I answered

"I see…" Elizabeth muttered as she decided to ask the A.I one last time about the Thorian to see if she could squeeze out a little bit more information "Tell me, is there anything else noteworthy about the Thorian?"

"Yes, species 37 was discovered only seven week ago when a small team was infected with the spores while examining one of the ruins near Zhu's hope, the outpost was then quarantined and the outpost prepped for study. Within twenty one days around fifty-eight percent of the colonist exhibited altered behavior and within seven days after that it went up to eighty-five." The V.I explained much to the dismay of everyone there once more

"Is the thing smart and if so is there a way to reason with it?" Blake asked now as she and the girls had let go of Ruby whose eyes were a little red from crying a bit

"The Thorian does not show behavior of a predator as the resale of its spores is an act of survival and not aggression. It does trigger an advance in the humans it has enslaved, but we have yet to discover weather it recognizes or is capable of even seeing human as nothing then tools for it's own survival. To say simply the Thorian is at the moment sufficiently alien as to definite classification." The V.I explained

"Great….just great so were dealing with a possible sociopathic plant monster. Just great." Blake muttered in annoyance

"Well now that were asking, I want to know how it even you know controls people." Ruby asked as rubbed her red tear stained eyes

"The will subversion manifest as intense pain if directives are ignored. The effect is severe enough that that subjects are soon conditioned against even the slightest minor thoughts of rebellion. Our observers have suggested that the Thorian views it's thralls in a utilitarian way, care is taken to avoid injuring the infected much like a craftsman with his tools. Lastly as long as no actions are taken, the Thorian will let it's subject live a free life until orders are issued." The V.I answered Ruby who cringed at that

"So basically it's like a man or woman in an abusive relationship. Their significant other hurts them when they disobey, but loves and cares for them when they behave properly in way said significant other likes them to behave." Weiss replied back with a disgusted tone

"Though not exactly the same and not said in the most accurate way, in a sense that would be the case with the Thorian. But unlike in an abusive relationship where it's only involves two people, the Thorian does it the multiples and by the size we've guess it to be; that task would be easily achieved." The V.I replied back to a now disturbed Weiss

"I see…that's ah…that's informative." Weiss said with a worried looked

"You mentioned the size V.I, how big is the Thorian?" Eve asked as she tried to get the subject onto something not as nerve racking

"I cannot say accurately but our observers have made an estimated guess that the Thorian is a diffused creature. It is theorizes that the cognitive abilities are centered in large nerve bundles, but it receives data from kilometers of meandering tendrils. Though few bundles of these nerves have been discover but seem insignificant, the Thorian may actually have a slower process of such stimulation or even perhaps there is an undiscovered nerve cluster we have not encountered yet." The V.I explained

"So in simpler terms there a tone of these tendrils throughout the area, which is makes it almost impossible for anyone to discover it's main center. After all from what's been explained this creature can't fight for itself so it must find a way to maximize it's protection because of is weakness." Blake explained

"Okay so just going to put it out here, but I got most of that just not all of it." Yang said a little embarrassed by that fact

"I know you don't sweet heart, but that's one thing I love about you. Your wiliness to try and understands even if you get a headache." Blake replied back kissing Yang on the lips quickly

"What can I say, I'm a charmer." Yang stated proudly much to the amusement of the others

"Still we can't be certain that is the case Blake, not that I'm arguing with you but there's too many unknowns right now." Weiss said as Blake just nodded understanding what she meant

"So is there any way we can find the center of this thing then?" Ruby asked as the others just shrugged not knowing either "Aw man, there must be a way to find the center cluster though?"

"Don't worry your mom has got an idea." Elizabeth replied back proudly as she turned her attention to the V.I "Please access **'my'** personal profile"

"A moment." The V.I replied back as a few seconds passed by "Elizabeth Baynham, research assistant, bio-medical division and security level four exemption."

"Nice going mom!" Ruby chanted happily with Yang, getting a small smirk from Elizabeth but before she could respond the V.I continued

"You are currently under probation due to disagreements with management over establishment company policy. These sanctions can be lifted if your next evaluation is more agreeable." The V.I explained much to the curiosity of the group

"Huh well that's interesting piece of information, looks like the little lady didn't get along to well with the people here." Garrus said with a smirk

"I wonder why, this place is bad enough from what I can tell already." Ruby replied back with an angered tone

"We feel the same way little sis, wonder if we can burn this place down once were done here." Yang said as she and Ruby were now thinking about ways to go with that plan

"Hate to burst your bubbles but even if we wanted to, I don't think it would be a good idea." Weiss explained with an understanding tone as she wanted to do the same too

"Aw why not my snow angel?" Ruby asked with a cute tone and a pouty face

"Because we don't want to make more enemies then we need and I don't think Exo-Geni's owners would be happy with us if we burned this place down." Weiss explained as Ruby just smiled weakly understanding what she meant. Weiss then a second later tickled Ruby's sides and kissed her lips lovingly three times before giggling "Still I can understand why you want to burn this place down in the first place, heaven knows I do also my little Rose."

"Yeah I guess so Weissy." Ruby answered back happily

"You two are so care free, even when were in enemy territory. Wish I could have that mindset at times." Garrus stated amusingly

"True that Garrus, still I want to ask but why was **'I'** put on probation in the first place?" Elizabeth asked getting back to the main subject

"You were seen as **'combative'** about the operations of the Zhu's hope project, specifically regarding the handling of the infected colonist. As the result you were put in charge of monitoring the colonist for the duration of the observation." The V.I answered

"I see, well anyone else want to ask some questions?" Elizabeth said as the others just nodded no "Alright then, I guess this will be enough for now."

"Going to standby mode." The V.I replied back as Elizabeth, the girls and Garrus all back up from the terminal

"We should get going ladies, because I think we need to do some Geth extermination. Am I right or am I right?" Garrus asked as he and Ruby high fived

"Sounds like a plan to me sniper buddy." Ruby replied back happily "Mom you going take the lead again?"

"Actually no hunny, you and your sister will." Elizabeth replied back

"Wait you want both of us to not that were against it, but isn't like only one person supposed to be in the lead?" Yang asked a little confused on her mother's decision

"Not always so entirely little spitfire." Elizabeth replied back with amusement in seeing her elder daughter's embarrassed face "But for real, you two will take point so take it slow okay?"

"Okay mom." Ruby and Yang replied back as they began walking up side by side on the rest of the spiral stairway, followed by Weiss, Blake, Garrus and lastly Elizabeth

As they began making their way upstairs and throughout the area, nothing was popping out to attack them thankfully; but they all had their hands on the grips and hilts of their weapons just in case. While this was going on Elizabeth was studying her daughter's movements as they lead them. All she could say was that they need work on it, sure they had the calmness part down but they seem too fidgety with small noises that if you took long enough to listen to; it would turn out to be just the inner workings of the buildings system. Still she was proud with the fact that both her daughters were being so calm about this, though Elizabeth train of thought was halted as they all stopped on the upper level of the area at the edge of a broken walkway

"Why did we stop?" Elizabeth whisper as she didn't want to make too much noise with her voice

"Get over a little closer Elizabeth and you'll see." Weiss answered back as she, the girls and Garrus were all grouped up. Elizabeth just shrugged and walked up next to them only to be stunned by the sight she was seeing. Eve also was stunned as she peaked out of Elizabeth pocket to see as well

"This is…." Garrus said but couldn't find the words

"Interesting, weird, kind of creepy." Yang replied back

"Those could be some words Yang." Blake stated in slight amusement

"Still I never thought I'd see this." Weiss said stunned by the sight

"Yeah I know what you mean Weiss, kind of hard to picture it." Ruby stated as she rubbed her eyes to see if what she was seeing was real

"What do think they're doing?" Elizabeth asked very curious now

"I think they're praying." Eve answered as the sight in front of them was four Geths, one white and three black all bowing down to a orb of pure white light that had a large black looking claw over it

"Praying, you mean like they have a religion?" Yang asked in bewilderment

"Yes, Yang that is exactly what I mean….should we shoot them?" Eve replied back as she wonder if they should take the praying Geths down or keep on watching, but before any of them could answer the lights in the area suddenly flickered off just for a seconds. Within that second though the whole group could hear sounds of metal being slashed into pieces. Once the lights flicker back on a second after, to the group's shock the Geths were all cut up into very, very small pieces

"Okay, maybe we don't have to do anything now. But what in the world just did that?" Elizabeth said as she was ready for an ambush if needed

"I can't say myself mom, but we should get down there and thankfully for us some the debri under us can be used as makeshift stairs." Ruby replied back as she began making her way down, followed by the other no sooner

 **-Meanwhile at Zhu's hope: Docking station-**

"KEEP THEM BACK!" Jaune yelled out as he kicked back a colonist in the stomach while his team, team CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, Coco, Penny, Wrex, Liara, Ashley, Tali and Kaidan who was holding a leash to Zwei who was baring his fangs to look intimidating were all holding back the colonist. This was because for some reason the colonist just started to freak out and going crazy by attacking them…with guns obviously

"THAT WHAT WE'RE DOING DORK!" Coco yelled back in amusement as she used her weapons chain gun mode to scare away the crazed colonist back by shooting at their feet while also laying down suppressive fire

"OKAY SO WERE NOT GOING TO SHOOT THEM BUT HOW DO WE TAKE THEM DOWN THEN, I DON'T THINK OUR AURA COULD LAST THAT LONG WITH THIS MUCH GUN FIRE!" Pyrrha yelled as she blocked a few of the bullets with her shield

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS…..What I want to know is why are you three yelling?" Kaidan asked as he threw a biotic push at some of the colonist, pushing them back but not knocking them out in any way "Damn, thought that would work."

"KAIDAN WE'RE YELLING BECAUSE IT ADDS TENSION TO THE BATTLE ITSELF, DON'T YOU AGREE!" Nora yelled out happily as she was had somehow acquired a flash bang

"Miss Valkyrie where did a flash bang?" Glynda asked as she was using her semblance to fling small pebbles, to help Coco with the suppressive fire when need; but also amazed by the fact Nora had weaponry from this place which she learned was made primarily to kill other living sentient creatures. Back on Remnant they really didn't need half the weaponry here since the main concern were the Grimm and all they need to be killed was to be shot or cut up

"I barrowed it from Ashley's stockpile." Nora answered back calmly, while Ashley along with Lira and Tali who were firing their rifles to make the colonist back off overheard what she said

"YOU WHAT!" Ashley yelled out as she turned her attention over to Ren who was sitting behind some crates along with Velvet and Wrex "REN YOU BETTER TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT TO GO THROUGH MY STUFF ANYMORE OR I'LL TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU!"

"Ah….sure….sure…please don't kill me." Ren answered back slightly afraid of Ashley at the moment

"Wow never seen you so scared Ren, kind of funny to see you that way." Velvet stated as a few bullets bounce off against the cover she was behind

"I'm surprised were even having a conversation right now!?" Tali yelled out as she threw another sabotage which hit a few of the colonist and successfully haywire their guns for a minute or two

"It is surprising, but we can't keep doing this forever." Liara replied back as she ducked from a bullet that got a little to close or her comfort

"You okay?" Yatsuhashi asked with a concern tone

"I am, don't worry alright." Liara answered back with a bashful smile from her boyfriend's concern "Still like I said we can't keep this going."

"Why not this is fun." Wrex asked back with a grin until he noticed Penny was next to him and hidden from the enemies sights "Hey Penny why aren't you shooting back?" he asked with slight confusion

"Oh well friend Wrex it seems that being in those pods for so long have actually done a number on my weapon systems." Penny answered calmly as bullets kept bouncing off their cover like no tomorrow

"What would that mean exactly Penny?" Ozpin kindly asked as a male colonist was able to get up close enough, but before said colonist could shoot Ozpin popped up from cover and wacked the man right across the face, this knocked the colonist out thankfully

"Oh well basically I can't defend myself friend Ozpin." Penny answered back calmly once more

"Why are you so calm about little sis!" Coco yelled out majorly concern as she fired another round of suppressive fire

"Got to admit maybe you should be at least nervous about that Penny." Pyrrha added in as she threw her shield hitting two colonist in the face and knocking them out. She then used her semblance to retrieve her shield back, but not without knocking out one more colonist

"Nice one Pyrrha!" Jaune stated giving her girlfriend a thumbs up

"Thanks Jaune wanny." Pyrrha answered back happily, making Jaune blush

"Please not right now…" Jaune replied back embarrassed by the nickname

"Okay how about we try and survive this before you two get into each other pants!" Fox yelled out hiding behind cover while Jaune and Pyrrha smiled sheepishly

"Good suggestion Mister Alistair, Nora I can't believe I'm going to ask you this but could you use that flash bang of yours?" Glynda asked as Nora smiled widely **(In a somewhat creepy way just to say)**

"Sure Miss GoodWitch, I even got an extra just in case." Nora said proudly as she pulled out a second flash band, much to Ashley's anger once more

"WHAT THE HELL NORA, DID YOU ROB ME OF ANYTHING ELSE WHILE YOU WERE AT IT?"Ashley asked in slight anger but more of shock that Nora just was so clam about stealing from her **–"I'm so going to have to have a serious talk with Nora after this!"-**

"Nope, now watch my magic in play!" Nora answered back as she in some way was able to figure out the function of the flash bang without formal training. But to even more of a surprise she threw the flash bang with a throw that could only be classified as Olympic status as the Flash bang itself landed right in the center of the colonists. Then a second later it went off blinding the colonist who in an ironic turn of events rammed their head against the walls, knocking themselves out cold

"Wow, nice throw Nora." Liara said with a wide eyed look as the other nodded in agreement, excluding Penny who was smiling and Zwei who barked happily

"Why thank you I do my best, now let's do it again!" Nora replied back as she unintentionally in a sense of an adrenalin rush active the flash bang and threw it before any of the others could stop her. But the flash bang was throw a little too low and hit against the cover she was hiding behind, landing in the center of the group seconds later

"Nora sweetie not to be mean but that, that was the worst throw of all time…..like ever." Ren stated with a bewildered look

"Wasn't my fault Ren benny a wall was in my way." Nora answered back kindly

"Wait why are we still-" Yatsuhashi asked but a little too late as the flash bang went off

"AH GODESS MY EYES!" Liara screamed out in shock as she fell on her back to the ground

"WHO MAKES SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Jaune asked next as fell on his knees and hands while trying to pushed through the temporary blindness

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WHO EVER DID IS A SADIST!" Ren replied back as he was rubbing his eyes furiously

"AHAHAHAHA, ITS LIKE WHEN PENNY MACED ME WHEN SHE WAS FLUFFY!" Wrex screamed as he rammed his head against the ground

"Oh yeah I did that didn't I friend Wrex, huh you know the flash from the flash bang should be bothering me but it isn't. Though everything is a blinding white right now." Penny stated calmly

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ALL THE TIME?" Kaidan asked as he bumped into Fox and Yatsuhashi, falling over one another in the process

"Sorry Kaidan…" Fox muttered

"No problem, I think I'm just going stay on the ground until this passes." Kaidan replied back with his eyes closed

"Yeah…." Fox and Yatsuhashi muttered as they closed their eyes as well

"Huddle up girls so we don't get knock ourselves out cold." Pyrrha said with a nervous tone as her eye were getting better once again, but slowly as Coco and Velvet moved over to her along with Nora who tripped into them

"Sorry girls!' Nora said in a worry

"No problem, let's just keep our eyes closed until this passes by okay." Pyrrha suggested as the girls just nodded in agreement

"WHY WOULD HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH YOU MISS WILLIAMS?" Glynda asked as she pinched her eyes closed

"FOR MILITARY PURPOSES BUT I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY HAVE BEEN HIT BY ONE MYSELF, I MEAN IS THIS WHAT I'VE DONE TO PEOPLE. IT'S HORRIBLE NO ONE DESERVES THIS!" Ashley answered back as she swore never to use flash bangs again

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Glynda answered back "OZPIN ARE OKAY?"

"Oh yes Glynda I am, don't worry." Ozpin said as he patted Glynda's shoulder

"WHY ARE SO CALM?" Glynda asked in dumbfounded confusion

"Glynda don't you ever wonder why I were these glasses, one for seeing but two they serve as a blinder to protect my eyes. I had them specially made just in case I was ever in a situation like this." Ozpin explained

"Seriously, how the hell do you plan for something that didn't even exist in our world?" Coco asked as she was starting to see a little better now

"I always have a backup plan Miss Adela." Ozpin answered back kindly

"Nice one Ozpin, got to say I'm pretty thankful my helmet can keep my eyes safe from this stuff." Tali replied back happily

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" The other yelled out, other than Penny, Ozpin and Zwei who in stroke of luck had his back turned away preventing him from being effected. But before Tali could reply Doctor Chakwas came out of the hull of the Normandy with a deadpanned expression

"Oh hello there Karen." Ozpin said happily as the others were still trying to get through this temporary blindness quicker

"Let me guess, Nora used a flash bang she got from Ashley's stock pile then used it on the crazed colonist you all were screaming about over the comms. But before you could enjoy the victory Nora used a second Flash bang she took as well in a moment of excitement, hit the projectile against the wall she was behind which then lead to you all at the moment with temporality blinded. Except for Tali and you Ozpin. Because you and Tali already had built in protection from this, did I get that all correct?" Karen asked as the whole group just nodded "Okay then, stay here and I'll be back." She added and went back into the Normandy

"So… I wonder how the girls, Elizabeth, Garrus and Eve are doing?" Jaune asked to calm himself down

"Same." The rest of the group answered back as they waited for medical help from Karen and whoever else she was rounding up to help out

 **-Meanwhile in the Exo-Geni HQ-**

"Okay….okay thank god that's over with." Elizabeth said catching her breath from the three consecutive battles they had just fought

Frist they were encountered by a small number of Geths in a large central room with that blue field up, so they knew they were in the front entrance of the place. That battle was pretty easy as Elizabeth just threw a few good biotic punches, Garrus sniped two more of the Geth trooper's legs clean off, Yang shot a few shells in three others, Blake slice up two of them, Weiss stabbed one and Ruby used her speed semblance to slice up the leader with her scythe. Once that was over the made their way up another set of stairs where their second battle was to start.

The next Battle was a little harder as there were once again Geth troopers, but also two Krogan's tagging along for the attack. Yang was tackled by one Krogan, but was getting punched and kicked in the face by Yang in retaliation while Blake jumped on the poor Krogan's back as she beagn clawing at his eyes to make him let go. The second Krogan was tackled down by Elizabeth who began punching his face in with an annoyed frustration, which when you added biotics made a deadly combo. Thankfully she was being covered by Garrus and Blake's semblance clone as they shoot at the Geths, while Ruby and Weiss were advancing up slashing any Geths who were in their way. About two minutes in the Geths had all been but decimated, Elizabeth had literary beaten the Krogan she was fighting to death though not without getting wounds herself as she had been punched back. Yang and Blake had surprisingly taken down their Krogan without killing him. The second battle for them was a little harder but not too bad, though the last battle was the most hectic which they only had finished seconds ago.

This last battle started a minute or two after they began making their way down a hallway and into a large central room where the Geth ship claws were digging into. It would have been easy if not for the fact the ship had placed a decently sized group of or twenty five Geths troopers, three being Juggernauts, one a white colored commander and two being leapers. Immediately Shepard and Garrus ducked into cover then began shooting at the Geth while Elizabeth threw in all her offensive biotic abilities she knew at them. The girls however were at this point becoming annoyed with the Geth beyond

belief, so like any rational people in their situation they did what most may have done…. They went all out.

The girls activated their weapons melee mode and semblances then charged the horde of Geths as from left to right Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were destroying the drones with quick haste. The juggernauts didn't even get a chance to charge as Yang pounced at all three of them and began to beat them to a pulp, which was only made quicker by the fact Yang's semblances was melting their bodies from the intense heat coming off her flame covered body. The Leapers also didn't have a chance as Blake and her semblance clone were slashing the drones apart while shooting off a few deadly accurate shots in their heads

Ruby and Weiss were tag teaming against the Geths troopers. They slashed and shot off rounds in destructive combinations to the point Weiss would use her semblance launching up three to four Geth troopers. Ruby would then use her speed semblance to quick slash them as they fell down, and would do this over and over again. After around four minutes the large horde of Geths had been taken care of which leaves the group in their current state of tiredness…

"Yes indeed Elizabeth, I haven't fought like that in a bit." Weiss replied back taking a deep breath

"That was so fun, can we do it again!" Ruby asked happily as she hopped up and down like a giddy school girl

"Only you Ruby, only you." Weiss said as she pinched the bridges from her girlfriend's excitement of the deadly battle that just took place

"Hey it's Ruby, what can ya do." Yang replied back in amusement "Still I'd like to do that again sometime, made out to be a pretty good workout."

"You girls are crazy you know that?" Garrus stated with a twitching left eye at the weird behavior the girls exhibited at times, especially in situations like this

"Don't lung me into this Garrus, I refuse to be brought into this." Blake replied back with an unamused glare

"Really Blake, because I've seen my fair share of you acting weird. Same with Weiss as well." Elizabeth stated with an amused grin

"We do not!" Blake and Weiss yelled back in an embarrassed tone from the pretty accurate accusation since the beginning of this journey, both of them and their girlfriends had been behaving much more stranger than they had back on Remnant

"Right, I do have vids records of you girls you know?" Eve added in as she poked her head out of Elizabeth side pocket

"Wait you have what Eve?!" Team RWBY screamed out in shock

"Oh don't worry, it's just vids of you acting weird is all and nothing sexual I promise." Eve explained "Like one of them has Weiss acting like a maid to Ruby in the docking bays while the others were sleeping. It is pretty funny to say the least."

"What, wait no I was only doing that so Ruby could fall asleep quicker!" Weiss replied back with a very redden face of embarrassment

"Right and the red on your face totally means nothing." Blake answered back as Yang and Garrus gave her a high five

"Oh come on Blake not cool!" Weiss said much to the others amusement, then hers a few seconds later

"With that out of the way, maybe we should get to figuring out how to get this hunk of metal off the building." Elizabeth said

"That would be a good idea to do, give me a second and maybe I can find something to help with that." Eve replied back as she closed her eyes for a ten seconds before opening them again

"So…." Ruby asked wanting to know what Eve found

"I've detected shuttle bay control and it so happens that the Geths ships claws are right in between the shutter. If we can find the correct pressure the shuttle bay doors should close on the claws and send the ship down below to whatever is below the surface here." Eve explained

"Wow that's pretty convenient Eve, we should take you with us more often." Garrus said kindly

"Thank you but Elizabeth may I ask if you give me to the girls, I need to talk to them about something." Eve replied back as Elizabeth just shrugged form slight confusion, but still handed Eve's chip to Ruby. With that she and Garrus made their way over to the shuttle bay controls

"So Eve what did want to tell us?" Ruby asked with a slightly worried tone as she was worried it might be bad news

"Don't worry nothing bad to say, I just wanted to tell you that there's a Geth Terminal behind you all." Eve answered back as the girls turned to see a smooth, purple terminal

"Okay that's cool but why didn't you just tell our mom that then?" Yang asked very confused on why she had to just tell her and the girls that

"Because Yang I know for a fact that Elizabeth fancies Tali along with you and Ruby liking her a sort of secondary motherly figure. I also know you two have gotten decently close to her. You both would like to get closer with her, but you don't want to pressure Tali into being your second mother." Eve explained much the surprised of Ruby and Yang, though Weiss and Blake just giggled at their faces

"How…how did you…" Ruby tried to ask but was too surprised that Eve knew that much

"It's hard not to when my chips is left next to your sleeping bags, you all should learn to talk more quietly." Eve answered back with a smirk

"Oh okay I guess that makes sense." Ruby stated a little embarrassed she didn't come to that conclusion herself now that she thinks about it

"So just to ask but what does this have to do with my girlfriend's question?" Blake asked getting the subject back to the main point, which was Yang's question

"Oh right sorry about that, what I am trying to say though is that we can retrieve the data from the terminal then have Ruby and Yang give it Tali so they can have an easier time getting closer to her along with impressing Elizabeth even more." Eve continued explaining

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Eve, come on then let's get us some Geth Intel." Weiss said proudly as she walked to the Terminal, followed by the others

"If they even have intelligence to start with." Yang joked getting a giggle out of Ruby as they now were at the terminal

"Well were here so now what?" Weiss asked trying to figure out the complex looking terminal

"Easy, Ruby please come up to the terminal and hold me directly at the screen." Eve replied back as Ruby nodded then walked up to the Terminal and held Eves chip out "Good now just give me a….AHAHAHAH MY HEAD!"

"Eve what's wrong?" Ruby asked in a shocked as she and the others could only watch the light form A.I fall to her knees as she silently screamed in pain

 **-Eve's memory-**

 _"WHAT DO WE DO, WE'RE GOING TO DIE OH GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"_ yelled a silhouette of a man with a slim human shaped body, but with four fingers on each hand and a large bug like head. Said man was slapped across the face by a silhouette with the same body structure, so Eve assumed it was the same species

 _"Get a hold of yourselves damn you, we are warriors of the great Prothean empire and we will not be taken down that easily!"_ Yelled the other silhouette who from what Eve could tell was shorter, had a slimmer but curvy body shape and sounded like she was a female

 _"WHAT EMPIRE, YOU MEAN THE ONE IN TOTAL RUINS NOW!?"_ Yelled the man as he and the woman just glared at each other

 _"Enough!"_ yelled one last figure who unlike the other two was a foot taller along with a deeper and wiser male tone

 _"Sir!"_ The smaller man and woman replied back saluting

 _"No need for that, now then…"_ The older man said as he turned his attention over to Eve's direction _"Eve can you give us a status report on the pods here?"_

 _"Yes sir, all ten pods are green with full power and back-up miniaturized power generators just in case."_ Eve answered without her even meaning to as she figured out this would be just like her last memory where she was just along for the ride

 _"Good, keep checking on the pods for a while longer."_ The older man said happily

 _"Sir I still say we get rid of her and the A.I girl, they can't be trusted."_ The woman said with a nervous tone

 _'Negative Sergeant, she's been an invaluable to us and besides the A.I girl along with her companions are….they're are last hope. That's why we're here, that why project_ _ **'Future Hope'**_ _was created in the first place."_ The older man answered back with a slightly sadden tone

 _"I….I apologize sir."_ The woman replied back with a regretful tone

 _"No problem, let's just-"_ The older man began to say before the ships alarms went off _"Crap, private get the comms on and get some answers now!"_

 _"On it sir!"_ The smaller man proudly replied back as he activated a terminal of sorts _"Control what in the world is going on?"_

 _"Oh god they're here, reaper forces are AHHAHAHAHH NOOOOOO, NOOOOOO!"_ Answered a young man's voice over the comm but was cut off by sounds of guns fire and a scream for mercy

 _"That's not good, sergeant, private you two group up with the rest. I'll join up with you but I have to take care of something first understand!"_ The older man ordered

 _"SIR YES SIR!"_ The man and woman answered back with a proud tone as they picked up rifles of sorts, then made their way out

 _"Sir wh-what's now?"_ Eve asked in a nervous tone

 _"Don't worry I got a plan."_ The older man answered back as he inserted Eve's chip into the pods controls

 _"What are doing sir?"_ Eve asked once more now very confused

 _"Saving you and the ones in the pods here, listen Eve I know your scared even if you are an A.I. But you must keep these people alive because….because in all honestly I don't know if the other ships survived with the other rescued residents of_ _ **'that'**_ _world. This is why I'm asking you to be strong because these eleven along with whoever else might make it will be the last true hope for the future generations. Goodbye Eve and…and I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten to get know you better."_ The older man explained a he press a button and within seconds the pod an the terminal she was in were surrounded by a metal encasement

 _ **"Activating, cloak check, activating launching sequence in three, two, one and all systems are a go."**_ A female toned V.I stated as the metal encasement she and the pods were in blasted off from the ship which began descending down to what Eve could tell was a rocked covered planet. To her sorrow she saw the ship she was just in get ripped to shreds by two smaller sized Reapers, thankfully though the cloak had kept her from the Reapers scanners. She closed her eyes for what seemed like forever but then noticed the sound of the wind as the encasement around her opened up

 _"Where…where am I?"_ Eve asked herself as the encasement opened to show she was in an old abandoned arena of sorts and that she must have broken through the roof

 _ **"Landing was a succeeded, have a nice day."**_ The V.I Said before going offline for good

 _"NO WAIT DON'T….don't leave me alone…."_ Eve yelled out but was too late as she heard nothing else but dead silence. Eve began to tremble a little as she cradled herself in a fetal position and laid on her side _"Okay I'm okay, I'll just take a nap then check on the pods I mean I'm sure someone will come to get me….right?"_ She muttered to herself one more time before she just sniffled a little, then shut off her holo emitter….

 **-Back in reality-**

" _Eve you there?"_ Asked a voice that Eve recognized as she awoke within her chip, now to say most V.I and even A.I chips were meant to be where they shut off, leaving only pitch darkness

Eve's chip though was different just like her, her chip in a sense had another world of its own within. This virtualize world had a small wooden house in a clear a grass plain, where a virtual sun shined to brighten her world. Eve though knew she had to respond back and was ready to active her chip again, but one thing she always did was look in the mirror that was in her virtual home; but she didn't have to for it now. So with that she like many times before closed her eyes and then a second later was back outside of her chip. But what intrigued her was that team RWBY, Elizabeth and Garrus were staring at her with wide eyes

"What, something wrong?" Eve asked shyly **–"I knew I should have look in my mirror….then again I'm really just made of light formed into the vague shape of a girl so no use I guess."-**

"Well ah…. ladies a little help?" Garrus replied back but couldn't seem to answered

"Oh ah, Eve we're not being rude about this but ah…ah…." Weiss began to say but couldn't as she then looked at Elizabeth, Blake and Yang who just shrugged not knowing either what to say

"What do mean, what are wanting to say?" Eve asked nervously

"Oh no, no, no don't worry its not bad just surprising but….. did you get a new whole body look?" Ruby answered back kindly, but also hesitantly as she didn't want to freak out Eve

"WAIT WHAT, SOMEONE GET ME A MIRROR OR SOMETHING?!" Eve yelled out which surprised the group from how she sounded freaking out

"Okay, ah….Oh I got it!" Yang replied back first as she active her Omni-Tool to the camera mode the used the flip feature to show the camera pointing at her face instead of Eve. With that Yang turned her arm to Eve who was inspecting herself

"What…what in the world?" Eve said in a state of shock as now she look like a regular human teenager. She was now in multiplies of colors, instead of just her one usual color. She had short brown hair, two light green eyes, lightly tanned skin along with black lips stick and black eye liner. Her torso was that of a sleeveless demi- dark green vest with a black sleeveless shirt under it. Her lower half was a pair of black skin tight demi pants with a pair of black slip-on's "Why do I look like this?"

"Can't say Eve but now we're going have to deal with Yang doing those stupid selfie's like she used to." Weiss answered back with an annoyed tone at the thought of Yang doing Selfies again

"What's the problem with selfies Weiss?" Yang replied back with a raised eyebrow

"They're pointless I mean why not just take a regular picture, it's give much more of a view that Selfies." Weiss explained with a deadpanned expression

"Really Weiss because I thought you'd like to do Selfies, if not for yourself then for Ruby so you send her scandalous photos saying stuff like **'See you tonight my little rose'** or **'This is all yours Ruby'**." Blake answered back with a smirk

"What I would never do that!" Weiss yelled back defensively

"Really now?" Blake answered with a wider smirk

"No wait Blakey I have to agree with Weiss on this one, she doesn't seem like the girl to do that." Yang kindly said much to the Blake's surprise

"Why Yang thank you so much!" Weiss replied back happily for the kind gesture Yang juts did

"Your welcome besides…." Yang answered back as she donned on a wide smirk herself "You're more of that girl that would wait for my sister when she was alone in the bathroom and begin making out with her. Among other things I'm guessing from what I can gather with how you behaved with each other, thank goodness for those locks in the bathroom huh?"

"Of course I should have known!" Weiss asked in a fluster tone as Ruby bushed heavily from the very accurate guess

"Alright ladies enough right now." Elizabeth stated sternly as the girls just smiled awkwardly for a few moments "Anyways Eve we don't know how you got that way, the girls just said something about you turning off after your fell on your knees in pain. Me and Garrus only learned about this after we figure out what order of buttons we need us to activated the shutters, should have seen it. But ah yeah that's what happened, anything you remember that could have trigger this?"

"Yes….yes I do I got another memory back." Eve answered back

"Sweet, could you tell us what it was." Ruby asked joyfully, but then Garrus cut in

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but maybe we could ask her when we aren't in the immediate threat of being ambushed am I right." Garrus suggested kindly as the girls, Elizabeth and Eve looked at one another then nodded in agreement

"Alright let's get a move on then." Elizabeth ordered as she took lead this time and began making her way to where the energy field was, followed by the girls, Eve who was in Ruby's skirt pocket and Garrus, but before they could actually get a move on; Elizabeth comms went off

"Commander we got a slight problem and I hope you get the message this time." Joker said through Elizabeth's comms in a nervous tone

"Talk to me Joker what's the problem?" Elizabeth asked in serious tone

"We're in lockdown here, something went on with the colonist and they went haywire. They began attacking and the whole crew held them back by scaring them off for long enough. But then Nora deiced to throw a flash bang which got most of them to back off, until she threw a second one blind her and the others. They're in med bay rest at the moment, but the colonist came back and are clawing the outer hull. They're freaking out a lot more than they were before." Joker explained as Elizabeth comms were loud enough for the whole group to hear

"Alright stay there and hang tight, we're on our way back." Elizabeth answered back kindly

"Oh yeah sure because everyone here wants to go out to the crazed mob, no worries at all." Joker joked back

"Alright wise guy we'll see ya soon." Elizabeth replied back with amusement as she shut her comms off

"Elizabeth you sure they'll be okay?" Blake asked very worried about the others, but it was Ruby who answered back

"Hey don't worry Blake they all are protect by the Normandy and they can take care of themselves so it will be alright." Ruby answered back happily as Blake smirked at Yang's always ever so optimistic little sister

"I guess then I'll take your word for it, come on we should get going again." Blake said as she and the others made their way back to the front. It took them a few minutes to do so but once they got back to the front the energy field was gone and Lizbeth was waiting for them

"There you are, good we should get out of here. I don't think this place is safe." Lizbeth stated nervously

"We will but first I think you need to come clean, like how you knew more about the Thorian then you let on." Elizabeth replied back sternly

"And don't try to act innocent with us, we looked through your files." Blake added in as Lizbeth gulped very nervously

"I….I was afraid alright, I really wanted to stop the test but they threatened me saying I would be next. They even said they'd seen a few employees to get my mother as well, you have to believe me I had no choice. Look when the Geth attacked I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs so I could tell the about the Thorian, I tried but the power was cut off before I could send the message. I didn't mean for any of this to happen I just…I just was scared. But if you want, I'll let you take me in for what I did since it's the least I can do to somehow make up for this." Lizbeth explained a little teary eyed

"I don't think that will be necessary, you did what you could." Elizabeth answered back with an understanding smile

"But….But I…" Lisbeth tried to reply back but was stopped by Weiss

"Now don't go saying that again, I mean what could you have done when a company this big was threating you. What matters is that you tried to fix it." Weiss stated kindly

"Agreed." Ruby, Blake, Yang and Garrus said kindly while Eve nodded in agreement inside of Ruby's pocket

"I see, thank you then." Lizbeth said with a weak smile

"No problem Lizbeth and don't worry we'll make sure to save everyone that's a promise!" Ruby replied back joyfully as Lizbeth nodded and Yang gave her a thumbs up. Though Elizabeth wasn't keen with Ruby and Yang making a promise they may not be able to keep

 **-"I guess I'll have to teach them not to make promises like that, well unless it's oblivious they can."-** Elizabeth thought to herself with a concern frown, but didn't show her concern as she and the rest made it back in the Mako. With that, Weiss took control of the driver's seat and began to make their way back to the colony

 **-Meanwhile elsewhere-**

 _ **"And with that I have taken all you mechanical monsters out."**_ Amber muttered to herself as she had deiced to help the girls and their two companions out a while ago by cutting down those Geths who were praying to the alter, that to the mortal eyes would be just a light. But to her it was a statue of him, of her death obsessed brother Draco. She didn't know how he got the Geth to worship him but he found a way and she was going to stop it, but also with her was a small white kitten with purple eyes on her shoulder

 _"Amber are you okay?"_ The kitten asked with a voice that could be matched to a five year old girl's voice

 _ **"I am Millianna, just trying to keep my more berserker side at bay and you know how hard that can be when I'm fighting this many enemies."**_ Amber replied back kindly as she scratched under the kittens chin _**"What I want to know is what are you doing up little lady, you're supposed to be asleep right now."**_

 _"I know I'm supposed to be and I usually can even when you're fighting; but I noticed a change in the air a minuet ago."_ Millianna explained while yawing as Amber nodded knowing this meant something was to come soon. A few reasons why Amber picked Millianna as her pet was because for one she was gosh darn cute, but the second reason was that she had an ability to pick up changes in the near future like a sort of pre-determined warning system. What the change was to be though was anyone's guess

 _ **"I see, thank you for telling me then."**_ Amber said happily as she softly scratched the kittens head to help her sleep and within seconds the white Kitten was snoozing on her shoulder. _**"Sleep well now my friend, you earned it. But it's funny, you and me have been together forever all because you just so happened to be with me when I became….well what I am now. Because of that event you gained your powers, ability to speak and lengthened life span. I don't know I would have lasted this long without you, I'm sure my brother knows how that feels since he's been alone all this time. I just wish he would come back to me as the loving bother I grew up with, along with our cousins Eric and… no I won't speak his name ever again. After what he did I refuse to, I just hope though those girls stay safe."**_ She muttered to herself as she sat on the ground and took this chance to relax with Millianna as she knew sooner or later Draco would strike with no mercy what so ever…

 **-Back with the Team RWBY, Elizabeth and Garrus-**

"Alright so let me get this straight, the Thorian really was under the colonythe whole time and the colonist covered it up. Did I get that right?" Elizabeth asked Lizbeth who just nodded confirming her recap **–"Huh and here I believed that a higher up in Exo-Geni programed that V.I to say that to any employ who didn't know about the Thorian already. Along with wanting to give a false location so no one would go looking it."-**

"So if that's the case then how do we get to it without getting shot at by the colonist?" Ruby asked next as they were now heading down the ramp and back onto the lower levels of the skyways. But before Lizbeth could answer back the radio in the Mako picked up a transmission

 _"This is Juliana Baynham (Static) please help us (static)..."_ Juliana said over the comm, but the static cut whatever else she was or might have said

"That's my mom, stop, stop the rover!" Lizbeth yelled in a desperate tone as Weiss immediately stomped on the breaks while the Mako perfectly parked next to the makeshift camps entrance. Lizbeth then bolted out as the Mako's door on her side opened up, where she made her way into the makeshift camp

"We should go after her." Blake suggested

"Good idea Blake, you girls go though. Me and Garrus will keep an eye on the Mako alright?" Elizabeth replied back

"Yes ma'am!" The girls along with Eve's holo projection from Ruby's pocket shouted proudly as they made their way out of the Mako. Once that was done the girls stumbled upon Lizbeth who was watching as Juliana was being held back and Jeong was freaking out a little

"What's going on?" Lizbeth asked as she and the girls were hiding behind some pieces of wall and watched the scene unfold. The girls all just shrugged not knowing either

"You won't get away with this." Juliana sternly stated

"Get her out of here!" Jeong yelled out as a guard came in from being Juliana and grabbed her wrists to restrain her, though this didn't go over well with Lizbeth

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Lizbeth yelled out as she ran from her hiding spot and to her mother who escaped the guards grip. With that they shared a hug of relief, Jeong though began freaking out more now

"Damnit…co-come out where I can see you, all of you!"! Jeong yelled out as the girls all got up and walked up until they were a foot away from Jeong, while the guards all had their rifles pointed at them out of slight paranoia of what could happen "Damn you four are still here which means your Commander and the Turian are as well, it was too much to hope the Geth would kill you. Just to say I found some interesting facts about those two along with a recent update on you four freaks in the Exo-Geni database, I know what you're all capable of."

"Then you have a good idea that you and your guards won't be able to take us down." Ruby replied back sternly much to shock of the girls as they really weren't use to hearing he speak like that. But they figured out a second later she was just playing the part, so they deiced to play along

"My girlfriends right you know, we could wipe the floor with you all in matter of seconds." Weiss said next with a sternly gaze as she pulled out her rapier, making Jeong flinch back while the Guards prepared to shoot which Yang took notice off

"Yeah try and shoot us, see what happens." Yang stated next as her eyes began to turn red and her hair began to catch on fire, Blake stayed quiet but flashed her blade which only made it more threatening as her cat ears straitened up in a fierce manner and her eyes glared around. This made the guards back off as they realized they wouldn't be able to hurt these four girls

"But we can talk this over and be civil about if would kindly consider the offer." Ruby explained as Blake put away her blade, Yang deactivated her semblance and Weiss put away her rapier

"Y-y-you don't understand it's not that easy, communications are back up and they want this place purged." Jeong answered back nervously, much the horror of everyone around him including the girls

"This is a human colony you can't just…just repurpose us!" Lizbeth yelled out in a fearful anger

"Wow I think we should make a mission to fix the companies in this galaxy when we get a chance." Weiss muttered as the girls smirked and nodded in an agreement with her but then Jeong replied back to Lizbeth

"It's not just you, there something here that has far more value than a few colonist." Jeong explained

"I think we know what that is ladies." Eve whispered as the girls knew what Eve was hinting

"You're after the one true thing this place has that you can consider unique, the Thorian correct?" Ruby said as she gave Jeong a glare

"What, what are talking about?" Jeong asked nervously as he couldn't believe a little girl like her could seem so….scary, but as he asked that Blake just sighed in annoyance

"Don't play stupid with us Jeong we know about it's existence and we know that Exo-Geni was using the colonist as lab rats." Blake answered as the scientists and guards there all gasp in horror, then glared at Jeong as it turned out not even they knew about this

"Wait what?" Julianna asked in disbelief

"It's true, it's a telepathic life-from living under Zhu's hope and it's taking control of the Colonist. Exo-Geni knew all along mom." Lizbeth explained with a hint of shame in her tone

"You won't get away this Jeong." Juliana said with a furious glare

"So you keep saying, but nobody is going to miss a few colonists." Jeong replied back but quickly regretted it as he knew that most of the guards and scientists had relatives at Zhu's hope, this was confirmed as the guards pointed their rifles at him and even the some of the scientist pulled small scalpels out with a look that just scream **' I want to stab you'**. But before anything else could happen Ruby step in

"Wait!" Ruby yelled out as everyone looked at her now, she knew she had to come up with something quickly and a second or two later of thinking she figure out what to say to Jeong "Jeong can't you see the bigger picture here, the potential this has for the colony itself I mean think of all the promotional opportunities that could be presented."

"What, what the hell are talking about?" Jeong asked a little confused

"Okay think big Jeong, Zhu's hope a small colony recovers from alien attack on a frontier world and rebuilds a new. Add that to your companies profile then see how many people become inspired to join up with you and think of all the investors that will want to chip in after hearing about this." Ruby explained kindly but felt a little sick to the stomach having to say it

"Yeah, yeah your right I mean no one has gone wrong playing the **'champion of humanity'** card." Jeong said with slight relief as the girls and Eve just scowled at his attitude towards this

"Sadly it would probably make a killing, but if it gets us back to our lives then….then I'm in for it." Julianna added in with disgust

"It might just work wait no the infected colonist will throw a wrench in that plan, they need to disappear." Jeong replied back

"Whoa hold on buddy you can't just kill them, it's not like they have any control over themselves." Yang said angry at what Jeong was implying for them to do

"She right you know and I don't think the others here would appreciate that either." Juliana said next as some of the guard and scientists cheered at her assumption "See what I mean?"

"Look if you get rid of the Thorian then you should be able to stop the infection, well I think so at least." Lizbeth explained with slight doubt in her own explanation

"We can try that, but there has to be another way of taking care of the colonist without killing them." Weiss replied back with concern

"I think I have answer to that, but let's go over to the corner for our private chat." Julianna answered as she, Lizbeth and the girls made their way over to the upper right corner of the area

"Alright so you told us you have a way you could help take care of the colonist without killing them correct?" Weiss asked once more

"Yes my mother did." Lizbeth answered back kindly

"I do indeed, here since you're the one that asked take this." Julianna said as she handed Weiss a small square chip

"Ah not to sound rude but what is it?" Yang asked a little confused by the gift Weiss got

"That's a grenade mod, or to be accurate it's a gas mod that will send out a nerve toxin of my design." Julianna explained proudly

"But wouldn't that be dangerous for us, I mean what would happen if we go caught in the gas itself?" Blake asked next bringing up a good issue

"No need to worry, from what I've figured out the colonist that have been infected probably also have a weakened system because of the dependency the Thorian has forced on them. Because of that the gas sound work as a paralyzing agent, for those of us that aren't infect the gas would be more like tear gas. You wouldn't die from it but it would irradiate the eyes and lungs." Juliana explained understanding the girl's worries

"Well thank you for telling us, we'll get going though." Ruby said as the girls were about to go but were stopped by Lizbeth

"Wait, look I just want to say thank you for helping me out and helping me get back to my mother." Lizbeth stated happily a she and Julianna hugged

"Yes thank you four so much, your hero's in our book." Julianna added in as the girls just smiled at that, then made their way back into the Mako. Once they made into the Mako, they strapped into their seats

"So who should explain?" Ruby asked as Weiss turned on the Mako's engines

"None of you have to, me and Garrus heard it all over the comms." Elizabeth answered back with a smile

"Wait how did you hear us?" Eve asked as she popped her head out of Ruby's pocket

"Easy Eve, Yang accidently turned on her Omni tools communicator." Garrus answered as Yang sheepishly laughed

"Either way I'm proud of you ladies." Elizabeth added as the girls smiled widely at the praise "Now Weiss let's get a move on!"

"Right!" Weiss answered back as she started the Mako up and began making their way back to the colony

 **-Meanwhile back at Zhu's hope-**

 _"And with that, the last of the infected colonist have been taken care of."_ Amber muttered to herself with Millianna gripped her shoulder, as the fact was that all the Zhu's hope colonist were now laying on the ground unmoving. She did though noticed other bodies that had decayed grayish skin, but she assumed they were already dead so she just left those bodies alone

 _"I'm surprised you were able to knock them all out so quickly, usually there's a death or two. Still does this mean you are going to help them out?"_ Millianna asked curiously as she yawned a little, making Amber smirk at the cuteness of the kitten

 _ **"No not at all Millianna, they have to deal with the bigger stuff themselves. I just decided this time to be activity helpful since it would have been a bother for them to deal with these people. Besides you know what happens when-"**_ Amber explained but was cut off as she began coughing a little, she opened her mask revealing her light made blue eyes, permeant light made blue smile in the emptiness of her mask and coughed out blood _**"That….that happens when I'm in this plain of existence for too long. I stay to make sure they would make it out alive and they did. Funny though I may not have a physical body, but I still cough out blood."**_

 _"Why does that happen anyways?"_ Millianna asked with a corner tone as she nuzzled her nose against the cheek of ambers helmet, even though she knew Amber couldn't feel her doing that

 _ **"It's because of how this galaxy has changed along with the fact of being what I am now. Before I changed I was just like any other mortal."**_ Amber explained calmly

 _"But what are you now, I mean you told you were an angel but is that true or what?"_ Millianna asked as she climbed on top of Ambers helmet, which made Amber smile much wider at the kittens antics

 _ **"No I am an angel just like Draco is the self-appointed Grim reaper. Though I'm glad I left you back at the home when I went to go see him."**_ Amber explained with a sadden tone

 _"Do you miss being around him?"_ Millianna asked as Amber picked her off form her helmet and cradler the kitten's small body in her arms

 _ **"Oh yes Millianna I do, I miss the happy times with Draco, Eric and even 'him' who's name I refuse to say. But I miss the days we had being a family with mom and momma, I miss it all and I wish it could go back to that but life is cruel and the Reapers are even crueler. That's why I have to help now, to make sure no more die by them and to maybe; just maybe get my brother back."**_

 _"I'm sure you will and I'll be with you all the way like I have been."_ Millianna answered as Amber hugged her closely

 _ **"I know you will and I'm so grateful for having you with me."**_ Amber replied back happily as she hugged Millianna for a few more seconds, just then she suddenly felt that the girls and their allies were coming. Though Millianna never could tell when she began sensing others presence

 _"Amber what's wrong?"_ Millianna asked slightly nervous, but only for Amber to put her back on her shoulder and summoned her blue light made angelic wings

 _ **"No need to worry Millianna, the girls and their friends are just coming. I don't think we should be seen by them….well yet at least."**_ Amber explained as she flew up into the air, then vanished with Millianna just liked that

 **-Meanwhile back with the girls, Elizabeth and Garrus-**

"Weiss why did you stop the Mako so suddenly?" Yang asked as they had just gotten out of a small scale battle with the Geth, which in this case was dealt with Weiss running over them in annoyance which had Yang deciding not to get on Weiss bad side when she was in a moving vehicle

"Sorry about that Yang, but it seems someone closed the gate. I'll be right back." Weiss explained as she quickly got out of her seat and made her way out of the Mako through the upper hatch since it was quicker to open

"Be careful sweetie!" Ruby yelled out in concern as the Mako's hatch was big enough to have her and someone else poking their upper half's of their bodies outside. This other person being Garrus who was holding his sniper in his hands at the moment just in case anything tried to get the jump on Weiss

"Don't worry Ruby I'm WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Weiss replied back but yelled back as she saw a person clawing at the door, said person turned around to revealed that he, she or it had the same body structure as a Husk. What differentiated was that this person had dark grey skin, blackened claws, skunk in in blacked out eyes and no lips to cover it's teeth. Before she could pull rapier out the creature saw her and charged, Weiss thankfully was saved by Ruby who second before had drawn out her sniper rifle and shot the thing before Garrus could

"Weiss are you alright?" Ruby asked in a panic as she put her weapon away and ran up to her with a hug along with also a kiss on the lips

"Of course I am silly, you're the one who saved me." Weiss replied back amusingly as she playfully bopped Ruby on the head

"I know, just get worried is all. Speaking of which…." Ruby answered back as she and Weiss walked up the dead creature and examined it "Okay I'm not the best with most subject but even I know that's a human or was a human."

"Defiantly, but what happened to this person?" Weiss asked with concern but then the horn on the Mako went off getting the both girls attention as Garrus was back in the Mako. But in his place was Yang and Blake were already out of the Mako and making their way up to them

"Hey girls we got to… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING, WAS THAT WHAT YOU SHOT RUBY?" Blake screamed from the sight of the creature Ruby had shot

"Huh so that's it, really ugly looking." Yang said next with a frown at how ugly and gross it looked to her

"Yes Yang, yes it is. What is it though?" Blake asked

"It was a person, but I think this is the Thorian doing." Ruby asked getting worried now

"I think would be the best guess Ruby, but what do we call it?" Blake replied back

"A Thorian creeper?" Yang suggested as Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at her then though it over and yeah it fitted the look of this thing pretty accurately

"Thorian creep it is then, but I'm getting the feeling you two came down here to ask us something along with making sure we were alright." Weiss asked

"Oh right, Ruby mom wanted you to open the gate so we can get back into the colony. But you two seemed busy so me and Blake deiced to tell you, you know the rest." Yang explained

"Oh okay then." Ruby replied back as she walked up to the control panel for the gate and opened it. Second later the gate was up and Mako made its way into the bay then parked. Once that was done Elizabeth and Garrus made their way out from the right hand side door

"Took you long enough ladies." Garrus joked getting a quick laugh out of team RWBY as they regrouped with him and Elizabeth

"Either way come on we need to…." Elizabeth said but stopped noticing her surroundings "Why, why are all these colonist knocked out cold?"

"I'd like to know myself, but I think we have bigger problems right now." Blake answered back first as she the others looked to see the newly dubbed Thorian Creepers by the dozen standing up all looking straight at them

"Crap…." Yang said as the Thorian creeper charged in for the attack

As this began Ruby shot a couple in the head with her weapons sniper mode, Weiss was shooting bullet after bullet with precious shot to the legs as to slow down the charging abominations along with Blake who was doing the same. Elizabeth and Garrus were shooting as well, but Elizabeth was throwing biotic a warp every once in a while. Yang though was the most effective in this situation as she charged the Thorian creepers and bashed their faces in with her gauntlets, then fire a shot or two in one-two punch combo. With this sort of melee and fire power the creepers were quickly defeated

"That was AWESOME!" Yang yelled out in joy as she then got a light slap to the back of the head by Blake

"Take this seriously Yang." Blake sternly said

"Yes dear I will." Yang replied back sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head

"Either way we'll need to keep our guard up and I never thought I'd have to use these. But after seeing how effective Yang's shotgun mode for her gauntlets are well…." Elizabeth said as she pulled out a small pocket sized compact box, pushed a small button and said box turned in a large case

"What is that mom?" Ruby asked with curiosity

"It's a precautionary my dear little girl." Elizabeth answered back happily as she pulled out five small unpainted steel bars and handed four of them to the girls and Garrus

"What are these?" Garrus asked a little confused by what he was just given, along with girls who felt the same

"Press the red button on the top and you'll see." Elizabeth answered as Garrus and the girls did only to be surprised that the bars turned in a stripped down version of the normal shotguns used by the people in this galaxy

"Sweet!" Ruby cheered happily

"I know right, these are prototype guns I've been working on. Basically there stripped down so they can be way more compact, but because of this they don't do as much damage though that's not saying much since it's a shotgun. Also if you're wondering why I only have five in total, these things cost a lot to make." Elizabeth explained proudly

"As cool as there are mom, why do I need one?" Yang asked not trying to sound rude

"One because I need to test all five of these out and two well they have an inferno modifications to the bullets, along with a semi auto function so knowing your sister weaponry interest and your interest in anything fire related you both are the top two subjects. Though like I said I need five people to help me test it and why not have Blake, Weiss and Garrus help out." Elizabeth explained quickly

"Okay now I really want to test this out!" Ruby stated with a wide grin "Mom you're the best!"

"I have to agree, this seems like a lot of fun mom!" Yang added in with equal enthusiasm as Ruby

"Still I should ask this but other than Yang and Ruby, do the rest of you know how to handle a shotgun because I sure don't." Garrus asked

"Nope I don't, but I guess Ruby and Yang would be the ones to know how to use a shotgun." Weiss answered

"Defiantly since Ruby loves weapons of all kinds and my sun goddess, well she uses shotguns all the time anyways." Blake added

"What can I say, up close and personal has always been my favorite approach when it comes to battle." Yang said proudly

"It's so true to, my big sister is awesome!" Ruby said next as she and Yang fist bumped

"Either way we'll just have to consider this a learning experience!" Elizabeth stated with determination even though she didn't know how to use a shotgun herself **–"I'm starting to question why I built these prototypes as shotguns in the first place….oh well live and learn."-**

"That doesn't make us feel better at all…." Weiss, Blake and Garrus muttered nervously

"No time, we must make haste!" Elizabeth yelled out as she began to make her way up to the elevator, followed by an over joyed Ruby and Yang along with a less then nervous Blake, Weiss and Garrus

 **-Zhu's hope-five minutes later-**

"Oh dear god I am so glad we got here in one piece!" Blake yelled out as she, the girls, Elizabeth and Garrus all were re-loading Elizabeth experimental shotguns again which turned out to be a blessing. The Thorian Creepers though weak, were fast and in hordes very deadly. The group was lucky that Elizabeth had decided on the modifications for the shotguns as it made taking down the Creepers much easier

"Oh yeah totally, mom thank you so much for letting us use these." Yang replied back taking a deep breath as she pumped another shell into the shotgun, followed by the others who did the same

"No problem little spitfire, I was glad to see these shotguns are working perfectly." Elizabeth replied back while Yang blushed a little in embarrassment once again from her nickname

"Still it disturbs me that all those colonist were knocked out, it makes me wonder who did it." Weiss said as she looked around nervously

"I agree with Weiss, whoever did it didn't even alarm anyone. That would suggest who or well whatever did this has an unnatural adaptation for agility and speed." Blake said next as she looked around warily like Weiss was

"Are you saying like our suspects a ghost or something Blake, that's silly everyone know they aren't real right?" Ruby replied back happily until she began shaking a little nervously "I think…oh please god don't let that be true!"

"Don't worry little sis I don't think that's the case." Yang answered kindly to calm Ruby down

"Well actually if you think about there is not evidence that they don't existence either, I mean heck they could be as real as we are but choose to hide away from us." Garrus added in, which made Ruby start shaking again and having him received a punched in the gut by Yang

"Why did you have to say that, what's wrong with you?!" Yang asked in a slight anger as Garrus just held his stomach

"I…I don't know why…sorry Ruby…oh spirts you hit hard Yang." Garrus replied back as he slowly was getting his barring's back

"That I do Garrus, that I do but sorry if I hit too hard." Yang replied back feeling a bit guilty for her **(though somewhat justifiable)** reaction to Garrus comment

"Its okay ugh I'm lucky I didn't eat anything toady." Garrus said "Still where do think we could find this entrance to the Thorian?"

"I think I know where it is." Ruby answered as she pointed to an large engine of sorts that was being held up by a few cranes as underneath the engine was a set of stair ways leading downwards

"Oh well that is convenient, come on let's get going" Elizabeth said as she and the rest made their way over to the elevator but were stopped as a bullet pass by them. They looked to see a struggling Fai-Dan walk slowly up while aiming his pistol at them

"I….I'm sorry….I can't control myself that easily." Fai-Dan said as he was trying to make himself lower his pistol and even got himself to stop walking

"Why aren't you knockout like the others?" Ruby asked with concern for the man struggling internal battle

"I… locked myself inside one of the rooms in the bungalows when…. when we started to go crazy. I...damn...I…ugh… I just got myself out…. I don't know if can fight this it wants me to stop you." Fai-Dan answered as he was sweating now from his struggle

"Is the Thorian down there?" Ruby asked once more as she wanted to get a third confirmation of the already know information as it better to be safe than sorry

"If you mean the thi…AH DAMNIT….ugh yes…yes it is, ugh get the hell out of my head I won't let you do this!" Fai- Dan yelled out as before the girls, Elizabeth or Garrus could do anything else Fai-Dan had moved his pistol under his chin and shot himself. His body fell down and some blood squirted out unfortunately on the girls only, though Yang and Ruby being slightly closer got more blood on them

"Oh…oh god…." Ruby muttered shaking in shock, Yang, Blake and Weiss did as well as none of them had seen someone kill themselves before. Maybe in movies, games and TV shows back on Remnant they did, but to see it in real life was entirely different

"Girls are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were unresponsive and just stared at the limp body of Fai-Dan "Damn, there in shock and we still need to check on the Normandy as well."

"Then I'll go to the Normandy and make sure things are all right there. You just try and make sure the girls snap out of it." Garrus suggested

"Sounds good, but mind taking Eve back as well?" Elizabeth asked as Garrus just nodded, she then reach in Ruby's pocket and pulled to Eve's chip which at the moment was off. She handed it to Garrus who pocketed her chip in a side pouch on his armor. Then he began making his way back to the Normandy with Eve, leaving Elizabeth alone with the still stunned team RWBY

"Now then I think I already figured out how to snap them out of it." Elizabeth muttered to herself as she turned all the girls around one by one quickly, then slap them across the face hard one by one. This successfully snapped the girls out of their shocked daze as they rubbed their pained faces

"Ow what was that for mom?" Yang and Ruby asked in confusion

"So you girl would snap you out of your little daze, I know what you just saw was shocking but none of you can let this stop you now. Were so close we can't stop, do you girls understand?" Elizabeth explained with a sympathetic but stern tone

"Yeah we do but…." Weiss answered quietly back as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang looked back at Fai-Dan's dead body

"None of us expected that to happen." Blake added with a frown

"I know but we need to get rid of the Thorian, so let's get going." Elizabeth replied back

"Yes Ma'am!' the girls chanted with serious looks on their faces

"That's what I like to hear, now let's move it ladies!" Elizabeth replied back proudly as she and the girls prepared their shotguns along with their main weapons for whatever they were going to meet. As they descended further down the Thorian lair they noticed that the walls were covered with plant vines. Once they made it down all the way though they final found the Thorian and what it was turned out to be a large green plant being supported by four thick vines. The group then made their way over to a ledge where the Thorian popped out a green skinned Asari in a black skin tight combat suit, said Asari then stood up and opened her eyes

"Okay, okay you know what nope just nope. Let's all just buy our one time nope passed to the nope space ship and move to planet nope. Where on planet nope we'll live our nope lives' out in nope peace!" Yang yelled out as this reminded her way too much of a horror film she saw as a young child, said film literally scared her for life. Basically she was frighten to no end and the others easily took noticed of this

"Whoa Yang calm down, it's not that bad at all." Blake said slowly calming down Yang

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Weiss asked in shock of Yang's very out of character behavior

"Oh right I remember when me and Yang were younger, she saw a movie that involved people in a town being taken over by seeds that took over their minds. She got so scared of it that our dad had to lock up the movie in a safe which he then buried it in hole that took him four days to dig. Since then she's had a fear of mind controlling pants which makes me wonder why she didn't notice the similarities when it came to the Thorian and that movie, oh well Yang should be fine once Blake gets her to calm down." Ruby explained so calmly that Elizabeth and Weiss looked at her and each other from the fact she just explained it like it was that normal of an issue. Though Elizabeth knew she had bring the situation back on track

"Alright never mind that for now, we're in kind of a possibly dangerous situation." Elizabeth said as she and the girls **(Thankfully with a calmed down Yang now)** all looked to see the Thorian born Asari **(A.K.A Miss Green they dubbed her)** just staring at them

"Creepy…" Blake stated as she and the others prepared to shoot both their main weapons and the shotguns if needed which from the looks of it seemed to be the case

"We care little of what you think invaders, every step you've had has been a transgression and a thousand feelers see you as only meat. Meat that is only good to dig or decompose." Miss Green said sternly "I speak for Old growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian, and it commands you to be in awe of it's glory!"

"Great thanks for the nightmare fuel, really appreciate it!" Yang yelled back in annoyance

"Have to agree with my eldest daughter on that, still what is it that Saren wanted from you?" Elizabeth asked with a stern tone

"Ah yes the one name Saren sought knowledge of the one who are gone. The old growth listened to a fleshing for the first time in a long cycle. Trades were made after. The cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle and flesh fairly given, the Old growth sees the air you push as lies. She refuses to listen no more!" Miss Green explained in slight anger and annoyance

"Not to get off track but could maybe try and fix your speech, it's quiet annoying to listen to you speaking that way." Weiss asked kindly but with a twitchy eye of irritation

"We not do that old flesh!" Miss Green yelled out in anger

"Alright geez…wait how did you know-" Weiss replied back but was cut off by the Asari

"We know of you and your companions origins, we can sense it in you." Miss Green replied back "But we ask once more for you to leave."

"Well at least she fixed her speech a little." Weiss muttered

"Not an option, release the colonist now!" Elizabeth demanded with a threating tone

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry, your lives are short but have gone on long enough!" Miss Green answered back as she pulled a rifle out, but Elizabeth threw a biotic push quicker and pushed her off the edge

"I was quicker, now come on we got kill this thing." Elizabeth said as she and the girls began making their way through the hall way to their right

As they began doing this Thorian Creepers began showing up and charging the group, thankfully none of them were going to be stopped. Elizabeth and the girls began shooting off left from right with the custom shot guns as they had the stopping power and compact size to move quickly, the group went further and further shooting down Thorian creeper one after another until the stumbled upon a room with an elevated pile of dirt and broken concert. What they saw in the room was a giant nerve like root sticking into the wall connecting to the Thorian

"What is that?" Blake asked as she and the others were trying to figure out what this was, until Yang of all people realized what it was

"I have a good idea on what it is." Yang said with a smirk as she fired a round at the root to see it exploded and hear a shriek of pain from what could be guess was from the Thorian "Ha I knew it!"

"Good guess hunny." Blake said next happily with kiss to check for Yang who just smirked more wildly

"Alright let's see if we can find more of these nodes then." Elizabeth suggested as they all began making their way higher up

Once they began moving upwards again as before the group ran into even more Thorian Creepers, but they were as yet again quickly taken out thanks to Elizabeth's custom shotguns. The higher they went up the more Thorian creepers they took down while stumbling on two more nods, which Yang to the liberty to shoot. Though they did have to deal with Miss Green coming back twice with even more aggressive tactics, each time though Elizabeth was the one to deal with the killing blow as the girls couldn't. Even if it was a clone, it was a life like clone unlike the Thorian creepers who already looked dead. As they all then made it to the highest point, they were now in for the hardest part of the battle as they saw a very large horde of Thorian Creepers and the Asari clone who looked very pissed

"We said you'd die but you insist on fighting, if you give up I'll make sure you die peacefully." Miss Green said with the determination to end their lives no matter the cost

"Sorry not going to happen lady, were freeing the colonist here and that's final." Ruby answered back

"Then you shall suffer." Miss Green answered back with a glare "KILL THEM ALL!" she yelled out as the horde of Thorian Creepers charged as the group began unloading their rounds

"DON'T LET THEM GET AN INCH!" Elizabeth yelled out as the Thorian Creepers we're coming in quicker than going down

"They're too many!" Ruby yelled out as she put away her shotgun quickly and pulled out her scythe then began slashing up the Thorian Creepers coming at her. Eventually Weiss, Blake and Yang did the same, pulling out their respective weapons while Elizabeth used her biotics. They slashed, shot, stabbed, biotic pushed and punched the Thorian Creepers until there were no more

"Well with that out of the way we ca-" Elizabeth began saying but to be interrupted as Miss Green used a enhanced biotic push herself on the group, making them moved an inch or two back on their feet

"Nice try but take this!" Yang yelled out as she ran up and swung at the clone, but Miss Green countered Yang and punched her in the stomach then threw her against the wall to her right. This was followed by Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Elizabeth charging at her, but like Yang Miss Green was able to counter them all and throw them back against the walls around her

"A foolish act you all tried, with each one of my deaths I'm cloned to be stronger each time." Miss Green explained a little smugly

"Hacks I call hacks!" Yang yelled out only to get biotic thrown against the wall behind her again

"Quiet, or you'll die first." Miss Green stated with annoyance as just for fun she began kicking Yang a little

"You bitch!" Blake yelled out and lunged at her opponent, but Miss Green punched Blake hard in the face making her fall on the ground in pain

"Ruby, can hear me?" Elizabeth whisper quickly

"Yeah I can mom, what do we do?" Ruby asked in a panic for her big sisters life along with Blake's life

"I have I plan dear, but I need help. Weiss can hear me also?" Elizabeth answered back as Yang was doing her hardest to stay strong from the abuse she was receiving, while Blake was being held by her left arm struggling to get free

"Yeah I can, what do you need?" Weiss replied back with the same worry for Yang and Blake

"Okay what I need you two is to start insulting her." Elizabeth explained much to Ruby and Weiss confusion

"That's it mom?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep but Ruby can you hand me Crescent Rose?" Elizabeth replied back as Ruby just nodded and handed Elizabeth Crescent Rose who hid it behind her back "Thanks Ruby, now do mom a favor and get the plan going with your girlfriend."

"Right, Weiss you ready?" Ruby said a Weiss nodded as they turned their attention over to Yang who was still getting kicked while Blake was now being held down on her back from Miss Green's other foot

"Hey Greenie why don't you try that with us!" Weiss yelled out getting Miss Green's attention as she stopped kicking Yang and took her foot off of Blake's back

"Yeah try that with us meanie!" Ruby yelled out next as she threw a rock at Miss Green's head which was a direct hit

"You little brat!" Miss Green yelled in anger throwing a biotic push at Ruby who hit her back hard against the wall behind her hard

"You son of a-" Weiss was yelling out but got the same as Ruby did

"You two keep quiet, I was having fun but now I'm infuriated. Just for that little stunt you both pulled, I'll kill your elder first." Miss Green said disturbingly happy until she heard Elizabeth begin to laugh a little "What's so funny, you should be begging for your life?"

"You want to know what's funny, come closer then and I'll tell ya." Elizabeth replied back as Miss Green was hesitant to do so until she deiced to why the hell not as the woman was going to die anyways

"Fine tell me before I take joy in killing you." Miss Green said as she walked up to Elizabeth, but only to be grabbed by Elizabeth and have crescent Rose shoved in it's gun mode in the Asari's face

"You're going to die right now." Elizabeth whispered as she fired Ruby's weapon and within seconds Miss Greens head was gone with purple blood beginning to squirt out until the body fell limp on the ground

"Is it over?" Yang asked as she got up back up and help Blake back up after

"I think it is Yang." Blake replied back as she and Yang began making their way over to Ruby, Weiss and Elizabeth who were helping one another back up "Glad to see you all are okay."

"Thanks Blake." Elizabeth said happily as she looked at Yang with a worried look "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked examine Yang over with her right hand

"Yeah mom I'm fine, but I got to say nice idea you had…even if it was a bit graphic." Yang replied back as she and the others looked over to the dead Asari body

"I know, I'm sorry you girls had to see that." Elizabeth said back with a regretful frown

"It's okay Elizabeth it was her or us." Blake repaid back with an understanding smile

"Yeah Blake's right mom." Ruby added in happily

"I hate to ruin this relaxing moment but we need to take care of the last nod if we want to end this nightmarish monster." Weiss suggested as she and the girls made their way over to it

"So who wants to do the hon-" Elizabeth said but was cut off as Yang shot five rounds from her gauntlets, destroying the last node as they looked over to the edge to see the Thorian fall to its death

"So you wanted to do the honors huh?" Ruby asked giggling a little

"Oh yeah I was the one to take out the other nodes and because it was payback for making its Asari clone kick me repeatedly." Yang answered happily, but then they heard a noise and turned around to see a sack opening up letting out Miss Green. Except it wasn't her as this version of Miss Green was well blue

'I'm…. oh goddess I'm free!" The blue Asari yelled out in joy and relief

"Okay this is getting weirder now." Ruby said with a bewildered look as she and the rest were feeling better now thanks to their Aura's healing them up, while Elizabeth had injected herself with some Medi-Gel

"I…I suppose I should thank you for releasing me." The Asari said next with a shy tone

"Are you alright miss anything hurt?" Elizabeth asked with slight caution of the Asari

"I'm fine or will be in time, my name is Shala and I ser…I served Matriarch Benzia. When she allied herself with Saren." The Asari Shala answer back as she was still waking up for however long she was in that pod for

"Why though, why did Benzia even ally herself with Saren?" Weiss asked bring up a very important question

"Because Benzia had foreseen the influence Saren would have, she joined him to guide the old Turian down a gentler path. Sadly Saren is a compelling man and Benzia lost her way a while after." Shala explained much to the others worries

"Wait are you saying he can control minds?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief

"Oh great…" Team RWBY muttered with deadpanned expressions

"Yes Benzia underestimate Saren as I did as also, we came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling to say the least." Shala answered with a shameful tone

"But aren't Asari supposed to be like one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy because if so then how did Saren get one to follow him so zealously?" Yang asked as Elizabeth and the girls looked at her in slight surprise "What Liara told me some of this stuff when we were having breakfast in the Normandy one morning."

"Well to answer your question miss it's all because of the vessel Saren has, an enormous warship unlike any other which he calls Sovereign. I can't explained how bu this…this ship can dominate the minds of his followers. They all become indoctrinated to Sarens will as the process itself is all but subtle. It can be days to weeks, to even months but in the end it's absolute." Shala explained as the group became very troubled by this as Shala continued "I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world as he needed my biotics to communicate with the Thorian, so that he can learn its secrets."

"But why were in a pod then?" Blake asked with curiosity

"I was getting to that, the reason was because Saren offered me as a sacrifice to secure and alliance between him and the Thorian." Shala explained

"And here I thought I couldn't hate the Turian anymore than I did, I can't believe he would do that to one of his own followers." Weiss stated with a disgusted look on her face

"As he was with the Thorian, once he got what he needed he order the Geth to wipe out all traces of it's existence. Saren knows everything about what and your friends are doing as he wanted to get rid of the Thorian so that you wouldn't get the cipher." Shala said

"One what's the cipher and two why did Saren want it?" Ruby asked

"The cipher is need to complete the vison that the Commander here received when she activated the beacon on Eden Prim. But that vison was unclear and confusing, that because it wasn't meant for Prothean minds. To truly comprehend the vision you must think like a Prothean, you must know of their culture, history and everything else about their very existence." Shala explained and was going to continue before the Blake cut her off

"Which must me why Saren wanted to find the Thorian, so that he could receive the Cipher." Blake said proud of her realization

"And the Cipher itself must be something that allows people here to do just that." Yang said next also very proud of coming to that conclusion

"Which means the Thorian must have been around the time of the Prothean's or even older than that." Weiss added in happily

"Totally, but if I'm a guessing girl the Cipher isn't a physical tool but tool of the mind. Which is why Shala here was needed because Asari's are known for their ability to touch one's mind." Ruby added in last with a wide grin "Did we get all right Shala?"

"Why yes, yes you did. You four are smarter than you look no offence meant of course." Shala replied with a surprised look on her face

"None taken." Team RWBY kindly replied back

"So basically the Thorian taught Saren to think like a Prothean and I'm also guessing that you'll need to do that mind melding ability on me if we want the cipher." Elizabeth said as Shala nodded

"Correct, when I was infused with the Thorian out identities merge and intertwined. Such knowledge is not taught but simply exists" Shala said as she got right up into Elizabeth face with a blank expression

"Wh-what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked a little nervous having someone this close to her face **–"Thank god Tali isn't here, I think she'd kill me and Shala right now."-**

"Do not worry, try and relax, slow deep breaths and let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us one to another." Shala answered back as Elizabeth did just that and suddenly became quiet relaxed "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy, every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another spirt."

"This is getting weird." Ruby muttered as Weiss, Blake and Yang couldn't help but nod in agreement as they watch Shala continued

"We are all connected as every living being is untied in a single glorious existence. Open your mind to the universe…" Shala said as Elizabeth was now in a trance staring into Shala's eyes as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes "Now then embrace entirety!" she shouted as her eyes went black and Elizabeth's world went dark

 **-The Vison-**

Elizabeth body was still but she could see it, she saw the vison that started it all and it was clear as before from the blood to the death the haunted this vision. Then suddenly a new snippet of the vison came to her, it showed a bright orange sun then it zoomed out passing one planet to the left. Then finally it reached a centered planet eclipsing the sun. With that finally the Vison zoomed into the planet showing the large squid like ship she and the others had seen leave Eden Prime, with that the vison was gone. Now it should have been done with that, but then she began hearing voices

 _"Keep shooting damnit!"_

 _"Oh god why is the happening!"_

 _"I'm doing this to help don't you see?!"_

 _"DIE, DIE, DIE YOU MONSTERS!"_

The voices became that of a few to millions, guns could be heard, death could be heard and Elizabeth felt as if her head was going too exploded. Just then it stopped an a terrifying figure came into view

 _ **"WhY dO yoU prESIst YOu DamN anNOYancE!"**_ The figure yelled out as it was a large behemoth of a man made of bright orange and yellow fire, said fire man grabbed Elizabeth in his left hand bringing her up a foot away from his face

 _"Who….who are you?"_ Elizabeth asked a little nervously

 _ **"NO ImPortANCE tO yOU, I haVE tRIeD tO wARn thAT mORoniC yOUnger ChILD OF yOUrs. I WouLD HaVe GONe tO yOur EldeST buT I dECIDed tO GO wITH yOU TheIr MOtheR!"**_ The fire man answered in rage

 _"What do mean, what are taking about and why where you trying to threaten my girls. Tell me damn you!"_ Elizabeth asked demanding to know what this thing was talking about

 _ **"YoU'll fiNd oUt SooN eNOuGH anD I wILl gET riD oF yOU AnNoYances ThEN!"**_ The fire man explained as finally woke up

 **-Reality-**

"Oh goddess what was that?" Shala said in shock as Elizabeth shook her head coming out of her daze of what she saw

"Mom what happened are you okay?" Ruby asked as she tried to make sure Elizabeth wasn't going to fall

"What did you do to our mom!?" Yang yelled out in anger as she was about to lunge at Shala but was stopped as Elizabeth placed her hand on her shoulder

"Yang…ugh Yang no don't she didn't do anything okay." Elizabeth said with a weak smile as she was feeling better now

"For real though what happened?" Weiss asked with concern

"Yeah you just began clutching you head in pain." Blake added in with a frown

"A lot but I'm fine I promise." Elizabeth answered back with a reassuring smile

"I do apologize for the pain you suffered, there was no other way. But you have the Cipher now as in time it will help you understand your vison clearly." Shala explained with a sympathetic tone

"Thank for this but may I ask a few questions?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her forehead a little

"I don't mind, ask away." Shala answered back

"Well do you know anything about the conduit, is there anything else you could tell me about the Thorian, what do you know about Saren and lastly who are exactly anyway?" Elizabeth asked bring up a lot of good questions

"Frist off no I'm sorry but all I know is that Saren truly believes the conduit was the Key to the Prothean's extinction." Shala answered

"Oh joy, sounds like we have an even bigger problem than we originally believed." Blake stated with an angered frown, though Yang hugged her helping clam the girls anger down quickly

"It is miss cat ears, but secondly even though the Thorian and I were one for a while I still never learned anything about it. It was so alien, so ancient and its exact age is impossible to guess as time for it is measures defiantly. Ten thousand years of hibernation broken by a few frantic centuries of activity, its mind was beautiful and an experience that never can be truly described. Now it's gone." Shala explained with a sadden tone

"Hold on do you actually feel bad for that, that monster. The same monster that was keeping locked up in a pod?" Ruby asked in disbelief

"The Thorian was a unique lifeform, a sentient being that lived for 50,000 year or even more like I said before. Nothing else is even remotely like it in this galaxy and don't think I'm not grateful for your rescue, but I cannot help but feel some sorrow for the loss of such a rare creature." Shala answered once more

"You crazy you know that." Weiss stated as Yang and Blake elbowed her sides "Ow, what I'm being honest?"

"Time and place Weiss, time and place." Yang said back feeling good being the one to do the scolding for once

"You opinion is noted, still thirdly I can't tell you much that you don't already know. He's powerful, charismatic and especially dangerous. Once I followed him blinded to his true nature, but I see now he is leading the galaxy into an age of darkness and suffering." Shala said with a guilty tone

"Okay I take it back, you're not as crazy as I stated before." Weiss replied back

"Noted again, but lastly there nothing really remarkable about me as I was just merely one of Matriarchs Benzia's disciples. For nearly two centuries I followed her learning at her feet. When Benzia revealed her plan to join Saren she gave her disciples a choice to leave or stay. Many thought her plan was dangerous." Shala continued explaining as she sighed "But I believed in her and I thought she could turn Saren away from his insanity, instead we ended up joining."

"Thanks for informing us then, but now that you're free what are planning on doing?" Elizabeth replied back as Shala thought it over for a few seconds

"If you allowed it I would like to stay here with the colonist, they have suffered greatly and I have played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends with them." Shala explained

"That sounds like a good idea. The colony will need all the help they can get, right ladies?" Elizabeth asked

"I think that would be a good idea." Yang happily answered

"Same here, and hey maybe you'll make a new home here eventually." Ruby answered next with a wide smile

"Agreed." Blake stated

"Basically we're saying go for it, you can come back up with is if you'd like to." Weiss said lastly

"Well you heard the ladies, come on let's see how the colonist are doing now." Elizabeth added in kindly as she, the girls and Shala made their way back up…

 **-Two minutes later-**

"And we finally have made it up here, jeez didn't expect the stairs to take longer to climb up." Yang said taking a breather

"It wasn't that hard Yang." Ruby replied back with amusement as she, the girls, Elizabeth and Shala finally made it out back to the surface

"Easy for you to say little sis, you're used to having to keep your breath with that semblance of yours." Yang repaid back also with an amused smirk, but then she noticed Julianna and Lizbeth walking up to them

"Oh thank god your alive, we got worried you may have not made it." Lizbeth said first with a relived tone

"Well we did, though with the whole Thorian thing done and over with what's going to happen to the colony?" Ruby replied back kindly but also worried about what was to become of Zhu's hope and the colonist who lived here

"That's thing I talked to Jeong about it and he said we're going to enough money to keep this place running." Juliana answered with an overjoyed tone as she gave the girls and Elizabeth a quick hug "Sorry about that, but for real it's all thanks to you five that we've got our home back. Just remembered if you ever come back you and your friends will always be welcomed."

"We will, but you ladies don't mind adding someone to your little makeshift family?" Yang asked kindly as Shala walked up to Julianna and Lizbeth shyly

"I'm Shala….I'll do my best to contribute if you allow me to stay that is." Shala said with guilt in her tone, though she got reassurance as Lizbeth placed her hand on Shala's right shoulder

"Don't worry Shala me, my mom and everyone else here will welcome you. All the help is welcomed." Lizbeth replied back as she and Julianna lead her over to a few of the other workers

"I feel good right now, how about you girls?" Weiss stated happily from their accomplishment in saving this colony

"We all feel the same way my snow angel." Ruby replied wrapping her right arm around Weiss shoulders and kissed her on the lips lovingly

"Totally." Blake and Yang answered as Yang copied what Ruby did and did the same with Blake as they kissing a little more wildly

"Save the kissing for a more private time ladies, come on let's get back to the Normandy." Elizabeth said amused as she and the girls began making their way back to the Normandy for a well deserved rest

 **-Normandy storage bay-one hour later-**

"I feel better now, other than the fact my body is sore beyond belief." Yang said as she and Blake were laying together on her sleeping bag

"Totally Yang, ugh I hope we can get some rest before going out again on another mission." Ruby replied back as she laid next to Weiss on her sleeping bag

"I hope that's the case to Ruby, I do to hope." Weiss answered back as she nuzzled her face against Ruby's neck closing her eyes to relax

"Still we need to get some of those side missions out of the ways to, they won't linger on forever to be finished." Blake said reminding the girls of that

"Right, man what should we do?" Ruby replied back as she sighed

"Well how about you let us handle those for you girls?" Jaune answered as his team, team CFVY and Penny came out from the elevator and walked up to team RWBY where they sat down on their own sleeping bags provided for them

"We couldn't burden you with that." Blake answered back with a concern tone

"Hey were capable of taking on the odds, besides we all got seniority over you so we really don't need your permission little ones." Coco joked back smirking

"Guess so then, but maybe we should all talk about this after we get some rest. Isn't that why you all came down here, other than wanting to be in our graceful presence?" Yang replied with a wide smirk

"That also another reason Yang, of course it is." Pyrrha answered with a snicker as the others nodded playing along with the banter

"We knew it all along ladies and gentlemen." Weiss said giggling as she and the rest of team RWBY sat up "Still I don't feel that tired just yet."

"I think we all feel that way Weiss, heck maybe we can play of game of charades." Jaune suggested

"You mean that game where we guess what the person is based on their body movement?" Yatsuhashi asked as Jaune nodded back

"Yes indeed, that sound good to the rest of you?" Jaune asked as the rest of his team, team CFVY, team RWBY and Penny though it over for a few seconds before coming to a decision

"Sounds good to us." they all answered back with a small smiles, though Penny just nodded

"Good but who's going first?" Jaune answered back as Nora too the reigns

"I will, I will!" Nora yelled out happily

"Alright Nora calm down, you can go first. But just try to make it easy enough for us okay?" Velvet said back as Nora smiled widely back at her

"Though if I may ask friends, but we all know the rules right?" Penny asked as the other nodded back "Good, then friend Nora procced."

"You got it Penny, now try and guess this out!" Nora answered back as she began moving her body around with the answer she already decided on and for the time being it was peaceful for them all

 **-Meanwhile with Ziara-**

"And there we go, your right arm should be good as new now Ekail." Ziara said with a proud smile as she was in her pajamas, though covered in a bit of grease from her current project

"Thank you Ziara I didn't realize the wires in my right forearm had ripped. Though I never thought you were good with this sort of stuff." Ekail replied back kindly as he patted Ziara's left shoulder

"Hey no problem, anything to keep my best friend working in tip you condition. Besides its doing this or re-painting my finger nails and toe nails. But to be perfectly honest I'd pick this over the other stuff anytime." Zaria said as she hugged Ekail quickly, though Ekail knew that it was also because they still had a ways before they made it to their destination

"Well I appreciate the gesture then but I'd like to know where you found the time to learn how to fix complex wiring in the first place." Ekail replied back as he rubbed his newly fixed forearm

"I had to know, how else was I going to train him?" Ziara answered back with a small smile

"Train who Ziara?" Ekail asked now curious of who she was talking about

"Well I…I…." Ziara answered back as she began to remember another memory she had forgotten

 **-Ziara's Flashback, Vale outskirts- Year: Unknown-**

Ziara was jumping through the trees of the forest, wanting to find some peace and quiet for the day before she reported back to her master Sovereign on the progress of the planet itself to asset if was to be a threat to him in the future. But as she went deeper and deeper into outskirts of Vale she heard a cry for help. Though she wanted to just pass by, she decided to check it out and once she landed on the ground where the cry for help came; she saw a small brown house that looked like it was broken into. Ziara decided to see what could have happen and as she entered the house she saw blood on almost every surface of the home

 _"What in the world happened here?"_ Ziara muttered to herself as she went deeper into the dark house and bumped into two people, both Faunas from their scent, though whatever kind of Faunus they were she couldn't tell as they heads had been beaten to a bloody pulp

Ziara was sad that this happened to from what she could guess was a mother and father which beg the question, where was the child. A grim thought for her as she at times had stumbled upon dead Faunus both old and young. Still she knew if there was a glimmer of hope she would see if the child was alive which in all the other case wasn't so, thankfully for her she could smell the blood of another Faunus leading deeper into the house. Ziara decided to follow the trial and within a few more feet into the home stumbled upon a cracked opened door, along with the cries of a small boy from how the tone of the voice sounded. Ziara entered to see a young Faunus boy wearing a blood stained brown hoodie, grey pants and black shoes surrounded by seven corpses of human men. This was much to Ziara's disgusted of having to see the dead human swine's in the first place, but she had bigger concerns as she walked up behind the crying blood stained boy and knelt down

 _"Are you okay little one?"_ Ziara asked in a kind tone as the boy sniffled a little more before looking up at her eye to eye, though his hoodie was slightly big for him so the hood covered most of his face other the mouth and chin

 _"N-no I'm n-n-not, they killed mommy and daddy…"_ The boy replied back as he began crying again, Ziara then picked him up and held him close to her body. The boy in a childlike instinct wrapped his arms around Ziara's neck though she didn't mind as she cared more about soothing this child's pain from losing his parent to those disgusting humans

 _"I so sorry child that this happened to you, but did you kill those men?"_ Zaria replied back as she loosened her grip so the boy could look her in the eye

 _"I was scared, they were….they were going to cut me up, I don't know why but I ended up biting their throats out in fear for my life and anger I guess to."_ The boy answered back as Ziara noticed the blood around the boy's mouth, then a crazy idea came to her mind

 _"I see, can I ask but how old are you and do you hate humans?"_ Ziara asked kindly

 _"I'm seven years old, and I didn't before but after what just happened to mommy and daddy….yes I hate humans."_ The boy answered back as Ziara smiled from hearing a tone in his voice, the same tone as she had as it was a tone of pure hatred

 _"That so, well then child would you like to be my apprentice then?"_ Ziara asked to boy's surprise

 _"Re-really?"_ The boy asked as Ziara nodded, the boy then though it over but quickly came to his decision _"I will, can you teach me how to…how to kill more of those dirty humans?"_

 _"Yes I can child and when the time comes, we'll kill all of them like the filth they are. But can I ask, what is your name child?"_ Ziara replied back as she was happy to have found someone else that share her equal hated of humans

 _"Oh right well my name is…."_ The boy answered back as he pulled his hood back to reveal his pale skin, blue eyes, red short hair and two black bull horns _"Adam Taurus."_

 _"Hm well Adam Taurus I think you and me are going to change this world, making it better for Faunus everywhere while we slaughter the humans at the same time."_ Ziara said joyfully as she knew she had just found her heir, the heir to her cause of killing all the humans if anything was to happen to her. She was for once in her adult life feeling happy once more

 **-End of flashback-**

"Ziara are you okay?" Ekail asked snapping his fingers which worked as Zaria snapped out of her trance

"What….Ekail what's the manner?" Ziara replied back as she was still dazed by her newly recovered memory

"You were in a trance for a good minuet or two, are you alright?" Ekail answered concerned for Ziara's health

"I am Ekail, I have to go take a shower now and clean this grease off okay." Zaria said with a small smile

"Alright then, but after that try and get some lunch. You need to keep your strength up." Ekail stated as Ziara just nodded and made her way out into the ships hallways leading to the showers. Minutes later she entered the shower and let the water pour down her body, though her minds still lingered on her two memories she had recovered. The one with her little brother and the other with the boy Adam

"Why couldn't I remember them before?" Ziara muttered to herself as she was concern how many more memories would come, still she decided to think on it later "No matter, right now all I should be thinking is the defense plans once the ship reaches our destination. Later though I'll sort out these memories coming to me."

With that Ziara took the opportunity to enjoy the shower for now as she knew after this, they would come, Elizabeth Shepard, her crew, the Remnant group and lastly but most importantly her two preys. She knew once Kianna arrived as well she and her would kill them all but leave her preys last so she could in a way could get closer to her Kianna, her ever so beautiful Kianna…..

* * *

 **So how did you like this chapter, hope it was worth the wait because then next chapters will be having teams CFVY and JNPR doing the side missions for team RWBY so they can recover. Since that will be happing the girls of team RWBY will be having quality time to spend with each other. Along with mother and daughter quality time with Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang. Now there are some question that are probably popping up in your head but you'll just have to wait and see till the upcoming chapter. :D Any who if you want P.M me or leave a review do so as I always appreciate the feedback and thoughts of my readers. Until the next chapter I wish you all a wonderful day or night! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again and I got this chapter done so YES! I apologize if this took a little longer to post, been busy with well life. I will say though this chapter isn't much of an action kind of chapter, it's more of a talking chapter but for good reasons. I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I always love writing them up and if you want to leave me a PM or Review go for it friends,** **I always love to heard the feedback :D. Also I have gone through and gotten most to almost all the spelling errors I could see, so hopefully there won't be any : )**

 **NOW ONWARDS TO READING!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

Chapter 26: Relaxation, perspectives and side missions

"UGH WHY DIDN'T I KEEP ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE FROM THE SHIP ALIVE FOR INFORMATION?! Salam yelled out in anger inside of her broken down mansion sized home. Salam was scolding herself for her fit of bloodlust when she found the crashed ship full of survivors. She knew she should have kept one of them alive, but she hadn't killed in so long that she couldn't resist. With that in mind her long waited chance to killing something again overcame her and now she was hating herself for it while in the company of two Beowulf's that were her personal pets/best buddies. The first Beowulf was a boy named Dixson and had a red collar. The second Beowulf was a girl named Vixen and wore a green collar

"Ggrrrhhaa?" Dixson growled confused on what mistress Salem was going on about

"Grrah." Vixen replied shrugging her shoulders. But then Salam took notice of them

"Oh I'm sorry Vixen and Dixson I'm rambling on, if I keep this up I might just go crazy." Salam stated with a wide toothy smile as her left eye started to slightly twitch. Dixson and Vixen looked at one another, then back at their mistress

"Arrrh?" Dixson replied back as Salam hugged them both

"Oh you're so sweet to tell me that, but I must converse with my council of generals!" Salam remarked happily as she left her two best buddies behind and entered through a curtain in her home. A second later she was met with a regular sized maple table with her council consisting of…..well it consisted of a brown teddy bear, a bucket that had a face of a sad clown painted on it, a toy red colored samurai and in the center of her council was a skull with a creepy purple jester smile painted on. "Hello my lovelies, your queen has arrived!"

"ALL HAIL QUEEN SALAM!" Salem replied back to herself as she moved over to the teddy bear and spoke in a high pitched girly tone "Oh Miss Darla how kind of you to say."

"Yes our queen has arrived, she is so much more beautiful then we could ever be…" Salam yet again said to herself as she went over to the sad clown bucket and did a somewhat quiet depressed tone. Salam laughed and kissed the bucket "Oh Madam Cloudy you're all beautiful in your own rights, you're jewels in my eyes."

"Even I my Queen?" Salam remarked as she moved over to the red samurai toy and spoke in a wise and stern old lady like tone as she answered back…to herself. "Yes even you Mistress LaSalle, you may be older than the rest of us but you still have the beauty of an angel."

"Queen Salam are you alright, you seem distressed?" Salam asked herself yet again, as she went up to the painted skull now and spoke in a well-mannered and professional tone. Salam though didn't answer as she though it over for a second making her way back to where she was when she had entered

"I can't say Lady Heartfelt, I mean I am distressed about the whole not being able to get information from those people who crashed here because of my damn long waited blood lust. But can I ask, am I crazy I mean I can't be because I know for one you four aren't really alive and it's just me talking for you. Along with the fact it's only been like a short 50,000 or so years since I've have any sort of contact with anything that wasn't a Grimm or spoken to father Sovereign. But that doesn't mean I'm crazy right?" Salam asked with a very wide smiled but was twitching all her body, while her eyes looked distressed from her question she asked

 _ **"Of course not our queen, not at all."**_ All of Salam's non-living council answered back as Salam rubbed her eyes in shock

"Wait did you just…" Salam asked as her eyes went wide

 _ **"We do speak my queen, we are after all you council and what self-respecting queen is without her advisors."**_ Miss Darla answered in the same voice that Salam had given her, so Salma came to the conclusion that the others must have the same voice she gave them also. The stuff bear did a somewhat limited bow to Salam

 _ **"Indeed my Queen, but do not blame yourself. After all you've done to help the Grimm thrive here you deserve to have some fun."**_ Mistress LaSalle asked as she rubbed some dust off her red plastic armor

 _ **"Yes my queen turn that frown upside down, we do not like to see you this way as it makes us sad as well."**_ Madam cloudy said with a concern tone

 _ **"Please my Queen we know you feel distress, but for now let us converse with other more happy manners. Please my Queen."**_ Lady Heartfelt added in as Salam smiled wildly and hugged her conical members

"Of course I'll smile, oh I knew you all had to be real. I could feel in my gut, now I can actually talk to even more of my best buddies!" Salam yelled out joyfully as she set her now alive council members back to their proper seats and began talking about much more happy manners. Unknown to Salam here main best buddies Vixen and Dixson were watching with raised eyebrows at their mistress who was just talking to four objects, she would wait a few good seconds and then ask more questions

"Arooo?" Dixson asked as Vixen scratched the top of her head, but before Vixen could answer in whatever language the spoke a small crow like Grimm flew in behind them

"CAW, CAW!" screamed the crow Grimm as Salam noticed it and ceased her current **(Practically insane)** conversation

"Yes what is it my good Corvus?" Salam asked one of her recently created sub Grimm types the **Corvus**. Basically she was bored and made these new Grimm's as an idea of making a quickly deployable scout that could be a sort of eye in the sky without being noticed. She would have used the **Nevermores** , but they tend to create too much noise since there so big. Though now she wondered what this particular Corvus was wanting to tell her

"Caw, caw, CAWWWW!" The Corvus answered in a panicked tone as Salam's eyes went wide

"WHAT!" Salam yelled back in anger as she punched the wall next to her, cracking it a little "WHAT DO MEAN THERES SUVIVORS, I THOUGH WE KILLED THEM ALL!"

"C-C-Caw, Caw…" The Corvus explained nervously as Salam eyes narrowed

"You're saying when I looked up the registry logs, which took me a while to figure out mind you. But you're saying that out of all the people in that ship we killed, seven of them turned up to be missing?" Salam asked as she was fuming now, while the Dixson and Vixen felt pity for the Corvus being in the presence of their mistress rage

"Caw….." The Corvus asked, but only for seconds later to be lifted up from the neck by Salam. She then kicked the Corvus out of the window, the crow Grimm flew away quickly so as not to be in any further presence of Salam's rage. Meanwhile Salam was fuming in anger

"Well thank you for the information." Salam sternly muttered to herself as she looked back over to Dixson and Vixen

"My little best buddies, I want you two to go out and tell the other Grimm's to find those seven survivors." Salam stated as both Beowulf's tilt their heads

"Grraa?" Vixen asked warily

"I SAID NOW!" Salam yelled as her red eyes began glowing, making both Beowulf's dash out to relay her message

 _ **"What now Queen?"**_ Lady Heartfelt ask as Salam just smirked viciously

"Oh my dear council members, my Grimm will find them and bring them to me. Once that's over with I'll take my time torturing whoever these seven survivors are and get as much information out of them as I can. Then after that I'll killing them slowly for my own pleasure." Salam answered as she began laughing extremely loudly as it echoed throughout the halls of her home

 **-Meanwhile Remnants Emerald Forest-**

"Where are we running to?" A young Asari in white and orange plated armor asked. The Asari wielded a modified Locus submachine gun

"That what I've been asking." A stern older female Turian in matted black and purple highlighted armor stated. She wielded an Avenger assault fitted with an extended barrel and an enhanced scope

"Less talking and more running." An old and gruff sounding desert tanned skinned Krogan with a black crest and green eyes yelled. His green and gray stripped armor was heavily plated while he wielded a scimitar shotgun that was modified with a grip and cushioned stock

"I have to agree with our older friends here, those things might be on our tails still!" A dark tanned human girl with green eyes and black hair screamed. She wore black matted armor, wielded a Predator pistol with an extended magazine and silencer modification applied to it

"If that's the case then we'll need to find a way to entrap them and take them out." A dark eyed, red skinned Salarian male wearing dark blue and gray lined armor interjected. He wielded a Mattock Assault rifle modified with an extended barrel and reflex sight

"I don't think they are, if they were then we'd still be hearing their growls in the far off distance." A male Drell who wore a thin light-grey body suit with a green bullet proof jacket and a pair of black gloves calmly said. He wielded a Phoenix pistol had a silencer and a cryo-ammo mod

"Either way right now we need to get out of this forest if possible." A Quarian male who was in a green body suit with grey outlines and a silver visor replied back. He wielded a mantis sniper rifle that was fitted with a silencer, enhanced variable scope, a quick eject five round magazine and an extended vented barrel. "If we can find a way out then maybe we can find some sort of way to get off this planet. This place seems to be on the inhabitable side."

"And if not?" The human female asked with a concern tone

"Well then, WHOA!" The Quarian male answered back but was cut off as he tripped over a large rock and landed face first into the ground ahead of him, prompting the others to stop in their tracks

"Are you okay?" The Asari asked as she ran up and help the Quarian up to his feet

"Yeah thanks for asking." The Quarian male replied back rubbing the back of his head to notice the Asari and the rest of the group looking straight forward "What the heck are all looking at?"

"I think this will answer your question." The Drell stated as he turned the Quarians head to a….a very large sight

"What is it?" The Krogan asked with slight caution in his tone

"It's obviously a building, a very old and deserted building." The Salarian replied back

"Okay but what in the world is it doing here?" The Turian asked making the others wonder as well

"Only one way to find out, just keep your eyes open for an ambush." The Quarian stated as he and the rest made their way the large building. Said building looked like a white castle but was covered in so much vegetation that it didn't make such a clear image. Seconds later they stopped at what looked to be gate that was broken open

"Alright were at the front gate, question is who's waiting for us. If anyone is even here." The Turian asked

"We could just knock, if someone lives here they could be friendly." The human girl suggested but got a light smack on the back of the head from the Asari

"Enough with the jokes….huh I just realized none of us even know one another's names or even know who we are as people. I mean I can tell we're all soldiers, but if we're going to survive here then we'll have to know that we can trust each other." The Asari said as the rest of the makeshift group looked at one another realizing that was a good point

"So who's first?" The Krogan asked as all eyes were on him, he just sighed "Alright fine, my name is Virack. If you care to know I'm an exiled Krogan Warlord gone mercenary and no I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay well I'm Karina, I'm an Asari commando. Nice to meet you all by the way." Karina said next with a wide smile

"You sure are friendly for an Asari commando." The female human stated getting a small laugh out of Karina "I Still got it, but I'm Annabelle. For what I am job wise, well I'm an N7 operative so yeah."

"Huh that's interesting, I am Enzar an elite Drell assassin for my Hanar sisters and brothers." Enzar stated calmly but with slight amusement from Annabelle's attitude

"Ugh I'm stuck with a bunch of children." The Turian muttered before deciding to go now "But since we're all doing this my turn I guess, I'm Ranya. I'm Black Watch, you know spec ops."

"I see so you're spec ops Miss Ranya, so am I. Dingreg is my name and STG is my game." The Salarian Dingreg said with a slight chuckle at his own joke as he turned his attention to the Quarian along with the others in the group "What of you young Quarian who might you be?"

"Oh well I'm a marine I mean I'm still green behind when it comes to the combat, but I was top of my training class so there's that..." The Quarian answered nervously but forgot he hadn't told them his name yet "Also my name is Kalzar, sorry almost forgot to tell you all that."

"I'm interested in the fact that us seven were in the same ship. If I'm guessing correctly then I suspect we were all picked for our skill and to spy on those **"New Humans"** that arrived not to long ago." Enzar suggested as the rest all slowly nodded as he was correct with that assumption

"I guess your correct Enzar, I was sent by the Flotilla in the hopes that maybe we can exchange technological knowledge with the New Humans. Other than that we've got no issues with them." Kalzar said with a slightly less nervous tone

"The Asari Republic's assigned me with the task of watching over those New Humans mainly in the attempt to see the specs of their auras and semblances, so I could find a way for us to replicate it and maybe sell it to the public. I mean think of all the benefits people could have with a self-healing aura we could save so many lives. Oh and if any of you are wondering how I know what those power of theirs are called, well the Asari Republic has many spies in the citadel, you know mainly to make sure no one plans to blow the place up." Karina explained with a friendly smile which got a quick laugh out of Virack, which he got a raised eyebrow from Karina herself

"Sorry kid, just found it funny that you're my contact. The Asari Republic hired me to keep you safe and for back up." Virack answered as he slapped Karina's back, pushing the Asari a little forwards

"Ow…." Karina muttered as she rubbed her shoulder "Still weird that they hired an ex-Krogan warlord, no offence to say but the Asari Republic's hasn't ever done anything like that. Well from what I know of course."

"Then I guess you we're lied to, still I was sent by my higher ups to keep an eye on the New Humans just in case they try and takeover. The Salarian union doesn't trust them one bit, even with their statement that they aren't here to takeover but to just live out their lives. If I'm correct, I'm guessing that is what you Miss Rayna and Mister Enzar also were given orders to do?" Dingreg said next as Enzar and Rayna nodded confirming the Salarians statement

"Yes I myself was sent to watch and learn from the New Humans. They are from the time of the Enkindlers and the Hanar along me personally worship them. That said those New Humans are basically living goddesses and gods to us." Enzar replied back first with a small smile while Rayna rolled her eyes and grunted in disbelief

"Well that a foolish reason to spy on them, still Like Dingreg here I was hired because those girls could turn out to be a serious threat to our galactic stability. I got nothing against humans even if some give me a hard time because of our somewhat tense history. But those New Humans are something else, something very dangerous to say." Rayna answered as she did feel nervous when thinking about what she had seen from those two leaked videos about the New Humans. It was unsettling to her to say the least

"Well I was sent for the same reason too, but I also was order to question them and get their side of the story. It may not seem like it but the Alliance has it's hands full with the back lash about those New Humans. A good majority are okay or slightly wary about them, it's the Pro-human radicals that's got the Alliance worried. The Pro-human radicals are calling for and I quote **"Capture, arrest, trial, incarceration and finally experimentation of the fake human imposters."** I personally don't have any issues with those New Humans. But the Alliance is trying to find a way to ease the radicals which is why I was assigned to find them and as I said before questioned them." Annabelle stated with a slightly nervous tone and for a few seconds it became an awkward silence as Kalzar decided to break the sudden awkwardness

"Well since we've become a bit more acquainted with each other, maybe we should get a move on into this place." Kalzar suggested as the rest looked at him skeptically

"Why should we do that kid?" Virack asked

"Where else can we go, it's getting late and those things probably are better hunters during the night. Though I can't remember why but those things seem familiar to me." Kalzar explained

"Same here, but I can't remember either." Karina added as she and the other made their way into the abandoned building

As they made their way further in they noticed dozens of broken windows, fallen walls and vines. They also noticed a lot of what seemed to be uniforms of sorts, but they were too torn and worn out to warrant if that was the case or not. Still minuets passed for what seemed like eternity, the make shift group finally made it into a large auditorium of sorts

"Okay I know I shouldn't say it, but this place is really creepy." Annabelle stated as she placed her gun down next to what seem to be an old set of metal foldable chairs, the others took this opportunity to do the same

"You're telling us, but still this place looks like it could hold a lot of history." Dingreg replied as he looked around with a curious gaze

"That's all fine and dandy but where we going to sleep tonight and what about food. I know me and the Kalzar here can't eat what the rest of you do." Rayna asked with slight irritation at their situation

"Well just look for anything that looks poisonous. I mean even then we all probably came prepared with food tubs, liquids, first aid and ammo right?" Virack asked next as the rest all agreed with him since that was the case

"So what's the pl-" Karina asked lastly but was halted as she had leaned against a metal circular tube of sorts. Thanks to all the dust collect on it though the Asari tripped and fell on her face "Ow…."

"Are you okay Karina?" Annabella asked with concern as she was the first one to get to her and help her back up

"Yeah I am." Karina replied back before she turned her anger towards the circular object she had been leaning on "Stupid metal circular thingy ma bobber!" she yelled out and kicked it only to hurt her foot, but then suddenly the circular construct began shaking wildly

"Get back now!" Rayna yelled out as she pulled back Annabella and Karina behind her as the others pulled their guns out, not knowing what was going to happen. What they didn't expect was a blue hologram image of a very recently famous woman, who was part of a recently famous group of new comers

"Is that…." Rayna asked in disbelief as the hologram began to talk

 **"Good morning, evening or night I am Glynda GoodWitch the combat instructor for Beacon Academy. Here at Beacon we strive to teach our students the necessary skills to adapt, survive and fight when it comes to the Grimm who threaten Human and Faunas existence. As for whoever you are student or students, you have been selected because you are the best of your generation. I will not lie though, even with all the training here the life of a huntress and hunter is a life risking one. You may die one day from the Grimm but that is on you and how you handle the situation. Before I let you student or students off I want to remind you or you all that being a hunter and huntress is not a job for those who want glory, no huntresses and hunters are always the first and last defense against the Grimm threat outside of military jurisdiction. With that in mind you will all learn one way or another what it means to be a huntress and hunter, I hope you have learned from this introduction and I wish you the best of luck in coming years to be."** The Glynda GoodWitch Hologram stated with a stern but kind tone as the circular construct **(Or holo emitter as the group had come to that conclusion)** shut off leaving the room quiet

"Yeah I…I think that was the same Glynda GoodWitch who's part of that group of New Humans." Virack said actually for once in his life feeling surprised

"I guess this de-bunks the rumors that there from earth and are highly top secret experiments." Annabella remarked with a slight chuckle

"Yes it is funny, but if what we just saw proves anything else it means that were….well were on um….damn what the name of the New Humans home world?" Kalzar said next as he never had the best memory

"Remnant, it's called Remnant Kalzar." Karina answered as the rest looked back at her "What like I said we have spies all over."

"Right, I think they also said something about it during one of the meetings with the council I think at least. So then that means those creature attacking us were Grimm." Dingreg stated as it suddenly donned on to the others where they were

"Then right now were on the world of Remnant….what secrets we can discover from this place." Enzar said in awe that he right now was standing in the very world that the New Human Enkindlers came from. It was breath taking for him

"If that's the case then maybe we should look around this place in the morning. See if we can find more clues or relic from the past." Kalzar suggested as suddenly a howl could be heard off in the distance. "But first m-maybe we should set up camp, s-sound good?"

"Defiantly." The rest of the makeshift group replied back as they all began to make camp quickly and hoped they would be found soon. But for now the only thing on their minds was survival

 **-Normandy, comm room-**

"So is that your report?" Councilor Sparatus asked as in the old Turian's years of life, this by far was the strangest debriefing he'd ever heard. Then again ever since those four girls and their friends came into the galaxy, everything had been getting stranger

"Yes that would be it, I know it seems bad but I assure you that the Thorian will no longer be able to harm anyone." Elizabeth replied as she was slightly nervous, but also thankfully that Garrus, Tali, a recovered Liara, Ashley, Kaidan and Wrex were with her. One for moral support and two so that the councilors wouldn't try and make any threatening warning to Elizabeth, because the Councilors knew that witnesses would tell people if they tried it

"Still couldn't we have tried and taken the creature in for study?" Councilor Valern asked as Wrex huffed from the Salarians suggestion

"Yeah that's smart to do, why not try and take in the creature that can take over minds. Real smart of you." Wrex said as the others in the comm room were trying their best not to snicker at Wrex's jab. Councilor Valern though wasn't amused by this

"Commander I would advise you keep a muzzle on your Krogan unless he goes feral." Councilor Valern remarked with a mocking tone as Wrex went wide eyed

"What did you just say you son of a-" Wrex was about to yelled back, but stopped at the last word as Ashley grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look that she did understood how he felt **(Which surprised Ashley since she never would have thought she be ever around many aliens, let alone be trying to calm one down in a friendly manner.)**

"Councilor I'd kindly ask if you would refrain from insulting my crew, all he did was making a comment." Elizabeth stated with a stern but kind tone

"It's of no problem commander, I do apologies for councilor Valern's behavior." Councilor Tevos replied back as she gave a stern gaze at Valern who in turn just rolled his eyes. Tevos sighed but then turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Now that we have the debriefing out of the way, there is one more issue my fellow councilors and I would like to discuss with you."

"What would that be?" Elizabeth asked slightly worried about what she guess it could be about

"It's about your adoption of Ruby Rose and Yang Xi Long." Councilor Sparatus answered as Elizabeth internally scowled

 **–"If they say I have to let them go, I'll tell them to go to hell because I'm not giving up my daughters ever."-** Elizabeth thought to herself

"Whoa hold on a second councilors I don't think you have a right to tell her who or who she can't adopt." Garrus said in a stern tone while glaring

"He's right, I may not have much knowledge when it comes to social acts. But I do know that no one, not even the council has the legal rights to separate a family unless of legal reason and I can tell you three that Elizabeth has been nothing more than an amazing mother to Ruby and Yang so far. So with that knowledge, you three have no legal power to separate them." Liara stated as the others and the hologram councilors looked at her wide eyed

"Damn, Liara if I ever go to court you're going my lawyer." Kaidan joked getting a quick snicker from Liara

"Still Liara is right, besides and no offense but I'd kick your asses if your tried taking the girls away from Elizabeth. That extends to the rest of the Remnants as well, teams and family stick together laws or not." Tali added in with a dead cold glare that pierced through her visor

"Actually that's not what we're going to do." Tevos answered amused that they came to that conclusion so quickly

"Oh, wait really?" Kaidan asked as Garrus, Liara and Tali rubbed the back of their heads in slight embarrassment

"And that's why I kept my mouth shut." Ashley whisper to Wrex who nodded in agreement

"So if that's not it, then what's the issue?" Elizabeth asked once more, but was extremely relived that her fears were proven false

"Just to clear the air commander we don't have an issue with it, what you do with your life is up to you and no one else. The issues is with the news media, there's been multiple articles about it. A good portion of the populous are applauding you for doing it. But on the other hand others of the populous believes that you shouldn't have had and I'm quoting **"Adopting two inhuman freaks of nature that would serve better being studies for ways to implicate their powers. The same should go for the rest of their merry little band of freaks."** That came from a news article on the Citadel Daily extranet site." Councilor Valern explained as Elizabeth was fighting the urge to find the author of the article and breaking every bone in their body

"There are still every going arguments about your adoption of Miss Rose and Miss Long, along with ever growing arguments about what should be do with the dubbed New Humans; along with what the implications of their arrival could bring. There's also arguments about what rights the New Humans have to refuse to share their weapons technology and refusing possible ways of copying their auras for us the people of this time era. Some even say we should be allowed to study them, while others say they all have rights just like everyone else in this galaxy." Councilor Tevos added in which didn't help Elizabeth or the rest of her team feel any better about the situation

"Look if I can say anything to add onto this, I would advise you, your team, your New Human friends and now two daughter to be careful when out in the galaxy. I'm sure you already know but many people both in legal business and underground business will try to find a way to capture the New Humans. We could stop them but the problem is we can't tell who's innocent and who's guilty. So just try and stay safe." Councilor Sparatus said last which shocked Elizabeth as he was the one that seemed to have the most problem with girls and the others in the Remnant group

"We will, anything else councilors?" Elizabeth replied back

"None Commander, have a nice day." Councilor Tevos said as the her's and her collogues holograms shut off, leaving the room silent

"So what now Elizabeth?" Kaidan asked

"For right now just go around and do whatever you'd like. I'd call this a break to relax. So for now your all dismissed." Elizabeth replied back as the group left the room, all expect for Tali who sighed as she looked at Elizabeth who at the moment was just staring at holo-emitters. Though Elizabeth already knew Tali was still in the room with her. "I'm guessing you want to talk huh?"

"Yes I do, I want to know if you're okay. You played off the tough act but I can tell that's not the case." Tali explained as she walked up next to Elizabeth who just looked at her with a small frown "So can you please tell me at least what's wrong?"

"I…" Elizabeth tried to say but then began thinking about it, all this had happened so quickly that she really didn't have time to think about the situation itself. What got her finally though wasn't the danger that came with the mission, the backlash against her and her crew mates, no what got to her was the danger her now two beloved daughters were being dragged into. She knew they could take care of themselves, but she couldn't help but worry. With that she final began to cry out her eyes from all the stress and fear that she had kept inside. "I'm so scared, so scared for everything that could happen to us, to our friend and to my two girls!" she said and began balling her eyes out as Tali held her in her arms

"Elizabeth, I know how you feel I really do. But don't worry we'll all make it out alive." Tali stated kindly as she and Elizabeth sat down, it took a minute or so for Elizabeth to calm herself down but she finally did and began whipping her eyes all the while Tali just held her for comfort

"Thanks Tali, sorry you had to see that." Elizabeth said with a slight blush as Tali giggled and rested her head on Elizabeth's left shoulder

"It's okay everyone needs to cry once in a while, well maybe not Wrex but then again the day he cries is the day I can finally come out of my suit without getting severely sick." Tali replied back getting a laugh out of her and Elizabeth "Still I also wanted to well….I wanted to talk about us."

"You mean our relationship correct?" Elizabeth asked as her heart began beating fast

"Yes I do, I know that you like me and I like you a lot too. I also know you said we should wait for it but…." Tali replied as she wrapped her hand around Elizabeth's "But if something happens, I at least want to know I had you as mine."

"I guess I fell the same way to, but are you sure because you'll be getting a woman who does high risk mission and two adorable super powered girls as your daughters." Elizabeth asked smirking

"I think I can handle it Elizabeth, besides I do strangely think of Ruby and Yang like daughters anyways. I know it seems weird but I just care for them like a mother I guess. You think they'll like me you know as a mother and not just a friend?" Tali said as Elizabeth kissed the visor of her helmet

"I they already think of you like a second mother, so don't worry. Me and you are going to be great parents to them." Elizabeth answered

"That sounds good, but now I got to figure out how to tell my dad his only daughter is dating a spectre and has two kids as well. A Joy that will be to explain." Tali remarked as Elizabeth snickered

"Sorry Tali, but does this mean as of now you and me are well you know, a thing?" Elizabeth asked but to her surprise Tali did something that she never thought she would. She took of her visor to reveal her light purple skinned face. It turned out Tali also had frizzy black hair, two pure white irises and two black lines that went form the inner edges of her eyebrow to the top of her forehead. All in all she was gorgeous but then Elizabeth became worried "Tali your beautiful beyond belief but aren't going to get sick?"

"I would normally but I took in extra anti- toxins to boost up my immune systems intensely. So I'll be good for a while, though I'll probably get a cold once the anti-toxins wear off. Which means… well would you like to go to your room for a bit?" Tali asked as she gave a quick peck on Elizabeth lips before she placed her visor back on

""Tali I like that idea a lot, after that though would you like to see what the girls are up to?" Elizabeth replied as she and Tali held each other hands and made their way to Elizabeth's room to have their **'Private time'**

 **-Earth: Alliance HQ-**

"So what should we do?" A woman asked in her late fifties, she had light blue eyes, light tan skin and grey hair tied in a bun. She wore a standard alliance officer's uniform along with her six other colleges with her inside of a conference room

"What do mean Erin, you mean what to do about the radical Pro-humans or those New Humans that pretty much trump us in the technological field with those weapons they possess?" A man replied back who was in his late fifties also, he had balding gray hair, pale skin and blue eyes

"I think both Nelson." A man in his early sixties answered. This man had a white haired crew cut, tanned skin, light brown eyes and a single scar across the bridge of his nose

"I already knew that Clark, it was a rhetorical question." Nelson replied back with a snappish tone

"No need to be snippy Nelson, we're all in a tight situation here and snapping at each other ain't going to help." A much younger man in his early twenties stated, he had dark brown short hair, olive skin and light brown eyes. Though it was hard to tell as he wore a pair of black framed and blue lens tortoise shell glasses

"The ever infinite wisdom of the great Edward, what other words of wisdom do you have for us; hm?" Asked a woman in her early twenties juts like Edward, she had very pale white skin. Long raven black hair and green eyes only adding to her exotic beauty. What made this woman different from the rest was that her uniform was slightly modified, mainly her cuffs only stopped at the ends of her upper arms. Two pairs of silver bracelets dangled on her wrists. Both bracelets had two small gems that match her eyes in the center of each. Other than that she looked just like the others, well actually the only other thing that made her different was her name

"Dizzerella, you should be acting more like a proper member of the Alliance. You're breaking several or even more rules when it comes to the dress code." A woman in her early twenties as well said sternly, she had black hair tied in a bun and dark skin. Her eyes were hazel and she carried around a clipboard

"I know Ingrid, but for real I get so damn bored with that stuffy old outfit. Besides I wouldn't be able to wear my lovely bracelets if I wore the standard uniform." Dizzerella replied back with a wide grin "Oh and hun it's Dizzy if you wouldn't mind, calling me Dizzerella makes me sound old."

"Excuse me Miss Dizzerella?" Erin asked raising an eyebrow at the girls comment

"Oh you know what I mean Erin." Dizzerella replied back as Edward laugh a little, getting Ingrid and Nelson attention

"Edward what's so funny?" Ingrid asked with a curious tone

"Yes Mister Edwards how can you or anyone find a time to laugh when we have a bunch of pissed off pro-human radicals wanting the New Humans arrested and even studied?" Nelson asked as he and the other began arguing trying to calm one another down, it went on for forty seconds until they heard a hand hit against the table the others were sitting around

"If you're all done arguing then can we get back to the issues at hand?" Admiral Hackett asked sternly as the others in the room just shut up, except for Dizzerella

"Um sorry Admiral Hacket we didn't mean to get off subject. Still we're all glad that you could take your time to come this meeting." Dizzerella said with a sheepish grin while Hackett chuckled

"I'm glad to have been able make it in the first place. Still Dizzy you don't have to be so formal with me." Hackett replied back as Dizzerella grinned

"Of course Ad…I mean grandpa." Dizzerella remarked as Nelson and Erin were surprised by this. Clark, Edward and Ingrid didn't show any signs of being surprised

"That's better hearing that from my favorite, well only granddaughter." Hackett said as he turned the conversation back to the main subject "Now what's the situation so far Erin?"

"Well sir the pro-human radicals keep trying to start riots to make sure their points are heard and to get our attention. They want those New Humans put into cages basically, they don't seem they as humans more like 50,000 year old impersonators." Erin explained worried how bad this could get

"Indeed, which why I say we give them what they want. Let's face it, those New Humans and I use the word **'human'** lightly as they aren't like us. They have like I said before weapons that could trump ours with their dual function system. Along with the fact they have those said aura's that heal their wounds, but also for some reason give them damn super powers. I say there a danger and I whole-heartily agree they belongs in cages." Nelson said with a frown

"I may not feel as strongly about it, but I do feel the same way Admiral. We got to look out for ourselves on this and those New Humans are making tensions that we though were buried, coming back even worse than ever." Erin added in frowning as well

"While I do respect your freedom to state your opinion on the subject, I have to disagree with you both. Those girls have been nothing more than helpful to the people here and sure some of them are a bit more prone to violence but they haven't given any reason for us to doubt them. They don't hate others and they don't fight unless it's for defense. Besides you know anyone else whole can kill those Grimm's they spoke of so effectively, because I sure don't." Edward said with high professionalism while Erin scoffed

"Oh your foolish boy, you and your little two friends with you may be tactical combat prodigies. But you seem to lack any sense that they could be just playing us and for those Grimm please, I know a good mechanic that can make a war machine that could make those so called Hunters and Huntress obsolete. We don't need them, they are only making out situation worse as a race itself, especially the two that called themselves **"Faunus"**. More like freak shows if you ask me." Erin replied with a scowl

"And here you said that you didn't feel strongly as much as Nelson does, seems like you're both the same when it comes to this. Also even if you tried to detain the New humans you got a hell of a lot of their supporters just waiting for a chance to strike, so it'll be almost to near impossible task." Dizzerella said next as she felt pretty pissed about Nelson's and Erin's bigotry

"Bah those people are nothing more than moronic fools to believe that the New Humans are anything but harmless. Mark my words those freaks will stage an invasion before we know it. It doesn't help with some of interviews with them and their disapproval on how this galaxy is as a whole. It also doesn't help that our first human spectre Commander Elizabeth Shepard has adopted the ones named Ruby Rose and Yang Xi Long." Nelson argued back as he active the inboard terminal in the table, popping up hologram articles. Some of the articles headlines were _**'Scandal: First human Spectre Elizabeth Shepard has reportedly adopted new humans Ruby Rose and Yang Xi Long. The first sign of human superiority?'**_ Other articles said stuff like _**'Heartwarming photos of a new family coming into play.'**_

"Okay for one a few these articles are from tabloids, second why the hell does the fact Commander Shepard adopted two of the New Humans such an issue. What can't people be happy with their lives without jackass like the Pro-human radicals, news reporters and you both wanting to mess it up?!"Edward yelled as he was aggravated by two of his much older college's stances on the subject of the New Humans

"Because Edward those freak ain't us, they are some relics from the past that should have stayed there instead of coming here and making things worst for humanity. Erin and I are doing what we can with the best attentions in mind!" Nelson yelled back as he and Edward just glared at each other

"Best intentions you say, people in the past have done horrible things for the best intentions. Remember Karl Marx, he founded the concept of communism as a way to fight against the aristocratic system of the Czars. It was a system to allow everyone to be treated equally no matter the social standings. To Karl Marx it seemed to be the perfect solution and he was doing it to help his country with the **'best intentions'**. But it ended up becoming a system that was corrupted by greed and ended up with many innocents losing their lives for speaking out against the corruption. That's just one of many example of your so called best intentions that I can use, but I won't use anymore. Like it or not the galaxy is changing around us and we need to adapt to it, what you both are suggesting is bigotry at it's highest. The New Humans aren't a threat and they are as human as the people of earth. So you both better be getting with the program because it's going to leave you two bigots behind." Ingrid sternly stated with a cold tone as she glared at Nelson and Erin

"Well said Ingrid." Dizzerella said with a wide smirk "Hear that old bigots, your both out of luck."

"Are we now, how about we ask Hackett and Clark about their opinion?" Erin replied back smugly "They've both kept quiet so I'm sure they have an opinion on the matter."

"If so then let's hear it then." Ingrid said as she and the others looked over to Hackett and Clark. Both older men looked at one another and nodded.

"I guess were at an agreement then Steven, correct?" Clark asked

"Yes I think we are Clark." Hackett replied back "Clark and I are at an agreement, we both have to side with my granddaughters on this."

"Wait what?" Nelson asked in shock as Dizzerella snicker at his reaction, though Edward and Ingrid were laughing a little as well. But they were trying their best to hide their amusement

"I have to agree with Nelson sir's, why would you agree that the New Human's aren't a threat and that aren't a plight upon our galaxy?!" Erin asked very shocked by this, shocked even more than Nelson was

"Erin, Clark and I have served the Alliance for a long time. We've been in our wars separately and together multiple times. Within our time in war we've always fought with hatred for the enemy and not the people themselves, that being said the New Humans are nothing more than refuges stuck in a world not of their own." Hackett answered calmly

"Exactly, the New Humans are just people. They're stuck out of their own time and even with that they still want to help. I say we hear their side of the story if anything. Then again Erin it seems you already decided to do that yourself didn't you?" Clark added in as Erin tensed up

"What do mean by that Clark?" Edward asked

"He means that she sent an N7 operative, a one Annabelle Evanston. Erin assign Annabelle to spy on the New Humans and get their side of the story. But I'm guessing that even if you got the truth you'd twist it to show them more in a bad light, am I correct or not?" Hackett explained as Erin began shaking a little from how nervous she was at the moment

"I-I d….I don't know what you're talking about sir." Erin said as was pretty obvious she was lying through her teeth

"You're kidding right?" Dizzerella asked with a slight scowl

"Dizzy no need to antagonize Erin here. If she says she doesn't know, then she doesn't." Hackett stated as Erin sighed in relief "But I should say that the ship Annabelle was on was reported missing, where they went no one knows."

"Oh ah really, that's…that's sad to hear." Erin replied back **–"Is he just playing me or what?"-**

"It truly is." Clark remarked with a slight frown "Still I think we should call this meeting at a close."

"I agree Clark. You, Erin and Nelson are dismissed. My granddaughter, Edward and Ingrid will stay here." Hackett stated as Erin. Nelson and Clark left. Leaving Hackett with his granddaughter and her friends

"Um grandfather not to be rude but why did you want us to stay?" Dizzerella asked somewhat nervous about what the reason could be

"I have to ask that to, did we do something wrong?" Edward asked next as Ingrid just kept quiet but looked pretty nervous herself

"Don't worry you three, I just wanted to ask if you could do something for me." Hackett explained as the Dizzerella, Edward and Ingrid all sighed loudly in absolute relief

"Oh thank god, I was so worried. Still what is it you wanted us to help with sir?" Ingrid said as Hackett stood from his seat and walked up to them

"I want you three to keep an eye discreetly on Erin." Hackett answered calmly

"Wait what, grandpa why would you want us to keep an eye on her?" Dizzerella asked confused beyond belief from her grandfather's request

"Because I think Erin is a turncoat for the extremists, or better yet Cerberus." Hackett explained as the others just looked even more confused now

"Um Cerberus sir?" Edward asked

"Yes Cerberus, they're a militaristic Pro-human group and are very dangerous. We've kept the existence of them from the public as best as we can, but rumors still arise time and again." Hackett explained

"Grandpa if these guys are so dangerous, then why haven't they been stopped?" Dizzerella asked

"Trust me Dizzy we've tried but every time one of sec op's teams takes out a base or two, the damn group seems to easily replace them. Intel says that someone named the Illusive man is the leader of this organization. From what's been learned about this group, all they want is to help humans ascend. But some of us in the Alliance believe it sounds more like they want to help raise human superiority over the other races. The problem is that I believe Erin might be one of their operatives, if so she'll try and do anything to get her hands on the New Humans." Hackett explained much to the concerns of the others

"If that's the case sir then why would you want us to watch over her, we seem well….unfit for keeping an eye on a possibly dangerous radical." Ingrid asked as she doubted that she and her friends would be much of help

"You three don't give yourself enough credit. But if I'm going to be honest the three of you and a few other members of the Alliance are the only ones I fully trust. The rest of the members not so much" Hackett said as Dizzerella, Ingrid and Edward wonder what he meant, but Hackett kept on his explanation. "I can tell you all are wondering how that can be given my position, to be honest I always have some sort of doubt in others. It's hard not to when you can never tell if a man or woman you know could stab you in the back at any given time. That instinct of mine has helped me in many tough situations, but also I believe you three are the best choice for this. The others are much older and have more of a friendship with Erin. Can you all do this for me?"

"Yes sir!" Dizzerella, Ingrid and Edward answered back giving off a quick salute

"Good, you're all dismissed and good luck." Hackett stated as Edward and Ingrid made their way out of the room, Dizzerella waited for a moment until the door closed then she ran up to Hackett giving him a big hug

"Thanks for being on our side grandpa." Dizzerella said before letting go of her grip around him "Oh and mom says hi, but she still wishes you'd retire soon."

"I know that Dizzy, your mother takes after your grandmother a lot. Both worry about me like I'm going to break a hip at any moment." Hackett answered back with amused grin

"I know that, still I hope I get to see grandma soon. Haven't been able to see you or her much since I was brought into the Alliance because of my tactical skills." Dizzerella said with a frown, but Hackett gave her a quick hug

"I know me and your grandmother would like to see you and your mother more often. But things have been getting strange lately, now I believe your friends are waiting for you. Don't worry I just need take a quick rest and I believe in here would be the best time to do so before I'm expected back to the Fifth fleet." Hackett suggested as Dizzerella giggled and made her way out of the room, where like Hackett said Edward and Ingrid were waiting for her

"Hey what took you so long?" Edward asked

"Sorry about that just had to talk to my grandpa for a bit. Still I'm surprised you and Ingrid aren't more surprised about that fact." Dizzerella replied back

"Oh we are, but unlike you Edward and I wanted to keep our professionalism intact." Ingrid answered "But then again out of the sixteen years we've know each other, you were always the rebel of the group."

"Hey I was pretty rebellious to you know?" Edward stated as Ingrid and Dizzerella snicker at that "Hey I'm being serious!"

"Oh calm down will you, we're just teasing. Though the words you and rebellious don't really mix together." Dizzerella said back

"Agreed, the worst thing you did was steal a book from the library and then returned the book not even one minute later while asking to be punishing for your quote ' **horrid crime'**. So yeah you're pretty much a goody two shoes just like me." Ingrid explained with a smirk

"I...I….whatever, look can we you know get going. I want to get out of this place for a bit, you know get some fresh air before we start spying on Erin." Edward said as he couldn't believe he got beat again by Ingrid and Dizzerella

"Whatever you say mister rebel!" Dizzerella yelled out playfully as she took Edwards glasses and dash away from him

"Hey get back here Dizzerella!" Edward yelled out next as he chased after Dizzerella who was laughing out loudly while other Alliance officials stared on with confusion of the two and then stared at Ingrid who was pinching the bridge of her nose

"I swear those two are children sometimes. But I wouldn't trade them for anyone else." Ingrid said in slight annoyance but still smiled at her two old time friend's still ever childish behavior at times. With that she began running to keep up with them, though she still was worried about what was to come. **–" I just hope that the situation here and in the galaxy doesn't get out of hand** **or else the outcomes may create more havoc than already."-**

 **-Normandy Storage bay one hour later-**

"It's a swan right?" Jaune asked as during the course of the charades game, the boys and girls had decided to go into teams. Those teams being the boys vs the girls who out numbers them, with that the girls kindly gave the boys a two point handicap for each one they got right. Let's just say it wasn't going in the boys favor….

"A giraffe it's got to be a giraffe right?" Fox yelled out next as Ren nodded no and kept doing his pose

"Um…. an elephant?" Yatsuhashi suggested as Ren once again nodded his head no "Well I tried."

"Oh I know a ballerina right Ren!" Ruby answered now as Ren stopped his pose and smiled

"You got that right Ruby." Ren kindly said as Ruby and the girls all cheered

"Ren what the hell you're supposed to make this easy for us!" Jaune yelled out as Ren gave him an amused grin

"I was, you guys just suck at guessing." Ren answered

"We take offense to that!" Jaune and Fox yelled out as Yatsuhashi just face palmed himself at his friends behavior

"I swear to god you act like kids sometimes." Yatsuhashi said as he walked over to the girls "If you don't mind, may I join your team please?"

"The hell dude!" Jaune, Fox and even Ren yelled out feeling betrayed by him

"We'd love to have you on our team buddy, right ladies?" Yang said happily as the other just nodded in agreement

"Thanks." Yatsuhashi replied as he sat next to Blake right, Coco was to the left of him and pulled out a long jet black wig she put over his hair "Um…."

"Oh well if you're going to be one our team you got to look the part." Coco happily said with a cute smile

"Well he does look…." Velvet began to say but couldn't find a word to say what she needed to say

"Pretty friend Velvet?" Penny suggested as Velvet thought about it but figured out that wasn't the word

"Powerfully lady like?" Blake suggested next but again Velvets could only nod no at the suggestion

"You mean that he looks silly like that." Jaune said now as he, Ren and Fox snicker, but stopped when they saw Yatsuhashi stare at them with a glare

"I know where you sleep, remember that if you don't want to wake up to me beating you with a sock filled with soap bar in it." Yatsuhashi sternly explained as the boys feel a cold chill up their spins

"Y-yes sir." The boys answered nervously. But were trying to act tough as to not show their fear

"Velvet I think the word you're looking is terrifying." Weiss stated as she was tried not to laugh at the scene before her

"Oh yeah totally." Pyrrha added in doing much better holding in her laughter

"And pretty to, don't forget the pretty in front of the terrifying." Nora said next as she was all but laughing at the boys fear of a Yatsuhashi in a ladies wing

"So he's **'pretty terrifying'** you're saying, right Nora?" Velvet asked as Nora just gave her the thumbs up as she kept laughing, Velvet than began to think over it and giggled a little. "Well I guess it does pretty much describe the big guy."

"Totally Velvet, still Penny what's the final score?" Ruby replied as Penny happily held up a piece of paper

"The boys have two points and the girls have thirteen points. Meaning the girls won friend Ruby." Penny joyfully answered as the others cheered in their victory and Yatsuhashi smiled for the last minute decision to changes teams

"Damn we lost, and we had a last minute traitor on the team. Curse you charades, CURSE YOU!" Jaune yelled out as Pyrrha got up and patted her boyfriend on the back

"Oh don't feel so glum my love, think of it like this. You may have lost the game but you're going to get a special surprised later tonight in the bathrooms, thank god for those locks." Pyrrha said with a seductive tone at the end as Jaune donned a wide grin

"Hell yeah!" Jaune screamed out in joy

"Oh Pyrrha really right now with of all of us right here?" Weiss asked as she face palmed

"Weiss, like you can say your any better when it comes to this sort of word play with Ruby?" Fox said with a grin

"Fox Alistair buddy you better pick your next words right if you don't want me to punch you." Weiss replied with a glare as Fox just laughed a little

"I think Fox is saying that you and Ruby get pretty sexual with each other with words Weiss." Coco answered as she slapped Weiss behind the back "You two are a lot naughtier than any of us could have expected huh?"

"Okay Coco stop please, I don't like hearing about my baby sister getting sexy with her girlfriend!" Yang yelled out as she hugged Ruby close "She will never grow up, she'll stay my adorable baby sister forever!"

"Big sis stop your embarrassing me!" Ruby yelled back as she was embarrassed by the way Yang was acting with her, but couldn't help appreciating how much her big sister loved her

"I will never stop babying you Ruby, NEVER I SAY NEVER!" Yang answered back as Blake pulled her left ear hard

"Alright Yang behave now will you?" Blake asked in a stern tone as she kept a firm grip on Yang's ear

"But kitten-" Yang began to say but was cut off as Blake pulled her ear a little harder

"Don't kitten me, now act your age and let go of your little sister please." Blake replied

"Ow, ow, ow okay I'm sorry kitten!" Yang said as she let go of Ruby and then had her ear released by Blake. Yang than began rubbing her sore ear "Ow Blakey that hurts you know."

"I know and I don't like to chastise you but I have to when the time arises, still …"Blake said as she gave Yang a quick kiss on the cheek "I do hope that makes up for it."

"Oh you know it does Blake!" Yang replied back as she began hugged Blake and Kiss her repeatedly on her cheek, she was only stopped when Velvet got their attention

"Ahem, girls I think you should find a better time and place to get all lovely dovey. Is that how you say it Coco?" Velvet said as Coco nodded happily

"Most defiantly hunny bunny, oh I'm so proud of you. You're learning from me!" Coco joyfully answered

"Oh boy, one Coco is already a head ace." Jaune stated

"Yeah…." The rest of the boys added in, though Coco heard them and tackled them all, well actually she tackled Jaune since he was the one to make the comment

"What did say, more of me would be amazing and you know it. Now take it back Jaune!" Coco yelled out as she got Jaune into a choked hold

"N-N-NEVER!" Jaune yelled back as he was able to break free from the choke hold. Then he and Coco just began lightly kicking and punching each other while also pulling at each other's long hair

"Should we stop them?" Weiss asked with a worried tone

"Nah don't worry Weiss, they did this when we began our training after you and the rest of your team disappeared. I think they did this as way to get their frustrations with each other out." Ren explained

"What do you mean Ren, they don't like each other?" Ruby asked frowning slightly

"No they're pretty much best friends, they just can get at each other's throats at times. So this is a way to get them to vent out as Ren said their frustrations with each other." Pyrrha explained kindly as she walked up to the still fighting Jaune and Coco, she lifted them both up by the back of their shirts and glared at them "Alright you two that's enough, is that understood?"

"Oh Pyrrha, sweetie of course I understand." Jaune answered nervously as he donned a sheepish grin

"Yeah whatever MOM thanks for the pep talk." Coco answered next with a slight defiant pout, until she caught Pyrrha glaring at her with a raised eyebrow. Coco straighten her attitude up. "Oh I mean yeah totally Pyrrha."

"Good, I don't like having to treat you both like kids. But if I have to then I have to." Pyrrha stated as she giggle a little "But that's just part of your charms."

"Pyrrha right, you both and Yang are the kids of the group!" Nora added in laughing her butt off

"But friend Nora, you act more like a child than all the others put together." Penny kindly said as Nora stopped laughing and hung her head down

"Aw not cool Penny!" Nora yelled out pouting herself now, but only to laugh again not being able to stay mad at Penny

"This is just another day at our silly little family." Ruby said with wide grin

"Yes it is, but I'd call it more of a dysfunctional one if you ask me." Weiss replied as she rested her head on her girlfriend right shoulder. She smiled a little at the sight of their friends and her team all having a good time again, just like it was back on Remnant. Though suddenly she and others attention turned towards the elevator which opened to show Elizabeth and Tali coming out

"Hey kiddos, are we interrupting something?" Elizabeth asked

"No you aren't Elizabeth, still what are you and Tali doing down here?" Ren answered

"Elizabeth here was walking me back down to the engine room and being a totally sweetie about it." Tali explained as Elizabeth sheepishly rubbed the back of her head a little embarrassed at how Tali was acting right now, mainly how Tali was getting her bashful at the kind words being said

"Tali you say such the nicest things." Elizabeth said nervously laughing as Tali just giggled and made her back in the engine room

"Oh mom, getting a little feisty with Tali now are we?" Yang asked with a smirk as Elizabeth blush had intensified

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elizabeth answers back **-"Two can play at that game my dear sweet eldest daughter"-**

"Yang be nice to mom, I think is sweet if that's the case." Ruby remarked happily, but Elizabeth could see Ruby smirking just like Yang was, while the rest of the group just sat on silence listening in the amusing banter

"Again I have no idea what you're talking about." Elizabeth stated as she could try and keep her cool **-"Oh now I see, this is the daughters teasing their mom scenario. Well I know just the way to counter it."-**

"Are you sure mom, I mean you are a fairly young woman and you do have your needs. We're just wondering if this means we get another mom." Yang asked as hers and Ruby's smirks grew wider

"When you put it that way, I guess I should say that Tali and I have been getting closer. Heck maybe once you get a second mother, we can take twice the pictures of you two. My adorable little spitfire and baby rose." Elizabeth answered in a cutesy tone as she quickly knelt down to her daughters and hugged them closely to her

"Mom!" Yang and Ruby yelled in utter embarrassment as everyone else were trying their best not to start laughing

"Oh don't worry girls my little girls, I know you love pictures being taken. So may someone kindly take a family picture for us?" Elizabeth said as Blake and Weiss being the only ones still with Omni-tools volunteers as the other we're now bursting out laughing

"Blakey why?" Yang asked blushing madly

"Yeah why Blake and why Weissy, why?" Ruby asked next as she was a Red as her cape

"Because you're absolutely adorable when you blush my little rose!" Weiss answered a little too joyfully as she took a few photos

"Oh indeed and same goes for you Yang. You looks so lovely when you lose your cool. Oh I could just hug you all day, well I do anyways but still!" Blake added in taking a few pictures herself

"Thank you ladies, now then my dear daughters I hope this taught you not to mess with the master of getting people embarrassed." Elizabeth asked as Ruby and Yang nodded, but couldn't help but laugh a little at how easily their mother turned the tables on them

"Any ways not meaning to change the subject, but maybe it's a good time to ask Elizabeth about our little plan." Pyrrha suggested as the other nodded in agreement, Elizabeth was just confused on what Pyrrha was going on about

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she released her daughters from her hug

"Well mom since me and the girls are still recovering a bit from the last mission, the others here offered to take some of side mission we've been meaning to do." Ruby explained

"That would be correct, besides we need to get some mission time in ourselves. All we need is your approval since you're our C.O and also coordinate which teams will go on which mission." Yatsuhashi added in

"Wow never thought I'd hear him talk that much." Weiss stated with a wide eyed stare

"He does from time to time, but to get back to the subject at hand; Elizabeth we're willing and able. We just need your permission." Jaune said as Elizabeth smiled

"Sounds like a good plan, but if you don't mind can I have one condition for you all?" Elizabeth asked as the other just nodded not really knowing what her condition would be

"Yeah we're good with that, but what's your condition Elizabeth?" Velvet asked back

"I only ask that you bring one or two of my crew members with your teams, a form of extra backup if you will. Also because some of my crew members have been itching for some more action. So sound good to you all." Elizabeth explained

"Yes ma'am!" The group answered as Elizabeth chuckled

"That's what I like to hear, still get some rest because in an hour you'll all be getting ready for your missions. Except for team RWBY, you ladies will be getting some rest for a while." Elizabeth stated as team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and Penny all nodded than began getting ready to take a rest. Elizabeth just got back up and made her way back into the elevator so she could inform the others on what was to transpire in an hour along with making a quick call for an extra Mako. Though she still had Eves chip in her pocket and she was wanting to know what her new memories were

 **-Earth: London-**

"Come on Emerald hurry up!" Mercury yelled out as his sister was looking at a stuffed teddy bear behind a glass window inside of a vintage toy shop, at the moment they had ran ahead of their mother just so they can could get back to their home quicker

"Lighten will you, I'm busy looking at stuffed animals." Emerald replied back with an irritated tone as she went back at eyeing the stuff teddy bear, Mercury rolled his eyes as he walked up next to his sister

"Jeez what are you a baby still?" Mercury asked as he lightly kicked Emerald in the leg

"Ow that hurt!" Emerald yelled out as Mercury stuck his tongue out at her "And you're the one that's calling me a baby."

"Yeah because you are one, I'm the older sibling here." Mercury answered smugly as Emerald kicked his shin slightly harder than when he punched her

"Yah by a lousy second, so don't go all stupid face on me stupid!" Emerald yelled once more as Mercy stopped rubbing his sore shin and pushed her

"Who you calling stupid lime hair!" Mercury yelled out as Emerald pushed him back harder

"Well at least I'm not a bed wetter still!" Emerald screamed out as now a crowd was starting to form

"That's a lie and you know it cry baby!" Mercury screamed back as he pushed Emerald way harder "Oh and at least I don't wear a stupid dress that makes me look ugly!

"That's it!" Emerald screamed as she lunged onto Mercury and started punching him hard **(Or at least as hard a little girl her age could do.)** As the two went on with their little squabble the people who had crowded around dispersed not wanting to see the outcome. But within ten seconds of the siblings fight they were interrupted as they were lifted up by the arms by an old Batraian

"Alright you two what's going on here?" Ask the Batraian who turned out to be a police officer who both Mercury and Emerald knew from growing up in this neighborhood

"Oh hello Officer Jingzo what a lovely day were having today right?" Mercury replied back first with a sheepish grin as Emerald did the same, it wasn't very effective

"Right, well then I think your mother will have a better time getting information out of you both." Officer Jingzo stated as Mercury and Emerald as they were put down. Then they both turned around to see their mother Cinder with a very angry look on her face

"You both are in deep trouble." Cinder said sternly as her glare soften looking at Officer Jingzo "Thank you again Urha, I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it Cinder, though when I caught them they were having a little brawl with each other." Officer Jingzo explained as Cinder looked back at her two kids, both looking at her with nervous smiles

"Um you mad mom?" Mercury asked as Cinder lightly bopped the top of his and Emeralds heads

"I am silly, I'm mad because one you both ran off ahead of me even though I've told you dozens of times not to. Two you and your sister got into a fight. So with that explained you're both grounded for a week, no ifs, ands or buts. Is that understood you two." Cinder sternly but also kindly explained as Mercury and Emerald both nodded

"Well since you seem to have the situation taken care of, I'll be off now." Officer Jingzo said

"I see, still thank you again for making sure my little angels are safe." Cinder replied back as she kissed both kids on their forehead. "If you don't mind me asking you a question before you leave, but how you've been lately. I know you've been here since my two little angels were born, but I also know that you've had to deal with some more unruly people as well. So I just wanted to make sure that you've been doing well even with some of the prejudice towards you and the others."

"I'm doing fine Cinder, so is rest of the division. Got to admit when our superiors said me, two Turian twin sisters, one Volus and an Elcor we're going to be sent to London England so that we can help improve relationships with your race. Well in all honesty I thought they were crazy, but after these couple of years have passed most of the folks here have taken a liking to us." Officer Jingzo explained with a small smile "I got to especially thank you for helping out with making mine and the rest of my officers lives better. I don't think we'd have lasted if you hadn't been so kind to us."

"It's no problem at all, besides my parents taught me that intolerance leads to nothing but ignorance." Cinder replied back with a wide smile

"Smart parent you had then, still I got to get going. You three have a good one." Officer Jingzo said as he made his way to where ever he was heading to next

"I like him, he's a nice guy." Emerald joyfully stated as Mercury couldn't help but agree, though both siblings then resumed their anger towards each other which Cinder took noticed of

"He is nice, but why were you two fighting anyways?" Cinder asked

"Well Emerald here was being a slow poke, we only ran ahead of you so we could get home soon." Mercury answered

"I was busy looking at the stuff teddy bear stupid head!" Emerald yelled in annoyance

"Who you calling stupid moss head!" Mercury yelled back as he and his sister glared at each other, until Cinder broke them up

"Enough, I will not have you two fighting each other. Now you both are going to apologize and that's is that." Cinder sternly said as both her children nodded slowly before facing each other again

"Sorry about you know being mean to you and stuff." Mercury apologized first

"Yeah I'm sorry to, for well attacking you." Emerald replied back as she and Mercury hugged it out

"Good, now doesn't this seem nicer?" Cinder asked as Mercury and Emerald smiled wildly as their answer to her. "Well I guess that's a yes, now come on let's get back home."

"Actually mom…can I…. can I have that teddy bear please?" Emerald asked as she pointed to the Teddy bear she had been looking at earlier

"I don't see a problem with that, you and your brother stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." Cinder replied as she entered the vintage toy shop. A minuet and a half later Cinder came out of the shop but with two teddy bears "Here you go Emerald."

"Thanks mommy!" Emerald said happily as she hugged her new teddy bear over, Cinder then handed Mercury the second Teddy bear which unlike her sisters was black in fur color instead of the usual brown

"What's this for?" Mercury asked as internally he was overjoyed to get a present from his mother, but didn't want to show it as he didn't want to seem like a softy **(At least in his own eyes that is to say.)**

"Well I saw two bears so I thought of buying both for you and your sister, I know that some boys don't care for teddy bears but I wanted to give you one anyway's." Cinder explained happily while Mercury smiled at that

"Thanks mom!" Mercury replied back with a wide grin

"You're welcome, now come along you two, let's get a move on." Cinder said as she took both her children's hands and began making her way back home. It took about ten more minutes to do so, once they finally made it back into their small white painted two bed room and one bathroom home; the trio went off to do their own thing inside their home. Mercury and Emerald going upstairs to their bed room to play with their fluffy new friends. Meanwhile Cinder poured a cup of cold water and took a seat inside their kitchen which was decent in size

"What a day, I just need to make sure now to get the eggs for tomorrow since were almost out of them." Cinder mutter to herself as she took a sip of her water, then sighed wondering about her brother along with all the news about the New Humans that had been going daily on all of the news/ political channels

Some of the channels had spokesmen saying that we should welcome our new enhanced kin, which Cinder was all for as she could already tell without even meeting the rest that the New Humans were good folks that are just trying to live their lives in a new era. Though sadly the radicals had to make trouble, saying that they should be tested on and that as the so called **'successors'** to the New Humans race which must have failed at something to die out; that the Alliance should commence with demanding the New Humans to hand over all weapons technology they have. Cinder whole heartily hated the radicals for that, then again she always hated them for their ignorance of the bigger picture and it made her so mad that she felt like fuming at times. But just then she noticed her cup of water was boiling up, she quickly put the cup down on the table in panic to see her hand was on fire

"Oh no not again, this is the fifth time this month!" Cinder say quietly enough that Emerald and Mercury couldn't hear her, she quickly flicked her hand like she had a few times before and with that the fire died down. Cinder began to wonder once more what that was all about, but before she could think on it the doorbell rang

"We'll get it mom!" Mercury and Emerald yelled out as they ran down stairs and opened the door only to cheer in joy

"Mom we got visitors!" Emerald yelled out as Cinder made her way to the door to see three old but very welcomed faces of her friends Edward, Dizzerella and Ingrid

"Oh my I didn't expect to see you three here." Cinder said with a surprised tone

"Well that's a nice way of saying hi to some old friends." Dizzerella replied with a wide grin as she hugged Cinder who hugged her back, then did the same with Edward and Ingrid

"Sorry I just haven't seen you three in a while is all." Cinder stated with a sheepish grin

"It's alright Cinder, were just happy to see you." Ingrid said with a small smile as she picked up Mercury "And who's this handsome young man right here, just look how big and strong you've grown up to be."

"I totally have, it's nice to see you Aunt Ingrid, Uncle Edward and Aunt Dizzerella." Mercury answered back as Ingrid giggled and then handed him over to Dizzerella who was happy to hold him

"Hey squirt that's Aunt Dizzy to you, don't make me sound like an old lady okay." Dizzerella commented as she nuzzled her nose against his in a playful manner, while getting a giggle out of the boy

"I think you'll be pretty no matter what Aunt Dizzy." Emerald remarked as Edward was holding her up and chuckled at the kind comment she gave Dizzerella

"Well that's sweet of you to say, and just like your brother I can't believe how big you've gotten." Edward stated kindly as Ingrid was braiding her hair a little

"Indeed, you have such pretty hair, just like your mother. Though maybe not that same color obliviously but still." Ingrid said as she held Emerald now while Dizzerella handed Mercury over to Edward

"So any who, Cinder how have you been. You seem well…" Dizzerella asked but stopped to try and find the right word to say

"Stressed out Dizzerella." Ingrid replied as she handed Emerald over to Dizzerella who again was all too happy to hold the little girl

"Right that, hm have you noticed that as well about your mom Emerald sweetie?" Dizzerella asked as Emerald nodded

"Yeah, but she's getting lots of rest when she can." Emerald remarked as she was put back down on the ground along with Mercury

"Is that so, well if you don't mind would you like to tell us about your worries?" Edward asked before Ingrid smacked him across then head

"You mean if she wants to of course." Ingrid stated as she gave a small smile to Cinder "Sorry about that, you know how Edward is."

"Oh I do know, but sure might as well. Though don't you three have to be back at Alliance HQ or something?" Cinder asked a she didn't want to get three of her friends into trouble

"Nah not really, honestly we could use the time away from that place for a bit. So can we come in?" Dizzerella explained kindly as Cinder smirked

"Of course, make yourselves comfy." Cinder replied happily as she lead Dizzerella, Edward and Ingrid into her home to talk with her old friends, though she now really was starting to get nervous more about her lingering worries as of lately. She also was hoping that she could figure out why she's been sprouting out fire from her hands lately

 **-Normandy Storage Bay: One hour later-**

"Alright so just to make sure we got this right, could you recap our missions?" Ashely asked as she, Kaidan, Wrex, Liara had all their weapons loaded up and armor equipped. Garrus wasn't going since he was still getting some rest from his pervious mission. Tali meanwhile had taken the liberty to now outfit the rest of the Remnants group's scrolls and convert them into unique Omni-tools. Just like she had done with Team RWBY with the equal amount of joyful enthusiasm she had before. Team's JNPR and CFVY were ready as well, all with their gear and armor cleaned. Along with helmets that were custom made by Tali as well to match the teams colors. Elizabeth herself was already wondering if she could give Tali a raise for all she's been doing, along with other things. But she knew she had to answer Ashley

"Gladly." Elizabeth simply replied as she cleared her throat. "Alright listen up, this is how the missions will go. Team CFVY will be taking on Miss Helena Blake's mission dealing with the crime lords, they'll be accompanied by Wrex and Liara. Teams JNPR will be taking on the mission dealing with the rouge A.I, I know that I was asked to do this but in all honesty this is only other mission available. But I have full confidence that you'll be able to do it, especially with Ashley and Kaidan's help."

"Okay so that a pretty good recap." Ashely stated smirking. "Still just to make sure about one more thing, but you got an extra Mako dropped off at the moon. How the heck did you manage that anyways?"

"Simply, I have friends in the Alliance and thankfully their kind enough to help me out now and then. But only in reason of course." Elizabeth explained as Coco raised her hand up "Yes Coco?"

"That's pretty badass." Coco said happily getting a quick chuckle out everyone else

"It is Coco, it is. Anyways are you all ready for your missions?" Elizabeth replied back as Teams JNPR, CFVY and the rest of the crew nodded

"You can count on us Elizabeth, we're ready but where is team RWBY anyways?" Jaune asked

"Good to hear and Team RWBY is with Joker." Elizabeth said as she activated the comms in the storage bay "You ready up there?"

 _"Yes ma'am!"_ Team RWBY answered back happily as Elizabeth smiled at the response

 _"Yeah I'm ready to Elizabeth, just tell us when to start up the engines."_ Joker said with a prideful tone

"You're good to go now and girls behave once we use the mass relay." Elizabeth stated as she all she got was an **"Understood"** as the response from Team RWBY and Joker. She then turned off the comms and turned her attention back to the others with her as the Remnant members knew to behave as well. Then without warning the Normandy was launched by the mass relay once more, sending them to the first location of the teams missions…

* * *

 **How was this chapter, I know it wasn't the most thrilling but I wanted to show what others in the galactic community think of the Team RWBY, their friends and the situation with them all together. I do hope you liked the new characters I've introduced, because they do play roles in this story and also we'll be seeing how team JNPR and CFVY do on their missions in the next chapter or two. Any who until the next chapter I hope you all have a wonderful day or night! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my fellow readers, I got this chapter done at last! So sorry about that by the way, but my computer had technical issues for a while which made writing difficult for a while. Thankfully I have fixed the issues and with that have finished this chapter which I had tons of fun writing. Anyways like always I've gone through as much as I can to find any mistakes in the wording.**

 **So without further ado, onward to reading!**

 **P.S: I'll be posting up re-writes of the early chapter of RWBY Effect very soon, finally got around to doing it.**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

Ch.27: Normandy downtime and Mission time

 _"Alright team JNPR, Kaidan,_ _Ashley_ _you all know what your mission is correct?"_ Elizabeth asked from the Mako's onboard communicator as they all were sitting within the leaned Mako

"Yes we do Elizabeth, don't worry we'll make sure to keep safe." Jaune answered back wearing his helmet with a wide smile

"Indeed we shall Elizabeth. This mission will be over before you know it." Pyrrha replied next with a confident smirk as she held Jaune's left hand with her right

"Yep." Ren simply said

"Totally!" Nora yelled out in a joyful manner

"Roger that ma'am." Kaidan and Ashley answered last with a reassuring tone

 _"Good, we'll be back once we're done with helping out team CVFY with their mission. Stay safe."_ Elizabeth stated as the Normandy started their engines up, entered the Mass Relay and with that finally blasted off to team CVFY's mission start

"Let's get going." Nora stated happily as the arrangements for the seating ended up with her being the driver **(Much to the others nervousness)**

"Hey Nora um…how much do you know about driving a two-ton military grade assault vehicle?" Pyrrha asked nervously as Nora's grinned

"Please tell us you've had some." Ashley said next trying her best not to shake in nervousness

"Yeah, you read the manual right?" Jaune asked next as Nora's grin grew wider

"Oh no…." Ren muttered as he braced himself for what was too come

"Well thank god we have these seat belts." Kaidan stated as he held onto his seat tightly

"Oh my silly little friends, when it comes to driving a two-ton military grade assault vehicle you don't a manual. No you just need to believe!" Nora answered proudly as she pressed her foot fully against the gas pedal and blasted off

"NORA!" Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Kaidan and Ashley yelled out in terror as they were going speeds that weren't practically safe, they swerved from left, right and jumped over small craters. All in all, it was a terrifying experience for the others

"Nora slow down please!" Ren asked as Nora just giggled

"Aw but Renny Benny this is only the start of the fun, before we get to the base I'm taking advantage of this." Nora answered back as her movements became even more erratic with the Mako

"Please slow down!" Jaune yelled out as Pyrrha **(who forgot to put her seat belt on)** grab onto Jaune for safety, though at that moment Jaune hands had been right up against his chest to keep himself stable from Nora's driving. Jaune ended up groping his girlfriend chest

"Oh Jaune how forward of you, I didn't know you were in the mood." Pyrrha said in a flirty tone as she moved her chest against Jaune's hands a little making him blush a little

"Pyrrha sweetie, I'm usually up for loving you in every way but…. don't you think we should do this at a more private time. You know when we're not in the company of our friends?" Jaune replied back as Pyrrha looked at over to see Ren covering his ear and closing his eyes, Ashley red as a tomato and Kaidan pinching the bridge of his nose meanwhile Nora was too busy having fun with driving the Mako to be paying any attention

"I guess you do have a point. Sorry hun I've just been really in the mood lately, then again maybe that's because we've been stuck in stasis for over 50,000 years. So you and me have so much time to make up for with each other." Pyrrha explained with a smirk "That means we're going to be having a lot of fun and it starts in the bathroom tonight like I said earlier."

"YES!" Jaune yelled out in pure joy only for it to be interrupted as the Mako suddenly stopped, thankfully with no one getting hurt from it "The heck was that?"

"Oh I'm so happy for these seatbelts." Kaidan stated once more with a relieved sigh

"Way to sound like a broken record Kaidan." Ashley joked smirking at Kaidan who just chuckled at the playful jab "Still what the heck made the Mako stop all of the sudden?"

"I think that was Nora's doing." Pyrrha stated as she got up from Jaune's lap and got back in her seat next to Jaune

"Nora what's wrong?" Ren asked as he noticed Nora looking straight with a wide eyed look

"Um it's….do you mind all getting your helmets on please. I got to show you something from outside the Mako." Nora replied back as she placed her helmet on, followed by Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune who did the same a moment later

Once they did that team JNPR beforehand had been told by Tali, along with team CVFY on the Normandy to place their fingers over the right side of the helmet. They did and within seconds a black latex suit expanded under their armor and over their clothing making a seal from the hazards of space. Though much to their surprised team JNPR decided to ask later. So with that Nora was the first to exit the Mako followed by Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren who were confused what she was going to show them and as they got out of the Mako, none of them really saw what she was trying to show them. Though Kaidan and Ashley already knew what Nora was looking at, they looked in the direction she was with small smiles on their faces while staying back near the Mako.

"Nora, what is it you wanted to show us?" Pyrrha asked as she only was looking around the moons white sandy and rocky surface. Then she noticed Ren and Jaune looking the same direction Nora is, which was straight forward "Okay can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I think this might be what Nora was wanting show us sweetie." Jaune answered as he turned her head for Pyrrha to see…. Well to see the beautiful, blue and green plant called Earth

"So this is the birth place of the human's native to this time area." Ren stated as it was a sight to see

"Yeah it is, it's so…. so…." Pyrrha replied back as she tried to think of a word to best describe her current view

"Amazing?" Jaune interjected as Pyrrha just smirked at her boyfriend

"Yes Jaune, it is indeed." Pyrrha said back as she felt a sense of awe looking at earth

"It's weird huh?" Nora asked as she kept her stare at earth while her tone was quiet and calm

"What's weird Nora?" Jaune asked confused by what his friend meant

"I mean it's weird that right now were on the moon which unlike our moon isn't broken, along with the fact were looking at a planet from outer space and not just any planet. No the planet we're looking at is the one that has humans on it. Humans like us in every way except that they don't have aura and rely more on advance technology, also that they don't have Grimm." Nora explained as the others thought about what she had just said

"Yeah it is weird now that I think of it, still it's also pretty sad that they don't have Faunas like we did on Remnant. It can't be easy for Blake and Velvet to be the only ones in the galaxy." Pyrrha said with a sad look

"Possibly the only ones, we don't know if any others could have somehow been brought here as well some way or another." Ren interjected as Pyrrha smiled at his kind suggestion

"Ren does have a point there. But you know I'm wondering if…. if that woman is here." Jaune asked with a slight scowl

"You're talking the Vale bomber aren't you Jaune?" Nora asked as she still kept her gaze upon Earth

"Yeah I am; I mean she was working with these reapers right. So she's probably with them somehow." Jaune answered back as his scowl grew a little more at the thought of the Vale bomber

"But Jaune how could she survive this long, she'd be dead by now?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ture but the girls did come through a dark portal, basically traveling through time itself." Kaidan interjected as he and Ashely made their way up to them

"It's still weird hearing you say it like that, but you do have a point. So this Vale Bomber must have been really bad news then?" Ashely replied back as team JNPR nodded

"Yeah she did a bombing during the Vale Festival, a year honored tradition. A lot of people from all around came to it and almost all of them died. Me and the others were the only survivors." Jaune explained as he clenched his fist

"I take it back; she sounds more like a monster." Ashely replied back scowling herself

"Definitely, any of you remember what this Vale Bomber looks like so was identify her if she is still around?" Kaidan asked as team JNPR though about if for a few seconds

"She was about average height, long black hair, tanned skinned from what we somewhat saw from our last encounter. Actually she wore like a whole black outfit along with a mask. Honestly I can't remember all that clearly with the other details and I don't think the others can either." Ren explained as he remembered the woman the clearest while Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora just nodded agreeing with his statement

"Well at least we know now. But ah maybe we should get back into the Mako, you know so we can resume the mission?" Ashley stated as she noticed Team JNPR looking up at still at earth "Never mind then…"

"Hey just give them some more time Ash, trust me I was like them the first time I saw earth like this. It's hard to describe but like I said let's just wait her a little longer." Kaidan suggested as Ashley just smirked and grabbed his right arm

"If that's the case then might as well make this a quick date." Ashley said with a flirty tone as Kaidan awkwardly just laugh. Ashley, Kaidan, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren then just looked upon the earth before having to go back into the Mako and make it to the moon base. They just hope this would be easy enough

 **-Meanwhile on the Normandy-**

"Joker we set to launch off the Mako on Mavigon's surface?" Elizabeth asked over the comms as she along with team RWBY were in her room relaxing

"Sure are Elizabeth then we just do the same with Klensal. No biggy at all, ain't that right with the rest of ya?" Joker replied back over the comm as he addressed the Normandy's Mako's passengers consisting of team CVFY, Liara and Wrex. Coco was the driver, Velvet was the gunner and everyone else were in the seats in the back

"You got it Joker!" Coco enthusiastically answered through both Elizabeth's and Jokers comms

"Wait that comms can have three people talking at once on it?" Ruby asked as she sat in one of the comfier and recently installed seats in Elizabeth's room. Weiss was sitting on her lap with her legs overs Ruby's while resting her head on Ruby's left shoulder. Meanwhile Ruby in turn held Weiss around the waist with her left arm and held Weiss left hand with her right hand

"You kidding me Ruby. Of course these are a three-way comm system. Heck it can go up to five people if needed." Joker answered over the comms

"Huh well that's news to me." Yang stated as she and Blake laid on Elizabeth's bed. Blake was sitting upright in the bed while Yang laid her head in Blake's lap. Blake meanwhile stroked Yang's hair while Yang herself was smirking, loving the affection Blake always gave her

"Indeed and thank you again Elizabeth for letting us stay in your room to recover from the last mission." Blake said next as Elizabeth smiled

"My pleasure Blake." Elizabeth replied back as she along with the others suddenly felt a slight shaking from the Normandy for a few seconds

"What was that?" Weiss asked lifting her head up a little

"Sorry about that, we just entered Mavigon's atmosphere and it was kind of bumpy with the high winds." Joker explained

"No problem Joker, we ready to drop off the Mako though?" Elizabeth asked

"You bet we are commander, might want to give your little pep talk with the team first. You know what they say, pep talk can motivate." Joker answered back as Elizabeth and team RWBY rolled their eyes with amused smirks

"Alright then, just get ready to drop them in my single." Elizabeth said as she addressed the others in the Mako now "Team CVFY, Liara, Wrex you all know what you mission is correct?"

"We do Elizabeth, get down to the planet and find one of the two crime lords." Velvet answered kindly

"And don't worry because I'll make sure they all behave." Coco yelled out proudly

"Right and in the end I'll be the one keeping you out of trouble." Yatsuhashi remarked getting a snicker out of Fox

"Sorry to say Coco, but he's right on that one." Fox stated trying not to laugh out loud

"Actually I'll probably be the one making sure you all stay out of trouble." Wrex stated with a smirk

"Hey what do mean by that. We can look after ourselves just fine Wrex." Yatsuhashi asked with a raised eyebrow as Liara who was right next to him gave a quick peck on his cheek

"Well what if I said I was going to look after you hm?" Liara asked as Yatsuhashi blushed a little

"That's different I mean…ah…. crap…." Yatsuhashi tried to say but was losing his cool and started to get nervous looking at his exotic blue girlfriend

"Oh boy did Liara get you there, nice one." Coco stated amused by the scene

"Ahem, if you don't mind getting your heads back in to mission please?" Elizabeth asked

"Don't worry were ready Elizabeth." Liara answered back kindly

"Got ya, you all stay safe then. Joker do it." Elizabeth said as the Normandy swooped down near the ground, opened the hatch quickly and then with that the team was off. Once that was over with the Normandy went back up above the planets atmosphere to wait since unlike team JNPR's mission, team CVFY had three separate locations to go to

"Elizabeth we are good for some down time, I'll tell you once we got to pick em up again." Joker said

"Roger that Joker, talk to you then." Elizabeth answered back as she turned her comms off for the moment and then turned her attention back to the girls "So since we got some time before we have to pick them up. What would you girls like to do?"

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Weiss asked as Ruby, Blake and Yang donned wide smirks

W-Why are you smiling like…." Elizabeth asked getting somewhat nervous

"Because we going to have a… SLEEPOVER!" Ruby answered her mother with a joyful tone

"Wait what, we aren't even going to be sleeping anytime soon. I mean we're technically on a mission so-" Elizabeth began explaining until Blake cut her off

"Actually Elizabeth the others are on mission. You just were here to give them the okay. So technically the rest of us aren't on a mission at the moment. Which means we can have a sleepover." Blake explained as Elizabeth couldn't really argue with that logic

"Nice one Blake!" Ruby stated giving Blake the thumbs up

"So with Blake's explanation there. Elizabeth as of right now you're going to be part of a team RWBY's sleepover, which when I think about it was like every night back at beacon. You know being a team and all." Weiss proudly declared with a giggle at the end

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, so…. what do we do first then ladies?" Elizabeth asked as she looked primarily at her daughters since they seemed to be the ones to mastermind this whole plan "Ruby, Yang do you have any suggestions?"

"I think I do mom, why don't we do each other's hair first." Yang suggested as the other looked at her "What?"

"I though you hated your hair getting touched?" Weiss asked

"True I do but that's with strangers. You all are basically my family so no worries." Yang explained as the Elizabeth, Weiss, Ruby and especially Blake were touched by the kind words

"So who's going to do whose hair?" Elizabeth asked as Blake already was doing Yang's. "Well that's one pair down."

"Elizabeth if I may, Ruby just suggested to me that she does my hair and I do your hair. Would that be alright with you?" Weiss said as Ruby nodded frantically to confirm her girlfriend's statement

"Sure thing Weiss, go crazy…well not too crazy but you know what I mean." Elizabeth answered back as Weiss snickered then proceeded to start braiding Elizabeth's hair while Ruby began braiding Weiss hair. It was a good start to a well-deserved break. Though they all wondered how the others were faring at the moment, even if their mission had only just started

 **-Elsewhere-**

"How much longer I wonder until we reach the planet master has sent us to." Kianna muttered to herself as she looked out into the deep void of space. At the moment Wallace was taking a well need rest so he could cool off his systems, leaving Kianna awake all alone for a while at least

" _Do you truly hate them?"_ The same phrase Wallace asked which kept coming back to Kianna's thoughts ever since he asked her that, though maybe not the exact same phrasing as Wallace had said. The meaning was all the same. She already had admitted to herself that she may possibly not hate those four girls as much as she believed firsthand. But that didn't mean they were still a thorn in her master's plans

Kianna was having somewhat of an external situation with herself at the moment, she was really trying to hate those four girls Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang like she did before. But she couldn't, she admired the loyalty from the ones called Blake and Weiss. Those two in a sense reminded Kianna of herself and how much she cared about Summer and her old friends back then.

But when it came to Summers children, Ruby and Yang. She actually felt somewhat connect to those two even when she was trying to kill them. Either it was because she saw a bit of Summer in both of them or because she actually was starting to love them like the godparent Summer asked her to be to them. Kianna didn't know but she wanted it to be the ladder as her second conclusion would create some serious problems in the long run. But in all honesty she didn't know anymore as her mind was in a mess lately. But it didn't help as she started remembering the dream she had earlier tonight, it was unnerving to her a little as she could remember it so clearly

 **-Kianna's Dream/ After dream flashback-**

 _"Kianna…"_ A voice said that sounded familiar to Kianna as she had her eyes closed and she laid in a bed

 _"Ugh, five more_ _minutes_ _please."_ Kianna replied back as the bed sheet over her was torn off the bed leaving her body exposed to the cold temperature

 _"No can do Kianna, besides it's not nice to keep your besti waiting for you to get up."_ The voice answered back with a giggle as Kianna went wide eyed as she sat up to see Summer. But she was a little older and with a wedding ring around her ring finger

 _"Summer!"_ Kianna yelled out in joy as she hugged her, she didn't know why but she wanted to and it felt good to hug her best friend again

 _"Well that's a nice hello I'll always welcome. But come on get up so we can meet with the others."_ Summer stated happily as she left Kianna's room. Though Kianna was confused she just got out of bed and dressed back into her usual attire. Though when she looked in the mirror she noticed she look basically the same, but only that her hair had grown a little longer along with the fact she had a wedding ring on her finger also. Still she paid no mind to it as she exited her room into a large kitchen to see Summer, Tai Yang, Raven, Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda all smiling at her

 _"Well looks like your finally awake sleepy head."_ Glynda joked as Kianna could only giggle a little

 _"Defiantly and your hair looks crappy."_ Qrow commented with an amused smirk as Raven jabbed him on the side. _"Alright sorry, but Raven why don't you give your wife a kiss to make her feel better?"_

 _"Dummy. But your right, I'll give my lovely wife a kiss."_ Raven replied back as she walked up to Kianna and kissed her on the lips for a second before retracting with a flirty smile. _"Feel better love?"_

 _"I ah…. yes, hunny."_ Kianna answered back with a sheepish grin as she was very confused right now. She never had told anyone other than Summer but she was a lesbian and on top of that she also had a slight infatuation with Raven who to her luck had heard was bisexual. She would have told Raven her feelings, but with the situation that happened and that had led to her current predicament. She never got a chance to do so. So right now she wondered how this was possible, but she didn't question it; she just went with it

 _"Aw you two are way too cute you know that?"_ Summer said squealing a little in joy as Tai Yang pecked her on the Cheek

 _"Wait what you both are married?"_ Kianna asked sounding a little shocked as Qrow chuckled

 _"There you go again playing your jokes Kianna, duh they're married. Hell you were the maid of honor for Summer and yours truly was the best man for my buddy Tai- Yang."_ Qrow replied back with a wide grin

 _"He sure was, still you look somewhat out of Kianna. Is something wrong?"_ Ozpin stated with a worried look which made Kianna smile

 _"I'm fine honest. I just didn't get much sleep is all, still maybe another kiss from my lovely Wife will help me wake up more."_ Kianna answered back as she looked at Raven with a grin

 _"You're always such the sweet talker."_ Raven remarked with a grin as she gave a quick but loving kiss on Kianna's right cheek. _"There you are, now then where are those kids of Summers at?"_

 _"Kids what do you-"_ Kianna asked confused by what her wife had said, but before she answered she got her answers as the front door opened and two very familiar but also small girls came into view

 _"Hi mom!"_ A much younger Yang and Ruby who were both in red and yellow dresses with shoes with the same color yelled out joyfully as they both ran into Summers arms hugging her

 _"Aw my little angels how are you both?"_ Summer replied back as she hugged them back and lifted them up. She then gave them two kissed on their foreheads before putting them back down

" _Huh?"_ Kianna muttered as she realized that Yang and Ruby were both Summers girls, which didn't make sense since Yang was Ravens kid. Still even with that knowledge it seemed that Yang looked the same way she does older, from her hair, skin and eyes she was the same girl but with a different mother

 _"Hi aunty Kianna!"_ Ruby and Yang yelled out once more as they hugged Kianna's legs

 _"Um…."_ Kianna muttered again in shock as she looked down to the two little girls smiling faces of love for her. This made her feel very strange as she not so long ago had attempted to chock them to death only to be foiled by the arrival of Glynda and the others with her at the time

 _"Kianna you know that's not very nice to say to your god daughters you know?"_ Glynda stated with an amused smirk as Kianna smiled back at Ruby and Yang, knelt down, then hugged the two girls back. It was weird but at that moment she felt…well she felt at peace, like this was supposed to be

 _"Hey where you are those little friends of yours Ruby and Yang?"_ Raven asked as two more girls in a white and Black dress with shoes matching their dress colors came running in in the form of a younger Weiss and Blake. Strangely Blake wasn't wearing her bow which in turn showed off her faunus cat ears. No one though seemed to be bothered by it, though Kianna again was surprised seeing these two even here. But she was even more surprised when she saw Weiss walk up to Qrow and jumped into his lap before hugging him around the neck

 _"Hi uncle crow."_ Weiss said kindly as Qrow hugged her tightly, then place her back on the ground near Blake

" _Has your sister said anything yet about when she's getting here, I miss my girlfriend dearly."_ Qrow asked

 _"Wait you have a girlfriend?"_ Kianna asked in yet again more confusion as the others laughed

 _"Very funny Kianna. But yeah I do, I don't think you've met here yet but she's a nice girl…a bit strict at times though."_ Qrow answered with a grin

 _"You should be more careful Mister Crow; most women figure out what their man says one way or another. Also Yang can you stop playing with me ears please."_ Blake stated with a slight blush as Yang was playing with her cat ears with a wide smirk and a slight blush as well

 _"I can't help it Blakey, your ears are so soft and they make you even cuter."_ Yang replied back as she hugged Blake who squirmed for a few moments before sighing and hugging her back with a smile all the while both continued blushing just a little

 _"Ruby don't touch that it's dirty."_ Weiss said in a caring but stern tone as Ruby had picked up a cookie she dropped on the floor and was about to eat. So Weiss being the good friend she was bonk the top of her younger best friends head with enough force to halt Ruby

 _"Ow Weiss that wasn't nice…"_ Ruby replied back as she looked like she was about to cry, but Weiss quickly hugged Ruby

 _"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be a good best friend. I didn't want you to get sick from eating a cookie on the floor."_ Weiss answered with a smile as she blushed a little holding closer _"I care about you a lot."_

 _"I care about a lot to Weiss, I'll be with_ _you_ _forever and ever!"_ Ruby answered back blushing also as she hugged Weiss with the same care Weiss was giving her. The adults just awed at the scene

 _"That's cute."_ Tia Yang stated with a wide grin as the other nodded in agreement

 _"Indeed it is friend, still it will be interesting once they train to be huntresses."_ Kianna stated with an amused tone as she then noticed the other looking at her with confused looks _"What, what's wrong?"_

 _"Kianna your joking right?"_ Glynda asked with amused smirk as Kianna raised an eyebrow at her old mentor's questions

 _"Joking about what Glynda?"_ Kianna asked still confused by what Glynda was insinuating

 _"Oh I get it; she's playing dumb so we can retell the story."_ Qrow remarked as he looked down to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang _"Ladies you all learned this a while ago in school, so will you four kindly explain to Kianna here what she is_ _ **'oblivious'**_ _about."_

 _"Right, team RWBY commence operation STORY TIME!"_ Ruby yelled out proudly as Kianna could only giggle

– " _ **At least that's somewhat familiar."-**_ Kianna thought to herself as the four girls lined up next to one another

 _"Still don't know why you came up with that name. Anyways Miss Kianna, you see years ago when you along with all the other adults here all trained at Beacon Academy. Yang can you take over now."_ Blake explained first, then handed it off to Yang because she's not much of a talker. Meanwhile Yang smirked and cleared her throat

 _"As Blake said Aunt Kianna you all trained to fight those horrible monsters. They killed and maimed all who were at their mercy, which wasn't any just so you know."_ Yang joked as she turned her head to side to see her mother Summer giving her a raised eyebrow _"Right, so basically around the time of your fourth year of school. You aunty Kianna were able to convince your whole class that your pet Beowulf Wallace was in fact harmless when he showed up on school grounds. You even prevent a few students from shooting him. Weiss you're up."_ Yang explained next as Blake gave her a high five in the form of a silent **'Nice job'** to Yang

 _"Of course. So anyway Miss Kianna, once that whole ordeal was over and you telling the others about you amazing ability communicate with Grimm. Well let's just say a whole ton of people were against it. But somehow after only five weeks you were able to convince a decent amount of the populace to see your marvelous feat. It went pretty good and well, Ruby would you take over please."_ Weiss explained now as she smiled at Ruby

 _"Sure thing best buddy. So after the men and women of Remnant saw your super cool ability of talking with Grimm word spread fast. Everyone met with you and within the time of five years you, along with everyone else here. You all were able to integrate the Grimm as our buddies!"_ Ruby explained joyfully as Kianna was wide eyed at the information but before she could a knock at the door could be heard

 _"'ll get it!"_ Yang yelled out joyfully as she ran up and opened the door showing a…. unique sight

 _"Mail call."_ A full grown male Beowulf in a postman's uniform kindly said with a smile of sorts as he handed Yang the mail

 _"Thanks Mister Zee. I hope this is this month's edition of Remnant inventor's magazine, because me and the girls could totally get some more ideas to do."_ Yang happily said as she walked back next to Ruby, Weiss and Blake

 _"Yang please don't get into too much trouble and the same goes for the rest of you, I don't think any of us would like it if your four little girls were hurt."_ Raven asked with a concern tone as Kianna looked at her wife in shock of the change in her attitude along with the fact a Beowulf had just delivered the mail

 _"I'm sure they'll be fine, but I got to get going. Don't want to miss my next rout so I'll see you all around."_ The postman Beowulf Mister Zee stated with a polite tip of his hat and made his way back to his route leaving a stunned Kianna behind

 _"He sure is a nice Grimm, which now I feel weird saying since not too long ago we were trained to kill them. But thanks to you Kianna that's not the case anymore. Everyone here along myself knew you could do great things."_ Glynda said with a kind smiled as Kianna though still shock and confused, couldn't help but smiled back

 _"Oh that reminds me. Kianna I know this is asking much, but could you please watch over the little ones for a while. The rest of us have chores to do and when I mean chores I'm talking about going over a lot of_ _paperwork_ _from the construction workers. I have to give a lot of credit for those men,_ _women_ _both human and_ _Faunas_ _alike working together to rebuild the city's we've lost so long ago. But still Kianna can you do this please?"_ Summer asked with a wide smile as Kianna could only sigh in amusement knowing full well she could never say no to her best friend

 _"Okay then I will."_ Kianna answered back happily as she looked at the girls _"Ladies come with me, we're going to have some fun outside. Beside a bit a fresh air for me could help wake me up more."_

 _"Okay!"_ Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang replied back with the equal amount of happiness Kianna had

Once outside Kianna could already see where from she was guessing, her home was located at. It was in a very futuristic suburban area with many nice looking homes which had to Kianna's surprise had Humans, Faunas and Beowulf's alike living together. Even more surprising to her was that they actually seem to be acting kind to one another. Kianna didn't know what to think of all this as she walked down the street with the girls, they very same but younger versions of the girls she hated and had tried to kill a few times before along with calling them whores. But now, well now she didn't want to admit it as she kept walking with these little girls but she actually was starting to love them while she began talking to them.

As they all went further and further down they ended up at a park where to Kianna's joy she saw Grimm, human and faunus children playing with one another. When they entered the park Kianna was persuaded to play with the girls and to her surprise she loved every minute of it. Kianna played and laughed with the little team RWBY for so many hours. Every moment of it was perfect for her, but as this went on Kianna began remembering everything that she was told. She remembered the tense communications, the shaky alliance and then finally the integration of the Grimm's. Kianna remembered it all now and believed that maybe this world was the true one and the other world was just a bad dream. It had to be because she wanted it to be. Though like the day itself, it finally became night time and the girls said they would be able to make their way back home or primarily to Blake's home for a sleepover. So when they left Kianna decided to sit on a bench at the park and look up into the night sky, she was also very glad to be the only one there at the moment.

 _"This is like a paradise, a wonderful dream of a paradise."_ Kianna muttered to herself happy for the life she had

 _ **"That's because it is Miss Graves."**_ An angelic woman's voice stated as Kianna turned around and looked to see a woman with blue wing made of light and wearing medieval like armor standing in front of her

 _"Who are you?"_ Kianna asked as she got into a defensive positions ready to attack if needed _"And what they hell do you mean by what you just said?"_

 _ **"Calm yourself child, I am only here to talk."**_ The Angel replied back as Kianna relaxed just a little _**"I guess that's the best I can ask for, my name is Amber and for what you ask of well isn't it obvious?"**_

 _"What do mean by obvious Miss Amber?"_ Kianna asked with a wary gaze as Amber just sighed

 _"_ _ **Foolish child, you seem to have let yourself be enthralled with this…this farce. You know you could have stopped that…. that things abomination of a daughter. You could have had this as your future…. a future in which peace was made because of your unique gift and curse. But even if this future is long gone from a possibility, you can still have another chance at true happiness. You can have a chance with those girls you say you hate so much and you know it in your heart you can."**_ Amber explained kindly as Kianna looked conflicted for a moment before glaring at Amber once again

 _"You're insane, I'm already friend with the girls. This is the real world. That other place I was in had to be a bad dream. Those girls were just a lie and I hated them, but here…. here I know it's real. My best friend is still alive, my idol still cares for me, my friends still are around, Ozpin is around, my crush is my wife and those girls love me as family I can tell. This world is perfect and I can see through your lies!"_ Kianna yelled back in defiance as she just knew this world was real, she knew it had to be

 _ **"I'm so sorry Kianna, but this world is a dream. A dream of your desires and like I said before, your future if things had gone differently on Remnant. No your real world is where Remnant is dead, new humans have risen with species of other worlds. You are an agent of tha thing along with the fact you want to help the Grimm rise up. But most importantly you have tried to kill those four girls before with no regret. But again that doesn't have to be, you can have a life with them if you just try to see what you really are in this plan. I'll shall free you from this false lie of a dream…. But I will ask you to think a question your dear friend Wallace asked of you."**_ Amber explained back with a sadden tone as she raised her hands which began to glow and as Kianna vision began to blur she heard what question Amber wanted her to think on, she knew it very well since Wallace had brought it up. _**"Do you truly hate them?"**_

With that Kianna woke up from her slumber and shot straight up, she breathed heavily while sweating a little. She looked around seeing she was sleeping in her temporary quarters. But suddenly Kianna realized something, all that happiness she had just experienced and all the love she was feeling…it was all just part of a dream. She began to tear up a little, she quivered in agony and heart ached. She held her arms together as some sort of self-comforting hug. But it didn't work as she began to mumble to herself while her tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Give it back…give it back…give it back…. GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY, PLEASE JUST LET ME BE HAPPY DAMNIT. LET ME BE HAPPY AGAIN FOR ONCE, PLEASE LET ME GO BACK TO THAT DREAM. PLEASE!" Kianna screamed out in pure agony as she couldn't help but scream and cry, she wailed till Wallace came in trying to get her to calm down. But even then she just kept crying as she just wanted to be back in that paradise of a dream

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Why did she take my dream away…. I was so happy." Kianna muttered to herself as she stared out into the window still distraught by her being ripped away from the dream she had only for a short time believed could have been real. Kianna wondered if what the angel Amber said was true, that the dream she had was what she truly desired in life and that she wanted; well that she may be having a change of heart

 _"Do you truly hate them?"_ the statement that both Wallace and now the angel Amber had asked her, which was starting to make Kianna question a lot of things lately that she wouldn't have before this all started

"Tch, why the hell is this bothering me so much…. why?" Kianna asked herself as she was trying to deny what she feeling, she really couldn't care for those girls; especially Summers brats. But then again she did have some sort of liking to them. It was all too confusing to her though, but before she could think on it further Wallace came in with a bowl of warm soup for her

"Mistress I found what I could, humans call this tomato soup. So I thought this could help you feel better." Wallace said with a kind tone as he placed the bowl of soup on a small dresser next to Kianna's bed

"Thanks Wallace, that's kind of you." Kianna replied back as sighed a little "Sorry about earlier I was just having a …. a dream is all. But you really don't need to worry, I'll be fine I promise."

"Well I'll be in the next room if you need me, I'm always here for you mistress." Wallace answered back with a smile, or at least a smile that a Beowulf could make without seeming scary looking. Though it did make Kianna giggled a little

"I'll remember, now get some more sleep yourself silly." Kianna said happily as Wallace nodded and made his way out. Moments late Kianna began eating her soup quickly and like it for the most part. Still that same question was in repeating in her mind

" _Do you, truly hate them?"_

"Huh, maybe I don't…. maybe I…. I might actually like them." Kianna muttered to herself with a small smile across her face as she was finally admitting it to herself that she didn't hate those girls, but she also still realized they were her enemies still technically. She knew she still wanted her plans to come true, but she truly did have a sense of dread now with the realization that she'd have to fight those girls; especially her best friend's kids. But Kianna knew it was an inevitability and she would fight them with a heavy heart. She just hoped they'd back down, because she didn't want to kill those girls anymore

 **-Meanwhile back with team CVFY-**

"You know this is actually pretty easy to drive once you get the hang of it. Still Wrex are you sure the coordinates for the base were plugged in correctly. Because I think this place is taking a little too long to get to." Coco said somewhat bored of driving for so long on this alien ice cold planet "Still it's a nice scenery to look at."

"It is Coco if you don't mind the cold or steep mountains, but yeah we should be going the right way. I mean the tech we got doesn't make mistakes like that. Unless on purpose." Wrex replied back with a smirk

"You seem to put heavy reliance on tech Wrex, personally I think that's not the best thing to do." Yatsuhashi stated with a raised eyebrow as Fox patted his shoulder

"Come on dude you got to admit that technology can come in handy a lot, especially when it comes to self-defense." Fox said back as Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes

"Maybe, but you don't see me using much tech other than my scroll." Yatsuhashi replied

"Yatsuhashi, you're kidding right?" Liara asked wondering if her boyfriend was bluffing

"No he isn't Liara, Yatsuhashi has been my partner on our team for a long time and in all that time I've learn he really doesn't use technology much. The big guy's armor is steel plated and his blade is also just a blade, no gun attachments added. Also he's extremely strong as well." Velvet answered as she gave Yatsuhashi a smile while he nodded back

"That's pretty impressive kid, you'd make a pretty good Krogan." Wrex commented

"Anyways not to change the subject but I think we've arrived at our destination." Coco interjected as she stopped the Mako and turned her attention to Velvet. "Hunny bunny what do you see through the turret scope?"

"I see a... huh well I guess we are at the base, but the base is on top of a mountain with a two turrets guarding the entrance." Velvet answered as she looked back at Coco with a worried look "What do we do, I mean we can go up there but we have the risk of being shot up before we can properly make it and I don't think the Mako here can take much damage before it breaks down."

"What other choice do we have, this mountain is steep I'll admit but I'm sure there's some way we can get up without getting shot up too bad." Fox replied back but didn't seem too sure of himself either while the others began thinking

"Ah maybe…no wait never mind." Liara was saying but stopped herself

"I got nothing other than we'll have to take the risk." Fox said as Velvet silently agreed with him until Wrex snapped his fingers with a smirk

"I got it!" Wrex stated proudly as he looked over to Coco with his smirk growing a little wider "Velvet here said Yatsuhashi was strong right, well how strong is the kid?"

"Ah I think I get where you coming from Wrex." Coco replied back with a smile as she looked at Yatsuhashi who just sighed knowing already what she was going to ask him. "Yatsuhashi would you be a dear?"

"I know, I know. You want me to go out of the Mako when we land right on top of the hill top. Then once I'm out you want me to quickly take out the gunner turret on the right, while Velvet here shoots at the left turret. Which in turn will allow both turrets to be take out with quick ease while also preventing any if too much damage to the Mako's hull. Did I get that all Coco?" Yatsuhashi asked with a calm tone as Liara and Wrex looked at him with a somewhat wide eyed expression on how quickly he devised that plan in his own head before even hearing if Coco was about to say that

"You bet buddy and I know you can do it. Still before we even think of going up that mountain let's pressed that button Tali told us to press before we go outside." Coco answered back happily as she and the rest of her team placed their newly made helmets on, pressed the side bottoms on their helmets and then had their clothing underneath their armor covered by a black latex suit

"Well this is interesting." Fox remarked as he touched the suit around his body now

"I'll say, Tali really does have a knack for making new feats of technology." Liara stated as she studied the suits or well mainly Yatsuhashi suit

"Seriously she needs to start selling some of this stuff under the name of the Normandy, we'd be rich from it." Wrex said next with a grin as Liara rolled her eyes

"We would be rich, but what would happen if criminal's got their hands on this stuff. Sure it's not that dangerous but do criminals really need an easier way of getting in and out of sticky situations that involved air or climate changes from the planets?" Liara asked as Wrex snicker

"If that's the case then we just shoot them, then after that we burn the bodies." Wrex answered back grinning still

"Can't argue with that I guess." Coco said amused by this banter, but she knew she had to focus on the mission. So with a quick breath she got herself prep for her more **'serious mode'** as she called it "Alright for real, get ready because we're going up!"

With that Coco stomped her foot on the gas pedal and headed straight towards the mountain side which thankfully wasn't as steep as originally believed. So as the Mako went up quickly though with a few turns here and there, Yatsuhashi readied himself for the plan to commence. Coco moved the Mako ever so forward and before she knew it the Mako shot a foot or two in the air. But as this happened, Yatsuhashi without even having to get a verbal okay from Coco; opened the Mako's hatch and jumped out of it while thankfully landing on top of the right turret. As the Mako landed Yatsuhashi slashed his blade down on the turrets barrel which cut it almost half way. While the Mako began shooting up the left turret Yatsuhashi then jumped down and pulled the cut barrel of his target turret, bending the large barrel. Yatsuhashi then roared loudly as he was able to in feat of inhuman strength tear the barrel off. Yatsuhashi then quickly threw the ripped barrel into the left turret, destroying it with one hit. Thankfully Yatsuhashi then quickly moved to the Mako before the turret he'd attacked exploded into a fiery heap of scrap. With that over with Yatsuhashi took a deep breath while the others came out of the Mako to greet him.

"Nice job Yatsuhashi!" Velvet said happily as she him gave a quick hug

"That was amazing!" Liara said next as she ran up to Yatsuhashi doing the same, but nuzzled her helmet against his in a loving manner since they couldn't kiss at the moment

"Alright enough with the sappy stuff, we need to get into that base now. Our suits along with yours can only keep us warm for so long." Wrex stated as the other nodded in agreement. Though the girls did glared at him a little for ruining a cute moment Liara was having. Still the team all made their way into the base and removed their helmets to get a better look at the place

"Wow it is warm in here and the air is pretty fresh too." Fox stated as he took a nice deep breath

"It has to be, still we should be wary of this place. Bases like these always have a large corridor with troopers or soldiers in it. If we're looking for our crime boss, then that's the place we need to look to." Liara explained with a wary look on her face as she and the others pulled their weapons out. Though Velvet went into a defensive stance while Coco took lead, but surprisingly was the only one that didn't take her weapon out in its gun form

"You heard Liara, let's go and see if we can find our guy." Coco said sternly as she and the rest began slowly moving their way into the base. As they did that, it seemed to quiet and as they dwelled deeper and deeper in. Until a minute or two later they finally were at the last door that the group all knew had to lead to the large corridor

"Alright so were here, so what do we do if no one is in there?" Fox asked as the others wonder that as well

"Then this would be a waste of time then and if that's the case I'll kick that woman's ass." Velvet said with a slightly angered tone before claiming herself "Sorry about that and the language, I just don't trust that woman what so ever."

"Velvet babe it is totally fine and if you don't mind me saying but I think I just got a little hot and bothered by how sexy you sounded when you're angry." Coco replied with a lustful grin before she got a light smack across the back side of her head by Wrex

"Keep your mind on the mission Coco." Wrex said with a somewhat stern tone

"Yeah I know, but still if that's the case we'll just get the Normandy to pick us up and see if that's the same with other location. But if there here then we'll just have to beat them all up." Coco stated with determined look on her face

"Ture, but we'll still have to kill the leader in the end." Wrex added in as the whole of team CVFY looked at him with somewhat bewildered looks "What, you know he won't go down even if it means he dies. Trust me I can tell."

"But still, we could just have the Normandy call in a small ship to take him into custody. We don't have to kill him." Velvet suggested with a concerned look

"I hate to say it but Wrex has a point. Still are you telling us that none of you have…" Liara said as she didn't want to say it, but have team CVFY confirm it themselves

"No Liara, we haven't." Yatsuhashi answered with a small frown as Liara held his hand in comfort

"So none of you have killed another human being ever, what about the Grimm that's practically the same thing." Wrex asked as the team CVFY glared or more primarily it was Coco and Velvet who glared at him. Though Coco was the one to flip her lid to say

"Okay look Wrex I'm going to say this loud and clear. Grimm are soulless monsters that will kill anyone with a second thought. Those we will don't mind killing from my team, team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Penny and team RWBY. But when it comes to people or even faunas, that's a line we don't cross. Got that Wrex we do not kill people like those damn Grimm!" Coco yelled in an anger as she took a few breaths to calm herself down a little from her outburst

"Sorry about that Wrex, we just have a very deep loathing for the Grimm. But like Coco said, we haven't ever taken a life of anything other than the soulless Grimm's." Velvet stated as she gave her girlfriend a worried glance

"I see, though I don't agree with your methods I got to give Coco props for stick to her guns and even yelling at me. A fully grow Krogan, not that I'd do anything but it still takes some quads." Wrex stated as he gave Coco a nod, but then turned his expression to a more serious one "But let me ask you to think on something, all four of you along with your friends. I already asked team RWBY this, but if someone was trying to killing the ones you love or innocents and the only way you can save them is if you take a life; then would you do it. I want you all to think about that."

"Sure…" Coco answered back readying herself once more as Fox, Yatsuhashi, Velvet and Liara looked at her with a slightly worried look but did the same as Coco. Then followed by Wrex as they entered into the large corridor. Fox was actually sad he was wrong on his assumption as the room was filled with many human men, one human woman, a Krogan and a few Turian's all equipped with black matted armor along with being armed to the teeth. The guards looked at them with glaring eyes. But the group noticed one human male in the center wear a thicker set of armor and wedeling a modified submachine gun. They assumed this was the first crime lord

"Well look what we have here, I'll give you all a chance to get the hell out of here or my friends are going to have a little word with you. You know while you're at it, give me all your money." The Crime Lord said with a smug tone as Coco **just** crossed her arms and glare at the man

"Give me head." Coco replied back as an insult

"You did not just say that!" The Crime lord yelled out in slight anger as Coco rolled her eyes

"Oh yes I did, look dude I am not in a good mood. So I'm going to say this and excuse my language. But mister ever so tough Crime lord, you can go fuck yourself." Coco stated in a stern tone as she flipped of the crime lord and activated her chain gun function in her purse. "Also if you're going to fight, then you better get ready for good old butt kicking!"

"You little son of a….UGH, KILL THEM ALL NOW!" The Crime lord screamed out in pure rage as he along with his subordinates began firing at the team CVFY, Wrex and Liara. Thankfully they were quick enough to get behind cover

"You just had to antagonize them didn't you?" Fox asked as he blindly shot his weapons pistol mode hoping to at least get some of their attacker to duck in cover

"She had to." Yatsuhashi answered back with a deadpanned expression before looking over to Velvet "You need to keep your girlfriend in check sometimes."

"True, but then again that's what I love about her." Velvet answered back with a small smile as Coco gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then smiled wildly

"Hunny bunny you just made my day!" Coco stated as she stood up and began shooting of her gun with a wide smirk plaster across her face "TAKE THIS FOOLS!"

"Well what do you know, that worked." Wrex said with a raised brow at the girl's sudden boost of energy

"Well love can be a good booster." Liara added in as she and the other just stayed down while Coco kept on firing, though they did wonder how the others were doing. Unknown them team JNPR, Kaidan and Ashley had already made it into the moon base itself. But they were having well….. inside difficulties

 **-With team JNPR, Ashley and Kaidan-**

"Pyrrha remember how we easily destroyed those turrets outside the base?" Jaune asked as he, Pyrrha, Ashley, Kaidan and Ren were hiding behind a turned over table for cover while bullets bounced off. Thankfully they had their helmets on

"Actually I was the one to destroy those turrets just say." Ren stated with a raised eyebrow

"You know what I mean Ren!" Jaune yelled back as he quickly thrusted his blade blindly, hitting something mechanic and then quickly retracting back almost getting his hand scorched by a small fiery explosion

"Yes I do Jaune why?" Pyrrha replied back as she aimed her spears rifle form quickly and fired off three shots while she wondered what her boyfriend was going on about

"Well then…HOW THE HELL ARE WE BEING SUPPRESSED BY THESE THINGS?!" Jaune asked once more as he along with the rest of the team looked over their cover to see a small horde of hovering metal drones that all were equipped with rifles

"Turrets are one thing Jaune, these drones are another altogether!" Ashley answered as she fired a few well-placed shots taking down one of the drones "That's another one down!"

"Nice hit Ashley, but I think Nora has the advantage." Kaidan replied back while throwing a biotic shield over himself. Meanwhile Nora who had decided to use her weapons hammer form was now using one of the drones to fly around and bash other drones to pieces

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Nora yelled out as she swung her hammer and broke down two more of the drones

"Seriously Ren, how does your girlfriend stay so chipper in situations like these?" Kaidan asked as Ren just shrugged with an amused grin

"She's just like that." Ren answered simply as he got up from cover and shot off a few rounds and only damaging three more of the drones

"Oh yes she is, she is indeed." Pyrrha added in with a smirk as from the side of their cover she threw her shield in a curved angel and took out the drones that Ren had damaged. The she used her semblance to retrieve her shield back

"Hey can I ask but why don't you just use your semblance like that all the time?" Kaidan asked as he blinded fired off a few rounds

"Hey watch it!" Nora yelled out as she bashed a few more drones

"Sorry!" Kaidan yelled back

"She'll be fine, but back to your question. For one it's pretty tiring and two well…" Pyrrha explained as she turned to Jaune "Sweetie you know what to do."

"Right." Jaune answered back with a small grin as he duck out of cover very quickly "NORA BRING DOWN THE LIGHTING!"

"OH YEAH!" Nora yelled out joyfully

"Bring down that what?" Ashley ask as Kaidan just stayed quiet, but was wondering the same thing

"Well to show you the answer to the second part of your question, look at drones please." Pyrrha stated as Kaidan and Ashley slowly placed their head above to see Nora leaped from her drone into the air and swung her hammer up. As she was descending quickly down Nora's hammer became riddled with electricity and when she made contact with the drones well… a small shock wave shot out and the drones all became nothing more than electrified heaps scraps. "There's your second answer, it would just be too easy."

"We can see that." Kaidan replied as he and the others made their way to Nora, who at the moment was stretching out a little from the last attack

"Hey everyone, did you like my show?" Nora asked with a snicker as she lightly kicked one of the charred drones

"We sure did, man what the alliance navy could do if we had semblances." Ashley joked getting a quick laugh out of the rest

"Jokes aside maybe we should get a move on?" Kaidan suggested as he and the others then began making their way towards the mainframe where the V.I was. But as they entered a hallway. Both entrances/exits closed shut and the vents began pouring out light green smoke

"The V.I is poisoning the air, good thing we kept our helmets on." Kaidan stated

"Yeah but I think we have bigger problems." Ren interjected as he pointed to a few drones coming in from the rooms to the side of the hallway. Before they knew it, the whole group was surrounded.

"So…. back to back. Me, Pyrrha and Ashley take one side while, Ren, Nora and Kaidan take the other. Sound good?" Jaune asked as the rest nodded while getting their weapons ready.

"Let's do this!" Nora yelled out as the drones began charging at them with blind fire and as the battle began they hoped team CVFY, Wrex and Liara were doing well. Ironically they also were but….

 **-Back with team CVFY, Wrex and Liara-**

"COCO IS THE BEST, COCO WILL DESTROY ALL YOU SIMPLE MINDED SCUM BAGS!" Coco screamed out as she was still firing off her chain gun, which in turn was making it very difficult for the crime lord and his little band of henchman to get a single shot on her along with the fact each bullet exploded on contact

"Wow she is really getting into it." Fox stated with a wide eyed look

"What I want to know is how much ammo that things has, I means it's been five minutes and she still firing off round after round." Liara asked as she gave a bewildered glance at Coco

"She did outfit that gun to have a pretty large clip and the ammo she uses is actually pretty small to the ammo she used during our time when Beacon was still around." Velvet answered as she pick up one of the bullet casing "This is a specially made clip of 38 rounds she asked Tali to make, Tali of course was thrilled to see if she could do it and she did. Basically Coco is using her **'special'** clip early on which is why the bullets are exploding."

"Huh that's neat, wait why are we still crouching down here. We should be hitting them from the sides while Coco does her thing." Wrex asked as the other realized that as well

"If so then I, my big man Yatsuhashi here and Fox will go to the left. You and Velvet go to the right okay?" Liara said in a somewhat commanding tone

"Well looks like little blue can sound intimidating when she wants to. You sure you ain't part Krogan?" Wrex asked with an amused smirk

"No I'm not, but if that was the case then I'd pay you a thousand credits." Liara stated with a grin of her own

"I'll hold you up to that." Wrex answered back, but was caught off guard when a small explosion blasted near them

"Okay how about we get going please!" Fox asked in slight panic as the other silently agreed. With that he, Liara and Yatsuhashi went to the left while Wrex and Velvet went to the right. All the while Coco was still acting somewhat crazy while she fired her chain gun

While Coco kept the whole criminal group under suppressive fire, the others were quickly making their way over to the sides for an ambush. Once the group had gotten to the sides of the criminals they pounced for the attack. Yatsuhashi was the closest and got both the human males into his grip and slam them against the wall behind, knocking both out immediately. Though unknown to Yatsuhashi one of two Turian's had aimed his gun at Yatsuhashi's head, thankfully Liara got a clear shot of the Turian. She shot her pistol and hit the Turian's right leg, but as he screamed he was silenced from being hit by a biotic pull right in Liara's range in which she clotheslined him. The Turian was out before he knew it while Yatsuhashi smiled at his girlfriend badass move right then. Meanwhile Fox had just finished knocking out the second Turian with a choke hold and was about to be attacked from behind by the last remaining human which was female this time. But before Fox could turn around Velvet came in from below the woman, quickly flipped onto her hands and kicked straight into the air. The results had the human female flying back into a control panel, knocked out cold from Velvet's powerful attack.

"Thank Velvet." Fox kindly said

"No problem Fox, though I'm wondering how my girlfriend and Wrex are doing." Velvet replied back as Liara tapped their shoulders getting both her and Fox's attention

"I think there doing well, I mean haven't you noticed the sounds of gunfire have stopped. Though the screaming well..." Liara stated as she pointed to Wrex who was having beating the living daylights out of the other Krogan with his shotgun while Coco and the crime lord were circling each other, glaring daggers of hate

"Huh when did this happen?" Fox wondered

"We should help them." Liara said as she was going to help but was halted by Yatsuhashi.

"Trust me we shouldn't, if I'm remembering right. But it would not be smart to get in between two Krogan's battling and I've known Coco enough to know she would be pissed if we interfered with her fight. Especially since it was the crime lord who annoyed her." Yatsuhashi explained as Fox and Velvet agreed. Liara just sighed as she watched the battle going on, or more specifically Coco's since it seemed **(Much to team the VFY of team CVFY's displeasure)** that Wrex had taken down the other Krogan by beating him to death with his own shotgun. Coco the meanwhile was still circling around with the crime lord as the two never took their eyes off each other

"So you gonna strike first or what?" Coco asked with a annoyed tone as the crime lord chuckled

"Nah, I think I'll let you hit me first." The Crime lord answered as he then said the one thing that he should never say to any girl, especially to a girl like Coco. "Also I'm not a fashion expert, but that outfit….well it make you look kind of fat."

"What….what did you just say?" Coco asked as her expression came from anger to calm curiosity

"And he's dead." Yatsuhashi stated as he did a silently prayed for the poor bastard that was about to get a Coco butt kicking

"I've done some stupid stuff in my life, but that…well that is one thing I wouldn't even do." Wrex said next

"So maybe we should back up now?" Liara asked with slight wariness

"Yep." Velvet and Fox answered as they along with Yatsuhashi already had, but were then joined by Wrex and Liara as they waited for the inevitable to happen to the crime lord

"I said that outfit make you look fa-" The crime lord was saying, then was stopped as Coco grabbed him by the throat. Once she did that, she lifted him an inch or two in the air

"You my good sir are about to learn why you never say that to a girl. Do you have any last words to say?" Coco asked through her teeth in rage, while she also smiled as politely as she could at the moment

"If I-I say that you looked not as fat in that outfit, would y-you let me go?" The Crime Lord asked getting more nervous as he just learned he had royally screwed up. Coco in response took her glass off, put them in her pocket, cracked her neck, took a deep breath and finally smiled even wider as her right eye twitched a little

"Alright, covering your eyes kids." Wrex said as he covered Velvet and Fox's eyes while Liara covered Yatsuhashi eyes. Then again he just let her in the first place

"Wait why, I want to see what happens?" Fox replies back

"Trust me kid you don't…" Wrex answered back as Velvet just sighed

"We really don't if we want to stay sane." Velvet added in as Coco the proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the Crime lord and from how it sounded to her, Fox and Yatsuhashi she seemed to be taking her time. So with that they waited still having their eyes being shielded by Wrex and Liara who winced themselves at Cocos rage filled attacks. All they could really do was wait

 **-Back with team JNPR-**

"Back off bot head!" Ashley yelled out as she bashed a incoming drone with the butt of her assault rifle

"I liked the drones that shot at us better than these guys!" Jaune stated as he was hacking and slashing the new drones that had twin batons instead of guns

"My question is why we didn't see them until now?" Ren asked as he dodged a baton swipe and was saved by Nora who bashed it with her hammer

"They must be prototypes the alliance was developing before the station was taken over, must have been made specifically for riot control." Kaidan answered as he shot another from drone with his pistol

"It doesn't matter now, we got to find a way out of here!" Pyrrha stated as she dodged two drones swiping at her, pivoted to the sides of them and stabbed both with her spear

"Two points Pyrrha!" Nora said happily as she had done considerably the most damage to the drones. She was swing her hammer left to right and using the grenade launcher function at points when she slammed down her hammer at a group. She had basically become the bane of drones

"She is having way too much fun with this!" Ashley yelled out as she shot one incoming drone and the bashed another that was coming in from behind with her gun **–" But is it weird that I'm starting to get excited from this…okay yeah that sounded weird."-**

"How about we talk about my girlfriends mental psychosis later when we aren't being attacked?" Ren suggested as he slashed two drone to the right with one strike, then grabbed one that was trying to attack Jaune. A second later he used his semblance and with that the drone blew up into scrap

"Aw Ren you say the most romantic things!" Nora said joyfully as she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, this was happening while they were being attacked mind you

"Well I try." Ren replied back as both he and Nora both looked at each other with a loving gaze

"SERIOUSLY RIGHT NOW?!" Kaiden and Ashley yelled out in disbelief as they kept shooting at the drones

"Well that's Nora and Ren for you." Pyrrha replied back growing as she stabbed another drone "Hey maybe their love will stop this onslaught of killer drones huh?"

"Yeah that would be a miracle." Jaune answers back as he switched his blade into its rifle mod. Then placed shots in three drones eyes. But as he said that the doors opened and the remaining drones suddenly fell to the ground as if they had been deactivated

"You know I was joking about that, but wow it actually worked." Pyrrha said in amusement "Is it okay to take our helmets off now?"

"I don't think we should, don't know if the air is back to normal. The V.I might have turned the air off completely and opened the doors for us so we could do just that. Then once we did, we'd suffocate." Ashley answered back while Ren and Nora made their way over

"Good point, come on let's get going." Jaune suggested as he and the others began making their way down the hallways again.

As they went further and further down the hallways a few drones did try a sneak attack or two, but those drones were taken out very quickly before becoming a hindrance. The group took their time down the red lighted hallway but finally they made it to the last room where the V.I was located. When they entered two more drones came in for a final counter attack, but they were taken out by Ashley who just shot both down with her shotgun and with a bored expression. Once that was over, all that was left was the V.I and as the group made their way to the console. They stopped in front of it, wondering how they should disable it.

"So...anyone of you know how to dismantle a control panel?" Jaune asked as the rest of the groups just shrugged

"Wait a minute, Kaidan don't you know about this techno stuff?" Ashley asked as Kaidan gave her a dead panned look

"I'm good with tech, but not that good. This ain't a small computer malfunctioning in the ship. This is top of the line and might I add taxed payed Alliance tech. They build this stuff to survive crashing into earth's orbit if the occasion happened from what I've heard." Kaidan answered

"I only got half of that, did anyone else understand what he was saying?" Nora asked as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Ashley raised their hands up "Oh dangit..."

"Don't worry Nora, nothing to be ashamed about. Still if you want an easier explanation. Basically this is really expensive equipment here. So it's best if we don't break it." Kaidan explained

"Oh okay then...why didn't you just say that?" Nora asked

"Because that's just how eggheads work Nora, remember that okay." Ashley replied back with a snicker as Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora snickered as well

"As funny as that was, Jaune and Kaidan bring up a good point. I mean what do we do. We can't just break this right?" Pyrrha asked with a concerned look as she tried to figure out what they should do

"Actually now that I'm thinking it over we may have to break it, I mean there no way of getting the V.I to stop if we don't kill it at the source." Kaidan stated as to the others it made sense

"But who's going to bre-" Jaune asked once more but before he could say the next letter Nora already had bashed the console in with her hammer

"I AM NORA, DESTROYER OF EVIL!" Nora yelled out with a playful laugh as the others looked at her wide eyed

"You know Ren she actually kind of scares me." Kaidan stated as Ren just sighed

"So we're done now correct?" Ashley asked

"Yes, yes we are. So I guess we should contact Elizabeth?" Jaune suggested as the rest just nodded along with Nora who had calmed herself down. With that Jaune began to make preparation to get into contact with the Normandy as they all wondered how the Team CVFY, Wrex and Liara were holding up

 **-Back with team CVFY, Ashley and Kaidan-**

"Well now that I've gotten all my anger out..." Coco said with a pouty face as she walked away from the crime lord who himself had been beaten to near death, lost five of his front teeth, had a broken leg and three fractured ribs. Meanwhile Wrex and Liara had ceased to covered Velvet, Yatsuhashi's and Fox's eye's. So they pretty much all saw the results of Coco's rage filled rampage. Coco walked up to them and looked at Velvet primarily. "Velvet, do you think I look fat in this outfit?"

"Oh come on Coco, you really think your fat. Your skinny as a twig!?" Fox answered before Velvet could as Coco began tearing up a little

"That's not good either. That means my boobs are small. I can't lose my beautiful breasts, what will Velvet have to grab when we have hot sweaty sex!" Coco stated as she cried in her palms while the others just looked at her in bewilderment

"Is she for real?" Laria asked as she looked over to Yatsuhashi "You want to try helping her feel better?"

"I...I think I'll stay out this one." Yatsuhashi replied back as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Women..."Wrex muttered as Liara punched him on the side, which actually kind of hurt him "That actually kind of hurt!"

"Yeah but I heard that, just be glad Velvet or Coco didn't." Liara said with a raised eyebrow while Velvet was doing her best to calm Coco down

"Please stop crying dear, please." Velvet said calmly as she patted her sobbing girlfriends back "Coco you know I love you no matter what right?"

"Well yeah I do…." Coco answered back as she sniffled a little

"Of I do, don't ever think I won't love you." Velvet answered back as she kissed Coco then hugged her "You're so silly sometimes you know that?"

"And that's why you love Velvet!" Coco said happily as he mood did a complete turn abut, while she hugged Velvet back

"I will never get humans, especially the women." Wrex stated

"Trust us, even me and Fox don't either and we've dealt with them for a long time." Yatsuhashi replied back as Fox just nodded in agreement. After that Coco and Velvet let go of one another and turned the attention to the rest

"Well we're good now." Velvet proudly said

"Nice to know but shouldn't get going?" Liara asked

"Indeed we should, lets call up the Normady for a quick pick up." Coco answerd back as she began making her call to the Normandy, while the others just waited

 **-Normandy: 15 minutes earlier-**

"So how do you like your hair mom?" Ruby asked happily as Weiss, Blake, Yang and Elizabeth had finished braiding each others hair. Blake and Yang's hair were braided ponytails, Weiss's hair was tied in a bun and Elizabeth's was let down but braided at the ends

"I love it hunny, your girlfriend sure does know how to braid hair." Elizabeth answered back as Weiss looked bashful from the praise

"Well I wouldn't say that, but I can do a pretty good braid." Weiss replied back with a wide grin as she turned to Ruby. "Now let me do your hair my little rose."

"Just be gentle okay." Ruby answered back with a smirk and a flirty tone as Weiss licked her lips a little

"Hm, I'll be as gentle with you as you like...but maybe I'll go a little rough at the end." Weiss answered back with a flirty tone braiding Ruby's hair while as Ruby went red and smirked widely. Though they kind of forgot they were with company

"Ahem, I think you two might want to hold off on that." Elizabeth suggested with a slightly deadpanned look as Blake did her best not to laugh and Yang seemed to give off a deadpanned look as well

"Oh posh, I can't help it because Ruby is so cute!" Weiss answered back with a grin as she began rappily kissing Ruby's left cheek while she stopped braiding Ruby's hair

"You know Weiss I like ya and all, but for real you better not try anything else too forward. She is my little sister you know." Yang said with a small smirk and raised eyebrow as Weiss rolled her eyes

"And she is my daughter Weiss, same goes for you Blake. Though you and my eldest daughter have pretty much screwed like no tomorrow I'm still pretty protective of her as well." Elizabeth said next smirking as Blake just giggled

"I'll try my best, but if I must say your daughter does know how to make a girl feel...special." Blake replied back with a lustful gaze at Yang

"What can I say, I make pretty kittys pur in delight." Yang answered back make a meow sounds as Blake rolled her eyes once more and booped Yangs nose

"Okay I got to admit that was a pretty cute pun." Blake said with a wide smirk

"So anyways, I hope you girls are recovering well from the Feros mission." Elizabeth asked with a small smile wanting to change the subject quickly. Thankfully the girls nodded "Good to know, but I also wanted to ask how you girls have been feeling about the whole situation. You know the backlash people have been giving you recently."

"Were good mom, we've read some of the articles and to be honest most of them are just annoying at best." Yang answered with a small smile but she also seemed unsure with what she had just said

"Yang is right. I mean why should be bother about what people we don't know think of us." Weiss said with a small prideful smirk which looked to be more forced than natural

"Exactly, even if some of them want us put in cages, locked up... experiments on...or well just want us dead." Blake said next as she began frowning a little along with Ruby, Weiss and Yang

"Yep we fine...really...Oh who am I kidding. Why in the world do some of people hate us so much. I mean yeah we made a big statement at the citadel on how we would never change to please anyone. But still, I'm just so baffled on why some people in the galaxy seem to hate us enough to want us dead or used as lab rats. It just doesn't make sense at all!?" Ruby stated with a annoyed/ disturbed tone as she could not fathom why they were getting all this hate and even fear from other people

"Okay Ruby's right, like for real we've been nothing but kind for most part. But what do we get oh that's right, we get people wanting to put in some lab for dissection. I mean what's up with that?!" Blake said next with a slightly aggravated to as she punched her own the bed. "Sorry just thinking about it get me so mad."

"Hey I agree with you Blakey, it's not fair really. But what can we do. I mean I hate it myself but at least other people do like us. Those people are the ones we're all trying to keep safe. We just have a jerk here and there as well." Yang replied back as she stroked Blake's cheek to help her calm down a little

"That's all true, I mean those nice people really are worth helping keep safe. But I still just don't get why everyone else hates us. Sure were a little...different but still that's no reason to want to dissect, kill or imprison us." Ruby said as she just frown while Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby to help comfort her

"Maybe that's why girls." Elizabeth replied back as team RWBY looked at her with confused looks "Sorry, but what I mean is that what make you all what you may be the reasons some people here either fear or hate you. I mean personally I think your abilities are a spectacular gift and that goes for most the of others on the Normandy as well. But for the others out in the galaxy, well not everyone is going to agree that your gifts are wonderful. Some probably believe that your gifts are a and I quote **"Threat to galactic stability"**. Some might also see you four and others from remnant as possible trump card for humanity to take over, but those people usually are ones who've always hated the human race. Which means sadly that you all just got sucked up into their hatred for humans. Also for the humans that hate you well I guess they may have their reason, though moronic reason I won't get into. Still what I'm trying to say is that no matter how many people you all try and help out, some are just going to hate you. Since that's the case just ignore them. Trust me I know how it feels to have people hate you for no reason, I've been getting backlash since I became a specter and even for adopting my two beautiful daughters here."

"Well don't listen to them mom, you're the best!" Ruby yelled out as Weiss let her go from her grip and with that Ruby lunged towards Elizabeth, hugging her waist in the process

"Yeah, those people are just jerks. We love you mom!" Yang yelled out next as she did the same as Ruby and lunged at Elizabeth, hugging her waist also

"I'm so glad to have such loving daughters." Elizabeth replied back as Ruby and Yang stood back up and hugged her normally while Elizabeth hugged them back this time. But Elizabeth looked to Weiss and Blake with a smile " You two going to let us wait?"

"Huh, what do mean Elizabeth?" Blake asked

"I mean the hug ladies, what you think I was going to let you both just sit there. Your family to." Elizabeth answered as Weiss and Blake actually seemed surprised by that, Ruby and Yang let go of Elizabeth so she could explain. "Look you two maybe not be like daughters to me, but I will say that I care for you both as two great friends."

"That's very kind of you to say Elizabeth." Weiss replied back as she and Blake could help but grin at the kind words

"It's all true, beside you two will be my daughters in law one day. Trust me on that." Elizabeth stated with a smirk as Blake and Weiss went red in the face. Elizabeth feeling like messing with them a little more kept on with her comment. "Basically it means that you both have my blessing when it comes to marrying my daughters whenever you decided to."

"Oh thank you for your kind, so very kind words!" Weiss screamed out in joy as she and an equally happy Blake hugged Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang followed in hugged Elizabeth once more. With that Elizabeth hugged them all back with as much reach as she could

"Your welcome, like I said your all family to me." Elizabeth replied back with a smiled as even though she never really would admit it. She loved everyone on the ship as her family

Elizabeth told many people about her life, about how life was growing up on ships, seeing space, being the top of her classes she took ever so seriously and having a loving family. But she never once told anyone about how lonely it was for her, she was considered an outcast to the other kids on the ships she would be stationed on with her parents. Not to say Elizabeth wasn't proud of that, no she was very proud to live that sort of life. She knew from the beginning she was a soldier at heart. But it didn't help with the extremely loneliness and isolation she felt at times growing up. Though she did make some friends in her early military career that made impacts on her life, sadly they all had died one way or another in combat. She mourned for their deaths and she kept on moving forward as she knew her dead friends would want her to. Now she had a family of her own, from Garrus, Wrex, Liara and her lover Tail. Kaidan and Ashley her two first newly made friends. Joker, Adams, Pressly and Doctor Chakwas the crew members she spoke to the most. Anderson the mentor that help her to become what she is now. The remnant crew who all had quickly become good friends with Elizabeth and lastly team RWBY. These girls were the closest to her, from Blake and Weiss being her close friend, to Ruby and Yang who were her two loving daughters. She had a family in all these people and she would protect them till the very end. But as the heart warming moment between her and the girls went on, it was abruptly cut short by Joker.

"Hey ah commander, you there?" Joker asked as the girls let go of Elizabeth so she could answer back

"Yeah I am, I'm taking it that one of the teams is done with their mission?" Elizabeth asked

"You got it, but it's actually both teams JNPR and CVFY that are calling in done. Jaune and the others with him have taken out the Rouge V.I. Coco and her team have taken out the first crime lord, though not a single casualty on either side. Coco wanted me to ask if you could get team JNPR and the others first, then come back for her team along with bringing some sort of law enforcement to take in all the knocked out criminals. Oh wait also make sure to have a doctor ready, I guess he said the wrong thing to Coco and she beat the living daylights out of him." Joker explained as Elizabeth smiled at the success of the missions

"Alright then, Joker set course for the moon, I'll get in contact with someone from Alliance command." Elizabeth replied back

"Roger that Elizabeth, just tell your little lady friends to behave themselves." Joker joked getting a laugh from team RWBY

"I will." Elizabeth answered back as she went off the comms and look back at the girls "Well I guess I got to make a call, you girl can go and walk around if you like to stretch out your legs. Heck maybe give Garrus or Tali a visit." Elizabeth kindly suggested as the girls just nodded and made their way back out while the Normandy began making its course to the mass relay in the area

 **-Elsewhere once more-**

"Leave me alone!" Ziara yelled as Ekail was holding her down against a medical table

"Ziara you haven't taken your medicine for a while, you need it!" Ekail yelled out as Ziara squirmed trying to escape his grip

"I don't know what you are, BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ziara yelled once more as Ekail was having a harder time holding her down

"Nurse get out here now!" Ekail said in a stern tone as a pink Geth came in from the back of the ships medical center. This Geth also wore a small white cap and had medical equipment attached to the arms, but lastly the Geth had a pink light bulb eye color. This was Poppy, the ships medic and one of three previous teachers to Ziara, she had taught Ziara medical skills both meant for off and on the battle field

"Yes Ekail I know, I know." The Pink Geth answered with a kind woman's tone as she walked over to the other side of Ziara

"Poppy where is Tenrec and Kalvren, they need to be here to help give Ziara her medicine." Ekail asked in slight irritation

"We're here my good Ekail." Answered a Geth with another Geth next to him. The first Geth who answered Ekail sounded like an old timed gentlemen and was matted grey in color. He had a yellow bulb eye color, wore a black tail coat, wore a pair of white three fingered gloves, a top hat and lastly had a metal crafted white mustache. This was Tenrec, Ziara's second previous teacher. He had taught Ziara history and education along with having to teach Ziara to act lady like when in the presence of others. Especially with humans which Tenrec had taught her how to deal with first

"Yeah and it looks like you're having trouble yet again Ekail. We got to get you upgraded if you ever have to deal with her by yourself when she's like this." The second Geth stated in a deep gruff tone as he crossed his arms. This Geth was matted blood red with a blood red bulb eye, he also wore a multitude of pouches with ammo in each one. This was Kalvren, Ziara's third previous teacher. He had taught Ziara how to use a multitude of weaponry along with keeping her in tip top shape

"Can you not chastise me and help?!" Ekail asked with an irritated tone as Tenrec and Kalvren walked up to Ziara helping Ekail hold down a screaming Ziara

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU, SO LE-" Ziara screamed out as she halted her tantrum all of the sudden having been injected on the right side of her neck by Poppy who pulled a syringe out seconds later

"Sorry Ziara, but this is for you own good. You get so violent that you start to become a danger to yourself more than anyone else." Poppy stated as she patted the slumbering Ziara's head

"Thank you again for the help, I'm glad that you three were finally stationed back onto the ship." Ekail said with a relived tone

"No problem good chap, but I'm sure you already know that we've been briefed on the mission. Though I must ask and I'm not trying to sound like I'm insubordinate. But do you really think we should trust the master on this. I know he hasn't lead us astray so far. It's just I never really trusted him, even if he helped create us for our darling Ziara. I worry that the master isn't well… he isn't out to keep us safe." Tenrec asked as the others looked like they had their own doubts

"I may have to agree with you Tenrec, master seems to be not as caring than I use to believe and I don't think I trust him much either." Poppy answered as she tapped her metallic fingered against each one another nervously

"Well I'm with you both anyways, I never trusted that bastard in the first place. I only dealt with his crap so I stay by Ziara's side." Kalvren answered next as he and the other looked to Ekail "What about you, how do feel about our ever so great master?"

"I um…look maybe the master's been stress out. Even if he is an ancient machine." Ekail answered but sounded doubtful to himself "Then again he's never really been much caring when it comes to Ziara. She may not see but I can tell… hm I think I'm actually starting to hate the master now."

"So you're with us then?" Kalvren asked once more as Ekail thought it over

"If I am, then what will happen then. I'm sure the master will not be happy about it one bit and do we even try and tell Ziara about it?" Ekail asked slightly nervous of the possible outcomes

"We can't say Ekail, but in all honesty if it means we can make sure Ziara here is safe and sound. Then I say we go for it." Tenrec answered back first

"And for telling Ziara about this, probably not a good plan yet. Not until we figure out the real reason behind the medicine we've been giving her." Poppy answered next, much to Ekail confusion

"What do mean Poppy. Something is in that medicine we just gave her and you knew it?" Ekail asked in disbelief as Poppy just patted his arm

"No need to get worked up. The medicine is for keeping her health up like it was originally intended to. Her living for so long has done some…effects in her body, so the medicine is being used properly. But I recently discovered that there another substance, an unknown that seems to suppress something in Ziara. That something is specifically memories." Poppy explained with a worried tone

"Memories, why memories?" Ekail asked

"That's the thing we don't know ourselves but I've been reading through some files I **'acquired'**. Turns out they have to do with something on Ziara's body. I think it was then ah…. crap I forgot." Kalvren answered back in slight frustration

"The back of her neck he was trying to say." Tenrec answered now as Kalvren just nodded in agreement "Ekail why don't we have a looked there, see if the information Kalvren got was accurate."

"I guess so. But is it safe, I mean will it be safe to pick her up without harming her?" Ekail replied back

"Do not worry, the medicine has put her in a deep sleep and even the most sudden of movement would not wake her up." Poppy explained with a reassuring tone as Ekail just nodded and slowly lifted up Ziara in his arms

"Alright I got her up in my arms. Now can one of you see what's behind her neck please?" Ekail asked as Tenrec walked up behind Ziara's head and lifted her hair up. Then Tenrec, Poppy and Kalvren looked at the back of her neck in silent surprise "What, what do you see?"

"How about you give her to me and you can see for yourself." Poppy said as Ekail handed her over to Poppy. Once Ziara was in her arms, Poppy then lifted the back of her hair to show that Ziara had a mark alright. A very strange looking mark

"What in the world is this?" Ekail said in disbelief as he the mark had a small black skull in the center, but the skull was placed in the center of an elegantly designed black cross that covered a good portion of the back of her neck. It was very concerning to Ekail

"Yeah we know, the heck is that thing on her neck?" Kalvren replied back trying to figure out himself as Poppy placed Ziara back on the medical table

"I guess there's more to this then we realized, look right now let us see if we can find more information. Leave Ziara to her slumber." Tenrec suggested as the others agree that would be the best course of action

"I wonder what your dreaming of Ziara?" Ekail asked as the others left to do whatever they could to find more information, Ekail though just stood by Ziara wondering what she was dreaming of at the moment and worrying if they were on the right side of this battle

 **-Ziara's dream-**

 _"Where am I?"_ Ziara wondered to herself opening her eyes and got up from an old looking couch. She looked around and for some reason she was in a house, but the house seemed familiar to her. Ziara also took notice that she was still in her current attire. She kept looking around but couldn't get the feeling she knew what this place was. That is until she heard a very old and missed voice from behind

 _"Hey big sister, have a nice nape?"_ Eric asked with a small smile coming into the home and Ziara suddenly felt the urge to tear up and lung at her little brother, hugging him tightly _"Hey what's up with you, stop hugging me. You're crushing me with those stupid boobs of yours!"_

 _"Oh I've missed you so much, I'll never let you out of my sights again!"_ Ziara answered back with a tone of glee, though she didn't actually know herself on why she felt this way or said what she said. In all honestly she felt like she should know, but she didn't

 _"Jeez I was only out for a few minutes, lucky me I get the over attached big sister."_ Eric stated with a slightly annoyed tone as Ziara let him go and then kissed him the forehead

" _You do indeed Eric."_ Ziara answered before realizing something _"Wait, you're not surprised with the way I look Eric?"_

 _"What do mean. You look just the same as you always do, other than your wolf ears looking more groomed today."_ Eric answered back with a confused look as Ziara walked over to a mirror above the couch she had awoke on to see she look just like she had when she was a young girl. But she only looked this way to everyone else and when she looked at herself not in a mirror she really looked like her current age

 _"Oh well…. I was just teasing you. I mean I just wanted someone to notice my well-groomed wolf ears."_ Ziara answered back with an amused tone as Eric just rolled his eyes

 _"Well I noticed, by the way mom and Dad should be home any minute now so you better have a good excuse on why you were sleeping around all day. You know how they are with us slacking around the house all day."_ Eric replied back with a kind tone as suddenly the door to their home opened once more _"Oh here they are!"_

 _"Kids were home!"_ A man said as he came in, said man was very tall and muscular. He had tanned skin, black short hair, blue eyes and had one of his two wolf ears missing a bit of its edge. He wore a simple tanned shirt, brown pants and brown worker's boots

 _"Deron they know that, they have ears or four two pair of ears…. you know what I mean."_ A woman stated as she walked into the house now. The woman was a little taller than Ziara, thin but slightly muscular, she was slightly tanned, had long brown hair, red eyes and had both her wolf ears percid with three red rings on each. She wore an olive green dress, gray sandals and a gray vest over her dress

 _"Oh right, sorry Lin. Just an old habit I use to do with my mom."_ Deron answered back as he looked over to Ziara and smiled _"Hi sweetie how ar…. wait have you been sleepin in all day?"_

 _"Mom, Dad!"_ Ziara answered back joyfully as she again felt a sudden urge of joy and hugged got both her father and mother in a tight loving hold. She didn't know why once more, but she was trying her hardest to figure it out

 _"It's nice to see you to honey, but answer you father please. You know how we hate it when you stay in all day."_ Lin answered kindly but also with a slightly stern tone as Deron got out of the hold, leaving Lin the only on being hugged. Though Lin happily returned the hug

 _"Oh ah…yeah sorry mom I ah, I was feeling a little sick today."_ Ziara answered with a sheepish grin as Lin placed her hand on Ziara's forehead

 _"Oh sweetie you do seem to have a temperature. Hm I wonder how you got sick?"_ Lin said with a worried look on her face as Deron laughed

 _"Lin it's probably just a cold. Remember when Eric got sick, you got yourself all worked up and forced him to stay in bed or else he would be grounded for the next three months."_ Deron answered as he began setting up the table in the kitchen for dinner, meanwhile Eric had decided to help out his dad and began taking out the plates along with the silverware

 _"I remember well enough; it was SO boring."_ Eric answered with a slight shiver at the two long boring weeks back then

 _"Hm, well sorry that I worry for my loving daughter and my darling son Deron."_ Lin answered back with a slight annoyed but amused tone

 _"I know you do hon, but they aren't babies anymore."_ Deron answered as he quickly got to Eric before he dropped the four plates he was getting from the top cabinet in the kitchen. _"Eric why don't you get the silverware set down, I'll get the plates down okay?"_

 _"Fine, I wasn't going to drop them though."_ Eric replied back as he beagn placing down the silverware on the table while sticking his tongue out at his dad. Deron just stuck his tongue back at his son, meanwhile Ziara and Lin couldn't help but giggle a little from the scene

 _"We definitely know where Eric gets his attitude from."_ Ziara whispered as her mother laughed at that

 _"Indeed we do my daughter, indeed we do. Now then…"_ Lin answered back as she brought out a pan and six yams _"Your brother and I will start peeling the Yams. You and your father will get the spices ready okay sweetie?"_

 _"Can do mom."_ Ziara answered happily as she ran outside and say that her father was waiting for her with a kind smile

As the night went on with Ziara and her family getting dinner ready, she couldn't find out why this all seem so natural to her. She knew who these people were but also didn't know why she was having such a reaction with them, she didn't know why she felt like they had been gone for far too long. But Ziara didn't care at the same time, she felt happy, safe and loved. As the night went on further with her family eating spice yams happily together, she finally convinced herself this was real and even began seeing herself as the young girl of this family of four. But maybe she wanted it to be real, no she begged for this to be real.

 _"This is such a nice day were having isn't to?"_ Ziara happily asked her family who all nodded in agreement, she then close her eyes for a second and once she opened them again…they were gone along with everything else leaving only an endless void of darkness as Ziara fell to her knees. Ziara realized as well that she was back to her older self and with that began freaking out. _"No, no, no, no. Mom, Dad, Eric where are you ?!"_

 _ **"Not here that's for sure."**_ Answered a man that came in from behind Ziara who looked back to see said man was in a black tatter robe

 _"Who are you, what did you do with my family?"_ Ziara asked in a desperate tone as the man just laughed

 _ **"Oh silly little girl, they weren't real. No those we're just figments of your memory or should I say what you remember subconsciously."**_ The man answered back with a chuckled _**"Wait how rude of me you can call the Grim Reaper, G.R or Draco for the hell of it. Whichever you like miss Ziara."**_

" _I don't care who the hell you are, I want my family back!"_ Ziara yelled back in a slight rage as Draco just crocked his head to the right a little

" _ **You more stupid that I thought. Sorry to say this but it was all just memories like I said. Your family has been dead for a long time."**_ Draco answered with a more serious tone

" _No your lying, my mom, dad and little brother are all alive I just had dinner with them!"_ Ziara yelled back once more in defiance as she suddenly saw Draco appear right up to her face and placed his hand over her cheeks

" _ **Poor little Ziara, you just are in so much denial. Haven't you realized that feeling you've had so far here. That feeling of and odd sense of deep missing for them. It's because you know they are dead. But now you have somehow tricked yourself that it's all real. How very pathetic of you Ziara, how so pathetic it is."**_ Draco explained as he then lifter her up by the hair and slammed her on the ground behind him. Draco then stepped on her back hard and lifted her face up by pulling hard on her hair. _**"Why he ever made you, such a pathetic little girl as one of his agents is beyond me. Then again watching you squirm does bring some enjoyment for me, I guess I should help make you suffer some more."**_

 _"DO YOU WORST!"_ Ziara yelled back out as a little bit of blood dripped from her mouth

 _ **"Oh I intend to, first let me ask. But do you even remember what happened to them, how they died, how any of them died?"**_ Draco asked as Ziara just glared at him some more, he then let go of her hair. Ziara's face dropped back on the ground as Draco just chuckled for a moment _**"No, hm well I won't tell you. That would be too easy, but I do feel like a somewhat generous man. So I'll give you one visual hint."**_

 _"What do you mean-"_ Ziara was about to ask but stopped as she faced a wall of bright orange fire that appeared suddenly

Ziara had seen many fires before and none had ever fazed her, but this fire was different. This fire burned and burned, then Ziara beagn hearing screams of agony echo through the fire until it became maddening. But it stopped and within the screams place was the silhouettes of four humans. All of them were men in armor, welding swords and shields. Ziara couldn't figure it out still but something was keeping her from remembering fully. Ziara couldn't take it anymore as the sight of the four shadowy humans was staring to break her mentally.

 _"STOP, JUST STOP PLEASE. PLEASE JUST STOP, I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY. I WANT MY BABY BROTHER!"_ Ziara screamed out in pure despair as she began balling her eyes out while she laid on the ground squirming to keep her sanity in check. Meanwhile Draco couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Ziara's current state.

 _ **"Oh how hilarious this is to see the powerful Ziara, agent of sovereign bawl like a baby over her dead family. It's just a laugh to see how much of a horrible choice he made!"**_ Draco smugly said with joy as he beagn kicking Ziara over and over again. But after the tenth kick he stopped and pulled her head up by the hair once more. _**"You may never remember but this was all cause by humans, those men you saw in the fire you know are humans. Humans did this to you, remember that because you'll need to if you want to slaughter them all. If you want to prove too sovereign that you truly can be useful. Use this despair for when you see those four girl named Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Remember the hatred you have for those humans and remember your hatred for the Faunus who mingle with them. KILL THEM ALL!"**_

 _"I…. I…."_ Ziara muttered as Draco dropped let go of her hair, dropping her sobbing face on the ground once more

 _ **"I know you feel saddens, but you must do this. Don't become a failure young Ziara. You'll never kill the humans off if you can get mentally destroyed this easily. Remember, use this hatred to slaughter those who would oppose your master perfect galaxy. Ta, ta Ziara."**_ Draco replied back before he disappeared leaving a still crying Ziara all alone

 _"I just want my family, I just want my family, I just want my family, I just want my family…."_ Ziara muttered to herself in pure angst as she continued crying in the cold, empty darkness until she would wake up in a few hours from now

 **-Back in reality-**

"I wonder how we'll get out if this predicament. If we're really going through with cutting off from the master's grip, then I wonder how we'll be able to break the news to Ziara." Ekail wonder to himself with much worry as for all the years he's know Ziara, he knew how much devotion she had with the master. He knew that convincing her would be a nearly impossible task, but he also wondered if he had some sort of outside help that maybe he can along with the others could come up with a plan to change her mind on it. Though it was a slight chance, but it was his only hope if he wanted to make sure Ziara would be kept safe. The problem was figuring out who he should call for help

"Come back…." Ziara muttered in her sleep as Ekail took notice. He then looked at her face to see a single tear stain come down her cheek, so he gently wiped it off with his finger and stroked her hair

"Don't worry Ziara, I promise you will be fine in the end. You are... you are the world to me and the others and I will do my best to keep you safe until the very end. So don't worry, for as long as I function I will be by your side. The master may have created us, but you are the one we care for, you are the most important thing in our lives. The master in all honesty means nothing to us, he means nothing to me now that I truly think of it. So sleep tight Ziara and if something should happen to me personally, then I want you to always remember…. I want you to remember that I love you as my own child with all of my synthetic heart." Ekail said kindly as he stopped stroking Ziara's hair, pulled a blanket over her and then got up. Ekail had suddenly realized who he had to call. He knew they were possibly the only chance to keep Ziara safe and more importantly to Ekail, keep Ziara happy

 **-Meanwhile back on the Normandy-**

"I wonder how Coco and the others are doing on the planet below us. I mean the second crime lord is down there but still…" Jaune asked with a concerned look as he and the rest of his team were in the docking bay with team RWBY. Ashley and Kaidan had decided to take a break in the mess hall, Garrus decided to see Doctor Chakwas about something while Tali on the other hand had said hello to both teams. Then she made her way up to Elizabeth's room for some well needed **'Sleeping time'** as she called it

"I'm sure they're fine Jaune. Team CVFY is pretty formidable. I mean we've trained with them for how long?" Ren replied back with a reassuring tone

"Yeah Ren's got that right, they also got Liara and Wrex. Both proficient with their weapons choices and Biotics. So they're all going to be extremely safe." Yang answered next with a proud grin

"I guess you're right. Still that last mission we were on was pretty crazy just to say." Jaune said as he sighed in relief "But I did have some fun."

"We all had fun on the mission. You know not including the whole being shot at thing along with almost being beaten by baton wielding drones, but still it was fun and also very peaceful when we saw earth." Pyrrha replied back smiling at the fond memory of the earths beauty from space

"Lucky, the girls and I have been wanting to see what earths been lik since we learned about it." Ruby stated slightly pouting, but then giggled not being able to stay upset

"Indeed, we've even heard that the cities are a marvel to behold." Blake stated next

"Maybe we can see it later on, would be nice to see the world the humans from this era came from originally." Weiss remarked before realizing the odd terms in that sentence "That is going to take a while for me to get use to saying, even after all this time knowing."

"I know what you mean snow angel." Ruby replied back as she nuzzled her nose against Weiss, making both girls smile with glee

"That just way too cute, oh you two could be on a celebrity magazine cover every week and you'd still be front page news." Nora said with a kind smile "And the same could go for Yang and Blake."

"Thanks Nora but I don't think celebrity life is what any of us are looking for." Blake said back amused by Nora's suggestion

"No kidding, can't understand how celebrity can handle all that publicity. Oh well not like it matters. Anyways how did you girls enjoy your time with Elizabeth while the rest of us were out on missions?" Ren asked

"We had a great time with mom, heck we ever got her to get her hair braided." Ruby answered happily

"That would be a funny sight to see." Jaune answered back before he noticed something "Hey I know this might be weird to ask, but I noticed when we got back and meet you down here that you all seemed to have concerned looks on your faces. Why is that?" Jaune asked

"Well ah..." Ruby tried to explained but didn't know if she should, thankfully Yang, Weiss and Blake understood

"Look it's really nothing. We just noticed when we talking with mom that she seemed a little distracted. I didn't know what could have been the issues but my kitten mentioned that it could have been her previous conversation with Eve. Don't know why though." Yang explained as team JNPR wondered the same thing now

"We asked her about it and she said it was nothing. But honestly none of us can say and I don't think she would keep something important away from us unless she had good reasons." Weiss continued explaining

"I'm sure that's the case, but how about we talk about some more happier things alright?" Pyrrha suggested as the other just nodded in agreement

"Question is about what though?" Blake asked as Nora happily raised her arms up

"Oh pick me, pick me!" Nora asked joyfully

"Alright Nora what do you want to talk about?" Blake asked once again smirking

"Hm how about we talk about our new friends. I mean we got pretty good impressions of them but still it's nice to know what others think of them. Besides they're all nice people." Nora suggested as it seemed like a good subject to talk about and to get their minds off of other more concerning thoughts. Though they still wondered how Coco's team was doing at the moment

 **-Meanwhile with Team CVFY, Liara and Wrex-**

"So this is the place, not very well hidden if you ask me." Coco stated as she, the rest of team CVFY, Liara and Wrex were at the front entrance of the second crime lord's hideout. She was unimpressed by how obvious his location was, especially on this planet called Klensal which unlike Mavigon's weather wasn't nearly as cold. It was still pretty cold, but at least they could stand outside without the fear of freezing to death in a mere few minuets

"Nice or not we need to get in there and take out this next crime lord." Wrex answered back as he loaded up his shotgun with slug rounds

"Wrex aren't those illegal?" Liara asked raising an eyebrow as Wrex just chuckled at the question

"Liara nothing that's fun is legal and trust me when it comes down to it, these slugs have helped me more times then I'd like to remember. It's especially come in handy when it came to bounty hunting." Wrex answered back with a grin as he finished loading up his shotgun and pumped it

"That must have been a dangerous job to deal with huh?" Fox asked as Wrex just sighed

"Somewhat but that's another time to tell, come on let's just get in there. Besides I think Velvet doesn't enjoy the cold like the rest of us do." Wrex replied back as the others look at a shivering Velvet

"I w-wou-uld like th-hat very mu-u-uch." Velvet answered back as she and the rest made their way inside the base. Once inside they pulled their weapons out, with Coco and Fox having their weapons gun mode activated. Meanwhile Velvet readied her striking stance and Yatsuhashi readied his blade

"So what can we expect here?" Yatsuhashi asked quietly as the group slowly moved to the inner entrance of the base

"Nothing too bad probably, it's not like there's going to be a large group of heavily armed guards." Coco answered with an amused grin as she and the rest made their way through then inner entrance to see…well to see that Coco was sadly right

"You just had to say it Coco, you just had to say it…" Liara stated as inside the building was a large group of all human's males dressed in heavy armor and wielding modified assault rifles. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the group, making a somewhat awkward silence between the two opposing groups

"Um…. hi?" Coco said kindly as the armed men all aimed their rifles at the group "Oh okay then well…. DUCK AND COVER!"

"AH OH GOD!" Fox yelled out as he and the rest got behind to separate large crates with him, Liara and Velvet behind one while Coco, Yatsuhashi and Wrex were behind the other

"Okay we're getting shot at. What's the plan?" Liara asked as she threw a biotic push from behind cover and hit two of the incoming guards, flinging both of men into the crates behind them

"The plan will be this, me and the boys here will keep them distracted while you three see if you can find a way to attack them from the back." Coco answered as few dozen bullets scraped the sides of the crate she was hidden behind "Go now!"

With that Coco and Wrex began shooting at the guards to get their attention, meanwhile Yatsuhashi jumped from cover. He began slashing up the guns of any guards near him while also ducking cover to cover whenever he began getting shot at. As this happened Velvet, Fox and Liara were slowly making their way behind the occupied guards. Thankfully the ones that got a little too close for comfort were quickly knocked out by Velvet with a swift hit the back of the neck. Coco, Wrex kept on firing at the guards making a few have to go into cover and Yatsuhashi meanwhile kept on cutting up every guard's guns that came into contact with him. He even at one point grabbed one of the guards and swung him into four others. But as that went on Velvet, Liara and Fox finally made their way behind the guards which at this point had their numbers dwindled by either being killed by Wrex or incapacitated by Coco and Yatsuhashi. Seconds later Velvet, Liara and Fox jumped in for the attack, Velvet took out three of the guards with a few quick hits to the faces. Fox himself had cut one of the guard's arms with enough force to make him drop his gun, he then turned around quickly and shot two more guards in the hands making both drop their guns as well. Fox then took the chance and swept kick all three guards on the ground, making them bash their head against the floor knocking them out quickly. Liara meanwhile had shot a few of the remaining guards and killed them, but she used her stasis ability on one guard that was trying to bash her head in with his gun. Once he was frozen in place Liara took a quick moment to stretch, then once the stasis wore off she used a biotic enhanced punch to knock him out. With that the battle was done and over with.

"That was fun." Coco stated happily as she reformed her weapon into its purse form while the others regrouped with her

"Fun maybe a little too much to say Coco." Yatsuhashi replied back as he and the other put away their weapons as well

"Either way we need to get this crime lord then were done. So for now me and Velvet will go check out the upper floor, the rest of you stay down here and make sure no one pops out for a surprise attack." Coco answered back as she and Velvet made their way up to the last room in the building. Once inside said room, it had nothing more than a desk, a terminal, a few cabinets and no crime lord

"Where the heck is he?" Velvet asked looking around in disbelief that the crime lord wasn't anywhere

"I'm wondering the same thing hunny bunny." Coco answered back with a wary glare. Unknown to the girls a figure came in from above the celling and quietly landed behind them revealing the crime lord. Coco and Velvet turned slightly and took notice of him, but before they could do anything he knocked both of them against the wall to the side making Coco drop her weapon to the side

"Well now ain't this a surprise, can't believe a couple of brats and two aliens got the better of my men." The crime lord muttered to himself in annoyance as he then bashed his boot against Coco's face

"COCO!" Velvet yelled out in fear, but before she could help her out the crime lord grabbed her by the ears hard and pulled them to bring her face to his

"Sorry little lady but that ain't going to work and don't think your friends will hear any of this. This room is sound proof. Ironically the only thing that could be heard would be a gun shot." The Crime lord answered smugly as he then used his left hand to grabbed Velvet by the throat and began choking her "You know what, just for a little pay back for giving me a headache how about I choke you out in front of you little girlfriend."

"LET HER GO!" Coco yelled out in anger but was pushed back as then crime lord applied more force to her face

"You just stay there and watch as I chock you little bunny freak to death!" The crime lord yelled back as he beagn laughing hysterically while Velvet was trying her best to escape from the death bringing grip. Coco began struggling more and more to save her Velvet who at this point was having a hard time keeping her eyes open until she realized what she could do. So without a second thought she punched the man right in under his leg, which turned out to be effective

"OW DAMN THAT HURT!" The crime lord yelled out as he let go of Velvet who dropped to the ground and began gasping for air, while he also released his footing on Coco. But it wasn't over yet as Coco stood back up quickly and noticed a pistol strapped to the crime lords left thigh. Without a second thought Coco took the pistol from him and pointed it right at the man's head who stopped waling in pain realizing his situation

"DIE SCUM!" Coco yelled out in blind anger as she pulled the trigger killing the man within a second. Blood splattered on the floor along with a little bit splattering on Coco's face while the crime lords body fell to the ground. But a few seconds after that Coco suddenly realized what she had done. She fell to her knees and dropped the gun "I…I…I didn't…I didn't mean to…."

"Coco are you okay?" Velvet asked as she looked over to the dead twitching crime lords body and the back at her girlfriend. She gently hugged a mortified Coco "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. It's alright I promise."

"I…I…. I…" Coco tried to say back as she started to tear up a little from what she just did and then the others came in with their weapons ready

"Coco we heard a gun sh-…. what the heck happened here?" Liara asked as Velvet turned her head to face Liara

"The man tried chocking me to death and well…" velvet tried to answer but couldn't as she hugged Coco tighter

"I didn't mean to…. I just got mad and…. I just got mad okay!" Coco yelled out as she began crying her eyes out. Yatsuhashi and Fox then walked up to Coco to help comfort her, mean while Wrex and Liara just stood there

"So…so what now?" Liara asked as she frown at the sight of the weeping Coco while Wrex just sighed

"Get the Normandy on the comms, tell them we go the job done alright." Wrex answered as Liara nodded quietly and activated her Omni-tools comms. Wrex meanwhile looked back at Coco and slightly frowned **– "Trust me kid once you kill someone it won't be the last and it doesn't get any easier. Trust me on that."-**

Now with mission done team CVFY and Wrex waited for Liara to get through to the Normandy. But what was on their worries was Coco at the moment

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Mistress are feeling well now?" Wallace asked as he and Kianna sat at the main dining room table in the ship

"Yeah I am now Wallace, that tomato soup was excellent!" Kianna answered back happily as she chowed down on an apple she had found in one of the ships coolers

"That's good to know, I just hope we get to the planet the master sent us to soon. It's been getting a little boring here." Wallace answered back as Kianna just snickered

"Yeah but you wouldn't know fun if it bites you on the leg silly." Kianna joked getting a quick laugh out of Wallace

"I guess so, I guess so indeed." Wallace answered back with a small grin as he and Kianna then heard a ringing "What's that?"

"Oh I know, it's Omni tool video call function I installed in your right arm. I almost forgot about that!" Kianna explained happily "Go on answer it."

"Alright I will, but I'll answer it privately. I don't want to disrupt your nice breakfast mistress." Wallace answered back as Kianna grinned wildly

"Aw how sweet of you, have fun with you call then." Kianna answered back as Wallace just smirked and went into the cock pit. Then he activated his Omni-tool which appeared around his arm. "Alright so who is th-" he asked as the video feed came in, but was cut off from the other individual which was a Geth

"Hello there, you don't know me and I don't know you personally. What do know is that we serve those who serve the master. Because of this I also have a good idea that you are just like me mind wise. Right now you are wondering if you're on the right side of this battle, well me and my comrades feel the same way. So let's talk." The Geth asked as Wallace glared back

"Who are you?" Wallace asked with a wary tone "And what is there to talk about?"

"How rude of me, I am Ekail and for what is there to talk about. Well a lot actually or more to specifically the safety of your mistress. I know you may not trust me but if you want her to stay alive, you should hear what I'm offering." Ekail answered back calmly as Wallace just took in a few deep breaths

"I see…" Wallace said as he though it over, he couldn't trust this Ekail much at the moment but if what he was offering was legit then this could be the only chance to get Kianna and himself on the right side of this battle. So without much more though he already knew what his answer was. "Alright then Ekail, let's talk."

"Good, now where to start…." Ekail answered back with a kind tone

Wallace and Ekail than began conversing with one another, both wondering the same thing. They wondered if they could truly switch sides in this battle that in all honestly, made no sense to them what so ever. Whatever the answer was, the journey to it wouldn't be pretty one bit…

* * *

 **How did you all like this chapter. I know it seems confusing at some points and some of you are probably thinking of question, but all will be explained soon (Man I have been saying that a lot huh?). Anyways until the next chapter I shall see you all then and I hope you have a wonderful day or night!**

 **P.S: YAY for 104 follows, I thank you all for liking my story up to this point. I truly appreciate it. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello fellow readers, I got this chapter finally completed. Like usual I tried to find the grammar errors to my best extent, if any more are found I do apologize then. Anyways this chapter is mostly a talking chapter, but it does lead to a bigger event to happen soon. What it is you'll have to see when I get to it. One last note, a rewrite of chapter two for RWBY Effect should be up soon.**

 **P.S: Okay this is my last thing to say, I have recently posted up a new story called the Lady of Blood and Justice. So if you're up for it, then stop on by and read it if you'd like. If you're not feeling it then no problem at all. Oh Yeah also I already saw the first episode of RWBY season four and I LOVE IT!**

 **Now Onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

Ch.28: Start of a new mission and it's complications

"You sure Coco is okay; I mean not that I'm doubting her but ever since she came back from confronting that Helena Blake woman. She's been quiet since then." Nora asked Yatsuhashi and Fox who had joined them after Coco along with her team came back. Liara had decided to go take a quick nap, Wrex on the other hand had decided to go relax in the mess hall. Team RWBY, JNPR and Penny who joined up with them not so long ago, had taken notice of this pretty quickly. Velvet meanwhile had accompanied Coco to wherever they went inside the ship

"We can't say Nora. She did though seem to have a pretty determined look when that woman contacted us so we could meet her on Amaranthine, the planet we're still currently orbiting over." Fox replied back frowning a little bit

"She seemed like she wanted to break something or someone." Yang stated as Weiss, Pyrrha, Penny, Ren, Blake and Jaune nodded in agreement

"From what Velvet quickly explained to us she probably has a good reason to be." Ruby replied back before smiling a little "We could try to help make her feel better. Sure Velvet can do a good job herself. But having friends with you can help as well."

"Indeed friend Ruby, we could help big sister Coco feel all better. Maybe we can throw her a small party!" Penny said happily as she worried for her big sister at the moment

"That does sound like good idea." Pyrrha stated happily as the others seem to agree, all expect for Yatsuhashi

"I wouldn't if I were you Ruby." Yatsuhashi bluntly responded as Ruby pouted a little

"And whys that exactly?" Ruby asked with crossed arms as Weiss did the same

"Yes explained to us why we shouldn't try and help one of our friends Yatsuhashi?" Weiss asked next as she nuzzled her head into Ruby's shoulder while Ruby laid her head on top of Weiss head. Ruby kissed her on the forehead. Both girls did this while keeping a questioned glare at Yatsuhashi much to the others surprise at that level of loving movements and glaring mixed together

"They're good, they're really good." Fox whispered to Ren and Jaune who nodded

"Oh yeah totally. Wonder how they do it?" Jaune replied back as he, Fox and Ren looked at Yatsuhashi glaring back at Weiss and Ruby. Both sides trying to break one another in a mind game of intimidation

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ren asked as Jaune and Fox thought it over

"I'd say Yatsuhashi, how about you two?" Fox answered first as it seemed to be an honest standstill between Ruby, Weiss and Yatsuhashi. Pyrrha, Nora, Yang and Blake were keeping quiet themselves as they watched in interest to see who would win this sudden glaring contest

"Yatsuhashi." Jaune and Ren replied back smirking

"Totally I mean Weiss and Ruby are pretty intimidating girls themselves when they want to be, but Yatsuhashi has practically mastered the intimidating glare." Fox stated as he, Ren and Jaune now had complete confidence that Yatsuhashi would win this. Though they boys then noticed the girls smirking at them smugly

"Why are they smiling like that?" Ren asked somewhat worried

"I don't know why would…. oh god…" Jaune answered back but then realized why the girls were smirking the way they were as he turned his head to Yatsuhashi, Ren and Fox were pretty confused by this

"Jaune why are you…. oh god now I see why." Ren said as he looked to Yatsuhashi now

"I don't get what are you… oh… oh crap." Fox asked, but then he saw what his friends were looking at and understood why the girls were smiling so smugly. He and the boys saw that Yatsuhashi, Ruby and Weiss were still glaring at each other. Ruby and Weiss still kept their calm demeanor, Yatsuhashi well…

 **\- "IS HE GETTING NERVOUS!?"-** Jaune, Fox and Ren thought in a pure panic as Yatsuhashi kept glaring. But his body ever so slightly began shaking along with sweating a little

"Crap this is not good boys, we got to help him somehow." Ren said as he could see Yatsuhashi slowly losing his glare battle with Ruby and Weiss

"Maybe we should tell him not to focus at their eyes much longer and to finish this little glare battle soon. I've heard if you look in a girl's eyes to long that they can suck your pride out easily, once that happens it makes you a nervous husk of yourself." Fox suggested as he was silently prayed for his big friend to pull through

"Yes we can morse code him that, Miss GoodWitch did teach us all too anyways." Ren responded back as Fox and Jaune nodded in agreement

"Sounds like a plan, we should also tell him to not show his fear either. Girls can smell that on a man a mile away and once that happens game over." Jaune added in until he realized something else "Um guys, did…did we just say this all out loud?"

"Um…" Fox replied back as he and boys noticed all the girls were glaring at them. Ruby and Weiss looked somewhat peeved, Pyrrha and Nora looked peeved, lastly Yang eyes were red while Blake's cat ears stood up straight as she glared at them

"You boys are as good as dead." Yang stated as she cracked her knuckles, the boys started to shake a little in fear

"Is that fear boys, you shouldn't be showing that or we girls will sense it." Blake mockingly said as she moved her finger across her throat pretty much stating **'Your dead** ' to the boys who only gulped in even more fear

"Friends Fox and Yatsuhashi said an offense term." Penny added in frowning

"As much as I would like to see the boys get a smack across the head's for their little comments, I think I have a **'personal'** punishment for my boy." Pyrrha stated as she walked over to Jaune and grabbed him by his sweaters hood "Ladies if you don't mind."

"Oh no Pyrrha, we don't mind. Besides my Renny benny is getting a personal punishment himself." Nora answered back as she walked up to Ren and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Then she and Pyrrha began dragging Ren and Jaune to the elevator

"What are you girls going to do to us?" Jaune asked as he and Ren tried their best to escape their girlfriend's grips. But their girlfriends had stronger grips than they had expected

"Let's just say both the men's and women's restrooms will be locked for a while. You both will be should I say… very tried after this. Beside I did say to you Jaune that you were getting some of me later tonight. It's still a bit early but our fun will still be the same, though…. you won't have any say for how long we'll be going for." Pyrrha answered with a devious grin as they entered the elevator

"Oh yes indeed. Pyrrha's gets the girls room. Me and you Ren will be getting the men's restroom." Nora said deviously smirking also, she then pressed the elevator button to bring them up to the upper deck

"Help us!" Ren and Jaune yelled out in a pleading tone as they looked at Yatsuhashi and Fox who tried to get to them as they ran to the elevator. But it closed before they could reach Ren and Jaune

"NOOO!" Fox yelled out in defeated tone as he and Yatsuhashi knelt down sadden by the fact that they failed to save their friends. But they had their own problems at the moment

"So, it's just us girls and you boys." Blake stated with an evil smirk

"Indeed and we're pretty peeved about your comments you had about women." Weiss said next with a twitchy eye

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Yatsuhashi replied back in his defense as Fox gave him a quick look of betrayal

"But we can guess you agree with them Yatsuhashi." Yang responded as he eyes were pretty red with anger by now

"Yep and you know what…." Ruby said lastly as she somehow pulled out a rack of clothing that Coco made next to her, then pulled out a make-up bag and then lastly two wigs. One of the wigs begin the one Yatsuhashi wore a while during their game of charades "I think we should add two more girls to our ranks. Right girls?"

"Right." Weiss, Blake, Yang and Blake answered back as they pulled from the makeup bag lipstick, eyeliner and blush. Penny then pulled from her pocket an electric razor

"We'll have to shave your faces a little to make your look more lady like friends Yatsuhashi and Fox, then we'll apply the makeup and lastly pick the dresses." Penny happily said with a sadistic undertone

"Wait no please, what would Coco say!" Fox replied back as he knew Coco wouldn't stand for this

"Actually she gave us along with every other woman on this ship permission to punish you both if she isn't around. We even got a voice mail with her saying so." Ruby explained as she activated the voice mail on her Omni-tool

- **"Hi girls this Coco, don't know when you'll get the time to listen to this since your all probably busy with whatever. But I realized at points I won't always be with Fox or Yatsuhashi to punished them when need. So I hereby give team RWBY permission to do so for me if I am not around at any point whenever its called for it. This has already been extended to the other ladies on the ship. Anyways talk to you later!"-** Coco voice mail said as Ruby deactivated her Omni-tool

"So since that's been establish ladies lets give **Ahri** and **Yun** here a team RWBY pulse Penny, girl transformation!" Ruby said proudly, while she also stated Fox and Yatsuhashi's newly dubbed female names. The girls got a hold of Fox first

"NO, NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL. NO, YATSUHASHI HELP ME!" Fox yelled out in fear as team RWBY began transforming Fox into one of them

"Dear god…. there's no escape." Yatsuhashi muttered to himself as he knew if he ran they'd just find him. So Yatsuhashi waited for the inevitable to happen, though he really did wonder how Velvet was dong with helping Coco feel better. He prayed silently that Coco would come around soon

 **-Meanwhile with Coco and Velvet in the infirmary-**

"Thank you again Doctor Chakwas for letting us use your clinic so Coco can calm herself down." Velvet kindly said as she and Karen were over by the entrance of the room, Coco meanwhile was sitting on the medical table at the end of the room. She was facing away from them while she hugged her knees, she seemed to be in a state of self-reflecting

"Call me Karen dear, we are crew mates and friends." Karen replied back as she looked at Coco with a frown, then back at Velvet "Velvet how long has she been like this?"

"Awhile to be honest, almost the whole time since she's gotten back on here. She said hi to team RWBY, JNPR and gave her little sister Penny a kiss on the forehead before coming here. Though she asked me to come with her and for the others to stay where they were, but that maybe because I'm her girlfriend." Velvet explained as her bunny ear's drooped a little "I just don't know if I can do anything."

"Velvet I've worked the medical field patching, fixing and bandaging many wounds. I also have done many psychological tests as well and one thing I've learned is that the company of a loved one can heal wounds no doctor can physically fix." Karen stated kindly as she patted Velvets shoulder with a warm smile "Now I believe you have a girlfriend to comfort, I'll leave you two be for a while."

"Okay and thanks Karen." Velvet answered back happily as Karen made her way out. Velvet then made her way to Coco and sat next to her "Coco do… do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really. But I'm guessing that my cute bunny won't let up huh?" Coco replied back as she rested her legs down giving a weak smile as Velvet giggled

"That's what you get from going out with me, a girlfriend that worries about you too much." Velvet answered back as Coco weakly smiled and then gave her a kiss on the lips. When she retracted back she couldn't help but smiled widely at Velvets kindness

"Yeah and I wouldn't have it any other way." Coco said as she rested her head against Velvets shoulder "I'm sorry you have to see me this way… I just… I got angry when I saw him chocking you. I though you would have died and then… then I would have lost you. I'd be loveless again."

"That's pretty romantic for you to say, I don't think I've ever heard anything like that come out of your mouth before." Velvet replied back as she and Coco giggled a little

"True, but it's only with you my sexy little bunny." Coco stated before sighing "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Yes, you got me, your friends and your little sister worried. You don't have to talk about what you felt when you know…shot that guy, but maybe you can just tell me why it's bothering you so much?" Velvet responded kindly as Coco knew she had a point

"I guess you right, look to be honest I'm a lot more sensitive when it comes to violent solutions in battle. Not against Grimm of course but against people…that's a different story." Coco explained quickly much to Velvets surprise

"Wow I have to admit I thought this would have taken longer for you to tell me." Velvet remarked amused a little by that fact "I even thought of thirty ways to get you to tell me about why this was bothering you."

"And that's why I love you. You've always been so thoughtful and I'm way too lucky to have a girl like you love a girl like me. But yeah I've never liked it when people get killed, every time I'd play a video game, watch a movie with you all or even a TV show that involved death I'd feel sick to my stomach. Ruby might be even tougher than me at some points and I'm saying that in the truest way I can. I… I hope you don't think of me as a coward." Coco explained sorrowfully as Velvet simply rested her head upon Coco's

"I'll never think of you like that, not in a million years. Coco no one expects you to be invincible or unfazed by stuff like killing someone else. That's one reason I feel in love with you. Because in your most private moments with me I've seen the real you, a girl who under all her tough exterior has a kind and caring demeanor." Velvet explained as Coco sniffled a little

"Oh great and you're going to make me tear up again." Coco replied back as she wiped a few tears going down her cheek while Velvet stroked her hair

"And that's okay with me, just remember I'll be yours no matter what." Velvet happily said as she and Coco sat in silence holding one another's hands while enjoying each other's company. It seemed to be hours that passed by as they kept in each other's embrace. But Coco the whole time couldn't help but still think back on what happened at the last base

 **-Coco's Flashback-**

 _"Coco you sure you don't want us to back you up, I mean Joker could swing back and we can come down ad met with ya."_ Fox asked in a worried tone as Coco was driving the Mako on the plant Amaranithine's surface heading to the base. The one Helena Blake had informed them upon reentering the Mako after her…. incident with the crime lord she and her team had dealt with. Turns out this last base was need to be taken care of also, a last minute addition from Helena herself much to Coco's irritation

 _"Fox is right Coco, friends help friends."_ Ruby added in happily

 _"Totally Coco, look as one of best friends I got to say this doesn't seem like a good idea and the others don't think either."_ Jaune stated as Coco couldn't help but smile at her friends worry for her safety

 _"You got that right Jaune!"_ Yang yelled out _"Coco I'm a pretty tough girl myself but even I can't do what you're going to try and do."_

 _"Exactly we don't want to see one of bestest friends get hurt. Penny's already having a panic attack right now because she's so worried about you."_ Nora stated as Coco frowned knowing she was putting her little sister through this, she'd need to make it up to her somehow

 _"Coco we may not fully understand what your feeling, but if this is a way to help you cope it's not a very good one."_ Weiss said next with a disapproving tone

 _"I think what Weiss is saying is pretty much we're all worried about you. Weiss just didn't word it right."_ Ren remarked

 _"What, Ren you better take that back or you'll be in a coma for a week buddy."_ Weiss replied back angrily

 _"Just ignore what's going on, but you sure you don't want help?"_ Yatsuhashi asked as Coco could tell he was pretty worried even if he wants showing it

 _"Coco we're all worried, but I have a feeling your mind is made up… so just stay safe."_ Velvet added in last as Coco felt at ease

 _"I will honest, that goes for the rest of you all too. I promise I'll come back, so over and out for now."_ Coco answered back as she turned off the comms feeling somewhat better. With that she continued on with her drive to the last base Helena Blake was wanting to be taken care of. But she decided she'd do it her way, she wouldn't kill anyone but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt them

With that Coco drove down further and further down to the last base. But no matter how much she tried to get her mind off her anger induced murder, it just bothered her more. Coco had never told anyone this not even her friends or girlfriend. But she didn't care for killing, but that maybe because of her parents. Her mother was a doctor and her father was a prison guard. Her father met her mother when he had to get a makeshift knife out of his arm that was lodged deep in after a prison riot. As like most romances they fell in love slowly, got married later on after dating for a few years and then had her nine months later. Coco had lived a very modest life in which her parents had instilled on her values of respecting sentient life, no matter how much evil they may have done. Her father had once told her that he'd had to killed on the line of duty once or twice when he was given no choice but to. He had also told Coco that it still haunted him.

So all in all Coco didn't have it in her to kill a living person…well until recently but she hated herself for it. Coco felt like she had spit on her parent's grave having done what she did to the crime lord, even if it was out of justifiable anger. Though thinking of her parents it was weird for her. She still had a hard time realizing them along with everyone else on Remnant were long gone. But before Coco could think on the matter more she realized she was at the base. She stopped the car, parked it, equipped her helmet on and made her way into the base slowly. Coco took her time and got ready for a fire fight, as she finally entered the main room of the base she was surprised to see it was quiet. It also didn't make it any less creepy by the fact that all the guards and the crime lord were laying on the ground dead

 _"Well this is… creepy. I wonder what happen?"_ Coco muttered to herself in shock as she suddenly heard a foot steps behind her. Coco quickly turned around to see…. an angel _"What in the world?"_

 _ **"Hm, not the reaction I was looking for. But either way I'm glad that I found you at the right time and don't thank me. I had fun taking these monsters of men out."**_ The Angel said much to Coco's confusion and discomfort

 _"Wait you…what…wait a minute who are you and what do mean you did…you did this. Also what in the world do you mean you were looking for me?"_ Coco asked somewhat nervously as she couldn't tell if she was just imagining things or there was a legitimate angel right in front of her, the angel just seemed to chuckle a little at her shock

 _ **"I'd have expected you to ask me questions. I am Amber that is all you need to know about me personally. Secondly I took these men out with my own hands, I had a good guess you'd be here so I though as a way to show you I was a friendly was to help. Though from your facial expressions I can see that you do not approve of how I handled these men."**_ Amber explained calmly as Coco nodded slowly _**"I see, well if you don't approve of my methods or not Coco isn't why I'm here. I'm here to give you something I want you to give Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."**_

 _"Okay then I guess…. wait a minute how do know team RWBY's name, or my name?"_ Coco asked in slight wariness

 _ **"I've been watching you and your friends for a while, I know all your names and for what I was asking once more. I want you to give the girls these…"**_ Amber answered as she pulled out four band rings. One red, one black, one white and one yellow. Coco took the rings and looked at them with slight curiosity

 _"Why do you want team RWBY to have these?"_ Coco asked as Amber sighed making Coco wonder if she was asking to many questions _"Sorry."_

 _ **"No it isn't you, it's what is to transpire that has me worried. But those rings will help with what is to come. Coco promise me you will give these to team RWBY."**_ Amber replied back with a worried tone _**"I know you have more questions but trust me when I say I'm a friend and you must tell team RWBY to put those rings on when you give them those."**_

 _"I promise Amber, but it may take a bit before I can. I got to have a talk with a miss Helena Blake."_ Coco replied back with slight irritation in her tone, but she was surprised when Amber laughed _"What's so funny?"_

 _ **"I don't think you'll have to worry about her at the moment."**_ Amber responded back as she pointed upward, Coco looked up to see that Helena Blake was already here and tied up in rope, though unlike everyone else in the base she was only knocked out

 _"Ah thank you, but what now?"_ Coco replied back as Amber light made wings spurted out as Coco looked on in amazement

 _ **"Now I must make my way out, Coco remember to give the girls the ring and tell no one about me. I only showed myself to you for this purpose only. I will show myself to the others later I promise."**_ Amber explained as she flew up and then in a blinding light disappeared

 _"Huh, strange but…but I wonder what's going be to be happening soon."_ Coco muttered to herself as she pocketed the rings and then made her way back to the Mako so she could be picked up by the Normandy

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Coco are you okay?" Velvet asked as Coco snapped out her train of thought and saw Velvet looking worried

"Yeah, yeah I'm… I'm just thinking is all." Coco answered as she felt the four rings still in her pocket **– "I got to give the girls theses soon, don't know why I trust that angel Amber so much but she seems trustworthy."-**

"Thinking about what?" Velvet asked as Coco though it over for a second

"About ah…about seeing the others. I should probably tell them I'm doing better." Coco answered back with a sheepish grin as Velvet grinned back

"Sounds good to me. Come on then let's see how everyone else is doing." Velvet answered back as she and Coco made their way out of the clinic, entered the elevator and once down where the others had been they saw what had been transpiring in their absence. Velvet and Coco couldn't help but laugh at the sight of team RWBY and Penny painting the nails of a reluctant Fox and Yatsuhashi who had clean shaved faces. Both wearing makeup up, pink dresses and wigs

"Oh hello ladies how are you doing this fine day?" Weiss asked happily as she, the rest of team RWBY and Penny smiled

"Good, good so who's are our two new guests?" Coco replied back as she laughed a little more, much to Yatsuhashi's and Fox's annoyance

"Yes, it would be nice to know our two new girls here." Velvet added in laughing herself as she and Coco made their way up to the others

"Well this is Ahri and Yun, both girls love walks on the beach, puppies along with keeping their comments to themselves when they speak of how women are." Ruby answered happily

"Yes they do, they think women are kindhearted angels. Right?" Yang asked with a grin

"Well…." Fox was about to say, but he stopped when he saw Blake and Penny join in smirking at him. Smirks that could make the devil weep in fear

"Friends Ahri and Yun also don't talk much either, they're a little… what's the word friend Blake?" Penny asked as Blake grinned widely

"Shy Penny that would be the word." Blake replied back

"Of course, thank you friend Blake thank you!" Penny happily said as the girls got a quick laugh, though when Penny and Coco's eyes met Penny looked away with an angry pout "I'm mad at you big sister Coco."

"Oh…okay then…" Coco replied back frowning as she had feeling that Penny would be mad with her, she was just hoping it wasn't true. But she knew she'd have to fix this one way or another and it seemed everyone else caught onto that

"Um Coco why don't you and Penny take this in the engine room. Adam and his crew are on lunch break. Tail isn't there either since she's taking a nap from what I remember." Yang said **– "Speaking of which me and Ruby probably should talk with her soon, Eve transferred that Geth data to my Omni-tool. Still don't know why Ruby didn't want the data on her Omni-tool but oh well. Anyway's maybe me and Ruby can take some time to talk with her."-**

"Yeah that seems like a good idea Yang." Ruby replied back

"Totally little sis, hey maybe we can make our way to the upper deck. You know just a change of scenery." Yang suggested as Blake, Weiss and Penny agreed. Ruby agreed as well but could tell without even having ask that Yang was thinking of talking with Tail. Ruby wanted to talk with Tali also since one they had Geth data to give her and two to talk about her relationship with their mother. Nothing bad but she and Yang needed to make sure of a few things

"Indeed it is, come then let's make our way up ladies. That applies to our two newest additions as well." Weiss said as Fox and Yatsuhashi grunted in annoyance

"Do we have to; this is embarrassing enough as it is?" Fox asked, but to his and Yatsuhashi's surprise Velvet nudged them to get up

"You heard them, come on let's get a move on please." Velvet kindly responded

"Yes ma'am." Fox and Yatsuhashi reluctantly said as they knew they couldn't say no to Velvet since she'd be persistent to get them to move along with the fact that the soon to be argument with Coco and Penny would be loud. Even behind closed doors. With that they along with the others went into the elevator and left. Now Coco and Penny were alone

"So…." Coco said nervously **–"This isn't good I don't think Penny has ever been mad or at least this mad before. Oh crap I didn't give the girls the rings either. I'll have to find the time to do so soon. But first…I have to apologize to my little sister."**

"Big sister Coco you had me worried you know." Penny replied back with a frown and stern look on her face

"Yes I know Penny but-" Coco tried to reply back, but Penny cut her off

"No you don't know big sister Coco, you don't know at all!" Penny yelled back much to Coco's surprise

"Penny..."Coco responded, but didn't know what she could say. Penny on the other hand was ready to let out on Coco

"Don't just don't big sister Coco. You how worried you had us, how worried you had me. I was sacred beyond belief that I would lose my you because of some stupid pride!" Penny yelled back as Coco felt hurt by that

"It wasn't pride Penny; I just didn't want anyone near me to get hurt by accident because of my mood then. I certainly didn't want you to know because you'd freak out and give me a hard time about it!" Coco yelled back, but hated that she responded like that

"BECAUSE I LOVE MY BIG SISTER THAT I'VE IDOLIZED FOR SO LONG AND I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE THAT ONE PERSON I'D KILL MYSELF' OVER IF SHE DIED!" Penny yelled out in anger that Coco didn't know as to her surprise once more she began crying deeply "I-I di-idn't want t-t-t-to lose my big sister!"

"Oh Penny..." Coco said crying herself now as she hugged Penny who was crying into her chest as she wearily tried hitting her "Hit me all want little sis…I-I deserve it...I d-d-deserve it for making the little sister I love so much cry!"

"I was so sacred to loss you Coco...I was so sacred to lose my big sister." Penny replied as Coco smiled a little

"You said my name without putting big sister in front." Coco said as she and Penny feel slowly to their knees while still hugging on another " I promise you this Penny, I will never make you feel this way again. If I do I'll make up for it, but can you every forgive your stupid big sister?"

"You know I can... I love you big sister." Penny responded, though surprised herself that she was talking normally. Coco then kissed Penny's forehead with as much sisterly love she could show

"I love you too little sister, I love you so much that I hate myself for making you feel this way. I'm sorry." Coco stated back as she and Penny hugged her more tightly

"I forgive you...Coco can I take a nap for a while?" Penny asked feeling tired all of the sudden. Coco smiled at the request

"Yes you can, big sister will be here when you wake up." Coco replied back as she and Penny got back up, made their way over to a crate, then sat back down. Coco laid her back against the crate, Penny then rested herself against Coco

"I love you big sister..." Penny said as she closes her eyes to sleep, within seconds she was sound asleep. Coco smiled widely as she yawned

"I'll take a nap as well. Sleeping tight little sis." Coco mutters happily as closed her eyes while she stroked Penny's hair softly. Both adoptive sisters happy to have one another in their big Remnant family

 **-Meanwhile with Tali, Ruby and Yang-**

"So what did you both want to talk with me about?" Talk kindly asked as she, Ruby and Yang sat inside one of the unoccupied guess rooms that she was taking her nap in. The others had decided to explore the ship. Yatsuhashi and Fox still in their girl transformation mind you. Weiss and Blake the meanwhile decided to talk with Garrus on a few things. Mainly to get to know the Turian more than they already did. Both Weiss and Blake said they'd fill them in with whatever Garrus had told them when they got done with their chat with Tali

"Well a few things actually, but we've been wanting to get to know more about you. I mean we've talk to the others here and there but when it comes to you…Ruby and me just haven't found the time to. Sorry about by the way." Yang explained as Tali giggled

"It's no worry. I know these past few days have been…. eventful." Tali replied back as she and the girls awkwardly laughed for a moment "But ah, what is it you'd like to know about me?"

"Maybe you could tell us what life on the flotilla was like?" Ruby answered as Tali smiled under her mask

"That sounds like a good idea Ruby, but where to start?" Tali responded back as she began thinking through what she could tell Yang and Ruby without confusion them much **– "Either way, this does give me a good time to bond with my probable daughters and that I don't mind at all."-**

"You can start anywhere really Tali." Yang stated kindly

"I see, well first off as you girls probably know most Quarians can't survive without our environmental suits. Because of that…problems can arise." Tali said with a slight cringe in her tone, Yang and Ruby could only start imagining how that must have been

"Must have been hard Tali, but wait what about babies then. I mean do you have suits made just for babies?" Ruby asked first as Tali laughed for a moment at the thought of that

"Sorry but no Ruby. You see when Quarian children are born we're put into these safety bubbles until we've grown big enough for a suit of our own." Tali explained as it was Ruby and Yang's turn to laugh now

"So at one point in your early life there was a baby Tali in a bubble. How cute." Yang remarked amused by that as Tali amusingly rolled her eyes

"Laugh all you want, but that's the case. Still I did hate it in the bubble and when I got my suit I was as happy as I can be. This very suit I have on is the same on I had as a child. It's been tailored for obvious reason." Tali explained somewhat shyly as one reason was because she was actually somewhat bigger chested than most Quarian women. Which in some cased had given her some pride of being different but also extreme shyness at other times since some of the men and women on the Flotilla couldn't help but stare

"Oh no wonder why mom likes you, other than your kind personality of course." Yang replied with a smirk "Then again with my Blakey I'm a lucky girl too, though Ruby here is stuck with Weiss's small chest."

"Not true Yang Weiss chest is actually decently big I mean her boobs are just so…." Ruby began explained until she realized Yang smirking even more "Ahem, I mean I shall not speak of my snow angel that way with you big sister."

"Aw look how cute you are trying to act all mature and stuff." Yang responded back as she began giving Ruby a nuggie and kissing the top of her head "Your just so cute little sister!"

"Yang stop it I'm not a baby anymore!" Ruby replied back with an embarrassed face as Tali couldn't help but laugh at the scene

"See Ruby mama here likes it." Yang happily said, then stopped when she realized what she said. She, Ruby and Tali then just sat there frozen in silence of what Yang had called Tali. Tali on the other hand realized that she'd probably have this talk with them sooner or later

"Yang did you just call mo- I mean Tali you know…. mama?" Ruby asked as she caught herself before she could make this even more awkward. But to her's and Yang's surprise Tali began laughing once more for a few moments. Then once she was done she smiled under her mask at the girls

"Oh she did Ruby, she did. Then again I'd have expected it since I am dating your mother. Which bring the question of are you two okay with that. That I could possibly and probably will be your ah…. you know second mother?" Tali asked as she was worried what the answer was

"It's not that really, we just didn't want you to feel awkward because of mom adoption of us. We just want you to get use to us. That's why me and Ruby here are talking with you. So we can get to know you better." Yang explained

"Totally, we just wanted you to feel comfortable with us is all. Hope you're not feel uncomfortable now." Ruby added in with a worried tone, but Tali quickly hugged them, but to their joy Yang and Ruby hugged back

"I understand and I may not be as close with you both as you're with Elizabeth. But I'm willing to get to know you two better. Besides of it means I get to wonderful girls like you as my daughter, well then I wouldn't mind one bit." Tali answered kindly as she, Ruby and Yang continued to hug one another happy to know this little family of theirs just got bigger. Though the moment was interrupted by Joker

"Hey ladies you there?" Joker asked as Tali, Ruby and Yang let go of one another

"Yes we are joker." Ruby answered back with a sarcastic tone

"Oh are you being sarcastic Ruby, wow you really are growing up little red hood." Joker joked as Ruby pouted a little being out done while Tali and Yang did their best not to laugh "But jokes aside you three are needed up in the comm room. New mission debriefing and all from the council of grumps."

"Okay we'll be down there soon." Ruby answered back in a now very serious tone as the comms went off "Yang?"

"I'm with you Ruby." Yang answered back as she and Ruby looked back at Tali "Mama?"

"I'm with you both as well, my silly daughters." Tali stated as she, Ruby and Yang then made their way up to the comm room, all wondering what this new mission would be

 **-With Garrus, Blake and Weiss a few minutes before-**

"So what are you girls wanting to know, other than knowing I'm probably the most roguishly handsome Turian you'll ever met of course. Along with being a crack shot with a sniper rifle mind you." Garrus asked as Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes at Garrus behavior at times. They along with Garrus were in the mess hall using this time to relax a little. Though Wrex and Ashley were eating themselves a few chairs away from them

"Well first off we really wouldn't know much about Turian attractiveness because we're not you know Turian's." Blake stated first smirking as Garrus pretended to get shot in th chest from the comment. A metaphorical shot into his pride to say the least

"And second didn't my little rose beat you in the sniping duel on Feros?" Weiss said next smirking widely as Garrus pretend to be shot in the chest a second time

"Ugh… you girls are cruel. But in all seriousness Weiss, me and Ruby both won in the end remember?" Garrus replied back as Weiss chuckled

"Is that jealousy I hear Garrus, oh my how a Turian your age can be jealous of a fifth teen year old girl. How funny." Weiss joked as Blake laughed and Garrus snorted, though he couldn't help but laugh a little to that Weiss got him with that

"Good one Weiss." Blake stated as she gave Weiss a high five

"Totally good one!" Ashely yelled out in amusement as she stopped eating her sandwich, Weiss gave her a thumbs up

"Don't you have a sandwich to eat Ashely?" Garrus asked as Ashley laughed some more before going back to eating "So did you both just come here to make fun of me?"

"No we didn't, in all honesty we came down here to get to know you better. We'll have time to talk with the others and have already at points when we waited for new missions. But you did say you'd tell us more about you. So we're just holding you to that." Blake explained

"Huh good memory Blake, I forgot I said that myself. Now then what would you like to know?" Garrus asked as Weiss and Blake thought it over for a few moments

"Well how about your time in C-Sec. I'm sure that brought on some interesting cases." Weiss suggested as Garrus frowned a little

"Actually no. To be perfectly accurate it was slow and boring, sure when I first started I had some fun case. But once I got prompted the red tape started to build up and with that more rules as well." Garrus explained with slight irritation in his tone much to Weiss's confusion

"But why is that a bad thing, I mean rules are made for reason." Weiss asked as Garrus sighed

"Sure they are and I know that, but the red tape kept me from doing my job more than helping. If I wanted to bust some drug dealers that I knew where they were located at, then I was to wait for a whole week before being allowed to do anything about it. Because of that those drug dealers will probably get more poor souls hooked on red sand or whatever they're selling and I could have stopped it easily if I didn't have to wait for the clearance. That's just the tip of the issues I had with C-Sec." Garrus explained as Weiss actually could see how those rule could be counterproductive. Blake meanwhile understood how Garrus felt in a sense

"Garrus I think I see what you're getting at, but why didn't you just quit then?" Blake asked as Garrus frowned again

"Because of my dad." Garrus answered back as Weiss actually was surprised by that and felt like she knew Garrus more already

"What do mean by that Garrus?" Weiss asked as she already had a feeling what he meant by his comment but wanted to hear it anyways, Blake wanted to know also

"You both know how Turian's are socially correct?" Garrus asked as Weiss and Blake nodded remembering what they had read in Kaidan's mini-dictionary before it got destroyed of course when Fluffy or Penny in gun form was activated "Good, well from what you know mostly every Turian has been in the military for a few years at best. My dad became C-Sec after his term in the military was up, his dad too and I think you get the idea. Now I idolized my dad, I saw old news reports on him and his achievements. It was a good job idea since I loved the feeling of helping other and knowing that I can do something to make them feel safer. But…. but the way my dad did things was just so counterproductive or more simply by the book. I wanted to do things then and there because I believed that it could solve problems quicker along with saving more life's. You can guess that me and my father had a few not so pretty arguments. My mom and sister always had to make sure we didn't go too far when our fights got out of hand. So to please my dad and so we wouldn't fight so much I joined C-Sec like he wanted…. To be honest I don't hate him because I know he's just wants the best for me. But still I always felt a little empty at times when doing my job in C-Sec. So there's my answer."

"Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us Garrus." Blake said kindly

"Yes thank you and I know how that feels, my dad has… I mean had raised me to be the next heiress of the Schnee dust company. He was hard on me, though unlike your dad I don't think mine cared much about me. My mom and sister on the other hand loved me to no end. Sorry didn't mean to start talking about myself, all I'm saying is that I understand how you feel Garrus." Weiss responded as Garrus gave her a smile of appreciation "Still is there any case that's worth telling about?"

"There is one but I doubt you'd like the end of it." Garrus replied back as Weiss and Blake gave him looks that scream **'Really?'**. Garrus just sighed a little "Alright but don't blame me if you get mad at the end."

"We'll see when you tell us." Blake replied with a smirk

"Right, well I remember this Salarian geneticist I was investigating and let me say that case was… disturbing." Garrus started off as Weiss and Blake raised an eyebrow while Garrus shuttered a little from the memory

"Why, what made this particular case so disturbing and why were even investigating him in the first place?" Weiss asked but felt like she was going to regret asking soon

"I was tasked tracking black market trades on the citadel, most of it was harmless enough with nothing need me to pursue. But during the course of my investigation I noticed an increase in traded body part as grim as that sounds, no pun intended there. Anyways the body parts being traded the most were organs. Thing is we usual get a few of those here and there, but not in the numbers I was seeing." Garrus explained taking a quick breather

"Sounds mess up already if you ask me." Blake stated with a look of disgust

"Agreed." Weiss added in as she cringed a little

"That's not the worst of it ladies, so anyway's we weren't sure if there was a new black market lab or some freak was going around harvesting organs from citizens." Garrus kept explaining but was interrupted by Weiss before he continued

"So what was it then?" Weiss asked then realized Garrus was going to tell them anyway "Oh sorry."

"It's alright but it turned out it was both actually, but it took us a while to figure it out and before you ask we got a sample of DNA than ran some test. Though weird thing was that the match leads us to a Turian who was still alive and who was very convinced he'd never lost his liver. So after a bit of digging I discovered this Turian worked briefly a Salarian named Doctor Saleon. When I found that out I went to his lab hoping to find evidence of cloned organ development, but there was nothing. No Salarian hearts, no Turian livers and not even one Krogan testicle." Garrus explained much to the girl's disgust

"That sounds very unpleasant, but what did you mean by Krogan testicle?" Blake asked as she noticed Garrus put some shock onto that last bit

"Eh, you see some Krogan's believe that testicle transplants will increase their virility so they could counter the effect of the genophage. It doesn't work but that doesn't stop them from buying. They usually go for 10,00 credits each and for a full set it's 40,000. Going be honest someone is probably making a killing out there." Garrus answered as Weiss and Blake felt even more sickened now

"And those who buy them for that much are morons!" Wrex yelled out in amusement as he stopped eating his cooked meat

"That not a very nice thing to say Wrex…. even if it's true." Weiss replied back **– "Seriously that has got to be the most moronic thing I've heard so far from this place and we've been dealing with a ton of morons."-**

"Hey just saying is all, now why don't you listen to the rest of junior's story." Wrex responded as he began eating his cooked meat once more

"We really need to get Wrex out more and maybe on a healthier diet." Blake said as Weiss nodded in agreement, they then turned their attention back to Garrus "Sorry about that but please continue."

"No problem, but as I was saying, I brought one of his employees for interrogation. See if I could get them to talk, I could possible find the answers I need and as luck would have it while I was interviewing one of them I came across something suspicious." Garrus started to explain, but stopped by Blake who held her hand up while she and Weiss gave him glaring looks of disapproval

"When you say interrogate them you mean threaten correct?" Blake stated as Garrus just nodded slowly much to Blake and Weiss's irritation at the moment

"Do you think that was really necessary to do?" Weiss asked as Garrus just shrugged

"Maybe, maybe not but either way it paid off, you see one of my detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offer to patch him out and he got frantic, freaked out. Once we got him to calm down I order a full exam on what was going on and our medics found incisions all over his body with some of them being fresh. That was the big break, these people weren't just employees for Doctor Saleon; they we're also his test tubes. Living test tubes to be exact." Garrus explained as he shivered a little

"Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick." Weiss stated as she felt uneasy listening to this story

"I can stop if you want." Garrus replied back with an apologetic frown

"No, no we're good. Keep going please." Blake answered back but she looked pretty sick to the stomach herself "Still can't believe he was growing spare…. ugh, spare parts in his employees."

"Afraid so, from what we could guess he would grow the organ inside of them. Then once they were fully grown he'd harvest them, sell them off and give part of the profits back to his little living test tubes. Most of the victims were also poor and only given part of the profit if the organs were good, what makes it worse is that sometimes the organs wouldn't grow properly so he'd just leave em in there. Most of those people were a mess, but a hidden mess so no one would ever be able to suspect them from the outside so long as they acted normal enough." Garrus said with a slightly anger tone

"I hope he got what he deserved in the end." Weiss stated with venom in her tone

"That's the worst part, he never got caught." Garrus answered as Weiss and Blake went wide eyed

"What why not!?" Weiss and Blake asked in disbelief

"He ran, blew up his lab, grabbed some of his employees then head to the nearest space dock and by the time I found out the ship was already leaving. He threatened to kill the hostages if we tried to follow him." Garrus answered

"But you when after him anyways right?" Ashley asked as she and Wrex moved to the seats next to them, having listen long enough with interest

"I had ordered citadel defense to shoot him down, but C-Sec headquarters countermanded my order. They we're worried about the hostages and worried about civilian causalities if the ship was destroyed so close to the citadel. I told them those hostages were dead anyways, they'd be used just to make more organs but they wouldn't listen." Garrus explained much to his irritation rethinking of that day

"And now you all see why I didn't show an ounce of respect for those C-Sec goons. No offense kid." Wrex stated as Garrus just shrugged

"Wrex that can't be the only reason?" Ashely asked crossing her arms

"No, I also didn't show them respect because I got a jolly out of seeing their nervous faces." Wrex added in with a loud laugh

"And there we go." Weiss, Blake, Garrus and Ashley stated knowing that was also the case

"Still what happened next Garrus?" Blake asked getting the conversation back to the story "Still I can't believe those idiots let him fly away."

"Yes they Blake, yes they did. I went Paladin and told him what I thought of him along with policies. He said if I didn't like it then I can quit and I almost did, but what really got to me was that they could have disable that ship to stop him from running. Maybe the hostages would've died and maybe they wouldn't have, but at least we'd have stopped that bastard responsible for it all." Garrus stated as Wrex smirked and Ashley smiled a little, though somewhat disagreed with Garrus. Meanwhile Weiss and Blake didn't care for his explanation at all

"Garrus if you don't care for the hostages then you're not better than that doctor." Weiss responded frowning as Wrex and Ashley slowly move back to their original seats, getting the feeling that Garrus was about to get a talking to. One they wanted no part of getting dragged into

"Indeed, your more of a terrorist with a badge at that point." Blake said next as Wrex and Ashely moved quickly to their seats now, then began awkwardly eating their food again

"I ah…." Garrus tried to say but got nervous from Blake and Weiss glares, he looked to Wrex and Ashely for any form of help but he realized they were trying their best to stay out of it **– "Oh you traitors!"-**

"Look Garrus, we're not saying you didn't have good intentions and that you just wanted to give that monster what was coming to him. But not caring about the lives of the hostage's kind of defeated that purpose of you being a peace keeper." Blake explained with a kinder tone, but still glared at him along with Weiss who just nodded in agreement. Wrex and Ashely sighed in relief that there wasn't going to be an argument

"I…I see your point, maybe your right. But it doesn't make it any easier. I just wish I could have stopped him is all." Garrus replied back in a regretful tone

"Do you know what happened to Doctor Saleon?" Weiss asked as Garrus smirked a little

"I did send out feelers from time to time in a hope to find something. I thought I found him a while back. He'd change ships and renamed himself Doctor Heart, I guess his idea of a joke. I told the military, but they weren't convinced it was him. But I do have the transponder frequency for his new ship. I just can't get anyone to check it out." Garrus stated as his smirk grew wider

"I think we get your point Garrus, sent us the data and we'll get to Elizabeth promise." Blake said happily

"Sounds good but we may have to put a hold on that." Garrus replied back as he activated his Omni-tool and sent the data to Weiss Omni-tool

"Why is that exactly?" Weiss asked curiously as she looked to see she had successfully received Garrus data on Doctor Saleon

"Because we're dealing with the Reapers right now, along with a bunch of crazy Geths, possibly some more Grimm's and from what you girls have told us a very psychotic woman who wants you both along with Ruby and Yang dead." Garrus answered

"That does make sense, still thank you for telling us this Garrus. We'll make it a priority after this whole possibly end of the universe issues is resolved." Blake responded as Garrus nodded in agreement. But before anyone else could say something more the comms went off

"Hey not to ruin your little chatty time, but we need you all to get up to the comm room. I guess the all might council has a new mission for us." Joker said as the comms went back off

"Well you heard the man, let's get a move on." Ashely stated as she finished her sandwich and made her way to the comm room

"Alright let's go ladies." Garrus stated next as he followed behind Ashely leaving Weiss, Blake and Wrex alone now

"Wrex come on we need to get going." Weiss said as Wrex finished eating his cooked meat in one bit

"Right let's go." Wrex replied back dashing to the comm room

"Again we really need to get him on a healthier diet. All that meat he eats isn't good for his health." Blake remarked as Weiss nodded in agreement

"We do, but right now I believe we should make our way up with others Blake." Weiss responded back as she and Blake made their way up to the comm room themselves. Though they were worried what this mission would entail

 **-Elsewhere: Earth-**

"I'm so bored." Dizzerella said as she, Edward and Ingrid all sat at a café in casual clothing. Dizzerella was wearing denim short-shorts, a simple red sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown flip flops

"I know you are Dizzerella but we need to be out here. Remember we're supposed to be doing recon on Erin and from what my sources have told me she usually spends her time around this area." Edward replied as he wore dark blue skater shoes, black pants, a dark blue t-shirt and lastly his signature turtle shell glasses

"Either way this will be a bust or a goldmine. At least then we can tell if your sources are reliable." Ingrid responded back as she wore a green top, tan knee length shorts and red sandals. She rested her head on Eric's shoulder, Dizzerella though had a look of slight jealously on her face which only Ingrid noticed "Eric would you mind getting some mocha's for us please?"

"Yeah sure, you ladies play nice while I'm away." Edward said with an amused smirk as he got up from the table and made his way inside the café, though the line looked long. Once he was out of sight Ingrid gave Dizzerella a look of suspicious

"So mind telling me what that look of yours was about?" Ingrid asked as Dizzerella tense up just a little

"Wh-hat do you mean Ingrid. I'm so was not glaring at you, just had something in my eyes is all." Dizzerella replied back with a twitchy grin, through Ingrid didn't buy it for one second

"Right, just admit it Dizzerella. You have a deep infatuation with Edward." Ingrid stated with a stern tone as Dizzerella internally scowled a little at how accurate Ingrid could get when it comes to her assumptions

"I… fine look maybe I do, maybe I have for a long time…. since we we're kids really. But he seems more interested with you so it's fine with me." Dizzerella answered back with an angry, jealous, guilty and hurt tone. Ingrid just sighed

"I see, well just so you know me and Edward are just friend." Ingrid sated kindly as Dizzerella snorted

"Right and you laying your head on his shoulder meant nothing…" Dizzerella responded back with an angered tone as Ingrid rolled her eyes a little annoyed with her friends currently childish behavior

"I did but not in the way you think, look I'm going to tell you this since you told us about your little secret with who your grandfather is." Ingrid said as Dizzerella gave her a confused look "I'm taking it that you're interested, so truth is Edward is my brother."

"Oh really." Dizzerella replied back, then took a few moments before she realized what Ingrid just told "WAIT WHAT?" she yelled out as some of the people around here looked to see what the commotion was. Thankfully they didn't pay much attention for too long before going back to their meals

"It's true, me and Edward are blood related siblings. I got my mother's look and Edward got my fathers, what you never thought that could be the case between us. I mean just because we have different skin colors doesn't mean we can't be related." Ingrid stated with a smirk of amusement as Dizzerella got her senses back

"It's not that it's just well, why didn't you ever tell me and how in the world did I never notice that during school when you both got picked up by the same car and why don't you call each other brother and sister at times. I mean you treat each other more like friends than siblings?" Dizzerella replied back as she smacked herself for never noticing the signs before this moment

"I'm not trying to be mean but you've never had the best track record of noticing the smaller things in life, also we do call each other brother and sister at times. Just usually at home though, but I'm surprised how confused you're getting from this. Still that's a few of many reasons why Edwards has always thought you were cute." Ingrid said kindly as she counted her fingers down to from three

"He thinks I'm cute!?" Dizzerella asked with a hopeful tone as her face was slightly red from pure joy, Ingrid just giggled "Come on girl don't hold back tell me everything he wants to do with me and I mean everything that he wants to do!"

"Okay look I don't ask him that stuff, but I do know he keeps a journal of deep dark secrets. I always call it a diary but he say's journal is more manly. But still he said this about you…" Ingrid responded back as she whispered everything she had read in Edwards journal. Each word making Dizzerella blush more, but also smiling wider in joy. Once Ingrid finished Dizzerella sat back down in her seat in silence. Ingrid got kind of worried since she thought that Dizzerella would be yelled in joy right about now. "Um, Dizzerella are you okay?"

"Am I okay Ingrid, am I okay?" Dizzerella said as she took a few deep breaths "I'M OVER JOYED WITH HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW, YOUR BROTHER IS ALL MINE. HE'S GONNA BE MY BABY DADDY!"

"Oh god Dizzerella please keep your voice down." Ingrid replied as she glared back at the spectators "You mind?" she yelled out and with that the people who had been watching turned back to their food and drinks once more "Can you please keep it down; I know your happy but still."

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy. I have to find a way for him to know I feel the same way." Dizzerella stated trying her best to hold her excitement in

"I know you probably will but try to be subtle about it. You know how the boy is." Ingrid answered back

"That's true…. Oh I wish we didn't have to do this recon mission now. I could have made this a good place for a date." Dizzerella said frowning a little, Ingrid though chuckled a little

"Actually I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Fact is Erin won't be here." Ingrid explained much to Dizzerella utter confusion

"How in the world would you know that?" Dizzerella asked

"Because you're looking at Edwards contact, I gave him the information for us to come here today. One so that we could have a nice place to relax along with the fact of…well I was trying to help my brother out with asking you on a date. But with this revelation on how you feel, now it's to help you both get on a date today." Ingrid explained kindly

"Oh you're the most wonderful best friend I could ask for, but wait if Erin isn't here then shouldn't we go looking for her I mean not that I'm not totally happy about you helping me get a date with your brother. But you know we are supposed to be spying on her." Dizzerella asked

"Actually we can't even if we wanted to, she's seemed to have disappeared off the grid. Her accounts, bills, even medical information has all been erased. Her home has also been emptied, nothing about her is left." Ingrid replied back

"When did you find the time to do all this?" Dizzerella asked

"I didn't but let's just say I have two other friends of mine that helped me out. But enough of that for now, Edward is coming back." Ingrid answered as Edward walked up to them with no drinks

"Sorry girls the line was too long and their vending machines broke down." Edward said sitting down in his seat as Dizzerella giggled

"It's no problem at all, but ah… why didn't you tell me you and Ingrid were siblings?" Dizzerella asked as Edward was slightly surprised by the question

"Oh you didn't know, huh weird I thought you did. Anyways yeah Ingrid and I are siblings, though she is the younger one." Edward replied as he hugged Ingrid with his right arm with a smirk

"Only by a measly millisecond is all. So you can stop with your big brother gig." Ingrid responded back amused by her brother's antics "Anyways I believe Erin won't be coming here. She didn't arrive at the appointed time you told us she would. So yeah I think this day is a bust."

"Is that so, man that suck. But what do we do then, I mean this whole day has gone to a waste now." Edward asked as Ingrid winked at Dizzerella while getting up from the table

"I need to get going, some work related matters. So you two enjoy your time together." Ingrid answered as she quickly made her way towards the tram station

"Sis wait I… ah…" Edward tried to say but he was too late as Ingrid had already disappeared from view. He looked back to see the beauty which was his oldest best friend Dizzerella alone with him "So ah, ah…what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, but if it's with you I won't care what we do." Dizzerella responded back with a shy smile making Edward's heart skip a beat for a moment from how cute she looked

"S-Sure how about a stroll around the area." Edward suggested as he stood up, went up next to Dizzerella and offered his arm to her

"That sounds nice." Dizzerella said back as she took his arm and nuzzled her body close to his, much to Edwards nervousness and joy "So shall we?"

"We shall my lady." Edward responded happily as he and Dizzerella began to make their way to wherever, but together in a sort of makeshift date. Unknown to them Ingrid was watching from afar with a smile

"You two better thank me for this when your done with your date. Well better call my friends that helped me spy on Erin." Ingrid muttered to herself before she activated her Omni-tool calling her friends

 **-Alliance HQ: Front entrance-**

"No, no as well, no, nope, nopy, nope, nope. Sorry Ingrid but we'll try and see if we can find any liable information. Till then." A man wearing a standard issues Alliance navy uniform and hat said. He was pale skinned, had green eyes and medium length orange hair with a bang covering his right eye "So partner you ready to go see if we can find any possible information about miss Erin's whereabouts?"

"Hm I guess so." A young girl wearing an alliance uniform with a skirt instead of pants and a pair of black high heels answered back. She was pale skinned, had one brown eye and one pink eye. Lastly her hair was half pink and brown. Currently she was playing a video game on her Omni-tool "Still Roman I don't think we'll find much."

"Oh come on Neo you should never say never; I mean we could find something." Roman replied with a reassuring tone, but realized that Neo was to focused on her video game "Are you playing those video games of your again?"

"It's not a video game moron, it's a GISMMORPG." Noe stated as she looked at Roman to see he had no idea what she just said, she sighed at his lack of gamer knowledge "That means it's a **Galactic Inner Species Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing game**. This lifestyle choice is called **Ages of Unity** and so happens to be the most popular GISMMORPG out there. It mixes mythology from all the various species we have in this galaxy into one world. It's a master piece in the gamming community and I'm a level 9999 Human Palladian Overlord with Varren taming, blacksmithing and necromancy leveled up with level five prestige. Along with being the leader of the number one guild in the world itself."

"You say that like it's a real world accomplishment." Roman said with a dead panned expression, but received a hard kick to the leg from under the table from Noe who looked offended by his comment

"Because it is Roman, I spent three months grinding my way through the ranks, making alliances and single handily took down the previous top guild so mine could be number one. I am the goddess of Ages of Unity!" Noe exclaimed with a stern but also proud tone

"Alright I get it it's a big deal to you. Sorry I offended you." Roman stated back "Still you ready to go look for some clues on Erin's whereabouts?"

"Hold on give me a second…." Neo replied back as she was finishing up a few things on her game, then a few moments later she deactivated her Omni-tool and smiled "Now I am. Let's get a move on."

With that Neo and Roman made their way out of the out of Alliance HQ, both ready for whatever was to come in this investigation. Though they didn't mind since Ingrid was one of their few friends either one had. Still they wondered about the missing N7 agent a while back, the one Erin had sent out. They wonder how she was holding up or if she was even alive

 **-Meanwhile in Vale-**

"I wonder when they'll be back?" Kalzar asked as he, Enzar, Dingreg and Annabelle all sat around a small fire they had made inside the auditorium of Beacon Academy. Virack, Rayna and Karina all went out to get food that was in the forest. Though they knew not to stray too far

"I'm sure anytime, they're highly trained in combat just like we are. So don't worry young one." Enzar kindly answered, though that didn't seem to help Kalzar feel any better

"Still I do worry, we need the numbers if we're going to stay alive and I've come to like you all. Even if we haven't known each other for long." Kalzar stated as Annabelle scooted over to him and patted his shoulder

"Well we like you too or at least I do. I can't speak for the rest here." Annabelle kindly said as Kalzar smiled under his mask for the kind words

"I don't mind any of you." Enzar answered with a small smile

"I hold my judgment till further notice." Dingreg answered next quickly

"Sounds like a yes to me." Annabelle suggested as she and Kalzar chuckled a little. Enzar just smirked and Dingreg sighed in slight irritation. Just then the doors to the auditorium opened showing Virack, Rayna and Karina coming in with dead animals and a few plants "Speak of the devils, here are the others and with a bountiful heap of food."

"Yep we got food, but it might not be the tastiest." Virack replied back as he dropped the stack of dead animals which turned out to be bunnies. Problem was that these bunnies look pretty malnutrition with only a little bit of fat on their bones. The plants Karina and Rayna dropped were brownish green. All in all, everything in this bounty of food looked somewhat edible

"Oh ah…. wow, I mean at least we got food. But you sure these won't kill us?" Kalzar asked as Virack chuckled

"Nah kid, trust me I tasted tested the rabbits." Virack responded as he pulled out a half-eaten dead bunny and finished it in one bit "Trust me I ate three of these little guys to see if I'd die from them and I feel fine."

"Ah…" Enzar stated with a slightly nauseas tone

"Anyways Rayna tested out the plants, there poisonous from what we can tell." Karina explained as Rayan ate one of the planets she held in her left hand

"And they're pretty good, so me and you kid are good for food. I mean I know Turian's can eat meat but…. I'm not risking it on those rabbits. These plants at least have a sweet taste to them." Rayan added in as she, Virack and Karina seated themselves around the fire

"So did any of you find something on your exploration of this place?" Karina asked as she started to cut open on of the rabbits for the meat to cook along with Enzar and Virack helping out. It had been decided beforehand that it would be safe to explore a little so Kalzar, Annabelle, Enzar and Dingreg did

"A few things that did give us a good idea of how the new humans species use to live like. At least in a school life along with a somewhat clear picture of outside culture from their community." Dingreg answered as he was studying the plants while Kalzar **(using a food straw)** and Rayna were eating a few

"He saying that yes we did find some clues, seems like the girls her wore skirts, long-sleeved vests sweaters and white undershirts for their uniform. Boys wore black suits of sorts." Annabelle interjected

"Ah that is interesting, anything else though?" Karina asked as Kalzar pulled out a large box from behind him

"Yes actually, when we were looking through one of the upper rooms we found this." Kalzar stated as he dusted off the box and when he did there were words on it that said **'Property of team RWBY, no opening!'**

"Whoa that's the team with those four girls, the ones that first came arrived first." Rayan said in slight surprise

"Exactly, though all we found were a lot of books. But a few of them are picture books we haven't look through yet along with one disc." Kalzar replied back as he opened the box rummaging through it, then pulled out three photo books and the one disc

"That's all nice, but what I want to know is how we use the disc you got there. The picture books will be a snap to look through but I don't think disc are used much anymore at least the type your holding." Virack asked as Kalzar smirked under his mask

"That my good friend is why I made this." Kalzar proudly said as he pulled out from the box as well a makeshift disc player/projector "It took me a while to figure out how this disc works but I found out thankfully. So any of you up for a movie?"

"Count me in, wish we had popcorn though." Annabelle answered happily

"Sure." Dingreg answered next as Rayan nodded

"I would like to know dearly myself." Enzar answered last as Virack and Karina nodded

"The it settled, movie time!" Kalzar joyfully said as he placed the disc into the player/projector which thankfully was pointed at a flat wall in the auditorium. Seconds later the movie started

 **-Start of recording-**

"Tada, welcome to team RWBY'S Vale tour, I'm your host Ruby Rose leader of the amazing team RWBY!" Ruby said happily to the camera while she sat upright on her bed. She picked the camera back up and aimed it at her friends in the dorm room with her "And this is my amazing teammates, Weiss being the one closet to me, say hi Weiss!"

"Ruby put that camera down, we need to get some rest." Weiss replied back as she laid down next to Ruby on her bed with a tired expression, but she looked at the camera once more smiling a little "Still hello, I'm Weiss Schnee or aka Miss Ruby's partner/ closet best friend."

"Aw thank you Weiss." Ruby responded back as she moved the camera over to Blake "And here's Blake reading yet again a book."

"Yes I am Ruby and hello Ruby's camera. I'm Blake Belladonna Ruby's other best friend." Blake answered back kindly as she had her bow off which showed her cat ears. Though Blake's peaceful reading didn't last as Yang jumped next to her and began playing with her cat ears

"Oh here's the last member of our group and my super amazing big sister Yang!" Ruby stated joyfully as Yang giggled at the praise

"Oh no stop I'm not that big of a deal." Yang replied back with a smirk as she contained playing with Blake's cat ears "Who am I kidding, yes I am. Yang Xiao Long here and big sister to our adorable leader Ruby!"

"Yang you're so nice, now come on girls lets go walking around town for a little bit. Sure its…well somewhat destroyed but we should get some fresh air." Ruby suggested

"It is better than just sitting around here." Yang said back as Blake and Weiss thought it over, the shrugged in agreement

"Great, let's get going then!" Ruby excitedly yelled out as the camera shut off for a few moments and the suddenly it turned back on, but in a town that looked like it had just been through a small war "Here we are the city of Vale, though it is under some…repairs."

"You mean after the breach, correct Miss Rose?" A voice asked from behind as Ruby and the girls turned to see Miss GoodWitch giving them a look that said ' **Shouldn't you be resting right now?'**

"Oh Miss GoodWitch what's up!" Ruby asked happily

"Helping fix the city for a few, my semblance can be very useful in these sorts of situations. Though I must ask why are you recording all of this?" Glynda explained as Ruby giggled a little

"Just for fun!" Ruby answered happily

"Trust me we're just going to let it be." Blake added in amused by how Ruby could be sometimes, it reminded her of a child at Christmas

"I see, as fun as that seems shouldn't you four be resting back in your dorm?" Glynda asked with a hint of concern in her tone

"Well we just wanted to get some fresh air is all. Don't worry about us okay." Yang answered as Glynda sighed

"Fine, just stay out of trouble and don't bother the workers." Glynda replied back as she made her way off, Ruby then turned the camera to her face

"That Miss GoodWitch the combat instructor, she acts like she doesn't care but she does." Ruby said with a wide smile as she turns the camera back forward as the sounds of the marching could be heard. Ruby turned the camera to see a small platoon of Atlesian Knights passing by "Huh I wonder why the bots are here?"

"Ruby a breach just happened. There probably here to make sure no more Grimm try to sneak in while the workers and volunteers help fix the wall along with the city." Weiss explained as Ruby quickly turned her camera to Weiss who had a worried look on her face "Though I'm taking a guess this is all that can be spare."

"Hey don't feel so down Weiss, this is supposed to be a happy day." Ruby responded back as Weiss looked at her and smile

"Your right Ruby, let's have a fun day today." Weiss answered back as Ruby giggled joyfully then turned the camera over to Yang and Blake "You still up for a fun day today?"

"Ruby when has your big sister ever said not to hanging out with you?" Yang asked smirking while Blake quietly nodded in agreement

"Then let's have fun!" Ruby stated as the camera went off one last time and leaving only static

 **-End of recording, Back with the group-**

"Huh well that was…." Kalzar stated surprise by what they had just watched

"Interesting?" Annabelle suggested first

"Wondrous?" Karina suggested next

"Somewhat nerve racking to see a dead races daily life?" Rayna suggested this time with an eerie tone

"Confusing." Virack suggested with a confused look on his face

"Enlightening." Enzar suggested this time as he did a silent pray

"Very enlightening…" Dingreg suggested lastly as he wondered what else they could find technology wise in these ruins of the new human's world, but that thought was snuffed out moments later

 **"RRRAAAAAHHHH!"** A group of monstrous howls screeched out from outside

"Oh crap, put the fire out!" Annabelle ordered

"What why?" Virack asked slightly confused

"Because they'll see the glow of the fire, now help put this fire out!" Dingreg explained as he along with the others began stomping the fire until it was completely out

"Good now what?" Karina asked but her mouth was covered by Enzar

"Shhh, we stay quiet now and don't move." Enzar quality answered as the sounds of claws could be heard poking the door, the group stayed quiet and still as their hearts began to race a little. The clawing got louder by the second and the group all went slowly for their weapons, but just as the clawing got nerve racking loud it stopped just like that. The sounds of footsteps could be heard getting harder to heard, then nothing but silence

"Are they gone?" Kalzar asked

"No kid they ain't, one thing about any sort of predator is that they'll check every part the area until they either give up or find us." Rayna answered

"If that's the case we'll have to fight them." Virack remarked with a smirk

"Yes we will and I have a feeling we don't have much ammo, am I correct?" Dingreg asked as the others awkwardly sighed

"So what do we do about weapons then?" Rayna asked

"We look around here and see if we can find any weapons, I'm sure there are a few still in this place. Heck maybe we'll get weapons like the new humans have." Kalzar answered

"It could be the best shot we have if that's the case, but we'll need to wait until the sun rises a little more." Annabelle added in giving Kalzar a smile

"But what if the weapons aren't in working condition?" Karina asked nervously

"Hey your talking to a Quarian, we live to tinker with stuff. I can probably get those weapons in working order. Though it may take a while if we do find any." Kalzar proudly answered but from a distance a much louder and feral roar could be heard "Though I guess for now we wait."

With that the group slowly sat down in the darkness, waiting for the sun to rise along with hoping the Grimm would leave soon. Though they also were silently praying that they could find some weapons in the abandoned academy, because if not this was going to be a short stay or a long and terrifying one

 **-Meanwhile back on the Normandy in the comm room-**

"Is everyone here now, no one still taking naps?" Councilor Sparatus asked in a slightly irritated tone as Elizabeth, Tali, Liara, Wrex, Ashely, Kaidan, Garrus, teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Penny, Glynda and Ozpin were waiting patiently to be debriefed. Sparatus looked though directly at Coco who yawned for a moment "How about you Miss Adela, have enough beauty sleep?"

"I swear to whatever god you believe in; I will shank you with a shiv." Coco replied back glaring

"How kind of you to say, now let's get onto business shall we." Councilor Sparatus answered back as he quickly scratched his cheek… with his middle finger… right in the direction of Coco who silently began plotting how to strike back

"Yes… lets." Elizabeth stated awkwardly as the tension was so thick you cut it with a plastic knife

"So what's the mission?" Ruby quickly asked to get the subject back to the matter at hand, along with the fact she was worried a counterproductive argument would arise

"We've received an urgent message from one of the infiltration regiments in the Traverse." Councilor Valern answered as Nora raised her hand up "Um yes Miss Valkyrie?"

"You talking about spies right?" Nora asked as Valern rubbed his forehead in frustration

"Spies is a blunt term; we prefer infiltration unit. Spectre's tend to attract attention. But the Spectre's are only one arm of the council, special task groups are often the better option for monitoring developing situations." Councilor Tevos said

"We currently have several infiltration units scattered through the border regions of citadel space. This particular unit was gathering intel on Saren." Councilor Valern added in as the whole group could already figure out that this was no coincidence

"What did the unit find?" Glynda asked out of the blue

"Unfortunately we don't know, the message we received was riddled with static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they couldn't set up proper interstellar communications. But the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission-critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know is of the upmost importance." Councilor Valern explained with a grim tone "So considering your teams interest in Saren, we thought you might want to investigate and see what answers you may find."

"Your mission is taking place on the planet Virmire, though there is a slight…complication." Councilor Sparatus said with an unnerved tone

"What do mean by complications?" Elizabeth asked wincing a little at the thought of how bad these complications could be

"It's something we haven't ever dealt with before. It seems that Virmire is surrounded by a…Tevos how did you describe it?" Councilor Sparatus said as Tevos sighed for a moment

"For the love of…. ugh you have to start remembering what I tell more often." Councilor Tevos said as she gave a glare at Valern who just shrugged. Tevos sighed once more wondering how she got stuck with these two sometimes "Anyways what I had told Sparatus was that Virmire has some sort of, well some sort of energy field that surrounds the planet itself. As strange as it sounds we received footage from the missing infiltration team, they were lucky to survive it. But from what I can tell only certain ships are allowed in there."

"Okay so how do we get to Virmire then?" Elizabeth asked back

"That's the thing commander we may know a way. As it seems the power source from this planet wide barrier comes from a source not in it's atmosphere." Councilor Sparatus answered as he turned his attention to team RWBY, particularly Ruby "Miss Rose you remember after your mission on saving Miss T'Soni where we told you and your mother about the colonies under attack by Grimm."

"Oh yeah I do, it must have slipped our minds though with everything that's been going on with us." Ruby responded back feeling bad about having something like that slip her mind. Though she felt better when she looked over to see her Elizabeth giving her a motherly smile. Though Ruby thought it didn't make sense on why councilor Sparatus was bringing this up again "May I ask but what does this have to do with our current mission?"

"Ah that's the question now, you see it seems we were feed half lies. Instead of a few settlements it was two moons. Our intel says these small moons around Virmire broke up from its primary moon. With that we've come to gather that the moons are being used to house the generators powering Virmire's barrier. Though there's a problem with getting to those planets also." Sparatus explained

"Let's take a guess, both moons have barriers also?" Blake asked bringing up the obvious question in everyone minds

"Yes Miss Belladonna you would be correct. From what I our intel has discovered, four Geth outposts on four planets in the Armstrong Cluster are what hold the generators to the moons barriers. What makes it better is that these four planets aren't protected by any barriers." Councilor Tevos responded back

"Which then would mean if we hit the Geth bases we can shut down the barrier fields to the moons and then once we get rid of the moons generators we can get to Virmire." Glynda stated as everyone else came to the same conclusion seconds later

"Exactly, but we don't have any intel on the bases themselves. That you will have to find out for yourself. But as of now your new mission is to get to Virmire as quickly as you can. Do us proud, all of you. But make sure not to cause to much of a ruckus, the council would like to stay out of this affair." Councilor Tevos replied back as the comms went off, it was quiet for a moment as Elizabeth turned back to her crew. But she looked directly at team RWBY

"So girls you have the Geth data correct?" Elizabeth asked as Weiss and Blake nodded no, so she looked to her daughters "Girls?"

"Oh man I knew me and Yang were forgetting to give mama something." Ruby said as she face palmed herself

"Mama?" Kaidan asked a little confused

"I think they mean Tali." Velvet replied as Kaidan smiled sheepishly

"Indeed they do." Tali stated confirming Velvet's statement as she turned to Ruby and Yang "Also how sweet of you two, would you mind giving it to me now please. I can decrepit it and copy the files to give to the flotilla."

"Sure mama!" Yang remarked happily as she activated her Omni-tool and within seconds Tali received it, began reading it over but as she did her eyes under her visor seem to turned into worry

"Tali what's wrong?" Liara asked concerned for her friends change in mood

"Oh well ah, look I'll send the info to all your Omni-tools and you'll understand." Tali replied back as the group seem to get the idea that it was too hard to explained, even for Tali

"Alright then, listen up this is a full team effort. Each and every one of you will be part of this. Though some in more supporting roles, either way lets head down to the storage bay and get suited up. Dismissed." Elizabeth explained as the group quickly made their way out to prepare for the mission to come. Elizabeth was alone now in the comm rooms and took a quick breather "Joker did you get that?"

"Oh I did Elizabeth, setting course for the Armstrong system. Just make sure that the kiddos don't go berserk again with their little relay moments." Joker said as Elizabeth smirked

"Good, I'll be heading down myself now and they won't have another relay moment like a while before I promise. Oh and I may need to make a few calls so expect to wait for a while before we get a move on to the target planets." Elizabeth responded back

"Aye, aye commander." Joker joked as the comms went off, Elizabeth meanwhile laughed a little as she made her way down to the others, she just hoped there would no surprised. But she also had a feeling that no matter what surprise found them, weather they liked it or not….

* * *

 **Did you like this, I sure did writing it up. Any who I have decided to do most of the rest of the side missions later on. You may wonder how I can, but you'll see. Also for those who have seen the first episode of RWBY Season four, I possibly will integrate some of the new things into RWBY Effect. But for the most part the lore I've integrated will still be canon for this story. Until then I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello readers, I've finally finished this chapter up and I do apologize for it taking a little while longer than usual. But I got it done now, made sure I got most of my grammar errors corrected and I hope you all like this as much I liked writing this. Also if this seems rushed to you in anyways, it wasn't but I do apologize if it seems that way. :)**

 **Now onward's to reading my fellow readers!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.29: Battle to Virmire: Pt.1

"Master Sovereign, why am I here. On this moon, instead of the planet I was told to be on a while back?" Kianna asked with a curious tone as she and Wallace stood in a makeshift tent. Currently both were on the secondary Moon of Virmire called Uvra. Their tent was dead center of a small outpost with a decent amount of Geth troopers walking around. Kianna and Wallace we're currently conversing with Sovereign, viva holo communicator

 **"Because this moon was always your set destination, I only told you a lie of your travels as to prevent anyone who may have somehow tapped into our communications line form overhearing. It was all for the protection of our plans. But you do know what to do correct?"** Sovereign explained calmly, though Wallace wasn't buying it to be that simple. But he just bared and grinned it. Knowing he couldn't show any signs of doubt in front of Sovereign. Though he also knew that Kianna was doing her best not to show she had a change of heart when it came to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. They both knew Sovereign wouldn't approve of that and Kianna was already making plans of her own to get the girls to side with her. So that she wouldn't have to kill them. She'd only do that as a last resort and even then Kianna now hated the idea of having to kill them, if it came down to that

"Of course we do Master. We are to stay here to make sure Shepard, team RWBY and the rest of their friends are stopped if they make it here. But what of the other planet, with the other agent?" Wallace answered calmly

 **"They are given the same task; you will not have to worry about getting into one another's way though. That is all I can say on the subject. Comm me back when Shepard and her little crew have been dealt with. Hopefully not by your hands. Because if so I may have to start considering a few things…"** Sovereign stated with a dark tone as the comms went off. Leaving a worried Kianna and Wallace, though worried for different reasons

"Well you heard the master…. we ah, we got to just stay here and make sure that Shepard and the girls don't destroy the generator we're guarding. Because I know they will make it here. They're all trained well enough to take care of the Geths on planets below." Kianna said with a nervous tone "Especially Summers girls….my technical god-daughters. Please let them just back down before they get here."

"Mistress if you feel so strongly opposed to killing those girls. Then why not…well…." Wallace tried to suggest, but didn't know how he could explain it to Kianna without the worry of her freaking out or worse

"Wallace what is it, you know you can tell me anything right?" Kianna asked kindly as Wallace sighed, then took a deep breath before continuing with what he was going to suggest

"I believe you Mistress, but and I'm just suggesting this as a hypothetical possibility. But you could…join their side. Now I'm not saying that Master is wrong, but maybe you could find another way of helping the Grimm and even Geth out. Without having to kill the galaxy. But this is just a hypothetical suggestion." Wallace explained, putting on a not to serious tone so he wouldn't tip Kianna off that he was actually being serious about his suggestion. Thankfully it seemed to work as she began laughing loudly

"You're so funny Wallace, I mean it sounds like a plausible suggestion and it would give me the possibility of not having to kill the girls. But… I still think master Sovereigns plans are the only true way for my goals to come true. But I'll keep the girls alive, I'll kill the rest but them will live. I just got to find a way show them what I'm doing is right…" Kianna said with a hopeful tone as she made her way out of the tent, muttering to herself. Leaving Wallace alone as he sighed

"I see Mistress…this might be harder than I and Ekail had anticipated. I'll have to comm him about the progress on the plan. Let's just hope he's having an easier time with his friend." Wallace muttered, activating his omni-tool to contact his new friend Ekail once more. Though as he was readying for a call, he began thinking over what had been discussed when they first spoke to each other

 **-Hours before-**

 _"So just to make sure we've got this right, may we go over the plans once more Wallace?"_ Ekail asked as he and Wallace had been speaking for over three hour straight. One so they could get to know one another since they were going to be working together in secret. That went well as both mechanical beings had similar likes, mainly on keeping their mistresses lives safe. Then Two, they talked about what they could do to get their mistresses out of Sovereigns hold

 _"Indeed, that would be good to do. Better to make sure we know the plan than mess it up later on."_ Wallace responded back as he had been very surprised when Ekail told him about his mistress Ziara's mark on the back of her neck. He connected the dots quickly that their so called **'master'** was behind this somehow, whatever way he was. He and Ekail along with his other friends would find out soon enough, he hoped that was that case at least

 _"Good, so the plan is for you to wait for me and friends to find more information about the marks. But as you wait, try and see if you can convince Kianna to switch sides….hm it sounds weird for me to say that. Not that I'm against it but, well it's just weird that we're going to be joining with our enemies or ex-enemies."_ Ekail said with a slightly amused tone, Wallace could only smirk a little at that

 _"I agree, but if we want our mistresses to live; then we'll have to join their side of the battle…. I just hope Sovereign doesn't catch onto us."_ Wallace replied back agreeing that the recent circumstance were strange, along with the fact he was worried about what Sovereign would do if he found out. Wallace could already tell it wouldn't be pretty

 _"I'm sure he won't, look I have to go off for now. See how Ziara is doing and all."_ Ekail stated, before bring up the last part of their plan. "Y _ou do remember the other thing you have to do beforehand. But only if those people make it past the Geth bases."_

 _"Yes I do know and I'm sure they will. Kianna would probably say they would as well. But I will do it once it does happen."_ Wallace responded back as he already knew Shepard, those girls and the rest of their friends would succeed with taking out the generators on the planets guarded by the Geths

 _"Understood Wallace, stay safe my new friend."_ Ekail kindly said as the video feed went off, Wallace smiled at his new friends worry for his safety. But just then Kianna came, with a wide smile

"Wallace, my best friend. We're here, the computer said we are. So come one let's get a move on!" Kianna joyfully stated as she grabbed Wallace by the arm and lead him out of his current quarters. Wallace just smiled at Kianna's care free attitude at the moment, though he prayed silently that he'd have an easy time convincing her to switch sides in this battle. If not then that's what his part of plan was to come into play, when the girls little group would make their way to his and Ekail locations

 **-With Ekail a few minutes before Wallace calls** -

"Do you have anything new Kalvren?" Ekail asked as he, Kalvren, Poppy and Tenrec all were in a small quickly built hub in the center back of the base protecting the generator on Virmire's second moon called Renva. They had just spoken to Ziara about possibly switching sides in a hypothetical manner if Shepard and her team made their way to the base. Though they also had to lie that the reason they suggested this, was to trick Shepard and her team so they could attack from within. Thankfully Ziara bought that, but she didn't agree on joining them as killing them would be much easier to do. She made her way off to check if the defense were up to standards. Leaving Ekail, Kalvren, Poppy and Tenrec alone, which gave them time to search for more clues on Ziara's mark. Along with clues to prove to Ziara and hopefully to help Wallace with convincing Kianna that Sovereign was just using them all in the end

"Not yet, Sovereign place some good defenses for the file servers. I'm trying my best to bypass them without tipping him off. Because we know we'd be dead if Sovereign found out." Kalvren replied back as he was working on his Omni-tool with quick and precise movements

"We know Kalvren, but we all are willing to take that risk if it means Ziara can be alive and gain a happy life." Poppy stated kindly as she had attached a monitor to Klaverns arm. The monitor was connected to her Omni tool. This in in turn was keeping Kalvrens Omni-tool and the circuits in his arm from shorting out from the extensive usage

"Yes we know that dear Poppy. Still I hope with our assistants Kalvren, you can get through the firewalls and security quicker." Tenrec add in as he had his Omni-too connect with Kalvrens as well. But he was using his Omni-tool to add in extra power to Kalvrens Omni-tool hacking module, so he could hopefully quicken the Kalvrens hacking

"It is helping, but the damn overgrown hunk of metal must be more paranoid that we originally believed. He's set up so many security measures it's like going through a maze of sleeping Varren. I must take this very slowly or else I'll tip off Sovereign. Anyways, you got anymore updates from your friend?" Kalvren said as Ekail sighed a little

"No not yet, worries me a little to be honest. Still if his Mistress is like ours at all, then it might be a task to convince her to change sides." Ekail answered as suddenly his Omni-tool began beeping "Oh never mind, I guess he's got an update." He said as he picked up the call from Wallace, hoping it was good news

 **-Current time-**

"Wallace you have an update?" Ekail asked as his face appeared over the chat screen of Wallace Omni-tool

"Yes I do, seems like my mistress still believes was Sovereign is doing the right thing and is set on killing Shepard and her crew. But will leave the girls Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang alive. She's wanting to convert them to our current side. This could cause issues, there has to be some way to show her that Sovereign is just using her because I defiantly see now that he is…. I still feel so stupid for not catching on sooner." Wallace explained as he angrily sighed, hating himself for not catching onto Sovereigns true colors

"It's alright Wallace, I and the rest with me are in the same boat as you. I remember when I first was turned online. I didn't question Sovereign one bit and only followed Ziara because I was programed. But once I began living with her, I began to care for her. More to the point of loving her as my own kin, she helped me and my friends develop personalities. Along with learning how to become something beyond our programming. I can only think of the way to repay her, is to make sure she gets the happy future she deserves. Ziara needs to get away from Sovereign. It's the only way for her to get that sort of life." Ekail stated with a worried tone, but also happy that if they can get away from Sovereign. Ziara will be able to have a life beyond just being a tool for the old machine. Wallace could only nod in agreement, knowing exactly how his Geth friend felt

"I completely understand what your feeling Ekail, when I was made for Kianna; I was nothing more than a simple V.I. I had basic programming like most and didn't care if I one day just broke down. All I was meant to do was follow my programming and follow Kianna's orders. I had at one point looked up on how most people treat V. I's. Most treated them as tools, disposable tools that could be easily replaced and that was it. But Kianna…. she was different." Wallace responded with a small smile

"Different how if you don't mind me asking friend?" Ekail asked, though hoping he didn't sound like he was being pushy

"No it's okay, what I mean is that Kianna didn't see me that way. She saw me more as a baby and I even remember her installing, improving and programming tech in me. Back then I always asked her what she was doing and she'd just smile and tell me that she was helping me. Then one day after I woke up from a system rest, something happened. I for the first time felt…confused. I felt confused on why I was feeling confused in the first place. But then Kianna came in and smiled saying and I quote, **'Oh, well look at you. You're finally coming around, now you need a name little V…no. Little A.I I mean, you need a name and I think I got the perfect one. Your name will be Wallace and I am Kianna, your friend. I can already tell you and me are going to have a great many years ahead.'** That's what she said to me, then she gave me a face that was of a jack-o-lantern, I remember her explain it was to make me a scary looking A.I. Reasons were so that people would be scared whenever they'd see me and not try to mess with me. But all in all, Kianna gave me a name, a face, an identity, a chance to experience emotions and most importantly a purpose in life other than being a simple V.I. Kianna is more than just a friend, in all honestly she is my mother. A mother that I will do my best to keep alive, safe and give a happier life too. She deserves that and much more." Wallace finished explaining, with a wider smile from the memories he has made with Kianna since the day she helped him become sentient

"Then we truly are from the same molds, in a metaphorical sense. Still do you think we'll be able to convince our mistresses to change sides and see the light of what they are to Sovereign. Evidence or not?" Ekail asked with a concerned tone

"Can't say Ekail, we'll just have to wait and see. But I truly do hope we can, because if not then I don't know what we'll do." Wallace responded back as he and Ekail sat in a nervous silence, both waiting for whatever was to come next

 **-Meanwhile with team RWBY and the rest-**

"So we all understand the mission, right?" Ruby nervously asked as she and her team were all armored up, along with being the only ones left on the Normandy for the assault crew. Though Elizbeth and Tali were with them as well. It had taken a while, but Elizbeth was able to request three other Mako's to be covertly drop off on the Geth inhabited planets. Thankfully this worked and with that Joker was able to drop the first three teams near their Mako's. The first team consisted of Team JNPR and Wrex. Team two consisted of team CFVY, Kaidan and Garrus and team three was that of Penny surprisingly, Ozpin, Glynda, Liara and Ashely. Team RWBY was team four, with of course Elizbeth and Tali with them

"We do Ruby, but don't worry I'll make sure you and your sister are safe. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my babies." Elizbeth happily answered back as she quickly got Ruby and Yang in a loving hug and kissing both the tops of their heads with an embarrassing amount of motherly love. Ruby and Yang at this point were red in the face

"Mom!" Ruby and Yang yelled out in totally embarrassment, but we're also loving affection Elizbeth was giving them. They loved having a mom again, one that loved them deeply enough to display public affection without any worries

"I'm know girls but I can't help it, I love you both so much!" Elizbeth answered back joyfully as she let Ruby and Yang go, then smiled widely at her daughters

"We know mom, we do and…we love you just as much." Ruby answered back as she and Yang smiled back, meanwhile the others awed at the moment

"That's cute, really it is." Weiss said as she was pretty glad that Elizbeth was going to be her mother in law one day

"I know it is, Tali you going to join in with them?" Blake asked as she was glad as well for Elizbeth being their mother in law one day, just like Weiss. But she was also glad Tali was probably going to be part of the family also. Lastly, she was glad Ruby and Weiss would technically be her sisters in law one day. Blake was all around just happy for this peaceful moment before the mission ahead

"I would, but I'm finding this moment to cute to cut into. Besides we should be getting ready for the mission. Right Elizbeth?" Tali asked as Elizbeth, Ruby and Yang walked up next to them

"You got it and let's not forget our little furry back up." Elizbeth responded as Zwei dress in a dog made armored suit with a built-in helmet came running up from behind Blake, Weiss and Tali. Then jumped into Ruby's arms

"Yay, Zwei is coming with us!" Ruby happily said as she petted the pup, Weiss came in seconds later petting him as well

"Oh yes he is, who's an adorable puppy. You are!" Weiss said next happily as she and Ruby were having the time of their life's petting Zwei. Meanwhile the others watched with slight bewilderment, though in Blake's case it was more of nervousness

"Is Zwei really coming with us… he could turn out to be more trouble that help." Blake asked as Elizbeth smirked "Oh please don't tell me he is…."

"Blake Zwei is a part of family too and you can call this team, the family team. So you're going to have to deal with him, besides this could help you with your phobia of dogs." Elizbeth answered kindly as Blake sighed. But then she started to laugh a little, then everyone else began laughing. Though as they laughed Elizbeth noticed the girls all had four rings on their ring fingers. The colors were red for Ruby, white for Weiss, black for Blake and yellow for Yang. As amusing as the concept was, she had to ask about the rings "Girls where did you get those rings from?"

"Oh these ah…." Ruby began to say, didn't know how to word it

"It's…well its…." Weiss stated next, but didn't have much luck either. Blake and Yang just shrugged, making Elizbeth somewhat suspicious of those rings

"Could those be engagements rings?" Tali remarked smirking under her mask and making the girls all blush from the statement

"Wait what?" Elizbeth asked in a slightly panicked tone "Girls?"

"No that's not it's Elizbeth, their just rings we found. You know as a nice little piece of accessories. I bought Ruby's and she bought mine. Same goes for Yang and Blake. They bought theirs for each other too!" Weiss explained, lying about the fact Coco gave them the rings. She didn't explain where she got them, other than it was from a friend of hers they had yet to meet and that these were to help in the upcoming events of the future. She and the girls were confused by that, but Coco only could say that they'd have to trust her since she didn't know much herself

"Really, then why haven't I seen you with them until now?" Elizbeth asked in a sterner tone, but Tali gently intervened

"Elizbeth, I think they just bought the ring from our last visit to the Citadel. I'm sure they're putting them on now as a good luck charm. Right ladies?" Tali suggested kindly as team RWBY nodded very quickly in agreement, Elizbeth didn't seem to buy it. Until she smiled a few moments later

"I guess that makes sense, but just don't go to fast with your relationships yet. Not that I'm against you getting married whenever. But I just don't want to have my girls grow up too fast." Elizbeth stated kindly

"We understand Elizbeth, but don't be surprised when me and Blake do purpose to your daughters." Weiss remarked with a smirk as the group laughed, though like most times in the Normandy Joker cut in

"Hey Joker the messenger here, you ready for some Geth slaying?" Joker asked with an amused tone

"Joker for real you always seem to cut in at the heart warming moments. Your almost as bad as mom when it comes to her fortune telling." Yang joked as Elizbeth pinched her cheek a little "Ow that's hurts mom!"

"Yes it does and I keep saying that I don't mean to." Elizbeth replied as she let go of Yang's cheek

"Pff… right and I don't have a crippling bone disease." Joker joked as Elizbeth loaded up her pistol and pull back the slide making a clicking noise, which startled Joker

"Joker your about to have broken bone disease if you keep smart mouthing me." Elizbeth said with a slightly uneasy joyful tone

"Yes ma'am." Joker responded with a nervous tone, but then brought the conversation back to a serious tone "But for real you all ready?"

"Ladies and young pup?" Elizbeth asked as team RWBY and Tali nodded a yes, Zwei just barked happily waging his short tail "I think you got your answer Joker."

"Alright then, if you all would so kindly get into the Mako, we'll make our way down to the last planet." Joker stated amusingly as team RWBY, Elizbeth and Tali carrying Zwei now. Made their way into the Mako, though they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The others meanwhile were getting closer to figuring out what was instore for them

 **-With team CFVY, Kaidan and Garrus-**

"You know Coco I have to admit, I didn't think you'd be this safe of a driver." Garrus remarked with an amused grin as he, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox sat in the back seats. Meanwhile Kaidan took the gunner seat this time, Coco herself was actually taking this drive pretty smoothly which was slightly out of her character. She'd at least do a jump or two off a small hill by now, but she was just driving straight to the base itself

"Yeah kind of weird that you're being the safe driver, you're never this safe… never." Fox stated with a slightly surprised tone, though he got a quick slap to the back to his head by Velvet

"Fox be nice, you know she's a good driver…well from the last time we drove in the Mako. Still Coco are you feeling alright, you're not usually this quiet." Velvet asked with a worried tone as Coco sighed a little

"Sorry hunny, just thinking is all." Coco answered with a somewhat quiet tone

"Thinking about what if you don't mind me asking?" Garrus asked as Coco snickered

"No problem, still I got to say if your so forward with girl your trying to hook up with. Then you'll probably get stood up, most girls don't like guys that are so forward with wanting to know what they're thinking. You got to earn it with the lady first. But since your one of my friends, you get the info more easily." Coco said with a smirk as she and Garrus chuckled

"Still, what is that you we're thinking of?" Yatsuhashi asked, bring the conversation back to the Garrus pervious question

"Right, well I was just thinking over how we're going to handle this base is all." Coco answered calmly **– "That's a lie…I'm really thinking of what Amber told me, what the deal is with those rings I gave team RWBY and the most concerning. What going to happen in near future and how bad is it going to get…"-**

"Well personally I just thought we we're going to barge in there and start shooting up them Geths. Then take out the shield generator. You know pull a Coco." Kaidan answered smirking as Coco laughed a little at that

"If that's what your all we're planning on doing, then hey I guess we can do a Coco or well me tactic. You know I mean." Coco said happily, then nothing but silence for a while more during the trip. Still even after a good few minutes had passed, she was still worried on what Amber had told during their meeting. So to at least get her mind off of the subject until after the mission, Coco decided to ask some more questions and she knew who to ask "Hey I just realized something."

"What would that be hun?" Velvet asked

"I just realized that me and the rest of our team know a decent amount about almost everyone on the ship. Expect for Kaidan here." Coco explained "So you mind telling us about yourself a little solider boy?"

"Huh, haven't heard that one in a while." Kaidan responded back with a smirk "Still what do you to know or to the matter of fact what do you all want to know about me?"

"Well…. you're a biotic, right?" Velvet asked as Kaidan nodded while he kept his attention through the scope of the Mako's turret "Okay so where did you learn to improve your skills?"

"Ah, that's a pretty good question…" Kaidan said as he sighed a little "You all sure you want to hear because it's a little long."

"We wouldn't be asking if we didn't want to know." Yatsuhashi kindly responded back and smiled just a little to reassure Kaidan

"Alright then, but where to start though…oh I got it. Let's start with a quick history lesson, so basically when element Zero was exposed to certain number of individuals. A certain amount strangely being pregnant woman, it caused mutations. Hence why humans can use biotics in the first place, which showed up first in new born babies. But when that start, later on came **Biotic Acclamation and Temperance Training.** Better known as **B.O.T** to some and for the kids sent there, well we called it **Brain camp**." Kaidan explained, much to the others interest already

"Brian camp, seems a little…morbid. Don't you think?" Coco asked as Kaidan gave her a weak smile

"It was, but then again after being hauled in there; that's what we called it. Oh sorry, hauled is a bit to mean of word. We were **'encouraged'** to commit to an evaluation of our biotics. So, that our abilities could be studied for the betterment of humanity. Though it does beat the worst things to happen when exposed to element Zero in the womb, especially the brain tumors some of the kids grew up with…those kids were brave till the end." Kaidan explained once more as the rest we're surprised by what Kaidan was telling them. Except for Garrus who had heard all about this from sources here and there

"I heard about that, the companies on your planet would purposely expose people to element Zero." Garrus stated as team CFVY were even more shocked what they were hearing

"Wait for real, because if that's the case I hope the got what was coming to them." Velvet Sternly said as Kaidan frowned

"Sorry to say then Velvet, but they didn't. Not enough evidence was ever found to prove that they did. But there was a few rumors that evidence was found, then again the people who said that never were heard from again." Kaidan answered as Velvet huff in disgust

"Just when I though this place didn't have anything else worse in it, people here are cruel." Velvet stated as Yatsuhashi patted her on the shoulder "Thanks."

"No problem." Yatsuhashi replied kindly, then turned his gaze to Kaidan once more "But was this how you got your Biotic abilities?"

"Nope, my mother was down wind during a transport crash. It was before there were human biotics and little after the discovery of the ruins found on mars. It was only iffy around 63 when Kinetics began running out of subjects. Until then they had relied on accidentals. It's funny a little when I think back. I was this naive kid who amazed by his biotic abilities without a care in the world, then a bunch of guys in suits show up at your door one day after school. Then in a moment's notice your taken away from you home, your friend, your mom and end up on jump zero." Kaidan explained with a depressed tone, the others felt bad for asking him

"Sorry to ask, we didn't mean to bring up. Still did you know of any intentional exposures that this Kinetics group did?" Yatsuhashi asked

"No, back then it was hard to find accidentals and biotics were an unknown. So anything that Kinetics did was gold. Now I'm not saying they did or didn't purposely expose people to element zero, but when exposures did happen. Those guys we're on the spot to quickly if you know what I'm saying." Kaidan answered as this was drawing quiet a darker picture of humanity for team CFVY

"Well it's good to know kind people like you, Garrus and the others on the Normandy are still around. Can't believe how people can be in this place, seems counterproductive if you ask me." Coco said with a kind tone "Still thanks for telling us that about yourself, we'd like to hear more but I think we're getting close to the base."

"How do you know Coco?" Garrus asked as suddenly a few bullets shot off the sides of the Mako, then more gun fire

"That's why, hold on this is going to get bumpy and Kaidan you better start shooting right when a Geth or base turret are in sight. That understood!" Coco yelled out as she beagn swerving the Mako side to side, dodging all the bullets from the yet unseen attackers

"Yes ma'am!" Kaidan answer with a serious tone **– "She could be a pretty good drill sergeant if she wanted to be." -**

"Where are they?" Fox asked as he tried his best to keep himself stationed in his seat

"I don't know, but I see the top of the base…no wait that's the generator. Coco keep going and I'll shoot!" Kaidan stated as he and the others readied for a battle to come. Though unknow to them team two of team JNPR and Wrex, were having somewhat similar troubles

 **-With team JNPR and Wrex-**

"YOUR ALL GETTING BULLETS!" Jaune yelled out in utter annoyance as he fired off a flurry of ten rounds into three Geths troopers trying to charge. He along with the rest of his team and Wrex were hiding behind two separate crates inside the Geth base they had to attack. The Generator was large along with being dead center in the base. Now team JNPR and Wrex would have had an easy time taking down the generator, if not for the large group of Geth troopers defending it. Hence their current situation of hiding behind cover and warding off the Geths

"Jaune you might want to calm down a little." Pyrrha kindly said as she fired off a round with her spears rifle mode, shooting three Geth snipers heads clean off as the body fell limp on the ground

"Oh let the boy have his fun, besides that's the kind of attitude that gets most Krogan pumped up for battle." Wrex calmly stated as he rested his body against the crates, pulled out a frag grenade, threw it over his shoulder as it landed in the center of ten Geths. Wrex then smiled and pressed a small detonator, once he did that the grenade blew up sending Geth pieces all around. One being a Geth head that fell right in front of Wrex who's smile widened "SCORE!"

"That was awesome!" Nora yelled out joyfully as she had her weapon in its grenade launcher mode, she fired off a few grenades up in the air. Strangely enough the grenades hit against a roof panel, bounced off and landed in the center of a few fuel canisters. Said canisters we're right next to a few Geths shooting at them and an inactive Geth Amateur. The grenades blew up, taking out the Geths and the Amateur in one fiery heap of scrap. "But what I just did was GOD LIKE!"

"Nora, you may not be Kragon by species. But you are by spirit." Wrex stated with a wide eyed expression from Nora's god like skills with explosives

"Sweet, come on Wrex lets break more things!" Nora replied back as she jumped over the crates and began firing off her grenade launcher in every direction with destructive results for the Geth forces

"Ren you got yourself a keeper." Wrex remarked with an amused tone as he jumped over the crates now "Come on kid's let's get to scraping these damn Geths!" he yelled out, blasting Geths here and there with his shotgun. Creating devastating damage to each Geth he came across

"Seriously, do either one of you remember us behaving so weird and random before we came to this era?" Pyrrha asked as this galaxy saving mission just kept bringing out more strangeness as it went on

"Can't say Pyrrha." Jaune answered giving his girlfriend a shrug, then he looked at Ren with a smirk "But for real dude, you know how to attract the crazy ones."

"I swear to god Jaune…." Ren responded with a slightly annoyed look

"Play nice boys, still Nora and Wrex have a good plan." Pyrrha stated as she pulled out her shield and readied her spear. Then she jumped over the cover and charged at the Geths, already impaling two with her spear "Come on boys, let's get up close and personal with these bulb heads!"

"You know Jaune I can see who wears that pants in your relationship." Ren remarked with a smug grin as Jaune narrowed his eyes at him

"Touché my friend…. Touché." Jaune said as he looked back at where Pyrrha, Wrex and Nora changed off into "We're probably going have to follow right?"

"Yep." Ren answered slightly wincing

"Oh good…. your lower area still hurt after your little private session with Nora?" Jaune asked wincing a little himself "Trust me I still feel pretty sore myself, Pyrrha as much as I love her can really get wild at times."

"I see and yeah I'm still sore, but we have to help. For our friend and girlfriend's sakes." Ren proudly stated as he and Jaune stood quickly up. But they winced in pain

"Ah that stings, ready Ren?" Jaune asked as Ren gave him a determined look as both got their weapons ready and loaded. "Good, then forward to battle!"

With that Ren and Jaune made their way into the battle along with other, doing their best to fight off the Geth. Then once they would do that, destroy the generator. Though as they did this, the third team consisting of Glynda, Ozpin, Ashley, Liara and Penny were making their way to their target Geth base

 **-With Glynda, Ozpin, Ashley, Liara and Penny-**

"Friend GoodWitch, this ride is a very bumpy one. I like this vehicle, it's so cozy and warm in here." Penny happily said as she, Ozpin and Liara sat patiently in their seats. Meanwhile Glynda drove **(Much to her reluctances to do so)** and Ashley took the gunners seat. Currently they were driving to the Geth base, getting closer to it, well they believed they were. Glynda herself turned out to be a nervous driver, always freaking out a little every few seconds in fear of messing up

"It is Penny, but please don't use the word bumpy. It makes me feel, OH GOD NO!" Glynda nervously replied back as she stopped the Mako, which itself was over the ledge of a short heighted cliff. A cliff that wouldn't harm them in any way when they landed, but Glynda was not taking the chance. Even though it was pretty obvious they'd live

"Okay Glynda I am surprised that you're this nervous, where's that scary teacher vibe you were giving off a while back?" Ashely asked snickering at Glynda's nervousness, since she'd been acting so stern and tough since she came aboard the ship with the others. Though Ashely then got a quickly smack to her left hand by Glynda's cattle whip "Ah, that really hurts. My god you're a monster with that thing?"

"That's what you get for being a smart mouth, don't think just because we're on a mission that I won't discipline you if needed." Glynda stated as she looked back at Liara and Penny with a smile "Take a note from Liara and Penny, they're behaving well."

"Oh well I ah… thank you Glynda." Liara responded with a slight bashful tone from the praise

"Yes thank you friend GoodWitch!" Penny added in joyfully as she gave a wide smile of appreciation for the praise

"Teachers pets…." Ashley remarked, but got another smack on the hand from Glynda "Will you cut that out Glynda?!"

"Sorry just my teacher's instinct kicking in." Glynda answered with a smirk, then looked back at the others "How are the rest of you doing so far?"

"Me and Penny are fine. Ozpin, well…." Liara answered kindly as she looked at Penny

"Friend Ozpin is asleep like a baby friend GoodWitch!" Penny answered as Glynda and a curious Ashley looked at Ozpin, who had his eyes closed while quietly snoring

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN THAT MAN BE ASLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Glynda asked with bewildered look as she couldn't believe he was sleeping during a mission this important

"Jeez, that guy act so calm and wise most of the time. But from how your reacting to him sleeping, I'm wondering how you both were as teens. "Ashley asked with an amused tone as the others laughed, even Glynda

"Well let's just say we had a lot of good times, with our friends, family and each other…" Glynda happily stated, then she began remembering a very special memory. It was when she had met Ozpin, Port and Oobleck. That was probably one of her most cherished memories

 **-Beacon Academy: Another time ago-**

 _"Now Glynda this maybe the first time we're meeting. But aside from that, I will say I was happy when your father asked me personally to let you into the academy. He's written to me about many of your intellectual feats over the years. Though I must ask, are you okay with the life style you've been thrown into?"_ A tall rounded old man, wearing a faded blue suit with a white undershirt and a red tie asked. He was tanned, with brown eyes and grey short hair/beard. This was Head Master Lupe. The original founder of Beacon Academy, before handing it off to Ozpin years later and who made it the academy it was when he took over

 _"If I'm being honest not really. I may hate the Grimm just as much as my dad, but that doesn't mean I like fighting and kill them any better. I believe that with progressive thinking on more peaceful solutions to deal with the Grimm, we can eliminate the need for huntresses and hunters. Then we won't need schools like this disgrace of an educational facility. No offense of course headmaster."_ A younger Glynda GoodWitch answered, she wore a somewhat older version of the female's schools uniform. The only real difference was that the uniform looked a lot more worn out. But then again Beacon Academy was not as famous during this time, meaning not as much income for better school supplies. That includes newer school uniforms, they were hand-me downs to be exact

 _"None taken Glynda, trust me your mother was as blunt like you with her opinions. By the way, how is she?"_ Professor Lupesaid kindly, he remembered what good students Glynda's father and mother were when they first came to the academy. Though to his confusion, Glynda frowned

 _"Um… she died. A long while ago, it's really just been me and my dad."_ Glynda responded back with a depressed tone, Lupe just sighed and mentally smack himself for asking the question. Even if he hadn't known up until now

 _"I see, my condolences then. Your mother was an amazing student and later on an amazing huntress."_ Lupe stated kindly as Glynda smiled in appreciation for the words, then Lupe looked to see they were right up to the dorm they had to be at _"Aside from what we just spoke of, Glynda I would like you to meet your team for the rest of the four years here."_

 _"Team?"_ Glynda asked as Professor Lupe open the door in front of them, revealing three boys around her age if not a year older. All three wore the male's black school uniform, though like hers. Their uniforms were worn looking also. Glynda was surprised and decided to take a closer look at her teammates

Th first was a somewhat large boy, he had brown hair and was cleaned shaved, he also had dark brown eyes along with peach skin. His uniform was kept up nicely, despite it's worn look. He also seemed to be tinkering with a blunderbuss of sorts, that also had an axe mode built in.

The second was a thinner boy, he had wild green hair, bug eyed glasses with a slight crack in the right lens, while his uniform was covered in dirt and some food stains. He looked like a complete slob/mad genius. Though the last boy got her attention the most.

The last boy was thin, but also had some muscle. He had brown eyes, pale skin and short but spiky black hair. His uniform was like the first boys, well-kept but also somewhat messy as his shirt was untucked. But what caught her eyes the most was his tortoise shelled glasses that surprisingly stayed on his face despite the lack anything keeping them up.

 _"Um hi?"_ Glynda finally said as she got done inspecting her new teammates as it is was, though a few things did cross her mind as odd _"Professor Lupe I'm not going to argue with you but…why am I stuck on a team with boys. I am girl and I know we have to share dorms with our teammates so yeah."_

 _"Oh Glynda don't worry, I wouldn't have put you with these boys if I didn't trust them to behave like proper gentlemen. Now I'll leave you to get acquainted."_ Professor Lupe kindly explained as he made his way out, leaving Glynda and her new teammates alone

 _"Well since you're our new teammate, I believe we should properly introduce ourselves."_ The large sized boy kindly said as he walked up to Glynda and held his hand out _"Peter Port, a pleasure to meet you miss."_

 _"The pleasure is mine as well Peter."_ Glynda replied back shaking Ports hand, she already felt welcomed. Once she and port were done shaking hands, Port stepped back and the bugged eyed glasses boy came up next holding his hand out

 _"Bartholomew Oobleck at your service. You're the daughter of John Bubbles correct?"_ Oobleck asked with a quick curious tone as Glynda nodded slowly, then shook Oobleck hand which she took notice had some dirt on it. Oobleck seemed to have more to say though _"Marvelous, to have the daughter of a famous Hunter will make a fine addition to our team!_ "

 _"Um…thank you."_ Glynda responded back as she gave Oobleck an awkward smile, he seemed nice enough as well and like Port did. Oobleck stepped back and the last boy walked to Glynda holding his hand up while smiling

 _"I'm Ozpin, nice to meet you miss."_ Ozpin said, but confused Glynda why he didn't say a last name. Either he was keeping secrets or he just didn't have a last name. But Glynda put behind her for the moment and shook Ozpins hand

 _"Nice to meet you as well Ozpin, but may I ask which one of you boys is my Partner. Because I believe we're assigned those beforehand."_ Glynda asked as she and Ozpin let go of one another's hands. Oobleck and Port pointed quickly at Ozpin who smile widen _"Oh is that so well nice to meet you once more partner…yep…. yep…"_

 _"No need to be nervous Glynda, we're all a team here."_ Ozpin joyfully stated, making Glynda feel even more comfortable

 _"Right, well I guess this will be a fun four years ahead of us."_ Glynda joked awkwardly as she, Ozpin, Port and Oobleck had a laugh at that. Then many daily life adventures came for the four, giving Glynda memories she would cherish for rest of her life

 **-Current time-**

"Glynda!" Ashely yelled out for the tenth time as Liara, an awake Ozpin and Penny covered their ears from how loud Ashely had yelled. Though to their relief Glynda snapped out of it

"Huh what, who, where?" Glynda asked in a slight shock, until she saw Ashley and the rest looking at her "Um…what did I miss?"

"You kind of zoned out a little friend GoodWitch, though you we're smiling so it must have been a good zone out." Penny answered happily

"Yeah and that's why Ashley began yelling. I believe this was her tenth attempt to snap you out of it." Ozpin explained as Glynda looked over to Ashely with a sheepish smile

"Oh sorry about then, but yeah I was having some good memories of when me and Ozpin we young. We all had good times and in our fourth year we even…" Glynda began to say but stopped as Ozpin winced a little at what she was about to explain

"Glynda are you alright?" Liara asked with a worried tone as Glynda just nodded calmly

"Yes I am, no worries at all. Still anyone know if were close to the Geth base?" Glynda asked as Penny raised her hand "I was being rhetorical Penny."

"I know friend GoodWitch, but my scanners say that were right above it!" Penny joyfully answered, much to the others confusion

"Wait you have a scanner?" Ashely asked

"Wait we're right above the base?" Glynda asked next as she placed her helmet on and activated it's under suit function "Get your suits on too, I'm taking a look outside."

"Roger." Ashely and Liara replied back as they put their helmets on. Penny and Ozpin just nodded, place their helmets on. Then like Glynda activated the under suit functions. With that Glynda opened the hatch and made her way to the front end of the Mako. She looked down the cliff to see to her shock that the base was beneath them, just like Penny had said "For real?"

"Glynda what's wrong?" Ozpin asked as Glynda made her way back in the Mako

"Nothing other than I'm astounded that we were above the base the whole time….kind of weird that they haven't taken notice of us yet." Glynda explained with a still bewildered look as she sat back down in the driver's seat

"What I'm confused about is that this cliff edge is high enough for us not to be noticed, but also lower enough that the Mako won't be damaged if we fell over. Call me crazy, but this was way to convenient." Ashley stated with as she rubbed tried rubbing her forehead, but then remembered she still had her helmet on and she couldn't take it off since the top hatch of the Mako was still open "Damn, forgot about the helmet."

"Don't worry friend Ashley, I think friend Glynda has a plan." Penny happily responded back

"Is the little lady right?" Ashely asked Glynda who nodded in agreement with Penny's statement

"Penny is, never could figure out how she makes such accurate assumptions though." Glynda answered with a smirk as Penny giggled "But as for the plan and hear me out. But I think we should do an aerial drop into their base, get them where they won't expect us which is from above. Once we do that, we'll land right near the generator. But we'll take care of the Geth first then the generators. Sound like a plan?"

"It does, but I didn't expect you to think of it. No offence." Liara replied back as Glynda chuckled a little

"True, but it's the easiest way to start our attack. Besides with the top hatch of th Mako already open we can climb out quickly without having to open the side door." Glynda said as the others had to agree once more that it was a good idea

"Alright, so I guess we should get ready?" Ozpin asked as Glynda answered by speeding the Mako over the cliff and landing straight into the Geth base. As they began falling for their attack, they wondered how the rest were doing with their missions

 **-Elsewhere in Vale-**

"Kalzar, what are we doing here. Shouldn't we you know, be looking for more food?" Karina asked as she, Annabelle, Rayna and Kalzar were slowly walking down to the school's armory/shooting range. They had found a directory in the box Kalzar had found. He and the girls had decided to travel to it so they could find weapons if possible. Enzar, Virack and Dingreg stayed back at the camp so they could make sure no more of those Grimm came back

"Because we need to find weapons sooner and not later. We don't know how tough these Grimm are or if our guns will do any significant damage to them. Sure maybe the ones that the New humans dealt with died easily, but I got a good look at the Grimm's in this place when we first made a run for it. They were a lot different in appearance and I even think they were a bit bigger too. Also we don't have any extra ammo magazine other than the ones in our guns." Kalzar explained, bringing up some worry in the others

"If what you said could be true, then I hope we do find some weapons or we might be short a few numbers if the Grimm come back." Karina stated as she knew the rest of the boys could die if what Kalzar said was true

"Enough yapping, we got to keep focused kids." Rayna sternly said as she was in the back of the group, but also acting as the guard for the group. She didn't mind any of these people at all really, in all honestly she liked them a lot more than most people she knew. Especially the three young ones she was guarding. Rayna had a sort of maternal protectiveness with them, but she wouldn't ever let anyone in the group know that

"Alright, geez Rayna why not pull our ears while you're at it." Annabelle replied back rolling her eyes as Rayna snickered for once

"Maybe I will later, right now though I'm acting the guard. So just follow what I'm saying, I've done this stuff before." Rayna answered back as the others just nodded

As they went further down the hallways of the old school, they passed many rooms filled with a few skeletons. But none looked like those of students. Seemed more like older men and women alike. No one could think of a reason why that would be, but the group knew they had to press onwards. So farther down they went seeing more and more skeletons alike. But strangely they also saw many broken down corpses of Atlesian Knights. They remembered the names from team RWBY short little film. As the group passed by the bots bodies, Kalzar made a mental note to come back and see if he could fix some of them to use as a defense against the Grimm. Once again the four walked through the hallway and then down a long flight of steps. They went down slowly and became unnerved from the fact that it was getting darker with each step. Soon they were in almost complete darkness which covered most of the steps with a few spots of light shining through cracks of the upper floors. But once the finally made it down, they saw the armory door was open. Though they were ecstatic about this, they also were nervous.

"So… who's going in first?" Annabelle asked trying not to sounds scared

"I am obviously, I'm the one leading the group here." Kalzar answered with slight amusement as he slowly made his way through the door followed by Annabelle, Karina and Rayan seconds later. But as they made their way in the room. They saw it was lite up by the natural early morning sunlight coming from a multitude of holes in the upper floors above this room

"I have to say this is pretty cool and I think we just found our weapons." Karina said with a happy tone as on the ground below them, were hundreds if not more of weapons. From the gun/melee weapons, regular guns and melee weapons. It was a gold mine for them

"This is what I call extra fire power, but what should we take?" Rayna asked as she wondered how they'd get a good amount of these weapons back to the camp sight quickly, along with if this would take a few days to do

"We'll figure it out Rayna. Right now let's try to find the best weapons for us. So I can see if they need fixing up before we use them." Kalzar answered back as he and the rest looked through the piles of weapons. They looked and looked to see most were still functional, but were all just common like weapons. They needed at the moment, unique weapons that could help keep them safe. So as the searched on, they split up in the room since it was quiet large. They looked and looked around, then Annabelle found what they need

"Hey guys get over here!" Annabelle said in a joyful tone as the others made their way over to her. What they saw made them awed at, just like Annabella was. They looked upon seven weapons in cases. All with a look that they had been untouched by time

The first weapon was a large club with a long, but thin two handed grip. The club itself was grey with a red and a grey connector. The grip was gray as well, with a red leather center. At the end of the club itself was a square like end piece. The whole weapon looked like it had a secondary feature, but what it was no one knew.

The second weapon was pair of forest green sickles, that had three connector pieces. One piece being the blade, the second being the connector and the third being an angular grip. From what they could tell, the blade seemed to have three unknow functions.

The third weapon was a red colored staff with yellow highlights. The staff itself seemed to be made from two rifles or shotguns that were connected at the barrels. Lastly the ends were the butts of the guns, while the triggers plainly showed.

The fourth weapon look like a triple changer Guandao, from what the group could tell by. It seems it could turn in a rifle of some kind and a trident, since it looked as it had three blades connected to one another in its Guandao form. The grips itself was long, which was obvious since the weapon would be more effect with a longer grip than most weapons.

The fifth weapon was a simple, but large grey and white colored revolver. The body was bulky looking which gave off a semi-auto pistol look and seemed to have two triggers, though oddly no hammer in sight. The only other noticeable feature of the gun was that on the barrel had a floral engraving.

The sixth weapon was a pair of two black curve blades similar to scimitars, with multiple cutting edges. The blades had not hilt connected to it, but two black hilts seemed to be able to connect at the ends. Forming their secondary mod, whatever that was.

The last weapon was a hiltless matted grey katana, that had it's dark red hilt covering the blade. Though it didn't seem to have a transformation function. It would be a deadly weapon anyways and maybe it did transform into something else. When it came to the new humans weapons, much of it was still a mystery.

"So I'm calling that we've found the jackpots of weapons and to our luck there's seven of them, for seven of us." Rayna happily said "Question is though, who gets what?"

"Yeah, who does gets what Kalzar?" Annabelle asked as she and the rest of the girls looked at Kalzar, making him a little nervous

"What, why are you asking me?" Kalzar asked as Karina laughed a little

"Because you're our leader and I know seems weird that we picked you. Me, the girls and the rest of the boys talked about it when you fell asleep. We decided since you've been the one giving the orders mostly, that you'd be the our leader and you haven't lead us astray yet. Also before you ask, yes Virack even agreed pretty quickly. Despite him being a Krogan. But then again he told us that he's done leadership thing before and didn't care for it anymore." Karina explained happily as the others nodded in agreement "But just to make sure, are you saying you don't want to be the leader?"

"What no, I mean I though the whole time that this was an equally footing sort of thing. You know… we all just give and order here and there. Beside I don't think I'd make a good leader." Kalzar answered back with a nervous tone, but Annabella just patted him on the shoulder

"Look Kalzar, I know you can be. You got the stuff to make and excellent leader. I know you do, so trust in us that we trust in you boss." Annabelle stated with a reassuring smile, followed by Rayna and Karina who did the same

"Thanks, I mean it." Kalzar responded back, smiling under his mask. Then he looked back at the weapons "Alright so here's the plan, we take these weapons back since there in the best shape. They might weight a bit but it's a good idea to have them just incase, so I can work on them as soon as possible. Oh and I'm wanted to ask you something Annabelle."

"What would that be Kalzar?" Annabelle asked with a curious tone, Karina and Rayna just smirked. As they already knew what he was going to ask

"Well since I'm the leader, I do need a second in command and since you've been the second most talkative. Along with giving the most orders next to me, would you….you know…." Kalzar asked nervously. But that just because he was always somewhat nervous around women, no matter the species

"I think I'd like that Kalzar, I'd like that very much." Annabelle answered with a wide grin as she looked back at the others "You two good with that?"

"No issues with me kid." Rayna responded

"Same here, besides I think me and the rest are more of the take orders types." Karina responded next "But if I may suggest this, how about us four pick our weapons now. Since we're already down here and it will make things easier in the long run. We'll just have the boys picked from what's left of these magnificent weapons."

"Sounds good to me, I'll go first I guess." Kalzar said as he looked through the seven weapons, wondering which one would work with him the most. Though after a few seconds of thinking it through, he picked the twin forest green sickles. He walked up to the case and opened it, to his luck two the blades had two leather holsters tied to a leather belt wrapped behind them. Kalzar placed the holsters around his waist, then accidently hit the formation switch. Transforming the blades into twin revolvers. Kalzar smiled as he placed his new weapons in the holsters "Wow, now this I'm going to love tinkering with."

"I'll go next then!" Karina happily shouted as she looked through the weapons and immediately saw the one she wanted. She walked up to the large revolver and took it out of the case, then again like Kalzar new weapon, it had a holster belt tied to the back of it. She quickly tied the belt around her waist, inspected the revolver with childlike awe and then placed it in the holster "This is awesome!"

"Jeez you really are just a little girl in a woman's body." Rayna joked as Karina snickered at the friendly jab. Then she inspected the weapons which took a minuet to do. But in the end she took the twin scimitar like blades. She slowly swung them with ease and smiled. Though she also found a bow sheath tied to one of the blades. The wheels turned quickly into Rayna's head as she placed the ends of the blades together. With that the blades transformed into a smooth compound bow. Rayna smirked as she placed the sheathed around her chest, then placed the bow in the sheath "Reminds me of back home with mom and dad. Annabelle, your last to go for picking between the four of us."

"Okay, then let's see what I'll pick?" Annabelle said as she looked around the remaining weapons, then she found her weapon. The one she wanted, she walked up to the case with the hiltless katana. Opened it and took it out slowly, she opened the sheath just a little to see a blood red blade inside. She smiled at that and with luck the blades sheath had a beltloop built in. Annabelle fixed the weapon to her belt, but as she finished doing so; she noticed an average sized box bellow the blade. Out of curiosity she knelt down next to the box and opened it, what she found was a white mask that would only cover the top part of her face. The mask itself had red tribal markings and four slits around the eyes. Annabelle looked at the mask in a trance as it felt like this mask was familiar to her, but as she stared deeper into the mask. Everything suddenly went dark for her

 **-Somewhere-**

"Where…where am I?" Annabelle asked out loud as she got up slowly, opened her eyes and looked around to see she was in a white area of emptiness. She began to panic a little form this as she looked side to side some more "Where am I?"

"You're a talker aren't you, ironic really." A man said as Annabelle quickly turned around and saw the man who just spoke. Said man was tall, pale skinned, had sleek red hair and two black bull horns coming from just his forehead. He wore a black suit with red highlights around the cuffs and vest. Lastly he wore a pair of black gloves, but what got Annabelle's attention was the mask she had just seen that was place upon his face. The man gave of a terrifying look, but Annabella stood up and kept a stern face to show she wasn't afraid

"Are you the owner of that katana and mask?" Annabelle asked as the man just nodded. But she had another question "Are a Faunas?"

"Yes, yes I am... kind of weird looking at you though. Your human and that makes it strange to say the least." The man stated as he realized something "Oh right, my name is Adam Taurus, who are you young lady?"

"Annabelle, that's all you need to know. But why does me being human seem weird to you?" Annabelle asked with a wary gaze

"Connect the dots girl, why would I think that and why would you be here even. I know you saw the mask and had a connection to it. So connect the dots girl." Adam answered with a tone that could only be described as a scolding teacher

"Jeez fine, give me a mome... no way. That's not possible, you can't be my…my…." Annabelle asked in a slight shock as she concluded on Adam's connection with her. Adam just nodded slowly, much to Annabelle's surprise even more "Your being serious about this?"

"Yes, yes I am Annabelle. It's seem like your my reincarnation, again ironic from how I use to treat humans… I think it is at least. I can't seem to remember much other than I hate humans, but if that's so. Then why don't I hate you?" Adam explained, but seem as confused as Annabelle was with this whole situation

"I don't know, I'm still trying to take in the whole your my past life thing. I mean what now, you going to try taking over my body or what?" Annabelle replied back with an irritated tone

"Not really, for one what would be the point of taking over your body. I'm already in a sense alive since you're my reincarnation. Still I do wonder if my memories will come to you, along with possibly my knowledge of my skills. Then again I don't know what will happen now, I'm sure we could speak with each other later on if we figure out how to meet again. We are like I've said before, one in the same person basically." Adam explained as he and Annabelle sighed in synchronization. Then they looked at each other with slightly amused grins

"So I inherited a few things from you I guess, look is there a way I can go back to the real world. I'm sure my friends are freaking out." Annabelle asked as Adam though it over for a few moments

"I think so, just close your eyes once more and take a deep breath. Huh weird, I wonder how I came up with that." Adam said as he just shrugged "But I guess do that and you'll be back. So for now this is goodbye, it was interesting to meet my reincarnation."

"Yeah same here, look if we do meet again. Maybe I can help you with recovering your... I mean our lost memories. Sound like a deal?" Annabelle asked as Adam just nodded, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With that her world went dark once more

 **-Back in reality-**

"Hey you okay kid?" Rayna asked as she touched Annabelle's shoulder, snapping her out of the trance she was in

"What?" Annabelle asked somewhat calmly as she looked to see the others "Oh sorry, I was just entranced by the mask in this box. Hold long was I out for?"

"Only a few seconds, we didn't know you we're in a trance." Karina answered, then wondered something "But what mask are you talking about?"

"Oh right this mask." Annabelle responded back as she picked the mask up and showed it to the rest, who looked at it with slight awe

"What a remarkable find." Karina stated with a curious smirk as she did a quick inspection "It's tribal designs are either for just aesthetic only or a tribe ranking. Maybe it could even be to instill fear with the opponents."

"Yeah defiantly one of those, kind of reminds me of Turian face paint. Signifies a few things when it comes to our culture." Rayna added in

"Yep, you gonna be wearing that now I'm guessing?" Kalzar asked with a smirk under his mask, Annabelle just smirked back

"You got it buddy, give me a second." Annabelle responded as she closed her eyes, then placed the mask upon her face which stuck perfectly on to her surprise. She opened her eyes once more as she was looking at a digitalized screen which meant the four eyes slits were just for aesthetics. But what was inside the eyes slits must have been four cameras, which were connected to the digitizes screen inside the mask. Lastly the digitalized screen had a ammo counter which meant the Katana had a gun mode and a heart monitor with six additional heart monitors for her teammates. It already had synched to her friends suits here and up above in their camp site. It displayed their vitals and heart rate. Annabelle could only smile, she now knew this had been hers back in her previous life and she felt in a sense happy that she had it back along with her katana. "So what do you all think, like the look or not?"

"It looks good, really good. Fits you kind of too." Rayna answered first

"Totally, maybe you could scare some Grimm with your new mask. Say like boo or something." Karina joked as Annabelle snickered

"Well like the girls said it looks nice, you look pretty cute too. Wait… I mean not that you aren't cute already , I mean you are but I haven't noticed. Well I have but ah… ah… I'll stop talking now." Kalzar said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment

"I know what you mean and thank you. You're so sweet." Annabella responded back kindly, though she was blushing – **"He is cute, really cute now that I think of it."-**

"You okay kid?" Rayna asked as Karina giggled

"Oh I think she is, but maybe we should get back up to the others now?" Karina suggested as an embarrassed Kalzar and a still blushing Annabella nodded in agreement "Aw you two would make a cute couple!"

"Let's just get the rest of these weapons up to the others." Kalzar stated with an embarrassed tone as he and Rayna took the weapons, while the other followed. But as they made their way out of the armory/ shooting range. Kalzar suddenly wondered something, he stopped in his track and got the attentions of the others

"Hey what's wrong?" Annabelle asked with a worried tone

"Well now that I'm thinking of it, why were those weapons along with the mask down there in the first place?" Kalzar explained as that was a good question

"Maybe…you know what, we can figure it out later. But we really should be making our way up. Don't want to keep the rest waiting." Annabelle responded back with a warm smile as Kalzar nodded in agreement. With that they continued their way up the stairs, while beginning to wonder what other secrets this place had

 **-Back with team JNPR-**

"Boom goes the little bots!" Nora happily yelled out as she fired a barrage of grenades with her grenade launcher at a small group of Geths who we're hiding behind a barricade. The results we're like usual, explosive to the tenth degree. As Nora smiled at her work, a Geth leaper was about to lung at her from behind. But thankfully Pyrrha saved her as she rammed into the leaper and the cut it's head off by thrusting the edge of her shield against it's neck. Cutting of the Geths head in one clean cut, while circuits and its white blood stained her shield

"Nora stay focus." Pyrrha sternly stated as she got back up and cracked her neck

"Sorry Pyrrha, won't happen again." Nora replied back with an apologetic tone as Pyrrha just sighed, while also stabbing a Geth that was about to attack her from the side through its chest

"It's okay Nora, I'm just protective is all." Pyrrha answered back as she pulled her spear back out and pulling out it's inner circuits also

"I know Pyrrha, you're a good friend." Nora said happily as she switched to her weapons hammer form and did a quick spin, taking out four Geths charging at her with pieces of broken metal in their hands. All four Geths were demolished by the hammer as Nora finished her spin then looked back at Pyrrha, with an even bigger smile "See I'm paying attention to my surroundings."

"Yes you are Nora. Oh and I believe we're about to be surrounded, so back to back?" Pyrrha responded as she and Nora did so. Then like Pyrrha predicated, she and Nora we're surrounded by a large group of Geths also wedeling pieces of broken metal "Hm, must have run out of ammo, so there resorting to melee. Then again I'm surprised that they ran of ammo in the first place, you know with them getting reinforcement from that second Geth ship."

"Totally!" Nora stated as she and Pyrrha began bashing and stabbing the Geths who were all charging at them at once "I mean I'm still shocked that I landed a grenade in the engine port, but the explosion was amazing!"

"It was pretty cool I have to admit." Pyrrha replied with a smirk as she latched her arms with Nora's. Nora then lifted her up and swung her around as Pyrrha used the gauntlets on her legs as a blunt weapon. Bashing them The Geths in her range against the heads and breaking each one. Once that was done Nora set Pyrrha down as they resumed bashing and stabbing the remining Geths attacking them

"Nice use of the spin tactic Pyrrha." Nora remarked as she batted a Geth away with her hammer and sent it into some of its allies. Though while they continued demolishing the Geths around them, she wondered something "Hey Pyrrha how do you think the boys doing?"

"I'm sure their fine Nora, they can fight pretty well themselves." Pyrrha answered as she quickly switched to her weapons gun mode, fire three rounds in the dead center of three Geths bulb eyes. As the bodies fell, Pyrrha used her semblance to lift the bodies up, broke them apart into many tiny pieces and flung the pieces at the Geths she was facing. This ripped apart the Geths as the pieces hit them at high speeds, leaving nothing more then incredibly tore apart Geths on the ground. Meanwhile the boys were doing their own thing

"That's four in a row." Ren stated as he got done dodging a few of the remain Geths with gun that had no more ammo anymore. Each Geth split in three pieces each. Ren smiled as he switch to his weapons twin guns mode and began shooting up a few more Geths near him. Making them hide behind a barrier for cover "Jaune how you doing?"

"Surprisingly good!" Jaune answered back as he has somehow gotten on top of a Geth Amateur, then thrusted his sword through its head. The Geth Amateur fell to the ground on its side, as it crushed a few Geths unlucky enough to be next to it at the moment. Though Jaune had jumped off a few moments before and landed next to Ren. As he got back up, he looked at Ren who had finished off the Geths he was shooting at with a grin "Yeah pretty well, just killed myself a literal dragon."

"A small robotic horse thing if I'm going be honest." Ren joked back as Jaune rolled his eyes, but both men didn't take notice of a Geth juggernaut charging at them. Though they we're saved by Wrex who rammed the Geth juggernaut and ripped its power core out with his bare or to be more accurate, armored gloves. He then bashed the Geth Juggernauts head in with power core and then picked up its body, ripping it in half as he let out a battle cry of victory

"I AM KROGAN!" Wrex yelled out as he dropped the body and breathed in heavily, meanwhile Jaune and Ren stared at him with wide eyes

"Damn, remind me not to get on this guy's nerves." Jaune stated as Ren just nodded, Wrex then look at them and smirked

"You boys having fun, because I sure am." Wrex asked as he cracked his neck, knees, back and arms in a quick succession

"Yeah we are?" Ren replied back as he had to give Wrex credit that he was a living testament to how Krogan were described as by others, extremely tough and unhindered by fear

"Good, good. Hey where's your little girlfriends at?" Wrex responded back as an explosion suddenly happened. The girls then landed dead center in between him, Jaune and Ren on top a burnt corpse of a Geth trooper without its arms or legs. But had its head and still was functioning. The girls got up and dusted themselves off as they saw the boys and smiled

"So how have you all been doing?" Pyrrha happily asked

"Um… good sweetie, very good. But where did you and Nora come from?" Jaune replied back as Pyrrha giggled

"Me and Nora were surrounded by some Geth, Nora fired a grenade on the ground beneath us and I in quick respond grab one of the Geths. Then I cut off its arms and legs. The explosive happened as me and Nora we flung into the air, I quickly grabbed the Geths body as we used it to soften our landing. Our landing which conveniently places us with you three. So here we are my silly little knight." Pyrrha explained as Jaune slumped his head

"Why must you call me that when we're in the company of others?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha just shrugged which made Jaune smirked a little at how cute his girlfriend was no matter the situation "Oh well forget it, hey is it me or are the Geth not you know attacking us anymore?"

"That's because we killed them all." Wrex answered happily as the others took a good look around to see that all the Geth in the base, along with the reinforcement we're now laying on ground in many various piles of scrap

"Sweet, now we just got to take care of that generator!" Nora joyfully yelled out as she looked at the generator, remembering how large it was "Um… how do we do that?"

"We have to find a way to take this thing down quickly. Problem is and I'm taking a guess here that none of you kiddos have anything that could do that. Am I right?" Wrex said as team JNPR nodded

"What about the Mako then, I'm sure that it has the fire power we need." Ren suggested as Wrex just nodded in disagreement

"No can do, that Mako may have a strong gun. But this generator seems like it's made of tougher stuff that would make the Mako's gun more a pea shooter." Wrex answered back as everyone began thinking, then Jaune came up with something

"Wait I got it!" Jaune yelled out as he looked at Wrex and Nora specificity "Wrex, Nora you both still got some explosives right?"

"Yeah I do, what about you Wrex?" Nora asked as Wrex pulled out a few grenades "That's a yes, but what's this got to do with the plan Jaune?"

"Because if we can tie two of your grenades and two of Wrex's grenades up. We can make an explosive that could break this generator with one blast." Jaune explained as Pyrrha then cut in

"Jaune as much as that plan makes sense, we still need to get it up to the generator itself." Pyrrha explained as she wondered what her boyfriend was going with this plan

"Ah Pyrrha my love, I'm not finished with the plan just yet." Jaune replied back with a smirk as he looked back at just Nora this time "Okay Nora remember back on Remnant when you tried to infuse your grenade with your lighting from your semblance. You remember what happened?"

"Well yeah I remember, I tried that because I wanted a new attack to do. But when I did it all that happen was a…A BIG EXPLOSION!" Nora said as she realized what Jaune was planning

"That's right, it was a pretty large explosion. There was even a crater left after. But if that's the case then why would we need Wrex explosives if Nora's does the damage needed?" Ren asked as this time Nora decided to answer

"Because Renny, it's for extra precaution to make sure we blow up generator." Nora happily explained as she pulled out a rope from her vest and looked at Wrex "Can I see your grenades please?"

"Sure thing Nora, here ya go." Wrex responded with a smirk as he could already tell this was going to be an amazing explosion to see. Nora then took a few of her grenades out of her weapons chamber and then tied them to Wrex grenades. She then changed her weapon to its hammer form, while throwing Pyrrha the make shift bomb much to her confusion

"Um Nora why did you give me this?" Pyrrha asked a Nora giggled

"Because you're the best when it comes to timing." Nora explained as she activated her semblance which transferred to her hammer that spark with electricity "Alright ready…set… THROW!"

"Okay then!" Pyrrha yelled out as she quickly threw the make shift explosive in the air, Nora then hit the explosive hard. Sending it straight at the generator as it became shrouded with electricity. Once it bashed against the generator itself an explosion of epic proportions ignited, blasting team JNPR and Wrex back into a large crate that was behind them a ways. The end results was a small mushroom dust cloud that quickly dissipated, leaving a dust covered team JNPR and Wrex in its wake. Along with the generator being blown up into millions of scrap pieces

"Wow that was awesome right!?" Nora asked with a wide grin

"You kidding kid, that was spectacular. Let's do that again!" Wrex replied back with an even wider grin

"Um how about no, I think one overly destructive explosion is enough in my opinion." Jaune stated as he was trying to dust himself off, with no luck "And I think we'll be need some showers, this dust is stuck on."

"Oh yes we will, but Jaune." Pyrrha said next as she gave him the puppy dog look "Can I take a shower with you, pretty please?"

"Pyrrha you know I love very much, but if your wanting to do what your wanting to do. Maybe not at that time, I'm still pretty sore from last time." Jaune responded back with a sheepish grin, but Pyrrha added a pouty lip that made Jaune heart skip a beat at how attractive that was to him "Then again I guess I can handle through the pain, I mean anything for you hun."

"Oh thank you so much Jaune, I love you!" Pyrrha said joyful as she hugged Jaune and didn't let go

"Alright enough with the mushy gushy stuff, we should get back to the ship now." Wrex stated as the other nodded in agreement. Wrex then made a call for the Normandy to pick them up in the Mako. But as team JNPR and Wrex were done with their part of the mission, the others we're still dealing with theirs

 **-Back with team CFVY, Kaidan and Garrus-**

"So what's the plan?!" Kaidan asked as he moved from cover to cover, throwing a grenade at a few Geths hiding behind a downed base turret. Though it didn't harm then as the grenade exploded, it did keep them down as Kaidan made it to his new piece of cover

"The plan Kaidan, the plan is killing these bots and destroying that generator. Nothing much else dude." Coco answered as she fired another round or bullets at advancing Geths. But had to back down to avoid the last base turret which was still functioning perfectly. "Where the heck is Yatsuhashi and Fox with the Mako?"

"Coco don't you remember that the wheel was damage by that mine at the entrance of the base. They're still fixing it!" Velvet explained as she was shooting off one of the Geths pulse rifles she had taken to use. She took out two Geth troopers trying to advance to them. Velvet ducked back into cover and load another clip in, though she smiled at her newly acquired weapon "Have to say this would make a nice replacement weapon for the one I lost on Remnant."

"Yeah I just realized that, you haven't had weapon since now. Even when Tali fixed up our weapons to shoot the ammo in this place. You didn't have one yourself." Coco replied back with a bewilder look at that fact, while she was still shooting at any Geth in her sights

"Yeah I know sweetie, so I guess this will be my new weapon then." Velvet said back smirking as she shot up a few more Geths that we're just running to cover at the right time "Coco, Kaidan do you know where Garrus is?"

"Nope." Coco and Kaidan answered as a Geth sniper shot a bullet which bounced off their cover, making the two duck in cover with Velvet

"Sniper, great just great!" Coco yelled out in a unamused tone more Geth troopers advance towards Coco and the others since they had the clear to do so. But as they closed in, the Geth troopers along with the sniper fell to the ground dead in a split few seconds. With their heads shot off. Coco and the rest looked to see Garrus on top of one of the bases looks outs, reloading his sniper rifle

"Your welcome!" Garrus yelled out with a grin as he moved his way down the look out to the others, thankfully using some of the dead Geths bodies as a sort of landing pad. Though he did still feel some pain when he landed. Garrus got back up and walked slowly to Coco, Velvet and Kaidan

"Nice landing." Kaidan stated with a smirk as Garrus chuckled

"Wow you did a joke Kaidan, next you'll growing chin hair." Garrus remarked back with a grin as Kaidan chuckled back

"Geez do all boys bond with each other like this, because that might explain how our boys bonded back on Remnant." Coco said as Velvet just shrugged "Oh well that not important at the moment. What is important is what to use to take down this generator. So Kaidan, Garrus you got any ideas?"

"Not me, that generator looks like it needs ten missiles to do the job." Kaidan replied back first

"Same, but if I have to say maybe the Mako could do the job. I mean it might take half an hour or more, but I'm sure we could mow down the hunk of metal within that time frame. Speaking of which where is the Mako along with our other two teammates?" Garrus said next as Coco sighed and active her scroll to call Fox, though her scroll was taking a bit of time to get the call through

"We really need to ask Tali if she can convert these to Omni tools sooner or later." Coco stated as she waited for a few more moments, then Fox finally picked

 _"Hello, is that you Coco?"_ Fox asked with a nervous tone, worried he was going to get an earful for not being able to do much in the battle. Since he and Yatsuhashi had been trying their best to fix the Mako's wheel. Which up until this very moment they had a hard time doing so and had finally gotten the wheel fixed right when Coco called

"Very funny Fox." Coco replied back with an amused tone "Jokes aside I need you and Yatsuhashi to bring the Mako around to the other side where the rest of us are."

 _"Wait why?"_ Yatsuhashi asked from the background of Fox's scroll

"Because Yatsuhashi, the Mako has the only strong enough gun to destroy the generator." Velvet explained kindly

 _"How long will that take though?"_ Fox asked once more, not sounding too willing to wait

"Fox, Garrus told us it could take half an hour or so." Coco answered as she gave Fox her serious tone

 _"For real I mean that ain't long, but we're kind on a tight schedule with saving the galaxy just to say."_ Fox responded back as he then snapped his fingers _"Coco is there any sort of ramp like structure next to you?"_

"Well ah…yeah I actually see one. It's one of the downed turrets. Why do you ask?" Coco asked with a confused tone, until she suddenly realized what he and Yatsuhashi possible we're planning "Oh no don't you dare do what I think your about to do. I know I'm usually the one for fun, but if you both are going do what I know your planning on doing. Then don't."

 _"What was that, we can't hear you over the sounds of the engine Coco!"_ Fox said happily as the Mako suddenly appeared to the right of them, though they turned the Mako inwards and facing the makeshift ramp leading to the generator. The Mako went to a halt, then before anyone could ask what was going on; they got the answer. The Mako accelerated forward at the makeshift ramp then before it hit, Fox and Yatsuhashi opened the top hatch. They jumped out landing right in front of the group. Meanwhile the Mako crashed into generator and exploded, creating a mushroom dust cloud which blasted the whole team a few feet against the ground. Once the durst cleared up, the group got back up covered in dust and saw that the generator along with their Mako were destroyed

"Okay I don't usually ever so this, but that was awesome." Yatsuhashi said as he and Fox got up, then gave one another a high five while also wiping off a bit of the dust on their faces. Though the moment didn't last though as Coco walked up behind them and smacked the backs of their heads

"Morons, you know that Elizbeth will have your hides and my hid for destroying alliance military equipment!" Coco yelled out covered in dust as well, as Fox and Yatsuhashi rubbed the back of their heads. Though she could only sigh, having to admit it was pretty cool explosion

"Look Coco we'll deal with that when that bridge has to be crossed, I'll vouch for you all. Besides the generator is taken care of and with that I think we're done with our part in the mission." Kaidan said kindly while coughing out a bit of dust

"Yeah I think we are, I'll make the call back to the Normandy to pick up six passengers with no transportation. Just to say my prayers are with you three, Elizbeth will be happy that the mission was taken care of. But the Mako being destroyed she'll probably be a bit mad about. Velvet here is the only one safe, how that saying go about the rabbit ears?" Garrus stated as he wiped his visor clean of dust

"It's rabbits foot Garrus and it's not a saying. Pretty much just cut off a rabbit's foot and you should get good luck." Kaidan explained as he then noticed Velvet who was the least dusty of the group, don a worried look and hold her ears in a nervous manner "Oh right sorry Velvet, trust me you don't need to worry. That sort of superstation isn't really popular anymore."

"Right, still being part bunny or rabbit whichever you prefer. I have sort of kinship with them. But let's just get back on the Normandy. I'd like to rest up before the next part of the mission and maybe see if I can tinker a little with this new weapon of mine myself." Velvet answered back as the others nodded in agreement

"Way ahead of you, this might take a moment or so." Garrus said as he activated his Omni-tool to call up the Normandy and for the moment they we're taking in the time for a breather. Though Glynda, Ozpin, Ashely, Liara and Penny were still currently dealing with their mission

 **-With** **Glynda, Ozpin, Ashely, Liara and Penny-**

"TAKE THIS YOU ANNOYING PESTS!" Glynda screamed out in aggravation as she was in the Mako that was parked near the generator. She was shooting off its turret, keeping the Geth troopers at bay. The others were behind the wreckage of a recently downed Geth Ship, which Glynda herself had shot down. But that was primarily because she hit the ship thrusters with deadly precision. Ashely, Liara, Ozpin and Penny we're looking at Glynda in the Mako with awe. More specifically Ashley and Liara

"I've never seen Glynda like this, I mean I haven't know her long but still." Liara said with a wide eyed look, but threw a few biotic pushes at Geths attempting to shoot back at Glynda

"Yeah she actually could make a good Marine." Ashley remarked with a small smirk as she threw a grenade over to the Geths barrier. This only damages a few of the Geth to the right side, as the shrapnel stabbed them in the arms, legs and necks

"Glynda has always been able to keep her cool in most situation, but she also can get very easily annoyed. The evidence of that claim is right in front of us. Though because Glynda is good at keeping calm most of the times, she does… have a short temper." Ozpin explained as he blind shot his pistol that Ashley had loaned him for the battle

"Yeah, but friend Glynda is amazing when she's like this. Friend Glynda is such a skilled fighter, just like big sister Coco!" Penny happily said as she got up from cover quickly and threw a decent sized rock she had picked up at the Geths. Surprisingly a Geth trooper got up at the same time as the rock Penny threw bashed into its eye. The Geth trooper freaked out shooting its gun and taking out three of its comrades in a hail of bullets

"Wow, nice throw Penny." Ashley said with an amused grin as Penny giggled in delight

"Indeed, still I think we have a problem or two." Liara stated with a nervous tone as she and the rest looked to see two Geth amateurs walked up behind the Geth troopers. Then began charging up their weapons at the Mako, in which Glynda was still firing the turret at the Geth troopers. Completely oblivious to the Geth amateurs

"Glynda!" Ozpin yelled out as she kept on shooting, while the Geth amateurs were almost done charging up their blasts. The Geth amateurs were also ignoring the hits they were receiving from Ashley and Liara guns. Ozpin just sighed and readied his voice, the he took a deep breath before yelling "GLYNDA!"

"WHAT!" Glynda yelled back from the Mako as she opened the side door and ceased her shooting. Glynda then hear the charging of cannons as she looked to see the Geth amateurs. Without a second thought she jumped from the Mako and onto Ozpin, pushing him down as the Geth amateurs fired their blasts. The results was that the Mako's turret blew up along with its engine

"Glynda are you alright?" Ozpin asked as he and Glynda got off one another and back up to their knees

"Yeah, yeah I am. But the Mako is all but done now, what do we do. The amateurs will make this a whole lot harder." Glynda responded as a few bullets flew past her side as she and Ozpin ducked back down behind their cover

"You got that right Glynda and these troopers aren't going to make it any easier!" Ashely yelled out as she and Liara were firing off at the Geths with the best of their abilities "Glynda can't you or Ozpin use your semblance or something?"

"We could but with all the gun fire aimed at us. We'd be painted targets and our semblances can only soak up so much physical damage before it taps out." Glynda explained as the Geth troopers and amateurs pressed on with their assault. But as the happened, Penny suddenly clapped her hands happily

"Alright, new features have been uploaded!" Penny yelled out with a wide grin, much to the others confusion

"Penny what are you talking?!" Liara asked as she took down a trooper with a head shot

"Oh right, well friend Liara. I realized that I would need to have a weapon to fight when the time arises. So it took me a while to figure out what kind of weapon to use, but in the end I found the perfect weapon." Penny explained as her right hand suddenly transformed into a very familiar and terrifying sight. Primarily for Ashley and Liara

"OH GOD NOT THAT THING!" Ashley screamed out as she along with a terrified Liara ducked behind cover to look upon the fused form of Penny's old temporary demon body or more specifically the gun called Fluffy

"AH GET IT AWAY PLEASE!" Liara pleaded as she and Ashley still had nightmares of the guns attack on them

"Don't worry, me and my old body are one in the same now." Penny explained as she smiled even wider now "Speaking of which why don't you all take a quick break. This battle along with the generator will be over and gone very soon."

"Yeah sure." Liara and Ashley replied back nervously. Glynda and Ozpin just nodded as Penny loaded up her rifle, then her eyes went red

"Targets acquired, executing combat protocols!" Penny yelled out as she jumped over the barrier and what the rest of the group saw next, was an all-out one sided battle. With the Geth being the victims of Penny

As the battle commenced Penny shot off five shots in the dead center of the first five Geths she encountered. All five Geths fell limp to the ground, then another five Geth troopers tried getting a shot Penny, but she activated Fluffy's knife launcher function. Then the dozen of small knifes flew out, stabbing the Geth attacking her along with the rest of the Geth troopers in the area. Once the knifes quickly retracted back into Fluffy, the Geth amateurs began charging up their cannons. Penny quickly dashed underneath the closer Geth amateur and climbed up its left front leg, then climbed on top of its head. The further Geth amateur turned its sight quickly on Penny and fired, but missed to instead destroyed the other Geth amateurs head. Penny though a second before jumped from the destroyed Geth amateur to the second Geth amateur, she then got her footing and fired a hail of bullets into its eye. The second Geth fell forward dead while Penny jumped off landing right in front of a bewildered Glynda, Ashley, Liara and even Ozpin.

"See told you this would done quickly friends!" Penny joyfully stated as her eyes turned back green. She then retracted Fluffy back into her hand and then clapped for the good work she did dealing with those Geths

"Yes…yes you were correct. But what about the generator?" Glynda responded back, getting her bearing back first as Penny giggled

"Oh right friend Glynda, give me a moment more." Penny said kindly as she activated Fluffy once again, then aimed it the generator while taking a knee. Suddenly Fluffy's barrel transformed in a wider version, after that a charged shot could be heard readying up. Penny took a deep breath as seconds later a blast the size of a medium sized boulder shot out, passed through the generator where it dissipated into particles and then the generator blew up as a mushroom dust cloud appeared in the aftermath. Thankfully Penny was able to keep her footing while the others hid behind their cover to avoid the shockwave along with the dust. Once they got back up, the group saw the generator was nothing more than scrap, meanwhile Penny who was covered in dust; retracted Fluffy once more back into her hand. She then turned around with a calm smile "There we go friend GoodWitch, are we done here?"

"We are Penny, Ashely would you mind calling in the Normandy for a pick up." Ozpin said as Ashley just nodded and active her Omni-tool. With that they waited until the Normandy would come to pick them up. Meanwhile as everyone else was done with their missions for this part, one last team consisting of Elizbeth, Tali, Zwei and team RWBY was still going

 **-With team RWBY, Elizbeth, Tali and Zwei-**

"Mom are we almost there?" Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zwei laying in Elizbeth's lap while his helmet was retracted back into his suit, we're sitting in the Mako's passenger seats. Tali meanwhile had taken the gunner seat as Elizbeth drove, though also liked having Zwei in her lap. He was like a furry co-pilot

"Ruby be patient, we'll get there soon." Elizbeth replied back calmly as she and Tali chuckled from how cute Ruby sounded when she asked her question

"Aw man, but I'm getting so bored and I can't enjoy the view since Mako doesn't have any windows besides the side slits. I don't think anyone of us would want to stand up for so long while looking out the side slits." Ruby responded with a pouty face as Weiss who was sitting next to her, gave a kiss to her cheek

"Maybe, but aren't you at least happy you get to look at me instead?" Weiss asked with flirty smirk as Ruby smirked back

"Yeah that's good trade off now that I think about it. Maybe I can't enjoy the view of the planet. But I can at least get to gaze upon my snow angel. That's better in my opinion." Ruby responded as Weiss giggled in delight from her girlfriend's words

"Oh your such a sweet talker, if we were alone. I'd show you my appreciation and love for you my little Rose, for a very long time just to say." Weiss stated with very flirty tone as Ruby kissed her on the lips. Both girls just giggled some more in delight

"Boy those two are really two peas in a pod, then again I guess you can call us that too kitten." Yang said as she was happy that her little sister and her friend Weiss had found love within each other, Blake who was sitting next to her just nodded in agreement and rested her head on Yang's left shoulder

"Yes we are, I mean who else do you think could handle you antics all and every day." Blake joked as Yang laughed a little

"Good one Blake, you and me should do stand-up comedy for a second profession beyond being the saviors of a galaxy." Yang replied back, then she took a slightly nervous breath which Blake took notice of

"Yang sweetie, what's wrong?" Blake asked with a worried tone as her cat ears drooped down a little

"Nothing bad Blakey, really. But I just was wondering on a question to ask you." Yang explained as she felt bad for making her girlfriend get worked up

"Oh that's good, but what that question you wanted to ask me?" Blake respond as her cat ears perked up in relief, Yang could only smile at how breath taking she looked when she was curious. Then again, she found everything about Blake breath taking

"I wanted to ask and this is just a curious question is all. But ah, if you and were to have you know….kids. What would want them be, like I mean boy or girl along with human or Faunas. But like I said this is just a curious question is all really so no need to freak out or something." Yang explained as she began laughing sheepishly to hid her embarrassment, Blake could tell this easily and smiled with pure joy at Yang's question

"Well I think it's an understandable question to ask. I can probably tell the people in this galaxy will or have already found a way for same sex couples to have biological children, just like a man and women would be able to. Though if you want to know what kind of kids I'd like with you, I'd say be it boy, girl, Faunas or human, even if we have more than one I'll love them either way." Blake answered as Yang felt happy that she was up for kids, whenever they crossed that bridge of course. Blake though wasn't done with her explanation "With that said I know you and me will good parents, but I'll be a bit nervous if we have more than one kid and one of them inherits more from your side. Twice the Yang and twice the puns then."

"I say that would good with me and having a kid that's like you would be nice as well. But if we did have a kid or two, maybe they'd inherit a little from us both. That would be perfect as well." Yang responded back resting her head on top of Blake's, both girls enjoying this moment together. Ruby and Weiss meanwhile were having their own conversation

"So while we're waiting to get the Geth base I was wondering something." Weiss asked shyly as Ruby chuckled

"Aw don't be so shy Weiss, you can ask me anything." Ruby replied back as Weiss felt better

"Thank you Ruby, what I wanted to ask though was about our relationship. I mean were girlfriends and already have had sex, thanks to you sister and Blake. But… would you ever…you know… like to go to the next level with me?" Weiss explained as Ruby was a little surprised by this

"You mean marriage, well yeah I would love to when the time is right. But why would ask me that if you should already know my answer." Ruby asked as Weiss sighed nervously

"It's not that a doubt you, I just kind of doubt myself. I doubt I'd make a good wife….or mother. I mean I asked Yang when we first went to citadel about it and she said we'd make a good couple along with parents. But I just still doubt myself on the parent thing mostly, I mean what kind of kid would want me as a mother." Weiss explained with a depressed tone, but Ruby quickly fixed that as she scooted in her seat and wrapped her in a hug. Weiss smiled a little as Ruby rested her head on top of Weiss head

"Don't be so hard on yourself Weiss, I know you'll make a good wife for me. Your my dream girl and that's final. Also trust me on this, we're going to make wonderful mothers. I love you Weiss and don't ever doubt that." Ruby said happily as Weiss nuzzled her head under Ruby's neck a little more

"And I love you as well Ruby, don't you ever doubt that yourself." Weiss replied back "To our happy future."

"Yes indeed, our happy future to be." Ruby stated, feeling so blessed to have a girl like Weiss as her true love. Then both her and Weiss, like Blake and Yang started to enjoy each other's company while waiting to reach their destination

"That's cute, don't you think so Elizbeth?" Tali asked as she adored her daughters interactions with their girlfriends. Elizbeth meanwhile nodded in agreement

"It is Tali, aren't you glad to be part of this strange little family of ours." Elizbeth responded with a wide smile as Tali laughed a little

"Yes I do and I love our family pet as well." Tali said as she was just able to pet Zwei in Elizbeth's laps, the pup himself nuzzled his head against her hand. Loving the affection he was receiving. After a few more moments, she retracted from petting Zwei while donning a worrisome look. "Still this is will be an interesting time, explaining all this to my father I mean."

"We'll deal with it when it happens. But I'm sure your father will like us, we're a very charming family." Elizbeth stated with a reassuring tone, though Tali only felt slightly less nervous, though before Elizbeth could say more Joker contacted them through the Mako's comms

 _"Um commander, sorry for the call but this is pretty important."_ Joker said as Elizbeth smirked, though also raised an eyebrow since it was rare for him to call her during mid mission

"No problems Joker." Elizbeth responded as she looked back at team RWBY all still relaxing with one another, she hated to have to cut it short but everyone needed to hear this "Ladies, Jokers got some news for us. So listen please."

"Yes ma'am!" Team RWBY immediately answered back with an enthusiastic and understanding tone

"That's my girls." Elizbeth proudly said as she looked back at the Mako's comms "Joker the floor is yours."

 _"Thanks commander no pressure, right?"_ Joker joked, getting a few laughs form the group. But once the laughter died down Joker went back to his serious tone _"But for real commander, remember when the council told you that there was four generators on these Geth inhabited planets?"_

"Yes we do, why?" Elizbeth replied back as she wondered what he was leading to

 _"Okay good, so basically since you all were the last ones to drop off. I took the liberty to keep a scan on that generator. So when it was destroyed I'd know to pick you up then and before you ask I got call from the others a while ago. They finished their missions and I had to tell them that once you ladies were done, then I'd be able to pick them up. Just thought it be easier to do it that way and they we're fine with it. Anyways like I said, I was keeping the scanners on the generator your team was after. Thing is… the singles gone."_ Joker explained as the whole group was surprised by that

"Whoa hold on there Joker, how is that possible. It's not like a whole Geth base and a generator can just disappear. When did this even happen?" Blake asked with a worried tone

 _"Calm down Blake I know, look just don't none of freak. Okay so this happened half an hour ago. The only reason I didn't tell you until now is because communications were being jammed. Now there back up and I'm telling you all. I don't know what did or even dare I say who did this. But just be careful, your only a minuet away from the place so no turning back I guess."_ Joker explained with an apologetic tone

"Hey Joker don't worry we're not mad and thanks for telling us either way. Stay off the comms for now and I'll call you once we check out the base. See if there's any clues." Elizbeth said kindly

 _"Understood commander."_ Joker responded back as the comms went off, then Elizbeth got into serious mod as they closed in on the base

"Alright girls, Tali." Elizbeth stated as Zwei barked, making her smirk "And yes, you too Zwei."

"Arff!" Zwei barked out as Elizbeth petted his head. Elizbeth stopped petting his head a moment later, then turned her attention to Tali and the girls

"Back to subject at hand, you all heard what Joker said. So with that in mind we're right about at the base. Get ready for anything and keep a watch with each other's back. Is that understood?" Elizbeth asked as Tali nodded along with the girls, who were placing their helmets on. Elizbeth then stopped the Mako as they were at the base, which was more worrisome since they didn't hit anything. She then pressed a button on Zwei's suit, activating his helmet. Finally she placed her helmet on, got up and readied her pistol as she was about to open the Mako's side door "You ready ladies and pup?"

"Ready!" Tali and team RWBY yelled out proudly as they were lined up behind Elizbeth, Zwei was next to her and barked as a way of saying yes

"Good, then lets move out!" Elizbeth shouted as she opened the Mako's side door. She, Tali, Zwei and team RWBY made their way out quickly with their weapons ready. Team RWBY themselves were currently using their weapons gun mods and as they all came out, they stopped a few steps later in shock from what they saw of the remains of the Geth base

The Geth base they were supposed to be attacking was nothing more now then fire, destroyed buildings and dead along with very mangled Geth bodies littered around the area. The group got their bearings back from the initial shock of the scene and continued through the camp. Possibly to find clues of what happened here. As they walked further down the area they could hear nothing but mostly silence and the occasional sounds of metal bending from the fire surrounding it. It was almost haunting in a sense to see this as it seemed like an all-out massacre for the Geth as whatever did this was quick, yet brutal in their attacks. The girls of team RWBY were the ones feeling the most uneasy about this place, it gave off a feeling of death and despair. Though once they got to the generator which looked like it was torn into hundreds of pieces, the feeling of death for team RWBY increased tenfold. They didn't know why they were feeling this, but it was good enough of a warning sign for them.

"E-Elizbeth, m-maybe we should get going now." Weiss suggested as she tried her best to conceal her sudden case of fear

"Yeah, p-p-please mom." Ruby said with an equal amount of fear in her tone, Blake and Yang seem to be able to only nod in agreement. Elizbeth and Tali looked back at them with worried faces, they'd never seen the girls behave this way. So for them to do so was new and if it was happening in a aftermath like this. Well it must be sign and if Elizbeth knew one thing, it's always trust your instincts

"Elizbeth I think girls have a point, we should just go. I mean the generator is already destroyed so there really no reason to stay, please…please can we leave." Tali asked as she was now behaving like the girls were, though she was able to keep her nervousness in better. But Elizbeth could tell she was just a nervous and agreed that they should go

"Alright then let's-" Elizbeth beagn to say, but she stopped as sudden feeling of fear plagued her now, she felt like two cold dead hands were around her throat slowly chocking the life out of her. She tried to look and see around for what could be causing this. But her body felt so numb, she also saw the others were in the same predicament she was experiencing. They all stood still in paralyzing fear. But thankfully Zwei seemed to be the only one not fazed

"Grrr!" Zwei growled bearing his teeth from behind Elizbeth, snapping her and the others out of the paralyzing fear at least, but they still felt the uneasy feeling this place was giving off

"Zwei, what's wrong boy?" Elizbeth asked as she turned around and looked to see nothing but small fires burning

"Yeah, what's wrong boy. Nothing is out there." Ruby asked as she, Wiess, Yang and Tali looked to see nothing either. But unlike the others, Blake sense something even if she couldn't see it

"There is something out there, trust me on this. Zwei maybe a dog and I may have a fear of them. But right now I'm on the same page with him, we both have animal instincts and those instincts are telling us that something is here." Blake stated still with a nervous tone, then a few loud thumps echoed through the air and sounding like it was getting closer

"Get your ready, whatever is coming isn't friendly." Elizbeth said with an edge to her tone as she and the rest aimed their weapons at where the thumps were coming from. It took only thirty seconds more until the thing that made the noise appeared before them

"Oh my…" Ruby mutter in disgust as the figure before them was a ghoulish sight to behold

The figure in question was that of a human female, she was tall and very thin. But that was all that distinguished her as human, the rest was not human you could say. Her hair were thick black wires formed into a dread hair style, her skin was skull white, her eyes were replaced by two red glowing bulbs, her mouth was fused with smaller black wires as her teeth were razor sharp. The fingers on her hands were claws, along with toes on her feet sharpened into a deadly point. He clothing was one large rag covering her chest, two smaller rags around her arms, a one piece cloth covering her waits and upper thighs only. This new figure was slowly walking up to them with an unblinking stare, while making team RWBY and the others very wary of this new creature

"What is that?!" Weiss asked in horror as she was ready to shot the abominations head off

"I don't know if any us could tell you Weiss, but look at it's claws." Yang replied back as she and the rest looked to see white Geth blood dripping from the woman's claws

"So this is what did all…this?" Ruby asked getting more tense from the new arrival who had stopped moving and was just staring at them

"I think it is, which mean we shou-" Blake was about to suggested, until the woman cut in

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" The woman shrieked in an deathly scream, though she sounded like she was in pain. But that was probably because as she screamed her jaw unhinged, revealing her massive set of teeth. Though moments later she stopped as the group quickly recuperated

"What was that?" Yang asked as she and the rest glared at the woman, though from the looks of it. The woman was looking at them with a hungry look

"Don't know big sis, but I think we're about to get dragged into a fight!" Ruby answered back as the woman charged at them and within seconds was in close proximity towards them. She slammed her arms down at the group who dodged to the sides just in time to avoid the hit

"Damn, she's quick." Elizbeth stated as she began firing her pistol at the woman rapidly alongside Tali, team RWBY and Zwei on the other hand we're getting around to flank her from the back

Th battle started officially at this point as team RWBY and Zwei charged at the woman. Team RWBY shot off a few rounds which nicked the woman a couple of times, but didn't fazed her much. She swung at the girls, but they all dodged her attack. Yang and Blake jumped over her, while Ruby and Weiss ducked under her. Both pairs getting back up from behind her, Ruby then switched to her weapons melee mod, used her speed semblance and got right up to the woman. Ruby then did a quick few slashes across her chest, planted her scythes blade behind after finishing her quick combo and had the barrel underneath aimed at the woman's chest. She then flipped onto her blade and pulled the trigger, sending Ruby back while the woman flew the opposite direction with a hole in her chest. Ruby landed on her feet as she ready her scythe for more, though it already seemed the woman was beaten.

"Wow that was…that was easy." Ruby stated as the others walked up next to her about to congratulate her, but then they saw the woman get back up with an aggravated look on her face and while the bullet wound in her chest healed back up

"Oh come on for real?" Yang yelled out as the woman lunged at them once more with quick speed, but once again the group dodged to the sides and began shooting at the woman who was doing her best to block the attacks. This went on for about a minute and with each bullet being shot tore through the woman's flesh that would just heal up a few seconds later

"COME ON JUST STAY DOWN!" Weiss said in an aggravated tone as she decided to use her semblance to send some of the pieces of scraped metal at the woman, this ended up cutting her up while the wounds healed up once again but at a slower speed "Ha, so you can't heal that fast all the time."

"And that's a good thing to know!" Blake stated as she ran past her with her semblance clone, both lunging at the woman and stabbing her in the stomach with their blades. Then as Blake's clone disappeared, the real Blake pulled her blades out as the jumped over the woman, landed behind her to then stab her in the back of the head "Die monster!"

"AHAHAHAHAH!" The woman screamed back as she flung her head forward, flinging out Blake's blade from her head as she then kicked Blake in the stomach. Sending her into Elizbeth and Tali. But as that happened Zwei came in with a helmeted head butt to the woman's face and breaking her nose. But before the woman could heal it back up, Yang came in next with her semblance activated and delivered a fire punched into the same spot. Sending the woman into a pile of poles which impaled her through the chest

"Take that lady, no one hits my Blakey and gets away with it!" Yang stated in a threatening tone as she her deactivated her semblance. Weiss, Ruby, Zwei, Blake who had recovered from the attack, Tali and Elizbeth regrouped with her

"Nice one hunny, looks like that monster is-" Elizbeth began to say proudly, but was cut off as the woman screamed out once more into the air despite being impaled. The scream though was different this time, this time it sound more like a calling cry

"What did she just do?" Tali asked nervously as Zwei began barking at the ground ahead of them

"Zwei what are barking at now?" Ruby ask this time as Zwei kept barking at the ground which then had a skeletal metal hand sprout out. Zwei yipped in fear as her moved next to Tali. Then she along with the rest huddled up into a circle as they looked to see more hands sprouting out. The woman meanwhile continued screaming and had gotten herself freed from her impalement

"Oh that's just plain unfair now!" Elizabeth yelled as she and the rest of the team readied once more for a battle as they now could see their new foes

The new foes had the same appearance of the woman when it came to skin and hair style, but what made the different was that theirs eyes were cover with metal visors, while their mouths were stitched by seven flexible looking black wires. The only other thing that differentiated them from the woman were their skeletal metal hands. There was about fifteen of the monstrous men and they looked blood thirsty, just like the woman

"RRRAAAWWRRR!" The monstrous men screamed out as they walked slowly to them, all the while the group began shooting up the horde. But every shot that made its marks did little to nothing, the monstrous men just kept advancing to them while ignoring the damage being done to their bodies

"Keep shooting them, they can't last forever!" Elizbeth yelled as she threw a few biotic pushes at the monstrous men, who just flinched and kept walking towards them "OH COME ON REALLY?!"

"Man these are so OP." Yang muttered in annoyance as she and the girls activated their Omni-guards, than began bashing them against some of the Monstrous men who lunged at them. Bringing them arm's length with team RWBY

"Take this you ruffians!" Weiss yelled out as she fired an compressed ice shard which shot through three of the monstrous men's heads and then stabbed another one through its chest with her weapons Melee mod, but I wasn't dead at all and tried to claw at her. So Weiss grabbed the top of the monstrous man's head with her Omni-guard, used the freeze function and froze the things whole upper body. She then pulled her rapier out which in turn cracked the monstrous man's body into small ice shards, while the lower half fell limp on the ground

"Nice one Weissy!" Ruby proudly said as slice up a few of the monstrous men she was facing in diagonal half's. Quick switched to her weapons gun mod and shot off a flurry of five quick head shots on five more monstrous men a little further from her. Though a sixth one got past and got a hold of her as it tried to choke her. But Ruby was able to get her Omni-Guard underneath and used it's blade feature to stab the monstrous man in the stomach. But now she was in a struggle to push the thing back away from her. Thankfully Tali broke formation as she ran up behind the thing, pulled it from Ruby onto the ground, rammed her foot against it and aimed her shotgun at its head

"Don't trying clawing at my younger daughter you bosh'tet!" Tali sternly yelled out as she pumped a round into the chamber of her shotgun. Then blasted the things head into many tiny little pieces of metal and some decayed flesh

"That wa amazing mamma!" Ruby stated happily as she was saved yet again from getting attacked from the side from two monstrous men by Elizbeth, who shot one in the chest three times; then the eyes and lastly the head in dead center of its forehead. As the first body fell limp she threw a biotic enhanced punch through the gut of the second monstrous man, Elizbeth then removed her fist and punched it through its head this time. Once she pulled out her fist from the monstrous man's head, the body fell limp just like it's friend

"Nice one Elizbeth!" Blake stated as she cut off another monstrous man's head off. She then used her ribbon around her arm, tied it quickly to her weapon as began swinging it in a quick repeating circular motion

All the monstrous men in the range was taken out from either decapitation or getting their torso cut in half. Though two did make it past Blake's attack and lunged at her. Blake was a little quicker though as she used her Omni's guards claw function and slashed up two of the monstrous men's faces off. Which showed under their faces a skull of metal, wires and black liquid making Blake feel a little sick from the sight. As she was recovering one other monstrous man was about to swipe down at her from the left side, but was stopped by Zwei who head butted it into a metal pole sticking out. Impaling the thing through the skull as it's body went limp. Blake looked down at the pup and for the first time with a smiled and petted him, she was staring to warm up to the dog. Meanwhile the rest regrouped next to her all sighing to themselves

"So now that these things are done with, we just got our little crazy clawed acquaintance left to deal with." Elizbeth said as she and the rest of the team looked at the woman just staring at them with a smirk out of all things

"Why is she smirking?" Ruby asked, but she got her answer as the woman simply snapper her claws and with that forty more of the monstrous men rose from the ground, all staring at them ready for bloodshed

"No for real, no, just no. That is…that is just… UGH!" Ruby yelled out at her wits end with these monstrous men as they along with the woman walked towards them

"Seriously are we going to have to fight again, because I'm tried enough as it is already." Tali asked as suddenly the ground behind them began to shake uncontrollably "Oh what now?"

As on que when Tali asked that a dust cloud erupted, blinding everyone in the area temporarily. Once the dust cleared up a new and much large figure was in its wake. This new large figure was a robot of some sorts, to team RWBY it looked somewhat like an large old Atlesian Knight except it wasn't. This robot had separate grey metal plated armor around its think black matted human like exoskeleton, a rectangular head with one red eye piece in the center. Lastly it's hands were two mini-guns with tubes full of red plasma. The large bots mere presence had halted the woman and monstrous men in their tracks, all growling at it like an old time rival. The bot then looked down at the group or more particularly team RWBY.

"Mom, mama. Does this robot seem familiar at all?" Ruby asked with an extremely nervous tone

"No Ruby, no one in this galaxy even builds robots like this." Tali answered back trying to sound as calm as possible to her younger daughter, Elizbeth could only nodded in agreement with her "What I want to know more is why it's staring at you girls?"

"Mama we don't know, but I don't feel comfortable about it." Yang responded back, but to hers and the others surprise it quickly scanned team RWBY starting from their heads and slowly moving its scanner until it stopped right where the rings the girls had put on were. It's scanner blinked, then deactivate as it looked at the woman and her horde of monstrous men. Then to the groups surprises, the bot spoke

 _"Clearance authorized, scanning hostile lifeforms in the dozens. Engaging subroutine: Code 190-cleanseing."_ The bot stated with a monotone man's voice, he then began spinning up his mini-guns as Zwei barked and made his way over to the left of the area

"Ladies I think Zwei has the right idea." Elizbeth stated as she and the rest followed behind Zwei soon after. That's when the short battle started

As the group had made their way over off to the left for safety, the woman screamed violently as she and her horde charge the mech with a sudden burst of speed. But this would lead to their brutal downfall as the robot fired off its mini-guns. Seconds later the horde and woman were mowed down by a hail of red plasma infused bullets, that disintegrated them into ash piles. Once that was over the robot ceased it's attack as large caliber silver bullets cases riddle the ground. The bot then turned to Elizbeth, Tali, Zwei and team RWBY

 _"Area is cleared of hostiles. Warning systems failure, power conductor at low, Warning sys….sy…s…."_ The bot stated as it's glowing eye suddenly dimmed and it's failed to finished its sentence. The bot then fell over on its side to the right as silence took place over the battle field of dead Geth, abominations and a very large robot of unknown origins. The group themselves were just doing their best to come to terms with what just happen

"So….so just to make sure we're not coming down with some sort of madness in the mind. We came into this Geth base that was destroyed by a freaky woman who could summon men machine fusion things. Then after that a large robot of unknow build came in and saved us by using to mini-gun arms that shot out plasma infused bullets. We all just saw this right?" Elizbeth asked with a bewildered tone

"Yep." Tali and team RWBY responded back as Zwei just barked happily

"Okay, okay good then. Look I'm going to call Joker to pick us up. While I do this, the rest of you take a rest near the Mako. You all have earned it." Elizbeth kindly said as team RWBY and Tali who picked up Zwei made their way over to the Mako for a breather. Elizbeth meanwhile was making the call in for Joker to pick them up and after the rest were picked up as well, then the next part of the mission would commence. She just hoped there wouldn't be any more extreme surprise like this one, she truly hoped that was the case

 **-Elsewhere in space-**

"Damn those brats, damn that old man. They were getting to close and now I have to leave everything behind to go into hiding. For my safety… and for my daughters and their family's safety. I hope they're safe, god knows what the higher ups in Cerberus would do if they found out what I was doing. But I had no damn choice…I had no choice but to in fear of getting my family killed, because of being caught by those brats and Cerberus killing them for my failure." Erin mutter to herself for reassurance of her current choice of leave Earth behind, but not before saying goodbye to her family without telling them anymore than she had to go away for awhile

Erin had decided to hide out where the N7 operative Annabella crashed at. She figured where Annabella crashed could make a good place to hide out and thankfully she had gotten the coordinates to the location or more to the fact. It was the coordinates from the ship Annabella had been on. Though it was hard to get the coordinates in the first place. But it was worth it, mainly because she believed whatever this place is; it could be uninhabitable along with Annabella probably being dead. So no one would think of looking for her there. But as Erin kept muttering to herself a human male wearing black armor and a black helmet came in

"Ma'am, you need any of us to take over. You know so we don't crash from you being exhausted from flying for eight hour straight." The man asked as this was one of the twenty human mercenaries Erin had hired for protection, mostly for her own peace of mind. He and the rest of his buddies were relaxing in the main hull, listening to music to pass the time

"Oh ah yes, send one of your men in around fifteen minutes young man." Erin responded as the merc just nodded and left the room, leaving Erin alone once more to her thoughts

Now Erin was taking the time to think over some things, think over what she would do when she arrived to wherever the N7 operative Anabella was at. She knew the girl was most likely dead and it was all those new humans fault. If they hadn't come here, then the higher up from Cerberus wouldn't have ordered her to send someone to spy on them or to find what possible clues that could exist that would discredit them as frauds to the public. She honestly didn't care if those new humans died or not, they weren't the human of their earth. Sure maybe they were the same species, but the new humans for all that matter to her were just dirty aliens in the end. But as she though more on this subject, suddenly a loud thump could be heard on the roof of the space craft. Now Erin believed that it was some sort of rock from an asteroid that may have hit the top of the roof for a second. Though she figured out that wasn't the case as to her sudden fear the music of the mercenaries were playing halted and the sounds of screams came after for only five seconds. Then silence was all that was left, so Erin slowly got up from her seat, pulled her pistol out and made her way out to the mail hull. Much to her utter disgust was the mercenaries all scattered around into pieces of mangled body parts. Blood covered the hull's walls, though these factors weren't as terrifying as what Erin was seeing before her. Because before her very eyes was a man in a dark tatter cloak and covered in blood while he started at her with his faceless gaze.

 _ **"Just the woman I wanted to see, you must be Erin. But where are my manners, you may call me Draco. Better than calling me the Grim reaper over and over again so your tongue won't tire."**_ The man Draco or Grim Reaper to Erin's confusion stated as he slowly walked up to Erin who was backing up slowly as she aimed her gun at him

"Why are you here and why are you looking for me you freak!?" Erin asked as she bumped against the wall, still aiming her gun while her hands shook in absolute fear. Draco just chuckled a little

 _ **"Why you ask, because you're going somewhere you shouldn't be little lady."**_ Draco answered with amused tone that had a hint of venom in it

"What do mean by that?" Erin responded back as her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest

 _ **"What I mean is that you're going somewhere that could screw up many things in the future. If I allow you to continue onto this course of action, you will make a mess of things and that would not be good one bit. Sure maybe I'm a sadistic monster at times. But even I know when to prevent something that shouldn't happen, well happen. So to make a short summary my dear lady, I'm here to kill you."**_ Draco explained as Erin panicked

"NO STAY AWAY!" Erin screamed out in horror as she shot right at Draco's head, which in turn just stopped and fell to the ground. Then suddenly to her shock Draco had a dark yellow aura appear around him. She was shaking more I fear as she had believed that only the new humans had that little trick "How is that possible, you're not one of those new humans so how the hell do you have an aura?"

 _ **"Oh you foolish woman, you think they were the first to have this aura's?"**_ Draco asked with a sadistic tone as Erin began unloading her clip of rounds at Draco. But each shot had the same result while Draco himself was laughing mockingly at Erin's futile attempt to ward him off. Once she was out of bullets Erin threw her pistol which bounced off of Draco's aura, she then slumped to her knees in fear as Draco finished laughing _**"Please keeping going, I haven't laughed that hard in a long while. Then again maybe don't, I still have to kill you."**_

"No wait please don't, I have a family that will be heartbroken if they knew I died!" Erin pleaded as tears went down her cheeks, Draco just laughed though

 _ **"Oh yes that, you see the only reason I got your scent was by visiting your families homestead…"**_ Draco said calmly as he pulled out of his tatter robe, two severed heads of woman with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. Both we're twins and Erin felt like she was going to throw up from the sight of her daughters decapitated heads, she then looked back a Draco who dropped the heads on the floor next to him _**"It was unfortunate too, they were such nice ladies. Their husbands and kids were nice too. But compared to your dead daughter, I was not as gentle with their families. They begged so much to be spared, but I just laughed as I killed them."**_

"Why, why would you do this. They we're innocent, my daughters, their husbands and my grandchildren where just innocents you fucking monster!" Erin screamed out in agony as Draco just chuckled at her question

 _ **"Because in all honestly I was bored. Simple as that."**_ Draco happily answered as he laughed some more, while Erin just laid against the wall feeling dead inside now

"So now you'll kill me too, just do it and make it quick then monster…" Erin responded as she didn't want to live anymore, now that she knew her whole family was dead

 _ **"Oh and I will, but for you well…"**_ Draco said as Erin looked too see two eyes and a smile of yellow light appear from the darkness in his hood. He then cracked his neck, hiding his face for a second. Then once he lifted his face up, his mouth was now a set of extremely sharp teeth much to Erin's growing horror again

"No…please god…please god no…" Erin muttered as she tried to move but her body was paralyzed with fear

 _ **"Yes, very much yes miss Erin. I haven't eaten in so many centuries and I've been wanting to see if I can still taste anything. Don't worry though, I'm making this a slow and painful as possible."**_ Draco stated joyfully as he lunged at Erin who screamed a deafening cry for help, but none came as her screams echoed through the ship as hours past. Then once it was all over and silence was all that was left, Draco stood back up. He was satisfied with his feast and wiped his mouth of blood. He looked to see all that was left from Erin was a blood stain on the ground and as his face disappeared once more, he floated to the top of the ship to look upon the emptiness of space _**"Ah I see, so they have taken out the generators and those girls of team RWBY even encountered something far beyond their comprehension. What will happen now, oh the anticipation of death to come is filling me with joy. But I shall wait and see what is to come. Though I can already tell the future will be interesting indeed."**_

With that Draco disappeared from this plain of existence, waiting for the events to come next and he was right with his assumption. For the events to take place next would be very interesting indeed….

* * *

 **So how did you like this chapter, more question are being formed possibly? Either way I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and until the next chapter I wish you all a wonderful day! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my readers, this chapter is finally done and I do dearly apologize for it taking so long. But life for was a bit busy at points, still I'm glad that I've been able to finish this chapter. I've have like usual checked for grammar errors and fixed as many as I could find, along with enjoy writing this the whole time. So without further ado I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.30: Battle to Virmire: Pt.2

"S-So Diz-zzy, how a-are you enjoying this?" Edward asked somewhat still nervous as she and him had been walking down around their current area for a while now. Dizzerella was still clinging onto his arm with a lovely affection, it didn't help the poor boy with controlling his urges since her breast were pressed up against his arm. Edward in a simple description was in a situation that many would like to find themselves in, but also having the nervousness that most in these situations would naturally have. Especially with an exotic beauty like his longtime best friend Dizzerella was

"I'm enjoying it a lot, like I said before silly. If it's with you then I'll like it no matter what." Dizzerella replied back as she intentionally rubbed her chest a little against Edwards arm, making him really try to fight his urges now

"I see well ah…" Edward responded back as he was trying to think of something to change the current subject so he could calm himself down a little "I wanted to ask, but I've actually taken a notice that you've been behaving well… differently. Would you mind telling what that about, if your wanting to of course."

"I do really, I just am worried you'd think I'm crazy." Dizzerella said with a worried tone, but to her surprise Edward just patted her head in a very loving way

"Hey don't worry, in my eyes your perfect. Be you crazy or not. So tell me and I'll believe you either way." Edward happily responded with a wide smile as Dizzerella smiled back, knowing Edward meant it

"Alright, I believe you." Dizzerella stated as she took a deep breath before answering "Well it's been because of some dreams or more of nightmares when I think of it." she began explaining with a sour expression already from the thought of it, which Edward took notice of

"Dizzy, I know I said that if you want to then you could tell me. But if you're having trouble doing so, then you don't have to okay." Edward kindly said as Dizzerella counted her blessings to know a guy as nice as Edward

"Thank you again, but I'm telling you anyways. It's just the nightmares…they felt so real." Dizzerella explained as Edward raised an eyebrow at that, but let her continue "What I mean is that when I had these nightmares I felt like I could feel everything she was feeling. From the air, the pain, all the way down to the feelings she felt."

"She you say, so this was a woman you dreamt you were. Correct?" Edward asked as Dizzerella nodded and then sighed

"Yeah, yeah it was. She seems so sad. It's really all just a daze when I think about it, but how about we talk about something else for the moment. I'll tell you the rest of my dream if I have a chance to remember it more clearly. Sorry if it sounds like I'm avoiding the subject." Dizzerella said with a worried look, but Edward just laughed a little

"Hey don't worry, take your time. I'm here whenever and besides I think we've hit a blockade in our little stroll." Edward kindly stated as he and Dizzerella stopped walking to see they were at the end of pier, with a clear view of ocean. While surprisingly no one was on the pier, making the situation more private

"Yeah I can see that dummy. Still pretty view though." Dizzerella happily said as she and Edward looked at the view

"Yes, it's indeed a lovely view." Edward replied as internally he was coming a serious decision **– "Damnit man, you got the chance to tell her how you feel. Come on Edward take this chance now you damn son of bitch!" –**

"Edward what's wrong?" Dizzerella asked as she had taken notice of his slight nervousness

"Well ah…I…I was going to say, that even though this view is lovely. You're the mostly loveliest sight of all." Edward shyly answered as Dizzerella in a moment of joy, jumped on him and knocking him over to the ground; then began making out with him a little. This lasted for a good few minutes before they stopped to get some air, both got back up and gave each other a smile

"So ah… sorry… got a little too excited. But I guess, I guess this means we don't have to hide how we feel about each other." Dizzerella asked as Edward held her hands in his

"Yeah, so this mean we're a thing. Right?" Edward asked with a shy tone as Dizzerella gave him another kiss on the lips, then retracted with a lustful smirk

"You bet and tonight we're going to be up all night. No if's and's or buts on that. Also don't worry, I know a hotel around here that I've been planning on using for us you could say." Dizzerella answered as she gazed at him with lustful gaze as Edward offered her his arm

"Well then, let's get to it." Edward responded as Dizzerella grabbed onto her now boyfriend's arm, making their way to the hotel for their private time with each other. But as they began making their way off the pier, Dizzerella saw a shadow of a bird. For some reason this put her in a slight daze as her she and the shadow bird stared into each other's eyes. Her world went to slight blur, then nothing but darkness

 **-Somewhere-**

"What happened?" Dizzerella asked out loud as she found herself laying the ground, she opened her eyes to see that she was in a green forest of some kind. She couldn't hear any wild life though, but she did feel the wind brush against her face. She then felt something, like someone was there with her. Dizzerella slowly pushed herself up as she looked to see a person kneeling. Said person was in a tattered brown cloak and was a woman from how the cloak shaped around her body. Dizzerella could also tell she was kneeling in front of four grave stones. But she couldn't tell if the woman had taken notice of her or not, so she stayed quiet as she could tell the woman was going to say something. Though in all honesty, she didn't know how she knew that

"It's hard to believe it sometimes, that you three are dead. You Tai-Yang my first love and the father to my… never mind. Then you Qrow, my brother. My best friend Summer and finally. The girl I loved, but was too late to tell her before she died. Kianna I should be mad at you the most, you're the reason our team was never whole again… but I miss you along with the rest so dearly. It just took me this long in isolation to realize that. among other things." The woman stated with a sad tone, she began to sniffle a little. But stopped suddenly as she slowly lifted her head up "You know, it's not nice to listen to others when they mourn young lady."

"Oh ah…sorry. I…I just got here, where ever here is." Dizzerella replied back somewhat nervously as the woman already gave her an uneasy feeling "Anyways I'm Dizzerella, Dizzy for short. W-Who are y-you miss?"

"What nice manners." The woman responded back as she stood up, turned around and took her cloak off. This showed the woman in a red and black modern styled armor. She wielded a sword while she had pale skin, red eyes and black hair. The woman gave off a strange sense of familiarity to Dizzerella. Dizzerella herself got back up onto her feet as she walked up close to the woman, waiting for a name while inspecting her "You can call me Raven young lady, though is something the matter?"

"Um, well one thing. Why do you looks so much like me, aside from the eyes?" Dizzerella asked as Raven smiled back

"Because Dizzy, I'm you." Raven happily explained as Dizzerella went wide eyed, then almost feel to the ground on her knees. But was able to keep herself up, though she was having a hard time taking this in

"Okay so, your…your…me?" Dizzerella asked getting back up, wondering if this was a sort of sick joke. Raven just smirked at Dizzerella bewilderment

"Well more of the fact the past you, child you're my reincarnation to be exact." Raven explained as Dizzerella began to fall forward in shock once more, but thankfully Raven caught her quickly "Be careful, I'd rather not see my new me get herself hurt."

"Sorry, but this is a lot to take in. I mean I'm somewhat religious, but in all honesty I didn't think this reincarnation stuff was real." Dizzerella responded as she got back on her own two feet "But I guess it is, still what are you here for. In this forest I mean, other than mourning your friends?"

"Because this is where I exist, I don't know how this came to be. But I woke up like this and found my friend's graves. Ironic now, back when I was alive I use to be such a cruel woman." Raven explained as she noticed Dizzerella raise an eyebrow at that "What I mean is that when I first came to this place, I only knew that I died and I was very angry. I especially thought it was mocking that I was stuck in the Emerald forest of all places, with the graves of my dead friends and brother. I hated it for a while, actually just to say since the day you were born I've been here. But with all your years of growing into an adult, I grew in wisdom. It took a while but eventually I believe I might have been wrong with my choices. Still I've come to love my friends and brother again, like I did before. I'm just surprised you took this long to come and see me."

"It's not like I knew I had a past life. So yeah, just give me a break. I'm taking this all in as best as possible. Question is what now, I mean with us since we're the same person and such?" Dizzerella asked as Raven smiled kindly

"Right now, you need to get back to the waking world so you can have some fun with that boy of yours." Raven answered "Just tell me the details once you come back okay. Also if I'm guessing right, you'll eventually obtain my skills by memory so that will be fun to see when it happens. But till then see you Dizzerella."

"Wait what?" Dizzerella asked as she suddenly passed out and yet again her world was nothing but darkness

 **-Back in reality-**

"Hey, hey Dizzy you awake?" Edward asked worriedly as Dizzerella slowly opened her eyes to see Edward holding her in a bridal stance, she blushed a little. But then wondered why it was so dark outside

"Yeah…yeah I am, but why is it so dark right now?" Dizzerella replied as she looked around some more to see they were in an open field

"One it's darks outside because I've been walking to our current location, two from your confused look. You're wondering why we're here correct?" Edward asked as he thought it was cute to see his girlfriend all confused, Dizzerella meanwhile just nodded as Edward continued "I see, so the reason were out here is for and me and you. I remembered this place from when we were little."

"Wait what?" Dizzerella asked, but she got her answer as she looked to see an old; though well maintained little wooden home "Is that…"

"Yeah, remember that me, you and Ingrid spent the whole summer building this when we were younger. Then a few years after that we spent making a lot of childhood memories." Edward said as Dizzerella smiled

"I do remember, I didn't know it was still here. When we went into the Alliance I thought this old home of ours would be down and broken by now." Dizzerella responded back

"Well I kept up with the maintenance." Edward stated happily as they made their way into the small home. The small home was mostly empty, expect for three windows with the curtains covering them and one nicely made queen size bed with a lamp turned on next to it. Edward walked up to the bed and set Dizzerella down on it

"Oh getting anxious are we?" Dizzerella asked as she pulled Edward down over her "Well let's get started."

"Yeah... lets." Edward responded back as he and Dizzerella began making out once more, then Dizzerella turned the lamp off. Leaving the two lovers alone in darkness, to enjoy each other's loving company

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Kalvren how's the progress been going?" Ekail asked as he watch Poppy, Kalvren and Tenrec continue their work on trying to hack into Sovereigns data base without being spotted. Ekail at this point was using his Omni Tool to help keep Poppy, Kalvren and Tenrecs systems cooled down while they hacked. It was only about two hours in before Ziara messaged Ekail, Ziara told him that the master had told her team RWBY and their allies had gotten pass the first barriers. So that meant they we're getting ready to attack the bases he and Wallace were on. He wondered if Wallace was already doing his part of the plan of this happened. If not he wouldn't blame Wallace for it, his part of the plan at this point was dangerous if he was caught. Right now though he had to place most of his focus into keeping his three other comrades cooled down because they were so close to getting passed Sovereigns fire walls

"It's going well, which worries me a little. I think we can all guess that Sovereigns doesn't know were hacking into him. But he's probably has taken into consideration that we could, if we decided to go against him." Kalvren replied with a worried tone

"I still can't believe we trusted him for so long. I feel like such a fool, we should have seen this sooner. Maybe then Ziara wouldn't be this sucked into this horrible situation." Poppy said as she hated herself a little, but Ekail walked next to her and with his right hand patted her shoulder

"It's okay, before we were this. You have to remember we were just normal drones, with simple and limited programing to serve Ziara." Ekail explained as Poppy felt a little better

"He is right my dear Poppy, though I've always wonder why Kalvren here never trusted Sovereign in the first place. Seems strange a little, no offense of course my good fellow." Tenrec stated as it had always been a strange thing, Kalvren meanwhile just shrugged

"No offense taken friend, but to be honest when we first obtain our sentients. I remember off the bat having a bad feeling about Sovereign, a being like that doesn't seem to the kind to work with organic allies. He also seems to see himself higher than the rest of us, I guess that's one reason why I became untrustworthy of the damn old machine. I guess I became that friend in the group that's always paranoid and has hard to let his guard down. Even when I'm wrong most of the times, I still know that one of my paranoias will come true and help keep my friends safe. That's the only other reason I guess I became so untrustworthy of Sovereign." Kalvren explained kindly as the others we're happy that he was so paranoid now, because it helped them in this particular situation

"Well then it's a good thing you were right on this one. Still, wonder how much longer t-" Ekail began to say, but was halted by Kalvren

"I think you just got your answer Ekail, I'm in but this is going to be tricky to get the necessary data." Kalvren stated as he began working on hacking into the mainframe of Sovereigns data base. It seemed like hours had passed for the group of sentient Geths. But in reality, it was only twenty seconds that had passed

"Kalvren are you still in?" Poppy asked suddenly in a hint of worry as she was doing her best to cool down Kalvrens systems. Which at this point was on overdrive mode, though as she kept on this suddenly her arms sparked a little. Making her move back for a moment and then check her arm, which was sparking a little

"Take a break, we don't want you to break yourself." Tenrec said worriedly as he noticed Poppy not seeming convinced to do so "Trust me, out of the four of us. Kalvren is our hacker expert."

He is Poppy." Ekail said next with a reassuring tone, then put his attention back to Kalvren who was hacking like crazy at this point "You still good buddy?"

"Yeah I... wait I got the file. Alright copy it to my Omni-tools data banks and there!" Kalvren happily stated as he stopped his hack module, but then suddenly got a jolt of electricity. Shocking him and sending him back against the ground a little

"Poppy my boy, are you okay?" Tenrec asked as he, Ekail and Poppy ran up next to him

"Yeah... I'm fine. But my arm is shock like a son of bitch. Damn bastard old machine." Kalvren answered as his right arm was limp. Poppy quickly picked him back up to his feet and dusted him off

"Here let me lead you to the crates to the right of us, then I'll see to fixing that limp arm of yours." Poppy sternly suggested as Kalvren just nodded, then let Poopy lead him to a few crates. But not before stopping in his tracks momentarily and turning back to Ekail

"Oh before that, here Ekail. I'm sending the data to your Omni-tool." Klavern said as he was able to use his Omni toll still with his left hand. Then sent the data, which Ekail got moments later. Then he and Poppy continued to the crates, they took a seat as Poppy began to look over him. Ekail meanwhile began looking over the data

"Well what do you see Ekail?" Tenrec asked as Ekail was scanning the data in a very quick manner

"Not much currently, just stuff we already know. Huh maybe if I... wait...oh, oh my..." Ekail responded, then halted suddenly as he began reading a certain data strand

"What's the matter Ekail?" Klavern asked as he flinched a little "Damn, doc what are trying to do. Butcher me?"

"It's called replacing the wires in your arms." Poppy responded back "Still Ekail what is it?"

"I seemed to have found a file that Sovereign didn't want anyone to find. I just got done reading it too. The contents are... unsettling." Ekail explained with a slightly worried tone

"Tell us, we can handle it." Tenrec proudly stated as Poppy and Kalvren nodded in agreement

"Alright then, its seems to do with the mark on Ziara's neck. Said that its to enhanced negative emotions along with a servitude programming. This applies to both Wallace's mistress and Ziara, thing is from what I'm getting at; seems like Kianna's was considered a success. Ziara's was the one who was considered a failure for the marks." Ekail explained as the others looked at him with confusion

"Why's that, there has to be a reason why that is?" Tenrec asked as Ekail looked through the data a bit more

"Give me a moment…" Ekail responded back as he was looking carefully through the data now, then he seemed to have found something "Alright I think I got something else and it's not good. Turns out that Kianna's mark was a modified version of Ziara's, reasons being that Ziara's mark had side effect."

"Side effect, what side effect are we talking here?" Kalvren asked as Poppy was getting close to fixing up his arm

"I was getting to that, so anyway from what I'm gathering it seems that most of the side effect is increased aggression, increased tendencies to partake in sadistic acts of violence which goes swimmily well with her aggression." Ekail began explaining, but stopped for a moment as he need a moment to take this all in. The other waited as a few seconds later he got back to reading off the side effects "Okay, so the side effect that deemed her a failure was….oh."

"What, come one man tell us?!" Kalvren asked raising his arms to his head in slight nervousness, as Poppy had thankfully as this point had finished fixing his arm up completely

"I'm sorry, I just find this last bit of information hard to take in." Ekail said with an apologetic tone, before continuing "But, the last side effect was… unintentional secondary personality formation and replacement."

"What?" Poppy, Klavern and Tenrec yelled out in shock from the information

"Yeah that's what it says, seems like after a while of being employed and before we four were made for her. She seemed to be different, how different isn't said, but from what I can tell a secondary personality took over a while before our creation meaning…meaning that the Ziara we've known isn't the same one as the actually Ziara." Ekail explained as this was a lot to take in

"Man this messed up, but wait wouldn't Sovereign find the second personality a good thing?" Kalvren said as the others looked at him, wanting him to future explain "What I mean is that if Ziara became a completely different person, wouldn't that be more helpful to have?"

"Maybe not, maybe the reason that this factor made her a failure was because she'd turn on him easily. I mean you remember how she was with us every time she forgot to take her pills." Tenrec replied

"That's right which makes sense why she needs the pills in the first place. They keep her memories at bay, which must be connected to her originally personality!" Poppy stated with a suddenly realization "Ekail anything else you can find?"

"Actually I already had, I just didn't want to stop you guys since you were coming up with these realizations. But from what I've gotten, it seems like the mark has a weakness. Good memories and positive emotions. Which also explains another reason why the pills were given to Ziara in the first place. One like you said Poppy, because they keep her memoires at bay; but it must be primarily the good ones. Then two because the mark would be compromised if she began experiencing more positive emotions." Ekail stated

"But wait she still feels joy and happiness with us, why hasn't her mark been comprised yet?" Tenrec asked, bringing up a good question

"Because friend, the Mark negated those emotions to the point it wouldn't do anything. It must take a very strong feeling of positive emotions to compromise the mark. But all in all, Ziara's need for pills is what deed her failure to Sovereign. Kianna's on the other hand like I said before is enhanced, it's able to have her keep memories while also negating her posotive emotions and enhancing her negative ones when they surface. Basically, Kianna was the final product and Ziara was the prototype." Ekail explained with a distraught tone as he quickly activated his Omni-tool, then seconds later closed it

"What did you just do?" Kalvren asked

"I sent a copy of the information to Wallace, hopefully he's in a position that will allow him to look at it without having his life risked." Ekail answered as he began making his way out, but stopped at the entrance "Come on let's see what Ziara is up too, maybe we can find a way to help her without tipping anyone off."

"Right." Tenrec, Poppy and Kalvren responded back as Ekail made his way out, followed by the rest a few moments later. Meanwhile Wallace was having a slight issues getting into a secluded place, like really having issues with that

 **-With Wallace-**

"I hate this!" Kianna yelled out with a pouty red face, she was currently laying on her bed grabbing her pillow and crushing it in frustration. Kianna was currently having a tantrum about having to fight team RWBY probably, she didn't want to fight them but she knew she had to. She just wished she had been given more time to prepare on how to get them to her side of the battle. But no, now she was gonna have to wing it and she hated doing that "UGH, I HATE THIS!"

"Mistress please calm down." Wallace kindly asked, though somewhat nervously since he knew that Kianna wasn't that safe to be around when she was having a tantrum. Mainly because she threw stuff, like a lot

"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kianna yelled back as she threw a chair next to her bed, out through the entrance of her room which then hit a random Geth who was unlucky enough to walk pass the crossfire

"I know it isn't but I'm sure you can still convince the girls Kianna." Wallace kindly said, trying to help her calm down which seemed to work a little

"I… I guess, I am pretty pervasive." Kianna said with a small smile, then she frowned again "Ugh, why does this have to be so fucking complicated now?"

"Because you're a kind hearted girl in the end, look I know this is confusing. But you'll know what to do, I have totally faith in you." Wallace replied, giving her a big toothy grin as Kianna smiled back. Then oddly she took her right shoe and shock off, she then lifted her foot up biting it for a few moments before releasing her foot from her bite. Wallace just looked at her with a blank look, confused on why she just did that. Kianna took notice of it and laughed awkwardly

"Oh sorry, it's an old weird habit I have. I remember when Miss Quin read me stories and one of them had it that the child had her feet bitten for an eternity after behaving badly. It was good story, so forth I do that as a sort of punishment when I have tantrums. Well when I remember too." Kianna explained embarrassed a little

"I have to say that's strange, but interesting I guess." Wallace stated with an amused grin "Still are you feeling better mistress?"

"Yeah I am, thanks buddy. You always seemed to get my spirits up!" Kianna happily said as she put her right shoe and sock back on. Just then Wallace Omni-Tool began beeping, getting her attention "Huh, are you getting a call buddy. Oh is it a girl?"

"Kianna, for one there isn't another A.I like me that's a female. Well at least from what I know." Wallace said as he knew that Poppy who was part of Ekail group was technically a female A.I, but he didn't want to accidently slip up about that. Mainly because that would make Kianna start questioning him "Anyways it's probably just a malfunction is all."

"If that's the case then let me take a look at it." Kianna responded worriedly as Wallace moved his arm away a little

"No need Kianna, I can do it myself. I mean you did teach me after all just in case you weren't around when this happened." Wallace responded back with a sheepish grin as Kianna stared at him for a few moments, studying him "Um…"

"Hm, alright then. But if you mess up the circuity, don't be surprised if I smack you upside the head. Understood?" Kianna remarked with a stern and caring tone

"Totally, I'll do be good though so no worries." Wallace responded as Kianna smiled widely

"Good to know, now I'm going to be getting some fresh air. Just be careful okay?" Kianna happily said as Wallace just nodded, with that she made her way out

"Oh thank god, now let's see what Ekail sent me." Wallace muttered as he opened his Omni-Tool and saw it was a data packet. Wallace then quickly began reading through it and what he found didn't sit well with him as he finished reading. He took a deep sight at the information Ekail and his friends had found within Sovereigns data banks "My god… it does make sense but still, I'll have to do my part of the plan before those girls and their friends ends up here or at Ekail's area."

With that Wallace began using his Omni-tool, though what he was going to do for this part of the plan would take a few to do. Mainly to bypass the security that he was going to need to get by, he just hoped no one in base along with even Sovereign possibly would catch him in the act.

 **-Meanwhile with team RWBY-**

"So you girls ready for the next part of the mission?" Ruby asked kindly, though had a hint of nervousness as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang were the only one in the dock bay of the Normandy. Everyone else was on the upper floors to get a quick breather and something to eat before they executed the next part of the mission. Also they had taken off their armor and were back in their normal attire

"We are dear, but please try to calm yourself down. I know your nervous." Weiss replied back with an understanding gaze as she whipped off some dust on Ruby's shoulder

"Weissy I'm not nervous one bit. Trust me, I'm fine and ready for the mission." Ruby proudly, but got a light bop to the head by Yang and Blake "Ow, sis, Blake that hurt?"

"We know Ruby, but this was the best way to get you out of your tough act." Blake replied back with a smile

"Yeah Blakey is right, baby sis you should know by now that we can tell when you're lying. That's why we can tell your nervous and to be perfectly honest we are too, even me your brave big sister. So tell us why you're so nervous." Yang kindly stated as she gave Ruby a pat on the back

"I guess your right sorry about that girls. I'm just worried is all, like worried that one of us will be hurt and not just you girls; but everyone else as well. We already lost one home…I don't want to lose another home here." Ruby explained as Weiss, Blake and Yang frowned, having the same worries as Ruby currently was. So they just all gathered around Ruby and gave her a group hug, which made Ruby tear up a little as the rest began tearing up a little as well

"We know Ruby… when we heard that our world died, I felt my heart shatter. Most of our friends there were dead, but not the teams, not our remaining teachers. We all feel the same though my little Rose, but we also know they will survive. Don't you think so as well?" Weiss kindly explained as she wiped her tears up

"Yeah…yeah I do, I just worry is all." Ruby answered back with a small smile along with wiping her tears, while Yang and Blake wiped their tears as well

"Again we know baby sis, but like ice sis said our friends and family can keep themselves safe." Yang happily stated

"Ice sis?" Weiss asked as she was happy that Yang was accepting her as practically her sister at this point, she just wished her future sister in law didn't do such weird nicknames. Though meanwhile as that happened, Blake couldn't help but laugh a little at the nickname

"Well it's official Weiss, your part of the family." Blake replied back kindly

"Then you are as well Blake or sis. That is going to take a bit to get use to saying." Weiss said with an amused tone as Yang gave her a surprise hug

"Well look at that Weiss, you and Blake aren't even part of the family yet and already we're calling each other sisters." Yang happily stated as she gave Weiss a nuggie "A nuggie for my ice sis!"

"Oh sis stop it!" Weiss yelled back with an embarrassed tone, while Ruby laughed at her girlfriends suddenly embarrassment from the side. Though that was quickly to change

"Don't think you're off the hook little sis!" Blake happily remarked as she began giving Ruby a nuggie, though unlike Weiss who was embarrassed by the sisterly affection. Ruby began laughing even more

"Oh stop it cat sis!" Ruby happily responded as she was able to quickly tickled Blake's sides

"Little sis stop, that tickles!" Blake said as Ruby stopped tickling her, along with Yang who stopped giving Weiss a nuggie. All the girls began laughing, glad to have this moment of calmness. But that moment was cut off as Ruby's Omni-Tool began to beep

"Huh that's weird?" Ruby stated as she looked at her Omni-tool, which brought up a caller screen

"An unknown number and caller, how the does that happen?" Weiss asked as this was setting all sorts of red lights in her mind

"Probably hacking or something, though whoever has done this. It must have taken a long time to do so." Blake answered as the Omni-tool kept on beeping

"Ruby I think you better pick it up." Yang kindly said as Ruby nodded and picked up the call. The caller was a shock to them all

"Hello there girls." Wallace of all people or well robotic Beowulf's said calmly as team RWBY came from shocked to anger

"You, what do you want?!" Ruby yelled out as she gave the robotic Beowulf a glare

"Yeah, haven't you and that nut job Kianna done enough already. Ruby cancel the call!" Yang stated as Ruby was about too

"Wait, wait I need to talk to you four. Me and friends of mine are wanting to join your side!" Wallace yelled in a panic tone as that took the girls by surprise

"Wait what, you're kidding right. Why in the world would you want to join our side?" Weiss asked

"Yeah and why should we even believe you. You and Kianna tried killing us last time and you're working for a murderous ex-spectre. So give us a reason on why we should even take your word at face value!" Blake asked in a furious tone as she and the girls waited for an answer, Wallace just sighed for a moment before giving them a stern look

"Because believe or not, I'm doing this to keep my mother Kianna safe." Wallace said as the girls looked once more in shock of what he just said. It was a good minute of silence between both groups, but Ruby was the one to break the ice

"I believe you." Ruby simply said, as the girls other than Yang and Wallace stared at her in utter bewilderment

"Ruby you can be serious, do you not remember that this thing and his so on quote mother of his tried to kill us. Kill us Ruby, do you not remember that!?" Weiss asked as Ruby stayed quiet, which slightly ticked off Blake

"Ruby why are you being so quiet all of sudden, say something?!" Blake yelled as Ruby just sighed, but before Blake or Weiss could yelled once more Yang came to her sister's defense

"Blakey, Weiss trust me on this; but Ruby and I can see Wallace here is being honest. Trust us, me and my baby sister know what it feels like to want to keep our mom safe." Yang explained in a soft tone as Blake and Weiss realized that the sisters would know, so they just looked back at Ruby who smiled at them

"I know you both are just being protective and I appreciate that, but like Yang said. We both know he's being honest with us." Ruby kindly said as she looked back at Wallace on the screen "Now then Wallace, explain to us what you were wanting to discuss with us. Also just to say, its only me and the girls here. No one else."

"I see, thank you then for giving me the benefit of the doubt, first off I do apologize for out last meeting. I was only doing what Kianna asked of me and I always am obliged to do so. Now I will say first that both bases are on alert already to your presence outside of the atmosphere, thankfully you can still land near the bases without being noticed. Secondly if you go down there, you'll be facing Kianna or the other operative Ziara." Wallace explained, but was stopped as Blake held up her hand

"Whoa okay, we know about Kianna. But what about this Ziara lady. Who's she?" Blake asked as Ruby, Weiss and Yang wondered the same thing

"She is another agent working for the same group Kianna is. She has reprogramed Geth helpers who want the same thing I do, to get our mistresses/ mothers out of their current alliances. Then join yours. With that being said I also must say that Kianna and Ziara's behavior isn't primarily their fault." Wallace explained once more as team RWBY raised their eyebrows at that statement "Look I know that seems like a stretch, but they both have been branded with marks on the back of their necks."

"Marks, what do these marks do?" Weiss asked as this was getting weird and considering what was happening as of lately. That was saying a lot, especially since they were technically conversing with the enemy at the moment

"Short version of it is that it enhances negative emotions, increasing aggression, violent tendencies, possibly increased paranoia and lack of trust in others. There was only a decent amount of information my friend's other friend was able to retrieve." Wallace answered as the girls were getting worried about this

"So what now, we can tell that your being serious. But what should we do?" Yang asked as Wallace nodded in agreement with her

"Don't worry, I have some more to say. You see Kianna will be trying to persuade you to join her. But I want you four to try and convince her once you meet here on the base she's stationed at. Which just so you know the moon on the right is the one Kianna is on, the moon om the left is the one Ziara is stationed at. Anyways, me and Ekail my friend have come to the conclusion that your commander will be sending everyone to one of the moons at a time. So like I said I need you four to-" Wallace began explained, but stopped when his video feed began blurring out

"Wallace, you there. I think we're losing the signal, can you hear us?" Ruby asked, but it was for naught as the call ended abruptly "Oh that's not good, not good at all."

"Indeed Ruby, should we tell the others what we've been told?" Blake asked

"Sis I don't think that's a good idea, I mean Wallace only wanted us to know. He probably believes the others would dismiss his claim." Weiss explained as Blake tried to find a counter argument, but couldn't

"We'll then ice sis, I guess we'll have to just deal with this ourselves." Yang said proudly "I mean we have to, we're probably the best choice when dealing with Kianna. The other one Ziara is probably the same thing as Kianna. Sucks that Wallace's call got cut off before he could explain the rest."

"Yeah it does, hm. I wonder when the others are going to be ready for the mission. We should probably get back in our armor." Ruby stated as Ashley suddenly came out from the elevator, in her armor still

"Ladies get ready, Elizbeth is calling everyone to the comm room for a debrief of the second part of our mission." Ashely said as she noticed the girls in their regular attire "Did you girls change out of your armor, it wasn't that long since we got back in the ship?"

"Yeah but we just wanted to relax for a few before putting our armor back on, it's better to be relaxed before a mission then tense Ashely." Weiss replied kindly

"Ture, very true. Okay just get back into your armor and meet us in the briefing room. Sound good ladies?" Ashley suggested with a smile

"Sounds good, tell mom we'll be there soon then." Ruby responded as Ashely nodded, then made her way back into the elevator. Leaving the girls alone once more to get ready

"Well I think we know the drill, me and Blakey first. Then Ruby and Weiss second." Yang happily said as Ruby and Weiss turned around, while Blake began undressing to get back into her armor. With Yang watching of course with a smirk

 **-Comm room: fifteen minuets later-**

"Were here, we made it!" Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang ran into the debriefing room now fully armored up. Only to see that everyone else was already in the room, staring at them "Um…"

"Nice of you four to join us, now if would please take a seat" Elizbeth asked with a smirk as Ruby and Yang gulped a little, knowing that was a upset mother smirk. Weiss an Blake just pitted and prayed for their girlfriends silently

"Yes mom." Yang and Ruby replied, as they along with the rest of the team took their seats in between team JNPR and CFVY. It was somewhat awkward for a moment, but that passed by quickly as Elizbeth brought the attention back to the debriefing

"Alright team, now first off I want to say good job with taking out the first generators. Now that we've gotten those out of the way, our next target are two moon bases with last two generators. Thankfully the moons both oddly have breathable air. Anyways once that is done and over with, then it's time for Vermin. Also before you ask, me along with Ozpin have decided to send both teams on the both planets separately." Elizbeth explained as team RWBY went wide eyed at that, they would have asked for the reasons. But Jaune beat them to it as he quickly raised his hand up, which Elizbeth took notice of

"Yes Jaune?" Elizbeth asked in amusement, as Jaune looked like a school kid asking his teacher a question

"Um…not to sound like I'm not all for this plan. But wouldn't it be better if we all went on one planet together?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, strength in numbers and all. Boy scout has got a good suggestion." Coco said next as the others were trying their best not to laugh a little at the nickname; making Jaune slouch his head down

"Coco I'm twenty-one years old. You think you can stop with that nickname?" Jaune asked as Coco chuckled

"Sorry best buddy, but no. Besides you're a boy scout, no matter the age." Coco replied with a teasing, but friendly tone

"Coco trust me on this, but Jaune is anything but a boy scout. Trust me." Pyrrha stated with a wide smirk as Jaune covered his face in utter embarrassment, meanwhile Wrex, Garrus, Fox and even Liara began laughed. The others felt embarrassed themselves, but mostly because Pyrrha was hinting way to much about their private life

"T.M.I Pyrrha, jeez how many times have we said that?" Weiss asked as she had covered Ruby's ears, to save what innocents she had left which thankfully was a lot still

"About three or two times." Garrus answered, finally being able to stop laughing as Weiss gave him a deadpanned look "What?"

"That was a rhetorical question, have been keeping count?" Weiss asked once more

"Eh." Garrus simply said as Weiss sighed once more

"Still that was pretty damn hilarious. Way to hilarious!" Wrex stated as he couldn't stop laughing, while Coco, Fox and Liara had stopped laughing themselves

"Seriously, how in the world do we always get so off track?" Kaidan quality asked

"Because friend Kaidan, that's just how it is." Penny kindly answered, startling Kaidan "Opp's, sorry about that friend Kaidan."

"N-No problem Penny, but you really got to take your approach a little more carefully .Okay?" Kaidan responded back as Penny nodded with a wide smile, meanwhile the weirdness was infecting everyone else

"Man this is getting out of hand already, isn't that right Zwei?" Nora happily stated as she was holding Zwei in her arms like a teddy bear, while Liara and Velvet petted his head

"I think he know, isn't that right boy. Oh yes you do know, you adorable little puppy!" Velvet said in a joyful tone as she scratched Zwei under the chin, making the little pup wag his short tail from the affection

"Oh such a cute little animal, Yatsuhashi can we get a puppy please?" Liara asked with a wide smile as she turned her attention to her boyfriend

"Um, well…" Yatsuhashi tried to respond back to say that might not be the best idea, but couldn't as his girlfriend's hopeful smile was too cute for him to say no to in the first place "Yes, yes we can."

"YES!" Liara happily yelled out as she began petting Zwei as well, saying things like **'You're getting a buddy sooner or later'** and stuff like that. Yatsuhashi just sighed, wondering how he became so easily persuaded. Though to his slight annoyance Fox and Ren were smirking at him "What are you two smirking at?"

"Oh nothing, just watching the heartfelt scene." Ren replied with a smirk

"Yeah and dude I just have to say this. You are so whipped." Fox stated as he began laughing once more while patting a slightly irritated Yatsuhashi on the shoulders, while Ren just kept on smirking. Meanwhile everyone else was beginning to converse with one another, with the oddest of conversation subjects. As this happed Elizbeth was silent in bewilderment on how this happened, but couldn't help but smile a little

"Well you seem to be happy, even if this briefing has gone off the rail as the young kids say." Ozpin said as he and Glynda made their way up next to her

"I don't think kids say that Ozpin." Elizbeth replied as Ozpin just shrugged, they then looked upon the others "Still I'm glad they can still have this level of normalcy, even in the direst of times."

"Agreed, times like these can help when nervousness and dare I say even fear takes root. Still, maybe we should get the meeting back to the main subject?" Glynda suggested

"I'd say we do, but I think we can give them a little more time before that. They need this, they really do need this." Elizbeth responded kindly as she, Ozpin and Glynda just stayed silent. Watching the others, as they knew after this; normalcy may not be present for a while

 **-Elsewhere-**

In a meadow of green grass and trees, Amber was sitting down enjoying the view and breeze. She also was petting her kitten Millianna who was purring from the affectionate gesture. Amber had been taking the time to ready herself, she already knew that team RWBY and their allies were preparing to attack the last two generator bases. She would help and already decided to go where team RWBY was and planned on going to show herself to them. But she also knew that her brother was going to do the same. So she took this time to think and strategize, though Millianna helped keep her stress down. Still the peaceful moment was not to last as she felt a familiar presence behind her.

 _ **"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come here brother."**_ Amber calmly said as Draco looked down upon her, with a neutral expression as Amber sat calmly still, while Millianna suddenly began shaking a little

 _"S-So this i-is your b-b-brother?"_ Millianna asked in sudden fear as she could already sense the stench of death off him, like how she could sense the smell of life from Amber

 _ **"Yes this is Millianna, someone I don't want you to be near."**_ Amber answered with slight anger in her tone as Draco chuckled at the jab _**"It's not supposed to be funny brother."**_

 _ **"I know, but I just find it funny that after all these years you still can sound so cute when your angry."**_ Draco answered as he had always found his sisters anger to be cute, not having a hint of worry of the repercussion if he laughed or not

 **"** _ **Shut up, you've always treated me like a baby."**_ Amber answered back, turning her back to him with a slight pout. Just then Draco suddenly came up to the side of her and snatched a frighten Millianna from her hands. She immediately stood back up, facing towards her brother _ **"GIVE ME MILLIANNA BACK NOW!"**_

 _ **"Oh don't worry sister, I'm just petting the pretty little kitten."**_ Draco said calmly as he slowly pet Millianna's back, making the kitten suddenly start purring in surprisingly delight _**"See, she's enjoying this. Still I'm surprised your still so emotional after all these years."**_

 _ **"I am not emotional, now give me back Millianna."**_ Amber replied with a scowl as Draco just shrugged and handed his sister the kitten back. Amber took Millianna back quickly and began petting her, making sure her brother hadn't done some sort of corruption on Millianna _**"Seriously, what do you want…"**_

 _ **"We maybe on opposing sides, but does that mean I can't come and see my sister once in awhile?"**_ Draco explained as Amber huffed, turned her back once away from him once more and then sat back down on the ground. While letting Millianna down next to her

 _ **"Don't lie to me, I gave you a chance to join my side and you flat out said no…what right do you have to call me sister an-anymore?"**_ Amber asked as she grasped the ground in anger, then oddly she started to cry

 _"Amber, Amber please don't cry."_ Millianna said in a worried tone as Amber began crying more, though also trying her best not to seem like she was. Draco just sighed as he walked up behind her, making Millianna back up a little _"W-What are you going to do?"_

 _ **"You'll see young kitten."**_ Draco responded as he down with his back pressed against Ambers back. He then placed his hand upon her hands as she kept on crying _**"Do you remember days like these. Day's when you and me sat in meadow like this one in this very same position when we we're mortal. You'd always seem to cry in the meadow, no matter how tough you acted anywhere else. The only other people who knew that were our cousins Eric and… him."**_

 _ **"If you try to make me stop c-crying, then y-you're not doing a s-swell job at it…"**_ Amber responded back as she was able to get herself to calm down a little to talk more clearly _**"But I do remember Draco, I remember it all. For the worst of times, to the happiest of times and I miss it. Brother it wasn't fair what happened to us…none of it was. I just want to back to the time when we could still be family with our aunties, our cousins, mama and mom. I want it all back!"**_

 _ **"I know you do sister."**_ Draco kindly replied back as he and Amber turned towards each other, then hugged. A few moments passed before they let go of each other, then Amber finally seemed to calm herself down _ **"Feeling better sister?"**_

 _ **"Yeah I am… brother why can't you just see what your doing is wrong. I love you as much as a sister can, so that's why I want you to see the truth."**_ Amber asked as Draco sighed, then cupped his hands around her hands

 _ **"Because it's my entertainment and as horrid as that sounds, I see the beauty of the Reapers when purging the galaxy. It's like seeing a birth of new star, the violence, the chaos and then after all that is done. A new beauty is what is left. That is how I see the Reapers as they've purged the galaxy for so long, I see the beauty of renewal"**_ Draco explained with a slight sense of joy, meanwhile Amber just sighed and placed her forehead against his

 _ **"I see your madness has poisons you, but no matter. I'll find a way to fix you dear brother, but when we met the next time, we'll be advisories."**_ Amber stated with a sadden tone as she began crying a little once more, with blue light made tears coming from her helmets eyes slits despite the lack of an actual face _**"Just…just don't forget how much I love you still brother. No matter what happens next."**_

 _ **"I know you do sister and I love you so much as well. But until then I'll see you soon."**_ Draco replied back with a sadden tone as well, as he then disappeared from her plain of existence to get ready for what was to come next. Leaving Amber alone, still crying her tears of pain. Millianna who had just sat back and watched for the whole time, made her way up to Amber and rubbed her cheek against Ambers arm. Amber took notice and looked down at her kitten

 _"It's okay amber, you'll save him. I know you will, I promise you will."_ Millianna kindly said with a small smile as Amber picked her up and hugged Millianna

 _ **"Thank you…"**_ Amber simply said as she kept on hugging Millianna in silence within her meadow, she knew though she would have to get ready because very soon the girls of team RWBY along with everyone else would meet her; excluding Coco since she already knew of her. But Amber allowed herself to sink in the peacefulness just for a little longer, wondering how the events to come next would play out

 **-Meanwhile back with team RWBY-**

 _"so you kids ready, I mean with dropping you off near the base."_ Joker asked as it turned out that Elizbeth decided to send them, team JNPR, team CFVY and Penny to the left moon where Ziara was at. Elizbeth, Ozpin. Glynda and the others had already been dropped off on the right moon where Kianna was at. This didn't go well with team RWBY specifically as they knew that Wallace plans would be mess up now, though they also didn't say anything since after the briefing everything went so fast. Now they were on the Normandy with the other Remnant teams and Penny. Minuets away from being dropped off near the base, it was nerve racking to say the least

"Joker you have to ask that?" Velvet responded back as she was shaking in her boots a little, while now wielding a quickly painted and slightly modified Geth pulse rifle. It was painted brown and tanned, while having only a foregrip installed. But given the time they had, it was a well picked installment

 _"Yes, yes I had to. Now we're closing into the LZ. In about five, four, three, two….one."_ Joker stated in slight amusement as the Normandy shook a little, before stopping and giving of the feeling of floating. Then the haul gate opened, showing the LZ which was a high cliff ledge right above the base _"Alright, we're at the LZ. Get going!"_

"Right, come on everyone let's get a move on!" Ruby yelled out as she and the rest of the mission team made their way quickly out. Once out the Normandy closed it haul up and made its way out

 _"Alright you all know the mission, once you're done get back to the LZ and I'll pick you up. Just stay safe alright, wouldn't want to lose my new friends."_ Joker kindly said as the remnant teams smiled at the concern and with that the comms went off

"Well now that we're here, how should we procced. I mean we're right above the base." Ren asked

"What I want to know friends is how they didn't take notice of us." Penny asked next as she formed her rifle hand form, making team RWBY slight nervous other than Ruby

"I still feel a little nervous when you pull that demon gun out Penny." Weiss remarked with a slightly nervous tone as Yang and Blake nodded in agreement

"Oh don't worry friends, my old temporary body or Fluffy is a part of me now. In both mind and dare I say soul. So no worries." Penny happily explained

"See girls, you have nothing to worry about." Ruby said with a wide smile to Weiss, Blake and Yang. She then looked back at Penny "To answer your question, maybe the height of this canyon is interfering with the trajectory of the bases sensor arrays which in turn gave the Normandy a safe passage to land without being spotted. Thought the Normandy's stealth system also played a role in this as it helped mask the engines heart wave signatures from the sensor arrays as well. I mean this base is pretty important so I'd take a guess that the sensor arrays would have heat wave detection also, you know since most ships give off heat after a while."

"Um…" Jaune began saying, but couldn't find the words to expressed the bewilderment from hearing Ruby explanation, the others weren't fairing so well either

"What?" Ruby asked, confused on why everyone seemed so surprised by that

"Sorry Ruby, it's just that we never expected you to know that much about anything else other than weapons; no offence." Fox answered as Ruby chuckled a little

"None taken, of course I guess that makes sense that your all surprised since I used to usually read weapons magazines and such back on Remnant. I'm never was really that smart, even now I guess you can say." Ruby explained with a small frown, but thankfully Weiss fixed that as she gave Ruby a kiss on the lips

"Enough of that my little Rose, your smarter that you give yourself credit for." Weiss replied as Ruby gave her a smile of appreciation, but Weiss continued "Now enough small chat, we need to get down to that base."

"Question is how?" Pyrrha interjected as Nora quickly went over to the edge and smiled wildly, which the others took notice of "Nora what are you smiling about?"

"I'm smiling because I just found our way down to the base. Come on over and look." Nora answered as the other made their way up next to her and looked down

"So what are we seeing?" Coco asked as all she and the rest saw was a pretty smooth looking hill underneath the ledge

"Coco I think she's onto something, here looking at the dirt." Blake answered as she put her hand into the dirt, which was actually more sand like as it poured through her fingers "You see this dirt is like sand and the slop down the hill is angled well enough that we can slid down it without tripping. Good find Nora."

"Thank you very much!" Nora happily responded, but then suddenly a bullet passed by her from the Geth that had taken notice of them

"Well let's get going!" Ruby yelled out as she and the rest began making their way down the hill, while the whole group excluding Yatsuhashi all transformed their weapons to their gun form and began shooting at the dozens of Geth troopers that were shooting at them by this time

As they kept sliding down the long hill slop, Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and Jaune were the ones to get the most head shot. Each Geth dying within moments, but having another Geth replace it a second later. Everyone else did get a hit on a Geth trooper here and there, though Yatsuhashi just did his best to block off the bullets. The group went further and quicker down the slope, then finally made it down. With that the Remnant gang booked it to the entrance way as Yang, Coco, Yatsuhashi and Nora rammed into it; breaking down the barrier as they got back up to commence the attack with the rest. The group quickly continued shooting back at the Geths as they all got behind cover.

"Again were behind cover, come on for real why does this always seem to be the case?" Weiss asked as she popped from cover and shot three rounds into a Geth trooper that tried to charge at them

"Nice shot Weiss!" Pyrrha stated as she fired a round through three Geth troopers that had been lined up just in the right position

"Thanks, and same to you Pyrrha!" Weiss responded back as a Geth trooper had gotten passed by their gun fire and gotten a hold of her pony tail "Let go you hunk of scrap!"

"Yeah bulb head, don't touch my ice sis!" Yang yelled out as she unloaded a round into the Geths head, blowing it up into pieces as it's body fell to ground while releasing its grip on Weiss hair. Weiss to a breather of relief before looking over to Yang who was giving her a wide smile

"This is where you say thanks sis for the save?" Yang remarked as Weiss snickered a little

"Thanks sister." Weiss answered kindly back as Yang gave her a pat on the shoulder

"No problem Weiss, besides your my baby sisters girlfriend and future wife. Your basically part of the family, so of course I'll keep ya safe ice sis." Yang responded happily, but the sisterly bonding was cut short as a bullet bounced off their cover she and the rest were hiding behind

"How about you keep the sister bonding session for later ladies?" Yatsuhashi asked as he was able to acquire a Geth pulse rifle as well, though wasn't doing the best when it came to shooting it off as his accuracy was little to nothing

"Dude you really have never shot a gun have you ?" Fox asked as he fire a hail of bullets at the Geths, making them duck down as to not get hit

"Yeah got to agree with Fox, you really don't have that great of aim." Nora said as she fired a grenade into a Geths troopers face, which then exploded a second later and took out six other Geths near it in a fiery blaze

"I don't usually use guns Fox, there are other reasons why I use a large sword than just because its family tradition to do so!" Yatsuhashi yelled out in irritation as he then looked to Nora "And don't you just use a grenade launcher, that's like way worse than me since you have to rely on an explosive!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm hitting something big guy." Nora answered back with a smug smirk as she blind shoot off three grenades at the Geths, which within seconds later produced an explosion that decimated a decent portion of Geth in the explosive range. Thought this also sent a wide heap of burning Geth limbs past a still smug smirking Nora "See like I said, at least I'm hitting something."

"Well…shut up." Yatsuhashi responded as he kept on shooting at the Geths. While Nora and Fox were having a laugh while continuing on shooting as well

"Seriously we need to push forward and kick these tins cans metal asses!" Coco stated as she duck behind cover to reload her mini guns clip

"Yeah but how, they're a lot more Geths than usual and we'll get shot up if we try to charge." Jaune responded as a bullet pass by his face "OH YOU TIN CAN'S ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

"Hm…" Ruby muttered to herself as she shot up a few more Geths with her sniper rifle, she knew she and the others could use their semblances possibly. But that may turn out to backfire as they didn't know how many more Geths were in this base, despite the number they were facing now. Which meant that whenever they're semblances reached their limit, then they'd be sitting ducks. Especially behind enemy lines so Ruby had to come up with a plan that would ensure they'd get rid of the Geths and get further into the base without any opposition

"You got an idea at all Ruby?" Weiss asked as she was worried that her girlfriend would be too deep in thought and could possibly get hurt

"Oh don't worry hunny I'm thinking and I think…" Ruby replied back as she looked around then smiled widely

"Little sis I know that look, what are you thinking?" Blake asked as she took out two Geths with a few well placed shots in their chests

"Come over quickly and I'll tell you girls." Ruby answered as Weiss, Blake and Yang quickly ducked down back in cover as Ruby whispered into their ears. Then the girls smiled as they all quickly moved behind the cover to where Yatsuhashi was, then Ruby tapped on his shoulder while he was shooting

"Huh?" Yatsuhashi said as she looked back to see team RWBY with wide smiles "Um, something you need ladies?"

"Actually yes, we need you to be our ticket to the enemies side of this battle please." Yang explained as Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow at that, which Ruby then whispered into his ear for an explanation. Yatsuhashi smiled a little himself as he placed the Geth Pulse Rifle down. Then he knelt down as Weiss and Ruby climbed upon his shoulders with their weapons turned back into their melee forms along with Blake and Yang who were held around their waist by his arms. Then without warning Yatsuhashi stood back up quickly and leap over the cover with the girls as they roared out a battle cry

"What are they doing?" Velvet asked in sudden panic

"Don't know but I think they'll need some help!" Coco responded back proudly as she got back up from cover and began unloading at the Geths, the others joined in as well to give team RWBY and Yatsuhashi cover; thankfully they made it over

Once team RWBY and Yatsuhashi made it over the other side where the Geths were, Ruby and Weiss jumped off while Yatsuhashi set down Blake and Yang. He then unsheathed his blade as he and the girls charged the Geth, slicing, impaling, and stabbing every Geth trooper in their way. The rest of the Remnant group took advantage of this as they charged in as well. The whole group did their best with plowing through the oncoming Geth troopers trying to get a shot at them, each one being shot or cut up by the members of the Remnant group. This went on for a few more good minuets as the Remnant group kept on strong with their push, then finally they made it through the blockade with a trail of destroyed Geth troopers. They took a few deep breathers as the battle though quick was also tiring from having to run and attack at the same time, even for Ruby who probably had the most stamina out of them all.

"Oh sweet god thank you, that was tiring." Jaune stated as he was doing his best to get control of his breathing once more

"I know what you mean. Now we just got to keep going though, the generator is almost in reach." Coco said as she pointed to the generator a yard away from them in clear sight

"This seems too easy now…" Ren stated as he narrowed his eyes a little

"Yeah got to say this seems like a trap." Yang said as suddenly out from the ground a dozen Geths popped up aiming their rifles at them "Oh come on really?"

"Wow big sis, I think moms guessing powers are rubbing off on you." Ruby said with a surprised tone as Yang hung her head down a little

"I can't say if I should take that as a compliment or not…" Yang replied as she lifted her head back up and sighed, though suddenly the sounds of clapping could be heard. Then out from the group of Geth troopers came a woman in black outfit and wearing a black skull mask

"No…" Jaune muttered as he clenched his teeth, the rest of team JNPR and CFVY felt the same way as the woman look deadly familiar. Though they waited to get a confirming answer if this woman was who they believed she was

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded with a cautious tone as the rest of team RWBY narrowed their eyes at the woman, who just laughed a little

"Oh even in the heat of battle the Schnee's ever so need to be proper is still present." The woman stated as she stopped her laughing "Though again seeing you four is surprising, especially you miss Ruby and Yang."

"How do you know of us, tell us now!" Blake yelled out as she readied her blade for another fight, while the woman laugh once more for a few moments

"My how rude you are miss Belladonna, then again you I hate the most. You're a disgrace to Faunas kind for falling in love with the blonde-haired woman next to you." The woman stated with a hint of pure hatred in her ever so calm tone, making the rest of the group glare at the woman in anger

"Say that again and see what happens!" Yang yelled out in anger as she was ready to beat the woman to death with her bare hands, especially for insulting her and her girlfriend's relationship

"What right do you have to say that you god damn whore!" Velvet yelled out next, in defense of Blake and Yang as the others where surprised to hear Velvet say that. Though they had to agree with her. Not on the whore part, but the part on what right she had to say these words to Blake

"Because little bunny Faunas…" The woman answered as she took of her mask, revealing her tanned face, wolf fangs, wolf ears and red line tattoos on her face. Her red eyes stared at them with an intent to kill "Because I'm a Faunas as well my dearies and the name is Ziara."

"Wait what, you're from our world?" Jaune yelled out in anger as he aimed his weapon in its rifle form at her, along with the rest of team CFVY and JNPR as the woman named Ziara laughed some

"Stop laughing and answer the question damn you!" Pyrrha suddenly yelled out next as yet again Ziara ceased laughing, but Pyrrha continued on "Now tell us… are you her?"

"Wait, her who Pyrrha?" Weiss asked

"Yeah who… wait….no, no you mean she's…she's…" Ruby asked next, suddenly coming to realization of who this woman was from the story that the others had told them

"Ruby what are you…wait no way." Yang began saying but stopped as she started to realize who this woman was, Blake was confused for a moment until she then realized who Ziara was

"That's right I'm the Vale bomber and I am the one who killed Remnant!" Ziara answered out proudly as suddenly Coco snapped, firing off her mini-gun at Ziara and the Geths using her special explosive rounds

"DIE GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, JUST DIE!" Coco roared out in rage as she fires continually, making a large dust could. It only had been close to a minuet, but for Coco it seemed like a eternity as she pressed her finger so hard against the trigger. That her finger felt like it was bleeding. She prayed that Ziara was dead, she prayed so bad that she was feeling an slow and painful death. A few more good seconds later Coco finally had finished firing off her clip "Take… take that you bitch!"

"Holy crap, big sister Coco that was really cool!" Penny happily stated as the others had to admit that she looked pretty cool going commando on Ziara

"Well thanks little sis, I-" Coco responded back, but stopped as suddenly she felt something was off. She turned around to see the dust clearing up and that Ziara was still there standing alive, while the other Geths were decimated. Though Ziara was holding two shot up Geth bodies in front of her as sort of shields. The group was surprised by this, as they all could sense she was much more dangerous than any of them had realized

"Nice try, have to say your little sprout of anger did do a number these Geths. Thank god Ekail and the others weren't here, I'd be mad if anyone hurt them." Ziara said as she tossed the Geth bodies aside. Then she cracked her neck "Now let's have some fun kids."

"Problem is there more of us then you lady!" Nora responded back as she and the rest readied their weapons

"Oh really." Ziara answered back with a devilish smirk as she snapped her fingers and out from the sides and ground once more were dozens of Geth troopers. But unlike the other Geth troopers, these ones had shock batons

"seriously how many of these Geths do you have, is there like an assembly line or something in this base?" Fox asked

"No, I was just given a lot of Geth troopers. Now then I'll let them take care of you, as much as I'd love to kill you…especially miss Rose and Long." Ziara said as she began running towards the generator

"She's getting away, we need to go after her!" Jaune yelled as he and the rest began to chase her, but were stopped as the shock baton wielding Geths stood in their way with all intents to prevent them from advancing further "We don't have time to deal with this."

"Well tell them that!" Ren responded back as the shock baton wielding Geths charged at the with quick speeds, forcing the Remnant teams to retaliate back with their weapons in their melee forms

As the skirmish began, the three teams decided to go back to back in a protective battle circle while decimating the Geth troopers that charged one after another. This went on for a little bit as it seemed that the Geth stun baton troopers weren't dwindling down in number quickly enough, much to the groups annoyance.

"Why won't these things just back off already?!" Weiss yelled out as she impaled another Geth trooper through the chest, while Coco hit its head off with her purse "Thank you Coco."

"No problem Weiss." Coco replied happily as she grabbed on Geth by the head and ripped it off with her bare hands, then threw the head at another Geth pushing it to the ground in the process "Score, but for real we got to get to that generator. Who knows what Ziara will do when she reaches it!"

"We know, trust us Coco we defiantly know. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang you need to be the ones to go. We'll hold these Geth off for you." Jaune stated as he bashed his shield into a Geths face, crushing it in the process of doing so

"Jaune are you sure dude?" Yang asked as she punched through three Geth baton trooper's chests, then swung her arm using the moment to throw the bodies into some other Geths charging at her

"We're sure, now get going!" Ren answered as he was slashing up Geths by the second into tones of small pieces

"You heard them girls, let's go!" Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang charged through the Geths in their way, it took a minuet but they finally broke through. Then they began their purist of Ziara while thankful that their friends had made a big enough distraction for them to slip out without out any Geths following them. So with that team RWBY kept on running for about five more minutes until they finally reached the generator with Ziara waiting for them there

"So you four were the only ones to follow, your friends must have then stayed behind to make sure the Geths would be preoccupied with them and forget to chasing you girls." Ziara stated with a smirk as team RWBY glared at her "What, no words or anything. That's not very nice you know?"

"Shut up, you're the one who killed our world, the one who's killed our friends. But why, why do it if you were a native of Remnant. Why would you want to kill our home!" Yang asked in rage and anger

"Yeah, you have to be a special kind of evil to do something like that and when you say I'm a disgrace to Faunas, I have to disagree with you. Your more of a disgrace then I'll ever be, I actually feel ashamed to be a Faunas if you're the only one around other than Velvet and me!" Blake said with a rage filled tone mostly, though also had a hint of disgust also

"I hope there's a special place in hell for you." Weiss said next as she was fully ready to take her life with little to no issues doing so, as long as it was her

"Oh stop it, your all to kind." Ziara happily responded back as she began laughing a little

"STOP LAUGHING, THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MANNER. YOU KILLED SO MANY WITH YOUR ACTIONS AND IT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Ruby screamed out in anger, but more of horror than anything as Ziara calmed herself down

"Oh you silly girls, you really aren't that smart are you. You never saw how twisted that world was, how unclean… how ugly it was." Ziara replied back as her tone and mood seem to change to a dead serious one

"Then explain it to us then miss." Weiss asked with a growl

"Fine, what I mean is that humans were the sickness… the sickness of how our world became the way it was before its demise. If the Grimm's had been allowed into power like it was supposed to be, then they'd have created a world of unity along with the Faunas; but no the damn dirty humans had to be greedy with their survival." Ziara began explaining as the girls narrowed their eyes a little more "The humans were the ones that were killing Remnant with their expansions, sure maybe the Faunas did so as well but at least they respected the planet enough to expand in a reasonable rate. The damn humans were just like I said before greedy and just to say I hate humans deeply if you haven't come to that conclusion already."

"Wait your saying you did this because you're a racist!" Weiss stated in horror as Ziara happily smiled

"Yes I did, but to be honest the humans needed to go. Though the Faunas did fall from graces also as the years passed by. Like for one becoming friends with the humans, the very same creatures that treated them like monsters, like they were nothing. But the worst of all…the worst of all the Faunas later sins was…was…" Ziara continued explained, but became extremely angry and clenching her first trying to say the last thing. But she took a breather, before glaring at team RWBY. Primarily at Yang and Blake "Their worst sin was that the Faunas allowed themselves years later to become involved with humans from friendship to despicable and disgusting love!"

"How dare you say that, just because I'm a Faunas and Yang is a human doesn't mean we can't be compatible. In fact me and Yang are perfect for each other, we work on our strengths and weaknesses which in turn makes us stronger. What your saying is all out bigotry!" Blake responded back as Ziara's glare became more deathly looking

"You stupid little fool, you and that damn bunny girl. You don't know the absolute horrors I saw firsthand when it came to human and faunas relations. I saw faunas men, women and children be slaughter just because of what they were. I've seen nothing but sorrow, pain and death from the humans. What you and your little bunny friend have gone through is probably nothing compare to what me and many other Faunas back in the early days experienced. So you have no right to judge me when you along with all those other damn fool faunas had never experienced what the earlier faunas did with humans. That's why the Grimm are the only creature I ever care for on the damn world, at least they tried to keep the world safe and alive!" Ziara answered with a tone of pure hatred

"All this sounds like you had a grudge against humans and didn't know when to let go. Your also sounding more like Kianna every second you psycho!" Weiss said as Ziara looked like she was snarling a bit at her, though smiling as well with toothy grin

"Little brats, but you do have one point right. I do sound like miss Graves, but that's because I'm the one who granted her powers along with the goal of making Grimm the top dogs on Remnant." Ziara explained, much to the others shock while Ziara just smirked at their shock "I guess that is to be expected, short version I have the very same abilities she does and visited miss Kianna years ago when she was a young teenager. You could say I'm one the reasons she's the way she is, also if you want to know I got my powers from our glorious master!"

"You really are the reason for everything that happened after we disappeared." Ruby said with an angered tone as Ziara once again began laughing, annoying Ruby and the rest by this point "Will you stop laughing, it's getting really irritating. Besides what ese is there to laugh about witch!"

"Because I was there long before that as well, I actually may have inadvertently been intertwine with your lives when you were younger." Ziara answered as she stopped laughing, but kept on donning her creepy smile

"What do mean by that?" Ruby asked

"Man you are no fast on this huh, I've been here a lot longer then you four have been alive. I mean I am the one who help my dear Adam to become the leader of the White Fang after all." Ziara explained first as Blake's eyes went wide

"You, you're the one who helped Adam!?" Blake asked as Ziara's smile turned to one of pride

"Yes, oh yes I did. He was a great adoptive son to me as I was a loving mother to him and I taught Adam every little brutal tactic he used when he was older. Though you probably have seen my teachings first hand when you used to be in the white fang as well. But I should hurt you, when you left Adam was hurt by it and as his mother I should make the person who even hurt my baby boy pay." Ziara explained with her tone sounding somewhat remorseful, though it only last for a moment when she looked at Weiss now "Though now when it comes to you miss Schnee, don't you ever wonder how a group like the White Fang got their information to where you family friends and relatives where when they were assassinated. Answer is that it was me, I gave them that information."

"You…you…you monster, but why?" Weiss responded back as she was a mix jumble of anger, confusion and horror

"Duh, because like I said before Adam was my son and like any mother. I promised to help him out whenever, especially when it came to killing fifthly humans." Ziara answered with a sickly happy tone, while Weiss was fighting the urge right now to lunge at the woman and beat her to death with her fists. Ziara wasn't done though as she finally put her gazes on Ruby and Yang, who were ready to strike at any moment "You two though, well you two are my main prey."

"Whys that?" Yang asked as prepared herself to attack

"Because I'm the one who killed your mommy." Ziara responded as Ruby and Yang went wide eyed at that

"W-What did you just say?" Ruby asked this time as her hands instinctively tighten around the handle of Crescent Rose

"That's right I killed your mommy. Here's the evidence even." Ziara stated as she pulled the picture out that she had taken from Summer all those years ago. It landed on the ground as it showed the image of a younger Ruby and younger Yang, bringing a sudden memory back to the sisters

 **-Years ago-**

 _"Alright girls, smile for the camera!"_ Tia Yang said as he was trying to take a picture of Ruby and Yang in their summer dresses, since his Wife always having photos of them for her **'Album of Memories'** as she called it. Yang was being corporative, but Ruby well…

 _"No I don't want to!"_ A younger Ruby yelled out as she seemed to be in a grumpy mood, then again begin a five year old she tended to have changes in moods without knowing how to properly let them out yet

 _"Ruby stop acting this way, you know this doesn't suit that cute little face of yours little sis."_ A slightly older Yang stated as she patted Ruby's head, making her suddenly begin crying. Which startled Yang and Tia Yang _"Oh no, no, no, baby sis why are you crying?"_

 _"Ruby sweetie look at daddy."_ Tia Yang said as he began making funny faces, but to no avail even when Yang began making funny faces Ruby just kept on crying

 _"Please Ruby stop crying, because you know I don't like it when you cry!"_ Yang yelled out in frustration and concern for her little sister as she began crying also

 _"Oh man, now what do I do?"_ Tia Yang said to himself out loud as he was having trouble trying to figure out how to calm his now two crying daughters now _"Seriously what do I do?"_

 _"How about letting me take care of it hun?"_ Summer said as she came through the front door with a smile _"Now what's going on here?"_

 _"Well I was trying to take a picture because they looked so cute in their summer dresses, but then Ruby wasn't being corporative and began crying. Then Yang began crying after not having any luck calming Ruby down."_ Tai Yang explained quickly to his wife as she just giggled

 _"Is that so, I'm guessing you tried doing your funny faces again."_ Summer asked as Tai Yang gave her a sheepish smile, Summer chuckled as she walked over to Ruby and Yang. Then picked them up as both girls who immediately stopped crying, but sniffled a little still _"Now then what seems to be the matter Ruby, why are crying?"_

 _"Because I hate being treated like a baby!"_ Ruby answered much to the other confusion, though Yang hit her slightly hard on the head before she could give an explanation

 _"Stupid, we treat like a baby because we love you is all."_ Yang answered as she gave Ruby a hug while she and Ruby were still being held up by Summer _"Just remember also that your only like five, so you can't not expect to be treated not like a baby."_

 _"I-I guess so, thanks Yang."_ Ruby responded back as she began laughing, then the others began laughing as Summer hugged both girls lovingly

 _"Those are my girls, now please let your father take a picture okay?"_ Summer asked kindly as Ruby and Yang nodded happily, then she set her daughters down. Ruby and Yang quickly got back where they got back to where for the picture

 _"Smile girls!"_ Tia Yang said as Ruby and Yang smiled widely, then the flash went off and with that a memory along with Summers favorite picture to keep in her pocket came to be

 **-Back to current times-**

"Oh how fun it was to fight her, she was just getting back home from what I remember and when she died… she died a bloody red beautiful death." Ziara said as Ruby and Yang didn't glare at her, but stared at the picture that they knew was one hundred percent real

"Shut up you!" Weiss yelled out as she and Blake then worriedly looked at Ruby and Yang, who seem to be in a daze

"I will not, because it's true that she was a fun opponent to kill. But I will say though that she was pretty pathetic at the end. Called out for you two, saying she was sorry or som-" Ziara began proudly saying, but was cut off by a double side head kick from Ruby and Yang. This sent Ziara against the ground pretty hard

"YOUR DEAD!" Ruby and Yang screamed out as Ziara got back up and cracked her neck

"Wow your angry, but if it's a fight you want. The it's a fight you get." Ziara stated as she got into a boxers stance while Weiss and Blake moved up next Ruby and Yang "Oh great the whole family is here, well then ladies you ready to fight now or what. I'm not getting any younger?"

"Oh we're ready to fight, question is what you bring to the table since you have similar abilities as Kianna." Ruby responded back with a death glare

"True I do, but unlike hers mine has evolved to a much different kind thanks to my extended life. Your about to see your deaths girls." Ziara said overjoyed beyond belief as she suddenly donned an aura of blood red, then her appearance became more feral like. Her teeth grew a little longer, her ears more bigger, small claws came from her finger nails and the pupils in her eyes went silted like a blood thirsty predator. When the transformation was done, Ziara glared at them with joy "NOW LET'S GET TO THE FIGHTING!'

"You hear her girls, lets fight!" Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang charged at Ziara who charged at them. Though as this went on, the others were still dealing with their own situation

 **-With Elizbeth and the others-**

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, I HATE THE GETH!" Tali screamed out as she, Elizbeth, Garrus, Ashely, Wrex, Kaidan, Liara, Ozpin, Glynda and Eve who was being held by Elizbeth were hiding behind cover

"Trust us Tali we all do, also take this you bulb heads!" Glynda replied as she used her semblance to lift, then smash a good portion of the Geth troopers in front of her. Though oddly enough, she decided to have a wardrobe change for this part of the mission

Glynda's new attire for this mission was a pair of black combat pants, a dark green combat vest, a sleeveless dark grey shirt, a pair of black boots and lastly she had her hair down instead of kept up. But she did keep her glasses on still, though even up until now to this point it was strange sight for everyone else to see her looks so… war ready you could say

"Nice hit Glynda." Wrex said with a smirk as he took out three grenades, pulled out a piece of thick rope he had found earlier during the base attack and tied the grenades up into a large cluster. He then smirked wider as he threw the grenade cluster at the Geths or more exactly the area where they stood. Once the grenade cluster landed in between the Geths, who look at it for a moment in confusion. Wrex himself activated the remote detonation with his Omni-tool and with that a fiery blaze erupted, taking out all the Geth within the area of the blast radius. Wrex meanwhile was laughing "Yes glorious destruction!"

"Should we be worried?" Kaidan asked Ashley and Garrus as they watched Wrex laughing hysterically from the explosion

"Yes, yes very worried." Ashely and Garrus answered with deadpanned looks as bullet suddenly bounce off their cover and near their faces

"Keep your game in the head!" Liara sternly stated as she fired her pistol off a few times before retraced back behind cover

"Right!" Kaidan, Ashley and Garrus responded back, though Ashley was the one to notice what was wrong with what Liara just said

"Wait, Liara what did you just say?" Ashley asked as she got back down to cover, while rising an eyebrow

"I said keep your game in your head, you know that old human saying right Ashely." Liara answered "Wait do you not know that one?"

"No I do, but it's keep your head in the game, not the other way around." Ashley replied as Liara suddenly got slightly embarrassed

"Oh by the goddess not again…" Liara said as she was disappointed in herself a little

"Um ladies maybe we can talk about this later, when were not getting shot at?" Kaidan suggested as he used a biotic push on a five Geth trooper that tried charging them

"Shut up I'm talking right now, just go keep shooting." Ashley sternly responded back

"Yes ma'am…" Kaidan replied back as he slouched down his head for a few moments, then looked back up to se Garrus snicker at him while he fired his sniper rifle "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that Ashely ain't even your girlfriend and she's got you whipped." Garrus explained with a quick chuckled as he shot two perfectly aligned Geths through their bulb eyes

"Just…just shut up and keep shooting." Kaidan responded as Ashley and Liara continued conversing for a minute more. Then thankfully they were soon done and got back up to resume shooting

"Sorry about that Kaidan, now we can talk while shooting if you want." Ashley happily said as she fired her rifle off, killing fourth Geth with well perfectly placed shots through the necks

"Um yeah sure…" Kaidan replied as he kept on shooting, along with rest now

"Eve, you there?" Elizbeth asked as she fired a hail storm of round form her pistol at the Geths taking only two out instead of the usually four "Damn, must be slipping up, Eve are you there?"

"Yes I am Elizbeth, sorry about that." Eve responded kindly as her hologram popped from her holo emitter in Elizbeth's hand, Elizbeth then ducked back down into cover to reload and talk to Eve

"Cool, alright Eve can you tell us how many bogies are left?" Elizbeth asked as she set Eve's holo emitter on the ground next to her, Eve nodded and closed her eyes

"Um…do you really want to know?" Eve asked back a few moments later with a nervous look, making Elizbeth sigh a little knowing she'd rather not

"No that's okay Eve, thanks though. Hey maybe you can help us by hacking some of these Geths?" Elizbeth suggested as she prompt up a grenade, threw it over her shoulder and over to the Geths. Then activated the detonator which took out the Geths as suddenly a flaming and dented Geth head landed next to her

"Nice kill hun." Tali stated with a flirty tone as Elizbeth smiled widely at Tali's complement, before looking back at Eve who chuckled

"Indeed that was nice shot, though to answer your other question beforehand. I could hack into the Geths if I wanted, but for some reason my connection to doing so is being jammed. It must be the generator that's doing it. Something I should have taken into consideration." Eve explained in slight disappointment that she couldn't be much of help to the team

"Don't blame yourself Eve, it's not like we knew what we knew everything about this place." Ozpin stated as he and Glynda moved up next to Elizbeth, her and Tali. Ozpin then looked at Tali as she had just ducked back down into cover to reload "Tali I need to ask, but could you possibly use you Omni tool and see if you can help Eve get a stronger signal so she can hack into some of these Geths?"

"I could but I'd need to know if Eve was ready for it, if she isn't then I could do some serious damage to her systems." Tali answered as Elizbeth, Ozpin and Glynda looked at Eve with concerned look

"Don't worry about me if it… wait I'm picking something up." Eve replied, but stopped as she picked up a new incoming signal that was closing in fast

"What is it Eve?" Elizbeth asked as suddenly a dust cloud blasted the area, making everyone else duck down. Then the sounds of gun fire went off a few more seconds before the dust began clearing. The group looked over their cover to see a Beowulf in golden armor, standing in the center of the battle field with Geth trooper remains around it "Is…is that the new single that came in Eve?"

"Yes it was, question is why there's a Beowulf in the first place and why it helped us." Eve asked out loud as suddenly the Beowulf turned its head over to their direction, making the whole group tense up a little. But something else happen, it spoke all of sudden

"I have a name, it's Wallace and I am a friend." Wallace answered as he turned his whole body towards the group, then began making his way up to them. Though he was stopped midway as the group aimed their weapons at them, other than Ozpin and Glynda who didn't have any guns on them

"Stop right there. Look I appreciate you helping us out, but how do we know that you didn't do so to get us to let our guard down. Give me a good reason why me and my friends shouldn't gun you down?" Elizbeth asked with a stern tone as Wallace raised his hands up as a way of saying I come in peace, Elizbeth though just narrowed her eyes in wariness "Well come on, give us your best reason."

"Because before you all commenced this part of your misson, I called your daughters and their two friends about joining your side with my mistress Kianna." Wallace explained as the group went a little wide eyed at that, Wallace though just sighed "From your reactions I can tell the girls weren't able to relay the information to you. Correct?"

"If what say is true, then yes you'd be right. Look we'll trust you and as a sign of good faith, can you tell us anything else that would be a help to us. Like where Kianna is, because I'm taking it that you haven't been able to tell her about your little plan, right?" Elizbeth said as Wallace nodded

"Correct yet again, but she's has had a change of heart you could say. At least when it comes to the girls, she actually was wanting to convert them to her side since she's developed a liking to them. The rest of you she still planed on killing, so me along with friends of mine in a similar situation with their mistress devised a plan in secret to help convert our mistress on your side." Wallace replied as Liara raised her hand

"Seriously Liara?" Garrus asked as he got an elbow to the side from Ashely "Ugh… I'll shut up now."

"Anyway's, yes what is it?" Wallace stated as he found this group already odder than what he had originally believed

"Who's are these other friends of yours and their mistress?" Liara asked

"They're four reprogramed Geths, but take my word when I say they won't harm you. They want the same for their mistress, to have her join your side. Problem is that the calculation I and my friends made were incorrect, we had believed that Elizbeth here would send everyone to one planet at a time. Then the rest of the plan was to have team RWBY meet with Kianna as then I'd pop in, to show my mistress the information my friends had obtained regarding their use when it came to the master. Though sadly I wasn't able to tell the girls the whole plan, since the Omni-tool was connection cut off." Wallace explained once more "Anymore questions?"

"Well I think we all want to know is what info your friends got you to use with your mistress and who this master of yours is, is it Saren?" Wrex asked the others nodded in agreement and Wallace laughed a little at the suggestion

"Well for one the information had to do with-" Wallace began explaining, but suddenly he stopped as the pupils in his eyes went small and he began snarling his fangs; looking back behind him

"What's wrong?" Tali asked in a slightly nervous tone

"More enemies are coming in and fast." Eve answered

"Great, just when we're at the clear more of the bulb heads come." Garrus stated with annoyed tone

"Maybe so, but there still enough time for at least two of you to get going. Question is which ones and choose quickly." Wallace answered as he readied his claws for battle

"Well ah…" Elizbeth responded as she looked around, trying to make a quick decision. But was caught off guard for a moment when Glynda and Ozpin walked off to her "Glynda, Ozpin?"

"We'll go Elizbeth. Out of all of us, Ozpin and I have the most experience when it comes to her." Glynda said as Elizbeth just nodded, then Glynda looked at Wallace with a serious look "Now she's waiting for us at the generator correct?"

"Yes she is, go now before reinforcements make it here." Wallace answered as Glynda and Ozpin made their way pass the others, then quickly to were Kianna was. After a few moments more, they were out of view of the rest of the group began hearing sounds of metal footsteps against the ground that were getting louder and louder each second

"So I guess another way of proving your on our side for real, is to help us with the bulb heads." Elizbeth said as she readied her weapon along with the rest of the team, Elizbeth though put Eve back in her pocket quickly before hand

"My pleasure." Wallace simply replied as his claws grew longer and much sharper, then the Geths came in guns a blazing. With that the next battle commenced, though while this battle went on a new one was just about to start

 **-With Kianna a few minutes later-**

As the sounds of gun fire and battle echoed through the area, Kianna was currently pacing back and forth right near the generator. She had been given a report by one of the Geths that Elizbeth and her crew were her, which didn't go well for Kianna in the slightest.

"No, no this is all going wrong!" Kianna yelled out in utter anger as Wallace was nowhere to be found, while the remainder of her Geth were being taken out by Shepard and her allies. Lastly it turned out the girls hadn't even landed on this moon, but the other moon. Making her plans to convert them to her side for naught "How could this get any fucking worse?"

"Language young lady, I thought I taught you better than that." Glynda responded from behind as Kianna turned around. Seeing her and Ozpin staring at her with looks of disappointment

"Yeah, well I dismissed your little lessons backstabber." Kianna said with a scowl

"Glynda and I never backstabbed you. You brought it on yourself back then." Ozpin replied as Kianna scoffed at that

"For what, my semblance. The very same one that could have changed Remnant for the better?" Kianna asked with a angered tone

"By killing everyone, was that it!" Glynda responded with an angered tone herself now, though she seemed to be trying to hold back some tears "You have no idea how much that broken my heart when you said that..."

"Don't even start damn you, you don't have a right to say that!" Kianna screamed back in anger as she readied her fists for battle "Now let's get down to business shall we, you what to get to this generator and I'm standing in your way. So we're at a conflict to be."

"Kianna please, we don't have to do this." Oozing said with a slightly pleading tone, but only was answered as Kianna narrowed her eyes at them "Very well then, a fight this shall be."

"Wait Ozpin." Glynda stated calmly as she held her hand in front of him to stop

"Glynda I-" Ozpin said, but yet again was cut off by Glynda who gave him a stern glare. Making Ozpin sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to persuade Glynda out of this "Alright fine then."

"Thank you Ozpin." Glynda replied as she then faced Kianna in a similar stance she was in "Now then my dear ex-student, lesson are now in session."

"But this time, you're going to be the one learning from me!" Kianna screamed out as she charged Glynda, who herself charged at Kianna

As the skirmish started Kianna and Glynda got a solid hit on each other's faces, which made them spit out blood already from the power behind the hits; despite their auras. Though Glynda was quicker for the follow up attack as she kneed Kianna in the stomach hard, but Kianna kept her grip. By the fourth knee to her stomach, Glynda quickly changed tactics and she was able to turned Kianna's body around fully; then get a good grip around her waist with both arms. Glynda pushed her body back as she did suplex, making Kianna hit her head on the ground hard. Glynda released Kianna as her body plopped down, while Glynda got right back up and cracked her neck. She then walked up to Kianna who immediately shot back up as she elbowed Glynda in the stomach hard, then followed up as she grabbed Glynda by the torso, swung Glynda over her head and bashed the older woman into the ground back first. Glynda winced in pain as Kianna tried to stomp on her throat, but Glynda moved out of the way quickly and got back up in her fighting stance once more as she and Kianna narrowed their gazes at each other.

"Well it seems you still know your moves Kianna, I'm surprised that you do. Since you seem to hate me." Glynda stated with a frown as Kianna scowled at her

"Don't try and act all sad about this, I know you thought of me as a monster after my secret came out. I know you just acted nice so you could lure me in then kill me!" Kianna screamed as she seem to have a hint of hurt in her tone

"But we didn't Kianna, we all loved you. I loved you, we were the best of friends when we weren't doing lesson on fighting!" Glynda said as she began tearing up "But even after all this time me and Ozpin here still love you as much as we did when you first came into Beacon!"

"IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY DID YOU KEEP SECRET FROM ME, SECRETS I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW OF!" Kianna responded back in a fury as she lunged at Glynda who dodged to the side

"What are you talking about Kianna?" Glynda asked as her heart beagn to beat fast in a slight panic

"Don't you or Ozpin dare fucking play with me right now. I know you both figured out who my parents were and never told me. Why in the world didn't either of you believe I should know!" Kianna answered as she was going to attack again, but this time was slapped across the face by Ozpin who moved back next to Glynda a moment later so he wouldn't get hit

"Kianna that was a subject we didn't want to bring up with you, because we knew you'd be angry beyond belief." Ozpin answered sternly as Kianna rubbed her cheek and clenched her fist

"Don't give me that bull shit, tell me the truth. I need to know…no I have a right to know the truth. SO TELL ME!" Kianna screamed as her eyes began tearing up just a little, Ozpin was about to stand his ground and say no. But he was stopped as Glynda as she frowned a little, making the man sigh once more at Glynda's stubbornness

"Okay then Glynda, you can tell her." Ozpin said as held Glynda's hands for a moment and gave her a smile much to Kianna's confusion. Though Kianna as even more confused as Glynda was right up to her, only an inch apart

"Kianna…" Glynda said as she seemed to be hesitant, then to Kianna's confusion even more. Glynda stroked her cheek with her hand, before smiling "Kianna… Ozpin and I, are your mother and father dear."

"What…" Kianna asked, as her eyes went wide and her heart began beating fast from the what Glynda had just said, then silence came over her, Glynda and Ozpin. While the sounds of battle went on, they stood in silence and soon this mission was going to get a lot more interesting to say the least…

* * *

 **Yes I just did a cliffhanger my fellow readers, don't worry the next chapter will make up for this. But how did like that little bomb shell at the end here, did you know, did you have you suspicions or were you surprised. Either way, until the next chapter I'll see you all then and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello readers, I finally got to finishing up this chapter. Sorry for the wait on that, but I've been busy with outside life. Still I also had to make sure on the grammar fixes and such. So I do hope you enjoy it, because I had a lot of fun writing this one. Also I do hope none of you feel this might have been rushed, because I took my time when writing this out just to say lol. Any who, I'll let you off to go start reading this chapter.**

 **NOW ONWARDS TO READING MY FELLOW KNIGHTS, WIZARDS, THIEVES, ASSASSINS AND CLERICS OF LITERATURE!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mounty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.31: Battle to Virmire: Pt.3-Final

"So, what's the specs on this… machine here?" Hackett asked as he and Stan both were looking over a large mech of sorts. One that was recovered per Elizabeth's request after she was picked back up from dealing with the generator. The Alliance had quickly responded after she explained the situation, mainly because the higher ups were taking a leap of faith with her since the arrivals of the new humans had mucked up what was already believed to be possible for living creatures to do when it came to battle. Once there, the bot was recovered and brought back to HQ where it was currently being observed by the two best engineers within the alliance navy. These engineers were savants when it came to mechanics, though their personalities well…

"The specs on these things are amazing Admiral, oh this is the best early birthday present ever!" A woman in her mid-twenties yelled out joyfully as she was thin, tall, had aqua blue eyes, long light aqua blue hair, peach skin and had black goggles with yellow lenses. She wore an alliance navy jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black gloves and a white shirt with oil stains. She also wore baggy dark brown pants and dark tan worker's boots

"Oh my god totally, this is like heave and above!" Another woman in her mid-twenties replied as she had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, long dirty blonde hair and wore black eyeliner. She wore an alliance navy jacket with the sleeves rolled up as well, though hers had patches sowed around the shoulders. She wore baggy blue denim pants and black worker's boots. She and her friend held one another's hands, jumping in the air happily for being able to look over this machines of unknown origins with extremely wide smiles

"Neptuna, Sunny please for once try and act your ages." Stan asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"I have to say Stan, for how serious you are usually. Your Granddaughter Neptuna is um…" Hackett said, but didn't know the right words he could use with sounding to judgmental of his old time friends granddaughter

"Eccentric Steven, eccentric would be the word." Stan answered as he looked back at Neptuna and Sunny still happily jumping in the air "Ladies, the specs please?"

"Oh right sorry grandpapa, were just really and I mean really happy that you entrusted this to us. Along with the fact I get to do this with my lovely monkey here." Neptuna said with a flirty tone as she and Sunny kissed each other lovingly for a few moments before retracting with a giggle

"They really have no modesty do they?" Hackett asked with a deadpanned expression as he and Stan sighed

"No they do not my friend, ladies again the specs please?" Stan asked as Neptuna and Sunny looked back at the with sheepish grins

"Right, sorry about that again. But anyways first off to be blunt this piece of machinery basically could decimate anything we have and it was low on power if we take into account Shepard's reports. This is a god compared to us, a machine god that looks like it would have been used as a normal unit from whatever created it." Neptuna explained overjoyed by that fact

"Totally, it's so super-duper awesome cool!" Sunny said as she and Neptuna jumped in joy once more

"Well that's enlightening. But what now Steven?" Stan asked as Hackett rubbed his chin

"For right now let Neptuna and Sunny look over this mech some more. See what they can find out, let's just hope they don't blow it up or…" Hackett stated as he and Stan looked back to see Neptuna and Sunny making out on top the machine once more "Well, let's just hope they can remember to look over this mech and not just make out the whole time."

"Agreed." Stan replied back as he and Hackett made their way out of the room, leaving both girls alone with one another as they began wondering how Shepard and her crew were doing with their current mission

 **-Meanwhile with Shepard and the rest-**

"I have to admit and I can't believe I'm saying this… BUT THANK GOD FOR THAT GRIMM!" Elizabeth yelled out as she popped out and jumped over her cover, then did a biotic shoulder charge through a group of Geth troopers who flew up in the air. Then landed back down in ruptured pieces as Elizabeth passed by. It had turned out that she and the rest of her group had to scatter around the base to take these Geths out quick, along with the fact it was still a slow processes either way

"That is something I never thought you'd say." Ashley stated as she came from the right of Elizabeth and bashed a Geth in the head next to her with the butt of her gun. Then suddenly another Geth came from her side and got her in a choke lock, making Ashley drop her rifle "El- Elizabeth a little help?"

"I got ya Ash!" Elizabeth replied as she aimed her gun trying to get a good shot at the Geth trooper without shooting Ashley by accident, but before she could Wallace came in and slashed the Geth holding Ashley in four pieces. As Ashley rubbed her throat, Elizabeth ran up to see if there was any damage, she then looked to Wallace who was crack his neck as he looked back at her

"She'll live, now you should get back to fighting. These Geth ain't going to get rid of themselves." Wallace kindly said as he charged ahead, slicing up every Geths in his way

"It…he's right, thank god for that Grimm." Ashley stated as she coughed a few more times before getting her bearings back, then picked back up her rifle "I'm ready for more ass kicking!"

"Good to know, let's get-" Elizabeth was about to suggested, but was cut off as a make shift throwing knife passed by hers and Ashley's face. They looked in the direction where the knife was thrown to see a quickly advancing group of Geths charging at them with their batons ready for beating them to death with. But before Elizabeth and Ashley could fire, a strong biotic push from the side. Sending the drones into the far right wall of the base, where the sounds of their bodies being mangle echoed loudly. Elizabeth and Ashley looked to where the biotic push came from to see Kaidan appeared

"Thank you would be nice to say ladies." Kaidan stated with a smirk as Elizabeth and Ashley walked up next to him smirking back

"I think I can give you a personal thank you of my own later on Lt." Ashley responded back with a flirty smirk as Kaidan smiled awkwardly

"Alright enough of that you two, you can do snuggle time once were done here." Elizabeth remarked, getting a quick chuckle out of Ashley and Kadin before they all got ready for battle once more "Well let's kick some ass people!"

"Right." Ashley and Kaidan replied as they along with Elizabeth continued their way slowly forward, meanwhile the others were doing best to do the same

"Take this and take that!" Liara yelled out in annoyance as she was finishing off a Geth Trooper by pistol whipping it's face with her unloaded pistol. As she did one last hit, the Geths troopers face broke up into shattered pieces. Then as the body dropped, Liara then did a quick pivot to her left as she rammed a biotic enhanced punch through a Geth Trooper that was behind her. The pulled her arm out as she ripped the Geths internal wires out. Once that Geths body fell to the ground, she took a quick breather and sighed "Can't even give me a moment to reload my pistol. Goddess how rude these things are."

"They are rude indeed, also…" Tali responded as she came from Liara's left, while holding her arm up where her Omni-tool appeared. A moment later a Geth trooper from the right froze in place as it's body twitched in shock. Then exploded as into tons of scrap metal, while Tail and Liara covered their faces to avoid getting hit by anything

"Thanks Tali, but could you try doing that when their far away?" Liara asked as more Geth troopers arrived and surrounded them while both women went back to back "Great, now we have to deal with these guys close quarters."

"At least you have a gun and biotics. I only got my tech powers and those need time to cool down after each use." Tali responded back as the Geth lunged at them, but they were quickly stopped by Garrus who shot off a few of them with his sniper rifle, while Wrex rammed into the rest at the perfect moment, and flung them away into a few other Geths who were arriving near them

"Touch down!" Wrex stated as he pulled his shotgun out and fired off a few rounds into two Geths to his left side, while Garrus made his way up next to him

"What?" Garrus asked as he no scoped a Geth trooper from a far, while keeping his confused gaze on Wrex

"Nice kill kid, but that's a human term I heard some humans say when they watched this thing called…football. Sounded pretty cool so I was waiting for a good time to use it." Wrex explained as another Geth trooper was about to stab Wrex in the back with a makeshift knife, but was blasted away by Liara who walked up to them along with Tali

"That was close, you need to keep your wits up more Wrex." Tali stated as she and Liara gave him scolding looks, making the Krogan laughed a little

"Ain't that sweet, but don't worry kiddos. Uncle Wrex ain't dying anytime soon." Wrex stated as he flung off a strong biotic slam on three Geth troopers that were coming from behind Liara and Tali "But you might want two might want to take that advice yourself."

"Okay we get your point Wrex, but I'm just wondering how much more longer is this going to take. There so many of these Geths, I mean they don't have guns but they still pose a threat with those batons and now makeshift weaponry they have. Especially in groups." Tali stated as she took a breather and looked a distance to see a large cluster of Geth troopers surrounding someone "We should hurry over there, that might be Elizabeth, Ashley and Kaidan!"

"Wait hold on there a second Tali, that ain't Elizabeth, Ashley and Kaidan." Garrus stated as he held his hand up to keep Tali from running to the large crowd of Geths

"Let me pass Garrus, besides how would you know that it isn't them?" Tali asked in slight anger as suddenly Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley came into their view "Oh, well never mind then."

"What's going on here, are you talking about us. Because I've been sneezing up a storm." Elizabeth asked with a smile

"Tali was, she thought that was you three in the middle of the Geth horde." Liara answered as she looked back at the horde of Geths "Which means if you three aren't then our Grimm is."

"Indeed Liara, he's seems to have been able to relieve those Geths of their guns. Making the horde rely on their melee capabilities along with targeting Wallace. Since he would be perceived as the most imminent of threats." Eve explained from Elizabeth's pocket, as Elizabeth then took her chip out

"Well thanks for the info Eve, maybe we should take the advantage and scrap the ones furthest out in the horde." Elizabeth suggested as she readied her pistol, but just then a bolt passed by their face. Making the team scatter and hid behind some rock formations

"Oh come on really, they got reinforcements?" Ashley stated in annoyance as she fired off a few rounds at the Geths, then popped back down "All Misses, come on."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with these bulb heads, let Wallace deal with the his problem. Besides I think that Grimm can handle it." Wrex said as he fired off a few rounds of his shotgun

"Guess so, just wonder how that Grimm is handling his situation?" Elizabeth muttered as she and the rest began shooting back at the Geths. While the Geths shot back, off and on every few moments. While this happened, Wallace was demolishing the Geths he was fighting

"COME AT ME, I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Wallace roared out as he sliced up another group of five Geth troopers in one clean swipe with his claws. During the start of this battle, Wallace had been able to adapt with using his claws with deadly precision. With this quick adaptation, Wallace had cut up the weapons of the Geths near him which was a lot. Now Wallace was doing his best to take down the Geths surrounding him and at a constant rate of trying to swarm him. Wallace though kept on slash and dicing up Geths by the groups

Wallace slashed up two Geth Troopers in the face, then bit into another one's neck and used the body as a blunt object of sorts as he bashed two move incoming Geths with it. Wallace chopped down on the Geths neck and crushed the drone in two. Then he looked to his right and lunged at the Geths in his way, he began slashing into the Geths with body parts and their blood spilling everywhere. But as this happened even more Geth came in from behind, with makeshift like spear quickly forged from the remains of their dead Geth comrades. They stabbed their spears into the exposed areas of Wallace's body, which was his back as it received the most attention from the Geths who impaled their spears deep into the synthetic flesh. But it was for not as Wallace stood back up quick and let out a roar that messed with the Geths systems momentarily. Wallace took advantage of this as he slashed up a few more Geths, then grabbed two of them by the legs and swung them around into the other Geths. Each Geth being smashed up by the sheer mass of the Geth bodies Wallace was swinging around, along with the force being applied. Once the Geth bodies Wallace was using crumbled up into just the tattered legs. He threw those aside and readied his claws again, but as the seemingly unending horde of Geths were closing in suddenly Eve's voice popped into Wallace's head.

"Hey there." Eve calmly said as Wallace jumped a little, startled by her sudden appearance "Wow you're a easily scared one."

"What are doing here and how did you even get into my systems?" Wallace asked quickly as he dodged a large group of Geths charging at him at once, which made them fall over on another from the failed attack while Wallace just sliced them up with his claws

"One nice reflexes and two I don't know. Elizabeth suggested that I go and help you in some way. I say I didn't…wait three from your left." Eve explained as Wallace quickly turned around and slashed up the first two Geths, while using his jaw to grab the last Geth. The crush it's head with his jaw as it's body fell to the ground moments later

"Thank you." Wallace responded back as he lunged a Geth getting to close and sent it to the ground. He then did a quick three slash combo on its body, which looked like sliced metal strips by the end. Wallace got back up and slashed up a few more Geths "Well care to continue explaining while I keep decimating these foolish Geths?"

"Right, so anyways I told he that I didn't know how to jump platforms even if I wanted to, but if whatever virtual god is my witness. Right when I said that, I jumped into you mind and I have to say your more of a mama's boy then I had originally believed. It's kind of cute just to say, like really cute." Eve explained once more with a giggle as Wallace was now embarrassed a little, which he took out his frustrations with one the Geths that by this point were now just trying to dog pile Wallace or stab him with their make shift weaponry all at once. Making Wallace to have to slash and dodged continually

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with me while I'm fighting?" Wallace suggested as he jumped over one Geth, slashed another three with his right claw. Bit one's arm off and used his left claw to cut up another three Geths. Though as he pivoted to his left a little, Wallace was stabbed in the chest by the Geths makeshift knifes and spears. It even passed his chest armor, though Wallace quickly was able to pull out the weapons; throw them to the ground and then slash the Geths in front of him. But he fell to one knee as he looked at his stab wounds to see some of the wires and gears inside his body showing clearly "Damn…"

"Wallace, are you okay!?" Eve asked in a panic as Wallace got back up, charged at some more Geths slashing them up with his claws "Stop, you going to risk get stabbed again and it will be worse this time if you do again!"

"Relax, I still have my backup virtual body just in case." Wallace responded back as he thrusted his claws through four Geths, then ripped his claws out as Wallace then slashed the bodies in half with a quick double slash side attack "Hey look I know we just starting to talk, but can you really find a possible way to help me out?"

"That why I'm here, just give me some times to search my data banks." Eve answered as she began looking through to see if there was something she could use to help Wallace out

"Alright then, I'll just be kill these Geths." Wallace said calmly as he kept on slashing up the Geths surrounding him, though he did hope that Glynda and Ozpin were having a better time dealing with Kianna

 **-Meanwhile with Glynda, Ozpin and Kianna-**

It had been only been three minutes, but for Kianna it was like an eternity from the news she just heard. It was starting to make sense from back then, why she was first accepted into Beacon so easily while everyone else had to be picked just to enter. Why Glynda took her in as her personal apprentice, why she Glynda and Ozpin got along so well together. Why Glynda along with Ozpin always wanted to spend time with her when they were able to, why she was able to learn Glynda's fighting skills so accurately as she in a sense had inherited them. But most importantly it explained why she had a love for them both, a love that only a child would have for their parents. All the signs were coming together now and Kianna felt utterly in shock for not seeing it so much sooner. But as Kianna was self-reflecting on this new information, Glynda and Ozpin looked at her worriedly.

"Kianna…" Glynda muttered as she looked at her daughter with worried look, she had expected her daughter to react this way. But I didn't make any less nerve racking as Glynda couldn't tell what she would do next, but now that it was out she felt a heavy relief from her go away. She had for the longest time wanted to tell Kianna about she and Ozpin being her parents. Every day at Beacon back then was so enjoyable for her, because back then Glynda would smile seeing her daughter learning from her. Along with then having her daughter idolize her, back then Glynda felt at the top world every day. But when the events that happened Kianna occurred, she like most mothers felt heart broken. It was devastating to Glynda as she saw her daughter supposedly die from falling off a cliff, that destroyed her emotionally and it took so long to pass by that pain. But right now, Glynda was feeling worry from how her daughter Kianna would react to this once she came back to her senses, along with pure joy having finally told Kianna that she in fact was her mother

"Glynda, give her a moment. This is a lot for her to take in." Ozpin stated as he was relived as well that Kianna could finally know the truth, he had his reasons for not telling her. Though to make up for the guilt he did act like a father to her in secret, without tipping Kianna off at all when she and him would spend time together back then. Though he also wondered how Glynda would be around him now, she had been very angry with him. Glynda did love him enough to still be near him and even flirt with him, but other than that she held an understandable grudge against him. Now Ozpin wondered what was going to happen between him, Glynda and his daughter. Though Glynda just look back at him with a slight glare

"Says the man who didn't want to tell her beforehand, so don't even tell me what to do right now." Glynda responded back with a venomous tone as Ozpin in this very rare occasion actually gulped a little in sudden nervousness

"Of course, I'll just…move back a little, to give you and her space." Ozpin responded back with an awkward grin as he realized that though Kianna would be mad at both of them probably. Kianna was going to be the mad more primarily at Glynda, mostly because from how much Kianna had idolized her. So Ozpin believed it would be best if his daughter and Glynda dealt with this mother to daughter

"Your...You're my mother and Ozpin is my father?" Kianna asked in a quiet tone as she didn't look Glynda in the eyes. Making Glynda more worried at how her daughter was taking this news

"Yes...Yes dear we are, I'm sorry me and your father never tol-" Glynda responded back, but was cut off as she got a gut punch from Kianna, making her back off as she did her best not to show how painful that gut punch was

"YOUR SORRY, YOU BITCH!" Kianna screamed out in a rage as she tried to punch Glynda across the face, though Glynda dodged back quickly

"Glynda!" Ozpin yelled out as he was going to go in and help her out, but he stopped mid-way as Glynda gave herself him a glare

"Don't, this is between me and my daughter." Glynda sternly stated as she looked back at Kianna and cracked her neck a little "Now then, time for mother to teach you a lesson my dear daughter."

"AHHH!" Kianna screamed back as she charged Glynda in a full rage, swinging one punch after another, with Glynda dodging every one of them with quick ease "Stay still you witch!"

"Temper dear, I thought you remembered mommy telling you to always keep a level head." Glynda clammy stated as she was able to deflect Kianna's next attack and the knees her in the stomach, before pushing her daughter back a little on her feet "We'll have to work up in fixing that issues again."

"Shut up, stop acting like you can be my mom now!" Kianna screamed out angrily as she tried to do a kick to the head at Glynda, but Glynda caught her leg as it was an inch away from her face. Kianna just scowled as she tried her best to move her leg to no avail as Glynda had a tight, but oddly soft grip on her leg "Let go dammit!"

"Sorry but no, you my daughter have been behaving very badly. As your mother I'll need to help teach you manners again, how you break my heart my dear daughter. But I still love you." Glynda stayed with a motherly stern tone as she hit under Kianna's leg with enough force to hurt, but not break her leg as she threw Kianna forward. Making Kianna fall to the ground in frustration and pain

"Love me, love me..." Kianna stated with a dark gaze as the voices in her head whispered not to trust her. She then lunged back at Glynda with a flurry of swings, jabs and kicks which Glynda was doing her best to defend against "DON'T FILL ME WITH THOSE LIES OF YOURS!"

"Kianna stop this right now!" Glynda responded back as she was having a slightly hard time defending against her daughter's attacks, along with noticing a brightening glow coming from the back of Kianna's neck suddenly

"No shut up, you have no idea how it was like. You were my teacher, my idol, my friend. I worshiped you like a goddess, I would have kissed the ground beneath your feet gladly. I would have gone to ends of the world for you!" Kianna screamed out as she seemed to be slightly tearing up, while Glynda was able to grabbed both of her arms. Putting Glynda and Kianna in a stalemate while trying to out muscle one another "Once I'm done with you, then I'll deal with the old man. I wonder which one was it that came up with idea to an abandoned me huh. Was it you, was it him or was both of you dammit?!"

"You don't dare threaten us young lady, you're sick in the head. So it's up to me and your father to fix that. Even if it means we have to hurt you a little to do it!" Glynda responded back as she was able to knee Kianna in the stomach, which released her from her daughter's grip. Then Glynda grabbed Kianna by the collar and began slapping her across the face rapidly "A slap for behaving badly, a slap for acting unladylike like for so long, a slap for all the swearing I know you did, a slap for trying to kill the girls of team RWBY, then lastly a slap for threatening me and your father; the two people who love you the most!"

"SHUT UP!" Kianna screamed back after the last slap from Glynda came across her face. Kianna then quickly was able to do a head butt, pushing Glynda to the ground as she then looks up to see Kianna looking over her as she was about to stomp her foot down "DIE!"

"Kianna no!" Ozpin yelled out as he tackled Kianna to the ground, then was able to restrain her as he held her arms behind her back with a tight grip "Kianna as you father, I'm telling you that you better not dare try hurting your mother again!"

"Let me go you bastard and what right do you have to call yourself a father. Along with that witch, you both abandoned me. Your own daughter and had the gull to treat me like a friend when I should have been told about this !" Kianna replied as she tried to get herself free, to no avail. So in desperate effort, she then used her semblance which blasted Ozpin off of her while pushing Glynda near him

"Ozpin, are you okay?" Glynda asked as she and Ozpin got back up to their feet

"Yes I am, though I'm glad you're okay too." Ozpin kindly stated as Glynda smiled back at that, the small moment was cut off abruptly

"How very sweet, so very sweet." Kianna said in an angered tone as Glynda and Ozpin looked at her. Kianna meanwhile cracked her neck and readied for a fight once more " What, gonna have another kid to abandoned now?"

"Kianna the circumstances for us leaving you at the orphanage is a complicated one." Ozpin responded back sternly as Kianna clenched her fist

"Bullshit, you know what I think it is. I think you just didn't want me!" Kianna remarked as she lunged at both Ozpin and Glynda who dodged out of the quickly

"That's not true Kianna, you're our baby girl." Glynda said kindly as she dodged yet another attack from an angered Kianna **-"I already figured her semblance shuts off someone's aura and semblance when she used it on Remnant. I also remember team RWBY saying that Kianna's semblance has a ten-minute limiter. We'll just have to hold out until then."-**

"Just shut up and die!" Kianna responded as she charged at Ozpin and Glynda, who charged at her. Though as this battle continued, the others were having their own troubles still

 **-With team RWBY and Ziara-**

"Take this!" Ziara roared as she lunged down into the ground, creating a shock wave that flung team RWBY into a wall behind them. But as Ziara looked back up, Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her with a solid slashed across the chest with Crescent Rose, then a hip shot to the face with Crescents Roses sniper form. This sent Ziara back into the ground where Yang then came in at quick speeds and bashed her with ten quick punches. Yang then picked her up and threw her into the direction of Blake who had her semblance clone out, both with their blades out as they swung them into Ziara's chest yet again and into the direction of Weiss. Weiss used her semblance to summon a glyph which propelled Ziara back into another glyph Weiss summoned seconds later. Weiss then slowly summoned one glyph after another, which began crushing Ziara with increasing force as the glyphs closer into one another. A few moments later, Weiss let Ziara fall to the ground; then she summoned on last glyph under her. Sending Ziara into the wall of the base at extreme speeds

"She better be dead." Yang stated angrily as she, Ruby and Blake made their way next to her

"If not, then well have to change that dear." Blake replied as she gave Yang a reassuring smile, which Yang smiled back

"Ruby how are you fairing?" Weiss asked worriedly as she had a feeling Ruby and Yang were doing their best to keep a calm mind while in this battle

"I'm fine, angry beyond belief. But I'm fine enough to think clearly in this battle. So don't worry angel." Ruby answers with a small smile as Weiss worriedly smiled back, but then they the girls heard laughter as they looked to see Ziara getting back up

"Very good girls, but is that all. Because I have work outs tougher than this?" Ziara asked with a toothy grin as her jacket and glove were torn up. So she took them off, leaving only her tank top covering her torso; though her feral look from her semblance help with the intimidating factor. Though team RWBY wasn't intimidated, but more of angry. Well Ruby and Yang primarily. Blake and Weiss were angry too, but mainly because of how worked up Ziara got their girlfriends to be

"SHUT UP AND JUST STAY DOWN YOU MONSTER!" Ruby screamed back as she glared at Ziara with narrowed eyes

"And your supposed to be the sweet heart of the group. How mommy must be rolling in her grave." Ziara stated with a mocking tone as she got three shots to the face from Blake's weapon gun form, but Ziara's aura took all the damage and didn't look like it was relatively effective by Blake's attack

"Seriously what are you made of, metal or something else. Why can't you just die?" Blake asked in irritation as Ziara lunged at them once more, making team RWBY dodge to the sides barley avoiding the attack

"I'm all flesh with some metal kiddos, it's just your attacks do squat." Ziara stated as she dodged a one-two punch from Yang, then kicked her in the stomach pushing Yang back. Juts then Weiss passed by and began thrusting her rapier at her

"I can't believe you'd kill our home, even as you told us your mad reasoning. It still appalls me to know that someone like you is alive when all our good hearted friends are dead!" Weiss said angrily as she was actually able to stab Ziara in the chest through her aura "Just die you monster!"

With that Weiss began stabbing Ziara through the chest with her rapier over and over again, taking advantage of this moment in Ziara's weakness in her defenses. Weiss just kept at it as blood started to stain her armor a little. But Weiss didn't care, she wanted to kill Ziara. One for killing their world and two for making her Ruby feel an emotion that never fitted a girl that sweet. The emotion of rage, so Weiss being the loving girlfriend she was took some pride in knowing she was hurting this foul woman. Blake seemed to get the same idea as she came in as well, Weiss seeing this backed off as she let Blake have her turn. Blake unlike Weiss was much more brutal as she took her full anger out on Ziara, she thrusted her katana into Ziara's chest, stomach, leg and arms in a deadly quick fashion as blood began spilling on her a little. But like Weiss was, Blake didn't care as she wanted to hurt Ziara so badly. It went on for a minuet more and oddly enough Ziara still stood up by the end of the deathly assault. While Blake and Weiss were staring at Ziara, admiring their handy work. For once they were glad to have done this to someone, especially since Ziara was the reason for a lot of woes they had dealt. Meanwhile Ruby and Yang for once were happy to see someone get killed, as they looked onto their girlfriend in slight awe.

"Those are our girls little sis." Yang stated as she actually thought it was kind of hot to see Blake get so violent, she didn't know if she should be disgusted or okay with herself on that part

"Yeah they are… Yang… still I don't think we should have let them do that. Even if it was a justifiable, we let our girlfriends act like her…" Ruby said with a tone of mixed feelings on this as Yang sighed, getting what she was saying

"I see where you're coming from Ruby, I really do. But that witch was asking for a brutal death. She deserves it after what she did to you, to me, to Blakey, to Weiss and to everyone else back on Remnant." Yang responded back as she started to realized how blood thirty she sounded, something their late mother Summer wouldn't have cared to hear her daughter say

"I guess so, still I-" Ruby began to say, but was cut off as suddenly Ziara punched both Blake and Weiss hard back into them. Ruby and Yang looked back up to see that Weiss and Blake were out cold from that one punched, the sister then looked to see Ziara staring at them with a wide smile

"It's gonna take a lot more than tantrums to keep me down little babies, I was being generous letting you stab me. But play time is over!" Ziara yelled out as her semblance activated once more, healing up her wounds quickly like they never happened. Though her feral look turned back into her normal look. Once the process was done Ziara laughed a little "So which one of the two sisters wants to come at me or are you both still mad to know that I was the one to kill your pathetic little mother?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang screamed out as she punched Ziara across the face, but Ziara came back with a punch across Yang's face; then she quickly kneed her in the stomach three times. Yang grabbed her stomach from the hits, as even with her aura Ziara was able to hurt her. Ziara by this point grabbed Yang by her hair and began kneeing her in the face quickly once more. Yang in her defense was in too much pain to think about using her semblance. But she did have enough sense to know she had to break free from Ziara's grip. So despite her not wanting to, she aimed her gauntlets right at the upper portion of her hair; much to Ziara's confusion

"What the fu-" Ziara was about to say, but was interrupted as Yang fire a round off which cut the lower portion of her hair off. Yang then pivoted her foot back to Ziara as she delivered an upper cut to her face. But Ziara caught Yang's fist a mere second before contact as she then punched Yang square in the face, sending her right near Blake and Yang out cold as well. Leaving a shocked Ruby to face Ziara all alone now "Well, that didn't work out for her and she cut off the pretty blonde hair of hers as well. So sad, no then little red are you ready. Because once I'm done with you, I'm slitting your little teammates throats."

"There a problem with that miss, you won't have the chance to since you'll be dead." Ruby stated in a dead serious tone as she used her semblance and appeared right in front of Ziara while leaving a rose petal trial behind. She then swung down Crescent Rose with all her strength as Ziara pulled out from her boot a hidden combat knife. Oddly enough Ziara was able to pushed back Ruby's weapon with the tiny blade

"Nice try miss Rose, but no dice. I'm a lot stronger than you are, I mean I have been alive for so long that's I've dealt with pretty much every combat situation you could imagine. What cha-" Ziara began to say, but then stopped as she began clashing her blade against Ruby's weapon. Sparks flying with each attack and counter attack as both women were trying their best to get the kill strike "My oh my what enthusiasm you have, I can't believe your related to that dead mother of yours!"

"FOR REAL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ruby responded back as she began doing quick hip shots along with her slashes. Ziara being hit every few moments, but having her aura take in most of the damage. Though Ziara was getting a few hits on Ruby herself, thought unlike Ziara; Ruby's aura wasn't nearly as strong

"You better hurry up and kill me little lady or else you're going to get cut!" Ziara responded back with a sadistic grin as she was able to get a slightly deep cut on Ruby's stomach. Making Ruby wince in pain as Ziara then grabbed Crescent Rose by the hilt and swung it and Ruby against the ground hard

"Ugh…AHHHH!" Ruby groaned in pain as she then screamed after from Ziara stomping her foot against the chest hard "AHHH!"

"Oh what's wrong, is baby going to cry?" Ziara asked as Ruby was groaning in pain "Now then you'll die just like that pathetic mother of your!"

"No…NO I WON'T!" Ruby screamed out the ring she still was wearing around her finger suddenly glowed bright red, while her face in particular donned on glowing red rose runic engravings. Ziara meanwhile was thrown back from Ruby, who used just one hand to push her off. Though Ziara landed back on her feet and glared at Ruby who had put away Crescent Rose and was looking at her calmly out of all things

"What was that right now?!" Ziara demanded to know in annoyance, but got her answer in the form of Ruby suddenly appearing before her and socked her across the face; sending her through the air. But then Ruby appeared behind her and elbowed her back, then grabbed her by the head and rammed Ziara's face into the ground. Ruby then began stomping Ziara's head in a rapid pace making a dust cloud. A few moments later the dust cloud cleared up as Ruby lifted Ziara back up by the top of her head as both women faced one another "The fuck is this, how in the world are you doing this?"

"I don't know, I feel like my semblance has been enhanced somehow. But let's see how enhanced?" Ruby answered as she began punching Ziara with a quicken pace in her face. Each punch breaking through Ziara's aura, but after the twentieth hit Ziara was able to grabbed her fist. Then she delivered a punch back, but only for Ruby to grab her fist with the same amount of strength she had surprisingly as she threw back Ziara's fist

"How in the world are you this strong, is because of the rose runic engraving on your face. Because if so then what the hell are you?" Ziara asked as Ruby narrowed her eyes at her

"What am I you're asking me?" Ruby responded as she brought her fist back and ready for a punch "I'm Ruby Shepard, huntress in training and daughter to Elizabeth Shepard."

"That was really corny." Ziara simply stated as Ruby then punched her hard straight in the face. Sending Ziara into the ground a few feet away from her. Once she got back up, Ziara cracked her neck, spit out the blood from her mouth and readied herself for battle again though had lost her combat knife "So, you're getting real this time with me or are those engravings of yours just for quick show?"

"Your way to smug, time to fix that!" Ruby screamed as she charged at Ziara, with Crescent Rose back out in her scythe mode, Ziara charged back as she yelled out her battle cry. Both women getting closer and closer to their battle. Though as this battle was staring, elsewhere team RWBY friends were still holding out against the Geths

 **-With teams CFVY, JNPR and Penny-**

"So anyone got any idea how many more of these Geths we got to deal with?" Coco asked as she bashed in a few Geth Baton troopers with her purse, breaking their head into dozens of tiny pieces

"No idea, we'll just have to keep fighting is all." Jaune responded back as he blocked a baton strike from a Geth with his shield, then slashed another Geths legs off that was coming behind him. Then he brought his sword back forward and up against the first Geths chest, tearing in a diagonal half "Still this is a good work out, haven't had to use my sword this much in a while."

"I have to agree with you on that Jaune." Yatsuhashi calmly stated as he swung his sword, cutting six Geths in half and then slammed his sword down onto two more Geths

"You boys, I swear sometimes I wonder if all those head injuries back during our training on Remnant took out a few brain cells?" Velvet asked as she kicked a Geth back away from her, threw another one over her shoulder then shot it up with her rifle "Such annoyances."

"Nice shooting Velvet." Jaune said as he did a side sweep on a Geth trooper to his right, which Coco then smack it away with her purse into two other Geth troopers "Nice work with swing -kick combo. Though your still swinging a little too low."

"Oh really?" Coco asked as she grabbed a Geth trooper trying to do a sneak attack from behind, flipped it over her body as Jaune grabbed its legs. Then with two hard pulls, ripping the Geth trooper in half with its internal components falling out as the body dropped to the ground. Meanwhile Coco crossed her arms and gave Jaune a slight glare "Your still not putting enough back muscle into our ripper move. The Geth was supposed to rip in half cleanly. Without any if it's inner spilling out, I thought I told you to build up your upper strength more."

"Oh come on Coco, really your gonna start berating me on this now?" Jaune asked as his best friend had the worst timing bringing up stuff that irked her or when she had a comment on something he was doing

"Yeah, yeah I am." Coco calmly answered as she dodged a three Geths trying to hit her at the same time with their batons, then grabbed one of the Geths and used it as a blunt force object at the Geth next to it. Jaune meanwhile took out the last Geth as he used his shield to bash the Geth against a rock, were a crunch sound could be heard "Nice one Jaune, maybe I should give you more credit with our combo moves."

"Thanks Coco." Jaune calmly replied as he and Coco kept on slashing, bashing and ripping up Geth troopers charging at them. Meanwhile Velvet and Yatsuhashi stared at the two with amused looks as they kept on decimating the baton wielding Geth troopers attacking them

"Those two really are best friend huh?" Velvet asked as she did a back flip over a Geth that tried tackling her from behind, landed and then shoot it up "This really is good for my cardio I will admit."

"One fighting like this is always good exercise Velvet and two yeah they are pretty good best friends to one another." Yatsuhashi responded back as he thrust his sword through three Geths, then pull his blade out quickly as he finished them off with a horizontal to the left; slice which in turn sliced four more Geths that were closing in on him in that direction. Though something suddenly came to him that he'd been wanting to ask Velvet since this mission began "Hey can I ask something?"

"Sure, what is Yatsuhashi?" Velvet asked as shot a Geth trooper that was about to hit Yatsuhashi on the back of his head

"Thanks, still I've taken notice that your pretty fond of that rifle of your already. Got any idea on what to name it?" Yatsuhashi asked as he grabbed a Geth by the head, slashed another on to the left of him and then flung the Geth in his hand at a few other Geths

"Hm now that you say it I have been thinking of a few names." Velvet responded back as she kicked a Geth trooper toward Yatsuhashi, who cut in half with a quick swipe. Then Velvet pivoted back as she fired a three shots into another Geth behind her "I think I'll call her, Popper Hopper."

"Popper Hopper?" Yatsuhashi asked as two Geths were able to lunged onto his back, making Yatsuhashi start moving around radically to throw them off. But a moment later the Geths were shot off by Velvet, with two quick burst shots each to their head

"That's why I'm calling my weapon that, she's quick and deadly. Just like me." Velvet proudly stated as a Geth trooper had a makeshift knife and was about to stab her. But was stopped as Yatsuhashi threw his sword right passed her face, which impaled the Geth trooper in the chest

"Well the name does fit well, but try and keep an eye on your surroundings more." Yatsuhashi kindly responded back as he walked passed Velvet and pulled his blade from the Geths chest

"I will, trust me I will." Velvet replied as she wondered something "Hey how do you the rest are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine, but I think we need to deal with our problem currently." Yatsuhashi said as he and Velvet looked to see even more Geth troopers charging at them with batons along with makeshift knifes

"Well let's get to it." Velvet calmly said as she and Yatsuhashi charged at the Geths, meanwhile the rest of the teams along with Penny were holding their own against the Geths

"Just back off you mean old robot!" Nora yelled out as swung her hammer into seven Geths trying to attack her, then she fired off a few grenades rounds into two large groups of Geths that hadn't taken notice of her yet "Jeez I'm actually getting annoyed for once."

"An annoyed Nora, that's a scary thought." Fox responded back as he slashed up two Geths coming in from both sides of him, one of the Geths head fell off which Fox quick grabbed and then threw in a Geth that was about to attempt in stabbing Nora from behind with a makeshift spear. As the head collided with the Geth, it fell over as Nora looked in surprise; then back at Fox with a wide smile

"Thank you Fox!" Nora joyfully stated as she fired another grenade round at a few Geths closing in on them, without looking just to say as Geth limbs flew passed her

"Welcome Nora, besides Ren would have my head if you got hurt when I could have done something to prevent it." Fox responded back as suddenly a Geth trooper grabbed him from behind by the neck. Fox quickly tried to get out, but instead was saved by Ren who came in and shot the attacking Geth through the left side of it's head

"You okay Fox?" Ren asked as Fox nodded, while rubbing his throat while Ren patted him on the back "Good to know, oh and thanks for helping Nora out. Even now she still gets side track at times, no matter what the situation is."

"I do not Ren." Nora answered with a pouty face, but just then she and the rest looked back to see a large group of Geths coming in at them "Oh man really?"

"Yes dear really, well lets-" Ren began to say getting ready to counter attack, but was cut off as Penny came in guns blazing with her modified arm and quickly destroying the large group of Geths "Or, we could just have waited until Penny did that."

"Hello friends, I am so glad your all alright." Penny happily stated as she ran up and gave each of them a quick hug

"Were glad you came in when you did, I was starting to get tired of fighting these Geths in all honesty." Fox replied back as Penny giggled

"Me too friend Fox, but if it's a fight they want then a fight they'll get!" Penny pridefully said as she fired off to the right, killing two Geths that just so happen to arrive a few moments before

"Nice shot." Ren remarked

"Yeah and I think Coco's personality has rubbed off on Penny here a little." Nora amusingly stated as then out of nowhere a bunch of Geths came crashing landing in front of them with pieces of metal embedded in their bodies

"Um…what, what was that?" Fox asked with a bewildered look

"That was Pyrrha!' Nora happily answered as Pyrrha came in seconds later taking in a few deep breaths before turning her attention to them, though behind her Coco, Jaune, Velvet and Yatsuhashi came behind also

"Hey…Hey, you all having a good time?" Pyrrha asked as she cracked her neck, arms and back "Ah, much better."

"We've been having lots of fun Pyrrha!" Nora happily answered

"I wouldn't say fun personally. More of tiring." Fox responded with a deadpanned look as Ren sighed agreeing with him

"You never seem to have fun fighting this long buddy." Coco stated as she gave Fox an amused look, while Velvet and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement with her

"Oh you boys always have to say the opposite don't ya?" Nora asked with a pouty face one more

"Now, now friend Nora not everyone can be like you. Some may get tired of fighting, but that doesn't mean they won't keep on fighting." Penny explained kindly as Nora smiled once more and then ran up to Ren giving him a big kiss on the lips

"I guess your right Penny, besides I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Renny benny!" Nora happily said as she hugged Ren who just smiled at his girlfriend ever so bubbly attitude no matter what kind of situation they were in

"Thanks Nora, same with you." Ren replied as he hugged her back,

"Well at least we can have some calmness for the moment." Jaune said as the rest nodded in agreement with him, thought the calmness was cut short as very large group of Geths could be seen coming towards them; all sporting stun batons or makeshift weaponry

"Well let's get at it again." Fox said as he and the rest got ready to fight once more, but the Geths closest to them suddenly got shoot up by an unknown sources as a dozen of bullets were shot out creating a dust cloud. The dust cloud clear out moments later showing the destroyed Geths, along with the other Geths hiding behind covering and looking to see where their new attacker was. Teams JNPR, CFVY and Penny were wondering about this also

"Okay so what the hell was that, I'm not complaining but still." Coco asked as she along with the rest of the group got their answer from a surprising source

"That be us little lady." A red colored, armored Geth said calmly over a high ledge. This Geth also had three other Geths with it, all sporting a different look. The Geth along with its friends jumped down to the teams and Penny, making them flinch as they raised their weapons at the four Geths

"Whoa, no need to get hostile with us." One of the Geths that looked like a high class gentleman stated

"Yeah says the Geth to the people who have been trying to not die from Geths." Pyrrha replied as she was ready to impale them with her spear if needed

"To be fair our friend Kalvern did save your lives, if we wanted you dead he'd have shot you instead of those other Geths." A Geth looking a doctor and sounding like a woman explained. This made team JNPR, team CFVY and Penny look at one another; then back at the Geth as the group lower their weapons

"Hate to say it but the Geth does have a point." Ren said as the female Geth crossed her arms and made a huff noise, much to Ren's confusion "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well we do have names, it's somewhat insulting Geth or not." The most normal looking of the Geths answered as he held his hand out "Where are my manners, I'm Ekail, Poppy is the Geth in white, Tenrec is the one that has the fancy duds and Kalvren is the one who saved you all."

"Right back at ya." Jaune responded back as he heisted for a few moments to shake Ekail's hand since no one else was going to do it, but as Jaune did his fears of being electrocuted was debunked. Instead he got a nice firm hand shake, making Jaune at least feel a little safer with these new Geths

"So, you four are nice Geths then?" Coco asked with a narrowing and questioning glare

"Yeah we are, so how about you stop give us the third degree miss?" Kalvren asked as he glared back at Coco

"Enough, we can't fight amongst each other." Ekail sternly said as he sighed "Look, I know this is weird. Very weird and unnerving, but right now we should be focusing on take out the rest of these Geths. So can we please just put our issues aside until after the battle?"

"I guess we should, how do the rest of you feel about this?" Jaune asked, taking the role as leader currently as the others took a few moments to think this through. But in the end nodded in agreement as Jaune smiled a little, happy to know there wasn't going to be any problems "Good to know, now time to take out the rest of these tins cans."

"Speaking of which, why haven't they-" Nora began to ask, but was cut off as she dodged a makeshift spear that had been thrown at her "That was close, way to close!"

"Yeah, I think our friends are coming in for the attack." Tenrec stated as he pulled out a pistol, along with Poppy and Ekail who did the same, meanwhile Kalvren readied his heavy assault rifle for the oncoming extremely large horde of Geths

"So ready, friends?" Ekail asked as the teams and Penny nodded a yes "Good, then let's get em!"

"AHHHH!" Team JNPR, CFVY, Penny, Ekail, Kalvren, Tenrec and Poppy screamed out as they charged to towards the Geths. Meanwhile else where things were getting interesting

 **-Vale: Beacon Ruins-**

"You know this is not how I picture today going to." Rayna said with an irritated tone as she, Karina and Virack who was now equipped with the large bat were holding back the entrance to their camp site while a very large horde of Grimm tried to get in

"Same, but people like use can't ever seem to get a break." Dingreg responded as he had been given the trident weapon, which Annabelle made a joke about him being the amphibious Poseidon. But he paid no mind to it as he was currently using its discovered rifle form, which was aimed at the door when or if those Grimm things broke through

"That the fun of it though." Virack responded back with a toothy grin

"Fun for you maybe, the rest of us I can't say. Personally though I was hoping we'd be able to avoid dealing with these beast." Enzar stated as he'd chosen the staff/shotgun weapon and was ready for a battle he knew was coming

"I don't know Enzar, this might be a bit fun. Don't you think so Kalzar?" Annabelle asked as she gave Kalzar a flirty smile

"Well ah, yeah I guess so…" Kalzar responded back as he was trying not to show his nervousness around her, so he quickly though of a subject to change to "Anyways I guess we'll see how that mask of yours works in a battle situation."

"Yeah I guess we will and you get to see how those sickles of yours work. In both forms." Annabelle remarked as readied her katana "Okay I admit I'm looking forward to this."

"Well you may have to wait, because were doing our best to keep these damn things out!" Karina replied as she was staring to tire a little "Anyone want to take my place, I'm starting to tire out even with my biotic. These Grimm are strong."

"No kidding!" Rayna responded back as the wood sounded like in was beginning to splinter "Oh for spirits sakes, how the hell did they even find us in the first place?"

"Honestly we aren't in the most conspicuous of places." Dingreg stated as suddenly a Beowulf claw busted through the door and over Rayna, trying to claw at her

"OH COME ON For REAL?!" Rayna asked in utter annoyance, but thankfully Dingreg took aim and shot at the claw, shredding it to pieces as the Beowulf howled in pain "Thanks Dingreg, but we got think of a plan. Kalzar you got anything?"

"Ah, well…" Kalzar muttered as he began looking around their surroundings, he took notice of a few fallen pillars that they hadn't taken notice of before which looked to make a good cover spot for a side attack. Kalzar looked around some more, then also saw a few crates to the left of him. With this in mind, Kalzar conducted plan in quickly "Alright I got it. Annabelle, Enzar help me move these crates to the left of us."

"Sure but why?" Enzar asked as he, Kalzar, Dingreg and Annabelle made their way behind the crates

"I'll explain once we get these in front of the entrance!" Kalzar explained as he and the rest pushed began pushing the crates right up at the door. Making Rayna, Karina and Virack back away as the crates blocked the door mostly

"Okay so that gave us a little more time, now what?" Enzar asked as Kalzar smirked under his mask a little

"What we do now is follow my plan." Kalzar answered as he looked back over to the fallen Pillars "Dingreg, Karina and I will hide behind there so when they come in we'll shoot them up from the side. Virack, Enzar and Annabelle; you three are our front-line attackers. Since you have the close quarter weapons. Rayna I need you to fine a high evaluate area for some snipping. That good with you all?"

"Hey if it means I get to beat stuff up with this new beauty of mine. I'm game kid." Virack answered as he widely grinned at his new weapon. Annabelle and Enzar just nodded in agreement as they got ready for battle

"Alright, Rayna get I-" Kalzar began to say as he looked back to Rayna, but instead she had already gotten herself positioned on a high broken pillar. With her weapon in its bow form and aimed at the door

"Already on it kid!" Rayna said as she waited to start firing off her bow

"Okay then, Dingreg, Karina let's get to our positions." Kalzar stated as he began making his way to the fallen pillar, with his weapon in their revolver forms

"Right!" Karina and Dingreg responded back as they followed in behind, though as the group waited for the inevitable battle. Outside someone else was feeling the same way

"Come, come on I can't wait any longer." Salem annoyingly muttered as she was waiting for her large horde of Beowulf's to break through the door, which seem to not be working well somehow. Salem just huffed in annoyance, as even her nice killing dress wasn't helping her feel any better. Said dress was a simply black sleeveless one and she wore no shoes oddly. Salem felt more and more annoyed by the second, she then looked over to a Corvo's that landed on her shoulder "Are the Ursa's I requested coming in soon?"

"Caw!" The Corvo's answered as she frowned a little

"Really, the females are having their babies right now?" Salem asked in disbelief as the Corvo's nodded, which in turn made Salem sigh in frustration. But that frustrations turned into happiness a few moments later as she began giggling like a school girl "Oh well, at least we'll get some more adorable baby Ursa's!"

"Caw…" The Corvo's muttered as it had heard from the much older Grimm's of how Mistress Salem was all merciless and destructive. But looking at the mistress currently, made the Corvo's for once question those statements

"Oh sorry, now I'm rambling. Though I wish my babies Dixson and Vixen were here with me. But I didn't want to wake them up. I love those two so much." Salem joyfully said with a giggle and snort, though she stopped as she realized she was getting off track "Ahem, anyways I guess I'll have to deal with these pests myself. Though I may keep two of three of them alive for later tortuous purposes. Oh how I can't wait!"

"Caw, caw." The Corvo's responded back as it wanted to know if it could go now, primarily because it didn't want to be near the mistress as it could tell she was getting into her sadistic state of mind and from what the other Grimm had also told it. When mistress Salem start to get this way, it was best to stay away because even the most battle worn Grimm feared her by that point

"Yes you may go now, because it's time form mama Grimm to take the stage!" Salem sadistically stated with a wide grin as the Corvo's flew away quickly, then as she began making her way to the ruin schools entrance. Which in turn made the Beowulf's back away, knowing that their mistress was taking the reins now

"Rawr…" One of the Beowulf's whispered as the rest nodded in nervous agreement, while Salem cracked her neck

"Well little kiddo's, TIME TO DIE!" Salem yelled out in a joyfully tone as she was able to punched the door into pieces, along with the crates that had been placed behind it. Though as she looked to see her prey instead she saw Annabelle, right in front of her with a wide grin "What the fuck?"

"Sup creepy." Annabelle calmly said as she punched Salem right in the face with a biotic enhance swing of her Katana. Thankfully for Salem she was sturdy enough to take the in other case fatal slash and instead was launch back. Which knocked her out surprisingly as the Beowulf's charged in in anger, only to fall into Kalzar plan

"TAKE THIS!" Kalzar yelled out as he and Dingreg used their weapon gun forms to shoot at the Grimm's from their side cover. Karina did the same as she was already loving her revolver; while every shot she and the boys did were either head shots, neck shots or shots through the eyes

"This is so much fun!" Karina stated as she giggled a little after shooting a Beowulf through the eye, which exploded into bits of flesh and blood

"Should we be worried?" Rayna asked as she fired off a volley of four arrows into three unlucky Beowulf's

"Maybe, but at least she's on our side!" Enzar answered as he bashed a Beowulf across the face with his staff, then by accident activated a secondary melee nun chuck form which Enzar accidently used with bashing in two more Beowulf's and breaking their jaws "Huh, well that's new."

"Nice, you got a triple changer!" Virack remarked as he was having the time of his life swing his bat against one Beowulf after another with relative ease, along with a wide smile of joy

"I guess I do, hm maybe…" Enzar muttered as he then activated the gun feature on his weapon and began swinging them while firing off a round every few seconds, taking down every Beowulf that tried to get at him and the rest

"Nice one Enzar!" Annabelle happily said as she was slashing up the Beowulf's limb by limb, though that's what struck her as odd. She had never touched a Katana before in her life, but she made a guess that even if Adam was just a part of her. His skills were somehow already becoming part her, though Annabelle didn't mind. But she did wonder what else she'd inherit from him, but she pushed those thoughts aside as she brought her focused back to the battle. Which was going well enough as she, Virack and Enzar were doing enough damage with their front melee assault, along with the others range attacks. All in all, the battle was going swimmingly well

"So what now, I mean we can keep this up for a while. But what after?" Rayna asked as she fired an arrow through a Beowulf's eyes that was trying to climb up toward Kalzar and the others

"After that, well ah…crap." Kalzar responded back another Beowulf quickly climb up, using it's fallen brothers body as meat shield to avoid the bullets. As it got right up at Kalzar in particular, in a sudden hint of panic; Kalzar activated his weapons twin sickles form. He then did a slashed at the Beowulf with his right sickle, cutting it's right arm off; then he stabbed the left sickle into the Beowulf's neck. The Beowulf whined in pain, before Kalzar cut its head off with both sickles as the Beowulf's body fell back and into a few other Beowulf's that were smashed by Virack second later

"Kalzar if I may, remember the video we saw of the new humans. Well we should fall back into the town this school is a part of." Dingreg suggested as he stopped shooting his gun, then activated the trident form on his weapon. Then he made his way down to help with the frontal assault, which the other surprise despite the size of the weapon and the shortness of Dingreg. He was very articulate with his weapon, as the Salarian STG was able to kill twelve Beowulf's with a few quick swipes and stabs like it was nothing

"Damn." Karina stated as she kept firing off perfect head shots on the Beowulf's "Though I think Dingreg has got a good plan. Besides the buildings in the town here should still be up. Well most of them!"

"Sounds good to me, how about the rest of ya?" Kalzar asked killing a Beowulf and preventing it from taking a surprise bite to the neck on Annabelle

"Thanks buddy!" Annabelle happily said as she cut two Beowulf's head off with one slash "Though I'm good with that plan!"

"Same!' Rayna and Karina said next as they made their way up to the rest now, followed by Kalzar as they used all began using weapons their melee modes. Though Karina used her biotic since her weapon was only a revolver

"Alright, plan's set but how the hell do we clear out these Beowulf's quickly so we can get a move on to the town?" Kalzar asked as he and the rest kept on cutting up, bashing and slashing the Beowulf's. Though as they all began thinking on it while fighting, Virack accidentally activated his weapons Rocket Launcher form and fired off an old dormant round that blast the Beowulf's along with the group away from one another

"Ow, that hurt." Karina stated as the other got back up, though they then looked to see Virack smirking wildly

"I love this weapon." Virack happily remarked as he fired another round at the Beowulf's once more, blasting them further before he turned his weapon back into its bat form "I really love this weapon!"

"I will say that did the job, come on let's get the town quickly before anyone here; especially that creepy looking woman." Kalzar responded back as they he and the rest began making their way towards the town, though did notice that the creepy woman was still out cold as some of the Beowulf's were looking over her while the other remaining Beowulf's were just getting back up. As the group continued their way off, the same Corvo's landed on top of an out cold Salem's chest while the Beowulf's whimpered worriedly

"Caw, caw!" The Corvo's screeched out sternly at the Beowulf's as they growled back, then the Corvo's looked back at Salem and pecked at her face gently which took about fifteen minutes to work as Salem eyes open right up. Then she looked at the Corvus and Beowulf's who suddenly felt a cold sense down their spins from her stare

"One get off, two thank you and three those people better be dead. I don't even care if I say to keep a few of them alive. I just hope they're all dead right now and being slowly devoured by the other Beowulf's." Salem calmly said with an underlying tone of rage in her voice

"C-Caw…." The Corvo's answered as Salem's eyes went blood red and she scowled, making the poor Corvo's flying up quickly in the trees as the Beowulf surrounding her back up shaking a little in fear

"WHAT, THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Salem screamed out as she clenched her fist so hard that a little bit of blood dripped out from her hand. Salem then took a deep breath calming herself down "Alright, alright. Look we're heading back to the homestead and we'll plan something else. If my guess is correct they'll have set up a defensive parameter by the time we get there. Beside I again have changed my mind and will have to prepare our forces. These seven have proven to be far more formidable than I originally believed. This calls for a more respectable battle for them, besides I haven't had much fun in a long time."

"Grr…" One of the Beowulf's asked as Salem smiled

"Yes, we will get something to eat before we get to killing. Now let's get going!" Salem proudly stated as the Beowulf's roared in joy, then Salem began making her way back home along with the remaining Grimm's and the Corvo's. Though as this was happeing, team RWBY and their friends were still at it with their battles

 **-With Kianna, Glynda and Ozpin-**

"AHHH!" Kianna roared out as she did a two punch and jump kick combo attack on Ozpin who block the attacks with his cane as the blows power were as strong as a large axe

"Kianna stop this!" Ozpin responded back angrily with his daughter as he smacked her across the face with his cane and then hit her straight in the gut with his canes handle; pushing her back an inch. Glynda then came in as she did a jump knee slam into the side of Kianna's face. Sending crashing down on her left side hard

"We don't want to hurt you anymore dear." Glynda worriedly said as Kianna got back up scowling at them

"To late for that." Kianna responded back as she knew there was only a minute left for her semblance left, so she had to make this count

"Please, you think we want to do this. Hurt our baby girl!" Glynda yelled back, a little mad at her daughter stubbornness **– "I always told Ozpin that she defiantly inherited my stubbornness. This is proof enough."-**

"Baby girl…" Kianna muttered angrily as the voice whisper in her head again while her mark glowed even brighter. Though then pain like usual came up, she ignored it this time as the whispers kept on growing louder in her mind

 _"Lies, lies, lies. They never wanted you, NEVER, NEVR WANTED YOU!"_ The voice whispered into her head, making Kianna clench her fist in rising rage

"BABY GIRL, DON'T EITHER ONE OF YOU CALL ME THAT YOU ABANDONERS!" Kianna screamed out as she rushed right up to Glynda and Ozpin, kicked Ozpin extremely hard in the stomach making the man fall to the ground in sudden pain. She then lunged at Glynda who tried to strike back and brought her to the ground. Kianna then began punching at Glynda who was using her arms to block the powerful attack

"Kianna of course you're our baby girl, you always were our baby girl and you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you this. How every day it hurt me to speaking with you and not tell you that I'm your mother. I never wanted to give you up, never in a million years!" Glynda explained in a quicken tone as she did her best not to tear up from the emotions she was feeling, but to her confusion the punched began to soften with each blow followed by what felt like tears moment after. She looked up to suddenly see Kianna crying over her, balling her eyes out. So Glynda in a material instinct, pushed herself up until she and Kianna were at eye level. She then gently touched Kianna's cheek as she felt the tears roll down her hand

"Why…why did you leave me… why didn't you want me…why…" Kianna asked as she was trying her best to calm herself down, thought it didn't work well as her emotions at this point were a mess. Glynda just frowned as she stroked Kianna's cheek to help sooth her daughter a little, Ozpin then coughed getting her and Glynda attention

"It's not that we didn't want you, the circumstance that came after your birth made me. A irrational and paranoid young man back then believe it or not. But it made me make a decision that not only made your mother hate me for a while…but also is probably one of my greatest mistakes I've made in my life and believed me I've made a lot as you know Kianna." Ozpin answered as he knelt down next to Kianna and Glynda with a regretful frown

"W…What do you mean though…why…." Kianna asked once more as she still was crying her eyes out, Glynda gave him a pleading look as Ozpin nodded knowing what Glynda was hinting at

"It started just before the Great war was about to begin. You had just been born and I wanted to do what I thought was best for you at the time." Ozpin explained as he began retelling the day Kianna was given up to the orphanage

 **-Beacon Academy: Many years ago-**

 _"Glynda please listen to-"_ Ozpin began to say, but stopped as Glynda glared at him. Her hair was messy, she was wearing her uniform but without the jacket. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up and she was holding in her arms a pink Blanket, with a surprisingly still sleeping baby Kianna wrapped in it

 _"No you listen, there is no way we can let her go."_ Glynda replied with a desperate tone as Port and Oobleck watch from the side lines, staying in the room during this argument just in case one side needed help from the other. Which side though, they didn't know

 _"Glynda for the love of…. we can't keep her. The baby is in no way safe from the events to come soon. War is about to happen, I'll be going in it along with Port. It's not going to be pretty in the days to come and you actually think Keeping the baby here will be good for her?"_ Ozpin stated in a slightly angered and sympathetic tone

 _"The BABY has a name, one you and me gave her. You want to give up our little Kianna, why because your worried about safety, financial stability or what. Because I'll have you know that our daughter is safe here, I have enough money left over from my father to keep us financial stable for good and for the last time we will not give away our baby."_ Glynda sternly argued back as Ozpin sighed in utter frustration

 _"Glynda we don't even know if your money will be worth anything if this war goes sour. We can't stay at Beacon either, Head master Lupe already is stalling as long as he can to keep this place open. Though I have to find a good way to thank him for giving us a place to stay after Kianna was born. Along with him giving you leeway to do all your homework here while you were carrying her."_ Ozpin remarked with a small smile, before getting himself back on track _"Besides that fact, Kianna needs to be somewhere that the war won't follow or at least show its ugly face around her. I already found such a place in fact."_

 _"Where?"_ Glynda asked with a panicked and stern tone as she held Kianna closer to her, though Ozpin didn't answer making Glynda feel even more panic _"Ozpin tell me now…"_

 _"I can't Glynda, I know how you are. The very second I tell you then you'll let us take Kianna there. Once then you'll sneak out and take her back. I know you will so don't lie."_ Ozpin explained as Glynda gave him a look of hurt _"I can't tell you, but I can only image how much this is hurting you. But I'm thinking about our daughter's safety, please if you love her then do the same."_

 _"But…but…"_ Glynda began to say, but stopped as she looked down at Kianna sleeping face, she wanted to keep her so badly. But she also knew that things were getting bad lately, tensions were tight and a peaceful way out didn't seem like a possibility anymore. So she gave Kianna one kiss on the forehead, a long loving one to be exact before retracting back with a teary smile _"I love my dear little Kianna…I love you so much…"_

 _"Thank you for understanding Glynda."_ Ozpin quietly said as Glynda slowly and hesitantly handed him Kianna. Once he had her in his arms, he knew Glynda would hate him for a bit after this. Ozpin than began making his way to the door, opened it but stopped in the middle of the door way _"Bartholomew, Peter keep Glynda company for now. I'll be back soon."_

 _"No problem Ozpin, we'll see if we can help lighten her mood up a little."_ Oobleck answered back as he and Port gave each other worried looks, knowing that probably wouldn't happen; but the sentiment was well taken as Ozpin gave his two other friends a small smile

With that Ozpin made his way out of the dorm room and through the school, which thankfully for him had his team dorm on the first floor. So he didn't have to deal with going down a flight of stairs, along with having not to deal with getting pass to many other dorms. No one had known about Glynda's pregnancy when it happened aside from Professor Lupe. It was sheer stroke of luck that she gave birth to Kianna during an off day where everyone else was outside in the town doing their own thing. Now as he exited the academy, Ozpin made his way through the town. It had changed since the rising tension began with recruitment poster, patriotic poster and propaganda of all kinds. He and Port had signed up to help with the war effort because he knew if that king had his way, then either good would come out of it or bad would. He was honestly at a standstill with which one would turn out to be true. But he along with Port didn't want to take that chance and be wrong as everything goes bad, while they could have at least possibly done something to help prevent what could possibly happen in the unforeseen future. But Ozpin ignored the poster plastered on the wall as he continued down the town, it took a while but eventually he made his way to the destination he had spoken off. It was a miracle that the Grimm didn't pay mind to him on his way to this small home in the outskirts of Vale's walls or to be more specific, this was Glynda fathers orphanage. Sadly there were no orphans to be exact, which in a sense was good as Ozpin would take advantage of this so that Kianna would have a good life. Though as he was ready to make his way to the front door, he looked down to see Kianna still sleeping soundly. Ozpin sighed, feeling for once like he was going to cry, he didn't want to give up Kianna. Of course he didn't, but he didn't want his child to be stuck somewhere that the war could come to. It really hurt him as he knew how attached Glynda had become with her, even if it was only a week or two since Kianna had been born.

 _"Why… why did you have to be born now, I'm not mad that you are here…but why when all this happening. Damn war, if this hadn't start then maybe…"_ Ozpin muttered as he took a deep breath, knowing that thinking of maybes and what ifs weren't going to change what he had to do for his daughter safety. He looked down at Kianna, smiled and like Glynda gave her a long loving kiss on the forehead before retracting back _"If we ever do see you again, you may never know it. But me and your mother will love you always… goodbye my sweet girl."_

With that Ozpin made his way quickly over to the Orphanages front door. Set Kianna down and knock on it so hard that he heard footsteps immediately. Ozpin quickly made his back into the forest where he wouldn't be seen and looked to see the door open. Showing Glynda father Mister Bubbles coming out in a tan robe. Mister Bubbles looked to see Kianna on the ground and immediately picked her up.

 _"What's a little baby girl like you doing here. You must have left off, poor thing."_ Mister Bubbles stated as Kianna suddenly woke up and began crying. Which moments later got the other residents of the Orphanage out, in the forms of three much younger teens; being one boy and two girls

 _"John we heard crying, what's that about!"_ A young girl with long black and wearing a purple one piece night wear asked

 _"Yeah, I was having a pretty good dream before all this door knocking and crying happened."_ A young short blonde haired boy wearing a t-shirt and his boxers stated rubbing his eyes

 _"Because there's a baby in Johns arms."_ The last girl with short brown hair, wearing a large white t-shirt and sweat pants explained with a happy expression as John smirked

 _"Right you are Ellen. Marco, Ophelia meet I guess our newest member of the family. Along with, huh along with being the first orphan to be brought here."_ John exclaimed as he already knew this was probably going to be the only orphan here, the three teens with him still had families in other continents. They came here looking for work deposit how young they were, so he gave them jobs and in exchange they had a place to stay at. Still this being the only orphan here probably, would mean all the attention would be place upon this baby girl. How he knew it was a girl, well he just could tell is all

 _"Oh look at her, she is so cute!"_ Ophelia joyful said as she was already fawning over the baby Kianna who began crying more, which Ophelia then took her from Johns arms and into her arms while rocking the baby Kianna _"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. You're okay little… what's her name John?"_

 _"Well ah, I don't know."_ John answered back as he didn't take that into consideration until Ophelia had brought it up

"Is _there a note in her blanket at all?"_ Marco asked as Ophelia opened up Kianna's blanket just a little and found a small piece of paper, she pulled it out a moment later then wrapped Kianna back up

 _"Ellen can you read this, my hands are full."_ Ophelia asked kindly as Ellen nodded with a smile and took the note. She opened it and cleared her throat

 _"So the note says._ _ **'To anyone reading this, this I our daughter Kianna. For circumstances, we had to leave her here. For her safety from this war that will mostly little happen. Your residence proves to be the safest place because of its location. Please I beg of you, not to tell her anything within this note. She's better off not knowing. Thank you for taking our little Kianna in.'**_ _So I guess her name is Kianna."_ Ellen said as Ophelia smiled and looked back at Kianna who was had stopped crying, but was sniffling a little

 _"Well little Kianna you're gonna have a nice loving family here."_ Ophelia joyfully stated as she kissed Kianna on the nose, making the baby girl giggle joyfully. Meanwhile John, Marco and Ellen gathered around smiling at the giggled baby Kianna. Though the whole time this happened Ozpin had watched, he smiled a little in relief that he knew his daughter was going to have a good life. With that knowledge, Ozpin began making his way back to Beacon in happy and sad silence

 **-End of Flashback-**

"So…y-you left me… to keep me safe?" Kianna asked in shock, along with whole jumble of mixed emotions now. The whispered kept trying to tell her not to listen, but she wasn't caring to listen anymore. All she was focusing on was her mother and father

"Yes, at that time the Great was just starting to escalate and everything seem so uncertain. I panicked and wanting to keep you safe. Though I did receive a beating from your mother after she was in a calmer mind set as she realized what I had convinced her to do." Ozpin answered as Glynda gave him a slight glare and a smile

"But why didn't you come back for me then?" Kianna asked as she wanted answer so badly

"Because for me personally dear, I didn't think it would have been right to do so. You had a life there and I didn't want to take that away from you." Ozpin explained with a frown, while Kianna then looked at Glynda

"What about you then huh, why didn't you come back for me…your own daughter?" Kianna asked once more as she looked at her teacher, her best friend, her ex idol and now her mother. She wanted to know why from the woman she had worshiped as a goddess

"Because…because I didn't think I deserves to have you call me mom." Glynda answered as Kianna just stared at her, making Glynda sigh knowing her daughter wanted more "What I mean is that I should have stood my ground, I should have forced your father to let me keep you and I should have come back for you. But in own self-pity I didn't. So when I saw you on that fateful day with Summer. I knew it was you from the start, I saw it in your face; you looked like me so much and had your father's hair color. Though I was so happy I almost told you, but I didn't when I saw how much you already idolized me. I didn't want to ruin the moment with drama, so I just treated you like a friend. I was fine with that to, because if I didn't have a chance to call you my daughter. Then at least… at least I could have you as a close friend who look at me as if I were the world."

"Glynda…" Kianna muttered as he mind was starting to act weird, she was thinking of her plan now. For reasons she didn't know why, but it starting like a bad idea all of a sudden. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes as her mind was becoming even more of a mess, the whispers kept telling her to kill them. But she something else was tugging at her, like she was finally waking up from something. Though as her mind was at the tipping point of stress, she suddenly felt two warm embraces around her. She opened her eyes to see Glynda and Ozpin hugging her. Kianna didn't know what to do, she had wanted to kill these two so badly just a few minutes before. Now she, she didn't want to, she didn't want to go through with her plans suddenly. She was starting to see how messes up it was. She didn't regret adopting the Grimm pup Wallace as her own back then. But she now seeing how her action cost her the ones she loved so much, she also saw that the angel in her dreams was right; she could have had that wonderful life if she hadn't done the actions she had done. Kianna knew she couldn't take it back, but she could try and start again

 _"Don't listen to them, don't listen. They're liars, LIARS!"_ The whispers screamed out in Kianna's mind as her mark glowed as bright as it could, but Kianna didn't care. She was smiling now, she was crying once more and she felt like this was right

"I…I…I LOVE YOU MAMA AND PAPA!" Kianna screamed out as she hugged Glynda and Ozpin back so tightly

"We love you to… our dear daughter." Glynda and Ozpin responded back calmly as they were over thrilled by this

 _"DON'T, NO, NO, NO!"_ The whispers roared out in agony as Kianna's mark shined extremely bright, then evaporated from her neck for good. But not before shocking Kianna

"AHAHHAHAHAH!" Kianna screamed out in sudden pain as Glynda and Ozpin were pushed back, while Kianna fell to the ground

"Sweetie!" Glynda said in a panic as she moved up to her and placed her finger on her neck, she sighed in relief as it seem Kianna was only knocked out "Oh thank god, thank god. Ozpin, we have our baby girl back, we can finally be a family."

"We can indeed Glynda, though she might be angry with us a little still. It would understandable, but I'm sure she'll forgive us fully one day." Ozpin explained as he took Glynda's right hand and with his hands "Glynda I know that what was between us is strain. But…if…if you would give me another chance. I'd like to make us happen for real. We might be older and our daughter might be a grown woman, but we can at least make some memoires before we grow to old. If... you would like that of course."

"You know Ozpin for as calm as you are, when it comes to women you were always a wreck." Glynda kindly said as she gave Ozpin a long kiss on the lips, before retracting back with a warm smile "But that's why I fell for you and the answer is yes I'd love to. We can finally be the family we always wanted to be. Me, you and our… our daughter here."

"Yeah, were finally a family." Ozpin replied back, but then heard the sounds of foots steps as he and Glynda looked back to see Elizabeth along with rest including that Grimm Kianna had with her

"Thank god you both are okay, you would not believe what we had to deal with after you two left. Oh ah this Wallace by the way, don't ask but he's out ally now." Elizabeth said as Wallace passed by her and looked to see the out cold Kianna

"Is she…" Wallace asked worriedly as Glynda and Ozpin could tell what he was trying to ask

"No mister Wallace, our daughter is fine. Just knocked out cold is all." Glynda happily answered as the others went wide eyed at that, even Wallace

"Whoa, hold up there. Did you just say daughter?" Ashely asked as Glynda nodded

"Well that's…something, look we'll deal with that later. Can you and Ozpin say for a fact she's on our side now?" Elizabeth asked with a worried tone

"She is Elizabeth, she is." Ozpin said as Elizabeth could tell from his and Glynda tones that they were being a hundred percent honest, though she'd ask more about this little bombshell when they weren't in mortal danger

"Alright so from that little note aside, how do we take out this generator here?" Garrus asked as he and the rest began wondering that

"Actually I'll be able to deal with that." Wallace answered as he activated his omni-tool, then within a moment later the generator shut down just like that

"You could have done that the whole time?" Eve asked from Elizabeth's pocket, though Wallace just sighed

"Oh come on give me a break, it was bad enough having to deal with you in my head during the battle. But to still have to deal with ya, god how do men deal with women. It's mind boggling!?" Wallace stated as Eve huffed

"Well how do women survive dealing with stupid men like you." Eve responded back as Wallace was about to make another smart remark, but was stopped by Elizabeth

"Alright kids behave, like now before I put you both in time out." Elizabeth sternly said

"Yes ma'am." Wallace and Eve stated as they glared at one another, prompting Elizabeth to sigh a little

"Okay, look we've dealt with the Geth and the generators here. That's a killing two birds with one stone if I say. I'll call in the Normandy to pick us up, the rest of you take a breather you've earned it." Elizabeth suggested as the rest of her crew along with Glynda and Ozpin holding a still out cold Kianna did so. Though as Elizabeth was making the call in for a pick up, she wondered how her daughters and her friends were doing

 **-With Ziara and Ruby-**

"Why won't you just die!" Ziara roared out in irritation as she missed all her attacks with her flurry of punches, trying to kill Ruby who did a complete switched with her skills, her tactics and even her personality. This Ruby Rose was serious, made a few jokes here or there and was taking her time with well-planned out attacks or counter attacks

"Because your too slow." Ruby answered as Ziara tried punching her in the face, but was caught as Ruby grabbed her arm and twisted it. Ruby then slashed Ziara across the chest, though Ziara's aura took the full force of the damage. Ruby then let go of Ziara's arm, jumped over her with Crescent rose around her wait. She then fired off a round from her weapon as she used the moment to fling Ziara into the air, though the rest of her aura took the damage

"SON OF A-" Ziara was about to yell out in utter anger, but was cut off by Ruby who had used Crescent Rose to launch herself in the air. Ruby at that moment used her semblance and laid down an all-out assault on Ziara with Crescent Rose and her fists. As they began falling, along with what seem like an hour of attacks while in reality it was only a few seconds. Ruby grabbed Ziara by the hair and threw her into the ground making carter. As Ziara tried to get back up, Ruby landed right on her back with her boots. Making Ziara screamed out in pain as Ruby got off and waited for her to get up oddly "Are you mocking me, you could have killed me right there!?"

"No, I want to have some more fun. Then you'll die." Ruby answered in a surprisingly cold tone as the red rose runic lines on her skin glowed slightly brighter while she narrowed her eyes

"YOU BITCH!" Ziara roared out as she got back up, then ran up to Ruby throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Which Ruby just dodged each time with little to no effort. As the went on, Ruby waited for the perfect moment to strike and when she found it moments later. Ruby then used her fists to repletely punch Ziara in the stomach. After the thirtieth gut punch, Ruby grabbed Ziara by the face and lifted her up despite the size difference "LET ME GO!"

"No, you'll die now and no one will miss you." Ruby answered in a very cold tone with a cold stare as she lifted readied her scythe for the killing blow

"No, no, I REFUSE TO DIE FROM A DIRTY HUMAN LIKE YOU!" Ziara screamed out as she active her semblance once more in a fit of sudden panic. Though something unlike before happened, as Ziara began activating her semblance an urge of energy transfer between her and Ruby. Both girls suddenly being wrapped around in dark electricity. Then for Ruby it went dark and silent

 **-Somewhere-**

"Huh… where… where am I…" Ruby muttered to herself as she looked around to see nothing but darkness again, only having her runic rose lines to light the darkness. Then she began to hear it, voices along with screams of pain. She moved through the darkness following the voice. They became louder and louder, until they suddenly stopped. Ruby looked around in sudden nervousness, but she then she saw them. In front of Ruby were three boys, one man and one woman all in cloaks. Ruby nervously walked up a little closer "H-Hello?"

"Hello." The five figures said at once, in a very creepy tone

"Uh, where am I…who…who are you?" Ruby asked as she was getting creeped out

"Who are we?" One of the boys asked next as he croaked his neck to the right

"Who are you?" The woman asked last as she croaked her head to the left

"I'm Ruby Shepard." Ruby answered as she was getting a little frustrated "Now can one of you please tell me where I am?"

"Somewhere in the mind, somewhere in the soul." The man answered as the last two boys looked up and around

"Can you feel it, the warmth of fire. The fire of pain, the fire of sadness, the fire of rage." The two boys said as Ruby raised an eyebrow at that, but then she began feeling it. She felt the warmth of the fire increase until suddenly before her eyes the five people burned alive into ash. Ruby was then surrounded by a circle of fire which began emitting screams of agony while Ruby clenched her head from how horrible the screams were. Then it stopped just like that, leaving an eerie silence

"W-What was that…" Ruby muttered as she took a few breaths to calm herself down the best she could, but as she looked around the pitch blackness again she suddenly saw Ziara. Thought strangely Ziara was sitting down on the ground holding her knees in "Hey what's going on you?!"

"Going on…" Ziara muttered as Ruby made her way up to her, but as she took a look. Ruby noticed that Ziara eyes were emotionless along with her face. Like she was dead in the mind or at least a sleep in a sense

"What in the world?" Ruby said to herself as she snapped her fingers in front of Ziara's face with no effect. She did this a couple more times, each attempt with the same results

 **"You should stop that, she won't be waking up anytime soon."** A man's voice said as Ruby looked to see the man of fire from a few of her nightmares **"At least I have a say so with this version of her."**

"Version, what. What are you even and what are you even talking about?" Ruby asked as this all was getting to weird for her, the man of fire just laughed meanwhile

 **"You really think a rational creature would involve themselves with me willingly?"** The man of fire asked sarcastically as he smirked **"No, no they wouldn't so I had a mark branded on the back of their neck. Look and you'll see that this Ziara…well she's the real one. The one you've been dealing with, even back during the days of Remnant was a false and stronger personality then the weakling girl you see before you."**

"I-I don't… "Ruby replied back as she quickly looked behind to see the brand on her neck, just like how Wallace had said it was with Kianna. She then looked back up to the man of fire with a glare "You've been using her haven't you, along with Kianna. You… You twisted their minds and emotions. For what and how do you even know about Remnant Lastly who are you, seriously?"

 **"I did use them and what great pawns they were, how I know of Remnant though. Well I've been around for a long time, but you'll never find out who I am. Because I'm going to kill you now-"** The man of fire began to say, but for some reason at the last few words became muted for Ruby. Though as she blinked her eyes, the man of fire appeared right in front of her. He raised his fist as it changed into a dagger, where he then lunged it straight at her face

"No…" Ruby muttered as time slowed down for her, she couldn't move and she was scared. So very sacred, but suddenly her runic rose lines glowed bright red blinding her and the man of fire. While Ziara sat down still not taking notice, the last thing Ruby saw was a shape of a woman in front of her

 **-Back in reality-**

"AHAHAHH!" Ziara screamed out as her mark glowed bright. While Ruby screamed as well still, though as this happened Weiss, Blake and Yang finally began waking up

"Ugh…what…what…" Weiss muttered as she was the first to wake up, then she saw the predicament Ruby and Ziara were in "RUBY!"

"What, who?" Yang yelled out next as she looked around in a sudden panic, but she got a quicken tap on the shoulder from Blake who woke up the same time

"Yang sweetie, look!" Blake said very worried, while not taking notice of Yang's new hair style. Yang looked to where her girlfriend was pointing at to see her little sister and that monster Ziara stuck in a lighting like field of sorts around them both. What made it worst for the Yang and the others was that Ruby's pained screams

"BABY SIS, WE HAVE TO HELP HER NOW!" Yang screamed out as she went into protective big sister mode and began running up to Ruby

"Right!" Weiss and Blake stated as they followed in behind with equal worry and fear for Ruby, but as they were inches close. Suddenly the field Ruby and Ziara were in exploded, sending the girls back on the ground. Ruby was launched off to the far left and Ziara was blasted off to far right. It was tense for a few moments ad they all slowly got backup

"What was that?" Blake asked as she got back up, rubbing her head

"I'd like to know to along with if my little Rose is okay." Weiss asked next as she cracked her jaw "Must have taken the fall harder than I thought. Even with my aura."

"Well I'm sure that-" Yang was about to respond back, but stopped midway as she looked to see an odd sight

"Yang?" Weiss asked confused by her future sister in laws behavior, but Blake grabbed the top of her head and turned it toward Ruby; she then went wide eyed at the sight "Ruby, …is that her?"

"Yeah it is Weiss, but what's those lines on her skin." Blake answered as she, Weiss and Yang saw Ruby had gotten back up. While now noticing the runic rose lines on her skin along with the blank look she was giving to Ziara. The girls looked at Ziara at this point to see her roughed up along with a frustrated pained look on her face as she glared at Ruby

"What's going to happen now?" Weiss asked once more as this was extremely weird

"I don't know ice sis, I can't say…" Yang answered as she, Weiss and Blake decided to listen to see what was going to happen next

"You…what the hell did you do. What in god's name are you, never mind it doesn't matter right now. No… you're too strong for me, I hate to admit that. So do it, become the vengeance of you mother. Kill me, KILL ME!" Ziara said as Ruby lifted her scythe up and dashed towards her with her semblance as a trail of rose petals were left behind

"RUBY NO!" Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out as they didn't want Ruby to be the one to do the deed of killing Ziara. They were alright if one of them did it, but they didn't want the most innocent minded of them to do it

"I had a good run…" Ziara muttered as the imaged of her family came to her, all smiling. She may never find out why she was remembering them just now, but Ziara didn't care anymore. As long as she had this one happy memory, she'd let herself die in peace. But as she closed her eyes to accept her death, something else to hers, Weiss, Blake and Yang surprise happened. Instead of Ruby slashing her head off with her scythe as she made her way right up to Ziara. Instead Ruby hugged Ziara tightly as tears came from her eyes, while Crescent Rose was placed on the ground "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug." Ruby answered as Ziara weakly began struggling to get out of the hug. Though Ruby continued on with her explanation "My… My mom use to have a saying, she said that everyone no matter how veil they were. She said that we should always forgive them, because in the end they're victims of their own sorrows. So that what I'm doing with you, I'm forgiving you for how you've been because I know for a fact this isn't you."

"Shut up you stupid human, how do you know me and how can forgive me. I killed your world, the friends and your mother. You should slit my throat, cut my head of or whatever damn you!" Ziara responded back in confusion and anger as every time she kept struggling to get out, Ruby would gently tighten her hold on her

"I know because during that moment where we shocked by that electricity. I somehow was able to feel what you've been feeling and learn things about you that you probably don't even know. As for the things you've done, I don't personally think I can ever truly forgive for it. But…" Ruby explained kindly as she moved her face back to look her eye to eye as she smiled with tears still coming from her eyes "But I can at least try and give you a chance."

"A…A chance?" Ziara muttered in shock as she wanted to say no, her mark was hurting her to say no to this. But for some reason as she looked at Ruby, she saw them. She saw the smiling faces of her family. The same faces of sincerity that Ruby was giving her right now, she didn't know why but she wanted this. Ziara wanted a new chance, so she hugged back as she began for balling her eyes out in tears of fear, confusion and joy

"Then I guess this a new start." Ruby happily said with a kind smile, but just as Ziara smiled back her mark acted up as it disappeared zapping Ziara as she pushed Ruby away so she wouldn't be effected. Then she was enveloped in the lighting, then she fell to the ground out cold

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly as she moved up to Ziara to hear her groan in pain, she looked back at Wiess, Blake and Yang with a worried look "Girls come on, help me!"

"I have no idea what my little Rose did to docile that veil woman. But if Ruby is asking for help, that's good enough for me." Weiss stated as she made her way up to Ruby and Ziara

"Come on Yang, as much as I hate having to help that woman. Weiss is right that it's a good enough vouch for us to help." Blake said with a wary tone as she followed in behind

"Alright but if this is some ruse, I'm going to make sure that woman dies extremely slow by my hands." Yang muttered as she caught up behind Blake and Weiss now. Once they made it to where Ruby was, they looked to see her checking over Ziara. Though as Weiss and Blake wondered what happened, Yang became more angry for justifiable reason "Ruby you better get to explaining right now. Like what in the world is with those glowing red rose lines over your skin and what in the world are you doing helping that woman. The same one the killed our world, our friends and kill MOM!"

"Yang please just trust me on this, she's not going to hurt us." Ruby answered back, somewhat nervously as she never liked it when her big sister was mad at her

"But how do you know Ruby, no I'm taking away from that woman. Then me, Blake and Weiss will decided what to do with her." Yang sternly said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and began pulling her away from Ziara. To her surprise as this had only happen three other times, Ruby pulled her hand away quickly. Then she glared at Yang with a defiant look

"NO YANG, JUST TRUST ME ON THIS OKAY!" Ruby screamed out as the runic rose lines on her skin glowed bright while tears came from eyes once more "PLEASE BIG SISTER… please."

"Ruby…" Yang muttered as no matter how old they got, she knew that look on her little sister's face. The face of honesty and stubbornness. Her dad always said that their mom was like that too when she was standing by something she believed in, she just sighed knowing if Ruby was like this then there had to be something to it "Okay Ruby, I'll believe you."

"Thanks you Yang, really thanks." Ruby happily responded back as she gave Yang a loving sisterly hug, which Yang hugged back stroking the top of her head

"No problem Ruby, I'm sorry." Yang replied kindly as she and Ruby let go of one another with smiles. But just then Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang heard a loud groan; they looked to see Ziara get back up while rubbing her head

"What…What happened?" Ziara muttered as she opened up her eyes to see team RWBY looking at her, along with being in a place she was not familiar with one bit. Her eyes went wide as she scooted back, but was stopped as she hit a rock behind her. She looked at the girls with eyes of fear "Who are you, where are we?!"

"Hey calm down, okay?" Ruby kindly asked as Ziara nervously nodded, she then Knelt down next to Ziara with a smile "Now, can you tell us your name?"

"Z-Z-Ziara." Ziara answered with a much softer tone that how she spoken before, almost like a little kid really

"Alright Ziara, what do you last remember?" Weiss asked next as she kept a soft glare on her

"Well ah…I…I remember going out to get some food for dinner with mom, pa and little brother then. Then…I think there was…was…" Ziara explained, but grabbed her head in frustration trying to remember what else happened

"Take your time." Blake said as she was trying her best not to have a venomous tone, though it was hard since this was the same woman not long ago that admitted to her atrocities against Remnant along with trying to kill them. But she also could tell that right now the girl in front of them wasn't that Ziara. So she was giving this Ziara the benefit of a doubt, while her emotions were a jumble of anger and calmness

"Right, okay so I remember going out for food to bring back. Then, then I remember seeing something…oh…oh god…" Ziara explained once more, but stopped suddenly as small fragments of memory were coming to her

"Something wrong?" Yang asked in a stern, but kind way. She was believed her sister on this but that didn't mean she still had her doubts on this docile Ziara all of sudden

"It's just I can…I can see fire, so much fire and blood. I can't remember anything else. Please, please don't make me remember anymore." Ziara nervously answered as she was hyperventilating a little, which Yang to her surprise began patting the girls back. Though the only reason she could figure out why was because and she felt weird admitting this. But Ziara right now was kind of like Ruby whenever she got scared or confused, so that was the only real reason Yang could come up with

"We won't okay, but you really have no idea about anything right now Ziara?" Blake asked as Ziara slowly nodded, which Blake gave a sympathetic frown to. No matter who the person was, forgetting everything just like Ziara did was something no one deserved. So Blake could only imagine how terrifying this must be for the girl, though she gave Ruby a questioning glace "Little sis, you're going to explain this to us. One on what you mean that you know how she's on our side now and two what is with the runic rose lines on your skin."

"Hey don't worry cat sis, I was going to anyways." Ruby responded back with a sheepish smile

"Any who, what now?" Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang began wondering that along with how to explain this all

"What you're going to do ladies is get out of the way." Jaune stated as he came in from behind the group alone, while holding out his weapon in its rifle mode and aimed right at Ziara

"Jaune wait don't!" Ruby yelled out as she got in between Jaune and Ziara who hid behind her, holding her head with her eyes closed in fear

"Get out of the way Ruby!" Jaune yelled back as he kept his aim right at Ziara, though with Ruby in the way; his bullet would go through her stomach if he took the shot "Ruby get out of the way please!"

"Please Jaune don't, look I know this is hard to explain but she's not a threat anymore." Ruby responded with a desperate tone

"Tell that to everyone she killed at the festival, our friends that dies in our world. Your gonna tell me she's not at threat Ruby, huh are you?!" Jaune asked in an enraged tone as he kept his rifle ready, though to his surprise Blake, Yang and Weiss went in front of Ruby in a protective manner "What are doing, girls get out of the way so I kill that monster your protecting!"

"Look Jaune your mad, probably mad beyond comprehension and that's obvious enough. But your no better if you kill her. It will be just like a cycle of death and murder so please just put you weapon down." Blake stated with a stern tone

"Yeah besides does this look like the Ziara who killed so many!" Yang yelled as she and the rest moved asked to show Ziara to Jaune. Jaune would have taken the shot then and there, but he didn't because when he saw Ziara. He didn't see that vile woman who killed their and their friends back then along with some many others there. No he saw a scared girl who was cowering in fear for her life, Jaune want to shot so bad, but he also couldn't. He was on a mix of emotions right now as his finger was on the trigger, but was hesitating to pull it

"I…I…GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Jaune screamed as he took the shot, but at the ground near his feet "Fuck, fuck…damn…damn. I'm am taking a big leap of faith here, but it's for you girls not Ziara alright."

"That's all we can ask for Jaune, that's all we can ask and trust us other than my little rose. We're still on the fence here with Ziara." Weiss said as Jaune just sighed, which a moment later the rest of the group came in along with four Geths. Much to team RWBY sudden shock, though they didn't pull their weapons on them since they weren't shooting at them currently

"Okay girls before you ask, these Geths are our friends. The red one is Kalvren, the one with the top hat is Tenrec, the white one is Poppy and the most normal looking Geth is Ekail. They're Ziara's friends and also are here to-" Pyrrha explained, though was cut off quickly

"Join us on our side correct?" Team RWBY said at once with small smiles

"Yeah, how did you know?" Pyrrha asked with a wide eyed look

"We'll explain that later. Though I guess now we'll have new members of the crew. Though miss Ziara might take a bit to get used to being around." Yang said as she and the rest of the group looked at Ziara who was staring at them with a nervous look

"I-I-It's those scary metal people again." Ziara said with a scared tone as she teared up a little "Don't let them eat me…"

"Well, that's something." Coco stated as the rest nodded in agreement

"It must be, Ziara let me see the back of your neck." Ekail kindly asked as he by instinct moved up to Ziara who flinched and cowered some more away from him "Right, you don't remember me do you?"

"What do mean…who are you?" Ziara asked back as Ekail passed the girls and knelt to an increasingly nervous Ziara

"My name is Ekail, we're friends along with the rest of my metallic companions. I know you don't remember us, though maybe you will one day. But for now, we can take a slow start. What do you say Ziara, want to be friends?" Ekail kindly said as he held his hand out, Ziara hesitantly looked at Ekail then at the rest of the group. Then she slowly took Ekail's hand, which he then used to lift her back up. But Ekail did quickly looked at the back of her neck to see that mark was gone "There we go, I'm glad you took my offer and that your safe"

"Thanks and yeah I…I guess I can try." Ziara responded as she moved toward Jaune and the rest "I don't know what I did, it must have been so horrid. But I promise that I'll try to make for it somehow..."

"Thanks." Coco responded back as she patted Jaune on the back, she knew she should hate Ziara. She knew she should be shooting her up right now with her gun, but she couldn't. Because Ziara from what she could tell, was not that woman. She was just a lost little girl

"Anyways, um what's with those lines on your skin Ruby?" Velvet asked bringing up the other elephant in the room

"Yeah I was gonna ask that to, but I didn't want to sound rude." Fox said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Don't worry, I already asked that myself. But for real what are those?" Blake stated as she and the rest looked at her now

"Ah well-" Ruby began explaining, but was cut off as the sounds of foots steps could be heard Though oddly enough no one could be seen as the footsteps became louder and louder

"Stay guard." Yatsuhashi whispered as he pulled out his weapon, along with the others who did same as they eyed the area around them. Ziara meanwhile was looking around too while Ekail, Kalvren, Tenrec and Poppy made a defensive circle around her

"Who's there, show yourself!" Ruby demanded as she was ready to slice whoever it was with Crescent Rose

 **"As you wish."** A man's voice said as a ash grey portal appeared before in front of the group and to their confusion a man in a full black body robe came out slowly clapping his hands **"Bravo children, you've achieved in crushing my expectations. You miss Ruby were supposed to kill the little bitch Ziara. But no, you went and friends with her along with getting rid of her mark somehow. Such a goody two shoes buzz kill you are along with the rest of ya."**

"Who are you, tell us now or else." Weiss demanded as she and the rest flashed their weapons to put their point across

"Oh that is funny, you kids really have no idea who your screwing with." The man stated as he snapped his fingers making the sky grow grey, the weather cold and the ground bone white sand

"What in the world, how did you do that mister weirdo?" Nora asked with a glare and a pouty face

"I just can, the Grim reaper at your services kids or Draco." Draco answered as he did a mocking bow

"Grim reaper?" Blake asked as Draco glared at her, though Blake for some reason felt like this glare was different from the other ones she had received throughout her life. Those were from hatred as an advisory, Draco's was something else entirely

"Hey mind not glaring at my girlfriend bub, unless you want me break you back" Yang threatened as she cracked her knuckles while readying her gauntlets. Though Blake noticed Draco glaring at Yang with a very similar glare. She didn't know why, but right now wasn't the time to wonder

"Fine, but since it seems no one is dying. I'll just have to rectify that." Draco stated coldly as he clasped his hands together then began spearing them apart where black flames formed a black metal pole. Then as Draco finished, on the right of the black pole shined a stainless-steel scythe head. Draco grasped the old styled scythe with both his hands and readied himself from battle while giving out a demonic laugh "Prepared for your end brats!"

"Their deaths will not be today!" Yelled another voice, but this time a female. The group wondered now where this person was, though got the answer as a ball of light crashed down into the ground making everyone cover their eyes. Once the light died down, a woman in armor with blue angel wings appeared in front of the group with a shield and sword ready to fight Draco

"Okay what?" Jaune asked as Coco smiled, happy to see the angel again

"So Amber my dear sister, it's comes to this sadly." Draco stated as Amber somberly nodded

"Indeed brother, you come to kill these children and I come to protect them. This was to happen." Amber answered back with a sigh as she looked back at the group, primarily team RWBY who she saw had the rings on them "Ah I see Coco delivered the rings, good job Coco. I knew I could count on you."

"Well I had some delays but your welcome." Coco answered with a sheepish grin as Amber chuckled a little at her modesty

"Wait what's this about Coco?" Yang asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at her with confused beyond belief

"ENOUGH!" Draco screamed out getting the groups and Amber's attention "I've been waiting to attack, because you're my sister. So I was being nice, but enough playing around. Time to see who's become the stronger sibling sister."

"So we shall brother." Amber answered as she looked back to the group once more "You all promise me to stay put, this battle is one between two supernatural entities."

"Sure…" The group responded back as Amber gave out a delight giggled before looking back at her brother and placing herself in the battle-ready stance

"Anytime you're ready dear brother." Amber sternly said pointing her sword straight at him

"And I shall give dear sister." Draco replied back as he and Amber charged at one another with blinding speeds with only sparks appearing once very few seconds as it show them pushing their blades against one another. The teams just watched in awe, worry and wonder on how this was going to turn out

"Maybe we should call in the Normandy friends." Penny suggested as the bright sparks of the battling entities lite up more and more with each clash

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Blake responded back as she activated her Omni tool "Joker can you hear me, Joker. Joker you there?"

"What's wrong Blake?" Ren asked a he covered his eyes from the sparks coming from the battle

"I can't get a signal, must be because of this cloud that Draco guy summoned." Blake answered as she was having a hard time taking this in and that was saying something

"Then we'll have to wait I guess. Just hope that angel Amber wins." Weiss said as she winced just from the sound waves of the blades hitting against one another "By the way Coco how do you know Amber in the first place?"

"I'll explain later, then again I think there's going to be a lot of things to explain once this is over." Coco responded as she smirked at the lights and sparks flying everywhere. She activated her Omni-tool's video recorder feature "Nice, I'll be recording this. But don't worry I'll make sure nothing is leaked, besides this will be evidential proof on what we just saw when Elizabeth asks us for a debrief."

"Make sense, I just really hope things go well for Amber." Ruby said as she and the rest kept on watching the battle between the supernatural siblings, though as this mission would be over soon. A new one would start soon as well, bringing them closer to secret yet to be discovered and answered to questions that keep piling up for them…

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter along with the cliff hanger, things are calming down and heating up all at once. But questions to be asked will be answered eventually. So until the next chapter I'll see you all then and I wish everyone of you for wonderful days to come!**

 **After note message: Actually before I let you all off, I'm taking this time to tell you that I will be making another RWBY Fanfiction as a side project. It's solely a RWBY fanfiction and not a crossover one. I'll put up more information soon, the prologue chapter you could say. So if you're interested go check it out when I've post it up which should be soon. Now for real this time, I'll see you all next chapter; have a good one!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my fellow readers, finally after a busy month or so; I finally got this chapter done. I do apologize you all for that, but IRL is time consuming at points along with catching colds/stomach flues for a few weeks. Which made it somewhat hard for me to write at points, especially with all the sneezing when I caught my cold. Anyways, I will say first off that this chapter isn't much of an action one. But it's what you'd call a filler like chapter, you'll see what I mean once you get to reading. Speaking of which I'll let you all get to that.**

 **ONWARDS TO READING MY FELLOW READERS/WRITERS!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs Mounty Oum/RT**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter. 32: A break before Virmire

"So… I guess we should talk about this huh?" Velvet kindly asked with a shy look on her face, as she and the rest of the teams other than team RWBY were back in the storage bay. All healing up from their wounds that their auras didn't heal up fully and taking a much need rest after the events that happen back on that planet below the Normandy currently

"You mean the fact that we have two women who we're our enemies not too long ago in our ship now, along with four Geths and a cybernetic Beowulf to bat or the other two things?" Ren asked as he was somewhat unnerved by what had happened back on the mission. It unnerved the whole group to be accurate

"I think the ladder thing would be it Ren." Nora answered in a very rare serious tone, even she the bubbliest girl on the ship was effected by what had happened and what she had seen

"Okay well for one I still am on edge with Ziara, I mean we all agreed to give her a chance; but still…" Jaune stated as he was so conflicted with Ziara. One point he had every right to want to kill the woman, after what she did on and too Remnant. So many friends had died, along with so many innocents. But on the other hand, Ziara was basically a lost little girl who had no memory at all of her vile crimes. So he couldn't kill her, as much as he wanted to do so. Doing so now wouldn't be right, even if she regained her memories. Also from what team RWBY had explained, Ziara and Kianna had marks on the back of their neck which were gone now thankfully. They had explained that the marks were like a mind control chip in a way. Though Ziara and Kianna had no idea about them. On the other hand, the fours Geths Ekail, Poppy, Kalvern and Tenrec along with the Grimm Wallace had known only for a short time with information they had obtained. But it wasn't much in the ways of intel on the emery, still it was good to know that Kianna and Ziara were freed from said marks and wouldn't cause any issues on the Normandy

"We know how you feel Jaune, but team RWBY assured us Ziara's an ally. I have to even admit, that I can already see that's she not the same Ziara we had met. Still it will take a while for me to get use to her. Though that other woman makes me… more nervous." Pyrrha responded back kindly and though she still was wary of Ziara. She was a lot warier of Kianna. Team RWBY seemed to feel the same way when they saw her; she could tell that they and Kianna didn't have the best of relationships with one another

"You mean Miss GoodWitch and Ozpins daughter, right?" Fox asked, though saying it out loud still was pretty weird for him to say. The others seemed to have a hard time hearing that too, as it seemed to be taking them a bit to get use to that bomb shell. Team RWBY was especially shocked by that. Though I didn't help when Kianna had made a joke asking as she quoted **'So… who wants a hug from aunt Kianna?'**. That hadn't helped much, but from what team RWBY had also explained to them. It seemed Wallace had contacted them before their pervious mission, which is how they got the information on the marks in the first place. Along with helping out with team RWBY not blow up in anger as much as they probably would have; if they hadn't been given that information

"That's still hard to get by, but they did seem happy. So personally, I'm happy too. Besides she seems nice enough." Coco stated with a small smile as she didn't have an issue with Kianna so far. Ziara though she still felt wary off, like how Jaune, Pyrrha and well everyone else still felt about her even if the woman was docile now

"Agreed, but what about the…other two things?" Yatsuhashi asked, as even though the issues with Ziara and Kianna were one part of the group's current mood. The other two issues were also as pretty big. Both being the reason team RWBY wasn't with them currently, since Elizbeth along with Tali were debriefing them. Though, they were probably also scolding Ruby and Yang on a few things

"You're talking about us and the battle that happened, right?" Ruby asked kindly as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang came out of the elevator. Then made their way up to the others with small smiles. Though like Ruby with her current appearance, Weiss, Blake and Yang now were donning on runic lines on their skin

"Yeah we we're, sorry we didn't mean to be rude friends." Penny responded back with an apologetic tone

"Hey no problem Penny, really we know this is all… very weird." Blake responded back kindly as her runic symbols were purple belladonna flowers. She, Ruby, Weiss and Yang then made themselves comfortable as they took a seat with their friends

"Yeah, like really weird. Especially with these runes engraved in our skin. Gives off a slightly energetic feeling. This must have been weird for you little sis, when it happened I mean." Yang stated as her runic symbols were that of yellow flames, along with her short hair style which she was still getting use to

"Yeah it was, but that's what helped me in my fight with Ziara." Ruby responded back as she still had her red rose runic symbols on her skin

"Indeed, though I took notice that our personalities went a bit…different at points when we helped out Amber." Weiss said with a small frown as her ice blue snowflake runic symbols glowed on her skin

"Yeah that's right, speaking of Amber. You think we'll see her again?" Jaune asked as the others had been wondering that too

"I think we will." Yang kindly answered, then sighed a little "Still I can't believe all that happened back on the mission, it's seem so surreal."

"Yeah…" The rest of the Remnant group stated as they, along with Yang all began thinking back on the events that happened at the end of their last mission

 **-The Remnants groups flashback-**

 _ **"GIVE IT UP BROTHER, I WAS ALWAYS THE BETTER FIGHTER BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!"**_ Amber yelled out in a battle thirsty tone, while her sword and Draco's scythe collided with one another once more. Making sparks fly out while below them team RWBY, team CFVY, team JNPR, Ekail, Tenrec, Kalvren, Poppy, Penny and Ziara stared in utter wonderment along with slight worry

 _"Look at them go at it, freaking crazy."_ Fox stated with a wide-eyed look

 _"Yeah they're going pretty quick too. My sensors say close to the speed of light, yet not that as well friend Fox."_ Penny responded back as her scanners were barley keeping up with Amber and Draco's fight

 _"Just hope Amber's the one to win."_ Jaune remarked as he looked to see Coco praying oddly enough _'No offense Coco, but I never thought you'd be the praying type."_

 _"You're such a nice best friend, you know that?"_ Coco asked, trying to make a small joke in the tense situation _"Still I'm not religious, but in this case since it's involving Amber. Then yeah I'll pray for her safety and victory."_

 _"Were still going to talk with you about that Coco, like when in the world did you even meet this Amber?"_ Weiss said with a slightly stern tone as the rest of team RWBY gave her slightly stern looks too, making Coco awkwardly laugh for a few moments

 _"Alright, I know I should have told you. But Amber was the one who wanted me to keep quiet about it. She told me that she'd show herself to the rest of you when the time came, so yeah that time I guess is now."_ Coco explained as she gave team RWBY a sheepish grin, which seemed to work as the girl's stern looks softened. But Coco continued with her explanation _"Also I should tell you that it was Amber that gave me those rings your wearing."_

 _"Wait really?"_ Yang asked in bewilderment

 _"Why's that big sister Coco?"_ Penny curiously asked next

 _"Yes, I think we'd all like to know miss."_ Tenrec stated calmly as a spark from the battle going on hit his face, making a slight burn mark. Though Tenrec didn't seem to notice

 _"Hey you have a bit of a…burn mark on you."_ Blake remarked as Tenrec touched the side of his face, then looked at his finger to see a little bit of crisp paint

 _"Well that's great and I just buffered my coat…still thank you."_ Tenrec said kindly

 _"You're welcome."_ Blake kindly replied back, though she was finding this weird that there were four friendly Geths with them currently. Still she was more focused on what Coco knew as she looked back at her _"Still could you please explain Coco?"_

 _"Yeah and don't worry Coco, we ain't mad. More of being just curious is all."_ Ruby happily explained as a few more bright clashes sparked up the area

 _"I know you aren't, but thanks for the reassures Ruby."_ Coco replied back in relief _"Anyways, from what Amber told me. Those rings are for you four only, she didn't say why; but I think Amber said it could be an aid to help in the future from something coming. But that's all an I really know."_

 _"Interesting, still I w-wonder w-what's c-c-coming though?"_ Velvet asked as she got a bit worried, she was never a fan of vague or cryptic answers. Those always got her worked up and this was the same with her, thankfully Coco took notice as she gave Velvet a loving hug

 _"Hey calm down bunny, I'm sure it's not that bad. But if it is, I know we can handle it."_ Coco stated as Velvet calmed down a little more, then looked at the others who gave her nods of reassurance which helped Velvet calm down much more

 _"Okay…okay then, thanks."_ Velvet responded back in an appreciative tone, but before anyone else could say or ask something. Amber came crashing into the ground which created a small dust cloud, that quickly died down. The group then saw Amber slowly getting back up as she grunted in pain

 _ **"He's a lot stronger than before."**_ Amber stated as she looked back at the others _**"I need you to get going now, somewhere away from here. He might beat me and if he does it won't go well for any of you."**_

 _"You know you say that, but I don't think any of us are going. Besides we aren't leaving you. As hunters and huntresses, it's our duty to help anyone in need. Be them human, Faunas, aliens or now even spirits. That's is that, no if's, and's or buts on this."_ Ruby responded with a stern tone, the others just nodded in agreement as Amber chuckled a little

 _ **"I had a feeling you'd say that."**_ Amber said with a kind tone, but before anyone could say another thing. Amber quickly turned back facing forward in a moment of pure defensive instinct, as Draco came in swinging his scythe down against Ambers blade creating a few sparks as they tried overpowering one another _**"Draco, stop this please!"**_

 _ **"Enough, you're in my way dear sister. GET OUT OF IT, SO I CAN KILL THESE BRATS!"**_ Draco roared out as he used all his might to push away Ambers blade, but instead of following up with a slash with his scythe. He instead quickly used the blunt part of his scythe and bashed it against the side of Ambers head; sending her hard into a pile a few rocks where she laid there groaning in pain. Draco quietly sighed in relief that she was okay, before looking back at the others who were glaring at him while they had their weapons ready for battle

 _"If you think we're going down that easily, you have another thing coming buddy!"_ Weiss sternly said as she and the rest waited for him to attack, but instead he laughed

 _ **"Really now, let's see about that."**_ Draco calmly responded back as he raised his hand, then shot out a wave of black smoke at the group. They tried their best to block the incoming attack, but team's JNPR, team CFVY, the Geth four, Penny and Ziara were pushed back. Team RWBY were the only ones to withstand the sudden attack

 _"Now that's just playing unfair!"_ Ruby yelled out in slight irritation, but as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang uncovered their faces; Draco had warped right in front of them as he had his scythe above them

 _ **"DIE!"**_ Draco yelled as he began bringing his scythe down at inhuman speeds upon team RWBY

 _"NOO!"_ Team JNPR, team CFVY, Penny, the Geths and Ziara yelled out as they we're too far away to help. But to their surprise Draco suddenly stopped as the blade of his scythe was inches away from team RWBY's faces. It seemed like he was struggling a little as he looked at Weiss and Ruby for a few moments. But he was primarily looking at Blake and Yang. Though he had no face to show what he could be feeling, from how his bodies twitched. Draco seemed to be hesitant with finishing his attack; like he was having second thoughts on it or something

 _ **"Damn…"**_ Draco said angrily as he was right here, he was so close to killing them. He was trying to force himself to kill these four in front of him, but he couldn't especially when he looked at Blake and Yang; those glares of theirs were unnerving him. But in Draco's moment of hesitation, this gave the girls a chance to fight back. Though to everyone else surprise Weiss, Blake and Yang's rings glowed colors of purple, ice blue and yellow so brightly that it blinded them along with Draco

 _"What's going on?"_ Yatsuhashi asked as the light began to dim down

 _ **"Hate to agree, but I want to know too?"**_ Draco asked irritably next, along with being annoyed by the fact he just missed his chance to kill these four. But as the lights finally were gone, the first thing Draco felt was an extremely hard gut punch which sent him back into some boulders. It didn't knock him out and he got back up slowly, then rubbed his stomach to ease the pain _**"W-What in the world was that?!"**_

 _"That was all me dude!"_ Yang proudly yelled out as she cracked her neck, while yellow flame runic symbols engraved into her skin. Yang readied her gauntlets with stern glare and stern expression

 _"I don't know about you girls, but I feel pretty powerful right now."_ Weiss stated with a wide crazy grin as she aimed her rapier right at Draco, while ice blue snowflakes engraved her skin. She then looked to Ruby with a loving gaze _"This must have been how you felt at first, hm…maybe after this we can find a private place to go to and have some victory sex my little rose. Sound like a plan?"_

 _"You know it is and your new look is making me want you more."_ Ruby answered with a flirty tone, as both girls giggled happily; not caring if they were in the presence of others

 _"Save the lovers talk sisters, until after we take care of this little punk."_ Blake stated in a very prideful tone as she readied her Katana and was grinning widely, while purple belladonna flowers appeared on her skin

 _"I love the way you're thinking kitten!"_ Yang happily responded back as she smiled a little

 _"So mister Grim Reaper, time for a butt kicking?"_ Ruby asked as she prepared her scythe; while her red rose runic symbols glowed brightly and her expression became cold again. Though Draco didn't take this supposed mocking of him very well

 _ **"DON'T TEST ME BRATS!"**_ Draco roared out as he lunged at team RWBY with his incredible speed, but he was stopped by Ruby and Blake who blocked his attack with their weapons with little to no effort _**"What, no way!?"**_

 _"Oh yes way !"_ Weiss responded back as she jumped over Ruby and Blake, then impaled her Rapier into his back; then once she pulled her blade back out. Weiss kicked Draco across the face with a back-flip kick, while propelling him in the air with one of her glyphs where Yang decided to take over

 _"My turn ice sis!"_ Yang stated as Weiss while landing grabbed Yang's arms and threw her in the air with an unnatural feat of strength. Once Weiss landed she used another glyph to enhanced Yang's speed through the air, which proved to be an effective tactic to do

 _"TAKE THIS!"_ Yang roared out as she activated her semblance, which coated her whole body in fire this time. But the fire also seemed more concentrated and primal in nature, that was apparent as the first punch caused a small shock wave of fire to erupt. Then the same happened with the next punch and the next, punch after punch as the speed of Yang's attacks increased until they were blurs. This only happened for a good seven seconds before Draco began falling back down, though his fall was a very painful one as Yang summoned a jet of fire from the palm of her hand. She then faced her palm upwards as she smashed her elbow against Draco's hooded face, using the jet of fire from her hand as a speed boost. The force sent him down on the ground hard, which made a small crater and before he could get back up; Yang landed both her feet straight against his back making a slightly bigger shock wave of fire

 _ **"AHHHHH!"**_ Draco screamed in pain that he hadn't felt in so long. Yang quickly got up off him, then threw him by the arm back towards the others. Blake this time took the initiative as she summoned her semblance clone. But unlike her usual clone, this one looked like her except for the fact the cat ears were longer, small fangs popped from under the lip and her hands had claws. Blake though didn't pay mind to that as she grabbed her clones left hand with her right. Then both straighten their arms out as they closed lined Draco, as he fell to the ground both Blake and her clone dropped elbow his chest making the Grim reaper grunt in sudden pain

 _"How do like that punk?"_ Blake and her clone asked with a slightly sadistic tone, as they lifted Draco up by the arms and kept a good grip on him so he couldn't escape. The real Blake then looked to her little sister in law with a kind smile _"Little sis, your turn."_

 _"Aw, thank you sis. You're so kind."_ Ruby responded back with a quick appreciative tone, before once again glaring back at Draco with a cold glare. Ruby then used her speed semblance to first knee him in the stomach, though with her enhanced speed the hit did critical damage as Draco actually coughed out a bit of blood despite the lack of a face. Ruby then began slashing at his chest with her scythe as she suddenly smiled a little at the brutality of her attacks. Blake meanwhile de-summoned her clone and let go of Draco who fell to the ground on his knees. Weiss, Blake and Yang then made their way back next to Ruby as she looked down at Draco with a calmer stare _"You look tired Draco, well you can't sleep yet because there's one more thing I got to do."_

 _ **"What…would that be?"**_ Draco asked in an angered tone, but his body was feeling so much pain that he couldn't do anything currently. Though he got his answer as Ruby kneed him in the face so hard that to everyone else, they swore that the sounds of broken bones could be heard as Draco was flung back a little ways; lying on the ground in disbelief and pain

 _"That's what it was, now to finish you off."_ Ruby happily stated as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang smile somewhat sadistically while preparing their weapons. But to their surprise, Draco got back up as an aura similar to theirs and the others surrounded his body; then healed up most of his less serious wounds

 _"You have an aura!?"_ Coco yelled out in disbelief, being the only one from the rest of the group to have spoken up from the events that had occurred these past few minuets

 _ **"Fools, you all think your kind were the first to have aura's…no. Still I can see when I'm outclasses. I'll be back though, stronger than now. So have fun till then, oh and tell my sister sorry for the head injury she probably has. Even her own aura can't heal that up easily."**_ Draco said calmly as he waved his left hand and was shrouded in a cloak of shadows, once the cloak disappeared he was gone

 _"I guess that's it, for now at least."_ Weiss stated as she along with Ruby, Blake and Yang turned around to see the others had gotten back up; while making their way towards them

 _"Are you all okay?"_ Yang asked as the others finally made their way up

 _ **"I think they are and I'm okay too…ugh my head."**_ Amber answered as she flew right next to the rest _**"I'm glad that your all safe."**_

 _"Same here Amber, same here. Still…"_ Pyrrha answered as she looked to team RWBY _"Care to explain what in the world is going on with you four?"_

 _"We don't know."_ Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang answered with a sheepish tone as Pyrrha sighed a little in frustration

 _ **"Actually, this would be because of the rings that you four have."**_ Amber explained as everyone, including team RWBY looked at the rings glowing with runic symbols engraved in all four

 _"So the rings you gave to big sister Coco are the main cause of friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's current change?"_ Penny asked as Amber nodded

 _ **"Indeed, though it should stop eventually, I wish I could explain more right now. But I must take my leave. Until we meet next time, I wish you all the best of luck."**_ Amber kindly said

 _"Thank you, same goes for you too Amber."_ Blake responded back with a friendly smile

 _"Yeah, stay out of trouble okay?"_ Yang remarked as she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, while giving Amber a friendly smile too

 _ **"Yeah…I will, promise."**_ Amber answered in a tone that seemed, sad yet happy. Though she made her way off as she shrouded herself with a beam of light, blinding everyone. Once the light died down and was gone, so was Amber

 _"Well this has been a weird mission huh?"_ Ren asked as he was trying to comprehend everything that had occurred

 _"Yeah it was like so totally weird with the flying angel and that we even meet the Grim reaper, along with the fact of how team RWBY is right now!"_ Nora stated in an excited and relived tone as she looked towards team RWBY with a wide smile _"You girls are like totally super powered now!"_

 _"We know Nora, we know."_ Ruby replied back with a giggle, though before she could say anymore the comms on her Omni-tool activated

 _"Girls, girls you better pick up right now!"_ Elizabeth yelled out in a slightly panicked tone as Ruby did and was worried about getting yelled at

 _"Hey mom…"_ Ruby answered nervously as Yang moved next to her, to listen in on the conversation along with the fact she probably wanted to talk to Yang as well

 _"Yeah hey mom, um how are you?"_ Yang asked with a nervously

 _"Oh I'm good, OTHER THAN WORRYING MYSELF TO DEATH ABOUT YOU BOTH. WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE REST OF MY-"_ Elizabeth yelled in a motherly scolding tone, but was cut off by what sounded like a hand covering her mouth all of sudden

 _"Hello dears, sorry about you mother here. She's just worried and so am I. But we're glad your safe, still what took you so long to answer?"_ Tali asked in a kind, but also motherly scolding tone. Making Ruby and Yang shiver a little in fear of what punishment they possibly had in store, once they made it back onto the Normandy

 _"Well, you see mama um..."_ Ruby began to explain, but was getting more nervous about it. Thankfully Blake and Weiss helped out

 _"It was the atmosphere here that messed with signal, but we're all fine."_ Blake answered kindly

 _"Oh yes we are, we'll just need a pick up as soon as you can get here."_ Weiss said as suddenly the sounds of the Normandy entering the atmosphere could be heard by the group, the girls chuckled a little as they should have known they'd be coming in. Probably because of how worried Elizbeth was for the whole group along with her daughters

 _"We'll be there soon, anything happen on your mission?"_ Tali asked as team RWBY, team CFVY, team JNPR, Penny, the four Geths and Ziara looked at one another

 _"In a way mama, we'll explain to you once we're back in the Normandy."_ Yang answered as she along with the rest of the group waited for the Normandy to pick them up. Though they all already could tell that this was going to be difficult to explain

 **-End of flashback-**

"Yeah, that whole experience was like really weird." Nora stated as the events that happened on the previous mission would be stuck in the Remnant groups minds for a long time "Speaking of which, how did your moms and the rest handle this?"

"Confusion, wonderment, questions; along with me and Yang being grounded for like a few weeks." Ruby answered with a slight pout, Yang meanwhile patted the top of her head

"Yeah I know how you feel Ruby, but they were just mad because they love us. That's mom and mama for you." Yang answered with a smile as Ruby smiled back

"True, I just hope we don't get grounded to many times. I'm a good girl." Ruby happily responded as she took notice of Yang's short hair now, then frowned a little as she touched the ends which had been cut off when Yang shot the round through it "I'm sorry about your hair though."

"Got to say I think most of us were shocked when we saw that." Ren stated "No offense, but you were deadly protective of your hair."

"Totally, but if it helps you can pull of the short hair look pretty well." Jaune kindly said as Pyrrha, Yatsuhashi, Velvet and Nora nodded in agreement

"Yep and statistics say that women with short hair have become quiet an attractive sight to see friend Yang." Penny explained happily as Yang smiled at the kind words she and the others were giving her

"Thanks, but it was either that or keep getting hit in the face; like I told you when we got back in the Normandy and before our team got called up to explain what had happened." Yang replied back kindly as she frowned at the sight of her short hair "Though my hair will take a while to grow out, it's an inch shorter than yours now little sis."

"Huh I guess it is." Ruby responded as she looked at the rest of the girls, then suddenly smiled widely "Ladies you mind all following me for a second into the engine bay, pretty please?"

"Sure, but why?" Coco answered as the rest of the girls wondered too

"I'll explain it to you once we get in there." Ruby said kindly as she made her way into the engine bay, which was currently empty at the moments since a healed up Adams and his crew were on lunch break. The rest of the girls just shrugged then followed in behind, leaving Yang and guys in the cargo bay

"Huh weird, wonder what they're planning on doing?" Yatsuhashi asked curiously

"Can't say really, but maybe we should see if anyone on the other floors need some help." Jaune stated as he got back up on his feet "Sorry we're leaving you alone Yang."

"Eh no problem, really. Just go and help out boys." Yang said kindly as Jaune, Yatsuhashi, Fox and Ren made their way into the elevator. Seconds later they ascend up to the upper levels, leaving Yang all alone now; while she waited for the girls to come back out

Yang decided to take this time to look over her runic symbols along with the ring she wore, she couldn't say why; but it felt like a bundle of concentrated energy was inside her soul to say. She began wondering why she, her girlfriend, future sister in law and little sister got these rings while the rest didn't. Yang always had a feeling her team was different from the others, not from a prideful point of view; but a mystical view she could say. Either way this whole state of events had been weighing on her for a while, especially when it came to Draco with how he stared at her and Blake specifically. She couldn't explain it, she wasn't afraid of him; more of the fact she wanted to scold him oddly enough. Blake had confirmed this exact feeling with her too, the fact that see wanted to scold the Grim reaper. That also was another thing that was still on her mind, that there was actually a real Grim reaper; along with them being protected by Amber who was basically an angel. All this was just swarming through her mind, though as she kept on thinking on this stuff Ruby came back in getting her attention immediately as she looked back towards her.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby happily said as she waved, but then noticed the boys were missing "Hey where did the guys go?"

"Just to see if anyone up top needs help, but anyway where are the others Ruby?" Yang asked as Ruby smiled widely, then ran up and hugged her quickly

"They're here and before you say anything. The girls all agreed to this willing and immediately when I suggested it." Ruby explained, much to Yang's confusion

"Little sis what are you-" Yang began to ask, but stopped when she saw the others come out of the engine bay smiling at her; along with now having cut their hair to the same length as her's was now "Oh my god, you all cut you hair. Why?"

"Because dear, we know that you loved that long hair of yours. We also know that your still sad about now, even if you aren't showing it." Blake answered as she walked up to Yang, gave her a hug and then kissed her on the lips quickly before retracting back; while Weiss made her way next to Yang now

"So us knowing that, we as a group decided to cut our hair to match yours. Think of it as a symbol of our new lives in this era. As our hair grows to an extent of course, so will out experiences here. Along with the memories we make with our loved ones and our friends." Weiss answered next as she gave Ruby a loving kiss on the lips, then a hug to Yang

"What friend Weiss said, our hair is our symbol of a new start!" Penny happily stated as she ran up to team RWBY and gave them a big **(along with thankfully gentle)** hug, before letting them back down as Pyrrha, Nora, Coca and Velvet came up to them as well

"Personally, I will say that I've been needing a haircut anyways. So this was no biggy for me, along with that fact of helping you feel better. Well that just add more motivation to cut my hair somewhat shorter." Coco stated as she and Penny's short hair styles were similar, probably as a way for them to be closer as friends/sisters

"So anyways, what do we do with our cut hair now?" Pyrrha asked a she and the rest who had long hair held up what was left of it

"Maybe give it charity, you know for people who need hair because of illness or something else?" Velvet suggested as the others nodded in agreement, all except for the ones whose hair was already short. They had cut snippets of it to match Yang's hair length more

"Hey Velvet, I don't think ours will work." Nora answered with a sheepish laugh as she, Coco and Ruby held out their small snippets of hair

"Yeah no way or no how." Ruby stated as Coco seemed to tear up a little "Oh Coco, what's wrong?"

"No one will be able to have my wonderful hair as their own!" Coco stated as Velvet patted her on the shoulder

"It's alright Coco, besides personally that means only I can stroke my hands through that lovely hair of yours." Velvet remarked with a flirty tone as she was taking tips from all the flirts that Coco had been doing with her, which seemed to work well as Coco blushed a little with a pervy smile

"So forward of you hun, I'm liking it." Coco answered back giving Velvet a wink "Want to have some fun?"

"Ahem, ladies your still in company." Weiss stated as Coco and Velvet looked around to see her, along with the others smirking in amusement

"Oh right, sorry." Coco responded back with an embarrassed tone, while Velvet giggled a little

"Anyways, we all did this to help you feel better Yang." Ruby said kindly as she gave Yang another quick hug, then the others did so and once the hugging was done with. Ruby looked around the empty cargo bay "Huh since it's just us girls. What should we do?"

"Well what time is it anyways, kind of hard to plan stuff out or know when to rest since we're in the deep void of space." Pyrrha asked as she was right on that point

"It's twelve o'clock sharp as it says on my Omni-tool." Blake answered as she activated her Omni-tool, then noticed the news feed coming in as her cat ears drooped down a little from reading it while scowling a bit "Ugh, I can't believe it!"

"What wrong sis?" Weiss asked as Blake displayed her Omni-tool for the others to see, though as the rest of the girls looked. They frowned, mostly in confusion and anger

"Oh now that's just super-duper mean." Nora stated as she huffed and crossed her arms

"Indeed, though this is also very worrisome too." Pyrrha remarked, in a more worried tone as the news article she was reading were problematic

"Personally I think we should break some legs, I know Nora will be with me on that." Coco said angrily as Nora nodded her head in absolute agreement

"Ditto on that Coco." Yang responded as she gave Coco a high five

"Friend Nora, friend Yang, big sister Coco. Though I agree with you three on this, I think there would be repercussions if we did so." Penny explained with an understanding and stern tone as she glared at the new articles popping up on Blake's Omni-tool

"Honestly the nerve of some of these people, I can't believe it!" Weiss yelled out as she clenched her fist tightly, Ruby took notice of her snowflakes anger and held her clenching hand. Which moments later helped as Weiss unclenched her fist, then wrapped her hand around Ruby's and gave her girlfriend a smile "Thank you dear."

"It's no issue, I don't like seeing you mad is all." Ruby kindly said as she then looked back at the news articles "Still, I don't like what's going on back at the Citadel now."

"Same…" The others replied back as the articles showed possible issues for the next time they returned to the Citadel

The articles in question were coming in on Blake's Omni-tool by the dozens every minute or so, but there was one that was pinned as the top article; which also happened to be the first article posted up only an hour ago before the new day started. The article was titled **'New humans vs Newly formed anti-groups.'** The article showed many men and women of a few of the citadel races in a large group wearing shirts that had picture of team RWBY with X's across their faces. Along with a lot of picket signs with picture of the other members of teams' CFVY, JNPR, Glynda, Ozpin and even Penny; all having them set on fire by angry individuals. The girls we're not at all happy about this turn of events.

"Hey there's a video report." Nora stated as she activated the video on the new feed, she along with the others then listened in as the video started

 _"Hello, Victoria Vin the Citadels most well know anchor woman reporting live. I'm here today as behind me is a new political movement starting up called the Untied Anti-Remnant Allegiance or the U.A.R.A for short. Here let's see if we can get one of the members to talk to us about this group."_ Victoria said as she along with her camerawoman made their way up to the marching group members. Then stopped a human woman out of all of the multiplied races in the marching group _"Excuse me, miss. I'm Victoria Vin. May I take a few moments and ask you some questions. Though first off what is your name?"_

 _"I got no issues with questions, I'm Kayla Danial's. Been living here for about ten years now."_ The U.A.R.A member Kayla stated in a proud tone as her shirt had a picture of team RWBY faces and a large black X across their faces

 _"Nice to meet you miss Danial's, so first off what is this group about and why start it in the first place?"_ Victoria asked as Kayla smirked

 _"First off this group of ours is all about taking down those so called New humans, in a legal way of course. They ain't to be trusted, especially after all the stuff those hackers did to distribute the Eden Prime video and the second leaked video out into the larger portions of the galaxy. Who had been withheld on this information."_ Kayla explained while the girls raised an eyebrow at what she was talking about, but kept quiet as they watched the rest of the interview _"Secondly this group was made after those hackers did what they did. Heck the U.A.R.A didn't even start here, it started on Earth in England. Same place as where the Alliance HQ is and that's only one world, some of the other citadel races worlds have joined in. Like all of them from what I've heard. Is that gonna be all, because I need to get to some more marching."_

 _"Yes that will be all, thank you for your time."_ Victoria responded as Kayla made her way back into the marching group behind her, Victoria then faced back at the camera with smile _"You heard it here folks, the U.A.R.A is here to make their statements voiced. Though if your only hearing about this the first time. Then you heard it right, a few hackers from an unknown group have found a way to leak the Eden Prime and the second leaked battle videos, sending them to planets further from the normal Citadel media channels. Though we do have two response videos from high ranking individual's. So for our viewers at home or on their Omni-tools, here are both videos unedited."_

"This can't be good." Weiss stated in a worried tone as she and the rest of the girls waited, until the first video came on. Showing a Turian with red and blue face paint standing on a podium while other Turian's with a multitude of different shell colors along with face paint stood in a crowd waiting to hear what he had to say

 _"My fellow Turian's, I am Tavark Ringzel. A mere politician that has called you all here because of a common worry we all share, a threat that has been walking among our fellows at the citadel. They are not Turian's, not Elcor, not Volus, Salarians, Hanar, Asari, Drell or even any of the non-citadel races. They're not even humans, though they share the same exact appearance to them. No these so dubbed New Humans are super power threats to galactic stability. They need to be taken in, need to be registered and they need to be kept checked on so they don't take over our galaxy!"_ Tavark roared out as the other Turian's cheered in pride, much to the girls worries. Then the video quickly changed over to the second one. This video showing a male Alliance officer standing on a podium as well. Though unlike Tavark, this man was standing in a much more opened area with humans; along with Turian's, Salarians and some other races standing in the crowd waiting to hear what he had to say to them

 _"Citizens of earth, even those of alien species who have move in recently or had move very early on to earth; I am Nelson Lindal a high ranking alliance officers who wants to voice a worrying threat. I stand here today to speak of particular set of people, a group, a race, a menace…. freaks. I know most of you know who I speak of, for they are none other than the newly dubbed New humans."_ Nelson said with a stern tone as the citizen around them began to murmur with one another, whispers of rumors and theories they had heard when it came to the New humans _"Yes I know how you some of you may feel, I also know how others here are skeptical. But I assure you though that these so called New humans are a rising threat, look at the leaked battle videos showing their abilities. Abilities that could take down all of us if the New humans decided to do so. It will only be time before they take over, so I say take them out before they take us out. Kill the freaks, kill the freaks!"_

 _"KILL THE FREAKS, KILL THE FREAKS!"_ The crowd began to chant to the girl's sudden shock of the crowd's willingness with Nelsons suggestion. Though as the crowd kept chanting over and over again, while Nelson smiled a little at their willingness. Suddenly a woman wearing a blue summer dress and black pumps came up on stage with a very angry look on her face

 _"JUST SHUT UP YOU MONSTERS!"_ The woman yelled out extremely loud, as the crowd and Nelson stopped chatting. Then look to the woman with confused looks on their faces, except for Nelson who looked more angry than confused

 _"Who the hell are you and what authority do you have to speak here?"_ Nelson asked as the woman narrowed her eyes at him, making the man flinch just a bit from her gaze

 _"Though I hate to throw this out here, since I'm not one to gloat. I'll make an exception, if it means I can school your punk ass. I am Cinder Anderson, sister to David Anderson; meaning I have just as much authority to speak on this as you do."_ Cinder stated proudly, though was slightly nervous since she knew that wasn't really true despite blood relations

 _"I see, well then Miss… Anderson's. You have the floor."_ Nelson said through his teeth and with a forced smile as he moved away from his podium

 _"Why thank you, at least you have manners."_ Cinder responded back as she made her way to the podium, while internally relived that Nelson seemed to not see through her bluffing. Once Cinder was at the podium, she fixed her footing, face the crowd and took a deep breath before addressing her view point _"Hello, as I said before I am Cinder Anderson; younger sister to David Anderson. I'm here to respond to this man's claims on the New humans, as they are flawed and biased."_

 _"Is it bias to want to keep the people here safe?"_ Nelson asked as some of the citizens in the crowd began to murmur again, but Cinder smirk just a little bit as he gave her ammunition to use against him

 _"No, that's understandable since it's only natural that the good men and women of the alliance would want to keep their citizens; along with visiting individuals safe. But what I find horrid is how someone who is part of such a caring government could call for basically a witch hunt against members of a new race, that has been thrown into new era not by their own choice. It's not their fault for their abilities and to want to hunt them down for it is… well it makes no better that genocidal maniacs. Not just mister Nelsons here either, the rest of you here too. We shouldn't be against the new humans, we should be with them in this time of need. Because one day something will happen to this place, something bad and the new humans I know will be our best chance to defend against whatever is to come. Let us not fight, let us make peace!"_ Cinder proudly stated, using her charm as the crowd did a complete turn from wanting to kill the New humans; to wanting to befriend them and in support of the group. Nelson meanwhile made his way off stage, with an angry look on his face while the crowd still cheered for Cinders declaration. Then the video went back to Victoria, who was smiling as the camera feed turned back onto her

 _"There you have it, two of many political statements made so far about the new humans. What will happen next, well stay tune on Galactic Crusader news as we and by we I mean me Victoria Vin; will keeps you all update on what's to come next."_ Victoria said proudly as the news feed went off and commercials began playing. But Blake turned off her Omni-tool seconds later as Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, Nora and Penny were puzzled by what they had just saw

"Was that Cinder, like the crazy woman that tried killing us?" Coco asked with a slightly twitchy eye

"Yeah, if it is girls then I have to ask if there's an Emerald and Mercury here?" Pyrrha asked now as she rubbed her forehead in slight confusion

"Trippy dippy…" Nora stated as she looked like her mind had been blown, while Velvet and Penny nodded in agreement

"One yes that's her, two there is an Emerald and Mercury here. But their like five and her kids to be exact." Ruby explained with an amused smile at her friends surprised looks

"Well not to bring this conversation back to a more depressing tone, but what do we do about this. I mean we'll have to go back to the Citadel one way or another. So again how do we deal with this?" Yang asked with a worried tone, though Blake patted her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek

"Personally, I say we just bear and grin it. If anyone knows how to do that it would be me and Velvet here, I mean before we got here if you all remember the Faunas had to deal with a lot of racism. Me having to hide my ears under my bow and Velvet having her ears pulled on a daily basis. So just follow our leads when we get to the Citadel." Blake stated kindly as Velvet nodded in agreement

"It sounds like a good plan to me friends and big sister." Penny said as the girls looked at one another, nodding in agreement too. Though there was only one problem left to deal with

"So now what, the boys are upstairs trying to help out around and there's not much to do for the moment." Yang asked as Coco smiled widely, which the others took notice of

"Coco, what's with that smile?" Blake asked next as Coco looked at Penny who smiled widely back, then both girls pulled out a large bag of makeup. They dumped all the stuff on the ground which consisted of lips stick, eyeliner, nail polish and other forms of make up

"Oh no…" Weiss stated with a deadpanned tone as Coco startled to giggle wildly

"MAKEOVERS!" Coco yelled out in pure joy as she and Penny hopped in the air a few times

"Makeovers indeed big sister Coco, oh can I tell them what we had planned. Pretty please big sister Coco!" Penny asked as Coco squealed a little at how cute Penny looked asking her that

"Of course my adorable little sister, the stage is yours!" Coco answered as Penny gave Coco a quick hug, then turned her attention to the rest

"Okay so friends, me and big sister Coco were talking about how we should wear some more make up in battle. Now I know you're wondering how that could help, well what were actually saying is that we give each other some like war make up. We can even paint our finger nails and toe nails if you want, but that will be more just for fun. Girl time as big sister Coco stated." Penny joyfully explained as Coco nodded in absolute agreement

"Sounds good to me!" Nora happily said as she took her shoes and socks off "I want my toe nails painted first then my finger nails, then we can get to the war makeup!"

"Your way to happy about this Nora." Pyrrha stated as she took a seat next to Nora taking her shoes and socks off too, then smiled "Still I'd like that myself, but I'll wait after Nora here."

"I think getting a war makeovers to pass the time sounds good." Blake remarked kindly as she, Velvet, Ruby, Weiss and Yang sat down next to Pyrrha. Taking their shoes and socks off as well now, waiting for their turns from Coco and Penny

"Well let's get to it, but how about I do Nora's war makeover first; while you my ever so adorable little sister do Pyrrha's. Then we just take turns applying the girls war makeup on, which finally will leave us both to do each other's." Coco happily suggested

"Totally big sister Coco!" Penny responded back joyfully as she along with Coco began to apply Nora and Pyrrha's war makeup on first. While Team RWBY and Velvet waited patiently, conversing with one another. Though as this went on, the others on the ship were having their own stuff going on

 **-With Glynda and Kianna-**

"So, how is she Doctor Chakwas?" Glynda quietly asked Karen, who had finished checking up Kianna and gave her a small smile

"She's fine psychically, but mentally I believe you can guess that from what you had told her." Karen answered with a kind tone "Personally I find it shocking still, but now that I look at Kianna. She does look like you a lot, other than the black hair she inherited from Ozpin I'm guessing. Him having black hair, who knew."

"Indeed, but having to be Beacons headmaster as much as Ozpin loved it. Did do a number on him when it came to stress." Glynda stated as she and Karen laughed at that, once they were done laughing though Glynda sighed for a moment "Karen, do you mind if I have some alone time with my daughter. I want to try help fixing up more of our…strain, but slowly healing relationship."

"No problem Glynda, besides I have to get to checking on our newest Faunas guest. She's been in the comm room all this time, since that was the only place that could give her the space she needed." Karen replied kindly as she made her way out, leaving Glynda and Kianna alone

"Good, question is now what do I say…" Glynda muttered as she looked back at Kianna who was sitting on the medical table a few inches away, with her back turned away from Glynda. Glynda sighed once more as she slowly moved next to Kianna who didn't show any indication of pushing her away, but also didn't show any indication of looking at her directly either. Once Glynda sat down, it was a good few moment of silence before Glynda said the first words between them since their battle on the last mission "How are feeling Kianna?"

"Fine…." Kianna answered back, with a somewhat nervous and angry tone. Glynda frowned just a little, figuring out that even if Kianna was happy about this; she also knew that her daughter had a justifiable right to be mad at her and Ozpin

"Kianna I know your still upset and I can't blame you for that. You should be mad, at me mostly since like I said before; I should have fought harder to keep you with me." Glynda stated with a sad tone, but to her pleasant surprise Kianna suddenly hugged her as she nuzzled her head against Glynda's collar bone

"I'm not mad at you mom, I mad at myself… I mad at myself for not figuring out sooner… for messing up everything back then." Kianna answered as she sniffled a bit, Glynda then hugged Kianna's back with her left arm; while gently stroking her daughter's hair with her right hand. Kianna though continued with her explanation "You know it's funny, I wanted to call you mom so bad during the years we spent together at Beacon… I wanted to call you that so bad."

"I know, I wanted you to call me that too. Then I could have told you the truth easier. Kianna, I love very dearly, me and your father. Don't ever forget that okay." Glynda said kindly as she kissed Kianna on the forehead, Kianna giggled a little at Glynda motherly love toward her as she let go of Glynda from the hug and smiled

"I won't mom, trust me I know you do." Kianna stated happily, though she wanted to ask a question that had been on her mind a bit since coming onto the Normandy "Hey mom, what do think life would have been like. You know…if you didn't give me up back then?"

"Well, for one I would have held you every day as physical possible. Keeping you close to me until you grew too big for me to hold anymore. That's one thing, also lots of kisses on your cheeks too." Glynda answered with a wide smile as she gave Kianna a few motherly kisses on her cheeks, making the daughter get slightly embarrassed from it

"Mom..." Kianna answered in embarrassment as Glynda laughed at how cute her daughter looked

"Oh you are so cute my dear daughter, still that is one of the few things you got from your father I guess. He was always the blusher when he got embarrassed." Glynda explained joyfully, though that made Kianna wonder something else

"Hey mom, other than my appearance and now me apparently being easily subjected to blushing. But what else did I inherit?" Kianna asked as Glynda chuckled, though awkwardly which confused Kianna on why that was "Mom, something wrong?"

"Well, nothing is wrong but it's embarrassing a little for me to admit." Glynda answered, but to her relief Kianna gave her a quick hug

"Oh mom, you know I won't judge you on whatever you have to say. I mean after what I've done…well yeah." Kianna said as she frowning, but Glynda just gave her a quick half hug with her left arm once more

"I've already forgive you for all that, anyways for what else you inherited. One thing you indefinably got from me is well… why do you think you always seem to have temper tantrums." Glynda explained with an embarrassed look on her face, while Kianna was surprised by that

"Really, you had temper tantrums?" Kianna asked as Glynda nodded with a smirk, then both mother and daughter began laughing a little at that. Once the laughing was done with, Glynda patted Kianna on the head

"To answer your question yes, I did have tantrums back when I was younger. Though I remember when you first had one of your tantrums with me, I knew for a fact you got that from me. Which is also why I was able to deal with it so easily when it happened." Glynda answered as Kianna came to that realization as well now

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was embarrassing, but I'm glad you were so understanding. Which now that know you're my mom, I can see how you were able to deal with that temper tantrum at the time." Kianna stated as she and Glynda began to remember that day when she had her first tantrum of many at Beacon

 **-Beacon Combat court yard many years ago-**

 _"Very good Kianna, nice form."_ Glynda proudly said as she and Kianna were working on a few kicking maneuvers against a training dummy, both women in sport bras, sweat pants, wearing wraps around their feet and wraps around their arms. Glynda though had her glasses off and her hair down, if anyone else was there or if Kianna wasn't so tired from the training. Then anyone, Including Kianna could have easily seen the uncanny resemblance between the two women. Kianna looked basically like Glynda when she had her glasses off and her hair down. But no one else was in the court yard at the time and Kianna was a little too tired to take notice of that

 _"Thanks Glynda, you know I never guess you could do this with your body. These combat techniques I mean. It's crazy, oh when can we do the more advance stuff?"_ Kianna asked in a very excited tone, in which Glynda chuckled at

 _"You are so energized still, even if you're tired at the same time. Alright then, since it seems your exceeding quickly my ever so amazing student; I guess we can do some of them more advanced techniques."_ Glynda responded with a wide smile, she was so thrilled that her daughter was here now. Though it had only been a week passed since she was enrolled into Beacon, the little stunt Kianna had pulled during the initiation test had almost given her a heart attack. Glynda herself right when she had first seen Kianna had already become attached to her, just like when Kianna had been a baby in her arms. Glynda in all rights knew she was going full secret mother mode already, which included feeling the anger and worry she had for her daughter's lack of preparation before going into dangerous situations _**– "I still can't believe my daughter did that, I mean what was she thinking. Going against three Death Stalker without an aura or semblance. Along with going into the initiation trial knowing if anything happened to her, then she'd get seriously injured…oh I hope that smack across her face put some sense into her. Still, she does take after Ozpin in that regard. Wonder what she gets from me, disposition wise not bringing in her appearance which I will say is pretty close to mine. Hm I wonder…"-**_

 _"Hey Glynda you there?"_ Kianna asked as she was thrilled so much that this was all happening, first she gets a set of amazing new friends and now she was the personal apprentice to her lifelong idol Glynda GoodWitch. It was like a dream come true, though thankfully Glynda had snapped out of her thoughts

 _"What, oh right sorry. I was just thinking of something. Anyways let's see if you can perform a triple kick combo Kianna."_ Glynda suggested as Kianna nodded and waited excitedly, then Glynda demonstrated the triple kick combo. After that Kianna began trying to attempt the move, but after around the twentieth time of her failing to do so. She slumped to the ground in exhaustion onto her knees, she was patting heavily from all the effort to do this one advanced move. Glynda seeing her daughters struggle knelt down next to Kianna and patted her back _"Hey, it's okay Kianna. You can try again a little later Maybe after we take a break."_

 _"BUT I WANT TO GET IT DONE RIGHT NOW!"_ Kianna screamed back with a redden face of frustration with herself as she was tearing up too. She began to punch the ground in anger as her temper tantrum was getting slightly out of hand already _"I WANT TO NOW, NOW, NOW!"_

 _"KIANNA!"_ Glynda screamed out as she put Kianna into a tight hug, Kianna struggled a bit but began slightly calming down. Glynda then began stroking Kianna's hair gently _"Kianna, breath okay. Just breath and you'll be fine."_

 _"B-Breath…okay… breath…"_ Kianna muttered as she took eight deep breaths in and out, before she finally calmed down. Glynda then let go of Kianna as she looked at her with a face of regret _"Sorry, I tend to do that when I get too mad. You… you can punish me if that's what is needed."_

 _"Stop talking such nonsense young lady."_ Glynda replied as she lightly bopped Kianna on top of the head, then patted it moments after. Glynda just smiled kindly as Kianna was confused a little _"Look I can see you have anger issues, but we can work on that. Other than that, but can I see that smile of yours again. It looks so much more natural on you, then that frown you have on currently."_

 _"Heh…."_ Kianna responded back with a slight chuckled as she then smiled very widely and hugged Glynda tightly _"Then I will, thanks Glynda. You're the best!"_

 _"Your welcome, very welcome."_ Glynda said with an overjoyed, but quiet tone as she hugged Kianna back. Glynda held Kianna in close to her, taking in the hug she was getting from her daughter. She loved this, she loved that even though she couldn't openly treat Kianna like her daughter; she could still do it in secret. She had missed a good few years of Kianna's life and now she was going to make sure she was there to help her daughter grown more like the mother she always wanted to be _**– "Maybe one day I'll tell you, maybe… if the time arises or you start figuring out. But until then I'll be one of your closet friends and mentor."-**_

 _"Hey Glynda…"_ Kianna asked with a shy tone

 _"Yes Kianna?"_ Glynda asked back as she thought her daughter looked so cute when she was shy, then again she just adored her daughter already

 _"C…C-Can we stay like this, young know hugging each other for a little while longer?"_ Kianna asked now as she didn't want to sound weird, but to her surprised Glynda tighten her hug around Kianna a bit more

 _"I have no problem with that, I don't mind one bit at all Kianna. I never will have a problem with it."_ Glynda answered with a slightly motherly tone as Kianna teared up a bit and nuzzled her head a bit into Glynda's collar bone. But this only made Glynda smile more in pure joy _**– "Kianna, I love you so much my little girl. I love you so very much and the day I can tell you the truth alongside your father. That will be that day me, Ozpin and you can finally be a true family."-**_

As this moment happened, Glynda enjoyed this time with her daughter and knew the years ahead would be joyous ones. She didn't believe anything would ever tear her away from her daughter and if something came along to try. Glynda would do whatever she could to make sure that didn't happen, because she swore to herself that she would never allow her daughter to be taken away from her life ever again.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Good times, hm Kianna may I ask. But do you remember anything at all?" Glynda asked as in an odd turn of events, Kianna, Wallace along with that Ziara girls Geths suddenly went out cold a half an hour after they were on the Normandy

Once they woke up after and were checked out by Karen, seeming to be okay thankfully. Elizabeth then began asking them all questions on who they had been working for. Unlike Ziara though who lost all of her memories, Kianna, Wallace, Ekail, Kalvren, Tenrec along with Poppy only lost their memories of their workings with their boss beforehand and nothing else. It was as Karen had explained it **'A gap in their memories, that suddenly was in all rights erased easily.'** This had confused Elisabeth along with the rest with her at the time, which was only Garrus, Ashley, Karen, Glynda and Ozpin. Though Karen then said that she needed to do a check up on Kianna who shyly agreed to it. Glynda had asked if she could join and Karen had no objections to it. Which lead to now where Glynda and Kianna were currently.

"No mom, sorry but its all so weird… I know I worked for someone. But it's all gone now, other than the horrible crap I said and me trying to kill you along with my god daughter's team. I remember nothing else. Wallace can't remember either along with those Geths Ziara had." Kianna explained as she sighed "Hey mom, you think it will take a bit for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to forgive me. Especially Ruby and Yang since they're my god daughters technically still."

"I can't say really, from what I was told you tried to kill team RWBY and even called them some pretty vile names. Speaking of which…" Glynda said as she smacked Kianna hard across the back of the head "If you ever use any vile words like that again, you're in deep trouble young lady!"

"Ow, mom that hurt like a lot!" Kianna stated in a slightly pained tone as she rubbed the back of her head

"I know dear, but you I never liked it when you swore. Same could be said from you father also." Glynda replied back with a smirk "Still I hope I didn't hit you too hard."

"No you didn't, hey I gonna take a nap. I want to ask but ah… would you sing me a lullaby?" Kianna asked as Glynda raised an eyebrow at that, making Kianna panic a little "I mean yeah its childish and all, but…well I always use to get lullaby's from Ophelia back at the Orphanage. She was though more of my big sister, I never had gotten one from a motherly figure so you know…"

"No I understand, though I'm not the best at singing. But I can hum you a lullaby, while trying to sing a little. Sound good to you Kianna?" Glynda kindly responded as Kianna nodded happily "Good, now lay down please."

"Sure mom and thanks." Kianna said as she laid herself down on the medical table, while Glynda moved a little so Kianna could rest her head in her lap. Once that was done, Kianna closed her eyes as Glynda began to hum a little

"Hm… hm, hm, hm, hm, hm. Doo, do, do, da, da, dodo, da, da, da…" Glynda hummed and kind of sung with a warm tone as she stroked Kianna's hair. Though as Kianna listened, words came to her mind as they went with the rhythm of her mother's lullaby

 _-"Don't cry my dear, don't shake in fear. Mother is here, mother will keep you safe. My little angel you may not see it, but you're my world; a world I love so dear. So don't cry my little girl, because mother will always be here…"-_

"I love you mom…" Kianna muttered as she began falling asleep peacefully

"I love you too my little Kianna." Glynda replied kindly as she kept on with her lullaby and stroking her daughter's hair. For the moment both mother and daughter were in a state of pure tranquility

 **-With Elizabeth and Tali, an hour later** -

"Hun, we're gonna have to talk about this. You know that right?" Tali stated with a kind, but stern tone as she and Elizabeth were inside her quarters now. Both still mulling over what the girls had explained to them. She wouldn't have believed if it hadn't been for Coco who had recorded the whole thing, what she along Garrus, Tali, Liara, Wrex, Ashely, Kaidan, Ozpin and Glynda couldn't believe what they had seen. A literal angel fight the Grim reaper, two things Elizabeth never thought were real. Everything was just taking a bit to sink in, thankfully though Tali was with Elizabeth to help with the process

"I know, I know… just I mean how in the world can you take this so easily. I'm over here freaking out that my daughters and my future daughter in laws basically had runes engraved into their freaking skin. Along with the fact that supernatural beings are real, like from stories. I mean how in the hell do we explain this to the council, I had to tell joker to relay back that they'd get a mission report once we were done on Virmire." Elizabeth explained with a worried tone, then sighed "Even with all that time left. I don't think I could figure out a believable way to explain to the councilors, even with the Coco's video evidence of the whole thing."

"We'll who said you had to think about it all on your own, I'm sure me and the rest of us could help too." Tali responded as she held Elizabeth hands into her own "I'm also sure that our daughters would be thrilled to help too. Might make their grounding shorten a little if they helped."

"Yeah, speaking of which was it really necessary to ground them Tali. I know they had us worried, but still maybe they shouldn't have been grounded." Elizabeth remarked, but Tali just laughed a little

"I guess you have a point, but I have to make my stance as their second mom somehow. I mean I know they love me and that I love them, but still I do think we have to be stern with them when it's needed. That's what good parents do, then again yes maybe the grounding was a bit much." Tali responded kindly as she and Elizabeth moved onto her bed, laid down and rested against one another "Should I unground our girls?"

"I'd say yes, but you already did and they went with it so no harm in keeping them grounded for a bit." Elizabeth answered with a smirk as Tali laughed some more

"Oh your so cruel to our girls." Tali joked as Elizabeth laughed herself a bit

"Well like you said, as much as we love Ruby and Yang our sweet daughters that they are. We still have to be stern with them." Elizabeth replied back with a smile as she and Tali laugh some more, then a few moments later they stopped laughing. Both of them just laid down looking up at the ceiling of the room, but Elizabeth sighed once again

"Something wrong?" Tali asked in a slightly concerned tone

"Nothing bad, honest it's just after all this is done with the mission. I was thinking of…well thinking of retiring from the alliance and giving up my position as a spectre." Elizabeth answered as Tali sat back up, surprised by what Elizabeth had said

"Really, but you love doing this. Helping people I mean and from what you've told me in our earlier little chats, you have a pretty well know career. Are you sure you'd want to give that up so easily along with your spectre status?" Tali asked as Elizabeth got back up to and gave Tali a small weak smile

"I don't know really, it's a plan I've been thinking of; but I still am conflicted if I should." Elizabeth responded "I just want to give you, me and our daughters a normal as possible life to live."

"I can see why you do, but you know I don't think we ever will be able to live that sort of life." Tali said with a kind tone "Well maybe not you and me anytime soon, but if we all do our best to quail the threats coming soon. Maybe our daughter and their girlfriends can live a normal life."

"Yeah I guess so, thank you hun. I'm glad to have you." Elizabeth remarked with a happy tone as she and Tali hugged each other

"You know, we still have a little but of time to ourselves; before you should call in everyone for the next mission. I'm also over my cold, along with taking in a good amount of anti-biotics before I came in here. We could have some fun." Tali suggested as she took her mask off and quickly kiss Elizabeth on the lips

"You sure, I mean I believe that you'll be fine. But still with the way immune system is naturally, is it a good idea?" Elizabeth asked with a loving smirk

"Oh yes it is, beside maybe I'll strengthen up my immunity with all the sex we'll be having." Tali answered smirking back as Elizabeth kissed her for a moment, then pushed her down gently on the bed as she moved over her

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Elizabeth asked as she and Tali began making out, then got a bit more frisky with each other as they enjoyed this moment together

 **-With Ziara, Garrus, Wrex, Wallace, Ekail and Karen half an hour later-**

"Now say awe." Karen kindly asked as Ziara looked at her funny for a moment, then hesitantly did what she was told

"Awe." Ziara said as she opened her mouth, revealing her fangs as Karen inspected for few moments with her tong. She then took the tong out and wrote something on her clip board, though that made Ziara a little nervous "Something…wrong?"

"Oh no young lady. You're fine, I've just was making sure on possible health conditions you have. Especially for that drug you were given to extend your life span, I thought that would have done something to you. Well it did, but nothing bad depending on how you look at it." Karen explained, much to the others confusion

"What do mean by that Doc?" Garrus asked

"Yeah, kind of confused myself. Care to explain?" Wrex asked next as Ekail and Wallace just nodded in agreement

"I was getting to that boys." Karen replied kindly "Now what I mean is that for some odd reason all the cyber augmentations that had been implanted in miss Ziara here are gone. From what Mister Ekail also here explained, she had gotten them to help with combat prowess which need the process of surgery."

"Wait, if that's the case then how are they gone. Wouldn't be she dead?" Wallace asked

"She would be if the implants were metal. Turns out they weren't, instead they were a bio-organic material that was implanted within Ziara during the surgery. It formed into her body creating the augmentations she had, though she was under anesthetics she wouldn't have felt any sort of pain either way. I believe that medicine Ziara was being given helped with keeping the bio organic materials in her augmentations alive without decomposing. But in short, the bio organic augmentations have disappeared altogether leaving her body in easy terms normal. Her internals, bones and vitals are back to when she was just a normal Faunas girl." Karen explained with a kind smile "I wish I could explain it more, but that's the best I can do it. You miss Ziara are mortal and normal like the others from Remnant."

"That's a good thing I guess, still I feel pretty down about what I probably have done." Ziara responded back with a frown "Even if it's all still a blank to me…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to explain everything Ziara?" Ekail asked kindly, even though he didn't want to tell her

"I'm sure, the memories will come to me one day or another. For now, I'm just wanting to rest up." Ziara answered with a small smile, but as she said that; the comms in the briefing room went off

 _"Hey sorry to cut into your conversation, but we need the comm room to start the brief for our next mission. No offense to our new guests but…"_ Joker explained, trying to word it as carefully as he could. Thankfully Ziara, Wallace and Ekail got up; understanding what he was saying while appreciating that he was trying to be a nice about it

"We understand, we're new here and were only a while ago you enemies. Well Kianna and me, still we'll move somewhere else." Ziara kindly answered as she and the other made their way out

"I'll take them back to my clinic, Glynda will have to be coming up here and Kianna will need someone to stay with her. Beside both girls were in a very similar situation, it might be good for them to get to know each other." Karen stated as she followed in behind Ziara, Ekail and Wallace. Garrus and Wrex just watched as they left, once they were gone Garrus turned his attention to Wrex

"So what do you think of them?" Garrus asked, as Wrex raised an eyebrow

"You mean the newbies?" Wrex asked "I mean if you want my honest opinion on then, I don't mind the Ziara gal or her Geths surprisingly, Wallace is good with me too. The one I'm somewhat wary of is that Kianna girl. How about you?"

"Same, though I'm fine with Kianna. Seems like a nice enough girl, aside from what team RWBY has told us. Though I'm more shocked that she's Glynda and Ozpin's daughter, never saw that one coming." Garrus stated as Wrex couldn't help but nod in agreement, he was still trying to wrap his head around that one

"Yeah I get what you mean there, though now what I saw from Glynda a while ago makes a lot more sense." Wrex remarked, much to Garrus sudden confusion

"What do mean Wrex?" Garrus asked

"You remember when Glynda smack us in the back of the head a while, can't remember why; but you do remember that right?" Wrex asked back as Garrus nodded "Good, now remember you said a little comment about her and feeling sorry for whoever turned out to be her kid?"

"Oh yeah, I don't remember the exact words I said. But yeah I remember I said something along those lines." Garrus said, getting a bit nervous suddenly "Hm, you wonder if she's sore about that still?"

"Probably not, if she was you'd have some broken bones from her beating you up." Wrex joked as Garrus rolled his eyes "Still, I remember seeing a pained look on her face after you said that. She probably had remembered some unpleasant memories, Glynda did explain that Kianna was considered dead to her and Ozpin when she fell off a cliff to her supposed death. But as we can all see, that ain't the case."

"Guess so." Garrus replied back, as silence took over once more in the comms room; until a panting Tali and Elizabeth came running in

"Are we late?" Elizabeth asked, but then noticed the room current occupants "Never mind."

"Sorry, we beat you. Still, you two have fun?" Garrus asked with a smug smirk, as both Tali and Elizabeth looked like they'd rushed a bit on whatever they were doing. But Garrus then noticed Tali glaring at him from behind her mask. Garrus shivered slightly from the glare "I'll shut up."

"You do that." Tali responded back as Wrex snickered

"Play nice." Elizabeth remarked with a smirk as she and Tali took their seats "Wonder when the others are coming in, hope they don't take too long."

"We aren't and most of us are here." Jaune replied back as he, all the boys from the teams, Ozpin, Glynda, Kaidan, Ashely and Liara made their way into the comm room; then took their seats. Once seated Jaune gave Elizabeth a small smile "So, what's the plan for Virmire?"

"I'll tell you all once everyone is here, speaking of which where are the girls?" Elizabeth asked, as she noticed all the girls all were missing

"Here mom!" Ruby and Yang answered joyfully as they came in with the other girls. Everyone else though took notice of their… unique makeup and nail polish

Said makeup and nail polish the girls had on, were all similar in design and sort of color. The girls first off had all black finger nail polish that seemed to have dried off well enough. Creating a clean looking coat of black polish on their nails. For the makeup, the girls all had tribal like markings of singular colors on each their faces. Ruby had red, Weiss had ice blue, Blake had purple, Yang had Yellow, Velvet had pink, Coco had gold, Penny had green, lastly Pyrrha had dark red and dark yellow. Though unlike the others Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang still had their glowing runic marks on their skin.

"What, something on our face friends?" Penny asked as she got a little worried "Please don't let be a space spider!"

"Calm down Penny, it's not a space spider." Kaidan answered in amusement

"Easy for you to say, now I'm worried." Liara responded back nervously as she looked around the room a bit, seeing if there were any space spiders

"Wait, what if it was a spider that came onto the ship beforehand. Would it be still considered a space spider or a regular spider?" Fox asked as he began to ponder on his question

"Whoa…my mind has been blown." Nora said as she began wondering on that too

"Wait if it is considered that, does Zwei technically count as space dog or regular dog?" Weiss asked, getting into this out of the blue discussion now

"Now you're just suggesting silly nonsense Weiss." Ashley replied as she began pondering "Although you did bring a up a good point, what's would be considered part of space and not part of space. Does this apply to us or ugh…my head hurts now."

"Okay, no, no. We are not getting distracted by this. We are here to discuss the plan for Virmire or at least as much of a plan as we can make, since we don't have that much solid intel." Elizabeth sternly stated as she stared at the whole group, who just stared back at her in total silence for a few good seconds

"Mom you want to know now too, don't you?" Ruby kindly asked as Elizabeth face palmed herself

"Yes my dear little girl, I do want to know now…" Elizabeth answered as she sighed "Alright, this is what is going to happen, we'll discuss this a little more. Then get to the briefing, sound good?"

"I think so mom." Ruby happily replied back as the others nodded in agreement

"Okay then, so where should we start?" Elizabeth asked, continuing on with this extremely odd conversation **– "Guess talking about something this silly could help with our nerves, before we talk about the extremely dangerous mission ahead of us. Besides how long can a conversation like this take?"-**

 **-2 hours later-**

"OKAY…okay, so were all in final agreement that beside the fact of religious, political and social beliefs of the individuals in the masses. That if a being is born on a planet, no matter how small or big in size. Then it means that said being or beings are to be just consider said given name. But if the same goes for beings of every shape and size was born in space on ship, then said beings will be able to have the word space placed in front whatever other names those particular beings are given. Are we all in agreement here?" Elizabeth asked as this conversation on one of the strangeness thing they could have talk about, took a lot longer than she had expected. Mainly because with each question that was answered, a new question would pop up. Putting her and the others in a standstill for a satisfying final answer they could all agree on

"I'm good with this, but please let's just get back to the actual important subject that we all came in here to discuss in the first place." Ren answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose "For real, none of us were like this when we we're back on Remnant. I honestly can't figure out how we became this silly at points?"

"To be honest Ren, I personally have just kind of accepted it by this point in time." Weiss answered kindly "I mean look at me, I was part of a family on Remnant that was known for their no-nonsense attitudes when in the face of the public. But here, I'm just another girl like the others. One who's helping take down a sociopathic ex-spectre who has an army of Geth following him. Along with the fact that I have an adorable girlfriend that I know my parents would have given me a load of guff about, even if I would have kept on dating Ruby here despite what anyone else though since I love my little Rose so much. Then finally with all the stuff we've dealt with these past weeks, my attitude has change a lot to adapt with all the weirdness. So Ren I say that you along with anyone else here, probably should just start accepting the fact that strangeness and weirdness is going to be a normal thing."

"Yeah, my snowflake's is spot on!" Ruby joyfully stated as she kissed Weiss on the cheek lovingly "That's a thank for the nice words you said about me, I love you so much too!"

"Silly girl." Weiss answered back with a smile and slight blush on her cheeks

"You two want the room to yourselves, we can all leave if you want?" Kaidan asked with a snicker as Ruby and Weiss blushed some more, though this time from embarrassment

"Okay, again let's play nice." Elizabeth asked with an amused toned as the others laughed a bit at the banter, then got quiet once more

"Well with all this strangeness out of the way, Elizabeth would you kindly explain what our plan is for Virmire?" Ozpin asked as Elizabeth smirked

"I was gonna get to that, now then let's get to the plan team!" Elizabeth proudly stated as the other nodded in agreement. With that Elizbeth began explaining the plan with all the intel that had been acquired, the rest of the group just listen in as they all could tell that after this mission. A peaceful time may not be as easy to have, they all for some reason had a gut feeling that this mission was what was to escalate events to come soon

 **-Meanwhile, on Remnant in the outskirts of Vale-**

On small field grass and tree, a small run down stone home resided there. From an outside perspective, two tree had fall on the roof, though seemed to have been stopped by something as both tree just laid upon the roof with grass growing over them. The windows were boarded shut, except for few slits, the door was made of sold metal and finally a porch with tarp and a wooden chair finished off the look of this house; giving it an abandoned look. But out of the blue the solid metal door opened up and out came a figure that was shrouded in the shade of the tarp above.

 **"So many years, so many since I've heard theses sounds."** A man stated as he came out of the shade, to show that he wore a light tattered grey robe wrapped around his torso and waist, with a hood over his head that had a long cloak connected to the hood. Meanwhile the man's arms and legs were covered by white plated armor, with elegant designs engraved in them. He stood from the front of his home listening to the sounds off Beowulf's and the sounds of a few guns shot, coming from the ruins of Vale. He sighed as he turned his head back to someone else coming from the home **"You sense it right, you can sense them new comers here and their fear along with their willingness to live. Am I not right Lulu?"**

 _"You are indeed, I can smell it all. The fear, the pride and the need to live."_ Lulu answered, as she was an abnormally large wolf with a pure white coat with green eyes. She looked up at her friend who was worried, even if his face was hidden under a hood _"You think they'll survive long enough?"_

 **"I think they will, those seven have a luck to them. fortune is on their side."** The man answered as he chuckled a bit

 _"Are you going to help them at all?"_ Lulu asked as the man stopped chuckling and looked back at the far off ruins of Vale

 **"Right now no, those seven newcomers can handle it."** The man responded back calmly as Lulu chuckled

 _"Then I guess you'd be waiting till those two come, correct?"_ Lulu asked as the man nodded joyfully

 **"Yeah, then I get to see my cousin again."** The man stated with happy tone **"I haven't seen cousin Amber or Draco in a long time, even if they'll be fighting amongst each other from what I can guess. I hope they'll quell the urge when they do visit here."**

 _"I see, but what… him though, your brother I mean?"_ Lulu asked as the man sighed

 **"Though I hold no ill will against him from what happened all those years ago. I don't want him finding this place."** The man explained with a worried tone **"I hope he never does, even if I still love my brother as much as I still love Amber and Draco."**

 _"I understand master."_ Lulu replied back as she bowed her head down to him, but the man just laughed and petted her head kindly

 **"Lulu, we've been great friends for years. Even before I became this, so you can call me by my real name."** The man said in amusement as Lulu chuckled

 _"I know, I know. Sorry about that, but I guess old habits die hard m… Eric."_ Lulu stated as Eric laughed and petted Lulu happily

 **"See, easy as that my friend."** Eric stated happily as he and Lulu turned their attention back to the small scale battle happening in the ruins of Vale, along with the sounds of Grimm's dying one after another

 _"You think we'll be ready?"_ Lulu asked as Eric just keep listening to the sounds of battle

 **"I hope so, I hope so indeed my friend."** Eric answered as from under the darkness of his hood came a green glowing set of eyes and a glowing jackal lantern like smile, while a pair of two green light made eagle shaped wings popped from his back. Though Eric as keep wondering on the possibilities to come, knew was absolute certain of one thing. Eric knew for a fact that current issues in this galaxy were going to escalate soon, he just hoped he'd be ready when it came to that point…

* * *

 **Alright, end of the chapter. What did you think of it, I hoped you liked it because I had a lot of fun writing this chapter up. Then again, I love writing in general, it's so much fun for me. Anyways, until the next chapter, I wish you all an amazing to day! : D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello readers, I finally was able to get this chapter done and I do apologize for it. I've been busy still, with school coming up soon and from having had taken a while to write up the next chapter for my other fanfiction Four Hearts of One Journey before I even got to this chapter. I also had to delete and rewrite a few things in this chapter along with the usual grammar error corrections, along with also deciding to make this a two parter. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and do apologize again for taking longer than usual to post it up.**

 **Onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/Rooster Teeth**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter. 33: Virmire rescue and revelations Pt.1

 **-Normandy storage bay with team RWBY, Elizabeth and Tali-**

"Girls are doing okay?" Tali asked as she, Elizabeth, Ruby Weiss, Blake and Yang were waiting in the storage bay near the Mako. With Elizabeth going over a few of her personal pieces of equipment, before making sure that Tali and the girls had their equipment in check. The girls dressed back into their armor, with their painted tribal markings still on and their mysterious runes still engraved on their skin were yet again nervous. Not too badly, but enough that they tapped their feet on the ground from having to wait so much

"We aren't mama, why would you ask that?" Ruby asked with a sheepish smiled, as Tali narrowed her gaze a little in a scolding manner "W-What?"

"Ruby you know I don't like being lied too." Tali explained as Ruby shyly frowned a bit

"Sorry mama…" Ruby responded with an apologetic tone

"Yeah sorry mama, it's not that she meant to. Any of would have done the same. We just don't want to make you or mom worried about us during the mission, where you should be worrying about your own health." Yang explained shyly too, but got a quick motherly pull on the cheek along with Ruby "Ow, ow mama that's hurts!"

"Yeah that hurts mama, ow!" Ruby stated as Tali pulled a little harder, before letting go of her and Yang. Weiss and Blake snickered a little at the scene, seeing how quickly Tali was getting the hang of this mother role she had accepted

"Well enough of that talk then, girls we are going to be making sure were okay during the mission. But since me and Elizbeth are you mothers, don't expect us not to fret about you. Okay?" Tali explained with a stern, but soft tone

"Yes mama." Ruby and Yang answered, happily embarrassed from all the motherly love they had been receiving lately; though loving every minute of it. Tali then looked over to Weiss and Blake, pinching their cheeks gently

"The same goes for you two, my future daughter in laws." Tali remarked amusingly as she released Weiss and Blakes cheeks

"Thank you Tali, that's nice of you." Weiss responded a little bashfully at the kind gesture, while Blake gave Tali an appreciative nod

"Well you are family basically, so no need to thank us for being nice to family." Elizabeth stated happily as she came up to them. Then gave the girls a big family hug, before letting them go. Then turned her attention to primarily Ruby and Yang "Speaking of which, Ruby, Yang do you have everything needed for the mission?"

"Hey wait why aren't you asking Blake or Weiss?" Yang asked as Elizabeth chuckled

"No offenses hunny, but you have to admit. Out the four of you, Weiss and Blake would be the more likely to remember to bring everything needed." Elizabeth explained, as Yang tried to respond back to that; but couldn't as she knew her mom had a good point

"Sadly it's true, but I'm sure we do have everything mom." Ruby said proudly as Elizabeth smirked

"Okay then, extra ammo?" Elizbeth asked

"Check!" Ruby and Yang responded, patting the sides of their armor with prideful smirks

"Good very good." Elizabeth said happily "Emergency water and food supplies?"

"Check!" Ruby answered joyfully first, pulling out a small bag of cookies and strawberries

"Check-O-ready!" Yang answered next, pulling out a small bag of apple slices and a candy bar

"Good, though next time try and bring some more healthy and energy filled food." Elizbeth replied back as Ruby and Yang nodded "Alright finally, I know you have your weapons obviously. But do you have your emergency Medi-Gel?"

"We sure…do." Ruby answered with slight hesitation, as she and Yang looked to one another. Weiss and Blake faced palmed at their girlfriend's obvious lie, while Tali sighed at her daughters forgetfulness at points

"Yeah we do... I think." Yang answered next with a sheepish smile as Elizbeth smiled, amused that her daughters were still trying to play out the lie

"Really, then what are these?" Elizbeth asked calmly, pulling out two small medi-gel packs that had Ruby and Yang's names written on them with markers

"Oh ah, those would be it then. Silly us…" Ruby said as she and Yang sheepishly grinned, hoping that would get their mom to ease up on the possible; if not probable scolding

"Yeah, silly us mom." Yang remarked, trying to put on the best innocent look she could give off and it seemed to work as Elizbeth sighed; before smiling warmly

"Heavens me, how can I stay mad at those two adorable faces of yours?" Elizbeth joked as she gave both her daughters a kiss on the foreheads

"MOM!" Ruby and Yang yelled out embarrassed by the sudden motherly act, though couldn't help but smile either

"Sorry girls, I just can't help it. Besides I love giving you two kisses along with embarrassing you both. You're both way too cute when you start getting embarrassed." Elizbeth amusingly explained as she ruffled both Ruby and Yang's hair, getting a laugh out of them. Meanwhile Tali, Weiss and Blake watched the cute family moment

"Hey Tali, something wrong?" Weiss asked out of the blue, as she found it odd that Tali wasn't joining in on the cute family moment herself

"No, why do you ask?" Tali asked in slight confusion

"Because Weiss here is wondering why you aren't joining in with them on the little family moment." Blake answered as she turned her attention Weiss "Right ice sis?"

"Yes sis, that's right." Weiss answered back, pinching the bridged of her nose from Blakes lack of subtly at times "Though you could have said it better."

"I know, but I didn't want to." Blake responded with an amused smirk as Weiss rolled her eyes, chuckling a little

"Yang really has rubbed off on you." Weiss remarked as Blake shrugged

"I guess so, then again Ruby's rubbed off on you as well." Blake replied as Weiss just shrugged in agreement. Then they turned their attention back to Tali "Still mind answering our question Tali?"

"I was going to." Tali said kindly "But I guess it's just because I'm letting Elizbeth have her own moment to bond with our daughters. I have those moments myself and even if the four of us bond as a whole family at times, individual relationships between us four are good too. Well that's what my mom had explained to me when I was younger anyways."

"Makes sense." Blake stated with a smile, while Weiss nodded in agreement; but just then the comms went off

 _"Hey, sorry for the interruption ladies. But we're prepping in like a minuet, so it's best to get into the Mako unless you want to feel the empty lifeless cold void of space. Just in case we get shot down before even entering the planets atmosphere somehow. Not saying that's a possibility, though you never know and hey if you do want to see space like that; no judging here. This is a judge free zone."_ Joker joked as the comms, while getting a quick laugh out of Tali, Elizabeth and team RWBY as they regrouped near the Mako

"For real, our friends are the weirdest." Yang stated, while Elizabeth opened up the Mako's side door as they made their way in

"They are, but that's just part of their charms." Blake replied back as she and Yang sat next one to another on one side. While Weiss and Ruby sat on the opposite side next to each other, with their weapons in hand ready for battle

"Yep and we're all rolling in charm." Tali remarked kindly as she got into the gunner's seat, while Elizabeth got into the driver's seat. Once they all were situated in their seats, the comms yet again went off

 _"Hey again, ah seems like a friend of ours wants to give you words of good luck or well the girls to exact."_ Joker explained as the sounds of someone scooting in could be heard

 _"Hello, this is working right. Like it's on?"_ Coco asked curiously

"Yeah it is Coco!" Ruby happily answered

 _"Okay good, I didn't want to sound like an idiot talking through a turned off comm. The others said that they didn't need you to tell you any words of good luck, since they believed that you already had enough luck as it was."_ Coco explained with hint of amusement, before staying uneasily silent

"Coco, you okay?" Weiss asked worriedly as Ruby, Blake and Yang wondered what was the matter

 _"Yeah I… look I've never been one for this stuff. But just stay safe okay, I don't think me or anyone else here could take losing any of you. Especially us, the remaining natives of Remnants; we already lost you girls in our old home so yeah. Just stay safe."_ Coco explained with a slight teary shudder in her tone

"We will Coco, promise." Ruby replied kindly back, appreciating the kind words

 _"I know you will, good luck."_ Coco said as the sound of her back away from the comm and conversing with Joker for a few seconds could be heard. Moments after, Joker came back on the comms

 _"Yeah so like she said, just stay safe for all of our sake's. Oh also we're entering Virmire's atmosphere now, so just stay in the Mako and we should-"_ Joker began to say, but was cut off as the ship shook a bit from entering the atmosphere. Then as the ship stopped shaking, a minuet passed before the comms suddenly came back on _"Crap, crap, crap!"_

"Joker what's going on, statues report?!" Elizabeth ordered as she prepped herself for whatever was going to come along with Tali, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

 _"We got a AA turret detected down below, seems like that's one piece of information that our intel didn't receive!"_ Joker answered as the Mako moved a bit to the right, from the ship turning so quickly

"Joker can you find someplace to land us?" Blake asked

"Yeah, like a drop off so then we can take care of that AA turret." Yang suggested

"We'll even radio you when we're done." Weiss said calmly as the ship turned left a little, causing her and the others to feel the slight g-force from it

"Ugh, hate that." Ruby remarked, rubbing her stomach from feeling a little sickly from all the sharp g-force turns

"It's okay Ruby, take a deep breath." Weiss responded back kindly as she kissed Ruby on the cheek, helping Ruby feel better very quickly. Though the cute moment was cut short as the comms yet again went off

 _"Okay I think I got something commander, there's a rocky watery route that leads right up the AA-towers direction. I can land you there easily enough, but once I do you're on your own until that AA-turret is out of commission."_ Joker explained as he did another g-turn downwards a little

"Well it's better than nothing." Tali said as Elizabeth nodded, then looked back at team RWBY

"Ladies, you ready?" Elizabeth asked with a proud smile

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang answered smiling proudly themselves; while giving off a quick salute

"That's what I like to hear!" Elizabeth stated as she started up the Mako, then moved it slowly into the center of the storage bay "Joker, you know what to do!"

 _"Right, hold on this may get a little bumpy and close."_ Joker responded back as the g-force of the ship became slightly tenser as the ship seemed to be quickly descending downwards, while the back of the ship opened up showing the blue sky of Virmire _"Just a bit more."_

"You know despite all we've been through. Is it bad I still don't like doing a planet drop?" Weiss asked as she really did not like the idea of dropping down in the Mako downwards onto the surface of a planet; especially since that planet had a bunch of Geths on it

"Hey don't worry Weiss, we'll be fine." Ruby happily answered with a reassuring tone, but just then the ship seemed like it was slowing down from what they could hear outside of the Mako

 _"3…2…1… drop!"_ Joker yelled over the comms as Elizabeth quickly hit the gas as the Mako drove right out of the Normandy where they began to fall from the sky. Like before Ruby, Blake and Yang screamed in excitement; while Weiss screamed in sudden terror. Then once the Mako was inches away from the pathway below, Elizabeth activated the Mako's thrusters which helped slow down their decent until the Mako landed gently enough onto the path

"I still hate that…" Weiss remarked with a slightly nervous tone, taking in a few deep breathers to calm her nerves down

"Oh come on ice sis, it's not that bad." Yang replied as she flicked Weiss forehead

"You can say that, but that's because you such a freaking adrenaline addict." Weiss stated with a deadpanned tone as Yang stuck her tongue out at her "Remind me again why I put up with you sis?"

"Because you're dating my baby sister for one and two because you know my charms are way too much to be shunned away." Yang answered proudly as Blake giggled

"True, but that's family for yeah. Despite all the crazy moronic things we put each other through, we care about each other enough to deal with it." Blake explained happily as Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement, Yang kissing Blake on the lips quickly before turning her attention to her mothers

"Hey mom, mama are we going yet?" Yang asked, taking notice that the Mako hadn't moved one bit from the landing

"We are Yang, we're just doing a few quick check overs on the Mako's systems." Tali answered as she looked over a few of the screens in the Mako, turning her attention to Elizabeth "Everything looks good here love, we just got to form a plan of attack."

"I know…" Elizabeth replied back as she began to think over a few things calculating a full proof plan that had both quickness and efficiently. A few plans came to mind, but they didn't seem to work out well, since the time constraints were the problem in them. Elizabeth then suddenly snapped her fingers, getting a plan that could work even if she knew it would make her heart sky rocket in constant fear as she looked back at the girls "Girls I need to ask you four something that will help my battle plan."

"Sure mom, we'll help no matter how dangerous it is." Ruby answered proudly as the girls nodded in agreement

"I know…I know." Elizabeth responded worriedly as she could tell her daughters and their girlfriends were willing to help, despite the possibility of injury or death "Anyways, we'll be probably running into the AA- turrets command center on this pathway; so I need you girls to take care of the quickly and I mean quickly. Me and Tali will stay in the Mako as a stations sentry for a quick getaway to if this one is a bust; along with there being more than one command center. Do you four understand what I'm asking of you?"

"Yeah I think we do, right girls?" Ruby asked

"Right baby sis." Yang answered first as she looked back to Elizabeth, giving her a thumbs up "We got it covered mom."

"Yes we do, though why aren't you coming as well. Not that I'm judging you on it, just curious is all." Weiss asked kindly as she understood the plan, but just found a little odd is all

"No problem with asking Weiss, but to be completely honesty it's just because I know you four can take out the AA- turret and the Geths inhabitants guarding them mostly likely quicker then I could myself or anyone else to that matter." Elizbeth explained as Tali nodded in agreement, though the girls were surprised by the answer

"Wow, you have that much faith in us?" Blake asked as Elizabeth nodded

"I do, look I'm good and Tali is too. But compared to your girl's abilities, if we let you do this then everything should go quickly." Elizabeth explained kindly as the girls smiled appreciatively, then she turned attention to Ruby and Yang "Besides think of this as your mom giving you a test to take control of the situation and plot the best course of action in a race against time."

"Thanks mom…" Ruby and Yang said with a sarcastic amused tone, as Elizabeth chuckled for a moment

"You're welcome, but you all should get going. We'll keep you covered." Tali responded back as team RWBY nodded in agreement. Then they began making their way towards AA Turret, only to end up in a much more opened area of the path way; while getting suddenly shot at by a Geth rocket drone and a Geth Juggernaut standing in the shallow water

"Huh, seems like they left some unit for us to deal with." Blake stated as she and the girls watched from the monitor Elizabeth was looking through the best they could

"Indeed they have." Elizabeth responded calmly as she looked at Tali "Tali."

"Already ahead of you." Tali replied back as she fired off a burst of rounds at the Geth Rocket Drone, which fired a rocket at them. Elizabeth just quickly moved the Mako to the right slightly as the rocket passed by, while the bullets Tali shot out of the turret which hit and destroyed the drone seconds later

"Nice work." Blake stated happily "Maybe I should try shooting the turret one day?"

"Maybe next time Blake whenever we're in the Mako again, but now it's my turn." Elizabeth said as she floored the gas pedal, sending the Mako straight at the Geth Juggernaut shooting at them. Though this only lasted for a few seconds as the Mako ran over the Geths body, crushing it in an instance as Elizabeth stopped the Mako. Then ran it over back, before running it over forward one final time "Is it bad to say I'm somewhat satisfied running over that Geth Juggernaut?"

"Nope." Tali, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang answered a little too easily, as they continued down the route where the girls were now starting to take notice of the tropical scenery. The place was pretty with its large dark brown rocks, white sand, tall tropical trees, the sea surrounding them outside of their route and finally the sun shining over the horizon. All in all, this left a pretty sight for team RWBY who frowned a little. Though not because of the atmosphere of their current location, but that it this pretty tropical world was being used by the Geth for nefarious purposes

"It's kind of sad." Ruby stated

"What do mean hun?" Elizabeth asked as she kept her focused on the pathway ahead of them

"Well… it's just seeing a pretty place like this being used for bad stuff is just sad." Ruby explained, as she weakly laughed a little "Maybe once we've dealt with the Geth here, we can plan a vacation for the whole crew to enjoy. That would be fun in my opinion."

"I think it would be fun too Elizabeth, besides seeing my Ruby in a bikini would be very nice." Weiss remarked as she nibbled Ruby's right ear in a sudden hint of wanting to be little flirty with her girlfriend

"Oh my, how forward of you. But I'd like to see you in a bikini too." Ruby replied with an equally flirty tone, kissing Weiss on the lips for few seconds before retracting back

"Ahem." Elizabeth stated with a slight motherly tone as Weiss and Ruby turned their attention to her "I got nothing against you two being flirty first off. Just don't get to crazy, besides Ruby I am the fatherly mother figure between me and Tali. So I'm a bit protective."

"Oh come on Elizabeth, aren't you the one who always bits my shoulders and my neck when we make love?" Tali asked calmly as Elizabeth suddenly blushed a little

"Ew, mama we did not need to know that!" Yang yelled out as she and Ruby shuttered from the information

"Sorry, but I guess your mothers lack of subtly is rubbing off on me lately." Tali explained amusingly as Elizabeth huffed, though started to laugh herself along with the girls

So as they continued their way down their path; forgetting momentarily that they were on a dangerous mission. The moment of laughter was suddenly interrupted as the Mako started to take heavy fire from ten Geth troopers, with one Rocket trooper as they turned a corner to end up coming face to face with a large gated checkpoint of sorts built into a cliff side. Elizabeth quickly stopped the Mako, turning it to its left side as Tali began to fire off volleys of bullets at the Geths; making them hid behind cover to avoid getting hit.

"Girls Tali will keep them off you, get going now and remember to keep it quick." Elizabeth stated as more bullets bounced off the Mako. Team RWBY just nodded before quickly opening the top hatch which had a few blind shot bounce off it. The girls then quickly transformed their weapons into their gun forms, as Ruby looked at each of girl with a serious look as they nodded, silently understanding what Ruby was planning. Ruby then stared to count down to five with her fingers and once she finished counting down Ruby let out a battle cry

"ATTACK!" Ruby screamed out as she quick jumped out of the hatch, sniping off one of the Geths head immediately as it tried to pop out to take a shot. The Geth besides it then aimed a clear shot at Ruby, but as before it could shoot a suddenly blur of white, Black and Yellow popped up from behind Ruby. The Geth was for a millisecond confused, only to become alarmed as Blake popped up in front of its sights. Blake quickly kicked the Geths gun out of its hands and aimed her weapon right against its forehead

"Don't try to shoot my little sister." Blake stated as the runes on her skin glowed brightly, making her start smiling a little sadistically as she pulled the trigger of her pistol; blowing out the Geths internal components as it's body fell limp on the ground

Before any of the other Geths could move a muscle in response, Weiss whose runes glowed brightly now too; fired six deadly accurate shots through six more of the Geths. All shots straight through the eyes, the last two Geths then moved quickly behind a wall. But as both were going to pop back out and start shooting, Yang's arms broke through the wall as she threw both down to the ground. The first Geth didn't have a chance against yang whose runes glowed brightly as well now, as she bashed it's face in with a somewhat uncharacteristic stern and serious look. Once she was done stomping the Geths face into scrap metal, the other Geth had been given enough time to get back up as it decided to bash Yang's head in with its gun. But as the Geth was getting about to do so, Yang quickly pivoted towards it as she grabbed its right arm shooting a round through the elbow as the forearm fell to the ground. Yang then bashed her left fist into the Geths chest and fired another round as it exited through the top of the Geths head, as Yang pushed the body off of her arm.

"Well that was boring." Yang stated with a indifferent tone as Blake and Weiss regrouped with her

"I agree my love, oh maybe we can find some more Geths to slaughter?" Blake suggested with a sadistic smile "Wonder if we can make one feel some pain, maybe give the bot a taste of what torture feels like!"

"Maybe kitten, maybe." Yang answered back with a small smile, but still a stern look other wise

"I just want to kill some more Geth myself." Weiss remarked with a bloodthirsty giggle as Yang frowned once more rolling her eyes at Weiss statement

"Really, why do you-" Yang was about to ask, but was cut off as a Geth stalker shot a round from a room that was built deeper in gateway. Though the shots missed by an inch as the girls hid behind some cover to the left of them. As the Geth Stalker not caring for being accurate, kept shooting off round after round at them. Suddenly it's legs we're shot off, then as it fell its head was blow off along with the arms and finally it's body was shoot up with a few more rounds. Once the mutilated Geths body fell to the ground, the girls looked to see Ruby had finished it off as her runes glowed brightly like theirs were.

"No even worth my time or ammo." Ruby remarked calmly with an emotionless look as Weiss, Blake and Yang regrouped with her

"But you did so well my love, so very well with the kill!" Weiss explained with a way too overjoyed tone as she hugged Ruby

"I guess so snowflake." Ruby replied back as she smiled and kissed Weiss on the lips, before retracting back smiling a little "Besides it was fun to shot that Geth up."

"Indeed little sister, so much fun to watch!" Blake yelled out very sadistically, but before anyone could say anymore Elizabeth came out from the top hatch half way

"Girls what's taking so long?" Elizabeth yelled now as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang suddenly felt weird; shaking their heads before their runes dimmed down to what they were before

"Not again…" Weiss stated as she rubbed her eyes

"Got to agree with you on that ice sis." Yang responded back as she looked around at the mutilated Geths "Man we made a mess."

"We sure did." Blake remarked worriedly as she was becoming much more nervous about their changed behavior from the battle, though realized something too "Hey, was it just me that didn't feel as powerful as before or did you girls feel it too?"

"Hey yeah, I think I felt the same as well cat sis." Weiss answered as she was surprised by that fact

"But why though is what I'm wonder." Yang stated, frustrated by the runes mysteries

"Huh, maybe it's because-" Ruby began to explain, until she was cut off

"GIRLS!" Elizabeth screamed in slight anger as team RWBY remembered they were on an important mission "Get back in the Mako now!"

"Sorry mom!" Ruby responded back before turning her attention back to the girls "Okay how about I finish what I was going to say, once we're in the Mako?"

"Sure, but right now let's see if we can shut off the AA- turret from here." Blake suggested, looking down the tunnel that the Geth Stalker was shooting at them through

"Sounds good to me." Yang said as they made their way down the tunnel way, then once inside the small circular room they found nothing. So they quickly figured out that there were probably a few more gateways and guessed one of them must have had the controls to the AA- turret. The girls then quickly made it back into the Mako, where Elizabeth and Tali were already waiting for them

"Good to see you're all back and safe, but what took you so long?" Elizabeth asked as she started up the pathway once more

"We we're just trying to find the controls to the AA-turret with no luck, but we came up with the idea that they're a few more gateways which means the controls maybe in one of them." Ruby answered as it wasn't exactly a lie, just a vague truth and Elizabeth seemed to buy it; while Tali herself hadn't had any reason to not believe the girls

"Hm, makes sense." Elizabeth stated as she moved the Mako through the gateway, then continued forward as the girls took the time to converse with each other in private

"So what was it you were going to explain to us my little rose?" Weiss whispered as Ruby motioned them to lean their faces in closer to hers, so they'd be able to have a private chat

"I was trying to explain that maybe these runes, when we first used them were overcharged." Ruby explained

"Overcharged?" Weiss, Blake and Yang asked in sudden confusion

"Yeah overcharged, like you know how sometimes I wake up super hyper?" Ruby replied back

"Oh, I know how you are when you wake up like that." Weiss stated amusingly "Still it does make sense in way."

"Totally, but maybe you could elaborate a little more baby sis?" Yang asked kindly as Blake nodded along with Weiss

"Sure I mean, we all remember those medical classes we took before going to Beacon. I don't remember much of the more technical stuff, but I do remember learning that our bodies aside from aura have a natural energy booster call adrenaline. It usually starts up when we're in a state of either extreme pain or whatever. So if our runes are anything like adrenaline, other than it being a onetime time use sort of thing; then maybe when our runes first activated that's when it came out the strongest. Besides if these runes laid dormant in us for all our years of living, then I guess the result would be overwhelming strength for the first time use of our runes." Ruby explained as the girls were a little wide eyed from how descriptive and well thought out her explanation was, along with how much sense it made to them

"Wow, no offense little sis but that's a lot of information I didn't know you could think up so quickly." Blake stated with an apologetic tone

"No offense taken, honest cat sis." Ruby replied back kindly "Still I'm kind of worried what else these runes can do."

"Same…" Weiss, Blake and Yang said worriedly; but suddenly the Mako did a hard-right flinging Weiss and Ruby against the wall on the other side. Blake and Yang were quick enough to move to the right, before Weiss along with Ruby crashed into them. Both girls falling on their back against the chairs, as they groaned in slight pain

"Ugh… what was that?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby straighten themselves back up, only for the Mako lift up by its thrusters; while the sounds of a large energy projectile pass under before the Mako landed back on the ground

"Sorry girls, but we got company." Elizabeth answered doing a hard left turn, as the Mako got hit "Oh come on!"

"What are we fighting now mom?" Yang asked as the Mako did another hard left turn as another projectile moved barley passed them

"Two of those Geth Colossus's!" Tali answered as she fired off a few rounds, before stopping to let the turret cool down

"Two, great just great one was bad enough the last time we deal with a Geth Colossus's!" Yang yelled irritably as the Mako was hit yet again

"We got to think of something to take both those monstrosities out." Blake stated as the Mako did a hard right, then moved behind large rock formation so the shields could charge back up; before trying another attack

"I know Blake, I know." Elizabeth responded back as the shields began to charge back up, while she did a few checks on the Mako's systems

"We can take one of them out easily in the Mako if I'm able to keep a concentrate fire on it. But with the second one, that makes a problem for me since that one will obviously be shooting at us when we try to take out it's friend. So unless we can find a way to take them both out, this may take much longer than we'd like it to." Tali suggested as she sighed in slight worry

"Well two of us distract the first one, while you and mom take out the other one." Yang suggested now as Elizabeth and Tali looked at one another, then back at the girls

"As much as I don't like that idea, it is a sound one. But we'll need Ruby and Blake to do this." Elizabeth explained before continuing "Meanwhile Weiss and you Yang will be the backup just in case Ruby, Blake or both of them have to reload before my estimated time I already decide on for this plan of ours."

"So wait, how long did you think this plan would last?" Blake asked curiously as the stone wall crumbled a little from two shot from both of the Geth Colossus

"If we do this right, then about thirty to forty-five seconds." Elizabeth explained with a smirk

"Again, you have that much faith in us mom?" Ruby asked as Elizabeth nodded

"I do along with Tali, you've proven time and time again that you can handle stuff like this." Elizabeth answered as the Mako's shields were full charged, the turret cooled down and she smirked proudly "Question is, girls you ready to bring the fight to those Geths?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang happily answered as they readied their weapons once more

"Good, then let's do it!" Elizabeth stated as she stomped the gas, sending the Mako off as it head straight towards the Geth Colossus to the right, Ruby and Blake quickly then popped out of the Mako's top hatch, with their weapons in their gun forms once more. They got a quickly good footing onto of the Mako as they began firing of rounds with delicate precision at the Geth Colossus to the left

Bullet after bullet, Blake and Ruby's shoot of one after another which bounced off the Geths armor while also getting it's agro on them. Meanwhile Tali was shooting off a hail storm of bullets, damaging the Colossus, but not quickly enough as Elizabeth herself was driving back, forth, left and right in front of the two Colossus so that the girls along with Tali could take care of them to the best of their abilities. Ruby and Blake fired a few more rounds at the Colossus they targeted, then jumped down as Weiss along with Yang took over; doing the same as they positioned themselves onto the Mako before shooting off at the Geth Colossus to the right. Both Geths trying their best to fire back, but kept having to stop from the bullets hitting against them more and more by the seconds.

"Keep shooting!" Yang yelled out as this time she was working with Ruby on shooting up their targeted Geth Colossus's, while Blake and Weiss were reloading in the Mako waiting for their turn to come back up. Elizabeth meanwhile was trying her best to keep a good pace ahead of the Geth Colossus, as Tali was waiting for the turret to cool down once more

"Elizabeth I know you said this would take less than forty-five seconds, but it's already been passed that. So how about we find a way to finish this quickly." Tali asked as Yang and Ruby came in, taking a few breathers as the Mako took another hit "Like now dear!"

"I know, I know!" Elizabeth responded back as she quickly began thinking over a plan as Weiss and Blake were about to jump out, only for the Mako was sudden rammed by the closer Geth Colossus front right leg as Elizabeth had driven a little too close. This pushed the Mako off onto it's right wheels flinging the girls hard against the Mako's walls. Elizabeth then used a biotic enhanced kick against the other left side of the Mako, forcing the vehicle back onto the all its wheel while the girls fell back to the ground in pain from the sudden action. Tali meanwhile shot off a few rounds as Elizabeth looked back at the girls to see them in pain, then scowled a she turned around and charged at the Colossus "That's it, we've wasted enough time with these things!"

"Elizabeth sweetie please slow down!" Tali yelled worriedly, while shooting at the Geth Colossus by instinct as they got closer and closer by the seconds. Though moments later Elizabeth rammed right into the first Colossus with the Mako extremely hard, as it pushed the large Geth with enough force that it crashed into the other Geth Colossus as both fell down on top of one another. Meanwhile Elizabeth back up the Mako that had a slightly ruined front end as sparks flew out a little, then parked

"Wow." Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang got themselves back up, looking through the monitor to see both Geth Colossus trying to get back up; but with no luck since their legs had tangled with one another

"Yeah wow indeed hun." Elizabeth responded back with a sigh of relief, before she and Tali turned their attention back to the girls "Still you all okay?"

"We are mom, really we are. I just have a painful headache." Ruby stated as she rubbed her forehead

"Same here, though I'm glad you're safe my little Rose." Weiss responded back with a small smile, rubbing her forehead as well as Ruby gave her a small smile

"Hey me and Blake are fine too you know?" Yang remarked as she and Blake were rubbing the back of their heads as she looked through the monitor once more "So ah, what do we do about those two?"

"Leave them alone, they're stuck and we're off the hook. So best not to waste any more time with these things." Elizabeth answered as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Tali nodded in agreement; Yang not so much

"Mom, not to argue with you on this but maybe we should get rid of these Geths. I mean they could still pose threat and-" Yang started to explain, but stopped by Elizabeth

"Yang." Elizabeth sternly said as Yang flinched a bit, before Elizabeth sighed "Sorry, but look I understand what you're saying Yang. But we need to really get going, besides just talking right now is giving us less time to take out the AA-turret. You understand right Yang?"

"Yeah…I do mom." Yang responded back with a small smile as Elizabeth smiled back, then Yang stretched her arm; but tripped on her foot a little suddenly and slamming her left hand on a small red button built in the turret controls. This activated the Mako's cannon as it shot out a round and hit the exposed part of the Geth Colossus underside, which had some exposed wiring popping out from the damage it had taken from Mako ramming into it. The shot hit directly inside of the exposed part, blowing it up as the explosion was strong enough to take out the other Colossus with it. Once this was over the girls, Tali and Elizabeth all watched the sight in slight bewilderment "I didn't mean to do that mom and mama."

"I know, I'm just kind of angry at myself for not remembering about that little feature." Elizabeth replied in bewilderment "I mean have we used the Mako's canons at all since this whole mission started or not. I can't remember."

"We may have or may not have, either way that was actually pretty cool." Tali remarked as she and the others just stared at the burning Geths Armatures, until Blake decided to bring them back to the very important task at hand

"Um gals, the AA-turret remember?" Blake said as the others snapped out of their stupor

"Oh right, let's get going!" Elizabeth stated as she started up the Mako again and began continuing their way forward, though only for a short while was it as peaceful as it could get in this sort of mission. Since after a good minuet or four another Geth unit appeared, except this one was a Geth Amateur

"Great another one." Blake said annoyingly as Elizabeth just kept on forward and actually rammed into that Geth as well hard, making the front even more damages as the Geth Amateur fell over on its back. Then like how Elizabeth did with the Geth Juggernaut, she ran back over the fallen Geth Amateur, then drove over it once again, then again and then finally one last time

"I know I said we have a time limit, but I need to do that." Elizabeth remarked continued moving the Mako to the base as the Geth Amateur behind them was twitching from being crushed and left to short circuit out whenever it decided to do so

"Mom, no offense but that was a little sadistic." Ruby stated as the others nodded slowly in agreement

"Oh I know Ruby, but like I said after dealing with these things for so long. I needed to get some stress out." Elizabeth replied back as the continued down the path, only to see yet another Geth Colossus; this one being thankfully by itself

"Really, how many of these things are there?" Weiss asked irritated beyond belief as Elizabeth huffed in agreement as she quickly step out of the seat, which then made the Mako start swerving before Weiss quickly grabbed the wheel "Elizabeth are you crazy?"

"No just annoyed beyond belief." Elizabeth answered as both of her fists glowed with biotics, then she turned her attention to Blake "Blake, mind staying here?"

"Sure." Blake answered as the Mako shook a bit from being hit by a shot from the Colossus

"Shields are down to forty five percent, Tali please start shooting like now!" Weiss stated as Tali just nodded and began shooting off bursts at the Colossus. Elizbeth then turned her attention to Ruby and Yang with a wide smirk

"Huns, ready to help mom out with this?" Elizabeth asked as Yang and Ruby readied their weapons in their melee forms, with equally wide smirks

"We are mom!" Ruby and Yang happily answered as they along with Elizabeth quickly made their way to the top of the Mako which was closing in on the Colossus, that fired another shot that missed by a few inches

"So what's the plan mom?" Ruby asked

"Plan, well we jump off the Mako and attack when we're close enough to the thing." Elizabeth answered as the Mako was getting closer and closer by the second "Though let me go first."

"Okay, but then what do we do?" Yang asked as they were very close to the Colossus which miss another shot as Weiss swerved the Mako to the right a bit, before straightening the vehicle out; while the turret overheated

"Improvise my daughter, improvise." Elizabeth answered happily, with a motherly tone

With that Elizabeth turned her attention back to the Geth Colossus which was extremely close to them now, as she used a biotic enhanced jump off the Mako and rammed her firsts right into the Geth Colossus right front leg. This cut the front right leg clean off as it began to fall while Elizabeth landed on the ground. But as the Geth Colossus fell, Yang deiced to go next jumping off the Mako as her runes glow a little bit enhancing her jump as she fired a fired a few rounds at the knee cap of the Colossus other left front leg. Then as she began to descend, she fired off a round behind which thrust her towards the Geths other back left leg. Yang then punched right through the lower half of the Geths back leg shattering it. Once Yang landed the Geth tried it's best to balance itself off. But to no avail as Ruby came in now, her runes giving her a boost as she jumped off the Mako right towards the Colossus neck. Where she then used the speed and momentum of her body to hook her scythe around the Geths neck, cutting into it a little as it was brought down to the ground while Ruby landed down at the same time. Though seconds after, Elizabeth quickly wrapped her right arm around Ruby's the waist, pulling her towards her. Ruby meanwhile fired off round which pushed her, Elizabeth and her scythe clean through the Geths Colossus neck as its head landed on the ground while its body twitching then blew up moments after. Though thankfully with Elizabeth Ruby and Yang out of the explosions range.

"Nice, very nice." Yang stated with a smile as she, Ruby and Elizabeth admired their handy work. Though Ruby and Yang silently were thankfully that their runes didn't act up too much this time, during the fight

"Totally, we have to do that again one day!" Ruby remarked as Elizabeth chuckled a bit. Meanwhile the Mako came up next to them as the side entrance opened, with Blake looking out

"Compliments later ladies, we still got an AA-turret to take care of." Blake said as Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang made their way inside. Though Elizabeth decided to let Weiss drive still since she knew Weiss was the second best driver so far. As they began making their way further down the path, they were hoping that they'd find the AA turret controls soon. But the group ended up stumbling upon another blockade a minuet later, this time with the pass through closed off by a metal gate; while Geth troopers along with a Geth shock trooper began firing down upon them. Weiss quickly parked the Mako in a sideways position, then looked back at the others

"I'll stay here with Tali this time, get going now." Weiss stated as the Mako was getting shot up from the Geths

"Right, girls let's get this done quick." Elizabeth said as the girls nodded, with Blake forming her weapon into its melee form like Ruby and Yang had. Then they jumped out of the top hatch and quickly sprinted to the barricades stairs; going up them quickly before engaging the Geth forces here

As the girls and Elizabeth sprinted up to the end of blockades stair ways, Yang took the lead as she punched off the closet Geths head. The Geths headless body fell limp to the ground dead, while Yang crouched down on one knee as Blake quickly jumped over her; stabbing two more of the Geth troopers with her weapon as it punctured through the Geths chests. Though the Geth shock Trooper rammed into her, bashing her body against the wall to the side as she grunted in slight pain, despite her aura healing her up at the same time. The Geth shock trooper then was about to shot her, only for Blake to disappeared as it was her shadow clone while the actual Blake popped up from below the gateway. Blake then stabbed the Geth shock trooper through the neck and decapitated it as its body fell to the ground. Though as this happened a Geth juggernaut came from the control room, charging at Blake with the full intent to kill her as Blake looked to see the Geth coming at her. But before Blake could counter attack, Elizabeth passed by her doing a biotic charge as she rammed against the Geth Juggernaut who was ripped in half by the attack. Once Elizabeth stopped her charge, she smiled back to see Ruby and Yang finishing off the rest of the Geths with relative ease while Blake smiled back at her with a thankful nod for the save; though she also noticed their runs only glowed a bit brighter. But seconds later Elizabeth was pushed back hard by a sniper shot from a Geth stalker that went through the left of her bicep. The Geth Stalker was about to take another shot, but stopped when Ruby used her semblance to appear before it as she slashed its legs off as the Geth fell to the ground still alive.

"YOU SHOT MY MOM!" Ruby screamed in utter rage as her runes glowed much brighter like before, while she began to violently rip the Geth apart with her bare hands

"Mom are you okay?" Yang asked as she and Blake ran up to her, worried beyond belief

"I am, don't worry girls it was just a shot through the bicep. But where's… Ruby." Elizabeth asked to her sudden shock, she saw her sweet daughter ripping apart the Geth stalker that had shot her. Though despite it being a Geth, Elizabeth saw Ruby's current state of mind very uncharacteristic of her; while Blake and Yang were shocked by this as well seeing the effects of the runes for once

"DIE, DIE, DIE YOU KILLER!" Ruby screamed out as she just kept tearing up the already very dead Geth Stalker, but didn't stop as the rage in her was only enhanced more by her runes glowing brighter by the seconds. Though by this point Elizabeth had decided enough was enough, as she got back up and ran up quickly to Ruby

"Ruby stop it!" Elizabeth yelled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby, who immediately started to struggle out of her hold. But Elizabeth just began to gently stroke the top of Ruby's head, which seemed to help as Ruby started to calm down "Shhh, Ruby mom is here. Just breath my little girl, breath."

"M-M… Mom." Ruby responded back, as her runes dimmed back quickly down to their original state; while looking back at Elizabeth with tear coming down her face. Ruby then tightly hug Elizabeth back, letting out more tears as she began crying heavily "I-I-I thought you were dead mom, I thought you were dead…"

"I'm alive little lady, I'm okay." Elizabeth replied kindly, hugging Ruby back as she kissed the top of her head. While coming to the conclusion that Ruby was still very much effected by her biological mother's death, even after all the years she let it pass her daughter still had the deep fear of losing her in anyway. Elizabeth knew that all she could do right now, was just hugged and soothing her crying little girl down. Meanwhile Blake and Yang had made their way up to them, seeing the scene at hand as they also came to the conclusion on why Ruby snapped so quickly

"Mom, she going to be okay?" Yang asked, patting Ruby's back as she cried still

"I'm sure she will be Yang, your little sister is a tough one." Elizabeth responded back kindly, as Yang smiled a little

"Hey I hate to break up the moment, but we still need to turn off that AA-turret and maybe this time this gateway has the controls." Blake stated, while Ruby stopped crying and wiped her tears away. Then she got up taking a few deep breathers, before turning her attention to Blake

"Your right cat sis, we got to get back to the mission." Ruby said with a calmer tone, turning her attention to the computers around her to see one of them being the largest one. She quick went over to it, touching the screen that activated it which thankfully displayed a readable language. Ruby looked through some of the options to see two of them being the gates activation module and the power source to the AA-turret

"Found anything baby sis?" Yang asked as she, Elizabeth and Blake waited for Ruby to finish up what she was doing, while Ruby just smiled as the sounds of the gate opening and the power in the room turning off

"Joker you good?" Ruby asked kindly

 _"Yeah but what took so long, our little miss Normandy has got some burns marks on her now."_ Joker asked back in slight amusement as Ruby chuckled

"Then we'll make it up to her when we get back to the citadel next time." Ruby responded laughing a little

" _Got ya, but you and the girls are paying for it. I mean you were then one's taking your time. But for real I'll relay back to you ladies once I find a place to land."_ Joker said as the comms turned off, then Ruby rolled her eyes in amusement before turning her attention back to Blake, Yang and her mom

"I think that answers your question Yang." Ruby stated as she regrouped with the others

"Good job Ruby." Yang replied back happily as she hugged Ruby, who hugged her back for a few seconds before releasing one another

"Yeah good-" Blake started to say, but stop as her cat ears picked up the sounds of sudden metal footsteps coming from behind them. She quickly looked back to see a Geth Prime charging at them at deadly increasing speeds "Behind us!"

"CRAP!" Elizabeth, Ruby and Yang yelled as they suddenly saw the Geth Prime coming in closer. Though before they could attack, suddenly the Geth Prime halted its charge as it's body convulsed from an electrical shock shrouding it's body; then was shot through the chest by a shotgun blast as mechanical bits of it splattered on the ground. A moment after that happened one of Weiss glyph's appeared under the Geth Prime as it's body crunched against the roof of the blockade, then another of Weiss glyph's appeared above the crunched Geth Primes body bashing it hard against the ground. This happened for about four more times, until finally the glyph's stopped showing Tali and Weiss standing behind the Geth Primes mangled body

"You got to keep a watch at all times you know or I'm going to get a heart attack worrying about you girls." Tali said as she pumped another round into her shotgun, putting it away in its concealed form as she and Weiss made their way up to the group

"Indeed." Weiss remarked sternly as lightly bopped the top of Ruby, Blake and Yang's head. Before hugging all three of them "Dolts, don't ever worry me like that again, got it?"

"First off ouch, second don't worry ice sis. We'll make sure next time." Blake replied kindly as Weiss released her, Ruby and Yang from the hug

"You better or it's another bop on your heads you hear." Weiss responded back with a small smile as Blake and Yang chuckled, while Ruby kissed her on the lips

"Again, we'll make sure of that snowflake." Ruby said happily as Tali moved next to her and Yang, rubbing the top of both their heads before stopping seconds later

"Alright, now that we got the AA-turret out of the way. We should get back in the Mako and meet up with the others." Tali suggested

"Agree, let's move it ladies." Elizabeth stated as she, Tali and the girls quickly made their way back into Mako

As the Mako made its way off through the gateway, with Elizabeth taking the gunner seat this time while Tali took the driver's seat and the girls stood behind Tali looking through the monitor. They along with the girls kept their gazes to see if anymore Geths would appear as a last minute counter attack. Though as they did this, the girls couldn't help but looked off into the horizon of Virmire again now seeing the sky having darkened in the distance while thunder roared from the dark sky. To the girls despite that, everything else on this world seem even more serene that the last time they looked at the scenery. But as the girls admired the view, the comms on the Mako turned on.

 _"First off we found the Salarians camp thankfully and we've landed down at it, but I think we're grounded for now."_ Joker explained much to the others confusion

"Why that's Joker?" Elizabeth asked

 _"Just get to the base and the Salarian captain will explain."_ Joker answered, before shutting of the comms

"Huh, the plot's thickening as the human saying goes." Tali remarked as the others nodded in agreement, the she took notice of a decently sized base camp with the Normandy landed next to it, the group also took notice that the rest of the crew was outside of the ship doing their own things. Ziara, Kianna, Wallace, Ekail, Poppy, Tenrec and Kalvren were even outside of the ship doing their own thing as well "I guess we're the last ones here."

"Yeah guess we are dear, but could you park the Mako near the Normandy. Let's see what the situation is." Elizabeth asked as Tali just nodded, then moved the Mako over near the Normandy. Once the Mako was parked and shut off, she along with the rest of the group exited the Mako. Then made their way up to from what they could guess the Salarian Captain conversing with Ashely, Kaidan, Coco, Jaune and Glynda at the moment as the group overheard their conversation

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ashely asked impatiently

"Yeah, I'm with Ashely on this. We're right at the foot hold of the enemy's base and what are we doing, just standing around on this plot of beach twiddling our thumbs." Coco stated angrily as she and Ashely high fived each other, while keeping a stern impatient glare at the Salarian Captain

"Stay put until we come up with a plan." The Salarian Captain explained calmly

"That sounds reassuring, must mean you haven't even figured out what to do yet." Jaune remarked truing his attention over to the others "Might as well make ourselves comfy, this is gonna be a long while."

"I'll start counting the hours." Coco said angrily still, as she and Jaune then received a mildly hard smack to the back of their heads by Glynda

"Enough you two, your comments aren't helping." Glynda sternly stated, as she then turned her attention back to the Salarian Captain "I'm sorry about their behavior Captain… sorry, but what's is your name?"

"Captain Kirrahe ma'am and no worries. We we're all young once." Captain Kirrahe answered "Still the plan is to wait until I and my men come up with a strategy."

"Guess that's the best we can ask for right now." Kaidan muttered with a sigh, but then took notice of Elizabeth, Tali and team RWBY coming up from behind them "Oh there you are, I was getting worried."

"Noted and appreciated Kaidan." Elizabeth replied back happily as she patted his shoulder, then turned her attention to Captain Kirrahe "So I'm taking a guess you're in charge here, what's the situation?"

"I am, Captain Kirrahe; Third Infiltration Regiment STG." Captain Kirrahe explained, though took notice of team RWBY all of sudden "Hm, so you're the first four then."

"First four?" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang asked, confused by the phrasing

"Yes, aside from your friends here other than the two alliance soldiers. You four are considered the most notable amongst your race." Captain Kirrahe explained "You four are to my fellow Salarians are known as simply the first four, I can't say what the other races call you since they've been much more secretive since all this started."

"That's… interesting." Weiss stated feeling uneasy that she, her sisters and her little rose were being talk about so much. Especially since she could tell it was probably about their powers and abilities, along with theories/conspiracy's forming because of just who they were

"Yes, still I'm getting off topic forgive me for that. Anyways-" Captain Kirrahe said, but was cut off mid-sentence as Nora and Penny appeared behind him

"We landed in the middle of a hot zone as mister reptilian man here explained friends." Penny answered with a small smile

"Yeah and we're like super noticed by all even more by those pesky AA-turrets!" Nora answered next with her usual happy tone, despite the severity of the situation at hand. She the smiled widely at Captain Kirrahe "Did we get that right, huh, huh did we?"

"Yes, yes you both did." Captain Kirrahe responded in slight annoyance as he seemed to be actually having a hard time dealing with Nora and Penny's upbeat attitudes

"Alright Nora, little sis leave the nice man alone." Coco stated in amusement "Why don't you see how the others are holding up?"

"Kay!" Penny and Nora replied back happily as they made their over to where Garrus, Liara, Fox and Velvet were at least; while the others were off somewhere else on the plot of beach

"Man, sometimes I wish I had their lack of uneasiness." Kaidan stated as the others nodded in agreement

"Yes it does to seem to help, though that level of happiness does make me feel… uneasy." Captain Kirrahe remarked, before rubbing his brows "I'm sorry, I don't tend to get off topic this easily; never to be exact."

"Trust me, when it comes to talking with any one of us from the Normandy crew. Then expect to get off the subject easily." Glynda explained with a deadpanned tone

"Yep, expect it a lot." Elizabeth, Tali, Jaune, Coco, Kaidan, Ashely, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stated with deadpanned tones themselves

"I see." Captain Kirrahe responded as he began to question the sanity of the Normandy crew, but he sighed once more before getting the conversation back to what it was supposed to be about "Anyways, back to a serious note. Every AA-turret in a ten mile radius has their sights set on your ship and trust me, but if you tried leaving now you'd end up grounded for good."

"Well this missions was getting too easy anyways." Yang joked in slight annoyance "But since we're stuck here, what can we do in the meantime. If there is anything we can do in the first place."

"Nothing at all, we just have to stay here until the council sends in the reinforcements that were requested." Captain Kirrahe explained as the others looked to one another, a little worried on how to break the news "What?"

"Eh…" Jaune, Coco and Glynda responded; while the others looked to Kaidan who signed knowing he was outvoted

"Good news, we're the reinforcements." Kaidan answered as the others gave him a **'Really that's how you tell him?'** look. Kaidan sighed, giving the others a deadpanned look once more "Oh like any of you could do better…"

"True, but still I didn't take you for the blunt type." Ashely whispered back, while Captain Kirrahe came out of the sudden shock of that revelation

"Your being serious, you're all that as sent. I ask the council to send in a fleet?" Captain Kirrahe asked in disbelief

"We are being serious captain, the message was got was plague with static. It was a miracle that the more important parts of the message were even understandable in the first place. Besides we were sent here in the first place to investigate the source of your message." Tali responded angrily with a stern glare

"Alright no need to get aggressive." Captain Kirrahe said, pinching his brows a little "Just so you know that was the repetition of my team's task, to investigate this place I mean. Lost half of my men already."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but did you find anything then before we got here?" Coco asked with sympathetic tone

"Yes, we found Sarens base of operations as you can see from the distance to our left." Captain Kirrahe explained, as the group looked to see in the distance a large base. Before the turned their attention back to the Captain

"Anything else?" Coco asked once more

"Yes he's set up a research facility, but to make things worse. That place is crawling with Geths and is very well fortified. The main reason I asked for the fleet." Captain Kirrahe answered, pinching his brows a little more from how stressful this mission was getting

"So Sarens here then or is he not. Because if he is then this mission a lot more complicated." Blake remarked

"But it also opens up an opportunity for us to take out Saren" Jaune responded back

"True, very true." Blake replied, seeing the logic in Jaune's statement before turning her attention back to Captain Kirrahe "Still did you or did you not see Saren."

"No we didn't, but his Geths are everywhere and we intercepted a few comms referring to Saren. So, there's no doubt this is his base." Captain Kirrahe explained

"Okay so we got that this his base, question is what he's researching about in the first place." Ruby asked, as the others wondered the same

"Indeed, they could be researching weapons, bio-weapons or something far worse." Weiss stated worriedly as Ruby held her right hand with her left, helping Weiss feel better as she gave Ruby an appreciative kiss on the lips

"Actually none of those." Captain Kirrahe answered

"Wait, then what else could they be studying?" Yang asked curiously, along with feeling a little nervous on what else Saren could be cooking up in this research base of his

"He's using the base to breed an army of Krogan miss." Captain Kirrahe answered, much to the others shock; though this was also overheard by someone's else

"An army of Krogan." Wrex said as he made his way over to the group, keeping his attention dead on Captain Kirrahe "How…how is that even possible?"

"From our findings, apparently Sarens found a cure to the genophage itself." Captain Kirrahe answered, much to the groups shock once more

"What's the purpose of curing this genophage dude?" Coco asked, as she and the others aside from team RWBY had yet gotten to that part of citadel history

"Right, guess you kids haven't gotten to that part yet." Wrex responded with a slight edge in his tone, from having to explain the disease "Short version, Citadel is attack by creature called the Rachni, Krogan's are found then acceded to a space faring race to fight the Rachni by the Salarians, Rachni are beat but the Krogan's started taking planets since we reproduced like no tomorrow, then something call the Krogan rebellion starts. Krogan's get close to winning but then… the Salarians and the Turian's doomed us with the genophage. Ask the Captain, he can confirm my half assed explanation."

"Is… is that true?" Coco asked as she remembered during the interview, when they first arrived at the citadel. That Ruby made a comment on the Krogan's situation, along with remembering a few other mentions of it

"Yes, we introduced the genophage to the Krogan's after the uprising. To quell their continuous rising numbers. Without it, the Krogan would have overrun the galaxy. The same Krogan's that will be following Saren soon enough." Captain Kirrahe explained much to the others slight worry, thought more so of the natives of this current eras worries

"An army of Geths are one thing, but an army of Krogan's added to Sarens army and he'd be near unstoppable." Elizabeth stated as the mission had become much more dire

"Exactly, so we must ensure that this base and all of its secret are wiped out for good and leave no trace of it for anyone to find said secret in later future." Captain Kirrahe explained calmly, though this didn't go over well with Wrex

"Destroy, I don't think so." Wrex said with a stern tone as he clenched his fists a little "My people are dying, have been for so long that it's possible that we'll die out sooner or later. But that won't happen if this cure can be made, it can save my people."

"If that cure does leave this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable. We can't ever make the same mistake twice, ever." Captain Kirrahe responded calmly, though this didn't go well with some of the others

"You know from what Wrex told me at least when I ask, but I can understand the need for the genophage back then." Yang said as she glared a bit at Captain Kirrahe "But now, no personally I don't think the Krogan's should be suffering anymore for something that happen so long ago. Heck they probably should have been cure years ago, but none of you wanted that."

"Yeah sounds like you all we're playing god a little." Coco remarked with a venomous tone as Jaune and Glynda nodded in agreement

"Noted, but despite what you or anyone else here personally feels about this. We need to destroy this base and everything in it. Like I said before…we must never make the same mistake twice." Captain Kirrahe stated sternly as Wrex walked up to him, while the others could already feel the tension growing. But as Captain Kirrahe subtly moved his hand to his pistol just in case, Wrex glared at him a little more

"We are not, a mistake." Wrex angrily remarked, pointing his right index finger the captains face before marching off back to where he was before

"Is he going to be an issue, we already have enough Krogan to deal with as it is." Captain Kirrahe asked, moving his hand away from his pistol slightly as he wasn't in danger at the moment anymore with Wrex; but kept caution just in case

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." Elizabeth responded back

"Actually we'll talk to him mom." Ruby stated happily as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement

"Okay, then we'll talk to him." Elizabeth said with a small smile of appreciation

"Much appreciated Commander." Captain Kirrahe responded kindly "My men and I need to rethink some of our tactics in our plan of attack, mind giving us some time?"

"Go ahead captain." Elizabeth said with a smile

"Thank you, it won't take long commander and if you need any supplies; then go talk to Commander Rentola. He's in one of the tents nearby." Captain Kirrahe stated as he made his way off into one of the tents, meanwhile the others grouped up in a little circle to converse on the current situation

"Well seems like things a bit of a mess." Kaidan stated next, crossing him arms in frustration of that fact while Tali patted his shoulder

"Trust me Kaidan we know, but nothing we can do about that at least." Tali replied back with an understanding tone, sighing in frustration herself

"Yep, still I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex's current mood." Ashely nervously said as she looked passed the others to see Wrex just standing out the edge of the beach, looking out the distance like he was thinking over things. Then she looked back at the others "He looks like he's going to blow a gasket any minuet."

"Hey give him a break Ashely, I mean his race is close to extinction because of the genophage and from what we know. No one has tried to cure it, so see from his prospective that this being a possible cure for a horrid created disease is something he'd somewhat hopeful for. So also hearing that it will be destroyed might not fare well with him." Blake explained as she could understand in a way how Wrex felt

"I know, I know Blake." Ashely responded as she sighed "Still it doesn't make feel anymore better right now."

"Well we got to talk to him, I don't think it a smart idea to have someone who can and no offense to Wrex. But it's not a good idea to have him in this mood during the mission, I'd rather not… have to hurt him." Weiss said as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement

"Agreed, Tali, Coco, Jaune, Glynda, Kaidan, Ashely mind seeing how everyone else is doing while we deal with this issue?" Elizbeth asked kindly as Tali, Coco, Glynda, Jaune and Kaidan nodded at least; then made their way off while Ashely stayed behind "Something wrong Ash?"

"No well… I just wanted stay here, see over the talk you girls are going to have with Wrex just in case something goes south." Ashely explained, as she held her right hand near her pistol though noticed team RWBY take a step closer to her

"Ashely we can see your being cautious and that your worried for our safety. But please don't shoot Wrex, even if he attacks." Ruby said kindly

"Yeah, besides Wrex likes us enough that he'll listen to reason or well at least accept the fact we got to destroyed this place." Yang said next, with a wide reassuring smile

"Yep and he wouldn't hurt us anyways. Wrex is like our big scaly, violent prone, blood thirsty uncle." Weiss remarked, then realized what she was saying and laughed sheepishly a little "Okay despite on what I just say, Wrex is harmless to us at least."

"Geth and anyone else not part of our group is fair game for him." Blake stated in sight amusement

"Anyways, Ashely can you please let us handle this and have some faith in us when we say Wrex can be reasoned with." Ruby asked kindly

"But-" Ashely started to say, but was cut off by the girls quickly

"Please." Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang asked kindly with puppy dog stares; though with Ruby having the best puppy dog stare while Blake did a kitty like stare more than a puppy dog. Ashely tried her best to refused their request, but as she tried to tell them no she couldn't help but break under the cuteness of the stares

"Oh fine, you girls are way too good at that. Especially you Ruby." Ashely remarked getting a quick giggle out of the girls

"We know Ashely, still trust us when we say everything will be fine." Ruby happily replied back as Ashely just sighed, with a small smile

"Sure, but if Wrex does anything he's dead and hey then I can become a fashion designer showing off my first product; Krogan skin boots. Still just stay safe okay." Ashley said as she made her way off pass them, to talk to some of the others in the area leaving the girls and Elizabeth alone

"Seriously those stares of cuteness are weapons to be feared." Elizabeth remarked as she and the girls had a quick chuckle, but they suddenly stopped when they heard a shotgun blast go off; then looked back to see Wrex shooting out in the distance while the others took notice of this. But decided to leave it be, as they could also see that the girls and Elizabeth were going to handle it

"Well ladies, shall we?" Weiss asked as the others nodded, then made their way over to Wrex who shot off another round out into the distance; before taking notice of the girls and Elizabeth as he put his shotgun away then turned his attention fully to them

"This isn't right, you all know this." Wrex sternly said, clenching his fists a little before relaxing his grip moments later "If there's a cure for the genophage being made in this place, then we can't destroy it. You all know that right?"

"Wrex look I understand why your angry, the girls do too. But if there anyone you should be angry towards it's Saren. He's the enemy here." Elizabeth responded back with a stern, but softer tone as the girls were hoping this could over smoothly

"Is that right, Saren has created a cure for my people; my quickly dying people I'll add and you want to destroy that." Wrex replied with a passive aggressive tone "So help me out here, there's a line between friends and foes; which is getting blurrier by the seconds from where I'm standing."

"Wrex this cure isn't what it seems, it's a weapon and if Saren is allowed to use this weapon; I know for a fact you won't be able to reap the benefits. None of us will if Saren is allowed to use this." Elizabeth said with a slightly sterner tone

"That's a chance I'm willing to take and I hope you all are willing to take too." Wrex remarked angrily as he moved up a bit closer to Elizabeth and the girls "This is the fate of my entire race we're talking about here."

"Wrex please…" Ruby muttered as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another in increasing worry; while Wrex kept on

"I've been loyal to you so far because I've grown some respect since our travels started. Hell, you've all done more for me than my own flesh and blood ever did. But if I'm going to keep following you, I got to know we're doing this for the right reasons." Wrex said in a calmer, but still stern tone as he pulled out his shotgun right at Elizabeth; while Elizabeth pull to her pistol at him. Then a sudden tension formed, before the girls suddenly placed themselves in between the two

"Girls what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked in a sudden panic

"Yeah, get out of the way girls. This is between me and Elizabeth and I don't want to shoot any of you four." Wrex said, as he didn't want to harm the girls one bit and was a little hesitant to keep his gun aimed at Elizabeth since the girls were in the way now "Please move girls."

"We can't Wrex, we don't want this to end in one of you killing the other." Weiss replied back, with a concerned tone

"Yeah, so please just put down the guns." Ruby stated with a teary tone

"I can't, this… this is to important. This is my races only chance to get back up on its feet and not many in this place will ever understand that." Wrex explained with a softer tone

"But we do Wrex, don't forget that me, the girls and everyone else from Remnant are probably then only remaining one of our species." Blake answered, with a serious tone as she knew despite her being a Faunas along with Velvet and Ziara; while everyone else was human. The people of the citadel races and non-citadel races consider her and her friends all part of the same race, which was the Remnants

"Yeah and besides Wrex even if Saren does get the cure for the genophage going, the Krogan aren't going to be free. They're just going to be slaves, these Krogan in this place won't even be your people. They'll just be tools to use and throw away." Yang explained with a stern, but kind tone "It will just be like the Rachni Wars all over again… so just lower the gun."

"Please." Ruby, Weiss and Blake said kindly, as they along with Yang stared at Wrex who was staring back at them; while Elizabeth kept her hand on the trigger of the pistol. Wrex kept on staring at the girls a little as his hands started to shake a little. He kept trying to stare down the girls, but finally he gave in with a growl of defeat as he put his gun away followed by Elizabeth put her pistol away

"Alright fine you win, must be getting soft in my age or maybe it's you four that have softened me up." Wrex remarked as he patted the girls heads, who laughed a little in relief from the tense situation defusing

"Well who can say no to our adorable faces huh?" Ruby asked in amusement, as she and the girls smiled widely getting a chuckled out of Wrex

"Guess so." Wrex remarked, before turning his attention to Elizabeth "We good?"

"Always big guy." Elizabeth answered kindly as she patted his left shoulder, with a small reassuring smile

"Good to know, still I hope this is worth it." Wrex said with a slight sigh

"It will be, we promise Wrex." Yang kindly replied, as she gave him a wide smile

"I believe you kiddo, still promise me one thing all of you." Wrex responded, with a slightly more serious tone

"What?" Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang asked curiously

"When we find Saren, his head will be mine." Wrex answered with a smirk, while chuckling a little too sadistically

"Sure Wrex." Weiss answered as Wrex chuckled sadistically a little more, while making his way off towards the ship while oddly enough pulling out a raw piece of meat before eating. Which grossed out Liara who took notice of him at that moment

"Ew!" Liara yelled making a **'bleh'** sound, while Wrex kept on his way laughing now. Meanwhile the girls and Elizabeth watched in slight amusement

"Well now that this nastiness is out of the way, I'm going to see if I can talk some of the others. See what their thoughts are on this, along with making a few back up plans just in case Captain Kirrahes plans hit a wall." Elizabeth said kindly as she kissed both Ruby and Yang on the foreheads. Then ruffled Weiss and Blakes hair, before making her way off to Normandy's direction

"So what to do while we wait girls?" Ruby asked curiously as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang began thinking over on what to do. Though they quickly took notice of Kianna and Ziara walking up to them, though Kianna seemed much more nervous than Ziara was

"Hello girls, how are you?" Ziara kindly asked as Weiss, Blake and Yang were still a little hesitant with Ziara even if they had agreed to give her a chance

"We're good Ziara, thanks for asking." Ruby happily replied back, before turning her attention to Kianna as they stared at each other for a few moments "Kianna…"

"Ruby…" Kianna responded in slight hesitation, as she then turned her attention to the others "Weiss, Blake, Yang."

"Kianna." Yang said with the best smile she could muster up, while Weiss and Blake did then same making the situation only more awkward "So anyways, you two want to talk us about something?"

"Yes we do dear, the others of our little Remnant group are hanging out on the other side of the beach here just gazing out at the base until whatever is going happen; well happens. So me and Ziara came here to tell you four, since we know you'd want to join in our little hangout." Kianna explained as the girls looked to one another, then back at her

"Sounds fun." Ruby answered with passive aggressive tone, while Yang quickly flipped Kianna off by pretending to scratch her cheek which only added to the awkwardness

"Hey Ziara how about me, you and Blake make our way to the others." Weiss said with a sheepish tone as she began pushing Ziara to where the others were; while Blake followed

"You two and Kianna just talk for a bit, I have a feeling you need too." Blake stated as she, Weiss and Ziara disappeared from sight quickly. Kianna nervously laughed as she smiled awkwardly at Ruby and Yang

"So… you two still mad at me?" Kianna asked as Ruby and Yang glared at her a bit

"Ruby cover your ears for a moment." Yang kindly asked as Ruby nodded, then covered her ears while Yang narrowed her glare a little more at Kianna "Okay first off you called me, my baby sister, my girlfriend and ice sister whores a good amount of times. Insulted our dead mother, who was your best friend from we've gathered. Along with working with Saren to further his plans of basically committing genocide. Then finally you tried to kill me and the girls, so yes we're still mad at you bitch!"

"Okay, okay I deserve that one." Kianna replied back calmly, as she had expected this to be one of the outcomes when it came to Summers girls. Meanwhile Yang nudged Ruby to removed her hand from her ears; which she did as Kianna turned her attention to her younger technical goddaughter "So what about you, how do you feel about me Ruby?"

"I can't say, I should really hate you after all you did to us. But I also feel like that I should give you a chance since Ziara is getting the same chance." Ruby answered with kinder tone, then turned her attention to Yang "All of us should just to say, same goes for you big sis."

"I know, I know. But it's kind of hard to be nice to a woman who said what she did about our mom. She probably didn't even care for mom that much then." Yang responded sternly in slight anger towards Kianna still, but to her sudden shock Kianna slapped her hard across the face. Though before Yang could register what happened fully, Kianna grabbed her by her left ear hard as Kianna pulled her face a little closer

"Listen here you, as your godmother I do love you both already like my own blood. But that doesn't mean I won't smack you if you start giving me lip and the same goes for your little sister." Kianna sternly said as she gave Ruby and Yang a scolding glare "I'm going to say this once, but if either one of you dare and I mean dare say again that I didn't care for Summer. My best friend along with basically my little sister. I'll keep smacking you both until you learn not to say such things, understood?"

"Yes…" Ruby answered calmly, as she could see Kianna didn't want to have to be this stern with either of them

"Yeah, we do… auntie Kianna." Yang said shyly, having a slight hesitation calling Kianna auntie

"Good." Kianna responded back, with a softer tone as she smiled a little and patted their heads which made the sisters flinch just a little. But they quickly calmed themselves down and let Kianna pat their head some more, before she retracted back while still smiling at them a little "You know, your both way too much like Summer at times."

"Really?" Ruby asked curiously as Kianna giggled at her sudden enthusiasm

"Yep, like how your both so happy in times of disparity." Kianna explained in amusement "Though, you both also have her ferocity when it comes down to dealing with people you're… wary of."

"Well you do know I'm not-" Yang started to say, but was cut off by Kianna

"I know your biological mother is Raven, but I wouldn't consider her your actual mother and if it makes feel somewhat easier around me. I wanted to punch her like hard in the face when I figured out that she'd abandoned you and Tai-Yang." Kianna explained with a somber tone "Trust me, despite blood relations; Summer was your real mother."

"I guess so, hey actually I want to know but how'd you even figure out some of this stuff. I mean now that I think of it, you technically went back in time so how long were you even in our world in the first place before me and the girls found you?" Yang asked as Ruby wondered that as well now, surprised that it never came to her's or anyone else's minds beforehand

"Yeah it's kind of a headache when you think about it." Ruby remarked, rubbing her forehead a little

"Oh trust me Ruby I know, but from what I can remember with what hazy memoires I had while still under the Marks influence. For one I was told of Raven situation and Summers death along with some other things. Two I can only remember one memory clearly enough, but the crystal on our first meeting was a prototype; made to send me to an unknown slightly in the future time zone which so happened to be on the same exact day as you girls and your little girlfriends went into the Emerald Forest. So to summarize, whoever I worked for probably was the one that told me all the information I needed to know and that I was only back in Remnant for not even a day before running into you girls." Kianna explained sighing a little "I wish I could tell you more, but my memory is still pretty foggy."

"It's okay really." Ruby replied back, as she and Yang gave her a small smile; though Kianna could see they were still understandably hesitant

"Look, from what else I remember I know what I did was wrong. In all honesty, I deserve to have you and your little girlfriends hate towards me. I deserve it fully." Kianna explained, before smiling little "But I promise you that I'm not that Kianna anymore and all I want… well whenever you feel like it is to be a good godmother to you two my goddaughters. I mean Summer had in a way officially made me your godmother so long ago, so might as well try you know?"

"I think we can understand, right Yang?" Ruby asked kindly with a smirk

"Oh yeah we do Ruby." Yang responded back happily, then turned her attention back to Kianna with a reassuring smile "We can tell you're serious and… we'll give you a chance. Though it might be a while before things are less… awkward. But either way, it would be nice to get to know our real godmother some more."

"It really would be nice." Ruby remarked happily as she smiled a bit wider, along with Yang as they suddenly with slight hesitation hugged Kianna who was stunned; but then hugged them back before they let go of one another

"Thanks girls, really thanks." Kianna said joyfully as she gently patted their heads again "Now how about we join up with the others, see what their up to?"

"Sure!" Ruby and Yang happily answered as they, along with Kianna made their way towards where the other Remnants were. The three of them wondering what was going to transpire during the rest of this mission, though even thinking on this; they all decided that the current moment that they'd spend time with their fellow comrades would be one they'd enjoy if only for a small period of time

 **-Elsewhere-**

 _"How are you feeling Amber?"_ Millianna asked kindly as she was being held by Amber who was standing on a clear blue lake, with the sun shining brightly with no sight of land from either side for miles

 **"Better now that I've taken some time for some much need rest, Draco has become stronger just like I have. It's kind of funny since he wasn't the best when it came to a fight, when we were mortal."** Amber explained, sighing a bit from old memories **"Along with also still being part of our happy family…"**

 _"I'm sure you'll be able to get him back to our side one day Amber, in fact I know you will!"_ Millianna stated proudly as she licked Amber's hands a little, making Amber laughing a little

 **"Thank you Millianna, I'm so glad I can have you as a friend."** Amber happily responded back, as she petted Millianna's head some more; only for her to stop when she felt someone coming from behind her **"Hm speaking of the him, Draco I'm surprised you're here again. Come to fight some more?"**

 **"Nice to see you too sister."** Draco answered as Amber turned her attention to him, seeing that the blue sky, bright sun and clear water had changed on Draco's side. The water was blood red, the sky was pitch white and the sun was pitch black **"Believe me or not, I'm here to just; well…"**

 **"To what, come on speak up?"** Amber asked, as she placed Millianna down and started to snicker a bit much to Draco's slight annoyance

 **"Oh great, here comes the teasing. What you didn't have enough of it from when we were mortal. Now you still got to do it in our immortal life?"** Draco asked huffing a bit as he crossed his arms, while Amber laughed a little in a playful manner

 **"Yes, yes I do. Despite our age and predicaments, I still get to tease you since I got sisterly rights to do so."** Amber explained, laughing some more before calming herself down **"But for real, why are you here?"**

 **"Well, so I can spend some time with you."** Draco answered shyly for once, as Amber felt a flutter of happiness hearing that; but decided to let Draco continue since he seemed to be wanting to say more **"Look, even if we'll at points have to fight to death; like we did only a while ago. Along with being on different side in this battle. It doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you outside our occupations. Bedsides seeing you after all these years, I guess I might be getting tired of my long isolation."**

 **"If that's the case, then I won't mind spending time with you either… my dear brother."** Amber happily said, as even without a face she could see Draco was smiling and Draco could tell she was smiling too; then again they had always been able to tell how they felt

 **"From dead serious rivals on the battlefield, to being the best of friends outside of it. You two haven't changed one bit, not after all this time."** A man suddenly said out of the blue, starting Amber, Draco and Millianna a little as they looked around

 _"W-Who are you?"_ Millianna asked nervously, as the man chuckled a little

 **"Do not worry young kitten, I am a friend and much more to the silly siblings here."** The man explained as Amber and Draco suddenly realized whose voice it was

 **"Wait… oh no fucking way."** Draco stated, as he turned his attention to Amber **"Sister."**

 **"Yes, I know brother."** Amber replied back calmly as she looked around the area some more **"Eric, is that really you or is this just some sick trick!"**

 **"Cousin, really…"** Eric responded back as he came up to Amber and Draco, with the scenery around him changing. The sky changing to look more like the cosmos of space, the water turning dark purple and the sun turning into a bright vortex. Eric was also accompanied by a large white wolf and as he stopped close to the right of the others, the area split into three **"You'd think I'd be that cruel?"**

 **"So it really is you."** Amber replied back, holding back tear of joy and a shuttering tone as Eric just nodded; while Amber and Draco could tell it was they're supposed dead cousin

 **"Yes it is me, I've been alive for a long while."** Eric answered kindly

 **"And from what we can see, you're just like us and even with your little animal friend. Though that cloaked and armored look you have makes you look like some dangerous hobo."** Draco remarked as the wolf sniffed, the growled at him a little

 _"Eric, this one smells of death and I would feel much better if he we're to be taken care of."_ Lulu stated as she growled some more at Draco, but stopped when Eric petted her head

 **"No need Lulu, despite the stench of death on him. Draco is of my family and will behaved I presume."** Eric explained, as he gave Draco a glance **"Right?"**

 **"Sure, I'll behave point dexter."** Draco remarked, as Eric sighed in slight annoyance

 **"It's been over a few couple thousand years and you still have do that nickname?"** Eric asked as Draco shrugged **"I guess that's your answer then, still I do apologize for not telling either of you I was alive… well as much as how you both are alive."**

 **"Yeah, we can talk about that later. Draco and I are just happy to see your alive."** Amber said, while Draco was about to make a counter comment; but was cut off by Amber **"Don't say that you weren't because I know you were."**

 **"Fine, anyways what's with your background?"** Draco asked as he and Amber studied the background he was standing in **"Ambers is like lively and mine is all like death related, the hell is yours?"**

 **"Yes I can see that, mine well mine is…"** Eric responded back as he though it over for a few moments, before looking back at his cousins **"I guess mine is what you call the representation of magic."**

 **"Magic?"** Amber asked curiously, as Millianna and Lulu sniffing each other out of curiosity

 **"Yes, you know that my mother taught us that. Though I was always the most intrigued with it."** Eric explained sighing a little **"Still hard to believe they've been gone for so long, you know?"**

 **"We know, trust us we know."** Draco answered, as silence took over the conversation for a good two minutes; before he deiced to break the silence **"Anyways, what now?"**

 **"Now for the moments we enjoy our time together, it's been so long since I've seen either one of you."** Eric explained as he hugged both Amber and Draco

 **"Guess we're having a little family reunion now."** Draco remarked as Amber and Eric nodded in agreement. With that they began to converse amongst one another, having a gut feeling that change was coming very soon now…

* * *

 **Alright end of the chapter, first off I know it's not the longest chapter ever and I know some of the scenes may have you questioning them; primarily the famous Wrex scene on Virmire. I'll clarify it just in case some of you might have trouble understanding why Wrex was able to be convinced/ persuaded to back down. I may have not instated it well enough in my earlier chapters, which I will once I get around to some more of the rewrites; but Wrex by this point in the story has grown a fondness of the girls. Basically, he sees them as his nieces in a way and is protective of the to an extent. So that's why he was able to be talked down easily, also the scene with Kianna, Yang and Ruby is just showing the girls getting use to Kianna a bit more. They're still pretty wary and justifiably angry at her, but they can see that Kianna isn't the one they had first meet. So they are willing to get use to Kianna; but it will take a while before Ruby and Yang will perfectly fine around her. Alright, so I just wanted to explain that is all, not that I don't think you all can't figure it out; but I will admit sometimes I can make things confusing in this story. So I just wanted to take this time to explain those two scenes some more in a friendly manner and hope none of you take offense thinking I was being judgmental. But it's hard to express positive emotions with text, anyways I'm grumbling.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all to have a spectacular day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello readers, finally I got this chapter done and over with. Now first off I apologize that it took a bit to write this chapter out, was busy and such like usual. Anyway's, like always I do my best with my grammar and hope you all like this chapter as much as I loved to write it up. Also if at parts it seems rushed at all, I do apologize for that I didn't intend for it to seem that way. But anyways, again I hope you all like this newest chapter.**

 **NOW ONWARDS TO READING!**

 **P.S: Volume 5 is so close and I am hyped for it! :D**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/ Rooster Teeth**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Chapter. 34: Virmire rescue and revelations Pt.2-final

"Okay, wait for it…" Ruby said still in her armor with her runes still engraved on her skin. Just like how her big sister, future sister in law and girlfriend still wore their armor and still had their engraved runes on their skin as well. Coco meanwhile was currently practicing using with Ruby's weapon in its sniper rifle form. Trying her best to aim at a dismantled Geth head that the Salarians had kept, which was planted on a spike "Find the right time and keep a still hand coffee cousin."

"I'm trying to Ruby, but asking me to be patient is like asking a Beowulf not to kill and slaughter." Coco responded, finding it very difficult to use Ruby's weapon as she found it tasking to have to wait for the perfect shot instead of firing a blaze of bullets like she always did with her weapon. Though as she waited for the perfect shot, she realized the little nickname Ruby just gave her "Wait, Coffee cousin?"

"Yeah I mean you're family too, like how I call Blake cat sis since she's dating my big sister. Same goes for Weiss when it comes to Blake and Yang calling her ice sis; since she's dating me. Since you all are dating someone else and not one of us, you're more like cousins. Even so, me and the girls cherish each of you as family." Ruby explained with a small smile "Now enough stalling and get back to finding the right shot."

"Alright, baby cousin." Coco remarked with a smirk, as Ruby huffed in slight amusement

"You know I'm not against kicking you." Ruby joked, as she and Coco started to laugh a little before getting back to practice "Alright, now again try and find the right shot."

"Okay, how will I know though?" Coco asked curiously as she was tying her best to line the sights up to the dismantled Geths head

"You'll see it, trust me Coco." Ruby happily answered as Coco sigh, but followed Ruby's advice. She slowly, if not painfully slowly moved the sniper rifle toward the dismantled Geths head and just as Ruby said she saw it. Coco saw the moment to take the shot, so with a quick breather and a quick pull of the trigger she took the shot destroying the Geth head

"Oh yeah that was all me!" Coco joyfully screamed as she and Ruby gave each other a hive five

"See, I told you it was possible." Ruby said kindly as Coco nodded in agreement, then looked at the others "You know, I'm glad the rest were okay with training with each other's weapons. I mean, it does make sense if one of was downed on a mission for whatever reason or if we just need too. Then we could use one another's weapons to the fullest abilities, making our effectiveness in battle that much better."

"Yeah, though some of use might take… longer to adapt then the rest." Coco stated as she put her attention towards Weiss, who was trying to train to us Nora's weapons; while Nora was trying to use Weiss weapon. Neither one of them seemed to be having an easy time adapting, especially since their weapon and fighting styles were so different

"Nora how in the world do you use this thing and for the matter of fact how do you lift it up in the first place?" Weiss asked, trying the pickup Nora's hammer and did for only a moment; before quickly dropping Nora's hammer back onto the ground "This thing weight like a tone hammer cousin!"

"Well sorry ice cousin, ain't my fault you aren't that strong." Nora said with a pout, as she tried swinging Weiss rapier; though seemed uncomfortable doing so "How do you not break this thing, it feels so brittle that I'm worried of even tapping it against anything?!"

"It's called grace and elegance Nora, no offense but you tend to not utilize those in combat." Weiss responded with a deadpanned tone, as Nora tried to make a witty comeback but slouched her head

"You're right…" Nora stated as Weiss sighed herself

"Still at least we're in the same boat, you have to work on your grace and elegance. While I, you know." Weiss replied back, finally lifting up Nora's hammer for long that just a second. Only for her to fall over on her backside from the hammer falling down behind her "This is gonna take some time for us to learn huh?"

"You got that right!" Nora said amusingly as she and Weiss had a quick laughed, before continuing with their practice

"It's nice to see those two getting along." Coco remarked as Ruby nodded in agreement, then they looked around to see a few more of their friends having some trouble learning one another's weapons

"Come on Knightly cousin, you got learn this." Yang remarked as she and Jaune had switched weapons

"Easy for you to say flame cousin, I use a sword along with my shield for many reasons since you and the girl's disappearance. Mainly so I don't get injured. But with these gauntlets of yours, I'm doubting my safety." Jaune remarked irritable, while Yang just rolled her eyes in amusement

"That's the point, helps with the rush of battle and staying alive. I mean thinking of this way, when you're in danger your body will do anything to keep itself alive. Which means your reflexes are enhanced to survive. That's one reason I use gauntlets, along with th fact I just like to do close up fight and I may not be as gun savvy as my baby sis. But I've always loved to fire off shotgun, hence the weapons you are using before you." Yang joyfully explained with a proud smile, before frowning a bit "Unlike your weapons, even if you gave you sword a triple shooter gun form. Which I can see as useful. Your shield even with its upgrades; is still just a foldable fancy hunk of metal. I mean I know they're used to block attacked, like yippee you can use your sword for that. I just really don't see the use for this shield of yours."

"For one those are family heirlooms, but two let me show you what other uses my shield has then just blocking attacks." Jaune stated kindly, taking off Yang's gantlets and setting them aside on the sand. Yang then took Jaune's shield of and threw to him as he caught it and place back on his left arm "Alright, no come at me with full force."

"You sure buddy?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, as Jaune threw some sand in her face making Yang completely fine with attacking him "Okay then, you asked for it."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jaune asked with a smirk, as Yang charged at him only for Jaune to quickly use his shield to fling his sword out of her hands and into the air. Jaune then in a split second landed four consecutive hits on Yang's face, pushing her back on her feet as she rubbed her nose, despite her aura having taken all the damage for the attack. Jaune just smiled as he held his right opened hand out, which then caught his sword perfectly by the handle "That's one of the many uses my shield has in combat."

"Yeah, you made you point don't let it get to you and I really can't be mad at you for hitting in the face even if I should. Besides that sword catch was way to impressive to stay mad at." Yang remarked as Jaune threw her his weapons, while Jaune placed Yang's gauntlets back on as she caught his weapons

"Oh trust me, ask Coco and she'll tell you how many times I cut my hands before I got the timing of this." Jaune remarked, with a sheepish tone

"IT WAS A LOT!" Coco yelled, as Yang snickered a bit

"THANK YOU COCO, NOW GO BACK TO LEARN SOME ACTUAL PATIENTS FOR ONCE!" Jaune yelled back, as Coco stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture before he turned his attention back to Yang "Sorry about that."

"No problem, though I have to say that you two are peas in a pod. I'm surprised Pyrrha doesn't get jealous at all." Yang remarked

"Actually, she doesn't have to worry about getting jealous." Jaune stated, with a small smile

"Oh whys that?" Yang asked, trying to get into a good positioning to wielding Jaune's sword and shield properly to the best of her abilities

"Well because me and her are blood related cousins." Jaune explained

"Oh…" Yang replied, taking in a few moments before finally registering the words Juane had just said "WAIT WHAT?"

"Yeah, shocker right. I guess me and Coco just forgot to mention it to you girls." Jaune said kindly, with an apologetic smile

"No, no it's fine. Just how did you even figure that bombshell out?" Yang asked as she and Jaune started to slowly spar a bit

"That, well after the Vale bombings. Me and the others received medical attention. At that time we had no idea what kind of bomb it was, so blood samples were taken to make sure the bomb didn't do anything to us internally from just being around the aftermath. A week or two later when we got our result back, the doctors gave a little extra note to Miss GoodWitch which showed that me and Coco were blood related relatives." Jaune explained as he dodged a swipe from Yang, that was followed by a shield bash as he dodged that attack too "It turned out that our dads were brothers, my uncle or Coco's dad had falling out with my grandfather. He was never removed from the family, but my grandpa never spoke of him and my dad along with the rest of the Arcs were forbidden to speak of my uncle."

"That sucks, but at least you and Coco had an easy time accepting your blood tied relation to one another." Yang remarked kindly, as she dodged a swing from one-two combo attack from Jaune "Nice form, we might make you a full born close quarters fighter yet."

"Thanks, same to you. Nice timing with some of your attacks along with your blocks of my attack." Jaune said as he and Yang stopped after that "But yeah, I guess it was easy for us to get use to knowing we were related. Besides Coco's been a great cousin to me, we get along just fine with the occasional fist fight or so. But I wouldn't' trade my cousin for all the treasures in the world, same goes for the rest of you."

"Good to know Jaune, but come on. I'm ready for another spar." Yang proudly responded as she and Jaune got ready once more for a spar. Meanwhile Ruby and Coco smiled at the two, glad they were getting along as well

"Coco I have to say and hate that we were ease dropping. But that is shocking about you and Jaune being cousins." Ruby remarked as she was now using Cocos weapon in its mini-gun form "Ugh, how do you use this thing without aiming?"

"Oh I know, but I'm the older cousin so I get rights to mess with him when I feel like doing so." Coco remarked with a smile, as she helped Ruby footing by using her feet to move Ruby's feet in a wider, by sturdier stance "Also for one, your stance helps out. Think of my weapon as a sniper rifle, expect it shoots hundreds of rounds in seconds and you use your eyes as the scope."

"I think I get I, confusing but I think I do." Ruby responded as she aimed the gun at another Geth head that was placed on the same spike. But as she fired a small burst, she wobbled a bit and hit the ground beneath the Geths head "Aw man!"

"Hey don't worry, trust me now that I think of it using your sniper rifle was easier than using my weapon when it comes to accuracy. But I think I can help you." Coco said "Alright so try what you told me, be patient and wait for the right shot. But instead of using an actually scope, picture one in your mind and when you line up the sights; then fire of your volley of rounds. Try it baby cousin."

"Alright." Ruby responded, doing as Coco told her to do so. She looked at the Geths head, picturing the insides of her weapons scope. She took a breather and once her imaginary sights landed on the Geth head, she fired pff another volley and decimated the Geths head into pieces "I did it, thank you coffee cousin!"

"Aw, no problem Ruby." Coco responded back, happy that Ruby was able to get the hang of it for the start of her training. She and Ruby then looked around to see the others talk, cooperating and learning from one another. From Blake and Pyrrha training with one another. Fox and Ren doing the same. Then Velvet and Yatsuhashi with each other's weapons. Meanwhile they looked to see Penny sitting alongside with Wallace, Ekail, Poppy, Tenrec, Kalzar and Eve who Penny was holding in her hands All of the androids/ robots/ sentient A.I's conversing with one another from what Coco and Ruby could guess, a sense of how to be one of their kind in a universe that looked down on them for what they were. Kianna and Ziara were talk to one another, while Glynda and Ozpin were enjoying this time on the beach even if it was a short time to be. Coco just sighed with a small smiled as she looked around the area, while Ruby wondered what was on her friend's mind

"Hey you okay Coco?" Ruby kindly asked

"Huh, oh yeah I am. I've just been thinking of something I wanted to share with the rest of you once I get a chance." Coco explained

"Like what you can tell me, pretty please coffee cousin." Ruby asked with puppy eyed stare, as Coco chuckled

"Okay, the others were right. That look of cuteness could be a deadly weapon." Coco remarked as she patted Ruby head "But yeah sure, besides all I was going to suggested is that maybe we make this place our new home world."

"Huh?" Ruby asked, surprised by what Coco was suggesting

"I mean… look Ruby, no offense but you and the girls weren't there in the years lead up to Remnants downfall. Everything before the Vale bombing was what you all probably knew off, after that it was so much more different." Coco explained, clenching her fist a bit from the memory "All I'm saying is that if we ever find world again we may not even be able to recolonize it. Heck maybe we really are the last ones of our race and my hopes that maybe more of us are out there. Still in those stasis pods are just a dream for a hopeless future for our race."

"Okay, look I see what you mean. I do really Coco. But why this place?" Ruby asked, taking what Coco was talking about very seriously

"One main reason, if we get Saren to abandon this place then we'll make this a sanctuary for humans and Faunas alike. Since you told us this Saren guy hates humans a lot, it will be like a middle finger to him." Coco explained with a quick laugh as Ruby laughed a little to, seeing the poetic justice in that idea

"That is funny, but what about other reason. I can tell you have one more reason." Ruby asked kindly

"Yeah I do. The other reason I suggested this be the place for our possible new is…well it's beautiful." Coco said, as Ruby just stayed quiet while she continued "I mean look at this place, water, land, fresh air and probably some food to scavenge. The building would already be a home in itself. So yeah, this would be a nice place to make home at, alone with co-existing with creatures of this world. I think you, me and the others can agree that our lives on Remnant though safe for the most part were also dangerous times too. So yeah, those our my reason baby cousin. What do you think?"

"I think it work just fine, really I do. But maybe after this mission you can suggest it." Ruby suggested as Coco nodded in agreement. Only for them to notice Elizabeth suddenly coming up to them

"Ladies." Elizbeth kindly said

"Boss." Coco responded back with a smirk and two finger salute, as Elizbeth did the same back

"Mom, does this mean what I think it means?" Ruby joyfully asked, with a wide smile as Elizabeth chuckled at how cute her younger daughter looked

"Yes Ruby, the mission is going forward now. Though I only need you, your sister, Blake and Weiss. I already got Tali coming with us." Elizbeth explained, turning her attention to Coco now "Not that I don't think you or any of the others could. But I need a small group, besides if anything were to happen to me specifically. I'd leave leadership to you Coco."

"Whoa what, what about Ruby, Yang or someone else. Why me?" Coco asked, shocked by this

"Because in my eyes you're the most qualified." Elizabeth explained kindly, then looked to Ruby with a worried frown "I hope you understand Ruby."

"Trust me I do mom, I'm not mad so don't worry." Ruby happily said, hugging Elizabeth as she hugged Ruby back. Then once they let go of one another, Elizabeth gave Coco a serious look

"Coco, I need you to promise me something and it's a lot to ask for." Elizabeth asked as she placed her hands on Coco's shoulders "If anything happens to whenever, I need you to take charge. I don't know myself why, maybe because you've been a leader for much longer than the others or something else. But if anything happens to me, I need to keep this crew; our family together through it and through whatever else in the future. Promise me."

"I…I promise. If anything ever happens, I'll treat them and your girls as my own. Even more than I already do now." Coco responded as Elizbeth hugged her, then Coco hugged her back feeling very honored by this. Once they let go of one another, Elizabeth then kissed Ruby on the forehead before making her way back to the camp sites; though Coco took notice that Ruby seemed nervous on the possibility of Elizabeth dying in the battle field "Hey Ruby, don't worry. Elizabeth is going to be alive for a long time. I know she will be."

"Thanks Coco, but hey I'll get the girls and you explain to the others okay?" Ruby suggested

"Yeah, just stay safe baby cousin okay. You and the others." Coco asked with smile

"We will, promise coffee cousin." Ruby said with a reassuring tone as she then made her way off to get Blake, Weiss and yang. Meanwhile Coco went to get the others, both wondering how the rest of this mission would go now

 **-Back in London-**

"Okay so Neo, I know we're supposed to be undercover right now. Seeing if we can spot any possible Cerberus spies running amuck to cause havoc. But do you really think your outfit screams business attire?" Roman asked, wearing a grey business suit, black loafers, a pair of black leather driving gloves, a black tie, a white undershirt and carrying a black wooden cane

"Really, you're judging me on my attire. You look like your about to assassinate someone for a crime boss." Neo remarked with a frown as she wore a pair of black short-shorts, bright pink/ black stripped leg length socks, a pink tank top with a white selves vest over, a black choker and with her hair tied in a pony tail

"I would never, I'm a good boy." Roman responded back, with an offended tone as Neo shrugged playing her game once more on her Omni-tool

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. Ugh stupid girls in my guild, I swear they couldn't figure out a Turian styled long sword from a Promethean styled dagger. But that's why I'm the best at this game since I know this game." Neo remarked with a smug smile, as she started to type in a few things in her games chat menu; meanwhile Roma sighed at his friend's obvious unhealthy obsession to the game she played

"Neo is this really the best time to be you know?" Roman asked, remembering how ticked off Neo got the last time he called her passion a simple game

"Duh, when it comes to being the top best then you got to keep at it." Neo stated, as she kept playing her game "Though when are Ingrid, Edward and Dizzerella supposed to get here. I mean it was only like suddenly yesterday when Admiral Hacket called us for this super important mission were on today."

"I know Neo, I know." Roman responded back, looking through his scroll once more for the time "They should be here soon, but they did tell you that they're bringing in five more people with us. Right, you know that?"

"Wait what, no I didn't get any messages like that!" Neo yelled angrily

"Yeah wonder why." Roman remarked, as Neo grabbed him by his tie from over the table and glared at him as she brought his face close to hers

"What was that, you want to say something about my life's passion again?" Neo asked with a sadistic smile and a spine chilling tone that promised pain

"Ah n-no." Roman answered as Neo let him go, the man sighed in relief from dogging that bullet

"Good, but who else are they bringing anyways?" Neo asked as she was starting up her game again

"Well get off the game and ask us?" Ingrid said as Neo looked up to see her, Edward and Dizzerella looking down at her. Ingrid wore a dark blue summer dress and a pair of black sandals. Dizzerella wore a pair of grey jeans, a tan tank top and a pair of strapped black sandals. Finally Edward wore a pair of light tanned cargo shorts, a sleeveless dark blue shirt, a pair of black skater shoes and finally as always his glasses. Ingrid sighed as Neo turned her game back off, if not reluctantly "Honestly, you're the only alliance officer I know that can get away with stuff like this."

"Because I'm just that good." Neo remarked as she gave Ingrid a quick friendly hugged, followed by Edward and then Dizzerella

"It's nice to see you three, though where's your little extra entourage of five?" Roman asked curiously as Neo wondered that too, until Roman was dog piled on his chair by Neptuna and Sunny

"Yo what's up Neo cream and Roman goody two shoes!" Sunny joyfully screamed as she hugged Roman some more while wearing a bright red shirt, a pair of weathered blue jeans and a pair of red flip flops

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in like forever!" Neptuna remarked overjoyed as she wore red dress, a red coat with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of black slip on's, a hair pin in the shape of trident and a pair of black glasses

"Well for one we're trying to be undercover. Well I guess just me since you all are dressed like you're going to a party when everyone else around here is wearing business suits." Roman explained as Sunny and Neptuna got off of Romans back, then moved over to the others "Two, I really hope your last three extra friends are dressed a bit more appropriately."

"Same old Roman." Edwards joked as Dizzerella laughed too, holding onto Edwards arm lovingly

"Anyways, for our three other guests. Well you can say that they're friends of ours than none of you have meet yet. Just be careful with her kids, she's… protective of them. They should actually be meeting us soon." Dizzerella explained, while the others raised an eyebrow

"Kids?" Neo, Roman, Sunny and Neptuna asked. As from behind Ingrid, Edward and Dizzerella came the sight of a woman and her two kids. One of them being a girl and the other a boy, both at the ages of 5 or so from their guess

"Mom come on, we'll be late!" The boy yelled happily as he pulled his mother's right hand

"Yeah mama, we don't want to be late now do we?" The girl asked happily pulling her mother's left hand

"Mercury, Emerald we won't be late. Silly kids." The woman happily responded with a wide smile, not minding being pull by her kids one bit as she loved spending time with them like this

"Wow, she's a mom. Looks like she could be those kid's sisters." Neo remarked, as the others nodded in agreement

"You got that right Neo, but Cinder is a very capable mother." Ingrid explained, with a small smile as Cinder and her kids made their way up to them

"Oh well looky here, new friends. Kids what do you say?" Cinder asked as Mercury and Emerald nodded, before looking towards the others

"Hi I'm Mercury." Mercury said with a bow

"I'm Emerald." Emerald said new, doing a curtsy as Cinder step in between them

"And I am Cinder, their mother. Together we are…" Cinder said as she, Mercury and Emerald did weird poses while keeping eye contact with the rest of their group "THE ANDERSONS!"

"This covert mission is not going to work well…" Roman muttered as Cinder, Mercury and Emerald went back to their normal stances

"So how'd you like our intr-" Emerald asked, but was cut off a she and Mercury were lifted up in the air by Neo who was immediately gushing over them

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE, OH I JUST WANT TO HUG AND HOLD YOU TWO ALL DAY!" Neo screamed as people around stared at her oddly, though Sunny and Neptuna didn't help as the couple joined in with gushing over the kids

"SO CUTE, SUNNY WHEN WE HAVE KIDS WE WILL HAVE MANY GOT IT!" Neptune roared in joy, as she was gently pinching Emerald cheeks

"OH YES AND THEY'LL BE AS CUTE AS THESE TWO BABY WABIES!" Sunny roared next, with a wide smile as she was gently pinching Mercury cheeks. All the while a lot more people were just watching this strange scene

"You know what, usually when people try that I break their arms. But I think my kids will be safe with these three." Cinder remarked as she, the others and a lot of very confused people watched the weird scene unfold. But as this happened, on top of a high ledged rooftop stood two figures. Both females in slim, but reinforced white/grey/black metal armor with white helmets that had black visors

"Sir, we spotted the three targets. Are you sure you don't want us to take them now?" The first one asked through a comm in her helmet

 _ **"No, you and you sister stay incognito for now. Keep watch of them, then inform me on Cinder and her children once you get enough data on them. From the security camera recording taken months before those…. New humans came about. She may prove useful for a comrade, along with her children if they also have abilities."**_ The voice of man answered back, calm and collective the whole time _**"Though if not, they could always be useful test subject to dissect. See what makes them tick and see if we can replicate their abilities."**_

"I understand sir, we'll keep in contact. Over and out." The first woman answered as she turned off her helmets comms, then took off her helmet to cool herself off while showing off her pale skin, green eyes, black short hair with red highlights and red eyeliner "So, Melanie, ready for some recon here on out?"

"Militia my dear sweet sister, do you really have to ask that?" Melanie asked with an amused tone, taking of her helmet to reveal the same exact face as her sister, but with aqua green eyes and long black hair with aqua blue highlights

"Great minds think alike sister, cloak on." Militia joyfully remarked as she and her sister disappeared in their cloaking fields. Ready to keep watch on Cinder, Emerald and Mercury for as long as need until they could report back to their boss

 **-Back with team RWBY-**

"So, you all got what the plan is?" Captain Kirrahe asked as Elizabeth, Tali and the girls of team RWBY had just finished listening to his explanation of the plan that he along with his team formed up. Though Liara and Penny had helped as well, as they stood by the Salarian captain

"We sure did, we have your team and two of ours to thank for devising such a great plan." Ruby joyfully answered

"Well it was our pleasure friends!" Penny responded back, with a wide smile of pure joy that made Captain Kirrahe eyed her uneasily from how creepy he found her still very upbeat attitude

"Indeed, though just stay safe alright. You get us all worried more than we'd like to admit, especially Wrex. He's a big softy." Liara remarked in amusements, but then pulled out Eve's chip "Oh right, Eve asked if you could take her along on this mission. She has a feeling that she'll come in handy, also she might be unresponsive for a bit; something about updating a few of her systems."

"Huh good to know and I'll take her this time." Blake said, as Liara handed Eve's chip over to Blake, who placed it in her front pocket of her armor

"Anyways, just to say. But the whole prospect of using your homemade nuke still sounds dangerous. I mean their ain't any other way?" Ruby asked as the others wondered that too

"No, like I explained before. Your ship will be able to take the Nuke to the drop off zone on the other side of the facility. Meanwhile your ground team is to infiltrate the base. Disable the bases remaining AA- guns and pacify the ground forces." Captain Kirrahe explained calmly

"Huh, captain we may have overlooked something." Liara stated "We might not have enough forces with just Elizbeth, Eve, the girls and Tali here to take the base."

"Yeah, now that I think of it; we might be heading into a death trap without some extra backup." Tali explained somewhat nervously

"Don't worry, I have a counter for that issues." Captain Kirrahe responded back "You see unlike your team, I'll be splitting mine into three separate ones. While we lace up a distraction, you'll get in as our shadow team."

"Wait if you do that, you'll all die and that wouldn't be a good thing." Blake stated

"Your concern is appreciated, but not needed. We're a lot tougher than we look. Though I don't expect many of us to survive." Captain Kirrahe explained, sighing a bit "Which is why making what I'm going to ask even more difficult."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms as she and the others wondered what his request was

"I need one of your own to accompany me and my men. To help with coordinating the teams." Captain Kirrahe explained, much to the others surprise

"Whoa, Captain that's a lot to ask for." Yang said

"Yeah and besides, if what you say is true about the likely hood of most of you not getting out alive. You'd be killing one of our crew as a sacrificial sheep!" Weiss yelled angrily

"Yeah, friends Yang and Weiss are right. What you're asking for is too much Captain." Penny stated angrily too, as she along with team RWBY began yelling about the request he was asking for; until Elizabeth cut in

"Girls!" Elizabeth yelled, cutting team RWBY and Penny off as she took a quicker calming breather then looking back at the captain "I think that's a good idea."

"But mom!" Ruby and Yang responded back, but halted their protest of the idea when Elizabeth gave them a motherly scolding glare. While Tali was silently motioning her hands to tell her daughters not to push it with Elizabeth

"As I was saying." Elizabeth stated, turning her attention back to the Kirrahe "But we'll need someone who knows Alliance communication protocols."

"Which is why I am volunteering myself for this part of the mission commander." Kaidan said, as he and Ashely made their way up to the group

"Not so fast Lt. The Commander is gonna need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the Salarians." Ashely responded back, with a small smirk

"With all due respect Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide?" Kaidan reasoned back, smirking a little himself

"Why is that every time some says, **'With all due respect'.** They really mean kiss my ass?" Ashley asked, smirking still with a slight flirty tone

"Is it me or can you all feel a lover's quarrel happeing?" Weiss whispered to the girls, as they nodded in agreement and giggled a little in amusement

"Well from your personal opinion. Who do you think would work better for this mission?" Elizabeth asked

"Either one of these two will do commander. Both are willing to sacrifice themselves if needed." Captain Kirrahe answered, glaring at Penny then the girls before looking back at Elizabeth "Thankfully, if we're lucky such sacrifices won't be needed."

"Personally if you ask me, it's still a bad idea…" Ruby muttered pouting a little "I don't like the idea of sending our friends to possibly die."

"Same here baby sis, same here." Yang responded back quietly as Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement while they continued to listen to the conversation

"I see…" Elizabeth said, thinking over this choice. But after a few moments she finally came to a not easily picked decision, as she turned around to face both Ashely and Kaidan "Alright, Ashely you're going to be backing up Captain Kirrahe and his men. Kaidan you'll be handling nuke duties. No heroics from either of you, understood?"

"Aye, aye ma'am!" Kaidan and Ashely replied back with a quick salute as they made their way off

"I think me and friend Liara will get back with the others. Stay safe!" Penny joyfully remarked as she and Liara then made their way off to the Normandy

"Just to say, I'll be having the ordinance loaded onto the Normandy and brief the rest of your crew on its destination sequence. If you have any question, this would be the best time to ask them." Captain Kirrahe said

"Well for one the Normandy is our team's way out. How are your teams going to escape the blast?" Yang asked, as the others found that to be a suitable starter question

"We'll be engaging the Geths for as long as possible and once the bomb is in place. Then we'll quickly fall back and try to escape. The word being try." Captain Kirrahe explained, before continuing "If we move quickly enough. Then we should be able to escape the bomb with acceptable casualties. If not then our memories will live on as martyrs to a greater cause."

"You know, no offense but despite the greater cause stuff. You really shouldn't be this calm about possibly dying. Like at all." Weiss remarked, annoyed a little as she had always seen the willing to die so easily and martyr types of people as absolutely distributing. Though she also found it ironic when she started her days in beacon since that was in a way a similar sort of possible death profession; even now the sort of lifestyle she along with their others were in had the somewhat same premise

"Yeah you're talking like this is a for sure suicide mission." Yang stated, crossing her arms as Captain Kirrahe just sighed

"Yes, because in all honestly I can't say any of us will make it out. Including your team, but we must do what is necessary to secure the safety of the future to come." Captain Kirrahe explained as team RWBY didn't seemed convinced "I don't have time or the patients to persuade you to believe in this cause. Nor do I care too, but either way fate will decide for us in the end."

"Um, hey Shadow sounds like a good name for our team. But what shall yours be called?" Tali asked, getting the subject off of the tenser one at the moment

"Aregohr, Mannovai and Jaeto." Captain Kirrahe answered

"Oh, those actually sound like very pretty names." Ruby remarked with a small smile as Captain Kirrahe nodded in agreement

"Yes, those were the names of our first three colony worlds. They are at the heart of Salarian territory to this day." Captain Kirrahe explained, with a small smile for once across his face before turning back to his normal blank expression "These names will help my men remember what they fight for, they must have a personal stake in this fight if we are to have any chances of success."

"Admirable." Blake muttered "If not a little manipulative in my own opinion…"

"Hey actually I want to ask, but could you maybe recap the mission for us one more time. Just so we have final clarification is all." Ruby sheepishly asked next, as Captain Kirrahe yet again sighed in slight irritation

"Of course, but try to remember this time." Captain Kirrahe responded back, before starting his explanation "First off you ladies are Shadow team, we will create a distraction while your team infiltrates the base. Then you make your way to the breeding grounds at the heart of the facility. Disable the AA guns so the Normandy can deliver the Nuke and the volunteer to its location. If our team gets that far, we'll try and help with the guns. But don't count on it. Then once the bombs at its designated location, it will be placed next to the geothermal taps. After that it's get out as fast as you possibly can before it detonates."

"Speaking of the Nuke, how are you sure it will work in the first place?" Blake asked

"It all depends on the reliability of the person your commander here has assigned. Though from the looks of him, the man seems to know his stuff." Captain Kirrahe explained

"But what if it gets damaged or something before we get it to where the nuke is needed?" Tali asked, somewhat nervous of that possibility

"No need to worry about that, the drive system is highly impervious to damage from external sources. Once armed, there's very little to stop it. The key is getting it armed before the Geths can stop us." Captain Kirrahe answered "Now is there anything else you ladies need to ask or not?"

"Well ladies?" Elizbeth asked kindly as Tali nodded no, while team RWBY gave her quick two finger salutes "There's your answer, we're ready whenever you are Captain."

"Good, then if you don't mind I'll be prepping my men." Captain Kirrahe said, as he passed by the group to get his men for their prep talk. Though as this happened, Kaidan and Ashley came back with faces of determination as they regroup with the others

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Ruby kindly asked "Not that we don't mind."

"We know Ruby, it's just that me and Kaidan actually wanted to say a few things." Ashely responded back, somewhat nervously as she looked to Kaidan "Kaidan tell them."

"Ashely." Kaidan said calmly as Ashley sighed

"Fine." Ashely stated as she took a breather "Not good at this sort of stuff but, well I mean this is it when you think about it. Just promise none of you will do anything stupid during this mission."

"They'll be fine." Kaidan responded back kindly as Elizbeth nodded in agreement

"Yeah, besides we can't die. We'd be leaving our buddies alone then and that would be a bummer. Right girls?" Yang asked with a wide smile as Ruby, Blake and Weiss nodded happily

"Yeah I guess, just… good luck." Ashley remarked with a small smile

"You know Ashely, we can tell you want to say more. So tell us, no need to hid anything." Weiss kindly suggested

"I know, thanks Weiss. But it's just going to be weird going under someone else's command and fighting alongside complete strangers. I've gotten use to working with, well everyone on the Normandy." Ashley explained, finding it a little hard to say what she meant clearly since she wasn't use to saying much stuff like this to other people

"But we'll see you on the other side, you can count on that." Tali replied, with a friendly nod

"I know, I…it's just been an honor serving alongside you all. Along with getting to know you all a lot better." Ashley said kindly

"Same here Ash, but it doesn't matter in the end if we're not in the same unit because in the end we're still a team and more importantly a family. So I just want you two to keep your eyes open and fight like how I know you can. We'll all come out of this place alive and well." Elizabeth explained giving both Kaidan and Ashley a caring hug, then let go as the others followed in suite before letting go a few seconds later themselves

"Thanks, really thanks girls." Kaidan said kindly "But if you don't mind, I have to talk with Ashely here on a few things before we get started."

"Wait about what?" Ashley asked as to her surprise, Kaidan pulled her over to the far left of the tents for their private chat

"I smell heartfelt talk about their relationship, anyone want to place some bets?" Tali asked amusingly

"Mama, wow didn't think you'd be the one for the bad influences." Yang joked as Tali pulled her cheek gently

"Well I can be, best not tease me about though or you're getting more cheek pulls from me." Tali responded as she pulled Ruby's cheek then

"Ow, mama why?" Ruby asked as Tali let go of hers and Yang's cheeks

"Because I wanted to pinch my daughter's cheeks." Tali answered a she ruffled their hair "But for real who wants to make a bet on that?"

"We all do, just anomalously Tali." Weiss responded as Tali just nodded smiling under her mask in amusement. But seconds later Captain Kirrahe and his men came back; as Kirrahe turn his back towards the group to face his men. His men meanwhile stopped at attention, waiting to listen to whatever Kirrahe was going to say next; the group just waited to see what was going to happen

"Men, you all know the mission and what's at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my own life, my brothers at arms. I have also heard murmurs of discontent and I share you concerns. But we've been trained for espionage, we would be legends; but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. But when you fight today, think of our heroes the Silent step who defeated a nation with a single shot or the ever Alert who kept armies at bay with hidden facts." Captain Kirrahe said proudly

"If this dude got into politics, Id's say he'd win the vote by a land slid." Ruby remarked quietly

"Totally." Weiss, Blake and Yang whispered back as they continued to watch, seeing as the captain still had more to say

"These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Our influence stopped the Rachni, but before that we held the line. Our influence stopped the Krogan, but before that we held the line. Our influence will stop Saren, in the battle today we will hold the line!" Captain Kirrahe stated proudly as his men cheered

"I'm glad he's on our side." Ruby stated

"Yeah little sister, imagine if the Geth had a unit as inspirational as this one?" Blake remarked

"Then the Geth would be more troublesome than they already are cat sis." Weiss responded back

"Got to agree with ice sis, then again maybe it would receive enough intelligence to stray the Geth from their current path maybe." Yang said "I mean those four Geths with Ziara, even though sentient seem to be more of the following type of Geths."

"What are girls talking about?" Elizbeth asked with a smirk as Captain Kirrahe was still cheering with his men a bit

"If Geth…" Ruby explained as she moved closer to Elizabeth's ear "If the Geth had unit like Kirrahe and stuff. Had to whisper this part because I think mama has enough stress without that thought in her head."

"Agreed, but yeah personally that would not be fun." Elizabeth replied back, now having that possible worrying concept in her head; but decided not to let her daughter worry for having worried her. But just then, Captain Kirrahe had finishing cheering with his men; facing her and the girls again

"Good luck to you commander, I hope we meet again." Captain Kirrahe responded back kindly

"Same here captain, good luck to you and your men as well." Ruby joyfully responded back as Kirrahe nodded then made his way off with his men as Ashley with a small smile on her face quickly moved by the group to join up with the Salarian, Kaidan meanwhile made his way back to the ship until his part in the mission was ready to commence; though like Ashley he also had small smile across his face

"Well looks like that had an interesting conversation." Elizabeth remarked, then stretched her arms out for a moment before taking her weapon out "Now then ladies, you ready for this?"

"We are!" The girls and Tali responded back proudly, taking their respective weapons out as the girl's weapons were in their gun forms this time

"Good to know, then let's get to it." Elizabeth said with a wide smirk as she and the others began making their way quickly off to the start location for the newest part of their mission. But stopped once again as they saw Wrex heading their way, with his shotgun in hand and a wide bloodthirsty smirk

"Got room for one more?" Wrex asked "Been needing to get some of this pent-up anger out. Best way for me to do I think, is shooting up some Geth and Sarens little Krogan's."

"Alright, but you have to do two things for me Wrex." Elizbeth said calmly

"What is it?" Wrex asked, raising an eyebrow

"First off, you have to be very quiet during this. Not by speaking means, but movement means." Elizabeth explained kindly

"Please Elizabeth, I can be quiet." Wrex responded back, as the group gave him a deadpanned look "What?"

"No offense Wrex, but you tend to make big loud messes of things. Actually that's all I've seen you do." Tali remarked

"Yeah and you tend to break a lot things without thinking it through. When you're mad I mean." Yang said **–"Again, pot calling the kettle black on that one. I have to stop being so ironic at times…"-**

"Then we tend to get into fights when you get angry, also you have somewhat of a temper. So if you can promise us to also keep your temper cooled than that would be appreciated." Blake said next kindly as Wrex huffed

"Fine, fine. I'll try to be quieter. Besides I can carry a duffle bag full of ammo and still be quiet as a whisper." Wrex responded back proudly "But what's the other thing you want me to do?"

"Well since you're so confident you'd be so quiet even with a duffle bag of ammo…" Elizabeth responded back as she pulled out a small pouch of ammo from her armor. The girls and Tali seeing this did the same, smirking suddenly from the irony of Wrex previous statement "Maybe these aren't duffle bags, but they are our back up ammo just in case we run out anytime soon. So second thing, I'd like for you to hold these for us, pretty please?"

"Please oh please." Tali asked happily as she held her hands together

"Yeah pretty please." Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang asked kindly with wide smiles as Wrex wanted to protest. But couldn't since Elizbeth and Tali were making it hard for him to do so, the girls just added to the stares. So with that Wrex just sighed, taking the bags and placing them in the empty pouches of his armor "You're lucky I like you girls or I'd said no flat out."

"We appreciate you not doing that then, now come on ladies and gentle Krogan. We got a base to infiltrate." Elizabeth responded with a quick chuckle as she and the others passed by Wrex, weapons ready for whatever was to come

"How is it I got roped up with the craziest women in the galaxy?" Wrex muttered, chuckling a bit from the fact he never saw this happeing in his lifetime. Then quickly followed behind the others, excited that he'd be getting some in time for fighting; though he also hoped this mission went smooth enough

 **-Half and hour later-**

"Alright I think we're here." Elizabeth muttered to herself, as she, Tali, the girls and Wrex had to climb up over a rock hillside to get in the area where the side entrance to the base was at. Elizabeth quickly landed back on the ground on the other side of the rocky cliff side, followed by the others. Just then Elizabeth's comm piece came in, as she activated it

 _"Comm check, do you read me commander?"_ Captain Kirrahe asked

"Loud and clear el captainon." Elizabeth responded back with a quick joke

 _"Right… anyways we'll start the push towards the Geths and try to make it to the AA guns ourselves if we can. Though it might be up to you and your team to finish the job."_ Captain Kirrahe explained _"Oh and commander, if you see any other way to undermine their defense; we could us all the help on our side of things. Over and out."_

"Roger, over and out." Elizabeth respond back as the comms went off, then she looked back at the others "Alright, you all know the drill. We go in and take care of business."

"We got you Elizabeth." Blake replied with a battle ready look

"Good. Oh and Blake, you still got Eves chip?" Elizabeth asked as Blake nodded, pulling out Eves chip before putting back into pouch she kept it in

"Yep, I just hope she pops back out soon." Blake said

"I'm sure she will, now before we get going. Ruby, Yang mind leading us again?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile

"Oh ah…sure mom." Ruby responded back, as she and Yang somewhat nervously moved in front of the others with their weapons ready

"You can do it girls, no need to be nervous." Tali kindly remarked as she gave her daughter a reassuring smile under her mask. Weiss and Blake did the same, while Wrex just gave a quick thumbs up

"Yes, yes we can. Ruby shall we?" Yang asked calming herself down a little

"Yeah, lets get to it." Ruby responded as she and Yang started to make their way off, followed by the others as both sister could tell they were being tested once more. Even if it wasn't probably the best time to do so, Ruby and Yang decided to show their mom that they had the stuff to be the leaders she was seeing they could be

As the group continued their way through the area, it was quiet with the only sounds being their footsteps in the water. Ruby and Yang, though not showing it were still nervous as they cautiously looked around the areas wondering when they'd see the first of from their guess many Geths to come to fight them off. But they also were trying to show their mom, what they had learned from watching her during the other missions. Elizabeth meanwhile was quietly studying the girls, seeing they had improved if not better than the other time she asked them to lead the group. Though she also took notice that they were still nervous, she also saw the nervousness/ worry from Weiss and Blake. Then she looked to Wrex, seeing that he was already sensing the Geths near from his gut instinct like she was having. Finally she looked to her Tali to see her girlfriend was already getting into being the secondary mother even more, as from under her mask Elizabeth could see Tali was keeping her sight on their daughters at all times; from what Elizabeth could guess was Tali silently fretting over their daughter's safety. The group continued downwards the pathway, the silence wasn't helping much as it only made the atmosphere more tense.

"Alright, so baby sis you doing okay?" Yang whispered as she kept looking side to side worriedly

"Y-Yeah. Just wondering when we're going to meet our metal friends again." Ruby responded back, as she tightened the grip around her weapon "Is it bad I'm feeling so nervous…"

"No, I'm feeling the same way. But hey, it what makes us human. Besides you have us to help out." Yang responded back happily

"Thanks Yang, I'm grateful to have a big sister like you." Ruby said as she and Yang smiled at one another, but the moment was cut short as suddenly a few stray bullets hit their auras. Taking in the damage as they, along with the others quickly hid behind some of the flat standing rocks for cover

"Girls you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she, Wrex, Tali, Weiss and Blake hid behind one larger piece of standing flat stone

"We are mom, don't worry!" Ruby responded back as a few more bullets bounced off their cover, while Elizabeth comm piece suddenly went off

 _"Chief Williams with Aregohr team, Mannovai, Jaeto teams move. Time to get some attention!"_ Captain Kirrahe screamed over the comm, before going off once more

"Well seems like they're having trouble just like we are." Elizabeth remarked, blind firing some rounds, along with Tali and Weiss who formed her weapon back into its revolver form

"Okay, we got to figure out a way to get up there without getting shot at." Ruby yelled, changing her weapon back into its sniper form; as a sniper round suddenly bounced off their cover "Great, really?"

"Yeah guess so Ruby, but for real we got to get back up to them to take those Geths out." Yang stated as she looked over her cover, but dodged back down as she missed a hail of bullets that almost hit her

"We could just charge at them?" Wrex suggested as he quickly popped from cover and shot off a few rounds, making a few of the Geths move into cover while the sniper got a grazing shot on his shoulder as he move back into cover

"You okay Wrex?" Blake asked worriedly

"No problems here, I'm a tough one and having a full body shield helps too." Wrex responded with a smirk, as the over shield of his armor shimmered a bit

"Right, forgot about those." Blake stated with a quick sheepish smile

"Yeah, they're kind of like your auras. Just not as cool." Elizabeth remarked, just as suddenly her comms went off again

 _"Mannovai is under coordinated crossfire. Check for long-range turrets helping the Geth targets!"_ Captain Kirrahe yelled over the comms, as they went off as quickly as they came once again

"Seems like thing are quickly going downhill for them, not good." Elizabeth muttered as she fired some more rounds at the Geths, who were getting on the nerves of everyone by this point; especially Ruby

"Okay that's it, I'm booking it off towards them." Ruby sternly said, not having any more delays for their mission

"Well go for it then baby sis, I'll keep you covered and follow your lead." Yang responded back happily as she gave her a quick hug and kiss on her forehead, then a final ruffle of her hair "Just be safe okay, you maybe older. But I'll always fret about you."

"I will, promise big sis." Ruby replied happily as she then activated her semblance, then sped towards the Geths using her semblance. But as she did, her runes glow somewhat brightly; then as she stopped in the middle of the Geth encampment. Which she saw had eight Geth troopers, two Geth shock troopers and one Geth sniper; she took sudden notice that the Geths around her all were moving at much slower rates. Ruby was surprised as she watched the Geths shoot at her team, but with everything at extremely slow rate as only one of the Geth troopers took notice of her and started to turn to her also at an extremely slow rate. Ruby just smirked a little, getting an idea of what she was going to do "Oh, oh this is going to be fun."

With that, Ruby quickly started to move around the Geths as quickly as she could. Though with their weight it took almost a minuet to do so, as she quickly aimed the Geth troopers to aim at one another. Then she moved the Geth shock troopers in a line, right in the sights of the Geth sniper; but she made the closer Geth shock troopers pull their guns out aiming back at each other; she moved the Geths finger over the trigger to being pulling down on it. Once done, Ruby quickly observed her hard work before making her way back quickly next to Yang who hadn't even moved since she used her semblance.

"Alright I guess these rune can be useful in more ways than one. Still, let's see the result of my labor." Ruby muttered smirking as she deactivated her semblance along with her runes dimming down. With that, time around her went back to normal as the sound so of the Geths being destroyed echoed through the area "Yes, easy as pie!"

"Wait what?" Elizabeth and the others yelled out, hearing this as the sudden gun fire ceased

"Yeah, I just helped us out!" Ruby joyfully explained as she and the others regrouped

"How though?" Tali asked

"Yeah I'm wondering about that too." Wrex asked next, more curious then surprised

"Oh well the runes on me glowed a bit when I used my semblance this time." Ruby answered "It made me like go super-fast as usually, but when I got to the Geths everything was all slow motion and stuff. So I just moved all of them around to position them so that they shoot each other. Pretty smart of me huh?"

"One yes, two I am so confused yet so proud of you my little rose bud and three…" Weiss answered joyfully as she began hugging and kissing Ruby on the lips "You are so amazing, your such an amazing girl with so many surprises still. I love you so much more and more every moment!"

"I love you the same to snowflake." Ruby responded back happily, as she kissed Weiss back before Weiss let go of her

"Okay, so those runes on your skin are effecting you in more ways than one?" Wrex asked

"From what we've seen so far, yeah that be the case Wrex." Blake stated "But I'm wondering if our runes will affect us in any other ways; like it did with little sis here."

"We'll only know when the times comes, for now let's get a move on." Elizabeth suggested as the others nodded in agreement. With that she let Ruby and Yang lead them off once more

As they continued their way up passed the Geths encampment, they came into contact with a few more Geth shock troopers. Only for one of them to be shot up by Yang, before getting its head punched off by her. While the other one was shot in the legs by Weiss, while Tali then finished it off with a shotgun blast through its chest. After that small skirmish, the made their way off the small escapement and back onto the ground. Though only to be confronted by three more Geth troopers and two drones. So Wrex quickly threw a grenade, as Elizabeth shot a round into the grenade taking out the drones. Meanwhile Ruby quickly slashed up the first Geth into pieces, Weiss meanwhile impaled the second one before using a glyph to crush its body into the rocks to the side and Blake fired a few rounds through the third Geths chest; then decapitated it as they continued on with their mission. Though not before Yang of all people found a terminal that was connect to something related to the Geth. So Yang decided to just shut whatever it was off, by breaking the terminal with a solid punch. A minuet passed by as they found another ramped encampment, so they went to it going up the ramp before getting shot at by one of Sarens Krogan's. Wrex taking this as his first possible challenge in this mission quickly sprinted passed by the others, then ignoring the gun fire from the other Krogan's gun and rammed into said other Krogan. Wrex then quickly head butted the Krogan hard on the head, then bashed the butt of his shotgun against the Krogan helmet. Wrex finally loaded out a round into the barely breathing Krogan's face ending the small battle as Wrex took a few breathers; while the others stopped behind him if not wincing at the bloody scene.

"You okay Wrex?" Yang asked as she patted his back

"Yeah kiddo, just... just sucks that my age can be a hamper for me in a fight at times." Wrex explained, straightening his back out as a small crack could be heard "Ugh... damn back."

"Maybe your state of being is because of your lifestyle. Primarily you're eating habits?" Weiss suggested with a stern, but caring tone as Wrex grumbled a little

"That is true, eating meat all the time must have some effect on a Krogan well... your age." Elizabeth remarked as Wrex grumbled some more

"Maybe we should change his diet to more vegetables and fruits then?" Bake suggested as Wrex huffed

"Okay now that's where we draw the line, when it comes to my diet." Wrex sternly stated, but was patted on the head by Ruby

"Come on Wrex, you got to keep that anger of yours down." Ruby stated kindly with a wide smile "Oh I know, we should put you on some sort of senior citizen schedule. Like knitting, fishing, dancing and all other stuff!"

"Are you all just messing with me?" Wrex asked

"Us no, we're just trying to figure out how to help a Krogan of your age is all." Weiss answered kindly

"Yeah, huh maybe after this who ordeal is done with. We can try and help you find a girlfriend too. I mean a Krogan your age shouldn't be left alone." Yang suggested now as she and the girls chuckled a bit

"Hm... Krogan my age... was just a joke… right…" Wrex muttered louder as the girls, Elizabeth and Tali got a quick laugh out of it before Elizabeth's comm went off again

" _Something scrambled their targeting we've got a shot. Chief Williams take the heat off Mannovai!"_ Captain Kirrahe screamed over the comms, before going off once more which was starting to make Elizabeth worried more about Ashely safety

"Something wrong Elizabeth?" Weiss asked as she and the others, aside from Wrex gave her a concerned look

"Yeah, just getting bits of chatter here and there from the other teams. Just am worried is all." Elizabeth answered, with a reassuring smile

"I'm sure they're fine dear, oh and I almost forgot." Tali responded back, as she then lifted her arm up and short circuited a small satellite place onto of the second encampments roof "We almost missed that, but I caught a glimpse of it before Wrex took care of the other Krogan."

"Ah, okay then mama." Ruby stated as she still felt a little sick seeing the brutal killing/ beatdown Wrex had only done minuets ago

"Well let's get going again, if our senior citizen is up for it?" Yang joked as Wrex laughed a little

"You kidding kid, I could do this all day." Wrex proudly stated as he loaded up his shotgun, then pumped it with a battle ready smirk

"Good enough answer. Let's get going." Yang said as she and Ruby lead off the group still. With the others following quickly in suite as they continued through the elevated platforms and onto a bridge built in between the spaces of the rock formations

"Huh, this must be how they kept themselves hidden just in case anyone unwelcome visited." Blake stated as they continued down the bridge way

"Makes sense and anyone who came to close must have been shot dead." Elizabeth responded back as yet again her comms went off

" _Aircraft heading to perimeter stations to recharge. Bunker up before they come back!"_ Ashley said in a commanding tone, before going off

"Thank god." Elizabeth whispered, feeling slight relief that Ashely was doing okay in her situation, though was also trying to not worry so much about Kaidan and the others back on the ship too since she knew this would hamper her concentration for the mission at hand **– "They're fine, they're fine."-**

"Just keep calm, they're trained well enough to keep themselves safe. Trust me I know." Wrex said as he gave Elizabeth a reassuring nod and small smile. Elizabeth just sighed, smiling back in appreciation for the words before she noticed that her daughters had stopped in their tracks; making her and the others stopped now themselves

"Something wrong girls?" Elizabeth asked

"No, just curious on why they blocked these ways off and not the walk way to the left." Ruby answered "I mean this must be an obvious trap them, an ambush to be exact."

"Yeah, which means we might be getting close to the base then. Which also means more resistance, so we should find a way to lure a few of them out." Yang suggested

"Smart thinking girls, very good." Elizabeth remarked, with a smile of pride in her daughter's quick analyzation of the situation "So then what's the plan?"

"I was thinking that Blake should send out her semblance clone. See if they fire at the clone and revealed where at least a few of them are at." Yang explained

"Yeah, maybe even some will pop out of hiding if that's the case. Giving us a shot to take them out from a far." Weiss said, impressed by the plan that had been quickly made

"Well cat sis, mind doing this for us?" Ruby happily asked

"Sure thing, just a moment." Blake replied back, as she activated her semblance while her runes like Ruby's glow slightly bright. Then as her clone was summoned, unlike before her clone look much more feral. Blakes clone had the fingernails grown into long claws, two long fangs that popped a little from under the upper lip, wore no shoes or shocks as the clone's bare feet had the toe nails grown into sharpened claws, a tail also was present and finally the clone's eyes were more beastly as the pupils slit. The group just looked, bewildered by the clones look.

"Um…Blakey babe, what happened to you clone?" Yang asked, as she was actually kind of scared of the clone's appearance

"I don't know." Blake responded back as the clone looked at her, then suddenly bowed down on one knee "Oh ah y-you don't need to do that really!"

"Seems like you're the master, might as well give the clone orders then." Wrex suggested, coming back to his sense first from the surprising sight of Blakes clone

"Right." Blake responded back as she got herself out of her stupor, though finding all of this surreal "Okay, clone go out and make a distraction for us. Lead out the enemies so we can take them care of them."

 _"I can do better ma'am…"_ The clone Blake responded back, much to the others surprise

"Okay, I may not know much of how your semblances work. But I know that ain't normal." Elizabeth stated in shock as the others could only but nod in agreement, especially Blake who took a few more moments to somewhat accept what was happeing

"O-Okay, but what are you going to do?" Blake asked as the clone smirked mischievously and got back up on her feet. The clone then looked away from to group, then started to chant something

 _"Ovren, usata, biza, distro…"_ The clone Blake chanted over and over again, until the forth chant where the metal floor started to break a little while the actually Blakes runes glowed once more. They group watched as four pieces of small metal broke off from the floor, then to the groups surprise once more; four metal women that were large than anyone in group formed

"Ah…" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang said as they stared at the metal women; while Elizabeth and Tali were surprised at the sight. Wrex, well he began questioning if his mind was starting to dull

Said metal women skin was a light grey/white, a mask in the shape of a vicious cat, clawed gauntlets, greaves, combat skirts/armored pants and chest plates formed within the body. The only thing that stood out from the metal women's appearance, was that they had bright plain yellow eyes. Weapon wise, the first of the metal women wielded a sword and shield that had an organic look to it. The second metal woman wielded a crossbow of a unique slim design. The third metal woman wielded a rifle that looked way beyond anything people in this universe could make. Then the last metal woman was the leader by the looks of it, wielded a weapon similar to Blakes expect without the built in gun form and now that the group took notice; the fourth metal woman had a crest on its forehead. Blakes clone just smirked as the metal women turned and knelt down in respect to Blake.

"Again, no need to do that." Blake responded as she looked at her clone "J-Just do whatever you were planning okay?"

 _"Yes ma'am…"_ Blakes clone responded back sadistically as she and the metal women moved down the pathway; leaving the girls at least still in a state of bewilderment

"So… could you always do that Blake?" Elizabeth asked after a few awkward moments of silence

"No never, the clone is just supposed to be a simple form of me and nothing else. No sentients, no personality at all." Blake explained as she touched the runes on her face "It's these runes, they're changing me and the girls quicker. Frist with Ruby and time slowing down for her. Now me and my semblance clone's behavior, along with my clone summoning up constructs of pure metal."

"I'll have to Karen look over you and the girls some more, see if anything's new with your runes." Elizbeth stated, though suddenly the sounds of battle commencing could be heard; followed by the sounds of flesh being ripped apart viciously "Oh that does not sound good or maybe good in our case."

"I can smell the blood in the air." Wrex remarked, sniffing the air "Lots of blood and some oil too."

"Okay, we are definitely making you do more recreational activities after this is all over." Weiss stated with a dead panned tone

"We'll make sure of that ice sis, right now let's see what the fuss is about." Yang said as she along with Ruby made their way off to see what was happeing, the others following behind quickly soon after. Though as they made their way up the path way, the group were meet with a large side of the base, with a few walkways, a small entrance to the inner left of the base and few crates placed around. Though the group only paid attention to that for a few moments, as their attention was more on the battle field in front of them or more so a slaughter

"Oh my…" Ruby muttered as the sight was that of the Geths having been ripped up into dozens of small fragments of their bodies. Though that wasn't what shocked at least team RWBY, what shocked the girls was the sight of the four metal females that Blakes clone had summon gut and mutilate eight Krogan's; the last remaining two still alive if barley

"Please… spare…us." One of the Krogan's asked begging for his life, as he watched the other Krogan get slowly ripped in half by Blakes clone and the metal female who wielded the crossbow as blood sprayed on his armor. Then the metal female that held the rifled along with the one that wielded the sword and shield held the Krogan by the arms as he tried to worm away. Finally, the metal woman that wielded the weapon similar to Blakes stabbed the Krogan in the stomach. Then slowly pushed the blades up through the Krogan's skull, before pulling the blades out, which shredded his face into a mutilated sight

 _"RWAHHH!"_ The Blake semblance clone screamed in victory, while the four metal females made an inhuman bestial screech; the group just stared at the one sided slaughter

"You okay little sis?" Blake asked, worried about Ruby since the girl would probably never get use to this stuff like how she, Weiss and Yang somewhat would… possibly

"Yeah, just shocked." Ruby responded back, as Weiss and Yang patted her back; Blake then made her way quickly over to her clone as she along with the four metal females kneeled to her once more

 _"It is done ma'am, are you satisfied with our work?"_ The clone Blake asked sadistically, as Blake frowned angrily with a narrowed glared

"No, I'm not. But I have not time to explain, so just leave along with… whatever these are." Blake sternly ordered as the clone Blake looked somewhat hurt

 _"But ma'am you may need us to-"_ The Blake clone started to say, but was cut off by Blake

"NOW!" Blake screamed, thankfully not loud enough to make a clear echo. But she was loud enough to get her point across as the clone Blakes ears flopped

 _"Y-Yes ma'am."_ The clone Blake responded, as she disappeared like usual while the metal females fell apart like an empty shell. Blake just sighed as she looked back at the others

"We still a mission to do so…" Blake stated

"Right, right Blakey." Yang replied, wondering now what her own runes could make her do

"Yeah, let's get going." Ruby stated as the others though having many question decided it would be best to just let be for now. With that the group quickly made their way off again through the entrance and into a long opened corridor

"Now where to?" Ruby muttered as she suddenly saw a Geth trooper working on a terminal "There get that Geth!"

"Already ahead of you." Weiss responded as summoned a glyph under her, then launched straight at the Geth who turned its head only to have it impaled through the eye by Weiss rapier. Weiss then landed on her feet, then quickly pulled her rapier out as the Geths body fell to the ground; while the others regrouped with her

"Nice Weiss." Elizabeth remarked as Weiss nodded in appreciation, then looked to see the terminal the Geth had been on was lock down now "So, anyone know how to hack Geth tech?"

"I do remember?" Eve responded suddenly, as Blake took her out of the pouch she kept her in while Eves hologram appeared "If you put me near the terminal I should be able to hack it, I mean come one. I know I haven't been on many missions with you but I have hacked Geth tech beforehand."

"Oh right, I guess that slipped. But Blake you mind doing what the little lady asked?" Elizabeth asked as Blake moved Eve near the terminal, seconds later Eve began hacking into the systems until the lock down disappeared. Then Eve continued hacking into the system, until she stopped for a moment

"Hm." Eve muttered a little too loudly

"Something wrong?" Wrex asked, slightly bored of having to wait

"No, we got access to the bases security and we should be able to cut the alarm from here. Though we might trigger the alarms on the far side of the base. It would clear the guards for us, but they might be too much for the Salarian teams to handle." Eve explained as she gave them a concerned look

"I'm sure hey can handle it, they got Ashely with them." Wrex stated

"True, but then again even with Ashely it might be too much." Tali responded back

"Yeah, that is true." Blake said, agreeing with Tali on this

"Well we got to pick something. I mean we're kind of on a tight schedule as it is." Weiss replied, bring up a good point

"You all have valid points." Elizabeth said, then turned her attention to Ruby and Yang with a small motherly smile "I'll leave this up to you both to decided."

"Thanks mom…" Ruby and Yang replied back, though loving their adoptive mother very much; were kind of mad at her for leaving them with this sort of decision. Sure they were all for her testing them, but this was a little much to ask. Still they'd deal with it, as they looked to one another

"So you decided, already right?" Yang asked, already knowing what her sister picked

"Yeah, you?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded, then they looked to Eve "We've decided Eve, the Salarians and Ashely have enough trouble as it is."

"Yeah so, just disable the alarms. We'll handle the guards okay Eve old buddy." Yang said as Eve nodded, then started operating the terminal. Once she was done, Eve smirked as the sounds of electricity going off could be heard followed by the sounds of metallic bodies falling to the ground

"Eve, what did you do?" Ruby asked

"Oh nothing, just short circuited the wiring under the floor boards inside the room ahead of us. Which in turn short circuited the Geths without us havin to deal with them." Eve explained happily

"Have you been able to do that before?" Tali asked, a little nervous of Eves abilities

"Somewhat, but it's gotten much stronger now. One of the reasons I took this long to appear. Though I have other many more functions too that I've found within my coding, but there's a catch." Eve answered, sheepishly smiling

"Which is?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well I have to be linked into a computer of sorts that is attached to someone. Be it a visor or well… a suit." Eve explained as she and the others looked to Tali

"What… oh…OH, no, no, no!" Tali responded back, sternly standing her ground on this "I'm getting use to the A. I's with us as much as I can already. But this is just asking too much Eve."

"Look all I'll be doing in you suit is enhancing your combat reflexes. Trust me." Eve explained, with a shy smile

"Tali look, I know you still have issues with A.I's and that's fine. But maybe just try this, if it doesn't work out; then I'm sure Eve will never suggested again." Wiess kindly stated as she looked to Eve "Right Eve?"

"Correct, it will be just this one time and if you don't like how much I enhance your reflexes. Then I won't again. Promise." Eve said with a small smile, as Tali thought it over for a few moments before sighing

"Alright, fine I mean might as well see what you can do. But you better not mess up anything vital in my suits systems or you're in deep trouble with me." Tali answered as Eve just nodded, then Blake moved her closer to Tali as Eve disappeared from her chip. It was quiet for a few moments before Tali's visor flickered "Eve…that you?"

"Huh, oh yes it is. Sorry I'm just trying to get use to being in a suit an organic wears. When I was sharing mind space with Wallace, it was easier to get situated in. But maybe that's just because of we we're both A.I's." Eve answered, through Tali's suit speakers as she got herself situated "Hm, you know Tali. You might want to make your suit bigger around the chest area. It's not good for your health to be having to force yourself to compress your chest in such a tightened area."

"Okay enough of that, please stop talking and just do whatever you're going to do!" Tali yelled in sudden embarrassment as the girls and Elizabeth tried their best not to laugh, Wrex though decided not to laugh at the Quarian who was holding a shotgun along with having a slight short temper

With that the group set off yet again on their mission through the door way and into a large storage area with a few large crates scatter around. Though they took notice of the Geths lying on the ground with their bodies lifeless and smoking from being electrocuted. All in all there were about three Geth troopers, two shock troopers and Geth Juggernaut lying on the ground dead.

"Wow, you did a number on these fellas Eve." Wrex stated, impressed though somewhat annoyed of being left out of a possible good fight

"Well despite their defenses, their main weakness is and always will be electricity." Eve explained proudly "Hm, maybe we'll find those Salarians the captain lost. If they're still alive hopefully."

"We'll just have to hope that's the case Eve." Elizabeth responded back as she and the other continued their way off out the large area into a smaller room with another door. They group then exited through that door, only to stop when they suddenly heard someone from the lower floors inside a one of the three sealed cages in the area

"Hello, is someone out there!?" A Salarian yelled out, sounding curious and desperate to have someone friendly arrive

"Sounds like that's a Salarian. Must be one of the missing ones." Weiss stated as the others nodded in agreement

"Then let's get down to him and see if there are anymore." Yang responded as she and the group continued their way through another door. Though as they did, Ruby lowered her weapon seeing two Salarians facing away from them

"Hey, you two okay?" Ruby kindly asked as the Salarians turned around, muttered something under their breaths "Um… hello?"

"Head…in my…head…" One of the Salarians responded as he and his friend moved slowly towards the group

"Hey look, we're just here to-" Ruby started to say, but was cut off as the Salarians eyes went wide

"AHHH!" The same Salarian screamed in a rage, pulling out his pistol at Ruby along with his friend. But before they could shoot, Tali with inhuman speed bashed the butt of her shotgun up across the first Salarians chin knocking the man out. Then she grabbed the Salarians pistol and threw it at the other Salarians head so hard that he blackout. Once it was over, Tali breathed in heavily

"For the…wow… Eve was that your doing?" Tali asked

"Yes, was it too much of your body to handle?" Eve aske worriedly

'Kind of, but ah…t was kind of fun too." Tali responded back as she situated herself once more

"Good to know, though I may have miscalculated on my ability to keep enhancing your reflexes. I think that was one time thing for this mission, I guess I'll have to work on fixing that issue." Eve explained

"It's alright Eve, maybe…maybe I can help." Tali responded back with a small smile, as Eve giggled in appreciation

"Seems like they're getting along better." Elizabeth happily muttered as yet again another transmission came over her comm piece

 _"Give a little ground Williams, we don't want them to bunker up. We draw them out."_ Captain Kirrahe order as the comms went off, making Elizabeth smile at the progress Ashely was making and that she was still alive

"Can we get going now?" Wrex asked abruptly as the others just nodded, then yet again continued their trek as they went made their way through a door to their right which lead to a set of stair outside the building leading down. The group quickly moved down the stairs, then through another door to their right as they entered the lower floor where the imprisoned Salarian was at

"Hello, anyone!" The Salarian called out

"We're here, where are you!" Ruby responded back

"In the last cell to your left, hurry before any of the Geth or their sick friends notice you!" The Salarian answered as the group quickly made their way over to the cage at the farther left. Once there they saw a greyish/ salmon red Salarian in a black a yellow uniform, who looked relieved to see them

"Good, you're not Geth and you're not wearing a lab coat. So, I guess I'm glad to see you." The Salarian stated, sighing in utter relief before straightening himself out "Lieutenant Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment, was captured during a recon mission. I assume the fleet was called in to destroy the base?"

"Sorry buddy, the transmission wasn't clear. The fleets not coming and we're all that you get." Elizabeth responded back with a shrug

"I see, then you must all must be the infiltration team. I know the captain and he'll want this facility destroyed. Sadly my team was altered… indoctrinated." Ganto explained, with a hinge of pain in his tone

"Indoctrination?" Ruby asked "What's that?"

"A sort of forced brainwashing, has a lot bad side effect from what I've read in books." Blake explained, with a shiver of uneasiness down her spin

"Exactly, the captain knew of the breeding grounds here. But he also knew about the indoctrination and the tests going on were far more horrifying." Ganto said, taking in a slightly shuttering breath before getting his composure back "I watched good people reduced to mindless husks. There wasn't anything left and the others died during the experiment. I envy them."

"Sounds bad." Weiss remarked, feeling sick from this place already "But do you know anything else about the research being conducted here?"

"They were primarily studying on indoctrination. Symptoms, the progression all of it. Saren used it to control his people, but I don't think he even understands it." Ganto explained "Please I don't know much else, I just saw what it did to the others. Turing them into empty husks of their former selves. I can't end up like that, please let me out!"

"Well I'm good with letting you out, but I need some heading from my team." Ruby answered as she looked to the others "So anyone got something to add in, if not hold your peace."

"Personally I say let him stay in, can't trust him." Wrex answered first, crossing his arms

"I hate to say it, but I think we should too. Never can be too careful." Tali stated shyly

"I agree, cruel as it seems, we can't know if he's a danger and is just lying to us about his sanity." Eve stated next only to Tali, as to not tip of the Salarians if released about her being a possible A.I and receiving trouble for it

"Noted, cat sis, big sis, Weissy?" Ruby asked as Weiss, Blake and Yang though it over for a few seconds

"Well I say let him go, it ain't like he's proven to be a danger." Yang answered

"Same, other than seeming understandable twitchy. This man here should be let out." Weiss answered next

"I'm on the same boat. Would be cruel to just leave him here." Blake answered last as Ruby nodded in appreciation for the feed back

"Also noted." Ruby said, turning her attention to Elizabeth "Mom, got any feedback. I know you put me and Yang in charge, but I'd like to know anyways since you are well our mom along with being the C.O of this ship."

"Hm, Ruby let mom take care of this one." Elizabeth kindly said as she made her way upfront of the cage staring at the Salarian with a serious tone "Alright, I'm going to let you out. Do anything and you're dead. But if you don't try anything, you're free to go and then you're on your own."

"Mom that's a little-" Yang started to say, but stopped as Elizbeth gave her a serious side glance making Yang flinch a little "Sorry mom…"

"Well I think that's mean mom, we can keep an eye on him." Ruby sternly said, as Elizabeth sighed while Weiss patted Ruby's shoulders

"Sweetie, your heart is in the right place. But he'd be safer making his way out the way we came in. Trust me, Elizabeth isn't being mean." Weiss explained kindly as Ruby wanted to argue, but stopped seeing the logic

"Okay…" Ruby replied back, frowning a bit as Elizabeth sighed once more before releasing the Salarian

"So, don't look back and hope to outrun the blast… hm. Better than I had if you hadn't come. Thank you human and good luck, you'll need it." Ganto said, then quickly made his way out of the room

"Now the with that out of the way, what about the rest?" Blake asked having just taken notice of three more Salarians. She and the others then moved over to the third cage to see a few more Salarians. But unlike Ganto, they were walking around or sitting on the ground with dead blank expression. From what the group could guess, they could see these three Salarians had been subjected to heavy amounts of indoctrination tests

"My analyzes has shown that they're no harm to anyone other than themselves, but their minds are gone; like an empty void." Eve said, with hint of sympathy of the Salarians

"We should open it anyways though. We can't keep then in here knowing we could have tried to save them." Ruby suggested

"Ruby I don't think-" Elizabeth started to say, but stopped when Ruby suddenly opened the cage "RUBY!"

"What, look they're friendly." Ruby answered angrily, as the Salarians just stood where they had been like they hadn't even taken notice of the group

"It calls… I must follow." The Salarian muttered with a dead tone

"Okay, yeah they are." Elizabeth remarked, relieved that her younger daughters guess was right; but mad that she took such a risk "Alright, I'm taking commanded again."

"Did we fail?" Ruby and Yang asked worriedly

"No, you both did fine." Elizabeth answered

"Yes so no need to worry." Tali stated kindly

"But, there's a but." Wrex remarked, knowing that Elizabeth wasn't done from the slightly disapproving look she had on her face

"Yes thank you Wrex." Elizabeth kindly responded, before becoming serious once more towards Ruby "But, you and me are going to have a private chat after all this young lady. Understood?"

"I…" Ruby said, but shyly cringed at the slight anger she could sense from her mom "Yes mom."

"Good, now let's get a move on." Elizabeth ordered as she and the others made their way off, though the girls could see that Ruby was feeling down knowing she upset her mother. But they let it be for now, since the mission was still their top priority

 **-Elsewhere-**

 **"Hm…"** Sovereign mutter to himself, floating in the deep dark depths of space while getting signals from the world his main pawn Saren had a base in **"So, they're going to try and destroy that place. It won't make a difference in the end for any of them."**

Sovereign with that continued thinking over the events that had transpired, he could even say in a moment of extremely rare cases he was somewhat… enraged. He had lost three of his organic pawns, he also he not been able to get rid of that human commander or…those four girls yet. Though to him, those four were what truly enraged him, the mere thought of those girls brought up a feeling of rage that he had only felt one other time to this magnitude. A time he would not give any sort of recognition too, a time that even now always brought up that feelings of rage, utter bloodthirsty rage. He didn't like that feeling, he was Sovereign an all power and ever calm being even in the face of total destruction. That was what he had seen himself as for all these millennia's, but that memory, those girls ruined that composer as his rage filled up every time he thought of them by accident.

 **"No, you must not let it take over. Rage is nothing to me."** Sovereign muttered to himself, trying to think of other memories he had in those data banks of his. He only found a few memories that brought up an extremely rare feeling of actually happiness

One memory in particular was the day he created the Grimm and his technically daughter Salem, who was his first creation back on that… world. He had created Salem not to long after his first waking thoughts. He had made her because he just wanted to, he wanted to see what supposed gods must feel like watching their creations roam and thrive. But Salem was the only true subject to survive her creation, the others ended up dead from their own deformed births; which made Sovereign hate to admit to not wanting to remember since it wasn't a very pretty sight until Salem came along. But Sovereign also remembered when he created Salem, on that planet all by herself that he could to raise and protect her when he could; that he also realized what would happen with those other times he couldn't be near her.

So that's when the Grimm came into play. He created all of them, to be solely Salem's surrogate family and protectors when he was away or busy. Though he had to admit, Salem having control over the Grimm was something he never had intended for her. That was what he knew many would call a lucky fluke. But as he kept thinking of Salem and his Grimm who he hoped to find sooner or later. The thought of that world they were on enraged him also, he hated to remember on how he got separated from that world. He hated it very much, though once he did finally kill of that worlds inhabits; he was happy once more if only for a short time as he hated to admit it. But the first time he was separated from that world was way before the Prothean's. Since after the death of the Prothean's and that worlds inhabitants later on, it was actually his second tome to be separate from that world. Though he refused to allow himself to go into details about it, as it made him enraged beyond belief. Still he moved his thoughts back to the now, knowing that those girls and the other with them would succeeded in destroying the base. Though he still wanted to see those four, other than Ruby who he had tried to attack in her dreams. He wanted to see the rest along with Ruby, to show them that he was to be feared.

 **"Well now, there comes a time where enemies must meet face to face in a sense. The time for that is now."** Sovereign muttered, as he started up his hologram connection to the base; waiting for the right time to reveal himself to the troublesome commander finally. Along with and more importantly to him, those four girls

 **-Back with the group-**

"Okay, is everyone alright?" Elizabeth asked as she, Wrex, Tali and the girls had fought through a large laboratory not only two minutes ago. Shooting up ground based Geths of all kinds, a few Krogan's and even some of the scientist that remained in the area

It had been an intense battle, but they all had pushed through it. Though before that, they had encountered some more of the remaining Salarians who's minds were in a state of somewhat being broken to completely being broken. This sadly made them unstable as Elizabeth against her own better judgement had opened the cage for the Salarians. Only for them to attack, which forced Wrex, a battle enhanced Tali by Eve and Elizabeth to kill them. It was quick if not somewhat gory from the erratic shooting. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang only watched in shock at the quick kills which turned their stomachs, especially Ruby who did her best to tough it out. Finally the group made their way out of the laboratory, only to encountered two remaining Geths that Blake and Ruby took out with a two well placed slashes from their weapons in their melee forms. Which now lead them to their destination of waiting outside of another door yet again taking in a quick breather from the three somewhat consecutive battles along with giving Elizabeth time to make sure her team/ family was okay still.

"We're fine Elizabeth." Weiss responded kindly as the others nodded in agreement "Question is if you're fine?"

"Yeah, I am. Just can't wait until this mission is over with." Elizabeth joked, with a small smile

"Preach to that dear, preach to that." Tali replied back a she hoping to get some well need rest

"Speaking of which, while you take a nap back on the Normandy after this. I can look up some ways to help make you suite fit better around your chest so it's not so compressed." Eve happily suggested

"Eve not now." Tali said, though whispered back to her "Though ah… maybe after this we can talk about it more."

"Sure sounds good." Eve joyfully said with a giggled

"Anyways, the little pyjaks here are okay. I'm fine and we're all fine. So can we get going, I'm starting to grow tired of all the little breaks we're taking." Wrex asked, huffing a bit as Blake patted his head

"We know Wrex, just keep calm or your blood sugar will act up." Blake remarked as the she and the others snickered at the joke

"Good one Blakey." Yang stated as she kissed Blake on the cheek for the nicely timed joke

"Why am I being used for the joke on this mission so much?" Wrex asked in bewilderment and slight annoyance as the girls chuckled a bit more

"Aw, don't get so grumpy Wrex. We're just kidding around, but we do want to help change a few things in your life that may be not so healthy for you. But it's because we care." Ruby happily explained as the others nodded in agreement

"Yeah guess so... thanks kiddo." Wrex said, grinning in appreciation "But for real, can we get going again?"

"Don't worry Wrex we are. Just follow my lead." Elizabeth stated as the others nodded, readying their weapons as Elizabeth readied her pistol and a biotic push just in case. With that Elizabeth was ready to open to the door with her right hand as she lipped the words **'One…two…three'**. Once she said three, the group barged through the door aiming their weapons straight forward. Though instead of any Krogan's or Geths, it was a Asari in a black and yellow outfit behind a desk that was obviously her workspace. The poor Asari was also scared beyond belief

"Don't shoot please, I'm not one of them. I just want to get out of here before it's too late!" The Asari screamed, standing up from her seat as she held her hands up

"Whoa calm down miss, we ain't going to hurt you. Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, hoping the Asari wouldn't freak out even more

"R-Rana Thanoptis, I'm a neurospeacialist. But this job isn't worth dying over or worse." Rana explained, seeming to panic a little more "You think the indoctrination only effects the prisoners here. No… sooner or later Saren going to want to dissect my brain too!"

"Okay chill lady, what are you going on about. Isn't this supposed to be a breeding facility?" Yang asked in utter confusion

"Not this level, we're studying sovereign effects on organic minds. At least that's what I assumed." Rana answered, taking a shuttering breath "Saren I think has kept us in the dark as much as possible."

"Okay hold up as second, you help him and you didn't even try to ask why?" Blake asked angrily, clenching her fists a little "You know what, I really want to punch you badly. But I won't because I'm afraid I'd kill whatever actually brain cells you have in that head of yours!"

"Okay Blake calm down please." Weiss responded back, sternly but understanding why her future sister in law was angry since she was pretty steamed at the moronic Asari in front of them herself. But she also knew it was best to keep a level head, Blake just stared back at Weiss still angry; but calmed down after a few moments "There, feeling better now cat sis?"

"Yeah…thanks ice sis." Blake replied back with an appreciative smile, before scowling back at Rana "Still, you're a moron."

"Fine yeah I'm a moron. Look I didn't have the option to negotiate. This position is a little more permeant then I'd expected. But I can help you. The elevator behind me leads to Saren's private labs, I can get you in." Rana explained as she moved over to an elevator behind her, then opened it for them "See, full access. All of Saren's private files. So are we good, can I go?"

"Before that, can you tell me what you're studying here?" Elizabeth asked

"The ship, Sarens ship the Sovereign I mean. It emits some kind of signal. Undetectable, but it's there. I've see the effects and Saren's uses it to influence his followers. To control them. It's called indoctrination, a direct exposure to the signal the Sovereign emits which turns anyone within range long enough to become a mindless slave. Like the Salarian test subjects you probably saw. Though there was also collateral damage." Rana explained, as team RWBY shuttered a little since it was explained much more to them

"When you say collateral damage…what do you mean?" Weiss asked, cringing at having to even asked that

"sovereign signal is too strong. You spend too much time near the ship and you feel it. It's like a tingle at the back of your skull. It's like a whisper you can't quiet hear, you end up feeling compelled to do things but have no idea why. You just obey and eventually you stop thinking for yourself. It happens to everyone at the facility, my first test subject was the man I replaced. Now all I want to do is get out of here before it happens to me." Rana explained, as the girls primarily glared at her for having partaken in some of the test

"Thanks for the nightmare fuel, but why's Saren researching this in the first place. Isn't he the one controlling it?" Yang asked

"The signal comes from the ship itself. It makes us obey Saren, but I don't think he's in control of it. Actually from what I've gathered, I think he's scared it's affecting him." Rana answered as Wrex chuckled a little

"At least now we know Saren's scared of a bogyman." Wrex stated as the others had to nod in agreement

"Well indoctrination is subtle. By the time most become aware of the affects, it's usually too late." Rana stated, though finding the idea of a scared Saren somewhat amusing too

"Maybe we should ask about the signal Tali?" Eve suggested

"Yeah, good idea." Tali quietly replied back, before truing her attention back to Rana "If you don't mind me asking, but what can you tell us about the signal Saren has?"

"Well I think I should rephrase, signal isn't the best word to use. No it's just there's a sort of energy field that emanates from the ship; which changes thought patterns. Then over time, day, maybe even a week it weakens the subjects will. Then it became much easier to manipulate and control our subjects, but it's a degenerative condition. There's a balance between cool and usefulness, which in turns means the less freedom our subject maintains; the less capable it becomes." Rana explained once more, before looking around the around nervously "Look… can I go now please?"

"Yep you're good to go." Elizabeth answered with a smirk "But, just to say I'm blowing this place to ah. Yang mind covering your sister's ears?"

"Sure mom." Yang responded, covering Ruby's ears making her pout

"Thank you, little fire." Elizabeth said in a motherly tone, as Yang face went red from the embarrassing if not cherished nickname her mom gave her. Elizabeth just smiled at her older daughter, before turning her attention back to Rana "Anyways, I'm blowing this place up to hell and back. So if you want to make it out alive, better get running. Like now."

"What, you can't. B-But I'll never… AHHH!" Rana screamed as she booked it out of the room

"Nice one Elizabeth, nice one." Blake said in amusement, while Yang let go of Ruby's ears

"Why, why?" Ruby asked as Elizabeth patted her on the head

"When you're older little rose." Elizabeth answered as Ruby faces now went red, from the nickname. But then once again she got serious "Alright let's keep at it!"

"Right." Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Wrex, Tali and Eve responded as they followed Elizabeth to the elevator. Once inside, they situated themselves as the elevator ride to Yang relief was short. Then as they exited the elevator, the group saw a walk way, which they went down and through yet another door. Finally as they entered what they could guess was Sarens laboratory, they took a good look around to see it had a metal upper walk way, with two walk ways leading down to wherever in the private facility

"Wow, have to say Saren goes big. Maybe he's compensating for something." Wrex joked, getting a quick laugh out of the others; until Blake spotted something at the corner of her eye at lower portion of the laboratory which was very familiar

"Hey look, another Prothean beacon. Just like the one on Eden Prime!" Blake stated, pointing down at the beacon as the others took notice of it as well now

"Well that's something, let's get a look at it. Maybe it will be a more helpful message for my brain this time." Elizabeth stated as she and the others quickly made their way down to the beacon. Elizabeth then slowly walked up to the beacon, cautious of what it would do before taking notice of a hologram like computer. So Elizabeth hesitantly place her hands upon the hologram, before stepping back as the beacon activated. Then like before a beam of energy engulfed Elizabeth. The images quickly started to go through her mind over and over again; but thanks to the cypher she was able to comprehend it for the most part. Until a new set of messages came to her, in the form of the solar system which then passed onto the sight of a darken planet. After that the images stopped as Elizabeth was released, falling to the ground coughing as the girls ran up to her

"Mom you okay?" Yang asked worriedly

"Yeah, you there?" Blake asked next, waving her hand in front of Elizabeth's face to make sure nothing in her mind had broken from interacting with his second beacon

"Also do you know where you're at or who you are still?" Weiss asked now worriedly, trying to also make sure Elizabeth was still all there

"Mom, please tell us you're okay!" Ruby asked last, very worried about her mom

"I'm fine girls, really I am. But the thank you for asking." Elizabeth answered, smiling in appreciation as she got back up; then turned her attention to Tali and Wrex "Where's the love from you two, I'm hurt."

"Oh don't be a baby dear, we know you were fine." Tali joked as Wrex nodded in agreement with a nod

"Just to say, I was worried too. But I know you're a big girl. So I didn't fret too much." Eve remarked

"Oh how caring you are, really." Elizabeth joked back, but before anyone could make a response suddenly the sounds of another hologram turning on could be hear on the walkway above "Seems like we aren't done yet."

"Can me and girls check it out and you guys follow?" Ruby asked

"Sure, just remember though that I'm still in charge." Elizabeth answered back kindly

"We know Elizabeth, we know." Blake replied kindly as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang made their way up the walkway; followed by the others. Once up there the girls saw the hologram terminal as they along with the rest slowly walked up to it. Only for the hologram to start flickering as an image started to appeared before them

"This isn't good." Weiss said as the image finally came through, in the sight a blood red colored hologram of Sarens ship the Sovereign

"I'm confused." Yang stated as Ruby, Weiss and Blake were too as why the ship was showing up on the hologram

"Ah, so we meet at last. Ironic it's in Saren laboratory." The hologram of Sovereign suddenly said, much to the others sudden surprise

"I'm not the smartest with tech, but I think this V.I is damaged." Wrex stated

"Agreed, Eve what do you think?" Tali asked, only to receive silence from her "Eve…Eve are you okay?"

"I-I-I… I… I…" Eve responded back, as Tali started to become much more worried about why she was acting this way

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You've touch my mind and yet fumbled because of your ignorance of what can be. You are simply not able to implicate the understanding of what you see before you." Sovereign responded back

"I don't think that's a V.I." Ruby stated, wide eyed in horror as Weiss, Blake and Yang took a few moments before finally seeing it to themselves now. Then Wrex and Tali figured it out, as Tali now completely understood why Eve was so scared

"Unknown to you flesh ridden creatures, a realm of existence so far beyond your a realm of existence so far beyond your comprehension to imagine. I am beyond your comprehension, I am your Sovereign!" Sovereign stated, as Elizabeth finally figured it out too going wide eyed

"You've have got to be kidding, Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren happened to find. It's an actual Reaper!" Elizabeth said as she even was feeling somewhat unnerved by this revelation

"Oh come on, really. No really?" Blake asked as her eye twitched from the utter shock

"Why can't anything ever just be easy…" Ruby said, with a shuttering sigh

"Reaper, ah a label created by the Prothean's to give voice to their destruction. In the end though, what they choose to call us was irrelevant. We simply are." Sovereign explained

"Wait, just wait. The Prothean's from what I've been told vanished 50,000 years ago… along with our home to bat. You might be metal and all, but you couldn't have survived that long." Weiss stated sternly

"That is where you are incorrect, we are enteral and the pinnacle of evolution. Before us was nothing, your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything and will be everything for generations to come." Sovereign responded

"But we don't stand alone, they're us and whole galaxy of other races ready to take you on!" Elizabeth responded back proudly, as the others nodded in agreement

"Confidence, you organics all seem to stem that trait from the utter reality of facing your fears that you will die by our will. The cycle in motion and can never be broken." Sovereign stated, internally feeling slight irritation from this interaction

"Cycle, what cycle?" Tali asked as Eve was muttering hysterically

"The pattern that has repeated itself so many times that your minds would never be able to fathom. It's always the same, organics will rise, civilization follows, advancements in technology and then at the age of apex of their glory. They are extinguishing just like the parasites they are. The Prothean's are not the first, they didn't create the citadel and didn't forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind." Sovereign explained, much to the groups growing discomfort

"Wait why make the mass relays, then leave them for people to find. That's just stupid to do." Ruby asked, finding Sovereigns logic strange though felt like the construct was staring at her with a hidden intense hatred

"Organic civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the path we desire for you. We've imposed order of chaotic organic evolution. Everything you are, all that you've been in your existence is because we allowed it and will end because we demand it." Sovereign explained, as chills went down the groups spins; even Wrex's and Eve meanwhile finally came to her senses… kind of

"They're harvesting you, letting you advance until they can kill you off. Then they do it all over again and again with a quicker response every time!" Eve screamed, which thankfully wasn't that loud; but her tone of voice showed that she was consumed by terror

"Yeah we can see that, but for real what do want from us. Slaves, resources what?" Elizabeth asked as the others stayed quiet wanting to know themselves for the Reapers reasoning. Though out of the group, Weiss suddenly picked up on something Sovereign had explained

"Wait a minute…" Weiss muttered, as she started to think over her thoughts that suddenly flooded her mind

"My kind have no need for any of that nonsense. We have transcended your very understanding, we each are a nation of our own, we are free of all weakness that your kind seems to cherish as natural. Either way, you cannot even being to grasp the nature of our existence." Sovereign stated, though to the girls they swore they heard a small if not barley sounding hint of smugness in the reapers tone

"Okay, well where did you come from. Surely someone created you and that you have a home?" Elizabeth asked once more, narrowing her eyes at the hologram of Sovereign with a growing hatred for the mechanical monstrosity

"We have no beginning and no end. We are infinite, millions of years after your civilization is eradicated and left to dust in the sands of time. We will continue to endure." Sovereign stated

"Sounds like a load of varren bull to me." Wrex muttered in annoyance as he crossed his arms

"No, that can't be right…" Weiss muttered once more, as the Elizabeth continued her questioning of Sovereign

"Then tell me this at least, where are the rest of the Reapers; are the last of your kind or not?" Elizabeth asked, hoping it was the second

"No, for we are legion and the time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the skies of every world, your cities shall burn, your friends and family die horrifically. You cannot escape the inevitable doom that we will decided upon you all." Sovereign explained with an obvious death threat, though before Elizabeth could respond; Weiss cut in

"Wait a minute, I found a flaw in your logic about how you kill of these other races before us." Weiss stated sternly

"Which is what?" Sovereign asked, decided to amuse Weiss

"From what we've gathered, you let civilizations grown until their apex of evolution. Then kill them, that much is understandable." Weiss explained narrowing her eyes "But why then kill our world of Remnant, a world that yes had advance technology with some of it beating what people here have. But other than that, we haven't ever tried space battle, tried advancing our technology to anything else other than finding ways to fend of the Grimm. Compared to the Prothean's 50,000 years ago which was originally the era we lived in; we we're basically primitive?!"

"Hey, ice sis is right. That makes no sense at all." Yang stated, shocked by this new revelation

"Yeah and if that the case. Then what was the reason to do so, what could we have had or done that forced the Reapers back then to attack and kill our world?" Blake asked, pondering on the possibilities

"I think I know." Ruby remarked as she looked to Weiss, who just nodded in agreement as she could tell they were thinking the same things

"Well what is it?" Wrex and Tali asked

"Yeah I'm kind of curious myself." Elizabeth stated as Ruby smirked towards Sovereign who was oddly quiet right now

"Okay well for you mama and Wrex along with Eve. It makes sense you wouldn't know. But mom, don't you remember that Exodus creature back when we fought Benezia?" Ruby asked

"Yeah well…wait a minute, really?" Elizabeth asked back as Ruby nodded, then looked to Weiss "Snowflake since you're the one who brought it, I think you should be the one to explained it to our… host here."

"With pleasure dear." Weiss stated as she smirked at Sovereign "We know why you attack Remnant all those years ago, despite your personal rules to only do so when said civilization has reach their apex in their evolution. It's because your we're scared of it, scared what it produced."

"I do not know what you are-" Sovereign started to say, but was cut off by Weiss

"QUIET!" Weiss screamed, as shockingly Sovereign did just that and stopped speaking "What I mean is that you were scared of our unrefined dust, scared of what it could do to you. I mean when we used it against Exodus, even if it may have not been created by you but Kianna when she was under your control I'm guessing from that mark of your make; which she used to help make that Exodus abomination. But when we exposed a piece of unfriend dust that was in my pocket to the creature. It violently reacted before dying when making contact with the piece of unrefined dust. So what I'm getting at is that years ago while Remnant still lived in peace during the last years of the Prothean's, you found our world and seeing the one thing that could stop you growing from within our world; you decided to attack our world…which in the end killed it. Am I right, come on say something mister big bad Reaper?"

"Yeah speak up you chunk of scrap or is Weiss spot on?" Yang asked smugly as Sovereign kept quiet still

"Oh is the ever so superior Sovereign speechless. How funny." Blake remarked with an amused mocking tone as Sovereign did something… disturbing, something that to him was even more rare to feel then feeling anger or any sort of emotions; as he started to laugh

"Ha…haha… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sovereign laughed like a psychopath, which didn't help with how synthetized his voice was until he finally stopped laugh "You know, despite the trouble the human commander here has put me through. She isn't my true enemy, no… its you four and your little friends from that place. That place that should have died with all of you on it, while my Grimm and their leader thrived in it."

"Whoa, wait what. Did you just say you created the Grimm?" Blake asked angrily

"Yes, that planet was mine before your kind even were able to walk. Before you could think, before you could fight back. I made the Grimm as my own, made their leader Salem. I created that world and you all fed off it like parasites. Granted the first time before the Prothean's. That dust of yours must have been too weak for me to identify. When I left, I did so to let that world flourish, but when I came back I saw that you parasites had claimed it for your own. But enough of this, your words of defiance as empty as your future to be. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchanged is over." Sovereign stated, with a hint of anger in his tone as suddenly a loud roar could be heard; which broke the laboratories windows making the group flinch a bit

"This is just too out of hand." Weiss remarked, as she and the girls had so many questions going through their minds. Though they all knew it have to wait till after this mission before any of them could speak of it, in a calmer environment

 _"Commander we got trouble!"_ Joker yelled through Elizabeth's comms, which she quickly switched to eternal speakers so everyone could hear

"Hit me Joker, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked

 _"Okay, so don't panic. But that ship Sovereign, it's moving. I don't what you all did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming our way and it's coming in hard. You all need to get back up here like now and very fast please!"_ Joker explained before the comms went off

"That does not sound good." Eve stated, having calmed down enough to think rationally

"Yeah, we should get going." Wrex suggested

"Wish we could have gotten some information from that console. But it's not working anymore.' Tali said with a sigh "Any idea's dear?"

"We'll head through the breeding facility, Joker can picker us up after we set the nuke." Elizabeth answered "Sound good?"

"Yeah I think it does Elizabeth." Weiss replied back, as the area shook a little "Can we go please!"

"Right, let's move out people!" Elizabeth ordered as she and the others quickly made their way back out of Saren's laboratory. Once outside of the laboratory and the office, a single Geth Destroyer charged at them; but not even before it was halfway to them did the Geth get shot up by a hail of bullets. Though that didn't stop the Geth much as it still charged at them even at a slower rate, but only to get a biotic enhanced punched through the chest by Elizabeth as she pulled her arm out; then pushed the Geths corps onto the ground "Have no time for these annoyances."

 _"The Geth are turning from position. Jaeto. Looks like Shadow kicked a sensitive spot, Williams hold them off. Hold them out here!"_ Captain Kirrahe yelled over the comms, much to Elizabeth's sudden worry once more for Williams safety yet again

The group then quickly continued their path back out, only to see once through the next door ahead of them to see a small railed ramp form leading down a new pathway which was a long-opened walk way with some crates here and there. Though suddenly a few Krogan's came out in a group of six, firing off their shotguns happily at the team; making them have to hide behind cover quickly as not to get shot up. The group then looked to see that the Krogan's were closing slowly as three of them would shoot, then when they needed to reload; the other three would shoot again.

"Okay is it just me or are we not getting any sort of break today?" Weiss asked as she tried peaking only to move back as the bullets grazed the cover she and the girls hid behind

"Ugh I've had it with all of this!" Yang screamed in annoyance of the situation as she started to activate her semblance "I'm taking care of this now!"

"No wait Yang don't!" Ruby responded back worriedly as Yang step out front to attack the Krogan's, only for one of them to suddenly for all six of them to pull out small hand-held launchers. Seconds later they fired, shooting off a blast that exploded against Yang as she was flung hard on the ground while the others had to cover their eyes from the smoke that formed from it

"YANG!" Elizabeth, Tali, Wrex, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Eve screamed as they saw Yang lying on the ground. Only for them to have to stay down in cover as the Krogan's continued their onslaught, making it hard for anyone to retaliate back without getting shot up. Though moments after the shooting suddenly stopped as the group popped up to see the Krogan's backing up suddenly

"Okay, now that's weird." Wrex stated, finding the sight of Krogan well from what he could tell retreating in sudden fear a rare thing to see even for how old he was; he only saw it two other times

"That's what I'm more shocked of." Tali responded back as she looked behind her, the others following suit as they saw Yang had quickly gotten back up; with her body full on fire more than usual, her eyes a now demonic orange instead of the usual red, then finally her runes like Ruby and Blake before glowed as this happened

"Yang." Blake whispered as she, Ruby, Weiss and the others watched Yang passed by them keeping a stone-cold glare at the Krogan's who were now firing back at her. Though for their attempts to be naught as the mass effect rounds burnt up from the fire shrouding her body, Yang then stopped as she cracked her neck

"Izou de toruk, Ykiv Ifhera!" Yang screamed in an unidentifiable language as the fire around her formed the shape of a dragon with wings. The Krogan's just stood there, awe struck in the sight along with the group. Though it only lasted for a second as the dragon gracefully flew right through the Krogan's, before disappearing into thin air leaving Yang still with her demonic orange eyes and glowing runes left

"W-What was-" One of the six Krogan's asked, but stopped as his and the other Krogan's bodies started to burn in to ash from the center of their hearts. The group could only watch as the Kragon screamed in agony begging to be shot by; only for them to have to endured burning alive from the inside out until they were nothing more than piles of ash

"RWAHHHHH!" Yang roared, having a slight primal tone to her war cry as eye went back to normal and her runes stopped glowing; then fell to her knees as the group move quickly next to her

"Are you okay sweetie?" Blake asked as she and Wrex helped Yang up back onto her feet

"Yeah… yeah I am." Yang responded, rubbing her head as she looked at the piles of ashes "I don't know what came over me, the rune just glowed and well…"

"We know Yang, don't worry none of us think of you differently. Actually what you did helped." Elizabeth explained kindly as she patted Yang's head and kissed her on the forehead "Now then, keep moving people!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, a quickly recovered Yang, Tali, Eve and Wrex responded back as they continued their way down the long walk way

As they continued onwards to the meeting point with the Normandy, they pass through another door coming face to face a three Geth troopers and a Geth stalker. But Eve used the targeting systems in Tali's visor to send an overload virus within the middle Geth trooper which then effect the other two as they exploded. Ruby meanwhile did a quick three shot hit on the Geth stalkers legs and head as it's body crashed against the ground. The group quickly made their way up a set of stairs and towards another elevator. Elizabeth called up then as the elevator started, but as it opened three more Geths appeared from within; only for the first two to be crushed against the wall by a double biotic push from Elizabeth and Wrex. Tali meanwhile quickly shot off the last Geths right arm, while Yang punched it's other arm off and Weiss thrusted her rapier through the Geths neck before removing the blade to thrusted her weapon through its eye before removing her weapon once more. Wrex then grabbed the body and threw out of the elevator, followed by doing the same with the mangled Geth bodies as well. The elevator then started to move downwards before opening up to another hallway with a door to the right of it, which they ran through to entered another much wider walkway with the floor flooded by water up to the ankles. But like almost every other new area in this base, yet again more Geth showed up in the form of two Geth stalkers. But by this point the group was at their wits end almost as Ruby simply fired of two quick and deadly accurate head shots taking both out as they continued their way up through yet again another door. But finally, once they entered this new area, it was clear of any Geth. Said area was large in an oval/ rectangular shape with a sort of docking back to the left, a power generator to the right and a few large crates and metal tall walled blockaded around the area.

"Okay, Elizabeth please tell us were here?" Blake asked as Elizabeth comms went off once more

 _"Charges set and the bunker is down, repeat the bunker is down!"_ Captain Kirrahe stated proudly as cheering could be heard from the background as the comms went off just a quickly. Only to go back on once more, this time by Joker

 _"Nice, nice one less problem to deal with!_ " Joker happily said as the Normandy appeared at the docking bay

"That answer your question?" Elizabeth asked in amusement as the loading ramp opened up revealing Nora and Yatsuhashi moving the bomb with ease down to the set location for it, followed by Kaidan who was helping too. Elizabeth sighed in relief that things were going good still, as she turned her attention to Tali and Wrex "You two, get back on this ship for now. The girls will stay with me still."

"You sure?" Wrex asked

"Yeah I am and Tali take Eve with you." Elizabeth responded kindly as Nora and Yatsuhashi passed by them to place down the bomb, while Kaidan started to get the bomb ready to be detonated when giving the signal. Wrex meanwhile just nodded, patting team RWBY on the heads before making his way back into the Normandy. Tali though sighed, not liking to have to leave during this part of the mission but decided to follow her girlfriends request; but not before turning her attention to team RWBY

"Stay safe Blake and Weiss." Tali kindly said as she gave the two a meaningful and caring hug. Then she looked to Ruby and Yang, hugging them in the best motherly way she could express "You both stay safe too my little girls."

"We will mom, promise." Ruby happily responded back as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang gave Tali a group hug before letting go a few seconds later. With that Tali made her way off back into the Normandy, while Eve started to talk to her within her helmet to help calm the Quarian mother's worries. Nora and Yatsuhashi passed back by them, with Nora giving the girls and Elizabeth a thumbs up for good luck before both disappeared back into the Normandy too. Then the Normandy lifted off and quickly moved back up into the air to certain distance just in case the AA turrets came back online somehow.

"Well now, let's see to Kaidan ladies." Elizabeth suggested as she and the girls quickly moved up to Kaidan who had his helmet on at this point

"So ready dude?" Yang asked kindly

"Yeah, setting off a nuke that has a possibility of short circuiting and blowing up. Ready isn't the word I'd exactly use." Kaidan nervously joked back

"Hey no need to worry Kaidan, you'll do fine." Blake responded with a reassuring smile

"Indeed, besides you're probably one of the smartest people on the ship. You'll be able to handle this." Weiss remarked

"Totally, so no need to worry buddy!" Ruby happily said

"You got their vote of confidence and you got mine, just stay safe or Ashely would have me head if anything happen to you." Elizabeth remarked with a wink, as Kaidan tried to rebut but couldn't since she was right on her guess "Though fraternization is frowned upon in our line of duty, I won't say anything other than just be careful where you do your little private moments. Also, again just stay safe okay."

"Ah…sure. Thanks Elizabeth." Kaidan appreciatively responded

"No problem. Anyways, we should let you get ready for this." Elizabeth stated kindly

"Right, just give me a moment to relay back to Joker." Kaidan said as he activated his helmets comms "Joker, the nuke is ready to-"

 _"Commander can you read me?"_ Ashley yelled out, cutting off Kaidan as she was loud enough for the others to actually hear even on private speaker mode

"Copy that, nukes is almost ready so get to the rendezvous point Williams!" Elizabeth ordered worriedly, telling from Ashely's tone that something was going on

 _"Negative on that, the Geth have us pinned down at the AA-tower and we've taken heavy causalities."_ Ashely answered as the sounds of gun fire and Salarians dying could be heard _"We'll never make it in time to get to the rendezvous point!"_

"Oh no…" Ruby muttered as she and the girls were having a hard time listening to the possible end of one of their close friends. Kaidan just stayed quiet, ready to accept what might happen if it came down to Ashely possibly dying

"Joker get them out of there now!" Elizabeth screamed, as she was trying to keep her cool from this dire news

 _"Negative Elizabeth, it's too hot and we can't risk the Normandy getting shot down. We'll hold them as long as we-"_ Ashley yelled back, but was cut off as the sounds of gun fire got louder over the comms

"Elizabeth don't worry, I'll need a couple of minutes to finish arming the nuke anyways. Go get Ashely and the remaining Salarians, then meet me back here." Kaidan suggested as the Elizabeth and the girls seemed hesitant on leaving Kaidan alone even with the Normandy still hovering at the docking bay behind them. Kaidan just smiled a little "Hey, trust me okay?"

"Okay, we trust you." Elizabeth responded back as the girls nodded in agreement, then she got serious once more "Ladies, up to the AA-tower now!"

"Right!" Team RWBY responded back with their weapons in their gun forms at this point, then they and Elizabeth started off a door on the left that they took notice of

Once through the door, they were met with two normal armored Krogan warriors and one heavily armored one who began firing upon them. One of them was incapacitated by Ruby who shot out the Krogan's right knees and then Yang came in shooting out the Krogan's other knee before she punched the Krogan out cold with a upper cut. The other Kragon didn't have much of chance either as Blake had slashed his chest with enough force for a quick stun, then Weiss fired off three rounds into the Krogan's left leg; before grabbing the Krogan's right leg and with an inhuman sense of strength broke the knee with a hard side kick. Finally the more heavily armored Krogan though better equipped had to deal with an irritated biotic enhanced Elizabeth, who suckered punched the Kragon with a biotic enhanced punch. Then as the Krogan knelt over coughing out blood, Elizabeth followed up as she shoved the pistol into the Krogan's mouth firing off her whole clip as the Krogan's body fell to the ground with his head nothing more than ripped flesh. After that the group made their way off down the walk way, though the girls winced at the Kragon Elizabeth dealt with since it was a grizzly sight. Though as they continued through the walk way, entering an elevator at the other side which went up this time; it opened just as quickly as it started. Once out the group made their way towards the passageway that lead to a sight elevated ramp between two walls; but as they passed up there suddenly the sounds of another ship coming in could be heard. Elizabeth and the girls looked back to see a Geth drop ship come in and was landing around the area Kaidan was at.

"That's bad, the Geth are sending in reinforcements already." Weiss stated worriedly

 _"Heads up L.T, we just spotted a troop ship heading your way!"_ Ashley yelled out over the shared comm channels as more gun fire could be heard from her side

 _"Yeah it's already here and Geth are pouring out all over the bomb site!"_ Kaidan responded back over the comms, as the sounds of him firing off his pistol and some of his biotic were heard

"Can you hold them off Kaidan?" Elizabeth asked

 _"To many, I don't think I can survive until you get here."_ Kaidan answered firing of a few more rounds _"I'm detonating the bomb!"_

"He's what?" Team RWBy asked in uttered shock

"Kaidan what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked in a fit of sudden anger and panic

 _"Making sure this bomb goes off no matter the what."_ Kaidan answered

"That idiot, he's going to get himself killed!" Blake screamed angrily as Ruby, Weiss and Yang could only nod angrily in agreement

 _"It's done Elizabeth, you and the girls go get Ashley. Then get the hell out of here!"_ Kaidan yelled as the sounds of gun fire became louder

 _"Screw that, the Salarians and me can handle the bulb heads. You and girls go back and get Kaidan!"_ Ashley yelled back, as the sounds of a few grenades going off could be heard

"These two have not made this easy for Elizabeth." Weiss muttered angrily, but with a heavy heart at the outcome to probably now. Blake and Yang couldn't help but feel the same dread too, Ruby meanwhile was panicking at this choice knowing they only had time to save one of them if possibly both; which was all that was helping her from completely freaking out

"Mom?" Yang asked as she and Elizabeth looked at one another

"I…I…" Elizabeth said, having an extreme internal conflict on what to do right now. She didn't want either of her two friends die. They'd been with her since the start of all this madness and during her off time between mission she had gotten to know them along with the rest of her team pretty well through conversations. So, having to decide between two of her friends fate at the moment was tearing her apart; but she also knew she had to be quick about it or both would be dead anyway's. So, with a very heavy heart she active her comms once more but without a heavy heart doing so "Ashley… radio Joker and tell him to meet us on the AA tower."

 _"I... yes commander."_ Ashley responded back, not very happy with the situation at all as her comms went off

 _"It's the right choice, you know, Ashely knows, the others will; I know it and…girls you all know it as well."_ Kaidan said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were very mad at him yet more sadden by this choice

"If you somehow survive this, we're gonna hurt you ourselves for making up feel this bad." Ruby said tearing up a bit

 _"I'll buy you all ice cream after that then, I'll make it up to you if I do survive."_ Kaidan responded back, as he and the girls had a saddened quick laugh

"Kaidan, I'm sorry but I had to make a choice." Elizabeth replied back, taking in a shuttering breath as she never had an easy time having to accept the death of a teammate and probably never would be use to it despite all her training

 _"I understand Elizabeth and I don't regret a thing at all. I'm glad to have gotten to know everyone on the Normandy. Just promise me to stay safe and get out of here alive."_ Kaidan said kindly as the girls we're tearing up a bit

"We will, we will and thank you for everything." Elizabeth stated as Kaidan turned off his comms, Elizabeth then took another calming deep breather. Then once she was calm enough she looked to the girls, who had all ceased crying and now had their weapons out in their gun forms with a serious battle ready look. Elizabeth just smiled proudly at the girls as she readied her pistol and her biotic when needed "Girls let's get to it."

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang responded back ready to fight off what else they'd be facing. With that they quick made their way down the walkway to their left and through a door, then ended up inside another room which they continued down and down a ramp to their right before hitting another elevator. Blake this time called up for the elevator as it took a moment to move down to them, where she and the others quickly went in. Once the Elevator opened back up, the girls and Elizabeth ended up in an area similar to the one Kaidan was at. Though they took immediate notice of Ashely who was hiding behind a few stacked up crates being shot at by a group of ten Geth troopers near a large gas tank, a Geth destroyer and a two Geth shock troopers

"Hey, get away from our friend!" Ruby screamed as the Geths looked at her, while she aimed her weapon at the gas tank and shot it. The end result was the gas tank exploding taking out all ten Geth troopers in a blaze, while the two Geth shock troopers started firing at them. The Geth Destroyer meanwhile charged at them, only to be decimated by Yang and Elizabeth who punched its head off when it was right up to them. Blake and Weiss took out the shock troopers with two deadly accurate shots through their bulb eyes. Then as the bodies fell Ashely got up from cover, breathing in and out as the girls along with Elizabeth quickly regrouped with her

"Thanks gals, I was getting a little worried I'd get shot before you made it." Ashely said as Ruby smiled widely

"Well good thing it wasn't." Ruby responded back as she realized that maybe Kaidan could be saved "Hey maybe we can save Kaidan, we have the time and if we moved it now we can get to him!"

"Ruby..." Elizabeth responded back, understanding what Ruby was trying to get at but also knew time was a limited and it would be dangerous to try and get Kaidan as much as she hated to admit it

"What, we can mom. We can!" Ruby responded back with a worried smile, but as Elizabeth was going to break the news to her; suddenly a concentrated biotic blast hit the center of their group flinging them onto the ground away from one another

"Crap what was that?" Blake asked as she and the girls got back up, only to quickly move into cover as a few more concentrated biotic blasts almost hit them

"I think I know who Blakey." Yang answered as she and the others slightly looked out from cover to see Saren on a hovering Geth like platform. He fired off a few rounds though, making the girls back off quickly behind cover once more except for Elizabeth who shot a few rounds at Saren; who landed down onto the ground. But the bullets simply burnt up in a biotic field that blocked Saren, he then fired a few rounds from his pistol back; making Elizabeth moved back into cover if barley dodging the counter attack

"I have to say ladies, this has been an impressive feat for you. My Geths were utterly convinced that those Salarians were the only real threat. Of course it was all for nothing on your part. I can't let you disrupt what I've accomplished here. But then again, I doubt any of you could understand what's truly at stake." Saren explained calmly

"Then tell us why you're doing this?" Elizabeth asked, still hiding behind cover

"Yeah, because you've been doing things that would make people see you as a full blown psychopath!" Weiss asked next, though Saren laughed a little the statement

"A psychopath, maybe. But in the end it's all for the better." Saren remarked "Shepard you off all people should understand my side of this, you've seen the visons from the beacons, the horrors that came with it. You know what those Reapers are capable of, they can't be stopped."

"That's a lie, anything can be stopped if we try!" Ruby screamed angrily

"For such a powerful being young Ruby Shepard, you and your little friends are so…naïve." Saren stated "Do not mire yourselves in this pointless revolt, do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedom. The Prothean's tried to fight back and they we're destroyed. Trillions dead, but what if that didn't have to happen. What if we allowed ourselves to bow down before the invaders, would the Prothean's have lived still if they did so. Is submission not more preferable to extinction?"

"But it's not that simple, do you honestly believe the Reapers would just leave us alone?" Elizabeth asked angrily

"Yeah, they don't seem the type to do that Saren. Look I know we don't know each other on friendly terms. But you must be smart enough to see what will happen if your plans come to be." Blake said, finding Sarens rambling as utterly mad

"There, that is why I never came to the council about this. We organics are driven by our emotions instead of logic, we will fight even when we know we can't win. That's is our flaw, our crippling flaw that ever organic since the first victims of the Reapers had. It is why they died, because of their emotions." Saren explained with a hint of disgust, before becoming even more serious "But if we work with the Reapers, if we can make ourselves useful then think how many lives could be spared?"

"That insane Saren, insane you hear me!" Weiss yelled back as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement

"No, because once I understood that fact I joined Sovereign even though knew of the… dangers of doing so. In all honestly I hoped this facility could protect me." Saren said, having slight hesitation in his tone

"Your afraid that Sovereign is influencing you, afraid that he's taking hold of your thoughts." Elizabeth remarked sternly

"I've studied the effect of indoctrination and found the more control that Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes as the result. That is my saving grace, since Sovereign still needs me to find the Conduit. So my mind is still my own… for now that is. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. Though I shall not let that happen to me." Saren explained once more, having a hesitant tone still

"Okay, well can you tell us at least why the Geth are following Sovereign?" Ruby asked

"You should already know, they believe Sovereign to be some kind of god; the pinnacle of their own evolution to becoming full sentient. But the reaction of their deity is most telling, it's insulted. Sovereign doesn't desire the pitiful devotion that the Geths hurl at it. They are just tools to it in the end, no amount of believing of their part in this will change that for Sovereign." Saren explained

"Wow, makes me feel a bit bad for the Geth." Yang whispered as Ruby, Blake and Weiss kind of agreed with her while Saren continues his speech

"Though as tools they are useful, they'll survive the coming invasion. If organic life is to survive, then we must also prove we are useful. We must work with the Reapers." Saren answered sternly

"Even if it means losing our freedom?" Blake asked

"Perhaps young lady, if it means we live then it will be worth it." Saren responded back as Ruby poked her head out, only to go back down as Saren fired a few quick rounds at her as the bullets bounced off the cover

"Then tell us too why Sovereign needs the Conduit in the first place what is it even. Maybe we find a way to stop them." Elizabeth asked as she was ready to attack at any moment

"The Conduit, it's the key to your destruction and my salvation. Sovereign needs my help to find it. That's the only reason I haven't been indoctrinated." Saren said

"But Sovereign already has you under control, you can't see it!" Yang angrily screamed

"No Sovereign needs me, if I can find the Conduit then I've been promise a reprieve from the inevitable…this… this is my only hope." Saren responded back, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of that

"Saren you can still join us, we can stop Sovereign together. We don't have to submit to the Reapers and we can beat them. Please you were a spectre, a hero and somewhere inside you must see we can beat these Reapers!" Ruby said as she was trying to get Saren to see the errors of his way if possible

"I…I…" Saren started to say, seeming to have a sudden conflict

"Saren please, you know I'm right!" Ruby yelled out, but was startled as Saren fire a few rounds against the cover she and the girls were behind

"NO… no, I no longer believe that young one. The visions cannot be denied and the Reapers are too powerful for any of us to fight. The only hope we have is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine, it thinks like one and if I can prove my value I'll become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!" Saren angrily answered as his mind was becoming calm once more form the internal conflict

"I can't believe you were a spectre, one of the few who swore a vow to protect this galaxy. A vow that you've broken to save yourself!" Elizabeth replied back angrily as she felt sick having to listen to this madness coming from Saren

"I'm not doing this for me don't you see, Sovereign will succeed and it's an inevitability of what is to come. My way is the only way any of us can survive this purge. I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers, between organics and machines. Doing so, I shall save more lives than ever existed. But you annoyance would undo that work, doom us our entire civilization to complete annihilation. For that, you all must die." Saren stated sternly as he activated his platform and lifted back up in the air ready to kill the group

"Ladies get ready for a fight!" Elizabeth yelled as she and the girls commenced their battle

As the battle started the group decided to stay back behind the crates they were using as cover and fighting Saren with ranged weaponry. It wasn't the easiest of battle for any of them or Elizabeth who threw biotic throws like wild fire at Saren despite how tired it would make her after. They kept firing back at one another, the girls trying their best to help take out Saren but having trouble with knowing if they were being effective or not because of how strong his shield was. Saren didn't even flinch when one of Elizabeth's biotic throws would hit him, instead he'd push through the force and pressed with his attack. After about a minuet, Blake and Yang moved to some of the crates closer to Saren, laying down a barrage of bullets at Saren who moved back a little to avoid total incoming damage. Saren then would retaliate back by shooting at them with his pistol while throwing biotic attacks at Elizabeth making the three of them have to keep down as not to be harmed. Though in his need to fend those three, he forgot completely about Weiss and Ruby.

"Okay so what's that plan Weissy?" Ruby asked as she readied her sniper rifle

"Plan, well for one can you still use your semblance after what you did before?" Weiss asked back, as Ruby frowned

"Actually I don't think I can, I don't know why but my body hasn't been able to active my semblance since I well slowed down time. I can still feel it, but it's tired." Ruby explained "I'm sorry Weiss…"

"It's okay dear, I'm sure your body isn't use to doing that with your semblance. May take a while before you can use it again." Weiss kindly responded back "Though that must mean Blake and Yang are having the same effects. Well that's just great."

"Wait why don't you use your semblance again, you did before and nothing happen so you could be our ace in the hole!" Ruby joyfully stated as a grenade blew up making a few of the crates have pieces fly off

"Oh come on!" Yang screamed out as Ruby and Weiss looked to see the others trying their best to fend off a disturbingly clam Saren

"Well seems like I might have too." Weiss said as she and Ruby moved back down behind their cover "Ruby if needed, then please give me some covering fire and do stay safe. I'd hate for anything to happen to my little rose."

"I will Weiss, you just stay safe yourself." Ruby happily answered as she and Weiss shared a loving kiss before retracting back "Now get going to kick some butt."

"Right love." Weiss replied back as she started to activate her semblance still hiding behind cover, but as she did her runes glowed this time as ice quickly started to grow on her shoulder, knees, forearms, feet and the cheeks of her face while the ground around her frozen a little making Ruby back up a bit. Weiss taking notice of this was wide eyed as she looked to Ruby "Well this is something."

"Yeah." Ruby responded back, donning on a wide smile "Let's see what you can do now."

"Two minds think alike my dear." Weiss stated smiling widely herself as she popped out of cover "Hey Saren!"

"Huh?" Saren said as he looked at Weiss, noticing her new look of ice "What in the spirits?"

"Whoa, ice sis just got a new trick." Yang stated as she, Blake and Elizabeth just stared in awe

"Get away from my FAMILY!" Weiss screamed as she summoned a Glyph under Saren to see if she it would affect him even at the height he was at. But to her shock her glyphs were much large as a horde of long, snow white, wither arms that had long grey claws popped out by the dozens clawing at Sarens hover craft and destroying it. As Saren fell the arms gabbed him and started to try and rip the old Turian apart. Though the arms disappeared suddenly as Weiss by instinct summoned another Glyph to the right, which summoned this time on singular wintered, snow white, long grey clawed arm that grabbed the falling Saren once more. Then began bashing him against the floor with extreme force as the others just watched in utter shock of what was happeing, Weiss especially as she was shocked to see that her first summon was well creepy looking arms. But her shock quickly passed by as the second glyph disappeared, along with her runes ceasing to glow. Meanwhile a somewhat injured Saren who was dropped back to the ground, slowly was getting back up

"Oh no you don't." Elizabeth angrily muttered as she decided enough was enough and charged at Saren, though as she closed in on him a second later he was quick enough to grab her by the throat and lifted her off over the edge

"MOM!" Ruby and Yang screamed in fear for their mother's safety

"At least I can get rid of one annoyance." Saren stated angrily, but then quickly looked back as he heard a nearby explosion which gave Elizabeth the time to land a right hook which push Saren onto the ground while she was able to land herself onto the ground near the end of the area. Elizabeth then aimed her gun at Saren along with the girls as they started to fire, only for Saren to block them off with his biotics as he leaped off the ledge. Elizabeth quickly looked downwards, only for Saren to rise back up on another mobile platform as he stared at the group before disappearing from the area

"I have a bad feeling we'll see him again." Blake stated

"You'd be right one that Blake." Elizabeth responded back as the Normandy appeared, landing down quickly over the edge of the area "Alright ladies let's get going now!"

"Right!" Blake, Weiss and Yang answered as they quickly made it into the Normandy; though Ruby stayed put

"Ruby?" Elizabeth asked somewhat angrily "Hun come on let's go!"

"But we can't we can still save Kaidan, I know we can!" Ruby responded back, seeing that there was still time to do so "We can't just leave him, he's part of the family!"

"Ruby we can't, now come on!" Elizabeth answered back in scolding, but pained tone knowing that she herself wanted to save Kaidan; though also knew that she couldn't put the others in danger

"No, we can save please mom!" Ruby argued stubbornly "Please we have to try at least!"

"Ruby we can't, now get on the Normandy now young lady. No if's and or buts, this is not for debate!" Elizabeth screamed angrily as she grabbed Ruby's right arm and started to pull her into the Normandy while Ruby was trying to break free from the grip "Ruby Shepard we do not have time for this!"

"No…no…no… NO!" Ruby screamed back closing her eyes in sudden anger as her runes glowed extremely bright this time, while a shockwave of red blast throughout the whole area. Once Ruby opened her eyes, she noticed the area around her was covered in a red hue; while to her shock time had completely stopped this time instead of slowing down around her with Elizabeth along with the girls frozen in place. Ruby quickly moved her arm out of Elizabeth's grip as she looked around, not even intending for any of this to happen and surprised more that she still had energy to still user her semblance; though she believed the runes helped with that a bit "Hello, hello can anyone hear me?"

Though as she asked, all that responded back to her was an echo which made Ruby feel somewhat nervous as she back away from the Normandy. Though as she did a slight gush wind passed by her, making Ruby look back to see no one.

 _"Go…"_ A woman suddenly said in a whispered tone, startling Ruby as she looked around some more

"Who said that?" Ruby asked nervously still

 _"Go… save your friend."_ The voice responded back kindly, as Ruby just nodded in confused agreement then beagn to make her way quickly of back to where Kaidan was

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Just…back…off!" Kaidan yelled annoyingly, firing off another few more rounds through another Geth that was charging at him; which turned out to be the final Geth as he had taken out all of them though no without receiving some shot to his left leg that was bleeding out a little. He looked back at the nuke, then took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky while the nuke began to beep faster and faster indicating it was about to blow up. But Kaidan smiled, accepting his fate "I don't regret a damn thing. It was worth it and it worth living it. I'm… happy for this life I've had."

With that, the nuke beeped ever faster as Kaidan could already feel the heat from the nuke building up. But he just kept his gaze up at the sky to see if the Normandy lifted off. As to him as long as his friends got away, he'd be glad to have died for them. Though as he felt the nuke at its limit from the heat building up even more, suddenly he heard a voice.

"Kaidan!" The voice yelled out as Kaidan saw a red blur stop right in front of him as it turned out to be Ruby with her runes glowing brightly

"What the, Ruby what are doing here?" Kaidan asked in a panic as Ruby lifted him up with all her strength over her shoulders

"No time, trust me Kaidan this going to feel weird for you I think!" Ruby answered as she started run off once more

"Ruby stop we can't-" Kaidan started to say, but was cut off as suddenly Ruby became a blur once more and with that he felt an immense rush of speed overcome him as they continued back to the Normandy

 **-Back at the Normandy-**

"RUBY, RUBY!" Elizabeth screamed out as the sudden disappearance of her younger daughter scared her completely, while Weiss, Blake and Yang looked out in utter fear of what just happened

 _"Elizabeth we got to go, the nukes going set off any second!"_ Joker screamed over the comms, though a hint of pain was in his tone

"We can't Ruby did something, she disappeared and we have to wait!" Elizabeth responded back as she was tearing up while continuing to looking around

"Come on baby sis…where are you." Yang muttered as her heart was racing in fear along with Weiss who was frozen of the possibility her little Rose may not make it and Blake was scared more than she had ever been for her future sister in law

"RUBY PLEASE WE HAVE TO GO!" Elizabeth screamed once more as she was praying to god her little girl would show back up quickly

 _"We got to go now!"_ Joker yelled loudly as Elizabeth was panicking even more now

"We can't please we-" Elizabeth started to say, until she was cut off suddenly

"MOM!" Ruby's voiced echoed as Elizabeth saw a sudden red blur coming straight at her

"Ru-" Elizabeth once again started to say, but was cut off this time as she was knocked all the way back into the storage bay along with Weiss, Blake and Yang being caught in the crossfire as they all crashed against some crates

"What in the world was that?" Blake asked, as she and the others saw Ruby along with to their shock/ relief Kaidan who had a shot up leg

"Ruby how did you-" Elizabeth asked, but once more was cut off by Ruby who took her ear piece and quickly issued some orders

"JOKER GET GOING NOW!" Ruby screamed as Joker on the other side jumped a little in his seat

 _"Right, right just hang on everyone this is going to be close!"_ Joker responded back as the Normandy quickly lifted off with the ramp closing up. Then the ship shook as it began to exit the planets atmosphere, once though back in space suddenly an extremely powerful shockwave blasted through the ship as the Normandy began to move around erratically. Finally, as the ship stopped and everything went back to calm silence; the comms turned back on _"Okay, okay… Commander we're all good. Causalities are at a low other than the Salarians that died, Captain Kirrahe and what's left his squad are in med bay. Everyone else is up here on the first deck. So yeah, we did it, but we may have to hold off on calling it in with the council for a bit. The shockwave mucked up the long ranged comm systems in the Normandy, along with the engines so it will take a day or two to fix up. Just… I'm glad we're all safe."_

"We are too Joker, why don't you take a quick nap. You earned it buddy." Ruby responded back happily from Elizabeth's ear comm as she quickly returned it to Elizabeth who along with the others were getting up; though Blake and Yang helped Kaidan back up onto a crate to rest while thankfully his leg had ceased bleeding

 _"I was going to do that anyways, again I'm just glad you're all safe."_ Joker responded back, as his comms turned off leaving the girls, Elizabeth and Kaidan alone now

"Yes, I'm glad you're all safe too." Elizabeth said with a calming tone, before turning her complete attention to Ruby with a scolding motherly gaze; one of extreme relief and extreme anger "But I need to ask you all to leave and help Kaidan up to med bay. Ruby and I are going to have a chat."

"Elizabeth, look Ruby did-" Kaidan started to say, but was cut off by Elizabeth who just held her hand up

"Kaidan I'll say this, I'm extremely glad you're alive. So very glad. But don't you dare defend Ruby, same goes for the rest of you, no none are going to defend her on this. So please just get to med bay." Elizabeth stated, keeping her scolding look at Ruby

"It's okay… really." Ruby said with a reassuring smile as the girls looked to one another, then with the help of Blake and Yang; they helped move Kaidan over to the elevator while Weiss gave Ruby a loving kiss of relief before following the other into the elevator which closed second later. Leaving only Ruby and Elizabeth alone, both not saying a word for a few moments before Elizabeth started off

"So, want to explain to me what happened?" Elizabeth asked "Like how you suddenly disappeared like that right before THE NUKE WENT OFF?"

"Look mom, I know you're mad but-" Ruby started to say, but was interrupted by Elizabeth

"Mad, oh mad does not describe how I'm feeling. On one hand I'm so grateful Kaidan is alive and we didn't lose a friend, but on the other hand you almost got yourself and possibly the rest of us killed with that little stunt of yours." Elizabeth explained trying to keep calm with the mixture of emotions she was dealing with currently "Sweetie, do you have any idea how risky what you did was?"

"No, but I saved Kaidan and we got out of there all the same so what's the problem mom?" Ruby asked, a little angry on why her mother was so mad at her

"The problem, the problem is what could have happened if you didn't get here in time. You and everyone else on this ship could have died, did that even occur to you Ruby?" Elizabeth asked back as Ruby angrily frowned a bit looking down at the ground, contemplating on her mother's words "Ruby, Ruby look at me…RUBY!"

"NO ALRIGHT, I DIDN'T. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!" Ruby screamed, before calming herself down as best as she could "I just wanted to save a friend…"

"I know you did. But unlike you dear I know when I can't save someone, even if I want to so badly. I know that the wellbeing of everyone else comes first." Elizabeth explained, as she could see this was hard for Ruby to think on

"Well… what if it was me, Yang or mama. Would you still feel the same way?" Ruby asked, still a little angry

"Ruby that's not fair to ask." Elizabeth replied back, surprised a little that her youngest daughter would use such a low blow question **– "Biological or not, she's a lot more like me at times than I thought."-**

"We'll it wasn't fair to Kaidan either, sure maybe he volunteered to do it but at least I tried to save him at the last minuet and I did!" Ruby yelled angrily

"Ruby I-" Elizabeth started to say, but was quickly cut off

"And what if it was anyone else huh, would just leave them too?" Ruby asked angrily still

"Ruby don't-" Elizabeth started to say once more, but yet again was cut off

"Well I wouldn't, I'd at least tried to save them-" Ruby argued back, though this time was cut off herself

"RUBY!" Elizabeth screamed so loudly, that Ruby immediately shut herself up and was somewhat frighten by how mad her mom was; then again she just realized she may have said too much from her anger "Ruby what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't easily at least, if… if it meant saving everyone else then I would; but again not easily. Look I'm relieved and mad all at the same time with you. I'm mad because you almost possibly could have gotten yourself and us killed, but I'm relived because you're alive."

"Okay I get it mom I'm sorry, I just was doing what I though was best." Ruby stated, shyly looking back at the ground until she felt her moms hands on her shoulders; then looked up to see Elizabeth with a serious and yet kind look

"I know sweetie, again I know you had the best of intention. But you really didn't think of how this would effect everyone else did you and don't lie to me." Elizabeth asked

"No… I just wanted to save a friend, but yeah I didn't think it all the way through and…I totally could have messed up getting us all killed." Ruby stated, teary eyed suddenly at realizing what could have happened

"Yeah, look I'm still mad but it's more of the fact at myself for not dragging you in sooner." Elizabeth said with a sight as she kissed Ruby on the forehead and hugged her "You really had me and your sister worried you know, be thankful I didn't Tali yet."

"Yeah, but mama will probably learn about sooner or later along with everyone else." Ruby stated with a sigh

"Yeah, also your grounded for three months now." Elizabeth stated as Ruby wanted to argue but decided it was probably letting her off easy for her little stunt

"Okay, sorry again mom for well you know." Ruby responded back as Elizabeth let go of her, stood back up and ruffled her hair a bit

"I know, I'm just glad we're all fine. But you're gonna stay down here for a bit and think some more on your actions today little lady. I'll call you on the comms when you can come back up, think of this as a productive time out." Elizabeth explained kindly as she made her way into the elevator, before stopping inside of it "Just to say Ruby, despite what's happened I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks mom, love you." Ruby replied back with a small smile as Elizabeth smiled back, before the elevator closed and made her way up to the upper decks leaving Ruby alone as she took a seat on a crate. Then took the time looking at her runes, wondering what was up with them. The runes had proven to change her and the girls in a few ways. Frist off their personalities changed at points, then their semblances changed and finally her semblance changed yet again as she literally frozen time. Odd thing was that she and the girls had been able to use theses rune enhanced powers by instinct without any prior training. All in all everything that had been happening to her and the girls was unnerving, yet also very interesting too "What… what are we…"

Ruby wanted to know that answer so badly, she'd always felt different from others on her home world. Though Yang did as well along with Blake and Weiss, when she asked them around the earlier days of their time at Beacon. Though with their runes and all, that feeling of abnormality definitely became more apparent with her at least. But for the moment, Ruby decided to just sit down and relax after the difficult mission they had just completed. She just hoped everything would make sense soon.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Sovereign floated in the deep voids of space, externally he gave off the sense of calmness despite what had transpired back at the base and the failure of Saren from preventing it from happeing and his failure from not being able to kill those annoyance for him. He felt rage brimming from within, though hated this as he believed he was passed the weakness of emotions even after all these years.

 **"No, calm thyself. Calm down, it is not over yet. No, it's only just the start…just the start of their end."** Sovereign muttered to himself, calming his nerves as he could feel the rage leaving his body and being replaced by his usual calmness. Though as he started to contemplate on what to do next, suddenly a voice whispered into his mind

 _"Father…."_ The voice of his little Salem said, with a tone of slight curiosity and hopefulness coming from the distant right of him. Though Sovereign already knew he couldn't respond back, but having this happen the old machine couldn't help but laugh once more at his luck

 **"My dear little Salem, do not worry. I shall find you soon and find my Grimm again, see what has become of them since my last arrival at that… place. But soon, soon I'll kill those annoyance once and for all."** Sovereign muttered as if he could smile, he would from knowing sooner or later he'd kill those four girls once and for all…

* * *

 **So how'd you all like this chapter, yeah I know I decided to get everyone out of that place safely if barley. Reason I did this was well I just wanted to, I've always had wanted that decision to do that in the game but never could. So why not in my fanfiction, also it did work to help show what Ruby's runes can do at points. Now you may all be wondering on even more things now or just waiting for more explanations like what else can the runes do or something else entirely. But all will be answered soon, promise. Also I know I may have made Sovereign somewhat different personality wise, but there are reasons for that which will be explored in later chapters. Anyway's I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to post up more future chapters to come. So until the next chapter, I wish you all to have a spectacular day! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello there fellow readers, finally got this done with and I'm glad with how it turned out. Anyways it may not be as long and may looked rushed, but I assure you fellow reader it wasn't rushed. So I apologize if it seems that way. But I'll let you all get to reading now.**

 **Onward my fellow readers!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/Rooster Teeth**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch.35- Break time cut short

"Well now Kaidan, the medi-gel has done the work for your wounds. But like Ashely, I advise you to stay in bed for a while." Karen kindly suggested, as she spoke with Kaidan and Ashley who were both bed side with bandages on them. Everyone else aside from Ruby, was somewhere relaxing or helping out on both first two floors of the Normandy trying to fix whatever was effect by the nukes shockwave

"Come on doc, I'll die of boredom here. Can't I just leave and walk around a bit?" Ashely asked, as aside from talking with Kaidan about private matter between them which she fully believed was better spoken when they were alone. She also knew Kaidan was at the moment going to try and rest up, so with that in mind she really didn't want to be stuck in the clinic for who knew how long. She'd take fighting Geth over being bedside any day

"No you can't, that's final." Karen replied with a stern tone, but with a small smile too as she patted Ashely's head "Be a good girl and you get a lollipop after."

"Yes miss Chakwas." Ashely remarked with a fake innocent tone "I'll behave."

"Hm, well best get to behaving then." Karen said as she pulled Ashely's left cheek, before letting it go "Or more cheek pinches in your future."

"Ow, I get your point." Ashley responded as she rubbed her cheek, while Kaidan chuckled a little

"Anyways, thanks again doc. But ah, how are the others?" Kaidan asked curiously

"Yeah, I know most of them have their auras and the others didn't really get shot up much. But still…" Ashely asked next, as Karen thought it over for a moment

"Good, most of them are good. But for Weiss, Blake and Yang they're just wondering about their abilities still. From what some of the feed that their newly installed armor cams had, it seems like the runes engraved into the girl's skin is doing something to them. Though along with some recollections from each of the girls along with Elizabeth, Wrex, Eve, Tali, you Ashely and you Kaidan. It's easy to see why they'd be wondering that about themselves. If you want to know about the others, they're okay too. All of them are trying to help out with fixing the ship. Seems like there was more, though thankfully not major damage to the Normandy's systems that originally believed." Karen explained

"Good to know the doc." Kaidan replied, as he laid his head down and closed his eyes to get ready for some rest "How's Ruby and Elizabeth doing?"

"Elizabeth is fine, had little to no wounds other than a few bruises when she asked me to check her over in her bedroom. But I could tell she was still in a mixture of anger and relief." Karen explained

"Speaking of that since her anger involves Ruby, I still find it hard to believe what she did to save you Kaidan." Ashely remarked, still finding Ruby's feat from how Kaidan explained just warping in and out unbelievable "Though I am glad, guess I'll have to buy the kid a weapon or two for her to tinker with when I get a chance. It the best I could do to repay her for saving you Kaidan."

"Just don't forget the card okay?" Kaidan joked as Ashely laughed, Karen just smiled as she decided to let them have some alone time. Once she made her way out of her clinic, she saw Garrus, Pyrrha, the Geth Poppy and Ren trying to fix some of the a few sections of the internal systems on the right wall of the floor

"Okay so can you hand me the wrench now?" Ren asked as he and Garrus were working on a section of the right wall

"Sure if you hand me the screw driver you're using." Garrus responded as Ren gave him a slightly unamused look

"Really dude you don't even need it, you already fixed the piping." Ren stated as Garrus sighed

"I did, but then I had to take the apart just a moment ago remember?" Garrus explained

"Oh right, well then you hand me the wrench and I'll hand you the screw driver." Ren suggested as Garrus handed him the wrench he need, then Ren handed him the screw driver as they continued working on fixing the systems

"Hm, seems like this is giving everyone a good time to get to know each other better." Karen muttered, as she moved over to Pyrrha and Poppy who took notice of her

"Oh Karen, what's up?" Pyrrha kindly asked

"Something you may need help with miss?" Poppy asked next, as Karen smiled at the politeness of Poppy and Pyrrha

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how everyone is doing along with seeing if I could help since I've finished up checking out everyone's injures. Better than just sitting around." Karen explained

"Sure we'd love the help. Everyone else down here is doing their part." Pyrrha said as she pointed behind her. Karen looked to see the rest of team JNPR, team CFVY, Penny, Wrex, Liara, Tenrec and Kalvren working on all the pod bays which seemed to have short out badly cracking up the glass windows along with burning out the internal systems. Though Coco, Fox, Jaune and Liara seemed to be working on one of the pods placed further back

"Wrex come on, turn it to the left." Nora said as she, Wrex, Yatsuhashi and Kalvren were moving one of the pods to lay down on the ground

"I am, but you're moving it my way making it hard Nora." Wrex replied

"Well then wait, am I supposed to be moving it your left or Nora's left?" Kalvren asked as he was holding on the side of the center of the pod

"Then wait am I supposed to be moving it to the right of Nora here or you Wrex?" Jaune asked next

"Okay friends, keep calm and follow Tenrecs advice." Penny suggested, as she looked at Tenrec who was deep in thought; she then elbowed his side

"What?" Tenrec asked, until he remembered he was supposed to be the one who was coordinating his friends with the pod "Okay so um, yeah just start moving it to my left."

"Okay…." Nora responded as the others just shrugged, then they did so; only to start having even more trouble with the pod

"No, no, no, stop just stop!" Tenrec stated as the others sighed before placing down the pod in an awkward direction

"What we're doing what you wanted us too!" Nora yelled as she pouted a bit

"Okay look this isn't working we have try something else." Yatsuhashi said

"Like what?" Wrex asked

"We could take it apart friends?" Penny suggested, as the others looked to one another

"So… Tenrec, Kalvren, Penny do any of you have a built-in screw driver?" Nora asked sheepishly

"You bet." Tenrec and Kalvren answered kindly as their hands turned into screw drivers

"I don't but I can help with the lifting too. So let's get to it friends!" Penny proudly said as she and the others got back to working on fixing at least one of the pods for the moment. Meanwhile Karen, Pyrrha and Poppy had watched the nice scene of friendly bonding

"Well it's good to see we're all getting use to each other so quickly." Karen stated

"Indeed." Pyrrha replied back, only for a thud or two to be heard above them on the upper floor "What are they doing up there?"

"You mean Wallace, Ekail, Ozpin, Glynda, Kianna, Ziara and everyone else up there?" Poppy asked

"Yes and are the girls up there too?" Karen asked

"I think so, but I think they're in the comm room just resting up. They seemed distressed a little." Poppy answered as she tilted her head a bit "Hm, maybe I can help them someway or another?"

"No, thank you for the offer Poppy. But those three probably are just taking some time to gathering their sense back after what they and Ruby went through on the last mission." Karen explained, worried about team RWBY, but decided to let it be for now as she knelt down next to the gals "Now then, where should I start?"

"How about here." Pyrrha suggested kindly as she, Poppy and Karen began working on their section of the ship, while the others with them were working on the pod. Meanwhile upstairs, everyone was going through similar scenarios

 **-Normandy upstairs-**

"Kianna sweetie, please be careful. I wouldn't want my little babies fingers to get singed." Glynda said with a cutesy motherly tone as she and Kianna were working on some of the wiring underneath one of the consoles. Which had quiet of few of the more essential wires burnt out

"Mom I appreciate it, but I am a grown woman you know?" Kianna remarked as she was loving the attention her mom was giving her

"I know, I know. But you'll always be my baby." Glynda happily replied, only to frown a bit when Ziara moved under on the other side of Kianna

"Hey what's up miss GoodWitch and how are you Kianna?" Ziara asked happily

"I'm good myself, thanks for worrying." Kianna responded with a slightly flirty tone, as Ziara blushed a bit

"Well I ah…just care." Ziara stated as she and Kianna giggled with one another, along with blushing a bit. Meanwhile Glynda internally seethed as her mom instincts were kicking in, not liking how flirty Ziara was with her daughter

"I'm good too Ziara, very good." Glynda stated with a passive aggressive tone, as she knew Ziara; at least the original current version of her was a nice girl. She could tell that Ziara meant no harm to her daughter, though she also couldn't help but become very protective with Kianna as she could see Ziara trying to flirt with her and probably get more from her depending on how their relationship went. Which by how Glynda could see Kianna acting, it may go into full blow girlfriend's status and Glynda was not going to let her baby get seduced over that easily **– "So, little Ziara thinks she can come onto my baby girl so casually. Not if Mama GoodWitch has anything to say about it. Though at least Ozpin isn't here, heavens knows if this current Ziara could handle his level of calm aggressiveness he can dish out."-**

"Oh…ah good to know Miss GoodWitch." Ziara said as she could tell Glynda was wary of her, either from her past self that she herself was still trying to piece together or because she knew that she was flirting with Kianna **– "Crap, crap keep it together. I know I'm not the same Ziara whoever she was, but I shall not falter… oh god Glynda looks scary."-**

"Indeed it is, oh Ziara I think we may new a wrench to use." Glynda replied sternly as she narrowed her eyes a little "Mind getting it for me and my DAUGHTER to use?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Ziara nervously responded, as she quickly got back up from under the console trying to find a wrench if to only help her relations with Glynda so the woman wouldn't be as passive aggressive with her. Though as she tried finding a wrench, Kianna frowned towards her mother; who was just innocently whistling

"Mom." Kianna said

"Hm?" Glynda asked, as she happily smiled at her daughter "Something wrong my little Kianna?"

"Mom." Kianna said once more, with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms

"What?" Glynda asked again, trying to play off being completely oblivious

"Mom, you should be a nicer to my… I mean Ziara." Kianna explained, fluster a little for the small slip up

"Your Ziara?" Glynda asked, taking her turn as she raised her eyebrow and frowned a bit "Kianna, something you're not telling me or your father?"

"Hey, I'm twenty-one years old. I don't have to tell you anything mom." Kianna stated, as she tried to stay calm; but as Glynda kept her mom stare going. Kianna could feel her confidence slowly wither away, then after a few more seconds she broke "Alright fine, me and Ziara are going out. We hooked up after we found some time alone to speak with each other during the last mission."

"Hm…" Glynda remarked as she looked straight up, taking in a few breaths "Interesting…"

"Mom?" Kianna asked as Glynda took in another deep breath, which didn't help Kianna feel any better suddenly "Um mom, you okay?"

"Hm, oh yeah, yeah I'm fine… I'm gonna kick your girlfriend's ass." Glynda answered as she quickly go up from under to console

"What mom no!" Kianna worriedly screamed as she followed her mom quickly, while at the same time Ziara was coming back up with a wrench

"Hey I found a-" Ziara started to say, but stopped when she saw Glynda glaring right at her; with Kianna trying to keep her mom from getting any further. But instead Kianna was being dragged on her heels, not having any effect on keeping her mom at bay. Ziara immediately figured out that Glynda had found out about her relationships with Kianna, as she turned around and started to run away or at least keep her distance from Glynda until Kianna could calm her down "OH SUGAR HUNNY ICE TEA!"

"Wait what?" Kianna asked, confused by her girlfriend's idiom as Ziara was running around the Galaxy map while Glynda followed

"Now Glynda, is this any way to treat your future daughter in law?" Ziara asked, only to scold herself from her sudden question of panic as Glynda was now running a bit chasing Ziara in a circle around the galaxy map "Why did I say that?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Glynda screamed in a very protective motherly tone as she kept chasing Ziara around the Galaxy map, with Kianna trying to hold back Glynda the best she could still. Though as this went on, many of the crew members stopped what they were doing and watched the strange event going on in utter bewilderment. Meanwhile at the cock pit Joker, Wallace, Ekail, Presley and Adams were watching this all unfold as well

"You know sometimes when I see them like this, makes me question their abilities." Adams joked, as he was somewhat still fixing up one of the panels near Jokers chair "Joker what have you been doing up here, these wires look like they have cheese puff crumbs in them."

"Hey I can't walk much man without using my crutches and I get hungry. If you can somehow install a small little refrigerator up here. Then I'm going to keep eating cheese puffs." Joker explained, as he snickered at the scene of Glynda still chasing Ziara around in a circle "I should record this, maybe send it to the galaxies funniest home videos."

"Or if you do that, you could just end up with broken bones." Wallace and Ekail stated, giving Joker an unamused look

"Might be a good idea to listen to them, then again maybe a few broken bones would help with lessen your more mischievous tendencies."" Adam joked once more

"Alright, alright I get it." Joker sheepishly remarked, before turning back and looking over his controls "Man, can't believe the systems here got this messed up. Adam where's the rest of your crew?"

"Oh well Sister, Church and Tucker are in the bunks sleeping. Griff is there to make sure no one tries getting in his sister's pants. Then Sarge and Ozpin are in the bunks too, sitting at the table in there talking about past events in the wars they were in as young men. At least that's what I remember seeing before I came up here to help out with the repairs. Thank god for Tali's drone though, that V.I is working overtime to fix up the engines." Adam's explained as he looked back up at Ekail "Hey buddy, need some help with a lighting up a section of this panels internals."

"Okay then, just a moment." Ekail replied kindly as he knelt down and activated his eyes light feature which revealed most of the internals that Adams was working on

"What should I do?" Wallace asked

"Scare some school kids?" Joker joked as Wallace sighed

"How about I show you a few things I know, a good idea to have a backup navigator just in case anything ever happens to me." Presley suggested

"Right, dude you're too stubborn to die." Joker remarked as he worked some more on his controls to get them back to fully functional status

"Well thank you, that's a compliment if I ever heard one." Presley sarcastically responded as he looked at Wallace "Well what are you waiting for, get over here please."

"Oh ah sure." Wallace sheepishly said as he moved next to Presley who quickly started to show him some of the basic he knew when it came to navigation

"Hey do any of you know where the girls are?" Joker asked, still looking over his work station

"They're in the comm room, trying to relax and figure out a few things on their runes." Ekail answered "They told me to tell you guys it be best to let them be for the time being, not that they don't want to talk with any of you. But it's more of a private matter on what they're speaking about."

"Makes sense, just hope their doing well." Joker said

"We all do Joker." Presley responded as the others nodded in agreement, with that they continued with what they were doing. Meanwhile Weiss, Blake and yang were dealing with their own questions at the moment

 **-In the comm room-**

"So, any idea's yet?" Weiss asked as she, Blake and Yang all sat in some of the chairs looking up at the roof of the room in bewildered daze

"About what ice sis?" Yang asked back as Blake nuzzled her head against Yang's shoulder

"Yeah about what ice sis?" Blake asked next, as Yang gently stroked her hair

"About our runes, everything about these runes are just…puzzling." Weiss explained with a sigh "Just what are we, for real?"

"What are we, well I know you, me and Ruby are humans. While my Blake here is a faunus, that I know Weiss. But that's just what we are, we're not some freaks or whatever else your thinking we could be. Nothing more and nothing less." Yang explained, even though she was worried herself to be completely honest about what she and the girls were

"But I am curious myself on what we are. No one else back on Remnant had abilities like us or well had rune literally engraved into their skin." Blake stated as she inspected her runes "I mean I for one am still freaked out that my semblance clone became sentient and somehow had the ability to summon knights or soldiers of metal."

"Yeah and the whole being able to conjure up a dragon of pure fire though cool, kind of creeped me out that I could do that." Yang remarked

"Well at least your new-found abilities don't look like they came out of a horror show. For real I thought my first summon would be a knight or something. Not a horde of withered dead arms." Weiss said, shivering from the memory of the arms that tried ripping Saren apart

"So I guess we all have some sort of messed up new abilities huh?" Yang joked, but just then the door to the comm room opened to show Ruby coming in

"Well mines more confusing than messed up big sis." Ruby kindly said, as Weiss quickly got out of her seat and ran up to Ruby hugging and kissing her

"Oh I'm so glad to see you, but I thought you were grounded?" Weiss asked curiously

"Wait how did you know I was grounded snowflake?" Ruby asked back

"It was pretty obvious Elizabeth would have done that." Blake explained as she and Yang made their way up now

"Yeah, no offense. But after what you pulled, I'd probably have done the same." Yang remarked "But that's only because I love you little sis."

"Thanks." Ruby replied "Just hope mom doesn't wake up anytime soon. I kind of snuck out you could say."

"Oh little sis is getting mischievous." Blake joked with a smirk

"Don't say it like that, I feel like a criminal." Ruby responded sheepishly

"A cute criminal if you don't mind saying." Weiss stated with a flirty smile and flirty giggle

"Down girl, you can have private time a little later." Yang joked, as Ruby and Weiss blushed a bit in embarrassment

"Anyways, Ruby if don't mind me asking. But what did you do anyways when your activated your new power, I mean what happened?" Blake asked, while Weiss and Yang listened wanting to know that too

"Hm… well everything froze in a red hue that covered the world around me. Then I heard an older woman's voice." Ruby explained

"A woman's voice?" Weiss asked "You sure sweetie?"

"Yeah I am. But the woman told me to go and save Kaidan. So I did and when I got to him, I don't how so but I figured out a way to get out of it for just a second. Before going back into my zone of frozen time while brining Kaidan back. After that, well you girls know the rest." Ruby explained

"Huh, that is…" Blake started to say, but couldn't find the word to best describe what she had been told

"Interesting?" Yang suggested

"Yes, Interesting." Blake replied as she kissed Yang on the lips "Thank you dear."

"No problem, always here to help." Yang proudly stated "Anyways, take a seat Ruby and help us with our contemplation of our new powers."

"Wow didn't know you knew big words flame sis." Weiss remarked with a smirk as Yang rolled her eyes in amusement

"Yeah, yeah well I've been reading books. Lots of books on my omni tool when I could." Yang explained as Blake nuzzled against her

"Hm, good very good. Join the smart side, you have me on this side to caresses and love if you join." Blake said with an extremely flirty tone as Yang smiled widely in glee

"Totally gonna be worth it." Yang stated as she gently bit one of Blakes ears, making Bake blush joyfully

"Want us to leave for a bit?" Weiss asked

"No, no. Just teasing each other before we find somewhere private." Blake explained as Yang kissed her on top of the head

"You can bet on that my kitty." Yang said as she and Blake made their way back to the seats. Ruby and Weiss followed behind, taking seats a well. Then a few moments passed as the girls went back to looking up at the roof of the room, along with Ruby now

"So, were girls just doing this the whole time?" Ruby asked

"Yeah." Weiss, Blake and Yang answered as Ruby giggled

"I love you girls." Ruby happily said as she and Weiss held one another's hands

"We love you too Ruby." Weiss, Blake and Yang happily answered. With that they, along with Ruby continued to look up at the roof of the room; trying to still figure out what they really were aside from being humans and faunus

 **-Meanwhile in the Vale ruins-**

"Three, two, one and…." Rayna muttered as she fired an arrow right through another lone Beowulf's head, killing it as its body fell limp to the ground. Rayna just smirked as she made her way out of the remains of a destroyed two story building she'd been waiting in for a good hour. As Rayna made her way to the Beowulf, she ripped the arrow out of its head as she holstered her bow. She had taken notice that some of the older Grimm's in this world didn't dissolve into nothing after dying. It was a strange thing, but that just meant though to the Turian's hesitant. But it meant another source of meat for her and the others, so with that Rayna grabbed the dead Beowulf's right leg and began dragging the beast back to base. A good half an hour passed, with the occasional nerve racking noise as Rayna passed through the ruins of Vale until finally making it back to the front gates of the ruins of Beacon Academy. Rayna at this point somewhat tired from having to drag the dead Beowulf knocked on the door and waited for a few moments

"Hello?" Karina asked from the other side of the door, giggling a little "Are you a telemarketer?"

"Oh yeah I am, what I am selling is a box of I will kick your blue ass relentlessly if you don't let me in. I know where you sleep kid." Rayna responded, with a passive aggressive threat as the door opened quickly revealing a sheepishly smiling Karina

"Ah, there we go… all fun and games. Yeah…" Karina stated as Rayna just patted her head

"Good girl." Rayna remarked, before the doors closed behind her and she dragged the Beowulf corps over to where the others were

"So found some food?" Enzar asked kindly

"Yeah, as the humans say bon apatite." Rayna responded, as she threw the Beowulf corps in front of her before falling on her back; tired from having to pull the beasts corps all this way in the first place

"Ugh trust me, even the top chefs on earth wouldn't cook this." Annabelle replied with a shiver as she came in from the left, still wearing her mask as she took a seat next to Kalzar

"Have to agree." Kalzar stated as he looked over to Virack "But at least you didn't skin the beast like Virack over there."

"I am the hunter oft theses beasts, they shall know to fear me." Virack sternly said as he was wearing a few pelts over his head and shoulders of Beowulf pelts "Fear me…."

"Okay… yeah, just sit there big guy kay?" Kalzar suggested as Virack chuckled sadistically a bit as he petted the pelt on his left shoulder

"I think this place is getting to him already." Karina said, taking a seat next to Dingreg who gave her a quizzical look

"You think?" Dingreg asked sarcastically as Karina flicked his forehead, getting an annoyed grumble from the Salarian; but a laugh from the others for a few moments

"Okay, okay. Jokes aside how should cook this thing or even know if it's well… edible." Kalzar asked, as the others looked to one another shrugging "I had a feeling that was it."

"Oh I'm sure we'll figure it out Kalzar. We just got to take time to cook this beast up right." Annabelle happily said, before a few loud booms in the distance echoed "Oh I guess some Grimm stepped on more of our land mines. What, is that like eight out of twenty of them now?"

"I think so, luck for us to finding those things in the first place." Enzar answered

"Defiantly and its was a stroke of luck we found those dismantled Atlas Knight in the back room of this school." Dingreg inputted

"Speaking of which, I'm still curious on why those were there in the first place?" Karina asked curiously as her mind was in a jumble trying to come up with an answer

"Maybe cause of these damn things being around here?" Virack explained, as the others raised an eyebrow at that "What?"

"Care to elaborate?" Kalzar asked

"Yeah, that's like the first time you've actually sounded smart?" Rayna joked as Virack grumbled in slight annoyance

"Well what I mean is that there was a point in time when these Grimm's ran lose and in more larger groups. Might be around the time whatever killed off their race was, maybe these Grimm things took advantage of the ensuing chaos or something. Which hence why those droids were in the back of the school." Virack explained as he smirked "I mean, I'd do the same if it meant winning and surviving"

"Huh, that makes sense." Annabelle said wide eyed a little, before suddenly feeling a chill down her spin "But wait… if that's the case. Then the only question is well… what killed the new humans race off?"

"Now that's a question I don't think we really need on our minds." Dingreg responded, as it became quiet for a bit until some gun shots went off

"Those would be the makeshift sentries." Enzar said as he pulled out a knife and moved up to the Beowulf's corpse "Anyways, mind helping me out with getting the meat ready?"

"Ah…" The others stated looking at one another, before sighing taking out small knifes of various builds as they moved over to the Beowulf's bodies as they started to cut open the beast along with Enzar while the sounds of gun shots, trip wires, mines and other traps were heard going off in the distance

 **-Meanwhile in London-**

"Okay now, let's see if they have milk." Cinder muttered as she was currently in the local grocery store for food and such. Though she was getting frustrated as this particular store always rearranged everything every few months. She didn't ask why but it was a weird thing to her, which also made her frustrated whenever she came here after said rearranging since she'd have to look everywhere for the basics she kept at her house. Though the one thing that helped her feel better, was having her two bundles of joy with her at the moment. Both walking besides her as she strolled down the rows in the store looking for the groceries

"Hey mom, can we buy some candy please?" Emerald asked happily as she skipped alongside her mother's right

"Yeah can we pretty please. We promise to brush our teeth extra good if we can mom!" Mercury stated with a wide smile as he walked on his mother's left; though Cinder hearing this sighed in slight amusement

"No kids, it's close to dinner time and I don't want you to ruin your appetites." Cinder answered, though took notice of her kid's puppy dog face making her break slightly "But, how about tomorrow we come back here and buy some candy; I'll get a piece of two for myself. How's that sound?"

"YAY!" Emerald and Mercury cheered loudly, getting the attention from some of the other shoppers. Cinder just sheepishly smiled at the other shoppers looking at them, waving to them to show everything was fine which seemed to work as most of the shoppers shrugged before continuing with whatever they had been doing

"Oh thank god." Cinder said with a sigh of relief, before truing her attention back at her kids who like she had been doing; were sheepishly smiling at her and trying to look cute to get out of possible trouble. Cinder just chuckled a bit at how cute they were, but this time wasn't going to break as she patted their heads while she smiled warmly at them "I'm not mad, but please try not to yell in public if you help it. Okay?"

"Kay mom!" Emerald and Mercury happily replied with goofy grins

"Good to know, now come along let's get-" Cinder began to say moving her cart once more, but stopped when she hit someone who fell to the ground. Cinder quickly moved in front of her cart to see two women that were twins, one with short hair and a red streak in it on the ground. The other with a long hair and a blue streak in it. Both women wore black dress and open toed high heels with their respective colors. Cinder helped out the woman that had been hit on the ground, as her sister helped her up too. Once the woman with the red streaks got back up, Cinder helped dust her off a bit "I am so sorry miss, are you okay, did I break something please don't sue me?!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. Mistakes happen and that's all I can say." The woman with red streaks answered as she and her sister then faced Cinder along with her kids "Anyways, I'm Miltia and this is my sister Melanie. We just moved her and are getting use to the place. Who would you three be?"

"Oh I'm Cinder, these are my kids Mercury and Emerald." Cinder kindly answered as she motioned her kids ahead of her "Kids, what do you say?"

"Hello!" Mercury and Emerald joyfully said with wide smiles

"So cute!" Melanie screamed with a giggle as she knelt down to two kids and patted their heads gently, before giggling more looking up at Cinder "You are so lucky, so very, very lucky to have these two cuties as kids. I'm so jealous!"

"Well they are my adorable bundles of joy." Cinder remarked as she kissed both Mercury and Emerald on the cheeks, making both siblings a little embarrassed but also happy for the gesture. Cinder meanwhile began to wonder something, from what Miltia had explained to her "Hey, you both said you just moved in. Anywhere that I may know, I don't like to tut my own horn but I know this area pretty well."

"Me and sis here moved into the house on 23rd street a mile or two away from here." Miltia answered happily

"Really, then I think you moved into the old Waterson's house next to mine." Cinder remarked joyfully "So welcome neighbors!"

"Then hello to you neighbors." Melanie replied sheepishly as she gave Cinder a two-finger salute, while Miltia simply waved "This I have to say is probably the weirdest way we've met our neighbors."

"Yeah…" Cinder responded with an awkward laugh for a few moments "Anyways I know we just met like only a few minutes ago and by me just ramming my cart into you by accident and almost hitting your sitter probably. But maybe you'd like to join us for dinner, think of it as a way to apologize for this awkward first meeting between us neighbor."

"Sure!" Miltia and Melanie happily responded

"Good, well then since we're heading the same way. Would you mind joining us on my hunt for some groceries I still need?" Cinder asked with a smile

"Yeah please pretty please!" Mercury and Emerald asked with childlike glee at making two new friends with the nice ladies before them

"I don't see why not." Melanie stated kindly as she kids cheered. With that she, Miltia, Mercury, Emerald and Cinder continued through the grocery store. Though unknown to Cinder and her kids, the twin sisters looked at one another. They would wait, wait for the right time to capture their three preys in front of them before bringing them back to their boss

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Hey, can anyone hand me a wrench please?" Neptuna asked, as she and Sunny were in their usual attire they wore when working. She held her hand out to see if anyone would comply with her request, thankfully it worked as seconds later a wrench was handed into her opened hand. Neptuna quickly used the wrench fixing up before looking back out of the contrast she was working on with a wide smile "Thanks!"

"No problem Neptuna." Ingrid replied back as she, Neo and Edward were in the uniforms the engineers were wearing; already covered in a bit of oil sludges

"Yeah besides, we should be thanking you and Sunny for letting us join you here today." Edward kindly replied back as Neptuna moved away from the construct she was working on while cleaning off the greaser from her hands

"Eh no biggy, we're all friends here so yeah." Neptuna stated joyfully as she looked over on the other side of the construct seeing Sunny working with Dizzerella and Roman on whatever with the construct before them

"Ture, but for real I can't believe this is what Commander Shepard call in to get picked up." Neo said as she touched the side of the construct, examining its texture with utter curiosity "I know most if not all types of metals used with ours and the other races military equipment. But this… it's nothing like I've felt before. It feels so tough and heavy; but also feels so light. I just can't explain it fully without sounding crazy."

"Well what would you call it?" Edward asked, as Neptuna thought it over for a bit more, not really having an idea on what words she could use; but decided to try at least

"Well… it's ah…" Neo tried to say, but seemed to get cold feet not wanting to say it all of sudden

"Come on Neo, you can tell us." Ingrid said with a reassuring smile

"Right, okay so the best word I can us is… magical." Neo answered, sheepishly smiling with a blush of worried embarrassment as she waited for her friend's reactions

"Magical?" Edward, Ingrid and Neptuna asked with slightly skeptical looks

"Hey you asked, I'm just telling is all. So sorry I can't use a better word!" Neo yelled in a fluster, before crossing her arms and pouting a bit

"Okay, okay sorry. It's a little strange for you to say that." Neptuna remarked as she patted her left shoulder 'Then again with the life hobby you do on your scroll, maybe not as much of a surprise."

"Yeah, though let's go with that fact that maybe this thing is quote on quote 'magical'. If so then wouldn't that mean magic does exist?" Ingrid asked

"Well like they say, magic is just a science no one has figured out yet." Dizzerella remarked as she, Roman and Sunny came up. Dizzerella happily walked up to Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him on the lips "You look so cute, even when dirty in oil smudges."

"You do too." Edward kindly replied as he and Dizzerella kissed on more until Sunny cut in by bopping them on the heads

"Keep it PG, we have a kid here." Sunny joked as she pointed at Roman

"Hey!" Roman yelled, flustered a bit from the comment as the others laughed for a few moments until it went back to serious once more

"Fun and games aside, Dizzy has a point there." Neo stated "I mean Biotics years ago would have been seen as magic years ago. But now it's just normal."

"Guess so." Ingrid muttered as she though over a few things, though wondered something else "Hey Neptuna, Sunny what are you both trying to do anyways with this thing?"

"Huh, oh well first off were taking it apart from the head. See what this big boy has inside that head of his." Neptuna answered happily

"Yeah, though we're also seeing if we can reach the central processor of this thing. If it has one, maybe if we find it then the answers the board wants can be answered." Sunny answered next "We invited you all here or one because you're our friends and we haven't seen you in like forever. Then two, because well…when it comes to me and my sea princess here ah…"

"You both are looked at love sick crazy teenage girls, correct?" Ingrid bluntly said, as both engineers slumped a bit

"You could have been a little nicer." Roman stated

"Could have, but I wasn't." Ingrid said as she flicked the top of Neptuna's and Sunny's heads, making them looked back up "Alright you two, enough self-pity, just tell us what to do and we'll help as best as we can okay?"

"Oh ah, I don't think that be smart. No offense by none of have the training for this." Neptuna explained

"Well then I guess we'll just have to learn and we have to great teachers to help us." Dizzerella happily remarked as she picked up another wrench, followed by Edwards and Roman dong the same; while Ingrid picked up a screw driver

"Hm… Sunny?" Neptuna asked, as Sunny gave her a loving smile that she was fine with this. Neptuna quickly kissed her girlfriend, before looking back at the others as she proudly straightened herself back up "Alright then, let's get to it team!"

"Follow me, I'll show to you all how to use some of the heavier power tools before we get started!" Sunny happily said as she and the other, aside from Neptuna made their way over to the other side of the construct they've been working on. Neptuna just smiled, happy for this little movement she could have with her lover and her friends

"I'm so glad to have them in my life." Neptuna whispered with a big grin, but then suddenly stopped when she felt a chill down her spin and looked quickly at the head of the construct. She looked as it seemed the one of its eyes moved slightly with a glow of blue just for a second. She thought that was the case, but to be honest she didn't know if that was for real or just her mind messing with her. Still Neptuna decided to let it be, realizing that maybe it was really just a figment of her imagination as she quickly made her way over to the others. Though unknown to her or the others, the eyes lit up a blue hue just a little as it looked around.

 _"Must r-r-regroup w-w-with…"_ The construct muttered, only to shut down once more as the others were busy learning from Sunny and Neptuna

 **-Back on the Normandy-**

It had been almost three hours since Elizabeth had decided to rest, despite the sounds coming from outside her room with the crew trying to fix whatever they could within the Normandy. Thought to be honest, Elizbeth didn't mind and in fact she found those sounds relaxing to her. But she woke up only because of a nudge on her shoulder. As she slowly opened her eyes, she looked to see Tali over her stroking her hair in a loving way.

"Wake up sleep head." Tali kindly stated as Elizabeth smiled a little at her girlfriend's gesture

"I will if I get to see you everytime I wake up." Elizabeth remarked with a flirty smirk, as Tali lightly punched her arm

"You charmer." Tali joked, before moving next to her, smuggling her body against Elizabeth who wrapped her left arm around Tali's shoulders. After a few moments, Tali decided to check and she how her girl was doing "So feeling any better?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth asked as she tried getting more comfortable with Tali

"I mean are you feeling alright in general, especially from what happened on last mission." Tali explained "I'm still pretty shaken up by what you told me, though the fact our younger daughter almost got herself killed. That really hasn't helped me feel any better myself, but what about you?"

"I'm less mad now then I was before, though also wondering if I was a little too hard on Ruby. I mean I…I know what she did was, well it was noble so noble of her to do. Though very stupid and dangerous." Elizabeth explained sighing as she laid on her back now, with Tali moving her body to get more comfortable "I just hope she doesn't do that again, I don't think my heart could take it."

"I understand, to be honest I was gonna smack Ruby across the face for making us all worry so much. But decided against it, mostly because I can't smack our little Ruby's adorable face. I'd hate myself for it." Tali stated as Elizabeth snickered a bit, making Tali raise an eyebrow "Something funny dear?"

"Well I thought it was also because Yang probably pleaded with you not too." Elizabeth stated as Tali raised her other eyebrow

"How'd you know?" Tali asked curiously

"A mother's instincts." Elizabeth proudly answered as Tali nuzzled her head against her neck

"Alright, well yeah you got me on that one." Tali remarked as she entangled her right hand, with Elizabeth left hand "Biologically related or not, Yang sure does take after you in the persuasion and charm department. Then again Ruby can be the same way to at times."

"Yeah, though I think Ruby take more after you than me at points." Elizabeth explained happily

"Really, like how. Because and I'm not sour about this, but between us our daughters really are like you in all points. I'm just the second mom who came in a while after." Tali explained with a hint of sadness in her tone, Elizabeth taking notice of this gently kissed the visor of Tails helmet

"Nonsense, Tali you're not just some secondary mother figure that came into their lives. You are their mama, one that they've come to love so much." Elizabeth explained reassuringly "Besides our girls take more from you when it comes to the cute department."

"That's not much." Tali joked, appreciating her lover's kind words as she and Elizabeth snuggled some more. Minuets went by with both keeping quiet and enjoying their moment together, until Tali decided to bring up something that had been on her mind for a while "Elizabeth, what do you think of the girls… recent abilities along with the things that have come along since then?"

"You're talking about our daughters and their girlfriends obtaining four rings, then with said four rings obtained runes that engraved on their skin. Then after that their semblances evolved into crazy variations. Along with the face that it turns out that angels and the literal incarnation of death are real things instead of myths?" Elizabeth asked curiously

"Yep." Tali answered simply

"Well since you're asking, I'm still flabbergasted by it. I mean I can't say I'm a woman of belief much in the supernatural, but after seeing those things… the angel Amber and the god of death Draco. It's hard not to believe in that stuff." Elizabeth explained worriedly as she sighed "Tali what are our kids and their friends getting into, I mean before any of them showed up. All this galaxy had to deal with was roaming bands of pirates, gangs and zealous militia groups. Now we have to deal with a crazed ex-Turian Spectre, the Geth, the possible return of a Reaper if Saren succeeds in whatever he's doing and now forces of supernatural proportions. You know, they should probably out that on the next batch of Alliance recruitment pamphlets."

"Really?" Tali asked in amusement

"Yeah, I can already think of head line. **'Welcome to the Alliance where you fight for the safety of your home world, the safety of others and to be the last line of defense against foes of many types. Said foes include raiders, pirates, gangs, drug dealers, large squid ships of doom, killer robots and supernatural creatures!'** Though that's just a work in progress, maybe I should pitch to Admiral Hackett." Elizabeth joked, getting a quick laugh out of her and Tali before they calmed down. Then like before they laid on the bed happily holding one another "So… Ruby probably is in with the other girls now even though I ground and put her in a time out huh?"

"Yep, they are our daughters in many ways. Disobeisance at times is something you and me have. Ironically our adoptive daughters have that too." Tali explained

"Well then Yang's ground now too." Elizabeth remarked with a smirk

"What about Weiss and Blake?" Tali asked giggling a bit

"They'll be our daughter in laws anyways, so might as well ground them too." Elizbeth stated in amusement

"That's seems fair." Tali stated as she and Elizabeth chuckled for a moment

"You want to stay like this for a bit more?" Elizabeth asked as Tali hummed a bit

"You know it hun." Tali replied happily as she and Elizabeth then just let themselves get more comfortable within each other grasps, wanting to take advantage of this peace at the moment as long as they could

 **-Elsewhere-**

 **"You know, you can ask for some help with your still healing wounds. You know that right?"** Amber asked, as she, Draco and Eric had been conversing with one another. While Millianna and Lulu rested near their master's sides. Draco just scoffed a bit at his sister's comment, not really wanting to admit anything

 **"I don't need help, I haven't needed it for a long time. Besides it's nothing."** Draco answered as his left arm started to bleed for once

 **"You know cousin, I have to say I'm impressed you learn the fake-me spell so easily and applied it to cover up your wounds from that battle you had with the girls."** Eric remarked

 **"Yeah I'm glad about that too, as much as I love your brother. You needed some humility in life."** Amber remarked as Draco growled a bit, Amber just sighed **"Look just let us help."**

 **"No, I'm fine."** Draco sternly replied, as Amber rolled her eyes

 _"I say let him bleed out, he might not die from his wounds. But it will help him with growing some humility."_ Lulu remarked as she and Millianna snickered a bit, while Draco scowled some more

 **"I liked you better when you were a puppy, but I still don't know why they gave you the mutt Eric."** Draco stated as he started to use a sort of healing spell on his wounds, which slowly started to heal said wounds up

 **"Because she was a present to me, just like how Millianna was a present to Amber here before any of use turned into well…what we are now."** Eric explained as he knelt down and petted Lulu, who wagged her tail from the comforting gesture **"You would have gotten a pet, but couldn't decided what you wanted. Remember?"**

 **"Right and the only other one who hadn't gotten a pet yet was…"** Draco stated, but scowled even more as he clenched his free hand **"Him…"**

 **"Yes…him."** Amber replied, as she scowled too and clenched both her hands while Eric sighed a little

 **"Look I'll say this, I'm still peeved at him to. But we should at least still use his name."** Eric suggested as Amber and Draco looked at him, even without actual faces it was skeptical **"Come on, like it or not…. Zekiel is still family."**

 **"True… as much as I hate to admit it. He is, just wish it wasn't the case."** Amber remarked angrily, as Millianna nuzzled herself against Ambers left hand helping calm the girl down moments later

 **"Well anyways, yeah we can all agree that we all have still strong feelings of anger towards Zekiel."** Draco responded as he finally was able to heal himself up enough, while Eric and Amber nodded in agreement before awkward silence took hold. Then what seemed like hours passed for the three, before Draco broke the silence **"Do you still remember our life's back then, like all of it?"**

 **"I remember how our lives were before we were adoptive by our parents. I remember how our real mothers and fathers died horrifically in a fire. How we had fended for ourselves before two weeks before they found us."** Eric explained with pained tone

 **"It was strange, us four we're already related by blood and when we were adopted so were our new parents or at least two of them were."** Amber remarked as old memories popped up in her mind, memories that she loved **"I remember our first Day of Family together, then our birthdays and all the fun times we had…I remember it all with you both and Zekiel. I miss those days so much."**

 **"Yeah, you think they'd be happy with how we turned out?"** Draco asked **"I mean just the three of us."**

 **"I'm sure they would brother, I'm sure they would."** Eric responded back kindly as he patted his right shoulder. Amber then did the same with Draco's left shoulder as the three barriers around them fused into a clear yellow and white background, as both slowly gave Draco a hug. Draco flinched a little from the sudden contact, only to ease up seconds later

 **"Hey Draco, can I ask… but when you were about to kill Blake and Yang. Why'd you back down on that?"** Amber asked calmly, while Draco sighed knowing his sister was messing with him

 **"Come on sis, after seeing those two for yourself. You know why."** Draco remarked as Eric chuckled before letting go of Draco, while Amber kept hugging him

 **"We own those four a lot don't we, even to this day we do."** Eric stated

 **"Yeah we do, we really do."** Amber stated next as Draco wrapped his left arm around Amber to give her a half hug

 **"Yeah, we own those four who found us on that fateful day. Those four who adopted us as their own, loved us as much as any parent could and that taught us what we used later in our life's."** Draco explained as he held his right hand out, with it a neckless with small rock of pure black appeared in his palm **"Even after all these centuries, when I told myself I could kill them… I guess I still couldn't."**

 **"That's a good thing though brother."** Amber happily said, as she released Draco from the hug now and with that conjured a neckless just like Draco's; but the only difference was that the stone on hers was yellow **"Beside even if had wanted to, I couldn't have harmed them either. We owe our mom and mama so much anyways."**

 **"Yep, we own our mom and mama more then either one of us can repay."** Draco muttered as he and Amber hugged on another again. Though this time Eric decided to stay by Millianna an Lulu, while conjuring up a neckless like his cousins; expect his stone was pure white. Eric looked at the stone, as he conjured up a second neckless with a red stone; but as he looked upon the red stone he felt somewhat sad

 **"As I do I feel the same with my mom and mama..."** Eric muttered, feeling even more saddened by the red stone **"I just wish Zekiel felt the same. If he even does…"**

 **-Unknown location-**

Inside a room completely void of anything other than two things. The first being on one side of this large room, a continuous moving picture of a bright yellowish- orange solar flare which brightened up the room for the most part. Second was a small set up of a black chair, a small computer counsel and finally a man who sat in the chair looking at the moving image of the solar flare.

Said man was at least in his mid-fifties, he had peach skin, surprisingly still seemed to have a healthy body type, had grey hair, wore a black shirt long sleeve shirt with white around the portion of the color/neck and around the wrists that went up slightly on the forearms of the shirt. He wore a pair of black pants and a pair of back expensive looking shoes. But out of all of that, the one thing that stuck out from this man, was his eyes. This man's eyes from a distance would look normal, but once up close his eyes were anything but normal. His eyes had black pupils, but within those black pupils were three small to large light blue circles with three light blue dots in a triangular shape. This man was only known as the Illusive man, an enigma to most only to know by a few if barley. He was the leader and founder of the group called Cerberus. At the moment though, he was sitting in his chair like usual taking a quick puff from his cigarette which usual helped keep him calm; but not this time. Because this time his minds were on the so called 'New Humans'. A term that the Illusive man didn't care for much, sure they looked human and had many qualities like humans. But in the end of it all, they were still aliens, very powerful aliens that could takeover easily if they wanted too. Along with the proof of their powers, these New humans posed a threat to his operations along with the behind the scenes influence he'd been help building up for humanity's future with the various politicians, military officials and civilians of earth. Before the New humans came, xenophobia showing in youths was half-half stand still. Now though, more kids were becoming less xenophobic which would hamper in his operations for the future. But as he though of this, two more people came in. But he knew this and kept staring forwards, before addressing his two guests.

"Oscar, Ilia something to report?" The Illusive man asked as a young man and a woman slightly older than him came in; bot bowing quickly to their boss before straightening themselves out

The young man Oscar had tanned skin, short black hair, green eyes, a bit of redness in his cheeks and freckles. He wore black under shirt, grey pants, grey/black gloves and black boots. Over his clothing was a black painted steel vest, a set of yellow shoulder pads, grey arm guards, black leg guards, white greaves and had holstered a customized M-15 Vindicator.

The young Woman Ilia had darkish skin, greyish blue eyes and long light brown hair tied in a pony tail. For attire she wore a single piece black suit while being bare footed and had only snippets of armor on her. What did cover her body armor wise was a small black belt, a grey scouts vest, a pair of thin white leg guards, that covered the top of her feet, a pair of thin white guards and a pair of grey gloves. She had holstered a on her side was a black curved handle with a steel circular implemented within the weapon itself and had glowing yellow lights coming off of it as it seemed to be in a concealed mode at the moment. But there was one thing she wore that no one else in the whole entirety of the Cerberus organization wore, as Ilia wore a mask she made on her own free time when first joining up with Cerberus. Her mask covered th front part of the upper part of her face, with a triangular tip at the ends, four eyes slits with red tribal marks painted on and lastly two horns. Currently though she had removed her mask to speak with her boss alongside Oscar.

"Yes boss, we've just come to report to you what's been going on since you assigned us to watch over the twins. Just in case they screwed up." Oscar explained, as he looked to Ilia

"Which bring us to our report boss." Ilia stated "Turns out the twins have for once successfully infiltrated the Andersons family. Already made contact and befriended them. It should only take little to no time before they can capture those three or kill depending on how they react to the twin's proposal. Though if I may speak off the records sir?"

"You can, continue." The Illusive man replied as Ilia smiled just a little

"Well and I'm just saying, but personally I'd say kill those three. It'd make it easier to take the without much of hassle and for some of our more…moral scientist who probably wouldn't care to cut open fellow humans for experimentation since they'd be living. Kill them would make it less likely for said scientists to be hesitant. Then again she is an alien loving bitch so maybe just kill her because of that." Ilia explained angrily, though shivered at the thoughts of aliens "Ugh, dirty aliens. They're better of dead along with any humans who like them or…love them."

"Hm, noted." The Illusive man remarked "We'll just have to see, but anything else to report?"

"Um…" Ilia said hesitantly as she and Oscar gave each other glances

"Something wrong?" The Illusive man asked sternly as he turned his head just enough for his left eye to stare right at Ila and Oscar, making the two very nervous suddenly

"N-No sir, it's just well ah… we found something or more to the fact one of our drones found something. The one we implanted on the lower wing of the Normandy when one of our fellow spies dressed as a dock worker put it there. Okay look, what I'm trying to say is that it would kind of hard to believe if it hadn't been recorded and only told by witness accounts and trust me no one could CGI this stuff either even with the tech we got now a days."

"I see, processed." The Illusive man responded, looking back straight towards the solar flare while Ilia and Oscar silently sighed in relief. Oscar then nudged Ilia to have her present the findings, much to Ilia's slight annoyance even if she went with it

"Okay then, just a moment." Ilia said as she went out of the room for a moment, while Oscar waited in complete silence not daring to try to make small chat with is boss. Though what only seconds later, felt like an entirety to Oscar as Ilia came back in with a small data disc. Illa then moved up right next to the Illusive man, though she was beyond scared as this was the first time she had too. Once up there she got a better look at the Illusive man for once, despite how scary he was to a good portion of the organization; he also looked the part of refine gentlemen or someone you'd see living it up in a mansion. Ilia though decided to not linger any further as she handed the Illusive man the disc. The Illusive man took it and without having to say it, Ilia already moved her way next to Oscar

"Good job." Oscar whispered as Ilia glared at him for a moment since he was the one who pushed her into being the one to hand over the disc, but then smiled softly second later knowing that her friend tended to do this to her and she did find it cute how nice he was even when it came to stuff like this. Meanwhile the Illusive man used his personal omni tool to transfer the data from the disc onto his omni tool to play. Once the download was done with, he took a few minuets to watch the data through which after he finished watching said video; he was really surprised. It was a rare thing for him to get surprised anymore, but the data the drone had obtained was something else. Oscar and Ilia looked at one another, worried what was going to happen next "Are…are we gonna die?"

"Shh, don't give him ideas." Ilia whispered back through her teeth, hoping their boss hadn't heard them

"Well you both were right about this, it was… interesting." The Illusive man remarked as he smirked with an idea forming into his mind "Ilia, Oscar can I both ask you to do something for me?"

"Ah…sure boss what?" Ilia asked as suddenly her omni tool received the data from the disc "Um?"

"I want you and Oscar to make your way over to well you know who and ask her to help distribute this onto the extra net." The Illusive man explained, as Oscar and Ilia were surprised about what they were asked to do

"Boss, not wanting to question you but… why?" Oscar asked curiosity

"Because what's on here will probably help with the rising hatred for these said New humans. Now get to it." The Illusive man explained as Oscar and Ilia looked at one anther before shrugging, then made their way out as they headed to the place they knew the Illusive man was speaking about

"So we're seeing her again?" Oscar asked

"Yep, we're seeing my teacher." Ilia happily said as she skipped a little in glee

"Someone has a crush on teacher." Oscar joked as Ilia frowned and lightly punched his arm, while ceasing her skipping

"Stop saying stuff like that, teacher was the one who found me a year or two after she joined up with Cerberus. She's basically the only real mom I ever had." Ilia explained as Oscar chuckled

"Yeah, yeah I know and also know that even though she has the reputation as the coldest I quote from what I've heard around the base. But has the reputation as the coldest hearted bitch there is, don't hit me." Oscar explained as Ilia glare at him a little, making the man sheepishly laughed as Ilia nudged him to finish with whatever he was going to say "Anyways as I was saying, aside from your mom having that sort of rep. You're the only one she dotes on with so much love."

"Well she does the same with you two… then again maybe because she's already planning out our wedding." Ilia stated with a flirty tone as Oscar stopped in his tracks, coughing suddenly from the statement as Ilia giggled

"W-What?" Oscar asked with a slight blush "For real your mom is doing that?"

"No silly… well actually now that I think of it I wouldn't put that behind her." Illa said, as she suddenly was worried that might have been the possible case since her mom was very organized with a lot of aspect of their lives. Though as they continued their way to Ilia's mother's office, they passed by the various employees they had worked with in the past until the reached a large black door with a silver handle and the sounds of paper work being fielded going on

"So, I guess give a knock then?" Oscar asked as Ilia rolled her eyes, but as Ilia then was about to proceed at knocking on the door she beat to it

"Come in." A woman calmly said from the other side of the door as Ilia and Oscar entered the room, to see the woman inside of it

Said woman had pale flawless skin, blue eyes, had long black hair and wore a skin-tight uniform. Her uniform was that of all latex, but with the chest and upper thighs in white with a black Cerberus logo on her left upper torso. But her arms were covered in black latex with white tips that covered her fingers. She wore a black belt, a pair of black knee-high boots and finally a black choker around her throat. This woman was Miranda Lawson, the Illusive mans right hand woman you could say. Though as Oscar and Ilia entered, the usually cold and calculated woman looked up to smile warmly at her adoptive daughter.

"Um ah… teacher ah…" Ilia said nervously, but then stopped as Miranda got out from her seat and gave her a quick hug

"Ilia, you know you don't have to be so formal with me. I mean I am your mother." Miranda remarked with a small smirk as Ilia smirked back

"Yeah I know mom, sorry." Ilia replied as Miranda patted her on the top of her head, before turning her attention to Oscar

"Hello again Oscar, tried anything with my daughter yet?" Miranda asked smirking still, but raising on eyebrow

"Oh ah n-no ma'am. Honest." Oscar replied nervously, even though he knew Miranda was okay with him

"Mom." Ilia said with a huff as Miranda smirked a little more

"What, just trying to look out for my daughter's future. Only the best for you." Miranda said with an innocent tone, as she moved over back to her desk leaning on it "But, I'm taking it you both are for something else other than seeing me correct?"

"Well as much as I love to see you mom and I really do." Ilia happily replied, before getting serious once more "But you're right, we just got back from the Illusive man's office for a report. Along with showing him a data disc we got from one of our drones. The one connected to the Normandy if you remember."

"I do Ilia, but what have I said about being already prepped before speaking with the Illusive man?" Miranda answered as she gave Ilia a stern look

"I know mom, I'm sorry it was a suddenly addition to our report honest." Ilia explained as Miranda sighed, but knew her daughter was still learning "Anyways, he asked me and Oscar to come here and have you leak it into the extra net since you are the best when it comes to tech. With me being second best of course."

"Hm confident are we, well that's good to have." Miranda happily said as she activated her Omni-tool, which then activated Ilia's Omni-tool for a few seconds before it shut off once more "There we go, but Ilia sweetie I though you said you we're working on your Omni-tools security program."

"Sorry mom…" Ilia shyly replied, as Miranda sighed once more, before getting up from her seat and giving Ilia a quick kiss on her forehead

"It's okay, just remember to do so before we go back to our room." Miranda kindly said with a small smile as Ilia smiled back and simply nodded. Miranda then made her way back into her chair "Alright, I'll get to work on this. You two are free to go."

"Yes ma'am." Oscar and Ilia said as they made their way out, though before Ilia made her way out of the room Miranda stopped her

"Ilia dear, before you go I just want to say despite how you may be feeling lately. You're doing a great job with your studies and I'm proud of you." Miranda stated with a reassuring smile

"Thanks mom, love you." Ilia said happily before making her way out of the room, leaving Miranda alone

"I love you too Ilia." Miranda muttered with a warm smile, before getting to work on leaking whatever it was the Illusive man found worth leaking in the first place

 **-Back in London-**

"Thank you again for meal, it was really good." Miltia said kindly as she and Melanie were making their out of Cinders home

"Oh it's no problem really, I was glad you both enjoyed it and I should thank you for keeping my kids entertained. They have good hearts, but like to meet new people. So I do apologize if they a little to chatty with you two." Cinder sheepishly replied back, only for the twins to do a synchronized shrug

"Eh, no biggy besides I personally loved keeping those two adorable babies entertained." Melanie stated with a giddy giggle "Oh they are just too cute!"

"Yes they are cute, but notch it down a bit. People are sleeping sis." Miltia remarked

"Right, right sorry I just couldn't help myself." Melanie responded sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, before ruing her attention back to Cinder "Anyways me and my sis need to situation some more in our new home next door. So we'll see around and have a good night."

"Yes a very good night." Miltia said joyfully as she and he sister made their way off, while Cinder closed the door behind them. Once alone, Cinder took a deep breath before making her way off into her bedroom; getting dressed into her red night gown and laying in bed finally. After a few minuets she dozed off into a deep slumber, but as she did she awoke in a world of pure white

 _What the… where am I?"_ Cinder asked getting off the ground as she was in her usual her sundress, sandals and sun hat at the moment

 _"Oh look…the goody two shoes."_ A woman said from behind, as Cinder turned around to well… see herself in a red outfit with gold lining, black high heels and with makeup on. Cinder looked at this other her feeling uneasy already looking at the woman who scowled a bit _"Pff, look at you so pathetic and a mother to bat. Ugh."_

 _"Wait hold on, who the heck are you?"_ Cinder asked curiously, glaring at the other Cinder for her little comments

 _"Well duh moron I'm you. Body, face and even name!"_ The other Cinder screamed angrily as she sighed, pinching her brow _"Seems like I'm not the smartest gal anymore either, god why the hell did I get such a downgrade."_

 _"One you don't have to be so mean and two are you being serious right now. Like this isn't a weird dream or something?"_ Cinder asked raising an eyebrow, as the other Cinder growled angrily in annoyance

 _"No, no it isn't. I am you from a past life you idiot. For real just how dumb am I now?"_ The other Cinder asked angrily, as she took a few deep breaths _"Look I don't remember much before I died, but I do remember the people in them and it's hard to believe your kids are those idiots!"_

 _"What?"_ Cinder asked very seriously, with a sudden growing anger

 _"You heard me, Emerald and Mercy. Those two in our past lives were just teens, two stupid ones I used for my own purposes."_ Cinder explained, though oddly enough she had an odd feeling that wasn't always the case later in her life before she died

 _"Come again?"_ Cinder muttered as she clenched her fists a bit, while the other Cinder clamed herself down some more

 _"You know what never mind, since I'm here you and me are gonna set some ground rule which your going to follow despite what you might feel. Frist off your gonna let me take over your body, then after that your going to dump those two brats off at an orphanage because we won't be needing them. Third-"_ The other Cinder sternly explained, for sure that her weaker self would listen fully to her commands, but to her shock the new Cinder walk right up to her and gut punched her making the other Cinder fall to her in utter pain from the force of the punch _"W-What are you doing!?"_

" _SHUT UP!"_ Cinder screamed as she slammed her foot down on the back of Cinders head, making the old Cinder's face bash right against the floor as blood came out of her nose a bit. Then Cinder kicked her a few more times in the face and back with extreme force, that after Cinder was done with attacking her older self; the older Cinder nose was bleeding more along with coughing out some blood. The older Cinder then got back up slowly, then once she was somewhat standing she glared daggers at Cinder

" _You insignificant little… no, you had your fun. But my turn."_ The old Cinder said in a rage, as she readied a fire ball to throw at her newer self, but as it formed in her hand; to another shock of hers the new Cinder grabbed her hand which had the fire ball in it. Then extinguished it much to the old Cinders shock, the newer Cinder then look at the old Cinder sternly as she head butted the woman making her fall to the ground

" _So, you can do that then. I've been getting flares here and there when it came to conjuring up fireballs if only for a few seconds. But if you can do, then I want answers."_ Cinder stated, as she planted her foot against Cinders throat hard enough that she could feel pain, but also that she could still speak if barely _"Also just so you know, you ain't in charge I am. No ifs or buts on that. So again, until I probably wake up. Let's…talk."_

" _S-Sure…w-what do …y-you want to know?"_ The old Cinder asked, trying her best not to move so her throat wouldn't get irritated anymore under her surprisingly as much she hate to admit it strong new self. Though she actually felt a chill down her spin as Cinder looked straight into her eyes

" _Let's start from the beginning."_ Cinder sternly said with a small smile, one that had a threat that she'd hurt the old Cinder badly if she tried taking over once more. The old Cinder just nodded, for once nervous as she began to recount at least what she remembered at the current moment. Though in the Andersons household, Cinder wasn't the only one dealing with this sort of rare occurrence

 **-Meanwhile with Mercury-**

 _"Hey, anyone there?"_ Mercury asked as he was in his usual clothing, though walking around inside of a world of grey with buildings that seemed to form from the ground but were hallowed out. He walked around in confusion, somewhat blaming himself for having eaten too much ice cream before bed. Though he'd never tell his mom that or she'd keep him away from the delicious treat. Still as he walked around some more bored out of his mind, he final found a bench of sort and decided to sit down. Once sitting down, he slumped his back a little sighing _"Man, this a boring dream."_

 _"You think you're bored, trying to have to wake up in this place."_ A man answered as Mercury looked to his right to see to his confusion him or more to the fact an older version of him from a guess. The older Mercury stared back at Mercury, smiling a little before taking a seat next to him _"Yeah it's nice enough, but I mean no girls here to try and get with. You know what I mean little dude?"_

 _"Um?"_ Mercury replied in utter confusion, as the older Mercury face palmed

 _"Right, little kid."_ The older Mercury said _"How old are you by the way kid?"_

 _"Five, gonna be six soon though along with my sister."_ Mercury happily answered, before getting a little shy _"Um, can I ask…but are you me?"_

 _"Well how else has these roguishly handsome face other than you and me. I'll tell you no one kiddo."_ The older Mercury joked, getting a quick laugh out of Mercury _"But for real, yeah I am you. The old you I guess you can say since it's obvious, though if you were wanting more question about me. Sorry to tell you but I can't really remember, its kind of odd but I only a bit and it ain't anything that would be worth mentioning. So yeah sorry about little me."_

 _"Eh no problem, I'm just super happy I grown up to be cool looking as you are!"_ Mercury joyful answered with a wide grin as the older Mercury laughed this time

 _"Ha, a charmer already. Oh the ladies are going to love you when you get older!"_ The older Mercury remarked as Mercury started to laugh along with his older self

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about!"_ Mercury stated as he and the older Mercury laughed some more, before stopping where silence took over for a few good minutes; until the older Mercury coughed getting Mercury's attention

 _"So… you like smelling new boots?"_ The older Mercury asked

 _"Are you kidding, of course I do!"_ Mercury happily answered

 _"Oh, oh you and me are going to get along just fine."_ The older Mercury replied joyfully as her and Mercury just enjoyed he time they were having to get to know one another. Though at the same time, Emerald was dealing with a similar situation also

 **-With Emerald-**

 _"Hello, hello anyone there!"_ Emerald asked, as she was walking around a small village with the woods shrouding said village. She walked around the village as each house was filled everything most homes would need, along with warm food still on most of the tables of the houses. Emerald kept walking around, more curious then nervous in the area she was in. But as she finally stopped moving around, she ended up in the villages center _"Hello, anyone. Please I'm just trying to find out where I am!"_

 _"Can you scream any louder brat?"_ A woman asked in slight annoyance as Emerald turned around in a startled fright, for her to see a woman who looked exactly like her. Though even if she was five, she had to admit this older self-wore an outfit that was a little… revealing. Either way this older Emerald didn't seem to fond of her already, making Emerald shyly hid her hands behind her back. Which only seemed to annoy Emerald even more as she scowled a bit _"At least have a back done, my god I wasn't like you at all when I was your age!"_

 _"Why are being so mean to me, I'm you so you should be nice!"_ Emerald asked with a slightly pouty tone, as the older Emerald rolled her eyes before flicking Emerald forehead _"Ow, I'm telling mommy!"_

 _"Oh grown up brat."_ Emerald sternly said in annoyance, before sighing _"Alright look, think of me as your big smarter and much tougher big sister for now. I'm going to do whatever it take to make you a harden warrior weather you like it or not."_

 _"No please, I implore you not to do that for it would cause me to feel undoubtfully malaise!"_ Emerald pleaded as she didn't want her meaner older self to try and train her or whatever. But to her confusion, the older Emerald raised an eyebrow and tilted her head _"You okay?"_

 _"Ah yeah I ah… what were those words you just used?"_ The older Emerald asked

 _"Words?"_ Emerald asked back in sudden confusion

 _"Yeah those two words implore and ah…mal…mala-"_ The older Emerald tried to say, but was cut off by Emerald

 _"Oh you mean the word Malaise. That and implore are just two words part of vocabulary that mommy taught me along with my brother."_ Emerald explained as she suddenly smirked _"Wait, are you telling me you don't know those words?"_

 _Well no, what kind of kid knows those sort of words?"_ The older Emerald asked angrily _"I mean what the else did your so-called mommy teach you?"_

 _"Mommy always said that it was good to be prepared for the future, so she had us learn about quantum physics, geometry, bio mechanics, weapon maintenance and a lot of other stuff."_ Emerald joyfully explained with a wide innocent smile, while the older Emerald was wide eyed

 _"WHO TEACHES KIDS THAT KIND OF STUFF?"_ The older Emerald asked in utter bewilderment, while Emerald giggled

 _"Apparently someone who wants to get ahead in life, which you obviously didn't did you ya dumb lady?"_ Emerald remarked as the older Emerald froze up

 _"N-Now that's mean!"_ The older Emerald screamed suddenly as Emerald snickered

 _"Oh the addlepate is getting fluster, how quaint and sad."_ Emerald teased as the older Emerald started to become more fluster with some tears coming out of her eyes _"Oh are you going to cry, why that is unbecoming of a girl of your 'obvious' calibrate isn't it. Unless…hm unless your all talk for the most part when it comes to the smarts department you halfwit."_

 _"Now that's to far!"_ The older Emerald screamed, falling to her knees as she balling her eyes out as she realized that her new self maybe much kinder; but still had the same tendencies for cruelty with words when given the opportunity _"I-I-I-I-I am n-n-n-n-not dumb!"_

 _"Aw, it's okay older me. Why don't I teach you some things. Would that be good for you?"_ Emerald suggested happily, as she patted the older Emeralds left shoulder; as the older Emerald stopped crying though sniffled a little

 _"R-Really, even after the way I've been treating you?"_ The older Emerald asked

 _"Yeah, mommy always says that to share knowledge is to share love and friendship no mater who it is!"_ Emerald explained as she smiled even more towards her older self _"So, what do you say?"_

 _"I…sure, sure."_ The older Emerald replied back, with a small smile as she got herself in a more comfortable seating, holding her knees in as she waited for her surprisingly ingenious younger self to do whatever she was going to do

 _"Well now, lets start with vocabulary."_ Emerald said happily, as she started to teach her older self what she knew; along with a start of weird friendship to be with the two

 **-Back in Alliance HQ-**

"Come on, come on you stupid screw abomination!" Neo screamed as she and the others were working on completely one side of the constructs head, since they had been able to remove most of the panels, plating and internals. Only thing left was one last panel with a strange set of screws that looked like it need three different types screw heads. Thankfully Sunny was able to whip up a makeshift screw head for just the occasion, even if said screws were hard to turn

"Neo be careful, if you twist to hard who knows what could happen." Sunny stated worriedly as she helping turn Neo's body literally in circles as it seemed to be the only way turn said screws fully

"Yeah we don't you to get hurt and all." Dizzerella said as she was helping Sunny on the other side

"Also please refrain from kicking if possible, I like my teeth in my mouth." Edward asked as he held her feet; combined with the others holding Neo. Neo had turned into a human screw driving, a short one at that but none the less a human screw driver

"I know, I know. It's just so irritating." Neo replied as she took a few calming breaths

"Just keep at it gang, your almost there I can feel it!" Neptuna happily remarked as she, Roman and Ingrid were looking over the wiring that came from within the construct. All of said wiring glowed blue and had grey synthetic leather of sorts covering it

"Personally I'm wondering how advanced this stuff is." Roman said looking over some more wires

"Along with how it even got on the planet it was stuck in. If t's ancient shouldn't this be lower grade materials instead higher up martials for this things make?" Ingrid asked as she studied the wiring with great intensity "I can only imagine what these parts could bring forth in the world of technology once we uncover its secrets."

"Well look at you sis, you're actually excited for once." Edward joked as he helped spin Neo around some more, while Ingrid stuck her tongue out for once in a childish manner

"Yeah have to admit it's kind of weird seeing you this well not serious." Neo remarked as she was spun around more

"Well I can't help it, I've always loved tech and loved tinkering with it when I can!" Ingrid explained with a giddy smile

"Yeah we can see that." Dizzerella remarked in amusement "Anyways, Neo you done with that last screw yet?"

"Almost…almost and…. There!" Neo joyfully answered as Dizzerella, Edward and Sunny moved Neo away while the final panel feel over

"Nice job Neo!" Neptuna responded as she, Roman and Ingrid made their way over to the others with Neo getting back up and dusting herself off

"So, now that's done with. Let's see what this big bot is holding inside that noggin of its." Sunny said as she and the others quickly looked to see that inside the constructs head was a large blue orb protected by a round glass case with wires holding it up

"Oh!" The group chanted, surprised by the sight of the constructs brain basically. But as they stared in awe, like before the constructs eye activated but with very brightly

 _"S-S-S-S-Systems o-o-online, e-error… error. Code 9-9-894!"_ The construct yelled, as it began to slowly moves its head; if barley since it couldn't move much without it's limbs. The others moved back a little, shocked by the sudden activation

"Ah, its alive we to kill it now before it attacks us!" Roman screamed in a panic as he readied his wrench to attack the construct

"YEAH KILL IT!" Dizzerella, Edward and Neo screamed out too readying with some of the tools around them for battle. Neptuna, Ingrid and Sunny just stayed quiet still trying to reel in what was happening

 _"Priorities r-reco-o-n-nfiguration, must return bac-k-k to the la-as-st stationed location."_ The construct said as it was actually able to somewhat turn its head as it stared straight at the group _"Scanning… scanning, more g-g-genetic material needed to make relocation… l-l-launch."_

"Ah… I don't think that's good." Sunny stated getting out of her stupor, followed by Ingrid and Neptuna. But as she asked that, suddenly the thing started to glow brightly as it blasted a large shock which once making contact with the group; made them vanish in a blink of an eye. Though not before Neo, Roman, Neptuna, Sunny and Dizzerella suddenly screamed in pain; much to Edwards and Ingrid's confusion before vanishing. Meanwhile the shockwave of light blue shot out with no sign of stopping in just the earths atmosphere as the shock wave blasted into space still spreading out

- **In London seconds before contact-**

"AHHH!" Emerald and Mercury screamed as they laid on the ground in sudden pain, as they teared up from how intense it was. Cinder came in quickly ingoing the agonizing pain she was feeling herself, while cradling her kids. She could hear their screamed along with even hearing her Militia and Melanie screamed from their house it utter pain

"It's okay…. Mommy is here, she's here." Cinder said through the pain as she hugged her children in her arms; to help comfort them; only for her to suddenly see a bright blue light pass her. Then seconds after contact she, her kids along with Miltia and Melanie disappeared from their homes

- **Cerberus HQ seconds before contact-**

"WHY?" Ilia screamed in her room, as she had Oscar there since they were hanging out for the rest of the day trying to pass time before their net mission. But as they went through the extranet on their Omni tools, with their encrypted severs. Suddenly they felt an intense stinging pain in their bodies as they feel to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. Miranda quickly had made her way into the room as she saw this happen

"What's gong on with you two?" Miranda asked, trying to keep her internal panic at bay

"SO MUCH PAIN MOM!" Ilia answered as she and Oscar screamed some more, though as they did Miranda saw a blue shockwave pass through the walls of their room. Then like horrible magic, Oscar and her daughter disappeared. Miranda knew she was logical woman, but this was to much as she was having a hard time trying to keep her usual calm demeanor "Oscar… Ilia… Ilia… ILIA!"

 **-Back on the Normandy minutes before contact-**

"Elizabeth, you are so lucky that I took extra shots again." Tali explained as she was putting her visor back on her helmet, while Elizabeth was putting her shirt back on

"Guess I am, but it was fun and you know it." Elizabeth replied in amusement with as she stood back up, doing a quick stretch "Still, I did not know you could be so… rowdy in bed."

"And I didn't know how submissive you were in bed." Tali remarked as Elizabeth blushed a little, then Tali got back up on here feet "Anyways, we should go see what's going on outside now."

"That would probably be a good idea Tali." Elizabeth said kindly as she and Tali made their way out of her room, though as they stepped foot outside they saw that no one way was around; along with only the tools used for the repairs left on the ground neatly "Hm, seems like everyone is somewhere else now."

"Wonder where though?" Tali asked curiously

"Probably upstairs or something. Since they all know that I had Ruby's timeout in the storage bay. They probably still think she's down there." Elizabeth explained

"Huh, that makes sense I guess." Tali replied, but just then she and Elizabeth heard the clinics door open to show Doctor Chakwas walking out of it with a small clip board

"Oh never mind, guess Karen is still down here." Elizabeth sheepishly said, as Tali chuckled a little. Though Karen then saw the two of them and quickly made her way up

"Elizabeth just the woman I was looking for." Karen said with a smirk, before turning her attention to Tali "It's also nice to see you two, have fun I'm presuming?"

"What oh ah… you can tell?" Elizabeth asked as she tried fixing her hair some more "Damn and here I was trying to make myself look more presentable."

"Actually, I just knew because you're a little perv when it comes to Tali." Karen remarked smirking wider as she pointed down to Elizabeth hand, which was not wrapped around Tali's waist; but instead wrapped around her bottom with a firm grasp

"Oh ah where did that come from, bad hands; very bad hands!" Elizbeth said with a blush, as she sheepishly laughed rubbing the back of her head with her right hand; while moving up her other hand from Tali's back side to waist quickly "These darn hands of mine and I right?"

"To be perfectly honest she holds me like that a lot when we're alone." Tali explained happily with a flirty giggle "Not that I mind, not that mind at all."

"How scandalous." Karen joked as she and Tali laughed, only for Elizabeth to calm herself down as she started to laugh along side them. After a good few seconds they ceased laughing, before Karen got serious "Anyways, jokes aside but I have a finding a finding that is most interesting that I want to show you. Oh and Tali if you'd like to join you can."

"I would, but I think I should see how the others are doing along with the girls." Tali explained as she nuzzled her mas against Elizabeth cheek as a substitute kiss, before making her way off. But Elizabeth didn't moss that Tali swayed her hips a bit, making Elizabeth stare with a love stricken smile which Karen took immediate notice of

"Like I said, you're a little perv." Karen remarked in amusement which snapped Elizabeth out of daze, as she straightened herself up smiling in slight embarrassment getting a quick laugh out of Karen "So now that your done gawking at Tali, mind if I show you what I've found?"

"Sure no problem." Elizabeth replied getting her cool back, as Karen then just made her way back to her clinic with Elizabeth following. Once inside the clinic she took immediate notice that one, the clinic was converted partially into a lab which was more around Karen's desk. Then second, that Kaidan and Ashely weren't in their beds at the moment "Hey what's all this about doc, also where are Kaidan and Ashely. Weren't they supposed to be in bed for a while, per your orders?"

"Yes they were, but I had a feeling they could use some air for a bit and their well enough to move around without hurting themselves other than the minor soreness." Karen explained as she took a seat at her desk, Elizabeth followed and took notice of a small blotch of crystal mark on her desk that look new

"Hey what's up with the crystals?" Elizabeth asked, while Karen smiled

"That's a good question Elizabeth. It involves my finding, but first off you remember when I took the girls blood for study correct?" Karen asked

"Yeah, you showed me a while ago when you infused eezo that it had a weird effect on it too. Why do you ask though?" Elizabeth asked back

"That's the thing, after this recent mission I had the girls come back in so I can take some more of their blood samples since I was curious that their runes may do to their biology. Turns out quiet a bit, first off looks at these two samples of Ruby's blood. The one on the left is the first older sample and the one of the right is the newer blood." Karen explained as she moved over her telescope with the blood samples closer to Elizabeth who took a look at it

"Huh, that's something." Elizabeth said in utter bewilderment as Ruby's old blood sample looked just like any other blood, but the newer sample look like blood; but instead of the usual dark red. It glowed a bright red, with wisp of silver moving around some of the blood cells "What is up with this, for real?"

"Yes, the same is with the others blood too." Karen explained as she replaced the blood samples with Weiss, Blakes then Yang's. Each on having a similar new look, though Weiss blood glowed bright white with wisps of blue. Blakes blood glowed purple with wisps of black and Yang's blood glowed yellow with wisps of black in the like Blakes. All in all the girls blood had turned into something else; something most would unnatural. Once Elizabeth moved her away from the telescope. She took a few moments to full comprehend what she had just seen "Amazing isn't it, but that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"W-What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, still getting out of her daze of bewilderment

"What I mean is that after doing some experimenting, I found our that when fusing this new blood with eezo well were do you think the crystals came from?" Karen asked back with a gleeful smirk

"Wait so the crystal on your desk came from the combine blood of the girls?" Elizabeth asked now as Karen just nodded "So, what do this mean then?"

"At the moment I don't know, but I just wanted o show you this. Still I have a feeling you want to see how the crystals form correct and do it yourself right?" Karen asked smirking as Elizabeth just nodded her head like a kid getting a giant candy bar, making Karen laugh a bit "Alright, alright. But just give me a few minutes to get the workstation ready."

"Okay!" Elizabeth replied as she stood next to Karen waiting for her to get everything ready. But as this happened, suddenly screaming could be heard from the upper floor startling her and Karen

"What's going on?" Karen asked worriedly as the comms went off

 _Commander somethings going on!"_ Joker explained as the screaming could be heard from over the comms

"Joker explain now." Elizabeth asked trying to comprehend why this was happening all of a sudden

 _"I don't know just all of the teams along with the adults from remnant started to freak out in pain; like all of them except for the bots. Though penny seems to be effect by this too"_ Joker explained, as suddenly a shockwave of blue passed through the ship. But to their shock the whole ship suddenly was shrouded by a blue hue; then it started to move at extreme speeds which for Elizabeth and Karen were so sudden that they blacked out seconds later

 **-With team RWBY-**

"Ruby…" A woman said as Ruby slowly opened her eye, it was the same voice she had heard when using her newly developed powers. Ruby confused a little, decided to not question it as she got back up slowly. Then once she opened her eye she saw that Weiss was waking up herself, while laying on her lap. Yang was on the ground to her left, with Blake laying on her lap; though both her big sister and cat sis were getting up by this point "Girls, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah we're fine Ruby." Blake answered as she rubbed her head in pain "But what hit us and… wait where are we?"

"Blake what do you… oh." Weiss asked, as she along with Ruby, Blake and Yang looked around to see that they weren't in the Normandy anymore. Instead they were in the center of an open dirt field with tree surrounding the area

"Okay for real where the heck are we?" Yang asked now, getting creeped out

"I think I know." Ruby replied, as she and the girls got up. But Ruby quickly walked over to small crate as she picked it up. Then before the girls could ask what she was doing, Ruby quickly opened the case and out of it came a bag of dust vails

"Wait, dust vails?" Yang asked as she inspected the bag Ruby was holding, the turned her attention to Weiss "Weiss, can you confirm this."

"Sure." Weiss responded as she took a good look at the bag, wide eyed a bit

"So?" Blake asked, looking over the bag in disbelief that it was real dust vails and not some form of a sick joke

"They're real." Weiss answered as she looked back around the forest "Now that I think of it, I think we're in the emerald forest."

"If we are snowflake, then that means…" Ruby started to say, but stopped from the shock of this realization

 _"Your back on Remnant…."_ The woman's voice that Ruby had been hearing answered, though tis time the others heard as well as the girls quickly looked behind them

"You girls heard that too right?" Yang asked

"Yep." Ruby, Weiss and Blake answered

"Okay…okay then." Yang said, as she was getting very wary of this place now even if it was their old home

 _"Follow…."_ The woman asked, as her voice was distant this time while echoing through the forest

"Girls?" Ruby asked as her girlfriend, Blake and Yang looked to one another; before looking back at her nodding in agreement that they should follow. So with many question and wanting to get some answers, they followed the voice as it echoed the words follow over again. After what seemed to half an hour through the new dead feeling emerald forest. They finally stopped as they entered a ginormous empty rounded cave

"A cave?" Blake asked as she and the girls began to look around the cave in utter confusion "Why did that voice lead us here?"

"I don't know Blakey, but there has to be a reason." Yang replied

"But sis what could it be?" Weiss asked curiously as she felt oddly at peace in this cave "Is it just me or do I feel safe in here."

"Yeah, I think we are all feeling that love." Ruby responded as Blake and Yang nodded in agreement

 _"That's because you are safe in here…"_ The woman's voice answered, with an echoed giggled as team RWBY looked around once more

"Okay who are you for real?" Yang asked in slight annoyance

 _"Who am I, who are you?"_ The woman asked back, as the girl looked to on another not really sure how to even answer that question anymore

"Well, we would have told you we're four girls that wee from…here. But to be honest with everything that's happened to us up until now. I don't think any of us can answer that." Ruby explained sadly as Weiss patted her girlfriends shoulder in reassurance. While Blake and Yang simply smiled, to help reassure Ruby that they'd get answers one way or another

 _"How about I show you who you are then?"_ The woman suggested as team RWBY raised an eyebrow at that , but before they could ask what she meant; suddenly blinding lights shined making the girls cover their eyes. Once the light died down though, the girls saw four women standing in front of them

The first was a woman who shared the same appearance as Ruby, only more mature and defined in her features. She had long red hair, wore a long red dress, with a pair of fitting black pants underneath along with a black feathered jacket around the neck and cuffs. She also wore a pair of high heels that popped out from the bottom of her long dress by the tips, glowed a red hue around her a bit and finally had the same runes Ruby had.

The second woman looked exactly like Weiss even the same scar down her left eye, but also had a look of wisdom and maturity beyond what even Weiss had. She had also long white hair, wore an outfit that matched the Ruby look alike, only that she wore a pair of silver bracelets around her left wrist, and wore instead of high heels; a pair of knee high heeled boots. She glowed an ice blue hue with the runes on her skin that Weiss had herself.

The third woman looked like a Blake in every aspect even with real cat ears. Though she also had two small fangs pop out from under her upper lip. She had long black hair with a pony tail tied into it, wore a black armored leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black padded pants, a pair of black knee-high boots that had purple colored guards attached to them and had a set of small claws on the tips of her fingers with two ribbons tie around her wrists. She glowed a purple hue and had the runes that Blake had on her skin.

The last woman looked like Yang, but seemed to be more stern and serious than Yang was with also long blonde hair. She wore a similar outfit like Blake had on. But the jacket she wore was unzipped, only went down onto the start of her waist and had a long black shirt underneath, was yellow along with having black tinting. She wore a pair of combat black jeans and two knee high brown combat boots with black leg guards incorporated within them. She glowed a yellow hue around her and had the rune that Yang had on her skin.

 _"So, here we are."_ The woman who had been talking to them said, as it turned out to be the older Ruby who smiled happily at them

"Ah…" Team RWBY responded, wide eyed at this

 _"Dear, I think you broke them."_ The older Weiss stated in amusement as she kissed the older Ruby's cheek _"Silly girl."_

 _"So how do we snap em out of it?"_ The older Blake asked as she smiled mischievously _"Oh I know I could scratch with my claws."_

 _"Yeah… my kitten maybe not."_ The older Yang replied kindly, as the older Blake listened and flopped her ears down. The older Yang seeing this smiled at how cute she looked and kissed her on the lips _"Although, you can scratch me anytime if you know what I mean…meow."_

 _"You know I love when you talk dirty to me."_ The older Blake remarked licking her lips in delight, but before anything else could conspire Ruby cut in

"Hold on wait a minute!" Ruby screamed in a confused panic as the older version of her and the girls turned their attention back to the younger team RWBY getting serious once more "First off why do you look like us, second why are we even here and third why is this so confusing?!"

"I got to agree, what is happening right now and who are you people?" Weiss asked next, while Blake and Yang nodded in agreement as they all wanted some answers. The older version of them looked to one another, the back at them

 _"Why you here is because one of drones must have activated the relocation protocols to come back to us. Its need specific DNA to do so, which maybe why you ended up here. Though I take it you were inside somewhere else before ending up here."_ The older Yang explained

"Yes, we were inside the Normandy's comm room before well whatever happened to get us here happen." Blake responded back

 _"That would make sense, I'm sure we All felt the presences of those others appearing here along with the four already here."_ The older Blake stated

"Wait what?" Weiss asked

 _"Never mind that at the moment."_ The older Ruby replied _"Anyways, I can't answer why this is so confusing other than this is probably very new you four. But for who we are, well it's obvious. We're you or more to be exact we are your past lives. For who we are, I am Raine."_

 _"I'm Willow."_ The older Weiss or Willow answered kindly

 _"I'm Blair."_ The older Blake or Blair answered next happily

 _"And I'm Yoana."_ The older Yang or Yoana answered last with a friendly nod

 _"We are you, but for who you were when us. Well me and the girls were goddesses."_ Raine explained

"Huh?" Team RWBY asked in shock

 _"More of demigoddesses to be exact."_ Blair explained next

 _"Yes, that I meant sister."_ Raine replied as she kept smiling warmly at team RWBY _"But we were also the rulers of our world, one of the only two of the first races to ever form in the galaxy alongside the Levitans and before the Reapers came."_

"Wait, wait hold up. So okay this will take a while to accept but…while I think me and the girls processes this in. Can I ask, but if you were one of the first two races alive before the Reapers. Then…then how did you die off?" Ruby asked in excitement, shock and confusion

 _"How you ask?"_ Yoana asked

 _"How indeed, that is a good question."_ Willow remarked

 _"For if you four must know, it will be a story of joy and sadness."_ Blaire stated as Raine coughed, getting the girls attention on her as Raine smile faded

 _"For this to make sense of your origins, we must start at the beginning before our reign as the rulers of our world."_ Raine said as a she took a deep breather before continuing _"It all started when we were four little girls…"_

With that the girls listen on, wondering how this tale of their form past lives would play out, what questions would be answered and what else they would learn. They only hoped these answers from this tale to be told, wouldn't start up any more questions….

* * *

 **So how did you all like that, yeah this was the big reveal chapter on what I planned for a long while. I'm gad I finally got to it and the next few chapters were going to be exploring the origins so I hope your all ready for it when get those chapters up. Anyways, until the next chapter I wish you all to have spectacular days to come! : D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello fellow readers, I've come around to get this chapter done. Sorry about the wait, but I hope you all do like it. Took me a bit to write it up obviously, along with the grammar checks, changes and finalization of this chapter. Anyways again I do hope you all like this chapter as much as I loved writing it up. Also, for those who've stayed throughout this story, from the older viewers to the newer ones. I want to personally thank you, without you guys reading my stuff and taking an interest in it; I'd probably never have written this much. So once again thank you all so much. Anyways I've done enough yapping and I'll let you off to reading now, enjoy.**

 **Now onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs RT/Monty Oum**

* * *

RWBY Effect

Ch: 36- Origins Pt.1: Our beginnings...

 _(Our story begins eons ago, on our world that was named simply Prime-000. A world much larger than any world now a days in this galaxy. It was prosperous, a golden age where technology continued to be created with the normal life span being extended much beyond their years; but not yet close to immortality. Truly for our people, known as in English The Primeval, it was a time of great discovery and peace. At least… it was for me and the girls here. For we were born to the six very well-respected councilors of our world. The six who ruled over our world in a sort of monarchy mixed with a republic. We we're in a way princess already, but also to be the future leaders of our world. Though unlike our parents, we four were always… different.)_

"Willow come on, you'll miss it!" A seven year old Raine yelled out joyfully as she pulled one of her four long time besties over to an outside open window. She had pale skin, silver eyes, neck length red hair with some black on the tips and wore a grey/black/ dark grey colored uniform. Her friend Willow wore the same thing. Though Willow had white long hair tied in a pony tail, with blue eyes but also had pale skin like Raine did

"Raine slow down and I'm still mad at you for waking me up during my nappy…" A eight year old Willow answered with a grumpy tone as she pouted a bit, making Raine stop as she looked at Willow before smiling widely

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE, I LOVE YOU!" Raine joyfully screamed as she hugged and kissed Willow's cheeks which made Willow smile along with blush too

"Raine, I know our parents have betrothed us to be. But sometimes I wonder if you really love me." Willow stated with a shy tone as Raine smiled wider

"Of course I do and when we get married I'll be the best wife to you I can be!" Raine explained joyfully as she pulled out two rings, one red that she put on her ring finger. Then grabbed Willows right hand putting a white ring over her ring finger "There we go, now when people see me and you in the our home; they'll know your my wife to be!"

"Raine you always know how to make me feel better." Willow responded back as she gave Raine a kiss on her left cheek making Raine giggle in delight, before they heard two more sets of small footsteps come in from behind them "Oh big sister Yoana, Blair I am so happy you could make it!"

"Well I always love to spend time with my baby sister and my sister to be when like we're older." An eight year old Yoana answered kindly as she patted her baby sisters head. Yoana wore the same uniform as Raine and Willow, had pale skin, purple eyes and long blonde hair. She then happily held onto Blairs hand, with her yellow ring showing "So kitty, like the ring I got you and me?"

"I do Yoana, I do and thank you." An eight year old Blair answered back with a quick kiss on Yoana's lips and a nuzzled on her nose as she looked at ring finger with a black ring on it. Blair like the others wore the similar uniform though unlike the others with her, she had a pair of real cat ears on her head

"What can I say, I aim to please my wife to be." Yoana explained with a bashful grin, before getting a teasing flick on her forehead by her way in the future sister in law

"Enough with your bravado, you got too much of it as it is." Willow joked as Yoana stuck her tongue out, followed by Willow doing the same before both snickered followed by the sounds of trumpets suddenly

"It's starting, girls come on we can see it from here perfectly!" Raine stated joyfully as she and the girls looked out the window to see a large military parade going on with many of the citizens cheering/ Meanwhile blood red flower petals were thrown out in joyful glee, Raine just watched with wide eyes of excitement "SO PRETTY!"

"Baby sis, we can see that." Blair responded in amusement of her future baby sister in laws excitement, then she took notice of their troops with new shiny grey and black armor covering their whole bodies while carrying newly made black painted rifles. Blair then looked to Willow "Willow, looks like your mom and dad made new stuff for the troops."

"Yeah, that's why I've been here more often in this part of our fortress in these past few months since they needed space to work on the new armor and weapons. Then again… that's always since I was just baby now that I think of it." Willow explained, though sighed sadly a little before smiling once more snuggling with Raine "But that gave me more time to get closer to my Raine."

"You're so sweet." Raine stated joyfully, until she heard trumpets then "Oh our parents are coming, I just know it!"

With that Raine, Willow, Blair and Yoana looked back at the parade to see a large mobile stand come up with six people on it sitting in what looked like thrones. All of them wearing the same dark grey long robed outfit and dark grey veil/mask hybrids that covered their faces. The six waved to the crowds and the girls smiled widely seeing their parents even if they rarely if never spent time with them. Though as the girls watched this go on, Raine noticed something she had never seen before. She saw what looked like the mobile stand their parents rode on were being pushed by rows of people. Each row came from the to the back of the float in the form of said people pushing large wooden poles. Though that's not what suddenly made Raine feel off. What made her feel off was that these people all looked way to thin to be considered healthy, had messy hair, tired looking eyes, ragged clothing and what looked like horrid scars all over their bodies. It didn't help when she saw one of the royal guards come up on horse back whipping the one of the people on the back as they winced in pain, but still kept pushing. Willow, Blair and Yoana soon noticed this too, as they along with Raine watched not their parents or the troops pass by; but the people who were being whipped. They watch and watch in uneasy curiosity until the mobile stand passed, once out of sight the girls moved back inside the room with very uneasy looks on their faces. After what seemed to be a few good minuets passing by, Yoana decided to break the silence.

"So… what was that about?" Yoana asked worriedly as she felt very uneasy still from having watched those people get whipped, all the while kept pushing their parents; well now she nicknamed it the whipping mobile

"I don't know, but it makes me feel sad seeing those people getting whipped like that." Willow explained with a frown

"Yeah, why would they do that?" Blair asked as she was confused on why those people needed to be whipped

"Maybe we can ask our mommies and daddies?" Raine suggested, though seemed to already know that wouldn't come up with any actual answers; especially with how little they actually saw their parents or more to the fact her and Yoana's mom. Since for some reason Blair's ad Willows parents never came to see them, if they did it was only to do a few second check up then leave quickly

"Hm…don't think that will do much for answers." Yoana replied

"Guess so." Raine stated, though suddenly got a great idea "Or and stay with me gals, we could finally sneak out of the fortress like we always planned too!"

"B-B-But Raine, we've never gone out by ourselves or out at all…. I'm scared now." Blair responded as she started shaking nervously, then the girls gave her a caring hug

"Its okay Blair, we're all scared. But I think Raine has a point." Willow explained

"Yeah, think about it. We can finally see the outside and not have to stay in here all the time. Even if this fortress is literary like a city in it's own right. " Raine explained

"Yeah…I guess so, but if we're going then when should we?" Blair asked

"I'd say now since almost no one other then some of the maids are here and not at the parade." Yoana explained as she began to smiley widely

"Yeah, lets go." Raine and Willow stated as they smiley widely too before looking to a less nervous

"Alright lets, but we should be quick so none of the maids see us." Blair suggested as Raine, Willow and Yoana nodded in agreement as they made their way out to the front entrance of the fortress, though they hoped this would go smoothly

 _(Our world, that day I and the girls for the first time questioned it. Questioned what our beloved government truly was like. Seeing those people whipped for no reason what so ever was eye opening, so after we finally did make it out of our then life time fortress made home. We finally met some of those people, which had come from the parade which ended by the time we finally were able to get out of the fortress. That was the second thing that really helped to bring us closer to what we would become in the future.)_

"Finally, I swear Blair you are such a scaredy cat sometimes." Willow remarked in slight annoyance with her future sister in law, as Blair huffed crossing her arms

"Shut up Willow, not everyone can be as brave as you are." Blair answered angrily as she stuck her tongue out at Willow who did the same

"They're at it again." Raine muttered with a small frown as Yoana sighed

"Girls you're both pretty okay, so let's just make up okay?" Yoana suggested kindly as Willow and Blair huffed some more, before sighing too

"You're right..." Willow and Blair said, before looking at one another with sheepish smiles "Sorry sis."

"There we go, now we're all happy again!" Raine joyfully yelled as the girls giggled at Raines ever so happy tone, but as they kept making their way off they finally made it into town. Though as they entered it, they took notice that people suddenly went wide eyed seeing them and moved out of their way quickly before quickly walking off or staring in awe at them

"This is weird." Blair muttered

"Yeah kitty, it really is." Yoana responded as people kept making their way around the girls or yet again stare at them in awe. The girls just ignored it as they kept on, until Raines stomach started to growl

"My tummy is hungry." Raine said with a whimper as Willow squeal at how cute Raine sounded just now, but quickly composed herself as she patted her future wife's back

"It's okay Raine, let your super wife to be help you." Willow proudly stated as Raine smiled widely at the words. Willow then looked around to see a bakery, so she made her way in followed by Raine, Blair and Yoana quickly. Once inside they saw four young woman working the bakery, all looking like sisters from the similar tanned skin, green eyes and black hair. All of the woman also wore grey uniforms with black aprons and only one girl had a white cap. The girls looked to one another, not sure what to say until Raine elbowed her big sister to do so. Yoana nodded, before clearing her throat to address the four busy girls

"Um, excuse me?" Yoana asked, but the busy girls didn't hear her

"Tira kept working on the bread, I'll take the pies to make." One of the four sisters order as she had her hair in a bun

"Sure Unli. But just be careful with the stove, it's been acting weird again." Tira answered as she had a short hair style that was much shorter on the back of her head. She looked at one of the other girls, one working on some noodles and smiled "Miyira you doing good on those noodle's?"

"Yes I am thanks." Miryira answered with a bubbly tone as she had her hair in long pig tails, then she looked to the last girl with the white cap and her hair tied in a long pony tail "Tuli how are the bisects coming?"

"Good very good, but we just need to kept at it girls okay. If we keep at it I know we can get this place the well earn rep it deserves." Tuli responded with a small smile as she worked on the biscuits still, until she noticed the girls and went wide eyed immediately "OH MY GOD!"

"Huh what?" The other three sisters asked until they saw the girls too and went wide eyed with smiles "OH MY GOD IT'S OUR PRINCESSES!"

"Wait what?" Raine asked in sudden confusion as the four ladies jumped over the counter and began to fawn over the girls at how cute they were, how honored they were to be in their presence aa lot of others words of joy; thought after like a minuet Blair finally had enough of this strangeness

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY EVEYRONE IS EITHER SCARED OR OVERJOYED AROUNED US?" Blair screamed, only to realize how loud she had been as the others all stared at her "Eh…I mean please… sorry."

"Oh no, no princess Blair it's okay honest. Me and my sister may have come on a little too strongly just now, but it's just we… well we've always wanted to see our four glorious…" Tuli explained first, but let one of her sisters go up next

"Strong, brave…" Unli said next with a small smile

"Smart, talented…" Tira remarked joyfully as Miyira cut in

"And not to mention absolutely adorable princess!" Miyira happily instated "Which is you four little gals."

"Wait a minuet, we're princesses?" Yoana asked

"Of course, you're family is royalty and our rulers. That makes you four our princess, you know that." Tuli replied with a smile, which fades as she and her sisters noticed the utter confusion on the girls faces "Right, you should know that?"

"Yeah I mean you must have been taken out and around the other areas of our glorious nation." Tira stated as the girls shrugged "Oh my, are you saying this is your first time ever out here. Have you been… well have you been in the fortress all your life?"

"Yeah, it's like a while little city in there so we never had need to come out." Raine explained shyly as the sister looked at one another again in sudden shock

"That's not right, I don't want to speak ill will of your parents but…that's neglectful." Miyira stated with a sympathetic tone as her sisters had to agree

"Well I don't know, what do mean by that miss?" Willow asked as she and the gals were suddenly starting to questioned a few things about themselves along with what other things they didn't know of

"Well I mean, parents are supposed to let their kids out to play, make friends and learn. I don't care where you're from, all kids should get those freedoms." Miyira explained "Sounds like to me that your parents failed in that aspect for you four and you being our princesses make it much worse!"

"Well I mean… our mommies and daddies still love us." Raine responded, though only for her and the girls to hesitantly look at one another as they had always had doubts on that

"Really, because and I'm not wanting to say ill will on our rulers too; but I find that hard to believe." Unli remarked as she gently patted their girls head "We and the other citizens love you more than I even think your parents may dears."

"Well… Raine dear you have to admit. Our moms and dads can be less then ah… loving with us." Willow explained as she frowned "And we've rarely ever seen them… other than your mom, but even then that's a rare occasion."

"You poor sweeties." Tuli said, giving the girls a sympathetic smile though had a feeling these girls just weren't out because they we're curious; at least part of it "May I ask princesses, but why are you out here anyways. It can't be just because you were curious?"

"Well I guess you're right, we need to find some place." Yoana stated

"Where?" Tira asked curiously

"Ah… we don't know really." Blair answered shyly

"You don't know?" Miyira asked now, raising an eyebrow

"Well can you explain it?" Tulia kindly asked as she patted Raines and Yoana's head gently, then Blair along with Willows after "Please?"

"Okay, we were looking for some people who got whipped." Yoana answered "See why they were and if they were okay."

"Whipped?" The four sisters asked in bewilderment

"Yeah, they were pushing our mommies and daddies float." Raine explained "We wanted to see them, like big sister just said."

"Oh… them." Tuli stated with a quiet tone, before looking back at her sisters "Gals, if you mind I'll take them."

"Are you sure?" Tira asked

"Yeah I mean they're just kids." Miryira stated worriedly

"Yep, yep and it might scare them." Unli replied as she didn't seem to like the idea

"Even so, they want to see the slaves and I think it would be a good lesson for them. Besides I need to make a stop there anyways." Tuli explained as the sisters hesitantly agreed then got back to work, Tuli meanwhile quickly went into the bathroom to her right. After a minuet or so she came back out with the usual grey uniform "There we go, now girls I'll take you there but promise me you won't leave my sights."

"Yes ma'am." Raine, Willow, Blair and Yoana kindly responded as Tuli then lead them out of the store. Once out, yet again citizens were staring at the girls those some gave Tuli glares of jealousy, hatred or amusement. Tuli just ignored it, while she lead the girls over to where the whipped people were at. After a while, they finally made it which for the girls was a very uneasy sight for them

"Oh my…" Raine muttered as she and the girls had arrived finally to where the people who had been whipped stayed at thanks to their new friend. Though the sight was gruesome as the people all had their clothes still dirty and ragged; though most had blood on their clothes as they huddled with one another for warmth along with comfort

"Why are they like this?" Blair asked as she teared up a little, Willow did the same along with Raine

"Yeah, can we go down and help them Tuli; please?" Yoana asked with a desperate tone to want to help these folks; the others then stopped tearing up as they gave Tuli the same look of wanting to help these strangers badly with their wounds. This made Tuli smile at how kind these girls were

"Of course dearies and I so in fact have some medicine that can help them. First though lets get you four introduced to the leader of this group. So they don't get to antsy when they see you." Tuli explained

"Because we're princess?" Willow asked curiously

"Ah… yeah, let's just say it's a bit more complicated but yeah." Tuli answered as she began making her way down to the people, though motioned the girls to follow which they did for a good minuet and a half. Once Tuli stopped, the girls saw a large muscular man in ragged grey clothes, with ragged boots, ragged pants and a tore jacket. He had tanned skin, blue eyes, a black buzzcut hairstyle, black unshaved beard and many scars across the exposed parts of his flesh. The man didn't take notice of them or Tuli for a seconds as he seemed to be mumbling to himself

"Ruktor?" Tuli asked, but the man seemed to still not take notice

"He seems busy Tuli… and scary." Blair stated as she hid behind Yoana who protectively hugged her future wife to be

"I know he can seem like that, but he's a nice man." Tuli answered, as she waved her hand in front of the man who didn't responded back still

"Kind of rude." Willow muttered as Raine nodded in agreement

"Yeah." Yoana said as she then walked up to the man, then like a child her age thinking of ways to get someone's attention; she yelled "HEY MISTER, WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Huh what?" Ruktor stated as he looked around to see Tuli, but not the girls "Tuli nice to see you, very nice to see especially after this parade."

"Yes I brought the medicine like usual." Tuli happily explained, as she handed Ruktor a small vial of green liquid from a small bag she had kept hidden in her uniforms jacket. Ruktor drank it half way as his he stood back up quickly smiling

"Ah much better." Ruktor happily stated, before noticing the girls and looking at them warily "Who are they?"

"Ruktor, follow me. This might take a few minuets to explain." Tuli answered as she quickly moved the man over to the far left of the camp. The girls meanwhile just stayed quiet, looking around to see all the wounds and pain the rest of these people were in. They felt bad for them, they didn't understand why these people were hurt like this; but they knew it wasn't right. Not because of anything their parents taught them which wasn't much as that was usual left that off to their tutors who weren't need anymore since they learned all they needed to know of their history, according to their parent or more so to the fact Raines mother. Still they just had this instinctual feeling that these people shouldn't be whipped like they were at the parade or being used at all to push a simple float that they knew all had motors in them so they could move on their own. After a few more minuets with the girls feeling as uncomfortable from seeing what they were, Tuli and a Ruktor came back up

"So… Tuli has explained the situation to me." Ruktor said with slight shock still in his tone, as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "You four really didn't know your status until today or that you four have never even come out of the fortress till today along with the fact you don't even know what we are. I mean me and the people here, you came here to see if we were okay along with figuring out why we we're being whipped. Didn't you parents teach you four anything?"

"Well mostly on our history and stuff, though nothing was never said about us being princess along with well what ever kind of people you are." Willow explained as the others nodded in agreement

"I see, then I guess I have to educate you then. Take a seat girls this might take a bit or at least crush what innocent perspectives you had on your homeland into a million of shattered pieces of dead hope for the future of our race." Ruktor explained with a very dark tone as the girls just stared at him wide eyed

"What is wrong with you at times for real?" Tuli asked as Ruktor sighed, Tuli rolled her eyes before taking out her pack of medicine from her jacket "Never mind, I'm going to give the others their medicine. Girls stay here and listen to Ruktor. Just don't mind him if he acts a little odd, he's old so yeah."

"Hey." Ruktor responded in slight annoyance, thought Tuli snickered a bit before walking past the girls; but not before giving them loving pats on their heads. The girls then looked back at Ruktor who was staring at them

"So… will this be bad?" Raine asked shyly

"Yes, but you have to know this girls. You see we're know as slaves first off." Ruktor explained, though stopped as he decided to let the girls take that word in

"S-l-ave?" Raine asked curiously as she looked at the others "What's that mean?"

"Sounds like food." Yoana interjected as Blair just nodded in agreement

"Well it must mean something with people." Willow said, before she gave Ruktor a quizzical stare "Right?"

"Yes it does little one. You see we're people who have been forced into this current lifestyle as laborers. Given little to no rights as other citizens have, taken from our homes and villages outside the city walls." Ruktor continued to explain, but stop when he saw the girls wide eyed yet again "You didn't know that too did you. Didn't know at all that there was a world beyond this one. Correct?"

"Yeah I mean we didn't know that at all, the books told us that everyone lived in the city and were like super happy." Yoana answered

"Also why would people want to force others to work and why would they be treat them so badly. It just seems so…" Blair began to say, but seemed to be getting very upset by this new information

"Cruel, evil, inhuman. Yeah I know that for a fact, I know that for fact very well indeed." Ruktor explained with a sigh

"What do you mean mister?" Raine, Willow, Blair and Yoana asked

"Believe it or not I use to serve in the military." Ruktor explained "In fact was first general of our army."

"No you couldn't be, our books said that General Dawson was-" Willow began to argue, but stopped when Ruktor laughed suddenly. The girls look at him oddly, before he ceases seconds later

"Dawson, they got Dawson to be the new general. Oh that is rich!" Ruktor stated as he began laughing more, the girls still looking at him oddly until he stopped and took a few breaths "Sorry, sorry I just find it hard to see that my old secretary became the new general. She couldn't lead her way out of hole less an army. My ex-girlfriend would have been ten times better."

"I am so confused…" Yoana said as she rubbed her head, though it helped that Blair gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek

"Me too, but at least we're confused together." Blair kindly stated as she and Yoana hugged one another

"AW!" Raine and Willow said, before Raine realized they were getting off track then looked back at Ruktor along with the others who realized the same thing

"Anyways, if what say is true. Then why aren't you in any of the books?" Raine asked

"As they say ladies, history is written by the victors." Ruktor explained sighing some more "So you know the facts, I was a merciless and monstrous man in my youth. Though after a good few years of being the general I started I guess you can say growing a concussion on what I was doing. Then I just ask question one of your parents orders and boom, I'm the slave you see before you. I won't go into full details but yeah, life has not been great or well as great as it could get." Ruktor explained as the girls just looked at him surprised, they didn't know what to think at the moment "You okay?"

"They will be soon slave." A woman suddenly said as she was one of the councilors of their world, she came by herself, had voice that of a regal yet stern angel. She was also Raines and Yoana's mother

"Madam Alma." Ruktor replied with a mocking salute, only for Madam Alma to glare at him from under her veil; but decided to not waste her time as she looked down at the girls "What are you four doing here, your suppose to be at the fortress."

"Well um mo-" Raine and Yoana were about to say, but both girls stopped feeling their mothers stern gaze on them

"Um… Madam Alma, we just wanted to see the outside is all." Willow answered as she was trying to stay calm as possible, though always found Madam Alma unnerving especially since she, Blair or even her daughters had never seen the woman's actual face

"Y-Yeah, we we're curious." Blair stated as she was hugging Yoana from how scared she was of Madam Alma

"Is that so, then tell me how you found this place. None of you four could have found it." Lady Alma asked

"That would be my doing Madam Alma." Tuli said with a respectful tone as she walked back up to them, having hidden the medicine bag back in her jacket; meanwhile Madam Alma looked Tuli over warily

"I see and pray tell why you would take them here, even by request citizen?" Madam Alma asked, though it seemed more like an order to tell her than a question

"Because… well because I wanted to help educate our princess. Forgive my words, but I believe they need to learn about the outside world sooner then later. If only to become well trained and well versed leader of the future my lady." Tuli explained, even though internally she was feeling like she was about to pass out from how scared she was; especially since she could tell Madam Alma was staring at her while in thought

"Please… please don't hurt her." Raine muttered worriedly as she wondered if her mother was thinking of that, though oddly enough in a rare moment she laughed for a few seconds before stopping

"My oh my, I have to admit you have much intuitive miss. Most others would have just let the girl be on their way alone, you though. You decided to take them here on your own accord. Bravo." Lady Alma stated as she patted Tuli on the shoulder, then turned around to make her way off; but decided to add in one more thing she had just decided "Oh miss, since the girls have taken a liking to you and you seemed to have taken a liking to them. As of now you and anyone else related to you within the city limits will be these four girls watcher until a time is needed they are old enough to become our future leaders without you. Is that understood and also don't worry you'll be well compensated."

"I…" Tuli tried to say, but stopped knowing that Madam Alma was ordering her to do so; not that she minded since she had taken a quick liking to the girls along with her sisters feeling the same. She also could see the girls had taken a very quick liking to them, that and being compensated to do this from someone in the royal family also was a bonus. Though being able to spend time with the girls felt more…rewarding to her "Yes Lady Alma, I understand completely."

"Good and girls get home soon." Lady Alma remarked as she made her way back home, then after a few more seconds she was out of sight

"Well that was fun." Ruktor said as the other turned their attention back to him "Anyways, you girls should get home and since you'll all be able to get out more. Come by and visit us, you'll learn a lot more information than what your past tutors allowed you to know."

"Okay sounds like a plan mister Ruktor!" The girls yelled out joyfully, smiling widely as Ruktor chuckled before looking to Tuli

"You found a good group of kids Tuli, well anyways I'm getting some rest so till next time." Ruktor stated kindly as he gave them a goodbye salute, before going into one of the ragged tents given to the slaves

"He's a nice man, if a little odd." Blair said in amusement

"Yeah but I'm glad we got to meet him." Yoana responded, though frowned a bit "Even if some of his truths were… not settling."

"It's unsettling, not well not settling like you just said Yoana." Willow replied back, though gave her future sister in law a pat on the back "Still I feel the same way, really it was… eye opening."

"Yeah." Raine stated as she still felt unsettled by some of the truths that had been revealed to her too, she then looked back at Tuli before suddenly yawning "Can we go home now please, also sorry about …well about Lady Alma. I'm sure you didn't want this to be push on you and your sisters."

"Actually I don't think we'll mind at all, besides you four need all the help you can get when it comes to learning about the world out here. So again we won't mind one bit." Tuli responded back happily "Now lets get going, you four need some sleep."

"Okay!" The girls said joyfully, though to Tuli's slight surprised Raine and Yoana grabbed her hands, followed by Willow grabbing Raines other free hand then Bair grabbing Yoana's free hand. Though the sudden hand grab from Raine and Yoana got a smile out of the woman

"Alright, stay close and I'll get you four back home soon." Tuli kindly stated as she and the girls made their way back to the fortress, though the girls now wondered how their life's would be from now on

 _(It was surreal for us, to have learn all of that in a matter of day. Our perspectives of our nation had been shattered. Though if I can say one thing about Lady Alma, she only did one good thing as a mother when she assigned Tuli and her sisters to be our basically caretakers. After that day the years went by for us, we would always wake up and go out the fortress despite what some of the nobles thought of us doing that along with the rest of our parents. Still during our years of growing up, we would always see Tuli and her sisters, along with going to the slave's camp to secretly make their life less hellish. Though after all the years learning about our world even more, we began to hate our nation and our government. Most notably the nobles and the councilors, as we began to see them as… the mistakes that made the hell hole the way it was. Finally we had enough, as on one day during a week from our shared birthdays with Willow, Blair and Yoana turning seventeen while I turned sixteen. We finally decided to enact a plan, one that we had been forming up to do for a very long time)_

 **-The Bakery, years later-**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday princesses. Happy birthday to you!" Tulia, Miyira, Tira and Unli sung happily as the girls all were sitting down at a round table with a homemade cake for them to share

"Well what are you waiting for blow out your candles." Tira joyfully stated as she and her sisters all looked basically the same, other than getting some lines on their skin from their age finally showing; still all four were lovely sights even if a bit older

"Yes aunty Tira." Blair kindly responded as she had turned into a stunning sight to see, with her skin becoming a oliveish tone, bright yellow eyes with purple eyeliner around her eyes, long raven black hair tied in a pony tail, her cat ear bigger but still very cute and her fangs grew a bit longer too as they popped frim under her lips. She wore like the other girls the same uniform style of dull gray and black. Though of course, a new pair to uniforms to fit her and the girls still maturing bodies. Also like always, the girls all wore their rings they had gotten years ago

"Just to say this look really good aunties, you did great. Then again you always make great cakes." Willow happily remarked as she had long white hair, ice blue eyes with no make up to brighten her natural beauty, though she had a scar across her left eye now; from a training accident which had healed up leaving the scar quite visible

"Well yeah they do, I mean they're probably the best bakers in the city." Yoana exclaimed proudly with a wide smile. She had long blonde hair, illicia eyes with some black eyeliner around them and gave off an aura of calmness/ seriousness at the same time

"Anyways, gals shall we blow out the candles?" Raine asked as she had grown the most different from her long red hair, sliver eyes with black eyeliner and naturally flawless pale skin. Even when wearing such a dull uniform, her beauty and kindness shinned as she gave off a feeling of peace to those around her. Blair, Willow and Yoana nodded in agreement as they along with Raine blew out the candles; once done the sisters all clapped

"I can't believe you two are so old already and so pretty too." Tuli happily remarked as she hugged both girls around their necks and gave them kisses on the cheeks "My pretty girls."

"Thanks mom." Raine and Yoana happily replied back as they gave their adoptive mother a kiss back on her cheeks. Tuli had in secret surprisingly, but had adopted Raine and Yoana as her own daughters a year after first meeting the girls. Willow and Blair were actually good with the idea, explaining back then that they saw Tuli along with her sisters more as aunts then parental figures. Then again none of them really worried about the girls real parents finding out about this, since none of them had ever shown any sort of parental love towards them other then their mom and dad's conceiving them. Other than that, the girls saw the sister as their real family, though it did help that the sisters along with Ruktor and the other slaves helped out with their girls secret double wedding a year prior to today. It was a joyful day as Raine and Willow married one another, while Blair and Yoana did the same with each other. Many tears were shed that day, tears of joy and the girls have been very happy with their marriages since then

"Anyways, what are four planning on doing now?" Miyira asked as she cut pieces of cake for the girls

"Hm, well other than spending time with our loved ones." Yoana stated as she and Blair kissed. Meanwhile Willow and Raine did the same, followed by a loving cuddle despite the cake being placed in front of them "I think we're finally going to go with the plan."

"The plan?" Unli asked "You mean that plan?"

"Yes auntie Unli that plan. We think it's time and with the way things in the city have been going down lately. Better time then none." Raine answered "Mister Ruktor got all the gear right?"

"Oh he did, but he really didn't think you girls would be doing it anytime soon dearies." Tira explained with a concerned tone "You know if this doesn't go well, we're all good as dead even you four. Despite what your status is."

"We do know that, but again no time better than right now. Our parents have raised taxes and made laws so unreasonably that this is needed. They even exiled some of their most loyal nobles, fearing that they might gain enough political power to overthrow them." Willow said as that news had been shocking to them along with the rest of their nation, though their parent's behavior had been getting worse and worse with each day

"Yeah and we're worried that they will eventually kill one another until one is left and has total control." Yoana stated as out all of their parents, Lady Alma would be the worst one to take over as the woman out of all the rulers was the most…coldest and emotionless for the most part

"I see, then I guess it will have to start soon. You have the citizens and the slaves support on this. The nobles, royal guard and your parent's personal forces will be the issues to fight through. Though it is good to know we have a decent portion of the military on our side, makes me feel good to see that we have troops that feel the same as the rest of us do about your parent's rule. The guns and armor smuggled out is a help too." Miyira remarked with a small sigh of relief

"Yeah…"The girls muttered as they hoped this would work, but as they thought it over suddenly the sounds of gun fire could heard

"What was that?" Blair asked, but got her answer as one of their troopers came in

"My ladies, they're attacking. They're killing the people on the streets like animals!" The trooper explained

"What why?" Raine asked as she, the girls and the sisters got very serious all of sudden

"Some one killed off the remaining councilors. One of their own but we don't know who. But we need to get the soldiers ready quickly!" The trooper explained

"Right, Unli, Tira, Miyira you'll be coming with me to get the message to the slaves, troops and civilian militia that I know by this point have regrouped back at the meeting point." Tuli ordered

"Right!" Unli, Tira and Miyira responded as they made their way off with the trooper. Though Unli gave each of the girls a kiss on the foreheads and then handed Raine a key

"Mom?" Raine asked in sudden confusion

"That's the key to our weapons cabinet. The girls and I saved up to get you four some personal weapons. You'll know which ones yours are. Just stay safe." Unli answered with a small kind smile, before making her way out the same directions her sisters and the trooper had went off too

"Well if I'm a guessing a girl, I think I know what the weapons closet is." Yoana remarked as she and the girls looked to see a large cabinet that was behind the bakeries counter. As the made their way over to it, Raine looked at the lock and saw the key fit it perfectly. After she unlocked it, their weapons were revealed to them

"Huh, now this makes sense on why they never let us near this cabinet." Blair joked getting a quick laugh out of the girls, who nodded in agreement. Their weapons were all colored black with silencers on them, one was a revolver, one a sniper rifle, one a pistol and one even a sawed off shotgun

"Sweet." Yoana said as she picked up the shotgun, along with picking up also in the cabinet a belt of shotgun shells for her to use "Well this will do a lot of damage, even with the silencer on it."

"Indeed, how did they know I love revolvers." Willow said with a sadistic chuckled as she took the revolver and extra ammo that came with it "Oh the bloody fun I'll have with this beauty!"

"Same here, I think I'll get some good head shots in." Blair remarked with an extremely bloodthirsty smile as she took the pistol and extra ammo "So many head shots."

"Either way ladies, lets get ready for some blood shed." Raine stated with a dead serious tone as she took the sniper out and extra ammo. Though as that happened, a royal guard saw them and aimed their weapons at the girl. Only for the royal guards gun to be shot out of their hands by Blair, then followed by Raine who shoved the barrel right against the royal guards helmet before basting off a round that splatter the back their brains from the back of the head. Then as the body fell Raine smirked proudly "One out of a bunch. Ladies, lets get to the slaughter."

"Indeed." Willow, Yoana and Blair responded with sadistic laughs as they and Raine charged out of the home. Though seconds later the sounds of royal guards and nobles being killed in horrific ways began to quickly fill the streets with their echo's; followed by the girl's utter laughter in joy

 _(Yeah, we can see the look on your faces. But you have to understand, those nobles and royal guards were the scum of the earth along the troops who stay on their side. They were cold blooded monsters that had no issues with kill anyone and everyone in their sights. We took joy in seeing those monster dead, still after a good four days of killing our enemies and saving civilians. We finally made it up to the fortresses front doors. Our forces had come in full force and it was surprisingly very even with how everything was, though our opposing side's forces were starting to loss their moral as more of theirs died. Mostly by our hands just to say, still even with their forces dwindling; we didn't expect our true enemy then to show up in the battle field.)_

 **-Fortress front entrance- 4 days and 15 hours into the rebellion-**

"Hold the line men!" Ruktor screamed as he threw another grenade in, blowing up a few nobles into fleshy chunks

"Sir can how much more longer is this, I mean both our sides can't hold out much longer?" A female trooper asked as she blind fired off a few rounds, before ducking behind the trench they had made to avoid the bullets flying off the ground

"Soon, I hope soon that it will be over. But we must wait for our princesses to arrive to help with the final assault." Ruktor stated, as a few more of his troopers died from either getting shot through the head or being riddled with bullets as blood spattered and bodies on both side kept falling to the ground dead

"Um sir, where are they anyways?" A male trooper asked as shot a few rounds killing a royal guard

"Coming to our position now, they were with their family back at the base camp helping with the injured and dead." Ruktor answered as a nobleman had tried charging at them with a knife, was quickly shot in the face by Ruktor. Though as more noblemen and royal guards decided to charge at them with blades, all were shot up dying quickly. Then the rest of the royal guards and Noblemen died soon after with the same results, though the shot had come from behind Ruktor group

"The hell did that come from?" Another male trooper asked in slight shock

"From our princess." Ruktor replied with a smile as Raine, Willow, Blair and Yoana came up all of them in well made armor that fit around their bodies well giving off an agile if not also sturdy look. Ruktor walked up to them while his troops cheered a bit moving up to the fortresses front door to see if they could all pry it open together

"Oh we are so glad you're safe." Blair said in relief as her armor was midnight black, with purple lining and white accents; though her right hands ring finger was bare as her ring was on it

"Indeed, apologies for that but we we're still patching up some of the injured children." Willow said next as her armor only had one difference, which was a skirt added to it that had sharp edges. Though her armor also had a pure white color to it, with some red and some sky blue, along with the ring finger of her right hand bare; with her ring on it too

"Yeah, but we made it in time and that's what matters in the end." Yoana said next, as her armor was like Blair's if not a bit bulkier around the shoulders. Her armor was yellow, with some orange, black and brown as accents. Like Willow and Blair, her right ring finger was bare with her ring on it

"Anyways, since we're here and since the forces here have been dealt with. Now we break through the door and make sure we are freed from this hell hole of a government. Once that happens, we'll have to figure out where to go to next." Raine stated

"Indeed, but whatever happens today girls I just want to ask you one thing to do before you take rule." Ruktor asked, but before he actually could explain his question he suddenly went wide eyed as a child ran down his spin

"Ruktor?" The girls asked, all wondering what was going on with their old friend

"Shh." Ruktor responded "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yoana asked as she and the girls listened to hear nothing, suddenly that realization popped to them

"We hear…." Blair began to say with slight hint of worry

"We hear nothing." Raine answered for her sister in law

"How is that possible?" Willow asked, but then a sound of foot steps could be hear. Ruktor turned around while the girls moved next to him. What they saw quickly was Lady Alma, covered in a lot of blood while surrounded by the dead bodies of their troopers. Lady Alma looked at them and even under her veil, they could sense the woman was glaring at them

"Shh. The kids are sleeping." Lady Alma stated with a tone of glee as she pulled out a set of twin daggers "You all will have to sleep too."

"Where are the others Lady Alma?" Raine asked as she and the girls got in front of Ruktor with their weapons ready, Lady Alma just laughed a bit before stopping a few seconds later

"Oh you mean the other councilors, I killed them all. My friends and husband, you know why. Because I could and I wanted to do so, I am the sole ruler now. So with that said girls…" Lady Alma remarked as she took off her veil to show she had pale skin, red eyes and long black hair. She smiled as the girls, especially Raine and Yoana were shocked to finally see their birth mothers real face. Lady Alma though got into a battle ready stance, making the girls get ready quickly seeing what was going to happen "Get ready to die."

"Ruktor get going now and get the others out of here!" Raine ordered

"Right, you four just stay safe." Ruktor responded back, as he quickly made his way off to the base camp

"You know he'll die too along with all those with him." Lady Alma stated with a sadistic smile as she looked at her daughters "Though I'll make sure you two watch as I slowly kill your precious mommy. I know I should have killed her and those sisters of hers on the day you broke out of the fortress. But I was in a good mood for once, oh well everyone makes mistakes."

"Speaking of which, as me and the girls have always wondered. But why were you and our parents always cold to us when we were younger. What reason did you have to keep us in the fortress?" Raine asked as now was better than any time to ask this question

"Yeah, you turned out to be a shit mother to be honest." Yoana stated "By all rights, me and sis here see Tuli as our real mother."

"Oh boo hoo, get over it brats. I only gave birth to you both out of necessity since I was supposed to give birth to an heir. After that I just let you two be, we had enough staff to take care of you. For why you were never to be let out of the fortress. Well look at what it's brought, you four starting an opened rebellion. Don't think we didn't catch on, but we decided to let it happen or well I did more of the fact." Lady Alma answered smugly

"What do you mean?" Blair asked as she glared daggers at the woman

"Haven't you ever wondered why your parents never spoke to you even when seeing them pass by you in the halls of the fortress while only I ever spoke?" Lady Alma asked as the girls raised an eyebrow at that, while she continued on "You see girls for all these years I've been the ones pulling the reigns. After your births years ago, I decided that a shared rule wasn't going to cut it. So on the night after your births I well… lobotomized them. Made it so they would have no wills of their own. They were my puppets as I was the puppet master."

"Why though, what reason could you have to do that?" Willow asked angrily as the girls nodded in agreement

"Because their love for you would have gotten in the way of the perfect society I designed to make. One where only those I see fit live and the rest died. I need them to help though, mostly as figure heads so I could make my plans come to be. So yeah that's, that and now once you're dead the rest of your little friends will died after in the slowest ways possible." Lady Alma explained with a very sadistic tone and smile "Now girls again, ready to die?"

"Over our dead bodies you sadistic bitch." Raine stated with a glare as she and the girls waited for her to make the first move or to find an opening to attack

"That's the plan girls." Lady Alma remarked as she charged straight at the girls with a blood thirsty grin

"DIE!" Raine, Willow, Blair and Yoana screamed as the began shooting at Lady Alma, with that their battle began

 **-Five days later-**

 _(Our battle raged on for about five whole days, with it being intense and bloody. The battle broke through many of the city structure and-)_

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second." Yang said as she cut off Raines story

 _"Um yes?"_ Raine asked

"Okay look not to be rude, but why does this story seem to be going by so quick already. You like literally skipped like a bunch of others stuff I have a feeling could add more to your story." Yang explained, though as Raine was about to responded; Yoana cut in

 _"Okay how about you shut up and let my or well I guess our little sister finish explaining huh?"_ Yoana asked in slight annoyance with her reincarnation

"Back off lady, who do you think your trying to tell to be quiet?" Yang asked angrily

 _"Okay one I'm your elder and two I'M YOU YA MORON!"_ Yoana screamed angrily as Yang and her glared at one another. Though Blair and Blake suddenly grabbed both blonde's left ears

 _"Enough you two behave."_ Blair said with a stern looked at Yoana, while Blake nodded in agreement

"Ow, ow okay we will promise!" Yang responded back with a whimper as Yoana nodded in agreement with a whimper too. Both Blake and Blair then let go of their girl's ears, then did a quick pat on their heads

"Wow, they're a lot an alike." Weiss remarked as Ruby just nodded in agreement, Willow and Raine just moved next to their respective reincarnations as they watch too

 _"Yes, though if I may ask Weiss. Me and my love Raine can see you two are also in a relationship with one another. But ah when you two have sex, Weiss are the more…submissive one?"_ Willow asked with a smirk, as Weiss blushed heavily covering her face with her hands

 _"Since I can see that was her answer, Ruby that must mean you're the more dominate one. Do you…do the things with her feet and legs?"_ Raine asked with a wide smirk, as Ruby blushed very heavily _"Oh, oh, oh my little gal. You're just like me, wait… let me ask. But do you do the thing where you start to rub each other's-"_

"Please stop Raine, please!" Ruby asked with a very embarrassed tone, while Weiss made an embarrassed whimper noise

 _"Raine my love, I think you've embarrassed them enough."_ Willow remarked with an amused smirk _"Anyways, you still have to explain the rest to them dear."_

 _"Right, right. What would I do without you helping me?"_ Raine replied with a warm smile as Willow moved over to her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek

 _"Well it's good you never found that out my love."_ Willow answered as she the looked over to Yoana and Blair along with their reincarnations. Though it seemed that Yang and Yoana were being scolded once more by Blair and Blake. Willow snickered a bit seeing how much her sister's reincarnation were like them _"Ladies please come back, Raine is continuing with our story."_

 _"Sure thing sis."_ Blair said as she, Blake, Yoana and Yang moved back to them. Thankfully by this point Ruby and Weiss had calmed themselves down enough

"Anyways, before my big sister stopped you. Would you like to please continue?" Ruby asked kindly as Raine smiled

 _"Of course. Now where was I… oh right the fight."_ Raine said as she cleared her throat before beginning once more

 _(Anyways, the battle went on for a long while with Lady Alma. Causing much damage to the city. After the fourth day the girls and I were tired; but we kept on with the battle. Mostly because of the adrenaline and our need to protect the everyone. Still after four days of battle, the thing to turn the tide of the battle was to come soon.)_

"COME ON OUT GIRLS, I WANT TO SAY HELLO WITH MY REMAINING DAGGER!" Lady Alma screamed out with a wide, blood thirsty smile as at usual attire was destroyed; showing underneath a set of well crafted golden/ black colored armor that had a dent, stab mark and bullet marks on it from the battle she had been doing. Meanwhile Raine, Willow, Blair and Yoana were hiding behind a wrecked building a few yards away; checking over their improvised melee weapons as their guns had run out of ammo on the third day of the battle; along with being destroyed by Lady Alma right after they ran out of ammo

"Okay so, how are we all holding up?" Raine asked concernly as the right arm of her armor had been torn off leaving her bare right arm exposed. Her bare right arm had a few bandages tied around it, while her ring still was on her ring finger along with the same going for the others who still had their rings on too. She had replaced her empty sniper rifle with an old farmers scythe she found a while ago

"Good sis, good. I just hope this ends soon." Yoana responded as her armor had a few scuffs and dents on it, mostly from the dagger hits her witch of a birth mother had done when Lady Alma tried stab her. She had replaced her shotgun with a pair of old brass knuckles she found in one of the houses she'd been thrown into during the fight with Lady Alma earlier on

"We all do my love, but until then we have to keep on fighting." Blair answered as her armor had lost only its gauntlets on each hand, her forearms along with hands had bandages on them. She had replaced her pistol with a katana she found at a blacksmiths shop, being thrown into it right after Yoana had been thrown into a building

"Indeed, I'm sure we can beat her soon. She's getting tired more than us at the moment." Willow exclaimed as her armor had been the least damages with only a scratch and two dents on it. She had taken a rapier as her replacement weapons, which she found just laying on an alley way of all things

"Yeah, ladies you ready?" Raine asked with a determined look

"Yeah." Willow, Blair and Yoana said as they got ready too, though suddenly they were blasted into a more open area as a grenade blasted against the ruined building behind them. They quickly got back up, thankfully having kept a good grip on their weapons. Once up, they looked behind them to see Lady Alma standing a few feet away from them still smiling with an even bigger bloodthirsty grin as she got her remaining dagger ready to kill them this time

"Well I guess my last grenade didn't do the job. You four are so resilient you know that?" Lady Alma said as she lunged at the girls, Raine being the one to block the attack as sparks began to form with both blades pushing against one another. Raine quickly kicked Lady Alma in the stomach, pushing the woman back as Blair and Willow came in about to stab the woman; but she quickly dodged as she elbowed both girls in the face flinging them back onto the ground. Yoana came in next as she got a right hook across Lady Alma's face. Lady Alma was able to keep her footing, then spit out some blood from her mouth before punching Yoana hard in the stomach despite the armor covering it. Then as Yoana tried to recover from the sudden hard hit, Lady Alma thrusted her dagger at Yoana. But Yoana despite the pain, caught the dagger's blade with her right hand. Lady Alma then smirked as she slowly began to pull the dagger back out cutting into Yoana's hand, as the blade was actually cutting through the armor just enough to cut into the flesh of Yoana's hand

"AHHHHHHH!" Yoana screamed from the sudden pain, but as Lady Alma pulled the dagger away. She didn't take noticed of Raine coming in from the left as she jumped kicked the woman in the face hard. Once she did that Raine landed on her feet, Raine used her scythe as she impaled it into Lady Alma's chest plate before flinging her off into the ground a few feet away from them hard

"Big sister you okay?" Raine asked worriedly as she quickly moved over to Yoana who was quickly wrapping her hand in cloth she kept in her pocket

"Yeah… ah, damn that dagger is sharp." Yoana stated as Willow and Blair limped a bit back to the sisters

"Oh thank god you two are okay." Willow said as she gave Yoana and Raine a quick hug

"Really we are glad." Blair said next as she joined in on the hug, before she and Willow released the two sisters from the hug. Blair then looked to see Lady Alma getting back up, though slower than before "Seems like Lady Alma's injuries and fatigue are starting to get to her."

"Oh yeah." Raine Yoana and Willow said as they got ready along with Blair

"You know girls, I have to say. But I'm actually very proud of you four…you show all the qualities I would expect from our future leaders. Bravery, willingness to go on despite your injures and also the power you're displaying." Lady Alma remarked as her armor seemed to be much more dented from Raines attack then what Raine had believed it would do. Lady Alma then sheathed her dagger as she smiled a toothy grin at the girls "To bad… to bad I have to kill you."

"Really, you kill us. Your only one woman who's on the verge of passing out. What makes you think you can beat us now?" Raine asked sternly

"Well… because this." Lady Alma remarked as suddenly the pupils in her eyes shrunk, then after that suddenly an aura surrounded her as her body healed up quickly like she hadn't even been in a fight despite how damaged her armor was "Ah, much better."

"W-What…how?" Willow asked in shock as she and the girls suddenly felt a chill down their spines

"Hm, oh this. Well you see I've been able to do this since I was a little girl. The only one of our race to be able to do so. But I guess you can thank grandfather for that one. He spent so much time genetically attuning me to become the perfect killer. Using science and magic of our ancestors to create well…hm I still haven't found a catchy name for this power. But either way it wont matter to any of you, you're all going to die starting…. NOW!" Lady Alma explained as her body glowed once more a bright silver coloring, then suddenly the girls fell to the ground in pain as it felt like their bodies were in agonizing pain

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US?" Raine asked as she was tearing up along with Willow, Blair and Yoana doing the same

"Oh right, well you see thanks to your grandfathers experiments after I got powers. It seems to add one more ability to me, again don't have a catchy name for it; but I can by will deliver agonizing pain to my opponents." Lady Alma explained as she kicked Raine in the face hard

"T-That's how you did it huh…why no one could stand up to you with the villages outside the wall, the citizens in this city of ours… because you would do this to them huh?" Blair asked angrily, only to get kicked in the face hard too

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Yoana screamed in rage, as she crawled to Lady Alma grabbing her right leg hard. Lady Alma scowled at the suddenly interaction, kicking Yoana hard in the face only for the girl to keep her hold

"Get off me you mistake child!" Lady Alma screamed in rage, as she kicked Yoana in the faced two times more before finally after the third extremely hard kick Yoana let go being flung near Blair

"Yoana!" Blair screamed as she looked over her wife with a teary look, trying to make sure her love was okay

"YOU BICTH!" Willow yelled, as she tried to lung at Lady Alma only to be knee in the face hard pushing back Willow onto the ground as she laid there with a very bloodied nose

"Hm…you know I could kill you three right now. But I think I'll make you four first watch as I kill your leader." Lady Alma remarked as the girls suddenly started to scream in more pain from Lady Alma using her power once again. She then walked up to Raine who was still in pain as she stomped her foot onto Raines right thigh hard "Well now, I'll have them listen to you die slowly. So any last words my second mistake child?"

"G-G-G…" Raine tried to say, but was in so much pain

"Hm, what's that?" Lady Alma asked with a mocking tone and smug smirk

"I… was trying to say…go fuck yourself you cunt." Raine answered as she fought through the pain to look at Lady Alma with a toothy smirk. Though that didn't last long, as Lady Alma scowled. She then took her dagger out, then slowly pushing her dagger into the center of Raines stomach despite the armor covering it still. Seconds later Raine began to feel a sharp pain "AHHHH!"

"Aw, what's wrong. Does it hurt baby, do you want mommy to kiss it better!" Lady Alma asked with a very sadistic tone, a wide smile and a look of that she had been waiting for this day to kill Raine for a long time

"AHHH!" Raine screamed more as the pain was becoming more abundant as the blade slowly began to cut deeper into Raines stomach

"STOP DAMN YOU!" Yoana screamed out as she Blair and Willow tried to get back up to help Raine, only for them to experience even more pain as Lady Alma slowly magnified her powers to immobilize the others till she killed Raine. Raine just kept screaming as Lady Alma took great joy to slowly impaling Raines stomach

"Take note kiddo, because this place will be the last thing you see as I take you life." Lady Alma remarked as she was smiling so much that it seems like her face got stuck like that. Raine looked over to the girls, seeing them in utter pain; though she saw her wife looking at her with a teary gaze as she reached her hand out to Raine. Raine then looked Lady Alma, suddenly feeling an increasing rage overcome her

"No….no….NO I WILL NOT DIE BY A HORRIDE BITCH LIKE YOU!" Raine screamed as suddenly her ringed glowed red, then a bright light happened blinding and blasting away Lady Alma. It took a few seconds before Lady Alma got back up, rubbing her head from the sudden pain

"What…what the hell was that?" Lady Alma angrily asked as she looked to see Raine suddenly stand up and to her shock an aura began to cover her body. But as Raine stood there with a red colored aura shrouding her body; suddenly strains of light encompass Willow, Blair, Yoana. All three then stood back up too moving next to Raine. Once they were all together, their bodies healed up not as much as Lady Alma's had; but enough that they could fight on much longer. Finally runic symbols in the colors red, ice blue, purple and yellow appeared on their skin; Lady Alma went wide eyed as she slow back up while the girls slowly moved up to her "H-H-HOW, how is this possible. This can't be possible?"

"You know, possible or not I think your as good as dead." Raine remarked with a smirk as Lady Alma scowled

"SHUT AND DIE!" Lady Alma screamed out as she was about to use her powers of pain once more, but before she could Blair suddenly sent out a feral looking clone of herself which lunged at Lady Alma; then quickly slashed Lady Alma's stomach cutting a bit; along with drawing out some blood "AH DAMMIT!"

"Not so fun to feel pain is it?" Willow asked suddenly as she appeared behind Lady Alma, while her body began to be encased by ice around the legs and arms. She then summoned a glyph from under Lady Alma which launched the woman up in the air, but only for a swarm of withered white dead arms with claws to grab on her impaling her a bit before tossing her around like a rag doll; before finally smacking her straight down into the ground making a small crater

"Ah…what…what is going on…this shouldn't be happening…" Lady Alma stated angrily a she got up slowly with her body bleeding heavily. Only for her to get a tap on her shoulder to see Yoana's body burst in flames as she pulled back her fists before delivering a solid punch right in her face sending the woman through the air. Yoana then summoned a dragon of flames as it shot out engulfing Lady Alma before crashing into a broken wall

"Funny, because it is happening you crazy nut job." Yoana remarked with a small smirk as she cracked her knuckles

"Nice one dear." Blair stated happily as she and Willow moved up next to Yoana

"Indeed, that was BLAZE of glory." Willow joked, only for Blair and Yoana to sigh

"Hey sis, leave the bad puns to me okay?" Yoana asked

"Yeah, Yoana can do them well." Blair joked as Yoana gave her wife a small smirk

"Well I tried." Willow responded back, though suddenly they heard groaning as they looked to see Lady Alma coming back up; though badly injured as she slowly began moving towards the girls who got ready to attack if needed

"You… you think you can beat me. I am queen Alma the most powerful, most beautiful and smartest person on this god forsaken rock. So what gull do you have to-" Lady Alma began to rant angrily as she was in a daze of a psychotic break down, but while she was ranting suddenly a red blur passed by her around a dozen times. Seconds after Raine appeared in front of the girls who were wide eyed to see what her new-found powers were, Raine the turned around glaring at Lady Alma who was uneasily still

"You know, I should be thanking you for what you did. Without your veil ways me and the girls wouldn't be the good people we are now, we wouldn't have found our true family and we wouldn't now be the new rulers of this world. But unlike you, our rule will be just and peaceful. Still… I guess just the one time I will say, thank you and now die." Raine stated as she snapped her fingers, second Lady Alma burst into a heap of cut flesh, organs and blood as what was left of her body laid in a gory heap

"So… that's it?" Blair asked as Raine looked back at her, her big sister Yoana and her wife Willow. Raine was stone face for a few moments, before sighing and smiling

"Yes, it's over and we won." Raine happily said as the girls ran up to her for a group hug. Raine returned the hug quickly, while Willow and her gave one another a loving kiss on the lips. Once they released one another from the group hug, the girls moved to look right at the fortress which by this point had been destroyed from the four-day battle with Lady Alma

"So since we won, where do we go from here dear?" Willow asked

"Well for one, we get the others and tell them of our victory. Then we start with a lot of changes to our government." Raine explained happily as she and Willow held hands, Yoana and Blair did the same as the four princesses already could see their new world; once of true peace and equality

 **-Back in present time-**

 _"So that's, that or at least the first part of it."_ Raine kindly said as she was amused at how the girls just stood there and listened like school children

 _"So…any questions?"_ Blair asked, seeing that their reincarnations were being too quiet

"Well no… we're just shocked. I mean hearing that and what you did…" Ruby explained as she and the girls look at one another with uneasy looks on their faces

"Yeah, no offense to you all. But we didn't feel that comfortable knowing how many you killed and how much joy you had while doing so." Weiss stated

"Yep, even though we understand how bad the nobles, the royal guards and well Lady Alma were. It still doesn't sit well with us." Blake said next as Yang just nodded in agreement

 _"That is understandable, I mean from what we've been able to tell from your memories. You four haven't had to deal with much bloodshed or at least taking sentient living lives of your own."_ Yoana responded

 _"Indeed, though if you didn't like that part. You sure won't like the next part of the story. The much longer part."_ Willow explained with a sympathetic tone as the girls looked to one another again with an uneasy look

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, hoping it wasn't as bad as her girlfriend's old self was saying

 _"Yes and no, you see you will be learning about our new rise during our long rule over our newly reformed peaceful world."_ Raine explained

"That doesn't sound bad." Blake stated happily

"Oh yeah." Yang said with a smile

"Indeed." Weiss remarked as it helped her feel at ease

"Yes it does, so lay it on us older me!" Ruby joyfully asked with a wide smile, though Raine just sighed "You okay?"

 _"Yes, you didn't let me finish for one and two you somehow must have just forgotten what my wife said too."_ Raine explained as the girls sheepishly smiled, making Raine sigh once more before smirking a bit in amusement _"Still I guess you're like us in that sense too, we always would do the same. Still you only have heard of our beginnings, you will now hear of our rise and sadly our fall."_

"Oh…" Team RWBY said as they frowned a bit

 _"Yes oh, are you still sure you want to hear this though?"_ Raine asked, as Ruby looked back at Weiss, Blake and Yang

"Girls?" Ruby asked as Weiss, Blake and Yang looked to one another; then back at Ruby with confident smiles along with a nod yes. Ruby smiled a little as she looked back at her old self "We are Raine, so whenever you're ready."

 _"Good, now then our rise began when we passed our trials as four young princesses and became the soon to be known benevolent along with well know powerful rulers of our new kinder world…"_ Raine began to explain, as the girls listened wondering what their rise would be like and also wondering what caused their world to fall…

* * *

 **Alright end of the chapter, first off if most have you took notice. This chapter was shorter and yeah it is, though it's because Raine in the story decided to at least make this part short. Now when I write up the next part, it will be longer and more in detail. Also if this looks rushed it wasn't, I just wanted to make sure that was said just in case if at any time reading this that came across your minds. Well that's all for this chapter, until the next chapter I'll see you then and if you feel like asking me question then PM me. I'm always open to hear what my readers have to say about my story so far. Till next time, I wish you all wonderful days to come! : D**


End file.
